Los Doce Signos de la Luz
by neledgar78
Summary: Los elementos de la Armonía se enfrentan a un nuevo enemigo terrible y formidable nunca antes visto en Equestria, solo confiando en nuevos aliados y recuperando viejas amistades, podrán confrontarlo, para que sea posible deberán encontrar los doce signos de la luz.
1. Prologo

**Los Doce Signos de la Luz.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Prologo.**

Era el atardecer, normalmente el pueblo estaba a esa hora rebosante de actividades, los potrillos jugando en el parque vigilados por la amorosa vista de sus padres, los empleados del gobierno y de varios negocios terminan su jornada laboral deseosos de ver a sus seres queridos y también se empiezan a ver parejas de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes disfrutando la compañía de su pony especial antes de dirigirse a los bares o cafés locales o bien, dirigirse a una tocada musical de Vinil y Octavia que en el pueblo eran casi a diario.

Sin duda Ponyville es un pueblo magnifico y especial, podría decirse que todos se conocen y todos son amigos de todos, aunque algunos pueden tener diferencias y haber algún pleito entre algunos ponys, normalmente las situaciones se resolvían de manera favorable para las partes en cuestión, algunas veces con una pequeña humillación para el que estaba equivocado, haciendo que este aprendiera su lección de vida.

A diferencia de Canterlot, donde los ponys (mayormente unicornios), son tan altaneros que humillan a cualquier criatura por solo tener un pelo de la crin fuera de lugar, o de Manehattan donde pedir o hacer un favor es prácticamente un delito por lo acelerado de la misma ciudad, o de la misma Cloudsdale donde no hay unicornios o terrestres por ser una ciudad en las nubes, los jóvenes pegasos humillan a quien todavía no vuela volar correctamente haciéndole la vida un completo Tártaro, Ponyville es diferente, la mayoría del pueblo no duda en dar el casco al que está necesitado, si un pony hace menos a otro seguramente tendrá un escarmiento por parte de algún ser querido, los pegasos, unicornios, terrestres, mulas, cebras, burros, grifos e incluso dragones viven en completa harmonía.

Ni siquiera la nueva princesa de Equestria Twilight Sparkle no se sentía más que nadie, a pesar de que ella junto a sus cinco amigas, habían salvado a Equestria más de una docena de veces, derrotando a Nightmare Moon, Discord, la reina Chrisalys, el Rey Sombra y Tyrek, incluso curando de su posesión a la princesa Luna, y reformando al señor del caos Discord, aunque su relación con el solo era tolerable.

En resumen, Ponyville sin duda es un buen lugar para vivir…. A excepción de esa fatídica tarde.

Todos los habitantes estaban reunidos en la alcaldía, las puertas y ventanas estaban completamente tapiadas, los guardias diurnos y nocturnos en guardia por si una de esas cosas lograba entrar, afuera se escuchaba el sonido de una pelea brutal, la alcaldesa daba órdenes y animo a los presentes.

\- ¿Mami, vamos a morir?- pregunto un pequeño pony terrestre morado de ojos rojos como rosas, con crin y cola blanca con rayos azules, aun no conseguía su cutie mark. – No cariño, las portadoras, su dragón y el señor del caos nos protegerán- contesto su madre, una yegua rosa mexicano, con crin y cola negra, con una cutie mark de un narciso y un sable de esgrima. – no temas mi pequeño Jolty.

\- No me gusta el nombre que dieron tú y mi papa.- la yegua soltó una pequeña risita amorosa.

\- Pero querido, Lighting Jolt es un nombre hermoso.

\- Tan hermoso como Paperwhite Scissors.- dijo sarcásticamente LJ, su madre se puso roja como un tomate maduro.

\- …. Bueno mejor discutimos esto después.- dijo apenada su madre, al parecer dar nombres "especiales" es característico de su familia.- todo va estar bien.

\- Eso espero- dijo LJ con preocupación, de repente se acercan tres pequeñas potrillas, una unicornio blanca, una pegaso naranja y una terrestre amarilla, sin duda la líder del grupo, un grupo muy conocido incluso fuera de Ponyville, las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

\- ¡¿Cómo dudas de la grandiosa Rainbow Dash?!- dijo Scootalo- ¡seguramente ya le patearon el trasero a la cosa esa, y ahora están compitiendo a ver quién le dio más veces!

\- No creo que mi hermana este contando las veces que le pego- Hablo tímidamente Sweetie Bell, al escuchar su melodiosa voz, LJ siempre se le ponían las mejillas coloradas, le gustaba Sweetie desde hace tres años cuando se mudó de Trottinham, pero siempre cuando le quería hablar se quedaba mudo y con un pequeño ataque de pánico, su madre encontró graciosa la situación.- pero no te preocupes, ¿oye estas bien?, te veo algo pálido.

\- …Eeeeeeehh.

\- Querido, a una dama no se le deja con la palabra en la boca.

-…. Hooo…laaa, ¿ c..o…mmo…. es…tasss?- pregunto LJ en su ataque de pánico.

-¿Eh?, bien supongo.

-Esto es graciosísimo- dijo Apple Bloom- el que se llama revoltoso es más tímido que Fluttershy.

-¡Oye, no te burles de mí!- contesto rápidamente LJ, desde que llego al pueblo veía a Apple Bloom como a una rival, por ser potro creía que a las chicas había que protegerlas con la vida y no tocarlas ni con el roció de la mañana, esto por los libros de caballeros andantes que le encantaba leer, pero Apple Bloom… no, muchas yeguas de Ponyville no encajaban con lo leyó, esto incluyendo a las portadoras de la armonía, si fuera mayor a pesar de todo, le gustaría estar ayudándolas afuera, pero la realidad era otra, en todas las peleas por el destino de Equestria ningún semental había hecho algo significativo, tal vez alguna vez su ídolo, el hermano de Twilight, el capitán de la guardia Shinning Armor, su dragón Spike e incluso Discord, pero su participaciones eran por decir lo menos, mínimas e incluso intrascendentes, le gustaría que los potros fueran más útiles en defender al reino.

-¿Hola, Equestria a LJ? ¡Contesta caballerito andante!-

-¿Qué?- saliendo de sus pensamientos- ah eras tú manzanita, pensé que era alguien importante pero no, así que déjame pensar en algo importante, como la eternidad del cangrejo, no en ti.- la rivalidad de ellos a pesar de todo, era amistosa y cordial, ambos de alguna manera habían crecido con los retos que se ponían mutuamente, como cuando LJ la reto a acomodar las manzanas de la granja de su familia por tipo y tamaño, ideando ella un sistema mecánico que facilito a la familia el trabajo de las cosechas, o cuando ella le propuso atrapar un zorro alado, un animal tan escurridizo que la misma Fluttershy tenía problemas para tenerlos quietos, paso una semana observando los hábitos del hermoso animal, memorizando sus rutinas, y al final de la semana logrando atraparlo sin mucho esfuerzo, claro después se llevó un terrible regaño de parte de su madre y la portadora de la amabilidad sobre cazar un animal libre e inocente, siempre recordara ese regaño, sobre todo la intensa e increíble mirada de la pegaso.

-Qué les parece, mi joven caballerito ya tiene dos lindas potrillas como pretendientes.-Dijo Paperwhite riéndose un poco, por supuesto Lighting, Sweetie Y Apple Bloom se sonrojaron que parecía que sus pequeños cuerpos parecían que iban a cambiar de sus colores originales a un rojo intenso.

-¡Mamá!

-¡¿Yo enamorada de este?! ¡Ni siendo el último potro de toda la creación!

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo Bloom!

-Ay… que pena... Aunque…- dijo tímidamente Sweetie Bell, Scootalo estaba riendo a carcajadas por lo que acababa de ver, entonces se escuchó un estruendo horrible desde afuera del edificio, por lo agradable de la situación habían olvidado que había una lucha frenética por el futuro de Equestria.

-Espero que Rarity esté bien.-dijo preocupada la joven unicornio. -Seguramente, ella a pesar ser "yegua de alta sociedad" sabe defenderse- la tranquilizo el potrillo- quisiera ser un poco como ellas, tan solo un poco.

-Ya lo eres- dijo enérgicamente Apple Bloom- y seguramente tu futura cutie mark, Demostrara mi punto.

-Desde que a las tres consiguieron sus marcas están insoportables. - dijo con una sonrisa Lighting- es genial que ustedes protejan algo, también quisiera ser un poco como ustedes- dijo sinceramente.

-Cómo te dijo "manzanita", ya lo eres, y estoy segura que todas, es decir TODOS nosotros haremos cosas muy grandes- dijo Scootalo.

-Gracias amigas- dijo LJ abrazando a las tres jóvenes- se los agradezco mucho.

Paperwhite Scissors sonriendo con una tierna sonrisa y una pequeña lágrima pensó, _vamos portadoras, no dejen a estos tiernos jóvenes sin su hermoso futuro, ganen._

Afuera es un campo de batalla, varios cuerpos de lo que parecen ser animales metálicos están destrozados por todo el pueblo y sus alrededores, al parecer estos minions fueron derrotados, pero falta el líder de estas cosas por caer.

Enfrente del palacio de Twilight, las Mane 6, Discord, Shinning Armor, Spike y La princesa Cadance se preparan para la confrontación final.

-¡Se acabó Dark Doll!- grito Twilight- ¡tus seguidores, es decir, tus marionetas están destrozadas, así que te sugiero irte de Equestria para siempre!

-¡Mi hermana tiene razón monstruo!- en eso coloca un campo de fuerza sobre todos sus compañeros de equipo-¡ya no puedes ganar, lárgate!

-¡Oh déjame hacerte una fiesta de despedida, será espectacular con muchos globos y muffins y….!

-¡Pinkie!- Gritaron los demás al unísono

-Uppssie.

-Oh querida Pinkie Pie, nunca es aburrido estar a tu lado, pero para mi gusto eres demasiado… energética- menciono Rarity.

-Yo diría que exasperante, pero en fin… sino quieres que te deje como tus "figuras de acción" será mejor que des media vuelta y te vayas corriendo- dijo confiadamente Rainbow.

-O si quieres quédate, destrozar metal es el tipo de ejercicio que necesitamos los Apple para los cascos traseros, lástima que Big Mac se quedó en la alcaldía cuidando a Granny Smith y a Apple Bloom, le hubiera gustado patearte un par o una docena de veces.

-Estamos siendo amables señor Doll.-dijo tímidamente Fluttershy- por lo regular a personas como usted, los expulsamos a la luna, los convertimos en piedra.- a Discord en ese momento le da un tic en el ojo-los mandamos a quien sabe dónde, los aprisionamos en cristal y después se rompen y…

¡Ah! O los condenamos al Tártaro por toda la eternidad,…. Y purificarlo o reformarlo a usted no lo veo posible por la forma que se comportó.

-Vi tu corazón bestia, no tienes ni una pizca de bondad para intentar reformarte, así que vete y no vuelvas- dijo completamente Tranquila Cadance.

-Oh vamos dejen que se quede, a fin y al cabo necesito juguetes nuevos- diciendo esto Discord agarra dos marionetas, una de un oso y otra de un águila, armándolos como si fueran un juguete de piezas-seguro el empaque mega es mejor que la versión de lujo. –terminado de decir esto formo la figura del pensador pero con su imagen.

-¿Y bien, te vas o te vuelves el costal de boxeo de Apple Jack y el juguete de armar de Discord, o te vas en paz? Tú decides- hablo el pequeño dragón.

-MHHjajajjajajaja… ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA¡

-¡¿CUAL ES LA GRACIA DE LO QUE TE DIJIMOS?! -Grito la princesa de la amistad-¡Te estamos dando la oportunidad de que te vayas!

-Tontos, están donde yo los quería desde el principio.

Saliendo desde las sombras de donde estaba, aparece una figura tétrica y amenazadora, un monstruo que ningún equestriense había visto con la excepción de Discord y la monarcas del día y de la noche, Twilight noto que era parecido a los humanos del otro lado del espejo, pero más aterrador, sus largos brazos y piernas rechinaban cual hoja de una espada choca con otra, sus manos como les llamaban eran filosas navajas capaces de cortar el metal más duro al igual que sus pies, de todo su cuerpo salían púas del mismo tipo de metal, haciendo que un ataque físico cuerpo a cuerpo prácticamente un suicidio, vestía una ropa interesante, un traje smoking sumamente elegante color negro, sus zapatos negros saliéndole las púas y uñas de metal, guantes de frac blancos, una corbata de moño negra, en su espalda tenia alas del mismo filoso metal retraídas, tampoco funcionaria atacarlo en el aire, tenía un sombrero negro del mismo estilo del traje adornado con una pluma blanca ensangrentada, y su rostro… su supuesto rostro era horrible, salido de la película de terror más perversa y horrible, era indescriptible, solo quien lo ve sabe que… esta cosa solo disfruta causar dolor y terror, gracias a que debe tener algo de moral, usa su sombrero para tapar su deforme rostro, dejando ver solo su sonrisa maniática, y sus ojos color rojo sangre.

Todos los del equipo estaban aterrados, nunca habían visto un rostro así, ni a Nightmare Moon, la reina Chrisalys, el Rey Sombra y Tyrek se les veía la maldad que este ser tiene.

-Tranquilos, mi escudo nos protegerá….- en ese momento Dark Doll usa su garra izquierda para romper el escudo de Shinning Armor como si fuera de papel, mandando a todos a volar.

-¿Les mencione que a diferencia de mis marionetas, yo estoy hecho de magitanio, el metal mágico que también es a prueba de magia? -Menciono el ente muy orgullosamente tallándose los dedos mirándolos. –Sus poderes simplones no evitaran su trágico destino princesita estúpida.

Twilight trago, había leído sobre ese metal en las "Memorias de Starswirl el barbado", este metal tenia cualidades únicas de ser mágico y ser a prueba de magia, solo los mejores magos podían manipularlo, ni siquiera los villanos antes mencionado, Discord, y todas las princesas pueden hacer uso de él, solo dos criaturas habían podido fundirlo y usarlo, uno era Starswirl y el otro… lo estaba viendo en persona.

-¿Así que ya te distes cuenta?- Rio Dark Doll- creo ya no hay que fingir, debo decir que me gusta jugar con mi comida como los gatos, primero les doy falsa esperanzas de que todo lo tienen bajo control y después cuando están en la cumbre de la felicidad…!zas!...les destrozo su esperanza, en ese momento el terror es el más delicioso de todos, cuando no hay esperanza de sobrevivir, pero ahora es tu fin Twilight, ¡siéntete orgullosa, serás la primera de muchos en morir con mis garras después de varias lunas!

En ese momento, antes de cortar en dos a Twilight, una lluvia de piedras y edificios caen sobre Dark Doll como granizada-¡¿Por Todos los espíritus del Tártaro, que rayos pasa?!

Cadance y Shinning, usando su magia de sus cuernos hacen los edificios y rocas grandes de toda la región caigan encima de Dark Doll. -¡Tal vez seas a prueba de magia, pero no de otras cosas bestia! -Grito ferozmente Cadance.

-¡Eres una mald(compra manzanas)!

-¡Twili, nosotros les daremos tiempo, prepárate con tus amigas, ya saben que hacer!

-¡Lo se hermano, chicas ahora!

Entonces una explosión de luz cubre a las portadoras, Dark Doll reconoce ese poder y retrocede un poco, es el mismo poder que derroto al poderoso Tyrek después de que este absorbiera toda la magia alicornio de Equestria, es el poder arcoíris de los elementos de la harmonía.

-No puede ser posible, pensé que esto era un mito. -Dijo un muy impresionado Doll.

-¡No es un mito, este es el poder de la magia de la amistad! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo las seis amigas al mismo tiempo que disparaban un rayo arcoíris, dándole de lleno al monstruo metálico.

-¡AAAARGGGHHHHHH!-grita con terrible sufrimiento Dark Doll, después hay una explosión enorme completamente blanca, después una nube de humo cubre todo el pueblo, entonces Discord transformándose en un ventilador gigante, despeja en humo, donde estaba parado Dark Doll solo hay un cráter humeante lleno de escombros.

-¡¿Chicas, se encuentran bien?!- pregunta preocupada Twilight.

-¡Increíble, eso causo más estragos que mi última fiesta!- dijo dando brinquitos Pinkie Pie.

-Yo hice más polvo en mi último rodeo, pero qué más da- limpiando su sombrero Apple Jack.

-¡Eso fue INCREÍBLEMENTE MAS GENIAL!- dijo ególatramente Rainbow.

-¡NOOOOO, ahora voy a tener que tener que limpiar mi melena cada hora durante las próximas dos semanas!- poniendo su casco en la frente Rarity.

-Espero que al señor Doll no le haya dolido mucho- murmuro Fluttershy- pero no nos dejó otra opción.

-¡Twilight, eso fue asombroso!- grito Spike-¡Ese rayo fue más poderoso que el usaron contra Tyrek!- efectivamente si hubieran usado esa potencia contra el centauro, no solo liberan la magia que robo, seguramente lo hubieran desintegrado.

-¡Esa es mi pequeña hermanita, las más grande heroína de toda Equestria!- grito emocionado Shinning Armor.

-Quien diría que la potrilla con la que hacia fuertes de cojines de sillón se convertiría en una de las más poderosas alicornios de toda la historia- comento abrazándola muy fuerte la princesa Cadance.

-Cadance, eso no es verdad, fue un esfuerzo de equipo, ¿no es así Discord?-entonces hay un silencio muy incómodo-¿Discord?

A pesar del momento de alegría, Discord estaba callado y quieto, mirando al cráter, entonces se preocuparon todos, si ya ganaron, ¿Por qué Discord no los molesta y hace bromas transformándose y siendo irónico y sarcástico?-¿Discord, te sientes bien?- pregunta muy preocupada Fluttershy.

-No ha terminado, todavía no- dijo el draconequs señalando al centro del cráter.

-No sé lo que quieres dec….- es interrumpida Twilight con una explosión, primero salió la garra derecha, después la otra, después la cabeza y todo el cuerpo lastimado gravemente de Dark Doll.

-¡Mier(Compra pasteles)!-grita Dark Doll-¡eso sí que me dolió, pensé que iba a morir sin poder vengarme de Celestia!

El pánico se apodero del grupo. -¡¿Cómo, como sobreviviste?!- grita aterrada Twilight, Doll limpiándose un poco responde. -No lo sé sinceramente, creo que mi cuerpo de metal magitanio debió desviar un tanto y absorber otro, aun así me lastimo mucho, debo felicitarlos, son los que han llegado más lejos, aún más lejos que la momia barbada. -respondió Doll.

-Pero basta de charlas. –Continúo hablando Doll. -Seguramente con esto me retrasaron unos meses o tal vez años mi invasión a Canterlot, pero si son tan fuertes con seis signos de la luz, no quiero ni imaginar que me hubiera pasado si hubieran estando los doce juntos.

-¿Los doce signos de la luz?- Menciona temblado la pegaso arcoíris.

-Pero eso no tiene importancia mi querida pegaso- responde Doll-la verdad las quería conservar a todos como mascotas a excepción de la princesita boba, pero dadas las circunstancias debo matarlos a todos ahora, mi poder es muy bajo, pero lo suficiente para hacer el trabajo, ese rayo debió consumir casi todo su poder.

Dark Doll dio en el clavo, los monarcas de imperio de Cristal estaban agotados después de su ataque frenético, las mane 6 estaban exhaustas después del ataque arcoíris, los únicos que estaban en condiciones buenas eran Spike y Discord y aun así no eran rivales para el titán enfrente de ellos.

Dark Doll empezó a avanzar cojeando hacia ellos, el equipo no podía moverse por el cansancio y el miedo a morir, el chirrido metálico de las piernas de Doll al cojear era horrible, ni siquiera le gustaba a él, Twilight ya no pensaba claro, le había fallado a Celestia, a Luna, a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a su cuñada, a sus hermanas y a todos sus amigos en Equestria, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

-Aún queda un último recurso… si aún tienes un poco de magia Twilight- le dijo Discord poniéndose a su lado.- Seguramente has leído toda la obra de Starswirl.

-Si así es- responde con baja la alicornio. -Entonces conoces un hechizo que el mismo barbado nunca hizo… oficialmente, la trampa del agujero negro. -Al terminar de decir esto Discord, palideció Twilight, sabia porque Starswirl no había aplicado el hechizo nunca, pero esto les daba una oportunidad, por lo menos a los quedaran después de realizar el hechizo.

-Necesitamos a dos unicornios y dos criaturas mágicas, supongo que tu tomaras uno de esos lugares Discord, yo seré uno de los unicornios, pero nos faltan dos…

-Yo seré la otra unicornio Twilight. -Dijo Rarity, que estaba del lado izquierdo de la princesa- entonces yo seré la otra criatura mágica.- dijo valientemente Spike.

-Pero hermano y hermana- empezó a decir llorando Twilight- si ustedes hacen esto van a mo…- la callo Rarity.- ¿Y crees que no sabemos?, vimos tu reacción cuando te lo dijo Discord cariño, te conozco, no se lo pedirías ni a Cadance ni a tu hermano porque pronto serán padres, y yo quiero defender a Sweetie hasta mi último aliento, quiero que crezca fuerte y feliz, y si así podemos lograrlo es un pequeño sacrificio por su bienestar.

-Si no hago esto por mis hermanas y hermanos, no estaría cumpliendo con mi código de caballero dragón.- en ese momento eructa Spike una tarjeta con su código escrito en ella, Twilight sonrió al ver la convicción de sus tres amigos, no de sus tres hermanos.

-Gracias mis hermanos- dijo Twilight, dejando caer lágrimas-muchas gracias.

-Deberían empezar a despedirse de sus seres queridos y entre ustedes- dijo maniáticamente Doll- sus familias vivirán un poco más de tiempo por las heridas que me hicieron, ahora digan su última voluntad.

Entonces los cuatro empiezan a caminar hacia Doll- Así que esto es a lo que llaman la última resistencia- Doll empieza a afilar sus garras unas con otras. -no se preocupen pronto serán enviados… ¡AL OLVIDO!

-¡El único que será enviado al olvido serás tú!-gritan los cuatro, entonces Twilight y Rarity empiezan a decir un mantra de un idioma olvidado, se concentra una gran cantidad de energía oscura en sus cuernos, los cuerpos de Discord y de Spike empieza a recibir y de alguna manera purificar esa energía que empieza a circular en ciclo de Twilight a Discord, de Discord a Rarity, de Rarity a Spike y de Spike a Twilight de nuevo, haciendo un vórtice muy poderoso, empieza a absorber todo lo que tiene enfrente, incluyendo a Dark Doll.

-¡No pude ser!-grita la bestia desesperada-¡el hechizo del agujero negro, este es un hechizo prohibido, quienes lo realizan solo les espera la muerte! ¡¿Cómo hacen este hechizo para ganar si saben que van a morir?!¡Es peor que una victoria pírrica, no lo entiendo!

-Cierto, no lo entiendes- dicen los cuatro en perfecta armonía- si supieras el deseo de ver a tus seres queridos felices y a salvo lo entenderías, si cuatro vidas salvan millones, entonces nuestro sacrificio es pequeño, pero la recompensa es muy grande.

-¡Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Discord deténganse por favor!- grita desesperada AJ.

-¡Aun tienen que celebrar sus fiestas de cumpleaños hasta que sean Tatarabuelos!- grita con la melena lisa Pinkie.

-¡Todavía no sale el nuevo libro de Daring Doo, debemos comentarlo en nuestro club de lectura!- les exige Rainbow.

-¡Twili, que le voy a decir a nuestros padres, seré un mal hermano si no te llevo con ellos!- llora Shinning Armor.

-¡¿Qué va a ser tu sobrinito cuando quiera conocer a sus tíos, que le voy a decir?!- pregunta quebrándose Cadance.

-¡DISCORD, NO POR FAVOR NO!- gritando lo más fuerte que había gritado en toda su vida Fluttershy. -¡NO ME DEJES, YO TE…!

-Lo sabemos y lo lamentamos mucho, pero no hay en este momento otra salida, por favor investiguen que son los Doce Signos de la Luz que menciono Dark Doll.

-Claro, lo haremos caramelos.

-Es una Pinkie promesa.

-Rainbow Dash nunca le falla a sus amigos.

-Cuenta con nosotros hermanita.

-… está bien.

-… y cuiden mucho a Sweetie Bell… adiós y que sean muy felices.

Entonces el circuito explota y se libera una gran explosión, ya no había rastro de ellos solo quedaba el agujero negro, que no se cerraría hasta que tragara a su objetivo, el último miembro de la tribu de los Anabelchucky, Dark Doll.

-¡No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, hace más de mil años también me desterró Starswirl, ahora me destierran las mascotas de Celestia! –Se quejó gritando Doll tan fuerte que parecía que lo escuchaban en toda Equestria. -¡PERO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ, ME ESCUCHAS CELESTIA, NO IMPORTAN CUANTOS PEONES VAYAS A SACRIFICAR PARA TU BIENESTAR Y SEGURIDAD COBARDE Y MENTIROSA, NUNCA PERDONARE TU TRAICIÓN A MI PUEBLO, ALGÚN DÍA TE TENDRÉ CARA A CARA Y ENTONCES TE DESOLLARE VIVA!-Ninguno de los presentes pudo escuchar la última parte, a excepción de la pegaso amarilla con melena rosa.

-¡Volveré gusanos, más pronto de lo que imaginan arggggg…..!-En ese momento cruza el umbral el Anabelchucky, entonces el agujero negro hace implosión causando una onda de choque, que derriba a los seis sobrevivientes en todas las direcciones, después de eso se levantan para ver el resultado del hechizo, había un cráter aún más grande que el primero, pero este no tenía ningún tipo de escombro y ninguna señal de vida de Doll, Twilight, Rarity, Spike y Discord, solo Pinkie alcanza a decir algo, con la melena toda lisa y algo descolorida- Adiós… y gracias amados hermanos.

En la Alcaldía eran cerca de la media noche, hace algunos minutos se habían dejado de escuchar ruidos desde afuera, todos empezaron a murmurar, sin duda esta experiencia era mucho peor de la habían pasado con Tyrek hace algunos años, entonces la alcaldesa tomo la palabra.

-¡Habitantes de Ponyville, todavía no sabemos qué significa esta calma, debemos permanecer en la alcaldía hasta que la princesa Twilight Sparkle nos de aviso de es seguro salir!

-¡Ya estamos hartos de esperar jovencita!-esto era un claro desacato a la autoridad y obviamente está penalizado, a menos que fuera la habitante más antigua de todo el pueblo, Granny Smith.- ¡necesitamos saber si nuestras familias están bien, yo en lo personal estoy harta de esta burocracia absurda en esta clase de situaciones!

-Sip-dijo Big Mac, entonces todos vitorearon al corcel rojo.

-¡Estoy con la familia Apple en esto!- grito Paperwhite Scissors-¡si todo el pueblo nos unimos, nadie podrá ni volverá a amenazar nuestra comunidad! ¡PONYVILLE POR SIEMPRE, SI!

-¡PONYVILLE POR SIEMPRE, SIIIII!- grito todo el pueblo.

-Oigan, ¿Qué ese no era su grito de batalla cuando portaron la bandera de Ponyville en los Juegos de Equestria?- noto Lighting Jolt.

-Sip, así es caballerito andante- dijo orgullosa Apple Bloom- ahora parece que será el lema del pueblo, genial.

-¡Ahora si vamos a hacernos aún más famosas!- grito triunfalmente Scootalo.

-Yo no sé si quiero hacerme famosa por un grito- dijo apenada Sweetie Bell.

-No lo creo Sweetie- la conforto LJ- seguro te conocerán por tu hermo… ¿Sweetie te sientes bien? Te veo muy pálida.

Jolt no podía ver lo que Sweetie, veía una estrella dentro de un diamante entre llamas verdes, haciendo figuras desordenadas e ilógicas pero hermosas, apagándose lentamente hasta no quedar rastro del hermoso espectáculo.

-Mi hermana no va a volver- dijo llorando- ni tampoco Spike, Twilight y Discord.

-¡No digas tonterías Sweetie!- la intento calmar Scootalo-¡están con Rainbow y los demás, ellos no dejarían que les pase algo!

-Igual ellos, por protegerlos se sacrificaron para que los otros vivieran.

-¡Eso es absurdo Sweetie, son las portadoras de los elementos, el señor del caos y Spike es un dragón, seguro ellos están…! -Scoot no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la princesa Cadance, Shinning Armor, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash entran cabizbajos al edificio.

-Pequeña manzanita- pregunto la abuela abrazando a AJ-¿Qué fue lo que paso allá afuera?

-Dark Doll era muy fuerte, extremadamente fuerte-dijo llorando Apple Jack-usamos toda nuestra fuerza y solo lo lastimamos, entonces Twilight, Rarity, Spike e incluso Discord….

-¿Entonces qué pequeña? Dímelo por favor.

-¡Se sacrificaron para encerrar al monstruo ese en otra dimensión, y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, NADA, desaparecieron, se hicieron humo, y nosotros no hicimos nada!- grito llorando y completamente destrozada Apple Jack.

-¡Madre de Celestia y Luna!- grito Paperwhite Scissors.

-¡¿Mi hijita está muerta?!- grito desconsolada la madre de Rarity.

-¡Si no hubiéramos esperado tanto tiempo, si hubiéramos salido 60 minutos antes, esto no habría pasado nunca!- grito furioso el padre de Rarity-¡somos todos unos miserables cobardes!

-Eso no es cierto- dijo llorando Fluttershy-como dijo Apple Jack, Dark Doll era monstruosamente fuerte, si hubieran salido habría sido una masacre, y eso habría aumentado la desesperación de nuestros hermanos.

-Lamentamos todo esto- dijo con una voz muy baja Rainbow Dash, más baja de lo había hablado toda su vida- le fallamos a Ponyville, a las princesas y a toda Equestria.

-Todo por culpa de un ocioso que no tenía nada que hacer, decidió matar a 4 de mis amigos en el primer capítulo de su FanFic.- dijo Pinkie- ¡A TI TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- señalando al monitor

-Pobre Pinkie está delirando- comento muy triste la Señora Cake mientras abrazaba a Pinkie para apaciguarla un poco.

-Nadie tiene la culpa.- dijo para calmarlos a todos Paperwhite Scissors- estoy segura que cualquiera de este pueblo se hubiera sacrificado para salvar a sus seres queridos sin pensarlo dos veces, yo lo sé, es el mismo pensamiento que tenía cuando era guardia diurna, es más aun lo sigo teniendo, ¿Creen que Twilight y los demás estén contentos viendo que estamos echándonos la culpa de su muerte entre nosotros? Ellos con su noble sacrificio nos dieron una nueva oportunidad, la cual en lo personal no voy a desperdiciarla y con eso le voy a demostrar que soy muy agradecida, viviendo al máximo cada día que me quede en este mundo- al terminar de decir esto todos, absolutamente todo el pueblo empezó a aplaudir y a gritar vítores a los héroes que se sacrificaron por Ponyville.

-Mi mamá a veces dice cosas muy interesantes- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Lighting Jolt, aun consolando a Sweetie Bell-¿No crees que tu hermana quería que tu fueras feliz?, ella te regalo un futuro como dijo mi mamá, aprovéchalo-

-Sí, eso es cierto-Dijo llorando Sweetie Bell- Pero aun así duele, duele mucho, no quiero que nadie sienta este dolor, nadie en este mundo.

-Te prometo que voy a intentar que ningún hermano o hermana, padre o madre, tío o tía, abuelo o abuela, familia y amigos se tengan que sacrificar para protegerlos, de eso me voy a encargar yo, voy a proteger a todos mis seres queridos y a todos tus seres queridos sin causarles ningún tipo de sufrimiento, yo protegeré a Equestria siempre.

Al terminar de decir esto, el costado de Lighting Jolt empezó a brillar, pero como estaba consolando a Sweetie ni siquiera lo noto, pero si su amorosa madre, al terminar de brillar en su costado habían dos espadas rojas gemelas cruzadas entre sí, entonces recordó su madre la historia del guerrero silente, este caballero tenía una cutie mark muy parecida a la de su hijo, este guerrero fue reconocido como el mejor espadachín de Equestria ya que había defendido a las jóvenes princesas antes del tiempo de Starswirl el barbado.

-Al fin y al cabo resulto como tu cariño- comento Paperwhite mirando a las estrellas con una sonrisa y varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al día siguiente se efectuaron los funerales de los cuatro héroes de Ponyville, varios diplomáticos estuvieron presentes, de Yakkistan, de búfalos, de los cangrejos de la costa sur, de Arabia Equina, de la tierra de las cebras, del reino de los grifos, incluso había una delegación de perros diamantes y de dragones, vinieron también del otro lado del espejo mágico Sunset Shimmer y el resto de sus amigas, el servicio fue muy hermoso pero…

Fluttershy no dejaba de ver a la princesa Celestia con cierta suspicacia… y odio.


	2. 10 años después

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Diez años después.**

Han pasado ya 10 años de la pelea con Dark Doll, la princesa Cadance y Shinning Armor tuvieron una linda potrilla pegaso a la que llamaron Crystal Twilight, en honor a sus hermanas caídas.

Rainbow Dash tiene una relación con Soarin y además fue nombrada capitana del equipo Alfa Bravo, el escuadrón elite de los wonderbolts por sus increíbles formas de vuelo, junto con su más reciente miembro, Scootalo, quien alternaba esta actividad con sus presentaciones de acrobacias.

Apple Jack seguía manejando Sweet Apple Acres, haciendo de la granja la más productiva en toda Equestria, poniéndolos como unas de las familias más ricas, Big Mac se casó con Cherry Lee, teniendo un potrillo el año pasado al que llamaron Big Cherry, la abuela Smith seguía haciendo sus mismas labores de siempre, además de cuidar a su nuevo nieto, Apple Bloom continua apoyando a sus hermanos en la granja y siendo consejera en la escuela primaria, ayudando a los jóvenes que todavía no han descubierto su talento, molestando constantemente a su hermana mayor por todavía no sentar cabeza, a Apple Jack le sobraban pretendientes tanto como sementales como yeguas, pero todavía no encontraba a su media manzana aparentemente.

Pinkie Pie se casó con Cheese Sándwich después de tres meses del incidente ya que tenían saliendo un par de años atrás, hace seis años tuvieron a tres potrillas, Purple Pie, Orange Pie y Blue Pie, las dos primeras salieron a sus padres, siendo conocidas en el pueblo como "el huracán bicolor de las fiestas", pero su hermana Blue parecía no tener ninguna emoción, seguramente influenciada por el ADN de Maud la hermana de Pinkie, Pinkie seguía haciendo las mejores fiestas, pero siempre tenía su melena lacia, seguro por lo que paso hace 10 años, también por el tema de Fluttershy, que hace 8 años se fue de Ponyville, solo se sabe que fue a ver a la princesa Celestia, no se sabe que paso en esa reunión, pero al regresar a Ponyville, empaco sus cosas, encargo a los animales que tenía en su casa a Green Phase, un unicornio con un talento parecido al de ella con los animales, puso a Ángel Bunny en su espalda, se despidió tristemente de todas sus amigas y familias y partió con rumbo desconocido, aun se comunican por cartas que envía ella, pero no pueden responderlas ya que no tienen remitente y estas aparecen de la nada, le pidieron ayuda las princesas para hallarla, pero Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos dijo que no podía y Luna paso meses enteros buscándola en el reino onírico sin ningún resultado, donde estuviera tenía una especie de barrera en sus sueños.

Sweetie Bell ahora vivía en la boutique Carrusel, aun se vendían vestidos cortesía de Coco Pommel, la amiga de su hermana de Manehhatan, ella enviaba un cargamento de vestidos cada 15 días con lo que se surtía la tienda, mientras ella enviaba notas de los ponys para que ella hiciera sus trajes y vestidos a la medida, mientras ella había acondicionado una de las bodegas como un estudio musical, tenía varios instrumentos, un equipo de grabación y varias partituras en un escritorio, su cuarto también tenía varios instrumentos y partituras acomodados perfectamente, cuando paso por el cuarto de su hermana, todo está exactamente como lo dejo su hermana hace ya 10 años, ninguna aguja e hilo fuera de lugar, se notaba que Sweetie limpiaba este cuarto aún mejor que el suyo.-Ya solo faltan dos días-se dijo sonriendo.

Mientras en Canterlot, en el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia real, seis ponys, dos unicornios, dos pegasos y dos terrestres estaban escondidos en una trinchera, parecía que 5 de ellos estaban teniendo un ataque nervioso.

-¡Odio tener este tipo de prácticas con el!

-¡Esto debería estar clasificado como tortura!

-No, no, no, no, no….

-¡Preferirá enfrentar a 9 hidras en lugar de estar aquí!

-¡O el destierro, cada vez las prácticas son más humillantes!

-¡Tranquilos soldados!-Grito uno de los pegasos, era más alto que los ponys promedio, su piel era roja con manchas blancas, su melena azul marino, ojos azul celeste y una cuite mark de una espada samurái detrás de una estrella de 8 picos-Sé que están nerviosos, pero él no es invencible, incluso lo dice el mismo, solo debemos calmarnos y analizar…-en ese momento desaparece entre las sombras el primer pony, un terrestre-... la situación.

-¡De verdad odio esto!-Alcanzaron a escuchar su grito.

En ese momento los cuatro primeros ponys estaban aterrados.

-¡Cálmense, lo que debemos hacer en este tipo de situación es…!-Dijo el pegaso rojo, al mismo tiempo todos los demás huyen todos en direcciones diferentes-…permanecer juntos y calmados. - termino de decir llevándose un casco a la cara.

-1, 2, 3- empezó a contar el pegaso, al decir 3 cae un unicornio atado de sus patas y con un restrictor de magia en su cuerno.

-4, 5, 6-el otro pegaso cae, sus alas estaban atadas a su cuerpo, igualmente atado de patas.

-7, 8, 9-rueda un terrestre, está completamente amarrado todo su cuerpo, su boca estaba amordazada.

-10, 11, 12-Aparece el unicornio que falta, sin ninguna atadura pero con la mirada perdida y murmurando-no, no, no, no-sentándose enfrente del pegaso.

-y eso es todo…espero que te sientas muy orgulloso-dijo haciendo una mueca el pegaso.

-Un poco, si- Apareció el pony misterioso, en su lomo trae amarrado al primer terrestre, amarrado de los cascos diciendo que ahora odia más los entrenamientos- vamos Saber, yo solo hago lo que me ordena el comandante Shield, no me puedes culpar.- termino de decir el pony morado, con una cuite mark de espadas cruzadas.

-Cierto, pero…-Dijo el pegaso, desenvainado su espada.-…no te permito humillar a mis compañeros de equipo Lighting Jolt.

-Oh vamos, Stars Saber-Desvainando su espada también LJ- sabes que son ordenes, y también sabes que me estado reprimiendo.

-¡Demuéstralo!-grita Stars Saber con una sonrisa, mientras vuela directamente hacia LJ.

-¡Como quieras!- contesta LJ también con una sonrisa, entonces toma su espada con algo que no es común con los ponys terrestres o pegasos, con sus cascos delanteros.

Empieza la pelea, parece pareja, cuando chocan las espadas parece que cortan el mismo aire, sacando pequeñas estrellas, ninguno retrocede-¿Ves que no te estaba mintiendo, Saber?, vamos responde-Stars Saber no puede responder al tener su espada sostenida con su hocico- ups, lo siento se me olvido-se burló amistosamente LJ.

La lucha sigue igual durante algunos minutos, no parece que alguno sea más fuerte que el otro.-Fue divertido Saber, como nunca pero creo que sabes que esto debe terminar amigo.- Entonces Jolt hace un ataque frenético, Stars Saber solo puede defenderse y retroceder, acorralado contra la pared se escucha un fuerte choque de espadas, la espada de Stars Saber vuela por los aires y se clava detrás de LJ, mientras este apunta su espada al cuello del pegaso, entonces quita su espada y le da uno de sus cascos amistosamente para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Rayos, al principio creí que te estaba alcanzando-comenta Stars tomando el casco de su amigo y levantándose- pero tienes razón, me di cuenta un poco antes de la mitad del pleito, eres un genio con la espada LJ.

-No, seguramente hay ponys mejores con la espada en algún lugar de este pequeño mundo- menciono LJ humildemente-… pero por lo menos soy mejor que tú.

-¡Y de todo Canterlot amigo!-dándose Stars Saber y Lighting Jolt un choque de cascos.

-¡Suficiente soldados!-grita un unicornio semental color café oscuro, con barba de candado, cola negra sin melena, parche en el ojo derecho, una cuite mark de un escudo defendiendo una ciudad.

-¡Señor, Si señor!- responden al unísono los dos soldados en pie-¡Esperamos ordenes, señor!

-Descansen soldados, pronto les diré sus órdenes, por ahora déjenme ver los… resultados de este entrenamiento-

El comandante Nick Shield, comandante en jefe de ambas guardias reales se acercó a los otros cinco ponys.-Cadetes, debo decir que me tienen muy decepcionado, en la academia sus puntajes son los más altos, pero en las practicas su desempeño es débil, si fuera una situación real serian hechos prisioneros o algo peor, como lo dijo el teniente Jolt, se estaba conteniendo, pero los enemigos no se contendrán cuando los vean, si creen que no pueden soportarlo ya saben dónde está la salida.

-Disculpe nuestro pobre desempeño señor-dijo el primer pony terrestre levantándose- pero creo que puedo hablar por mis otros cuatro compañeros al decir que entrenaremos y mejoremos para estar a la altura de los tenientes Stars Saber y Lighting Jolt, ¿Verdad amigos?- volteo para a ver a sus compañeros, todos asintieron.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora a las duchas y que tengan un buen fin de semana, ¡Descansen Soldados!

-¡Señor, sí señor!- Contestaron los seis ponys mientras entraban a los cuarteles.

-Como antes había mencionado-ahora dirigiéndose a Stars y a Lighting- les tengo órdenes nuevas, pasen a mi oficina a las 1,700 horas ahora vayan a darse una ducha soldados.

-¡Señor, sí señor!- contestaron los jóvenes sementales regresando a las barracas, ya duchándose ambos platican tratando de averiguar para que los quiere Shield.

-¿Cuáles serán las órdenes del comandante? Esto me tiene muy intrigado- comenta Jolt con Saber.

-¡Seguramente iremos a combatir dragones o cambiantes! -Grita emocionado Stars Saber.

-Déjame bajarte de tu nube compadre, con los dragones tenemos un pacto de no agresión, no los podemos ni tocar y en cuanto a los cambiantes,… bueno hace ya once años que no tenemos un avistamiento en toda Equestria.

-Pero podrían estar camuflados.

-De nuevo, no es posible, la princesa Twilight creo un hechizo que los detecta cuando se transforman, por eso el ultimo avistamiento fue hace once años.

-Entonces seguramente nos pondrán a cuidar a un junior de las clases altas.- bufo amargamente Stars Saber.

-Sip- contesto neutralmente LJ cerrando los ojos.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Lighting y Stars esperaban sentados afuera de la oficina del Comandante Shield, a ambos no les gustaba la idea de ser niñeras de un junior snob, pero había ocurrido últimamente durante los dos últimos años, los mejores soldados, al ser época de paz, no tienen mucho que hacer, entonces la clase alta decidió que podían ser los guardaespaldas de sus hijos, protegiéndolos de problemas que comúnmente ellos mismos causaban.

-El comandante dice que los vera en la sala de guerra- les dijo la secretaria del comandante- está al final del pasillo.

-Muchas gracias señorita-asintió LJ.

¿En la sala de guerra?, ahora su desilusión se convertía en preocupación, la sala de guerra no había sido usada hace diez años, durante el incidente de Dark Doll, ¿Habría una invasión de otro titán? ¿Por qué llamar a dos simples soldados? Ahora solo hay tres elementos, ganarle a la amenaza seria complicado si no que casi imposible, entonces llegaron a las puertas de la sala, tragando Stars toca la puerta, entonces una voz femenina les responde.

-Por favor pasen mi pequeños ponys.

Entraron los tenientes y simplemente no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, al centro de la mesa estaban sentadas la mismísimas princesas Celestia y Luna, del lado derecho de Celestia estaba sentado el comandante Shield con dos sobres, del lado izquierdo de Luna estaba el príncipe Shinning Armor, el gobernante del Imperio De Cristal e ídolo de la infancia de LJ.

-POR FAVOR TOMEN ASIENTO, JÓVENES TENIENTES- dijo con la voz real de Canterlot la princesa Luna, todos tenían las melenas hacia donde haba hablado, a excepción del comandante, en su lugar parecía que su barba quería escapar de su cara.

-Eh...si gracias princesa- dijo sentándose Stars, LJ siguió su ejemplo.

-Es un honor conocerlas en persona princesas-dijo LJ, aun con los efectos de la voz real de Canterlot retumbando en su cabeza, a pesar de estar en la academia militar de Canterlot desde hace cinco años, solo habían visto a las princesas media docena de veces y de lejos, había tratado más veces con la princesa Twilight en Ponyville, ya que a pesar de todo era la bibliotecaria del pueblo, Y el cómo amante lector de novelas de caballeros, la veía muy seguido.

-EL HONOR ES NUESTRO MIS JÓVENES TENIENTES, NOS HAN COMENTADO MUY BIEN SOBRE EL DESEMPEÑO DURANTE SU ESTANCIA EN LA ACADEMIA MILITAR, ME GUSTA QUE PONYS COMO USTEDES TOMEN SU SERVICIO A LA CORONA MUY ENSERIO, OTROS SOLO LO TOMAN COMO VACACIONES DE SUS PADRES, ME ENCANTA QUE COMPARTAN CONMIGO SU DEDICACIÓN.-Dijo Luna de nuevo con la voz real, ahora los tenientes estaban tirados de espaldas en el suelo, la barba del comandante había tratado de huir más lejos sin éxito, y su parche ahora cubría su oreja, la cabeza de Shinning Armor había tratado segur a su melena, también sin éxito, y la larga melena de Celestia ahora tenía forma de una especie de daga, cubriendo su rostro completamente.

-Creo que ahora hablare yo hermana- dijo Celestia lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermana menor, entonces usa su cuerno para que todos los presentes recuperen su porte antes de la voz real- Como antes había mencionado mi hermana, los mandamos a llamar por su increíble historial, por eso tenemos misiones especiales para ambos, comandante si me hace los honores.

-Con mucho gusto princesa- dijo Shield, entregando cada sobre a los dos tenientes-Abra primero el suyo Teniente Stars Saber y léalo en voz alta.

-Sí señor-Entonces Saber empieza a leer-"Teniente Stars Saber, usted ha sido comisionado para proteger los mayores tesoros del imperio de Cristal, el corazón de cristal y a la pequeña princesa Crystal Twilight, en su cargo solo les responderá a los gobernantes de imperio y al capitán de su guardia Flash Sentry. Atentamente Princesa Celestia".- termino de decir asombrado, - definitivamente no esperaba esto.

-Mi hija es una pegaso muy traviesa, a veces desaparece por días, creo que tú puedes enseñarle todo lo referente del honor y como servir a sus prójimos como su tutor.- dijo convencido Shinning Armor.

-¡Sera un honor, mi príncipe!

-Qué envidia Saber- dijo Lighting Jolt, a él le hubiera encantado ese puesto-ahora trabajas con el mejor Guardia real de toda la historia, aprende todo lo que puedas de él, y tal vez me puedas ganar muy pronto.

-Eso espero compadre, eso espero.

-Teniente Lighting Jolt, habrá su sobre por favor y léalo en voz alta- pidió el comandante Shield.

-Sí señor-dijo LJ abriendo el sobre y empezando a leer inmediatamente-"Teniente Lighting Jolt, usted ha sido promovido a Capitán de guardia, tomara sus deberes en su pueblo natal Ponyville dentro de dos días, no omito mencionar que con su nuevo rango vienen más responsabilidades que en su momento le diré, asimismo le informo a usted que solo le responderá a las princesas y al comandante Shield. Atentamente Princesa Celestia."- termino de leer con los ojos completamente abiertos, estaba muy sorprendido, aún más que Saber.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ni el mismo comandante Shield lo sabía, solo sabía lo de Stars Saber, las princesas solo le mencionaron que Jolt seria promovido, pero no a capitán, un capitán que debía proteger a todo un territorio, este caso Ponyville.

-Princesa, con el debido respeto- dijo recuperándose de la impresión el comandante Shield-Admito que el teniente Jolt es el mejor soldado de toda la guardia, pero es muy joven para esta responsabilidad, tal vez en cinco o tres años…

-Comandante, usted menciono que es muy joven-respondió Celestia-pero si mal no recuerdo hubo dos ponys de su misma edad a los que nombre capitán al mismo tiempo, y usted estará de acuerdo conmigo que hicieron un excelente trabajo.

-Si princesa, pero…

-¿Podría decirme sus nombres y territorios que protegían por favor comandante? -Trago entonces el comandante.

-Si mi princesa, son el capitán Lunar Solstice, vigilante de Ponyville y del bosque Everfree, y la capitana Paperwhite Scissors, protectora de Trottinham.

LJ se sorprendió más aun de ser posible, eran sus padres, sus padres eran tan jóvenes como el cuándo los nombraron capitanes, sabía que eran guardias reales, mas no capitanes protectores, su padre murió de una enfermedad en el corazón cuando tenía 5 años, pero recuerda que regresaba a casa lleno de maleza, ahora sabe la razón, estaba en el Everfree, seguramente si hubiera estado vivo habría ayudado a las portadoras en su enfrentamiento con Nightmare Moon, su madre le había dicho que se retiró de la guardia cuando supo que estaba esperándolo a él, entonces desde el retiro de su madre y la muerte de su padre no había capitán protector en los territorios de Ponyville desde hace años, la discusión entre el comandante y la princesa lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Aun así princesa, creo que necesita más aprendizaje y entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él directamente?- volteo a ver a la princesa a LJ-¿Qué dices LJ, aceptas este nombramiento?

Entonces LJ recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Sweetie hace diez años, la promesa que le dio su cuite mark, la promesa de protegerlos a todos, esto le da el valor y aplomo para responder con la única respuesta que tiene.

-Acepto con mucho gusto este honor princesa, juro que cumpliré con todas sus expectativas y que no la decepcionare.

Entonces Stars Saber empieza a aplaudir con sus cascos, le sigue inmediatamente Shinning Armor, después Celestia y Luna y al final, aún más ruidosos que los otros aplausos el comandante Shield.- creo ahora que no hay mejor candidato para el puesto, suerte hijo.- dijo entre lágrimas de orgullo el unicornio.

Al finalizar la reunión, LJ se acerca a la princesa Celestia. –Princesa Celestia, con todo respeto, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto, mi pequeño pony.

-¿Por qué no nombro a otros ponys como capitanes protectores del bosque Everfree y de Ponyville después de lo que paso con mis padres? ¿Por qué me nombra a mí ahora después de tantos años?

-¡Esas son dos preguntas LJ!- Contesta guiñando el ojo la princesa -Pero con gusto te las responderé, verás tú sabes que tu madre se retiró cuando supo que estaba embarazada de ti, entonces tu padre me pidió que si podía también proteger Trottinham, yo me preocupe ya que era uno de mis mejores amigos y sabia de su condición física-( _genial otras dos cosas que no sabía_ ) pensó LJ- pero se lo concedí, dado que los dos territorios no están tan separados entre sí, después el murió, entonces fue tu madre quien pidió volver a su puesto y ocupar el de tu padre.-( _otrooo secreto descubierto_ )-pero le hice entender que tu necesitabas a tu madre en ese momento, yo podía vigilar los dos territorios desde el palacio, no mucho tiempo después nombre al nuevo capitán de Trottinham, entonces ocurrió el regreso de mi hermana como Nightmare Moon, entonces Twilight había llegado a Ponyville, creo que está por demás decir que el pueblo y el bosque estaban más que protegidos por las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, no necesitaban a un capitán protector para ayudarlas- entonces Celestia empezó a llorar-Pero me equivoque, entonces ocurrió el incidente con Dark Doll, ellas eran las portadoras, pero al fin de cuentas ponys comunes, incluso Twilight, si hubiera habido en ese momento un capitán protector hubiera hecho una estrategia y apoyado moralmente a todos, él o ella hubiera evitado que Twilight tomara esa decisión tan extrema, no culpo a tu madre, seguramente ella hubiera salido si no doy la orden a mi guardia de evitarlo a toda costa, me sentí muy mal ese día, pero entonces, escuche el discurso de tu madre y tu promesa a Sweetie Bell, entonces comprendí que el capitán protector no solo es un guerrero, también un símbolo, el símbolo de no darse por vencido, el querer regresar a tus seres queridos a toda costa, dejando los sacrificios como la última opción, y tu mi pequeño pony- entonces la princesa abraza a LJ- creo que representas este ideal, por eso te nombre capitán protector.

-No planeo decepcionarla princesa.

-Sé que no lo harás Capitán Jolt, confió en ti como confié en tus padres en su momento.-dijo sonriendo Celestia- ahora ve a dormir, el domingo en Ponyville será tu nombramiento después de ceremonia de conmemoración de los cuatro héroes, debes prepararte y estar descansado.

-Así lo hare princesa, gracias y buenas noches- dándole una reverencia, ambos partieron a sus aposentos.

En las barracas de la guardia, Lighting está acostado en la litera de arriba pensando, entonces entra Stars Saber, se notaba que había tomado sus buenos jarrones de sidra, se deja acostar pesadamente en su cama.

-Es… hip… un honor tener un capitán durmiendo en esta barraca tan humilde-dijo Stars- deberías estar durmiendo en el palacio… hip.

-Cállate Saber, mi nombramiento es en dos días y lo sabes, por lo que hasta ese día en mi opinión seguimos teniendo el mismo rango.

-Sí, pero los capitanes hip… les pagan más y los rangos militares son un imán de yeguas bonitas hip… yo tendré que quedarme con las sobras que dejes hip…

-Y que no se te olvide viejo-rio LJ- pero ya en serio, seguramente en el imperio de Cristal te pagaran dos buenos sueldos, el de teniente y el de tutor, además debe haber muchas yeguas casaderas allá.

-Espero hip… que tengas razón hip…

-¿Cuándo partes al Imperio Saber?

-Mañana temprano hip… así que fui a despedirme de mi bar favorito hip…-rodo los ojos LJ- me presentaran con las princesas y el capitán protector, y el domingo iremos a Ponyville a la ceremonia hip… ¿y entonces cuando te vas tú?

-También pienso partir mañana.

-¿Estás loco viejo? hip… Ponyville no esta tan lejos como el Imperio, llegaras mucho antes hip…

-Sí, pero no voy a usar el tren, voy a ir a trote hasta ahí.

-¡Eres un demente! ¡Tienes que pasar por el bosque Everfree forzosamente para llegar en menos de un día, cargando todas tus cosas!

-Mis cosas grandes me serán enviadas el lunes y las pequeñas y mis documentos personales caben muy bien en mis alforjas, yo ya he usado varias veces ese camino cuando voy y vengo en nuestros días libres por si no lo sabias Saber, y no soy tan tonto para recorrer ese bosque en la noche, ya tengo medido mi tiempo de recorrido, no pasara nada…. Sino ocurre un imprevisto.

-Aun así, creo que eres demasiado osado…. Hip.

-Creo que eso lo herede de mi madre, je, je, je, descuida estaré bien, pero tú me preocupas, deberías dormirte, ya que mañana tendrás una resaca de…-al decir esto LJ voltea ver a su compañero, este ya estaba durmiendo pesadamente como lo demostraban sus ronquidos y la baba que salía como rio de su boca.

-Zzzzzzzzzz.

-Jum, buenas noches compañero.

En ese momento Lighting Jolt, se cubre con sus sabanas y se queda completamente dormido.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto, entonces en la madrugada, Lighting Jolt empezó a moverse nerviosamente, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, lo cual sería normal si fuera la misma pesadilla que había tenido durante los últimos diez años, le extrañaba que la Princesa Luna no había intervenido en sus pesadillas, pensó que no era la gran cosa, pero en los últimos meses se sentía tan real, como si de verdad hubiera estado ahí, era el, subido en lo más alto de la alcaldía de Ponyville, viéndola pelea entre las portadoras y sus compañeros contra Dark Doll, viendo cada horrible detalle de esa pelea, hasta el final cuando Twilight, Rarity, Discord y Spike se sacrifican para encerrar a Doll en otra dimensión, escuchando su última amenaza.-¡VOLVERÉ GUSANOS, MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE IMAGINAN ARGGGGG…..!-normalmente hasta ahí llegaba la pesadilla, pero esta vez no fue así, esta vez Dark Doll aparecía enfrente de Lighting Jolt, con sus ojos rojos brillando y llameando intensamente, chirriando sus dientes metálicos.-¡ESO TAMBIÉN VA PARA TI, CAPITÁN SABANDIJA, REGRESARE MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE ESPERAN, JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Se levanta LJ respirando agitadamente y sudando frio, toma algunos minutos para tranquilizarse.-Vaya que sueñito, pensé que estaba…- dice Lighting al brincar de la litera para buscar un vaso de agua, entonces nota que no está en su cuarto, sino caminando en el aire en un día soleado-… Volviéndome loco.


	3. La unicornio de los sueños

**Capítulo 3.**

 **El regalo de la unicornio de los sueños.**

Lighting Jolt no sabía que estaba pasando, unos segundos antes estaba sentado en su cama después de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, después se bajó de su litera, ahora estaba caminando en el aire, vio hacia abajo, lograba reconocer Sweet Acres Apple y Ponyville, muy abajo, entonces respiro profundamente y recordó una historia de Apple Bloom que le conto hace algún tiempo, de cómo estaba atrapada en un sueño dentro de otro sueño, solo le quedaba intentar llamarla.-¿Princesa Luna?, ¡Princesa Luna!-Si la situación era parecida que con la de Apple Bloom, la princesa se presentaría para discutir sus pesadillas, pero algo no cuadraba con la historia de Apple Bloom, la princesa Luna se presentaba en los sueños de los ponys cuando había luna llena en ellos, ciertamente era de noche cuando derrotaron a Doll, pero ese sueño era como ver una película una y otra vez, por eso sabía que esa noche había luna nueva, no llena, siempre luna nueva, y en esta parte del sueño el sol estaba en todo lo alto como si fuera el más caluroso día del verano.

-Esto no lo hizo Luna, lo hizo alguien más- razonó LJ.

-Tienes razón querido-Escucho LJ a alguien más, entonces miro al frente de él, de la nada había aparecido un pony completamente cubierto con una capa de seda que no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo, su voz se escuchaba lejana, pero por el tono LJ dedujo que se trataba de una yegua. –fui yo quien te trajo aquí, Luna no puede vernos ni detectarnos, pero te preocupes joven Capitán no voy a hacerte daño, más bien vengo a ayudarte.

-Valiente discurso para quien me secuestra en mis sueños, sin posibilidad de contactar a la princesa de la noche. -respondió Lighting poniéndose en guardia. –Y se cubre con una capa barata para no poder vernos cara a cara.

-Pero querido esto no es una capa, es una _La Cape._

-Eso es decir "la capa" pero en francés. - dijo entrecerrando los ojos LJ.

-No sabía que en la Academia militar enseñaran idiomas extranjeros a jovencitos sabelotodo, pero vamos al punto, la pesadilla que tienes bueno, no es una pesadilla, es una premonición.

-¿Una premonición, como ver el futuro?

-No querido, tu premonición se basa en algo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero te puede ayudar a que no se repitan los mismos eventos otra vez.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Dark Doll, va a re…?

-Así es querido, pero no te preocupes, tú y los otros 10 que tuvieron la premonición están preparados para hacerle frente, solo les hace falta brillar para encontrar su poder interior.

-Espera un momento pero ¿Qué? ¿Hay otros 10 ponys que tuvieron mi misma pesadilla? ¿Que ya estamos preparados? ¿Qué tenemos que brillar?

-Son muchas preguntas pero yo no puedo responderlas ahora, pero te daré una pista, el arcoíris sabe más de lo que aparenta, pregúntale al arcoíris sobre los 12 signos de la luz, nos vemos pronto querido.

-Wow oye espera ¿arcoíris? ¿Los 12 signos de la luz? ¡Necesito que me expliques esto!

-Lo siento pero se me acaba el tiempo, mi familia y yo también nos estamos preparando para el show que habrá el domingo, ¡ah, se me olvidaba!- en ese momento de adentro de su capa saca con magia de unicornio, una espada dentro de su funda, el mango de la espada estaba incrustado un rubí rojo pulido a casco, la espada flota y la recibe LJ. –este es un regalo de parte de mía y de mi cuñada, solo la podrás desenvainar hasta el domingo, debes prometerlo con tu juramento de caballero.

-Pero…

-Sin peros cariño, promételo.

-Lo juro por mi honor de caballero, que no usare esta espada hasta el próximo domingo.

-Muchas gracias. – dijo haciendo una reverencia la unicornio. -y te daré otro consejo un poco más personal, debes definir los deseos que hay en tu corazón, no creo que quieras lastimar a dos jovencitas a las que quieres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Chao querido, Ta Da! –Al decir esto, un destello blanco sale de la unicornio cubriendo todo el lugar.

-¿Eh? –Se despierta Lighting en su litera, son alrededor de las seis de la mañana del sábado.- ¡Rayos! definitivamente no vuelvo a comer donas rellenas de moras por las noches.

-Ay, Ay, Ay mi cabeza, ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?- se levantó Stars Saber con una resaca de antología. - ¿dónde están mi miel y mis bananas? ¿En dónde están? –pregunto buscando sus remedios contra la cruda.

-Eso te pasa por tomar sidra como si fuera agua amigo, - se burló LJ. -pero aun así, creo que tuviste una mejor noche que yo.

-¿De qué henos estas estás hablando?- Le pregunto Stars tomando un gran trago de su frasco de miel que acababa de encontrar, Lighting Jolt le conto a detalle sus sueños.

-¡Ay Jolt, de verdad estás loco, si le cuentas ese sueño al comandante, seguramente te licencia deshonrosamente y te enviaría al Hospital psiquiátrico de Canterlot como su residente permanente!

-Eso no es gracioso Saber.

-Lo se amigó, solo te estoy fastidiando, pero en serio. ¿Crees el tal Doll pueda regresar? Ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿Por qué esperar exactamente 10 años?, una pony tan o quizá más poderosa que la Princesa Luna en el reino onírico, que pueda esconder su presencia de ella se me hace completamente ridículo, eso de los signos debe ser algún cuento que leíste de tus novelas cuando eras un potrillo y se te quedo subliminalmente en tu cabeza, y regalarte un espada en tus sueños, con la instrucción especifica de no usarla hasta el domingo es algo desquiciado.

-Si lo mencionas así, si suena bastante ridículo, ven vamos a desayunar, nos espera un largo día.

-Deja que yo lo prepare, no quiero envenenarme con lo…. No puedo llamar comida a lo que preparas. –Jolt fruncía el ceño al escuchar. -¿Quieres unos huevos o quizás unos sándwich…? – En ese momento al entrar en la pequeña cocineta que tenían, Stars Saber se queda callado, abriendo los ojos a todo lo que dan y poniéndose completamente pálido.

-¡¿Stars, te sientes bien?! -pregunta LJ, trotando a su lado, parecía que Stars estaba en un trance. -¡parece que viste un fantasma!

Entonces Stars Saber, sin mover su vista, le señala a su compañero la mesita de centro donde tomaban sus alimentos, entonces fue LJ quien abrió completamente sus ojos sorprendido y preocupado, en la misma mesa estaba la espada, la misma espada de su sueño, sobre ella había una nota en manuscrito.

 _"Recuerda que no debes usar la espada hasta el domingo cariño, pero no te separes de ella"._

Los dos entonces se miraron fijamente, Jolt solo alcanzo a murmurar.

-Esto no me da buena espina.

En Ponyville son las ocho de la mañana, el pueblo empezaba sus actividades matutinas, a pesar de la hora había mucha actividad ya que mañana era la celebración del décimo aniversario de la derrota de Doll, habían colocado una gradería enfrente de la estatua de los cuatro héroes, justo en el lugar donde estaba el cráter cuando ellos desaparecieron, enfrente del castillo de la Princesa Twilight, el castillo lucia impecable, a pesar de que hace diez años nadie vivía en él, Ya que Starlight Glimmer, la alumna de la princesa Twilight ahora era diplomática y solo permanecía en el pueblo por temporadas muy cortas, prefiriendo quedarse en casa de sus otras amigas por la soledad que se siente en el lugar, los habitantes de la ahora pequeña ciudad, que a pesar de haber crecido, los habitantes tenían el mismo espíritu característico del pueblo, por ese mismo espíritu, mantenían el castillo como si la princesa aun estuviera con ellos, mientras en un pequeño café, las portadoras de la risa, lealtad y honestidad tienen su reunión semanal como lo hacen desde ocho años atrás.

-¿Quién pensaría hace algunos años, que la gran y poderosa Rainbow Dash, quien estaba durmiendo entre las nubes o haciendo peligrosas piruetas en el aire, estaría tomando tranquilamente café en una mañana?-Bromeo Apple Jack

-Todos tenemos que madurar Apple Jack-respondió Rainbow. –aunque sigo siendo la más grandiosa, tengo mis responsabilidades como líder de escuadrón, ahora debo pensar un poco más las cosas en lugar de lanzarme inmediatamente, además las peligrosas piruetas y dormir en las nubes ahora se le dejo a ella. –señalando con su casco a Scootalo, quien en el cielo hacia grandes e impresionantes piruetas para desaparecer las nubes que había sobre la ciudad, para dar un grito triunfal, el espectáculo seguramente era digno de la competencia de voladores de Cloudsdale.

-Viéndola ahora nadie pensaría que no podía levantar el vuelo hace diez años. –Dijo con una sonrisa Pinkie Pie, aun llevando su melena lacia. –Qué bueno que encontró la motivación para seguir sus sueños.

-Si Scootalo encontró su motivación, pero… -dijo Rainbow. –tu parece que perdiste la tuya Pinkie.

-¿A qué te refieres Rainbow?-Pregunta Pinkie tomando su café tranquilamente.

-¡A eso precisamente! Antes me decías Dashie, antes brincabas y trotabas en el pueblo, regalabas sonrisas a todos, alegrabas aun en el día más nublado a quien estuviera enfrente de ti, ahora pareces una versión light de tu hermana Maud, sin ofender.

-Pero mis fiestas siguen teniendo mis más altos estándares, me esfuerzo para que ningún pony se sienta triste, ¿o acaso he fallado como la mejor organizadora de fiestas?- pregunto tranquilamente Pinkie dando otro trago a su café.

-Nop, tus fiestas siguen siendo las mejores, ningún pony se ha decepcionado, pero tú ya no las disfrutas.-menciona Apple Jack.

-Como dijo Rainbow, todas teníamos que madurar.

-No, no es lo mismo, a pesar de ser más tranquila, Rainbow sigue siendo Rainbow, sigue siendo leal, orgullosa, competitiva, peleonera, ególatra y sobretodo muy marimacha. –comenta AJ.

-¡Oye, pregúntale a Soarin que tan marimacha soy granjera! –Grita subiendo los cascos delanteros sobre la mesa la pegaso muy enojada.

-Gracias por aclarar mi punto cubo de azúcar- dijo entre risitas Apple Jack. –pero en serio Pinkie, sé que lo que ocurrió hace 10 años te lastimo, creo que aún más de lo que nos lastimo a Rainbow y a mí, después paso lo de Fluttershy y te encerraste en tu tristeza aún más, a pesar de que sabes de que ella está bien por lo que dice en sus cartas y sé que ella no está mintiendo, a partir de ese momento solo vi a la antigua Pinkie en cuatro ocasiones, cuando te casaste con Cheese, cuando supiste que ibas a ser tía, cuando supiste que estabas embarazada y cuando nacieron tus "tres regalos súper-duper-alegres" como tú misma las llamaste.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡¿No crees que tu esposo y tus hijas, incluyendo a Blue, quieran conocer o volver a ver a la verdadera Pinkie Pie?! ¡Seguro el huracán bicolor seria aún más brillante de lo que ya es, e incluso estoy segura que Blue sería más abierta y demostraría más emociones, como tú hermana, no que ahora cuando cualquiera habla con ella, parece que estuviéramos hablando con un robot!

-¿Y crees que no lo sé Apple Jack? ¡Por más que intento alegrarme, por más que intento sentirme feliz, una presión se coloca en mi corazón, es como si mi alegría fuera un rio atrapado dentro de una presa, contenida la mayor parte y dejando pasar solo unas cuantas gotas, solo cuando parece que la presa se va a romper, abre sus compuertas y desfoga el exceso para que no se rompa la presa, eso ha pasado como tú misma dijiste solo cuatro veces, la verdad quisiera ser por lo menos la mitad, no, una tercera parte de lo que era antes para que mi familia no sufra! –Dijo llorando Pinkie, entonces sus dos amigas la abrazaron muy cariñosa y fuertemente.

-Ya, ya Pinkie, todo va estar bien. –dijo consolándola amorosamente Rainbow.

-Lo siento Pinkie, yo no quería hacerte sufrir más. Solo dije un montón de tonterías y cosas sin sentido, perdona… -en ese momento Pinkie cubre la boca de Apple Jack con su casco. –No hermana, solo fuiste honesta como siempre, no puedo perdonarte ya que no hiciste nada malo, pero ahora veo que mi tristeza es como una enfermedad viral, todo lo que toca lo enferma, a partir de ahora voy tratar de derribar esa presa, para que la alegría riegue mi corazón y el de mis seres queridos.

-Y no lo harás sola Pinkie, nos tienes a Rainbow, tu esposo, tus hijas, tus hermanas, tus sobrinos, tus padres, tus amigos, a mí y a todos los Apple prima, para ayudarte para destruir esa presa.

-Gracias mis queridas hermanas. – dijo aun llorando Pinkie.

-Y seguramente Rainbow podrá tirar la presa ella sola. -empezó a bromear AJ. -total ya tiene experiencia derribando torres de roca y también tirando presas.

-¡Oye, lo de la torre de rocas fue para ayudarte a ti con tu problema con Spike, y lo de la presa fue un accidente, ya estaba cuarteada! –Responde la pegaso. –Aunque creo que poner mi casco sobre la cuarteadura solo la hizo más grande seguramente.

Las otras dos empiezan a reír entre dientes.

-Y como les había dicho antes, yo ya no hago esas cosas, pregúntenle a Scoot, seguramente lo hará, si le dicen que yo atravesé una torre de rocas y derribe una presa con un solo casco. –dijo Rainbow señalando orgullosa su casco derecho.

Entonces sus amigas empiezan a reír a carcajadas, Rainbow empieza a reír también, entonces Apple Jack nota que la melena de Pinkie Pie se infla un poco, algo casi imperceptible y que no volvió a su estado anterior cuando termino de reír.

(Seguramente ya le hiciste una cuarteadura a la presa Rainbow) pensó con una sonrisa en la boca Apple Jack.

-Vamos chicas –Dijo Pinkie. –recuerden que le prometimos a la alcaldesa ayudar con las preparaciones del aniversario.

-¡Te seguimos Pinkie! –Dijeron al unísono sus amigas, entonces se ponen en marcha rumbo a la alcaidía.

En Canterlot, cerca de las diez de la mañana, todas las audiencias de la corte fueron suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, los ponys que tenían audiencia estaban reunidos enfrente de la puerta principal del salón del trono, todos querían saber que estaba pasando

-¿Por qué la princesa suspendió mi audiencia?, en Las Pegasus necesitamos su autorización para instalar una torre del clima.

-¡Eso no están importante como lo que ocurre en Appleloosa! –Grito Braedburn- ¡los búfalos necesitan un nuevo acueducto para su pueblo!

-Que compren agua embotella, el señor Tweezers Gold, el embajador de los cangrejos de la costa del sur, necesita informar a la Princesa Celestia cómo van los preparativos para su visita diplomática el próximo mes. –Dijo una langosta, señalando con sus pinzas al gran cangrejo barbado detrás de él.

-¡Yo no necesito a peleles para que hablen por mí! – Grito Gilda, ahora embajadora de los grifos en el reino. -¡Yo tengo que discutir el problema de los pegasos y grifos salteadores que hay en la frontera de ambos reinos, a la cola o saco la mantequilla!

-¡Yaks no contentos, Yaks ver princesa ahora!

-¡¿Cómo sabrán los yaks asados?!- Pregunto un dragón rojo. -¡Si me los como a todos, seguramente la princesa me atenderá rápido!

-¡Inténtalo y todos tus dientes y escamas serán mi armadura!

-¡Pero el acueducto!

-¡Una torre del clima es más importante!

-Esto no complace para nada al señor embajador.

-¡Yaks a punto de destruir palacio de Celestia!

-¡Damas y señores, tranquilícense! – Grito el mayordomo de las princesas Kibitz. -¡Todos sus asuntos son importantes ciertamente, pero surgió un imprevisto desde temprano que absorbió no solo la atención de la Princesa Celestia sino también el de la Princesa Luna, les aseguro que sus citas serán re agendadas lo más pronto posible, por ahora les pido que marchen, las princesas necesitan silencio para terminar ese asunto lo más rápido posible! –Entonces todos asistieron y empezaron a retirarse entre murmullos.

En el salón real, las princesas estaban escaneando mágicamente la misteriosa espada, viéndolas con mucha atención Shinning Armor, el comandante Shield, Stars Saber y Lighting Jolt, entonces al parecer terminan el hechizo que habían realizado desde hace tres horas.

-Esta espada fue forjada con una magia muy poderosa. –comenzó a decir Celestia. –Una magia que no había visto antes, pero no es magia negra maligna, es como la magia que usan los unicornios herreros para dar vida a sus creaciones, pero no puede desenvainarla para hacerle un escaneo más preciso, solo el dueño, en este caso es Lighting Jolt puede hacerlo.

-Y sin duda paso por el reino de los sueños. –dijo Luna. –aun noto la energía onírica, pero no puedo creer que una unicornio pueda entrar y salir de el sin que yo me diera cuenta de nada, entonces debe ser muy poderosa.

-Entonces, desenváinala LJ. – Dijo Shinning Armor- para que la princesa Celestia determine si es peligrosa o no.

-Pero no puedo señor. –Dijo LJ negando con su cabeza. –Di mi palabra de no hacerlo hasta mañana.

-¡Como tu comandante, te ordeno desenvainar la espada Teniente!

-Lo siento Señor, es una orden que no puedo y ni quiero cumplir.

-¡¿LJ estás loco?! ¡Hablar así es traición! – le dijo mirándolo fijamente Stars. –Solo desenváinala y terminemos con esto.

-¡Lo siento, no! - dijo firmemente LJ- ¡Hice la promesa de no usarla hasta el domingo, y lo voy a cumplir!

-¿Pero no te curiosidad verla?- le dijo Stars, sabía que Jolt es curioso por naturaleza, Jolt empezó a temblar nervioso, de verdad quería ver sus detalles. –Vamos, solo desenváinala unos cuantos milímetros para ver el color de la hoja. –Jolt empezó a levantar la espada para desenfundarla. –no la vas a usar solo la vas a ver. –Estaba a punto de sacarla cuando recordó a la unicornio.

 _-Promete que no la usaras hasta el domingo querido._

-¡NO!- grito Lighting dejando la espada en la mesa para sorpresa de todos menos de Celestia, quien le sonrió. -¡Di mi palabra de caballero, aunque la curiosidad me carcoma, no voy a verla ni usarla, voy a hacer paciente como siempre he sido, como cuando atrape ese zorro alado! –Al decir esto sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad que nunca. -¡estoy seguro que esa pony no tiene malas intenciones, confío en mis instintos y estos nunca me han fallado!

Los otros tres potros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, se alcanzó a escuchar que deberían obligar a LJ a desenfundar la espada, cuando empezaron a caminar hacia LJ, Celestia y Luna se atravesaron en su camino interponiéndose entre ellos y el joven capitán.

-Me sorprende esta reacción de ustedes tres. –Hablo Celestia- Comandante, si mal no recuerdo hace 25 años desobedecido una orden directa mía por un presentimiento suyo, si no fuera que siguió sus instintos, hubiéramos perdido Dodge Juction con los perros diamante de la pradera, Shinning Armor, si tu hermana o Cadance hubieran hecho la misma promesa que Lighting, ¿También las hubieras obligado a romperla?, y señor Stars Saber, usted conoce muy bien a Jolt, sabe que si esta espada fuera una amenaza el mismo la habría desenfundado lo más lejos de Canterlot.

Entonces los tres corceles, con la mirada cabizbaja asintieron a la princesa.

-Supongo que es hipócrita obligar a alguien a no seguir sus instintos, cuando uno lo sigue siempre.

-Seguramente Twili habría dicho lo mismo.

-Perdóname compañero, la princesa tiene razón, si hubiera una amenaza, ya te hubieras encargado.

-Tranquilos camaradas, si yo hubiera estado en la misma situación que ustedes, habría reaccionado igual.

-Eso es excelente mis pequeños ponys. –Dijo Alegremente Celestia. -Pero no está demás tomar precauciones, Lighting Jolt desenvainaras la espada en nuestra presencia en la celebración de los cuatro héroes.

-Como ordene su majestad.

-Shinning Armor, Comandante Shield avisen a todos los soldados, movilícense a Ponyville y ocúltense en los alrededores, si Dark Doll regresa como amenazo en el sueño de LJ, quisiera darle la bienvenida apropiada.

-Si Princesa.

-Teniente Stars Saber, ahora empieza tu servicio a la Princesa Crystal, defiéndela de cualquiera o de lo que sea que la amenace.

-Con mi vida, mi Princesa.

-Hermana, iré a Ponyville a avisar a las portadoras para que se preparen, también le avisare a la alcaldesa….

-No pequeña hermana. –La interrumpe Celestia. –No debemos causar pánico, eso beneficiaria a Doll como la última vez, debemos seguir con nuestros planes con completa discreción, nada de lo que se dijo aquí debe saberlo nadie, con excepción de los elementos y la Princesa Cadance.

-Con su permiso princesa, Stars Saber y yo debemos partir de inmediato al imperio de Cristal, y si me permite traeré a mis mejores guardias, como apoyo para el comandante Shield.

-Y Lighting Jolt, debes ir inmediatamente a Ponyville, te despachare una carroza alada con nuestros pegasos más veloces.

-Con todo respeto princesa, pero prefiero llegar a trote yo mismo, a través del bosque Everfree.

-¡Pero soldado!- grito el comandante Shield, -¡la princesa te da un medio de transporte rápido y tú quieres ir caminando, necesitas llegar a Ponyville para preparar la defensa y ver puntos vulnerables!

-Por eso voy a ir por el bosque. –contesta LJ- cuando viajo de Canterlot a Ponyville y viceversa siempre uso esa misma ruta, son raras las veces que uso el tren, mucha gente del pueblo conoce mi rutina, si me ven llegar en tren empezarían a hacer preguntas y seguramente más si me ven llegar en carruaje, como dijo la princesa debemos ser discretos, así que me moveré como normalmente lo hago, seguramente los elementos cuando les informen empezaran a revisar la ciudad de cabo a rabo sin levantar sospechas, además en mi recorrido por el bosque tratare de ver algún detalle que pueda ser sospechoso, si fuera yo un intruso, me escondería en bosque, a pesar de lo peligroso que es.

-Pensaste muy bien en la situación mi joven capitán. -asintió Celestia- y si no hay más pendientes, deben irse ahora y que la luz este de nuestro lado.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, quedando Celestia y Luna solas en el salón. –Creo que tú también debes partir ahora Luna…-Luna parecía en ese momento preocupada y confundida. -¿Luna te sientes bien?

-¿Eh? Si-i hermana estoy bien solo estaba pensado en la unicornio del sueño de Jolt.

-No te preocupes, si Lighting Jolt confía en ella debe ser de fiar, ahora debo ir a la biblioteca para investigar un poco sobre este tema, extraño a Twilight, ella parecía que siempre saber en qué libro buscar la información.

-Yo también la extraño Tía, pero eso no nos ayuda en este momento, con tu permiso debo partir.

-Suerte hermanita.

Luna batió sus alas y voló lo más rápido que podía, en pleno vuelo sus pensamientos la volvieron a atrapar.

-Una unicornio con dominio en pesadillas y sueños. –Hablo sola Luna- nunca había ocurrido algo parecido a excepción de esa vez… -entonces trago saliva y sudo frio. -¡pero no puede ser ella, ella fue destruida, es imposible!

Ya es medio día en Canterlot, en la estación central, el tren de cristal se prepara para partir de inmediato, en los andenes el príncipe Shinning Armor, el teniente Stars Saber, el comandante Shield y el Capitán protector Lighting Jolt se despiden cordialmente.

-Ya debemos partir, mi esposa seguramente ya recibió el aviso de la princesa Celestia. –comento Shinning Armor. – debe estarce preparando mentalmente para el posible regreso de la bestia, ella no lo dice pero quiere vengarse de él seguramente, creo que le afecto más esa pelea aún más que a mí.

-Claro que seguramente le afecto más, aunque sea una alicornio, no tiene la educación castrense que tenemos nosotros. –Dijo el comandante. –Si hubiera visto como dejaste a esos dragones invasores hace seis años, seguro no te vuelve a dirigir la palabra nunca.

-Creo que ella lo sabe, todo ese mes estuvo muy distante conmigo, aunque le cuente sobre mis misiones de una manera muy ligera, ella detecta mis verdaderos sentimientos con su poderes, así que prácticamente no se le puede mentir, pero sabe que soy un soldado y que mi deber es protegerla a ella y a toda Equestria y creo que por eso me perdono.

-La vida militar no es bonita. –hablo Stars Saber. –pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, no todo puede ser como un cuento infantil, en donde el malo es encerrado con un rayo o reformándolo solo con palabras. –todos los demás voltearon los ojos, normalmente es así como derrotaban a las amenazas de Equestria las portadoras. –pero nosotros tenemos que enfrentarnos a tipos con los que no se puede razonar, tal vez los elementos los encerrarían o los desterrarían, bueno hasta que…

-Hasta que llego Doll. –dijo cerrando los ojos molesto Lighting Jolt. –el cambio las reglas ese día, perdimos a dos portadoras y a dos poderosos aliados, y las demás portadoras seguramente perdieron algo de su agradable ser, seguramente más el elemento de la amabilidad, vio como como no se pude ser amable con alguien que solo nos quiere ver sufrir, ahora debe estar toda amargada y sola en algún lugar de Equestria, si es que sigue viva.

-En todo caso jóvenes me retiro-se despidió haciendo un saludo militar el comandante que respondieron de la misma manera los demás. –debo preparar el HelliAirship y a todos mi agentes para partir mañana antes de que Celestia suba el sol.

-Lo entendemos y le deseamos la mayor de la suerte Comandante Shield. – Asintió Shinning. –El Teniente y yo debemos abordar el tren ahora.

-También yo debo irme. –Tomando sus alforjas y la espada LJ. –El bosque no se va revisar solo.

-Aun creo que por lo menos deberías ir acompañado compadre, ese bosque es muy peligroso.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a ir solo? –Respondió LJ dejando a los demás extrañados, entonces se llevó un de sus casco a la boca y silbo, entonces una majestuosa águila real mexicana bajo en picada posándose después en su lomo de tal manera que sus garras no le hicieron ningún daño a su dueño. –Ojo de trueno me va acompañar y no desearía mejor compañía.

-¡Vaya me había olvidado de tu "pajarito"! –Rio Stars, dándole un choque de cascos a LJ. – y tu mi emplumado amigo, cuida a este demente por mí. –ahora dándole un choque de cascos y ala al ave.

-Entonces nos despedimos amigos, no vemos mañana en la ceremonia. –empezó a caminar LJ para abandonar el andén. –Con suerte ese sueño solo será eso, un sueño.

-Entonces hasta mañana, contemos que los ancestros estén de nuestro lado, -Dijo Shinning Armor abordando el tren junto a Stars Saber.

Ya afuera de Canterlot, Lighting Jolt estaba a punto de entrar al Everfree, _espero que solo sea un sueño, pero este escalofrió no me abandona_ , pensó al empezar a caminar a dentro del bosque.

En un dirigible, había una aeromoza completamente nerviosa, tenía que entregar una orden de comida al compartimiento más elegante y caro de la nave, había hecho esto antes para ponys y otras especies de clase alta, pero el ocupante actual definitivamente no era de esos, tragando saliva y con una cara llena de miedo toco la puerta.

–Pase. –Dijo una voz ronca y algo tenebrosa.

–A-aaa-qui e-e-esta s-u comida que ordeno señor.

–Déjala en la mesa y toma esto. –Dejando en la mesa un enorme diamante, el tipo estaba cubierto completamente con una capa negra, solo se veían salir unas enormes pinzas de metal de sus mangas, por la forma de su cuerpo era fácil de deducir que probablemente era un aracne del reino subterráneo Escorpio del norte. –Puedes tomar el cambio como tu propina, ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Ponyville?

-E-e-en una hora aproximadamente, tal vez hora y media.

-Excelente, puedes retirarte ahora. –Entonces la pony asintió toda temblorosa y se fue, el tipo empezó a comer mientras veía el paisaje por su ventana pensando.

 _(Pobre ilusa, ya te no te dará tiempo para disfrutar la pequeña fortuna que te di, por que mañana empezara una nueva era, la era de Dark Doll.)_ Entonces empezó a reír discretamente con una mueca maligna.


	4. En el Bosque Everfree

**Capítulo 4.**

 **En el bosque Evefree.**

Ya había transcurrido una hora desde que Lighting Jolt empezó su recorrido en el Everfree, se escuchan los ruidos de los animales en lo profundo del bosque mientras recorría el sendero, está por demás que dicho sendero estaba completamente solo, ningún pony se atrevía a recorrerlo aun siendo de día, solo las guardias diurnas y de la noche lo hacían y de mala gana por cierto, por lo regular los guardias pegaso lo sobrevolaban a una altura considerable, mientras que los unicornios y terrestres lo rodeaban para evitar que sus moradores salieran de ahí para causar estragos a las comunidades vecinas.

-Me encanta caminar por aquí, es tan tranquilo. –Hablo consigo mismo LJ volteando a través del claro que dejaba el sendero hacia arriba, vio volando a Ojo de Trueno tranquilamente en círculos para volver al estar sobre él. –Bien, sin novedades, continuemos avanzando. -Por esta razón es que él no tenía miedo de internarse al bosque, Ojo de Trueno era su vigía, ambos estuvieron entrenando desde hace 8 años en el mismo Everfree, aunque al principio solo llegaban a internarse hasta la casa Zecora, quien realmente no vive tan profundo en ese bosque.

-¿Quien hace 8 años creería que podríamos caminar o en tu caso volar en este lugar compañero? – al decir esto LJ empezó a recordar cuando Fluttershy le entrego a Ojo de Trueno, fue dos días antes de que ella se fuera.

 _Flashback: Paperwhite Scissors y su Hijo Lighting Jolt iban rumbo a la casa de Fluttershy a las afueras del pueblo, Lighting no se veía muy feliz que digamos, se veía con una mueca y apretando los dientes._

 _-¿Querido que te pasa? –Pregunto amorosamente su madre. –Cualquier otro potrillo estaría emocionado por lo que va pasar hoy, ¡Fluttershy te entregara tu primera mascota!, ¿no es genial? Ella te considera maduro para esta gran responsabilidad._

 _-¡Peeero mamá, yo prefería empezar mi entrenamiento para entrar a la Academia de guardias el siguiente año, no cuidar a un animal solo porque tú y "Killervision" crean que lo necesito, además creo que es un pretexto para que tu tengas otro animal en casa!_

 _-Pero querido, Káiser en mi perrito lindo, chiquito, apapachabe y esponjoso. –dijo su madre al voltear a su izquierda para ver un imponente Gran danés, del mismo tamaño de ella, talvez un poco más alto, en eso Káiser le da una gran lamida en la cabeza. –Tú también necesitas apapachar a tu lindo animalito._

 _-Me vomito. –Responde LJ al hacer una cara de desagrado señalando con su casco su boca. –Parece que quieres más a un animal que podría tragarme entero sin masticar y escupirme después sin muchos problemas, nop, cuidarme de esta cosa es bastante, tengo suficientes problemas para agregar otro más, solo porque "Killervision"…._

 _-Vaya, "Killervision" es mejor apodo que han puesto, dime pequeño ¿se te ocurrió a ti mismo o tuviste ayuda de tus amiguitos? –LJ Sudo muy frio y abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó a volver ver al frente, no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban al frente de la casa de Fluttershy y que ella ya estaba en puerta esperándolos con una sonrisa, LJ trago saliva. -¿de-de-desde cuando nos estas escuchando señorita Fluttershy?_

 _-Desde que tu mamá dijo que te entregaría tu primer mascota. – (genial escuchaste prácticamente todo) pensó temblando LJ esperando el ataque de la mirada sobre de él, pero recibió solo un abrazo de Fluttershy. –Sé que realmente sientes que no estás preparado para esta responsabilidad, pero créeme, tu madre y yo sentimos lo contrario, solo necesitas un poco de confianza, pero pasen por favor, tú también puedes pasar pequeño Káiser. –entonces el enorme can abrazo a Fluttershy y empezó a lamerla, haciendo que su melena quedara parada, entonces el perro entro y se fue a echar al sillón de Fluttershy, para disgusto de Ángel._

 _Lighting no podía creer que Fluttershy sabia como realmente se sentía, solo su madre lo podía leer así, como si fuera un libro abierto, pero ahora ya eran dos ponys que hacían, a este paso todo el pueblo sabrían leerlo en un mes máximo._

 _-Ve al patio de Fluttershy hijo. –le hablo su madre. -para que puedas ver que animalito quieres de mascota, Fluttershy y yo tenemos que discutir asuntos de mayores._

 _-Y no te preocupes, todos mis amiguitos son muy dulces y amables, no te harán daño. –Termino de decir la pegaso amarillo. –cuando terminemos de hablar tu madre y yo te buscaremos._

 _LJ asintió y se fue al patio trasero, se preguntó de qué hablarían su madre y Fluttershy, pero luego no le dio importancia y salió._

 _El patio de Fluttershy solo podía describirse con una palabra, impresionante, había varios animales de diferentes tipos y tamaños, de varias regiones viviendo en armonía, incluso enemigos naturales que en libertad se harían pedazos, como hienas y leones en ese lugar dormían unos juntos de los otros, (genial solo te faltan algunos animales marinos y tendrías un zoológico completo Killervision) pensó LJ, en eso volteo y vio detrás de unos matorrales dos pequeños lagos, en uno vio saltar a tres delfines nariz de botella y el otro vio nadar a unos capibaras y a unos ornitorrincos, definitivamente Fluttershy no se limitaba cuidando animales._

 _-Bien, al mal paso darle prisa. –Se dijo LJ, empezó a ver y analizar a los animales, (¿Un conejo?, no me gustan los antecedentes, ¿un perro?, mi mamá ya tiene 50 perros en uno, ¿un buitre?, muy carroñero, ¿un gato?) -¡achuss!- (soy alérgico, ¿un murciélago?, no soy Ponycula, ¿un dodo?, Scoot me asesinaría.)_

 _Así le puso un pretexto a cada animal que veía, que si muy grande o muy chico, que si es negro o blanco, que si es del desierto o acuático, entonces prácticamente le había puesto un pero a cualquiera de los animales de Fluttershy._

 _-¡Bien, no hay nada para mí en este lugar, ahora solo debo esperar a mi madre para irnos y empezar a entrenar! ¡….Ouch! –Grito LJ, alguien le había lanzado una pequeña piedra a la cabeza, no vio a nadie, se volvió de nuevo hacia sus pensamientos cuando le lazaron otra piedra un poco más grande. -¡OUCH! ¡YA BASTA, YA ESTUVO SUAVE! –Grito LJ volteando de nuevo si volver a ver a nadie, volviéndose a voltear, entonces le lanzan una piedra más grande, pero esta vez la esquiva rápidamente y se pone enfrente de un árbol. – ¡Ya vi que me estas arrojando piedras desde ahí, baja de una vez o te bajo yo! –Grito LJ enojado, entonces empieza a bajar volando un pequeño aguilucho, posándose en su nariz desafiante. -¿Con que te sientes muy listo, no? ¡Ahora verás!- Entonces le intenta pegar al aguilucho con su casco, este solo vuela y se auto golpea LJ, este se vuelve a posar en su nariz, entonces empieza a agitar los dos cascos para que se vaya, el aguilucho vuelve a volar un poco y se vuelve a posar en lo nariz cuando el potrillo empieza a tomar aire y descansar, vuelve LJ a agitar los cascos, el aguilucho vuelve a emprender el vuelo, pero esta vez LJ corre hacia otro lado, entonces, ya alejado de donde estaba se dijo. -¡Esto te enseñara quien es más listo, pollo volador!- pero al terminar la frase, el aguilucho tranquilamente se vuelve a posar sobre su nariz, entonces lleva su casco a la cara frustrado, ya tenía la respuesta, la peor respuesta que pudiera tener._

 _(Un momento, lo estoy haciendo todo mal), pensó LJ, (es como cuando atrape ese zorro alado, si me desespero jamás me lo voy a quitar, pero si me tranquilizo y soy paciente…), entonces tomo un gran respiro y cerró los ojos, estaba tan callado y tranquilo que incluso escuchaba los latidos del aguilucho además de los suyos, después de varios minutos de esa paz, el aguilucho se relajó, y entonces Lighting Jolt subiendo lentamente sus cascos agarrando gentilmente al aguilucho, este lo voltea a ver con lo que parecía una sonrisa._

 _-¡Ves, ahora te tengo mi emplumado amigo! –Dijo triunfalmente LJ dando brinquitos, entonces después de su pequeña celebración, pone gentilmente al ave en el suelo. –Debo decir que fue muy divertido, pero debes tener cuidado lanzando esas piedras, podrías lastimar a alguien muy feo. –La pequeña águila asintió y empezó a volar de nuevo, pero en lugar de volver a su árbol, se posó gentilmente en el lomo de Jolt, este ni siquiera noto sus pequeñas garras en él. -¿pero qué haces compañero?, anda vuelve a tu casa._

 _-Por qué tú tienes que irte a casa para que él vaya también. –dijo amablemente Fluttershy quien miraba la escena junto con Paperwhite._

 _-¿De-de-desde cuando me estaban observando?- pregunto nervioso y apenado LJ._

 _-No mucho cielo, solo desde que te golpeaste.-contesto entre risitas su madre, Jolt entonces bajo su cabeza todo apenado y sonrojado, habían visto todo el espectáculo, el aguilucho parecía muy divertido con esa situación, en ese momento LJ reacciona y le pregunta a Fluttershy. -¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que…?_

 _-Así es pequeño, él es tu nuevo amigo, desde que llego hace pocas semanas les hace esas mismas jugarretas a todos los ponys que vienen a buscar una mascota, todos se desesperaban y se iban sin escoger incluso a algún otro de mis amiguitos, incluso yo me desespere e hice la mirada con él, pero ni siquiera se inmuto, es especial, y tú también lo eres, serán una pareja increíble._

 _-¿Cómo se llama, de donde viene y de que raza es?-pregunto rápidamente LJ._

 _-No le he puesto nombre, es de Marexico y es un águila real, te daré un libro de cómo lo debes criar y que le debes que dar de comer, también tiene algunos consejos de qué hacer cuando se llegara a enfermar._

 _-¿Conque de Marexico, eh?-dijo mirando al aguilucho- creo que mereces un nombre en español, no en inglés, entonces te llamare mmmhh, ya se ¡Ojo de Trueno! ¡A partir de hoy este será tu nombre Ojo de Trueno! –Entonces Ojo de Trueno se eleva volando y chirriando lo más alto que puede, de verdad parecía que había entendido y gustado el nombre, entonces después de varias volteretas se vuelve a posar en el lomo de Jolt. –Desde mañana entrenaremos para ser los mejores guardias de la princesa Celestia. –Asintió el aguilucho, pero no notaron la mueca enojada que hizo Fluttershy cuando mencionaron a Celestia, pero si lo noto Paperwhite._

 _-Hijo, por que llevas a Ojo de Trueno a conocer a Káiser, nosotras vamos después de ti.- Le dijo su madre sonriente, el asintió y entro a la casa, cuando entro sus sonrisa desapareció para poner una cara de preocupación y tristeza mirando a Fluttershy_

 _-Creo que debes pensar mejor lo que quieres hacer Fluttershy, como soldado he visto y hecho cosas horribles, pero lo que tú quieres hacer es muy peligroso, mejor deberías contarles a tus amigas tus dudas sobre Celestia._

 _-No puedo hacerlo Paperwhite, solo les arruinaría lo poco de felicidad que tienen ahora, Apple Jack con su granja prosperando, Pinkie recién casada y Rainbow nombrada líder de escuadrón, no puedo permitir que se involucren, además tengo dudas sobre Celestia desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a Discord, solo que estas se reavivaron, bueno desde lo que grito Doll antes de desaparecer._

 _-Desgraciadamente los únicos que saben la verdad son ellos dos, Doll y Celestia, pero te quiero decir que tienes todo mi apoyo amiga.-Dijo Paperwhite dándole un abrazo a Fluttershy. –pero la verdad espero que te equivoques._

 _-También yo amiga, también yo. –dijo tristemente Fluttershy, entonces entraron a la casa._

 _Fin flashback._

-¿Me pregunto que discutieron mi mamá y "Killervision" ese día? –Pregunto LJ dejando de recordar. –Ella fue la última con la que tuvo una conversación larga antes de irse, pero nunca he podido sacarle una sola palabra, protege sus secretos mejor que una Pinkie-promesa, pero estoy seguro que averiguare que paso ese día, es indudable que es muy importante saberlo.

En Ponyville, las tres portadoras estaban dándole los últimos ajustes a la gradería, entonces voltearon en todas direcciones, al no ver a nadie cerca se pusieron debajo de las gradas y empezaron a hablar.

-No puedo creer que Doll pueda regresar. -dijo llorando Pinkie Pie.-Entonces nuestras hermanas y hermanos se sacrificaron en balde, no es justo.

-¡Todo por esa estúpida pesadilla! -Grito Rainbow, Apple Jack hizo un ademan para que no gritara. –Lo siento AJ, pero es tan frustrante, 10 ponys tuvimos la misma desgraciada pesadilla y es casi un símbolo del Apocalipsis.

-Concuerdo contigo Rainbow, esto es peor que si la granja tuviera una cosecha de solo manzanas podridas. –Le contesto Apple Jack. –Pero a diferencia de hace diez años, vamos a tener el apoyo de Celestia, Luna y toda la guardia real de Equestria, no pasara lo mismo, ¡NO SEÑOR!

-¡Pero solo somos tres elementos que quedamos, no sabemos nada desde hace una semana de Fluttershy, no sé cómo vamos a atacar a esa cosa sin nuestros poderes completos! –se quejó Pinkie.

-Haciendo lo necesario Pinkie. –Dijo tranquilizando Rainbow a Pinkie. – No dejaremos que esa cosa lastime a nuestros seres queridos.

-Hasta las últimas consecuencias. -menciono la vaquera bajando su sombrero.

-¡NO! -Grito Pinkie, las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas. -¡NO, NO, NO, TODAVÍA NO PELEAMOS Y USTEDES YA ESTÁN PLANEANDO SACRIFICARSE! ¡¿QUE NO RECUERDAN EL DISCURSO DE PAPERWHITE Y SU HIJO?! ¡PUES YO SI, CADA PALABRA, NO LE VOY A DAR EL GUSTO A DOLL DE TENERME DE SACRIFICAR PARA DETENERLO, YO VOY A VER A MIS HIJAS CRECER FUERTES Y FELICES, Y TAMBIÉN VOY A VER A MIS NIETAS CASADAS, Y ENTONCES SI ME VOY A IR, POR QUE YA ES MI TIEMPO, NO POR QUE OTRO LO QUIERA ASÍ!

-Pinkie tranquilízate…

-¡NO! ¡TU TRANQUILÍZATE APPLE JACK, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN COBARDE! ¡¿QUE NO QUIERES TENER UNA PAREJA Y ENVEJECER JUNTOS, NO QUIERES TENER AUN PEQUEÑO POTRILLO O POTRILLA QUE JUEGUE EN LA GRANJA, CREES QUE TUS PADRES ESTÉN MUY FELICES DE SABER QUE SU HIJA SE QUIERA MATAR?! –Entonces empezó a llorar Apple Jack.

-¡Pinkie ya te pasaste!

-¿¡QUE ME PASE!? ¡NO RAINBOW, TU TE PASASTE, SEGURAMENTE DEBES DE PENSAR "AY, YO YA VIVÍ MI SUEÑO DE SER WONDERBOLT, AHORRA QUE ME SACRIFIQUE INCLUSO HARÁN ESTATUAS MÍAS, VIVA RAINBOW DASH"! ¡PUES NO RAINBOW, CUANDO CUMPLES UN SUEÑO PUEDES TENER OTRO Y OTRO PARA CUMPLIR! ¡TU MISMA ME DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS CASARTE CON SOARIN DENTRO DE 13 LUNAS! ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE SE TE OLVIDO?! ¡TAMBIÉN DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS VER QUE SCOOTALO HICIERA UNA RAINPLOSION SÓNICA QUE SUPERARA A LAS TUYAS, SI TE MATAS NUNCA LO VERÁS, ADEMÁS DE DEJAR A SUS SERES QUERIDOS CON UN HUECO! ¡ESTE SENTIMIENTO QUE TODOS TENEMOS POR LA MUERTE DE TWILIGHT Y LOS DEMÁS VA AUMENTAR EN SUS FAMILIAS SI SE SACRIFICAN! ¡¿QUIEREN HACER SUFRIR MÁS A SUS FAMILIAS ASÍ?! ¡PERO QUE COBARDES Y EGOÍSTAS SON!

Entonces Pinkie dejo de gritar respirando apresuradamente, Rainbow y Apple Jack quedaron con la boca abierta y completamente sorprendidas, nunca habían visto a Pinkie tan molesta y enojada, Pinkie las vio y entonces empezó a sollozar.

-¡Chicas, lo siento, les dije cosas muy feas!

-Cosas muy feas sí, pero completamente ciertas caramelo. – Le hablo dulcemente Apple Jack para tranquilizarla. –Tienes razón, no le vamos a dar a Doll ni a nadie el gusto de sacrificarnos por ellos.

-¡Además tienes que preparar mi boda dentro de 13 lunas Pinkie! –Le dijo abrazándola Rainbow- ¡necesito que estés al 100% para que mi boda supere por mucho la de Cadance, mi súper organizadora de fiesta de Equestria!

-¿De Equestria? ¡De Equestria y más allá!- Grito AJ abrazando a las otras dos ponys.

-¡Oki-doki-loki!- Dijo Pinkie llorando de alegría abrazando a sus amigas, estas se quedaron conmovidas, hace años que Pinkie no decía su frase característica, entonces vieron que la melena de Pinkie se había esponjado un poco más. – ¡vamos ponys, hay que terminar las graderías, y después revisemos el pueblo, por cualquier cosa!

(Parece que perforamos un poco más la presa) pensó alegremente Rainbow mientras continuaban su labor.

En un hotel del centro de Ponyville, la figura siniestra del dirigible se encontraba leyendo, entonces tuvo una sensación horrible que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡CON UNA CH(COMPRA MANZANAS)! ¡¿Que fue esa horrible sensación, tan dulce y empalagosa?!

De vuelta al bosque, la rutina que se había creado Lighting Jolt y Ojo de Trueno se había puesto en marcha, caminaba LJ un buen tramo, se paraba, Ojo de Trueno salía volando hacia el aire, daba varias vueltas, regresaba a posarse sobre el lomo de LJ, volvía avanzar, Ojo de Trueno salía volando hacia el aire, daba varias vueltas, regresaba a posarse sobre el lomo de LJ, volvía a avanzar Ojo de Trueno salía volando hacia el aire, daba varias vueltas, regresaba a posarse sobre el lomo de LJ, volvía a avanzar trotando rápidamente.

-Parece que no hay novedad en el bosque, genial. –se dijo LJ a sí mismo. –A este paso llegaremos en un tiempo record a Ponyville. –Cuando termino de hablar, vio que Ojo de Trueno se quedó volando sobre cierta área del bosque, chirriando muy fuertemente.

-Y esto confirma la ley de la mula Murphy- dijo entre dientes LJ. -¡No te muevas de ahí Ojo de Trueno, voy enseguida! – Empezó a correr LJ rumbo a donde estaba el águila, cuando corría Lighting muy rápidamente, dejaba una estela que parecía un relámpago blanco y azul, muy parecido a la estela que dejaba Rainbow Dash cuando volaba muy rápido, ya estaba por llegar, en eso estaba murmurando. –Que no sea Dark Doll, que no sea Dark Doll.

Al llegar al claro que sobrevolaba Ojo de Trueno, abrió completamente la boca y los ojos mientras estos tenían un tic, seguro no era Dark Doll, pero no dejaba de ser… bizarro, una potrilla pegaso de unos ocho años con lentes estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro de Daring Doo, mientras una unicornio de la misma edad estaba molestando a un rocodrillo de los más grandes que había visto, por la expresión del pobre animal estaba sufriendo por culpa de la niña.

-Ya Ying, deja al pobre rocodrillo en paz. –le dijo la pegaso a la unicornio sin despegar la mirada del libro, la pegaso era azul oscuro con melena lisa blanca con una línea gris y otra negra al centro, sus ojos eran rojos como el al atardecer, tenía una cuite mark de símbolo del yang sobre una aurora boreal. –Seguramente mamá ya te habría castigado por ser una irrespetuosa.

-¡Pero papá seguramente lo aprobaría, él no está tan amargado como mamá, nuestros tíos o tu Yang! – Respondió la unicornio mientras flotaba con su magia haciendo flotar al rocodrillo también mientras le hacía hacer muecas, la unicornio era plateada, con una melena muy parecida a la que tenía Twilight Sparkle pero de unos tonos más oscuros, su cuite mark era el símbolo del yin sobre explosiones de fuegos artificiales, sus ojos son negros como la noche. -¡Vamos hermana, aliviánate y disfruta del caos! ¡Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto!

-¡Niñas! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí completamente solas en el bosque?! –Pudo gritar recobrando la compostura Lighting Jolt, las niñas al escuchar su grito se espantaron, Yang dejo de leer y dio un brinco para volar a poca altura, Ying grito toda espantada haciéndola perder su concentración mágica y cayendo al suelo, junto al rocodrillo, pero este, en lugar de atacar se fue huyendo del lugar lo más rápidamente posible, era interesante ver como un rocodrillo había alcanzado en tierra la velocidad de un timberwolf.

LJ estaba más sorprendido ahora, las dos ponys estaban totalmente sorprendidas al verlo, ellas estaban al lado o molestando un rocodrillo como si fuera un juguete y ahora estaban completamente anonadadas, entonces el unicornio se puso en pie y la pegaso aterrizo, empezaron a dar círculos rodeando a LJ, como si nunca hubieran visto un pony.

-¿Señor, usted es un pony de tierra cierto? –pregunto Yang, mientras lo seguía rodeando y analizando, parecía que nunca había visto a un terrestre nunca.

-¿Eh? Este, si claro pequeña soy un pony de tierra. –respondió LJ. -¿Pero nunca habías visto a alguien como yo?

-Nop, nunca. –Dijo Ying, se veía una emoción increíble al ver a Lighting. –solo habíamos visto a nuestros papás y tíos desde que tenemos memoria.

-¿Qué, viven en una isla desierta? –pregunto Jolt incrédulo.

-Algo así. –dijo respondiente Yang. –y también es la primera vez que escuchamos otra voz a parte de nuestro parientes, por eso nos asustamos.

Lighting Jolt estaba sorprendido, frente a él había dos niñas que no habían visto u oído a otro pony en su vida, una de ellas había molestado a un rocodrillo que cuando lo dejo en paz huyó despavorido, la pegaso no había demostrado alguna habilidad sobresaliente además de permanecer calmada estando en el Everfree, pero Jolt sospecho que seguramente las tenía.

-¡¿Y dónde están sus padres por cierto?!

-No sabemos, nos dejaron aquí hace como una hora, pero dijeron que nos verían mañana en Ponyville en la ceremonia. –Contesto alegremente Ying.

Entonces el ojo de Lighting Jolt volvió a tener un tic, peor que el anterior, ¿Qué clase de padres irresponsables dejan a sus hijas solas, solas en el bosque, EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE? No importa que su hija unicornio parezca tener más poderes que Tyrek, aun así son solo niñas, entonces cuando LJ estaba a punto de gritar, Yang le hablo para tranquilizarlo.

-Se lo que está pensando señor Lighting Jolt, si yo estuviera en su misma situación pensaría lo mismo, pero es todo lo contrario, ellos nos dijeron que necesitaban ver un asunto importante y nos dejaron aquí, que esperáramos y que en una hora llegaría un pony de tierra morado con un águila que nos llevaría a Ponyville, entonces mi hermana que no tiene ningún tipo de paciencia empezó a "jugar" con el rocodrillo.

Jolt se quedó pasmado, los padres de las niñas, quienes fuera que sean, sabían que él iba a ir por el bosque, sabían que las iba a encontrar Ojo de Trueno y sabían que él no dejaría solas a unas niñas en ese lugar.

-¿Q-q-qui-enes son sus padres niñas?- pregunto balbuceando LJ.

-No podemos decirte- dijo Ying cantando y dando brinquitos alrededor de LJ. –es una sorpresa, pero mañana todos lo sabrán ¡y será muy divertido!

(¿Más sorpresas para mañana? ¡Genial!) Pensó sarcásticamente LJ, ya con el supuesto regreso de Doll y la espada misteriosa, ya sumaban tres sorpresas para mañana, ya no le sorprendería si Celestia mencionara que tiene "un asunto importante" que discutir.

-Bien, que remedio. –Dijo suspirando Jolt- Las llevare a Ponyville, pero no se separen de mi para entrar al bosque, iremos por el sendero, necesito que hagan exactamente lo que les diga, quiero que tu Ying prometas que no harás ningún tipo de truco con tu cuerno, no queremos que nos persiga un ursa menor o mayor.

-¡Qué aburrido! -Respondió quejándose la unicornio rascándose la cabeza- Pero si eso hace que podamos llegar a un pueblo lleno de ponys listos para que le haga bromas… ¡entonces si lo prometo! –Yang y LJ se llevaron sus cascos a la cara.

-Bien creo en tu palabra, y tu Yang necesito que prometas que no vas a volar, a menos que sea necesario, los osos-búhos pueden parecer pesados y lentos, pero es todo lo contrario.

-Le doy mi palabra. –Asintió dando una reverencia Yang, definitivamente ambas hermanas representaban sus marcas a la perfección.

-¡Entonces en marcha!- mientras decía eso Lighting, Ojo de Trueno bajo para posarse en su lomo. –Y les presento a mi amigo Ojo de Trueno.

-Es un placer Sr. Ojo de Trueno.

-¡Un águila, fantástico! ¡Pero personalmente preferiría tener de mascota a un murciélago vampiro de la fruta, o un timberwolf, o un fénix, o un manticore, o un parasprite, o…! –entonces Yang fastidiada le tapa la boca con su casco a su hermana.

-Ya entendimos tu punto Ying, gracias por compartirlo con toda Equestria.

-¡Mmmhhh, mmmmhhhh!

A Jolt le pareció graciosa la escena, le recordó los buenos ratos que tuvo de niño con sus amigos, se pusieron en marcha regresando al sendero, entonces pensó algo que no había notado por lo extraño de la situación, se acercó a Yang.

-¿Yang, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto Sr. Lighting Jolt.

-Solo llámame LJ, ¿alguna vez en el claro les mencione mi nombre?

-Nop, nunca lo hiciste.

-¿Y entonces como lo sabias, te lo dijeron tus misteriosos padres?

-Tampoco, digamos que usted tiene razón sobre que yo tengo "habilidades sobresalientes" como las de mi hermana.

Jolt no se la creía, la pegaso seguramente le había leído la mente, si no como se había enterado de su nombre y que pensó sobre ella, ya seguramente la niña conocía todos sus secretos, entonces la pegaso le hablo.

-No señor LJ, yo solo puedo ver digamos la "superficie de los pensamientos" como el nombre, si tienen hambre y cosas así, también ayuda que como usted estén sorprendidos, no puedo ver los más profundos pensamientos, tal vez cuando crezca lo pueda hacer pero prefería no hacerlo por ser una invasión a la privacidad ya que va contra los principios de nuestra familia

-Vaya, este viaje es mucho más interesante conforme pasan los minutos. –se dijo LJ mientras continuaban su viaje.

En Sweet Apple Acres, en la cabaña del árbol de las Cutie Mark Crusaders había una reunión, ya hacía tiempo que no había ninguna actividad en la casa del árbol por las responsabilidades de los miembros del club.

-Bien, primero el punto No. 1. –Dijo Apple Bloom. -Pasemos lista, secretaria Sweetie Bell por favor.

-Si Srta. Presidente Apple Bloom. –Respondió alegremente Sweetie. -¿Apple Bloom?

-¡Presente!

-¿Sweetie Bell? …. ¡Aquí!

-¿Scootalo? –Pregunto Sweetie, no había respuesta pero ahí estaba Scootalo viéndolas con una mirada de esas que matan. - ¡ ¿Scootaloooo?! –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sweetie y Apple Bloom.

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto siempre?!- Dijo enojada Scootalo. - ¡ES OBVIO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, NI QUE ESTUVIERAN CIEGAS! ¡YA SOMOS YEGUAS, POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA, YA ESTOY HARTA DE HACER ESTAS ESTUPIDECES, MADUREN POR FAVOR! –Entonces fueron las otras quienes le lanzaron una mirada asesina, peor que la que les había lanzado ella. –Bien… Presente. –Término contestando Scoot haciendo una mueca de resignación. -¿Podemos continuar por favor?

-Claro que si compañera Scootalo. –Dijo Apple Bloom. -¿Cuál es el punto No. 2 de la lista secretaria Sweetie?

-El punto No. 2 de la lista es… ¡Discutir la pesadilla que tuvimos las tres anoche!

-Lo dices como si hubiera sido algo agradable Sweetie. –Dijo Scootalo preocupada- Todavía veo esas horribles imágenes aun con los ojos abiertos, y tú tan fresca como una lechuga.

-No me voy a preocupar por una pesadilla ridícula. –Contesto Sweetie Bell- Ya sufrí mucho ese día como para volver a hacerlo de nuevo, no gracias, por mi parte ese tipo pude irse mucho a la (compra muffins).

-¡Sweetie no me esperaba ese vocabulario de ti! –Hablo sorprendida Apple Bloom. -¡Ese lenguaje lo esperaría de Scootalo o incluso de mí!

-Cuando eres cantante, escuchas muchas palabras "floridas" de los asistentes, cargadores, tramoyistas y de muchos empresarios, es natural que uno les tenga que contestar en su mismo idioma para que no se aprovechen de una.

-¡¿Pero qué diría tu hermana?!

-No diría nada Bloomie, es más de ella empecé a aprender, debería contarles cuando se encontró a Suri Polomare humillando a su nueva asistente, una pony muda que no le podía contestar, perdió su temple de dama y le dijo de todo, absolutamente todo, con decirles que la tal Suri no salió de su casa durante dos días, y cuando salió fue inmediatamente a disculparse con la pony muda.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijeron la pony terrestre y la pegaso al mismo tiempo.

-Pues así fue, pero nos estamos desviando del tema en cuestión. –termino de decir Sweetie Bell.

-Si la pesadilla. –Hablo Scootalo cambiando su rostro de sorprendida a uno de preocupación. –estoy segura que ese tipo me amenazo a mi directamente.

-Igual a mí. -Continuo Apple Bloom. –a todas nosotras nos amenazó, y estoy segura que a más ponys.

-Amenazo a otros siete. –Dijo tranquilamente Sweetie. –No sé a cuales exactamente, pero estoy segura que son siete y con nosotras tres somos 10 amenazados.

-Mejor no pregunto. –Dijo Scootalo poniendo su cara en su casco.

-¿Pero por qué la Princesa Luna no nos ayudó en nuestras pesadillas como cuando éramos potrillas?- se cuestionó Apple Bloom.

-Seguramente ni siquiera se dio cuenta, el tipo ese debió haberse camuflado o algo, además Luna debe vigilar los sueños de todos los habitantes de Equestria, no puede poner atención especial a tres yeguas en específico, no sería justo para los demás.

Sus dos amigas le dieron la razón a Sweetie Belle, entonces Scootalo pregunto.

-¿Y entonces que haremos mañana?

-Actuar normalmente. –Sugirió Apple Bloom- pero siendo precavidas, revisaremos todo el pueblo buscando cualquier cosa anormal, y si encontramos cualquier cosa se lo diremos a nuestras hermanas, a las princesas, a la alcaidesa y al nuevo capitán protector.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que LJ sea el nuevo capitán protector de Ponyville, es súper!- Dijo Scootalo, entonces Sweetie puso una cara de enamorada suspirando.

-Si es tan maravilloso, él se lo merece y merece más.

-Si es tooodo un encanto y una maravilla. –dijo con cara de hastió Apple Bloom- Pero en fin, ¿Algún otro pendiente secretaria Sweetie Bell?

-Las hijas de Pinkie Pie nos quieren pedir permiso para ser las nuevas CMC y usar nuestra casa club como su base de operaciones.

-Les daremos nuestra autorización el próximo martes después que hagan su tarea, yo misma le avisare, ¿algo más?

-Nop, es todo.

-Entonces declaro esta reunión de las CMC oficialmente concluida. –Termino de decir Apple Bloom, mientras Sweetie se paraba y Scootalo Se cubría la cara con sus dos cascos delanteros haciendo negaciones. –Pueden ir a casa.

Después de despedirse normalmente, las tres tomaron rumbos distintos, Apple Bloom hacia la granja, Scootalo hacia el cielo para continuar su labor climática y Sweetie Bell hacia la boutique, en ese instante empezó a recordar su pesadilla, era la misma de la LJ y las portadoras, solo que su punto de vista era desde la boutique, después de la explosión se encontraba Dark Doll frente a ella, pero ella no temblaba, no tenía temor.

-¿Paralizada por el miedo eh?, ¡entonces prepárate, porque así serán todos los días a partir de mi retorn..! –Entonces Sweetie lo interrumpió no dejando terminar su frase.

-¡NO PREPÁRATE TU, ESTA VEZ NO VAS A HACERNOS DAÑO ME OÍSTE, TE VAMOS A DETENER Y ENTONCES TU SERÁS EL QUE TENGA MIEDO!

Dark Doll se sorprendió como nunca, ningún pony le había hablado tan valientemente, entonces desapareció, y detrás de él se encontraba la misma pony del sueño de LJ, entres entre las sombras se vio que le sonreía, entonces Sweetie le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mañana es el gran día.- se decía Sweetie mientras trotaba.

De regreso al bosque, LJ y Ojo de Trueno seguían haciendo su rutina acompañado de las dos niñas, Yang era bastante tranquila que ni parecía que estaba ahí, pero Ying era como una clase completa de potrillos de segundo grado de primaria, había cumplido su promesa de no hacer magia, pero había encontrado otra manera de sacar su hiperactividad, su boca.

Hacia pregunta tras otra, _¿los yaks son como los búfalos? ¿Trottinham en que era diferente con Appleloosa? ¿Cuantos bits equivalen a una piedra de jade? ¿Quién ganaría entre Daring Doo y Harry Trotter? ¿Las manzanas Zap te pueden llegar a electrocutarte, y te pueden cambiar el color de tu melena? ¿Los humanos de verdad existen? ¿Los monos evolucionaran de estos últimos? ¿A la gran gala del galope solo van snobs fracasados? ¿De verdad a la princesa Celestia le gusta fastidiar a quien se ponga al frente? ¿Los brezzies son otra especie de ponys? ¿Eso es un gato montés o un lince?_

-¡En serio Ying!- dijo Yang desesperada. -¡Si te pusieras a leer los libros que da mamá en lugar de apilarlos para hacer fuertes, sabrías las respuestas de todas tu absurdas preguntas!

-Pero mi mamá dice que no hay preguntas tontas.

-¡Cierto, solo hay tontos que las preguntan!

-¡¿Me estás diciendo tonta?!

-¡Si te queda el saco!

Empezaron a discutir las dos gemelas por cualquier cosa absurda, Lighting Jolt solo rodo los ojos, (gracias que soy hijo único) pensó mientras veía a Ojo de Trueno en el aire, el águila empezó a descender, pero de último momento se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte al interior del bosque, el águila volvió a emprender el vuelo, entonces empezó a chirriar sobre donde estaba volando, LJ sabía qué lugar era, el castillo derruido de las dos hermanas.

-Ustedes dos quédense aquí. -les ordeno LJ a las dos niñas. –Veré que paso ahí, vuelvo enseguida.

-Lo siento señor Ligh… LJ, pero creo que no podemos permitir que vaya usted solo. –Respondió educadamente Yang. –en este tipo de situación lo mejor es permanecer juntos.

-¡Además este estúpido sendero ya me aburrió! – Continúo diciendo Ying emocionada. -¡espero encontrarme con una quimera, como quisiera transformarlo en un gatito!

-Ay, está bien, creo que dejarlas solas aun en el sendero es peligroso, pero deberán estar siempre detrás de mí, ¡Y no deben hacer magia, no quiero que nuestros problemas aumenten! –accedió LJ.

-Está bien, ¿podemos irnos ya? –Pregunto fastidiada Ying.

Lighting Jolt y Yang asintieron y los tres se internaron en el bosque de nuevo, en pocos minutos llegaron al castillo abandonado.

-Seguramente el castillo era impresionante en su época. –Comento Yang. –Me hubiera gustado verlo.

-Las portadoras intentaron restaurarlo, llevaban un progreso considerable, pero después ocurrió el incidente de hace 10 años. –Dijo Lighting, cerrando los ojos tristemente, en eso escucharon a alguien gritar del fondo del barranco.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme, estoy atorado, y no sé cuánto va resistir este puente!

Los tres corrieron a hacia donde está el puente, o estaba mejor dicho, este se había roto, llegaron al borde y voltearon hacia abajo, había un unicornio blanco completamente atado con la cuerdas del puente.

-¡Gracias a la luz! –grito. -¡Apresúrense, las cuerdas no van a aguantarme por mucho tiempo! –En efecto, las cuerdas se habían enredado en unas piedras muy filosas, se veía como se cortaban cada segundo, si intentaban subirlo solamente cortarían las cuerdas más rápidamente.

-¿Qué no te puedes tele transportar a un lugar seguro? –Pregunto Lighting Jolt.

-¡Si pudiera hacer eso, ya no estaría aquí ¿verdad?! -Contesto molesto el unicornio. -¡Además me lastime el cuerno, Ahora si no les molesta, sáquenme de aquí!

-¡Tranquilo ahora te subimos!, Ying necesito que lo tele transportes aquí. – le pidió LJ a la pequeña.

-Je, je no puedo. –Respondió con una risita nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué no puedes?! ¡Si te vi hacer un hechizo sorprendente y no lo puedes tele transportar!

-Es que Ying todavía no domina ese hechizo, lo hace bien cuando solo lo usa ella, pero cuando lo hace en otro pony, las extremidades de esta se… encuentran colocados en los lugares equivocados después, por suerte mamá y papá pueden arreglar sus errores, a mí me lo ha hecho tres veces y no es nada agradable. –comento Yang.

-¡¿Y tú no puedes, digo ya que dijiste que también tenías de ese tipo de cualidades?!

-Sí, pero yo todavía no llego a estudiar eso, mi método se basa en la catedra de la Escuela de unicornios súper dotados, mientras que Ying… bueno es solo Ying.

-Su plática es muuuy interesante, pero tengo que interrumpirla por obvias razones. –dijo sarcásticamente el unicornio. -¡PERO AHORA NECESITO AYUDA!

-¡Ying entonces levítalo hasta noso….! –No alcanzo a terminar la frase LJ, en ese momento las cuerdas se rompen haciendo que el unicornio caiga al fondo, gritando.

-¡DO-RE-MI-FA-SOL!

Ying usando su magia en el preciso momento del choque, aparece de la nada una gelatina de limón gigante que absorbe el impacto, el unicornio ahora se encuentra dentro de la gelatina, los otros tres ponys se dirigieron hacia allá, Ying levitando, Yang volando y LJ quien ya traía en su lomo a Ojo de Trueno bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? –Pregunto la pequeña pegaso, quien fue la primera en llegar, entonces nadando dentro de la gelatina el unicornio salió por una de las paredes, dejando medio cuerpo adentro, contesto con ceño fruncido.

-S-s-sí, pero odio la gelatina de limón.

-Je, je, je perdón, no lo sabía. –dijo Ying apenada que había llegado en ese momento junto con LJ. –pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, tal vez te hubiera solo levitado.

-No hay problema chiquilla. –le respondió el unicornio con una sonrisa sincera. – Hubiera preferido que la gelatina fuera de cereza o tal vez un flan, pero no me quejo de los resultados.

-Permítame limpiarlo señor. –Entonces Ying hizo uso de su magia para desaparecer la gelatina, levitar al unicornio al suelo y dejarlo completamente limpio. –me gustaría sanar su cuerno, pero como nunca he hecho eso mejor no, no vaya a lastimarlo más.

-No te preocupes, ya hiciste bastante, eres muy buena en la magia, aún más que esos Juniors pedantes hijitos de mami y papi de Canterlot de la Academia de unicornios. –Ying se sonrojo.

-Por favor, déjeme revisar su cuerno señor. –Dijo LJ sacando de sus alforjas un botiquín médico, como soldado podía tratar algunas lesiones de él o de sus compañeros, mientras no fueran graves, el unicornio lo permitió, después de un rato le puso antiséptico y con ayuda de Yang lo vendo. –No es grave, es solo una contusión, después de unas horas podrás hacer magia, pero aun así creo que debes ir al médico solo por precaución señor…

-Cool Jazz. –Respondió el unicornio blanco, su melena eran de varios tonos de azul, sus ojos eran castaños, pero inmediatamente se los cubrió con unas gafas grises que le cubrían todo los ojos, su cutie mark era un saxofón de donde salían un símbolo de octava y una corchea. -¡El mejor jazzista de Equestria y sus alrededores!, pero no me llames señor, señor es mi padre Simphony Baroque, solo llámenme Jazz o CJ, como lo prefieran y ustedes son…

-Bien estas son Ying, la unicornio y Yang la pegaso.

-¡Mucho gusto Jazz! –Respondieron al unísono las dos hermanas.

-Él es Ojo de Trueno y yo soy Lighting Jolt, si me permite una pregunta Jazz, ¿qué hacía en esta parte del bosque?

-Quería ir a la biblioteca del antiguo castillo. –Respondió CJ, mirando hacia el castillo. –me contaron que hay diversos libros y tratados sobre música ahí, quería obtener inspiración para mi presentación de mañana en el evento conmemorativo.

-¿Te vas a presentar en el evento de mañana?

-Sip, debo tocar con mi sax una marcha militar cuando presenten al nuevo capitán protector…. Espera un momento, ¿dijiste que te llamas Lighting Jolt cierto?, ¡tú eres el capitán!, ¡Eso es cool!, ¡Extremadamente cool!, ¡¿Qué se siente tener más rango que varios vejetes sangrones?!

-Yo no había pensado en eso. –Dijo Jolt extrañado al ver la reacción de Jazz. –Pero creo que llamarlos "vejetes sangrones" es una falta de respeto.

-¡Vamos amigo, vejetes sangrones es lo menos que les puedo decir sin ser más irrespetuoso! –le comento Cool Jazz mientras le ponía el casco sobre el hombro a Lighting Jolt. -¡Solo por ver la cara de esos vejestorios cuando Celestia te nombre oficialmente es que tome esta presentación! ¡Va a hacer completamente cool!

-Si tú lo dices. –Dijo LJ rodando los ojos. -¿Qué de casualidad no eres pariente de Vynil Scratch?

-Primos hermanos de hecho, me quedo con ella y su compañera en su casa, ya que Ponyville tiene sus hoteles llenos al 100%.

-Hablando de Ponyville, creo que debemos irnos yo y las niñas, ya se está haciendo tarde, y creo Jazz que deberías regresar con nosotros, para que revisen en el hospital tu cuerno como debe ser.

-Supongo que tienes razón, lastima, quería encontrar algún libro pero creo que será en mejor ocasión, cuando pueda levitar para pasar este hoyo.

-Entonces nos vamos, ya fueron muchas emociones para mi gusto, vámonos niñas…. –cuando volteo para ver a las niñas solo vio a Ying, Yang había desaparecido. -¡¿Dónde está tu hermana Ying?!

-¡No lo sé, por lo regular la que hace este tipo de cosas soy yo, no Yang!

-Tranquilos, no debió llegar muy lejos, solo debemos separarnos para cubrir mayor… -Comentaba Jazz cuando de una cueva que estaba al frente de ellos se escuchó exclamar a Yang.

-¡Pero qué bonito, es más lindo que en las historias de mamá!

Entonces los demás entraron corriendo a la cueva, y vieron a Yang completamente fascinada con lo que veía, también los demás quedaron igual que ella, sabían que existía, pero ni LJ lo había visto ya que solo iba al castillo de arriba, estaban viendo a el árbol de la armonía.

-Guau, es de verdad más impresionante que la historias de nuestros padres y tíos.

-Es tan cool, su brillo es tan hermoso, tan relajante, tan pacifico.

-Fantástico, tiene las cutie marks de las princesas y las seis joyas de las portadoras, pero…-menciono LJ.

-¿Pero qué LJ? –Pregunto Jazz.

-Parece que tiene otras seis ramas que les falta su joya. –el respondió al señalar al árbol, en efecto había seis ramas muy parecidas a las otras donde había una joya, solo que al centro parecía y se sentía un hueco por llenar.

-Otro misterio, cuando lleguemos a Ponyville deberé informarle a las tres portadoras esto.

-Yo estoy segura que una buena señal, mi mamá estará muy interesada en esto. –Dijo Alegremente Yang.

Entonces se pusieron los cuatro ponys en camino al pueblo, solo fue necesario que Ojo de Trueno hiciera su vigilancia una vez más sin ninguna novedad, las gemelas discutían por cosas sin sentido, mientras que los adultos platicaban tranquilamente.

-¿Así que naciste en Manehattan Jazz?

-¡Nacido y criado, la ciudad tiene sus problemas y graves, pero también tiene su encanto, el ambiente musical en Coltway y la música alternativa del Bronx me hicieron que me interesara en ella, además de la influencia de mi prima!

-Eso es muy interesante, ¿Cómo te invitaron a tocar al evento de mañana?

-La princesa Luna vio unos de mis recitales en un club nocturno de la ciudad, quien dijera, que yo, un simple pony que toca su sax para pagar sus cuentas, seria invitado por la máxima realeza para tocar en un evento tan solemne, es cool ¿no lo crees?

-Si "cool". –Dijo CJ rodando los ojos, parecía que Jazz le ponía la palabra "cool" a todas las frases que decía. -¿Esa funda que llevas en tu lomo, es tu saxofón cierto? Ni siquiera lo soltaste cuando ibas cayendo.

-¡Así es, no lo soltaría nunca, es un regalo muy valioso y cool!

-¿De tu pony especial, supongo? –Dijo LJ entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisita.

-Nop, todavía no tengo una pony especial, pero estoy en eso, pero mi sax…, perdona no puedo decirte, pensaras que estoy loco.

-Vamos, seguramente no es peor que cualquier cosa que haya escuchado, vamos cuenta.

-Te lo contare si prometes no burlarte de mí.

-"Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo".

-¿Do-re-mi-fa-que?

-Es una "Pinkie-promesa", me sorprende que no hayas conocido a Pinkie todavía.

-Seguramente porque no entrado al pueblo realmente, mi prima vive en las afueras y estado ensayando estos tres últimos días y cuando se me ocurrió salir, pues me pasó lo de hoy.

-Solo basta con decirte que si rompes una Pinkie-promesa es… peligroso, ahora dime.

-Bueno está bien, hace cuatro días, en la noche anterior antes de venir a Ponyville, tuve una pesadilla muy rara.

-¡¿U-uu-una pesadilla?! –Pregunto LJ parándose en seco.

-Sip, en la Pesadilla estaba en Ponyville, creo que enfrente de la dulcería de BonBon, vi la pelea entre las portadoras y la cosa esa, Deth Troll o algo por el estilo, entonces vi como desapareció y reaparecer enfrente de mí, fue bastante atemorizante, creo que me amenazó diciendo que un simple músico no lo podría detener, blah, blah, blah, entonces creí que había despertado, pero no, estaba parado en medio del océano, entonces apareció una pony con una voz agradable pero algo altanera, me dijo que debía estar preparado, no sé por qué pero le di la razón, creo que me sonrió y me dio mi nuevo saxofón, haciéndome prometer no tocarlo hasta mañana, entonces desperté y vi el mismo saxofón sobre la mesa de trabajo de mi taller musical, pensé que algo va a pasar en este pueblo mañana y entonces vine lo más rápido posible, y por eso también quería investigar en la biblioteca del castillo antiguo.

-¿La pony de tu sueño estaba cubierta con una capa de seda, e hizo levitar tu saxofón con magia de unicornio?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Por esto!- dijo LJ mostrándole su espada a Jazz que en ese momento trago saliva, el mango tenía muchos parecido con el sax, como si la hubiera hecho el mismo herrero.

-¿T-u-u tuviste el mismo sueño?

-No el mismo sueño, pero si parecido, te recomiendo que cuando veas a alguna de las princesas les muestres tu instrumento y que les digas que me conoces, ellas te dirán todo lo que necesitas saber, y no se lo comentes a nadie.

-No sé por qué, pero creo que tienes razón, espero que este sax no cause algún problema.

-No lo creo, la princesa Celestia dijo que mi espada no tiene ningún tipo de energía negativa y yo tampoco lo creo, más bien creo que nos serán de ayuda.

-Sí, yo tampoco siento nada negativo en mi sax, siento que es el sax más cool del mundo.

(Y dale con el cool) pensó algo molesto Lighting Jolt, entonces un grito de Ying hizo que los dos jóvenes adultos la voltearan a ver.

-¡Miren, creo que esa granja es Sweet Apple Acres, hemos llegado a Ponyville al fin!


	5. De nuevo en casa

**Capítulo 5.**

 **De nuevo en casa.**

Los Apple ya habían terminado sus labores alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, hoy no hubo mucha actividad en la granja por los preparativos de la ceremonia del día siguiente, Apple Bloom se encontraba revisando el programa de la ceremonia, Big Mac jugaba con su pequeño hijo "donde esta papi", la abuela Smith se encontraba durmiendo en su mecedora y Apple Jack comía tranquilamente un pay de manzana.

-¡Ya con este van siete cambios a la programación de mañana! –Se quejó Apple Bloom mientras hacía un signo de desaprobación. -¡Y lo peor es que son los mismos cambios para volver a quedar como estaba originalmente, de verdad creo que la alcaidesa y su equipo no ponen atención en lo que hacen!

-Tranquila Apple Bloom, tú conoces muy bien a la alcaidesa y sabes que no es nada desorganizada, creo más bien que tiene la presión de esos jefes militares que cambian de opinión a cada rato por la edad y ella debe seguir las recomendaciones de ellos, por más tontas que estas sean. –le respondió Apple Jack.

-Sip-Continuo Big Mac mientras seguía jugando con su hijo, el cual tenía el color de la melena de su padre y la piel del color de su madre.

-Tal vez tengas razón hermana, ahora voy a irla a ver para decirle que no tengo ninguna objeción al programa… otra vez.

-Vamos cubito de azúcar, tú sabes que la alcaidesa toma tu opinión muy en serio, por eso te pide tu consejo cada vez que tiene un asunto importante, no sé porque no aceptaste el empleo que te ofreció en la alcaldía, ganarías más bits que los que ganas ahora.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta ni la política ni la burocracia hermana. –Dijo con hastió Apple Bloom, entonces escucharon todos un sonido muy fuerte, que despertó a la abuela Smith.

-¡Por mil corrales! ¡¿Qué pajas fue ese ruido?! –Pregunto dando un brinco de su mecedora sorprendida la abuela.

-Parece que vino del huerto del lado del sendero, el que lleva al bosque Everfree. –Comento Big Mac mientras cargaba a su potrillo.

-Sea lo que sea no te preocupes abuela. –dijo Apple Jack mientras se ponía su sombrero y tomaba su lazo. -¡Hermano tu quédate con la abuela Smith y Big Cherry, Apple Bloom ven conmigo para investigar que paso!

-Sip.

-¡Como digas hermana mayor!

-Tengan cuidado jovencitas, pudiera ser un animal desquiciado de ese bosque. –Les advirtió la abuela Smith.

-Yo siempre tengo cuidado abuela, pero Apple Bloom no estoy segura, ella intentaba obtener su cutie mark sin medir las consecuencias, como cuando intento hacer tirolesa o hacer salto base o hacer escalada vertical o… -empezó a contar Apple Jack, entonces la interrumpió Apple Bloom mientras le daba una mirada fría y enojada y toda sonrojada

-¡Tantos años y todavía me lo recuerdas como si hubiera pasado ayer! ¡Yo sé que fueron muy malas ideas viéndolo en retrospectiva, y en mi defensa estaba desesperada por obtener mi cutie mark! ¡¿Podemos irnos ya?!

-Si ya vámonos "gruñoncita". – Le respondió AJ mientras le revolvía la melena de su hermana con su casco.

Entonces las dos hermanas salieron de la casa a toda velocidad, volvieron a oír un ruido que le indico a donde tenían que dirigirse, corrieron y entonces llegaron a donde se originaban, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, en el aire estaba flotando una pequeña unicornio comiendo varias manzanas, dos potros adultos enterrados por manzanas podridas y una pequeña pegaso huyendo de un escuadrón de ataque formado por manzanas.

-¡Ying, ya basta! -grito desesperada la pegaso. -¡No solo te comes manzanas que no te pertenecen, sino también nos martirizas como si estuviéramos en el Tártaro nada más por hacerte ver que lo que hiciste está mal! ¡¿Qué dirían nuestros padres?!

-Pero tenía hambre, además estos granjeros estos tienen muchas, no van a extrañar dos o tres manzanas, y si les hice esto es porque no me gusta que me molesten mientras estoy comiendo.

-¡¿Dos o tres, dos o tres?! –Grito enojado LJ al que solo se le veía la cabeza entre el montón de manzanas podridas. -¡Si fácil he contado que te has comido como 70 manzanas como si nada, parece que en lugar de estómago tuvieras un agujero negro!

-Que puedo decir, estoy en pleno desarrollo. -Dijo tranquilamente Ying mientras se comía otras cinco manzanas a la vez.

-¡Estar enterrado en esta podredumbre no es cool! ¡Espero que ninguna de mis admiradoras me esté viendo ahora, sería tan humillante! –se quejó Cool Jazz, entonces vio a las hermanas Apple completamente quietas y con "cara de que pasa aquí", entonces intentando recuperar algo de decoro les habla. –Buenas tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Cool Jazz y como verán mis amigos y yo estamos en una posición muy indecorosa, si nos pudieran echar un casco o dos les estaríamos completamente agradecidos.

Entonces las Apple salieron de su trance, la primera que se lanza hacia Ying sin medir las consecuencias es Apple Bloom.

-¡Pequeña ladrona de manzanas, como te atreves a hacer esto! ¡Cuando te atrape no te va a quedar hueso sano!

Entonces Ying la miro e hizo un ademan con su casco, el costado de Apple Bloom brillo intensamente, cuando volteo a mirar la pony amarilla noto que su cutie mark había desaparecido.

-¡NO POR FAVOR NO, NO OTRA VES, HARE LO QUE SEA PERO NO QUIERO TENER EL COSTADO EN BLANCO OTRA VEZ, NOOOO! –Gritaba y lloraba desesperada Apple Bloom mientras se ponía en posición fetal.

-¡Como te atreves a hacer esto! –Grito furioso Lighting Jolt. -¡Eso no es una broma, es crueldad!

-Como dije no me gusta que interrumpan mi comida y además ella me amenazo. –Dijo justificándose Ying.

-¡Pequeña insolente, yo te voy a enseñar modales!- Grito Apple Jack mientras preparaba su lazo para capturarla. -¡Nadie lastima a mi familia y se sale con la suya!

-Te recomiendo que me dejes comer en paz vaquera, a menos que quieras que te convierta en una naranja o en una caja de cereal, cuando termine yo… -todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando Apple Jack la atrapo con su lazo. -¿Tú crees que un lazo me va detener?... espera ¡algo está mal! –Al terminar de decir esto el cuerno de Ying se apagó y se desplomo hacia el suelo, el escuadrón de manzanas y la trampa de manzanas podridas desaparecieron y la cutie mark de Apple Bloom volvió a aparecer para alegría de esta última y alivio para Lighting Jolt.

-¡¿Pero que pasa aquí?! –Pregunto toda aterrada Ying, nunca antes le había pasado nada igual.

-¡¿Te sorprendiste pequeña ladrona, no?!- Dijo todavía enojada Apple Jack. -¡Mi lazo es un regalo de la misma Princesa Twilight, cuando amarro a un ser mágico como un unicornio este pierde sus poderes, es como un anillo inhibidor pero más potente, incluso podría amarrar al mismísimo Discord o a Celestia!

-¡¿Princesa Twilight, Discord?!- Dijo aún más aterrada Ying tragando saliva y ahora completamente nerviosa, llorando y temblando. Entonces Yang al ver el estado en que se encuentra su hermana, vuela y se pone en medio de ella y de Apple Jack para protegerla.

-¡Quítate niña, que todavía no termino con ella! –Le grito a Yang la vaquera.

-No puedo hacer eso Srta. Apple Jack, al igual que usted defendió a su hermana la Srta. Apple Bloom, yo debo defender a mi hermana Ying cuando está completamente destrozada, es mi deber de hermana mayor.

-S-s-s-solo eres mayor que yo por seis minutos Yang. –Dijo entre sollozos y todavía temblando Ying.

-Y que no se te olvide nunca Ying. – Le dijo Yang mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo, entonces su hermana le respondió la sonrisa y se tranquilizó un poco.

-¡Pero ella le quito su cutie mark a Apple Bloom, eso es horrible, le quito algo de su ser!

-No digo que lo que hizo mi hermana no estuviera mal, al contrario, pero déjeme preguntarle algo a la señorita Apple Bloom. –Entonces volteo Yang hacia donde estaba ya más tranquila Apple Bloom. -¿Cuándo desapareció su cutie mark sintió que le quitaron algo de su ser, como algún pensamiento, alguna emoción, algún pedazo de su alma?

-No a decir verdad, ni siquiera sentí algo cuando mi costado brillo- Respondió extrañada Apple Bloom.

-Entonces Ying no te quito tu cutie mark, solo la hizo desaparecer con un holograma, una imagen falsa ¿no es así? -Le pregunto a su hermana, ella asintió con la cabeza. – Fue solo una broma, una broma muy cruel que ni siquiera nuestro padre haría.

-Y-y-yo no sabía que iba a reaccionar así. –Dijo apenada la pequeña unicornio. -¿Pero cómo supiste que mi hermana estaba obsesionada con conseguir su cutie mark? –Le pregunto aun molesta Apple Jack a Ying.

-No sabía, pensé que si le hacía creer a cualquier pony que había perdido su cutie mark lo dejaría muy confundido y así podría dejarme comer en paz, fue una coincidencia que fuera tu hermana a la que le lanzara el hechizo, de verdad lo lamento, ¡lo siento mucho, juro que no lo volveré a hacer!

Apple Jack no lo podía creer, la misma niña que le había ocultado su cutie mark a su hermana sin ninguna piedad ahora se mostraba muy apenada y arrepentida de lo que hizo, pero al ser ella la portadora de la honestidad sabia cuando un pony mentía y este no era el caso, sabía que Ying decía la verdad, estaba arrepentida.

-Te creo caramelo, pero no es conmigo con la debes pedir disculpas. –Le dijo Apple Jack mientras la desataba, después le señalo a su hermana. –Es con Apple Bloom a la que debes pedir perdón.

-Señorita Apple Bloom lo lamento, aceptare cualquier castigo que me ponga. –Pidió disculpas Ying sinceramente, Apple Bloom entonces le sonrió.

-Si mi hermana te cree, yo también te creo, es que me hiciste recordar mis traumas que tenia de niña y no reaccione conforme a mi edad, te perdono pero debes prometer que pensaras antes de hacer cualquier broma muy bien, ya que no sabes cómo reaccionara la pony a la que se la haces.

-Lo prometo, es que nunca había hecho bromas a nadie a parte de mi familia y me emocione un poquito. -Entonces Ying y Apple Bloom se dieron un abrazo, entonces una voz hizo que voltearan.

-¡Ah, esto es tan cool!

-Tú lo dijiste viejo, esto es un momento Kodak.

-¡Sabia que conocía esa voz! –Dijo Apple Bloom tratando de no sonar contenta y alegre sin éxito. -¡Así que ya regresaste al pueblo caballerito, no sé cómo convenciste a Celestia para ascenderte, pero supongo que tú eras su mejor es nada!

-También te extrañe Bloom, Apple Jack es un gusto volver a verte. –Dijo muy cortésmente Lighting Jolt.

-¡LJ, que gusto en volver a verte, mírate ya eres todo un corcel hecho y derecho, ya no eres el potrillo que se peleaba con mi hermanita cada cinco minutos! ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo compañero?- Lo saludo Apple Jack mientras le daba su casco de una manera muy efusiva.

-¿A parte de presentarnos a tus hijas y a tu pony especial? –Dijo entrecerrando un ojo y poniendo una sonrisita Apple Bloom.

-¡¿Pero qué dices Bloom?! ¡Ellas no son mis hijas y él nos es mi pony especial, a mí me gusta el género femenino!

-Igual a mí. -Los interrumpió Cool Jazz, acercándose a Apple Bloom, después tomando y besando uno de sus cascos, Apple Bloom se sonrojo y LJ lo miro muy molesto. –Soy Cool Jazz y es un placer conocer a tan maravillosas yeguas.

-G-gracias señor Cool Jazz, yo soy Apple Bloom. –Respondió toda apenada la joven yegua, nadie la había tratado como una joven dama. –Igual es…un honor conocerte.

-Por favor solo llámeme Jazz preciosa flor. -Entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaba AJ para tener el mismo gesto, pero la yegua rubia lo para en seco.

-Si intentas hacer lo mismo que le hiciste a mi hermana, te voy a patear desde aquí hasta el reino grifo. –Entonces Jazz se para y le da su casco a la granjera.

-C-c-cool Jazz, un placer. -Dijo nerviosamente el unicornio.

-Tú eres el primo de Vinyl ¿cierto? Es la primera vez que te veo salir de su casa desde que llegaste. –Le comentaba la vaquera mientras lo saludaba efusivamente.

-He estado ensayando para la presentación de mañana, pero decidí darme un break el día de hoy para buscar unos libros de música en castillo de las dos hermanas. –entonces señala su cuerno vendado. –No fue mi mejor decisión, lo admito.

-Pero ahora estas bien, tuviste suerte que Lighting Jolt no tenga sentido común y que le guste pasar por el bosque cuando regresa de Canterlot… -En ese momento AJ recuerda lo que acaba de pasar con la pequeñas pegaso y unicornio. -¿Tu niña te llamas Yang, verdad?

-Sip, y ella es mi hermana menor Ying, como lo había dicho anteriormente, es un placer conocerlas.

-P-pero ya sabias mi nombre y el de mi hermana, y nunca los mencionamos.

-Sip, es que tengo habilidades especiales como mi hermanita como habrá notado. –Y entonces Yang le conto a Apple Jack todo lo que había pasado en el bosque desde que las dejaron sus padres y como se encontraron con Lighting Jolt y Cool Jazz, dejándola completamente más sorprendida todavía. -Por cierto Ying ¿ya estas más calmada?

-Si hermana, ya estoy tranquila.

-Entonces creo que le debes pagar a Apple Jack las 85 manzanas que te comiste y los daños que hiciste a su granja con tus chistecitos.

-¡Ay, está bien!- dijo fastidiada la unicornio mientras que aparecía de la nada un enorme Rubí del tamaño de cabeza de un pony promedio. –Creo que esto cubrirá to lo que me comí y los destrozos que hice, acéptelo Srta. Apple Jack con mis más sinceras disculpas

Apple Jack estaba anonadada, nunca había visto un rubí tan grande, ni siquiera Rarity la había visto encontrar gemas ni de la mitad del tamaño.

-¡Pero niña, esto vale mucho más de lo que te comiste y destrozaste, no puedo aceptarlo, sería muy deshonesta si lo tomo!

-Pero Apple Jack, creo que es muy poco, considerando lo que le hice a su hermana….

-¡No, aún es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo!- grito algo molesta Apple Jack.

-¡Pero yo considero que es muy poco, ya tómalo! –grito también algo molesta Ying, las dos se habían enfrascado en una discusión sin sentido, entonces Lighting Jolt, llevándose el casco a la cara les dijo a ambas.

-¡Ya basta, Apple Jack, Ying, sí que son tercas! Les propongo esta solución, Apple Jack acepta el rubí y te cobras lo que te debe y el cambio por llamarlo así lo tomaras como una cuenta donde te cobraras todo lo que seguramente Ying se va a comer o destrozar hasta terminar el valor del rubí, ¿les parece?

-A mí me parece una ideal cool AJ.

-Si fuera yo, seguro aceptaba el trato Ying, conociéndote seguramente te acabarías ese crédito rápido hermana.

-Vaya, quien dijera que el caballerito pudiera tener tan buenas ideas., pensé que solo eras una cara bonita… -Al decir esto Apple Bloom se pone toda sonrojada, no pensó antes de hablar, LJ también se puso todo rojo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Por mi está bien esa idea, ¿Qué me dice usted Srta. Apple Jack?

-Mmmhh ¡Esta bien, es un trato jovencita! –Dijo dándose un choque de cascos AJ y Ying. -¡y solo llámenme Apple Jack pequeños bombones!

-¡De acuerdo Apple Jack!- dijeron sonriendo al mismo tiempo las gemelas.

-Creo que comeré algunas manzanas. –Dijo Yang al ver un árbol mientras se saboreaba. -¡Ying invita!

-¡Oye, no seas abusiva Yang, consigue tu propio crédito!

-Si Ying invita, creo que también comeré algunas, mi nivel de genialidad anda bajo por el hambre.

-¡¿Tú también Jazz?! Por favor… ay bueno, está bien, ¡pero no abusen!

-Dejen que les corte algunas. –dijo Apple Bloom mientras se dirigía al árbol para patearlo, Jazz y la niñas se acercaron para poder recoger las manzanas que caían, entonces al ver que se había quedado solo con Aj, Lighting le pregunto algo.

-Seguramente ayer vino la Princesa Luna y les conto todo, ¿no es así?

-Sip, y no te preocupes, Pinkie, Rainbow y yo hemos revisado el pueblo de cabo a rabo y no hemos notado ni una brizna de pasto fuera de lugar, el problema son los visitantes del pueblo, son muchos y realmente no sabemos si planean algo, no podemos investigarlos a todos.

-Ya me lo temía, desgraciadamente ahora debemos esperar a que el enemigo haga su jugada, debemos estar muy alertas, pero quisiera hablar contigo y las otras dos portadoras sobre algo que vi en el Everfree, también debo preguntarle algo a Rainbow Dash.

-Pinkie debe estar en su casa con su familia, pero Rainbow partió junto con Scootalo rumbo a Cloudsdale para buscar a su escuadrón hace como una hora, ella misma me dijo que seguramente regresaría a Ponyville pasada la media noche, así que es posible que no la veas hasta mañana.

-¡Rayos! -dijo LJ, sabía que el arcoíris que le menciono la unicornio de su sueño era precisamente Rainbow Dash. –Tengo que preguntarle algo a la Teniente Dash y necesito que Pinkie y tu estén presentes.

-¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos mañana en el Café Mare Lisa, a las 9:00 A.M.? Rainbow, Pinkie y yo habíamos decidido reunirnos ahí para ponernos de acuerdo de lo que vamos a hacer, si tú vas entonces nos dices a todas lo que viste y le preguntas a Rainbow, a menos de que lo que viste sea tan importante y peligroso que lo debamos saber lo antes posible.

-Importante si, peligroso no creo, ¿no han sabido nada de Fluttershy?

-Nada desde hace una semana, espero que este bien Jolt.

-Seguramente está bien, a pesar que se ve muy frágil ella en realidad es muy ruda y autosuficiente, nadie más que ella derrota monstruos y dragones solamente viéndolos, si no se comunicado es por qué no ha tenido tiempo, además contaremos esta vez con el apoyo de las princesas Celestia y Luna y de toda la guardia real, además de los wonderbolts, el comandante Shield y todos sus agentes. –Le dijo Lighting Jolt a Apple Jack tranquilizándola

-Eso si son refuerzos, seguro no pasara nada malo. –Dijo suspirando Apple Jack, entonces vio lo que llevaba LJ. -¿Esa es la espada de la que nos habló Luna terroncito?

-Sip, está precisamente es.

-¿Puedo verla de cerca?

-Claro, solo trata de no desenfundarla, aunque creo que no lo lograras aunque te esfuerces.

-Tranquilo terroncito, solo la quiero ver de cerca, no voy a hacer otra cosa. –Entonces Lighting Jolt le dio la espada a Apple Jack, al tomarla sintió la energía especial que tiene la espada, provocándole un sentimiento de alegría, paz y algo de nostalgia, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. –Esta espada es especial, no estoy segura, pero la energía que emana creo que la he sentido antes, y seguramente no es maligna. –dijo mientras le devolvía la espada a su dueño.

-Yo también lo creo así AJ, pero ya es tarde y necesito llegar a mi casa, Ojo de Trueno seguramente ya llego y mi mamá debe estar preocupada.

-Lo comprendo, entonces nos vemos mañana a las nueve.

-Ni un minuto después, ¡Niñas, nos vamos, tomen sus cosas!

-Si quieres LJ, las niñas se pueden quedar aquí, hay mucho espacio.

-Gracias pero no, no quisiera que tu granja de manzanas se transformara en una fábrica de enlatados o algo así, además creo que sus padres querían que yo las cuidara, al menos hasta mañana que lleguen y los conozca.

-Me da miedo saber cómo serán sus padres, solo viéndolas a ellas. –Dijo preocupada Apple Jack.

-A mi igual, pero ni modo, ya me hice esta responsabilidad. -Contesto resignado LJ.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, mi prima ya debe estar preocupada, y además debo ir al hospital para que me revisen el cuerno. –Entonces Jazz tomo el casco derecho de Apple Bloom dándole de nuevo un beso, apenando a esta, divirtiendo a Yang y a Ying y molestando a Apple Jack y a Lighting Jolt. –Fue un placer Señorita Bloom, espero volver a verla muy pronto.

-G-g-gracias yo igual, creo.

-También fue… encantador conocerla Apple Jack, seguramente nos veremos muuuy seguido. –Dijo Jazz mientras veía con ojos seductores a Apple Bloom, esto enfurece a Apple Jack.

-¡Si intentas algo con mi hermanita bebe, te juro por la misma Celestia que no te voy a dejar ninguna parte de tu cuerpo sin golpear musiquillo!

-¡Apple Jack, por todos los cielos, ya no soy una bebe, soy una yegua adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones! –reclamo la joven yegua. -¡podría salir con Tyrek o el Rey Sombra si se me pega la gana!

-Entonces castigarías a un más a dos de los villanos más temibles de Equestria, bien Bloom. –se burló LJ, Apple Bloom solo se molestó en silencio. -Entonces nos vemos Jazz, cuídate.

-Igualmente, que la luz los acompañe a todos ustedes. –Se despidió tomando su camino.

-Hermana, todavía tengo que ver a la Alcaidesa, me iré con Jolt y las niñas al pueblo. –aviso Apple Bloom.

-Está bien dulzura, trata de no tardarte. –le aconsejo Apple Jack, después volteo a ver a Jolt. -¿Por qué no vas a ver a la alcaidesa tú también Jolt? Como capitán protector vas a pasar mucho tiempo tratando con ella.

-Prefiero el destierro que tratar con ella. –Menciono enojado Lighting Jolt. –Gracias a la madre de Celestia solo le tengo que rendir cuentas a las dos hermanas y a Shield y no a ella.

-Parece que aún le guardas rencor a ella caballerito. –Le dijo Apple Bloom. – Pero ya tiene mucho tiempo que cambio, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Tal vez, pero no ahora, no puedo olvidar que ella hizo mi vida y la de mi madre un verdadero Tártaro. ¿Nos podemos ir? –termino de quejarse LJ para comenzar a caminar.

-Pero no te enojes caballerito, ¡nos vemos después hermana!

-¡Hasta pronto Apple Jack, es un gusto haberla conocido! –gritaron a la vez Ying y Yang agitando sus cascos. -¡nos volveremos a ver muy pronto!

-¡Hasta pronto pequeñas, Yang trata de ser menos estirada y Ying, bueno pues trata de ser más estirada!

Se pusieron en marcha los cuatro hacia Ponyville, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Apple Bloom se fue rezagando hasta quedar a la par de las gemelas, LJ estaba varios pasos delante de ellas, lo suficiente para no poder oírlas si hablaban en voz baja.

-¿Oye Ying? –Pregunto Apple Bloom procurando que no oyera Lighting. -¿Puedes enviar mensajes escritos por medio de tu magia?

-Sí, incluso Yang puede. –Respondió rápidamente. -¿Por qué lo preguntas Apple Bloom?

-Excelente, aunque me causa sorpresa que un pegaso lo pueda hacer, voy a necesitar que envíen unos mensajes por mí, tres para hacer exactos.

-¿Se trata de alguna broma Srta. Apple Bloom? –Pregunto curiosa Yang. –Por qué si algún pony sale lastimado yo…

-Lo único que va a salir lastimado es el orgullo y testarudez del caballerito de adelante, acérquense les voy a contar mi idea. –Entonces se juntaron muy sospechosamente, no se escuchaba lo que murmuraban, al final se separaron entre risas.

-Debo decir que esto lo aprobaría hasta mi mamá, cuente conmigo Srta. Apple Bloom. -Dijo Yang poniendo una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

-¡Qué bien, mi primera conspiración de broma que tengo con mi hermana, definitivamente Ponyville es el mejor lugar como dijo mi papá! –Dijo emocionada Ying.

-Ahora solo necesito escribir las notas y… -Entonces LJ les grita. -¡¿Qué tanto hacen atrás?! Nos estamos retrasando.

-Estamos hablando cosas de chicas LJ. –Le respondió rápidamente la yegua amarilla, y el corcel no se dio cuenta Que Yang escribía unas notas.

-¡Guacala! –Dijo LJ mientras señalaba con su casco su boca abierta y su lengua de fuera. –Entonces si pueden estar alejadas de mí todo el tiempo que quieran, claro hasta que hablen de cosas más agradables.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias. –Le dijo Apple Bloom, LJ se volvió a alejar un poco, entonces le dijo a las pequeñas en voz baja. –muy bien déjenme ver las notas… muy bien, también los destinatarios están bien, envíenlas por favor. -Ying uso su magia para mandar dos cartas y Yang dio un pisotón en el suelo desapareciendo la última carta, Apple Bloom sonrió complacida.

-En unos minutos, Lighting Jolt recibirá la sorpresa de su vida. –dijo la joven, entonces las tres se soltaron a reír, al voltear a ver, LJ solamente hizo una señal de negativa con su cabeza y siguió caminando.

Llegaron al pueblo algunos momentos después, algunos ponys daban los últimos toques a la decoración del día de mañana, el pueblo lucia hermoso como nunca, las dos gemelas estaban completamente sorprendidas, nunca habían visto tantos ponys conviviendo en un solo lugar, era verdad que solo vivían con sus padres y sus dos tíos.

-¡Estoy toda emocionada! - menciono dando brinquitos Ying entre los ponys que tuviera en frente, viéndolos directamente a los ojos causándoles incomodidad. -¡tantos ponys para hacerles bromas, me morí y estoy en el Eliseo!

-Y ellos entraron al Tártaro. –Dijo frustrada Yang. –recuerda que no debes bromearlos como es tu costumbre, por lo menos prométeme que no harás nada hasta que lleguen nuestros padres.

-Pero… -Dijo poniendo una cara de perrito, LJ y Apple Bloom entonces se derritieron a ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. -¡aaaaahhhh, que ternurita!

-A mí y a mis papás no te sirve tu cara perrito pateado y lo sabes Ying. –Dijo fríamente Yang. –Ahora promételo.

-Ach, está bien, lo prometo. –Menciono Ying cambiando su cara a una mueca de frustración molesta. -¿Por qué me arruinas mi diversión?

-Por qué podría pasar algo parecido o peor de lo que hiciste en Sweet Apple Acres, ¿a ti te gustaría que te sorprendieran y asustaran así?

-A mi nada me sor… ¡AAAHHHH! -Respondía Ying cuando aparecieron de la nada enfrente de ella dos potrancas de tierra un poco menores que ella, una era purpura con melena amarrada con cola de caballo color crema y la otra era naranja con melena esponjada color verde limón, ambas tenían una sonrisa enorme mostrando sus dientes, ambas tenían ojos azules que tenían muy abiertos.

-¡¿Eres nueva en el pueblo?! –Preguntaron al unísono las potrancas, no como lo hacía con su hermana Yang, ellas parecían lo hacían completamente sincronizadas, como si pensaran lo mismo exactamente al mismo tiempo. -¡Vamos, responde, responde! –dijeron otras vez mientras que la púrpura daba un brinquito y cuando ella ponía sus patas en el suelo la naranja daba otro brinquito en completa sincronía.

-Eh… si soy nueva aquí, es más nunca había conocido a otras personas a parte de mis padres, hermana y tíos. –Respondió sinceramente y toda confundida Ying.

-Ahhhhh, eso es triste. -dijeron apenadas y tristes la dos hermanas, incluso Ying creyó ver que sus melenas se desinflaron un poco, como cuando desinflas un poco un globo, pensó que eso fue una alucinación, entonces de nuevo se inflaron sus melenas y volvieron a tener sus enormes sonrisas. -¡Pero ya no tendrás que estar sola y tu hermana tampoco, nosotras seremos sus primeras amigas en Ponyville! ¡¿Si quieres verdad?! ¡Di que sí, di que sí!

-Claro, porque no….

-¡Genial, yo soy Purple Pie! –dijo la purpura mientras le daba el casco muy efusivamente.

-¡Y yo soy Orange Pie, seguramente tendremos las mejores pijamadas del mundo! –Grito la naranja mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, Apple Bloom, Lighting y Yang apenas podían contener la risa al ver este espectáculo. -¡¿Y tú cómo te llamas?! –Volvieron a preguntar sincronizada mente las hermanas Pie.

-Yo me llamo Ying, mucho gusto. –respondió tímidamente la unicornio.

-¡EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO YING! –Gritaron las Pie, dejando toda shockeada a Ying, -¡AHORA SEREMOS LAS MEJORES SÚPER-DUPER-AMIGAS DEL MUNDO!

-Vaya Ying, parece que encontraste a unas nuevas amiguitas que te sorprendieron, ¿no que nadie podía hacerlo? –Se burlaba Yang de su hermana, entonces alguien hablo a su lado.

-Sí, mis hermanas tienen ese efecto con los nuevos ponys que conocen.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –Ahora es Yang quien grita sorprendida, si, su hermana decía que nadie la sorprendía, pero la verdad era ella quien no era fácil de sorprender, incluso sus padres cuando le organizaban una fiesta en secreto ella sabía todo lo que iban hacer con lujo de detalle, para su frustración.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Yang a la pony, parecía de la misma edad de Purple y Orange, que era de color azul celeste, con melena corta y lacia, con color azul grisáceo, sus ojos grises blanquizco, su expresión era neutral, como si no sintiera nada.

-Mis sinceras disculpas, yo me llamo Blue Pie y soy la hermana menor, pero trato de ser la voz responsable de Purple y Orange, no era mi intención espantarla.

-Es un… placer, yo me llamo Yang, espero ser buena amiga de ustedes tres Srtas. Pie.

-¡Nosotras también Yang! –Dijeron Purple y Orange poniéndose enfrente de Yang en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pegaso estaba impresionada. -¡Pero no seas tan estirada, ya es suficiente con Nuestra Súper-Duper-Hermanita Blue para todo el pueblo!

-Lo i-i-intentare, pero no prometo nada. -menciono Yang.

-¡Con eso nos basta por ahora! –Respondieron las Pie mayores, entonces voltearon a ver a Ying, quien apenas se había recuperado de la impresión. -¡Y contigo haremos las mejores bromas, pero debes aprender a no ser tan extrema, no sabes cómo reaccionara cada pony y porque a nosotras no nos gusta lastimar ni física y mentalmente! –Ying trago saliva, sabían estas dos niñas que apenas había conocido como eran sus bromas.

-¿Cómo es que saben…? – pregunto toda confundida Ying

-Así son "El huracán bicolor de Ponyville", las hermanas Pie. –Respondió Jolt con una sonrisa.

-Y es mejor dejarlo como esta, ni moverle un tantito. -continuo diciendo Apple Bloom, en ese momento las dos potrillas se pusieron enfrente de los dos adultos, poniendo una gran sonrisa les preguntaron a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Apple Bloom y Lighting Jolt, ¿Están en una cita de ponys especiales?

-¡NOOOOOOO! –respondieron al unísono los dos sonrojados jóvenes adultos, haciendo que Ying, Orange y Purple rieran a carcajadas, Yang riera normal e incluso Blue puso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que ya molestamos lo suficiente el día de hoy, Purple, Orange es hora de ir a casa, nuestros padres deben estar preocupados. –Dijo Blue retomando su forma de ser. – Sr. Lighting nuestra madre le envía saludos y mañana le contara los detalles del pueblo como usted le contara los del bosque, Buenas tardes.

-¿Sabe ella lo del bosque? –Pregunto Yang toda confundida.

-Es solo Blue Pie. -dijo LJ, llevándose su casco a la cara. –Y como dijo Bloom, es mejor dejarlo así, hasta luego niñas pórtense bien.

-¡Hasta luego Lighting Jolt y Apple Bloom, Ying y Yang hasta mañana, las vemos mañana en la casa de Paperwhite temprano, la llevaremos a desayunar a Sugar Cube Corner! –Se despidieron gritando Purple y Orange mientras corrían detrás de su hermana, entonces Ying y Yang se miraron confundidas.

-¿Quién es Paperwhite? –le pregunto Ying a su hermana mayor.

-Ni idea.

-Paperwhite Scissors es mi madre, y ustedes se quedaran en nuestra casa como invitadas especiales. -les comento Jolt. -Ella adora a los niños.

-Sí, sobre todo porque el último experimento de ella no salió nada bien. –Se burló Apple Bloom.

-Lo que digas Bloom, pero debemos continuar, las trillizas nos retrasaron. –Menciono LJ y todos asintieron, caminaron por el pueblo, las niñas comentaban que el pueblo era muy bonito, ahora sabían porque sus padres querían vivir ahí, entonces llegaron a plaza donde estaba la alcaldía, entonces se detuvieron.

-Bueno creo que aquí nos separamos Bloom. –Menciono LJ. –Creo que nos veremos mañana antes de la ceremonia.

-¿No quieres acompañarme un rato más? –Pregunto Apple Bloom mientras volteara a todos lados, como si estuviera esperando algo. -¿Qué no eres un caballero, dejaras a una dama sola?

-¿Cuál dama? –bromeo LJ, Apple Bloom lo miro muy enojada. –Pero enserio Bloom, has vivido toda tu vida en Ponyville, no creo que en este momento te pase nada estos 50 metros a la alcaldía.

-¡Lighting Jolt, regresaste! –Grito una pony con una melodiosa voz, volteo LJ y vio a Sweetie Bell, entonces la joven yegua corrió a abrazarlo. -¡me da mucho gusto volver a verte!

-¡A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Sweetie! –Dijo LJ abrazándola también, ya había superado un poco su nerviosismo con Sweetie, pero todavía temblaba un poco y a veces se le trababan las palabras. -¿C-como esta mi cantante favorita?

-¡Genial! –Respondió Sweetie, Apple Bloom solo miraba con una cara de hastío. -¿Y cómo está el flamante nuevo capitán protector?

-De hecho, muy bien gracias, espero cumplir con las expectativas que tienen todos de mí.

-Seguro lo harás, como dijo Apple Bloom cuando éramos niños, por cierto ¿Quiénes son estas adorables potrancas?

-La pegaso es Yang y la unicornio es Ying, las encontré en el Everfree, dicen que mañana llegaran sus padres al pueblo y yo les creo.

-Guau, entonces estaban en el Everfree, espero que no hallan molestado a ningún animal. –Les dijo Sweetie mientras les guiñaba el ojo, las dos hermanas se miraron confundidas. -¿Tienen más familia a parte de sus padres?

-De hecho tíos maternos… -Contesto amablemente Yang. -¡Y una primita! –Continúo diciendo alegremente Ying.

-Nunca me dijeron que tenían una prima. –Hizo la observación LJ.

-Porque nunca preguntaste. –Menciono Ying, mientras sonreía. –Tu solo preguntaste quienes eran nuestros padres y tíos, no si teníamos una prima.

-Supongo que es cierto. -dijo LJ rascándose la cabeza, Sweetie y Apple Bloom reían en silencio. – Por cierto Sweetie, que coincidencia que pasaras por aquí.

-La verdad iba a quedarme en casa para ensayar un poco, pero me llego una nota diciendo que tú estarías más o menos a esta hora por aquí.

-¿Una nota te llego avisando que ya estaba en el pueblo? No creo que la princesa Celestia supiera a qué hora llegaría… -No llego a terminar la frase cuando oyó a otra yegua detrás de él.

-¡Jolty, hijo mío, ya regresaste de Canterlot! –Todavía no se volteaba cuando su madre Paperwhite lo abrazaba con todas fuerzas, sacándole todo el aire a Lighting Jolt. -¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi caballerito, no, mi gran capitán y sé que tu padre seguramente también lo está!

-Gra-gra-gracias mamá. –Contesto LJ con mucha dificultad. –P-p-pero necesito respirar.

-¡Oh, lo siento cariño! –Dijo Paperwhite soltándolo de su abrazo, después de verse liberado rápidamente LJ comienza a respirar agitadamente. -¡Lo siento hijito, pero estaba tan emocionada de verte, que no medí mis fuerzas!

-Ya lo note. –Comento LJ recomponiéndose, las demás se reían por lo que había pasado. –Pero pensé que a esta hora estarías dando tu clase de esgrima.

-Verás, cuando llego Ojo de Trueno solo, pensé que te habías distraído platicando con alguno de tus amigos del pueblo, así que no me preocupe y continúe con mi rutina, pero hace un rato me llego una nota mágicamente que decía que tu estarías en frente de la alcaldía más o menos a esta hora, entonces no pude contenerme, me disculpe con mis alumnos y vine velozmente para acá.

-¿Una nota mágica? ¡También a mí me llego una nota así, es como me entere que LJ estaba aquí! –Dijo extraña Sweetie Bell, las niñas y Apple Bloom apenas podían contener las risas. -¡pero qué bueno que estemos todos aquí!

-Si muy bonito, pero es extraño, a mi mamá le llego una nota como a Sweetie diciendo a qué hora más o menos estaría aquí, los únicos que podrían saber eso eran los que me están acompañando… -En ese momento sintió un escalofrío y volteo a ver a Apple Bloom, Yang y Ying quienes estaban tratando de no reír a carcajadas, entonces grito. -¡Tengo que irme de aquí pero ya!

-Pero hijo, ¿Cuál es tu prisa?

Lighting Jolt iba a contestar y en ese mismo momento se escuchó una explosión de fuegos artificiales, toda la plaza se llenó de confeti y de la nada aparecieron carteles en los que estaba escrito "¡Bienvenido de vuelta y felicitaciones Capitán Lighting Jolt!", entonces varios pony salieron de sus escondites aplaudiendo y vitoreándolo, LJ abrió sus ojos y su boca a mas no poder, empezó a retroceder cuando un corcel le hablo por atrás.

-¿Qué te pareció esto, genial no?

-¡Cheese Sándwich!- Grito LJ al autoproclamado rey de las fiestas. -¡Esto es una exageración, yo voy y vengo de Canterlot siempre, no es necesaria una fiesta por algo tan común y corriente!

-¡Pero esto es un ocasión especial! –Dijo Cheese mientras abrazaba a LJ con su casco izquierdo, LJ solo tenía una cara de desaprobación. -¡No siempre nombran a un capitán protector de tu edad en Equestria, eso es motivo de decirlo a todas voces!

-Con una voz es suficiente, gracias. –Dijo frustrado LJ. -¿Te dijeron tus hijas que ya estaba en el pueblo, o te llego una nota mágicamente?

-Mis hijas cuando llegaron las tres, incluso Blue, le fueron a contar a Pinkie que habían hecho dos nuevas Súper-Duper-Amigas muy especiales y no te mencionaron, por cierto Pinkie se disculpa por no venir a saludarte, pero ella está ocupada con los últimos detalles de la ceremonia de mañana, creo que mañana se verán en el café ¿No es cierto?

-Exacto, ¿Entonces recibiste una nota, no?

-No, la verdad es que…. –Empezó a titubear Cheese Sándwich.

-¡Ay ya, dilo de una vez! –Grito muy ansiosa Apple Bloom, Lighting empezó a temer lo peor, no podía ser y en su cabeza empezó a decir (que no sea ella, que no sea ella, que no sea ella).

-¡La alcaidesa me envió a hacer esto! –Respondió finalmente el fiestero.

-¡Me lleva la (Compra Manzanas)! –Grito furioso LJ, no era común verlo fuera de sus casillas. -¡me voy de aquí!

-Hijo tranquilízate, deberías estar alegre no enojado.

-Sé que no te agrada, pero creo que ya debes dejar tu rencor en el pasado, mírame a mi yo pensé que no me agradarían nunca y ve ahora somos muy amigas. –Dijo Sweetie tratando de calmarlo.

-Si caballerito relájate. –Dijo riendo Apple Bloom mientras que Yang reía entre dientes y Ying ya había perdido toda compostura riéndose a carcajadas. –Como dijo Sweetie, debes dejar el pasado atrás.

-¡Tu! –Dijo LJ a Apple Bloom mientras la señalaba con su casco y la miraba con una vista asesina. -¡Tu planeaste todo esto, y ellas te ayudaron! –después señalando a las dos gemelas, todavía estaba reclamando cuando escucho la voz que no quería oír.

-¡Lighting Jolt, es una alegría y un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo!- dijo sinceramente la pony color rosa que llevaba una tiara de diamantes.

-Que tal Diamond Tiara. –Dijo todo fastidiado LJ, contestándole a la yegua que de potranca junto con Silver Spoon hizo de su vida de potrillo un martirio, solo por tener el costado en blanco, recordaba cada humillación y palabras que salían de su boca, como su madre sufría mucho cuando el también sufría, ciertamente Diamond Tiara se comportaba así por el resultado de la mala influencia de su madre, después cambio gracias a las CMC e incluso los habitantes de Ponyville la habían elegido alcaidesa hace un año después del retiro de la anterior por su gran don de mando, pero eso no borra los años de abuso que padeció. –Disculpe Alcaidesa Tiara, no fue mi intención no darle su lugar a su título. –dijo disculpándose de mala gana LJ.

-Por favor, eso de títulos no va conmigo, yo soy empleada de los ciudadanos, no al revés. –Entonces Diamond Tiara le hace una reverencia a LJ, quien se sorprende al ver ese gesto. – Además, un capitán protector tiene mucho más rango que un alcaide como tú humilde servidora, así que cualquier cosa que necesites y que este en mis facultades no dudes en pedírmela.

-Eh… gracias creo.

-Por eso la eligieron el año pasado. –Le dijo Paperwhite a LJ mientras sonreía y le daba un abrazo a Diamond Tiara. –Ella es muy noble y dulce, yo no le guardo ningún rencor, lo que hizo solo fueron pequeñas travesuras de niños.

-¡¿Pequeñas travesuras de niños?! –grito de nuevo LJ.

-¿Qué les parece si platicamos en la cena? –Menciono Diamond, señalando al restaurante que tenían al frente. –Yo invito, seguramente las pequeñas potrancas que está cuidando LJ deben estar hambrientas, ¿Apple Bloom también vienes?, aún me tienes que mostrar si está bien la última programación del evento.

-Está bien Dai, solo para revisar la programación. –Acepto la invitación Apple Bloom, aun con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Ustedes también están invitados Sweetie y Cheese, sería un honor que nos acompañaran.

-Gracias, pero no, mi esposa e hijas me están esperando para cenar con ellas en casa. –dijo excusándose Cheese Sándwich. –Sera en otra ocasión Srta. Alcaidesa.

-De acuerdo Cheese, salúdame a Pinkie de mi parte. –Se lamentó Diamond Tiara mientras se despedía de Cheese, después volteo a ver a Sweetie Bell. -¿Tu si nos acompañaras, verdad amiga?

-¡Por supuesto que me encantaría! –Contesto alegremente la unicornio.

-E-e-este aunque me encantaría aceptar tu invitación. –Se apresuró a decir LJ. –Pero me encuentro algo cansado y quisiera llegar a mi casa lo antes posible, si quieres llevar a las niñas por mí no hay problema…

-Pero Jolty, yo no te enseñe a rechazar invitaciones y menos dejar plantadas a chicas bonitas. –Dijo su madre mientras le guiñaba un ojo, después le hizo una reverencia a Diamond. –Por supuesto que aceptamos humildemente su invitación.

-¡Excelente, permítanme usar mis poderes de alcaidesa para tener una buena mesa! –Dijo Diamond Tiara, las yeguas solo entrecerraron los ojos, las niñas se miraron confundidas y Lighting Jolt se llevó uno de sus cascos a su cara. -¡Es broma, hice la reservación inmediatamente que leí la nota que me enviaron para avisar que LJ llego con dos potrillas, Silver ya nos está esperando adentro!

-Te seguimos Srta. Tiara. –Dijo Paperwhite.

-¡Qué bien, solo había comido esas pocas manzanas en la granja de Apple Bloom! –Dijo Ying sacando la lengua babeando, Yang se llevó el casco a la cara y dijo. –Si Ying, 85 manzanas es muy poca comida.

-¡¿85 manzanas de una sentada?! –Dijo espantada Diamond Tiara.

-No se preocupe Srta. Alcaidesa, vigilare que Ying no abuse de su generosidad. –Prometió Yang.

-¿Por qué no me dejan ser yo?, pero eso cambiara cuando llegue papá. –Refunfuño Ying

-Que niñas tan tiernas. –Dijo con una sonrisa Paperwhite, LJ se rasco la cabeza.

-¡Entonces entremos, yo ya tengo mucha hambre!-Dijo felizmente Diamond Tiara, entraron al restaurante primero Diamond junto a Sweetie platicando, después Paperwhite junto a las pequeñas dejando a LJ y a Apple Bloom al final solos, entonces el corcel le advirtió a la yegua.

-Más vale que a partir de ahora duermas con un ojo abierto Bloom, esta bromita me la pagaras con intereses.

-Si lo que digas caballerito. –Le respondió Apple Bloom mientras sonreía sin darle importancia a la amenaza. –Pero ahora hay que entrar, yo ya tengo que comer algo y creo que tú también. –En ese momento el estómago de Lighting hizo ruidos, apenándolo. -¿Lo ves?, incluso me das la razón.

-Qué remedio, mi madre ya acepto por mi así que al mal paso darle prisa. –Menciono resignado LJ mientras entraban al restaurante, entonces salió el mismo personaje del dirigible, los tres cruzaron miradas y siguieron su camino.

-Vaya, ahora en Ponyville ya se ve de todo. –Comento Apple Bloom. -¿es la primera vez que ves un aracne LJ?

-No, incluso en la academia hay algunos estudiantes de intercambio, pero él me parecido no se… peculiar, pero nos hemos retrasado ya están todos sentados leyendo el menú. – Entonces desde la mesa su madre le hacía señas para que vieran donde estaban, inmediatamente los dos jóvenes se fueron a sentar.

En la plaza del pueblo, el aracne se detuvo varios minutos, pensando (esta sensación al ver ese corcel y esa yegua, es parecida a la que sentí en el hotel, pero a la vez diferente, de tranquilidad, paciencia y de…empatía), entonces dejo de pensar en eso restándole importancia y se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo.

De vuelta al restaurante, Apple Bloom saludo a Silver Spoon con un abrazo y se sentó a lado de ella y de Ying, era turno del potro de saludar.

-Buenas noches Srta. Silver Spoon, es un placer volverla a ver. –Dijo cortésmente LJ, que consideraba a Silver solo una lacayo de Diamond Tiara y por esa razón no le desagradaba, además ella demostró que era una buena organizadora en la alcaldía, puesto que consiguió con la alcaidesa anterior.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Pregunto el mesero.

-Quiero el espagueti a la boloñesa. –Pidió Apple Bloom.

-Yo quiero sopa milestrone- Dijo Sweetie Bell.

-Tráigame la ensalada cesar, debo conservar la línea. –Dijo Diamond Tiara.

-Yo quiero lasaña de verduras por favor. –menciono Silver Spoon.

-Yo quero la ensalada fresca de frutas y verduras de temporada, ¿y qué vas a querer hijo? –Pregunto Paperwhite a LJ.

-Filete miñón de soya con guarnición de papas, ¿ustedes niñas ya se decidieron?

-Yo quiero la ensalada de verduras que pidió la Sra. Paperwhite. –Pidió muy cortésmente Yang.

-¡Tráigame todo el menú, muero de hambre!-Grito Ying, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-¡Ying, no seas abusiva! –Le reclamo su hermana, la pequeña unicornio solo frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, traiga la hamburguesa más grande que tenga. –Dijo resignada, pero inmediatamente cambio su semblante a una sonrisa. -¡Y traiga su carta de vinos!

-¡YING! –Gritaron todos al unísono muy molestos todos. –Ok, ok, solo era una broma, tráigame sidra sin alcohol en una jarra para que también tome mi hermana. –Dijo Ying tranquilizando la situación, Yang suspiro aliviada.

-¿y los adultos que van a beber madame?

-Vamos a brindar por nuestro invitado, así que traiga el mejor vino de la casa. –Pidió Diamond Tiara, el mesero se retiró.

Paso un rato y todos estaban comiendo, el ambiente era muy agradable, platicando sobre los pormenores de cada una de sus vidas, entonces Diamond hizo un brindis.

-¡Por Lighting Jolt, ya que desde mañana, oficialmente se convierte en capitán protector de Ponyville, quien pensaría que el potrillo antipático de hace diez años tendría un puesto tan importante! ¡Salud!

-¡Muy antipático! –Dijo Apple Bloom levantando su copa, LJ solo se sonrojo con un ceño molesto. -¡Salud!

-¡SALUD! -dijeron todos, hasta las niñas levantaron sus vasos de sidra sin alcohol.

-Gracias, pero no lo merezco, solo espero cumplir las expectativas que hay sobre mí. –Dijo humildemente LJ.

-Ese es uno de nuestros problemas como servidores públicos. –Continuo Diamond. –Tratamos de cumplir con lo que esperan de nosotros, pero no se puede tener a todos contentos, siempre habrá alguien que no coincida con los demás, entonces debes aplicar tu criterio pensando en lo mejor para la mayoría y hacerlo aunque no parezca buena idea en el momento.

-Gracias Tiara, es muy buen consejo. –Dijo sinceramente Jolt.

-¿Y qué cuentas de Canterlot, dejaste muchas yeguas suspirando por ti? –Pregunto Silver Spoon, haciendo que Sweetie Bell se sonrojara y que Apple Bloom frunciera el ceño.

-No, todavía no tengo pony especial, pero estoy en proceso de búsqueda. –Al decir esto cambiaron los semblantes de Sweetie y Apple Bloom. -¿Cómo va tu relación con Snails?

-Bastante bien, incluso ya pensamos en preparar la boda, aunque todavía no hablamos de fechas.

-Me alegro por ti, ¿y tú que dices Tiara, algún pony especial? –Pregunto curioso LJ a la alcaidesa.

-De momento no, termine con Pipsqueak hace cuatro meses, terminamos bien y todo eso, pero la relación no iba a ningún lado, fue mejor así. –Contesto tristemente Diamond.

-Lo lamento Tiara, no lo sabía. –Se disculpó LJ.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Pipsqueak fue mi primer novio formal y siempre estará en un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero nuestros intereses chocaban entre sí, por eso y para no hacernos más daño decidimos terminar y quedar como los buenos amigos que somos.

-No te preocupes Dai. –Dijo Apple Bloom sintiendo una gran empatía con su amiga, consolándola. –Seguramente encontraras a tu verdadero pony especial muy pronto.

-Tal vez te pueda presentar a algunos de mis amigos de la Academia. –Comento LJ- Pero deja advertirte que algunos están locos, como Stars, a él le dicen el "justiciero llameante" no por sus ideas, sino porque un día salió encendido del laboratorio de química, literalmente.

Entonces todos se rieron y continuaron la cena, Apple Bloom le comentaba a Diamond Tiara sobre sus observaciones de la ceremonia, Sweetie y Silver Spoon escuchando a Lighting sobre los últimos meses en la academia y Paperwhite cuidando a Ying y a Yang quienes se habían enfrascado en una de sus discusiones sin sentido, pasando todos un rato muy agradable, terminaron de cenar y entonces en la plaza se empezaron a despedir.

-Fue un rato agradable debo decir, pero debemos irnos, mañana será un día muy importante. –Menciono LJ.

-¡SI será muy importante, más de lo que imaginas Lighting! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa Sweetie Bell, dejando a todos, menos a las niñas, algo confundidos. -¡Hasta mañana, que descansen!

-Buenas noches Sweetie Bell. –Dijo cortésmente LJ. –Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Srta. Bell. –Se despidió Paperwhite.

-¡HASTA MAÑANA SWEETIE!- Gritaron Yang y Ying al unísono.

-Que tengas una buena noche amiga. –Se despidió abrazándola Apple Bloom.

Diamond Tiara Y Silver Spoon se despidieron también de Sweetie abrazándola, entonces la joven unicornio tomo rumbo a la boutique.

-Yo también me voy, seguramente mis hermanos y la abuela ya deben estar preocupados. –Comenzó a despedirse Apple Bloom. –Creo que aún me consideran la hermanita bebé.

-¿Por qué será? –Bromeo LJ, Apple Bloom lo miro molesta. –Tranquila, es broma, nos vemos mañana Bloom.

-¡Hasta mañana caballerito, Dai, Silver, Sra. Paperwhite, Yang y Ying, que descansen! –Grito Apple Bloom mientras corría rumbo a la granja, los demás la despidieron agitando uno de sus cascos.

-Nosotras debemos ir a la alcaidía a recoger algunos informes, pero antes… -Dijo Silver Spoon mientras empujaba a Diamond Tiara al frente de Lighting. –Creo que Tiara quiere decirte algo.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Diamond Tiara? –Pregunto Lighting Jolt muy curioso.

-Bueno… es que yo… -Cuando empezó a hablar, Diamond Tiara empezó a sollozar. –Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero….

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Me... Perdonas, por todo lo que te hice cuando éramos potrillos?... sé que debes estar muy molesto por todas las idioteces que dije e hice, por todo lo que lastime a tu mamá, de verdad me arrepiento y tú nunca me has respondido cuando me disculpo y…

-Tranquila Tiara, yo te perdono. –Dijo Lighting abrazándola muy sinceramente. –De hecho creo que te perdone hace mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio, así nada más me perdonas?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te parece borrón y cuenta nueva? –Dijo LJ, entonces le dio su casco. -¿Trato hecho?

-¡Trato hecho! -dijo Diamond Tiara dándole un choque de cascos. –Ya debemos irnos, buenas noches Lighting, Paperwhite, Yang y Ying, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Tiara, Silver. –Se despidió Lighting Jolt.

-Buenas noches Srta. Alcaidesa, Srta. Spoon, que descansen. –Dijo Paperwhite.

-¡Hasta mañana Diamond y Silver! –Se despidieron las gemelas.

-¡Hasta mañana, que duerman con las princesas! –Se despidió Silver Spoon, entonces ella y Diamond Tiara entraron a la alcaldía.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de ir a casa, seguramente las pequeñas deben estar cansadas. –menciono Paperwhite. –Seguramente, fue un día muy interesante, sobre todo para Ying, -Continuo Lighting Jolt.

-¡Como creen, yo todavía tengo mucha energía! –Menciono Ying, entonces dio un gran bostezo. –aah, tonto sueño.

-La verdad es que estamos cansadas, como nunca. –Continuo Yang, quien dio un pequeño bostezo. –le agradeceríamos que nos muestren nuestros aposentos.

Entonces Lighting Jolt y Paperwhite pusieron en su lomo a Ying y a Yang respectivamente, las niñas inmediatamente se durmieron, con el mayor cuidado y sin hacer ruido, la llevaron a su casa, que se localizaba cerca de donde estaba la Biblioteca Golden Oaks, llegaron y dejaron a las niñas en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, bajaron a la cocina. -¿Quieres algo de tomar hijo, café, té, leche…? –pregunto Paperwhite a LJ.

-Leche tibia por favor. –Respondió LJ a su madre, se sentó en la mesita de la cocina, entonces Paperwhite le sirvió su vaso de leche mientras ella se sirvió un té. También trajo algunas galletas. -¿Mamá, te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro Jolty, lo que tú quieras y este en mis posibilidades hacerlo.

-¿Puedes llevar a las niñas mañana al lago?, claro después de que desayunen con los Pie.

-Pero hijo, eso nos tomara todo el día, y yo quiero ver tu ceremonia de nombramiento.

-Por favor solo hazlo mamá, te lo agradeceré mucho. –Paperwhite reconoció el tono de voz que utilizo Lighting, era el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba ella cuando tenía una misión y mandaba a su hijo lo más lejos posible.

-Está bien hijo, pero regresare lo más pronto posible, y protegeré a las niñas, incluso invitare a las pequeñas Pie.

-Te lo agradezco mamá. –Respondió LJ y entonces continuaron bebiendo en silencio.

En la habitación de huéspedes, Ying empezó a dar golpecitos a Yang. -¿Yang, Yang, estas despierta?

-Ahora lo estoy Ying, ¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy preocupada por mañana, tengo miedo. –Dijo Ying con un tono de voz triste mientras se cubría medio rostro con el cobertor, entonces Yang la abrazo para confortarla.

-Tranquila hermanita, nuestros padres y tíos estarán aquí mañana, además están las portadoras, Apple Bloom, Cool Jazz, Sweetie Bell, su amiga pegaso y Lighting Jolt, si yo fuera "él" entonces estaría preocupado.

-¿Entonces seguimos con lo que nos dijeron nuestros papás?

-Exacto, protegemos a todos lo que podamos sin meternos en el evento principal.

-Gracias Yang, te quiero. –Menciono Ying mientras se quedaba dormida.

-Yo también te quiero Ying, dulces sueños hermanita. -Le respondió Yang mientras se quedaba dormida también.

En la afueras de Ponyville, el Aracne estaba todo impaciente, ya tenía un buen rato esperando a alguien, (por todos los alicornios de Equestria, donde están, ya deberían estar aquí), pensó muy molesto mientras que con sus tres patas derechas tocaba el piso una tras de otra.

-Tranquilo Demonsting, ya llegamos. -dijo otra figura encapuchada, por su forma parecía un gran dragón komodo, al igual que al Aracne solo se le notaban sus patas delanteras, tenía grandes garras y lo poca que se veían las escamas daba la impresión que eran de metal.

-Ya era hora Deathsaurus, ¿dónde están los otros dos mosquitos?

-No nos deberías de llamarnos mosquitos, sobre todo tu que eres un insecto. –menciono una voz grave.

-Sobre todo un insecto que no puede volar. –menciono otra voz, esta vez de una chica, entonces Demonsting y Deathsaurus voltearon hacia arriba y ahí estaban otras dos figuras con capa, un hipogrifo y una pegaso, al hipogrifo sus largas garras y pico de metal, la pegaso llevaba una armadura con garras en los cascos delanteros, las alas de ambos parecían estar hechas de cuchillas muy filosas.

-Para empezar Darksteel, soy un arácnido, no un insecto, nos parecemos pero definitivamente no somos iguales. –Entonces volteo a ver a la pegaso. –y para continuar Skyshadow, yo cazo a muchos tontos voladores con mi aguijón, así que no necesito volar para nada.

-Eres o muy valiente o muy tonto para hablarme así. –Respondió Skyshadow, se notaba que era la líder del grupo, ya que al hablar todo el grupo le prestaba atención. –Ahora dame tu reporte.

-Los habitantes del pueblo ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, incluso las portadoras restantes, pase junto a ellas como una docena de veces y ni siquiera me voltearon a ver, además la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad se fue hace ocho años aproximadamente, por lo que quedan solo tres, y cuanto al nuevo capitán protector, es solo un joven pony de tierra, nosotros y el jefe no tendremos ningún problema.

-Enséñanos los puntos que trazaste en el mapa del pueblo por favor Demonsting. –Pidió Darksteel, entonces Demonsting lo saco de su mochila.

-Estos son los puntos en los que debemos trazar para hacer la invocación. –Empezó a explicar el Aracne, los otros tres ponían mucha atención. –Darksteel te toca el punto sur, Deathsaurus hará el punto oeste, yo hare el punto este y finalmente Skyshadow hará el punto norte y la invocación, ¿están de acuerdo todos? –Todos asintieron.

-No entiendo por qué hacer todo esto. –Dijo confundido Deathsaurus. -¿Por qué el jefe no solo llega al pueblo y ya?

-Porque le gusta la parafernalia y el espectáculo. –Contesto Skyshadow algo molesta. –El jefe quiere que su retorno al "escenario" como él le llama sea espectacular e inolvidable, ¿Dónde dormiremos hoy Demonsting?

-En el hotel donde me hospedo, reserve otras tres habitaciones para ustedes.

-¡Excelente, no sé ustedes pero yo debo descansar! –Grito Darksteel, los demás le dieron la razón.

-Mañana empieza una nueva era en Equestria, ¡LA ERA DEL MIEDO Y EL TERROR! –Dijo riéndose diabólicamente Skyshadow, los otros tres también rieron igual mientras se dirigían de vuelta al pueblo, pero no notaron que otras cuatro figuras encapuchadas los veían desde un monte cercano.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Dijo confiadamente uno de los encapuchados.


	6. Preparativos

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Preparativos.**

Ya eran cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana, Lighting había tomado una ducha rápida, reviso a Ying y a Yang quienes seguían dormidas, fue a su habitación tomando su espada y sus alforjas, bajo a la sala donde estaba Paperwhite leyendo, entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

-Nos vemos luego mamá, me voy a ver a las tres portadoras para discutir varios asuntos.

-Está bien hijo mío, solo recuerda que en la tarde es tu ceremonia de nombramiento. –Dijo Paperwhite con una sonrisa. –Debes regresar a casa para arreglarte y vestirte para la ocasión.

-Ya lo sé mamá, ya no soy un potrillo al que se le debe recordar todo, se lo que tengo que hacer.

-Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño potrillo travieso hijo. –Respondió Paperwhite mientras abrazaba a LJ, quien puso una cara de ya que. –que te vaya bien.

-Está bien, mamá sobre lo que te dije ayer sobre que llevaras al lago a las gemelas, necesito que lo hagas en serio.

-Tranquilo hijo, lo voy a hacer, te di mi palabra. -dijo no muy convencida Paperwhite, entonces pensó (pero no te di mi palabra de no irte a ayudar si noto algo extraño o peligroso)

-Te lo agradezco, ya tengo que irme ¡hasta pronto!

-¡Que las princesas te acompañen! –Se despidió Paperwhite mientras que LJ salía rápidamente.

Ya había recorrido una buena distancia LJ cuando vio que venía un huracán purpura y naranja, siguió caminando sin darle importancia hasta que quedo enfrente de él, entonces el fenómeno para dejando descubierto que eran las hermanas Pie, Purple y Orange, en ese momento salió de la nada Blue caminando apaciblemente.

-¡Buenos días Lighting! –Gritaron Purple y Orange dando sus brinquitos sincronizados. –Buenos días Sr. Jolt. –Dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción Blue.

-Buenos días niñas, ¿Qué hacen despiertas a esta hora? Es domingo. –Les pregunto LJ.

-¡Vamos a llevar a Yang y a Ying a desayunar a Sugar Cube Corner, también queremos presentarles a Pound y a Pumpkin Cake, seguro ellos también serán sus amigos! –Respondieron las pequeñas con su singular sincronía.

-Y yo debo vigilar para que nada explote. –Menciono Blue también con su singular tono de voz.- usted va ahora a ver a nuestra madre, ¿verdad?

-Sip, así es.

-Entonces no lo entretenemos más, vámonos hermanas. –Ordeno tranquilamente Blue a Purple y Orange, entonces Orange se acercó a LJ y le pregunto.

-¿Cuándo saliste de tu casa, Ying y Yang seguían dormidas?

-Sí, parece que estaban muy cansadas por lo que hicieron (y deshicieron) ayer.

-Lastima, quisiera que estuvieran ya despiertas para no perder mucho tiempo. –En ese momento Lighting tuvo una idea, una de esas ideas malas que todo el mundo tiene cuando quieren desquitarse de alguien.

-¿Por qué no las despiertan como ustedes saben hacerlo? –Dijo Lighting con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero están cansadas y además no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar. –Dijo algo Preocupada Purple.

-Tranquilas, a Ying le encantan las bromas y Yang debe estar acostumbrada por su misma hermana, seguro tomaran con mucho humor que las despierten. –Respondió LJ sonriendo.

-¡Oki-doki-loki! –Gritaron al unísono Purple y Orange mientras corrían a toda velocidad a la casa de LJ. –Esto no va a terminar bien. –Se quejó Blue mientras seguía a sus hermanas, entonces LJ volvió a caminar hacia la cafetería, algunos minutos después se escuchó una explosión de confeti de un cañón de fiestas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Se escuchó en todo el pueblo un par de gritos de dos potrillas, LJ no pudo contener su risa.

-Ahora solo falta desquitarme de ti Bloom. –Se dijo asimismo muy complacido Lighting Jolt.

Ya eran las nueve y cinco cuando LJ llego a la cafetería "Mare Lisa", vio que Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Apple Jack ya lo estaban esperando en una de las mesas del patio, pero también vio que ahí estaban Sweetie Bell, Scootalo y Apple Bloom, entonces volteo y vio a Cool Jazz trayendo su saxofón corriendo hacia la misma cafetería, lo cual hizo que se preguntara que estaba pasando.

-¡Lighting, Cool Jazz aquí, los estábamos esperando! –Grito Pinkie agitando los cascos delanteros, entonces los dos corceles entraron al café y se sentaron en la misma mesa donde estaban las seis yeguas.

-Perdón por la demora, pero me encontré con tus hijas Pinkie y me distrajeron un poco. –Menciono LJ.

-Yo no conozco el pueblo, así que me perdí un rato tratando de encontrar esta cafetería. –Dijo Cool Jazz respirando agitadamente.

-LJ es bueno volver a verte, ¿Cómo está el pony de tierra más rápido de Equestria? –Pregunto Scootalo a LJ, su relación con él era como si fueran de hermanos, los hermanos que nunca tuvieron y si quisieron. –Bien Scoot, me sorprende que sepa de mi existencia la acróbata más famosa de Equestria y más allá. –Respondió humildemente el corcel.

-¡Para nada!, tú eres el famoso, mira que eres el capitán más joven de toda la historia, creo que estoy un poquito celosa, muy poquito.

-No digas eso Scoot, la verdad tú fuiste siempre un ejemplo para mí, nunca te das por vencida, todo lo que te propones lo haces, recuerdo que no te rendiste cuando muchos doctores te dijeron que nunca podrías volar, y mírate ahora, segunda pony del mejor escuadrón de los wonderbolts.

-¡Seguro esos vejetes deben estar comiéndose sus tontos diagnósticos ahora!-Dijo muy orgullosa Scootalo.

-Perdón, sé que algunos no se habían visto en mucho tiempo y otros apenas nos vamos a conocer. –Interrumpió Apple Jack, entonces todos se pusieron serios reconociendo la situación. –Chicas él es Cool Jazz, el primo de Vynil.

-Mucho gusto damas, es un honor conocerlas. –Dijo cortésmente Cool Jazz. –me permito decir que esto es muy cool.

-¿Por cierto, que haces aquí Jazz? -Pregunto muy curioso Lighting.

-La princesa Luna me visito en mis sueños, hice lo que me recomendaste y le mostré mi sax, entonces me ordeno que vinera aquí, después creo que le aviso a Apple Jack.

-Exacto terroncito, como decía, ellas son Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Bell y Scootalo. –Presento Apple Jack a las demás mientras estas daban un saludo cordial. –Tú ya conoces a los demás.

-De hecho yo ya conocía a Sweetie Bell, tuvimos un dueto hace dos meses en Coltyfornia, yo con mi sax y ella con su maravillosa voz, una de nuestras mejores presentaciones.

-Si así es. –Continuo Sweetie. –De verdad que Jazz es un genio con su instrumento.

-Y de nuevo nos estamos alejando del tema principal. –Se quejó AJ mientras se cubría la cara con su sombrero. –Sé que todos, incluyéndome quisiera platicar de muchas cosas, pero necesitamos hablar de lo que nos dijo Celestia y Luna, Lighting empecemos contigo, ¿Qué le querías preguntar a Rainbow?

-Está bien, verás Rainbow, tuve una pesadilla donde el cretino de Doll regresaba….

-Si todos los presentes tuvimos esa misma pesadilla, pero de diferentes ángulos, así que ahórrate esa parte y ve al punto. –Dijo Rainbow mientras que todos los demás asentían, entonces LJ comprendió que ocho de los diez ponys que soñaron con Dark Doll estaban ahí, solo faltaban dos.

-Entonces continúo, después de terminar ese sueño, empezó otro, esta vez muy tranquilo, en él se me presento una unicornio muy poderosa, pero para nada maligna, entonces me dio esta espada. –En ese momento Lighting pone su espada en la mesa, Cool jazz hace lo mismo con su instrumento. –Y a mí me dio esto. -Continúo Jazz. –A mí como a Lighting nos advirtió que no la usáramos hasta hoy.

-Pero antes, la unicornio me dijo que el arcoíris sabe mucho sobre los doce signos de la luz, supongo que el arcoíris que se refería eres tu Rainbow Dash, que los doce signos de la luz están relacionados con los seis elementos de la armonía, además ayer que vi el árbol de los elementos, este tenía seis nuevas ramas, que sumados a los elemento originales dan doce, pero estas ramas no tienen alguna joya.

Todos encontraron el relato de Lighting muy interesante, coincidieron que el árbol tenía que ver con todo esto, entonces Rainbow empezó a hablar.

-Tienes razón LJ, verás antes de desaparecer Twilight y los demás nos pidieron investigar sobre esos signos, me puse en contacto con una amiga exploradora que tengo, ella investigo mucho durante seis años y me envió esto hace algunos días. –entonces puso también sobre la mesa un pergamino antiguo, abriéndolo con mucho cuidado. –El pergamino es muy antiguo, incluso más antiguo que la unión de las tres razas, está protegido con un hechizo muy poderoso, sino ya se hubiera hecho polvo, si notan todos parece que está escrito en un idioma incompresible, pero si lo empiezan a ver fijamente este parece que empieza a cambiar a palabras actuales, seguramente también por magia, si lo leen parece ser que los signos de la luz son como se llamaban originalmente los elementos de la armonía.

-¡Pero los elementos son seis, y los signos son doce! –Dijo confundido Cool Jazz. –Si son los mismos ¿Dónde están los restantes?

-Al parecer los ponys antiguos consideraron los otros seis elementos menos importantes y se concentraron en los elementos de la magia, honestidad, risa, amabilidad, generosidad y lealtad para protegerse, pero yo creo que fue un error, si hubieran dado el mismo valor al resto de los elementos, seguramente cualquier amenaza se habría superado más fácilmente, eso explica por qué el árbol de la armonía tiene nuevas ramas, los nuevos portadores de estos elementos deben ya estar entre nosotros.

-¿Y sabes cuales son esos elementos Dash? –Pregunto Lighting Jolt. – ¿Y cómo encontrar a los portadores?

-Si he entendido bien este pergamino, los signos de la luz restantes son la paciencia, la empatía, la valentía, la tenacidad, la humildad y la confianza, y no dice como encontrar a los portadores, pero si es parecido como nosotras encontramos los elementos originales, entonces ellos o ellas tendrán una especie de prueba, seguramente muy difícil.

-¡Vaya Rainbow, investigaste muy bien esto, seguramente Twilight estaría muy orgullosa! –Dijo alegremente Pinkie.

-Gracias Pink, pero si Twilight hubiera investigado esto en mi lugar, seguramente habría encontrado la respuesta hace años, no hace algunos días atrás.-Entonces continuo leyendo Rainbow el pergamino. –Aquí también dice que si un elemento muere, este deja de brillar hasta encontrar a un nuevo portador, bueno eso creo que dice, la última parte esta borrosa.

-¡Pero cuando LJ y yo vimos el árbol, todos los elementos resplandecían al máximo, bueno excepto el de la risa que se veía un poco opaco, pero después empezó a brillar con un poco de más intensidad! -Comento inmediatamente Cool Jazz.

-Lo del elemento de la risa debe ser por lo que paso ayer con Pinkie. –Contesto Apple Jack. –Y los otros elementos debe ser porque Fluttershy aún está viva y los otros dos… porque seguramente ya encontró los nuevos portadores de la magia y la generosidad.

-O porque las portadoras anteriores no han muerto hasta ahora. –menciono Scootalo.

-Eso es imposible Scoot, si Twilight o Rarity aun estuvieran vivas, ya se habrían comunicado con nosotras. –Dijo tristemente Pinkie, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella excepto Sweetie Bell.

-Yo creo que tienes razón Scootalo. –Le dijo unicornio blanca a la pegaso. –Si Doll sobrevivió, ¿porque no nuestros hermanos y hermanas?

-Porque a Doll solo lo enviaron a otro lugar, ellos explotaron en nuestras caras. -Dijo muy tristemente Apple Jack.

-¡Basta de charlas! –Grito Lighting Jolt, entonces todos los demás lo voltearon a ver. –Si hay nuevos portadores o no desgraciadamente no nos ayuda en este momento, debemos prepararnos lo que estamos presentes si es que vuelve Doll, me llego una Nota del Comandante Shield en la mañana, el HelliAirship está detrás de esas enormes nubes de lluvia, la guardia real está escondida en el bosque Everfree y sus alrededores, la guardia del imperio de cristal viene en camino en tren junto a Shinning Armor y la princesa Cadance, y las princesas Luna y Celestia ya deben estar preparándose para venir de Canterlot, nosotros debemos revisar el pueblo por última vez.

-Tienes razón, ya no debemos perder el tiempo. -dijo rápidamente Rainbow. -Mi escuadrón y los otros Wonderbolts deben ya estar con Shield, ¿nosotros que debemos hacer capitán Jolt?

-Todavía no soy capitán capitana Dash, pero gracias por el voto de confianza, cubriremos más rápidamente el pueblo si nos dividimos en grupos de dos ponys, cada uno revisara y vigilara un punto cardinal, Rainbow Dash y Cool Jazz revisaran el Sur.

-¡Hasta dormida!

-No creo que sea buena idea, yo no conozco nada del pueblo y…

-¡Cállate Jazz! –Gritaron todos a la vez.

-Está bien, pero no se sulfuren. –Bufo resignado el músico.

-Scootalo y Apple Jack revisaran el oeste. –Continúo Lighting dando instrucciones.

-¡Yeah, es hora del rodeo chicos y chicas!

-¡Espero realizar una de mis espectaculares acrobacias al revisar!

-Apple Bloom y Pinkie Pie revisaran el este, tengan cuidado.

-¡Por favor LJ, cuidado es mi segundo nombre, Pinkieamena Cuidado Diane Pie! -Dijo Pinkie, los demás solo rodaron sus ojos.

-Por mi está bien. –Dijo resignada Apple Bloom, en ese momento pensó en algo y se molestó mucho. -¡Eso quiere decir que tú y Sweetie Bell revisaran el norte!

-Sip, así es Bloom. -dijo con una sonrisa LJ.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar tu título para tener una cita con Sweetie Bell caballerito?! ¡Respóndeme! –Dijo muy molesta Apple Bloom, Sweetie y Lighting se sonrojaron, él no pensó en acomodar a los equipos para que el quedara con Sweetie, los acomodo según su parecer para que se complementaran entre ambos sus fortalezas y debilidades.

-Vamos Apple Bloom, estoy segura que LJ no hizo los equipos para su provecho. ¿No es así Lighting? –Pregunto Apple Jack, LJ solo lo asintió. –Tranquila manzanita, no creo que él sea tan tonto para aprovecharse en esta situación, lo conoces desde que eran potrillos y lo conoces muy bien, sabes que no es capaz de eso.

-Además creo que la que debería reclamar es Sweetie, no tu Apple Bloom, hasta pareces que estas celosa. –Comento Scootalo, Apple Bloom solo frunció el ceño y se sonrojo.

-Solo quiero que no se aprovechen de Sweetie, pero tienen razón, pero Jolt si te ocurre algo mientras estas solo con ella, no te lo voy a perdonar.

-Si como quieras Bloom, ya es hora de empezar a revisar, tomen esto –Entonces Lighting Jolt les entrego un aparato que parecían unos audífonos con diademas. –Son intercomunicadores mágicos, solo pongan este extremo en su boca y hablen, los demás escucharemos con los audífonos, esto es lo último del Departamento de Defensa de Canterlot.

-¡Genial, ya había escuchado de estos aparatos, pero no creí que los usaría tan pronto! –Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía su intercomunicador.

-Si tienen algún problema y si descubren algo anormal, avisen a los demás, debemos hacer esto juntos, que la luz y las princesas nos den su protección. –Termino de decir Lighting Jolt.

-Ya es hora de irnos, muero de ganas que ya llegue Doll. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa Sweetie Bell mientras se ponía su diadema, dejando a los demás completamente estupefactos y sorprendidos.

-Creo que Sweetie ya enloqueció. –Dijo toda serie Pinkie.

-Creo que si puedes ir con ella Jolt. –dijo Apple Bloom poniendo una sonrisa patética. –Son tal para cual.

-Después discutiremos los estados mentales de cada uno de nosotros. –Dijo Scootalo mientras ponía su casco en la cara. –Por ahora acabemos con esto de una vez.

-Scootalo tiene razón, vamos a hacer la revisión y suerte a todos. –Termino de decir LJ, entonces todos se pusieron en marcha a revisar sus puntos en el pueblo, entonces Scootalo le comento algo a Apple Jack.

-Creo que tu hermana, Sweetie y LJ deben poner sus sentimientos en orden, sus discusiones siempre terminan en cosas raras como hoy.

-Sip, tienes razón, deberías haber visto cómo se puso Lighting ayer en la granja cuando CJ beso el casco a mi hermana, se molestó tanto como yo, pero desgraciadamente ese problema solo lo pueden solucionar ellos tres.

Mientras en el HelliAirship, la capitana Spitfire entra al puente de la nave, adentro varios unicornios con su magia tenían varias pantallas monitoreando cada rincón de Equestria, poniendo énfasis sobre todo a Ponyville, en otra pantalla se veía el tren de cristal a toda velocidad, varios pegasos volando en la habitación llevando informes detallados, los terrestres preparando varias armas para su uso, en el centro de la sala estaba el comandante Shield estaba completamente tranquilo vistiendo una gabardina.

-Guau, sé que no es la primera vez que entro en este dirigible, pero siempre me impresiona ver todo lo que pasa aquí adentro. –Menciono Spitfire.

-Bienvenida Capitana de los Wonderbolts Spitfire, por favor deme su reporte de sus unidades. –pidió amablemente pero con firmeza Shield sin despegar la mirada de enfrente.

-Todos los escuadrones de lo wonderbolts se encuentran en nave, incluidas todas las reservas, todos están en la cubiertas de vuelo esperando ordenes, con la excepción de la Capitana Rainbow Dash y la cabo Scootalo por supuesto.

-Seguro ahora ellas junto con el capitán Jolt y las demás portadoras están haciendo un barrido en Ponyville, si encuentran algo nos avisaran con nuestro nuevo sistema de intercomunicación, pero ahora trate de relajarse capitana Spitfire. –Dijo Shield tratando de calmar a la pegaso.

-Tratare, pero no dejo de pensar que esto es la calma antes de la tormenta. –Dijo Spitfire preocupada mientras dejaba el puente, entonces Shield volteo a verla y pensó (desgraciadamente yo pienso igual amiga mía)

En el tren de cristal, La princesa Cadance estaba caminando en el vagón real de un lado a otro mordiéndose los labios, Shinning Armor estaba leyendo unos planes de combate con Flash Sentry, mientras Stars Saber jugaba ajedrez con la princesa Crystal Twilight, la pequeña pegaso era del mismo color de su madre, los ojos del mismo color que los de su tía y su melena era del color de su padre toda revuelta, todavía no conseguía su cuite mark.

-Madre, tranquilízate, solo es una tonta ceremonia, no sé por qué estás tan nerviosa, no sé qué sea diferente respecto al año pasado. –Dijo la joven princesa, era obvio que no sabía la gravedad de la situación, Cadance no le puso atención y siguió caminando como zombi.

-¡Madre! ¡¿Siquiera me estas escuchando?! –Pregunto gritando ahora algo preocupada la joven princesa, entonces Cadance salió de su trance. -¡¿Te sientes bien mami?!

-Si Crysti, me encuentro bien, solo estoy algo estresada por la ceremonia de hoy, sabes es el décimo aniversario luctuoso de tu tía y sus amigos y no quiero… arruinarlo. –Respondió Cadance tratando de no levantar sospechas a su hija.

-Sé que es muy importante, pero no creo que para ponerte así. –Menciono Crystal, quien a pesar de tener sus momentos de diva, sabía leer muy bien a otros ponys, talento heredado de su madre. –Incluso mi padre esta distraído leyendo no sé qué con el capitán Sentry, cuando todos los viajes que salimos siempre se encuentra a mi lado, estoy segura que me ocultan algo y quiero saber que es.

-No es nada cariño, tu padre solo está leyendo el programa de la ceremonia y yo solo estoy recordando a tu tía, eso es todo.

-Me estas mintiendo, hay algo más que no me dicen madre. –Respondió la jovencita ahora algo molesta, Cadance se quedó completamente callada sin saber que decir, entonces hablo Stars Saber parar tratar de componer la situación.

-¿Qué le parece si vamos al carro comedor pequeña dama?, seguramente debe tener hambre ya que salimos del Imperio muy temprano y solo comió algo de fruta.-En ese momento gruño el estómago de la princesa, dejándola apenada.

-De acuerdo teniente "Estrellita". –Stars miro a la joven princesa algo molesto, no le gustaba el apodo que le había puesto. –Lléveme a comer algo pero cuando regresemos espero algunas respuestas. -Dijo esto mirando a sus dos padres, entonces camino muy altaneramente levantado la cabeza hacia la puerta delantera del vagón, seguida de cercar por Stars.

-Su hija es demasiado engreída para mi gusto. –Menciono Flash Sentry levantándose de donde estaba discutiendo con Shinning para estirarse. –Espero que no la pongan en su lugar de una manera extrema.

-Crysti si es muy orgullosa, y ese orgullo es lo que no le permite tener amistades de su edad –Respondió Shinning Armor también levantándose. –Pero detrás de ese enorme muro de altanería, tiene un gran corazón, solo es necesario encontrar al o a los pony indicados para que le ayuden a ella a derribar ese muro.

-Y a pesar de todo, ella me leyó bastante bien, creo que ya no podemos mentirle sobre esto Shinning. –Dijo preocupada Cadance. –No debimos haberla traído, es muy peligroso.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero la princesa Celestia dijo que no debíamos levantar sospechas, Crystal ha venido a todas las ceremonias desde que era un bebé, sería raro que no viniera a esta precisamente, además creo que Stars Saber es muy capaz de defenderla, ella estará bien.

-Yo también creo que Saber es muy capaz, defenderá a la princesa hasta el último momento, y desgraciadamente si es que regresa Dark Doll, no habrá ningún lugar seguro en Equestria, ni siquiera el imperio de Cristal, da lo mismo donde se encuentre la princesa. –Menciono Flash Sentry.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor Flash, muchas gracias. –Respondió sarcásticamente Cadance mientras le daba una mirada fría al joven capitán, Shinning solo se llevó su casco al rostro.

-L-l-lo siento princesa, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya está. –Se disculpó inmediatamente Flash Sentry, entonces Cadance se tranquilizó un poco.

-Acepto tus disculpas Flash, todos estamos tan nerviosos que no pensamos lo que decimos, por eso le diremos la verdad a Crystal Twilight cuando regrese con Stars.

-¿Estas segura de esto mi amor?, ella a pesar de ser una princesa también es una niña que apenas cumplirá diez años dentro de cuatro meses. –Pregunto Shinning a su esposa, entonces ella lo abrazo y lo beso.

-Tranquilo amor, Crysti a pesar de todo es muy madura, seguramente entenderá, recuerda que hace 10 años fueron un potrillo y tres potrillas quienes ayudaron a calmar a todo un pueblo, además ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, creo que hoy será un gran día a pesar de todo.

-¿Sabes? ¡Creo que tienes razón Cadance! –Respondió más optimista Shinning, Flash Sentry también se sintió más relajado, en ese momento regresan Stars Con la princesa Crystal.

-¿Ya me van a decir que pajas está pasando, o lo voy a tener que adivinar poco a poco? –Pregunto enojada Crystal.

-Te lo vamos a decir hija, por favor siéntate y trata de no asustarte por favor. –Le pidió su padre y todos se sentaron, entonces los dos monarcas le contaron a su hija todo, de la pesadillas que tuvieron los diez ponys, de la amenazas de Doll, de la unicornio encapuchada, de sus regalos a Lighting Jolt y Cool Jazz, de que todo el ejército, wonderbolts y guardia real estaban en alerta y que las portadoras y las princesas, incluida su madre estaban listas para cualquier cosa, entonces sus padres notaron que Crystal no estaba asustada, más bien algo confundida.

-Vaya, no esperaba que me dijeran todo esto de golpe, yo creí que me dirían la versión "light". –Admitió la joven.

-¿Y-y-ya lo sabias, sabias todo esto? –Pregunto Cadance tragando saliva. La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento su padre le pregunto. -¡¿Cómo es que lo sabes?! ¡Nunca mencionamos esto en tu presencia!

-Yo estaba jugando con mis muñecas en el salón continuo a la sala del trono cuando regresaste de Canterlot padre, entonces escuche cada palabra cuando le contaste a mi madre y al Capitán Flash, después de que terminaron de hablar tome mis cosas y volé silenciosamente a mi habitación, algunos minutos después me llamaste para presentarme a "Estrellita".

-¡Es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas jovencita! –Le regaño su madre toda molesta, ahora sí asustando a Crystal. -¡Cuando regresemos al palacio, tú y yo tendremos una charla sobre no invadir la privacidad de los demás!

-Está bien madre, pero… también tengo que decirles algo más. –Menciono Crystal toda apenada.

-Ok, mientras no sea alguna conversación privada de Flash o de Stars. –Menciono aun molesta Cadance.

-Bueno, lo que escuche ayer me causo una pesadilla anoche, yo me encontraba sola en el castillo de cristal, este se encontraba en ruinas, por más que los llamaba ustedes no venían ni respondían, entonces me caí y empecé a llorar, en ese momento apareció una unicornio, estoy segura que la misma de la que comentaron, ella me consoló diciendo que ustedes estaban bien, pero yo estaba tan triste y desesperada que no le creí, en ese momento apareció otra pony también con capa, no sé por qué pero estoy segura que era una alicornio, entonces ella me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que ella y sus amigos no permitirían que ni yo ni nadie seria lastimado, entonces en ese momento me sentí muy feliz y esperanzada como nunca antes, su abrazo era tan cálido como los que me dan ustedes, entonces le sonreí y le pregunte si las volvería a ver, ella respondió que sí, en ese momento desperté.

Termino de contar su sueño Crystal, los cuatro adultos tenían sus ojos abiertos completamente, Shinning y Stars con las bocas completamente abiertas, Cadance tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y Flash Sentry murmuraba cosas sin sentido, después de un rato pudo reaccionar Cadance.

-¿U-u-una alicornio además de la unicornio, estas segura hija? –Le pregunto Cadance a su hija mientras la tomaba y la movía con sus cascos.

-¡Si mamá, estoy segura, deja de magullarme por favor! –Respondió la pegaso, su madre entonces la soltó toda apenada, entonces fue Shinning Armor quien repitió la escena anterior.

-¡¿No notaste algo sobre la alicornio, su color de pelaje o su melena, sus ojos?! ¡Algo, lo que sea!

-¡No papá, no pude notar ningún detalle, solo sé que era una alicornio, por favor dejen de moverme como si estuviera dentro de una lavadora! –Pidió ahora si molesta Crystal, su padre la soltó y la niña se empezó a tambalearse toda mareada.

-¡Lo siento hija, no pensé lo que estaba haciendo!- Se disculpó Shinning Armor. –También me disculpo Crysti, ¿no te hicimos daño?-Dijo ahora disculpándose Cadance.

-No hay problema… pero creo que… ahora voy a vomi… -No termino de decir esto Crystal cuando se llevó su casco para taparse la boca, después corrió hacia el baño de yeguas, los presentes no pudieron evitar reírse un poco, entonces Cadance grito muy emocionada.

-¡Díganle al maquinista que acelere el paso, debemos llegar a Ponyville lo antes posible!

-Pero princesa, estamos a máxima velocidad. –Menciono Flash.

-¡Pues que vaya más rápido, nosotros protegeremos al tren con nuestra magia, no debemos retrasarnos más! –Grito de igual forma Shinning Armor que su esposa, Flash Sentry se fue a la locomotora para dar la orden.

-¡Ahora si estoy segura que este será un gran día! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa la princesa Cadance.

En Canterlot, los guardias diurnos preparaban el carruaje de las princesas Celestia y Luna, un soldado se le acerco a la princesa de la noche.

-Su majestad, ya tenemos todo listo para partir, solo falta que su hermana salga de su habitación.

-Gracias soldado, yo iré a buscar a mi hermana, cuando volvamos aquí partiremos a Ponyville de inmediato. –El soldado le hizo una reverencia y se retiró, entonces Luna se tele transporto enfrente de la habitación de Celestia, toco la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-¿Tia, estas despierta? –pregunto Luna tranquilamente. –Ya es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde.

Adentro Celestia se miraba al espejo, todavía no se había puesto su corona, de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas.

-De nuevo vives esta situación Tia. –Se dijo así misma. – Un error tuyo vuelve a poner a todo el reino en peligro, un error que hiciste cuando eras una adolescente orgullosa, tonta y creída, tu tonto orgullo hizo que se extinguiera toda una raza, hizo que un ser noble y bueno se transformara en un monstruo lleno de rencor, siempre cometes errores Tia, grandes errores como con Starswirl, Luna, mi amado Sombra, Sunset, Twilight… y además de todo, dejas… no, obligas a otros resolver tu errores, a Twilight le hacías enfrentar enemigos como si fuera una tarea escolar, no sé cómo ella no tuvo un colapso mental, seguramente por el apoyo de sus amigas y amigos, amigas a las que también lastimaste, como a Fluttershy, ella la portadora de la amabilidad te odia, y no la culpo, después de saber lo que le hiciste a Doll era lo menos, y por tu cobardía de no enfrentarte a tus errores, hizo que cuatro seres nobles, Twilight, Rarity, Spike e incluso Discord, se sacrificaran… pero ya no más…

-¡CELESTIA, YA ES TARDE, DEBEMOS IRNOS A PONYVILLE AHORA! -Dijo Luna, usando la voz real de Canterlot, esta hizo que la puertas se abrieran en par en par y derribando a Celestia de su silla. –Lo siento Tia, pero no respondías sin importa cuántas veces tocara la puerta. –Menciono Luna esperando que su hermana le reclamara, pero en vez de eso ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Lulu, me lo merecía, deja me pongo mi corona y nos iremos, ve adelantándote al carruaje, no tardare. –Dijo sinceramente Celestia, dejando a Luna completamente extrañada.

-E-está bien Tia, nos vemos en la carroza. –Dijo Luna y se retiró, con su magia Celestia se puso su corona y se vio al espejo, entonces continuo con el final de su monologo.

-Pero esta vez no voy a escapar, ni hacer que otros solucionen y que sufran por mi error, esta vez voy a enfrentarlos cara a cara y que sea lo que la luz quiera. –Después de decir esto, Celestia partió decidida a Ponyville.

En Ponyville, Paperwhite llevaba a las Trillizas Pie, a los gemelos Cake y las gemelas Yang y Ying a un día de campo en el lago, sabía que su hijo le pidió hacer esto por una razón, y esta razón seguro tenía que ver con lo que paso hace diez años.

-¿Sra. Paperwhite se siente bien? –Le pregunto realmente preocupada Ying a la yegua. –La veo muy pálida y preocupada.

-No es nada cielo, solo comí algo que me cayó mal, es todo. – Se apresuró a decir la yegua.

-Sabe, con esto me convencí que usted es la mamá de LJ. –Dijo Ying con una sonrisa. –Los dos no saben mentir.

-¿Sabes que estoy mintiendo? –Dijo Paperwhite parándose en seco, Ying se puso a su lado. -¿y que más sabes pequeña?

-Sé que ahora Lighting y los otros están revisando el pueblo, y usted sabe la razón ¿verdad? –Paperwhite solo asintió mientras tragaba saliva. –Pero no se preocupe, por esa razón mis papas y tíos vienen al pueblo, para ayudarlos.

-¿Me puedes decir quiénes son sus padres Ying?

-Yo la verdad les hubiera dicho desde ayer, pero mi hermana… -Dijo señalando a Yang, esta solo frunció el ceño y bufo. –Ella cumple al pie de la letra cada orden de nuestros padres, y me obliga de paso a hacerlo, pero tranquila si ocurre algo, mi hermana y yo le ayudaremos a proteger a todos los ponys que podamos.

-¡Pero ustedes son solo niñas, tal vez tenga poderes más avanzados que otros niños de su edad, pero no creo que sea suficiente!

-La verdad Sra. Paperwhite, nosotras dos también hemos estado mintiendo… tenemos poderes más fuertes que lo que han visto, incluso nuestra verdadera apariencia es un poco diferente de esto, solo un poco.

Iba a responder Paperwhite cuando escucharan a Purple y a Orange gritar. -¡Hemos llegado, hemos llegado… BALA DE CAÑÓN! –Entonces el huracán se lanzó al lago, provocando un gran… Tsunami seria la descripción ideal, que mojo a todos los presentes, todos se rieron muy divertidos excepto Yang y Blue por supuesto.

-¡MIS LIBROS! –Lloro desconsolada Yang.

-Siempre es el mismo cuento con ustedes Orange y Purple. –Dijo neutralmente Blue.

-¿Quién trae libros cuando va a nadar? –Pregunto toda confundida Pumpkin Cake.

-La acabas de conocer, su nombre ¡Yang!- dijo Pound Cake mientras volaba para secarse.

-No es gracioso. –Dijo Yang mientras ponía una cara de puchero y abrazaba sus libros mojados.

-¿Por qué no seca sus libros con su magia? –Se cuestionó Paperwhite.

–Es que a Yang cuando le pasa algo a sus libros o alguno de sus deberes no reacciona con sentido común, hace cosas raras… -Contesto Ying. -y estúpidas como ahora, de hecho mamá nos dijo que ella reaccionaba así o peor cuando le pasaba a ella cuando era joven, incluso ella lanzo un hechizo a todo un pueblo porque según ella se había retrasado con un informe un día ¿puede creerlo?

-¿A-aa-a t-tt-todo un pueblo? –Pregunto toda nerviosa Paperwhite mientras ella recordaba un evento posterior a la invasión de Discord, un evento donde ella estuvo involucrada.

-Sip, pero ya hable demasiado… ¡Hora de nadar! –Grito Ying mientras se lanzaba como bala de cañón, literalmente, provocando un tsunami más grande que el anterior.

-¡ESO ESTUVO SÚPER! –Dijeron alegremente dando brinquitos Orange y Purple.

-Esto no me lo esperaba. –Dijo Blue, a quien no se le veía la cara por su melena mojada.

-¡Vaya esto es extraño! –Menciono Pumpkin mientras nadaba a la orilla, el tsunami la había enviado al centro del lago. -¡y también muy divertido!

-Habla por ti hermana. –Dijo algo molesto Pound mientras flotaba en el lago, después el empezó a lanzar agua por su boca como si fuera una fuente.

-¡YING!- Grito toda molesta Yang, mientras sus libros flotaban en el lago. -¡Esta me las pagas!

-Tranquila hermana mayor. –Le dijo Ying mientras brillaba su cuerno, entonces los libros de Yang aparecieron secos y dentro de unas alforjas herméticas. –No sé por qué no hiciste esto la primera vez, y a mí me dicen que no pienso. –entonces empezó a reír, los demás niños siguieron su ejemplo, incluso Blue, Yang seguía teniendo su cara molesta pero de a poco empezó a sonreír primero y luego casi de inmediato a reír como los demás.

Paperwhite no noto lo que había pasado, seguía pensando lo que le dijo Ying, (Sera posible, pero es… Pero todo concuerda, además las dos se parecen mucho a ella ahora que lo pienso bien), continuo con sus pensamientos durante un buen rato.

Del hotel salieron el Aracne, el hipogrifo, el dragón komodo y la pegaso, a todos se veían sus iris rojos, su esclerótica completamente negra y una sonrisa siniestra.

-Entonces todos ya saben qué hacer, vayan a sus puntos y escriban el hechizo para la invocación. –Ordeno Skyshadow. –Nos veremos en el punto norte cuando terminen, así cuando estemos juntos hare la invocación del jefe.

-¿Si hay algún metiche que nos interrumpa cuando estemos escribiendo el hechizo? –Pregunto Deathsaurus.

-Sin son solo niños espántelos mostrando sus garras solamente y amenazándolos un poco, si son adultos córtenlos solo un poco. –Dijo fríamente la pegaso.

-¿Y si es una de las portadoras o el capitancillo ese bruja? –Pregunto Darksteel.

-Entonces usen sus hechizos para distraerlos sucio pavo. –Respondió Skyshadow. –Y si de pura casualidad superan las ilusiones, ¡Elimínenlos!

-Creí que el jefe los quería de mascotas. –Dijo Demonsting. -¿Por qué quieres eliminarlos Skyshadow?

-Porque si eso llega a pasar, el sufrimiento y terror de Celestia aumentara, lo cual complacerá más al jefe que conservar a los peones de ella con vida, además si no pudieron con el jefe hace diez años, menos ahora ,con las ilusiones bastara. –Explico Skyshadow.

-Entonces todos nos tenemos que mover, es tarde y la invocación debe estar lista cuando llegue Celestia. –Continuo diciendo Demonsting, los otros tres asintieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

En el árbol de la armonía, las otras cuatro figuras misteriosas lo estaban viéndolo, cinco de las seis ramas nuevas ya habían crecido bastante, ya casi estaban a la par con las originales.

-Ya casi dan frutos, pero me preocupa que una de las ramas no se desarrolle como las otras. –Dijo la tercer figura de derecha a izquierda mientras la señalaba con una de sus garra morada, con la otra sostenía lo que parecía un bebé, media fácil como dos metros de altura. -¿Cual será el motivo?

-Debe ser porque la nueva o nuevo portador todavía no despierta realmente su verdadero ser. –Dijo la unicornio misteriosa, entonces usa su magia para acercar al bebé y arrullarlo. –No te preocupes mi amor, a pesar de todo la rama sigue creciendo, dará frutos cuando deba hacerlo y no antes ni después.

-¿Estas segura que no puedes localizarlo? –Pregunto la segunda figura, era anormalmente alta y delgada, sus garras eran diferentes una de la otra. -Digo, ya eres experta en moverte en sueños, que ni siquiera Luna te detecta.

-No querido, parece que el portador está rodeado de una especie de bruma muy oscura, pero note que dentro de ella hay una pequeña chispa, y sé que la más pequeña chispa con los elementos indicados puede provocar una gran llama. –Respondió la unicornio.

-¿Y has localizado a Fluttershy? – Pregunto ahora la tercera figura.

-No, y me preocupa, a diferencia del portador que falta, parece ser que ella no quiere que la encuentre nadie. –Respondió muy tristemente la unicornio, los demás se quedaron en silencio también muy acongojados.

-Bueno, de Fluttershy y la otra rama nos preocuparemos luego. -Menciono la primera figura recomponiéndose. -¿Ninguno tiene duda hacia donde tiene que ir y qué hacer?

-No, para nada.

-Ya sabes que no hermana.

-¿Estas segura?, bueno esos idiotas muy probablemente van a torturar física y mentalmente a los demás, tal vez deberíamos intervenir en ese momento…-Dijo con algunas dudas la unicornio, rápidamente contesto la que parecía ser la líder del grupo.

-Sí, estoy muy segura, sé que te molesta la idea de no ayudar, también a mí, pero recuerda el enfrentamiento con Nightmare Moon, si alguien nos hubiera ayudado en cada prueba, ninguna habría descubierto su verdadero ser y no la habríamos podido detener, además confió en cada uno de ellos.

-Tienes razón, ahora con respecto a mi pequeña hija. –Dijo la unicornio mientras levitaba a la bebé.

-¡Descuida, yo me encargo! –Respondió la líder con una sonrisa, levitando a la infante y desapareciendo lo un destello. –Ahora está con mis hijas, ellas la cuidaran como un dragón cuida su tesoro.

-Espero que sí, ya que ella es el tesoro de este dragón. –Menciono la tercera figura algo preocupado.

-Recuerda que tienes dos tesoros cariño. -Dijo amorosamente la unicornio mientras acariciaba con su cabeza a la tercer figura.

-¡Claro, los mejores tesoros del mundo!

-Bien, basta de charlas. –Dijo la líder poniéndose seria, los demás también se pusieron serios. –Debemos irnos, esos imbéciles ya se están moviendo, nos vemos frente al castillo, traten de llevarlos ahí lo antes posible. –Entonces tele transporto a los cuatro al centro del pueblo. –Vayan y espero que tengamos suerte.

Entonces todos tomaron direcciones distintas rápidamente, en el lago Yang estaba leyendo un libro cubierta con un campo de fuerza que la cubría de los intentos de mojarla de los demás, entonces apareció con destello la bebé a su lado.

-¡Hola primita Firebreather!-Dijo muy emocionada Yang, los demás estaban tan sorprendidos que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, excepto Ying quien corría emocionada hacia donde estaba su hermana y su prima. -¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Yo, yo le doy de comer! -Dijo toda emocionada Ying, Yang asintió con una sonrisa, entonces con su cuerno apareció una piedra de jade que le dio a la potrilla unicornio, está la agarro con lo que parecían ser pequeñas garras y se la llevo a la boca, parecía que estuviera chupando un dulce envés de una gema.

-¿D-d-d-de donde salió, quien es, como es que come eso, quienes son sus padres? –Pregunto toda shockeada Paperwhite.

-Como dijo Ying antes, es una sorpresa Sra. Paperwhite. -Respondió amablemente Yang, Paperwhite solo se llevó su casco a la cara.

En el sur de pueblo, Darksteel empezó a escribir en el suelo el conjuro de invocación, ya había espantado a algunos niños y adultos, no había sido necesario córtalos como dijo Skyshadow, entonces escucho un ruido y volteo hacia donde estaba el sonido, vio entonces un arcoíris que se acercaba muy rápidamente.

-Excelente, parece que yo entrare en acción primero, je, je, je. –se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa maligna.


	7. Lealtad y Humildad

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Lealtad y Humildad.**

Rainbow Dash aterrizo rápidamente enfrente de Darksteel e inmediatamente empezó a revisarlo con la mirada mientras lo rodeaba. -¡¿Quién eres tú, porque amenazaste a varios ponys, que henos estas escribiendo en el suelo?! ¡RESPONDE! –Le pregunto toda furiosa Rainbow, Darksteel sonrió maliciosamente.

-De verdad tu poder de observación desde el cielo es impresionante, notaste todo lo que hice desde una gran altura y distancia. –Le empezó a responder el hipogrifo mientras empezaba a acercarse a ella. –y ahora responderé tus preguntas, a esos ponys los espante para que no me molestaran mientras escribía esta parte de un hechizo de invocación.

-¡¿Hechizo de invocación, de que o de quién?! –Pregunto de nuevo Rainbow toda temblorosa, presintió que la respuesta no le iba a gustar absolutamente nada, sintió con el hipogrifo lo que sintió con el ente la primera vez hace diez años.

-Creo que ya sabe la respuesta Srta. Dash. –Entones Darksteel puso una sonrisa maligna mientras guiñaba el ojo, Rainbow trago saliva y retrocedió un poco. –Y en cuanto a su primera pregunta… -Entonces Darksteel se quitó su capa, revelando su verdadera figura, era un hipogrifo muy alto, hecho completamente de metal, desde su cabeza hasta al final de su lomo salían púas muy filosas, como sus plumas y pelaje, sus ojos como el resto de sus compañeros eran rojos en fondo completamente negros. -¡Yo soy Darksteel, uno de los cuatro heraldos de la fuerza del terror más poderosa de Equestria y más allá, el poderoso e inigualable Dark Doll, y tu mi querido elemento de la lealtad llego tu hora!

-¡Eso lo veremos payaso!- Dijo Rainbow adoptando una posición de ataque, en ese momento llega Cool Jazz corriendo, estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de seguir a Rainbow.

-¡Rayos Dash, sabes que no conozco el pueblo y te vas rápidamente, tuve que preguntarles a los ponys que huían de aquí que estaba pasando, sabía que estarías aquí para investigar que paso! –Dijo Jazz mientras recuperaba el aliento entonces volteo a ver a Darksteel, quien estaba confundido al ver otro pony que no fuera el nuevo capitán o a otra portadora. -¿Quién es tu amigo feo?

-¿Feo? –Pregunto Darksteel mientras le daba un tic en los ojos y una vena sobresalía en su cabeza. -¡¿FEO?! –Grito ahora descomponiéndose todo y perdiendo la paciencia. -¡COMO TE ATREVES GUSANO, YO SOY EL MÁXIMO EPITOME DE LA BELLEZA, CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO TE VAN TENER QUE RECOGER CON PALA! ¡ ¿ME OÍSTE BASURA CUATRO OJOS?!

-Parece que no le agradas mucho a Darksteel, ¿eh Jazz? –Menciono Rainbow al corcel mientras veía toda divertida la reacción del hipogrifo, después cambio su gesto a uno prudente. –Pero hablando en serio, él es Darksteel, y acaba de admitir que trabaja para Dark Doll.

-Eso sería cool si no fuera tan aterrador. –Comento Jazz rascándose la cabeza, entonces Darksteel tomo una bocanada de aire y se tranquilizó, en ese momento les dirigió la palabra a los dos ponys.

-Debo decir que tu joven amigo me saco de mis casillas, te felicito, pero tú el elemento de la lealtad perdiste un momento idóneo para atacarme mientras yo estaba furioso, oportunidad que no volveré a darles.

-¡Rayos, es cierto, pudimos atacarlo mientras se quejaba! –Se quejó amargamente Jazz.

-Tranquilo CJ, en lo personal a mí no me gusta aprovecharme de un descuido de los demás para ganar, me gusta enfrentar a mis enemigos de frente, para que sepan que la gran y fabulosa Rainbow Dash los venció. –Dijo orgullosamente la pegaso, entonces empezó a reír Darksteel.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?! -Pregunto Rainbow mientras golpeaba al suelo con su casco.

-¡Eso es lo que causara tu desgracia Dash, tu tonto orgullo y egocentrismo, tu misma te vas a matar si pierdes lo que te hace estar orgullosa y ahora te lo demostrare! –Respondió Darksteel mientras sacaba de sus alforjas una joya negra.

-¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con eso?! –Pregunto Cool Jazz mirando y tratando de analizar con su cuerno la extraña joya.

-Pronto lo averiguaras mi joven amigo unicornio, deberías estar agradecido, compartirás una de las peores pesadillas de la portadora de la lealtad. –Respondió el hipogrifo mientras tomaba altura.

-¡Hay que bajarlo ya! –Grito Rainbow mientras se preparaba para despegar. -¡No hay que dejar que haga lo que quiere hacer!

-¡Muy tarde! –Grito Darksteel mientras lanzaba la joya directamente donde estaban parados Rainbow y Jazz, cuando se rompió la joya empezó a salir de dentro de ella una bruma muy oscura, los dos trataron de huir pero el vapor fue más rápido que ellos y los cubrió por completo, empezaron a toser por la bruma y entonces Jazz cayo desmayado primero, Rainbow murmuro antes de caer también.

-T-t-tu no me ganaras pavo volador.

-Tienes razón Dash, será tu egocentrismo quien te destruya, yo no bocona, como lo predijo el grandioso Doll. –Dijo riendo malvadamente Darksteel mientras volaba adentro de la bruma también.

En otros puntos del Ponyville, el resto de las portadoras, las CMC, el capitán Jolt, y el los otros heraldos sintieron la distorsión de energía causada por la bruma.

-Parece que Darksteel empezó la diversión, perfecto. -Menciono Demonsting, entonces continuo escribiendo su parte de la invocación. –Espero que no la riegue ya que ese hechizo nos costó mucho trabajo hacerlo a Skyshadow y a mí.

-¡Rainbow, Cool Jazz!-Grito toda desesperada Pinkie Pie. –Tranquila Pinkie, ella y el estarán bien, nosotras debemos revisar nuestro territorio, cuando terminemos iremos a verlos. –Le dijo Apple Bloom tranquilizando a la organizadora de fiestas, entonces Pinkie le dio la razón y continuaron su camino.

-¡Demonios, la gallina voladora ya empezó a disfrutar y yo todavía no llego a mi punto, odio ser tan lento! –Se quejó Deathsaurus tratando de poner velocidad, pero sus patas cortas no se lo permitían además de ser algo pesado.

-¡RAINBOW, RAINBOW! –Trato de comunicarse Scootalo con su diadema. -¡RESPÓNDEME RAINBOW, JAZZ RESPONDAN!

-¡Tranquilízate Scootalo, seguro ese energía que acabamos de sentir interfirió con la comunicación, pero no podemos ir a ayudarles ahora, tenemos que revisar nuestro sector, seguro encontraremos algo parecido de lo que encontraron ellos! –Menciono Apple Jack- ¡Estoy segura que Rainbow te diría que cumplas primero con tu parte y después la fueras a buscar!

-Tienes razón Apple Jack, ahora terminemos con esto y después iremos a ver a Rainbow y a Jazz. –Dijo convencida Scootalo y ambas se fueron lo más rápido posible.

-Eres demasiado confiado Darksteel, espero que esto no se te de vuelta pinche guajolote de mie(compra chocolates). –Se dijo Skyshadow mientras volaba al norte, ya podía ver el castillo de Twilight ya más cerca. –Tu pin(compra manzanas) ego provoca que… no importa.

-Solo estática. –Se quejó Lighting Jolt mientras le daba golpecitos a su intercomunicador. –Espero que la teniente Dash y Cool Jazz se encuentren bien.

-Yo también, pero debemos seguir, estoy segura que habrá otro de esos fenómenos en el castillo de Twilight, Seguro que Rainbow y Jazz saldrán de esta situación bien. –Dijo calmada Sweetie Bell, Lighting asintió y corrieron juntos rumbo al castillo.

-Ay, ay, ay mi cabeza. –se despertó Rainbow Dash, estaba en una cama de hospital. -¿Qué paso?

¡¿Dónde están Jazz y Darksteel?!

-Qué bueno que despertó Srta. Dash. –Dijo saliendo de la nada el Dr. Flat Lane junto con la enfermera Red Hearth, sus caras parecían ensombrecidas malignamente. –Nos tenía muy asustados.

-¡¿Qué me paso doctor?! –Grito Rainbow tratando de levantarse, pero estaba fuertemente amarrada a la cama, incluso se lastimo las patas y el lomo al moverse. -¡¿Dónde está Cool Jazz, el unicornio que estaba conmigo!? ¡¿Dónde rayos esta ese demonio de Darksteel?!

-No sabemos de lo que no está hablando Srta. Rainbow. –Contesto de golpe la enfermera Red Hearth. –Estaba sola cuando la encontramos después de esa tormenta eléctrica.

-¡¿Tormenta eléctrica?! ¡¿De qué rayos me están hablando?!

-Debe estar confundida después de la alcanzo un rayo… -Dijo malignamente Flat Lane. –Creo que es mejor que se entere ahora en lugar de suavizarlo.

Entonces el doctor sin ningún cuidado le quito la sabana con la cual estaba cubierta Rainbow, entonces sintió un intenso dolor en sus alas y las volteo a ver, pero donde se suponían que debían estar solo vio dos muñones carbonizados, entonces grito con un inmenso dolor, terror y tristeza.

-¡MIS ALAS, MIS ALAS, MIS ALAS DESAPARECIERON!

-Debo que esta demás informarle que ya no podrás pertenecer a los wonderbolts querida, ahora eres menos que cualquier pony de tierra, ahora eres solo una pobre inválida que ya ni siquiera sirve como elemento de la lealtad, debiste morirte como tus dos patéticas amigas y los otros dos fenómenos. –Dijo con una maligna sonrisa la enfermera, esta y el doctor empezaron a reírse como demonios, entonces Rainbow se soltó a llorar amargamente. -¡NO POR FAVOR NO, SIN MIS ALAS MO SOY NADA!

-¡RAINBOW DASH, RAINBOW DASH, POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME LO QUE ESTAS VIENDO NO ES VERDAD, ES SOLO UNA ILUSIÓN! –Gritaba desesperado Cool Jazz mientras que con sus cascos y su magia trata de romper una especie de ventana donde se veía lo que estaba engañando a Rainbow, sin éxito alguno. -¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué tipo de hechicería es esta?!

-¿No te parece magnifico mi joven amigo? –Dijo alguien entre las sombras, Jazz reconoció la voz de inmediato y furioso se dio la vuelta para verlo, en una nube negra estaba comiendo palomitas Darksteel, como si estuviera viendo una película. –Sabía que lo que viera Dash sería muy entretenido, pero esto merece un diez en mi clasificación.

-¡Como te atreves infeliz! –Grito Jazz mientras disparaba un rayo al hipogrifo, el cual solo movió la nube un poco y lo esquivo. -¡Por mil corrales, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya buitre!

-¿Por qué los ponys son tan predecibles? ¡Mira, te estás perdiendo la mejor parte! –Dijo Darksteel mientras señalaba la pantalla, Jazz se volteo y vio a Rainbow con vendas ensangrentadas donde estaban sus alas, al frente de ella estaban Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Scootalo y Soarin en Sweet Apple Acres. –Por favor Apple Jack, necesito ayuda, no puedo volver a mi casa para bajar a Tanque, tengo mucha hambre, no he comido en tres días…

-No quiero volver a verte mugrosa discapacitada, les traerás mala suerte a mi granja. –Dijo la falsa Apple Jack mientras se burlaba de ella. –Si me ganaste en esa competencia de pony de hierro fue por tus alas, ahora que no las tienes no eres más que un sucio parasito.

-P-p-p-pero Apple Jack, creí que éramos buenas amigas. –Dijo llorando Rainbow. –Tu ayudas a quien lo necesita… yo te necesito ahora… por favor ayúdame…

-¿Ayudarte? ¡Para que, si eres una incapacitada inútil! ¿Cómo podemos ser amigas de una pony inútil buena para nada como tú? –Dijo Pinkie usando sus extraños poderes para aparecer en todos los lados de la pegaso. –No quiero que una cosa como tú se acerque a mí y a mis hijas, lárgate del pueblo fenómeno.

-Pi-pi-Pinkie… no me digas eso…

-No sé cómo te admiraba. –Ahora le tocaba a la falsa Scootalo humillarla. –Solo a una idiota, estúpida y retrasada se le ocurre volar bajo una tormenta, pero querías ser la primera en esquivar varios rayos ¿no?, bueno ahora eres la numero 1, ¡LA NUMERO UNO DE LOS RETARDADOS INVÁLIDOS! –Cuando termino de decir esto la falsa pegaso empezó a reír malignamente. -¡Maldice a tu suerte que no te mataste, sería mejor eso q vivir como el gusano que eres ahora!

-S-s-s-Scootalo, Hermana…

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, NO QUIERO QUE ME RELACIONEN CON UNA BASURA COMO TU!

-L-l-l-lo siento… ya no lo volveré hacer… perdón…

-Pues por mucho que lo sientas, ahora solo eres menos de una sombra de lo que eras. –Continúo el falso Soarin. –y al igual que las demás, no quiero que me relacionen con una piltrafa como tú retrasada, no quiero volver a verte jamás, deberías suicidarte.

-P-p-p-pero Soarin, yo te amo y creí que tú me amabas.

-Te equivocas invalidada, yo solo fingí amarte para tenerte de trofeo, yo Soarin tenía como novia a la mejor voladora de Equestria, pero ahora eres menos que un sucio parasprite, y yo no doy caridad así que lárgate y muérete sola.

-¡Si vete de una buena vez fracasada! –Grito sonriendo malignamente Apple Jack, los otros tres también hicieron sonrisas malignas.

-¡Largarte, yo no hago fiestas de despedida a invalidas como tú!

-¡Me da vergüenza haberte admirado maldita discapacitada idiota!

-¡Mejor tírate a un barranco, para que no nos quites el aire sucio fenómeno!

-Yo soy leal con todos, pero todos ya me dieron la espalda… -Dijo llorando Rainbow mientras se iba caminando tristemente. –Solo soy una inútil. –Rainbow ya ni siquiera podía ir a su casa por sus cosas y poder dormir algo, pero en la ilusión la sacaron a puntapiés de hospital, vago por el pueblo ese día esperando recibir alguna clase de compasión pero solo recibió golpes, tuvo que comer de la basura ya que nadie le bridaba alguna clase de asistencia, al segundo día intento subir al tren para ir a Canterlot pero ni siquiera la dejaron entrar a la estación, como pudo colarse al tren para pedir ayuda a la princesa Celestia, a medio camino en tren se detuvo, Dash en donde estaba escondida por curiosidad se fijó tímidamente en una ventana, Vio que Celestia y Luna se estaban fijando en el vagón en donde venía, a punto de gritarles suplicando su piedad, la princesa del sol la cubrió con su aura y la saco de ahí rompiendo el cristal lastimándola mucho más, por el cansancio y el hambre Rainbow no pudo ni gritar. –Mira nada más Luna, tenías razón… un sucio parasito quería entrar a Canterlot.

-Te lo dije Tia, lo bueno que revise los sueños de esta cosa para ver si quería matarse, pero no, quería venir a fastidiarnos, tengo que lavarme con cloro después de pasar por la mie(compra Chocolates) de su supuesto cerebro

-Princesa Celestia… princesa Luna… ¿Por qué me tratan así? Por piedad, necesito ayuda… perdí mis alas… tal vez con su magia… -Suplicaba Rainbow, cuan do Celestia la azota en suelo con mucha violencia, lastimando aún más las heridas donde tiene las alas. -¡No, por favor tengan misericordia de mí!

-¿Misericordia? ¡Tú no la mereces maldita ególatra! –Dijo Luna mientras sus ojos se transformaban en los de Nigthmare Moon, incluso los de Celestia se transformaron así pero en color rojo. -¡TU YA NO SIRVES PARA NADA, TU ELEMENTO TE HA ABANDONADO, POR LO MENOS TWILIGHT Y LOS DEMÁS SE SACRIFICARON Y DETUVIERON AL GRANDIOSO DOLL, PERO TU YA NI SIRVES PARA SACRIFICARTE CONTRA EL ENEMIGO!

-¡LUNA TIENE RAZÓN, NO SIRVES PARA NADA, ALÉJATE DE CANTERLOT, NO QUEREMOS QUE LA BASURA MANCILLE LA CAPITAL DEL REINO, AGRADECE QUE NO TE DESTIERRO, PERO LO MEJOR SERIA QUE TE LARGARAS YA QUE NADIE TE QUIERE CERCA!

-Sus Altezas… por favor… yo…

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO Y SAL DE NUESTRA VISTA MONSTRUOSIDAD! -Grito Celestia empezando a agredir con su magia junto con Luna a Rainbow, quien no podía esquivar ningún ataque, gritaba llorando con mucho dolor, hasta que pudo refugiarse en el bosque Everfree, pensó que tendría algo de paz cuanndo todos los animales que encontraba la asaltaban de nuevo, ahí paso dos días en vela tratando de huir de las bestias, al tercer día pido divisar Sweet Apple Acres y de inmediato fue a la granja, después de que sus amigas la humillaron y la corrieron volteo a ver a su hogar y vio a todos los pegasos que humillo de una u otra manera, ya fuera con intención o no, se burlaban malignamente mientras quemaban sus cosas, después de quemar hasta su ultimo trofeo los pegasos bajaron y le empezaron a golpear las heridas, Rainbow hubiera insultado y golpeado a sus agresores pero ahora sentía que se merecía esto ya que se volvió un ser inútil, paso por Ponyville e igual fue humillada por todo el pueblo, después de poder salir toda vapuleada y humillada cubierta con muchas desagradables sustancias empezó a galopar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía a las tierras baldías.

Cuando termino esa escena, Jazz estaba realmente furioso y disparo el rayo más grande que nunca había hecho hacia Darksteel, este voló sorprendió para esquivarlo, el rayo desintegro completamente la nube… y una montaña que se veía a lo lejos.

-¡Vaya a eso yo le llamo un ataque! –Dijo Darksteel mientras ponía su garra sobre su rostro viendo la dirección del rayo. –Si no me muevo me pasa lo que al perico.

-¡ERES UN INFELIZ, PELEA FRENTE A FRENTE!- Grito el unicornio mientras se recargaba sus fuerza mágica para volver atacar de la misma manera, Darksteel solo se limpió un poco y bostezo, Jazz ya iba a la carga de nuevo cuando noto que no le iba a dar al hipogrifo desesperándolo. -¡Rayos, no le voy a dar, no soy un unicornio guardia!

-Tranquilo, ¿te llamas Cool Jazz cierto?, aunque vuelvas a cargar la misma cantidad de magia, yo la esquivare otra vez, así que relájate, mira a tu amiguita. –Menciono el hipogrifo señalando de nuevo al monitor, Rainbow con el rostro y las orejas hacia abajo caminaba lentamente a un precipicio sonriendo diciéndose para sí misma llorando mucho. -¿Porque no? Ya no sirvo para nada, por lo menos mis hermanos muertos nos dieron tiempo, en cambio yo por creerme la gran cosa arruine toda mi vida, Flutters tenía razón cuando me lo dijo, que no debía se ser tal bocona o me podría arrepentir, seguro ella también no quería estar a mi lado, espero tener suerte y que mis nobles hermanos me acepten cuando llegue con ellos… que estúpida soy, ellos deben estar en la luz, yo me voy a ir a la oscuridad... me lo merezco por ser una soberbia… por lo menos voy a servir de alimento a los buitres…

-¡Esto es mejor que lo que había pensado Jazz, una verdadera tragedia griega! –Dijo riéndose maniáticamente Darksteel. -¡Esa Dash es de verdad estúpida, por perder su motivo de orgullo cayo en el tártaro antes de morir, pero no falta mucho para que lo haga en realidad, ya que cuando se mate en ese "sueño" va a sufrir un ataque cardiaco!

-¡Rainbow, Rainbow, por favor escúchame, todo es mentira, es solo una ilusión, por favor escúchame, tus amigos incluyéndome te necesitan! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Cool Jazz sin éxito, Rainbow perdió su brillo en los ojos y empezó a sonreír patéticamente mientras se acercaba al abismo, entonces el músico se derrumbó llorando. -¡Rayos, soy un inútil, no puedo sacarla de su trance, aun con mi mejor rayo de ataque no pude romper este cristal y no puedo atinarle a ese hipogrifo, tan solo soy un…! –Entonces Jazz se tranquilizó de repente. –Un músico.

Entonces vio en su cabeza a la unicornio de su sueño. -Es hora querido Cool Jazz, usa tu saxofón como nunca antes. –Pidió entre lágrimas la unicornio. – Salva a nuestra amiga por favor, hazla que quiera vivir de nuevo con tus hermosas notas.

-¡¿Qué es esta sensación?! –Grito Darksteel poniéndose en guardia. -¡Alguien atravesó la bruma oscura como si fuera de papel mache, donde estas fenómeno, es hora de que mueras!

Entonces mientras estaba distraído Darksteel, Jazz corrió hacia donde estaba su sax tirado tomándolo con su magia, entonces el hipogrifo lo vuelve a ver, este sonrió malignamente al ver lo que había hecho.

-¡TONTO, DE NUEVO ME DISTRAJE Y TU NO ME ATACASTE, EN VEZ DE ESO VAS A TOMAR TU ESTÚPIDO INSTRUMENTO MUSICAL!

-¡ASÍ ES FENÓMENO! –Grito Cool jazz mientras que con su magia abría la funda. -¡Aunque te hubiera atacado, Rainbow aun estaría atrapada en esa ilusión!

-¡¿Así que te diste cuenta de eso no Jazzy?! –Menciono Darksteel mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y sus ojos flameaban. -¡¿y qué vas a hacer, tocarle un réquiem a la invalida esa?!

-¡AHORA TE MUESTRO LO QUE VOY A HACER, DISCÚLPENME PRINCESAS CELESTIA Y LUNA, PERO YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR MAS! –Grito Jazz sacando su saxofón, este resplandeció completamente el lugar, ese sax era hermoso, era dorado con varias joyas azules de diferentes tonos como su melena, incrustados finamente en él, nunca en la historia de Equestria había existido un instrumento como ese, al estar ya en los cascos de Cool Jazz este resplandeció como el sol en el día más brillante del verano, el unicornio al tener sus gafas oscuras no recibe el resplandor, pero el heraldo lo ve todo, como si el mismo sol o Celestia misma brillara enfrente de él, deslumbrándolo completamente. -¡MI OJOS, NO PUEDO VER NADA! –Grito desesperado Darksteel cayéndose mientras se tallaba los ojos para intentar recuperarse y deseando no haber quedado ciego, entonces Jazz empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía, tranquilizante y esperanzadora hacia su única espectadora, Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué es esa música? –Se preguntó Rainbow levantando la cara y las orejas para oír mejor. –Es muy bonita. –Entonces escucho a lo lejos llorar a alguien, era una pequeña pegaso, ella lentamente se acercó a ella. -¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

-Porque no puedo volar, todos en Cloudsdale se burlan de mí, mi mamá me tiene que llevar a todos lados como si fuera un bebe… Seguro ella estaría mejor ella si yo no existiera.

-Eso no es cierto pequeña, estoy segura que si tú te fueras, tu mami estaría muy triste, si ella no te quisiera no te llevaría a todas partes como dices, te dejaría abandonada solamente. –Dijo amorosamente Rainbow mientras abrazaba a la potrilla. –No digas tonterías nenita, no lastimes a tu mami queriendo morir, ella no merece ese sufrimiento.

-Pero tú te ibas a tirar de ese barranco. –Dijo la potrilla abrazando más fuertemente a Rainbow, esta se sorprendió al ver que la niña sabía lo que iba a hacer. -¿Qué no tienes a alguien al que quieras?

-Mi situación es diferente de ti pequeña. –Trato de justificarse Rainbow. –Tú tienes tus alas y seguramente aprenderás a volar, yo en cambio las perdí, ahora soy una inútil y además como te dije, tu mami te ama, mientras yo perdí todo al ya no poder ayudar a mis amigos… estos me rechazaron y tienen razón al hacerlo.

-No es cierto, te detuviste al verme llorar y me diste un gran consejo, tal vez sea un gesto pequeño y no tan espectacular como lo que HACES con tus alas, pero son igual de importantes aunque no te des cuenta. –Indico la pequeña pegaso volteando a ver a los ojos sin vida de Dash. –Tú puedes lograr grandes cosas aun si no puedes volar, como esa gran pegaso sin un ala que te ayudo a estudiar los patrones de vuelo de los wonderbolts.

Rainbow en ese momento empezó a recordar los pequeños gestos de amistad que tuvo con todos sus conocidos y los que tuvieron con ella, gesto que realmente eran pequeños y que nadie presumía, pero al juntarlos eran de verdad impresionantes y le habían formado el carácter, en ese momento sonrió, y recupero el brillo en su mirada y el color vivo de su pelaje y melena, recordó a esa pegaso, si la viera ahora ella no la humillaría, se sentiría muy decepcionada de ella.

-¿Sabes que pequeña? ¡Tienes razón! –Dijo Rainbow abrazando más fuerte a la niña. -¡Talvez ya no pueda volar, pero ese no quiere decir que no pueda ayudar a mis amigos, con lo poco que les pueda ayudar me basta y sobra, y si no quieren mi ayuda por estar discapacitada les demostrare que pueden contar conmigo para que me acepten de nuevo, y si no lo hacen ni modo, yo haré lo correcto sin esperar nada a cambio!

-¡Esta es la Rainbow a la que verdad admiro! –Dijo emocionada la pegaso naranja.

-¿Scootalo? –Se preguntó Rainbow y entonces vio a la niña con claridad, era le versión de niña de su hermana adoptiva.

-¡Y a quien esperabas, ¿a la versión pirata de mí que viste hace un rato?! –Menciono Sonriendo la pequeña.

-No puedo creer que te dejaras engañar por copias falsas de nosotras Rainbow. –Dijo Apple Jack, quien Salió de detrás de un cactus. -¡Sabes que ninguna de nosotras le diríamos a ti o a cualquier otro pony esas cosas horribles!

-Apple Jack…

-¡Sabes que yo soy amiga de todos los ponys Dashie, no yo discrimino por ninguna razón! -grito Pinkie Pie mientras Salía detrás de una roca. -¡Sabes que te quiero mucho bobita, me encanta hacer bromas contigo!

-Pinkie…

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que recordar que te amo Dash? –Entonces llego Soarin volando desde el cielo, a Rainbow se le iluminaron los ojos como nunca. –Ya te había dicho que no me importa si eres un pegaso o un dragón, si tienes alas, cuernos o nada, yo te amo por tu interior.

-Soarin… todos… gracias. –Dijo llorando Rainbow. –Lamento haber dudado de ustedes, debí saber que son leales, yo no fui leal a mis ideales por mi orgullo, pero eso va a cambiar, primero estarán mis seres queridos y después mi tonto orgullo… hasta el final estará mi orgullo.

-De nada caramelo, pero ahora debes levantar el vuelo. –menciono Apple Jack mientras señalaba al cielo, ahí se veía en una pantalla como Darksteel se recuperaba mientras Jazz seguía tocando. –Debes ayudar a Cool Jazz, como él te ayudo a ti.

-P-p-pero no puedo volar, no tengo alas, tal vez si Soarin me lleva…

-¡¿Vamos Rainbow que todavía no te das cuenta?! –Pregunto algo molesta Scootalo mientras volaba con unas alas descomunales, entonces Rainbow recordó donde había visto esas alas.

-¡Esto es un sueño o tal vez una ilusión! –Dijo Rainbow mientras se preparaba para despegar. -¡Darksteel, me las vas a pagar!

-¡Ten cuidado Rainbow! –le gritaron los tres amigos, entonces Rainbow recupera su sonrisa segura. -¡No importa que seas lastimada, todos te apoyaremos para que lo superemos juntos!

\- ¡Lo tendré, y gracias!- También grito Rainbow mientras le crecían sus alas, aún más hermosas y grandes de lo que eran, como si fueran de alicornio y partió a toda velocidad, más rápido que nunca.

Afuera de la ilusión de Rainbow, Jazz seguía tocando su melodía, entonces Darksteel se recuperó por completo y le dio un zarpazo furioso arrojando a Cool Jazz hacia un lado, entonces el hipogrifo se pone de espaldas de la pantalla y empieza a amenazar a Jazz.

-¡ERES UN INFELIZ, COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR MI OJOS CON TU ESTÚPIDO SAXOFÓN!

-Yo ya cumplí con mi propósito y con eso me basta. – Dijo satisfecho Cool Jazz mientras se limpiaba la sangre del corte que le dio Darksteel. –Seguramente Rainbow te podrá derrotar sin ese hechizo sobre ella.

-¡Sí que eres estúpido, si yo hubiera derribado a un ser extraordinario como lo soy yo, lo estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo sepa lo grandioso que soy!

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. –Le respondió Cool Jazz mientras se ponía de pie muy lentamente. –Yo hago las cosas para hacer a otros felices y poder ayudarlos, sin esperar nada a cambio, me hice músico no por la fama, sino para compartir mi música, y si eso hace feliz a los demás, pues bienvenido, la verdad soy feliz sirviendo humildemente a los demás.

Darksteel estaba completamente callado y furioso, rechinaba su pico metálico de una manera desesperada y horrible, Cool Jazz continuo hablando.

-Pero tú mi amigo, tú haces las cosas para tu gloria personal, no piensas en otros cuando haces tu trabajo, estoy seguro que tú no te preocupas de tus otros compañeros, seguro los ves de una manera despectiva, seguramente Dark Doll te manipula a través de tu inflado ego, ese ego es peor que el de Rainbow, seguramente te crees la gran cosa, pero por dentro seguro eres un pobre mocoso solitario, la verdad Darksteel… es que siento pena por ti.

-¿¡TU SIENTES PENA POR MI?! –Grito completamente fuera de si el hipogrifo, mientras se acercaba volando a Jazz mientras se afilaba sus garras delanteras. -¡NO, YO SIENTO PENA POR TI JAZZ, DESPUÉS DE QUE TERMINE CONTIGO, NADIE PODRÁ SABER QUE ANTES ERAS UN PONY, SOLO VERÁN CARNE MOLIDA SIN FORMA, Y EN TU LAPIDA SE PODRÁ LEER "AQUÍ YACE COOL JAZZ, EL PONY MAS HUMILDE Y ESTÚPIDO DE TODA LA HISTORIA"!

-Yo que tu voltearía para atrás. –Le dijo Jazz mientras señalaba el monitor algo preocupado, entonces Darksteel chilla por la advertencia del unicornio.

-¡¿CREES QUE SOY TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO TU?! ¡NO VOY A CAER EN ESE VIEJO TRUCO!

-¡RAINPLOSION SÓNICA! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Rainbow Dash mientras rompía el monitor donde estaba atrapada, Darksteel se volteó pero ya era demasiado tarde, la explosión arcoíris de la pegaso le dio de lleno y de frente.

-¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! –Grito con inmenso dolor Darksteel mandándolo a volar muy alto y lejos, entonces con la rainplosión sónica toda la bruma se disipo por completo, entonces Rainbow voló hacia donde estaba levantándose Cool Jazz, ya que este lo derribo la rainplosión también pero sin hacerle ningún daño, esa rainplosión definitivamente fue muy especial.

-¡Jazz, Jazz! –Dijo Rainbow ayudando a este a levantarse. -¡¿Estas bien amigo?!

-Sí, estoy bien gracias a ti Rainbow. Te lo agradezco mucho, eres muy cool. –Menciono Cool Jazz mientras que con su magia se quitaba sus gafas rotas y se ponía unas nuevas.

-No CJ, yo te agradezco mucho más a ti, si no fuera que tocaste tu bella pieza musical, yo… habría hecho una estupidez en el lugar donde estaba atrapada, habría sucumbido ante las dudas y el dolor de perder mis alas y mis amigos, sufrí mucho por mi estúpido ego, ahora voy a intentar a ser más humilde, como lo eres tú.

-No, yo no soy tan bueno como crees. –Dijo todo apenado Cool Jazz mientras se rascaba la cabeza, entonces Rainbow hizo unas negaciones con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¡Ves, ahora compruebas mi punto, eres humilde y yo soy una tonta arrogante! –Dijo Rainbow mientras esta le proponía un choque de cascos a Jazz, este lo respondió positivamente.

-Me gusta lo que le hiciste a tus alas, son las alas más cool que he visto en mi vida. –Dijo Cool Jazz elogiando a Rainbow, ella lo vio toda confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres CJ? –le pregunto Rainbow, entonces ella extendió su ala derecha y entonces vio a lo que se refería Jazz, sus alas eran como las había imaginado cuando estaba en la ilusión, tan grandes, fuertes y hermosas como las de un alicornio, estas habían evolucionado hasta ese nivel al recobrar su espíritu de lucha. -¡Ohcielos, ohcielos, ohcielos, ohcielos! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa agitándolas, después de eso voló rápidamente a abrazar llorando completamente feliz a Cool Jazz. -¡Muchas gracias Jazz, no lo habría logrado sin ti!

-No digas eso Rainbow, no yo hice gran cosa.

-¡De nuevo siendo tan humilde, eso está bien pero no siempre, debes darte tu lugar para que no abusen de ti! –Dijo Rainbow agarrando a Jazz mientras le rascaba la cabeza con su casco. -¡Por cierto, a mí me gusta mucho tu nuevo saxofón!

-Muchas gracias Rainbow, quien lo hizo debe ser un hechicero poderoso, incluso me atrevería a afirmar que es el hechicero más poderoso de la historia equestrience. –Menciono Jazz con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento cambio su semblante a uno serio, mientras miraba hacia arriba. –Pero todavía no hemos terminado con esto.

-Tienes razón CJ. –Respondió Rainbow también volteando hacia arriba también. –No voy a dejar que pase lo mismo que hace diez años.

Siguieron viendo hacia arriba unos momentos más, poco a poco se veía un pequeño punto que se volvía más grande mientras se acercaba, se podía escuchar varias maldiciones y gritos mientras bajaba a toda velocidad, entonces aterrizo haciendo una explosión que no movió a Cool Jazz y a Rainbow Dash, era Darksteel, estaba todo golpeado y magullado por el impacto de la rainplosión.

-¡SON UNOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PE(Compra dulces)! –Grito todo furioso y fuera de sí Darksteel, Rainbow y Cool Se pusieron en ese momento en posición de ataque. -¡Debiste suicidarte en la ilusión Dash, ahora voy a hacerlos brochetas haciéndolos sentir extremo dolor, empezando con el maldito musiquillo de mi(compra más dulces), ahora sabrán que es meterse con el gran Darksteel!

-¡Da tu mejor golpe, tonto guajolote! –Dijo confiadamente y llena de esperanza Rainbow Dash. -¡Te voy a hacer pedazos por hacerme pensar mal de todos mis nobles hermanos!

-Yo que tú, me retiraba en este momento Darksteel, yo creo ya no nos puedes ganar. –Menciono Cool Jazz mientras levitaba su saxofón hacia él. –Nosotros aún tenemos que evitar que tus otros compañeros escriban su parte de la invocación, ya que ya escrito no lo podremos borrar.

-¡También te diste cuenta de eso unicornio de juguete! –Grito sorprendido el hipogrifo. -¡lástima que no se lo puedan decir a nadie!

-¡Eso crees zoquete! –Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa, entonces Cool Jazz hizo visibles sus intercomunicadores. -¿Escucharon todo equipo?

-¡Oki-Loki-Doki!

-¡Fuerte y claro cubo de azúcar!

-Entendido teniente Dash, termine el trabajo con ese grifo, Teniente Jolt fuera.

Darksteel empezó a tener un tic peor que el anterior, no solo Jazz había descubierto que para detener la invocación solo debían detener a uno de los heraldos antes de que la escribieran, sino que también él se los confirmo, y que todas las portadoras y el nuevo capitán escucharon todo con sus nuevos aparatos, entonces el hipogrifo se enfureció como nunca, lanzándose completamente fuera de sí sobre Rainbow y Jazz.

-¡Voy a hacerlos pedazos! –entonces Rainbow y Jazz se prepararon para esquivarlo y contraatacar, entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño, Darksteel choco con algo que parecía ser una pared invisible. –Esto… no es normal. –Se quejó Darksteel mientras se resbalaba en la pared invisible, los dos ponys se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –Le pregunto Jazz a Rainbow, esta solo puso una pose de no sé.


	8. Risa y Empatía

**Capítulo 8.**

 **Risa y Empatía.**

Demonsting ya había terminado de escribir su parte de la invocación, pero no se movió del lugar, estaba leyendo el último libro de Daring Doo, (vaya, esta pegaso es buena, se trollea al tonto Ahuizolt como nadie, no sé cómo no se rendido todavía, o es muy necio o es muy tonto…) en ese momento sintió que alguien estaba al frente, subió su mirada y vio a una pony rosada con la melena lacia enfrente mirándolo fijamente, se levantó tranquilamente y dio un saludo muy educado.

-Buenos días Sra. Pinkie Pie de Sándwich, veo que está aquí para detenerme, pero como habrá notado yo ya termine de hacer mi parte de la invocación de gran Dark Doll, así que creo que estamos en un impase, pero que modales los míos… -se quitó su capa dejando ver que era un escorpión plateado metálico, su aguijón terminaba con una pinza de cuatro picos teniendo una joya roja en medio, sus patas parecían estar afiladas como espadas. –Yo soy Demonsting, uno de los heraldos, es un honor conocerla a usted, la portadora del elemento de la risa.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Pregunto toda confundida y triste Pinkie. –Pareces que eres un ser muy agradable, y aun así ayudas a… eso a dañar a todos los habitantes de Equestria.

-Tengo mis motivos Sra. Pie, pero me parece que su acompañante acaba de llegar. –entonces llego Apple Bloom y se puso en guardia entre Pinkie y Demonsting. –Buenos días señorita, yo soy Demonsting, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-¡Con la que te romperá todos los huesos! –Grito amenazante Apple Bloom, el escorpión se río levemente de esa respuesta, molestando más a la Apple. -¡Eres valiente o idiota, te ríes de la muerte!

-¡Apple Bloom, tranquilízate! –Menciono Pinkie tratando de calmar a la joven, el escorpión continuaba riendo entre dientes al ver la reacción de la joven. -¡Si pierdes el control te podría pasar algo muy malo!

-Lo que dice no tiene sentido, Srta. Bloom. –Expuso el heraldo tranquilamente. -Los Aracne no tenemos huesos, tenemos exoesqueleto, muy fuerte normalmente, pero aún más si está hecha de una aleación de magitanio.

-¡¿Estas hecho de magitanio?! –Gritaron las dos yeguas a la vez asustadas, Demonsting solo puso sus pinzas en su espalda y empezó a caminar de derecha a izquierda, empezó a explicar.

-Sip, mi cuerpo está hecho de ese maravilloso metal, como están hechos mis compañeros con su piel o armadura, pero que el material repela la magia, no puede repeler la fuerza de esta, como lo aprendió mi compañero Darksteel a la mala, un buen golpe nos puede eliminar.

-Vaya eres muy sincero insecto, ¿Por qué nos das esta información? –Pregunto toda confundida Apple Bloom, entonces el escorpión sonrió malignamente y contesto.

-La verdad quería que tus otros amigos también supieran y por cierto soy un Aracne, no insecto, nosotros comemos insectos. –Dijo señalando el intercomunicador de Pinkie. –la verdad esos aparatos son muy interesantes y curiosos, espero que la información que seguro escucharon ponga las cosas más emocionantes en los dos puntos que faltan, la verdad me he aburrido mucho. –Entonces las dos yeguas se miraron más confundidas aun, después de un momento reacciono Apple Bloom.

-¡Pinkie, este tipo nos está distrayendo, el ya escribió su parte del hechizo, ya no lo podemos borrar, mejor vayamos a ayudar los grupos de mi hermana y Sweetie Bell!

-¡Tienes razón Apple Bloom, aquí ya nos podemos hacer nada, será mejor irnos ahora! –Dijo toda seria Pinkie y empezaron a correr dejando atrás a Demonsting, entonces la cola del Aracne brillo y se tele transporto enfrente de ellas.

-Me temo damas que no puedo permitir que se vayan, ahora les dejo tomar una de estas dos opciones…- Les hablo Demonsting ofreciéndoles algo, entonces Apple Bloom lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¡¿Qué, vas a ofrecernos rendirnos o morir?! ¡Eso es demasiado cliché amigo, porque ya sabes la respuesta!

-Mira nada más, entonces son tres opciones, no solo dos. -menciono el escorpión rascándose la barbilla, entonces las dos yeguas se miraron entre ellas todas confundidas. –Entonces continuo con mis propuestas, las dos primeras son las que menciono Apple Bloom, y la tercera…. –hizo una pausa dramática Demonsting durante un buen rato, esto desespero a Apple Bloom.

-¡Ya dilo de una buena vez!

-Tranquila Apple Bloom, la tercera opción es que ustedes tomen a sus familias y huyan de Ponyville inmediatamente lo más lejos que puedan, recomiendo Yakistan, al jefe no les interesa mucho esos peludos, seguro estarán bien si se quedan ahí, les doy mi palabra que no las buscaremos.

Pinkie y Apple Bloom se quedaron estupefactas, el heraldo de Doll les estaba ofreciendo la opción de escapar, ningún enemigo que habían enfrentado antes les había dado esa opción, Apple Bloom ya sabía que responder inmediatamente, pero parecía que Pinkie estaba considerando la oferta seriamente.

-¡Pinkie no estarás pensando eso en serio! –Le grito toda confundida Apple Bloom, entonces Pinkie le sonrió.

-Tranquila primita, si, mentiría en decir que no lo considere, al fin y al cabo seria para proteger a mi esposo e hijas, pero pensando fríamente eso sería una traición horrible para todos los demás, y seguramente ni Cheese y mis niñas me perdonarían por comportarme tan cobardemente, y yo no podría vivir con esa decisión, además aunque tengamos la palabra de Demonsting, Doll quiere eliminar a todos los elementos y sé que él no tiene honor, seguramente me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo para matarme. –Entonces las dos yeguas miraron a Demonsting muy decididas. –Lo siento Sr. Demonsting, su última oferta es verdaderamente encantadora, pero la respuesta es… ¡NO!

-¡ASÍ ES! –Continúo hablando decididamente Apple Bloom. -¡DEFENDEREMOS EQUESTRIA HASTA LAS ULTIMAS CONSECUENCIAS!

-Desgraciadamente esperaba esa respuesta. –Dijo Demonsting tristemente mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. –Ustedes los ponys son muy interesantes, no toman la opción más lógica, pero en fin, debo enseñarles una lección. –Entonces el escorpión brinco y ataco con aguijón a Pinkie sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Ayyy, mi costado! –Grito Pinkie toda adolorida, entonces el veneno empezó a surtir efecto, haciendo que Pinkie se empezara a desmayar lentamente. –Yo… no me… siento muy bien… tal vez si duermo un poquito… -En ese momento cayo abatida.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Pinkie Pie monstruo?! –Le reclamo Apple Bloom a Demonsting, pero este se movió rápidamente de donde estaba con sus veloces patas y ataco a Apple Bloom también con su aguijón. -¡Demonios, como duele! –Entonces Apple Bloom empezó a tambalearse. -¿Qué… nos hiciste?… me siento tan mareada… no puedo mantenerme en pie… ni mantener los ojos abiertos…

-Tranquila Srta. Bloom, a diferencia del salvaje de Darksteel, yo creo que se cazan más abejas con miel que con hiel, la verdad la mejor prisión que existe es la que el prisionero no quiera escapar… -Dijo Demonsting mientras Apple Bloom lo veía todo borroso, escuchándolo como si estuviera muy lejos.

-No se… lo que quieres decir… con eso… -Menciono la joven antes de desmayarse, Demonsting entonces se le acerco y sonrió levemente.

-Espero que sean felices en su cómodas prisiones, buenas noches jóvenes damas. –Dijo susurrando al oído de Apple Bloom, entonces volvió a tomar su libro. -¿A ver, donde me quede? ¡Ah sí! –Dijo alegremente y se puso a leer de nuevo enfrente las desmayadas Pinkie Pie y Apple Bloom.

En oeste del pueblo, Scootalo volaba buscando si ya habían trazado el hechizo de esa zona, Apple Jack trotaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las pezuñas, sentía que su hermana y Pinkie estaban en problemas, entonces empezó a correr hacia el este.

-¡¿Apple Jack, a dónde vas?! –Le grito Scootalo mientras se interponía en su camino. -¡Debemos quedarnos aquí, todavía no marcan nada aquí, si nosotras evitamos que el heraldo lo haga, le habremos fastidiado el plan a ese infeliz, yo no podre sola si me dejas!

-¡Lo siento Scoot, pero presiento que Apple Bloom y Pinkie están en problemas, yo tengo que ir a proteger a mi hermanita bebe, se lo prometí a mis padres antes de que ellos…!

-¡Basta ya Apple Jack, tu hermana es una yegua ADULTA! –Le grito Scootalo Mientras la detenía con todas su fuerzas, apenas podía contener a la poderosa AJ. -¡Estás haciendo lo mismo de hace años, cuando en lugar de ir a entregar esas tartas, regresaste a "cuidar" a tu hermana como si fuera un bebé!

-¡Entonces ella decidió entregar esas tartas! –Dijo Apple Jack mientras aplicaba más fuerza a la pobre de Scootalo. -¡Casi se la come esa quimera, debo ir ahora!

-¡Me estas malentendido AJ, si hubieras confiado en ella, nosotras no habríamos tenido esa mala idea, ni siquiera la habríamos ido a ver, ella solo quería demostrarte que podía cuidarse sola, entonces pensamos que si hacia tus entregas, te lo demostraría!

Apple Jack se detuvo y empezó a calmarse un poco, continúo hablándole Scootalo. –Ahora dime, ¿Cuántas veces ha hecho ella esa ruta de entregas desde que cumplió 17 años, o la ruta de Big Mac?, ¡muchas veces!, creo que hasta esa quimera incluso se fue del pantano para evitar que Apple Bloom no la masacrara a golpes cada vez que pasaba, lo que trato de decir es que tu tenías una responsabilidad que dejaste tirada, para proteger a tu hermana y salió todo mal, bueno no salió todo mal ¿pero me entiendes verdad?

-Si te entiendo caramelo, si no evitamos que marquen esta zona, puede ocurrir algo muy malo, por más que me duela debo permanecer aquí, como tú lo hiciste cuando perdimos la comunicación con Rainbow. -Menciono ya algo controlada la granjera. -¡Pero cuando detengamos al heraldo, iré como bala a ayudar a mi hermana!

-De acuerdo Apple Jack, pero creo en Apple Bloom y en Pinkie Pie. –Dijo Sonriendo la pegaso mientras miraba al cielo. -¡Estoy segura que ellas saldrán de esta situación!

-¡Tienes razón Scootalo, Rainbow y Jazz salieron de su problema, ellas seguramente lo harán igual, ahora nosotras solo debemos esperar! –Y las dos se pusieron a esperar al heraldo.

Mientras Deathsaurus continuaba corriendo a toda su velocidad. -¡Ya casi llego, ya casi llego!- se decía como mantra entre dientes.

(¡Rayos Deathsaurus, que lento eres en esa forma!), pensó Skyshadow con una mueca furiosa, (deberías usar tu forma real y llegar de una buena vez a tu punto…), no termino de acomodar sus pensamientos cuando sintió varias ráfagas de viento a su alrededor, entonces se detuvo de golpe aun volando, noto que varios pegasos la rodeaban, eran los wonderbolts, comandados por Spitfire y Soarin.

-Parece que yo también me retrasare un poco, genial—Se dijo a sí misma la pegaso oscura, sonriendo malvadamente.

-Veo que los wonderbolts ya encontraron al heraldo volador. –Le comento Sweetie Bell a Lighting Jolt mientras observaba con unos binoculares al cielo. –Con esto estoy segura que le arruinamos el plan.

-No estoy seguro. -dijo preocupado pero sinceramente LJ. –No sabemos qué tan poderosa sea esta pegaso, además hay dos heraldos que ya hicieron su parte y por lo que sabemos deben dirigirse hacia acá.

-Pero ni Rainbow ni Jazz se han comunicado diciendo que si el tal Darksteel viene para acá o si va algún otro lado, de las que no sabemos nada es de Apple Bloom y Pinkie después de que el escorpión ese las ataco. –Dijo preocupada Sweetie.

-Tranquila Sweetie, Bloom y Pie son de las ponys de tierra más fuertes que he tenido el honor de conocer, ¡seguramente un rasguño de un Aracne no les hará nada!

-Tienes razón LJ, ahora voy a buscar en la biblioteca del castillo un hechizo que nos pueda servir, vuelvo enseguida. -Dijo Sweetie mientras entraba rápidamente al castillo de Twilight. –Aquí te espero Sweetie, no tardes. –le dijo con una sonrisa LJ, pero cuando entro Sweetie y de dejan de ver, la cara de LJ cambio a una seria y de preocupación. –Vamos Bloom, no me dejes como mentiroso delante de nuestra amiga. –Se mencionó así mismo el corcel.

En el sur de la ciudad, Darksteel seguía noqueado después del golpe que se dio, Cool Jazz estaba analizando con su cuerno la pared invisible que los protegió a él y a Rainbow Dash, esta tocaba la pared en varios puntos, sonaba como si estuviera hecha de acero.

-Está hecha de metal sin lugar a dudas, pero es transparente. –Le menciono Jazz a Rainbow mientras terminaba su escaneo. –No sé qué metal, pero no es la primera vez que he escaneado algo así.

-¿A qué te refieres CJ? –Pregunto Rainbow mientras se recargaba en la pared, en ese momento está desaparece haciendo que Rainbow se cayera, Jazz apenas pudo contener un poco su risa. -¡Oye, no es gracioso, pude lastimar mis maravillosas nuevas alas!

-Perdón, fue sin querer. -Le respondió Jazz aun tratando de contener su risa, entonces Rainbow empezó a reírse también. –Supongo que si otro pony le hubiera pasado lo mismo, yo también me estaría riendo, pero le cuentes esto a nadie, tengo una reputación que mantener. –Entonces los dos empezaron a reír.

-No te preocupes Dash, ese secreto se lo llevara a la tumba. –Dijo alguien perversamente, entonces los dos ponys cambiaron sus expresiones de nuevo a serias y se pusieron en guardia, era Darksteel, que se recuperaba después del choque. –Parece ser que el milagro que los salvo hace rato ha desaparecido… ¡es hora de la venganza!

Entonces el hipogrifo le lanza un zarpazo a Cool Jazz, ese se iba a intentar tele transportar por primera vez en su vida, cuando noto que la garra de Darksteel se detuvo en seco. -¡¿Qué demonios?! –Chillo el hipogrifo, por más que trataba no podía mover su brazo, parecía que se había atorado en algo, entonces Cool Jazz se acercó a donde estaba la garra flotando de Darksteel. -¡Jazz no te acerques es peligroso! –grito Rainbow muy nerviosa.

-¡Parece ser que comprendiste gusano, acepta la muerte que te voy a dar! –También grito Darksteel, aun tratando de mover su garra derecha.

-No te preocupes Dash, no hay ningún problema. -y cuando dijo esto toco el aire enfrente, se oyó el mismo sonido metálico de hace algunos momentos, Rainbow intento inútilmente no reír, Jazz puso una sonrisa de burla y se la dirigió a Darksteel, este puso una cara de preocupación y fastidio.

-¡No, no puede ser!- Grito desesperado, era la misma pared contra la que había chocado antes y ahora había atorado su garra en ella, entonces puso una de sus patas traseras en la pared, tomando con su garra libre la atrapada, empezó a tratar de desatorarse, los dos ponys trataban de contener lo más posible la risa. -¡Infelices, ya verán cuando me libere, habrán deseado no haberse burlado del GRAN DARKSTEEL! –En ese momento se liberó causando que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera rodando hacia unos barriles, rompiéndolos al instante y cubriéndolo casi completamente de melaza, Darksteel solo puso una cara de fastidio mientras daba golpecitos en el suelo con una de sus garras.

-¡No se lo pasa, pero tiene la aprobación de Rainbow Dash!- grito la pegaso mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Estas cosas están extrañamente cool. –Menciono el unicornio mientras poni su casco en la boca, esto hace que Darksteel lance un chillido furioso que lo limpia de toda la melaza, menos de la que tenía en las alas, lanzándose de nuevo contra los ponys.

-¡AHORA SI ME LAS PAGARAN!- Chillo con rabia Darksteel mientras los ponys seguían en su misma posición, pero Darksteel se paró a unos cuantos centímetros. –Oh no, no voy a caer en esto de nuevo. –Menciono mientras que con una de sus garras tocaba la pared. –no soy tan estúpido, lo único que necesito saber es quien aparece este muro y eliminarlo, y entonces… -Mientras decía esto, apareció de la nada una cascara de plátano, haciendo que este resbalara. -¡WHOAAAAAA! –Grito Darksteel sin poder detenerse o poder volar por la melaza, dando varios giros, yéndose a estrellar de nuevo contra la pared de cristal.

-Esto… es ridículo, ¿quién se está burlando de mi…? –Se quejó amargamente el hipogrifo mientras se resbalaba de nuevo de la pared, Jazz y Rainbow se miraron confundidos de nuevo.

En Sugar Cube Corner, parecía haber una súper fiesta, adentro estaban celebrando varios ponys, el ambiente era de absoluta felicidad, incluso Cranky Donkey disfrutaba el momento, entonces salió de la cocina con un enorme pastel de chocolate Pinkie Pie aun con su melena lacia. -¡Vamos todos los ponys, es hora de festejar!-Grito Pinkie mientras explotaban varias cargas de confeti. -¡esta fiesta no terminara nunca!

-¡Mi amor, tú siempre haces las mejores celebraciones! -Menciono Cheese Sándwich quien repartía espanta suegras y gorritos de fiesta a todos los presentes. -¡Esta es la mejor fiesta de Equestria!

-¡Mami, es la mejor súper-mega-dopar fiestera de la historia! –Gritaron Purple y Orange mientras brincaban en todas partes, entonces con una explosión de confeti aparece Blue con una gran sonrisa gritando. -¡Eres la mejor mamá, como quiero que esta fiesta no pare!

-Y conociendo bien a tu mamá, seguro eso es lo que pasara pequeñas. –Dijo la princesa Twilight Sparkle, mientras salía de la cocina levitando varias bebidas junto con Rarity. -¡Ahora solo celebraremos, sin tristezas ni odio!

-Aunque este no es mi tipo de fiesta, debo admitir que no me molestaría quedarme en ella siempre cariño. –Menciono la unicornio blanca mientras se sentaba en su sillón de desmayos junto a Spike y Fluttershy.

-¡Esto es genial, quedarme en una fiesta tan padre a lado de mi adorada Rarity es un sueño! –Grito el ahora joven dragón mientras sacaba a Rarity a bailar, Fluttershy sonrió y volteo a ver a Rainbow y Apple Jack.

-¡Incluso mis amiguitos se están súper divirtiendo, yo ya me decidí, jamás abandonare esta fiesta, me quedare con ustedes amigas para siempre! –Grito muy alto la pegaso.

-¡También yo y AJ vamos a hacer eso Pink!- Grito Rainbow mientras asentía Apple Jack. -¡Nunca dejemos de divertirnos contigo! –entonces encima de ellas apareció el señor del caos Discord vistiendo una camisa hawaiana y una pantalla de lámpara como sombrero

-Con el debido respeto a la más grande fiestera de todo el reino, creo que podemos mejorar un poco esta magnífica reunión. –en ese momento Discord chasqueo los dedos y apareció flotando un enorme escenario donde se encontraban Sweetie Bell con un micrófono, Vinyl con su mezcladoras, Octavia con su violonchelo, Cool Jazz con un saxofón, Fiddlesticks con su violín, Lighting Jolt tenía una guitarra eléctrica, Scootalo un bajo, Apple Bloom en la batería y detrás de ellos se encontraba un coro compuesto de Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Big Mac, Cherry Lee, los gemelos Cake, Spitfire, Soarin, el comandante Shield, Shinning Armor, su hija Crystal y las tres primeras princesas del reino, Celestia, Luna y Cadance, Pinkie sonrió aún más de ser posible, entonces le pregunto Sweetie. -¿Qué esperas Pinkie? ¡Nos hace falta la integrante principal de nuestro grupo de música!

-¡OKI-DOKI-LOKI!- Grito Pinkie mientras saltaba al escenario, ya estando sobre el apareció de la nada todo su conjunto musical. -¡SOY LA PONY MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!

-La… más… feliz…-Dijo entre sueños Pinkie Pie quien aún estaba tirada al lado de Apple Bloom, todo lo anterior era una especie de sueño, inducido por el veneno de Demonsting que en lugar de hacerlos sufrir física y mentalmente, engañaba a las victimas haciéndolas creer que estaban viviendo su mayor felicidad, tenía razón Demonsting, la mejor prisión es la que no deseas escapar de ella.

-Parece que la trampa de la Sra. Pie algo… escandalosa. –Se dijo asimismo Demonsting sin dejar de leer su libro. –Pero parece que el sueño de la Srta. Apple es… algo raro, parece estar enojada, muy enojada. –en efecto, la cara de Apple Bloom se notaba molesta y preocupada. –A lo mejor le gusta estar enfurecida, que pony tan rara.

En el sueño de Apple Bloom ella se encontraba en su habitación, la abuela Smith y Apple Jack la estaban arreglando muy bien, ella traía un vestido de novia blanco, Big Mac se encontraba llorando vestido con un smoking, la abuela vestía un vestido de gala campirano y Apple Jack llevaba el vestido "Apple Jewel".

-No puedo creer que mi pequeña manzanita se case hoy. -menciono llorando la abuela. –Todavía te veo como la pequeña a la que tenía que cambiarle los pañales.

-¡Abuela, no la avergüences en su día más importante! –Dijo enojada Apple Jack por el comentario de la abuela, pero Apple Bloom ni lo noto, seguía con su cara de que parecía no sentir nada. –No te preocupes hermanita, sé que estas algo confundida con lo que paso con Sweetie, pero como buen caballo de carreras tu ganaste en el último tramo, además ella ya te perdono y ahora ella sale con CJ, incluso ella es una de tus madrinas, cambia esa cara.

-Pareces algo nerviosa, ¿no quieres hablar con tu hermano mayor al respecto?- le pregunto Big mientras le sostenía un casco. – Yo tengo más experiencia que nuestra hermana solterona en asuntos de corazón.

-¡¿A quién llamas solterona, grandísimo tonto?! ¡Yo puedo tener cualquier pareja cuando quiera, no que tú solo tuviste dos novias en toda tu vida! –Grito toda molesta Apple Jack a su hermano que no dudo en contestarle.

-¡Son dos más de lo que TU has tenido AJ! –Entonces la abuela intervino.

-¡Niños dejen su pelea falsa, miren a Apple Bloom! –En efecto, habían fingido esa pelea para intentar alegrar un poco a Apple Bloom, pero esta solo volteo un rato cuando estaban discutiendo y después volvió a su pose original.

-¿Apple Bloom, te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupada Apple Jack, ella solo movió la cabeza haciendo una negación. –creo que es mejor posponer la boda, le avisare a tu pony especial que no estas…- entonces Apple Bloom se empezó a dirigir al granero donde se realizaría la boda

-No lo hare, tengo que terminar con esto. –Dijo neutralmente mientras caminaba, los otros tres ponys se tranquilizaron.

-Seguro esta "nerviocionada" como dice Pinkie, seguro estará mejor cuando termine la ceremonia. –Le menciono Apple Jack a su hermano y a su abuela, ellos le dieron la razón y se fueron detrás de la novia.

Enfrente del granero estaba reunidos prácticamente todo el pueblo del lado derecho y la familia Apple del izquierdo, en la primera fila del lado Apple estaban sentados Babs Seed, Braedburn, Pinkie y su familia, los orange de Manehattan y Coltifornia, Cherry Lee y su hijo con tres sillas vacías, seguramente para su esposo, cuñada y abuela política.

Del lado del novio estaban el comandante Shield, Shinning Armor que lloraba como magdalena, Rainbow Dash, Soarin vestidos los con mejores uniformes militares de sus respectivo regimiento, también se encontraban la princesa Celestia, la princesa Cadance y su hija, la Alcaidesa Tiara y por ultimo Paperwhite Scissors, quien lloraba más tranquilamente que Shinning.

-¡Mi Pequeño caballerito se casa al fin, estoy tan feliz por el! –Se dijo a si misma Paperwhite.

En efecto el novio era LJ, quien vestía su mejor gala militar, sus padrinos eran Cool Jazz y Stars Saber, vistiendo un smoking negro y su uniforme respectivamente, las madrinas de Apple Bloom eran obviamente Sweetie Bell y Scootalo, ambas vestían vestidos de color crema, la princesa Luna era quien dirigiría la ceremonia.

En ese momento Fiddlesticks y Octavia empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, Apple Bloom había llegado y Big Mac la escoltaba, Yang era la paje que llevaba la cola de su vestido de novia y Ying era la potrilla de las flores, llegaron al altar donde dijo Big Mac le dijo en voz baja a LJ.

-Cuídala bien, o tendrás a toda la familia Apple detrás de ti.

-Descuida, lo hare. -prometió LJ dándole una reverencia a su futuro cuñado, entonces este se fue a sentar, Lighting levanto el velo a su novia, entonces sonrió.

-Te vez muy hermosa. –Dijo al parecer sinceramente, pero Apple Bloom seguía con su cara neutral. –Gracias. –Contesto ella sin ningún sentimiento, las damas de honor, los padrinos y Luna se miraron confundidos, entonces Apple Jack tomo la palabra.

-Mi hermana esta algo nerviosa, continúe la celebración Princesa por favor.

-Está bien Apple Jack. –Dijo Luna recobrando la serenidad. –Queridos Súbditos y Amigos, estamos reunidos para celebrar la boda de nuestro hermano Lighting Jolt y nuestra hermana Apple Bloom…-la ceremonia transcurrió casi sin ningún contratiempo, algunas pequeñas travesuras y chistes de Purple, Orange y Ying que fueron corregidas de inmediato, hasta llegar al momento cúspide.

-Sr. Lighting Jolt, ¿Acepta a Apple Bloom como su legítima esposa, para amarla y protegerla, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que se ponga el sol finalmente para alguno de ustedes? –Pregunto Luna a LJ mientras veía de frente a su futura esposa, pero ella seguía con su cara neutral, incluso parecía molesta.

-Acepto. –Respondió LJ con una gran sonrisa.

-Y tú, Apple Bloom, ¿Acepta a Lighting Jolt como su legítimo marido, para amarlo y protegerlo, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que se ponga el sol finalmente para alguno de ustedes?- ahora le pregunto Luna a Apple Bloom, en ese momento hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que ella reacciono diciendo en voz baja.

-Esto no es real.

A pesar de decirlo en voz baja, parecía que todo el mundo oyó lo que dijo la supuesta novia, todo el mundo empezó a murmurar mientras Apple Jack trataba de calmarlos.

-¿Amiga, te sientes bien? –Le pregunto a Sweetie Bell a Apple Bloom. –Sé que el día de tu boda puede parecer un sueño pero…

-¡Porque esto es una especie de sueño! –Grito Apple Bloom ahora si molesta. -¡y sé que tú no eres mi amiga de la infancia, sé que ella lucharía por el chico que le gusta, no me dejaría paso libre, y yo no lo quería de otro modo, para que después no hubiera arrepentimientos entre nosotras!

-Mi amor cálmate. –Le suplico el falso Lighting.

-¡Tú no me digas así! ¡Hasta cuando peleo con MI Lighting, siento sus emociones, de todos ustedes no siento nada, son unas sombras, pueden parecer alegres, tristes y enojados pero no lo están, solo son una ilusión!

Entonces todo se desvaneció dejando sola a Apple Bloom en un vacío blanco, estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Yo solo quiero que Lighting me vea cómo ve a Sweetie. –Dijo llorando Apple Bloom. –Pero no de este modo, no quiero vivir una mentira, no quiero.

-Eres igual a tu hermana, muy honesta, pero tardaste demasiado en admitir tus sentimientos querida, en mi opinión. –Dijo en ese momento una voz en ese vacío.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Apple Bloom recomponiéndose, esa voz hizo que calmara y se sintiera en paz, entonces salió de la nada la unicornio de los sueños de Lighting y Jazz. –Tú… eres…

-Creo que a estas alturas lo sabes y lo sientes ¿no es así?- Apple Bloom asintió con la cabeza mientras lloraba y sonreía en silencio. –Pero este no es momento de hablar, Pinkie está ahora atrapada como tú lo estabas, pero ella por su forma de ser, acepto el engaño fácilmente.

-¡Entonces hay que ir a ayudarla, seguramente tú puedes enviarnos a las dos ahora!

-Desgraciadamente no puedo cariño, el veneno de Demonsting es mágico y muy potente como te habrás dado cuenta, no solo al infectado le hace creer que está viviendo su sueño más feliz, sino también evita que los que tenemos poderes sobre el reino onírico podamos detectar esa anomalía, y además si nos llegáramos a dar cuenta de algo, pone un escudo que evita que nosotros entremos, gracias a Celestia también incluye a Demonsting y al Propio Dark Doll, yo me di cuenta porque vi cuando el escorpión las pico.

-¡Pero tú estás aquí ahora, pero parece que Demonsting ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta!-dijo Apple Bloom razonando lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Por qué tu aun estas afectada por el veneno cielo, pero ya lo estas sacando de tu sistema por ti misma, eso lo aproveche para entrar rápidamente, Demonsting no lo ha notado porque esta distraído leyendo un libro, gracias a eso creo que estas desarrollando inmunidad, y por eso necesito que vayas a ayudar a Pinkie tu sola.

-¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso?

-Puedo hacerte entrar al sueño de Pinkie pero nada más, sin que se dé cuenta Demonsting, Tú tienes una gran empatía con los demás, por eso la ilusiones no te engañaron ya que estas imitan las emociones, pero no pueden sentirlas, debes hacer que ella se dé cuenta que está siendo engañada y hacer que quiera despertar para que el veneno pierda efecto como paso contigo pequeña.

-De acuerdo, voy a entrar a la ilusión de Pinkie para rescatarla. –Dijo firmemente y decidida Apple Bloom, pero después frunció el ceño y vio directamente a los ojos de la unicornio. -¡Pero no me llames pequeña, siempre tengo discusiones con mi hermana por ese tipo de comentarios!

-Lo siento peque… querida, pero comprende que siempre serás su hermana menor y lo malos hábitos de años no se quitan de la noche a la mañana, ahora quédate quieta, que voy a enviarte con Pinkie. –Entonces el cuerno de la unicornio brillo intensamente, haciendo levitar a la joven Apple quien cerró los ojos, cuando el brillo de hechizo alcanzo su máximo, esta empezó a desaparecer. -¡Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Apple Bloom, que las princesas te protejan a ti y a Pinkie!

-¡Gracias, no les fallare! –Prometió sin duda alguna Apple Bloom, entonces le dijo a la unicornio algo. -¡de verdad yo no quiero hacerle daño a Sweetie, pero no puedo dejar de sentir… amor por LJ!

-¡Lo se cielo, el corazón quiere lo que quiere sin dejarte ninguna opción, si lo sabré yo, pero coméntale eso a Sweetie, la conozco y estoy segura que ella te comprenderá!

-¡Así lo hare! – Al decir esto Apple Bloom desapareció por completo, entonces el vacío blanco se empezó a volver negro, la unicornio se empezó a tele transportar diciéndose así misma muy molesta.

-Muy bien Sr. Demonsting, te enseñare a no meterte con los sueños de los demás, sobre todo con el de mis amigas y hermanas.

Apple Bloom apareció en frente del Sugar Cube Corner del sueño de Pinkie, era en el único edificio en un gran llano verde, entonces tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro rápidamente al edificio, lo que vio adentro era increíble, todos conocidos de Pinkie Pie estaban adentro quien sabe cómo, pero al igual que su experiencia, parecían estar felices y contentos, pero la verdad Apple Bloom los sentía todo vacíos, empezó a buscar a Pinkie.

-¡¿Oye has visto a Pinkie?! – Le pregunto al primer pony que vio, sin respuesta, le pregunto a otra pony. -¡¿Hey Lyra, has visto a Pinkie Pie?! –igual la ignoraron, entonces se llevó su casco a la cara frustrada.

-¡Claro que me ignoran, si todos aquí son copias baratas de los amigos de Pinkie y seguramente solo interactúan con ella, yo soy real, apuesto que hay un copia mía! –Entonces se calmó un poco. –Vamos solo tengo que buscar a la única Pony que tiene algún sentimiento aquí. –Entonces tomo un respiro y cerró los ojos. –Ahora concéntrate, trata de sentir a alguien real.

Al concentrarse totalmente, el ruido de la fiesta desapareció, al igual de las ilusiones de los ponis, empezó a caminar, buscando con mucho cuidado, entonces sintió a su izquierda felicidad, pero esa felicidad se sentía que venía de una fuente hueca y falsa, se dio cuenta que Pinkie sabía que esta felicidad era mala, solo que no quería aceptarlo.

-¡Esta súper fiesta será para siempre! -grito con todas sus fuerzas Pinkie. -¡Aquí todo el mundo es feliz!

-Eso no es cierto. –Entonces la música paro de golpe, Pinkie volteo igual que todos lo demás y vieron a Apple Bloom, quien se acercaba lentamente, en ese momento la Apple Bloom de la banda se interpone entre la primera y Pinkie.

-¡¿Quién eres tú imitadora, un changeling?! ¡Seguramente la sucia de Chrysalis te envío para arruinar la Súper Fiesta de Pinkie!

-Te equivocas, aquí no hay ninguna fiesta. –Menciono la Apple Bloom real, entonces atravesó a la falsa pareciendo que era de vapor, dispersándola en el aire.-Y tú eres o mejor dicho eras la imitadora.

Todos en ese momento se aterraron, incluida Pinkie, voló enfrente de Apple Bloom la falsa Twilight. -¡No dejare que mates a otro pony demonio! –grito mientras disparaba un gran rayo con su cuerno haciendo una gran explosión, todos suspiraron aliviados que todo había terminado, pero cuando se dispersó el humo ahí seguía Apple Bloom como si nada hubiera pasado, porque REALMENTE no pasó nada, entonces llego enfrente de la Twilight falsa y ella empezó a suplicar. –P-p-p-por fa-avor no me lastimes, hare cualquier cosa… -No término de hablar cuando Apple Bloom la atravesó haciéndola desaparecer. –Vamos Pinkie, sabes que Twilight nunca suplicaría por su vida. –Dijo secamente la pony de tierra.

-¡TWILIGHT, NO OTRA VEZ, POR FAVOR NO! –Grito desesperada Pinkie Pie, entonces Apple Bloom llego a donde estaba ella. -¿Vas a matarme a mí también, verdad? –le pregunto a la joven, pero esta le dio un gran abrazo.

-¿Otra vez, ya había ocurrido antes Pinkie? –Le pregunto Apple Bloom a Pinkie, ella se quedó callada durante un rato, después contesto pero dudando su respuesta.

-¿C-c-claro que no?

-Vamos Pinkie, sé que quieres escapar de tu tristeza pero esta no es la manera, estas en este momento en negación.

-¿Negación?

-Así es, el veneno de Demonsting te hace creer que estás viviendo tu mayor deseo, tú quieres que tus seres queridos sean felices, así que te hace creer que todos están en una fiesta eterna, pero sabes que eso es imposible, ¿Cranky Donkey y Blue tirando serpentinas?, ellos no se divierten de esta manera pero lo hacen con otras actividades más tranquilas, y tu respetas eso.

-Pero yo no quiero dejar de sentir esta felicidad…

-¡Por Celestia Pinkie! –Grito ya molesta Apple Bloom, haciendo que Pinkie temblara un poco. -¡Esto que sientes ahora no es felicidad, es autocompasión, ya no quieres sufrir más y te engañas a ti misma aceptando esta falsedad y lo sabes, estas tratando de huir por el camino más fácil pero es una salida falsa, necesitas salir de tu estado patético y regresar a tu vida, ¿te imaginas como sufrirían tu esposo e hijas si sigues en un sueño que no termina nunca?, ¿no quieres vivir al lado de tu verdadera familia?!

-Pero, la vida realmente duele… duele mucho. –Dijo llorando Pinkie, Apple Bloom entonces la abrazo más fuerte y le sonrío sinceramente.

-Sé que muchas veces duele, pero depende de cada individuo dejarse abatir o seguir adelante, tú tienes mucho por que vivir, tu esposo, tus hijas, tus hermanas, y todos tus amigos, no te dejes vencer por la tristeza, pero tampoco la niegues mintiéndote a ti misma, que la felicidad que sientas sea real y que nazca de tu corazón. –Entonces Pinkie empieza a llorar amargamente abrazando muy fuerte a Apple Bloom. -¡TWILY, RARITY, SPIKE, DIZZY LOS EXTRAÑO MUCHO, PORQUE HICIERON ESO, ERAN PARTE DE MI FAMILIA A PESAR DE NO TENER LAZOS SANGUÍNEOS, ESTA TRISTEZA NO ME DEJA SEGUIR, SI ME VIERAN AHORA ESTARÍAN DECEPCIONADOS DE MI!

-No digas eso prima, estoy segura que nuestros hermanos nunca se sentirían decepcionados de ti. –Señalo Apple Bloom consolando fraternalmente a Pinkie. –Estoy segura que estarían muy alegres por ti por tu maravillosa familia, por ella debes querer seguir adelante, ya no pienses en tu tristeza se feliz con tu familia real

-Tienes razón prima, acepte este engaño sin ni siquiera dudarlo, fui muy egoísta al pensar solo en mí. –Indico Pinkie dejando de llorar y empezando a pensar en Cheese, Orange, Purple, Blue, Maud, Marble, Limestone y sus padres. -¡Tengo mucho por que vivir, seguramente volveré a sentir tristeza, enojo o miedo, pero está bien, no me dejare vencer por ellas de nuevo y disfrutare los muchos momentos de alegría que tenga, compartiéndolos con todos mis seres queridos, nunca volveré a perder la esperanza!

En ese momento desapareció toda la ilusión dejando solo una puerta enfrente de las dos ponys, ambas se miraron entre sí con grandes sonrisas.

-¡Creo que esa es nuestra salida prima!- Grito alegremente dando brinquitos Pinkie avanzando hacia la puerta. -¡Debemos evitar que Demonsting le haga esto a nuestros amigos!

-¡Tienes razón Pinkie, vámonos! –Dijo Apple Bloom mientras que abría la puerta, entonces le menciono a Pinkie algo- ¡Además creo que muy pronto serás feliz como nunca antes!

-¿A qué te refieres Apple Bloom? –pregunto confundida Pinkie Pie.

-¡Ya lo sabrás, es una sorpresa! – Le contesto Apple Bloom sonriendo mientras pasaba por la puerta, entonces Pinkie le devolvió la sonrisa diciendo -¡Oki-Doki-Loki! –atravesando la puerta después.

Demonsting seguía leyendo tranquilamente, entonces una corriente paso por todo su cuerpo que lo puso en guardia, volteo a ver dónde estaban las dos yeguas, su sorpresa fue enorme, las dos se estaban despertando.

-¡¿Qué henos está pasando?! –Grito el escorpión todo confundido. -¡Nadie se había despertado de mi veneno, a menos de que yo le inyectara el antídoto!

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Dijo muy molesta Pinkie mientras se levantaba, como nunca antes, ni cuando Discord la corrompió se le veía una ira igual. -¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A JUGAR CON NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS?!

-¡Estás loca yegua, yo les di un sueño magnifico para que no desearan volver a este mundo a sufrir!- grito Demonsting mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. -¡Les hice un favor y vuelven muy estúpidamente, son unas masoquistas!

-¡No, el loco eres tú insecto! –Le reclamo Apple Bloom al heraldo de Doll mientras se ponía en pie. -¡¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que encerrar a alguien en una ilusión, por más bella que sea, para que ya no quiera vivir en la realidad es bueno?!

-¡Yo no soy un insecto mocosa, y te demostrare ahora, no solo manejo veneno psicotrópico, también manejo compuestos más mundanos… y mortales! –Dijo amenazando Demonsting mientras corría hacia Apple Bloom teniendo su aguijón en posición de ataque, la joven se quedó quieta donde estaba, el escorpión ataco con su aguijón, pero Apple Bloom solo movió el cuerpo muy poco para esquivar el ataque. -¡¿Pero qué mie(compra manzanas)?! –Grito molesto y confundido el escorpión, entonces lanzo a una velocidad increíble varios ataques con su cola, pero Apple Bloom los esquivaba con una velocidad mayor, al esquivar el último ataque, la joven tomo la cola de Demonsting con sus cascos, para mayor sorpresa de este. -¡cómo pudiste agarrarme mocosa! –Dijo molesto tratando de zafarse del agarre de ella.

-¡¿Por no te tranquilizas un poco, eh Demonsting?! –Menciono Apple Bloom mientras levantaba por la cola al heraldo, empezó a darle varias vueltas hasta que lo soltó, yéndose a estrellar a una carreta que había cerca. -¡y no me llames mocosa!

-¡Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí! –Menciono Demonsting mientras se levantaba sobándose la cabeza, respiro hondo y pensó, (me están haciendo perder el tiempo, ni Deathsaurus ni Skyshadow han llegado a sus puntos, debo ir a alguno y eliminar a cualquiera que esté ahí, ya me desquitare de ellas más tarde), entonces empezó a correr hacia el punto norte, pero de la nada apareció frente a el Pinkie Pie aún muy molesta.

-¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si la fiesta apenas está empezando!

-¡Quítate de mi camino yegua demente! –Grito Demonsting mientras atacaba a Pinkie Pie con sus pinzas y cola, esquivando todos los ataques la pony, excepto uno con las pinzas que le hizo una pequeña cortada en el rostro. -¡¿Viste?! ¡No puedes esquivarlos todos, ahora fuera de mi vista!

-Vaya, creo que es hora de ponernos serios.- Dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba su cañón de fiestas de no sé dónde, disparando a bocajarro al escorpión, este salió volando hacia una pared chocando con ella, al reaccionar vio que estaba cubierto de confeti y serpentinas. –No dejare que dañes a ningún pony con tu veneno, nunca más. –Dijo decididamente Pinkie.

-¡Son unas necias, si no se quitan de mi camino entonces…! –Amenazo Demonsting a las dos ponys, pero ellas conservaron la calma. -¿Entonces que Demonsting, nos vas a intentar eliminar?, siempre oímos eses tipo de amenazas, pero no nos vamos a mover de aquí. –Dijo interrumpiéndolo Apple Bloom, Pinkie se puso a lado de ella. -¡No dejare que tú me evites ver a mi adorada familia de nuevo! –Dijo Pinkie también igual de decidida que Apple Bloom.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos par de tontas! –Grito Demonsting mientras se abalanzaba para atacarlas, en ese momento hubo un destello que hizo que todos cerraran los ojos, al abrirlos notaron que estaban sobre una especie de combinación de cielo y mar, el sol, la luna y las estrellas se veían al mismo tiempo, habían entrado al reino onírico.

-¿Vas a intentar engañarnos otra vez? –Pregunto Pinkie mientras revisaba con la mirada el lugar. -¡No nos subestimes Demonsting, si caigo una vez es tu culpa, pero si caigo dos veces con lo mismo es mi culpa!

-¡Esto yo no lo hice! –Dijo temblando y tragando saliva el heraldo. -¡El que hizo esto sobrepasa mi poder sobre este reino!

-Por lo que veo, no te gusta que se metan en tu cabeza, pero tú crees que si tienes derecho a hacerlo con los demás, pero creo que llego la hora de pagues los que nos hiciste a Pinkie, a mí y quien sabe a cuantos más infeliz. –le comento Apple Bloom a Demonsting, quien estaba todo confundido y enfadado. –No que te pasa en la cabeza escorpión, primero nos dices que huyamos y luego nos haces algo muy cruel, ese Doll debió haberte revuelto el cerebro.

-¡No sé lo de que henos estás hablando ignorante, solo a mi jefe le rindo cuentas, a él y a nadie más! –Vocifero Demonsting mientras se volvía a preparar para atacar con sus pinzas y aguijón, pero…

-Entonces puedes llamarme nadie desgraciado. –Escucho una voz detrás de él, brinco para darse la vuelta y vio a la unicornio de la capa, sintió de ella una energía que lo estaba sofocando, pero que hizo que Pinkie se sintiera feliz, una felicidad que no había sentido en diez años, con los ojos llorosos pensó (¿será realmente posible esto?).

-¡¿Quién rayos eres tu basura?! –Pregunto sorprendido Demonsting mostrando amenazantes sus pinzas y aguijón, pero la unicornio ni se inmuto.

-La que te dará una lección grosero, no dejare que le pongas ni una pata encima ni a Pinkie ni a Apple Bloom a partir de este momento. –Le respondió la unicornio con mucho valor, ya que un pony normal que hubiera visto la furia en la cara y ojos del escorpión se hubiera aterrorizado.

-¡Como te atreves a interponerte en mi camino! –Grito furioso Demonsting mientras se ponía delante de ella dispuesto a pelear.

-¿Así que quieres pelear con una dama? Por mi está bien señor. –Dijo la unicornio mientras se ponía en guardia, su cuerno brillo intensamente en color azul. –¡La verdad realmente estaba esperando esto desde que tu amiguito pajarraco lastimo a Rainbow Dash, pero mi amigo estaba más cerca y ahora él se está encargando, pero tú no te escaparas de mí, usar los sueños de alguien en contra suya es bajo y cruel, no te lo perdonare nunca!

-¡Eso lo veremos maldita bruja! –Grito Demonsting lanzándose contra la unicornio con su aguijón también brillando intensamente.

-¡Ahora verás, no dejare que dañes a nadie otra vez!- le contesto la unicornio mientras se lanzaba igual contra él, una pelea como nunca antes vista en el reino de los sueños acababa de empezar.


	9. Honestidad y Tenacidad

**Capítulo 9.**

 **Honestidad y Tenacidad.**

Deathsaurus por fin casi había llegado a su punto, (ya era hora, lo bueno que me toco la parte más fácil del conjuro, terminare rápido e iré al castillo de Twilight como acordamos), entonces dio vuelta en la esquina y donde se supone que debe marcar el hechizo, lo estaban esperando dos ponis anaranjadas, una de tierra y una pegaso.

-Vaya creo que tarde bastante, ya me estaban esperando el elemento de la honestidad y su pequeña pony especial, perdón por la demora. –Se quitó su capa dejando ver su cuerpo entero, era un gran dragón komodo, sus escamas eran de un metal verde olivo, sus garras y sus dientes parecían ser de diamantes, tenía en la columna unas placas dorsales metálicas de color plateado. – ¡Yo soy Deathsaurus, el heraldo más fuerte de Dark Doll, y ustedes mis pequeños ponys serán mi almuerzo!

-¡Eso lo veremos compañero, no te dejaremos marcar nada… y ella no es mi pony especial! –Dijo Apple Jack, Scootalo se puso roja de vergüenza.

-Apple Jack no tenías que mencionar eso, era solo para molestarnos, además a mí me gusta Rumble. –Entonces cambio su rostro a uno de soldado serio y miro a Deathsaurus. –Escuche señor, nosotras no lo dejaremos escribir nada, o se defiende o escribe, no creo que pueda hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

(¡Rayos, tiene razón!) Pensó el dragón, en efecto no podía hacer dos cosas a la vez si quería hacerlas bien, un error de escritura del conjuro haría que este no sirviera para nada en el mejor de los casos, sabía que probablemente era más fuerte que las dos ponys, pero pelear con ellas lo retrasaría, además el escandalo haría que cuando llegaran las princesas fueran inmediatamente ahí, y enfrentar a tres princesas no era una de sus opciones, y no podía contar con la ayuda de sus otros tres compañeros, Skyshadow se había retrasado igual que él, Demonsting y Darksteel a pesar de ya haber escrito sus partes tenían grandes problemas que no podía adivinar, podría lanzar una bomba de ilusiones como la del hipogrifo, pero usarla contra la portadora del elemento de la honestidad sería inútil, eso solo le dejaba una opción.

-Muy bien Srtas. Tendré que darles algo con que entretenerse, pero a diferencia de las distracciones de mis compañeros, ¡estas son muy reales! –En ese momento saco algo de sus alforjas, varias canicas de acero, Apple Jack y Scootalo sintieron eso como una especie de burla.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, hacernos resbalar?! –Grito enojada la vaquera, pero casi inmediatamente cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación, cuando las canicas tocaron el suelo, estas empezaron a crecer ya transformase en varios tipos de animales hechos de metal, del mismo tipo que Dark Doll uso en su primera invasión,

-¡Estos animales se encargaran de ustedes mientras yo escribo mi parte del hechizo, les recomiendo que huyan ahora a menos que quieran ser destrozadas!

-¡Esas cosas no son nada, destroce muchas más hace 10 años, con eso no nos detendrás! –Dijo muy confiada Apple Jack.

-¡Y yo tuve que soportar cosas peores de niña que tus animalitos de juguete! –Dijo Scootalo muy seria. -¡yo no me dejare vencer tan fácil!

(Si, confíense, esta es solo la fase 1 de mi plan, ustedes solas se rendirán) Pensó Deathsaurus poniendo una mueca maligna. -¡Ataquen mis minions, por la gloria de Dark Doll! –al oír esto, los animales se lanzaron furiosos sobre Scootalo y Apple Jack, las yeguas se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Prepárate Scoot, ahí vienen! –le dijo Apple Jack a su amiga, esta levanto el vuelo mientras le respondía. -¡yo siempre estoy prepara AJ! -al terminar de decir esto ambas se lanzaron contra los animales también.

En el lado norte del pueblo, los Wonderbolts habían rodeado a Skyshadow en todas las direcciones posibles, fácilmente había 30 pegasos además de Spitfire y Soarin, estos se pusieron enfrente de la joven pegaso oscura.

-Vaya que recibimiento para alguien tal humilde como yo. –Dijo sarcásticamente Skyshadow mientras volaba de un lado a otro, Soarin y Spitfire la seguían con la mirada.-¿Qué treinta y dos wonderbolts estén aquí por mi causa? En serio me halaga, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así si tienen la bondad de quitarse de mi camino…

-¡No nos moveremos ni un centímetro traidora! –Grita furiosa la capitana, Soarin le dio la razón. -¡No te dejaremos ni aterrizar para que hagas tu conjuro, considérate prisionera de los wonderbolts ahora!

-¿Traidora, yooo? –Pregunto de nuevo sarcásticamente Skyshadow mientras se señalaba al pecho con sus cascos, haciendo que todos los wonderbolts se molestaran aún más. –No comprendo, me dicen traidora y que ahora soy su prisionera, ¿por lo menos me pueden decir los cargos que se me imputan, además del cargo de traición?, necesito preparar mi defensa para la corte.

-¡Tú los sabes bien chistosita! –Ahora intervino Soarin, hablándole frente a frente con Skyshadow, quien puso una sonrisa sarcástica. -¡Traición a tus hermanos pegasos, asociación delictuosa con uno de los mayores enemigos de Equestria, conspiración para derrocar el reino, uso de magia negra prohibida, daños al reino, amenazas a las princesas, cómplice de intentos de homicidio y no sé cuántos más!

-Sí que es una lista larga, creo que tengo más cargos que Tyrek, yo una simple pegaso, que orgullo me da, pero que podía esperar de los lame herraduras de Celestia, ustedes solo reciben órdenes y no dudan en cumplirlas aun cuando no son lógicas, apuesto que si les pide que choquen con un muro, en lugar de negarse le preguntan ¿Qué tan rápido y alto debemos chocar? –Menciono burlándose de los Wonderbolts Skyshadow, esto hace que Spitfire explote en llamas literalmente.

-¡Ya me canse de tus burlas, ahora te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores jovencita! –Se lanzó a toda su velocidad Spitfire sobre Skyshadow, pero este esquiva su embestida con un movimiento de baile aéreo. –Muy lento. –Menciono la oscura burlonamente.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! –Pregunto toda confundida Spitfire, muy pocos pegasos eran más veloces que ella, pero Skyshadow la esquivo como cuándo un potrillo corre hacia su padre para derribarlo y este lo esquiva muy fácilmente. -¡Tranquila Spitfire, deja que yo me encargue de ella! –Le grito una pegaso que venía aún más rápido que ella, era Fleetfoot, la segunda pegaso más veloz del equipo, solo estaba detrás de Rainbow Dash, Skyshadow se preocupó mucho y puso sus cascos enfrente de ella en posición de guardia, al menos eso parecía ya que a punto de hacer contacto Fleetfoot, Skyshadow puso de nuevo hizo su mueca burlona y esquivo a su atacante sin dificultad, haciendo que esta chocara con Spitfire de frente, lastimándolas a ambas y apenas pudiendo mantener el vuelo.

-¡¿Cómo, como esquivaste mi ataque?! –Pregunto toda adolorida Fleetfoot, la heraldo le respondió con una risa malévola. –Conozco todas sus maniobras y patrones de vuelo, no solo de ti, sino de todos los wonderbolts en general, así que ninguno de ustedes me podría ganar, ni siquiera la ególatra de Rainbow Dash.

-¡Eso es mentira, para conocer todas las maniobras de vuelo deberías ser una wonderbolt, y estoy segura que no lo eres! –Menciono Spitfire mientras trataba de recomponerse lo mejor posible, esta respuesta hizo que Skyshadow riera más fuerte aun.

-¡Tontos, sí que están ciegos, no solo hay miembros de su tropa en sus estúpidos campos de entrenamiento, cualquiera podía verlos, incluso la hija del humilde unicornio médico de la base o de la secretaria pegaso que tenía amputada un ala!

-N-n-no se de lo que me estás hablando. –dijo Spitfire confundida y triste sin saber por qué.

-Sé que no. –Menciono Skyshadow cambiando su expresión de burla a uno de dolor y tristeza, incluso derramo algunas lágrimas. –y por eso me uní a Dark Doll, porque a la mayoría de los ponys no ven más allá de su narices, ustedes merecen lo peor.

-¡Estás loca yegua, todos tenemos problemas, pero no nos unimos a una fuerza oscura para hacer sufrir a lo demás solo para que se sientan igual o peor que uno! –Grito molesto Soarin, entonces volteo a los pegasos que estaban detrás de él, eran su escuadrón y el de Rainbow Dash. -¡Equipo Alpha Bravo, formación sigma a-4, ataquen!

Los pegasos del Alpha Bravo se pusieron en posición y se lanzaron a atacar, la formación sigma-4 era la mejor para derrotar a un enemigo muy poderoso, pero Skyshadow esquivo el ataque como si el escuadrón fueran unos niños contra un adulto.

-Muy bien, es mi turno de atacar. –Dijo diabólicamente Skyshadow, entonces pateo a todos los miembros del escuadrón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluyendo a Soarin, todos estaban muy lastimados y noqueados, empezaron a caer al suelo rápidamente.

-¡Soarin no, despierta, Rainbow se enojara si no regresas! –Le grito Spitfire mientras trataba de volar rápidamente hacia ellos junto con Fleetfoot y otros 5 pegasos, pero entonces vieron que Skyshadow, rápidamente y si un motivo puso una gran nube debajo del escuadrón derrotado, salvándolos del inminente choque fatal.

-¿Por qué, porque los salvaste? –Pregunto Spitfire a la heraldo, esta parecía tener una sonrisa de alivio, pero inmediatamente la cambio a su mueca de burla malvada.

-Por qué si mueren ahora, se ahorrarían años de sufrimiento, todos ustedes deben sufrir al máximo y el mayor tiempo posible.

-¡Eso lo veremos, no creo que puedas con todos los que restan a la vez, Wonderbolts, ataquen! –Dio la orden Spitfire y todos los pegasos se lanzaron contra Skyshadow, esta solo sonrió pensando (hay ponys que nunca aprenden)

En el sur del pueblo, Darksteel trataba infructuosamente de cortar el muro invisible con sus garras, Jazz y Rainbow ya se habían aburrido del espectáculo y querían irse, pero el muro les bloqueaba el paso hacia el norte, donde querían ir ahora, Rainbow estaba también preocupada, sintió cuando lastimaron a Soarin.

-Tranquila Rainbow, seguro tu novio está bien. -Menciono Cool Jazz consolando a Rainbow. –Debe ser rudo si te soporta a ti.

-Sí que chistoso eres Jazzy – Dijo fastidiada Rainbow mientras rodaba los ojos. –Pero en serio, ya debemos irnos, sé que a Soarin lo lastimaron pero en general siento que está bien, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada, pero esta pared nos detiene, me pregunto de que estará ella.

-También yo, cuando trato de escanearla parece que rebota mi hechizo… -Al decir esto Jazz, Darksteel se detuvo inmediatamente sorprendido.

-¡Rebota dices, por eso no puedo cortarla de una manera tradicional! –Grito emocionado Darksteel, los dos ponys lo vieron todos confundidos, en ese momento la garra derecha de Darksteel brillo con un color rojo intenso, retrocedió volando y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el muro. -¡Golpe de magitanio! –Dijo al momento de lanzar un zarpazo al muro, se vio entonces el corte, Rainbow y jazz retrocedieron preocupados, el muro antes irrompible estaba roto y cayéndose a pedazos que desaparecían conforme tocaban el suelo, después de desaparecer la nube de polvo, estaba enfrente de ellos Darksteel sonriendo malévolamente.

-¡Jazz, eres un tonto, le diste la manera de romper el muro! –Dijo reclamando Rainbow con las alas abiertas. -¡Y yo como iba a saber que mencionando que mi magia rebotaba le daría esa información! –Se defendió Jazz del ataque de Rainbow.

-¡Con que el muro estaba hecho de magitanio, por eso no podía córtalo así nada más, tenía que concentrar todo mi poder en un solo golpe, pero eso no importa ya, ahora los exterminare gusanos! –Dijo Darksteel mientras se acercaba a ellos dos, se pusieron en posición de ataque, cuando los tres se disponían a luchar, se escuchó una voz que los interrumpió.

-Valiente comentario del tonto que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hecho el muro desde un principio, considerando que él está hecho del mismo material y que le dio la respuesta un unicornio músico que solo lo ha visto el magitanio en un par de ocasiones. –Este comentario hizo que Darksteel perdiera los estribos una vez más, dejando atónitos a Rainbow y a Jazz.

-¡TU FUISTE EL QUE ME ESTABA HUMILLANDO, APARECE COBARDE, PARA QUE PUEDA PARTIRTE EN DOS!

-Tranquilo Junior, deberías tomar té de tila para tus nervios, ya estoy en camino… -en ese momento apareció frente al hipogrifo una caja sorpresa. –estoy adentro, pero para hacerme salir debes darme cuerda.

-¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?! –Grito Darksteel mientras cortaba la tapa de la caja rápidamente. -¡Ya deja de hacer payasadas y sal de ahí sabandija! –pero al tratar ve ver adentro, un puño de boxeo de broma lo golpeo directamente a la cara, tirándolo de la caja, de nuevo Rainbow y Jazz trataron de contener inútilmente sus risas, cuando reacciono Darksteel vio que la caja estaba como nueva, chillo muy fuerte y corto uno de los costados, cuando entro ahí dispuesto a atacar, se encontró dentro de un cuarto lleno de explosivos encendidos. –Esto… no es verdad- se quejó mientras explotaban todos en el interior, saliendo volando por la fuerza del evento, dejándolo completamente negro, haciendo que ahora los dos ponys rieran a carcajadas sueltas, Darksteel solo puso una cara de frustración mientras con una de sus garras daba golpecitos en el suelo.

-Vamos chico, ya no intentes hacer trampa, solo dame cuerda. –Dijo la voz con su peculiar tono de burla, un tono que Rainbow creyó que conocía, el heraldo de mala gana se puso a darle cuerda refunfuñando. –Cómo es posible que al gran heraldo Darksteel lo pongan hacer estas payasadas miserable hijo de pu(compra muffins) –Cuando termino dio un salto atrás en posición de ataque, pero cuando se abrió la caja solo salió el resorte.

-¡¿Esto es una especie de broma?! –Grito completamente molesto y frustrado Darksteel, que se dio la vuelta caminando hacia Rainbow y Jazz, que ya lo esperaban. -¡No hay nadie ahí, seguramente el cobarde lo planeo así, pero te encontrare gusano y entonces…! – no termino de decir esto cuando frente a él broto del suelo una figura alta, con una pata de reptil y otra con una pezuña, una garra de león y otra de águila, un ala de pegaso y una de murciélago, su cara era de una cabra y tenía dos cuernos diferentes, Darksteel se paralizo de la sorpresa y el miedo de ver lo que estaba enfrente de él, Rainbow Dash también estaba muy sorprendida de lo que acaba de ver, teniendo los ojos y boca abierta a mas no poder, Cool Jazz solo estaba algo confundido. –No entendí. –Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿No te parece que las cajas sorpresas deberían funcionar así? cuando esperas que la sorpresa salga del mismo lugar se pierde impacto, pero así no sabes que esperar y de verdad te… asustas, ¿no es así Darky? –Dijo el draconequs mientras miraba burlona y fijamente al heraldo, quien estaba sudando frio y tragando saliva.

-Tú… tú… tú deberías estar muerto Discord. –Menciono el hipogrifo mientras daba unos pasos para atrás completamente aterrado, hasta que topo con una pared invisible de nuevo. –Esto debe ser un truco de ese unicornio. –Entonces Discord chasquea sus garras de ave haciendo llover sobre Darksteel relleno de pavo de acción de gracias, solo Discord podría hacer este tipo de truco, haciendo que Darksteel tragara mucha saliva. –Imposible… tú ya no deberías existir…

-Así era, pero me aburrí al estar muerto ya que no hacía nada, y por eso regrese, para fastidiarle la vida a cretinos como tú y tu jefe. –en ese momento cayeron unos rayos mientras Discord reía como loco. -¡ESCUCHA EQUESTRIA, EL REY DEL CAOS HA REGRESADO!

En el oeste del pueblo, Apple Jack y Scootalo destrozaban minions unos tras otros, Apple Jack destruyo un gran oso y un elefante de metal al mismo tiempo con sus poderosas patadas, Scootalo provoco un gran tornado que levanto a tres leones y a un rinoceronte haciéndolos pedazos al estrellarlos al suelo, voltearon a ver a Deathsaurus, ya había empezado a escribir la invocación, Scootalo lo ataco con un haz de viento y Apple Jack lanzo su cuerda, el golpe de la pegaso hizo que dragón perdiera el equilibrio y dejara de escribir y la cuerda amarró su pata izquierda que era con la que escribía.

-¡Se acabó Deathsaurus, ya destrozamos a todos tus drones y te hemos capturado, ríndete de una buena vez! –Le grito confiada Apple Jack. –¡Apple Jack tiene razón, no puedes ganar, ríndete y largarte de Equestria! –Continúo gritando Scootalo, el heraldo solo rio un poco. -¡de que te ríes monstruo! –le pregunto molesta la vaquera.

-Son muy tontas, no se han dado cuenta todavía. –entonces les señalo a donde estaban los cuerpos de los drones, para sorpresa de las yeguas estos se estaban reconstruyendo muy rápidamente. –estos drones no son como los que pelearon hace diez años, tienen poderes curativos como los de lo timberwolfs pero más rápidos, no los podrán derrotar. –Los drones se recompusieron y se interpusieron entre las ponys y el heraldo, rompiendo la cuerda de Apple Jack y alejándolas más que lo que estaban desde el principio.

-¡Entonces lo volvemos a romper y problema solucionado! –Dijo Apple Jack mientras destrozaba a un cocodrilo, pero este se recompuso aún más rápido que la primera vez, preocupando a la yegua.

-A por cierto, estos se reconstruyen más rápido cada vez que son destruidos, que se diviertan. –Dijo burlándose Deathsaurus mientras se ponía a escribir de nuevo.

-¡Eso lo veremos sabiondo, vamos Apple Jack, te apuesto que rompo más drones que tú! –Dijo confiadamente Scootalo, pero Apple Jack estaba rara, como si no fuera ella- -Está bien Scootalo, hagámoslo. –Dijo sin ninguna emoción la vaquera mientras se ponía a destruir drones.

La escenas siguientes eran por demás traumáticas, las ponys destruyendo a los drones completamente, estos recomponiéndose más rápido de los destruían, Deathsaurus volteando de vez en cuando para burlarse y después continuar escribiendo, una de las amigas se detenía para recuperar el aliento mientras la otra la defendía como podía, entonces hubo un momento cuando estaban peleando con un dron cuando otros cinco que habían destrozado a la vez ya estaban sobre ellas de nuevo, entonces para sorpresa de Scootalo, Apple Jack se colapsó ya sin fuerzas y ganas de seguir luchando, empezó a llorar y a gritar desesperada-

-¡Ya no puedo más, me rindo, todo lo que hacemos es en vano, hace diez años cuatro de mis mejores amigos murieron y yo no pude hacer nada, ahora es lo mismo, por más que luche, estas cosas no se detienen, seguramente esa lagartija ya escribió el hechizo, ya todo se perdió!

Scootalo estaba sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Apple Jack, sabía que las decía con la honestidad que la caracterizaba, de verdad se estaba rindiendo ante Deathsaurus, entonces ella tomo un gran aliento e hizo un tornado, pero no un tornado cualquiera, este se puso encima de Apple Jack dejándola a ella en el ojo, Scootalo entro por la parte de arriba, parecía un tornado de cabeza, uno de los drones buitre se acercó al tornado, por arriba como lo hizo la pegaso, pero la abertura ya se había cerrado, destruyendo al dron, el tornado parecía un campo de fuerza hecho de viento.

-Increíble, de verdad no me esperaba esto. –Dijo Deathsaurus muy sorprendido. –esa chica es muy especial, pero no importa, la portadora de la honestidad ya se rindió, es cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo haga también o su escudo desaparezca y los drones la eliminen, lo que ocurra primero ja, ja, ja ,ja, ja, ja.

Dentro del tornado, Apple Jack seguía llorando lamentándose, Scootalo le hablo directamente. -¡Apple Jack, no puedo creer que te estés rindiendo, ¿Qué pensaría tu hermanos y abuela?!

-¡Ya no me importa, ya me canse de esto, todos estos años desde el regreso de Nightmare Moon, es luchar contra un megalómano tras otro, no tenemos realmente paz, derrotamos a Discord, en fila sigue la reina Chrisalys un par de veces seguidas con su ejército de changelings, después poseen a Rarity los mismos espíritus malignos que poseyeron a Luna, inmediatamente regresa el rey Sombra, siguen las semillas que planto Discord para destruir el árbol de la armonía, llega Tyrek robando magia y de Starlight mejor no hablo, después viene el jefe de este oje(compra manzanas)ya estoy harta, soy solo una granjera por el amor de la luz, ya no puedo más, ya solo quiero estar en paz! –al terminar de decir esto, Scootalo le da una cachetada a Apple Jack, dejándola sorprendida y confundida. –Eres una cobarde, no esperaba esto de ti Apple Jack. –Le dijo terriblemente decepcionada la pegaso. –Si te vieran cualquier otro de nuestros amigos les darías asco

-¡Tú qué sabes Scootalo, para ti la vida solo trata de acrobacias y admirar a Rainbow, tú que vas a saber de pelear por causas perdidas!

-De hecho AJ, lo sé. –Dijo esto con los ojos cerrados llorando mientras levantaba sus alas. –Sé muy bien lo que es luchar por una causa supuestamente perdida.

-Scootalo… yo lo siento no recordé que tu…

-Si no recordaste, de hecho creo que no recordaste la plática que tuvimos hace nueve años ¿Verdad? –Al decirle esto a Apple Jack empezó a recordar cuando vio a Scootalo sola una noche En Sweet Apple Acres.

 _Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, Apple Jack y Winona estaban buscando a unos mapaches que habían entrado a robar varias manzanas del huerto, le habría pedido ayuda a Fluttershy pero esta había salido con Green Phase a ver la migración de los breezzies que este año no pasaría por Ponyville, su hermanos y abuela habían partido a Applelosa para hermandad de los cascos local, solo esperaba que su hermano no hiciera de travesti otra vez, solo le faltaba un mapache por capturar y después liberarlo lejos de la granja, Winona olfateo algo y se fue corriendo, Apple Jack la siguió vio que su mascota había acorralado al mapache, este completamente nervioso y en una posición amenazante, tomo su soga y lazo al animalito. –Tranquilo pequeño, no te hare nada, pero tampoco puedo permitirte que sigas destruyendo mi huerto. – le dijo Apple Jack mientras lo ponía en una jaula grande con el resto de los mapaches, cuando se disponía a subir la jaula a una carreta, entonces noto que había una luz adentro del campo, entonces le hablo a su mascota._

 _-Por toda la sidra de manzana, es posible que sean ponys ladrones, vamos Winona, hay que darles una lección. –Se marcharon a donde estaba esa luz, Apple Jack noto que era una zona del huerto que conocía muy bien desde potrilla, se fueron acercando más y vio la fuente de la luz, su vieja casa club, ahora casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusarders._

 _-¿Pero qué corrales? –Se preguntó AJ, mientras se acercaba, era muy tarde para que alguien se encontrara en la casa, se acercó con Winona muy lentamente sin hacer ruido, Empezó a abrirla puerta silenciosamente, cuando la abrió se puso en posición de ataque mientras Winona se lanzaba sobre el pony que se encontraba adentro. -¡¿Qué henos haces aquí tu…?! –No termino su frase AJ cuando vio que Winona llenada de lamidas a la supuesta ladrona, era Scootalo._

 _-¡Winona ya basta, me bañe hace dos horas! –Dijo alegremente la pegaso mientras trataba de quitarse a la perrita de encima._

 _-¡¿Scootalo, que haces aquí a estas horas, tu sola?! –Pregunto reaccionando la vaquera. – ¡Tu mamá debe estar preocupada!_

 _-Tranquila Apple Jack, yo le avise a mi mamá que pasaría la noche sola aquí, me costó trabajo pero me dio permiso si se avisaba a ti, pero la verdad no quería hablar con nadie así que me vine directo para acá, pero creo que ya te diste cuenta que estoy aquí._

 _-¡Pero eso no explica por qué quieres estar aquí sola sin tus otras amigas! ¿Qué te está pasando Scootalo? –Pregunto preocupada Apple Jack mientras veía fijamente a Scootalo, esta cambio su semblante a uno triste, tomo sus alforjas y saco de ellas varios sobres, poniéndolos enfrente de Apple Jack. -¿Qué son estos Papeles Scoot?_

 _-Son… mis resultados de mis estudios médicos AJ. –Dijo tristemente mientras lloraba un poco, Apple Jack saco los estudios médicos rápidamente de sus sobres, vio el primero y puso una expresión de no es posible, tomo otro y paso lo mismo, así hasta terminar todos los sobres, ahora Apple Jack tenía una expresión de preocupación, tristeza y algo de rabia entonces Scootalo se puso a llorar._

 _-¡Esos estudios dicen que no podre volar, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, nunca podre ser parte de los wonderbolts, nunca acompañare a mi hermana en el cielo, nunca podre recorrer mi ciudad natal como se debe, no sirvo como pegaso!_

 _-Scootalo… eso no es cierto, estoy segura que si te esfuerzas un poco más…_

 _-¡Eso no es cierto, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, lo he intentado 20, 30, 50 veces más fuerte y apenas me levanto del suelo, estoy harta de no avanzar, hasta Pound Cake que es un bebe vuela más alto y rápido que yo, me rindo! –Al terminar de decir esto Scootalo se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente, Apple Jack se le acerco, pero la pegaso trato de alejarla. –Ahora sabes por qué quiero estar sola, nadie puede ayudarme, he fallado una y otra vez, ya no puedo más… -entonces sintió una cachetada en la cara Scootalo, se la había dado Apple Jack._

 _-¡Oye, ¿no crees que estoy sufriendo bastante para que además me abofetees?! –Le reclama la pegaso, pero al voltear a ver a Apple Jack esta tenía un rostro de preocupación y lágrimas en los ojos. -No sabía que fueras una cobarde derrotista, si te viera en este momento Rainbow se decepcionaría de ti Scoot._

 _-Pero Apple Jack…_

 _-Pero nada, escúchame, tú nunca te habías dado por vencida, logras acrobacias increíbles, pero no desde la primera vez que las haces, te caes y te lastimas, muchos incluyéndome te decimos que pares para que no te lastimes más, pero tú no nos haces caso, te paras de nuevo, analizas lo que hiciste mal y lo vuelves a intentar, vuelves a fallar y te vuelves a levantar hasta que lo logras realizar la acrobacia perfectamente bien, entonces ya estás pensando en la acrobacia siguiente, algunos lo llamarían terquedad, pero yo lo llamo tenacidad, eres muy persistente y nunca te das por vencida ¿Por qué pajas quieres empezar ahora?_

 _-Pero ya vistes los resultados de los exámenes… -le dijo Sollozando Scoot a AJ, esta entonces la abraza maternalmente._

 _-Sip, los vi y todos concuerdan con una cosa, dicen que tienes un uno por ciento de probabilidad de que vueles._

 _-¡Pero solo me dan un mísero 1%, es imposible!_

 _-No es imposible, tu puedes hacer que ese porcentaje aumente poco a poco, como con trucos de acrobacia, lo intentas, fallaras, ves lo que hiciste mal y lo analizas, entonces lo vuelvas a intentar hasta que salga bien, pero sin desesperarte y tomando tu tiempo, no importa cuánto te tardes, ¡seguramente tú vas a volar como las mejores!_

 _Entonces Scootalo respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, se quedó pensando sobre lo que le dijo Apple Jack durante un buen rato, cuando termino de pensar abrió los ojos y puso una gran sonrisa, Apple Jack lo vio y también sonrió muy felizmente._

 _-¡Dices la verdad AJ como siempre! –Grito alegremente la pegaso mientras se secaba las lágrimas. -¡tengo un maravilloso 1% de probabilidad de que alce el vuelo, y no lo voy a desaprovechar, hare que ese porcentaje suba a 100%, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, lo voy a lograr, y voy a restregarle a esos médicos sus estudios en la cara!_

 _-¡Así me gusta terroncito, por más desesperada y horrible de cualquier situación, nunca dejes de tener fe y esperanza, por más pequeña que esta sea, esta es más que suficiente! –Menciono Apple Jack mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Scootalo, esta hizo lo mismo,_

 _-Creo que es mejor que duermas en la granja en la habitación de huéspedes, ya es muy tarde como para llevarte a tu casa y creo que ya no quieres estar sola ¿verdad? –Le pregunto AJ a Scoot. -¡Así es, ya no quiero estar sola! –respondió alegremente la pequeña pegaso entonces recogió todas sus cosas en sus alforjas, vio otra vez los estudios y los guardo, esta vez sonriendo, salió de la casa club, Apple Jack llamo a Winona y las tres se fueron juntas alegremente a la casa de los Apple, olvidándose de los mapaches, al regresar por ellos en la mañana estos habían escapado, dejando molesta a Apple Jack mientras se cubría la cara con su sombrero._

-No puedo creer que tuvimos esa conversación hace ya tanto tiempo. –Menciono Scootalo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía el tornado, Apple Jack la escuchaba en silencio. –Si yo de pequeña me hubiera visto no lo creería, al fin pude volar, entre a los wonderbolts en tiempo record, y Pound Cake me admira como yo admiro a Rainbow, dice que yo soy su gran inspiración, ahora dime AJ, ¿Qué pensaría tu yo del pasado si te viera ahora, después de darme ese sermón?

-Scootalo, la verdad yo no sé…

-Piénsalo detenidamente, tomate tu tiempo. –Noto Scoot que el tornado empezó a deshacerse, se preparó para despegar. –Respetare tu decisión sea cualquiera que sea, pero yo ya tome la mía, voy a intentar detener a Deathsaurus y a todos sus drones, no importa que la probabilidad sea de 0.001%, mientras allá alguna esperanza por pequeña que esta sea yo la tomare, como me enseñaste hace nueve años. –Al terminar de decir esto el tornado desapareció, los drones se lanzaron furiosos contra Scootalo, ella despego rápidamente igual contra ellos.

Deathsaurus vio la escena y se preocupó sin saber la razón, esa pegaso estaba más decidida que antes, pensaba que estas alturas ella ya se habría roto como Apple Jack, Scootalo golpeo de frente a varios drones destruyéndolos, tomo altura y ataco a otro grupo, así sucesivamente, hasta que destrozo a todos.

-¡Niña tonta, los drones se reconstruirán nuevamente, ríndete de una buena vez! –le grito algo molesto el heraldo a Scootalo, esta solo lo volteo a ver y continuo atacando, estas vez a los pedazos de los drones, dejándolo completamente pasmado. -¡¿Pero qué crees que haces pony estúpida?! ¡Detente, te lo ordeno! –Grito ahora si completamente molesto y desesperado el dragón, no podía intervenir ya que seguía escribiendo el conjuro, Scootalo siguió atacando las piezas con toda una variedad de ataques, pateándolos, mordiéndolos, disparando tornados y cuchillas de aire, azotándolos en el suelo después de levantarlos en el aire, haciendo que los pedazos cada vez fueran más pequeños cada vez, al final ya no eran pedazos sino polvo metálico muy fino, Scootalo entonces formo un gran tornado levantando todo ese polvo, cuando levanto todo soltó el remolino en una dirección, el volcán cerca de Ponyville, esté subió hasta el cráter, donde había lava viva, desapareciendo en ese momento el tornado, dejando caer a todo el polvo del que estaba hechos los drones, derritiéndolo en el acto.

Scootalo aterrizo muy cansada, estaba respirando agitadamente por la boca, pero tenía una mirada desafiante dirigida a Deathsaurus, este dejo de escribir la última parte del conjuro y se acercó furioso a la pegaso, ambos estuvieron frente a frente, ninguno se movió ni un milímetro.

-¡¿Cómo, cómo pudiste detener a mis drones?! –Grito furioso el heraldo, Scoot puso una cara de satisfacción. -¡ellos eran invencibles!

-Nadie ni nada es invencible amigo, note que entre más pequeño eran los pedazos más tardaban en unirse, a pesar de lo que dijiste, por eso los hice polvo, para darme tiempo de formar el tornado y enviarlos hacia lava hirviente que los derritió nada más que entraron en contacto.

-¡Debes estar orgullosa, pero todo se acabó, yo ya estoy a punto de terminar el conjuro, y tu estas tan cansada que no puedes levantar el vuelo de nuevo, lo único que debo hacer ahora es cortarte el cuello y seguir escribiendo usando tu sangre como tinta!

-No te será tan fácil, te lo garantizo. –Lo reto Scootalo, esta respuesta hizo que Deathsaurus siseara completamente molesto, se puso en dos patas y lanzo un zarpazo directo a Scoot, esta cerro los ojos y se preparó para recibir el golpe, vio que no pasaba nada, entonces escucho las quejas del dragón. -¡Maldita campesina, suéltame! – Abrió los ojos Scoot y vio que Deathsaurus estaba lazado de su pata izquierda, del otro lado de la soga estaba Apple Jack sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas, no era la primer soga que ya había usado, era la soga especial que le regalo Twilight.

-¡Yo me encargo de él ahora Scoot, tu descansa, no dejare que este tipo se salga con la suya! –Grito decidida y valientemente la vaquera, Scootalo sonrió mientras caían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. –Gracias amiga. –menciono agradecida.

-¡No, gracias a ti, de no ser por ti yo estaría completamente derrotada, me inspiraste, mientras haya algo de esperanza no hay que retroceder, siempre habrá un mejor mañana, con esto estamos a mano, por el consejo y la cachetada que te di hace nueve años! –Dijo esto último Apple Jack y las dos rieron un poco, después volvió a su actitud seria la vaquera mientras volteaba a ver a Deathsaurus. -¡y tu compañero, te metiste con la Apple equivocada, no dejare que lastimes a nadie, y eso es la pura verdad!

Deathsaurus estaba completamente confundido, la pony que ya se había dado por vencida ahora lo detenía sin retroceder ni un ápice, ahora sabía que si no las eliminaba ahora, nunca podría terminar su parte del conjuro.

-¡Ya me canse de ustedes, tu hilito no podrá detenerme, estoy hecho de magitanio ¿Recuerdas?, lo único de debo hacer es cortarla con mis escamas!

-¡Di lo que quieras, no te voy a soltar jamás! –Grito Apple Jack jalando más fuerte de la soga, acercando a Deathsaurus a ella un poco, en ese momento Deathsaurus hizo que sus escamas de la pata delantera izquierda se levantaran como agujas, eso sería suficiente para cortar la soga, pero ocurrió algo que realmente lo atemorizo, la soga brillo con un intenso color dorado, las púas debajo de ella no podían levantarse, uso entonces su garra derecha y le dio un fuerte zarpazo, pero reboto la garra como si ambas estuvieran hechas del mismo material.

-¡No es posible, esta soga está hecha de magitanio también, no puedo cortarla con métodos convencionales!

-¡¿De magitanio dices?! ¡Pero eso es imposible, como… ¡- entonces Apple Jack empezó a recordar algo que ocurrió ayer por la noche, pensó que era un sueño, una alicornio con una capa se acercó a ella mientras estaba dormida, está la beso en la frente. –Hola amiga, veo que estas bien, te traje un regalo. –Entonces levito su soga hacia ella, saco de su capa una botella con un líquido dorado, hizo que todo el líquido cubriera completamente la soga, haciéndola brillar intensamente para después regresar a su estado original, la puso de nuevo en su lugar, después se acercó de nuevo a ella para despedirse. –Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero debo descansar como tú, tengo tantas cosas que platicarte, pero será después de detener a Dark Doll, nos vemos y suerte hermana. -Tele transportándose después de terminar de hablar.

-¡¿Sera posible?! –Grito emocionada AJ sin dejar de jalar fuertemente la soga, para desagrado del heraldo. -¡CLARO QUE ES POSIBLE, POR ESO SWEETIE ESTA TAN CONTENTA!

-¡No sé de qué mie(compra chocolates) hablas, pero yo ya me canse, ustedes me las pagaran todas juntas y con intereses! –Deathsaurus termina de decir esto y empezó rápidamente a crecer, Apple Jack tuvo que soltarlo para que no la levantara, el heraldo brillo intensamente dando algunos alaridos, entonces termino su transformación, Apple Jack estaba sorprendida mas no asustada, era prácticamente el mismo dragón komodo, pero con características de un dragón mágico, sus patas delanteras ahora eran garras, tenía dos grandes alas, su cola terminaba con varias púas muy grandes, media alrededor de 18 metros parado, rio desquiciadamente. -¡Ves, esta es mi verdadera forma, ahora soy mucho más poderoso, no tienen oportunidad contra mí!

-¡Lo único más poderoso que eres ahora es por el olor! -Menciono Scootalo mientras volaba tapándose la nariz frente de su cara, ya recuperada del cansancio de su esfuerzo anterior, Deathsaurus intento comerla de un bocado pero la pegaso voló rápidamente para esquivarlo. –Demasiado lento. –Dijo burlonamente mientras aterrizaba al lado de Apple Jack.

-Tenemos un gran problema Scoot. –Le dijo en voz baja Apple Jack, para que Deathsaurus no las oyera. -Muy pocos ponys han peleado con dragones comunes y han ganado, este tiene poderes oscuros, y además él está hecho de magitanio.

-No me digas que te estas rindiendo otra vez de nuevo Apple Jack, porque si es así yo misma te pateare directo al tártaro.

-Nada de eso cubo de azúcar, no sé porque pero estoy segura que nosotras le ganamos, el problema es el tiempo que nos va a tomar, entre más nos tardemos, más probabilidades hay que algunos de sus compañeros lleguen y terminen la invocación mientras estamos peleando.

-Tienes razón, debemos terminar rápido, pero su gran tamaño y corpulencia son factores en nuestra contra, pero si nos ayudamos mutuamente podremos vencerlo, entonces al fin pondremos término a este problema.

-Cierto, seguramente las demás están tratando de detener a los otros dos que terminaron sus partes para evitar que vengan aquí o con el grupo de Sweetie y Lighting, nosotras debemos hacer lo mismo.

-De acuerdo hermana. –Dijo para terminar Scootalo, ambas se dieron un choque de cascos.

-¡Que están murmurando ustedes dos, no importa cuántos planes hagan, yo soy superior! –Al terminar de decir esto Deathsaurus lanzo de su boca una bola de fuego negra, Scoot tomo a Apple Jack para volar lo más rápidamente posible, pero no fue necesario, una bola de fuego verde un poco más grande que salió de un lado chocando y apagándose mutuamente.

-¡¿Quién se atreve a interferir en mi ataque?! -Grito encolerizado Deathsaurus, abriendo completamente sus alas y sacando fuego por la boca, entonces salió de la misma esquina de donde llego él una figura de dos metros, la misma del árbol de la armonía.

-¡Yo me atrevo, y tu estas acabado Deathsaurus! -Dijo retándolo la figura mientras lo señalaba con sus garras moradas, las dos yeguas se miraron sorprendidas y emocionadas.

-¡Valiente afirmación de un dragón joven, ahora te enseñare a no meterte con dragones infinitamente más poderosos que tú, te comeré antes que esas dos pequeñas ponys! –Amenazo el heraldo mientras tomaba una gran altura, entonces se lanzó en picada en contra de la figura misteriosa, este solo se puso en guardia mientras esperaba el ataque.

-Cuando tú quieras heraldo. –Dijo el encapuchado mientras que Deathsaurus se acercaba rápidamente.


	10. Valor y Paciencia

**Capítulo 10.**

 **Valor y Paciencia.**

La batalla entre los wonderbolts y Skyshadow ya estaba por terminar y el resultado no era el mejor para el grupo elite de voladores de Equestria, todos sus miembros estaban noqueados en las nubes circundantes con excepción de Spitfire y otra pegaso completamente cansadas y muy lastimadas, mientras que la pegaso oscura ni siquiera había sudado. –Sabes Spitfire, me siento algo… decepcionada, 30 wonderbolts contra mí y ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme y quitarme esta capa, la verdad me da mucho calor, pero ustedes no merecen ver mi apariencia, ¿Acaso tu grupito de acróbatas de feria pierden mucho poder al no tener a la bocona de Rainbow Dash y la exhibicionista de Scootalo en sus filas? De verdad me dan pena.

-¡Cállate, no te permitiré que insultes a mis compañeros ni ahora ni nunca! –Grito la otra pegaso lanzándose hacia la heraldo a toda velocidad. -¡Teniente deténgase ahora, solo la está provocando! –Le suplico Spitfire pero no le hizo caso, la pegaso le soltó una patada, pero Skyshadow solo se movió haciendo un movimiento de ballet, quedando exactamente al lado de ella, entonces le dijo algo que supuestamente solo sabían algunos wonderbolts.

-Sabes Lightning Duts, de todos los wonderbolts tú eres la que me das más repulsión, suplicar que te admitieran de nuevo prometiendo ser más cuidadosa y responsable y lo peor es que lo cumpliste al pie de la letra, cuando uno está en misión, el resultado de esta es lo más importante, no puedes confiar en nadie, creí que tú lo sabias, pero como a todos en este grupito te lavaron el cerebro, por eso te odio. –Al terminar de decir esto le dio una lluvia de patadas, que dejaron a Lightning inconsciente y más lastimada que todos los demás, apenas Spitfire pudo agarrarla antes de que se cayera.

-¡¿Por qué nos haces esto, que te hicimos para que nos odies tanto?! –Le grito desesperada y llorando Spitfire, Skyshadow le respondió dándole la espalda.

-Eres una estúpida en verdad Spitfire, deberían hacerte revisar tu cabeza, no te preocupes cuando invoque a mi jefe, yo misma te lo recordare personalmente, pero ahora deberías cuidar a tus compañeros heridos creo. –Al decir esto empezó a bajar, dejando a Spitfire con una sensación de inutilidad, (perdónenme Rainbow, Lighting Jolt pero ahora solo depende de ustedes)

Skyshadow aterrizo enfrente del castillo de Twilight, Lighting Jolt y Sweetie Bell ya estaban esperándola, la heraldo les sonrió cínicamente. –Con que ustedes son la última de defensa, el capitancillo de juguete y la cantante, estoy taaan asustada, pero les diré algo, dejare ir a Sweetie, me encanta como canta, ¿me firmas mis discos? –Pidió la heraldo sacando varios discos de Sweetie Bell de su capa, Sweetie y Lighting hicieron una mueca molesta.

-¡Como te atreves a pedirme eso, acabas de lastimar a varios ponys enfrente de mí, si fueras mi fanática sabrías que mis canciones son sobre el amor, la esperanza y la amistad! –Le reclamo Sweetie al heraldo, ella se sorprendió al ver que no le temía. -¡Si supieras lo que quiero transmitir con mi música no habrías hecho eso tan espantoso bruja!

-Mire Srta. Shadow, como capitán protector mi deber es proteger a Ponyville, así que aunque usted parezca completamente invencible, debo intentar detenerla, no. ¡Nosotros dos vamos a detenerla! -Menciono seriamente el joven corcel, estaba decidido completamente, eso molesto a Skyshadow, Spitfire le había dicho palabras parecidas y ni siquiera las tomo en cuenta, pero viniendo de Jolt y de Sweetie le causaban una incomodidad muy fuerte, ¿Por qué dos ponys sin ningún talento especial según ella, podían causarle esta sensación?, no se enfrentaba a ningún elemento sobreviviente como sus otros tres compañeros, entonces se puso más seria que cuando peleo con los wonderbolts.

-¡Veo que no mienten, por eso peleare en serio desde el principio, no jugare como lo hice con los wonderbobos! –Se arrancó la capa rápidamente dejando ver cómo era, su piel era gris muy oscuro, su melena blanca grisácea y llevaba una gorra china en la cabeza, sus alas eran metálicas formadas por plumas afiladas, llevaba una armadura de magitanio oscuro, la guantes de las patas delanteras llevaban a los lados varias navajas que parecían garras, su cutie mark, si se le podía llamar así era un corazón roto con dos alas de demonio, rodeado de cinco pentagramas. -¡Yo Skyshadow prometo matarlos rápidamente, deberían estar agradecidos, ya que no sufrirán tanto como todos los demás ponys!

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer heraldo. -Menciono Lighting mientras sacaba su espada normal, El cuerno de Sweetie brillo con mucha intensidad. -¡Te mostrare el resultado de mi entrenamiento que comenzó Twilight hace más de diez años!

-¿Discípula del elemento de la magia, eh? ¡Esto se puso más interesante en este momento! –Dijo confiadamente la heraldo mientras abría sus alas en posición de ataque, volteo a todos lados buscando algo, (rayos, ni rastros de los idiotas de Demonsting y Darksteel, sé que el tarado de Deathsaurus no ha podido terminar de escribir su parte, necesito que alguno de los primeros dos llegue y que escriba la invocación por mí, deberían de dejar de jugar con los elementos y venir inmediatamente, la invasión de drones básicos está a punto de comenzar),de lo que no se había dado cuenta la pegaso oscura, es que sus compañeros de equipo estaban en grandes problemas.

Darksteel disparaba plumas de sus alas como cuchillos, Discord solo serpenteaba su cuerpo para esquivarlos, voló el hipogrifo muy alto y se lanzó en picada contra su enemigo a gran velocidad, a punto de impactar Discord chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer una tarta de crema en su garra libre, con la cual detuvo y ensucio la cara del heraldo, haciéndolo chillar colérico.

-¡Me canse de estas estupideces, muere ahora Discord! –Grito Darksteel mientras con sus alas cortaba al señor del caos a la mitad. -¡y todavía no termino idiota! –Usando sus garras, corta a Discord en cientos de pedazos. -¡Esto te enseñara a no meterte con los heraldos de Dark Doll fenómeno!

-¡Por Celestia, lo hizo carne molida! –Dijo Cool Jazz todo espantado y descompuesto por la escena que acababa de ver, en cambio Rainbow estaba relajada e incluso con una sonrisa. –Creo que voy a vomitar… -El corcel se puso el casco en la boca para no hacerlo, trago todo eso y puso una cara verde.

-No aguantas nada Jazz, no sobrevivirías en el maratón de películas de horror que tengo con los Apple y Scootalo cada noche de Nightmare. –Dijo burlonamente Rainbow, lo que molesto al aun descompuesto Jazz.

-No puedo creer lo que dices, ¡acaban de matar a alguien frente de ti partiéndolo en pedazos y tú haciendo chistes, estás loca yegua!

-No tienes de que preocuparte y te lo demostrare en 5, 4... -empezó Rainbow una cuenta regresiva, mientras Darksteel se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡NI CREAN QUE SE ME HAN OLVIDADO USTEDES ESCORIAS, LES VOY A SACAR EL CORAZÓN A AMBOS! –Grito furioso el hipogrifo preparándose a atacar.

-3, 2, 1… -Termino Rainbow su cuenta regresiva, entonces una misma voz, repetida cientos de veces llamo la atención de Darksteel deteniéndolo. –Sí que eres muy emocional y osado, deberías hacer las cosas con más calma y pensarlas antes Darky, si no ocurre lo que te está pasando. –Entonces volteo el heraldo lentamente para que después brincara del impacto y abriera los ojos y el pico completamente a mas no poder, todos lo pedazos que hizo con Discord se habían transformado en pequeñas versiones del el señor del caos, entonces flotaron frente a él haciéndole diferentes tipos de muecas.

-No… no pude ser, yo soy de magitanio de pies a cabeza, el magitanio corta la magia, tu… eres un ser mágico… deberías estar muerto. –menciono Darksteel teniendo un tic en el ojo, los mini Discord rieron a carcajadas.

-Eso es normalmente cierto gallinita, pero si uno sabe las características de este material, defenderse de él es muy fácil. –Este comentario hizo que el estado de Darksteel se pusiera peor, Discord sabia la composición del metal, Sabia como defenderse de él y peor, sabia como hacerlo y usarlo, como lo demostró con la pared invisible.

-Increíble, lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos y no lo creo. –Dijo Cool Jazz mientras se levantaba sus gafas oscuras para ver mejor, Rainbow se estaba riendo a carcajadas. -¡Esto es maravilloso, ojala Pinkie estuviera aquí, ella disfrutaría esto más que yo!

-Oye marimacha, ¿no crees que deberías estar en otra parte ahora? –le pregunto un mini Discord a Rainbow apareciendo a un lado de su oreja izquierda, entonces la pegaso con toda su velocidad lo abrazo fuertemente, dejándolo sin aire y sin poder soltarse.

-¡DISCORD ESTAS VIVO, COMO ME ALEGRA VERTE, ENTONCES ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN…!

-¡Si… así es… ahora suéltame por favor… me estas lastimando más que el propio Darky! –Menciono Discord con dificultad a Rainbow. –Ups, lo siento no medí mi fuerza. –Se disculpó toda apenada Rainbow, dejando a Discord completamente todo estrujado, pero con un chasquido de sus dedos se recompuso, continuo hablando Rainbow.

-¡¿Dónde están los demás, se encuentran bien, como sobrevivieron?! ¡Los vimos desaparecer en esa luz…! –Pregunto incesantemente Rainbow, entonces Discord le cerró los labios con las puntas de sus dedos, con una cara fastidiada.

-¿Por tenías que seguir dándole su misma personalidad que en la serie?, podías haberla hecho más madura en este Fanfic, pero no… -Dijo con una cara de fastidio Discord volteando a la pantalla.

-¿Con quién henos está hablando? –Pregunto Jazz analizando al pequeño señor del caos, este se llevó la garra a la cara.

-Con nadie realmente, mira Rainbow, de verdad quisiera hablarte de todo, pero ahora no hay tiempo, en este momento Campanilla y Cuchillitos están enfrentando a la última heraldo, ella es muy fuerte, derroto a 32 wonderbolts sin despeinarse.

-¡¿A treinta y dos, incluso a Soarin y a Spitfire?! –Pregunto sorprendida Rainbow, después pensó en los apodos que dijo Discord, relacionándolos con las cutie marks de sus amigos, asustándose más. -¡Sweetie y Lighting, tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder! –Sujeto A Cool Jazz en ese momento. -¡Toma tu sax y agárrate fuerte CJ, debemos irnos a toda velocidad!

-¡Esta bien Rainbow, espero que lleguemos a tiempo! –Dijo Cool Jazz mientras tomaba su saxofón con su magia. -¿Usted nos acompañara Sr. Discord? Y disculpe mis modales, yo soy Cool Jazz, es un placer conocer en persona a la encarnación del caos.

-También es un placer trompetilla. -le contesto a Cool Jazz poniéndole un apodo, este frunció el ceño. –y no puedo acompañarlos ahora, debo terminar con Darky primero. – Señalando al hipogrifo, quien estaba ocupado tratando de golpear a los otros mini Discords. –Pero cuando termine con el inmediatamente iré al castillo. –Rainbow le dio la razón.

-¡Esta bien Discord, cuando terminemos esto deberás explicarnos varias cosas, vámonos Jazz!

-¡Cuando quieras Dash, despega de una buena vez! –Al terminar de decir esto Cool Jazz, Rainbow se elevó a toda velocidad, lo vio Darksteel y también despego rápidamente para alcanzarlos.

-¡No se me escaparan, malditos hijos de pe(Compra manzanas)! –Vocifero el hipogrifo, pero Discord ya junto con sus otras partes y de tamaño normal se interpuso en su camino.

-¿No escuchaste verdad? ¡Dije que yo sería tu oponente ahora! –Dijo molesto Discord mientras veía a los ojos a Darksteel, este sudo frio y trago más saliva.

-Esto no terminara bien para mí. –Se dijo asimismo el hipogrifo.

En el reino de los sueños, había una lluvia por así decirlo de rayos mágicos en todas direcciones, Demonsting y la unicornio encapuchada estaban en una guerra sin cuartel, la unicornio lanzo un rayo que esquiva el escorpión por poco brincándolo y tele transportándose de inmediato, apareciendo detrás de ella y lanzándole un aguijonazo, ella lo esquiva y le lanza una patada directo donde está su rostro haciendo un golpe limpio, haciéndolo retroceder pero reacciona y le lanza un golpe con su pinza derecha derribándola, brinca para enterrar unas de sus patas en ella, pero se tele transporta cuando el heraldo iba a hacer contacto, al aparecer dispara un rayo de magia, Demonsting responde haciendo lo mismo con su cola, los rayos azul y negro chocan con la misma fuerza, haciendo retroceder un poco ambos, la energías luchan entre sí sin ceder nada.

-¡Wow, es como ver una pelea una pelea de Dragon Ball Z, está genial, no como la porquería de luchas de Dragon Ball Súper, aquí si hay acción!- Dijo alegremente Pinkie mientras comía unas palomitas que quien sabe de dónde las saco.

-¡¿Dragon que Z?!-Pregunto toda confundida Apple Bloom, al parecer Pinkie recuperaba su antiguo ser por algún motivo. -¿de qué rayos hablas prima?

-¡Lástima que no sepas, pero varios que están leyendo sí! –Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a la pantalla, dejando más confundida a Apple Bloom. -¡Mira Demonsting va a decir algo, seguramente será algo cliché de villanos!

-¡Como te atreves a luchar de esta manera, ríndete de una vez, no puedes ganarme insecto!

-¡Ya viste, ya viste, te lo dije! –Menciono Pinkie mientras daba brinquitos, Apple Bloom solo rodo los ojos.

-No me rendiré señor, ustedes creen que pueden hacer lo que se les pegue la gana, pero no es así, no te dejare ganar. –Dijo decididamente la unicornio.

-¡Usted lo quiso así señora, recuerde que yo se lo advertí! –Al decir esto el escorpión desapareció, haciendo que la energía de los dos rayos fuera hacia donde se encontraba, haciendo perder a la unicornio el equilibrio, arriba de ella apareció Demonsting, lanzando una gran cuchillada con su pinza, partiendo a la unicornio en dos. -¡Ja, te lo merecías bruja!

-¡Por Celestia y Luna, la asesino el maldito de Demonsting! –Grito toda asustada Apple Bloom, Pinkie seguía comiendo palomitas. –Descuida Bloomie, esto es un elemento muy usado en él manga japonés, ya verás. –le dijo Pinkie para tranquilizarla, está la vio toda confundida.

-¡Ahora déjame ver tu rostro agonizante antes de darte el golpe de gracia!- Menciono triunfante Demonsting, pero al levantar la capa cortada, no encontró nada, ni siquiera sangre. -¡¿Pero qué corrales, adonde se fue?! ¡Estoy seguro que la partí en dos!

-Eres un salvaje, rompiste una capa de seda muy fina, creí que los Aracne apreciaban la moda, pero definitivamente usted no señor. –Escucho Demonsting esa voz, una voz con aire de nobleza, melodramática y un poco altanera, volteo tragando saliva hacia arriba, entonces vio en un sofá que estaba flotando, estaba sentada la unicornio, era blanca con melena azul muy bien arreglada, su cutie mark eran tres gemas, definitivamente no daría miedo, a menos que fueras uno de los heraldos de Dark Doll, Demonsting estaba paralizado por el miedo que le provocaba la yegua, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, después de un momento pudo acomodar sus ideas y pudo hablar.

-No… no… puede ser, tú deberías estar muerta… debe ser un truco de Luna o de alguien más. –Dijo tartamudeando el heraldo.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, pero descuida, yo también estaría sorprendida de verme tan esplendida, 10 años y me veo igual de maravillosa, aunque sinceramente te diré que la maternidad me cayó de perlas.

-¡¿MATERNIDAD?! –Gritaron Pinkie y Apple Bloom al unísono, era una sorpresa agradable tras otra.

-¡Así es mis amigas, ya son tías, por eso necesitamos detener al señor Demonsting y su pandilla de vándalos, no quiero que mi pequeña este rodeada con tan mala influencia!

-¡Como te atreves! –Grito furioso Demonsting, levitando con su magia, quedando enfrente de la unicornio. -¡TU NO PUEDES SER LA PORTADORA DEL ELEMENTO DE LA GENEROSIDAD, ELLA NO TENIA PODERES SOBRE EL REINO DE LOS SUEÑOS, LO MAS QUE PODÍA HACER ERA ENCONTRAR GEMAS BARATAS, LEVITAR ALGUNAS COSAS DE SASTRERÍA Y SU TONTO SOFÁ, NUNCA PUDO USAR LA TELE TRANSPORTACIÓN, TU NO PUEDES SER RARITY!

-¡Pero lo soy, yo soy Rarity la unicornio y usted me ofende señor, si mi marido estuviera aquí ya lo hubiera aplastado como el gusano que es! –Le afirmo Rarity, tele transportándose a un lado de Pinkie y de Apple Bloom, dejándolas sorprendidas por su aumento de nivel mágico. -¡Y si analizo fríamente, es CULPA DE TU JEFE que yo pudiera alcanzar todo mi potencial, así que no me salgas con sandeces!

-¡YA ME CANSE DE ESCUCHARTE, RARITY O NO TE VOY A SILENCIAR PARA SIEMPRE, DESAPAREZCAN TODAS JUNTAS! –Dijo Demonsting mientras disparaba un rayo mágico enorme de su cola, su tamaño eran suficiente para borrar del mapa a un pequeño ejército, al llegar casi dos metros de las yeguas, Rarity sonrió y apareció con su cuerno un gigantesco diamante de cuatro metros, este recibió el impacto y lo absorbió, segundos después lo reflejo hacia el heraldo, quien no tuvo tiempo de nada y recibió el golpe de frente, mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

-Muy esto nos dará algo de tiempo, chicas necesito que hagan… -no termino de decir su frase cuando Pinkie ya estaba abrazándola con una fuerza de un ursa menor.

-¡RARITY, ERES TU, ERES TU, ESTA VIVA, PENSÉ DESPUÉS DE LO QUE VI QUE ESTABAS… PERO ME EQUIVOQUE, DOY GRACIAS POR EQUIVOCARME, YA NO DEJARE QUE TOMES DECISIONES TAN TONTAS, JURO QUE SI VUELVES A INTENTAR HACER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO, ROMPERÉ TODOS LOS VESTIDOS DE LA BOUTIQUE! –Grito alegremente Pinkie mientras lloraba de felicidad, mientras su melena se le esponjo bastante, Rarity le respondió su abrazo. –Lamento haberte lastimado así Pinkie, me disculpo por todo el sufrimiento que les hice pasar a todas ustedes, pero no podíamos hacer nada para comunicarnos en donde estábamos, solo hace algunos meses tuvimos la fuerza y el conocimiento para salir de ahí, y cuando salimos, nos pusimos a investigar al grupito de Demonsting, y para no levantar sospechas de su jefe, lo hicimos discretamente.

-¡Pero le diste esa espada a Lighting y ese saxofón a Jazz, en sus sueños hace algunos días! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo y por qué?! –Intervino Apple Bloom preguntando, Rarity soltándose del abrazo de Pinkie le contesto.

-Verás cariño, te lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda, ese vórtice no nos desintegro, sino que al igual de Dark Doll, nos transporto a otra dimensión, a una diferente a la que llego el, pero al lugar a donde llegamos ya había otros ahí viviendo, un unicornio, un pegaso y… no sabría cómo describirla, el unicornio sabía mucho de magia y me tomo a mi como aprendiz, yo le dije que solo soy una modista y que solo sabía hechizos muy básicos, pero me dijo que eso no importaba, que mi don especial fuera la moda no significaba que no sea buena en otras cosas, noto que yo tenía un potencial muy grande, como noto Nightmare cuando me poseyó, ese poder del reino de los sueños siempre estuvo dentro de mí en estado latente, me convenció y empezó a enseñarme, los primeros meses fueron duros, pero pude dominarlos en lugar de que ellos me dominaran como cuando era Nightmare Rarity, y en cuanto a lo otro que preguntaste creo que hay otra pony que te respondería mejor, pero ahora necesito que brinquen lo más alto que puedan y en diferentes direcciones cuando yo les diga.

-¿Brincar? –Pregunto Pinkie –¿Vamos a jugar algo?

-Veo que tu Pinkie sentido esta algo oxidado, seguramente por la tristeza que te lleno, descuida, lo recuperas poco a poco, ¡pero debemos brincar como les dije ya! –En ese momento todas saltaron como les dijo Rarity, desenterrándose Demonsting, atacando con sus aguijón chorreando acido muy corrosivo en donde se encontraban, el ácido desapareció ese lugar dejando solo un agujero muy oscuro.

-¡Rayos y centellas falle, pero no volverá a pasar, no importa cuánto me cueste, no detendrán la invocación! –Dijo el heraldo afilando su aguijón y sus pinzas, Rarity vuelve a juntar a las tres con su magia en posición de guardia.

-¡Este tipo es muy desesperante, no se noquea con nada! –Dijo molesta Apple Bloom. -¡solo nos hace perder el tiempo, deberíamos ir a ayudar a Apple Jack, Rainbow y/o a Lighting en lugar de estar aquí!

-Tranquila Apple Bloom, Rainbow y Jazz se dirigen a toda velocidad al castillo de Twilight, Discord se está encargando de Darksteel, y sobre Apple Jack y Scootalo no me preocuparía, están en muy buenas garras, muy buenas si me permiten afirmar.

-¡¿Te refieres a Spike!? –Pregunto directamente Pinkie a Rarity, esta sonrió sonrojándose.

-¿Y a quien más me iba a referir?, aunque se tomó su tiempo para tomar valor, pero les contare luego los detalles con más calma después, ahora debemos concentrarnos en él. – Menciono señalando con su pata a Demonsting, ese gesto hizo que se molestara más. –Como habrán notado, este escorpión tiene mucha resistencia, debemos dejarlo inconsciente para no vaya a alguno de los otros dos puntos donde no han terminado el hechizo y lo finalice el, si lo hacemos entre las tres lo haremos más rápido, ¿Qué dicen mis amigas, me ayudan?

-¡Oki-Doki-Loki, no dejare que él me vuelva a engañar, ni a nadie más, cuenta conmigo Rarity! –Menciono Pinkie en medio de una explosión de serpentinas y confeti.

-¡Claro que te ayudo Rarity, este infeliz me quiso ver la cara de estúpida, yo creo que es hora de ajustar cuentas! –Dijo impaciente Apple Bloom mientras se golpeaba los cascos delanteros.

-¡Estupendo chicas, ahora enseñémosle a este señor que con los elementos no se juega, y que no debe meterse con el reino de Equestria, vamos entonces! -Dijo Rarity mientras corría hacia Demonsting con su cuerno brillando intensamente, Pinkie y Apple Bloom la siguieron también corriendo. -¡Te apoyamos 1000% Rarity! –gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Y Skyshadow me dijo "Entonces usen sus hechizos para distraerlos, y si de pura casualidad superan las ilusiones, ¡Elimínenlos!" –Menciono Demonsting arremedando a su compañera. -¡Claro Skyshadow, esto es lo más fácil que hecho en la vida! –Termino de decir esto último sarcásticamente mientras esperaba a las tres yeguas y su ataque, en el fondo el heraldo sabía que ya había perdido.

Apple Jack y Scootalo no daban crédito a lo que veían, la figura encapuchada había detenido a Deathsaurus a pesar de sus diferencias en tamaño y que se había lanzado en picada desde muy alto solo haciéndolo retroceder un poco, el heraldo continuaba aplicando fuerza para aplastarlo.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo una basura puede detenerme a mí, el gran Deathsaurus, como es que puedes contener mi fuerza y mi peso?!

-¡Porque a diferencia de ti, mi fuerza es natural y no otorgada por magia negra, mi maestra me enseñó a sacar toda mi fuerza sin depender de la codicia como lo hacen muchos dragones incluyéndote, me mostro que los dragones más poderosos son los que tienen sus emociones equilibradas sin dejarse llevar por las malas y tampoco siendo débil de carácter, y adivina que, esos dragones de los que te hablo son de mí mismo tamaño, y le pueden partir la cara a seres más grandes que tú! –Afirmo la figura sin titubear a Deathsaurus, este dejo de empujar y aterrizo frente a él, puso una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

-Vaya, vaya, así que te sientes muy fuerte ¿no?, valiente afirmación de un enano que no tiene alas, pero déjame decirte algo, como dragón soy aficionado a una buena pelea, luchemos solo nosotros dos sin que te ayuden esas dos tontas, igual yo no permitiré que alguno de mis compañeros o drones intervengan… si es que aparecen, si yo gano, me permitirán terminar el hechizo sin ninguna queja, pero si yo pierdo me dejo llevar por ustedes como su prisionero, al menos por un rato, que dices mi joven amigo ¿aceptas estas condiciones? Responde rápido, estoy seguro que tú no quieres perder más el tiempo al igual que yo.

El dragón encapuchado se quedó callado mientras se llevaba su garra a la barbilla, estaba meditando sobre la propuesta, las dos yeguas se le quedaron viéndolo calladas también, hasta que Scootalo rompió el silencio.

-¡Claro que no acepta, tú fuiste quien nos atacó con drones casi invencibles, seguramente estas planeando hacer trampa de alguna manera!

-Tranquila Scootalo, yo puedo responder por mí mismo. -Menciono el encapuchado, callando a Scootalo de golpe, ella vio una gran determinación en sus ojos. –Ya no soy un pequeño que necesita que una yegua responda por él, soy un adulto con responsabilidades. –Después de decir esto, volteo a ver a Deathsaurus de nuevo. –Acepto el trato heraldo, pero tengo que pedirte algo antes de empezar.

-Tú dirás joven guerrero.

-Debes prometer por tu código del dragón que todo lo que dijiste lo cumplirás al pie de la letra, si no rechazare tu propuesta.

-¡Ja, no esperaba menos, entonces tu cumples el código como debe ser, no como otros que lo toman como broma, acepto tu condición, por mi código de dragón cumpliré lo que te acabo de ofrecer!

-Y yo por mi código, acepto tus condiciones. –Entonces ambos se pusieron en guardia y se lanzaron unas miradas desafiantes. -¡cuando quieras Deathsaurus, estoy listo!

-¡Espero que no te arrepientas enano, ahí voy! –Entonces Deathsaurus le lanzo un puñetazo con sus enorme garra al dragón encapuchado, este lo brinco y corrió sobre su brazo directamente a su cara, él le quiso dar una patada giratoria pero el heraldo volteo su cara a un lado para esquivarla, y entonces con su otra garra le da una palmada que lo tira al suelo, el encapuchado se levanta rápidamente y salta, dándole un golpe en el estómago a Deathsaurus, este retrocede tratando de recuperar el aliento, el encapuchado aprovecha el momento para tomar aire también, Scootalo vio una oportunidad al ver al heraldo así y se dispuso a despegar para atacarlo, pero Apple Jack la mordió de la cola para que no se fuera. -¡¿Apple Jack que te pasa?! ¡Suéltame, esta es nuestra oportunidad de derrotar a este tipo, no debemos desaprovecharla!

-Tranquila dulzura.-Respondió Apple Jack a la pegaso explicándole. -Al meternos nosotras no solo enfurecía al heraldo, también a él, yo aprendí que el código es muy importante para los dragones, se esmeran mucho en cumplirlo, no importa en qué bando estén, cuando hicieron ese compromiso bajo sus respectivos códigos, estoy segura que ninguno de los dos mentía y yo sé de estas cosas, así que relájate compañera.

-¡¿Entonces nos quedamos aquí como idiotas sin hacer nada?!

-Nop, nos quedamos aquí y nos ponemos a vigilar, siento que algo muy grande se acerca, no precisamente amistoso. –Menciono Apple Jack algo preocupada mientras veía el cielo, Scootalo en ese momento tuvo ese mismo presentimiento. –Está bien Apple Jack, pero si veo que ese tipo hace alguno de sus trucos sucios…

-Entonces yo también te ayudare amiga, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos. –Dijo finalmente Apple Jack y Scootalo le dio la razón, entonces continuaron viendo la pelea sin dejar de vigilar al cielo.

Sweetie Bell Disparaba rayos mágicos uno tras otros, pero Skyshadow los esquivaba tan fácilmente que parecía que estos venían en cámara lenta, Lighting también atacaba con sus mejores técnicas de espada con el mismo resultado, esas misma técnicas que antes habían vencido a otros con mayor rango que el ahora parecían 100% inútiles frente a la pegaso oscura, el último golpe parecía que iba hacer contacto pero le sucedió lo mismo que a Fleetfoot, lo esquivo en el último segundo y tomo a LJ mientras sonreía cínicamente, lanzando lo después en contra de Sweetie Bell y estrellando a ambos en contra de un muro del castillo, lastimando a ambos.

-Y yo que pensé que serían un reto un poco mayor que los payasos voladores de Celestia, pero creo que me volví a equivocar. -Menciono Skyshadow maliciosamente, los dos jóvenes se levantaron ayudándose entre sí, gesto que hizo que de nuevo se molestara la pegaso sin razón aparente. – Pero ya me canse de jueguitos tontos, si quieren vivir lárguense ahora, yo tengo que escribir mi conjuro de invocación. –Termino de decir esto y empezó a escribir con su casco el conjuro, LJ y Sweetie se miraron preocupados.

-¡Rayos ya empezó a escribir, aunque la ataque con la mayor velocidad que tenga mi magia, seguro ella lo va esquivar! –Dijo molesta Sweetie mientras hacía que su cuerno brillara a toda intensidad.

-¡Ahora sé que debe sentir Saber cuándo pelea conmigo, es muy frustrante! –Dijo preocupado Lighting recogiendo su vieja espada, ya estaba muy dañada. -¡Por más que me esfuerzo, no puedo atinarle un golpe!

-Parece que comprendieron sabandijas, ahora tomen esta oportunidad de huir, yo estoy muy ocupada como para seguir jugando con unos niños que quieren ser héroes. –Menciono la pegaso, los dos jóvenes se sintieron muy frustrados en ese momento, pero Sweetie se recompuso rápidamente y le dijo algo a Lighting en voz baja, algo que no pudo y ni quiso entender Skyshadow, ya que estaba concentrada en la escritura del conjuro.

-¿Estas segura Sweetie? Esta es la primera vez que vas a intentar hacer algo así. -le menciono algo preocupado LJ. –No sabemos si todo saldrá bien, que tal si fallas… -Entonces Sweetie le sonrió, tranquilizando un poco al corcel.

-No te preocupes LJ, si fallo nuestra situación no cambiara nada, pero si tenemos éxito detendremos a esta bruja, confía en mi por favor.

-Está bien Sweetie, confió completamente en ti, seguiré tu plan al pie de la letra. –Al terminar de decir esto Lighting Jolt, la heraldo los volteo a ver toda molesta de nuevo, las últimas palabras de los dos jóvenes parecían que le hizo algún tipo de daño.

-¡Hablan de confianza eh par de idiotas, les diré algo, la confianza es un engaño para que creas en lo demás y ellos abusen de ti, cuando ya tomaron lo que deseaban te abandonan sin ninguna piedad, todos en los que confiaste cuando necesitas su ayuda te patean en la cara y te abandonan riéndote en tu rostro, la verdad es que todos estamos solos en este mundo, no existe eso que ustedes llaman amistad!

-¡Te equivocas Shadow, la amistad es muy real, cierto que siempre habrán seres que buscaran ganarte la confianza para sus propios fines y luego te abandonaran, pero son la menoría en este mundo, la mayoría nos gusta tener esperanza en los demás y esperar siempre lo mejor, pero tú perdiste esa esperanza, la verdad me causas lastima por tu manera de pensar! –Dijo Lighting respondiéndole a la pegaso su argumento, Skyshadow se molestó aún más.

-No sé qué te debió haber pasado Skyshadow, pero debió ser algo muy fuerte para que pienses así de la confianza y la amistad, cuando hablas tan horrible de ellas, siento que se apodera de ti un gran dolor, de verdad te compadezco y lamento cualquier cosa que te haya ocurrido. –Le dijo Sweetie con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Skyshadow estaba atónita, los ponys a los que había lastimado antes ahora sentían pena por ella, entonces brotaron de sus ojos algunas lágrimas de tristeza, quería ponerse a llorar como cuando era una potrilla, sintió que su corazón de piedra se desmoronaba un poco, pero la oscuridad de este hizo que se recompusiera rápidamente, volvió a poner su sonrisa malvada.

-Dicen los dos cosas muy absurdas, debo decir que me sorprendieron al hablarme así, pero no me dejare influenciar por sus balbuceos, mejor los callo ahora para que no me molesten más. –Dijo amenazante Skyshadow mientras se preparaba para atacar, Lighting y Sweetie se miraron mientras hablaban en voz baja.

-Esta es la oportunidad, está algo distraída, suerte Sweetie. –le menciono LJ a Sweetie mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Gracias, tú también que tengas suerte Lighting, -Le dijo la yegua mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Lighting Jolt se ruborizo bastante.

-¡Sus muestras de afecto me dan asco, muéranse ahora par de idiotas! –Grito enojada Skyshadow mientras empezaba a correr, entonces Sweetie empezó a correr hacia ella también. –¿Así que un ataque frontal? ¡Qué estúpida eres, no puedes comparar mi fuerza con la tuya ahora verás…! –Cuando estaban a punto de chocar, Sweetie brillo intensamente y desapareció. -¡¿Pero qué corrales…?! –No terminaba de decir esto cuando Sweetie apareció a su derecha a punto de embestirla, Skyshadow apenas esquivo el golpe, Sweetie casi se choca con la estatua de los Cuatro Héroes pero pudo detenerse a tiempo. -¡Tonta tortuga, debo admitir que casi me pegas, pero no yo caigo tan fa…! –en ese momento recibe la embestida a toda velocidad de Jolt de frente sin dejarla reaccionar, eses era el plan desde el principio, Sweetie la distraía lo suficiente y mientras se recuperaba del intento del primer ataque, LJ la atacaba a toda su velocidad. -¡Aaaaargggghhhh! –Grito con dolor la heraldo yéndose a estrellar ella sí a la estatua, haciéndola pedazos y cayéndose los escombros encima de ella, aparentemente matándola, Lighting se apresuró a donde estaba Sweetie quien estaba respirando agitadamente.

-¡Sweetie eso fue fantástico, tu plan salió a la perfección, tu hermana y Twilight estarían muy orgullosas de ti!

-Gracias pero no salió como yo quería, yo debía aparecer a su izquierda, no a la derecha. –Se quejó un poco Sweetie mientras se calmaba, LJ la abrazo tiernamente.

-Pero Sweetie, es la primera vez que te tele transportas y lo hiciste genial, en muy poco tiempo lo dominaras completamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón, necesito practicar más. –Dijo Sweetie sonriendo, pero volteo a ver a donde se había estrellado la heraldo, poniéndose triste. –De verdad siento pena por ella, parece que de verdad sufrió mucho.

-A mí también me da algo de pena su caso, pero lo que le paso no le da derecho a hacer esto, tratar de hacer sufrir a los demás como sufrió ella es bajo y cruel, ahora solo podemos darle un entierro decente. –Entonces los escombros empezaron a levitar. –Gracias Sweetie, pero no era necesario sacarla de inmediato.

-Yo… no estoy haciendo esto, es alguien más. –Dijo Sweetie preocupada, en efecto su cuerno no estaba brillando y el aura que envolvía las piedras era rojo oscuro, no verde como lo era el de Sweetie Bell.

-¡No puede ser, quien henos está haciendo esto! –Menciono Jolt también preocupado, entonces vieron a una figura salir de los escombros, tenía un cuerno de unicornio brillando del mismo tono de rojo, los dos reconocieron inmediatamente a la figura. -¡Imposible, que rayos eres tú!

-Mira que sorpresa me lleve, pensé que me moría, creí que no tendría que usar completamente mis poderes contra ustedes dos pero me equivoque, ahora sé que valdrá la pena seguir luchando antes de que lleguen Celestia y Luna. –Dijo maliciosamente Skyshadow mientras salía de los escombros levitando mágicamente, Lighting y Sweetie no daban crédito a lo que veían, la que creían era una pegaso tenía un cuerno de unicornio también, los dos jóvenes se pusieron en guardia.

-¡¿Eres… eres una alicornio, como es posible?! –Le pregunto gritando Lighting a la heraldo, ella soltó una pequeña risa y le respondió.

-La verdad no es complicado, mi madre era una pegaso, mi padre era un unicornio… ¡ah, se olvidaba! Mis abuelas de parte de los dos eran ponys terrestres, es solo genética simple.

-¡Pero creí que los alicornios solo podían ser creados mágicamente cuando un pony alcanza cierto nivel! -dijo Sweetie toda confundida.

-Eso es una verdad a medias, que no pase seguido no quiere decir que alguien como yo nazca sea imposible, ¿cómo crees que nacieron las tontas de Celestia y Luna? Pero basta de charlas ¿en dónde nos quedamos? –Pregunto Skyshadow mientras veía la reacción de Lighting y de Sweetie.

-¡Rayos, por eso es tan fuerte y resistente como yo y muy hábil esquivando tus rayos de magia Sweetie, la desgraciada es todos los tipos de ponys! –Se quejó LJ, entonces volteo y vio con horror que un palo movido mágicamente por la alicornio oscura continuaba escribiendo el hechizo. -¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Skyshadow?!

-Como sabes, las yeguas podemos hacer varias cosas a la vez, no como los corceles, así que decidí seguir escribiendo el conjuro mientras me enfrento a ustedes, ¿Asombroso verdad? –Menciono Skyshadow pavoneándose, esta alicornio tiene el mismo nivel que tenía Twilight cuando absorbió los poderes de las otras tres princesas en la invasión de Tyrek, pero a diferencia de Twilight, ella parecía controlar todo ese poder muy fácil, Lighting se preocupó mucho y le dijo algo a Sweetie.

-Tú huye de aquí Sweetie, yo me tratare de detenerla lo más que pue…

-¡NO! –La interrumpió Sweetie algo molesta. -¡No voy a dejarte solo con esta bruja, ya estoy harta que todos me consideren el eslabón más débil desde que era niña, que sea algo inocente no quiere decir que sea una inútil cobarde, tu dijiste que formaste los equipos para compensar sus debilidades y fuerzas entre ellos, tu pensaste que podrías compensar mi supuesta debilidad con tu entrenamiento de la academia!

-Pero Sweetie, no quiero que te lastimen. –Le dijo sinceramente Jolt, entonces Sweetie apoyo su cabeza con la suya.

-Lo sé, es lo mismo que yo siento por ti y por todos nuestros amigos, y estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes abandonaría a alguien, aunque ese alguien se los pidiera, por eso me voy a quedar a tu lado hasta el final, ya encontraremos una solución a este problema, solo quiero que no dudes de mí, así como yo no dudo nada en ti Lighting. –Entonces LJ se tranquilizó, le dio una sonrisa a Sweetie y ella se la regreso igual.

-Soy un idiota, tenías razón cuando averiguaste por que hice equipo contigo Sweetie, pero ocurrió lo contrario, tú me calmaste en lugar de ser al revés, no me rendiré ante esta cosa, nadie es invencible y ahora estoy seguro que la venceremos los dos juntos. –Dijo muy decidido Lighting.

-¡Cierto, yo demostrare que soy tan fuerte como mi hermana! –Dijo también convencida Sweetie Bell, esta demostración increíblemente conmovió a Skyshadow, (No puedo creerlo, los dos se apoyan entre sin defraudarse mutuamente, y por lo que les oí decir, ninguno de sus amigos traicionaría su confianza, si yo y mis padres hubiéramos tenido amigos así, yo no… ¡pero que rayos estoy pensando, estos ponys deben ser la excepción a la regla, deben ser tan tontos, ya no debo dudar, todos ellos deben pagar!).

–Debo decir que su amistad me conmovió en verdad, pero ya al igual que ustedes yo tengo que cumplir mi deber, los matare rápido como muestra de mi respeto, no sufrirán nada se los prometo. –Dijo seriamente Skyshadow mostrándoles un respeto que ni a su jefe le daba, los tres jóvenes se prepararon para atacar de nuevo, pero un zumbido de una especie de enjambre los distrajo a los tres, voltearon al cielo y vieron una gran nube negra que se acercaba, Skyshadow hizo una mueca molesta. -¡Rayos, me había olvidado de los drones comunes, se acercan rápidamente por el lado del lago, no sé por qué los envió, si todavía no es hora!

-¡Dijiste el lago, no puede ser, ahí mande a mi mamá con las niñas, no sé qué voy a hacer Sweetie! –Se preocupó seriamente Lighting, Sweetie trato de calmarlo. –Tranquilízate LJ, tu mamá es una de las mejores esgrimistas de Equestria, además el Comandante Shield seguro ya se dio cuenta, no les pasara nada.

-Tienes razón Sweetie, nosotros debemos encargarnos de Skyshadow primero, cuando terminemos iré a ver a mi madre.

-Además esta con Yang y Ying, yo me preocuparía más bien de los drones. –Dijo alegremente Sweetie, dejando confundidos a Lighting Jolt y a Skyshadow por igual.

En el HelliAirship, las pantallas mágicas mostraban la horda de drones acercándose, el puente era un caos, ponys corrían de un lado a otro mientras que los vigías enviaban datos y órdenes a cada segundo.

-¡Agente Trading Card, avise a las guardias nocturna y diurna que salgan y que destruyan a esas cosas que vayan por tierra, que el resto de los wonderbolts y todos nuestros agentes pegasos despeguen y vayan a enfrentar a los bichos que vuelan, también que salga nuestros escuadrones de unicornios y terrestres en sus planeadores, que destruyan a cualquier dron volador que puedan antes de que aterricen, que los arqueros y francotiradores vayan a las ballestas de la nave y se preparen a disparar, necesito comunicación directa con las princesas Celestia, Cadance, la alcaidesa Tiara, BonBon y Paperwhite Scissors ahora!

-¡¿Comunicación con la enojona amargada vende-dulces señor?! -Le pregunto una de las unicornios controladoras, ella era de Ponyville y conocía muy bien la reputación de BonBon, Shield a volteo a ver con una mirada de desaprobación.

-¡Si, con la vende-dulces amargada, Sweetie Drops alias BonBon es una de nuestras mejores agentes encubiertas y una de mis mejores amigas, ahora si no es mucha molestia comunícame con todos los que te dije ahora! –Ordeno gritando muy molesto Shield, verlo así no era común.

-¡Si señor, enseguida señor! –Dijo la unicornio toda nerviosas mientras preparaba la comunicación con su magia, aparecieron tres pantallas mágicas enfrente de Shield. -¡La comunicación con las princesas está en las dos primeras pantallas, la tercera son la alcaidesa Tiara y la Agente BonBon, parece ser que ella se dio cuenta de la invasión de los heraldos y le se lo fue a informar, pero no puedo contactar a la capitana Scissors, hay una especie de interferencia muy caótica cerca de ella!

-Continúe tratando agente, pero ahora póngame en línea con los demás ahora. –Ordeno más relajado Shield, la unicornio obedeció y apareció en la primera pantalla la Princesa Cadance en el tren de cristal, en la del centro las princesas Celestia y Luna volando rápidamente, ya que ya habían abandonado la carroza real y dejado muy atrás a los guardias pegasos, en la tercera estaban Diamond Tiara y BonBon en la oficina central de la alcaldía, Shield hizo una reverencia y empezó a informar de la situación.

-Es un honor volverlas a ver amigas mías, pero la situación no es la idónea, una gran horda de drones de Dark Doll se aproxima a Ponyville, ya ordene a mis agentes y a las dos guardias que derriben a los que puedan, pero desgraciadamente son demasiados. Creo no podremos evitar que muchos entren a Ponyville.

-No se preocupe Comandante Shield, el tren de cristal está debajo ahora de varios de estos drones, el capitán Sentry y el teniente Saber ya están derribando a varias de estas cosas, mi esposo ya puso un escudo sobre nosotros e incluso mi pequeña Crystal está ayudando dando órdenes muy precisas y buenas a los demás soldados de mi guardia, creo que eso lo heredo de su padre.

-Nosotras también vemos que es un número considerable comandante. –Dijo Celestia mientras cambiaba su curso junto con Luna hacia la gran nube negra. –nosotras atacaremos por la retaguardia, dejando que las guardias diurnas y nocturnas ataquen a los que vayan por tierra, los del imperio de cristal atacando desde abajo, y a ustedes atacando desde el frente en el aire, con eso bastara.

-Es un buen plan su majestad, pero aun así son demasiados, seguramente muchos drones pasaran a Ponyville, y en este momento las portadoras y Jolt están enfrentando a los cuatro heraldos, sugiero la evacuación del pueblo a los bunkers inmediatamente. –Al terminar de decir esto, Shield vio que Diamond Tiara y BonBon daban gestos de desaprobación. –Lo siento comandante Shield, solo evacuaremos a niños, enfermos y ancianos, los demás nos quedamos a defender nuestro pueblo. –le dijo decididamente Tiara a Shield, dejándolo perplejo.

-¿Esta demente Srta. Tiara? ¡Los drones son muy fuertes y no se puede razonar con ellos, no se detendrán hasta ver todo destruido!

-Con todo respeto comandante, eso hicimos la última vez y vio lo que paso. –Menciono muy firme y calmada BonBon. –Estuve pensando esa situación durante mucho tiempo y me di cuenta de algo, los elementos y el señor del caos pelearon contra un enjambre del mismo tamaño, seguro esto los canso a todos y no pudieron hacer frente a Doll al 100% de sus habilidades, si por lo menos los agentes y los guardias del pueblo hubiéramos salido a ayudarlas, no habría pasado eso tan horrible, pero no cometeremos el mismo error dos veces, ¡nosotros pelearemos con los drones mientras que el grupo de Apple Jack se enfrenta a los heraldos, es lo justo!

Hubo un momento de silencio, Shield y las princesas meditaron sobre lo que dijo Sweetie Drops, tenía razón, no solo de la situación de hace 10 años, sino de siempre, los elementos siempre enfrentaban los problemas ellas solas mientras que los demás esperaban cómodamente que se solucionara el asunto, pero todo Ponyville ya había decidido no volver a hacer esto, ayudarían a los elementos restantes como pudieran, Celestia en ese momento sintió mucho orgullo de los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad.

-Ah, está bien agente Sweetie Drops y alcaidesa Tiara, tienen libertad de acción, detengan a los drones que puedan, cuando nosotros terminemos le iremos a ayudar de inmediato. –Dijo accediendo de mala gana Shield. –Gracias por el voto de confianza, ahora debemos avisar a los adultos y evacuar a los demás, Diamond Tiara fuera. –Se despidió la alcaidesa apagando su monitor, dejando solo a las princesas y al comandante comunicados.

-Yo también me tengo que retirar, debo ayudar a mi esposo y los demás a destruir a tantos drones podamos. –Menciono Cadance preparándose para salir del vagón.

-Entendido su majestad, si tiene alguna dificultad no dude en pedirme ayuda, comandante Shield fuera. –Menciono el unicornio mientras se apagaba el monitor donde se encontraba Cadance, en ese momento la nave tembló estrepitosamente, los drones ya habían llegado a donde estaba la nave, muchos atacaban a la nave y a los ponys que se encontraban afuera, y como lo predijo, muchos pasaban de frente rumbo al pueblo.

-¡Agentes, preparen las defensas, que no pase ni el aire hacia Ponyville, que despeguen todas las unidades aéreas ahora, lo lamento princesa Celestia, pero debo cortar la comunicación para ayudar a mis compañeros! –Shield no terminaba de decir esto cuando un oso-búho de metal atravesó la ventana del puente provocando una descompresión, tras el entraron muchos más drones provocando pánico a los agentes que se encontraban ahí, Shield dispara un rayo al oso-búho que lo fulmina haciéndolo cenizas, tres unicornios colocan un escudo en el hoyo de la ventana para que no pasen más drones, los agentes recuperan la calma y empiezan a luchar con los demás drones, en ese momento se corta de golpe la comunicación con Celestia.

-¡Esto es grave hermana, debemos apresurarnos para ayudar al comandante Shield! –Dijo Luna tratando de volar aún más rápido. -¡Tranquila Luna, si te esfuerzas demasiado llegaras cansada antes de pelear, debemos apresurarnos pero no exigiéndonos más de nuestra capacidad física! –Le dijo Celestia a su hermana tratando de calmarla, Luna bajo la intensidad en ese momento.

-Tienes razón Celestia, como siempre, te das cuenta de cómo está la situación rápidamente, pero debemos llegar lo antes posible. –le respondió Luna a su hermana, dejándola atrás mientras ella volaba hacia la horda, (no Lulu, no siempre tengo razón y tampoco me di cuenta de muchas situaciones, como cuando alguien me pidió una pequeña ayuda y yo se la negué horriblemente, y eso degenero en todo lo que estamos pasando ahora) pensó Celestia mientras seguía a su hermana.

En el lago los niños estaban tomando su almuerzo excepto Orange quien seguía nadando, Paperwhite se encontraba muy inquieta sin saber por qué, caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Sra. Paperwhite, que le pasa? ha estado así toda el día. –Le pregunto Blue con singular tono de voz, entonces Paperwhite empieza a recoger sus cosas. -¡Niños nos vamos, recojan todo lo que puedan y vayamos a mi casa!

-Pero yo todavía estoy nadando, además todavía es muy temprano. -dijo muy triste Orange. –además yo todavía no he comido nada…

-¡Comerás todo lo que quieras en mi casa, pero nos vamos ahora, sin discusiones Orange! –Grito Paperwhite a la niña asustándola, nunca la habían visto comportarse de esa manera ya que prácticamente un monumento de calma. – ¡Lo siento Orange no quería gritarte, pero la verdad es necesario irnos ahora, también ustedes ya vámonos, dejen todo…! –en ese momento salto del fondo del lago una salamandra dron y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Orange.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! –Grito la niña toda aterrada mientras el dron abría completamente su boca para tragarla entera, entonces vio varios rayos rosas alrededor de la salamandra mientras se desarmaba, era Paperwhite atacándolo con su sable de esgrima, al terminar el dron se deshizo completamente, tomo a Orange y ambas salieron del lago.

-¡Lo ven ahora, debemos irnos ya niños, corran! –Grito desesperada Paperwhite, pero ya los rodeaban varios drones en la tierra y en el aire, además de los que venían nadando en el lago.

-¡Mie(compra manzanas), Pumpkin necesito que protejas a todos, pon un campo de fuerza sobre todos ustedes, y por nada del mundo lo quites!

-S-si Sra. Paperwhite, ¿pero qué henos hará usted? –le pregunto asustada Pumpkin mientras ponía su escudo, la yegua solo los volteo a ver a todos con una sonrisa. –Cumpliré con la promesa que le hice a mi hijo, no salgan del campo de fuerza por nada. –entonces uno de los drones leones brinca sobre Paperwhite, esta lo recibe con una fuerte patada que lo destroza en el aire, se dirige corriendo hacia ella un dron babuino, este le suelta un golpe pero la antigua capitana lo esquiva brincando sobre su cabeza rompiéndola, esta actúa como una resortera enviándola muy alto a donde están varios buitres drones, con su espada de esgrima en la boca hace cortes en el aire, derribando fácil a 10 drones, cuando empieza a caer se pone en posición de ataque en picada con su espada, cae en medio de donde hay varios drones elefantes y rinocerontes, provocando una explosión que destruye a varios a la vez y provocando una nube de polvo muy grande, se despejo la nube y Paperwhite estaba en medio, respirando con un poco de dificultad. -¡no dejare que les toquen ni un pelo a estos niños, así que mejor retírense! –Pero drones siguieron avanzando hacia ella. -¡Rayos, olvide que estas cosas no razonan, o les da la orden de retirarse su amo, o yo las destrozo! –Se lanzó de nuevo Paperwhite contra los drones, destruyendo a varios de un corte, pero un dron gorila la sujeta por la cola azotándola en el suelo, haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras escupía sangre, pero se recupera rápidamente y corta al gorila por la mitad, la golpea por el flanco izquierdo un dron ciervo mandándola hacia un dron cocodrilo con las fauces abiertas, pero la yegua da algunos giros y aterriza detrás del dron , tomándolo de la cola y haciéndolo dar vueltas, destruyendo a varios engendros y al final soltándolo en dirección del ciervo, destruyendo a ambos al momento del contacto, pero los drones se estaban acercando más y en mayor cantidad a Paperwhite.

-¡No puede ser, si siguen así a Paper la van a matar! –Grito llorando desesperada con la melena lacia Purple Pie, los demás también estaban llorando aterrorizados, con excepción de Yang y Ying quien tenía a su pequeña prima dormida en sus cascos.

-Ying ya es hora, debemos ayudar a la Sra. Paperwhite. –Dijo muy seria Yang mientras se acercaba al campo de fuerza.

-Está bien hermana, ¿Pound puedes cuidar a la pequeña Firebreather un rato por mí por favor? –Le pregunto la unicornio al joven pegaso, mientras levitaba a la bebe a sus cascos. –Intenta de no despertarla, trátala con sumo cuidado.

-C-claro Ying, pero no entiendo que es lo que quieren hacer, no pueden ayudar a Paperwhite.

-Ustedes tranquilos, solo disfruten los fuegos artificiales. –Dijo Ying maquiavélicamente mientras se frotaba los dos cascos, Yang se llevó uno de sus cascos a la cara, pero Pumpkin Cake se molestó mucho con la actitud de las dos hermanas.

-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN PAR DE LOCAS?! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SALGAN DE AQUÍ, SOLO AUMENTARAN EL SUFRIMIENTO DE PAPERWHITE EN VEZ DE AYUDARLA!

-De nuevo lo mismo, ya les dijimos una y otra vez que no somos potrillas comunes, pero Pumpkin si tú no nos permites atravesar tu escudo, deberemos tomar otras acciones, Ying tele transpórtanos afuera ahora.

-¿Estas segura hermana? Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez y ahora no está ninguno de nuestros padres cerca. –Menciono algo preocupada Ying, pero Yang solo le sonrió amablemente. –No te preocupes hermanita, yo tomo toda la responsabilidad, solo trata de no poner mi cabeza en donde está mi pierna izquierda trasera.

-¡Esta bien hermana, intentare hacerlo bien, acércate y toma mi casco! –Ambas gemelas se agarraron y Ying se concentró como nunca antes en la vida, antes de que Blue y Pumpkin pudieran detenerlas destellaron y desaparecieron al momento, apareciendo ambas aparentemente bien fuera del campo de fuerza.

-¡Lo hice bien, lo hice bien, tele transporte a alguien bien además de mí, este pueblo es de verdad increíble! –Grito alegremente Ying dando varios brinquitos alrededor de Yang, quien estaba orgullosa de su hermana. -¡Te felicito Ying, ya ves que pasa cuando realmente te concentras como debe ser!

-¡No es cierto, sus ojos… sus ojos están intercambiados! –Les grito asustada Blue, ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver, en efecto, el ojo izquierdo de Yang era ahora negro, y el derecho de Ying era rojo, pero en lugar de asustarse las dos se rieron un poco, para sorpresa de los demás.

-¡Vaya Ying, al hacer la tele transportación bien afectaste mi hechizo de camuflaje un poco, parece que se está empezando a romper!

-¡Lo siento hermana, no sabía que podría pasar esto! –Se disculpó rápidamente Ying.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras ya lo íbamos a romper en cualquier momento. –Menciono Yang mientras le frotaba la melena a su hermana. –Y no se tu pero yo ya extrañaba tener mis ojos reales, era muy extraño verme al espejo, pero todavía falta que aparezcan nuestras otras partes faltantes.

-Cierto, yo extraño mis alas, pero ahora debemos ayudar a Paperwhite, ella me cae muy bien y no quiero que la lastimen más.

-¡Tienes razón hermanita, tele transpórtanos de nuevo, esta vez donde esta Paperwhite, le enseñaremos a estas cosas que no deben meterse con los amigos de las hermanas del orden y el caos! –Dijo seriamente Yang tomando el casco de Ying, volviendo a tele transportarse, dejando asombrados a los niños. -¡¿Hermanas del orden y del caos?! –Dijeron Purple, Orange e incluso Blue completamente al mismo tiempo.

La pelea entre Deathsaurus y el joven dragón estaba al máximo, el heraldo aprovechaba su mayor tamaño para dar golpes extremadamente poderosos pero algo lentos, y el joven usaba su velocidad para dar combinaciones de puñetazos y patadas rápidamente pero algo débiles, el estilo de combate de uno era lo contrario del otro, haciendo que la lucha fuera muy pareja.

-¡Ríndete mi joven amigo, nunca podrás contra mi gran corpulencia, solo necesito darte un golpe y estarás acabado! –Dijo Deathsaurus cruzado de brazos mirando directamente al joven.

-¡Y tú no puedes contra mi mayor agilidad, solo necesito darte varios golpees en tus puntos vitales para hacerte caer, así que no me subestimes heraldo! –Le respondió el joven, Deathsaurus sonrió confiadamente al escuchar esto, hacía tiempo que no estaba en una pelea tan emocionante.

-¡Entonces veremos quién tiene la razón, al estilo dragón! –Menciono el heraldo mientras volvía a atacar al joven con una lluvia de golpes, Apple Jack y Scootalo miraban la pelea muy interesadas, ningún pony había visto luchar a dos dragones nunca, mucho menos a ese nivel.

-¡No puedo creerlo, los dos están luchando al máximo sin retroceder nada, realmente el heraldo está cumpliendo con su código! –Dijo muy emocionada Scootalo mientras veía la lucha.

-Sip, el código es lo más importante para un dragón, puedes contar que lo cumplirán cueste lo que cueste. –Menciono Apple Jack, en ese instante escucharon varios sonidos de animales, pero corruptos, desviando la atención de todos hacia donde venía, eran los drones que habían llegado a esa parte del pueblo, lanzándose varios contra Apple Jack, Scootalo y el joven dragón, a este último lo siguieron muchos más drones y cubriéndolo completamente mientras lo atacaban en el suelo.

-¡Demonios, quítense de encima de mí! –Grito el dragón mientras lo cubrían totalmente.

-¡Por mil corrales, de donde salieron tantos monstruos, hasta parecen que están lloviendo del cielo! -Grito Apple Jack mientras tiraba patadas en todas direcciones, destrozando a los drones al impacto. -¡Por lo menos estos no se vuelven a rearmar!

-¡Sabia que no podíamos confiar en Deathsaurus, sus mugrosos esbirros no están atacando en todas las direcciones! –Grito furiosa Scootalo mientras formaba un tornado que absorbió a varios drones, que chocaban y se rompían entre sí. -¡Te voy a hacer pagar por esto maldito heraldo cobarde! –Pero al voltear a ver a Deathsaurus las dos yeguas para reclamarle, vieron algo que las dejo impactadas, el mismo Deathsaurus estaba destruyendo a los drones que habían cubierto al joven dragón completamente furioso.

-¡Malditos insectos buenos para nada, no interfieran con mi pelea, fuera de aquí basuras! –Les grito Deathsaurus ordenándoles, pero estos no les hicieron caso alguno. -¡Estos gusanos no me obedecen, deben tener órdenes directas del jefe, pero no le permitiré intervenir! –Entonces levanto el vuelo de nuevo. -¡Ustedes dos, sino quieren ser chamuscadas les sugiero que también se quiten de suelo ahora! –Les sugirió el heraldo a Apple Jack y Scootalo, la última tomo a la Apple y levanto el vuelo rápidamente mientras Deathsaurus lanzaba una enorme llamarada negra al suelo, calcinando a todos los drones en el acto.

-Con eso bastara, los drones a diferencia de los dragones no soportan las temperaturas altas de la lava, el resto seguramente tratara de evitar esta zona por el poco instinto de auto conservación que tienen.

-¿Por qué, porque destruiste a todos tus aliados? –Le pregunto toda confundida Scootalo bajando junto con Apple Jack al heraldo, este se volvió a cruzar de brazos y cerró los ojos. –Porque yo cumplí con mi código del dragón de tener una pelea limpia con su amigo, no podía faltar a esa promesa, pero no se equivoquen, cuando gane esta pelea ustedes serán las siguientes.

(Como es que alguien como tú, con ese gran sentido del honor trabaja para alguien como Dark Doll, no lo entiendo), se preguntó así misma Apple Jack, en eso el heraldo volteo a ver a donde se encontraba la mayor acumulación de cenizas.

-¡Hey jovencito, ya deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo ahí abajo, debemos terminar nuestra pelea! –Entonces se empezó a mover la ceniza, saliendo de golpe el dragón quejándose.

-¡Rayos, Rarity va a matarme, quemaste completamente la capa que me regalo Deathsaurus! –Dijo molesto y preocupado el dragón morado con espinas verdes, el cual tenía alas, Apple Jack y Scootalo estaban completamente alegres y emocionadas-¡Tú no conoces a mi esposa cuando se trata de sus trabajos de modista, prefería enfrentarme solo a toda la migración de dragones que tener que explicarle esto!

-Ahora que te veo de cerca, creo que te conozco de algún lado. –Menciono Deathsaurus mientras veía de cerca al joven dragón, después de verlo bien se puso todo serio abriendo completamente los ojos con un tic. –Y-ya sé quién eres, e-eres el dragoncito mascota de la princesa Twilight, t-tú eres…

-¡Spike! -Gritaron emocionadas Apple Jack y Scootalo completando la oración del heraldo, corrieron rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazaron de tal manera que lo derribaron, ya tirado él les devuelve el abrazo a ambas. -¡Estoy tan feliz compañero, creímos que tú, que ustedes… bueno ya sabes, eso quiere decir que los demás están…! –Menciono llorando alegremente Apple Jack.

-Sip, así es AJ, todos estamos bien, es más todos menos Twilight ya están en Ponyville, ayudando a todas nuestras hermanas… y hermanos se me olvidaban LJ y nuestro nuevo hermano Cool Jazz.

-¡No puedo creer que te esté abrazando de nuevo Spikey, ya creciste mucho y tienes alas! –Dijo emocionada Scootalo.

-¡Así es, y también puedo volar, no tan bien y genial como tú Scoot, de verdad me alegra que al fin pudiste levantar el vuelo, es una lástima que yo no estuviera aquí para verlo la primera vez!

-¡Estamos a mano Spike, yo no vi cuando volaste la primera vez, y tampoco cuando te crecieron las alas! ¿Por cierto, como las obtuviste? Cuando eras pequeño no se te notaba nada en la espalda. –Pregunto ahora curiosa Scootalo. –A mí también me da un poco de curiosidad terroncito, ¿de dónde las sacaste Spike? –Ahora le pregunto Apple Jack, Spike se ruborizo y empezó a golpearse las garras índices.

-B-b-bueno la verdad, es algo… complicado, no sé si les pueda decir sin consultarlo con Rarity…

-¡POR TODOS LOS PEGASOS Y GRIFOS DEL CIELO, A UN DRAGÓN LE CRECEN ALAS CUANDO ESTE PIERDE SU VIRGINIDAD, ESO ES CONOCIMIENTO DE CLASE DE PRIMERO DE SECUNDARIA! –Grito interrumpiéndolos Deathsaurus desesperado por volver a empezar a pelear con Spike, las dos yeguas se miraron sonrojadas después de escuchar esto, después voltearon a ver a Spike. -¿Spike, eso quiere decir…? –Empezó a preguntar Scootalo. -¿… que tú y Rarity?- Termino la pregunta Apple Jack. –y no mientas, recuerda que yo sabré si mientes.

-Y es por esa razón por lo que no quería decirles, la respuesta es obvia amigas, dejémoslo así por favor. –Pidió Spike mientras se llevaba la garra a la frente.

-¡Con un demonio, ya dejen de parlotear, aún tenemos que terminar nuestra pelea Spike! –Menciono muy enojado Deathsaurus.

-¡Es cierto, chicas discúlpenme pero debo terminar con este compromiso, tratare de no tardarme demasiado! -Dijo Spike mientras hacía sonar sus garras. –Disculpa la tardanza heraldo, ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

-¡En esto! –Respondió Deathsaurus lanzándole un puñetazo a Spike, este igual le lanza un golpe, ambos chocan y por el impacto se crea una onda expansiva que casi tira a Apple Jack y a Scootalo.

-¡Así me gusta, no te contengas enano, demuéstrame lo que puede hacer la mascota de una princesa! –Menciono sonriente Deathsaurus mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su golpe, Spike hizo lo mismo. -¡Yo no soy mascota de nadie, Twilight es mi hermana mayor y a diferencia de hace algunos años, ahora puedo ayudarla a hacer frente a tipos como tú!

-¡Valiente afirmación, sobre todo viniendo de un dragón que fue criado por ponys, veremos que crianza es la mejor, la de los dragones o la de los ponys! –Reto Deathsaurus a Spike lanzándole otro golpe con su brazo libre, Spike lo detiene con garra libre también. -¡Este pony dragón te lo demostrara! –Dijo confiadamente Spike.

Paperwhite estaba muy cansada y algo lastimada, había destruido a fácil 200 drones, pero parecía que cuando derrotaba a uno otros dos tomaban su lugar, respiraba agitadamente mientras se apoyaba en su espada, los drones se acercaban lentamente, se volvió a poner en guardia para lo que creía seria su último ataque. –Lo siento Jolty, pero creo que mami no podrá verte en tu ceremonia de nombramiento. –Se dijo así misma mientras que varias lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados.

-Claro que usted estará presente Sra. Paperwhite, es más todos estaremos ahí. –Dijo una voz tierna pero decidida, Paperwhite abrió los ojos y se espantó, estaban frente a ella las hermanas Ying y Yang sin mostrar ningún temor a pesar de tener a varios drones alrededor de ellas, continuo Yang hablando. –Descanse un poco Sra., nosotras no encargaremos, cuando recupere el aliento nos podrá ayudar si gusta.

-¡¿Es que perdieron la razón niñas, por que salieron del campo de fuerza?! ¡Estas cosas no tienen contemplación de nada y nadie, las van a asesinar! –Grito completamente desesperada Paperwhite. –Rayos otra vez la mula al trigo, ¿porque no confían en nosotras?, han visto todo lo que hemos hecho e incluso nos comparan con Tyrek sobre todo a mí, pero en esta situación nos tratan como si fuéramos potrillas recién nacidas, no es lógico… -empezó a quejarse Ying mientras tres drones brincaban sobre ella detrás de ella. -¡YING, NO! -Volvió a gritarle Paperwhite a Ying esperando lo peor, pero ella solo volteo a ver a los drones. –A como dan lata, no me molesten cosas. –Mientras decía esto brillo su cuerno, dos enormes mazos aparecieron y aplastaron a los tres drones de un solo golpe, dejando solo pequeños pedazos, Paperwhite no creyó lo que acababa de ver, los mismos mazos empezaron a destruir más drones. -¿Dónde me quede?, ya recordé, no es lógico y yo soy la que debería ser menos lógica.

-¿Cómo… Como hiciste eso Ying? ¡Ni siquiera te concentraste, y apareciste dos mazos que todavía no se esfuman! –Pregunto Paperwhite toda asombrada.

-Mi hermana es muy parecida a nuestro padre, lo primero que se le ocurre lo aparece de inmediato, en cambio yo…-Empezó a volar Yang a donde estaban volando los drones voladores, quienes la atacaron de inmediato, pero ella ya se había puesto un campo de fuerza que destruyo a sus atacantes al contacto, empezó a analizar la situación desde el aire y apareció una pantalla mostrando la posición de todos los drones y la de sus amigos, mientras hacía en voz baja varias cuentas. -¡Lo tengo, ya sé que debo hacer! –Entonces golpeo con su casco su escudo, apareciendo de la nada una gran ballesta, disparando hacia un enorme elefante dron, pero la flecha solo lo paso rozando. -¡Yang fallaste, por favor yo no hagas otra cosa! –Le pidió gritando Paperwhite. –Pero Sra. Paperwhite, yo no falle, nunca mencione que el elefante ese era mi objetivo. –le contesto Yang con una sonrisa, la flecha se clavó en un enorme árbol derribándolo, haciendo que se desgaje la saliente donde estaba, la gran roca empieza a rodar rumbo a diversos drones aplastando a varios, llega la roca donde estaban los mazos de Ying, estos golpean a la roca los dos a la vez en lados opuestos, haciendo que los mazos y la roca exploten en miles de pedazos, estos pequeño misiles atraviesan a mas drones terrestres, acuáticos y voladores rompiéndolos, pero sin tocar ni al campo de fuerza de Pumpkin Cake ni a Paperwhite y Ying, el escombro de los voladores destruidos caen sobre otros drones terrestres, atravesándolos y haciéndolos también pedazos, al final de esto solo queda menos de la cuarta parte de los drones que había originalmente.

-¡Madre de Celestia y Luna! -Dijo completamente asombrada Paperwhite, los otros niños estaban completamente emocionados. -¡ESO ESTUVO MEGA-SÚPER-DUPER INCREÍBLE, SOMOS AMIGAS DE LAS POTRILLAS MAS PODEROSAS DE EQUESTRIA!- Gritaron con su peculiar estilo Purple y Orange, Blue no podía encontrar palabras mientras abría sus ojos y la boca al máximo, Pound Tenía un tic en el ojo derecho mientras arrullaba a Firebreather, mientras Pumpkin solo se quejó en voz baja. -… creí que yo era la genio del pueblo.

-¡Yang, destruiste mis mazos sin ni siquiera pedirme permiso! –Reclamo Ying a su hermana, quien en ese momento aterrizaba. -¡y tú me reclamas que soy una irresponsable grosera!

-Tranquila Ying, lamento lo de tus mazos, pero hice cálculos y vi que la verdad los necesitaba para destruir la mayor cantidad de drones.

-¡Mis mazos habrían podido destruir los mismos o incluso más drones!

-Tal vez, pero seguramente tardando más tiempo, mi cálculo demostró que haciéndolo así podía destruir cerca del 82% de enemigos en poco tiempo, haciendo que el resto sea más fácil de destruir para nosotras y la Sra. Paperwhite.

-Sabes que me desagrada tu actitud de genio sabelotodo Yang. –Menciono Ying frunciendo el ceño. –La verdad eres peor que mamá en eso.

-¿Y porque crees que te lo hago Ying? –Dijo maquiavélicamente Yang, haciendo que su hermana se moleste un poco más. –Al fin y al cabo no dejo de ser tu hermana y la hija de Dis… -No termino de acabar su oración Yang cuando se desenterró una gran serpiente pitón dron de unos 17 metros de largo, tragándose enteras a las dos gemelas de un solo bocado.

-¡Maldita bestia, las mataste, te hare pagar a ti y a tu desgraciado amo! –Bufo completamente furiosa Paperwhite, en ese momento se iba a lanzar contra el pitón, pero oyó unas risitas, eran Purple y Orange riendo dentro del escudo De Pumpkin. -¡¿Qué les pasa niñas, les parece gracioso que se comieran a Yang y a Ying enteras?!

-¡No Sra. Paperwhite, nos parece gracioso lo que le va a pasar a ese lindo gusanito! –le contestaron alegremente las dos hermanas, antes de que la yegua pudiera responderles, la cabeza de la pitón se empezó a deformar en varias direcciones, como si alguien intentara salir de su hocico, entonces se empezó abrir su boca lentamente, para sorpresa de Paperwhite ahí estaban completamente ilesas Ying y Yang abriendo la boca de la pitón con magia, eran ellas pero eran algo diferentes a lo que ella se había acostumbrado a ver, Yang tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza, diferentes ambos entre sí, y en lugar de cascos delanteros tenia garras de león, y Ying tenía un par de alas de murciélago y garras de cóndor también en las patas delanteras.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Yang, si de verdad hubieras escaneado el terreno como dijiste, no estaríamos así, pero tu preferiste burlarte de mí! –Le reclamo Ying mientras aumentaba su campo de fuerza, haciendo que la pitón abriera más la boca.

-¡Si como no Ying, pero tú con tus estúpidos mazos no pudieron aplastar a esta cosa a pesar de estar en el suelo, pero ya no hay remedio, prepárate nos voy a tele transportar fuera de su apestosa boca!

-¡¿E-estas segura?! ¡Eres más mala en la tele transportación que yo!

-Tranquila, tú tienes que conservar el escudo en su mugrosa boca después de que nos vayamos y por eso no nos puedes tele transportar, recuerda que ya tenemos nuestros poderes al 100%, además yo he practicado mucho, a diferencia de ti. –Ying al oír esto le lanzo una mirada asesina a Yang, provocando que ella pusiera una sonrisa burlona. –Pero ya vámonos, no quiero salir por el otro extremo de esta cosa. –Entonces Yang chasqueo sus garras y desaparecieron, reapareciendo a lado de Paperwhite pero a diferencia de cuando Ying las tele transporto estaban todas mareadas y confundidas.

-Tienes razón Ying, soy muy mala en esto. –Dijo muy mareada Yang tambaleándose hasta que no pudo más y se cayó al suelo.

-D-debimos hacerlo al revés, tu hubieras puesto el campo de fuerza y yo nos habría movido de ahí, no que ahora me siento muy mal… -entonces vomita Ying detrás de una roca para que los demás no la vieran. –creo que saque de mí el desayuno… de hace cinco meses, no sabes cooomo te lo agradezco Yang. –Menciono sarcásticamente Ying mientras veía molesta a su hermana.

-La verdad lo lamento mucho hermanita menor, pero creo que debes terminar con esa cosa ante que nada. –Menciono Ying mientras señalaba a la pitón, aún tenía en la boca el campo de fuerza de Ying. -Está bien Yang, déjame encargarme de esto.-Entonces su cuerno brillo con más intensidad, haciendo que el campo de fuerza se agrandara más y haciéndoselo tragar entero, estando exactamente en medio del cuerpo de la pitón, el escudo se volvió a expandir hasta que la serpiente parecía un gran globo, entonces Ying hizo un ademan con su garra derecha haciendo explotar el campo de fuerza junto con la pitón, haciendo que los restos de ella derribaran a todos los drones aéreos que quedaban.

-¡Eso estuvo SÚPER, es la mejor visita al lago que hemos hecho en la historia! –Gritaron al unísono las Pie mayores. –Eso fue en verdad impresionante, estoy toda emocionada, fue mejor que mi película de acción favorita. –Dijo Blue al parecer completamente neutral como siempre. -¡No puede ser, si ellas tienen esos poderes ahora, no puedo ni imaginar que será cuando ellas sean adultas! –Dijo tragando saliva Pound Cake. -… esto me supera, y por mucho, definitivamente no son ponys comunes, y no lo digo por su aspecto físico. –Termino de decir Pumpkin Cake toda asombrada de lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Niñas de verdad no mentían cuando dijeron que no eran ponys comunes! –Dijo completamente sorprendida Paperwhite, las dos niñas solo le sonrieron. -¡de verdad ahora creo que tienen poderes que superan a los del mismo Lord Tyrek!

-Lo ve, se lo tratamos de decir michas veces Sra. Paperwhite, pero todavía no terminamos. –Menciono Yang mientras señalaba al resto de drones que quedaban. –Debemos exterminarlos a estos que quedan ahora, seguramente en el pueblo hay más y estoy segura que agradecerán la mayor ayuda posible.

-¡Apuesto que yo rompo más que tu Yang! –Reto Ying a su hermana mientras volaba directo a los drones restantes. –Esto no es una competencia Ying… aunque si lo fuera, definitivamente yo iría ganando y por mucho, por mi gran cálculo de la roca. –Dijo Yang burlándose de su hermana mientras trotaba también hacia los drones. -¡Eso fue trampa Yang y lo sabes, usaste mis mazos en tu beneficio! –En ese momento las niñas volvieron a empezar una de sus discusiones sin sentido, Paperwhite camino detrás de ellas.

-Ahora que las veo como son realmente, además de parecerse mucho a ella… ¡también se parecen mucho a él!... creo que yo soy ahora la que no se siente bien. –Se dijo a si misma Paperwhite mientras se ponía toda verde.

Lighting Jolt y Sweetie Bell estaban completamente exhaustos, habían esquivado los rayos mágicos de Skyshadow unos tras otros, ella también estaba algo frustrada, había derribado hace algunos momentos a treinta y dos wonderbolts si ni siquiera mostrar que era una alicornio, pero dos ponys, un terrestre y una unicornio le estaban ocasionando más problemas, aunque estaba escribiendo todavía su parte del conjuro, no lo podía a hacer a la velocidad que quería, ya que la mayor parte de su atención se la llevaba la lucha.

-¡Esto es aburrido, ya ríndanse, no pueden ni siquiera darme un golpe, no importa lo que hagan no evitaran que yo termine la invocación! –Les grito muy enojada la heraldo a los dos jóvenes, estos aprovecharon ese momento mientras despotricaba Skyshadow para tomar algo de aliento, entonces Sweetie le dijo algo al oído a Lighting en voz baja.

-LJ, ¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos futbol nosotros contra los amiguitos altaneros de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, como un año antes de obtener mi cutie mark?

-Si lo recuerdo un poco Sweetie, no sé a qué quieres llegar con eso, estamos en una situación muy delicada y no sé qué tenga que ver con esto.

-Por favor, trata de recordar lo más posible de ese partido, créeme es importante. –Le pidió dulcemente Sweetie, LJ no pudo negarse al ver el bello rostro de la joven.

-E-está bien Sweetie intentare recordar todo lo que pueda. –Entonces LJ cero los ojos recordando los detalles de ese día.

 _Era una gran fiesta en la escuela, no era para menos, se enfrentaban dos equipos por el derecho de ser el representante de Ponyville en el campeonato junior de Equestria, por un lado se encontraban los Wondercolts, conformado por Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Bell, Pipsqueak, Rumble, Dinky y Lighting Jolt, entrenados por Rainbow Dash, y el otro equipo los "Diamantes reales" donde estaban Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, además de otros cinco ponys que no eran del pueblo, todos con una cutie mark relacionada con el futbol soccer, incluso su entrenador era un profesional._

 _-¡No es justo, tu contratas a ponys solo para fastidiarnos a nosotros Diamond Tiara, ninguno de ellos es de este pueblo, además se nota que entrenan ya con equipos profesionales, seguro les pagas! –Menciono furiosa Apple Bloom reclamándole a Tiara, esta puso su sonrisa cínica. –Pero manzanita, no estoy rompiendo las reglas, estas dicen que solo se necesita que dos ponys sean del pueblo para poder armar un equipo y poder jugar por el derecho de representar a este, tampoco prohíbe pagarles a estos ponys, ¿no es cierto alcaidesa?_

 _-Sí, eso dicen las reglas, pero la verdad no me parece justo para los demás equipos que se formaron solo por diversión y… -En ese momento Diamond Tiara interrumpe a la Alcaidesa para continuar hablando ella._

 _-Además, no puedo permitir que el "Costado en blanco F.C." sea que nos represente en el campeonato, sería tan humillante para Ponyville, nos verían como un pueblucho inferior a partir de eso._

 _-¡Ya me canse de que nos humilles por tener todavía el costado en blanco, no somos ni más ni menos que tú, no me importa si eres una potrilla, te voy a cerrar la boca a patadas! –Grito Lighting furioso mientras se lanzaba contra Tiara, esta retrocedió asustada, apenas Rainbow logro detenerlo._

 _-¡Tranquilo LJ, guarda esa energía para el partido, además ella no vale la pena para que te ensucies tus cascos! -Trato de calmarlo Rainbow, este se tranquilizó un poco, en ese momento alguien le grito molesta desde las gradas. -¡¿Lighting Jolt Solstice, que crees que estás haciendo?! –LJ trago mucha saliva, entonces su madre bajo de donde estaba sentada muy molesta hacia donde estaba el. -¡No puedo lo que estabas a punto de hacer, tratar de golpear a una potrilla indefensa, que diría tu padre si te viera!_

 _-P-pero mamá, ella nos insultó y definitivamente no es para nada indefensa…_

 _-¡Pero nada, yo no te eduque de ese modo, debería llevarte a casa y castigarte en este mismo instante!_

 _-Paperwhite cálmate, realmente LJ no hizo nada que cualquiera habría hecho después de… -Menciono Rainbow tratando de ayudar al pequeño potro, pero Paperwhite la callo inmediatamente._

 _-¡Tú no te metas Rainbow, yo sé cómo educar a mi hijo, si permito que golpee a todos los que le caen mal sería una mala madre y crecería como un mal pony, ahora discúlpate con la señorita Rich en este mismo instante Jolt!_

 _-¡¿Qué me disculpe con ella?! ¡Pero ella fue quien nos insultó a todos!_

 _-¡QUE TE DISCULPES AHORA! –Grito ordenándole Paperwhite a su hijo, este todo cabizbajo y molesto se acercó a Diamond Tiara, quien gozaba con esta situación. –Vamos que esperas, espero que me pidas disculpas. –Dijo Tiara humillando a un más al pobre de LJ, ahora eran Rainbow y sus compañeros de equipo quienes querían lanzarse sobre Tiara como animales furiosos. –Discúlpame Tiara, no sé qué me paso, no te volveré a tratar de golpearte. –Dijo con voz baja LJ, pero Tiara no terminaba de humillarlo. -¿Perdón?, no te escuche, ¿podrías repetirlo más fuerte?_

 _-No lo voy a repetir para tu diversión pequeña bru… -No termino su oración cuando su madre ya le estaba regañando otra vez._

 _-¡Jolt, si eres tan valiente para amenazarla gritando, entonces puedes pedirles disculpas y que todos te oigan todos, hazlo!_

 _–¡Discúlpame Tiara, no sé qué me paso, no te volveré a tratar de golpear! –Dijo muy fuerte Lighting su disculpa, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas cuando lo dijo, esto le causo mucha gracia a Tiara pero a nadie más, ni siquiera a Silver Spoon y sus compañeros de equipo. –Está bien, te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. –Dijo burlándose Tiara aceptando sus disculpas, LJ se retiró cabizbajo junto Con su madre y Rainbow, cuando ya estaban algo separados, Tiara volvió a decir algo para humillar al potrillo. –¿Ves? Hasta tu madre sabe que eres inferior al no tener cutie mark costado en blanco, ja, ja -Entonces fue Paperwhite quien la volteo a mirar con una mirada asesina y furiosa, que hizo que todos los presentes, fueran niños o adultos se espantaran, Tiara se quedó completamente paralizada, como cuando un ratón espera que le salte encima el león que tiene enfrente, pero ella no dijo nada y continuo caminando._

 _-Mamá perdóname, es que Tiara me molesto mucho y no pensé en ese momento. –Se disculpó el potrillo sinceramente con su madre, Paperwhite no lo volteo a ver pero si le respondió. –Cierto, no pensaste, debes tener más paciencia y autocontrol hijo, imagínate que de verdad hubieras lastimado a esa mocosa odiosa, hubieras arruinado toda tu vida por algo que no vale la pena, por eso creo que debo darte un castigo ejemplar en este momento._

 _-¡¿Un castigo ejemplar, no fue suficiente con humillarme al disculparme con la Bruja de Tiara enfrente de todos?!_

 _-Nop, no es suficiente. –Entonces volteo a ver A Rainbow Dash muy seriamente, ella se espantó al ver el rostro de Paperwhite. –Rainbow te pido que dejes a mi hijo en la banca durante todo el primer tiempo, eso le enseñara a tener paciencia y fijarse en las cosas más detenidamente. –A Rainbow no le gusta nada lo que está pidiendo Paperwhite, mucho menos a LJ._

 _-¡Mamá, por lo que más quieras no!_

 _-Tú eres lo que más quiero, por eso lo hago hijo._

 _-¡Pero Paperwhite, me estas pidiendo sacar a mi mejor defensa, ya nos enfrentamos a semiprofesionales y ya es difícil, lo va hacer más sin tu hijo en el campo! –Se quejó inmediatamente Rainbow, los demás miembros también le suplicaron a Paperwhite que dejara jugar a su hijo desde el principio, pero ella se mantuvo firme._

 _-Lo siento Rainbow, niños, es eso o me llevo a mi hijo a casa en este instante y lo castigo ahí y no juega nada del partido, la decisión es tuya entrenadora Dash. –Rainbow trato de responder pero no pudo, Paperwhite tenía el control total de la situación, bufo resignada de mala gana. –Está Bien Paperwhite, tu ganas, Dinky tu entras en lugar de Lighting en la defensa al lado de Pipsqueak._

 _-¡Rainbow no, por favor te lo suplico! –Le dijo llorando LJ a la pegaso, pero esta mantuvo su decisión muy difícilmente. –De verdad lo siento LJ, pero no tengo opción si quiero que juegues por lo menos un tiempo, ahora por favor vete a sentar a la banca junto con Sweetie. –Entonces el potrillo se fue caminando cabizbajo y con las orejas hacia abajo a la banca. –De verdad lo lamento LJ. –Le pidió disculpas tristemente Dinky mientras pasaba frente a ella, LJ le sonrió tristemente también. –Tranquila Dinky, tú no tienes la culpa, el único culpable de esta situación soy yo y nadie más. – Al terminar de decir esto se sentó a la derecha de Sweetie Bell en la banca._

 _-¡Muy bien, que los cinco titulares de cada equipo pasen al campo ahora, y que los capitanes se reúnan conmigo, vamos a realizar el lanzamiento de la moneda! –Pidió el pony árbitro encargado del juego, los amigos de Lighting entraron al campo y Apple Bloom se reunió con el árbitro en el centro de campo, del lado del equipo de Tiara los cinco ponys contratados entraron todos al campo, mientras Tiara y Spoon se dedicaban a chismear y a burlase de sus rivales, esto molesta a LJ mas._

 _-¡Ni siquiera van a jugar, malditas tramposas, de verdad como quisiera partirles la…!_

 _-Lighting por favor cálmate, que te desesperaras fue lo que causo todo este problema en primer lugar. –Le pidió tranquilamente Sweetie, su dulce voz calmo al molesto LJ al instante._

 _-Lo siento Sweetie, pero la verdad es que Tiara me molesta mucho, no sé porque es así con nosotros, nunca le hemos hecho nada._

 _-Lo sé, la verdad es que yo también quisiera partírsela. –Este último comentario dejo sorprendido a LJ, no esperaba que Sweetie fuera tan atrevida. –Además creo que tu mamá tiene razón, ella no vale la pena y creo que si no cambia su actitud, hasta Silver Spoon la va abandonar y va a quedar sola y se lo va a merecer, pero creo que entonces me daría lastima._

 _-A veces dices cosas raras Sweetie, ciertas, pero raras, Tiara tendrá su merecido algún día, ahora tratare de estar calmado y ver el juego, no se quizá vea algo interesante. –Le comento LJ a Sweetie, ella estuvo de acuerdo y voltearon a ver al campo de juego, ya habían elegido los lados del campo y los Diamantes Reales tenían el saque inicial, empezó el juego y de inmediato el equipo semiprofesional de Tiara tomo el control del juego, los Wondercolts trataban de jugar lo mejor posible, pero no podían mantener el ritmo del rival, los cuatro miembros de campo del equipo estaban en labores defensivas tratando de ayudar a Rumble quien era el portero, ya habían rechazado fácil tres tiros a gol, su defensa era casi heroica, pero a los diez minutos de juego, los Diamantes Reales anotaron desde un tiro de fuera del área, para desilusión del equipo._

 _-¡Rayos y centellas, y todavía faltan 20 minutos para el medio tiempo! -se quejó molesta Rainbow. -¡No puede ser, si seguimos así, nos van a meter fácil cuatro goles más antes del descanso! –Se quejó llorando Apple Bloom, los demás se sentían igual, sabían que estaban jugando mucho mejor que las veces anteriores, pero su nivel no se podía compara al equipo que tenían enfrente, ya que ellos habían obtenido su talento especial jugando futbol, mientras que el equipo de Apple Bloom realmente jugaban este deporte solo por diversión, pero ahora nadie se divertía realmente, ni lo adultos que estaban viendo el juego, ellos solo veían a cinco abusivos aprovecharse de cinco novatos en el juego que se defendían como podían, lo que les causaba molestia a todos, con excepción de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon quienes disfrutaban mucho esta situación. -¿Ves Dai? Parece ser que los costados en blanco se están dando cuenta que no obtendrán sus cuite mark en este juego, son solo unos fracasados buenos para nada. –Comento altanera y groseramente Silver Spoon a Diamond Tiara. –Eso es cierto Sil, mientras más rápido se den cuenta que son unos buenos para nada, más rápido aceptaran que tendrán el costado en blanco para siempre, como los buenos perdedores que son. –Respondió Tiara a Silver, después se rieron burlándose de los Wondercolts, LJ estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ellas para callarlas, pero una voz en la tribuna lo hizo volver en sí. –Se paciente hijo, trata de ver cada detalle del juego, no te molestes por comentarios absurdos de dos escuinclas mal educadas y patanes, solo ignóralas._

 _-Pero mamá, ellas de verdad se lo están buscando, no sé si soy tan paciente como para poder no hacerles caso. –Le dijo sinceramente LJ a Su madre, ella sonrió y le continúo hablando. –Claro que puedes hijito mío, fíjate en cada detalle del juego y se paciente esperando tu turno, incluso sabrás cuando deberás entrar, ni antes ni después, todo llega a su momento, tu espera y verás. –Después de escuchar a su madre, LJ respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo (Tranquilo, se paciente, tú mismo te darás cuenta cuando debes intervenir, mientras ve cada detalle de lo que está pasando), abrió los ojos el potrillo y se concentró solo en el juego, ni siquiera noto los insultos que le dijo Tiara al ver como se tranquilizó, continuo el partido sin cambio en los eventos, termino el primer tiempo y el marcador era Diamantes reales 4, Wondercolts 0._

 _-¡Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera pudimos disparar a su portería una sola vez, me siento tan frustrada! -Menciono molesta Scootalo mientras se mordía los labios._

 _-¡Y peor, esos tipos ni están algo cansados, se notan que entrenan a todas horas, no como nosotros que solo lo hacemos en las tardes, yo ya estoy muy cansado! –Comento Pipsqueak a los demás._

 _-Lo siento equipo, si yo fuera mejor defensa, no tendríamos esta desventaja en el marcador. –Pidió perdón sollozando Dinky, Rumble le puso un casco sobre el hombro y empezó a consolarla. –Tranquila Dinky, eres una muy buena defensa, de no ser por ti creo que nos meten otros dos goles más, pero yo en cambio debí atajar el primer y el cuarto gol, así que único culpable de esta situación soy yo._

 _-Ya dejen de echarse la culpa a sí mismos todos ustedes. –Pidió algo molesta pero tranquila Apple Bloom. –Aunque Sweetie y el caballerito hubieran también jugado al mismo tiempo con nosotros, el resultado no habría cambiado mucho, ellos son casi profesionales, creo que es mejor tirar la toalla._

 _-¡No! –Grito enojada Sweetie, haciendo que los demás la voltearan a ver.-¡¿de verdad quieres huir Apple Bloom, tanto miedo tienes de que nos hagan más goles en contra?! – Apple Bloom le responde muy frustrada. -¡Pero Sweetie, es imposible que les podamos ganar!_

 _-Nada es imposible. –Comento decididamente Lighting Jolt mientras se ponía en pie. –Solo es imposible si lo creemos así, tengo un plan pero necesito que hagan lo que les diga exactamente._

 _-¿Ahora quieres tomar mi puesto de capitán caballerito?_

 _-Claro que no Bloom, solo quiero que escuchen lo que note al ver el partido, además un buen líder toma en cuenta las opiniones de todos sus compañeros._

 _-Tienes razón LJ, discúlpame, por favor continua. –El potrillo empezó a contar los pormenores que había notado Lighting durante el juego, todos le prestaban mucha atención, al final todos estaban asombrados y perplejos, incluida Rainbow. –N-n-no puedo creer que notaste todo esto Lighting, ¿estas completamente seguro de lo que nos estas diciendo? - pregunto incrédula la pegaso, los demás estaban igual a excepción de Sweetie._

 _-Sip, estoy muy seguro Rainbow, incluso podría apostar todos mis libros del guerrero silente por esto. –Dijo sin ninguna duda el potrillo, entonces convenció a todos y volvieron a tener un muy buen ánimo, incluso mejor que el que tenían antes de empezar al jugar._

 _-¡Muy bien equipo, hay que salir y dar todo en la cancha¡ -grito emocionada y muy confiada Rainbow! -¡Lighting ahora entras en lugar de Pip, da tu mejor esfuerzo!_

 _-Con su permiso entrenadora, pero creo que debo entrar a los cinco minutos después de empezar el segundo tiempo. –Le pidió Lighting humildemente a Rainbow, esta volvió a ponerse preocupada y con razón. -¡¿Estás loco niño?! ¡Hace unos momentos me suplicabas a mí y a Paperwhite que te dejáramos jugar desde el principio, y ahora me pides que te meta después de cinco minutos! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _-Es que necesito ver si no hacen un cambio en su estrategia de juego, y creo que lo podre notar con cinco minutos. –le respondió LJ a Rainbow dejándola boquiabierta, ya iba a negarse cuando escucho a Sweetie Bell. –Yo confió en mi amigo, por favor Rainbow, deja que lo haga de este modo._

 _-Yo también confió en LJ y su idea hermana, no todo podemos resolverlo de golpe, como normalmente lo haces tú. –Le Dijo Scootalo a Rainbow, después continuo Apple Bloom. –El caballerito muchas veces tiene ideas muy estúpidas. –LJ la miro muy molesto con el ceño fruncido. –pero creo que esta no es una de esas, además cinco minutos no es mucho tiempo, tiene mi visto bueno como capitana. –le siguió Dinky. –Si LJ me confió su puesto sin ninguna queja, lo menos que debo hacer es confiar en su idea. – ahora hablaba Rumble. –Tranquila entrenadora, prometo no dejar pasar ni el aire a nuestra portería en lo que entra LJ- y a final pero no menos importante comentó Pipsqueak –Creo que puedo soportar jugar con estos salvajes cinco minutos más, si eso hace que le podamos responder en el marcador._

 _Rainbow vio que todos los miembros del equipo eran muy leales a Lighting y a su idea, y ella sabía de lealtad, no obstante era la que representaba ese elemento, les dio una sonrisa abrazando a todo el grupo. –Chicos, siento haber dudado de LJ, pero si ustedes confían en él y su idea, lo menos que puedo hacer es lo mismo, ¿Pip, estas seguro que puedes aguantar los cinco minutos?_

 _-¡Por supuesto entrenadora!_

 _-¡Muy bien equipo, vayan a jugar y diviértanse, mostrémosles a estos tipos que nosotros no somos su burla, a jugar y a ganar!_

 _Entonces los Wondercolts entraron a la cancha, poco después entraron los Diamantes reales sin hacer ningún cambio los dos equipos, para sorpresa de los aficionados que esperaban que LJ saliera de cambio, el árbitro dio inicio al segundo tiempo, que fue igual que el principio del primer tiempo, pero con una diferencia que pocos notaron, los Wondercolts jugaban más decididos, alegres y sueltos, esto complico a los semiprofesionales, ya habían pasado cuatro minutos y los dos equipos se encontraban en una lucha por el control de la media cancha, los diamantes solo pudieron hacer dos tiros a gol, pero Dinky pudo despejar desviando el primero a tiro de esquina, y cuando lo cobraron uno cabeceo directo al ángulo inferior izquierdo, pero Rumble atajo muy bien el balón, entonces LJ volteo a ver a Rainbow._

 _-¿Entrenadora, ya puedo entrar a jugar? –Le pregunto el potrillo a Rainbow, ella lo vio confundida. -¿No querías entrar a los cinco minutos LJ?_

 _-Sí, pero ya me di cuenta que ellos no cambiaron su estrategia, debemos pillarlos antes de eso, es tiempo de darle vuelta a esto._

 _-¡Esta bien LJ, confió totalmente en ti! –En ese momento el balón salió del campo, permitiendo que Rainbow pidiera el cambio, entonces Pip salió caminando mientras Lighting trotaba hacia adentro del campo, cuando se cruzaron se dieron un choque de cascos. –Buen jugado Pip, ahora déjame encargarme a mí de ellos. –le dijo honestamente LJ a su amigo, él le deseo suerte. –Espero que tu plan tenga éxito LJ, nos vemos después. –Entonces todos los miembros del equipo se reunieron cerca de su portería._

 _-Muy bien, ¿tienen claro lo que tenemos que hacer cada uno? –Les pregunto LJ a sus compañeros de equipo, estos asintieron que no tenían alguna duda. -¡Entonces a jugar!_

 _-Está bien pero recuerda quien es la capitana caballerito. –Le dijo Apple Bloom a LJ después de la reunión, el rodo los ojos algo frustrado. -¿Cómo olvidarlo si me lo recuerdas a cada rato Bloom? Por favor solo sigamos el plan ¿quieres? –Ella acepto y se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones._

 _-¿Qué tanto habrán murmurando esos costados en blanco? –se preguntó Silver Spoon algo curiosa. –Si ya perdieron el partido desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Seguramente van a ponerse todos enfrente de su portería para que nuestros empleados no les hagan más goles, pobres ilusos, no saben nada. –Respondió jactanciosamente Diamond Tiara riéndose de ellos, (No mocosas odiosas, la que no saben nada de nada son ustedes dos, y ya lo verán) pensó Paperwhite mientras las miraba, sabía que el verdadero juego apenas iba a empezar._

 _Empezó el partido de nuevo y los Diamantes estaban al ataque, al llegar enfrente de la portería de Rumble el No. 4 se preparó a tirar, pero Dinky llega por su costado derecho haciéndole una carga con toda su fuerza sin hacer falta, quitándole fácilmente el balón, pasándolo inmediatamente a Lighting quien corre por el lado izquierdo, entonces el numero 7 le llega hacer marca, LJ trata de desmarcarse pero lo sigue el unicornio, al estar frente a el LJ le pone una sonrisa burlona, al fijarse el unicornio vio que Lighting ya no tenía el balón, ahora estaba en posesión de Scootalo, quien se dirigió rápidamente con ayuda de sus pequeñas alas hacia la portería rival, le salió a marcar la número 5, que también era una pegaso. -¡Un sucio dodo no me podrá pasar, ya date por vencida lisiada!- Normalmente Scootalo se hubiera molestado y se habría lanzado encima de quien la había insultado, pero esta vez no puso atención alguna al insulto y siguió controlando el balón. -¡¿que no me escuchaste invalida, o que también eres sorda?! –la siguió insultando la pegaso sin obtener respuesta alguna, esto la desespera y se barre violentamente con la firme intención de lesionarla. -¡Nadie me ignora desgraciada, ahora me las pagaras! –Le grita furiosa, pero a punto de tocarla, Scoot brinca muy alto controlando aun el balón, con una media tijera se la pasa a Apple Bloom, quien recibe en balón y lo controla, el numero 6 le sale a la marca, no la dejaba mover ni un milímetro, pero ella simplemente hace un globito dejando al pony terrestre atrás todo confundido, quedando ella sola frente a la portera, ella sale a achicar el ángulo de disparo de Apple Bloom, a punto de quitarle el balón ella lo pasa hacia atrás, donde llegaba desde atrás rápidamente Dinky, quien al recibir el balón tira directamente hacia la portería, la arquera trata de reaccionar pero ya es demasiado tarde._

 _-¡Gooooool! –Gritaron emocionados todos los miembros del equipo yéndose a abrazar con los que estaban en la banca, los espectadores estaban muy emocionados, sobretodo Paperwhite, ella no era de celebraciones escandalosas, pero esta valía la pena, del lado de los Diamantes era solo incredulidad, en solo un momento los dejaron en ridículo, y las malas noticias para ellos no terminaban, el árbitro se acercó a la numero 5, mostrándole la tarjeta roja. -¡¿P-p-pero por qué, que hice yo?! -Pregunto reclamando la pegaso. –Por que vi y oí todo jovencita, tu misma gritaste que ibas a lastimar a tu rival, además te dedicaste a insultarla, eso es contra el espíritu de este deporte, así que sal del campo jovencita.- entonces deja el campo soltado una serie de maldiciones dirigidas al árbitro y Scootalo quienes solo la ignoraron para hacer su enojo aun peor._

 _Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon no creían lo que veían. -¡¿Qué rayos paso?! ¡Se supone que son semiprofesionales y estos costados en blanco en unos solos minutos los humillaron completamente, además ya expulsaron a un miembro de mi equipo!- Dijo toda shockeada Tiara. –Tranquila Dai, aún están perdiendo por mucho, seguro fue una especie de milagro…- No terminaba de hablar Silver cuando escucharon otra vez el grito que antes les había molestado mucho. -¡Gooooool!- gritaron de nuevo todos en el pequeño estadio, voltearon lentamente Tiara y Spoon y vieron algo que consideraron increíble, los Wondercolts habían anotado de nuevo, casi de inmediato, esta vez por obra de Scootalo, quien desde el tiro de esquina metió un gol olímpico, los Diamantes estaban que se los llevaba el Tártaro, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban balbuceando cosas sin sentido mientras tenían un tic, después de un momento Tiara alcanzo a reaccionar y fue a reclamarle al entrenador inmediatamente._

 _-¡Óigame bien señor, no les pago para hacerme quedar en ridículo con esos ponys sin talento, exijo saber que henos está pasando!- El entrenador empezó a ver sus notas y gráficos. -¡no lo entiendo, el mismo equipo al que estábamos humillando en el primer tiempo ahora nos está devolviendo la paliza, no creo que el cambio de un jugador sea la causa, ya que este se queda en la defensa, debe haber algo más, parece que nos hubieran estudiado por meses!_

 _-Sip, parece que los estudiaron por meses, pero la verdad solo fue como por 30 minutos. -Comento burlonamente alguien en las gradas, Tiara, Spoon y el entrenador voltearon a ver quién dijo eso, era Paperwhite quien lo había mencionado. -¿No esperaban algo así verdad?_

 _-¡Tu, tu les diste esa información! –Reclamo airadamente Tiara a Paperwhite, pero ella lo negó. –Nop, yo no lo hice, y creo que tú sabes quién lo hiso, no eres tan… -Paperwhite le iba a decir estúpida, pero se contuvo de último momento. -… lenta para no darte cuenta. –Entonces Diamond Tiara lo supo de inmediato, molestándola aún más. -¡Fue Jolt, el los estudio cuando estaba en la banca, tu hiciste que se quedara en la banca no para castigarlo, si no para que hiciera eso!_

 _-La verdad fue por ambas, para castigarlo y enseñarle una lección sobre paciencia y ser muy analítico en algunas situaciones, yo sé que mi hijo es muy observador, yo solo lo empuje en el camino correcto, como cualquier buena madre lo haría. –Este último comentario entristeció mucho a Tiara, Paperwhite sabía perfectamente la razón._

 _-¡Pues... Pues no me interesa lo que usted diga señora! –Dijo Tiara muy molesta después de permanecer callada un rato. -¡su hijo y sus amigos no podrán ganar, eso lo garantizo!_

 _-Ya lo veremos niña, ya lo veremos._

 _El juego continuo con un dominio avasallador de los Wondercolts, los diamantes a pesar de tratar de cambiar su modo de jugar no podían hacer mucho, el entrenador profesional ni siquiera podía hacer algún cambio, ya que meter a Spoon o a Tiara sería muy contraproducente, pero Rainbow si realizo su último cambio, saco a Dinky que ya estaba cansada y metió a Sweetie para acompañar a LJ en la defensa, ella al estar más fresca, detenía muy fácil los intentos de ataque de sus rivales, en un contra golpe Lighting quedo solo frente a la portera, esta se lanzó al balón rápidamente pero LJ Pasa el balón a su derecha donde llegaba Sweetie completamente desmarcada, tira muy suavemente a la portería descubierta anotando._

 _-¿Fue gol, cierto? –Pregunto incrédula Sweetie, los demás corrieron a abrazarla, dándole la respuesta. -¡Si fue gol, es el primer gol que meto en un juego oficial, es fantástico, Gracias Lighting, no habría podido anotar sin tu genial asistencia!_

 _-¡No es nada Sweetie, cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo! –Dijo LJ abrazando a todos sus compañeros. -¡Pero el partido todavía no termina, solo nos falta un gol para empatar!_

 _-¡El caballerito tiene razón, nos quedan 5 minutos para empatar y después dar vuelta al marcador, porque no!_

 _-¡No se preocupen amigos, no dejare que anoten otra vez! –Dijo muy confiado Rumble._

 _-¡Bien equipo a ganar! –Grito Sweetie mientras todos se daban los cascos y luego levantándolos hacia el aire._

 _Los cinco minutos restantes pasaron rápidamente para los Wondercolts que atacaban incansablemente y muy lento para los Diamantes que se defendían con todo, el partido en ese momento era muy tenso, en los minutos finales los Wondercolts pasaban el balón de un lado a otro, los Diamantes no se los podían quitar, su portera se desesperó de nuevo y sale de nuevo tontamente a agarrar el balón, Scootalo antes de la tacleara le paso el balón a Apple Bloom, esta tira de primera intención… el balón se estrella en el palo izquierdo, el árbitro pita el final del juego, el marcador queda finalmente Wondercolts 3, Diamantes Reales 4._

 _-¿Ves Silver? A pesar de todo, esos costados en blanco perdieron como los fracasados que son. –dijo toda aliviada Diamond Tiara. –Tienes razón Dai, no dejaron de ser perdedores al final._

 _-Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario jovencitas. –Menciono Paperwhite mirando al campo, Tiara y Spoon voltearon por curiosidad y lo vieron, los Diamantes a pesar de haber ganado estaban completamente deprimidos, y los Wondercolts a pesar de haber perdido, estaban alegres y emocionados como si hubieran ganado el campeonato._

 _-¡Esto es asombroso, casi les ganamos a esos semiprofesionales! –Grito Dinky dando brinquitos -¡Mi mamá va estar muy orgullosa de mi!_

 _-¡Esto hará que Thunderlane me deje de molestar por menos dos semanas! –Menciono Rumble tirándose al suelo muy cansado._

 _-¡Guau, incluso yo me sorprendí, jugamos muy bien, la próxima vez seguro ganamos! –Dijo Pipsqueak sentándose a lado de Rumble._

 _-¡Fue genial jugar hoy con ustedes chicos! Pero seguramente Rarity me hará bañarme afuera de la boutique ya que estoy toda sudada… ¡pero no importa, ya que hoy hice mi primer gol!_

 _-¡¿Rainbow viste mi gol olímpico?! ¡Meterlo fue increíble, casi sentí que podía volar en ese momento!_

 _-¡Lo se Scoot, me hiciste sentir muy orgullosa, todos ustedes me hicieron sentir muy orgullosa!_

 _-Lo siento chicos, si no hubiera fallado ese tiro ahora estaríamos jugando los tiempos extras. –Pidió disculpas Apple Bloom, era la única triste del equipo, esto hizo que Tiara y Spoon se sintieran bien, pero poco les duro ese gusto._

 _-No tienes nada por que disculparte Bloom, tú le pusiste ese genial pase a Dinky en el primer gol, tu provocaste varios tiros de esquina incluido el del gol olímpico de Scoot, no es posible meter todos los tiros, no te preocupes. –Le dijo consolándola Lighting, Apple Bloom se tranquilizó al oír a Lighting hablarle tan amablemente, de verdad le gustaba eso._

 _-Gracias LJ, de verdad necesitaba oír eso. –Menciono Apple Bloom mientras le daba un abrazo muy fuerte al potrillo, Sweetie al ver esto frunció el ceño molesta._

 _-Cuando quieras Bloom, cuando tú quieras. –Dijo Lighting respondiéndole el abrazo._

 _-¡Vamos chicos y chicas, les invito unas hamburguesas, se merecen comer todo lo que quieran! –menciono Rainbow al equipo, estos aceptaron la invitación de la pegaso sin dudarlo, entonces todos se fueron felices a comer._

 _-N-no entiendo, perdieron y están felices, ¿Por qué? –Pregunto toda confundida Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon tampoco lo comprendía._

 _-Cierto Srta. Tiara, no lo entiende. –Le respondió Paperwhite mientras se disponía a seguir a su hijo y su equipo. –y sinceramente espero que lo comprenda usted algún día, si no va a sufrir considerablemente… por cierto suerte a usted y su equipo en el siguiente partido, estoy segura que la va necesitar y mucho. -Termino de decir esto la yegua y la potrilla se preocupó mucho, solo por fastidiar a los potrillos sin marca se había metido en un gran problema._

-Claro que ya recordé ese juego Sweetie, nunca olvidare la cara de Tiara al terminar el partido, pero la verdad no sé qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra actual situación. -Le comento Lighting a Sweetie después de acordarse, ella sonrió y le respondió. –Por qué necesito que tú de nuevo te quedes en la banca observando, mientras que yo juego contra la "semiprofesional" para que formes una estrategia.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Sweetie?! -Dijo todo preocupado Lighting. – ¡¿Quieres enfrentarte a Skyshadow tu sola, mientras yo solo observo?! ¡Esto no es un juego de futbol, esto es una pelea, ella te podría lastimar mucho o peor!

-Tranquilo LJ, ya te dije que no soy una potrilla débil, soy mucho más ruda que mi hermana Rarity, solo te pido 10 minutos para que observes todo lo que puedas, estoy segura que en ese tiempo no me hará algún daño grave y tu notaras todo de Skyshadow, además creo que alguien llegara muy pronto para ayudarnos, por favor confía en mí. –Menciono muy convencida Sweetie, esto hizo Que LJ confiara en ella.

-Está bien Sweetie, intentare hacer lo que dices, ¡pero si veo que Skyshadow hace algo raro, en ese momento me meto! –Dijo decididamente el corcel, la yegua le agradeció con la mirada, Skyshadow estaba ya muy molesta y desesperada, no había escuchado nada del plan ya que lo dijeron en voz baja.

-¡¿De qué tanto hablan par de tortolos?! ¡Ya me estoy cansando, ¿van a pelear o van a ir a un hotelucho de quinta?!

-¡No te permito que le hables a Sweetie de esa manera bruja, me las vas a pagar! –Grito Lighting mientras se lanzaba furioso sobre la alicornio, ella se defendió disparando un rayo sobre el corcel. -¡Argh! –Grito con mucho dolor LJ mientras caía al piso aparentemente inconsciente.

-Vaya, de haber sabido esto antes, te habría insultado desde el principio mi querida Sweetie Bell, me hubiera evitado muchos problemas, pero ya no tiene remedio, mi propuesta del principio sigue en pie, puedes irte si gustas. –Pero Sweetie se mantuvo firme y quieta frente de la heraldo. –pero por que no me sorprende, en fin si te lastimo… o te mato solo será culpa tuya, no me vayas a odiar.

-¡Eso lo veremos demente, no te perdonare que lastimaras a LJ! –Entonces Sweetie miro a Lighting preocupada, el corcel le guiño un ojo y ella se lo guiño también, el ataque de Skyshadow no lo había lastimado realmente, estaba fingiendo para poder analizar a la heraldo sin que ella se diera cuenta. -¡No te será tan fácil vencerme Skyshadow, prepárate!

-Ya lo veremos Sweetie, no sabes en el problema en que te estas metiendo. –Menciono la heraldo poniéndose en guardia, ambas se lanzaron una sobre otra mientras LJ las veía en completo silencio, (No te rindas Sweetie, confió en ti tanto como tu confías en mi) pensó diciéndose a sí mismo LJ.

Skyshadow dispara rayos de su cuerno unos tras otros desde el aire, Sweetie los esquivaba con mucho trabajo, pero los esquivaba en su totalidad, entonces la alicornio le lanzo plumas de metal desde sus alas, Sweetie las evadió casi todas pero dos cortaron un poco su pata derecha trasera y su rostro, Lighting estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Sweetie lo evito solo volteándolo a ver sonriendo, la unicornio lanzo un rayo muy poderoso hacia Skyshadow que esquivo ella con un movimiento de ballet, ella ya iba a empezar a burlarse cuando sintió algo y volteo a ver tras de ella, el rayo que había esquivado estaba regresando hacia ella, , esta vez lo esquivo apenas deshaciéndose el rayo en el suelo, y cuando Skyshadow volteo a ver a Sweetie toda molesta, esta estaba ya preparando otro rayo igual.

-¡Ya me harte de ti cantante, ahora sufrirás el mayor terror que cualquier pony jamás haya sentido! –Grito furiosa Skyshadow mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con toda intensidad, Sweetie no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

-¡¿Qué rayos vas hacer Skyshadow?!- Le pregunto Sweetie, la heraldo sonrió diabólicamente y le respondió. –Ya lo verás pequeña idiota. –en ese momento la luz negra de su cuerno cubrió a ambas yeguas al mismo tiempo.

Sweetie abrió los ojos y vio donde se encontraba, era un lugar horrible, todo árido y seco, con varios esqueletos de ponys, grifos, dragones, perros diamante etc., empezó a caminar buscando a Skyshadow, entonces sintió un gran temblor que casi la tira, al mismo tiempo varios monstruos horribles e indescriptibles empezaron a salir de suelo como pasto, gritaban, aullaban y gemían de una manera totalmente horrorosa, entonces hablo Skyshadow, su voz parecía venir de todas partes. -¡Bienvenida a la tierra de las bestias demoniacas Sweetie Bell, aquí se encuentran los monstruos más sanguinarios de varias dimensiones, yo me encuentro detrás de ellos, búscame si te atreves! –Entonces Sweetie tomo aire profundamente cerrando los ojos, y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia los monstruos sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra. -¡Vaya que si eres una estúpida Sweetie, creo que debo demostrarte que son capaces de hacer mis mascotas para que lo pienses mejor! –grito Skyshadow mientras aparecían varios ponys, grifos y dragones exactamente a lado de las bestias completamente horrorizados, estas lo atacaron inmediatamente destrozándolos de varias maneras, parecía una novela de terror de la mente más desquiciada, después del baño de sangre las bestias estaban completamente cubiertas de ella, Sweetie vio todo el espectáculo e incluso la habían salpicado. -¡Ves tonta, ni siquiera dragones adultos son rivales para las bestias, deberías irte corriendo en dirección contraria, te prometo que no dejare que te sigan! –Le comento Skyshadow mientras reía, pero Sweetie volvió a tomar aire y volvió a caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos. -¡¿Qué crees que haces tonta?! ¡Estas bestias te van a desollar viva y yo no podre evitarlo, será mejor que huyas si quieres vivir un poco más estúpida, ten un poco de sentido común! –Pero Sweetie no se detenía, Skyshadow la insultaba, ordenaba e incluso le suplicaba que se detenga, pero la unicornio no le hacía caso, llegando enfrente donde las bestias habían hecho su masacre, estas se lanzaron sobre Sweetie como animales rabiosos, ella iba a poner un campo de fuerza sobre ella, pero cambio de opinión de último minuto no poniéndolo, la primera bestia le lanzo una mordida tratando de comerse su cabeza… pero esta la traspaso, como si el monstruo estuviera hecho de humo, todas las bestias atacaron pero con el mismo resultado, paso donde los monstruos estaban muy tranquilamente, poniéndose frente a Skyshadow a escasos centímetros, ella estaba completamente callada, sorprendida y muy asustada, y tenía su cuerno completamente iluminado.

-Creo que ya me canso tu truquito Skyshadow, fue algo muy horrible pero ya se acabó. –Dijo muy molesta Sweetie mientras les disparaba a bocajarro a la heraldo, derribándola lejos, entonces desapareció el lugar donde estaban, dejándolas exactamente en el mismo lugar donde todo había empezado.

-¿C-como supiste? –se cuestionó Skyshadow mientras se recuperaba del ataque. -¡¿Cómo supiste que era una ilusión?!

-En realidad no sabía, solo lo descubrí cuando estaba enfrente de tus monstruos de pacotilla. –Le respondió Sweetie todavía molesta, Skyshadow le volvió a preguntar otra cosa cuando se puso en pie. -¡Entonces te había engañado la ilusión hasta el momento cuando atacaron a las supuestas víctimas, y tu seguías caminando hacia ellos como si nada! ¡¿Qué no tenías miedo!? ¡Incluso yo y mis compañeros heraldos nos aterrorizamos completamente cuando el jefe nos enseñó esa ilusión!

-Sinceramente Skyshadow, yo estaba completamente aterrada y con ganas de llorar incluso.

-¡¿Entonces que rayos fue lo que paso contigo ahí?!

-La verdad es algo muy simple, yo tenía pánico escénico de niña, no podía ni moverme, mucho menos cantar, estaba muy asustada y creí que nunca tendría el valor para hacerlo, pero mi hermana me dio un consejo, un consejo que le dio nuestra abuela de hecho, me dijo que el valor no es no sentir miedo nunca, valor es hacer algo A PESAR DEL MIEDO QUE TENGAS, comprendí que lo que dicen que no tienen miedo es que la verdad no tienen sentido común, ya que este es una advertencia de una situación peligrosa, pero si aplicamos la segunda parte de lo que te acabo de decir, sabes que te estas enfrentando a algo que te causa temor, pero lo enfrentas con la mejor disposición y pensando lo que vas a hacer, y así he tratado de vivir mi vida desde entonces.

-¡Pero qué bonito pensamiento! –Dijo sarcásticamente Skyshadow muy molesta, nunca pensó que su ilusión fuera a fallar de manera tan patética. -¡Hare que tu dicho sea tu epitafio! –Al terminar de decir esto volvió a atacar a Sweetie con sus plumas afiladas, esta vez con una mayor cantidad, pero apenas las había lanzado una onda sonora las para en seco tirándolas en el suelo, en ese momento hablo un joven corcel. –Ya es hora de lo cool.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios del Tártaro pasa ahora?! –Pregunto furiosa Skyshadow hacia donde vino esa voz, entonces vio aterrizar a Rainbow Dash y a Cool Jazz a lado de Sweetie. -¡Eres un soberano pen(compra dulces) Darksteel, no pudiste deshacerte de estas basuras!

-Mi querida señorita, permítame decirle que no nos subestime, ese fue el error de su compañero y por eso está sufriendo de lo lindo ahora, así que le sugiero detener esta barbarie y su… trabajo de escritura si no quiere terminar como Darksteel. –Dijo Jazz muy educadamente a Skyshadow, pero Rainbow no estaba de acuerdo con él. -¡No hables por mi Jazz, esta maldita pe(compra manzanas), lastimo a mi querido Soarin y mis compañeros Wonderbolts, le hare que pague eso como no te imaginas!

-¡Voy a dejarte peor que ellos, estúpida zorra alada! –Amenazo Skyshadow a Rainbow haciendo brillar su cuerno y levantando sus alas

-¡¿Tu y cuantos más, maldita ra(compra más manzanas)?! –Le respondió Rainbow mostrándole sus nuevas alas, la heraldo se sorprendió al verlas, eran un poco más grandes que las de ella.

-Tranquila Dash, ahora es mi turno de pelear con ella de nuevo. –Dijo alguien detrás de todos ellos, era Lighting Jolt quien apenas se había levantado. –Yo empecé junto con Sweetie este pleito y juro por Celestia que también lo voy a terminar.

-¿Lighting estas bien? Te vimos noqueado cuando aterrízanos. –Pregunto Jazz algo preocupado, LJ solo se limpió un poco. –No te preocupes Jazz, la verdad me estaba haciendo el tonto, debía levantarme después de 10 minutos, pero Sweetie y esa idiota heraldo desaparecieron como 25 minutos más en una pequeña esfera.

-Lo siento Lighting, pero dentro de esa ilusión perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. –Se disculpó Sweetie, ninguno de los presentes entendía. –No te preocupes Sweetie, no es tu culpa pero ahora… -Se puso enfrente de Skyshadow, quien mostraba sus dientes completamente furiosa. -¡Es hora que te enseñe una lección bocona!

-¡Eres el más estúpido de ustedes cuatro, un sucio y débil pony terrestre enfrentado a una poderosa alicornio, por lo menos la desgraciada de Dash tiene alas más grandes, pero tú no tienes nada más que una tonta espada que no usas!

-No la necesito para derrotar a una sabandija como tú. –Este comentario termina de enfurecer completamente a Skyshadow, quien dispara de su cuerno el rayo más grande de todos.

-¡Como te atreves a insultarme insecto, ahora desaparece de mi vista! –el rayo estaba a punto de golpear pero en el último segundo, brinco muy alto poniéndose de nuevo enfrente de la heraldo.

-¡Demasiado lenta! –Le dijo mientras la derribaba con su cuerpo, todos estaban impresionados menos Sweetie, la alicornio a la que treinta wonderbolts no pudieron tocar LJ la golpeo muy fácilmente, devolviéndole su burla característica.

-¡Como te atreves…! -Grito fuera de si Skyshadow mientras hacía caer la mayor lluvia de navajas que nunca había lanzado. -¡Como te atreves a lastimarme maldita basura terrestre! – las navajas estaban a punto de tocarlo, pero Lighting paso por pequeños claros que habían entre ellas, llegando de nuevo a donde estaba la heraldo, esta vez dándole una patada limpia que la mando a volar, el la siguió en el aire dándole una combinación aérea de golpes y paradas, rematándola en piso. -¿Quieres más o ya le paramos? –le pregunto Lighting a la alicornio oscura, esta se paró respirando por la boca desesperadamente, estaba toda confundida. –No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER, SOY SKYSHADOW POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL TÁRTARO, SOY LA LÍDER DE TODOS LO HERALDOS DE DARK DOLL, SOY LA MAS PODEROSA DE LOS CUATRO, Y UN PONY DE TIERRA ME ESTA DANDO UNA PALIZA, HACE TREINTA MINUTOS NO SE ME NI PODÍA ACERCAR, PERO AHORA ES COMPLETAMENTE AL REVÉS, HAGO MIS MEJORES ATAQUES Y NI SIQUIERA PASAN CERCA DE EL, SE SUPONE QUE SOY TAN FUERTE COMO CADANCE, NO ENTIENDO!

-La verdad es simple Skyshadow. –Le contesto LJ a su adversaria. –Cuando creíste noquearme la verdad no fue así, me hice el tonto para ver tu modo de pelea, analizando cada detalle, así note que cuando disparas magia de tu cuerno giras la cabeza para atrás para que el rayo gane más fuerza y velocidad, pero dejas de ver a tu objetivo durante 2 segundos, tiempo suficiente para que alguien empiece a moverse o brincar en otra dirección para esquivar tu ataque sin que te des cuenta, y cuando lanzas tus plumas por más que quieras dejas siempre pequeños claros en tu lluvia asesina lo suficientemente grande para que alguien rápido como Pinkie, Rainbow o yo los podamos usar para llegar exactamente enfrente de ti, además tardas un segundo en darte cuenta de que los tienes enfrente y tratas de poner guardia, pero un segundo es mucho tiempo para mí y las yeguas que te dije, suficiente para darte una buena combinación de golpes, y como buena bravucona, te gusta burlarte de los demás, pero no que se burlen de ti, eso te desespera y cometes más errores. –Skyshadow estaba completamente paralizada, Lighting noto puntos débiles fatales en su forma de pelear en un solo instante, puntos débiles de los que ni ella era consiente.

-¡No puedo creerlo, eso es una de las cosas más cool que he visto en mi vida! –Grito emocionado Jazz. -¡Analizaste su forma de pelear en un instante, cualquier otro hubiera tardado días o incluso semanas darse cuenta de lo mismo que tú!

-Gracias viejo, pero si Sweetie no la hubiera enfrentado distrayéndola sola durante ese lapso de tiempo, no la hubiera podido observar con el detenimiento necesario, de verdad fuiste muy valiente Sweetie, te admiro mucho por eso. –Dijo Lighting agradeciendo sinceramente a Sweetie su gran ayuda.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada LJ, fue un trabajo en equipo, si Rainbow y Jazz no llegan en ese momento, seguro que por lo menos estaría muy lastimada. –Menciono Sweetie humildemente, todos se abrazaron cuando termino de hablar la joven unicornio.

-¡Fue un gran trabajo de equipo chicos, como aquel juego de futbol de hace años, le demostramos a nuestros rivales que no pueden subestimarnos, sino lo pasaran muy mal! –Grito Rainbow muy orgullosa de todos sus compañeros. -¡Estoy segura que todos los demás están como nosotros, derrotando a estos heraldos de pacotilla!

Pero no notaron que Skyshadow estaba enfureciendo y enloqueciendo cada vez más a cada segundo, después de la información que les dio Lighting Jolt, cualquiera de los presentes podría derrotarla y fácil, usar otra ilusión sería inútil ya que tres ya habrían sobrevivido a una y notarían si entraban en otra muy fácilmente, y el otro ni siquiera lo creería por ser tan paciente, ya no pensaba con claridad y por eso se le ocurrió una idea que su propio jefe consideraría muy estúpida, pero a ella realmente no le quedaban opciones, dejo de escribir la invocación a la que le faltaba un poco para terminar, empezó a volar y a concentrar toda su magia en una gran bola de energía oscura. -¡Oye, qué demonios intentas hacer, alicornio demente! –le grito Rainbow cuando vio lo que hacía, los demás vieron preocupadas la gran cantidad de magia oscura, Skyshadow le respondió maniáticamente. -¡AL TÁRTARO CON ESTE SOSO PUEBLO, LOS VOY A HACER POLVO CON ESTA ENERGÍA, YA NO ME IMPORTA LA ESTÚPIDA INVOCACIÓN, VOY A HACERLOS CENIZAS POR HUMILLARME MALDITOS INSECTOS, SUERTE AL INTENTAR ESQUIVARLO!

-¡Demonios, esa energía es muy grande, no sé cómo la vamos a detener! –Dijo Lighting muy preocupado, Sweetie y Jazz combinaron su magia para hacer un gran escudo de fuerza sobre ellos y la mayor parte del pueblo, pero al no ser especialistas en esto no pudieron hacerlo más grande como quisieran, se burló Skyshadow al ver el noble esfuerzo de los unicornios. -¡UN PAR DE MUSIQUILLOS DE CUARTA NO VA A DETENER MI GRAN ATAQUE, DESAPAREZCAN SABANDIJAS! –Entonces la alicornio oscura soltó la bola de magia negra sobre ellos, todos se prepararon para el impacto, pero un aura lavanda se unió al escudo de Sweetie y Jazz, esto hizo que la energía negra se fuera disipando poco a poco al tocar el escudo, desapareciéndola por completamente después de un rato, todos estaban pasmados por lo que paso, sobre todo Skyshadow.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIE(compra chocolates) ACABA DE PASAR?! –Pregunto toda confundida y espantada Skyshadow, alguien hizo que el escudo de los músicos fuera lo suficientemente fuerte no solo para resistir su bola de magia negra sino también para evaporarla completamente, los cuatro defensores de Ponyville también estaban haciéndose la misma pregunta.

-Tu poder mágico es muy fuerte jovencita, de verdad es una lástima que decidieras usarla para lastimar y matar en vez de usarla para proteger y crear, no sé qué te paso para que tu corazón se llenara de odio, pero no permitiré que dañes a mis amigos o a nadie más, ¿me escuchaste bien Skyshadow? –Menciono una voz desde el castillo, todos voltearon a ver quién era, entonces salió del castillo una alicornio lavanda de la misma altura de Cadance, tenía una cutie mark de una estrella rosa rodeada de varias estrellas pequeñas, se acercó a donde estaban los cuatro amigos poniéndose enfrente de ellos. –Perdón por la demora mis hermanos, pero necesitaba buscar algo en la biblioteca del castillo. –Todos estaban sin palabras y no podían reaccionar, fue la heraldo quien estaba completamente pálida y verdaderamente aterrada quien solo pudo a atinar decir dos palabras con un tono normal.

-Twilight Sparkle.


	11. Generosidad y Magia

**Capítulo 11.**

 **Generosidad y Magia.**

(Esto no puede estar pasando, es un sueño, eso es, esto es un sueño, un sueño horrible) -¡Oye bruja! ¡¿Me escuchas?! (Nosotros cuatro ya terminamos la redacción de la invocación, y yo estoy a punto de invocar al jefe, nos deshicimos de las tres portadoras y el capitán ese muy fácil, ni siquiera con ayuda de sus hermanas nos pudieron hacer algún rasguño.) –Oye, te estoy hablando, que te pasa, ¿te sientes mal? (Los drones están destrozando el pueblo, eso hará que Celestia se apresure y sea imprudente) –Yo creo que se le fundió el cerebro, nada cool. (Entonces el jefe aparecerá y la cortara en dos, pero conservándola viva, haciéndola sufrir un martirio eterno, entonces yo podre vengar a mis padres, y al fin podre estar en paz)

-¡HEY HABLADORA, YA REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, QUIERO QUE ESTÉS CONSIENTE, QUE SEPAS QUE LA GRAN RAINBOW DASH FUE QUIEN TE PATEO TU OSCURO FLANCO!

-¿Eh? –Dijo Skyshadow saliendo de su letargo, entonces vio que no estaba en un sueño como ella hubiera deseado, un pony terrestre y una unicornio cuyo talento no es la magia le habían dado una tunda, un músico detuvo su ataque con solo tocar su saxofón, Rainbow Dash estaba furiosa con ella por lo que le hizo a los wonderbolts sabiendo ya de sus debilidades, y lo peor, estaba viendo a una princesa muerta hace 10 años exactamente enfrente de ella.

-¡Tu estas muerta, tu estas muerta, tu estas muerta, TU ESTAS MUERTA! –Repetía como grabadora Skyshadow mientras retrocedía lentamente, pero Twilight igual avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, lo demás solo veían sin hablar. -¡¿Qué demonio del Tártaro eres que tomas la forma de ponys muertos?!

-Te aseguro que no soy un demonio, soy una pony de carne y hueso como tú… creo, opino que debo probarte quien soy, verás un día a Rainbow al intentar subir agua a Cloudsdale junto una gran cantidad de pegasos, pero muchos se enfermaron de gripe de plumas, por eso lo tuvo que hacer con menos voladores, pero al primer intento se fue a estrellar a un árbol, no sé como pero sus ojos atravesaron todo el tronco, fue muy gracioso y curioso…

-¡Oye, no tienes que contarle eso a ella! –Dijo molesta Rainbow toda ruborizada.

-Está bien Rainbow, veo que aun tienes un carácter de los mil demonios, bien te diré otra cosa… ¡Ya se!, el día que creí que habría un desastre en Equestria regrese de Canterlot toda desalineada, cuando entre en la biblioteca, un potrillo morado estaba sobre una gran columna de libros tratando de tomar "El Quijote" de hasta arriba del estante, yo lo llame y al verme se asustó seguramente por como lucia en ese momento, se fue a caer sobre todos mis instrumentos de medición que use el día anterior y…

-Muchas gracias por revelar una de mis humillaciones más grandes que he tenido en la vida Sparkle, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. –Dijo sarcásticamente Lighting bufando.

-De nada. –Respondió Twilight también sarcásticamente, LJ se llevó un casco a la cara- Entonces te cuento que le estaba enseñando a levitar cosas a una potrilla, pero no era nada buena, no podía levitar una simple escoba, ella dijo que era muy pesada, pero en ese momento mi asistente No. 1 entro buscando la escoba y la recogió haciendo malabares con ella y se puso a barrer…

-Ay, qué vergüenza. –Dijo apenada y sonrojada Sweetie mientras veía al piso, a tres le habían descubiertos un secreto, humillándolos un poco en el proceso.

-¡Esto es demasiado cool, como no traje mi grabadora! –Dijo riendo a carcajadas Cool Jazz, los tres humillados lo voltearon a ver muy molestos.

-Mejor creo que te cuento cuando Rarity nos llevó a todas a Manehattan, fuimos a varios eventos mientras Rarity tenía su primera presentación, yo me separe de mis amigas en el centro comercial mientras estaba una librería, entonces vi a un potro corriendo como loco, tenía un viejo saxofón atorado en su cabeza, sabrá Celestia como llego eso ahí, gritaba que eso no era nada cool, entonces se lo quite y le pregunte como se había atorado, él dijo que no sabía cómo se tocaba el instrumento y creyó que tenía que meter la cabeza adentro para poder tocarlo, pero vio quien era yo y en ese momento se le olvido su espectáculo y me pidió que le firmara su saxofón.

-¡¿Do-re-mi-fa-que?! –Grito todo avergonzado Jazz mientras se levantaba sus gafas y los otros tres lo veían muy entretenidos.

-¡¿Y eso cómo me prueba a mí que tú eres Twilight Sparkle?! –Grito muy molesta Skyshadow, Twilight respondió. –No sé si te lo prueba a ti, pero sé que se lo prueba a mis cuatro amigos, ya que son cosas que solo sabemos entre nosotros, Tenían sus dudas y no los culpo, si alguno de ellos lo hubiera visto desaparecer en una explosión creería que habría muerto.

Entonces todos se lanzaron sobre la princesa abrazándola muy fuerte y llorando todos. -¡Eres tu cerebrito, no sabes cómo te extrañe, no te perdonare si nos vuelves hacer algo así!

-Tranquila Rainbow, no planeo más actos de desapariciones, te lo juro.

-Vaya Sparkle quien lo dijera, creo que debemos actualizar tus estatuas a tu nuevo porte real, me pongo completamente a sus órdenes princesa.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo LJ, siempre te considere mi amigo y compañero de lectura, aunque seas solo un capitán y yo una princesa no soy mejor que cualquiera de ustedes, y lo acaban de demostrar.

-¡Esto es tal cool, la mejor princesa me recuerda a mí un simple músico, es increíble!

-No Cool Jazz, tú eres increíble, solo te dije como debías agarrar tu instrumento, y después lo tocaste muy bien la primera vez, incluso conseguiste tu cutie mark en ese instante.

-¡Es cierto, le debo mi cutie mark a la mejor princesa de Equestria, esto es súper cool!

-Aunque ya sabía que todos ustedes iban a regresar, me siento muy feliz de volverte a ver Twi. -Dijo llorando Sweetie mientras abrazaba a Twilight, los demás se sorprendieron al saber que ella sabía que estaban vivos. –Yo también te extrañe mucho Sweetie, te has vuelto una yegua muy fuerte y valiente, déjame decirte que Rarity está muy orgullosa de ti querida cuñada.

-¿¡Cuñada!? –gritaron al mismo tiempo Lighting y Rainbow. –Sip, Spike por fin tuvo el valor para declararse a Rarity, se casaron hace un par de años, yo dirigí la ceremonia, fue pequeña pero muy bonita, lástima que ninguno de ustedes la vio, aunque nosotros nos perdimos la boda de Pinkie también. –Entonces volteo a ver a Cool Jazz. –Veo que ya usaste el sax que te hicimos Rarity y yo Jazz.

-¿Ustedes lo hicieron? ¡Por eso está súper, la verdad las princesas Celestia y Luna me pidieron que no usara fuera de su presencia, pero la situación me obligo a usarlo!

-¿Y cuál fue esa situación si me permiten saber?

-¡El idiota de Darksteel, uno de los compañeros heraldos de la bruja de Skyshadow me intento lavar el cerebro con una ilusión horrible, estuve a punto de suicidarme por considerarme una inútil, si no fuera por la hermosa música de Jazz yo ya no estaría aquí y ni tendría mis nuevas hermosas alas!

-Parece ser que los cuatro heraldos intentaron romperlos mentalmente de una u otra manera, pero a todos les fallo, por cierto… -Entonces Twilight se tele transporto enfrente de Skyshadow, esta trataba de terminar su parte de la invocación desesperada y rápidamente, pensaba que la habían olvidado pero no, -¡No te he quitado los ojos de encima desgraciada, no permitiré que termines tu mugrosa invocación y no perdonare ni a ti ni a tus compañeros por intentar quebrar mentalmente a mis amigas y amigos!

(¡Esto no es posible, tal vez pueda enfrentarme con Sparkle pero no contra los otros cuatro también! ¿Dónde demonios están Demonsting, Deathsaurus y Darksteel, por qué no aparecen? ¡Ni siquiera el enjambre de drones ha llegado aquí, que pasa!) Se preguntó a sí misma la alicornio oscura mientras trataba de calmarse y pensar mejor.

Spike estaba volando lanzando una lluvia de fuego sobre Deathsaurus, él lo repelía con algunas dificultades. -¡Vaya, no sabía que un enano podía lanzar un fuego aún más caliente que el mismo centro subterráneo, te felicito Spike, eres formidable!

-¡Tú también eres sorprendente Deathsaurus, cualquier otro ya estaría hecho cenizas por mi ataque, además eres muy honorable, nunca había conocido un dragón como tú, los primeros que conocí eran verdaderos cretinos! –Le dijo sinceramente Spike- Por eso me pregunto esto ¿Cómo alguien como tu trabaja para Dark Doll? ¡Estoy seguro que sabes que es un monstruo sin alma, no solo quiere destruir a todos los ponys, sino también a los dragones!

-Es algo complicado mi joven amigo, solo te diré que tu tuviste mucha suerte y yo no, una suerte de unos dos metros de diferencia entre un huevo y otro, pero basta de charlas, me parece que mis compañeros me necesitan, debo terminar esta pelea y mi parte de la invocación para irlos a ayudar también por mi código, así que con tu permiso. –se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Spike tomando fuerza en la garra derecha. -¡Con que así quieres terminar esto, por mi parte está bien heraldo! –grito Spike tomando más altura y lanzándose igual, ninguno se arrepintió en ningún momento, entonces al golpearse al mismo tiempo, hubo una explosión gigantesca sobre ellos. Que rompió varias ventanas del pueblo, incluso en el bosque Everfree la escucharon, al despejarse el polvo, Apple Jack y Scootalo vieron que Spike caía dejando un gran cráter al impactar al suelo, fueron corrieron hacia su amigo herido.

-¡Spike, compañero resiste! –Le gritaba Apple Jack, sin recibir ninguna respuesta. -¡No te dejare ir, no después que te creí muerto!

-¡Vamos Spike, no te rindas, eres muy rudo como para ser derrotado de un simple golpe, levántate! –Le decía Scootalo zarandeándolo e incluso dándole cachetadas sin que este reaccionara, entonces Deathsaurus aterrizo suavemente al lado de ellas. -¡Desgraciado, lo mataste! –Grito furiosa la pegaso.

-No lo mate jovencita, su corazón aún está latiendo, mejor les aconsejo que huyan con su amigo porque aquí se va poner muy feo, díganle que con mucho gusto le daré la revancha después, ahora como acordamos, me dejaran escribir el conjuro en paz y… ¡UGH! -Deathsaurus sintió un inmenso dolor, volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo, tenía un gran golpe y todas les escamas rotas en ese lugar, además todas sus costillas de ese lado del cuerpo las sentía fracturadas. –No… no pude ser, ese niño me lastimo casi fatalmente y no mi cuenta al momento, incluso rompió el magitanio de mi piel.

-Parece que ya te diste cuenta, ¿no Deathsaurus? -menciono Spike mientras se levantaba muy lentamente y bastante adolorido. –Cierto que tu golpe fue impresionante, me hubiera matado si lo recibo de frente, pero pude esquivarlo un poco, no así tú que recibiste todo el impacto de mi golpe, pero fue tu tamaño el que te salvo la vida, si hubieras sido unos metros más chico, el golpe también te hubiera alcanzado el corazón.

-No puedo creer esto. –Dijo riéndose un poco Deathsaurus.- Yo Deathsaurus el más fuerte físicamente hablando de los cuatro heraldos, fui vencido en una pelea… por un dragón que apenas alcanza los dos metros de altura… -después de terminar de hablar, el heraldo empieza a caer desmayado bocabajo, al tocar el piso levanta una gran nube de polvo, cuando esta se dispersó Deathsaurus había vuelto a su forma original, aun notándose la herida y completamente inconsciente.

-¡Apple Jack, amárralo con tu soga ahora, no queremos más sorpresas! –Le grito Spike a la vaquera, ella rápidamente amarro al dragón komodo de las patas y el hocico. –Aunque este muy lastimado, aún es muy peligroso.

-¡Wow, Spike eres sorprendente, peleaste tu solo con este tipo, y le ganaste, casi estas a la altura de Rainbow, casi! -grito Scoot mientras aplaudía con sus cascos, Spike hizo una reverencia a la pegaso. –Gracias Scootalo, pero yo estoy seguro que ustedes igual le hubieran ganado, ya le estaban dando una buena pelea.

-Gracias terroncito, también te doy la razón, pero nosotras nos hubiéramos tardado más en derribarlo, ¡tú eres muy fuerte, creo que eres más fuerte que Big Mac y yo juntos! ¿Podrías enseñarme a pelear como tú? –Le pidió gentilmente Apple Jack A Spike. –Verás AJ, yo estoy aprendiendo todavía, pero si quieres le puedo preguntar a mi maestra si también te puede enseñar… -No terminaba de contestar Spike cuando ocurrió un destello oscuro, del que surgió Demonsting muy golpeado, entonces de su aguijón disparo su acido, no hacia los tres amigos sino hacia la parte del conjuro de Deathsaurus, completando lo que le hacía falta brillando. -¡Eres patético lagartija, no pudiste ni escribir tu parte antes de que te derrotaran tristemente, ahora a donde está la fracasada de Skyshadow! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas el escorpión, pero recibió una poderosa patada antes de poder a volverse a tele transportar.

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz! –Grito Apple Bloom, ella era quien lo había pateado, ella junto con Pinkie y Rarity se habían tele transportado ahí siguiendo a Demonsting, Entonces Rarity le disparo un rayo mágico enorme a Demonsting lanzándolo aún más alto donde ya lo esperaban Scootalo y Spike, quienes le dieron unas poderosas patadas y golpes respectivamente, rematándolo en el suelo provocando otro cráter, pero Demonsting vuelve a salir de él, esta vez todo tambaleante y cuarteado. –No… importa cuánto me golpeen tontos, yo me… volveré a… levantar y entonces… -En ese momento Pinkie se puso delante de él, solo lo empujo muy débilmente hacia el cráter otra vez, ahora si noqueándolo definitivamente.

-¡Apple Jack querida, también hay que atar a este… caballero de aquí! –Le pidió Rarity a su amiga señalando a Demonsting, pero Apple Jack ya la estaba abrazando muy fuerte. -¡Rarity, estas bien, sabía que una yegua tan fina como tú no podía desaparecer tan fácil, y también felicitaciones por tu boda con Spike!

-Mi amor… ayúdame… por favor. –Pidió con mucha dificultad Rarity a su esposo. –Lo siento… querida… yo tengo mis propios… problemas. –Respondió Spike con el mismo aprieto, solo que con él era Pinkie quien la daba un abrazo asesino.

-¡SPIKEY, TAMBIÉN ERES TU, NO DEJARE QUE SE VAYAN OTRA VEZ, A TI Y A RARITY LE HARE UNA FIESTA DE "QUE FELICIDAD QUE ESTÁN VIVOS Y QUE REGRESARON BIEN ADEMÁS DE QUE SE BUENO QUE CASARON AL FIN Y QUE TUVIERON UNA HIJA QUE QUIERO PRESENTAR A MIS HIJAS Y PONYVILLE"!

-¡Ya tienes una hija Rarity, pero que bien, eso merece un abrazo más fuerte!

-¡No por favor, hare lo tú quieras Apple Jack! –Le suplico Rarity a su amiga, está la soltó de su abrazo. –Tranquila dulzura, solo estoy bromeando, Pinkie creo que debes dejar respirar a Spike, acaba de recibir muchos golpes y eso no le ayudara a sanar.

-Upsie, lo siento Spike. –Se disculpó Pinkie mientras se inflaba la melena un poco más, Spike se recompuso lo mejor que pudo. –Tranquila Pink, la verdad ya me esperaba que esto pasara.

-Vaya Spike, que grande te pusiste, seguro eso te ayudo para que Rarity te diera el sí. –Le comento Apple Bloom a Spike, este y Rarity se ruborizaron todo, entonces Apple Bloom pensó lo que había dicho. -¡No quise decir eso, quise decir que Spike creció en altura y eso impresionó a Rarity, no lo que pensaron, ay ya no sé qué decir, perdón!

-Creo que deberías pensar las cosas antes de decirlas hermana, ayer también lo hiciste igual con LJ y las niñas, ¿Recuerdas? –Comento Apple Jack, Apple Bloom ahora fue quien se sonrojo toda, después de que todos rieran un poco Apple Jack volvió a estar seria –Pero ahora tenemos otro problema.

-¡Es cierto! –Dijo preocupada Scootalo, mientras sacaba volando a Demonsting del cráter para que Apple Jack lo atara. -¡Este insecto termino de escribir la parte del conjuro de Deathsaurus, ahora solo les falta un fragmento, la porción donde están Sweetie y LJ ahora!

-Tranquila Scootalo, estoy segura que ellos están bien, por cierto que gusto me das que ya puedas volar, no como Rainbow, sino con tu propio y original estilo, te hare un vestido acorde a tus habilidades muy pronto querida.

-Gracias Rarity, pero no es necesario, la verdad yo estoy bien así… -entonces las interrumpió Apple Jack. –Disculpen chicas, pero se nos está olvidando algo, aún hay otro heraldo de Doll suelto por ahí aparte de la que este bicho llamo Skyshadow.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso manzanita. –Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde salía esa voz, era Discord sosteniendo solo con una Garra una gran jaula de pájaros, adentro está en el columpio todo maniatado Darksteel. -¡Maldito seas Discord, no soy tu canario, suéltame para que te corte como brochetas, a ti y a todos tus mugrosos aliados!

-Ay Darky, deberías agradecer que no terminaste como tus amiguitos, completamente desmayado, ya no hagas tantos corajes, vivirás más tiempo, toma tu comida. –Entonces le empezó a tirar semillas de girasol al hipogrifo, molestándolo aún más, pero el ya no dijo ninguna palabra.

-¡Discord, que alegría, tu estas bien también!- Grito Alegremente Pinkie mientras brincaba hacia él, el espantado desapareció cuando Pinkie lo iba a abrazar, estrellándose en Scootalo y Apple Bloom, apareciendo de nuevo enfrenta de ella. –Gracias Pinkie, pero ya tuve suficientes abrazos el día de hoy por parte de Rainbow, déjalo así ¿quieres, por favor?

-Está bien Discord, pero no evitaras que te lo de tarde o temprano, y además creo que mis hijas también te darán un súper duper abrazo cuando te conozcan, igual cuando conozcan a todos sus tíos y tías.

-No sabes cómo espero eso Pinkie. -Dijo frustrado Discord mientras rodaba los ojos. –Pero miren si son mis jovencitas favoritas, las cutie mark cornflakes.

-¡Crusaders! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Apple Bloom y Scootalo, Discord se puso flotando frente a ellas. –Solo es broma chicas, ya son todas unas pestes mayores, incluso el pavo ya vuela, creo que tendré que ponerte un apodo nuevo acorde a ti… ¡ya se, te pondré exhibicionistaloo!

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco Discord, muchas gracias. –Dijo sarcásticamente Scootalo mientras rodaba los ojos, Discord se rio a carcajadas, -¡vaya como extrañaba esto, fastidiar a más ponys en lugar de solo a cinco es fantástico, la verdad se ponía muy aburrido!

-Lo sabemos. -Dijeron Rarity y Spike muy resignados. –Por lo menos así tú y tu hija nos dejaran un rato en paz, seguro encontraran a más ponys para poder… hacerles sus chistecitos infantiles. –Continuo diciendo Rarity mientras se peinaba, todos se asombraron al oír esto ultimo

-¡Wow! ¡¿También tienes hijos Discord, como los tuviste, como las bacterias, te dividiste en más como tú!? –Pregunto Pinkie mirándolo directamente a los ojos del draconequs, incomodando a Discord horriblemente. -¡Claro que no, que sea el señor del caos no quiere decir que pueda y quiera hacer eso!

-¿Entonces quien fue la valiente tonta que quiso ser tu pareja y además querer tener hijos contigo Discord? -le pregunto curiosa Apple Jack al draconequs, este se quedó callado mientras veía a Rarity y a Spike quienes compartieron su silencio. Después de un rato pudo volver a conversar. -Verás Apple Jack, estoy seguro que si te lo dijera, ninguno de ustedes me creería, es mejor que lo escuchen de su propia boca de mi esposa. –Rarity y Spike asintieron con la cabeza. –Además debemos irnos con estos payasos al castillo, aún nos falta una de los heraldos, y ella definitivamente es la más peligrosa de los cuatro.

-¡Cierto terroncito, casi se me había olvidado al estar platicando, debemos ir al castillo más rápido que una manada de bisontes buscando pays! –Dijo Apple Jack poniéndose en marcha corriendo, los demás siguieron su ejemplo corriendo o volando como Scootalo, Spike y Discord. -¡además ya quiero ver a Twilight, seguro ella está ahí, considerando que ustedes tres aparecieron en un punto distinto cada uno!

-¡¿Pero que pasara con el enorme enjambre de drones que vimos hace un rato?! –Pregunto Scootalo preocupada al acordarse de ellos. -¡Aunque el mismo Deathsaurus acabo con muchos, varios más pasaron de frente, y seguramente debe venir más!

-No te desesperes Scoot, la gran mayoría los detuvieron antes de llegar al pueblo las Princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadance, el comandante Shield, y las dos guardias. –Dijo Spike a la pegaso. –Y los que pasaron los mismos ciudadanos de Ponyville se están encargando de ellos, seguro casi su totalidad ya es chatarra.

-¡Y también las hijas del caos están ayudando, seguro ya deben estar por terminar, me fascinaría ver ese espectáculo! –Rio maniáticamente Discord, Scootalo no entiendo nada de lo que dijo.

Paperwhite junto con Ying y Yang ya casi habían terminado de exterminar drones, un dron toro intento embestir a la capitana retirada, pero sobre él le cayó un yunque en la cabeza, eliminándolo al instante. -¡Ying que brusca eres, no pudiste lanzarle un rayo solamente, tenías que hacerte la chistosa ¿no?! –Le reclamo Yang por su peculiar sentido del humor. -¡A mí me gusta dar un buen espectáculo Yang, por eso mi cutie mark son fuegos artificiales, no soy tan aburrida como tú, "mírenme, soy Yang, desaparezco y desarmo a los drones con solo chasquear las garras sin ningún gracia, no importa que sea aburrido, ya que mi objetivo es volver el mundo lo más predecible posible"! –Le respondió Ying arremedando a su hermana. -¡Como te Atreves a imitarme grosera, no te la vas a acabar!

-¡Basta ya niñas! –Dijo ya completamente fastidiada y molesta Paperwhite, las niñas dejaron su discusión algo asustadas por el grito de la yegua. -¡Ahora no es momento de criticar si lo hacen diferente de cómo lo hace la otra, lo más importante ahora es terminar con las ultimas monstruosidades que tenemos enfrente, pónganles más atención, me importa un pepino su opinión ahora! ¡¿Fui lo suficientemente clara jovencitas?!

-¡Si Sra. Paperwhite, fue bastante clara! –Dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, entonces Paperwhite brinco hacía cuatro drones con su espada desenvainada, dejando atrás a las niñas destruyendo a tres cada una con su estilo, Yang destruyéndolos solo chasqueando sus garras y Ying dejándoles caer varias cosas pesadas como pianos y carretas. –Paperwhite es muy tranquila, pero cuando se enoja da mucho miedo, Incluso te paraliza. –Le comento Yang a Ying. –Cierto, creo que tiene un carácter peor que nuestra tía Rarity cuando ella se enoja. –Termino de comentar Ying.

-¡¿TÍA RARITY?! –Grito Paperwhite volteándolas a ver toda confundida y asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar, un dron oso aprovecho para atacarla por la espalda, pero las dos potrillas le dispararon ambas un rayo mágico, desintegrándolo en el instante.

-Sra. Paperwhite, con todo respeto creo que debería poner más atención en lo que está haciendo y no distraerse, nos acaba de regañar por ese mismo motivo y usted hace exactamente lo mismo inmediatamente. –reclamo cortésmente Yang sentándose enfrente de Paperwhite, ella se ruborizo y bajo la mirada. –Discúlpenme jovencitas, es que lo creí escuchar me sorprendió mucho, era algo que no esperaba.

-No se preocupe Paperwhite, la verdad ya me estaba muriendo de ganas de mencionar algo así para ver su reacción al saber algo de la verdad. –Dijo Ying sonriendo, dejando más shockeada a la yegua, lo que dijo no era una de sus bromitas, ella dijo la verdad, entonces Ying cambio de tema. –Creo que ese era el último dron Yang, ya no veo ninguna clase de movimiento por aquí.

-Tienes razón hermanita, parece que ya acabamos aquí, Paperwhite podrías decirle a Pumpkin que ya pude quitar su campo de fuerza, creo que deberíamos regresar al pueblo ahora. –Dijo Yang mientras limpiaba mágicamente a las tres.

-Ya la oíste Pumpkin, ya puedes quitar tu escudo, ya no hay peligro. –Le pidió más calmada Paperwhite a joven unicornio. –Está bien Sra. Scissors, lo voy a quitar ahora, la verdad ya no iba a poderlo mantener más tiempo. –Al terminar de decir esto Pumpkin quito completamente su campo de fuerza, al terminar de una pila de chatarra cercana brinco rápidamente un dron tigre sobre los niños que estaban dentro. -¡Mie(compra manzanas)! –gritaron muy fuerte Paperwhite, Yang y Ying, con lo cual despertaron a la pequeña Firebreather quien aún estaba siendo cargada por Pound Cake, pero esta no lloro si no que volteo al ver al dron, esta bostezo una gran llamarada azul sobre este, haciéndolo cenizas de inmediato, entonces se volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

-P-pero que hizo esta bebe, nunca había visto nada igual en mi vida. –Dijo completamente atónito Pound, dejando caer a la niña, pero Ying la sostuvo rápidamente con su magia, entonces la acerco y la cargo rápidamente arrullándola.

-Pound debes ser más cuidadoso, casi tiras a mi prima al piso. –dijo reclamándole Yang al potrillo. –L-lo siento Yang, es que la verdad me sorprendió lo que acabo de observar. –Menciono Pound tratando de disculparse, las gemelas le sonrieron aceptando su disculpa. –No te preocupes amigo, es que ella tiene instintos de dragón, lo que considera peligroso para ella según su joven mente seguramente va a exhalar fuego sobre él, agradezcan que desde el principio no los considero una amenaza a ninguno de ustedes. –Les comento Yang explicando el comportamiento de su prima, todos se asustaron un poco, menos las Pie mayores. -¡Genial, ahora vamos a jugar con una bebe súper poderosa también! –Gritaron con su estilo único Purple y Orange, Blue solo se llevó un casco a la cara avergonzada.

-T-Tiene instintos de dragón, entonces ella es un hibrido de unicornio y… -empezó Paperwhite a razonar todo lo habían dicho las gemelas antes. –si dijeron que Rarity es su tía, ella su prima entonces… ay madre de Celestia y Luna.

-Por favor, eso era más que obvio Sra. Paperwhite, incluso ya debe saber quiénes son nuestros padres, pero ahora eso no es importante, debemos regresar a pueblo, seguro los adultos aún deben estar peleando contra varios drones, hemos de ir ahora. –Dijo decididamente Yang mientras empezaba a volar. –Ying, sé que no te va gustar esta idea, pero necesito que pongas un campo de fuerza sobre todos ustedes, tuvimos suerte que solo quedara un dron y que Firebreather lo quemara, por eso quiero que tú los protejas, Pumpkin ya está muy cansada y solo será mientras llegamos a la alcaldía, después tú te encargaras de los que nos encontremos camino al castillo, te lo prometo.

-Ach, está bien hermana, solo lo hare por mi primita, no porque lo pidas tú. –Entonces el cuerno de Ying brillo intensamente sobre todos los niños excepto Yang. –Ya vámonos, estar aquí ya no es nada divertido. –Dijo Ying levitando mientras mecía a su prima, todos se pusieron en marcha, Paperwhite iba delante ellos pensando, (hijo en que lio me metiste).

Skyshadow se había cubierto con un escudo mágico, trataba de tranquilizarse meditando haciendo un mantra en posición de loto. - Om mani padme hum, Om mani padme hum. –Los demás la vieron muy confundidos y sorprendidos. -¡Oye, que te pasa infeliz, ya enloqueciste o que! –Le grito Rainbow sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, entonces ella empezó a patear el campo de fuerza.

-¡Dash cálmate, este campo de fuerza es muy fuerte, un ataque físico no le hará nada! –Le dijo Lighting a la pegaso. -Tal vez Twilight lo pueda eliminar.

-Lo siento chicos, este escudo es de un nivel muy alto, casi está a la par de los que hace mi hermano, además está meditando y eso aumenta su fuerza mágica mucho, por lo menos eso evita que haga varias cosas a la vez, no puede continuar su conjuro hasta que termine.

-¿Meditar aumenta el nivel mágico? –Le pregunto Rainbow a Twilight, ella lo asintió. –Si así es, cuando un unicornio o en este caso un alicornio medita concentrándose en su magia, esta aumenta hasta límites muy altos, superando lo máximo de magia que habría logrado antes sin hacerlo.

-Eso es cierto, cuando tengo una presentación muy importante, medito para tranquilizarme un poco, pero al terminar siento que tengo un poco más de magia acumulada en mi cuerno, ese exceso lo uso después en mi conciertos. –Dijo Sweetie dándole la razón a Twilight. –Vaya quien lo creería, yo también hago parecido, cuando trato de componer música nueva, pongo mi mente en blanco y cuando termino me siento un poco más fuerte, aunque a eso yo no lo llamaría meditar. –También menciono Cool Jazz. –Aunque no lo creas, eso es meditar Jazz, pero eso no importa, el hecho es que cuando termine de meditar Skyshadow, tendrá más fuerza mágica que cuando llego, lo siento Sweetie, Lighting, yo sé que ustedes querían terminar con ella, pero dadas las circunstancias les pido amablemente que yo los sustituya en este momento, fue mi culpa que ella decidiera hacer esto, si yo no hubiera aparecido seguro ustedes ya la habrían derrotado.

-Eso es una tontería Twilight, si tú no apareces en ese momento, esta desgraciada bruja habría desaparecido con su bola de energía a más de medio pueblo. –Le recordó Rainbow a su amiga. -Tal vez si, tal vez no Rainbow, eso nunca lo sabremos, pero si ahora debo enfrentarme a ella, debo empezar a meditar también, para estar en igualdad de circunstancias.

-Está bien princesa Twilight, incluso nosotros te cubriremos para que no gastes tu energía en un campo de fuerza. –Dijo decididamente Lighting mientras se ponía enfrente de ella, Sweetie se puso a su derecha, Rainbow a la izquierda y Cool Jazz en su retaguardia. –Trate de terminar lo antes posible princesa, después nos pondremos de acuerdo como va restituirnos por dejarle a nuestra rival.

-Ya te dije que me llames solo Twilight, Lighting. –Le respondió la alicornio al joven corcel mientras ella se ponía en posición de loto. –A menos que quieras que yo te diga capitán Lighting Jolt Solstice como lo exige la etiqueta real de Canterlot.

-Creo que solo Lighting está bien Twilight.

-¡Perfecto Lighting, ahora debo empezar a meditar, tratare de no tardarme! –Entonces Twilight empezó a meditar diciendo su mantra. – Om, Om, Om.

(Date prisa Twi, la expresión de Skyshadow no me da mucha confianza)Pensó Rainbow, en efecto la cara de Skyshadow mostraba una sonrisa maniática y siniestra.

En la nave del Comandante Shield, se exterminaba a los últimos drones que habían entrado. Afuera de la nave los escuadrones de pegasos y artilleros hacían lo mismo con los del exterior. -¡Señor, nuestros agentes del cielo y tierra nos informan que pese que esta infestación fue mayor a de hace 10 años está casi contenida! – Le informo el agente Trading Card a Shield, este casi sonrió satisfecho. –Excelentes noticias agente, pero no baje la guardia, por lo que sabemos podrían venir más. –Después se dirigió a la unicornio de comunicaciones. -Agente comuníqueme con los mismos de hace un momento, necesito saber su estado.

-¡Si señor, enseguida! –Le respondió la agente, de inmediato aparecieron dos pantallas. -¡Señor la agente BonBon y la alcaldesa Tiara están en la primera pantalla, el príncipe Shinning Armor en la segunda, las princesas Celestia y Luna acaban de abordar la nave y se dirigen al puente en este mismo momento, pero aún no puedo comunicarme con la capitana Scissors, sigue habiendo una especie de interferencia caótica, ahora mucho más fuerte que la primera vez! -(Que rayos, porque está sucediendo esto) se pregunta asimismo Shield.

-¡Ach, otra vez ese zumbido molesto, que lata! –Se quejó Ying mientras trataba de espantar a un bicho con un matamoscas mágico. -¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz insecto?!

-Aquí no hay ningún insecto Ying. –Menciono Pumpkin tratando de hallarlo. –Además yo no escucho nada.

-¡Entonces están sordos, a mí me está volviendo loca ese bicho!

-Si de verdad hubiera un insecto zumbándote solo a ti hermana, ya hubiera despertado a nuestra prima ya que las estas cargando, debe ser otra cosa… -Entonces Yang recordó algo muy parecido que ocurrió antes. -¿Ying, recuerdas cuando mamá estaba practicando un nuevo hechizo de comunicación con nosotras?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo Yang, ella intento comunicarse con nosotras en el patio mientras ella estaba en la sala, pero la primera vez no pudo, al parecer inconscientemente yo interfería con la comunicación, ya que yo oía un zumbido muy molesto y… ay no!

-¡¿Ay no que?! -pregunto confundida Paperwhite deteniéndose junto con todos los demás. -¡Alguien se está tratando de comunicarse con nosotros, pero yo no los dejo! –Grito muy apenada Ying, sorprendiendo a todos e incluso despertando a Firebreather quien de inmediato se puso a llorar. -¡Ya, ya primita, tranquila, perdóname por haberte despertado, ten come esto, shh, shh! – Ying se disculpó con la bebe apareciendo un rubí y dándoselo, esta lo tomo y se lo puso a chupar, calmándose de inmediato, entonces Yang se puso al lado de hermana y empezó a consolarla. –Vamos Ying, esto no es tu culpa… para variar, déjame que te ayude como aquella vez, así dejaras de escuchar ese ruido molesto y veremos quien se quiere comunicarse con nosotros. –Entonces Yang chasqueo sus garras apareciendo unos audífonos. –Son tus audífonos especiales hermana, filtraran el ruido y dejaran pasar la comunicación.

-Gracias hermana, de verdad lo lamento mucho. –Agradeció Ying mientras se los ponía, de inmediato tres pantallas mágicas frente a Paperwhite mostrando a las princesas y a Shield en una, a Shinning Armor en otra y a Diamond Tiara y a BonBon en la última. –Capitana encubierta Paperwhite Scissors en línea, espero instrucciones.

-¿Paperwhite que te paso? ¡Tratábamos de comunicarnos contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podíamos por una extraña interferencia! –Menciono Celestia a Paperwhite, ella contesto calmadamente. –Tuve… tuvimos algunas problemas de recepción, pero ya están arreglados, ¿podrían darme un informe de la situación por favor?

-Por supuesto capitana Scissors. –Respondió Shield mientras levitaba un informe frente de él. –Una horda de drones mecánicos ataco, las guardias diurnas y nocturnas apoyados por los agentes especiales bajo mi mando contuvimos cerca del 40%, las princesas se ocuparon de los que venían atrasados, esos eran como el 20%.

-La guardia de cristal junto conmigo y mi esposa derrotamos también como un 20%. –Continúo el informe Shinning. -Todavía estamos rematando a algunos, pero son los menos, entonces el 20% restante pudo pasar al pueblo.

-De esos ya pueden descontar fácil a más de la mitad. –Dijo dando su status Paperwhite, sorprendiendo a los demás. –Ahora me dirijo al pueblo para ayudar a exterminar a los que se me escaparon cuando empezó todo esto.

-¡P-por eso no llegaron tantos al pueblo, tú los detuviste a los demás! –Dijo muy sorprendida Sweetie Drops mientras destruía a un dron lagarto. -¡Sabia que eras buena Paper, pero no tanto!

-La verdad… yo no lo hice sola, tuve ayuda. –Respondió un poco apenada la capitana, sorprendiendo a todos un poco más. -¡¿Ayuda, de quién?! –Pregunto Shinning, entonces Ying se interpuso entre Paperwhite y las pantallas. -¡De mí y de mi hermana Yang, Hola me llamo Ying! –Al verlas todos se espantaron, incluso Diamond Tiara que a pesar de ya conocer a las dos gemelas, pero no en su forma real, nunca habían visto a un unicornio como ella, ni las dos hermanas en sus más de 1000 años de vida. -¡Incluso mi primita Firebreather ayudo convirtiendo a un dron en polvo! –Continuo diciendo la pequeña mostrando a su prima, esta seguía devorando su gema.

-¡POR MI MADRE, ¿QUE COSAS SON USTEDES NIÑAS?! –Grito la princesa Luna usando la voz real de Canterlot a su máxima potencia, derribando a todos en el puente, e incluso casi haciéndolo mismo con los que se estaban comunicando, en donde estaban BonBon y Tiara un dron murciélago recibió el impacto sonoro de la voz haciéndolo polvo. -¡Guau, eso estuvo increíble! ¡¿Me enseñaría a hacer eso princesa Luna?! –Pregunto Ying toda despeinada, dejando sin palabras a la princesa de la noche.

-Creo Ying que ya espantaste lo suficiente a las princesas, al señor Shield y a nuestro tío Shinning, deja que la Sra. Paperwhite continúe con su informe. – Menciono Yang mientras quitaba de en medio a Ying, quien se molestó y puso una mueca molesta inflando sus cachetes. –Disculpen mi modales, yo soy Yang la hermana mayor de Ying, seguramente platicaremos mucho después, por ahora perdón por las molestias, pueden continuar con sus asuntos.

-¡¿Acaso te llamo esa potrilla tío Shinning?!- Pregunto toda sorprendida y asustada Cadance quien había entrado en el vagón del tren en el preciso momento cuando Yang saco a su hermana de en medio, Shinning solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido sin poder reaccionar, su hija Crystal también escuchó todo, poniendo una gran sonrisa. -¡Eso quiere decir que…tengo dos primas… y que mi tía está viva, ella fue quien me consoló en mi pesadilla!

-¡¿Paperwhite, podrías confirmarnos esto que todos sospechamos?! –Pidió Celestia sin nada de su porte habitual. –Creo que es por demás obvio princesa, la verdad yo todavía no lo creo, además seguro sospechan quien es el padre con solo ver a Ying, y eso me asusta y mucho. -respondió la yegua rascándose la cabeza, Celestia y Luna casi se desmayan de la impresión.

-Al escuchar esto… no me hace sentir nada bien. –Dijo Shield tratando de mantener su postura, esta información lo saco de balance, el creía haber visto y escuchado de todo en su vida, pero esto le demostró lo contrario, se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y siguió hablando con Paperwhite. –Pero son otros asuntos que nos deben interesar ahora, capitana apoye a sus conciudadanos contra los drones que están en el pueblo, la situación no es complicada pero si apremiante, los demás iremos cuando terminemos aquí…

-¡Lo siento comandante Shield, pero mi hermana y yo nos vamos ahora mismo! –Dijo la princesa Celestia tomando dirección a una plataforma de despegue junto con Luna. -¡Aquí la situación está casi controlada y yo debo verificar esta información inmediatamente!

-¡Seguro están en el castillo hermana, ahí Sweetie Bell y el capitán Lighting Jolt estaban luchando contra la última heraldo antes de perdiéramos la comunicación! –Menciono Luna apoyando a su hermana, Shield no podía evitar eso. -Está bien princesas, pero sean cuidadosas, cuando terminemos, las dos guardias y todos mis agentes irán inmediatamente para allá.

-¡Al igual que todo Ponyville! -Grito muy decidida Diamond Tiara junto con BonBon. -¡El pueblo no dejara a nadie atrás esta vez!

-Rayos, tampoco puedo evitar eso. –Dijo muy frustrado Shield llevándose su casco al rostro. -Está bien alcaidesa, cuando terminen con sus drones puede organizar el pueblo e ir, pero sea discreta, aun debemos confirmar esto.

-Pero que no acaba de ver a esas niñas comandante. –Dijo algo confundida BonBon, pero Shield se mantuvo firme. –Por favor teniente Drops, no hay que esparcir chismes, podría ser contraproducente, solo hágame caso esta vez por Celestia.

-Está bien comandante, lo haremos como usted dice, BonBon fuera.

-Yo me tengo que retirar también, debo sacar del ese estado de shock a mi esposo y calmar a mi hija, está volando como como abeja en un campo florido, pero trataremos de llegar rápidamente al castillo, princesa Cadance fuera.

-No se preocupe princesa, no vemos en un momento, Shield fuera. -Se apagaron las pantallas donde estaban Tiara, BonBon y Cadance, le empezó a dar las últimas instrucciones a Paperwhite. –Paperwhite escucha atentamente, tu misión además de ayudar a destruir drones es ir a ayudar a tu hijo y sus amigos, deja a los niños al cuidado de la alcaidesa Tiara en el ayuntamiento, aunque no sé si esas dos se resignen a estar ahí.

-Yo también lo creo Nick, y para serte sincera no sé ni cómo evitar que vayan al castillo ellas también, incluso no creo que dejen a su prima ahí.

-Solo cuídalas mucho Paper, si su padre es quien creemos y casi estoy seguro que lo es, no le gustara mucho saber si alguna sale lastimada o peor, ten mucho cuidado y precaución.

-Lo se amigó mío, me despido, nos volveremos a ver pronto, Paperwhite fuera. –Entonces se apagó la última pantalla, Shield se quedó en puente, pensando en varias cosas (definitivamente pasan los años, pero las cosas en Equestria se vuelven más raras siempre, eso es lo único seguro después de tanto tiempo y sucesos)

En el castillo Skyshadow empezó a retirar su campo de fuerza. -¡Estén preparados equipo, Skyshadow va a hacer su jugada, protejan a Twilight! –Les menciono Lighting a los demás, todos se pusieron en guardia, la alicornio oscura término de meditar, se puso en cuatro patas, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa muy malévola. –Está bien idiotas, debo decir que hace algunos momentos me desesperaron y cometí varios errores, pero no volverá a pasar, les demostrare mi verdadero poder, ¿Quién de ustedes gusanos se enfrentara a mí, o tal vez quieran enfrentarme todos?, la verdad no me importa mucho, ya que ninguno saldrá vivo de aquí.

-Rainbow tiene razón, eres muy habladora Skyshadow. –Dijo Twilight quien también termino de meditar en ese preciso momento, los demás le dejaron el paso libre, avanzo hacia la heraldo, ella hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose hacia la princesa. –A pesar de eso, creo que estás decidida para hacer esto, te lo pido solo una vez, ríndete y deja esta vida, estoy segura que todos podemos ayudarte a superar cualquier problema que tengas, puedes confiar en mí.

-Sí que eres tonta Sparkle, ya es muy tarde para mí, yo solo estaré en paz cuando todos los que lastimaron a mis seres queridos paguen, y si para eso tengo que matarte a ti y a tus amigos lo hare sin dudar.

-De verdad siento mucha pena por ti Skyshadow, te compadezco. –Le respondió Twilight mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos, esto conmovió a la alicornio oscura pero no mostro ningún sentimiento. –Espero de verdad que encuentres a alguien muy amable con un gran corazón que te ayude a salir de ese abismo en donde estas ahora y que puedas confiar de nuevo en los demás, pero en este momento no puedo permitirte que dañes más a ponys inocentes.

-¡Como usted desee su majestad, serás la primera en morir, esta vez en verdad! –Al terminar de decir esta frase Skyshadow le lanzo un zarpazo con sus guantes, Twilight brinco hacia atrás esquivándolo, entonces la heraldo voló rápidamente hacia ella embistiéndola, cuando la iba a rematar con sus cascos delanteros la princesa hizo una pequeña explosión mágica alrededor de ella, golpeando y derribando a su rival, pero ella se pone rápidamente de pie lanzándole una lluvia de sus plumas afiladas, Twilight se tele transporta, Skyshadow hace lo mismo, solo se escuchan algunas explosiones y golpes.

-¡¿Pero qué pajas está sucediendo?! –Se cuestionó desconcertada Rainbow. -¡Sé que aún están luchando pero no veo nada!

-¡Nunca en lo que llevo como miembro de la guardia real había visto a ningún unicornio hacer esto, es impresionante! –Dijo asombrado LJ, estaba seguro que esto no había hecho ni las dos hermanas.

-Están luchando en la dimensión donde pasamos todos los unicornios al tele transportarnos. –Menciono Sweetie mientras movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, parecía que ella podía ver a las dos. –Se vuelve a tele transportar a este lugar muy rápidamente seguro en fracciones de segundo, por eso no lo pueden ver ustedes, pero yo al ser una unicornio, siento la onda mágica que se ocasiona al hacer esto, incluso Jazz seguramente siente esto, ya que es magia muy poderosa y de alto nivel la que están usando.

-¿Es eso lo que estoy sintiendo? ¡La verdad pensé que solo sentía hambre! –Dijo muy honestamente Cool Jazz, los demás rodaron los ojos frustrados. –Es que yo nunca me he tele transportado en mi vida, por eso seguramente no se reconocer ese tipo de energía.

-Deberías aprender Jazz, la verdad es muy útil, si quieres yo te enseño, pero te advierto que yo todavía no lo hago muy bien. –Le dijo Sweetie ofreciéndole su ayuda, Jazz le hizo una reverencia y le contesto. -Gracias Sweetie, lo considerare. –Entonces se escuchó un choque muy fuerte que hizo que los cuatro voltearan a ver hacia esa dirección, eran Twilight y Skyshadow quienes habían vuelto a aparecer, ambas estaban lanzando rayos mágicos de sus cuernos y estos habían chocado, al parecer estos eran de la misma intensidad, ninguna parecía querer retroceder.

-¡Ríndete princesita, yo tengo entrenamiento en magia ofensiva y de uso militar a diferencia de ti, no me puedes vencer ya que con tu magia tú solo haces ñoñerías! –Le grito a Twilight Skyshadow mientras ponía más fuerza en su rayo, este empezó a ganarle al de la princesa. -¡Te equivocas heraldo, un año antes de mudarme a Ponyville fui entrenada en ese tipo de magia por el mismo Nicolás Shield, el unicornio en jefe de las fuerzas especiales al servicio de Celestia, incluso me ofreció el puesto de segundo al mando con opción de que yo me volviera comandante cuando él se retirara, le respondí que lo pensaría, pero al día siguiente encontré el libro sobre la profecía de Nightmare Moon! –Le respondió muy decidida Twilight, haciendo su rayo más grande y fuerte sin esforzarse mucho, este absorbió el rayo de Skyshadow, a punto de impactar ese ataque sobre ella logra esquivarlo por un pelo de rana calva, el rayo toca el suelo provocando una gran explosión, dejando detrás un gran agujero en la tierra.

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que yo soy más fuerte que tu jovencita, tal vez no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que te des cuenta de que en este momento tú no eres capaz de derrotarme, así que te sugiero que te rindas y que reconsideres lo que te ofrecí.

-¡Yo nunca me voy a rendir Twilight, va contra mis principios, si me di cuenta que tú eres más fuerte que yo, pero solamente en habilidades mágicas, estoy segura que soy más rápida y fuerte físicamente y lo sabes, usare mi magia solo como complemento para darte una golpiza, te voy a moler todos los huesos! –Grito furiosa Skyshadow lanzándose a toda velocidad sobre Twilight, Rainbow también se lanzó para detenerla, pero la alicornio oscura tenía una buena ventaja, se preparó para acuchillar a la princesa… entonces se estampo al parecer sobre un muro invisible, como insecto en un parabrisas. -¿Qué mie(compra chocolates) es esto? –Se preguntó quejándose Skyshadow mientras se trataba de despegar del muro, Lighting y Sweetie estaban tan sorprendidos como ella, Rainbow y Jazz estallaron en carcajadas porque ellos ya habían visto eso y Twilight solo sonrió un poco. –Esto no era necesario mi amor, yo estaba a punto de tele transportarme y dejar un holograma para engañarla, pero esto seguramente va a molestarla un poquito más de lo que ya está. –Menciono amorosamente volteando para atrás, entonces apareció Discord aun sosteniendo la jaula donde se encontraban atados Deathsaurus, Demonsting y Darksteel, ya todos consientes. –Que puedo decir mi querida Twilight, al ver que una loca psicótica te amenaza así yo instintivamente te voy a intentar proteger aunque no sea necesario según tú.

-No te preocupes cielo, creo que si yo te viera en la misma posición yo me lanzaría igual sin preguntar antes, pero por favor déjame terminar con esto yo sola.

-Está bien cariño, recuerda que la bailarina ya tiene reservada su suite junto con sus tres amiguitos. –Menciono Discord señalando a los tres, quienes lo miraron con mucho desprecio, pero eso no les importo ni a Sweetie, Lighting, Rainbow y Jazz, quienes estaban tratando de razonar y digerir lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¡¿Mi amor?! –Grito muy confundida Sweetie. -¡¿Querida Twilight, dicho sinceramente?! –Menciono muy sorprendido Lighting. -¡¿Cielo?!- Dijo Rainbow quien no se sintió nada bien. -¡¿Cariño?! –Menciono Cool Jazz mientras se quitaba sus gafas, esto le causo mucha gracia a Discord e incluso a Twilight. -¡Ves mi vida, sabía que ellos tendría exactamente esta reacción, lástima que no traje mi cámara, esto no tiene precio!

-¡Tiene razón Dis, pero recuerda que la cámara la destrozo tu hija Ying con uno de sus jueguitos tontos, Yang estaba tan molesta por eso que creí que desaparecería a su hermana en ese instante! –Dijo algo molesta Twilight, Discord la consoló acariciando su melena.

-También Ying es tu hija Twi, como Yang también es la mía, como tú te desesperas cuando Ying hace travesuras, yo me pongo igual cuando Yang se pone muy seria, sabes que ambas deben tener una educación equilibrada para que cuando crezcan sean ponys de bien.

-Lo siento Dis, es que a veces tratar de educar a mi querida Ying es tan frustrante, no me quejo de su forma de ser, ¡me encanta su forma de ser!, pero intento que ella sea más tranquila y que piense mejor las cosas antes de hacer sus bromas, que a veces son muy crueles y ella es tan inocente que no se da cuenta en ese momento.

-Yo tengo el mismo problema con Yang Twilight, ella es demasiado formal y calmada, se parece demasiado a ti cuando tenías su edad, yo intento que ella sea más abierta y alegre y que se dé cuenta que divertirse es tan importante como sus estudios y que puede hacer la segunda sin descuidar la primera.

Todos se espantaron al escuchar esa conversación, Rainbow estaba completamente paralizada, Sweetie tenía un tic como los de su hermana, Jazz estaba balbuceando palabras incoherentes, y Lighting parecía estar tranquilo, pero tenía la mirada perdida y teniendo un tic en el ojo derecho. –E...e…eso quiere decir que las niñas que encontré en el Everfree solas, la niña que martirizo a Apple Bloom y que se comió como 80 manzanas, la pegaso con magia de un unicornio que puede leer mentes, las niñas que hice que cuidara mi madre son… ay Celestia y Luna, creo que me voy a enfermar.

-¡¿Entonces la tonta valiente que se casó contigo Discord… es Twilight?! -Grito completamente asombrada e incrédula Apple Jack quien apenas había llegado junto con los demás, parándose en seco junto con Apple Bloom, Pinkie Pie y Scootalo, esta última casi estrellándose.

-¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO, TWILY YA ESTA FELIZMENTE CASADA CON DIZZY, SE QUE DICEN QUE LOS OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN PERO WOW, ENTONCES MIS HIJAS TEÑÍAN RAZÓN, YO NO LES CREÍ CUANDO ME LO DIJERON AYER, CREÍ QUE ME JUGABAN UNA BROMA, PERO DE VERDAD TENÍAN RAZÓN! –Grito Pinkie como dice ella "toda nerviosonada".

-¿Cómo es que sus hijas supieron de esto antes de nosotros? –Pregunto Jazz al recuperarse de la impresión. –Mejor no preguntes. –Dijo Scootalo poniendo su casco en la cara, entonces Pinkie le dio unos de sus abrazos asesinos a Twilight y Discord, quienes no pudieron ni reaccionar.

-¡Y USTEDES DOS ME ALEGRARON MUCHO, MUCHÍSIMO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ, TENGO TRES NUEVAS SOBRINITAS A LAS QUE AMARE, CUIDARE Y LES HARE LAS MEJORES FIESTAS QUE TODA EQUESTRIA HAYA VISTO!

-A-yun-den-me. –Dijo Twilight con mucho trabajo. – ¿Y tú te quejas por esto? ¡Yo ya lo he sufrido dos veces en un día! –Se quejó Discord con su esposa, Pinkie continuo hablando, ya con toda su melena completamente esponjada. -¡GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES LA PRESA SE ROMPIÓ COMPLETAMENTE, YA SE HIZO TOTALMENTE ESCOMBROS, YA NO DEJARE QUE SE VUELVA A ERGUIR, GRACIAS HERMANA Y HERMANO, MUCHAS GRACIAS!... Cola agitada, ¡Twily, necesito que pongas un escudo sobre todos nosotros ahora! –Entonces Pinkie soltó a Twilight y Discord, ella inmediatamente sin preguntar puso el escudo como le pidió Pinkie, casi de inmediato cayeron una enorme lluvia de plumas metálicas y escombros del muro invisible, vieron que estaba en el aire frente a ellos Skyshadow quien literalmente estaba ardiendo en llamas, llamas oscuras.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODOS USTEDES MALDITOS IDIOTAS, DARKSTEEL, DEATHSAURUS Y DEMONSTING, SON TODOS UN TRIO DE INÚTILES PEN(Compra naranjas), LOS DERROTARON FÁCILMENTE, Y NO SOLO ESO, EL TARADO DE DISCORD ESTA VIVO, PERO NO ME IMPORTA, LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS! –Grito iracunda la alicornio oscura después volteo a ver a sus compañeros. -¡Y NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE USTEDES TRES, TARADOS, CUANDO TERMINE CON LA PRINCESA Y SUS AMIGUITOS USTEDES AJUSTARAN CUENTAS CONMIGO Y CON EL JEFE!

-No es tan simple como crees Skyshadow, Discord me humillo completamente, él puede manejar el magitanio como ya te diste cuenta maldita bruja huérfana. –Trato de explicarle Darksteel a su superiora, pero ella estaba tan furiosa que no le hizo ningún tipo de caso.

-¡Y ESA ES TU JUSTIFICACIÓN, QUE ESTÚPIDO ERES GUAJOLOTE, TE DESEO SUERTE CUANDO LO INTENTES EXPLICAR AL JEFE! ¡¿Y CUAL ES SU EXPLICACIÓN DE USTEDES DOS, EH DEMONSTING Y DEATHSAURUS?! ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE LA COSTURERA DE MIE(compra manzanas) Y EL DRAGONCITO RETARDADO DE LA PRINCESA LES DIERON TAMBIÉN UNA PALIZA!

-De hecho Skyshadow, ahora que mencionas eso… -Respondió Demonsting y señalo con sus pinzas atadas hacia atrás de ella, ella volteo molesta, pero al hacerlo cambio completamente su actitud, ahora estaba sorprendida y asustada de nuevo, estaban frente a ella Spike volando y Rarity levitando, ambos muy molestos con sus comentarios.

-¡Así es señorita, la "costurera de mie(compra manzanas) y el dragoncito retardado" fueron los que derrotaron a sus amiguitos, ahora es su turno grosera! –Dijo Rarity haciendo brillar su cuerno muy intensamente.

-No me jo(compra dulces) -Skyshadow sintió la magia de su rival y trago mucha saliva, ella tenía el mismo nivel que Twilight, Discord tenía ese nivel, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Lighting Jolt eran más rápidos que ella, Spike seguramente era más fuerte que Deathsaurus ahora que analizaba las heridas de su compañero, antes de esto ya sabía que Apple Bloom y Apple Jack eran más fuertes físicamente que ella, Cool Jazz detuvo su ataque de cuchillas con solo ondas sonoras, Scootalo era más ágil volando, pero a quien le tenía más miedo en ese momento era a Sweetie Bell, ya que cuando pelearon ella subió mucho su aura mágica, pudo soportar la ilusión muy valientemente y siempre se compadeció de ella, una heraldo, en lugar de odiarla, por lo menos despreciarla, bajo la cabeza y las orejas y empezó a aterrizar, cuando toco el suelo, dijo unas palabras que no pensó que las diría nunca, unas palabras que ni sus compañeros dijeron, aunque eso les hubiera ocasionado menos complicaciones.

-Me rindo.

-¡¿Qué dices Skyshadow, te rindes así de fácil, que no nos estabas reclamando hace algunos momentos que nos derrotaron?! –Menciono Deathsaurus reclamándole a su compañera, ella le respondió sin voltearlo a ver. –Si Deathsaurus, escuchaste bien, me rindo, no soy tan tonta para pelear una causa perdida, además estoy segura que si nosotros estuviéramos al 100% y lucháramos juntos, el resultado sería el mismo, podríamos nosotros contra cinco de ellos, tal vez con seis si tenemos suerte, pero no contra 12, solo déjalo así.

-Al parecer tienes algo de sentido común Skyshadow. –Le dijo Twilight a la heraldo mirándola a los ojos, ella volteo su cabeza muy frustrada. -Apple Jack necesito que la ates también, no podemos confiarnos de ningún heraldo en lo absoluto.

-¡De acuerdo Twi, por cierto muchas gracias por la soga, sin ella no habríamos podido capturarlos, creo que ya eres más poderosa que la misma Celestia! –Le dijo Apple Jack Mientras ataba con ayuda de su hermana menor a la alicornio oscura, quien no opuso resistencia, cuando terminaron Discord chasqueo las garras y la tele transporto al lado de sus compañeros en la jaula.

-De nada hermana, pero creo que Celestia y Luna aún son mejores en la magia que yo, me falta mucha práctica para poder controlarla toda, ahora déjenme abrazarlos a todos ustedes. –Y entonces todos se fundieron en gran abrazo grupal. -¡No creí volver a estar aquí con todos ustedes, de verdad me siento muy feliz!

-¡Me da tanto gusto volverte a abrazar y sentir tu calor Sweetie, ya eres toda una dama, te prometo no volver a dejarte como lo hice! –Dijo Rarity entre lágrimas de felicidad. -¡Yo también te extrañe mucho hermana, ya quiero conocer a mi pequeña sobrinita también!

-¡Seguro la pequeña Firebreather también quiere conocer a su tía, la mejor cantante de Equestria, es más, seguro quiere conocer a todos sus tíos y tías! –Le dijo Spike a su cuñada, ella se puso más contenta.

-¡No pudo creer que todos estemos juntos otra vez, es 20% mas genial! –Dijo muy emocionada Rainbow, pero se entristeció enseguida. –Todos menos Fluttershy.

Todos menos Jazz enmudecieron muy tristes. -¿Quién henos es Fluttershy? –Pregunto confundido el músico, Scootalo le da un buen zape en la cabeza. -¡¿Hey, que rayos te pasa Scootalo?! –Le pregunto algo molesto Jazz a Scoot, ella contesta con lágrimas en los ojos muy enojada. -¡Fluttershy es el elemento de la amabilidad ignorante, y ella se fue del pueblo aproximadamente hace 8 largos años, no la hemos visto desde entonces!

-L-lo siento Scoot, la verdad yo no me acordaba de su nombre, solo sabía que ya no estaba aquí, pero no que ya tenía ocho años…

-Está bien Jazz, es que eso nos puso tristes a todos los demás, ya que compartimos mucho con ella, obviamente tú no puedes sentir nada por Fluttershy ya que nunca la conociste, perdón por el golpe que te di, es que me moleste… -Empezó a disculparse Scootalo cuando Pinkie parecía tener un ataque de epilepsia, volteándola a ver todos. -¡¿Qué le pasa a Pinkie, está sufriendo un ataque nervioso o qué?! -Pregunto muy preocupado Jazz.

-¡Pinkie sentido! -Dijo Lighting poniéndose en guardia, los demás excepto Jazz siguieron su ejemplo. -¡¿Pinkie que?! –Dijo el confundido músico.

-Pinkie sentido Jazzie. –Empezó a explicarle la misma Pinkie ya recuperada a Cool Jazz. –Algunas veces tengo temblores, movimientos involuntarios, dolores etcétera, que me avisan que determinado evento, lo que acabas de ver, ese ataque epiléptico significa una cosa… que alguien o algo muy poderoso y peligroso viene en camino y está a punto de llegar.

-¡¿Do-re-mi-fa-que?! –Grito muy sorprendido Jazz, entonces las cuatro partes de hechizo empezaron a brillar.

-¡Rayos, esas cosas se están activando, pero detuvimos a Skyshadow de que terminara de escribir su parte! –Grito furiosa Apple Bloom mientras volteaba a ver a los heraldos, pero vio que estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos.

-¡Parece ser que el jefe también nos vio la cara de estúpidos, seguramente solo se necesitaba escribir una parte de conjuro bien y no era necesario decir una invocación, seguro nos hizo hacer todo esto por su espectacular regreso! –Dijo muy frustrada Skyshadow, sus compañeros temblaron de miedo, seguro su jefe los iba a eliminar por haber fallado.

-¡No sé ustedes, pero yo no me muevo de aquí, es hora de ajustar cuentas con ese infeliz! –Dijo muy valientemente Sweetie dando un paso al frente. -¡Tienes razón Sweetie, comparto lo que sientes en este momento, yo tampoco me voy, ¿oíste Apple Jack?! –Menciono decididamente Apple Bloom poniéndose del lado de Sweetie. –Lo poco que pueda apoyarlas mis amigas será suficiente, también cuenten conmigo. –Dijo ahora Jazz levitando su sax, poniéndose al lado derecho de Apple Bloom. -¡Yo no me voy a rendir ahora ni nunca, voy a ayudarlos a detenerlo sin huir! –Ahora era el turno de Scootalo poniéndose al lado de Jazz. -¡Espere y entrene para este momento durante 10 años, ahora sé que es hora de pararlo, no después, sino en este preciso instante, yo también me quedo hasta que aparezca y le rompa la cara, es mi deber como capitán protector! –Dijo LJ mientras se ponía entre Sweetie y Apple Bloom, Apple Jack ya iba a ordenarles que huyeran, pero Rarity la detuvo. –Apple Jack querida, ¿de verdad crees que esto valientes jovencitos te van a obedecer? Yo la verdad lo dudo mucho.

-¡Pero Rarity, ese tipo los puede matar, ¿Qué no piensas en tu hermana?!

-Claro que pienso en ella, me gustaría que Sweetie no hiciera este tipo de cosas y que tuviera una vida feliz y ordinaria, pero ya es una adulta que ya tomo su decisión, la misma decisión que nosotras dos tomamos cuando acompañamos a Twilight al bosque Everfree la primera vez, la decisión de no abandonar a nuestros amigos y defender Equestria pase lo que pase, por eso voy con ellas y ellos ahora, para mi será un honor estar a su lado.

-¡Yo también voy, no podría ser de otro modo siendo yo el elemento de la lealtad! –Menciono Rainbow Dash mientras volaba hacia los demás. -¡Yo no voy a dejar a mi esposa sola, ya no soy el dragoncito al que debían proteger, ahora soy como cualquiera de ustedes y los apoyare en todo! –Dijo Spike mientras se ponía al lado de Rarity, tomándola del casco derecho mientras le sonreía, ella se la devolvió. -¡Como dije antes, a ese imbécil no le voy a darle el gusto de verme muerta, tengo que planear y realizar mis mejores súper-duper-fiestas muy pronto, voy a ver a mis hijas y sobrinas crecer muy felices! –Dijo Pinkie Pie dando brinquitos mientras se ponía junto con lo demás. -¡Es hora de la revancha, le enseñare a Doll que no debe meterse nunca con los asuntos más queridos del caos! –Grito Discord mientras chasqueaba sus garras, tele transportándose al lado de Rainbow. –Apple Jack, sé que tienes muchas dudas sobre esto, pero te aseguro que todo estará bien, sinceramente un poco de mi deseaba que esto pasara, para enseñarle a él que ya no es lo mismo que hace diez años, si quieres irte hazlo, estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros te reclamara después. –Le dijo Twilight a su amiga, esta hizo una negación algo avergonzada. –Claro que no me voy terroncito, la verdad a mí me afecto más lo que ocurrió hace 10 años que a los demás, no quise conseguir ninguna pareja para no sufrir ese dolor si se iba antes que yo, me mentí a mí misma diciéndome que eso era lo mejor. ¡Pero ahora se la verdad, lo momentos más importantes de la vida son cuando compartimos felicidad con los demás, sobre todo con nuestros seres queridos, y por eso cuando termine esto, voy a conseguir una linda yegua de novia y vamos a vivir muy felices!

-Wow Apple Jack, hasta te hice salir del closet, la verdad ya era hora. –Dijo Twilight nada sorprendida, Apple Jack pensó lo que dijo y se sonrojo. -¿Entonces ya sabían… que soy lesbiana? –Todos asintieron eso, incluso Cool Jazz. –Yo lo supe cuando me amenazaste de muerte al tratar de besarte el casco AJ.

-La abuela, Big Mac, Cherry Lee y yo no somos tontos hermana, lo sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso yo lo sabía desde antes de conocer a Scootalo y a Sweetie.

-Eres muy brusca con los corceles normalmente querida, pero a las yeguas les pones apodos muy tiernos siempre "Cubito de azúcar" –Dijo Rarity mientras le guiñaba el ojo, esto avergonzó más a Apple Jack quien se cubrió su cara con su sombrero. -¿Podríamos continuar esta conversación después?, la verdad es que es muy vergonzoso para mi saber que ustedes estaban enterados por completo a pesar de mis esfuerzos de ser discreta.

-Sí, "discreta" –Dijo sarcásticamente Rainbow rodando los ojos. –Como si nunca hubiera notado como me veías el flanco babeando después de una lluvia o carrera en la terminaba toda sudada, pero en fin, por lo menos ya lo admitiste. –Eso avergonzó más a Apple Jack, después de eso Twilight volaba a lado de Discord y Apple Jack se puso a lado de Scootalo, entonces la vaquera le hablo. –Hola Scootalo. –Le dijo con una voz muy seductora, la pegaso dio un paso atrás. -¡A mí me gusta Rumble!- Grito toda avergonzada y ruborizada Scoot, AJ se rio. -¡Tranquila caramelo, es broma, la verdad a mi gustan más las yeguas de mi edad, aunque viéndote a ti, seguramente haría una excepción! –Menciono AJ viendo seductoramente a la joven pegaso avergonzando más a Scoot, su hermana la vio muy molesta. -¡Apple Jack, como te atreves, ella es como nuestra hermana!

-Tranquila Apple Bloom, como ya dije es broma. –Dijo Apple Jack mientras le revolvía la melena a su hermana, después pusieron una cara seria ambas volteando al frente. –Pero ahora debemos estar atentas, él ya está a punto de llegar.


	12. No es lo mismo

**Capítulo 12.**

 **No es lo mismo.**

Entonces se oyó un estruendo y tembló en todo Ponyville, todos los unicornios de la zona sintieron el desbalance mágico que eso causo, incluidas Celestia, Luna, Shinning Armor y Cadance, quienes fueron rápidamente al epicentro, enfrente del castillo se abrió una grieta en el suelo, exactamente en el lugar donde había sido exiliado el ente, entonces salió una de sus manos, luego la otra, después saliendo completamente dando un alarido horrible de satisfacción. -¡TODOS LO HABITANTES DE EQUESTRIA, TIEMBLEN DE TERROR ANTE MI PODEROSA PRESENCIA, DARK DOLL A REGRESADO NENAS, Y ESTA VEZ A LO GRANDE, CELESTIA LLEGO LA HORA DE TU MUERT….¿eh?! –No termino de decir Dark Doll su frase cuando volteo a ver que Celestia no estaba en su palco para la ceremonia, es mas no había nadie, se suponía que ya deberían estar todos ahí vigilados por los drones, pero tampoco sentía al 98% de ellos, grito furioso. -¡¿QUE CA(compra peras) ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, DONDE TÁRTARO ESTÁN MALDITO CUARTETO DE INÚTILES?! –Entonces volteo a su derecha y vio a los cuatro amarrados dentro de la jaula, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo hacer un tic con la boca. -¿Qué hay de nuevo jefe, como está el clima afuera? –Pregunto sarcásticamente Darksteel, los demás heraldos lo vieron muy molestos, definitivamente él era el menos prudente de los cuatro, Dark Doll se enfureció tanto que se encendió literalmente. -¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, DE VERDAD SON UNA PARTIDA DE BUENOS PARA NADA, NO PUDIERON CONTRA TRES YEGUAS FRACASADAS, SUS TONTAS HERMANAS, UN MUSIQUILLO DE VAGÓN DEL METRO Y UN MOCOSO QUE SE CREE CAPITÁN, Y ADEMÁS DE TODO DEJAN QUE DESTRUYAN A TODO UN ENJAMBRE DE DRONES Y SE DEJAN CAPTURAR, SON TODOS UNOS PEN(compra manzanas… otra vez)!

-La verdad Dolly, es que tus lame herraduras estuvieron bastante bien, pero no al nivel de las fracasadas, las hermanas, el musiquillo y el mocoso, así que te sugiero que no nos subestimes otra vez, o sino la pasaras muy mal tú también. –Dark Doll palideció como nunca, conocía muy bien esa voz. -¡No puede ser, Discord estas vivo! –Dijo mientras lo volteo a ver, entonces se sorprendió aun peor, vio a los cuatro que lo habían exiliado a costa de sus vidas supuestamente enfrente de él, y al igual que Skyshadow, noto de inmediato sus aumentos de poder mágico.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, TODOS USTEDES MISERABLES GRANUJAS ESTÁN VIVOS NO SE COMO, PERO NO ME IMPORTA, MEJOR PARA MI, ASÍ ME VENGARE POR APRISIONARME EN ESAS DIMENSIÓN DE PORQUERÍA DURANTE CASI 10 AÑOS, AHORA COMENZARA EL BAÑO DE SANGRE!- Grito furioso Doll lanzándoles un gran zarpazo, pero Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y puso un campo de fuerza. -¡¿Intentas hacer lo mismo que tu hermano tarado hace diez años?! ¡ERES TAN IDIOTA COMO EL! –Pero esta vez sucedió algo increíble para Doll, sus garras resbalaron sobre el escudo, entonces grito horriblemente colérico e hizo un ataque frenético sobre el escudo con el mismo resultado.

-¡No puede ser, este escudo no lo puedo cortar, lo único que podría hacer este milagro es que si tuviera moléculas de… pero es imposible!

-Parece que ya te diste cuenta, ¿no es así bestia?- Le menciono muy confiada Twilight a Doll, este no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. -¡Nosotros cuatro ya sabemos usar el magitanio, Rarity, mi esposo y yo podemos forjarlo y usarlo con nuestra magia, y mi hermano Spike lo usa en sus garras y dientes, incluso lo puede derretir, por eso tus esbirros terminaron así de mal, ahora es tu turno! –Eso hizo que Doll detuviera su ataque, hubo un momento de silencio, entonces el empezó a reír maniáticamente.

-¡¿Ya te volviste loco, porque te burlas de nosotros?! -Le pregunto Spike preparándose para exhalar fuego. -¡Mi querido dragón, parece ser que no perdieron para nada el tiempo durante estos 10 años, deberían agradecerme que aumentaran sus poderes, los felicito, así yo también les agradezco, ya que yo también aprendí dos o tres truquitos! –Entonces con sus garras corto la realidad, apareciendo un portal exactamente a detrás de Sweetie, Lighting y Apple Bloom, atrapando con su garra a las dos yeguas, Lighting apenas lo esquiva con su velocidad. -¡Maldito monstruo suéltalas ahora!- le grito Furiosa Rarity mientras se preparaba a lanzar un gran rayo mágico, pero Dark Doll las puso como escudo enfrente de él, haciendo una negación con su otra mano. –Yo no haría eso, ustedes son tan tontos, de todas maneras las voy a matar, pero disfrutare el momento, a ver ¿a quién desolló primero, a la campesina o a la cantante? La verdad es una lástima, ya que creo que ella es muy buena cantando, ¡ya se, si me suplicas piedad te conservare como un pajarito cantor! ¿Qué dices Sweetie Bell?

-¡Bésame el flanco, maldito desgraciado hijo de pe(Compra manzanas)! – Le dijo sin ningún temor Sweetie a Dark Doll, este se enfurece como nunca, ya eran dos veces que una unicornio sin chiste según él, la desafiaba sin mostrar ningún tipo de miedo. -¡lo mismo digo Sweetie, tu puedes irte mucho a (compra manzanas) a tu madre! –Ahora es Apple Bloom quien lo desafía apoyando a su amiga, nunca en sus 1000 años de vida ninguna de sus víctimas le mostraron tanto valor. -¡MALDITAS ZORRAS, YA NO ME IMPORTA NEGOCIAR CON USTEDES, AHORA SI LAS VOY A MATAR!

-¡SI LES TOCAS UN SOLO PELO A CUALQUIERA DE LAS DOS, JURO QUE TE DESPEDAZO VIVO! –Le grito Lighting Jolt desde dentro del escudo muy furioso, las dos yeguas que más quiere además de su madre estaban en peligro, Doll se burló de él. -¡¿Y QUE PIENSAS HACER CAPITANCETE DE PORQUERÍA?! ¡YO SOY MUCHO MAS FUERTE, RESISTENTE Y GUAPO QUE TU, ERES SOLO UN CHIQUILLO JUGANDO A SER HÉROE! –Lighting no le puso atención a esto último, estaba meditando como rescatar a sus amigas, entonces Rarity le hablo. –Querido, creo que es hora que uses la espada que te di, rescata a mi hermana y a nuestra amiga.

-P-pero le Prometí a las princesas Celestia y Luna no desenvainarla hasta que ellas llegaran. -Dijo muy apenado y preocupado LJ, el siempre cumplía sus palabra al pie de la letra. –Es una promesa que no puedo romper…

-¡Y yo como princesa de la amistad te libero de ella mi honorable capitán, yo me disculpare por ti ante las dos hermanas, ahora voy a quitar el escudo, cuando ocurra eso sabrás que hacer LJ! –Le dijo Twilight dándole todo su apoyo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, esto ayudo a que Lighting tomara su decisión, tomo su espada y se preparó para salir a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacerme con ese cúter, derrotarme?! ¡Sí que ustedes los ponys están locos, yo soy invulnerable! –Se burló Doll de Lighting, este no le respondió (eso ya lo veremos bocón) se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡YA ME CANSE DE ESTO, ES HORA DE MORIR GUSANOS! –Grito Dark Doll preparándose para cortar a Sweetie y a Apple Bloom, entonces Twilight quito el escudo y Lighting salió a toda velocidad hacia el mientras desenvainaba la espada, Doll no le dio importancia y continuo su movimiento fatal, pero cuando iba a hacer contacto con Apple Bloom se detuvo de golpe, volteando al ver que LJ ya estaba sobre el con la espada completamente desenvainada, la hoja era de un intenso color plateado completamente pulida sin ninguna deformidad, parecía que la espada cortaba el aire con su filo, Doll se intentó cubrir de nuevo sus prisioneras, pero la velocidad del corcel no se lo permitió, haciendo contacto la espada con el brazo que las sujetaba, entonces hubo un gran destello.

-¡YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! –Se escuchó un grito horroroso y de mucho dolor a varios kilómetros a la redonda, escuchándolo Celestia, Luna, Shield, Shinning Armor, Cadance y su hija, Stars Saber, Paperwhite y las niñas, Tiara e incluso la familia Apple, cuando los defensores de Ponyville pudieron abrir los ojos vieron la que había pasado… Lighting le había cortado el brazo con el que tenía sujetas a sus dos amigas con su espada de un solo tajo, Dark Doll se sostenía lo que le había quedado con su otra garra, chorreándole un líquido negro, seguramente su sangre, estaba todo pálido y sudando frio, había conocido realmente ahora el miedo a morir.

-¡Chicas! ¡¿Están bien, no las lastimo Doll?! –Se acercó Lighting a sus dos amigas ayudándolas a levantarse. –Si Lighting, estamos bien gracias a ti. –Le dijo tranquilamente Sweetie agradeciéndole, pero Apple Bloom cuando se levanto fue a abrazarlo muy fuerte mientras lloraba. -¡Gracias, muchas gracias Lighting, en el último minuto creí que nos mataba, pero tú apareciste como el gran corcel que eres y nos salvaste, nunca podré decirte con palabras y acciones lo mucho que te agradezco y quiero, muchas gracias! –al oír esto último Lighting se ruborizo mucho, Apple Bloom al fin le había revelado sus sentimientos, ahora comprendía lo último que le dijo Rarity en su sueño.

-Creo que ya lo comprendió que le agradeces mucho Apple Bloom, ahora suéltalo de una buena vez. –Le dijo Sweetie a su amiga mientras la veía con ojos de asesino, Apple Bloom se separó de LJ Quien seguía shockeado por su declaración, pero la joven Apple no se arrepintió de nada de lo que dijo. –Ups, lo siento caballerito, ¿no te lastime con mi abrazo verdad? - le pregunto Apple Bloom realmente preocupada por él. –Eh, si… estoy bien Bloom, me alegra que ambas estén bien, de verdad esta espada es impresionante, corto a Doll como si él estuviera hecho de mantequilla. –Respondió LJ recomponiéndose completamente mirando su espada con sus dos amigas, entonces escucharon varios quejidos, eran los heraldos quienes estaban completamente aterrados de lo que acababan de ver. –E-e-esa espada… es de magitanio… si ese corcel la hubiera usado contra mi… ya estaría muerta. –Dijo temblando completamente Skyshadow, de verdad creía que había tenido mucha suerte.

-No puede ser, no me puede estar pasando esto, ¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO A MI, EL GRAN DARK DOLL, HACE DIEZ AÑOS SEIS SIGNOS DE LA LUZ NO PUDIERON CONTRA MI EN ESE MOMENTO, TUVIERON QUE HACER UN HECHIZO PROHIBIDO PARA EXILIARME, AHORA YO SIENDO MAS FUERTE QUE HACE DIEZ AÑOS Y CON ESBIRROS DE MI LADO, ESTOY PERDIENDO MISERABLEMENTE CONTRA SOLO CINCO ELEMENTOS, YA QUE UNA SE LARGO A QUIEN SABE DONDE, NO LO ENTIENDO! –Grito completamente desesperado el Anabelchucky, entonces Rainbow se empezó a reír de él. -¡¿TE ATREVES A BURLARTE MI SABANDIJA?!

-Ay Doll, no creo que seas tan tooonto para que no te des cuenta, si tus matones ya lo hicieron. –Dijo Rainbow haciéndolo voltear a la jaula, los cuatro estaban mirando aterrados a Jazz, Bloom, Lighting, Scootalo y Sweetie, entonces comprendió el también. –No… no puede ser, eso quiere decir que ellos son…

-¡Así es Dark Doll, tal vez nos haga falta el elemento de la amabilidad de Fluttershy, pero tenemos a cinco nuevos elementos o como tú los llamas signos de la luz aquí! –Dijo muy segura Twilight mientras veía a los cinco mencionados. Dark Doll trago mucha saliva. -¡Cool Jazz, quien libero a Rainbow Dash con su bella música considerándolo lo menos que podía hacer, representa la humildad! –En ese momento apareció frente a Jazz una turquesa que tomo la forma de su cutie mark, después se fue volando al bosque Everfree, al árbol de la armonía. -¡Eso fue súper cool, pero la verdad no creo merecerlo!

-Gracias por darme de nuevo la razón Jazz- Le dijo Twilight sonriendo, apenando más al corcel, después continúo hablándole a Doll. -¡Apple Bloom, quien sintió que Pinkie se estaba mintiendo así misma por culpa del veneno de Demonsting, representa la empatía! –Apareciendo una amatista frente a la joven Apple, también tomando la forma de su cutie mark y yéndose igual que la primera. -¡Scootalo, cuyo deseo de no rendirse nunca ante la adversidad inspirando a Apple Jack, representa la tenacidad! –Apareciendo ahora un ámbar, ocurriendo lo mismo que los casos anteriores -¡Wow, es súper asombroso! –Dijo muy emocionada Scootalo todavía sin poder creerlo, Twilight continuo hablando. -¡Sweetie Belle, quien le hizo frente a Skyshadow a pesar de enorme miedo que sentía, representa el valor! –Surgiendo un lapislázuli muy bello -¡genial, mi piedra es casi tan hermoso como el mi hermana Rarity! – ocurriendo lo mismo y finalmente… -¡Y Lighting Jolt, al que tu llamaste capitancete, espero el momento adecuado analizando a su rival, el representa a la paciencia! –Apareciendo la última joya, un topacio, transformándose en las espadas gemelas de la cutie mark de LJ, moviéndose de inmediato con las demás. –Vaya, nunca me espere algo así. ¡Nosotros también somos elementos, es mejor que en mis sueños de potrillo!

-¡YA BASTA DE TONTERÍAS! –Grito fuera de si Dark Doll, poniendo a todos en guardia. -¡Tal vez no pueda eliminarlos a todos, pero por lo menos me desharé de tres signos, luego me retirare para planear mejor mi siguiente jugada! -Entonces se lanzó sobre Apple Jack, Cool Jazz y Scootalo, pero dos rayos de energía lo mandaron a volar en otra dirección.

-¡Si te atreves a volver lastimar a estos valientes ponys, juro por mi madre que desearas que te hubiera enviado al tártaro Doll! -Grito colérica la princesa Celestia, ella y Luna eran las que habían atacado. -¡Celestia maldita, así que decidiste venir desgraciada cobarde, por lo menos te Asesinare a ti… argh!- No termino de decir su frase recibió una lluvia de piedras y edificios, como hace 10 años, solo que esta vez se concentraban en su lado izquierdo, el lado donde LJ le había amputado el brazo, Cadance y Shinning Armor, quienes eran acompañados por Stars Saber, Flash Sentry y la Pequeña Crystal, atacaban muy decididos a terminar con él. -¡Esta vez no harás nada bestia, no le tocaras ni un pelo de su melena de absolutamente nadie! –Grito furiosa la princesa Cadance, Apenas se estaba reponiendo Doll de ese ataque cuando los wonderbolts, aun heridos por Skyshadow le atacaban de nuevo. -¡Malditas moscas, déjenme en paz! –Dijo Doll tratando de golpearlos con su brazo sano, pero sus movimientos eran lentos por el dolor, de nuevo tuvo que sostenerse su muñón para que dejara de sangrar, dejándolo de nuevo expuesto a ataques. -¡No nos detendremos monstruo, no desperdiciaremos esta gran oportunidad que nos dieron el capitán Jolt y la teniente Dash, wonderbolts ataquen! –Grito Spitfire a sus escuadrones, todos atacaban en perfecta sincronización, solo porque era un poco más rápido Doll pudo esquivar sus ataques, pero al esquivar el último grupo de Wonderbolts, sintió que una enorme aguja se le clavaba en la herida abierta donde estaba su brazo izquierdo, era Paperwhite Scissors, quien había aprovechado su distracción con los wonderbolts para atacarlo en la lesión abierta.

-¡Si lastimas a mi hijo, JURO QUE TE MATO EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE! – Le grito la antigua capitana al titán, pero ella no venía sola, Yang, Ying quien cargaba a Firebreather cubierta con un campo de fuerza junto con las niñas Pie y los gemelos Cake, Big Mac, la abuela Smith, Cheese Sándwich, Hondo Flanks y su esposa, Vinyl, Octavia, Roseluck, Daisy, Carrot Top, Rumble, Pipsqueak, Derpy, Dinky, Twist, Aloe, Vera, Thunderlane, Berry, Diamond Tiara, Filthy Rich, BonBon, Lyra Heartstrings, Bulk Bíceps, Silver Spoon, Minuette, Flat Lane, Whooves, Red Hearth, los Cake, Caramel y muchos más estaban ahí, ya habían exterminado a los drones en su totalidad, ahora no iban a dejar luchar a los portadores solos, Doll estaba completamente estupefacto. – ¡Escúchame bien estúpido, cuando atacas a un solo habitante de Ponyville, nos atacas a todos, y todos nos defenderemos como uno! –Grito firmemente Diamond Tiara. -¡Como te atreves a hablarme así maldita basura, los voy a matar a todos!- Grito fuera de si Dark Doll. –Usted no está en posición de amenazar a nadie Dark Doll. –Se escuchó una voz en un altavoz, era el comandante Shield, quien ya estaba sobre volándolos con su nave. -Aunque inténtelo si quiere, mis artilleros están deseosos de lanzarle una lluvia de flechas de nuestras ballestas. –Doll estaba completamente rodeado, pensó que para rematar todo solo faltaban las dos guardias, al voltear vio que ellos precisamente cerraban la pinza sobre él, increíblemente se tranquilizó en ese momento.

-Ríndete Doll, te tenemos completamente rodeado. –Le Ordeno Twilight volando directamente hacia él, Doll la miro sin hacer nada completamente calmado. –Ustedes son como hormigas que luchan contra un león. –Dijo sarcásticamente Doll a Twilight, molestándola un poco. –Pero si son millares de hormigas, por muchas que elimine el león la otras se lo comerán vivo, ahora estoy en esa situación, así que si princesita, me rindo, por cierto felicitaciones por tu boda con la cosa.

-Como si tú estuvieras muy bonito Dolly. –Dijo muy molesto Discord al comentario de Doll, los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar, ya que compartían la opinión de Doll.

-Pero no me malentiendan mis queridas sabandijas, admito haber perdido esta batalla, pero la guerra acaba de empezar, guerra que yo ganare, no soy tan tonto como sus anteriores rivales quienes no se retiraban aun teniendo oportunidad, yo en cambio hare una retirada estratégica. –Hizo un corte dimensional con su mano sana, apareciendo en el suelo de la jaula el otro extremo, haciendo caer a sus heraldos exactamente enfrente de él, brillo su dedo índice en color rojo, cortando las ataduras que los aprisionaba, después los miro con una mirada fría y colérica- Tendría que eliminarlos aquí inútiles, pero ahora me doy cuenta que necesito el mayor apoyo posible, tendré que entrenarlos de nuevo para que sean las maquinas asesinas perfectas, agradezcan a su buena estrella que podrán seguir respirando.

-G-g-gracias jefe, le aseguro que no le fallaremos de nuevo. –Dijo todavía muy nerviosa Skyshadow, los demás asintieron igual. –Más le vale, si no yo seré quien termine con sus miserables vidas. –Entonces corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba la princesa Celestia y Luna. –Y no he terminado contigo Celestia, debo admitir que tus peones se han hecho muy fuertes, pero no podrán detenerme, pronto me pagaras la masacre en la que se extinguió mi pueblo.

-¡¿De qué rayos está hablando este demonio Tia?! -Pregunto toda sorprendida Luna, Celestia solo volteo la cara sintiendo una gran culpabilidad, Doll rio salvajemente. -¡Ya veo, así que no has contado nuestra historia previa, ni siquiera a tu hermana, sí que eres hipócrita Celestia, eso hace que piense algo, seguro el elemento de la amabilidad supo toda la verdad, por eso ya no quiso tenerte de gobernante y por eso deserto, no creí que la más cobarde de todas fuera la más lista, pero en fin, pronto todos sabrán la verdad y te odiaran tanto como yo lo hago!

-Nosotros cuatro lo sabemos señor, al principio nos sorprendimos, pero después lo analizamos y comprendimos a Celestia, lo que paso con su gente no justifica que usted se volviera un monstruo sin alma, si lo vieran ahora sus congéneres desaprobarían en lo que usted se volvió ¿o me equivoco? –Menciono molesta Rarity quien se había tele transportado entre Celestia y Doll, sorprendiendo a ambos que ellos supieran la verdad, según ellos solo había alguien más que lo sabía completamente. -¡Vaya ahora comprendo su increíble aumento de nivel, así que la momia aún vive, sencillamente sorprendente, ahora estoy más seguro de mi decisión, pronto volveré más fuerte de lo que imaginan! –Entonces corrió rápidamente de nuevo a donde lo esperaban sus heraldos, abrió otro portal, pero no se vio que apareciera otro corte cerca, seguro lo había hecho dirigido a donde tenían su base, Stars Saber grito muy fuerte. -¡Están tratando de escapar, hay que detenerlos! –Rainbow, Lighting, Spike, Luna, Shinning, Paperwhite y Spitfire fueron rápidamente a donde estaban sus enemigos, ya estaban pasando los heraldos a través del portal, entonces Dark Doll le sonrió cínicamente mientras se despedía. – ¡Y pueden quedarse con mi brazo izquierdo como recuerdo de este milagro, ya que pronto me crecerá otro por las fabulosas características del magitanio, au revoir! –Se despidió Doll pasando por el portal, cerrándose inmediatamente frente a la nariz de Rainbow y Lighting quienes fueron los primeros en llegar. -¡Me lleva la (compra manzanas), el desgraciado escapo!- se quejó muy molesta la pegaso arcoíris, Lighting la consoló poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre ella. –Tranquila Dash, ahora no fue igual como hace 10 años, no tuvimos ninguna baja y él fue quien huyo con la cola entre las patas, solo debemos volvernos más fuertes para cuando vuelva y poner fin a esto de una buena vez por todas.

-Tiene razón LJ, ahora no es como hace diez años, tengo mucha esperanza, ahora solo quiero ver la reacción de todos los demás, será muuuy interesante.

-En eso tienes razón Rainbow, también yo me muero de ganas de ver… -No termino de decir su frase cuando su madre lo abrazo más fuerte que nunca. -¡Lighting, hijito estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hiciste algo que ninguna de las princesas hizo antes, lastimaste a ese hijo de (compra manzanas), sabía que estabas destinado a hacer algo muy grande!

-Gracias mamá, ahora te pido de nuevo como ayer que me sueltes por favor. -Le pidió a su madre, ella lo volvió a soltar apenada, en poco tiempo se recuperó LJ, después de eso su madre lo vio algo molesta. –La próxima vez que me encargues cuidar a niños, asegúrate de saber quiénes son sus padres y avisarme ¿quieres por favor?

-Lo se mamá, la verdad yo lo supe apenas, es que sinceramente no pensé que ellos… ¡Ay no, ahora lo estoy imaginando cuando ellos están haciéndolo, es horrible! –Menciono todo traumado Lighting, haciendo que Rainbow y Paperwhite también imaginaran la escena, traumándolas también.

-¡Hijo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pesar en eso?! ¡Fue suficiente cuando yo lo pensé cuando deduje quienes eran los padres de Yang y Ying, ahora tú de nuevo me lo recuerdas!

-Gracias Lighting, seguro lo que me obligaste a pensar no saldrá ni con años de terapia, es menos traumático pensar en Rarity y Spike. –Dijo Rainbow mirándolo molesta, inmediatamente escucharon a varios ponys llorar de alegría, voltearon a ver y vieron varias reuniones familiares felices.

-¡Papi, mami, no saben cómo los extrañe, perdónenme por hacerles pensar que estaba muerta! –Dijo llorando Rarity pidiendo perdón a sus padres. –Tranquila hija, no tienes que disculparte de nada, solo trata de ser más cuidadosa. –Le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba la melena, entonces su padre Hondo continúo hablándole. -Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Rarity, ahora eres de las unicornios más poderosas de Equestria, nuestra familia mejora mucho cada vez, ahora son dos portadoras la que son mis hijas, además de ser excelentes ponys de bien, seguro Sweetie te hará un banquete en tu honor.

-¡NO! –Gritaron las dos hermanas a la vez, sorprendiendo a Hondo. -¡Papa ya sabes que soy muy mala cocinando, pero tú y mamá insisten que yo cocine, soy música, no chef, entiéndalo de una buena vez por favor!

-Pero Sweetie, tu cocinas muy bien, la verdad me sorprende que tu cutie mark no sea de alta cocina. –Dijo su madre, Sweetie estaba a punto de tener un ataque como los de su hermana, pero esta la calmo sosteniendo su casco derecho. –Tranquila Sweetie, a mí me pasaba esto siempre a tu edad, no es que nuestros padres no les gusten nuestros talentos, solo es que no los entienden realmente, dales un poco tiempo, además seguro las papilas gustativas de nuestros padres son… diferentes a las de los demás ponys, de verdad a ellos les gusta como cocinas, puedes seguir dándoles ese gusto, pero eso no quiere decir que tú no puedas aprender a cocinar cosas para los demás ponys incluyéndote, tal vez te des cuenta que eres buena cocinando como eres buena cantando y componiendo música, como yo me di cuenta que también era buena con la magia.

-¡Ejem! –Menciono Spike quien ya estaba cargando a su hija después de que se la regreso Ying tratando de llamar la atención de Rarity y Sweetie, Rarity fue con él y lo llevo con sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, seguro recuerdan a Spikey Wikey, ahora somos marido y yegua, y ella es su nieta Firebreather. –Dijo orgullosamente Rarity presentando a su esposo e hija, Hondo le dio un casco a Spike. –Vaya Spike, todos en el pueblo sabían lo que sentías por mi hija, incluso sabía que ella también te correspondía, pero no creí que ustedes… bueno tú sabes, ella es una pony y tu un dragón, no creímos que fuera posible sin ofender, pero ya vimos que nos equivocamos, espero que la hayas tratado bien y que la hayas hecho feliz.

-No se preocupe señor Flanks. –Menciono Spike dándole la garra contestando su saludo. –Por favor solo llámame Hondo Spike.

-Está bien Hondo, he tratado a mi adorada Rarity como ella se merece y mucho más, ella es uno de mis mayores tesoros, y sabe que tan importante es su tesoro para un dragón, el otro es mi pequeña niña, haciéndonos felices a ambos, ella es nuestro pequeño milagro, ya que no sabíamos si podíamos concebirla.

-¿Me dejas cargar a mi nieta por favor Spike? –Le pidió su suegra al dragón, él se la dio muy gentilmente, la potrilla volteo a ver a sus abuelos, entonces pareció que sonreía, exhalo una pequeña flama azul que formo una flor, mientras que Hondo le daba un casco, Firebreather la agarro muy fuerte con sus pequeñas garras.

-¡Vaya chiquilla eres bastante fuerte, seguro eso lo heredaste de mí y de tu padre claro!

-Y de mi heredo el color del cuerpo y de melena, y tiene el color de ojos de Sweetie Bell, pero estos son como los tuyos Spike, son algo reptilianos. –Dijo la madre de Rarity arrullando a la pequeña, Spike se sonrojo y se tallo la cabeza. –Supongo que es el precio de yo sea el padre.

-Y no podría ser mejor Spike, ella es la niña más preciosa del mundo solo porque tú estuviste involucrado, no podría estar más feliz, ahora somos una gran familia. –Entonces Spike, Rarity, Sweetie y los padres de ellas se abrazaron tiernamente, pero una pregunta de su padre arruino el momento. -¿Y cómo la tuviste Rarity, fue un parto normal o tuviste un huevo?

-¡Papá, como te atreves a preguntarme eso, soy una pony, por supuesto que la iba a concebir como tal! –Le respondió molesta, todos se soltaron riéndose.

-Yeup, demasiado tierno, tanto que me voy a empalagar y a enfermarme de diabetes. –Dijo Rainbow sacando su lengua señalándola, molestando un poco a Paperwhite. –Rainbow no sé cómo puedes criticar eso tan bello, seguro tu reaccionaste así cuando supiste que tus amigos estaban vivos.

-Bueno tal vez reaccione un poquito así Paper.

-Shhh, les pido silencio a ambas por favor, va a empezar un espectáculo muy interesante. –Les pidió Lighting a su madre y a Rainbow, quienes voltearon a ver lo que miraba el, ahora era el turno de la familia de Twilight, no sabían qué iba a pasar.

-¡Twily, estas viva, nuestros padres van a estar tan contentos, incluso creciste un poco, ahora si pareces un alicornio! –Dijo felizmente Shinning Armor, mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor, pero ella se molestó un poco por su ultimo comentario. -¿Cómo que ahora si parezco una alicornio, que antes no lo parecía?

-¡Bueno es que tú sabes, antes eras… del tamaño de la yeguas promedio, cierto te crecieron alas pero tu figura no cambio además de eso, ahora creo que eres un poco más alta que Cadance, pero sigues siendo tú, la verdad…! –Entonces su hermana al ver el interminable balbuceo de su hermano, le puso un casco en la boca para callarlo. –Gracias Shinning, aunque no lo creas extrañaba estas pláticas contigo.

-¡Twilight, que bueno que estas bien, no sabes cómo te extrañe querida cuñada, nos hiciste mucha falta! –Le dijo su cuñada Cadance a Twilight mientras se abrazaban, ambas empezaron a llorar de felicidad, a las dos les hacía falta esto. -¡prométeme que ya no harás locuras como esa vez, prefiero tener a una cuñada viva que a una heroína muerta!

-Lo se cuñada, descuida ya no intentare hacer ese tipo de tonterías, ahora sé que eso lastima mucho a mis seres queridos, y sé que existen otras maneras antes de tomar esa decisión tan extrema. – En ese momento alguien jala la melena a Cadance, ella voltea para ver quien fue. –Mami… -Era su hija, la joven Crystal quien estaba algo nerviosa, su madre tiernamente la puso delante de Twilight. –Ella es tu sobrina, la princesa Crystal Twilight, le pusimos ese nombre en tu honor, aunque creo que ya se conocían.

-De hecho es cierto, aunque no ve vio bien por la capa que llevaba en aquel momento, ahora puedo presentarme como debe ser. –Entonces vio tiernamente a su sobrina sonriendo y dejando caer algunas lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos. –Hola Crysti, yo soy tu tía, Twilight Sparkle, sé que ya nos habíamos visto en tu sueño, pero la verdad deseaba verte en persona. –En ese preciso momento Crystal se lanza sobre su tía abrazándola. -¡Tía Twily, de verdad cumpliste tu promesa, nos protegiste a mi papá, a mi mamá, a Flash y a Estrellita, ahora sé porque mis padres te quieren tanto, ahora que ya te conozco también te quiero decir que yo te quiero mucho como ellos!

-Yo me siento igual Crysti, apenas te acabo de conocer formalmente y ya siento que te quiero mucho, pronto te regalare muchos libros, ¿Qué genero te gusta más sobrina? –Entonces Crystal se apeno mucho, Twilight no supo porque se puso así. -¿Crysti te sientes bien, dije algo que te molesto?

-Es que a ella no le gusta leer Twilight. –Le respondió Cadance algo molesta con su hija. – Ese es uno de mis problemas con ella, solo lee los libros de la escuela por pura obligación, y lo más cerca que ha estado de leer algún cuento o novela es cuando ve esas tontas películas de la unicornio arquera de los partidos del destino.

-No te preocupes Cadance, yo tuve ese mismo problema con una de mis hijas, solo necesito encontrar un género que le guste, déjamela en mis cascos, te aseguro que pronto no dejara de leer varios libros. –Dijo Twilight poniendo su mirada de bibliófila sobre Crystal, esta se preocupó, pero en ese momento se apareció Ying flotando frente a ella.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto prima, es cierto que no me gustaba leer como a ti, pero mi mami me dio mi primera novela de comedia burlesca, ¡y me encanto!, ahora no las dejo de leer por nada, incluso he leído otro tipos de género, no me gustan tanto, pero me entretienen un poco, pero las novelas ñoñas en las que están basadas las películas que te gustan, ¡Guacala! Pero cada quien tiene sus gustos y yo respeto eso.

-T-t-tu eres…

-¡Ay, perdón por no presentarme, yo soy tu prima Ying Sparkle, espero que seas menos aburrida que mi hermana!

-Muchas gracias por hablarle mal de mí Ying. –le reclamo Yang a su hermana saliendo detrás de su madre, ella veía muy interesada esta situación. –Mucho gusto en conocerla princesa prima Crystal Twilight, yo soy Yang Sparkle, LA HERMANA MAYOR DE YING POR SEIS MINUTOS. -Dijo esto con la firme intención de molestar a su hermana, le salió perfecto. –Aunque debo estar de acuerdo con ella en una cosa, leer es muy divertido, a mí por ejemplo me encantan los libros de Daring Doo y de epopeyas épicas como "El corcel de los anillos", son magníficos. –En ese preciso instante, Crystal abraza a Yang y a Ying muy emocionada. -¡Qué bien, ya tengo dos primas, bueno tres contando a la hija del Tío Spike! ¿Cuantos años tienen?

-¿Eh?, pues cumplimos ocho años hace aproximadamente dos meses. –Respondió Yang a la pregunta de Crystal, al escucharla se le iluminaron los ojos. -¡Genial, entonces yo soy la mayor, les podre enseñar todo lo que se de costumbres reales, las jóvenes princesas debemos apoyarnos entre sí! ¡¿No lo creen?! –Al decir esto las gemelas se quedaron muy pensativas, Yang fue la primera en reaccionar. –Creo que nunca pensamos en eso… pero es cierto… ¡nosotras también somos princesas, ya que nuestra madre es la princesa de la amistad y nuestro padre es el señor del caos!

-¡Súper, a ver tu plebeya, pule mis cascos traseros y hazme un manicure en las garras delanteras, te lo ordena la toda poderosa y superior a ti princesa Ying! –Le dijo muy altaneramente la niña a Scootalo, esta se iba a lanzar furiosa sobre ella. -¡Pequeña peste, como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera!

-¡Ying hija, aunque seas una princesa eso no te da derecho a hacer esto, ser una princesa no es obligar a todos a arrodillarte ante ti, ser princesa es inspirar a todos a levantarse junto contigo! –le regaño algo molesta Twilight a la potrilla, pero esta puso su sonrisa burlona. –Tranquila mamá, yo se eso, era solo una broma, quería ver qué cara ponías solamente, ¡y fue muy divertido!, discúlpeme Srta. Scootalo, le juro que ya lo le volveré a hablar tan groseramente.

-E-está bien… creo –Dijo Scootalo toda confundida, no tenía ni idea que había pasado.

-Ay hermana, a veces creo que nos odias por los chistecitos que nos gastas. –Menciono frustrada Yang haciendo pequeñas negaciones con su cabeza, entonces se puso enfrente de Shinning y Cadance. –Buenas tardes sus altezas. –Dijo esto haciéndoles una reverencia, dejándolos sorprendidos por lo educada que era. –Soy Yang Discord Sparkle, su sobrina, es un honor conocerlos a ustedes Tío príncipe Shinning Armor y Tía princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. –En ese momento los dos sin ningún respeto de las reglas de etiqueta, abrazaron muy fuertemente a Yang. –Pen…sé que ellos se comportarían… de otro modo.

-¡No todo tiene que ser tan formal Yang, a veces solo hay que dejarlo fluir, y solo llámame tío Shinning, eres familia, no una embajadora de un reino lejano!

-¡y a mí solo llámame tía Cadance, pero enserio Yang, ser educada y formal está bien, pero apenas eres una pequeña, trata de relajarte más, sino vas a tener los ataques de ansiedad que tenía tu madre cuando algo se le salía un poco de control!

-De hecho ya ha tenido como ocho de esos ataques que mencionan, cuatro por mi culpa. –Menciono Ying quien estaba con Crystal al lado viendo ambas muy divertidas como estaba confundida Yang por la reacción que tuvieron sus tíos, pensaba que ellos se comportarían con la etiqueta real, no como cualquier familia. –Ya sé que me presente con el tío Shinning cuando se comunicaron con la Sra. Paperwhite, pero de todas maneras soy Ying Discord Sparkle, la sobrina más espectacular que pudieran tener, ¿Qué a mí no me abrazan porque estoy muy fea o algo así?

-¡Claro que no Ying, ven aquí mi pequeña explosión de alegría, tú también ven con nosotros hija! –Le dijo Shinning a las dos potrillas, entonces Ying se lanzó a toda velocidad a abrazar a sus tíos, de verdad le había gustado el sobrenombre que le había puesto su tío, Crystal los alcanzo poco después, fundiéndose los cinco en un gran abrazo.

-¡Ay que ternura, es una lástima que destrozaras mi cámara hija, pero ya sé, no se muevan! –Dijo Discord apareciendo de repente frente a ellos, chaqueando su garras de león, y apareciendo en la otra a una mini Photo Finish, tomando una foto del momento con una cámara instantánea, la foto voló hacia la garra libre de Discord , aumentando su tamaño al de un retrato. -¡Perfecto, la hare enmarcar, después hare una copia para mi cartera! –chasqueando de nuevo su garra, desapareciendo la foto y la mini yegua, Photo Finish apareció en su estudio. -¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? –Se preguntó muy confundida.

Shinning, Cadance y sobretodo Crystal se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Discord. -¡Papi, te extrañe mucho! –Grito muy emocionada Ying volando a abrazar a su padre. –No sé por qué me extrañaste hija, no pasaron más de 24 horas desde que Twilight y yo te dejamos al cuidado de cuchillitos y de su madre asesina narcisos.

-¡¿Cuchillitos?!

-¡¿Asesina narcisos?! –Señalaron muy molestos Lighting y Paperwhite al escuchar los apodos que les puso Discord. –Cálmense ustedes dos, ya saben que Discord les pone apodos a todos, después le reclaman, ahora viene lo más interesante. –Sugirió Rainbow poniendo de nuevo atención a la familia de Twilight.

-Yo también te extrañe padre. –Expresó Yang caminando tranquilamente hacia Discord, al llegar le dio un abrazo no tan efusivo como el de su hermana. –Sinceramente estaba preocupada por ti y mi madre y que no pudiéramos mi hermana y yo ayudar a nuestros nuevos amigos.

-Tranquila Yang, ustedes dos estuvieron a la altura de la circunstancias, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos, me sorprende cuantos drones destruiste tu sola hija. –Yang se sonrojo por lo que indico su padre, pero no le cayó en gracia a Ying. -¡Hey, ella destruyo más alimañas porque ella uso mis mazos sin permiso!

-¡Y dale con tus tontos mazos Ying, ya los use y ni modo, resígnate de una buena vez! –Le dijo molesta Yang a Ying, esta se puso a refunfuñar yendo al lado de su madre. –Yang ve con ellas, ahora necesito hablar con tus tíos y mi sobrina sin ninguna interrupción. –Le ordeno gentil pero firme Discord a Yang, ella obedeció de inmediato. –De acuerdo padre, solo trata de… no ser tan cómo eres en este momento, creo que están todavía digiriendo que tú eres el esposo de mi madre.

-Tranquila Yang, ya es suficiente que Twilight me lo recuerde a cada rato, descuida sé cuándo ser prudente. –Entonces ambos se dirigieron por su lado a donde tenían que estar, Yang se fue a lado de Twilight, y Discord se colocó delante de los gobernantes del imperio de Cristal. -¿Y que cuentan cuñados?

-¡Como convenciste a mi inocente hermana de estar contigo Discord, seguramente le hiciste un hechizo de memoria como el de hace años, cuando tu escapaste de tu prisión de piedras engañando con tus trucos a todos los elementos, pero a mí no me convences para nada, no la vas a traicionar otra vez! –Grito muy molesto Shinning Armor, espantando a Cadance y Crystal y sorprendiendo inclusive a Discord, él ya le iba a responder molesto cuando apareció entre ellos Twilight completamente furiosa con su hermano.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A MI ESPOSO ARMOR, ERES UN SOBERANO IMBÉCIL, DÉJAME CONTARTE QUE ESTABA TAN DEPRIMIDA Y TRISTE EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTÁBAMOS QUE INCLUSO PENSÉ EN… TU SABES, RARITY Y SPIKE TRATABAN DE ANIMARME SIN RESULTADOS, PERO ENTONCES FUE DISCORD QUIEN ME VOLVIÓ A HACERME SONREÍR CON SU MARAVILLOSA FORMA DE SER, EL ME REGRESO LAS GANAS DE VIVIR, POCO A POCO ME EMPEZÓ A AGRADAR MAS, ESE CARIÑO SE EMPEZÓ A CONVERTIR EN AMOR, AL PRINCIPIO NO LO CREÍ POSIBLE, YA QUE SOMOS TAN DISTINTOS, PERO RARITY Y NUESTRO HERMANO ME DIJERON QUE EL AMOR NO RECONOCE RAZAS, EDAD O CREENCIAS, ENTONCES YO FUI QUIEN SE LE DECLARO, EL TAMBIÉN SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE MI PERO TENIA LAS MISMAS DUDAS QUE YO Y ME RECHAZO LA PRIMERA VEZ, NO TIENES IDEA COMO ME DOLIÓ ESO, PERO FUI PERSISTENTE Y AL FINAL… ME ACEPTO, FUE UNO DE MIS DÍAS MAS FELICES DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO, POSTERIORMENTE TUVE A MIS MARAVILLOSAS HIJAS, VELAS BIEN SHINNING! ¡¿CREES QUE VIENEN DE UNA RELACIÓN DONDE NO HAY CARIÑO, CREES QUE VIENEN DE UN ENGAÑO Y MENTIRA, CREES QUE YO Y ELLAS TEN MENTIRÍAMOS?! –Todos estaban asombrados, por no decir aterrados de la reacción de Twilight, se lanzó como un lobo salvaje que va a defender a un miembro de su manada que estaba siendo atacado, estaba más molesta que cuando ataco Doll momentos antes, Shinning estaba absolutamente inmovilizado de la impresión, entonces fue Cadance quien intervino para arreglar las cosas. –Twilight tiene razón Shinning, eres un soberano imbécil, al principio me asombre y asuste un poco, pero después vi a tu hermana y a Discord juntos y pude ver su aura del amor que se tienen, ¡Es uno de los más puros y fuertes que visto en mi vida, como el amor que se tienen Pinkie y Cheese o el de Rarity y Spike, si no tuvieran ese amor no habrían tenido a esas lindas niñas y ninguna de ellas sería feliz, pero se ve que son felices y que quieren ambas a su padre, eso no se puede hacer con magia y lo sabes!

-Yo creo que mi mamá tiene razón padre, al estar abrazando a mis primas sentí el gran afecto que le tienen a mi tía Twilight y a MI TÍO DISCORD, y eso estoy segura solo se logra con la magia del amor verdadero. –Complemento Crystal lo que empezó a decir su madre, su padre estaba completamente en silencio, haciendo que su hija perdiera los estribos. -¡Rayos papá, admite que te equivocaste y discúlpate, se un corcel!... ay papá perdón, no quería gritarte.

-No Crysti, tienes razón… ustedes tres tienen razón, me deje llevar por mis perjuicios sin analizar los hechos, de verdad soy un imbécil, Twilight discúlpame por poner en tela de juicio de tus sentimientos y Discord discúlpame por creer que estabas hechizando a mi hermana, debería haber sabido que no serias capaz de eso nada más viendo a sus encantadoras hijas. – Se disculpó francamente Shinning Armor, Twilight y Discord permanecieron pensando por un momento en silencio.

-Está bien principito, acepto tus disculpas, pero te advierto que me desquitare de ti de alguna manera… ¡al estilo Discord por supuesto! – Al terminar de decir esto cayeron varios rayos mientras el rey del caos reía maniáticamente, en ese momento Twilight lo miro sonriendo. –Ya es suficiente Dis. –Le solicitó Twilight a su marido, este paro inmediatamente su… espectáculo. –Si mi amor, lo que tú digas. –Ahí se notó quien tenía las riendas de la relación.

-Yo también acepto tus disculpas hermano, pero te advierto, si tú o alguien más vuelve a insultar o molestar a mi marido y a nuestras hijas, mi rabia será tal, que desearan enfrentarse a Nightmare, Sombra, Chrisalys, Tyrek y a Doll todos juntos en lugar de enfrentarme a mí.

-S-s-si hermana te entendí muy bien. –Le respondió su hermano temblando y tragando mucha saliva, la amenaza de Twilight lo impresiono más que la amenaza del mismo Discord. –No te preocupes Twi, creo que ya le arreglaste las ideas de Shinning con tu… discurso motivacional. –Menciono Cadance mientras le ponía un casco alrededor de cuello, tratando de calmarla, ya que se notaba aun molesta. -¡Mamá, no esperaba esta reacción de ti! –Dijo muy inquietada y sorprendida Yang, nunca había visto a su madre tan furiosa. -¡Wow, mamá eres sorprendente! ¡¿Si me molestan en la escuela, puedo llevarte inmediatamente después para que los amenaces de muerte como al tío Shinning?! –Pregunto Ying a su madre mientras la veía fijamente, esto saca a Twilight de su trance furico. -¡Ying, claro que no voy a amenazar a potrillos de tu edad!

-Sabía que decirte eso te haría reaccionar, pero en serio mami, incluso yo hubiera reaccionado mejor al… comentario del tío Shinning, y si me hubiera puesto como tú con alguien más, seguro me sermonarias horrible, trata de predicar con el ejemplo por favor, ¿quieres? –Le dijo Ying a su madre dejándola asombrada, después la potrilla se fue a sentar junto a su hermana y prima, quienes estaban igual que Twilight. –A veces… me asustas Ying, eres muy sabia, dulce y tranquila cuando la situación lo requiere. –le comento Yang a su hermana cuando se puso a su lado, esta se recostó sobre ella sonriendo. –Es como dijiste hace algunos momentos hermana mayor, cuando dijiste que también eras hija de Discord, yo también como tú, soy hija de la gran Twilight Sparkle.

-Tienes razón Ying, no debí reaccionar así, ¡con mi propio hermano! –Dijo Twilight disculpándose ahora ella. –Debí de explicarle tranquilamente, pero cuando hablan mal de mi amada familia, ¡pierdo completamente la razón, y me lanzo furiosa a defenderlos!, pero esa no es justificación de mi comportamiento, así que yo también te pido que me perdones hermano mayor.

-Tranquila Twily, te perdono, parece que somos igual de cabezas huecas, pero que bueno que tenemos a nuestras hijas para sacarnos de nuestros errores, ¡Ahora si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría abrazar a toda mi gran familia en este momento! –Entonces Twilight, Discord, Crystal, Ying, Cadance, Yang y Shinning se dieron un gran abrazo grupal, que hizo que todos los demás suspiraran de ternura, incluso Rainbow Dash.

-¡Que alguien por favor les tome una foto, es taaan adorable! –Pidió con una sonrisa Pinkie. -Descuida madre, yo me encargo. –Dijo neutralmente su hija Blue, sorprendiendo a ella, a Cheese y a sus hermanas, sacando de quien sabe dónde una cámara como lo hacen sus parientes. –Volteen a la cámara y digan pastel al verla por favor.

-¡PASTEL! –Dijeron Twilight y su familia mirando la cámara, sacando una muy buena foto Blue.-cuando la revele, les entregare una copia a cada uno de ustedes, espero le guste mi trabajo. –Menciono Blue guardando su cámara de donde la saco. –la verdad me gusta mucho tomar fotos de momentos tan felices como este, pero me falta todavía mucho por aprender.

-Estoy segura que les gustara mucho tu fotografía pequeña Blue Pie. –Dijo una yegua acercándose a Twilight, todos los presentes hacían una reverencia cuando pasaba frente a ellos. Era la princesa Celestia acompañada de la princesa Luna. Twilight, Discord, Yang y Ying también le hicieron una reverencia. –Princesa Celestia, para mí es un honor presentarle a mi propia familia real… -Entonces Celestia le dio un gran abrazo sin dejarla terminar hablar. -¡Twilight, no sabes cuánto nos hiciste falta mi alumna estrella, pero ahora estas aquí de nuevo, eres más sabia y poderosa ahora, incluso ya eres madre, la verdad eso me da mucha envidia, Discord te agradezco mucho que la cuidaras y amaras como lo has hecho hasta ahora!

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella y mis hijas Celestia. –Dijo sinceramente Discord, ambos se saludaron dándose garra y casco, entonces Celestia se dirigió a Rarity y Spike.- ¡ustedes dos también me sorprendieron mucho, Spike ahora eres un gran dragón, ya no eres el pequeño que quería ser un aventurero, ahora ya lo eres, y Rarity, la verdad no esperaba que tu fueras tan poderosa, ahora tienes la magia de un alicornio sin serlo, seguro forjaste junto con Twilight, Spike y Discord la maravillosa espada de Lighting Jolt y el fantástico saxofón de Cool Jazz!

-Así es princesa, pero sinceramente nos costó mucho trabajo aprender a utilizar ese material, tuvimos fácil como 10 intentos fallidos antes que quedaran _magnifique_ ambos, también nos costó un poco de trabajo encontrar al pony indicado para hacer su arma, con Lighting fue más fácil que con Jazz, ya que a él ya lo conocíamos de potrillo, tuve que buscar en varios sueños durante mucho tiempo para encontrar al elemento de la humildad, y al ser ese preciso elemento, lo dificulto más. –Explicó Rarity a la Celestia, haciendo que Luna volviera a usar la voz real de Canterlot sin querer por el sobresalto que acababa de recibir.

-¡ENTONCES FUISTE TU QUIEN ENTRO EN LOS SUEÑOS DE ESOS DOS PONYS SIN QUE YO ME DIERA CUENTA DE NADA, CREÍ RECONOCER TU AURA MÁGICA, PERO REALMENTE NO PUDE CREER QUE FUERAS TU RARITY! ¡¿COMO CONSEGUISTE DESARROLLAR ESA HABILIDAD QUEDANDO A LA PAR CONMIGO?! –Termino de hablar Luna y se vio el resultado de la voz real de nuevo, ponys derribados por todas partes tapándose las orejas, los que llevaban lentes como Jazz, Yang, Vinyl y Twist estaban completamente cuarteados, entonces CJ reviso sus alforjas como cuando peleo con Darksteel para sacar un nuevo par, pero para su decepción todos sus lentes estaban igual, incluso parecía que el dirigible de Shield estaba a punto de caer por el impacto de la onda sónica, todos los ponys estaban completamente desarreglados por la misma onda. La única que había disfrutado esto era Ying, de nuevo.

-¡Como dice Jazz, COOL! ¡¿Mami, le puedes pedir a la princesa Luna que me enseñar a hablar como ella?! ¡Ya es mi princesa favorita de las dos hermanas! –Le pidió la pequeña potrilla emocionada y dando brinquitos a Twilight, está todavía mareada le contesto. –Tal vez luego hija… (O tal vez nunca). –Termino de pensar lo último para sí misma.

-Bueno princesa Luna permítame contarle esto lo mejor que pueda. –Dijo Rarity mientras aparecía un cepillo y espejo y se empezaba a arreglar, le conto la misma historia que a Pinkie y Apple Bloom, ahora los que faltaban también la oyeron muy atentos igual que las dos hermanas, al término de su relato Celestia y Luna estaban pasmadas, en el lugar donde habían caído habitaban otros tres individuos que contaban con un gran poder, quienes los tomaron como aprendices durante ese periodo de tiempo.

-¿Y quiénes son sus maestros si me permiten preguntar, y porque no vinieron acompañándolos a ustedes? –Pregunto Luna curiosa, Celestia tenía la misma duda. -Ellos no pueden salir de la dimensión en donde caímos. –Respondió Rarity algo triste. –Su energía está ligada con ese plano existencial, ya que ellos la crearon por accidente y llegando ahí es ese instante, si cualquiera de ellos se va de ahí, la dimensión desaparece en la nada matando a los tres al instante.

-¡Rarity, lo que dices es terrible! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo han estado ahí esos desafortunados?! – Pregunto Celestia muy preocupada, ya que sospechaba quien era uno de ellos. –Cerca de mil años princesa, lo mismo que no les permite salir hace que el tiempo en ellos no pase a diferencia de nosotros que si… (No me voy a decir vieja) cumplimos años de la manera normal.

-Por eso tengo que pedirle a ustedes tres Celestia, Luna y Cadance. –Dijo Twilight a las otras princesas. –Si combinamos nuestras fuerzas además de la de Rarity y mi esposo, estoy segura que podremos liberar a nuestros maestros sin causarles ningún tipo de daño, ya estoy investigando para preparar el hechizo, el maestro mío y de Rarity está seguro que ustedes podrán hacerlo, ya que también fue su maestro de ustedes dos princesa Celestia y Luna.

-¡Entonces si es el! –Dijo Celestia muy emocionada. –Claro que es el Tia, ¿quién más podía enseñarle a Rarity lo mismo que a mí? –Menciono Luna tratando de contener su emoción.

-Princesa Celestia, le tengo que pedir otra cosa muy importante. –Comentó Twilight a la soberana algo preocupada. –Tú dirás mi joven amiga, si esta en mis posibilidades hacerlo. –Contesto gentilmente Celestia.

-Necesito que a todos los elementos presentes les cuente como empezó el asunto con Dark Doll, sino existe la posibilidad de que si se enteran de otra manera, puede ocurrir lo mismo que con Fluttershy, ya que cuando ella se enteró no tuvo el apoyo de nadie para pensar mejor las cosas. –Entonces Celestia se quedó en silencio, no era algo que le gustaría describir, pero viendo como estaban transcurriendo los eventos, tomo rápidamente su decisión. –Como mencione antes Twilight, te has vuelto muy sabia, tienes razón, tengo que contarles lo que paso a todos ustedes juntos, al hacerlo solo con Fluttershy nadie pudo tranquilizarla y apoyarla, decidiendo irse para pensar las cosas ella sola y no volver, pero ahora creo que un aniversario luctuoso se volvió una celebración de regreso de varios seres queridos y un nombramiento de capitán protector, es tiempo de festejar. –Al terminar de decir esto todos gritaron emocionados, era cierto ahora tenía que ser una celebración.

-Tiene razón su majestad, pero creo que todos debemos ir a asearnos. –Menciono el comandante Shield quien está bajando levitando de su nave.- todos los que combatieron no están presentables para este momento tan solemne, así que sugiero ir todos a arreglarnos, empezando la ceremonia de nombramiento a las 19:00 horas, Como estaba planeado, mandare traer al equipo de limpieza para que esto esté lo más presentable posible.

-Descuida Parches, yo arreglo el desastre que nos hicieron hacer Dolly y sus compinches. –Menciono Discord al terminar de hablar Shield, chasqueando sus dedos dejo el pueblo completamente como nuevo, desapareciendo los restos de lo drones caídos, excepto el brazo cercenado. –Creo que eso quieres consérvalo como recuerdo ¿no es así tuerto?

-De hecho es así insolente. –Le contesto molesto Shield al draconequs, quien solo se rio. -debo analizarlo junto con mis agentes, espero que ustedes que tienen la información completa del magitanio nos las compartan con nosotros, las guardias y las otras princesas, nos sería muy útil saber cómo usar este material para defendernos de él y poder usarlo nosotros.

-Le enviare la información a todos ustedes Comandante, pero este material es muy difícil de hacer y manipular, les tomara tiempo poderlo entender. –Le advirtió Twilight a Shield. – No se preocupe princesa, pondré a los mejores agentes herreros y hechiceros a cargo de esto, estoy seguro que ellos podrán entender este material bajo su guía. –En ese momento Shield con otro cuatro agentes levitaron el brazo poniéndolo en un campo de fuerza, tele transportándolo a su base de operaciones.

-Opino hijo que tenemos que irnos, debes asearte para tu ceremonia, estas todo desalineado y no puedes presentarte a las princesas así. –Le comento Paperwhite a Lighting mientras trataba de limpiarlo como si fuera un potrillo. -¡Mamá, ya deja de limpiarme, mejor vámonos a casa para que ambos nos arreglemos, solo faltan algunas horas! –Dijo LJ a su madre, esta lo deja algo apenada. -¡Nos vemos después muchachos!

-¡Trata de no llegar tarde a tu ceremonia Lighting! –Les respondió Twilight al joven, posteriormente habla con Celestia. -¿Princesa, yo puedo dirigir la ceremonia de nombramiento de Lighting?

-¡Claro que si Twilight, de hecho yo también te iba a pedir que tú lo hicieras!

-¡Excelente, ahora debemos entrar al castillo, todos debemos arreglarnos para esta ocasión especial, hay más que suficientes habitaciones para Shinning y su familia y ustedes dos, siéntanse como en casa!

-¡Genial, ahora voy a vivir en un castillo, quiero la habitación más grande! –Grito eufórica Ying, molestando a todos por su petición. -¡Ying, tú no puedes tener el cuarto más grande, es obvio que como la mayor de las dos, esa habitación es mía! –Le dijo altanera Yang a su hermana, molestándola en serio. -¡Ya estoy harta Yang, que seas la mayor no te da derecho a este tipo de cosas, yo la pedí primero, aguántate!

-¡Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos! –Grito Discord regañando a sus hijas, callándolas de inmediato. -¡La habitación más grande es para su madre y para mi obviamente, ustedes se quedaran con las habitaciones que están a lado de la pieza principal cada una de ustedes! ¡¿Quedo claro niñas?!

-¡Pero papá! –Dijeron muy desilusionadas las niñas, pero Twilight apoyo a Discord en su decisión. –Sin peros hijas, se hará como su padre dijo, pónganse de acuerdo quien tomara que habitación, izquierda o derecha, ambas son exactamente iguales pero pueden decolarlas como ustedes deseen, a menos que quieran compartir la habitación más pequeña ustedes dos juntas de nuevo.

-¡Yo quiero el cuarto del lado derecho de ustedes papas! –Se apresuró a pedir Ying cuando dejó de hablar Twilight, madrugando a Yang. -¡Oye, esa habitación era la que yo quería hermana! –Se quejó inmediatamente la mayor.

-Lo siento Yang, pero Ying la pidió primero, así que mejor hazte a la idea. –Le menciono Twilight a Yang, esta se puso a refunfuñar mientras que Ying le sacaba la lengua burlándose. -y como dije antes, las dos habitaciones son iguales, así que ahora vayan a sus cuartos a arreglarse, ya sé que ustedes entraron al castillo anoche para conocerlo y ya saben dónde están, seguramente su tía Rarity ya dejo sus vestidos mágicamente ahora que ya sabe cuál es el cuarto de cada una, ambos tienen baño individual, así que vayan a bañarse, sobre todo tu Ying, no te has aseado en dos días.

-¡Pero la corteza guarda el palo, además fui a nadar al lago hoy! -menciono Ying tratando de justificarse, sus dos padres la vieron muy molestos. -¡Nada de eso jovencita, vas a bañarte como ordeno tu madre ahora! –Dijo Discord mientras chasqueaba sus garras, tele transportando a Ying sobre la tina de su cuarto que se llenó de agua jabonosa en ese mismo instante, entonces la dejo caer en el agua Discord. -¡Rayos, odio bañarme! –Se quejó Ying molesta.

-¿Y tú qué esperas Yang, que tu padre también haga lo mismo contigo?

-¡No mamá, yo puedo llegar perfectamente sola a mi cuarto para bañarme! –Dijo Yang quien se fue volando directamente al castillo.

-¿Tía Twily, a mí también me van a llevar a una habitación así como a Ying? La verdad nunca nos quedamos en tu castillo cuando tú no estabas, así que no sé dónde están las habitaciones de huéspedes. –Pregunto algo asustada Crystal por lo que acababa de ver. –Tranquila Crysti, si tu tío le hizo eso a tu prima Ying es porque ambos ya conocemos como es, si por ella fuera nunca se bañaría con jabón, solo nadaría en lagos y otras corrientes de agua, déjame los guio a sus habitaciones, Shinning y Cadance se quedaran en el cuarto que normalmente usaban en sus anteriores visitas, Crystal se quedara en cuarto de enfrente, su tutor se quedara en la habitación de su lado izquierdo, y el capitán Flash Sentry se quedara en la habitación del lado derecho.

-Entonces vamos familia, se dónde están nuestras habitaciones. –Dijo Shinning Armor entrando al castillo seguido de Cadance, Crystal y Stars, cuando paso Flash Sentry al lado de Twilight esta le dijo en voz baja con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. –De verdad lo lamento Flash, pero nunca imagine que esto terminaría así.

-Tranquila Twilight, ninguno de los dos se declaró, así que no debes sentirte culpable, y ahora al igual que tú ya tengo mi propia familia, te los presentare cuando vayas de visita al imperio. –Le respondió Flash Sentry a Twilight sin ningún rencor, calmando a Twilight. –Gracias Flash, de verdad me encantaría conocerlos. –Dijo Twilight aceptando su propuesta, entonces ella, Discord, Flash y las princesas Celestia y Luna entraron al castillo también.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos a arreglar Spike, ese señor Demonsting me hizo sudar mucho a mí, a ti ese Deathsaurus casi te mata, y a Sweetie esa vándalo de Skyshadow la corto en su bello rostro y su cuerpo dedicado, no se preocupen yo los voy a dejar como nuevos. -Comento Rarity a su esposo y hermana, sus padres les devuelven a su pequeña hija. –Nosotros nos vamos a casa a limpiarnos también, nos veremos después en la ceremonia hijas. –Se despidió Hondo mientras tomaba rumbo a su casa con su esposa.

-¿Sweetie, no te molesta si nos quedamos nosotros tres contigo en la boutique?- Le pregunto a Sweetie cortésmente Rarity. -¡Claro que no hermana, la que quien debería preguntar eso soy yo, esa siempre será tu casa, yo solo te la cuide mientras no estabas!

-Vamos Sweetie, esa también es tu casa, sé que le hiciste modificaciones para poner tu estudio de música, y que bueno que lo hiciste, la verdad tener ese espacio como bodega de cachivaches era un verdadero desperdicio de espacio.

-¿Y creen que yo voy a entrar en la casa? –Pregunto algo preocupado Spike. -¡ya no soy un bebe dragón, no sé si pueda pasar por las puertas!

-Tranquilo Spikey Wikey, creo que puedes pasar agachado por las puertas de la boutique mientras mandamos a hacerlas ampliar más, además también voy… vamos a necesitar de una cama más grande en nuestra habitación para hacer nuestras "cositas".

-¡Si, me encanta hacer "cositas" contigo Rarity! –Dijo Spike todo sonrojado al escuchar a Rarity, quien lo veía con ojos seductores, Sweetie Bell quien estaba cargando a su sobrina se sintió terriblemente incomoda con lo que acababa de enterarse.

-¡Par de pervertidos, como se atreven a decir eso en público! -Menciono toda ruborizada y apenada Sweetie Bell. –Pero Sweetie, es lo más natural del mundo, que marido y yegua que se aman le gusten hacer "cositas". -Le respondió Rarity con una sonrisa, ya que no le importaba la opinión de los demás con respecto a su esposo.

-Creo que voy a tener poner un hechizo de insonorización en el cuarto de ustedes par de tortolos, para que cuando hagan sus… "cositas" se active y dejen que Firebreather y yo podamos estar tranquilas sin escuchar "eso". –Dijo molesta Sweetie, pero ni Spike ni Rarity le hicieron mucho caso. –Haz lo creas conveniente cuñada, pero ya vámonos, soy más grande que ustedes dos, por eso voy a tardarme más que ustedes arreglándome.

-Eso lo dudo cielo, estoy segura que yo tardare más que ustedes. –Empezó a platicar Rarity con Spike muy amenamente mientras caminaban hacia la boutique, pasaron frente los Apple despidiéndose de ellos. Entonces Sweetie pasó enfrente de Apple Bloom parándose un momento. –Así que al fin te decidiste, la verdad ya habías dejado pasar demasiado tiempo Apple Bloom.

-¡Sweetie, de verdad no quiero hacerte daño, pero ya no puedo ocultar que…!- No pudo terminar su frase por temor que Sweetie se enojara, pero ella la vio con una sonrisa sincera. –Que ya no puedes ocultar que te gusta Lighting como me gusta a mí, descuida Apple Bloom, sé que te gusta desde que éramos potrillos, la verdad esperaba que al fin lo admitieras, no me hubiera gustado para nada que tú me dejaras el paso libre con él, prefiero que luches por el como yo también lo hare, así quien sea que sea que permanezca con Lighting, ninguna tendrá nada que reclamarle a la otra, pero déjame advertirte, yo haré todo lo posible para ganarme su corazón hasta el final. –Termino de hablar Sweetie siendo muy sincera con sus sentimientos, esto hace que se tranquilice Apple Bloom.

-¡Gracias Sweetie, descuida yo también planeo luchar por el hasta el final! –Menciono Apple Bloom también muy honestamente, ambas se dieron un choque de cascos mientras se miraban decididas, ahora ya no solo eran amigas, también eran rivales amistosas a partir de ese instante. Se despidieron y los Apple se dirigieron a la granja, pero Apple Bloom volteo inesperadamente a ver hacia el sur de pueblo.

-¡¿Apple Bloom cariño, pasa algo?!- Le pregunto Granny Smith al ver que se detuvo. –No es nada abuela, creí ver algo pero creo que me equivoque. –Volvieron a caminar a la granja, (Que raro, sentí una presencia muy rara hacia el sur, creo que aún estoy algo afectada por el veneno de ese heraldo), pensó algo confundida Apple Bloom.

Al sur de Ponyville a varios kilómetros de distancia, un gran enjambre de changelings estaba esperando instrucciones, uno un poco más grande que los demás con una armadura oscura tipo inglesa que le cubría todo el cuerpo menos la cabeza y alas, se acercó a su reina, ella estaba cubierta completamente por la mismo tipo de armadura, incluso su cabeza y alas.

-Su majestad, parece que la invasión de Dark Doll fallo miserablemente y este huyo, esperamos sus órdenes, ¿nos dirigimos a Ponyville ahora? –Le pregunto el changeling, por la mirilla de la armadura se vio que a la reina le brillaron los ojos.

-No será necesario mi amado General Mystery Mist. –Le respondió la reina con una voz aguda y tranquila, no la misma voz de la reina Chrisalys. –Ahora si vamos, seguramente Celestia y sus nuevos elementos nos borran del mapa antes de poder hacer nada, mejor volvemos a nuestro reino y esperamos a que ellos vayan, seguramente algunos lacayos del odioso de Shield ya notaron nuestra presencia y van trotando a informarle. –Entonces volteo a ver un burro corriendo rápidamente al pueblo más cercano, Mystery Mist iba a capturarlo pero su reina lo evito. –Tranquilo mi amor, esta es la mejor manera de enviar nuestra invitación a los doce signos, conociendo a la temerosa de Celestia, seguro los enviara en lugar de ella, entonces podremos poner en marcha mi plan.

-Como ordene su alteza, ¡Toda las tropas, vamos de regreso al panal! –Todos los changelings empezaron a volar rumbo al desierto, (Pronto Sparkle y Discord, muy pronto sabrán de nuevo de mi) pensó mientras volteaba a ver a Ponyville una vez más antes de irse la reina.

 _Bien, con esto podria decirse que es el final del primer arco de la historia, yo se que el enfrentamiento entre los elementos y Doll es corto, pero necesitaba que Doll siguiera vivo y si todos los elementos luchaban contra el era un hecho que lo hacian mierda junto con sus matones, ahora les puedo adelantar que el siguiente arco se vera mas del pasado de Celestia y Doll, el regreso de Fluttershy a Ponyville y describire el triste pasado de Skyshadow, espero que les guste, como dije antes espero sus comentarios, gracias y suerte._


	13. Ceremonia y Fiesta

**Capítulo 13.**

 **Ceremonia y Fiesta.**

-¡Mamá, por favor, puedo vestirme yo solo, déjame en paz! –Se quejaba Lighting tratando de arreglarse su nuevo uniforme de capitán que le había dado la princesa Luna, pero Paperwhite, quien ya estaba vestida con su uniforme de gala, lo estaba vistiendo como si fuera un potrillo. -¡Hijo, no voy a dejar que vayas a tu gran evento vestido como un vago, estarás ante las cuatro princesas de Equestria, seguramente tu padre estaría de acuerdo conmigo!

-¡¿Cómo un vago?! ¡Mamá, me estas arreglando exactamente como yo ya lo había hecho, pero tú creíste que habías visto una arruga, me quitaste el uniforme y lo volviste a planchar, ahora me tuve que vestir de nuevo haciéndonos que no retrasemos, por favor déjame hacer esto para ya no perdamos el tiempo! –Le suplico Lighting a Paperwhite, pero su madre era demasiado persistente y necia. -¡Claro que no Jolt, te voy a dejar como un gran galán, seguramente habrá muchas jovencitas interesadas en ti después de tu representación de hoy! –Al decirle esto Paperwhite a Jolt este inmediatamente se pone a pensar en los sentimientos que tiene hacia Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell, preocupándolo mucho. -¡Hijo, pero que te pasa, te pusiste todo pálido! ¡¿Fue por algo que dije?!

-S-s-si mamá, fue por algo que dijiste, te solicito que no me vuelvas a hablar de que si la yeguas jóvenes se interesen en mí, ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones con solo dos niñas bonitas como para aumentar el número… (¡Mier [compra manzanas], lo dije!)

-¿Así que ya te diste cuenta al fin de lo que siente la joven Apple Bloom por ti, admitiendo también tus propios sentimientos? , que bueno, especulé que tenías un problema en la cabeza, hasta pensé en enviarte a un psiquiatría.

-¡¿Tu lo sabias mamá?! –Se preguntó asombrado Lighting. –Sip, yo ya lo sabía, junto con Apple Jack, Scootalo, Rainbow, Big Mac, tu amigo Stars, Cheese, Celestia, Luna, Pinkie, Diamond, Granny Smith, Cherry Lee, BonBon, Derpy, Pipsqueak, Snips, Snails, Rumble, Dinky, incluso Sweetie Bell…

-¡Ya entendí madre, el único idiota en el pueblo que no se había dado cuenta que estoy enamorándome de dos lindas yeguas al mismo tiempo soy yo mismo, eso me complica mucho más la situación, no quiero lastimar a ninguna de las dos, y no quiero que me persiga la ciudad hecha una turba furiosa!

-Tranquilo hijo, no eres el primero ni el ultimo pony en esta situación, solo sigue tu corazón, él sabe, y seguro que cualquiera de ellas dos a la que no elijas será lo suficientemente madura para perdonarte en ese preciso momento, pero ahora solo déjame de terminar de arreglarte para tu ceremonia y tu lindas pretendientes… ¡Listo termine, ahora vete en el espejo! –Lighting se miró y se sorprendió, se veía igual que su padre cuando el usaba el suyo, lo única diferencia entre ellos dos era el color de su pelaje. -¡Hijo te ves tan bien, eres la viva imagen de tu difunto padre! –Le menciono su madre con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Lighting la abraza cariñosamente. -Está bien mamá, yo lo extraño también, seguro él nos está viendo desde arriba, ahora solo déjame ver la hora… ¡Por mil corrales, ya solo faltan diez minutos para las siete, vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Lo siento hijo, es que quería arreglarte lo mejor posible que perdí completamente la noción del tiempo! –Le dijo disculpándose Paperwhite a su hijo siguiéndolo corriendo ambos a la puerta. -¡Cálmate mamá, también es mi culpa por discutir contigo en vez de ver el reloj, seguro vamos a llegar tarde, las princesas me van a matar! –Al abrir la puerta de su casa para irse al castillo, ahí estaba parado Discord vestido con un frac negro con un monóculo, sombrero de copa y un bastón, lo acompañaba su hija Ying quien vestía un hermoso vestido como el que uso su madre en la boda de su hermano, solo que este era color negro y rojo.

-Van muy tarde cuchillitos y asesina narcisos. –Dijo molesto Discord mientras veía un reloj de bolsillo. –Se supone que ustedes son militares, y por ende deberían ser muy puntuales.

-¡Que puedo decir Lord Discord, a mi madre y a mí se nos hizo tarde!

-Por favor, solo llámenme Discord ustedes dos, la palabra lord me hace sentir viejo. –Lighting, Paperwhite e incluso Ying rodaron sus ojos, ya que Discord era por lo menos de la misma edad de Celestia. –Qué bueno que Twilight me envió a buscarlos a ambos, ahora Ying si me haces lo honores.

-Si papi, LJ y Sra. Paperwhite prepárense, ahora sentirán una pequeña turbulencia. –Al decir esto Ying hizo brillar su cuerno con mucha intensidad con su aura blanca, tele transportando a todos de inmediato a la ante sala del salón principal de castillo de Twilight, donde los esperaban ya Shinning Armor y el comandante Shield, -Que bien que fuiste por ellos Discord, ya casi es hora. –Le agradeció Shinning a Discord. –De nada cuñadito, Ying es hora de ir a nuestros lugares, ya casi es hora que empiece esta farsa. –Ya iba a reclamarle ese comentario Paperwhite al draconequs, pero Shield se lo impidió. –Paperwhite tranquila, ya sabes que solo quiere fastidiarte, ahora ve y toma tu asiento, es junto a la princesa Luna a su izquierda.

-Está bien Shield, dejare pasar ese comentario solo esta vez, no quiero arruinar el nombramiento de Jolty, ya cruzare algunas palabras con el señor de caos después.

-Eso espero Paperwhite, seguro será interesante, pero ahora nosotros tres debemos ir a sentarnos, no quiero perderme de nada, nos vemos en un rato cuchillitos.

-¡Nos vemos LJ, trata de no vomitar por los nervios que sientes! – Le dijo burlándose algo y dándole un poco un consejo Ying mientras volaba a su lugar. –Gracias Ying, tratare de hacer lo que dices. –le agradeció Lighting sinceramente. –Muy bien hijo, voy a mi asiento, no estés nervioso y disfruta, ya que este es tu gran momento, nos vemos en un rato. –Le dijo Paperwhite orgullosa de él mientras le daba un beso en la frente, posteriormente fue caminando a su lugar, dejando a los tres corceles solos.

-Muy bien Lighting, mi hermana va a presidir la ceremonia, primero hará un pequeño discurso sobre ti y tus logros en la academia y todos tus ascensos, después dirá tu nombre y Jazz con Octavia tocaran una marcha militar, entonces saldrás marchando hacia donde esta ella, te pararas exactamente donde está el escudo del reino, ella te preguntara cosas sobre tu nuevas responsabilidades, tu contestaras "si acepto con orgullo", al terminar las preguntas ella te nombrara capitán formalmente mientras Rarity te cose en el uniforme los galones de capitán, después tu darás un discurso breve también finalizando la ceremonia. –Le explico Shinning a Lighting los pasos que seguiría el evento rápidamente y de manera concisa. –Y trata de relajarte, estas más tenso que cuando estaba aquí Dark Doll con sus matones.

-Lo intentare capitán Shinning. –Dijo Lighting mientras dejaba de temblar. –No lo intente capitán, hágalo. –Le termino de decir Shield mientras le ponía un casco sobre la espalda. –Ya está a punto de empezar la princesa Twilight, debemos ir a nuestros asientos capitán Armor, suerte y felicitaciones de nuevo capitán Jolt. –Shinning y Shield fueron a tomar asiento dejando a Lighting solo, el tomo un gran respiro y cerró los ojos calmándose.

-¡Queridos conciudadanos de Ponyville y distinguidos invitados! –Empezó Twilight la ceremonia, todos los presentes le pusieron mucha atención. -¡Para mí es un honor después de mi ausencia presidir tan magnifico evento, un evento con el que celebramos a un gran corcel de nuestro querido pueblo, que desde pequeño mostro sus cualidades únicas para proteger y servir sin pedir nada a cambio, cuya determinación hizo que fuera el mejor alumno de la Academia Militar de Canterlot de su generación, que ascendió de cabo a teniente en la guardia diurna en tiempo record, Que peleo sin dudar ante un enemigo titánico hace algunos momentos, para mí es un gran orgullo llamarlo mi amigo, TENIENTE LIGHTING JOLT PASE AL FRENTE POR FAVOR! –Se empezó a escuchar la marcha interpretada por Octavia y Cool Jazz, Lighting salió de la antesala marchando tranquila y ecuánimemente hacia Twilight, su madre lo veía llorando de orgullo, Ying lo iba a vitorear pero su hermana le tapó la boca. -Ahora no es momento Ying, espera a que terminen e incluso yo te ayudo. –le dijo en voz baja Yang a Ying quien acepto esto. -¡Teniente! ¡¿Acepta proteger a Ponyville contra la oscuridad y sus seguidores?!

-¡Si, acepto con orgullo!

-¡¿Acepta proteger a las hermanas del sol y la luna en el momento de mayor necesidad?!

-¡Si, acepto con orgullo!

-¡¿Acepta que defenderá los débiles y necesitados, sin aprovecharse nunca de su rango?!

-¡Si, acepto con orgullo!

-¡¿Acepta luchar al lado de sus hermanos y hermanas hasta sus últimos alientos?!

-¡Si, acepto con orgullo!

-¡Entonces, ya que no tiene duda alguna! –Levito su cetro Twilight, y Lighting se inclinó hacia adelante, Rarity ya le estaba cociendo su galones, la princesa le toco sus dos hombros con el cetro. -¡En este momento con mucho orgullo y en nombre de todas las princesas de Equestria lo nombro capitán protector de Ponyville y el bosque Everfree, póngase de pie Capitán Lighting Jolt Solstice!- En aquel momento Twilight empezó a aplaudir, seguido de Paperwhite, después los demás elementos, al final todos los presentes ya aplaudían fuertemente, Twilight hizo un gesto pidiendo silencio otorgándoselo de inmediato. -¿Nos podrías dirigir unas cuantas palabras capitán Jolt?

-Solo quiero decir que esto es fantástico, pero no habría podido estar aquí sin el amor y compresión de mi madre, quien me alentó a seguir mis sueños, de mis amigas Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootalo que fueron y son un gran apoyo, de mis maestros y compañeros de academia, y de por supuesto de la princesa Twilight y los demás elementos de la armonía presentes, ya que sin ellos muy probablemente ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí ahora. ¡Juro que haré todo lo que esperan de mí y más si es necesario!

-¡Ahora si hermana, has lo que sabes hacer muy bien! –Le pidió emocionada Yang, entonces Ying brinco muy alto, extendió sus garras apareciendo varios fuegos artificiales de varios colores, estos explotaban sin hacer ningún tipo de daño pero siendo muy hermosos, formaron la frase "¡Muchas Felicitaciones capitán Cuchillitos!" -¡PAPÁ!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Ying y Yang molestas a Discord, este se rio un poco. –Tranquilas hijas, es solo una bromita. –Chasqueo los dedos dejando la frase como debía ser "¡Muchas Felicitaciones capitán Lighting!" con esto termina la ceremonia y empezaba la fiesta.

-¡Uy, me encanta el estilo de tu hija Twilight, es una fiestera de corazón! –Dijo emocionada Pinkie dando brinquitos, era seguida de cerca por sus hijas, confundidas por su comportamiento, llegando donde estaban Rainbow y Soarin quien esta vendado por todo el cuerpo, resultado de su enfrentamiento con Skyshadow y Dark Doll. -¡¿No te parece genial Dashie?! ¡Tuve que esperar 12 capítulos de esto para sentirme así de bien!

-¡¿Qué dijiste Pinkie?!

-Dije que tuve que esperar 12 capítulos para… -Entonces Rainbow la abrazo muy fuerte. -¡No eso Pinkie, me dijiste Dashie, me dijiste Dashie, tenía 10 años que no me llamabas así!

-Creo que tienes razón Dashie, pero no tienes que ponerte así por eso, es solo una expresión del cariño que siento por ti. –entonces Orange la toco para llamarle la atención. -¿Qué quieres mi súper-duper- paquetito de alegría naranja? ¡Mami esta tan feliz que dará cualquier cosa!

-¿Mamá, te sientes bien?, nunca te habíamos visto así. –Dijo algo confundida Orange, era cierto ellas nunca habían visto a la verdadera Pinkie Pie en toda su vida, Pinkie intento calmarse un poco y trato de explicarles. –Bueno niñas, la verdad yo me comportaba así siempre, pero ocurrió que sentí un gran dolor y tristeza y eso me bloqueo mi forma de ser, pero si no les gusta esto, puedo comportarme como ustedes me conocen…

-¡No mamá, así nos gustas más, eres la gran fiestera que conto papá! -Grito Purple haciendo una explosión de confetis y serpentinas. -¡Así es mami, ahora organizaremos las mejores fiestas de Equestria todos juntos, como familia! –Menciono Orange mientras disparaba un gran cañón de fiestas, dándole de lleno a Rarity y Spike, lo bueno que Sweetie tenía cargando a Firebreather. –Aunque no lo crean, también extrañaba esto Spike. –Menciono Rarity con una cara de fastidio cubierta de serpentinas. –También yo cariño, también yo. –Respondió Spike cubierto el de confeti, volviendo con Pinkie y sus hijas, vio que Blue estaba muy callada, más de lo normal, se acercó a ella y le hablo tiernamente. -¿Hija, te sientes mal? Discúlpame si te espante, tratare de ser menos escandalosa…

-No mami estoy bien.

-¡¿Me dijiste mami?!... ¡SI, ME DIJISTE MAMI, NUNCA ME LO HABÍAS DICHO, LO MAS QUE HACÍAS ERA DECIRME MAMÁ, LA MAYORÍA DE LAS VECES ME DICES MADRE, DE VERDAD ME QUIERES BLUE!

-Claro que te quiero mami, sabes que yo expreso diferente mis sentimientos como la tía Maud, pero al verte así… no sé, la verdad es que me agrada mucho, por favor no vuelvas a ser tan seria, se la madre jovial que eres en este momento siempre.

-¡Esta bien Blue, solo si tu prometes ser más abierta como lo estás haciendo ahora y si me dices mami más seguido! ¿Hecho?

-¡Hecho, madr… Mami!

-¡Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo! –Dijeron Madre e hija al unísono la pinkie promesa, ambas se sonrieron al final y se abrazaron, Orange, Blue y Cheese quien vio todo se unieron al abrazo.

-Hay tanta comida, que no sé por dónde empezar. -Menciono Ying viendo la mesa de banquetes con los ojos bien abiertos y babeando como ortro, ya estaba a punto de comerse una bandeja entera de sándwiches de margaritas y rosas, cuando se le acerco su madre y su hermana. –Ying, tu hermana me conto lo valiente que fuiste defendiendo a tus nuevos amiguitos y tu prima en él lago, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- le dijo Twilight a Ying, esta no la volteo a ver ya que seguía hipnotizada por la comida que veía. –Gracias mamá, pero la verdad Yang hizo más cosas que yo, que te diga de su gran calculo que destruyo no sé cuántos drones.

-Ya se eso hija, pero lo poco que tu consideras que hiciste también es importante, tu hermana sola no hubiera podido hacer eso sin ti, y después usaste un escudo de fuerza mágica que no perdió nada de poder, manteniéndolo hasta después de que huyo Doll, además ya puedes tele transportar a otros ponys… sin cometer un crimen contra la naturaleza.

-Sí, aja.

-También me dijo como le gastaron una broma a Lighting y como salvaste a Cool Jazz de morir en el bosque Everfree.

-En mi defensa, Yang decidió antes que yo apoyar a Apple Bloom con su broma y no le hicimos daño… creo, y a Jazz hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza para detener su caída, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Pero tú reaccionaste de inmediato, la verdad piensas tan rápido como tu padre, eso es bueno cuando te enfrentas a algo inesperado, pero no siempre puedes hacer eso, debes aprender a diferenciar cuando debes actuar de inmediato y cuando debes pensar más en la situación que enfrentas.

-No sé lo que quieres decir mamá, explícate por favor. –Dijo Ying mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja. –Pues verás Ying, estuvo bien como reaccionaste con la situación de Jazz, pero estuvo muy, pero muy mal como reaccionaste cuando Apple Bloom se te lanzó cuando te comiste 80 manzanas de su huerto y atrapando y martirizando a otros tres ponys, solo porque querías comer algo que no era tuyo. –Entonces Ying escupió todo el jugo que había tomado, después volteo a ver furiosa a su hermana. -¡Mie(compra manzanas), Yang chismosa, le contaste todo, me dijiste anoche que te quedarías callada!

-¡No Ying, yo no le conté a nuestra madre nada, creí que con lo que sufriste inmediatamente era suficiente!

-¿Así que ustedes dos me esconden secretitos, eh niñas? –Pregunto Twilight con una cara muy seria, las dos hermanas tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo al ver a su madre, en ese instante aparece Discord sobre ellas. -Tranquila Twi, Ying demostró un gran nivel mágico al ocultarle a manzanita II su cutie mark, y Yang manifestó una gran lealtad guardándole ese secreto a su hermana, estoy tan orgulloso de ambas niñas, ¡demostraron tener la sangre de Discord!

-Discord… -Menciono Twilight mirando molesta a su marido, este también se preocupó como sus hijas. –A-a-aunque su madre tiene razón niñas, Ying tu no debiste martirizar a Apple Bloom ni robar sus manzanas, y tu Yang no debiste intentar ocultarnos eso, estamos decepcionados de ustedes dos jovencitas.

-Su padre tiene razón hijas, aunque estemos muy orgullosos de ustedes ahora, también estamos algo decepcionados, tu Ying que no pensaste como reaccionaria Apple Bloom con tu bromita, y tu Yang tratando de ocultarnos esto, ahora pueden disfrutar la fiesta, pero mañana hablaremos sobre su castigo, ahora vengan sus abuelos están a punto de llegar y quiero presentárselos.

-Si mamá. –Dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo muy tristes siguiendo a sus padres, después Ying le pregunto a sus padres. -¿Mama, papá, como supieron lo que paso en Sweet Apple Acres, nos estaban vigilando?

-Nop, no lo las espiamos hija, pero recuerda quien es la dueña del lugar. –Le respondió Twilight con una sonrisa burlona. –Así es hijitas, creo que debieron saberlo antes, ya que ustedes la conocieron ahí. –respondiéndole también Discord con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Fue Apple Jack, ella fue quien me delato con ustedes! –Dijo molesta Ying parándose de inmediato. -¡Tienes razón hermana, no creo que Apple Bloom haya sido la chismosa! –Dijo también molesta Yang. –Sip, Tienen razón sobrinas, yo las delate. -Les dijo Apple Jack, quien salió de la multitud que estaba en el buffet. –Tengo como regla decir la verdad siempre, y cuando sus padres me preguntaron si las conocí y como se portaron pues…

-Les contaste con lujo de detalle todo lo que hice, no podía esperar menos del elemento de la honestidad. –Dijo Ying tapándose la cara con su garra toda avergonzada. –Papá, mamá, de verdad me arrepiento mucho de lo que le hice a Apple Bloom ya que conociéndola bien me agrado mucho, ya le pague los daños y las manzanas que me comí a Apple Jack, pero aceptare cualquier castigo que me pongan, me lo merezco, pero no castiguen a Yang, ella solo quería cubrirme, creo que eso es algo bueno, pónganme su castigo a mí que si lo merezco también. –Dijo sinceramente Ying muy triste, Yang se le acerco abrazándola, -No Ying, no tienes que cargar con mi culpa también, yo fui quien te convencí que no dijeras nada ya que tu habías decidido contarles todo a mis papás, fui yo quien tomo esa mala decisión, no tú, por eso es justo que me castiguen a mí por eso.

-Y por eso estamos más orgullosos de ustedes dos hijas. –Dijo Twilight volteando junto con Discord a ver a sus hijas ambos con una sonrisa. –Ambas son muy leales entre sí, no quieren que la otra sufra, y admiten muy sinceramente cuando se han equivocado, aceptando las consecuencias de sus actos, pero aun así vamos a castigarlas ¿Me comprenden hijas?

-Si mamá, te entendemos, aceptaremos tu castigo sin quejarnos. –dijo sinceramente Yang, Ying le dio la razón con su cabeza. –Muy bien hijas, como dijo Twilight, hablaremos de su castigo luego, ahora sus abuelos deben estar a punto de entrar al castillo, pónganse al lado de su madre, mientras yo haré una de mis presentaciones especiales. –Dijo Discord frotándose las garras, entonces Twilight lo vio algo molesta. –No Discord, te presentaras como cualquier pony normal, conozco a mis padres y si te presentas como normalmente lo haces, eres capaz de provocarles un infarto a ambos.

-Está bien Twilight. –Dijo Discord muy fastidiado. -¿Por qué te gusta arruinar mi diversión? –Entonces los cuatro fueron a la puerta principal, la cual en ese instante se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndolos, una yegua blanca entro rápidamente y abrazo a Twilight tacleándola en proceso. -¡Mi querida hija Twilight, que felicidad que estas viva, cuando recibimos la carta de tu hermano hace 2 horas, pensé que era una broma cruel de alguien, pero después llego inmediatamente la carta de Celestia enviada en una llama verde, esto nos hizo darnos cuenta que tú y tu hermano Spike habían regresado, debimos estar aquí desde hace horas, pero la verdad no nos gusta ni a tu padre y a mí las aglomeraciones, íbamos a venir a visitar tu tumba con más privacidad mañana! –Le dijo llorando su madre, Twilight Velvet quien pensaba que nunca vería a su hija otra vez. –Tranquila mamá, discúlpame por hacerte sufrir de ese modo, pero hice lo que creí conveniente para protegerlos a ustedes y los demás en ese momento, agradezco que no resulto como yo pensé que terminaría. –Le menciono Twilight a su madre también con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándola tan fuerte como ella, entonces la voz de un corcel las saco de sus pensamientos. -¿Vamos hija, no hay nada de eso para tu viejo? –Era su padre Night Light, quien entro más tranquilamente que su esposa. -¡Papi! –Ahora Twilight es quien derriba a su padre con su efusivo abrazo. -¡También te pido perdón por haberte preocupado y hacerte creer que estaba muerta, se los compensare, se los juro! –Les dijo llorando Twilight a sus padres, los la abrazaron y la reconfortaron. -No hija, tu no hiciste nada malo, por eso no podemos perdonarte, tranquilízate.

-Tu padre tiene razón hija, además creo que somos nosotros los que deberíamos disculparse contigo. –Dijo apenada su madre, Night Light también se apeno al mismo tiempo. -¿Por qué mamá? No entiendo lo que dices. –Le pregunto muy confundida Twilight. – Pues verás hija, cuando se hizo el funeral, al no haber… cuerpos que enterrar, Celestia tuvo la idea de incinerar y enterrar las posesiones materiales más valiosas de cada uno así que… -Le estaba comentando Twilight Velvet a su hija pero no pudo terminar, Twilight Sparkle ya tenía un tic en el ojo derecho con el rostro descompuesto. -… Eso quiere decir que… ¡Mis libros favoritos, por eso no los encontré!

-¡Mis mejores vestidos, noooo, esta es la peor cosa posible!

-¡Toda mi colección de comics, me lleva el tártaro!

-¡Mi recopilación de hojuelas de trigo parecidas a gente famosa de toda Equestria, es cenizas y comida de gusanos!

Gritaron traumatizados Rarity, Spike y Discord, quienes oyeron la confesión de Twilight Velvet, Twilight fue de inmediato con Discord. -¿Mi amor, tu puedes… no sé, volver las cenizas a su estado original, como si fueran un fénix, tú que eres el señor del caos? -Le pidió algo nerviosa, pero Discord empezó a hacer negaciones con la cabeza. –N-n-no puedo mi vida, de poder hacer eso ya lo habría ello en varias ocasiones, créeme.

-¿Así que este es tu marido?, interesante. –Menciono Twilight Velvet mientras revisaba a Discord con la mirada, esto pone más nerviosa a Twilight Sparkle, esperaba una reacción como la de su hermano, confiaba no explotar como en esa ocasión, pero lo que sucedió después nadie lo esperaba. –Debe ser todo un genio cortejando Discord, no creí que la antisocial de mi hija se enamorara de nadie por su forma de ser, pensé que sería una solterona para siempre.

-Debe ser todo un galán Velvet, mira que casarse con nuestra hija, creímos que solo Shinning nos daría nietos. –Menciono Night Light mientras volteaba a ver a Ying y a Yang. -¡Pero mira Twi ya nos dio dos hermosas nietecitas, y se parecen a los dos padres! ¿Cómo se llaman niñas?

-Yo me llamo Yang Discord Sparkle, es un honor y una gran alegría conocerlos a ustedes dos Abuelo Night Light y abuela Twilight Velvet, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, estoy a sus órdenes. –Se presentó Yang muy educadamente a sus dos abuelos haciéndoles una reverencia, ni Night Light y Twilight Velvet se sorprendieron de su forma de ser. -¿Quién lo diría?, es la viva imagen de Twilight a su edad, espero que no sea tan antipática como era ella, no seas tan correcta y formal Yang, solo dinos abuelos o abuelitos. –Dijo Velvet mientras le revolvía la melena a su nieta, volteo después a ver a Ying. -¿Tú debes ser Ying Discord Sparkle, verdad querida?

-¡Si abuelitos, yo soy Ying, la más sorprendente potrilla de toda Equestria, nos vamos a divertir nosotros juntos como no tienen idea!

-Ella debe parecerse a ti Discord. –Le menciono Night Light a su yerno dándole unos golpecitos amistosos en su espalda, que por la impresión de cómo lo trataban con tanta familiaridad sus suegros estaba completamente callado. –Seguro eres muy traviesa, pero si te pasas y nosotros nos damos cuenta, tu abuela y yo te reprenderemos como se debe, ¿está claro?

-Ach, también ustedes me dicen lo mismo que mis papás, está bien, tratare de no ser tan impetuosa y pensar mejor las cosas. –En ese momento Twilight salió del estado catatónico en el que entro después de escuchar lo que le dijo su madre a Discord. -¡Mamá, para que sepas, yo fui quien cortejo a Discord, no al revés!

-Si claro Twilight.

-¡Nada de "si claro Twilight", conozco muy bien tu tono de voz cuando eres sarcástica, cada vez que nos veíamos tu siempre me ching(compra peras) preguntándome que cuando me iba a casar y a darte nietos, ahora que ya me case me ching(compra peras) no creyéndome que fui yo quien se abrió con Discord primero, sé que era una antisocial y muy antipática de niña y adolescente, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no soy así!

-¡Tranquilízate querida, te saldrán arrugas en tu bello rostro! –Le dijo Discord a Twilight mientras acariciaba su cabeza, calmándola. –Gracias mi cielo, me hacía falta sentir tu linda garra sobre mí. –menciono Twilight amorosamente mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre Discord. –Para que sepan suegros, de verdad fue Twilight quien me cortejo, ya que no sabía si yo era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, aun creo que no merezco tan bella esposa e hijas después de todo lo que hice.

-Eso no es cierto Discord, nunca habíamos visto a nuestra hija tan radiante y feliz antes, de verdad ella te quiere mucho, igual como tú la quieres, y sus dos hijas son prueba de ello, después nos cuentan cómo fue su noviazgo y su boda… ¿porque si hubo boda verdad? –Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos la madre Twilight. -¡Si mama, si nos casamos con todas las de la ley, dos de los ponys que mencionamos antes tenían las facultades de poder fingir como ministros, le mostrare la fotos de la ceremonia, pero ahora creo que debemos comer algo, mira como esta su nieta Ying, no la hemos dejado comer a la pobrecita!

-Comida… comida… -Decía como zombi Ying, mirando el buffet, Yang solo hacia negaciones con la cabeza al verla, pero su estómago en ese instante sonó como una manada de ursas mayores hambrientas, apenándola en el acto. –Creo que Yang está en la misma situación Twi, vamos a comer, pero le advierto suegros, mis dos hijas se parecen a mí en esto, comen como si fueran un regimiento ambas, Ying es una descarada que no le importa que vean la gran cantidad de alimento que come, pero Yang al ser como es, primero como si fuera una pony de su edad, pero después cuando está sola, con su magia del caos invoca un pequeño buffet para ella sola. –Comento Discord a sus suegros, esto apena a Yang, quien creía que esto lo había mantenido en secreto.- ¿Ya sabían también eso, que no puedo tener secretos? –Su mamá le sonríe mientras le levanta la cara para que ambas se miren a los ojos. –Claro que puedes tener tus secretos Yang, pero si no son malos, como ocultar una travesura de tu hermana o que no comes lo que debes y requieres, recuerda que soy tu madre, te alimente desde que naciste, se cuánto comes, puedes seguir haciéndolo lo que haces si te avergüenzas de que te vean comer mucho, pero a partir de ahora invocaras tu "buffet" en presencia mía o de tu padre, así nos aseguraremos que estás comiendo algo nutritivo y no solo los dulces que tanto te gustan.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar mamá, pero espero que con esto respeten un poco mi privacidad. –Dijo algo molesta Yang, pero una le acaricio el rostro calmándola. –Tranquila hija, estoy segura que tú harías lo mismo que yo si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues realmente no, haría exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Lo ves hija?, ahora vamos al buffet, tu hermana ya comenzó a atracarse. –Efectivamente Ying ya había prácticamente desaparecido una bandeja de brochetas de verduras, otra de sándwiches de pétalos y un pastel de durazno entero, espantando a sus abuelos, tíos y prima, Discord se reía a carcajadas. –Vamos Yang, debemos ser la voz de la razón de los chistositos de tu padre y hermana.

-Como siempre mamá, como siempre. –Le dijo Yang a Twilight con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la mesas del buffet.

Cool Jazz ya estaba guardando su equipo de sonido que había utilizado en su interpretación de la marcha militar, ya iba a guardar su sax especial, se quedó mirándolo en silencio un momento cuando alguien le hablo. – ¿Entonces regresas a Manehattan mañana eh Jazz? – le pregunto Octavia mientras guardaba ella su violonchelo en su estuche. –Si Tavi, parto mañana temprano a las siete, debo ir a empacar el resto de mis cosas, para estar listo temprano.

-No te comprendo Jazz, en Manehattan solo está mi tío Simphony Baroque, y realmente no te llevas muy bien con él, incluso te corrió de su casa cuando no aceptaste estar en su orquesta sinfónica, ahora vives en tu taller el cual se cae con cualquier brisa fuerte, porque el usa su influencia en la ciudad para que no te renten ningún departamento a menos que te sometas con lo que te ordene. –Le dijo preocupada su prima Vinyl, Jazz solo suspiro viendo su instrumento musical. –Tranquila prima, el hace lo que cree que es mejor para mí, solo dale tiempo.

-¡No Jazz, le estas dando tiempo desde hace tres años, no puedes presentarte en los mejores escenarios de Manehattan y varias ciudades por su maldita y desgraciada influencia que tiene con los directores de orquestas y empresarios musicales, si pudiste tocar junto con Sweetie en Coltyfornia esa vez es porque ella te oyó tocar un día antes en ese bar de mala muerte, te regalo un boleto para su concierto para que tocaras con ella, después de que te fuiste de la ciudad fue a reclamarle el desgraciado de mi tío amenazándola que nunca volvería a cantar en público de nuevo, pero ya conociste bien a Sweetie Bell, no se intimido y mando a tu padre al tártaro como se lo merece, y su disquera, que tiene más influencia que él, la apoyo al 100% protegiéndola de sus ataques bajos!

-¡¿Amenazo a Sweetie?! ¡De verdad es un infeliz…! -No pudo completar su frase Jazz, a pesar de todo el infeliz del que estaban hablando era su padre y lo quería sinceramente, su prima continua su conversación con él. –¡De verdad el no merece tu respeto primo, si hubiera podido fastidiarte esta presentación de seguro lo hace, te protegió el hecho que te contrato la princesa Luna y que considera a Ponyville menos que una aldea de ignorantes incultos, no deberías regresar a Manehattan, no tienes nada ahí, tus pocas pertenencias importantes siempre las llevas en tus alforjas!

-Vinyl tiene razón Jazz, mejor quédate aquí en Ponyville, ya tienes amigos aquí, amigos muy cool como tú dices. –Le dijo Octavia señalando a Lighting, Scootalo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie quienes estaban platicando alegremente. –Quédate con nosotras amigo, tu prima y yo te queremos como un hermano, nuestra casa es lo bastante amplia para tu tengas tu propio estudio como nosotras dos.

-Vamos Jazz acepta nuestra proposición, tendrás un lugar propio, nunca dejaran de contratarte gracias a la gran cantidad de fiestas que organizan Pinkie y Cheese, y Sweetie puede hacer que toques con su disquera, anda primo acepta. –Le dijo Vinyl dándole unos golpecitos en el lomo, pero Jazz se negó. -Lo siento chicas no pudo aceptar su propuesta, así estoy bien. –Entonces Vinyl se levantó sus gafas dejando ver sus ojos, estaba muy molesta. -¡No Jazz, no estás bien, porque rayos no aceptas, explícamelo ahora! –Jazz la miro también quitándose sus lentes, mirándola con dudas. –Ya te dije que no prima, no te voy a decir otra cosa. –Esta respuesta de verdad enfurece a Vinyl, encendiéndose completamente. -¡QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES AHORA COOL JAZZ!

-¡¿QUIERES LA VERDAD VINYL?! ¡PUES ESTA ES LA VERDAD, SI ME QUEDO CON USTEDES DOS, EL IMBÉCIL DE MI PADRE HARÁ LA VIDA DE USTEDES DOS UN VERDADERO TÁRTARO, LO SÉ PORQUE ÉL ME LO DIJO EN MI CARA CUANDO ME CORRIÓ DE LA CASA, QUE YA TE TENÍA EN LA MIRA VINYL CUANDO SUPO QUE ERES… LESBIANA, SABES QUE A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA ESO, PERO ÉL LO TOMO COMO UN INSULTO PARA LA FAMILIA, SI ME QUEDO CON USTEDES SERÁ SU PRETEXTO PARA DAÑARTE, NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO, A USTEDES DOS LAS QUIERO TAMBIÉN COMO SI FUERAN MIS HERMANAS, SI TENGO QUE VIVIR ASÍ PARA PROTEGERLAS, ENTONCES ESTÁ BIEN POR MÍ! –Grito respondiendo Jazz a su prima, estaba respirando agitadamente por la boca y sus ojos se notaba una rabia que encontró salida, Vinyl no sabía que decir, estaba al corriente que su tío era homofóbico, pero no a ese extremo, además las estaba usando para intimidar a Jazz.

–Vinyl… -Dijo toda nerviosa Octavia a su novia quien seguía shockeada por lo que le menciono su primo. –Si Tavi, ¿Qué quieres? –Hablo sin ninguna emoción la DJ. –Es que… cuando te enojaste con Cool Jazz, encendiste tu sistema de sonido y tus micrófonos con tu cuerno sin querer. -Los dos primos tragaron saliva y empezaron a voltear hacia el salón, todos los presentes los estaban viendo fijamente, seguro escucharon una gran parte de la conversación, hubo un silencio incomodo, Jazz quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, Vinyl quería convertirse en otra pony y fingir que esto nunca paso, el silencio se rompe cuando una yegua grita furiosa.

-¡Maldito hijo de (compra manzanas), debí haberle destrozado la cabeza cuando tuve la oportunidad!

-¡Yo voy a romperle todos los huesos y su cuerno si es que lo conozco algún día al desgraciado!

-¡No si lo hago antes que tu hermanita, amenazar a tu propio hijo está muy mal, pero amenazar a tu hijo con dañar a quien quiere es mucho peor!

-¡Voy a tirar a ese estúpido desde Cloudsdale, entonces antes de que se despedace en el suelo lo salvo, pero inmediatamente después lo tiro del doble de alto!

-¡Voy a hacerle una vasectomía con mi espada sin anestesia al infeliz ese, nadie le hace la vida de cuadritos a ningún amigo mío!

-¡Lo voy a cocinar vivo a fuego lento, a ver si que tan valiente es este tipo!

-¡Quiero su nombre y dirección, el único que tendrá un Tártaro en vida será ese pin (compra manzanas) pen(compra dulces) de mie(compra chocolates)!

Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Lighting Jolt, Spike y Discord estaban completamente fuera de si por lo que acababan de oír de los labios de Jazz, pero no solo ellos, todo los presentes estaban furiosos, no podían creer que el padre de Cool Jazz, el nuevo elemento de la humildad, usara sus influencias para destruirle su vida solo por no querer unirse a su orquesta, también amenazando que le haría daño a su prima si aceptaba su ayuda, descargando su furia en ellas por ser lesbianas, Jazz trataba de pensar en cómo solucionar esta situación, Twilight voló al lado de los dos primos. –Princesa Twilight, lamento que esto arruinara esta fiesta, solo deje tomo mis cosas y me marchare, mis problemas no deben preocuparla a usted, como dije estaré bien… -Twilight le tapó la boca con su casco y no pudo terminar de hablar. –No Jazz, no estás bien y lo sabes, no puedo creer que haya ponys como tu… no puedo, ¡no puedo llamar padre al infeliz que te está haciendo tanto daño, un padre te cría. Te protege y te quiere, no lo que está haciendo este tipo, Vinyl tiene mucha razón, el no merece tu respeto, gracias a la luz tú eres todo lo contrario a lo que es el, por eso aquí todos en el pueblo te vamos a ayudar y proteger, no dejaremos que este imbécil les haga más daño ni a ti, ni a Vinyl y Tavi, tienes mi palabra de princesa!

-P-p-pero princesa, de verdad no es necesario que se preocupe por mí, un jazzista de poca monta…

-¡Y dale con lo mismo Jazz! -ahora es Rainbow quien sube al pequeño escenario donde estaban. -¡Seguro que el idiota ese aprovecha tu carácter humilde para amenazarte y manipularte más, date tu lugar por mil corrales, apuesto que tú eres mejor músico que él y lo sabe, por eso te obliga a estar en su orquesta, ten más seguridad demonios!

-Rainbow tienen razón primo. –Dijo Vinyl ya más calmada. –Ya date tu lugar, eres el mejor saxofonista no de Manehattan, sino de todo el reino de Equestria, quédate en Ponyville y estoy segura que el resto del reino lo sabrá pronto, ya no te preocupes con lo que nos pueda hacer a los tres el miserable de tu… Twilight también tiene razón, no se puede usar la palabra "padre" para describirlo, acepta y entre nosotros tres nos cuidaremos, demostrándole a él que no le tenemos a su estúpida influencia, ¿no crees que tu mamá estaría de acuerdo con nosotras? –La madre de Cool Jazz, Blues Trumpet se había divorciado de Simphony Baroque por esas misma causas, el uso sus influencias para obtener la custodia de su hijo sin darle ni un tipo de derecho a ella, por eso Jazz siempre se escapaba muchas veces de la escuela con la complicidad de Vinyl solo para verla, ella a diferencia de Simphony, es una verdadera madre, algo dura, pero muy justa, apoyando a Jazz cuando él lo necesitaba, empezó a llorar el corcel, ya que no la había visto ni sabido nada de ella desde que su padre lo exilio, ya que su "padre" le hizo el mismo tipo de amenaza sobre ella, entonces se abrió paso entre la multitud una unicornio azabache, ojos verdes con lentes, pelo azul cielo recogido con un moño de flor, su cutie mark era idéntica a la de Cool Jazz, solo que envés de un saxofón era una trompeta, llegando a donde estaba Jazz abrazándolo y empezando a reconfortarlo. –Tranquilo hijo, ya no te preocupes, ya todo va a salir bien.

-¿Mamá, de verdad eres tú, que haces aquí? –pregunto muy confundido Jazz, no creía que su madre lo estuviera consolando. -¡Claro que soy yo Jazzy, tu prima me invito inmediatamente después de que supo ella que tocarías en este bonito pueblo, y ella tiene razón, eres el mejor saxofonista de Equestria, estoy orgullosa de ser tu madre!

-¡No deberías estar aquí mamá, es muy peligroso para ti, mi padre…!

-No Jazz, no debes temerle al infeliz de Simphony, tú te enfrentaste a cinco demonios salidos de lo más profundo del tártaro ¡y les ganaste, eres un portador de un elemento!, no debería preocuparte un don nadie como es el, no puedo creer lo que te ha hecho sufrir estos tres años por no aceptar su voluntad, de haberlo sabido seguramente habría hecho algo muy extremo con él, tu "padre" también intento fastidiarme cuando nos divorciamos, uso sus malditos contactos para que yo no pudiera tocar en ninguna parte, pero al igual que tú, tengo amigos leales que me ayudaron, ahora toco en los mejores clubes nocturnos y él no puede evitarlo, por eso te sugiero que aceptes la invitación de tu prima y su novia, estaré bien como tú y tus hermanas van a estarlo.

-¡Vamos Jazz, acepta, si te quedas te presentare con los inversionistas de mi disquera, seguro querrán contratar a alguien tan talentoso como tú! –Le dijo sinceramente Sweetie. –Vamos viejo, vive aquí con nosotros, no creo que el tal Simphony se quiera meter contra todos los elementos, y si lo hace que tonto es.-Continuo hablando Lighting poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre él. -¡Demuéstrale a ese tipo que no te pueden intimidar Jazz, ya te enfrentaste a unos monstruos como Darksteel y Skyshadow, un maldito hablador no es nada!- Le termino de hablar Rainbow chocando sus cascos. –Amigos, la verdad no sé qué decir. –Menciono Jazz algo apenado todavía, lo demás lo vieron algo molestos. -¡Solo di que sí te quedas Jazz! –Gritaron todos en coro, esto le da el ánimo y la esperanza que Cool Jazz necesitaba, se puso en pie, se limpió la cara y de nuevo se puso sus lentes oscuros. -¡DE VERDAD CHICOS, USTEDES SON LO MAS COOL DEL MUNDO, CLARO QUE ME QUEDO EN PONYVILLE, YA NO ME DEJARE INTIMIDAR POR NADIE, NI SIQUIERA POR EL!- Grito muy emocionado y muy firme, entonces levito su saxofón hacia él. -¡pero esto es una fiesta, tocare una de mis melodías más alegres que haya escrito, Octavia, mamá para mí sería un honor que me acompañen tocándola!- entonces levito las partituras de su obra hacia las dos yeguas, al verla vieron que era hermosa, una verdadera obra de arte. –Para mí será un honor tocar tan bella melodía contigo hijo. –Le respondió Blues levitando su trompeta y sacándola de su funda. –Creo que es hora de empezar, Vinyl ya sabes que hacer por favor. –Dijo Octavia que ya había sacado rápidamente su violonchelo de su funda, Vinyl reviso su equipo e hizo que todos los altavoces funcionaran, dio la indicación y los tres concertistas empezaron a tocar una pieza de jazz muy alegre, movida y esperanzadora, se podía bailar con ella, lo cual muchas parejas aprovecharon, entre esas estaban Twilight y Discord, quienes bailaron como cuando el fingió estar enfermo, solo que esta vez ambos disfrutaban y era ella quien guiaba muy alegremente, apenando a sus hijas en el proceso, Lighting fue obligado por Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell a bailar con las dos al mismo tiempo ruborizándolo, Rarity y Spike también bailaron sintiéndose en el aire, literalmente ya que estos estaban flotando sobre las demás parejas, el volando con sus alas y ella levitando con su magia. -De verdad quisiera bailar contigo ahora Rainbow, pero no puedo. –Dijo tristemente Soarin viendo a varias parejas bailar, Rainbow recargo su cabeza sobre la suya. –No te preocupes Soarin, sabes que no me gusta este tipo de música tan cursi, pero recuerda después que me debes un baile cuando te sientas mejor.-Le dijo Rainbow a su novio para que se sintiera mejor, pero la verdad ella le gustaría estar bailando con él la bella pieza musical de Cool Jazz.

-Es una lástima que existan ponys como Simphony Baroque, que solo velan por sus intereses, y si alguien no está de acuerdo con él, usa sus influencias para obligarlos a aceptar sus decisiones. –Dijo triste y también enojada la princesa Luna. –Lo sé Lulú, pero gracias a la luz y a todos nuestros ancestros que solo son la menoría, que bueno que Cool Jazz se dio cuenta que no debía temerle, pero si ese tipo se mete con él, tendrá la furia de las cuatro princesas contra él. –Dijo Celestia decepcionada de ese unicornio.

-Creo que tendré que investigar al señor ese, estoy casi seguro que usado su tráfico de influencias antes para su propio beneficio. -Menciono el comandante Shield mientras se tocaba la barba, ocultando que también estaba tan molesto como todos los demás. –Si me dan autorización sus majestades.

-Tiene nuestra autorización comandante, no podemos permitir que un ser tan despreciable ande a sus anchas como si nada. –En ese instante una pegaso se estrella con Shield, cubriéndolo y ensuciándolo con muffins. –Es que no sé lo que salió mal. –Se disculpó Derpy, obviamente ella fue quien hizo esto. -¡Por mis ancestros, mi uniforme de gala esta arruinado, eres una tonta! –Grito furioso Shield a la pegaso gris, quien no le hizo caso porque estaba concentrada en recoger los muffins intactos. -¡Nick cálmate, Derpy no lo hizo con intención de ensuciarte, fue un accidente!-le menciono Paperwhite tratando de calmarlo y limpiarlo. -¡Tenemos que limpiarte lo más posible esto antes de que se seque, vamos a la lavandería del castillo, ven sígueme es por aquí! –Continuo diciendo la terrestre mientras Guiaba a Shield al pasillo de servicio. -¡Yo te ayudo Paperwhite! –Se ofreció Derpy, entonces se tropezó tirando a Shield con ella. -¡Ups, perdón!

-¡Me llevan todos los demonios del tártaro! –Grito furioso y frustrado Shield, que no sabía que estaba sucediendo. –Derpy, creo que ya hiciste suficiente amiga, yo me encargo ¿sí?

-Vamos Paper, déjame ayudarlos si, porfa, di que sí, yo soy muy útil, son muy buena limpiando manchas de muffins, anda di que sí… la próxima vez que contactes a Sweetie Drops antes que a mí, desearas que también te hubiera manchado con muffins, ¿entendiste Nick?-Cambio de repente la actitud de Derpy cuando noto que no había nadie cerca de ellos tres. –Tranquila compañera, sabes que tu puesto debe ser secreto, incluso para las cuatro princesas, por eso el comandante Shield se comunicó contigo después de que hablo con los demás. –Le dijo Paperwhite a Derpy tranquilizándola algo.

-Y por eso llamaste mi atención ensuciándome de muffins, creo que solo hubieras chocado conmigo agente Derpy, estoy seguro que lo hiciste a propósito. –Dijo Shield mientras levitaba un paño limpiándose los muffins

-Tal vez, es que me frustra tener que hacerme la idiota con todos, en especial con mi hija Dinky, quisiera que me conociera como soy yo en realidad, la quinta pegaso más veloz del reino, y que a pesar de tener los ojos como los tengo, tener una vista que cualquier águila o grifo envidiarían, quisiera que mi hija estuviera orgullosa de mi, como Lighting está orgulloso de ti Paper.

-Estoy seguro que Dinky está orgullosa de ti Derpy, muy pronto te darás cuenta de ello. –Dijo Shield mientras Paperwhite ratificaba con la cabeza, confundiendo algo a Derpy. –Ahora dime, que es lo que necesitas decirme que no puede esperar al final de la fiesta.

-Me llego este informe hace unos momentos comandante. –Saco la pegaso de su bolso del vestido que llevaba un informe de la agencia, Shield lo levito y empezó a ver junto con Paperwhite. –El agente Rapid Donkey avisto un gran enjambre de changelings, por su posición dedujo que tenían como destino Ponyville, pero parece ser que la reina, cuya descripción no coincide con Chrisalys, dio la orden de no venir y regresar a su reino, además detectaron la presencia del agente pero no lo intentaron capturar, la verdad esto me preocupa mucho señor.

-¿Hay confirmación de estos eventos agente Derpy? –Pregunto calmado Shield, pero en el rostro se notaba mucho su ansiedad.- De otros cuatro agentes señor, todos de alto rango.

-¡No puede ser, después de tantos años vuelven esas cosas, a lo mejor el conjuro que los detectaba ya no les afecta! –Dijo muy preocupada Paperwhite. –No lo creo Paper, el hechizo funciona tan bien como siempre, pero estos changelings no se camuflaron, el hechizo revela su forma original, pero si ya están con esa forma, lógicamente el hechizo no hace nada. –Le explico Derpy a Paper porque no se activaron las alarmas del hechizo.

-Nunca había habido antes un intento de invasión tan descarada de los changelings, regularmente se infiltran primero, pero si la información de este informe es cierta, parece ser que tienen una nueva líder más atrevida que lo que fue Chrisalys, no sabemos cómo es su nuevo estilo de lucha, mucho menos sus intenciones, seguro intentaban atacar al ganador del enfrentamiento entre Doll y los elementos, pero al no quedar exhausto ninguno de los dos bandos, opto por retirarse, eso demuestra que también es muy lista y prudente. –Dijo muy preocupado Shield mientras se ponía su casco en la barbilla.-Agente Derpy, reúna a los demás miembros del Circulo Interno, Capitana Paperwhite prepare una reunión lo antes posible con todos los lideres ponys, grifos, dragones, cangrejos, aracnes, perros diamantes, yaks, venados y minotauros, ahora todos nos enfrentamos a dos amenazas muy peligrosas independientes entre sí, no puedo imaginar si ambas se unen contra nosotros.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que le presentara al Circulo interno a todos los lideres señor?! ¡Eso nunca había pasado, los líderes sabían que existíamos, pero no sabían quiénes eran los miembros, eso nos da mayor independencia y mayor libertad de movimiento!

-Lo se agente Derpy, pero creo que la situación lo amerita, y estoy seguro que ustedes dos lo creen también. –Ambas yeguas lo ratificaron juntas, ambas eran miembros activas del Círculo. – Cuando termine la fiesta le avisare directamente a Celestia, ella seguramente se lo comunicara a las otras tres princesas, Paper te pido absoluta discreción con tu hijo, le informaras esto solo cuando alguna princesa te lo indique.

-Está bien Nick, sabes que no suelto ninguna información por nada, como cuando unos grifos terroristas pusieron unas bombas en el ayuntamiento hace algunos años ya.

-Recuerdo eso, tuve que fingir que estaba confundida con esa nube de lluvia mandado rayos al edificio para destruir esas bombas en sus supuestas localizaciones mientras Paper les daba una golpiza a esos desgraciados, lo bueno que las destruimos sin nada que lamentar con la excepción de que dañe mucho el edificio, pero tuve que soportar un rato los comentarios sarcásticos de Rainbow, lo bueno que me desquite de ella tirándola al sótano conmigo, y la muy idiota ni se dio cuenta que fue a propósito.

-Derpy, ten cuidado con lo que dices, se te puede regresar. –Le advirtió Paperwhite entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca de fastidio a Derpy, ella ni lo tomo en cuenta. -¡Yah, no creo que eso pase!

-No puede ser, se comportan igual a como lo hacían cuando íbamos en la academia cuando éramos adolescentes. –Dijo fastidiado Shield cubriéndose con su casco su cara con una mueca de hartazgo. – Regresemos a la celebración, deben ya estar preocupándose por nosotros, y también deben extrañar a la payaso de los muffins

-Ja, Ja Nick, muy gracioso. -Menciono Derpy con una cara de molestia, Paper rio entre dientes como Shield volviendo a la fiesta, que transcurrió relativamente calmada hasta su término.


	14. Día de escuela

**Capítulo 14.**

 **Día de escuela.**

(No puedo creer que tal desordenada eres Ying, no tiene ni 24 horas que le dimos su cuarto, y este ya parece zona de guerra, eres peor que tu padre) Pensó Twilight al entrar al cuarto de su hija menor, parecía que este desastre era de meses, incluso años, pero realmente solo fueron algunas horas, ella le ayudo a decorar su cuarto en la noche antes de que Ying se fuera a dormir, poniendo algunos posters de sus comediantes favoritos, sus libros colocados en orden en su pequeño librero, su diario, plumas y tinta acomodados perfectamente en su mesita de estudio, sus vestidos y conjuntos deportivos colgados en orden en su armario, sus juguetes favoritos, algo no común en niñas de su edad, eran roboponys que se podían convertir en vehículos, acomodados perfectamente en su estante, esto último era lo único que seguía en el lugar que vio Twilight ayer, todos los libros, ropa , su silla y demás juguetes estaban regados por todo el piso, su librero estaba tirado y su mesita cubierta de tintas tiradas, tuvo que volar sobre todo ese caos para llegar a la cama de su hija, quien dormía al revés, las patas traseras en dirección de la cabecera con una posición de cuerpo que para otros ponys sería muy incómoda, pero no para ella, a pesar de todo Ying dormía muy calmadamente y casi en completo silencio, (vaya Ying, eres muy tierna a tu estilo, me gustaría no despertarte hija pero…) entonces Twilight con mucho cuidado empezó a mover a su hija para despertarla. –Ying hijita, despierta.

-(Bostezo)… mami… (Bostezo)… ¿Qué hora es?

-Son cerca de las 6 de la mañana hija.

-Mamá, apenas la princesa Celestia está levantando el sol, déjame dormir unos cinco minutos o tal vez otras tres horas más. -Dijo muy somnolienta Ying mientras se acomodada para volverse a dormir.-Hija yo sé que estas cansada, pero tus tíos vuelven al imperio de cristal en unos minutos y estoy segura que te quieres despedir de ellos y de tu prima Crysti, vamos levántate.

-(Bostezo)…Tienes razón mama, deja me arreglo un poco y los acompaño a la estación del tren. –Menciono todavía somnolienta Ying mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su cuarto de baño. –Hija ya sabes que esto me gusta que lo hagas con tus propias garras sin magia pero tu cuarto…

-Perdón mamá, es que ayer cuando te fuiste me emocione un poquito al tener mi propia habitación. –Se disculpó Ying mientras brillaba su cuerno, colocando todas cosas en el orden en que estaban ayer en la noche antes de su frenesí de emoción, incluso separando la tinta revuelta y colándola perfectamente en sus frascos y tendiendo su cama, cosa que le desagradaba hacer. -¿Satisfecha mami?

-Muy satisfecha Ying, ahora deja te ayudo a arreglarte como a ti gusta. –Le dijo su madre mientras acompañaba a su hija, al mismo tiempo Discord entraba a la habitación de su hija mayor, era lo contrario que la habitación de Ying, todo en perfecto orden que hasta daba miedo, sus posters de Starswirl el barbado, Daring Doo y Sweetie Bell ordenados por fecha de publicación, tenía un gran librero con sus libros acomodados por género, autor y fecha de edición, su mesa de estudio también era más grande, con un pequeño laboratorio químico, tenía un cuaderno de apuntes con varios cálculos complejos, sus tintas y plumas acomodados por el espectro de colores visibles, así estaba acomodaba su ropa en su armario, además por tamaño, tipo y temporada climática, sus muñecas favoritas de princesas de cuentos de hadas acomodadas por nombre y título del libro de donde están basadas, sus peluches guardados en sus estuches de mayor a menor tamaño, Yang dormía agarrando un peluche de Daring Doo con sus dos garras delanteras en una posición perfecta, sería algo muy adorable, de no ser por algo, Yang roncaba horrible, hasta parecía un ursa mayor y un tren descompuesto juntos, (Vaya hija, en eso te pareces mí, pero en lo demás viendo tu cuarto… necesitas un poco de caos en tu vida), estaba a punto de chasquear sus garras, cuando algo lo distrajo. –Papá, te pido de la manera más atenta que no hagas lo que creo que estás pensando, nosotros dos nos tardamos mucho ayer en la noche para dejar mi cuarto como lo quería, te suplico no hacerle a mi cuarto ningún cambio con poderes del caos por favor.- Pidió Yang levantándose de golpe pero muy tranquilamente. -Está bien hija, pero sigo creyendo que deberías comportarte más como una potrilla de tu edad, aliviánate Yang.

-Tal vez algún día padre, pero no hoy definitivamente, ¿vienes a despertarme porque mis tíos y prima ya se van verdad?

-Así es Yang, límpiate y arréglate un poco ya que vamos a dejarlos a la estación del tren.

-Está bien padre, ahora me arreglo, no tardo. –Yang Se lavó su cara y melena, después se peinó en su espejo de su cómoda de noche, limpio sus lentes y se los puso, entonces bajo junto con su padre, abajo ya los esperaban el resto de su familia. -Buenos días hermana, madre, abuelos, tíos, prima, teniente y capitán, espero que hayan dormido bien.

-Si Yang, todos dormimos muy bien. –Le respondió Cadance mientras le acariciaba la melena. –Dormimos como nunca, ahora vamos a tomar un desayuno ligero antes de irnos, va ser la primera vez que la familia coma junta, ya que ayer ustedes empezaron a comer después de que terminamos Shinning, Crystal y yo, solo espero que Twilight haya aprendido a cocinar en estos años, antes lo hacía todo Spike, pero él ya vive con su propia familia.

-De hecho es mi padre quien cocina, ¡y cocina muy rico! –Indicó Yang alegremente, apenando un poco a Twilight, siempre fallaba en la cocina a pesar de seguir las recetas al pie de la letra. -¡Hija! ¿Ya casada y con hijas propias, todavía no sabes cocinar? Que decepción. –Expreso Twilight Velvet. Haciendo negaciones, ahora si apenando a Twilight completamente, (que bien, ahora ya tiene otro motivo para estarme [compra manzanas]) pensó ella, no respondió nada para no avivar el fuego, Discord chasqueo sus garras vistiéndose como chef de alta cocina. –Permítanme Yeguas y corceles, les hare un desayuno tal, que sus papilas gustativas viajaran a lugares exóticos e insospechados de sabor, por favor síganme. –Menciono Discord con acento francés, todos lo siguieron al comedor, de verdad el desayuno no fue menos de lo que prometió, fue un auténtico desayuno francés vegetariano. -¡Discord, tienes que pasarnos estas recetas, son realmente deliciosas! –Dijo Shinning Armor comiendo como loco las tostadas francesas. –Por supuesto cuñado, pero no basta seguir la receta al pie de la letra, debes probar la comida que estas preparando en vez en cuando, así vez si le hace falta o le sobra algo según tu gusto.

-Y es por eso que Twilight no cocina bien, ella sigue la receta como si fuera una ley penada con la sentencia de muerte si hace algo diferente. –Indico rodando los ojos la madre de Twilight. -¡Mamá, no podías esperar para (compra manzanas) con esto! ¿Verdad? –Maldijo Twilight después de escuchar a su madre, entonces su hija menor se puso delante de ella con los ojos brillando. -¡Mami! ¡¿También yo puedo maldecir como tú?! –Grito emocionada Ying, entonces empezó a decir las todas las maldiciones y groserías que se le venían a la mente. -¡(Compra… lo que sea, todos ustedes están pensando las peores groserías que vienen a su cabeza ahora)! –Dijo viendo a la pantalla la niña guiñando un ojo, espantando a todos, incluso a su padre, después de un rato se calló, parecía que esta niña a pesar de su corta edad, conocía todas las maldiciones del reino de Equestria. -¡Ying, que lenguaje es ese! -Grito su madre, aun aturdida de su maratónica recopilación de insultos. -¡¿Quién te enseño a decir tanta leperada, tu padre, tu tío Spike?!

-No mamá, de hecho… fueron la tía Rarity y tú misma quienes me enseñaron tantos insultos. –Respondió apenada Ying, entonces a Twilight le empezó a dar su tic tradicional, ya iba a regañar a Ying cuando Yang se metió. –Ying no está mintiendo madre, cuando les pasa algo malo a ti o la tía Rarity, tratan de ser discretas para maldecir, pero en realidad… no lo son para nada. –Twilight se dio cuenta que era cierto, todas las maldiciones y groserías que había dicho su hija menor ella ya las había dicho junto con Rarity por lo menos una vez, y esas eran las menos, la mayoría la había dicho muchas, pero muchas veces.

-Tienen razón hijas, yo fui quien te enseño todas esas maldiciones Ying, pero eso no te excusa de decirlas todas en este momento, no te castigare por esto porque sé que es un chiste tuyo, pero si lo vuelves a hacer, no lo dejare pasar. –Le advirtió Twilight algo sonrojada, los demás trataban de aparentar su sorpresa. –Está bien mami, pero creo que tú también deberías intentar maldecir menos. –Reconoció Ying, todos los demás concordaron con ella, avergonzando a Twilight mucho. –Está bien hija, tratare de… no usar tanto tan florido lenguaje, ¡pero que esto no salga de aquí, no quiero que todos sepan que la princesa de la amistad es una de las yeguas más groseras del reino, ahora terminemos de desayunar! –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y continuaron desayunando tranquilamente.

En la Boutique Carrusel, Sweetie Bell entro a la cocina toda desalineada y con grandes ojeras, puso agua en la cafetera refunfuñando molesta, se hizo un expreso doble, no triple, ya estaba tomándolo cuando Rarity entro a la cocina azotando la puerta espantándola, Rarity se veía Radiante, al contrario de su hermana. -¡Buenos días Sweetie Bell! –Saludo con su particular tono de voz Rarity más fuerte que lo usual, Sweetie sintió que le perforaba el cerebro. -¿Que tienen de buenos? –Se quejó molesta Sweetie mientras trataba de tomar su café, Rarity se sirvió un Latte sonriendo muy satisfecha, molestando más a su hermana. -¡¿Pero de que hablas Sweetie?! ¡Es un día maravilloso, desperté en Ponyville después de 10 años, junto al dragón que quiero, arrullando a mi hija hermosa, en casa junto a ti hermanita, ahora voy a preparar algo para desayunar con todos ustedes!

-Como sea. –Dijo Sweetie muy fastidiada, entonces Rarity noto como estaba, ya que al estar tan feliz no se dio cuenta desde el principio. -¡¿Sweetie, que te pasa, no me digas que Lighting ya escogió a Apple Bloom en lugar que a ti?!

-No, no es eso…

-¡¿Entonces qué te pasa, te ocurre algo malo, o es que estas cruda?!

-¡Te diré lo que me pasa, anoche después de acomodar a Firebreather en el cuarto de invitados en su cuna, me fui a acostar, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando tú y Spike empezaron con sus "cariñitos" a todo volumen, estaba tan cansada por el enfrentamiento de ayer que solo pude poner el hechizo de insonorización sobre el cuarto de mi sobrina, tuve que escucharlos durante casi más de cuatro horas… CUATRO HORAS, no sé dónde sacan tanta fuerza par de pervertidos, cuando al fin terminaron pude dormir CINCO MINUTOS, pero Firebreather empezó a llorar, el hechizo que hice no permite entrar sonidos, pero no que salgan, pero ustedes par de tortolitos ni se dieron cuenta gracias a su "ejercicio nocturno", la tuve que cuidar durante dos horas, DOS HORAS MAS EN VELA, le tuve que dar un zafiro que me regalo Lighting en mi cumpleaños de hace dos años y ella se lo comió como si fuera un chocolate en menos de tres minutos, entonces se volvió a dormir, así que si hermana, NO SE QUE TENGA DE BUENO ESTE DÍA!

-¡Sweetie, yo lo lamento, no sabía que no te habíamos dejado dormir, te lo compensare hermanita…! –Empezó a disculparse Rarity cuando entro Spike también azotando la puerta, cargando a su hija quien ya estaba despierta. -¡QUE TAL FAMILIA, NO LES PARECE QUE SERA UN GRAN DÍA HOY! –Grito alegremente el joven dragón, esto termina de encender a Sweetie Bell. -¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS ENCERRADOS EN EL TÁRTARO, NO GRITEN DEGENERADOS! –Aulló colérica la cantante, Rarity y Spike se espantaron con la reacción de Sweetie, la bebé la encontró graciosa y se rio un poco. –Creo… que mejor vamos a despedir a tu hermano y su familia a la estación de tren ahora Spikey Wikey, después hare el desayuno especial. –Menciono Rarity mientras que Sweetie los miraba con ojos que prácticamente echaban chispas. –T-t-tienes razón querida, mejor que sea un almuerzo, no… una comida especial, vámonos de una vez. –La pareja se fue huyendo prácticamente, parecía que se fugaban de una manada de leones hambrientos. –Qué bien… al fin algo de paz gracias a Celestia y Luna. –Dijo con una sonrisa Sweetie e inmediatamente después cayo dormida profundamente sobre la mesa de la cocina, no importando que se tomó un expreso triple momentos antes.

En la estación del tren, cerca de las siete ya estaba a punto de salir el tren de cristal rumbo al imperio, todos ya estaban ahí, se empezaron a despedir todos. -No es justo, apenas nos conocimos ayer y ya debemos separarnos primas, todo por las responsabilidades reales de mis padres, además de que regreso a la escuela mañana. -menciono muy triste Crystal, las gemelas la abrazaron consolándola. –Tranquila Crysti, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, más pronto que lo que te imaginas. –Dijo Ying mientras le entregaba a escondidas algo a su prima. -¿Una perilla de puerta vieja? No entiendo prima Ying. –Pregunto algo confundida la pegaso. –No es necesario que entiendas ahora prima, después de que llegues a tu cuarto, preferentemente después de las cinco de la tarde, la pones en la pared que tu prefieras, del resto nos encargamos nosotras, pero no se lo digas a nadie hasta que veas lo que es, no te preocupes no es nada malo, te doy mi palabra. –Le explico Yang guiñándole el ojo muy alegre. –Muy bien primas, confiare en ustedes, hasta pronto.

-¡Hasta muy pronto Crysti!- Dijeron las gemelas del orden y el caos al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaban muy fuertemente a su prima, ella hizo lo mismo. -¿Me pregunto de estarán hablando esas tres diablillas? –Dijo algo preocupado Spike al verlas. –Tranquilo Spike, se ve que no es nada malo solo con verlas, además como expreso nuestra hermana ayer en la fiesta, también ellas necesitan tener sus pequeños secretos, como nosotros tres los tuvimos.

-Tienes razón, hablando de eso ¿recuerdas cuando Twilight no sirvió a ambos como una sirvienta una semana, para que no la delatáramos que ella fue quien rompió el barco embotellado de papá practicando su tele transportación? Esa cosa sí que ardió muy bien.

-¡Como olvidarlo, fue una de mis mejores semanas, lástima que mamá y papá lo supieron desde el principio, nos castigaron un mes a los tres después de eso, a pesar de que yo ya iba a la Academia de guardias!

-Si yo también recuerdo eso muy bien, la que más sufrí con eso fui yo.-Dijo algo molesta Twilight interviniendo en la plática de sus hermanos, sorprendiéndolos un poco. –Primero una semana siendo su esclava arreglando sus tonterías con mi magia, e inmediatamente después castigándome con no poder ir a la biblioteca por un mes, además me descontaron de mis domingos el 20 % de bits hasta pagar el estúpido barco ese, tarde tres meses más en hacerlo, pero… ustedes me mostraron una gran lealtad, primero al no delatarme, después pidiendo los libros prestados por mí y finalmente compartiendo lo que ustedes compraban conmigo, por eso sé que me quieren mucho y yo igual. -Entonces los tres hermanos se abrazaron, recordando los buenos momentos que tuvieron de jóvenes, tampoco ellos querían despedirse.

-Parecen niños que no quieren separarse, qué lindo. -dijo Twilight Velvet muy conmovida. –Tienes razón cielo, pero los tres ya son muy buenos y responsables ponys adultos con sus propias familias, estoy seguro que todos serán muy buenos ejemplos para todos sus hijos. –Menciono Night Light, abrazando a su esposa. –Sobre todo por sus grandiosas parejas, nuestros nietos no podrían estar mejor. –Continúo hablando Night Light volteando a ver a su yerno y nueras. –No Night Light, nosotros tuvimos suerte al encontrarnos a sus maravillosos hijos, somos mejores seres gracias a ellos. -Dijo sinceramente Cadance con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cadance tiene razón, creo que sin mi Spike apoyándome estos años, me hubiera vuelto una pony muy engreída y altanera, aún más de lo que sé que soy, el me hacía tantos favores, y yo como una idiota me aprovechaba de el sin impórtame sus sentimientos, otro se hubiera cansado y me hubiera mandado al tártaro como seguro lo merecía, pero él nunca dejo de ser bueno conmigo, y yo… me empecé a enamorar de él también sin darme cuenta, ya no me interesaban los ponys como Fancy Pants o Trenderhoof, me sentía muy incómoda con ellos, pero con Spike me sentía feliz y completa, antes de la pelea de hace 10 años, él se me declaro, a lo mejor presentía lo que iba a pasar, ahí es donde acepte mis sentimientos, y sin dudarlo un segundo le dije que si quería ser su pony especial, tuvimos un noviazgo largo, no como Twilight y Discord que se casaron casi de inmediato, pero la verdad no lo hubiera querido de otro modo, nos casamos y tuvimos después de un año a su nieta Firebreather, nuestro pequeño milagro.- Expreso Rarity lo que sentía mientras que su hija jugaba sobre su lomo. -¡Auch! Con cuidado hija, yo no tengo escamas como tú papi.

-La verdad, yo no sé cuándo me empezó a interesar mi querida Twilight, ya que mi objetivo era otro, pero creo que empezó cuando me perdono después de mi estúpida traición cuando Tyrek me engaño, desde ahí la considere realmente mi amiga, entonces fue lo común que normalmente ocurre, conocidos que se soportan, amigos que se llevan bien, ponys especiales y finalmente marido y yegua, la verdad soy muy afortunado de haber sido liberado la primera vez por las CMC, debo hacerles un regalo muy especial a las tres, ya que si ellas nunca me hubiera reformado y no hubiera conocido a la mitad que me hacía falta. –Señalo Discord muy conmovido. –Dis, amor ¿Estas llorando? –Le pregunto Twilight a su marido. –no querida, es que tengo caos acumulado en los ojos, parecen pero no son lágrimas, es… refresco de limón.

-Príncipe Shinning, princesas Cadance y Crystal, el tren está listo para partir, solo esperan la confirmación de ustedes para partir, el capitán Sentry ya está abordo esperando órdenes. -Dijo Stars Saber, saliendo del vagón real. –Muy bien teniente, en un momento abordamos, papá, mamá, ustedes se quedan unos días más en Ponyville, ¿no es cierto? – Pregunto Shinning Armor, sus padres lo corroboraron. –Así es hijo, dos días más para ser exactos, para conocer mejor a nuestras nietas, el miércoles en la mañana volvemos a Canterlot.

-Muy bien mamá, entonces nos vamos, nos veremos muy pronto papá, mamá, hermanos, sobrinas, Discord y Rarity.

-Antes que te vayas, toma esto Shinning. -Twilight le dio un frasco dorado con un manual de instrucciones. –Es magitanio líquido, cuando hagas un campo de fuerza usa unas dos pequeñas gotas poniéndoselas en la superficie del escudo, esto hará el campo prácticamente indestructible, si alguien como Doll lo intenta romper, tendría que usar una gran cantidad de fuerza concentrada en un solo lugar, debilitándolo por eso, el instructivo es como puedes hacer campos sin ayuda del gotero, es difícil hacerlo, a mí me tomo 2 años perfeccionarlo, pero como eso es tu especialidad, seguro lo dominaras en algunos meses.

-Gracias Twily, empezare a practicar en cuanto lleguemos al castillo de cristal. –Agradeció Shinning, entonces llamo a Stars Saber a su lado. –Stars quiere preguntarte algo relacionado con esto, dilo ahora amigo.

-Bueno princesa, si es posible y está en sus facultades, quisiera una espada como la de mi amigo Jolt, yo le pagare los materiales si es muy costoso.

-¡Pero teniente Stars, no es necesario que usted no pague nada! –Menciono amablemente Rarity interviniendo en la conservación. -¡usted tendrá su espada especial, y no solo tú, Paperwhite y todos los mejores espadachines de Equestria tendrán una, así si el señor Doll o cualquiera de sus vándalos atacan en cualquier parte, podrán defenderse mientras nosotros llegamos!

-Así es Stars, usted y Paper serán los primeros en recibirlas, ya estamos preparando los materiales, y cuando los unicornios herreros de las guardias aprendan a forjarlo, ellos nos ayudaran, no creo que pase más de un mes para que tenga su katana nueva. –Continúo de decir Twilight, entonces Stars le hizo una reverencia a ambas muy agradecido por su gesto. –No sé qué puedo decirles a ustedes princesa Twilight y lady Rarity, es un honor, me gustaría decírselo a Lighting que pronto tendré una espada como la de él, lástima que no está, seguro sigue dormido por el espectáculo de ayer, si no es mucha molestia dele mis saludos princesa, que tendremos otro de nuestros duelos cuando tenga mi espada y entrene un poco más.

-Seguro lo hare teniente, que tengan todos ustedes un feliz viaje. –Se empezó a despedir Twilight, Stars entro al tren, Shinning le dio un último abrazo a su hermana menor. –Muy bien Twily, nos vamos ahora, estaremos en contacto, cuídate mucho. -Entrando al tren seguido de Cadance y Crystal, el tren empezó su marcha. -¡Adiós tíos, los queremos mucho, recuerda lo que te dijimos Crysti! –Gritaron al unísono las gemelas Ying y Yang mientras cargaba la última a su prima Firebreather mientras se despedían. -¡Claro que lo recordare primas, nos vemos! –Respondiendo Crystal mientras se alejaba el tren rápidamente.

Twilight y los demás salieron de la estación, al caminar después de un rato Velvet le hizo una pregunta a Spike. –Dime hijo ¿vas a seguir siendo el asistente de Twilight, y por ende de Discord?, porque si quisieras podrías entrar a cualquiera de las dos guardias, ya que eres muy fuerte.

-Si mamá, incluso tengo un título "Consejero real" y ahora si me van a pagar, no que antes lo hacía por el amor al arte, además ya tienes a Shinning que ya es capitán de guardia.

-Sabes que no podía pagarte porque eras un bebe dragón Spike, siempre compartí mi sueldo como bibliotecaria y mi beca como alumna de la princesa Celestia contigo, Además de darte muchas gemas después de Rarity me enseño el hechizo para buscarlas, y mamá creo que quedaste traumada como dijo papá cuando no te aceptaron en la guardia diurna, por eso quieres que tus hijos cumplan tu sueño, ya déjalo ir. –Dijo molesta Twilight mientras veía a su hermano y a su madre, él se rio. -Tranquila Twi, sabes que es broma, pero ahora necesito los bits, ya tengo una familia que mantener.

-No te preocupes cariño, cuando todo el Reino sepa que yo, Rarity la unicornio he vuelto, seguro llegaran decenas… no cientos de pedidos para que yo les haga ropa a su medida, dinero no nos hará falta.

-Por cierto cuñada, pensé que tú no vendrías a despedir a Shinning y Cadance, ya que dijiste querías acomodar tus cachivaches de tu taller de costura en la fiesta de ayer, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-Se cuestionó Discord a Rarity. –Bueno querido amigo, es que Sweetie no durmió bien y por eso no se sentía bien, porque Spike y yo… le rompimos su rutina desde que ella vive en la boutique, por eso decidí venir con mi hija para no molestarla más y que pudiera descansar un poco. –Respondió Rarity muy apenada y muy ruborizada, Spike también estaba muy sonrojado. -Ya veo, Twilight creo que le debes enseñar tu hechizo especial de insonorización a la pobre de Sweetie Bell, sino no volverá a dormir en las noches si sigue viviendo ahí.

-Tomo nota Dis, se lo enseñare en cuanto la vea. –Menciono Twilight apenando aún más a Rarity y Spike, comprobando que ellos eran los más escandalosos haciendo "cositas" como ellos mismos lo nombraron y que Twilight y Discord lo habrían sufrido también en carne propia. –E-e-eso es lo que paso, por favor sean discretos, es que Spike lo hace tan bien, que pierdo el control.

-Tranquila Rarity, después de que le enseñe a Sweetie el hechizo no volverán a despertarla haciendo sus "cositas", ya que elimina ese ruido dejando paso libre a los demás, así escucharan ella y ustedes los demás sonidos. –terminaron de hablar de esa situación las dos jóvenes parejas, Twilight Velvet, Night Light y las gemelas no habían escuchado esta discusión ya que ellos estaba ocupados platicando entre sí, caminaron un rato todos juntos hablando de temas más normales, entonces Yang noto algo.

-¿Padre, madre, a dónde vamos? Este no es el camino al castillo. –Pregunto curiosa la potrilla. –Es que vamos a la escuela de Ponyville Yang, hoy empiezan ustedes dos a ir a la escuela. –Respondió Twilight volteándola a ver, esto preocupa mucho a Yang, pero emociona mucho a Ying, sus abuelos estaban esperando que ambas reaccionaran a la inversa, sorprendiéndolos. -¡Viva, voy a ir a una escuela, a una escuela llena de potrillos como yo, no es que me queje de cómo nos enseñaban en casa papas, pero de verdad me gusta esta idea, voy a tener más amigos! –Gritaba emocionada Ying mientras volaba como mariposa por todos lados, Yang se puso muy nerviosa. –Madre, padre, es que… no dude de su criterio de ambos, pero no nos vemos… como los demás, no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar, tal vez si pongo mi hechizo de camuflaje de nuevo…

-¡No Yang, a mí me gusta como soy, no volveré a usar ese hechizo cuando no tengo que engañar a nadie! –Menciono Ying molesta a su hermana, sorprendiéndola por su reacción de lo que acababa de decir. -¡y si a alguien no le agrado por cómo me veo, se puede ir derechito al tártaro!

-Tu hermana tiene razón Yang, si alguien no le agradas nada más por tu aspecto físico sin tomar en cuenta cómo eres en el interior, entonces ese ser no vale la pena que le intentes agradar, si no le agradas por tú interior pues ni modo, pero tú no tendrás la culpa de nada, ¿acaso no te gusta cómo te ves hija?, yo creo que eres muy bonita tal como eres. -Le explicó Twilight a su hija mayor, esto la tranquiliza, toma una bocanada de aires, limpia sus lentes que estaban empañados por el sudor que sintió por la preocupación. –Tienes razón mamá, me preocupe por una tontería, ¡A mí me gusta como soy, con garras y dos cuernos sufriendo heterocromía y astigmatismo, si no me aceptan como soy, pues ni modo, ellos se lo pierden!

-¡Así me gusta hija, como no debes sentirte más que nadie, tampoco debes sentirte menos, y si alguien no le gusta cómo se ven ustedes dos, yo lo transformare en algo de verdad horrible! –Grito Discord maquiavélicamente frotándose las garras. –Gracias padre, pero eso no será necesario, vamos a estar bien, podemos defendernos Ying y yo sin causarles a los potrillos que nos molesten ningún daño. –Dijo ya con una sonrisa de seguridad Yang, su hermana Ying estuvo de acuerdo con ella. –Si papi, no te preocupes, no siempre nos podrás defender, acuérdate de ayer, las dos estuvimos bien, sobre todo Yang. –Dijo Ying con sincera admiración por su hermana mayor, apenándola. –Gracias hermanita, vamos a la escuela entonces, me muero de ganas ahora si de ir.

Continuo el grupo su camino a la escuela, las niñas estaban emocionadas, si pudieran habrían ido ellas dos solas. –Me recuerdan a ti cuando fue tu primer día en la academia de unicornios superdotados hija, ¿Por qué no las inscribiste ahí también Twilight?, las dos son muy inteligentes como tú y Discord. –Le Pregunto Velvet a Twilight, ella hizo una negación. –La verdad mamá, Aunque cinco de mis mejores amigas hallan ido ahí, la verdad eran la menoría junto conmigo, los demás eran petulantes hijitos de snobs fracasados, además ahora vivo aquí y llevarlas ahí a diario sería complicado incluso para nosotros… -Comentaba Twilight a su madre, cuando una ráfaga gris choco con esta última, era Derpy quien se había estrellado, yéndose ambas yeguas rodando a un callejón.

-¡Rayos, Derpy no! –Dijo algo molesta Twilight. -¡Creo que ella que causa más estragos que yo, a ella deberían convertirla en piedra! –Comento Discord, Rarity y Spike no dijeron nada pero estaban de acuerdo con él por lo menos con la primera parte.

-¡Ups, perdón no sé lo que salió mal!... –Se disculpó Derpy con voz alta, pero después la bajo para que solo oyera Twilight Velvet. -…Comandante Velvet el jueves a las 1,400 hay reunión del Circulo Interno, necesito que le avises a Fancy Pants, Uppercross y a Kibitz, yo tengo que ir todavía a Cloudsdale para avisarle a Fleetfoot y a Billy, después debo ir a Appleloosa para avisarle a Braedburn, Nick le avisara a Coco en Manehattan, y a Daring donde henos se encuentre, Paper le avisara a Zecora y a Octavia hoy mismo.

-Comprendo compañera, leí el informe que me pasaste ayer, y estoy de acuerdo, el Circulo deberá presentarse antes las cuatro princesas para lograr una mayor conexión entre ambas partes, pero no podre darles la información a los otros hasta el miércoles al medio día, si me voy antes cuando ya había avisado que me iría el miércoles, mi hija sospecharía, necesito este tiempo para pensar como le voy a decir que su madre, la yegua que todos creen que no pudo entrar a la guardia real, es la líder del servicio más secreto del Reino de Equestria.

-Yo sé cómo te sientes amiga, pero era por su bienestar, que nos crean que somos algo inútiles nuestros enemigos nos da ventaja.

-Eso es seguro Derpy, por cierto lo que te comente hace años sobre mi hijo Spike…

-No pensé que cambiaría mi opinión Velvet, pero tienes razón, Spike sería un buen elemento del Circulo Interno, ya tienes mi apoyo y seguro ya también lo tienes de Paper, Zecora, Shield y Octavia, te falta convencer a los demás, sabes que para ingresar un nuevo consejero, necesitas el apoyo del 90% de los miembros.

-Creo que ninguno de ellos no tendrán ninguna objeción amiga, ¿sabes dónde se encuentran los dos consejeros del reino de cristal?

-Ni idea comandante, ellos parecen que se hacen humo siempre, pero ya aparecerán, no creo que no estén enterados del regreso de Doll.

-Eso es indudable, espero que asistan a la reunión del jueves, son los miembros más poderosos de nosotros. –Termino de hablar Velvet cuando Twilight llego a donde estaban ella y Derpy, ellas volvieron a tomar su papel haciéndose las tontas. –No te preocupes, solo me ensucie un poco, pero trata de poner un poco más atención por favor Srta.…

-Derpy, Sra. Derpy Hovees, ¿quieres un muffin Sra.…?

-Velvet, Twilight Velvet, y si acepto tu regalo querida, se ve delicioso.

-¡¿Mamá, Te encuentras bien no te lastimaste?! –Le pregunto Twilight a su madre cuando la empezó a revisar con su mirada y magia. -¡Derpy debes ser más cuidadosa, casi lastimas mucho a mi mamá! –Dijo algo molesta Twilight, a Derpy quien agacho las orejas y la cabeza. –Perdón Twilight, no sabía que era tu madre, por favor no me destierres (aunque no creo que pudieras aunque te esfuerces).

-Claro que no te voy a desterrar Derpy, fue un accidente y sé que no ves bien, pero se más cuidadosa. –Dijo Twilight a Derpy sintiendo un poco de lastima, esto molesta algo a la pegaso pero no lo muestra. – (estoy segura que veo mejor que tu Twilight) No sientas pena por mi Twilight, yo estoy muy a gusto conmigo misma y siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo en lo que hago, ahora debo irme, voy tarde al trabajo, seguro nos veremos más seguido ahora que volviste, y de nuevo pido perdón por haberte tacleado Sra. Velvet.

-No te preocupes Sra. Hooves, tranquila. –Dijo Velvet mientras abrazaba a Derpy. Entonces le dijo en la oreja con voz baja. –Nos vemos a las 1,400 del jueves consejera Derpy, hasta entonces. –Derpy asintió con la cabeza. -¡Fue un honor haberte conocido Velvet, adiós! –Se despidió la pegaso despegando, se chocó a propósito con algunas anuncios al irse para no levantar sospechas. –A pesar de todo ella es una buena yegua mamá, quiere mucho a su hija y se esfuerza al máximo en lo que hace. -comento Twilight a su madre, ella sonrió viendo a Derpy volando. –De eso estoy segura hija, muy segura. –Dijo Velvet embrollando algo a su hija, pero después no le dio importancia y volvieron con los demás.

Al fin cerca un poco después de las ocho el grupo llego a la escuela primaria de Ponyville, los estaba esperando Cherry Lee en la puerta. -¡Buenos días princesa Twilight, Discord! ¿Ellas son sus dos hijas de las que hablaron ayer en la ceremonia?

-Sip, así es Cherry Lee, la potrilla azul oscuro con lentes es Yang, y la plateada es Ying, ambas tienen 8 años, su padre y yo le estuvimos enseñando, pero necesitan convivir con niños de su edad, así si no es mucha molestia, queremos que empiecen sus clases lo antes posible. -Comento

Twilight a la maestra, las dos gemelas estaban algo nerviosas. -Hijas saluden a Cherry Lee, ella es la maestra de la escuela.

-De hecho Twilight ya soy directora, la escuela creció estos años de tu ausencia, ahora tenemos separados lo grados por cada salón del primero al sexto, cada uno con su propio maestro además de Apple Bloom quien es la consejera orientadora vocacional.

-¡Vaya, sí que hubo varios cambios, ya hay más ponys viviendo en Ponyville! Pero eso era de esperar, niñas saluden a la directora.

-¡Mucho gusto directora Cherry Lee! -Se presentaron las niñas al unísono. –Para mí también es un gusto conocerlas, ¿traen algunos cuadernos y plumas? –Al hacer esta pregunta, Discord chasquea y aparecen sobre las niñas sus alforjas con todo lo que necesitan. –Creo que ya tenemos lo necesario directora, ahora usted nos dirá que tenemos que hacer. –Dijo Yang muy educadamente. –Muy bien niñas, pasen la quinta puerta del lado derecho, ahí es la oficina de Apple Bloom, ella les hará ahora un examen…-Al escuchar esto último, Ying palideció y se preocupó. -¡¿Qué un examen?! ¡Si todavía ni a clases voy!

-No te inquietes Ying, es un examen de conocimientos generales, con el veremos en qué grado debemos colocarlas, por su edad deberían ir en tercero, pero si tienen más conocimientos, podríamos adelantarlas unos grados, y si es lo contrario, Apple Bloom las pondrá al día para que alcancen a sus compañeros de su edad. –Le explico Cherry Lee a la niña para calmarla. -No creo que ellas estén atrasadas Cherry Lee, Twilight les enseño a las dos, es más probable que a Yang la adelanten y que Ying este con los potrillos de su edad. –Le menciono Discord a Cherry Lee, Ying ya no estaba preocupada por el examen, ahora estaba preocupada porque se iba a separar de su hermana seguramente, poniéndose a temblar y a sudar. –Hermana tranquilízate, algún día iba a pasar esto tarde o temprano, de todos modos iremos a la misma escuela, solo estaré en otro salón. –Dijo Yang consolando a Ying, ella respiro profundo y se tranquilizó. –Es cierto hermana mayor, nos veremos en el recreo y después de clases, estaremos bien las dos.

-¡Bien niñas, las llevare con Apple Bloom, Twilight, Discord no se preocupen por ellas, están en buenos cascos! –Indicó Cherry Lee a la pareja, cuando estaban entrando las niñas se despidieron al mismo tiempo de sus padres y familia. -¡Adiós Mami, adiós papi, adiós abuelos y tíos, nos vemos en la tarde!

-Nos vemos luego hijas, que la pasen bien, pórtense adecuadamente y no hagan travesuras. –También se despidió Twilight con una lágrima saliéndole del ojo, las niñas pasaron la puerta y esta se cerró. –Ahora sé lo que sentiste cuando fue mi primer día de escuela mamá, es una mezcla de preocupación, alegría y esperanza de que ellas empiezan su camino solas.

-No sé porque tanto teatro Twi, solo pasaran algunas horas en un tonto edificio. –Dijo Discord seguramente tratando de fastidiar. –Por favor Dis, tú estabas en la noche peor de lo que yo estoy ahora, incluso querías transformarte en un libro solo para vigilarlas. –le comento Twilight recordándole la plática que tuvieron anoche, los demás empezaron a reírse de él. – Gracias por compartir información privada con todos Twilight, se ve que has aprendido algo de mí. –Dijo muy fastidiado el rey del caos. –Para mí es un placer esposo, un gran placer.

-¡Por mil corrales, voy muy tarde, ni siquiera me despedí de Stars! –Grito Lighting mientras se ponía sus alforjas y su espada. -¡me quede dormido, y hoy es mi primer día como capitán oficialmente!

-Cálmate hijo, no sé por qué llevas tanta prisa, tu puesto no tiene horario, y tú solo les respondes a Shield y a las princesas, deberías apaciguarte, ven traje en la mañana esas hierbas que te gustan para el té de con Zecora. –Dijo Paperwhite tratando de calmar va LJ mientras tomaba un té, pero este comentario lo deja peor. -¡Si no recuerdas, ya hay una princesa de nuevo aquí en el pueblo mamá, mi deber es por lo menos ser su guardia, debo ir al castillo!

-Hijo, Twilight nunca ha tenido guardia y lo sabes, además ahora es la esposa de la encarnación del caos y su asistente es un dragón muy poderoso, no creo que quiera empezar ahora a querer tenerla, además no has desayunado.

-¡Pues ahora la va a tener aunque no quiera, seguro tu harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar! –Al escuchar esto Paper frunció el ceño, dándole la razón a su hijo. -¡Y no te preocupes, ayer comí mucho en la noche, al rato pediré algo de almorzar en el castillo, nos vemos en la noche, que tengas un buen día mamá! –Se despidió LJ sin darle tiempo a Paper de hacer lo mismo, después de cerrarse la puerta la yegua se llevó el casco derecho a la frente. –Ay este hijo mío, de verdad se parece mucho a mí y a su padre a su edad, en fin, creo que aprovechare para avisarle a Octavia sobre la reunión, después iré a Sweet Apple Acres a conseguir algo de sidra y algunas manzanas.

En la escuela Cherry Lee y Apple Bloom llevaban a Yang y Ying a sus respectivos salones, como era de esperarse a Yang le asignaron estar en el quinto grado y a Ying en el tercero, Cherry entro y se los presento a su maestra y compañeros de clase. –Srta. Integral Calculator, ella es Yang Sparkle, tiene los conocimientos suficientes para estar en este grado, se la encargo mucho.

-No se preocupe Sra. Directora, Yang no esperes trato especial por ser hija de la princesa Twilight y de Lord Discord.

-No Srta. Calculator yo quiero que me trate igual que al resto de sus alumnos.

-Me gusta esa respuesta, ahora ve y siéntate en la tercer silla de la segunda fila, ahora estamos haciendo algunas divisiones complejas, cópialas y resuélvelas, si tienes alguna duda me la dices y yo con mucho gusto te explico.

-Gracias Srta., no dudare en preguntar.- Entonces Yang tomo asiento e inmediatamente empezó a copiar los problemas del pizarrón. -¡Wow, Yang eres mi compañera de clase, que súper perfectopolis es! –Dijo su compañera del frente de ella, Yang la vio y se extrañó, era Purple Pie. -¿Purple, vas en quinto? –Le pregunto en voz baja Yang, ella asintió con la cabeza, debía ser una genio para estar avanzada cinco grados para su edad. -Sip, me encanta la matemáticas, espero que mi futura cuite mark sea relacionada con ella, ahora vamos a resolver estos problemas, en el recreo platicamos. –Al terminar de hablar se puso a resolver las ecuaciones muy rápidamente, por lo poco que vio Yang las estaba haciendo bien, dejándola atónita, se recuperó de la impresión y ella empezó a trabajar sobre ellas también.

-Muy bien, escucha Ying, tu maestro es Cranky Donkey, a él no le gustan los chistes y bromas pesadas, por lo que te pido que no hagas tus gracias, a la escuela se viene a aprender, cuando terminen las clases si lo puedes bromear, pero no al nivel Discord. –Le comento Apple Bloom a Ying antes de entrar a su clase. –No te preocupes Apple Bloom, ya aprendí mi lección, no hare ninguna broma a nadie hasta que lo conozca mejor, para no lastimarlo. —Contesto Ying francamente, Apple Bloom asintió y abrió la puerta del salón. –Sr. Cranky, ella es Ying Discord Sparkle, hija de Twilight, ella estará en su clase a partir de ahora.

-¿Con que la hija de Discord estará en mi salón? Tendré que vigilarte de cerca niña, si quieres pasar de año deberás poner mucha atención en mi clase, no puedes ponerte a pensar en tonterías, ¿me entendiste potranca?

-Sí señor Cranky, entendí perfectamente.

-Muy bien entonces, siéntate detrás de Blue Pie, saca tu libro de Equestrience en la página 101, ponte a leer, que después te hare algunas preguntas sobre partes de esos enunciados.

-¿Blue va en tercero? ¡Impresionante! –Se dijo así misma Ying mientras tomaba asiento. –Eso no es nada Ying, mi hermana Purple va en quinto y Orange va con los Cake a secundaria, siento que me quedo atrás, pero cada quien tiene su ritmo como dicen mis padres, cada una de nosotras es buena con su estilo particular. –Contesto Blue con su tono, dejando más impresionada a Ying mientras sacaba su libro y pluma.

Lighting llego al castillo, se revisó en una de las paredes y se arregló lo mejor que pudo (muy bien, ahora entra y discúlpate por llegar tarde, inmediatamente le explicas que ahora vas a ser su guardia real, y que no puedes aceptar un no como respuesta), entonces toco la gran puerta, esta se empezó a abrir. –Su majestad lamento haber llegado tarde, y necesito hablar con usted seriamente sobre un tema dedicado…

-Ay Jolty, no debes disculparte, y si tienes que discutir algo no debes ser tan formal, a Twilight no le gusta eso. –Le contesto alguien diferente a Twilight, se puso enfrente De LJ con una gran sonrisa. -¿Pinkie, que haces aquí?

-¡Qué bueno que viniste, entra rápido! –Pinkie lo tomo he hizo que entrara el corcel, ya dentro se le quedo viéndolo fijamente, para su incomodidad. -¡Necesito que me sigas y no hacer preguntas, ven, ven!

-Está bien Pinkie, pero que sea rápido, necesito hablar con Twilight y Discord. –Dijo Lighting mientras se ponía en pie, Pinkie empezó a ir hacia el ala este del castillo dando brinquitos. –No te preocupes, solo tardaremos un rato… y lo siento LJ, de verdad lo lamento mucho. –Dijo algo triste Pinkie, esto extraña al corcel. -¿Qué lamentas Pinkie? Yo no recuerdo que me hayas hecho nada.

-Exacto, obtuviste tu cutie mark y no te hice una cutie fiesta, el día que paso fue… tú sabes, y los días siguientes estaba tan perdida y triste que no me di cuenta y cuando lo note ya habían pasado 4 meses, si te la hubiera hecho en esas fechas, seguramente tú y Paper lo habrían sentido como burla, por eso ya no te hice nada, pero te lo recompensare, "Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo".

-No te preocupes Pinkie, en esos tiempos todos estábamos muy mal, yo no me di cuenta sinceramente hasta después de un año y no me importo, así es la vida.

-Bueno, eso lo discutimos luego Jolty, mira en este cuarto hay algunas cajas con cosas viejas de mis fiestas, se me ocurrió la mala idea de hacerla bodega, necesito que me ayudes a limpiarla y sacar toda la basura, no quiero que Twilight sepa esto, ella salió y todavía no regresa, es la oportunidad perfecta para limpiar mi tiradero.

-Bien Pinkie, te ayudare a limpiar tus tonterías, yo me llevo lo más pesado a para que lo recojan los de la basura. –Entonces entro a la habitación. -¡Rayos está muy oscuro, seguro tapaste las ventanas con todo Pinkie, necesito una luz para ver!

-Está bien querido, permíteme dejarme iluminarte un poco esta situación. –Dijo alguien dentro de la habitación, entonces se ilumino dejando ver que era una oficina, ahí estaban Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Spike. –Esta es tu oficina de capitán protector Jolt, espero que guste, trate que coincidiera con tus gustos. –Continúo diciendo Rarity, Lighting estaba asombrado. –No pensé que me darían mi propia oficina en el castillo, no sé qué decir, ¡gracias, muchas gracias!

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti Lighting, y sé que no te voy a convencer de que no seas mi guardia, eres muy necio como tu madre, así estamos en un punto intermedio, cada uno en el castillo haciendo nuestras propias cosas, si necesitamos apoyo del otro lo pedimos, ¿te parece bien? –Menciono Twilight, Lighting no pensó mucho su respuesta. –Muy bien Twilight, acepto tus condiciones, de verdad me lleve una sorpresa. –Entonces explotaron bombas de serpentinas y confeti en la oficina. -¡Pinkie te dijimos que esto no era una fiesta! –Reclamo Rainbow, pero vio que Pinkie estaba igual de sorprendida. –Rainbow de verdad no puse nada, a menos de que…

-¿A menos de que Pinkie? –Pregunto Apple Jack, después explota de nuevo otra bomba fiestera al lado de ella, cubriéndola de confeti, Pinkie se apresuró para explicar. –De que sean las bombas sorpresas que puse cuando Twilight nos dejó decorar el castillo.

-¡¿Tantos años de eso y todavía funcionan?! -Se cuestionó Twilight, se oyó otra explosión de otro lado del castillo. –Que puedo decir Twilight, son muy meticulosa en ese tipo de cosas. –Dijo con una sonrisa Pinkie.

-Qué remedio, seguro en oficina también va haber. –Dijo resignado Spike mientras se oía otro estallido. -¿Pero por qué no estallaron antes cuando el castillo estaba solo?

-Es que… se activan con el movimiento. –Contesto Pinkie apenada, Apple Jack se le quedo viendo algo molesta. -¡Pero limpiábamos el castillo regularmente, y ninguna de esas sorpresitas tuyas exploto antes!

-Que puedo decir, las bombas son como yo, impredecibles. –Dijo Pinkie, los demás se frustraron, era una de las situaciones de "solo es Pinkie Pie". –Realmente de nuevo estoy en casa, Lighting te dejamos para que te acomodes en tu oficina, en la tarde cuando regresen mis hijas comeremos juntos con los demás elementos, voy a mostrarles algo que los sorprenderá y necesito a todos presentes, ya que este momento Apple Bloom y Scootalo están en sus trabajos, Sweetie esta… indispuesta y Cool Jazz fue con su prima a Manehattan a recoger lo poco que tiene en su taller para traerlo aquí a su nuevo hogar, regresando en el tren del medio día.

-Muy bien Twilight, si me necesitas solo háblame e iré como rayo, ¿por cierto, donde están tus padres y esposo?

-Mis padres están en la cocina, preparando la comida, quieren que sea muy especial para sus nietas, y Dis está visitando a alguien en el pueblo, la verdad yo lo habría acompañado pero me convenció que el bastaba. –Dijo Twilight confiando completamente en Discord, a esta altura a ninguno le sorprendió lo que dijo. –Ahora yo también tengo que hacer, debo ponerme al corriente después de 10 años de retrasos. –Termino de decir Twilight mientras salía con los demás, Lighting se fue a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, explotándole una bomba de nuevo, (creo que ya sé que voy a hacer en el resto del día en mi nueva oficina, limpiar) pensó frustrado Lighting mientras se quitaba las serpentinas.

En lo que era la casa de Fluttershy, ahora casa de Green Phase, salió Discord algo triste seguido por el unicornio verde con cutie mark de estetoscopio y un león vendado. –Lo siento Discord, pero Fluttershy no me dijo gran cosa cuando se fue, me escribe cada 15 días pero su carta ya se retrasó, tal vez si te doy una de sus viejas cartas la puedas rastrear.

-Ya lo intente con una carta de Rainbow Verdi, pude detectar el aura de Fluttershy pero no pude seguir esa energía, quien sea que manda las cartas es un experto en camuflaje, ¿estás seguro de lo que me dijiste es lo único que sabes, no recuerdas que dirección tomo, si llevaba algo más que su conejo molesto, si hablo con alguien además de ti, Rainbow, Apple Jack y Pinkie? ¡Lo que sea!

-Solo sé que se fue al sur Discord, pero pudo tomar otra dirección cuando la perdí de vista, llevaba comida para cuatro días y unas mantas, y solo hablo con nosotros ese día, pero ahora que mencionas eso…

-¡¿Qué recordaste?! ¡Por favor dímelo!

-Dos días antes de que se fuera, le entrego a Ojo de Trueno a Lighting, estoy seguro que a él solo le dijo como cuidar a su nueva mascota, pero Paperwhite acompañaba a su hijo ese día y estoy 90% seguro que ellas dos se quedaron solas mientras LJ escogía su mascota, debieron hablar de algo, no sé si relacionado con su partida.

-¿Con que Paperwhite hablo con Fluttershy dos días antes?, gracias Verdi, me ayudaste bastante. –Agradeció Discord al unicornio y empezó a volar rumbo al castillo, (por menos ahora tenemos dos pistas de ti mi querida Fluttershy, fuiste por un rato al sur y hablaste antes con Asesina narcisos, debo contárselo a Twi inmediatamente)

En la escuela las gemelas Sparkle y las dos trillizas Pie estaban comiendo sus almuerzo juntas en la hora del recreo. –Ese Cranky es muy molesto, no me dejo de observar en ningún momento, ni pensé en hacerle una broma, pero ahora se lo está ganando. –Dijo algo fastidiada Ying, su hermana la trata de calmar. –Se cómo te sientes Ying, aunque la señorita Calculator fue muy amable, también me observaba como si yo fuera a explotar, seguro nos ven así por ser hijas de Discord.

-Denles tiempo amigas, así nos veían a mí y a Blue cuando nos pasaron a sus clases, seguro esperaban que hiciéramos una fiesta en medio salón, pero si se comportan como lo hicieron hoy en los siguientes días, seguro se ganaran su confianza, es más ya deben tenerles algo, ya que no los veo que nos estén observando ahora. -Dijo alegremente Purple mientras volteaba a ver a su alrededor. –Mi hermana tiene razón, solo relájense Ying y Yang, ahora solo comamos. –Dijo fríamente Blue, continuaron comiendo, entonces una unicornio dorada con melena blanca, sus ojos eran también dorados, con cutie mark de una varita mágica cruzando el sol se les acerco junto con niña grifo completamente castaña de un lado y un niño minotauro negro del otro. -¿Con que ustedes dos son los nuevos fenómenos de la escuela?, por lo menos tienen su cutie mark, no como estas costados en blanco esquizofrénicas.

-¡¿Nos llamaste fenómenos?! –Grito Yang poniéndose en guardia muy molesta. –Así es fracasada, ustedes son fenómenos hijas de un monstruo y una princesa estropeada, no como nosotros tres, hijos de la alta sociedad de Equestria, deberían largarse, no queremos que nos relacionen con ustedes monstruos solo porque van en esta escuela. –Dijo groseramente la unicornio. –Si ustedes son monstruos horribles, largo. –Continuo la grifo. –Son una mezcolanza informe de varias cosas, no se les debería dejar salir de sus jaulas. –termino de decir el minotauro, Yang estaba a punto de perder el control y usar magia del caos sobre los tres, pero Ying pudo contener la calma a pesar de los insultos, abrazo a su hermana para calmarla. –Yang tranquila, no les hagas caso a estos petulantes, recuerda lo que dijo mamá, eres muy bonita, y a mí no me importa lo que digan estos niños.

-Cállate Illusion, o te puede pasar algo peor que la última vez. –Dijo notándose molesta Blue Pie, la grifo y el minotauro dieron dos pasos atrás preocupados, pero la unicornio no se movió.

-¿Qué les parece, los monstruos y locas unidas?, pero es como dice el dicho, "los fenómenos nacen y ellos se juntan"…

-¡ILLUSION, SAMANTA Y TESEO, VENGAN AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! –Grito muy molesta Apple Bloom desde su oficina, había visto todo por su ventana, los tres voltearon a verla muy asustados. -¡¿Qué no oyeron?! ¡Que vengan ahora! –Pidiendo ahora gritando Cherry Lee

-Es… está bien consejera Apple, directora Lee, vamos para allá. –Dijo tragando saliva Illusion, volteo a ver a las gemelas y a las dos trillizas molesta. –Pronto nos volveremos a ver chicas, así que prepárense, voy a demostrar que yo soy superior a ustedes en todo, Aloha. –Se fue dejando a Yang muy molesta, estuvo a punto de desaparecerla cuando insulto a sus padres, si no fuera por Ying seguro lo hace.

-Y acaban de conocer a Illusion, a Teseo y a Samanta, los "bravucones oficiales" de la escuela. –Empezó a explicarle a las gemelas Purple también enojada. –Ellos tratan de humillar a cualquiera por lo que sea, en especial Illusion que es una arrogante, pero nunca vi que fuera tan directa nunca, parece que le tiene mucho coraje a su familia Yang y Ying, no sé porque, su mamá es una gran ilusionista y una de las ponys más agradables que conozco, pero como siempre anda de viaje no puede estar pendiente de ella, y ella sufre mucho por eso.

-¿En qué grado van esos idiotas? –Pregunto molesta Ying. –Yang y Purple tienen mala suerte, los tres van en quinto con ellos, seguro Yang no los vio porque se sientan hasta atrás, viendo a quien molestan después. -Contesto Blue ya calmada. –Pero mejor ya no hablemos de ellos, no valen la pena, mejor vamos a jugar un rato.

-Tienes razón Blue, mi papi y mi mami dicen lo mismo de personas como ellos, no valen la pena, mejor jugamos en los columpios, ¿Hermana no vienes?- Pregunto tranquila Ying, pero su hermana seguía viendo a los tres bravucones por la ventana de la oficina de Apple Bloom, se notaba que los tres estaban muy asustados y la consejera muy molesta. –Si Ying, ya voy, es que todavía tengo esos tres en la cabeza, pero ya no les daré importancia. –Las cuatro se fueron a los columpios, (muy bien Illusion, tú lo pediste, quieres guerra, pues guerra vas a tener, no voy a dejarte insultar a mi familia solo porque eres una idiota, no perderé contra alguien como tú) Pensó molesta y decidida Yang, ya consideraba a Illusion como su rival.

Llego la hora de la salida de la escuela, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Las Pie y Las Sparkle salieron y se pusieron a esperar a Apple Bloom, Ya que ella les había dicho que las llevaría al castillo después de clases, salieron en ese momento Samanta, Teseo y Illusion, esta última y Yang se miraron fríamente echando chispas, en eso sale Apple Bloom. –Muy Bien, escúchenme Teseo y Samanta, sus padres ya supieron de su gracia del día de hoy, así que se van derechito a sus casas donde ya los esperan.

-¡Si consejera, enseguida vamos!- Dijeron Preocupados la grifo y el minotauro mientras tomaban camino a sus respectivas casas. –Y cuanto a ti Illusion, te vas derechito a la granja y a tu habitación, Cherry Lee hablara contigo en cuando ella llegue, ¿Qué esperas, una invitación?

-¡No Apple Bloom, no vemos después! –Contesto Illusion muy asustada mientras corría rumbo a la granja. -¿Apple Bloom, esa Illusion es una Apple? -Pregunto Ying, Apple Bloom hizo una negación. –Nop, su madre es muy amiga de mi hermana, se la encarga cuando ella sale de viaje para hacer sus presentaciones, por eso ella se queda con nosotros algunas veces, pero no importa eso, vamos al castillo, Twilight y Pinkie ya nos deben estar esperando y todavía debemos ir por Orange a la secundaria.

Las niñas y Apple Bloom fueron a recoger a Orange a la secundaria, cuyo edificio era como una secundaria de Manehattan o Canterlot, llegaron al castillo, donde ya estaban esperando los elementos actuales, Ya Sweetie Bell se veía descansada. -Rarity, discúlpame por lo de la mañana, no debí gritarte en tu propia casa.

-Descuida Sweetie, nosotros fuimos los inconscientes, pero con el hechizo que Twilight te enseño, podrás dormir como se debe aunque Spike y yo tengamos "actividades nocturnas", ¡hola sobrinas! ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-¡Hola tía Rarity, la escuela estuvo súper, muchos potrillos me hablaron y me quieren conocer mejor, y los maestros a pesar de que algunos son gruñones, son bien buena onda!

-¡Me alegra que te gustara Ying querida! ¿Y a ti Yang, te gusto convivir con otros niños como tú?

-Si tía, me agrado mucho tener compañeros, pero… -Ya no pudo continuar hablando Yang al solo recordar a Illusion. -¿pero qué nena? Vamos le puedes contar a tu madrina Rarity.

-Es que ella encontró su propia "Diamond Tiara" Rarity. –Indico Apple Bloom, las niñas no entendieron la referencia pero si Rarity y Sweetie. -¡Ah, ya veo! no te preocupes Yang, en todos lados hay seres así, tú no les des importancia, pero no te quedes callada si te molestan, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, coméntaselo a tu familia y maestros, ellos seguro te ayudaran.

-Tomare tu consejo tía Rarity, no me dejare de esos desagradables, pero ahora ya tengo hambre y tengo que hacer mi deberes escolares, ¿ya estará la comida tía?

-Si nena, de hecho solo las estábamos esperando a ustedes, ahí les platicaran todo a sus padres y tíos, vengan vamos a sentarnos.

Entonces entraron al gran comedor del castillo y empezaron a comer todos, las gemelas les relataron como fue su día en la escuela, ellas se veían alegres por haber ido, pero cuando Ying conto la parte de Illusion, Twilight estuvo a punto de dejar la mesa solo para confrontar ella a la bravucona, pero la contuvieron apenas Discord y sus padres calmándola, por otra parte Jazz platicaba con Pinkie y Apple Jack sobre su viaje a Manehattan, , que se encontró con uno de los empleados de su padre, pero que no paso a mayores, Lighting y Spike presumiendo sus nuevos puestos y oficinas a Apple Bloom y Sweetie, Scootalo y Rainbow discutiendo una nueva acrobacia que se le ocurrió a la primera y Rarity ofreciéndoles a las Trillizas Pie que fueran a su Boutique luego, para tomarles las medidas y hacerles a las tres vestidos personalizados, Orange y Purple se emocionaron como lo hace su madre, pero Blue lo hizo como su tía Maud, reacción que ya esperaba Rarity, todos terminaron de comer, incluso Ying y Yang se sintieron muy satisfechas. –Abuelos, muchas gracias por la comida, madre ahora vamos a hacer nuestros deberes escolares, ¿Dónde está la biblioteca del castillo?

-Es la puerta grande al lado de la entrada principal Yang, si alguna de ustedes necesitan alguna ayuda, nosotros estaremos en la sala del trono. –Respondió Twilight a su hija, las niñas se fueron a la biblioteca, y los adultos se fueron al salón del trono. –Bien Chicos, lo que les voy a enseñar seguro los sorprenderán, prepárense.- Abrió la puerta Twilight y entraron, vieron el salón del trono con los asientos originales. -¡Cool, es mejor que lo retratos y fotos!- Dijo Jazz entrando al salón, hubo un pequeño destello. –Que bien que volvemos a pasar aquí Twi, esto estuvo muy solo en su ausencia, ya que mi hermana y las otras no entraban aquí después de eso. –Menciono Scootalo pasando después de Jazz, hubo otro destello. –Es extraño, ya antes habíamos estado aquí, pero ahora lo siento diferente, más agradable. –Comento Apple Bloom. –Yo también lo siento Apple Bloom, pero aun así, siento que falta algo todavía. –Expreso Sweetie entrando al mismo tiempo que Apple Bloom, hubieron dos destellos. –No sé para que nos trajiste aquí Twilight, es la misma habitación donde ustedes revisaban el mapa para saber dónde había problemas sobre la amistad, todos sabemos eso. –Indico Lighting siendo el último en entrar, al hacerlo hubo un gran destello y tembló el castillo, al abrir los ojos, vieron que el mapa se hizo más grande y que habían siete nuevos asientos, cinco con las cutie marks de los nuevos elementos. -¡Súper cool, ahora tengo un trono hecho a la medida! -Dijo emocionado Jazz mientras se sentaba en él. –No comprendo, ¿Qué henos pasa aquí?-Dijo Lighting sorprendido.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, ustedes son también elementos de la armonía Lighting, obviamente ustedes deben tener igual que nosotras un espacio en el mapa. –Contesto Twilight mientras tomaba asiento. –Ahora por favor tomen asiento, debemos discutir asuntos importantes. –Los demás obedecieron ocupando cada uno su lugar personalizado, incluso Spike y Discord tenían tronos de acuerdo a su forma y tamaño, solo faltaron de ocupar dos asientos, el de los elementos de la amabilidad y el de la confianza.- Bien, el primer asunto creo que es fundamental, debemos que encontrar a Fluttershy y al nuevo elemento sea quien sea.

-Pero Twilight, Scootalo y yo hemos revisado Equestria de pies a cabeza, Apple Jack a preguntado a todos sus parientes incluyendo los de su lado pera, e incluso Luna ha revisado si la puede encontrar en sueños, parece ser que a Fluttershy se la trago la tierra. –Respondió Rainbow, los demás se sintieron mal.

-Eso lo sabemos marimacha, pero Green Phase me dio algunas pistas, ella fue hacia el sur, si no recuerdo mal ahí está el desierto Dry Sun, eso no se considera parte de Equestria, es difícil mas no imposible que Fluttershy haya podido cruzarlo y llegar a la tierra de las cebras y los rinocerontes, si no es que llego más lejos, y me dijo que hablo con la madre de cuchillitos antes de ver a Celestia y después irse de Ponyville. –Menciono Discord lo que averiguo, al terminar de hablar voltearon a ver a Lighting. –Lo siento chicos, mi madre nunca me ha contado que platico con Fluttershy el día que me entrego a Ojo de Trueno, cuando le pregunto me responde que es un secreto personal y cambia inmediatamente de tema, si supiera algo ya se los habría dicho. –Dijo Lighting con la mirada baja. –No te sientas culpable Lighting, conocemos a Paper muy bien, sé que es terca y obstinada como yo, voy a hablar con ella, seguro yo la hago soltar la sopa.

-No Apple Jack, Discord será quien hable con Paper, confió que él la hará entrar en razón mañana que la vea. –Comento Twilight, sorprendiéndolos por la decisión de mandar a Discord con Paperwhite. –Ya que los demás partimos a Canterlot temprano, Apple Bloom ya avise a la escuela que no iras a trabajar mañana, los demás al ser independientes no necesitan un permiso especial, mis padres cuidaran de mis hijas, no tardaremos más de medio día, en la tarde ya estaremos de regreso.

-¿Por qué vamos a Canterlot mañana Twi? –Pregunto Scootalo, los demás a excepción de Rarity y Spike se hacían la misma pregunta. –Porque mañana la princesa Celestia les contara como empezó el problema con Dark Doll. -Contesto la alicornio muy seriamente.


	15. Confesión

**Capítulo 15.**

 **Confesión.**

-¡Todos abordo, en tren a Canterlot está a punto de partir, preparen sus boletos! –Grito el conductor del tren, los once amigos se prepararon para abordar. -¡Perfecto, voy a conocer el palacio, a lo mejor convenzo a las princesas Celestia y Luna de dejarme tocar en la gala del galope de este año, como lo hicieron mi madre y Tavi alguna vez! –Dijo Cool Jazz emocionado al abordar, era el único que nunca había ido al palacio real de Canterlot.

-Seguro que te lo permitirán Jazz, ya que ya vieron lo talentoso que eres, espero hacer un dueto contigo en la gala. –Dijo Sweetie mientras se sentaba junto con Lighting que leía un libro de caballeros, ganándole el asiento a Apple Bloom, ella se sentó en asiento de enfrente de ellos, esperando su oportunidad. -Debe ser esta gala mejor que las últimas nueve.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sweetie? –Preguntó curioso Jazz. –Porque la ultimas nueve galas fueron una mugre, fueron como eran antes de invitarnos, abuuurridas. –Contesto Rainbow mientras se sentaba. –Sip, como nosotras y las princesas nos sentíamos deprimidas por lo que paso, que los catrines de Canterlot aprovecharon y volvieron a sus tradiciones, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, la gala volvió a hacer la fiestucha elitista de antes. –Dijo Apple Jack sentándose al lado de su hermana. –La verdad creo yo iba solo por compromiso con las princesas, eran tan aburrido, incluso intente meter mi scooter una vez para hacer una de mis acrobacias para intentar animar la fiesta, pero uno de los nobles esos me lo quito en la entrada, el infeliz nunca me lo devolvió, si no lo he pateado es por respeto a Celestia. –Comento Scootalo molesta. –Hubiera intentado hacer algo, pero no me sentía con la autoridad de meterme en los gusto de los nobles de Canterlot, pero no pensé en los demás invitados, tenía en la cabeza muchas cosas. –Menciono Pinkie. –Por lo menos ustedes comieron en esas galas, yo como soldado tuve que ir como guardia, y varios de esos snobs no me dejaban ni comer del buffet, "porque no era adecuado que la servidumbre comiera con los invitados", ¡La princesa misma dijo que yo podía comer lo que quisiera, pero esos cretinos de Jet Set y Uppercross no me lo permitían! –Comento Lighting muy molesto mientras seguía leyendo. –Así que tuviste la desgracia de conocer a esos dos, lo lamento Lighting, ellos son de lo peor en Canterlot, te amargaron tu primer gala como miembro de la guardia diurna. –Dijo Rarity mientras cosía un pequeño suéter, seguro para su hija. –Por eso prefiero las fiestas de Ponyville, ahí no se discrimina a nadie, espero que no hablen mal de Rarity o de mi hija, porque si lo hacen sabrán cómo es la cólera de un dragón defendiendo lo que más quiere. –Dijo Spike mientras arrullaba a su hija, quien dormía plácidamente.

-No comprendo a varios miembros de las clases altas, tienen todo pero no son felices si no humillan a alguien, es triste. –Dijo Twilight mientras se acomodaba en el vagón. –Espero que la gala de este año sea como yo recuerdo la última a la que fui, fue muy divertida, seguro mi esposo la hará inolvidable, ahora pensemos en cosas más agradables en lo que llegamos a Canterlot. –en ese instante el tren empezó su marcha hacia la capital de Equestria.

Paperwhite estaba haciendo la limpieza de su casa tarareando una canción. _–Cuando un amigo es de verdad, te ayudara a ver la realidad, cuando un amigo es de verdad, verás la luz que hay en la amistad._ ¿Mmmh, alguien toco la puerta? –En efecto, estaban tocando la puerta, Paper fue a abrirla arreglándose un poco. –Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenos días asesina narcisos, ¿Qué cuentas linda, algún pretendiente nuevo?

-Discord, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunto Paperwhite molesta, presentía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar. –Vamos, tu misma dijiste en ceremonia de nombramiento de cuchillitos que querías intercambiar palabras conmigo, pues bien intercambiémoslas ahora, ¿puedo pasar?

-Como si pudiera evitarlo, está bien entra, pero no quiero algún truquito tuyo. –Respondió la yegua con un ceño de molestia, Discord entro y se sentó en el sofá. -¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar Discord?

-Ese té especial que haces tan bien querida Paper, yo invito el pastel. –Dijo Discord chasqueando las garras, apareciendo un pastel de chocolate con fresas. -Es el pastel que te gusta de Sugar Cube Corner, y descuida ya lo pague cuando lo transporte aquí, ahora déjame preguntarte algo ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos?

-¿A poco no lo recuerdas?, fue cuando te reformo Fluttershy, ella misma te presento conmigo.

-No mientas Paper, fue antes que nos conocimos, al mismo tiempo que conocí a parches, a burbujas y a mi futura suegra. –Al decir esto Discord, Paperwhite dejo de hacer el té. –Vaya no pensé que tú lo recordaras Discord, tú mismo dijiste que no éramos nada.

 _-¿Paper, Derpy, los niños de Ponyville están seguros?- Pregunto Shield, mientras estas entraban a la carreta blindada, Twilight Velvet preparaba varías armas. –Si Nick, Zecora los está cuidando, le dije que si fallábamos que se los llevara lo más lejos posible. –Respondió Paperwhite mientras tomaba su sable. -¡No puedo creer que ese maldito de Discord haya corrompido a todos los elementos, debemos detenerlo!_

 _-¡No le perdonare lo que le hizo a mi hija ese monstruo sin sentimientos, para él fue solo un chiste!- Grito furiosa Velvet mientras levitaba una ballesta con flechas de plata. -Él no es un vampiro Velvet, no si podremos matar al desgraciado con nuestras armas. –Señaló Derpy mientras se ponía sus guantes de acero. -¿Y si no intenta lavar el cerebro como a las otras?_

 _-Creo que nuestro entrenamiento nos protegerá Derpy, recuerda que sufrimos varias alucinaciones para preparar nuestros cerebros, y en cuanto lo primero que mencionaste, él es como Celestia y Luna, se le puede matar con un golpe directo a su negro corazón, pero no sé si eso libere a las portadoras de su hechizo. –Dijo Shield levitando una ballesta de francotirador, los cuatro ya estaban listos para sorprender al señor del caos, Velvet da lo que creyó seria su última orden. –Solo tendremos una oportunidad compañeros, Paper y Derpy lo distraerán atacándolo directamente mientras que Nick y yo le disparamos a quemarropa a su corazón, si no sobrevivimos a esto, quiero decir que fue un honor ser su líder amigos míos._

 _-El placer fue nuestro comandante Velvet, ahora en marcha. –Señaló Paperwhite, entonces los cuatro se pusieron en marcha a donde Discord tenía su trono, Ponyville era un desastre gracias al señor de caos, cuando pudieron divisar donde estaba Discord, Velvet y Shield lo rodearon para tomarlo por la espalda, mientras que Paper y Derpy fueron trotando directamente a él._

 _-¡Pero que tenemos aquí, una bizca y su lazarillo, seguro quieren disfrutar el caos que he realizado!- Dijo Discord burlándose, pero noto algo sobre esas yeguas, no se molestaron con su comentario, permanecieron completamente calmadas. -¿Saben?, los ponys que más odio son los que son como ustedes, que son muy tranquilas, pero creo que puedo cambiar eso… -Entonces Discord las toco para lavarles el cerebro como a los elementos, espero a ver el resultado, pero para su sorpresa las dos yeguas seguían comportándose como al principio, el entrenamiento mental que hicieron funciono, esto hace que Discord se enfurezca. -¡Como se atreven a retarme sabandijas, ya derrote a sus elementos! ¡¿Qué me pueden hacer ustedes?!_

 _-Simple, vamos a matarte. –Dijo muy segura Derpy mientras se le acercaba.-¡¿Matarme, ustedes, que es una clase de broma?! –Apenas termino de decir esto Discord fue golpeado por Derpy derribándolo de su trono, tirándole su colmillo salido también, cuando se levantó el señor del caos se sorprendió, tenía su sangre chorreando de su boca. -¡¿COMO OSASTE LASTIMARME RETARDADA?! ¡TE CONVERTIRÉ EN UNA CUCARACHA Y TE APLASTARE! –Ya iba a chasquear las garras cuando Paper se le lanzo encima, Discord lo esquivo por poco, casi le amputa el brazo derecho al draconequs. -¡No te dejare hacer tus truquitos payaso, si lo intentas te cercenare ambos brazos!- Amenazo Paperwhite, Discord vio en su mirada que de verdad lo haría si tenía oportunidad, entonces recogió su colmillo caído y se lo puso de nuevo. – ¡Muy bien señoras, veo que van en serio, pero no me podrán matar, son unas pobres idiotas!_

 _-Muy bien ya atrajimos su atención Paper, ahora hay que distraerlo un poco más para que Nick y Velvet le disparen sin que él se dé cuenta. -Menciono Derpy en voz baja con su compañera. –Tienes razón amiga, es ahora o nunca. –Confirmo Paperwhite, ambas en ese momento se lanzaron decididas sobre el señor del caos, Discord apenas podía defenderse de ese embate, cuando intentaba chasquear Paper se lanzaba para cortarle la garra, Discord entonces se movía para evitarlo, lo que aprovechaba Derpy para golpearlo en varias partes de su cuerpo, parecía que las yeguas tenían dominado al señor del caos, pero en ese momento Discord se paró tranquilamente mientras ponía un sonrisa burlona.–Vaya, no pensé que Equestria había ponys como ustedes, se nota que son muy buenas enfrentando a enemigos más fuertes, pero mis queridas amigas lamento decirles que no me podrán ganar, ustedes no son nada, como sus dos amiguitos que están detrás de mí._

 _-¡Mie(Compra Manzanas)!-Grito Velvet, ya estaba lista para dispararle a Discord desde un matorral, Shield de todas maneras le disparo una flecha, casi hace contacto pero Discord la tomo y la empezó a usar como mondadientes. -¡No puede ser por Celestia! ¡¿Cómo se dio cuenta?! –Se quejó el semental amargamente, Discord Chasqueo sus garras haciendo que los cuatro ponys quedaran frente a él. –Muy impresionante Damas y caballo, si hubiera sido otro al que emboscaran su plan habría sido perfecto, pero no contra mí, yo tengo ojos en todas partes, literalmente. –En aquel momento aparecieron varios ojos de Discord cubriendo todo lo que estaba a la vista, los ponys no lo podían creer. –Supe de su plan desde que parches llego al pueblo, vi como asesina narcisos fue con rayas para pedirle que cuidara a sus vástagos, como burbujas se hace la tonta y como la mami de Twilight empezó a preparar sus armas, de verdad son un grupo interesante, si en lugar de atacarme por separado lo hubieran hecho juntos, seguramente me habrían ganado._

 _-Cometí un error de cálculo, al ver como peleabas con Paper y Derpy me di cuenta que si todos te enfrentábamos al mismo tiempo te habríamos derribado, pero realicé el mismo error que mi hija y sus amigas al separarnos, son una tonta. –Dijo triste Velvet con las Orejas hacia abajo, los demás también se sintieron muy mal. –No fue tu culpa Velvet, debí haberle cortado su brazo en lugar de detenerme en el último segundo, seguro Nick ni Derpy no lo habrían dudado. –Menciono Paperwhite, todos incluso Discord notaron eso, ella se detuvo sin razón aparente la primera vez que ataco a Discord. –Ya no tiene importancia amiga, lo hecho, hecho esta, debí traer a más agentes. –Dijo Shield ecuánimemente, pero sentía igual que los demás. –Ahora supongo que nos vas a matar. –Dijo Derpy mirándolo molesta, pero para su sorpresa Discord empezó a reír._

 _-Al contrario burbujas, enfrentarme a su grupito fue muy interesante, por eso les perdono la vida, inténtelo otra vez después, los estaré esperando. –Dijo Discord alegremente, antes que pudieran contestarle algo, el señor del caos chasqueo sus garras de nuevo, tele transportándolos a su carreta de nuevo. -¡¿Porque no nos eliminó?! ¡No entiendo esto!_

 _-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Derpy, esto es muy confuso. –Comento Paper, nunca había visto nada igual en su carrera de guardia real. -¡Tiene el poder para matarnos a todos en Equestria y no lo hace! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _-Tal vez… tenga algo de conciencia y de respeto por los demás, pero el mismo no se da cuenta. –Comento Velvet llevándose su casco a la barbilla, los demás oían muy atentos. –La verdad se comporta como un niño malcriado haciendo bromas tontas, pero ninguna de sus "chistes" son en realidad fatales para los demás… pero ahora no debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, reuniremos a los miembros del circulo que hacen falta y entonces…_

 _-No creo que sea necesario Velvet, estoy seguro que no volveremos a ver a Discord en un laaargo tiempo. –Dijo Shield mientras señalaba a la ventana, los demás fueron a ver, Twilight y las otras cinco portadoras iban decididas al trono de Discord, ya todas completamente Coloreadas y brillantes._

 _-¡Esa es mi hija!- Dijo muy orgullosa Velvet mientras veía a Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos._

-¿Quién diría que ahora estaría tomando el té contigo en tu casa Paper como tu amigo? Por cierto gracias por no amputarme el brazo esa vez. –Dijo Discord con una sonrisa sincera, Paper también sonrió igual. –Creo que sentí lo que ya sabía Celestia, que tú no eres malo realmente, solo fastidioso, ahora sé que el caos es tan necesario como la armonía, uno no puede existir sin el otro, por eso creo que me detuve, y gracias a ti por ser discreto sobre… mi club.

-No hay problema Paper, pero ayer en la noche Velvet hablo conmigo sobre su club y me pregunto que si le había dicho a Twily, le dije sinceramente que no me gusta tener secretos con ella…

-¡¿Entonces Twilight ya lo sabe?! –Expreso Paper algo molesta mientras veía a los ojos a Discord. –Sip, ya lo sabe, pero yo no le dije, estamos hablando de Twi, ella es curiosa por naturaleza, lo sabe desde antes de que la enviaran a Ponyville, por eso estudio hechizos ofensivos con Shield, quería acompañar a su madre en sus misiones, pero descuida ella es muy discreta como tú, lo que me lleva al motivo de mi visita.

-¿Y cuál eses motivo si me permites saber?

-Necesitamos saber Twilight y yo lo que platicaste con Fluttershy antes de que ella se fuera de Ponyville. –Al escuchar esto Paper se puso muy seria, tomo algo de su té y dio una gran bocanada de aire. -¿Así que ustedes también quieren saber eso?, le di mi palabra a Fluttershy que no lo contaría, con ningún Pony, ni siquiera con sus amigas.

-¡Pero Paperwhite, de verdad es necesario que nos digas, no sabemos cómo esta ella, el rencor que al parecer le tiene a Celestia puede haberla dañado mucho!

-Como ya te dije Discord, no le puedo contar a ningún pony, pero… -Al decir esto Paperwhite puso una sonrisa maliciosa guiñando un ojo. –… tú no eres un pony, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que me dirás todo?!

-Sip, y si tú lo cuentas con otros ponys será tu decisión, no la mía, yo estaré cumpliendo mi palabra, será tu problema. –Indico Paper, entonces se acomodó en el sillón de enfrente de donde estaba Discord, le empezó a contar exactamente lo que platico con Fluttershy hace ya ocho años.

En el palacio real de Canterlot, Kibitz guiaba a los elementos y a Spike al salón del trono, Jazz estaba impresionado por lo fastuoso del palacio. –increíble, este palacio es hermoso, no sé si este o el Twilight sea mejor. –Dijo admirado el joven músico mientras trataba de ver todo los detalles del lugar. –Sip, este Palacio es hermoso Jazz, pero recuerda porque vinimos en primer lugar, después te lo enseñare con más calma todo el lugar. –le indico Spike a su amigo, el asintió con la cabeza y se calló, entraron al salón del trono donde la princesas Celestia y Luna ya los esperaban. –Princesas Celestia y Luna, me permito anunciar a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle con su comitiva, Lord Spike con su esposa Lady Rarity, su hija Lady Firebreather y su cuñada Lady Sweetie Bell, al capitán Lighting Jolt Solstice protector de Ponyville y el bosque Everfree, a la Capitana Rainbow Dash y a la cabo Scootalo del escuadrón Alpha Bravo de los Wonderbolts, a Lady Apple Jack y Lady Apple Bloom de la casa Apple, a la organizadora real de fiestas Lady Pinkie Amena Diane Pie y al señor Cool Jazz, hijo de Lady Blues Trumpet.

-Muchas gracias Kibitz, puedes retirarte. –El mayordomo se retiró haciendo una reverencia a los presentes, cerrando al salir la puerta de la sala del trono. –Bienvenidos sean mis pequeños ponys, espero que su viaje haya sido tranquilo y confortable.

-Así fue Princesa Celestia, pero creo que debemos terminar el asunto al que venimos, mis amigos necesitan saber la verdad. –Dijo ecuánimemente Twilight, Celestia suspiro muy triste. –Tienes razón querida Twilight, es hora de la verdad, ya no más secretos, Luna ve con ellos, tú también debes escuchar esto.

-Está bien hermana, no importa lo que pase, sabes que mi opinión de ti nunca va a cambiar. –Dijo Luna consolando a su hermana, después bajo junto con los demás, todos se sentaron y le pusieron toda su atención a Celestia. –Muy bien… esto paso hace más de mil años, mucho antes de la primera invasión de Discord, yo apenas tenía 16 años, Luna apenas era un chiquilla, por eso seguramente no recuerda mucho, empezaba recién a aprender a subir el sol…

 _-Así Princesa Celestia, estas controlando muy bien la bola de plomo encantado, no pierdas la concentración. –Indico Starswirl a su joven alumna, esta lo hacía de muy mala gana. -¡No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto Starswirl, esta maldita pelota pesa mucho!_

 _-Es porque esa bola pesa exactamente igual que el sol, debes aprender manipular ese peso para que lo hagas con el sol real._

 _-¡¿Y porque tengo que levantar esa bola de fuego yo sola?! ¡Que lo hagan otros unicornios, como antes de la unión de las tres razas! –Grito molesta Celestia dejando caer la bola, al tocar el suelo se escuchó una explosión y se levantó mucho el polvo, al despejarse este último, se formó un gran cráter en el piso del jardín del castillo. -¡Celestia, ten cuidado, gracias a luz que tengo un hechizo de protección sobre la bola de plomo, si hubiera sido el sol verdadero, habrías extinguido toda la vida del planeta, que bueno que tus padres están de visita diplomática con los centauros, no sé qué habrían hecho al ver esto, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza!_

 _-¡"Habrías extinguido la vida en todo el planeta"!-Dijo arremedando Celestia a su noble profesor, este solo hizo una negación con la cabeza. -¡Por favor Starswirl, mis padres se encargan del sol y de la luna y son INMORTALES! ¡¿Por qué yo debo servir a los otros ponys?! ¡Ellos deberían servirme, no al revés!_

 _-Por favor Celestia, debes aprender a ser más sumisa, aunque tengas todas las cualidades de las tres razas no te hace más que el humilde jardinero del castillo, todos en este mundo tienen su importancia, y cuanto te des cuenta de ello, te volverás la líder sabía que tu reino merece._

 _-Escúchame bien Starswirl, yo nunca me voy a rebajar para servir a los parias que tengo de súbditos, si tengo que subir el sol es solo porque mis padres me lo ordenan, ahora debo descansar, así que te ordeno que no me moleste nadie. –Dijo Celestia y después se fue soberbiamente sin escuchar los reclamos de Starswirl, él se sintió muy decepcionado de la joven princesa (Celestia, espero que cambies esa actitud tan soberbia que tienes, sino puedes ocasionarte no solo problemas a ti, también a todo el reino) Pensó el hechicero mientras guardaba las cosas con las que practicaba Celestia, entonces llego una de las doncellas de palacio. –Sr. Starswirl, el capitán Sword Wing y Lady Equidna regresaron de su misión diplomática del reino de las cebras._

 _-¡Oh que buenas noticias me traes Dawn Peach, por favor prepara unos bocadillos, enseguida voy a atender a mis compañeros aventureros! -Rápidamente el unicornio fue a la entrada principal, ahí estaban un pegaso ámbar con melena blanca y ojos azules, con una cutie mark de una espada y un sable cruzados, su acompañante era extraña, por lo menos para alguien en Equestria, era una lamia del tipo griego, su mitad inferior era de una serpiente cascabel, la parte superior era como un mono pero afeitado menos la cabeza de donde le salía pelo ondulado tan largo que llegaba casi al piso, su color esmeralda que acompañaba muy bien el tono verde claro de su pie, sus ojos eran negros muy profundos, su torso lo cubría celosamente con una blusa blanca, sus extremidades superiores no eran como cualquier primate, eran delgadas y muy estilizadas como toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, terminaban con lo que ella llamaba "manos" con cinco dedos, dentro de los cuales tenia pulgares oponibles, algo fuera de lo común para quien tenía ese tipo de extremidad._

 _-¡Starswirl amigo mío, es bueno volver a verte! –Dijo Equidna al darle un abrazo al unicornio, este le respondió el abrazo. -¡Espero que en nuestra ausencia no hallas tenido algún contratiempo, como el de las sirenas, a pesar de tener la ayuda de los otros cinco pilares! Aunque si Sword y yo hubiéramos estado seguro tendría la cabezas de esas brujas sobre mi cama._

 _-No Ed, no hubo ningún tipo de contratiempo en contra del reino, y eres demasiado extrema junto con Sword Wing, buscan exterminar al enemigo desde el inicio, cuando solo es necesario el destierro._

 _-Pero viejo amigo, no siempre podrás expulsar al demonio según mi parecer, podría uno de los que expulses regresar pero con aun más poder, y me preocupa que tengamos que hacer un gran sacrificio no para eliminarlo, si no para tan solo contenerlo._

 _-Esa posibilidad es remota Ed, por ustedes y los otros cinco pilares no me preocupo tanto, salvo mi dolor de cabeza habitual. –Menciono Starswirl mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo preocupado. -¿Así que Tia sigue en su aptitud de diva?, es joven Starswirl, todos de adolescentes éramos así, dale tiempo, por cierto traje unos pergaminos del reino de las cebras, seguro ayudaran a la princesa en su entrenamiento._

 _-Muchas gracias amiga, los revisare antes de dárselos a la princesa, ¿Y qué cuentas de nuevo Sword Wing, como te cayo el viaje?-Pregunto Starswirl al corcel, este se mantuvo callado pero movió su ala un poco. -¡Excelente, es bueno saber que te gusto! ¿Los guerreros cebras son tan fuertes como dicen las historias que hemos leído? – Pregunto de nuevo el unicornio, el pegaso volvió a mover sus alas haciendo varias figuras. -Ya veo, son más fuertes que lo dicen los libros, entonces la misión diplomática fue todo un éxito. –El pegaso asintió con la cabeza, ya que era mudo pero no sordo, su método de comunicación lo habían diseñado entre los tres, gracias a eso podía tener "conversaciones" fluidas con Starswirl, Equidna y los padres de Celestia, pero esta última nunca le intereso interactuar con él ya que lo consideraba un pony incompleto, situación que hería mucho al corcel psicológicamente._

 _-¿Qué les parece?, regresaron la gusano y el callado antes que mis padres. –Dijo groseramente Celestia quien había salido de su habitación para ir al cuarto del trono, Sword Wing bajo su cabeza avergonzado Y Equidna volteo a ver a otro lado tratando de ocultar su molestia. -¡Princesa Celestia, no tiene derecho a hablarles así, Sir Sword Wing y Lady Equidna son de sus más leales súbditos de usted y de sus padres! –Exclamo muy molesto Starswirl al comentario de Celestia, pero a la antipática de la princesa no le importo. –Por favor Starswirl, ellos ni siquiera deberían considerarse mis súbditos, por mi fuera ya los habría desterrado para no ver tales abominaciones, Equidna la cual no la quieren ni sus horribles congéneres y este pony incompleto que no puede decir ni una palabra, no sé cómo mis padre los hicieron consejeros de la corte. –El hechicero ya estaba a punto de decirle lo que se merecía a Celestia, pero entro Dawn Peach algo nerviosa. –Princesa Celestia, Sr. Starswirl, la misión diplomática de los Anabelchucky ha llegado, esperan en el salón principal de juntas._

 _-¿Los Anabelchucky? Llegaron antes de lo que esperaba, Celestia, tú al ser la princesa deberás atenderlos con nosotros._

 _-¡Pero ellos son más horribles que el gusano este, atiéndelos tu solo!_

 _-No Celestia, debes de cumplir con tus responsabilidades reales, iras con nosotros tres y te comportaras como debes, no queremos que causes una guerra solo por ser una engreída._

 _-Está bien Starswirl, hagámoslo rápido, la verdad no soporto ver a esos bestias, pero me comportare para que se vayan rápido. -Dijo muy molesta Celestia, los tres consejeros pusieron una mueca de decepción y fastidio, esto era lo más que podían sacarle a la joven princesa, entonces los cuatro fueron a la sala de juntas, entraron y ya los esperaban dos figuras, la primera parecía igual que Equidna un mono sin pelo, pero como si estuviera hecha de trapo y tela completamente, vestía un vestido azul y un delantal blanco, su pelo como hechos de estambre era rojo, su joven acompañante se veía más tosco, sus manos parecían ser tijeras no muy afiladas, vestía un traje de smoking blanco con corbata negra, su pelo cubría medio rostro solo dejándole ver el ojo izquierdo que era de color azul. -¡Raggedy Joan, Action Doll, es un placer que vengan al reino de Equestria! –Dijo respetuosamente Equidna mientras les daba una reverencia, ellos hicieron mismo, todos tomaron asiento. -¿A qué se debe esta visita?_

 _-Lo mismo de cada año Equidna, necesitamos la poción especial que nos suministran los gobernantes de Equestria, parece ser que el evento del fuego estelar llegara unas semanas antes de normal._

 _-Esa noticia es muy alarmante Joan. –Menciono Starswirl preocupado mientras se acomodaba su gran barba. –Los reyes todavía no vuelven de su misión diplomática de con los centauros, no podemos comunicarnos con ellos y no han hecho la formula todavía._

 _-¡Eso es terrible Starswirl, la pócima es necesaria para la ceremonia! –Menciono preocupada Raggedy Joan, todos se alarmaron menos la desagradable de Celestia (No tienen una Pócima para una tonta celebración, gran cosa) pensó con un casco en la cara con una cara de fastidio, continuo hablando Joan. -¿Tú no puedes hacerla Starswirl? ¡Eres el mejor hechicero que conozco!_

 _-Desgraciadamente no puedo Raggedy, la pócima debe ser realizada por un alicornio, ya que su magia es más fuerte y diferente a la que tiene cualquier unicornio, aunque creo que un unicornio especial podía llegar a ese nivel, pero desgraciadamente no soy yo. –Movió sus alas Sword Wing y empezó a ir hacia la ventana. –No Swordy, aunque vayas volando al reino de los centauros tardaras al menos tres meses en ir y regresar, además tendrías que pasar por el territorio de dragones salvajes rebeldes, seguro te atacarían solo al verte, esto es una situación muy dedicada._

 _-Dijo Equidna al ver lo que quería hacer el pegaso y evitándolo, hubo un silencio mientras trataban de solucionar esto._

 _-¿Por qué no hace la pócima la princesa Celestia, ella es una alicornio también no? –Cuestiono el joven Action Doll, todos reaccionaron al comentario, no habían notado la respuesta de su problema más obvia, Celestia salió de su letargo al escuchar eso. -¿Quién, yo hacer la pócima? -Se preguntó Celestia sorprendida mirando a Starswirl. -¡Pero que excelente idea joven Doll, Celestia ya tiene la magia suficiente para hacer esta tarea tan simple! –Menciono emocionado el hechicero, Celestia frunció el ceño al verlo. -¡no se preocupe Joan, ella tendrá lista su pócima a más tardar en una semana!_

 _-¡Muchas gracias princesa Celestia, Starswirl, volveremos a nuestro reino para dar avisar que preparen la ceremonia, el joven Doll se quedara esperando la pócima para llevarla inmediatamente, ya que él es más rápido que yo! ¿Estás de acuerdo compañero?_

 _-Por supuesto embajadora, cuando haya terminado la pócima la princesa Celestia la llevare a la ceremonia como rayo, estoy seguro que ella hará un gran trabajo. –Respondió sinceramente Doll con una gran admiración a los ponys, Celestia se iba a negar, pero Equidna lo evito a al hablar con el joven anabelchucky antes. –Sr. Doll, permítame llevarlo a su habitación, debe estar algo cansado, después hablara con Starswirl sobre los detalles de la pócima._

 _-Muchas gracias Srta. Equidna, creo que necesito dormir un poco, después hablare con Starswirl, quiero mostrarle algo en qué estado trabajando, seguro como el gran alquimista que es, indudablemente se interesara mucho en mi investigación. –Salieron Doll y Equidna de la sala, Joan se inclinó de nuevo con Celestia. -¡No sabe cómo le agradezco que haga la pócima princesa, tiene la gratitud de todo mi pueblo!_

 _-N-n-no tienes nada que agradecer embajadora, para mí es un… placer. –Dijo Celestia tratando de aparentar ser sincera, pero la idea de hacer algo para estos extranjeros le desagradaba mucho, la embajadora no se dio cuenta por lo emocionada que estaba, pero si Starswirl y Sword Wing, la embajadora se fue y el unicornio se volvió hacia Celestia. -¡No quiero ayudar a estos Starswirl, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer!_

 _-Por nuestros ancestros princesa, esto no te tomara mucho tiempo, a lo mucho unos seis días, te llevare al laboratorio las instrucciones precisas de cómo hacerla en un momento, te veo ahí en unos minutos._

 _-No puede ser que yo tenga que hacerles un favor a estos, ojala que desaparecieran para siempre._

 _-¡Celestia, como te atreves a decir eso!- Dijo molesto Starswirl, Sword Wing también la miro molesto, Celestia los vio pero no le importo, se fue directamente a su habitación, antes de entrar le dijo a Starswirl quien la venia siguiendo. –Está bien maestro, hare la pócima rápidamente, solo para que ese sujeto se largue lo antes posible, nos vemos en un rato en el laboratorio. –Después se encerró en su habitación._

 _Al día siguiente, Celestia estaba trabajando en el laboratorio, se notaba molesta, ya que el Anabelchucky estaba con Starswirl viendo los apuntes de su investigación en el mismo lugar. -¡Increíble joven Doll, esta aleación de metales es sorprendente, No solo repele la magia, también la puede cortar!_

 _-Así es Starswirl, según mis experimentos preliminares parece ser que incluso se regenera por sí mismo, imagínate las posibilidades, un ser hecho de este material sería prácticamente invulnerable e invencible, sería el máximo protector definitivo en contra de cualquier amenaza._

 _-Pero no sabes si puedes combinar este metal con un ser pensante, podría hacerlo enloquecer por sus mismas características joven amigo, además imagínate que este metal caiga en garras de un ser malvado, eliminaría a todos los hechiceros de todos los reinos._

 _-Ya había pensado en eso Starswirl, por eso necesito tu ayuda, para que entre ambos podamos purificar este material y pueda ser usado por cualquiera si ningún efecto secundario, además el material es efectivo contra la magia solamente, no contra ataques de otro tipo._

 _-¿Y si es el mismo material el que se enfrenta entre si joven Doll?_

 _-Dependerá cual material sea más puro, si un material no perfeccionado y corrupto se enfrenta a uno purificado y limpio, seguro este último destruirá al primero, ¿entonces Starswirl, me ayudaras con mi investigación de este material?_

 _-¡Pero claro mi joven amigo, entre los dos estoy seguro que podremos descubrir todos sus secretos para el beneficio de todos los nobles seres de este mundo!_

 _-¡Muchas gracias Starswirl, toma esto!- En ese momento Doll le entrega a Starswirl un libro con varias notas.- ¡Es mi investigación con algunas notas posteriores, seguro tu verás algunos o muchos errores que yo no vi, y no te preocupes, yo tengo otro libro igual a este, yo seguiré mi investigación sin ningún problema!_

 _-¡Perfecto joven Doll, ambos avanzaremos más rápido así en la investigación! ¿Por cierto ya nombraste a este metal?_

 _-A decir verdad, estaba pensando en llamarlo… ¡MAGITANIO!_

 _-¿Con que lo llamaras magitanio eh? Debiste quemarte el cerebro para pensar en un nombre así. -Menciono Celestia para humillar al joven Doll, el bajo su cabeza apenado. –C-c-creo… que mejor los dejo trabajar Starswirl… princesa Celestia perdóneme por haberla molestado, enseguida me iré. –Se disculpó el joven dándole una reverencia a la soberbia princesa, pero esta le dio una mirada fría que helaría a cualquiera. –Fuera de mi vista.- Dijo Celestia fríamente, Doll salió cabizbajo del laboratorio. – ¡Celestia! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡El joven Doll no te ha hecho nada y tú lo humillas cuando tienes una oportunidad, él es un joven bueno y humilde, pero si sigues tratándolo así, él te puede a empezar a guardar rencor y corromperlo!_

 _-Lo dices como si fuera peligroso Starswirl, yo no me preocuparía de un ser como ese, toda su raza es inútil, tan inútiles que no pueden hacer una pócima simple sin nuestra ayuda._

 _-Eso no es cierto princesa, todos tenemos un talento especial, a pesar de ser una alicornio, no puedes hacer crecer un huerto de manzanas como lo hace alguien que tiene una cutie mark de frutas o entender a animales salvajes como si hablaran el mismo idioma, como te he dicho muchas veces, todos nos complementamos._

 _-Tu platica me aburre Starswirl, esos talentos son en mi opinión son muy comunes por no decir inútiles, mejor ayúdame para terminar esto para que ese monstruo no se quede más tiempo contaminando el castillo de mis padres._

 _-Está bien princesa, vamos a hacer la pócima lo más rápido posible. –Dijo Starswirl obedeciendo a Celestia, pero no por la razón que expuso ella, más bien fue para entregarle la pócima a Action Doll y se fuera para que ya no recibiera malos tratos de Celestia, los dos días siguientes fueron en el mismo tenor, Celestia haciendo la pócima de mala gana y desquitando su mal genio con el joven Doll, pero en la mañana del quinto día ocurrió algo que cambiaría los planes de todos, Sword Wing entro intempestivamente al laboratorio donde se encontraban ya trabajando Celestia y Starswirl, empezó a mover sus alas de manera frenética muy rápidamente, esto molestaba a Celestia. -¿Qué te pasa inútil, tienes un ataque o algo así?_

 _-¡Celestia, por todos nuestros ancestros, no interrumpas a alguien cuando está hablando! –Dijo Starswirl callando a la princesa, ella lo vio colérica. -Por favor continua amigo mío… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Estás seguro de esto!? -el pegaso afirmó con la cabeza, ratificando la preocupación del unicornio. -¡Princesa, al parecer hay un ursa mayor en el pequeño pueblo de Canterlot, todavía no ha hecho ningún destrozo pero no saben cuánto durara eso!_

 _-¡Eso es malo Starswirl! -Dijo Celestia alarmada, por lo menos podía detectar algunas situaciones peligrosas. -¡No te preocupes princesa, Sword Wing, Equidna y yo podremos solucionar la situación, tu termina la pócima, partiremos los tres inmediatamente a Canterlot!_

 _-¡¿Me vas a dejar sola terminando esto con esa cosa merodeando el castillo?! -Pregunto molesta la princesa, el unicornio la volteo a ver enojado. -¡Ya te dije que no lo llames así, ya no te falta mucho y cuando se la entregues él se marchara y ya no escuchara tus insultos infantiles, nosotros tres nos vamos ahora y que no se te ocurra hacerle nada estúpido a nuestro invitado! –Menciono Starswirl mientras salía corriendo del laboratorio, dejando a Celestia sola (Es cierto, cuando le entregue eso al mono deforme se ira, creo que tengo que darle la despedida adecuada) pensó Celestia con una sonrisa maquiavélica._

 _En la tarde, Action Doll entro a la sala del trono sin anunciarse, se le veía muy preocupado, Celestia se molestó al verlo entrar así. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar al salón del trono así salvaje inferior?!_

 _-¡Mis sinceras disculpas princesa, pero me llego un mensaje de Joan, la ceremonia se hará lo antes posible, necesitamos la pócima cuanto antes! –Ahí vio la oportunidad Celestia de humillarlo antes de que se fuera. -¿La pócima, te refieres a esta? –Pregunto Celestia haciendo levitar un frasco con un líquido plateado muy brillante, el joven Doll se emocionó mucho al ver la poción terminada. -¡Eres increíble princesa Celestia, la terminaste tres días antes, ahora si me la das podre partir a mi reino de inmediato!_

 _-Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas Doll, tú no tienes derecho para hablarme así, ni siquiera eres realeza entre tu congéneres._

 _-Lo siento Princesa fue la emoción, pero es que la pócima es…_

 _-Arrodíllate y suplica por ella, Así debe hacerlo un ser inferior ante un alicornio. –Dijo malévolamente Celestia, Doll puso una cara de incredulidad. -¿P-p-perdón? Creo que no la escuche bien princesa, dijo que me arrodillara y…_

 _-¡Y que suplicaras por ella como la sabandija que eres, aparte de ser horrible eres sordo! –Dijo Celestia altaneramente, el joven tenía mucho autocontrol pero se le estaba agotando por las constantes degradaciones de parte de Celestia, ya la iba a mandar al tártaro, pero recordó el motivo de su misión, esto le dio fuerza para hacer algo tan indigno, se arrodillo y se puso con la cabeza baja. –Princesa Celestia, gran alicornio de Equestria, le suplico que su… gran corazón se apiade de mí y toda mi gente inferior, por favor deme la pócima y le estaremos eternamente agradecidos._

 _-No te oigo, debes decirlo más fuerte, ¡Que toda Equestria te escuche que ustedes son basura! –Dijo Celestia ordenándole al joven, pero esto fue lo que colmó el vaso. -¡Vete al maldito tártaro Celestia, no sé cómo tus súbditos te soportan, seguro es por tus padres y Starswirl, pero yo ya no aguantare más humillaciones, dame esa pócima!_

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así gusano!? ¡Por eso no te daré la pócima nunca infeliz!_

 _-¡Dámela bruja, a ti no te sirve de nada! –Menciono Doll mientras tomaba el frasco, Celestia que todavía lo sostenía con magia empezó a forcejear por él. -¡Suéltalo Doll, ES MI PÓCIMA y hago lo que quiera con ella! –Ninguno de los quería ceder ya que estaban cegados por la ira, después de unos momentos ocurrió lo inevitable, el frasco salió volando del control de ambos, trataron los dos de tomarlo de nuevo… pero se hizo añicos en el suelo para desesperación de Celesta y Doll, más de este último. –No… no… ¡NOOOOO! –Grito desesperado y aterrado Action Doll tratando de recuperar algo del líquido pero este se evaporo cuando lo toco._

 _-Doll… de verdad yo no quería que esto pasara. –Menciono Celestia toda arrepentida, sentía que había hecho algo terrible al ver lo alterado que estaba el joven. –Si me permites, te preparo otra pócima lo más rápido…_

 _-¡ERES UN MALDITO DEMONIO CELESTIA, TE ODIO! -Grito furioso Action Doll mientras salía corriendo del palacio, Celestia trato de alcanzarlo pero era muy rápido, pronto lo perdió de vista, al regresar al salón del trono ordeno a su guardia que lo buscaran, entro a su laboratorio para hacer otra pócima, por lo menos era previsora, tenía otros dos frascos casi terminados, solo era cuestión de terminar rápidamente uno, pasaron unas dos horas cuando concluyo de preparar la pócima perfectamente bien, la levito y salió corriendo, en la sala del trono vio que Starswirl, Sword Wing y Equidna habían regresado y estaban hablando con Dawn Peach, ella se veía muy desesperada. -¡Celestia, por todo el Eliseo! ¡¿Que has hecho?!- Pregunto el hechicero a su alumna, los otros dos la veían con una gran decepción, Celestia sabía que se merecía esto y más. -¡Starswirl, de verdad yo no quería que pasara esto, solo quería hacerle una broma y… humillarlo, pero ahora necesito encontrar al pobre de Doll para entregarle la pócima lo antes posible!_

 _-¡Estoy de acuerdo Celestia, Sword Wing, toma la pócima y ve al Reino de la Porcelana lo más rápido que te permitan las alas, si la información que me envió Joan es cierta, estamos contra el reloj, nosotros tres te seguiremos lo antes posible! –Ordeno Starswirl a su amigo, el tomo rápidamente la pócima y la puso en su alforja rápida pero también cuidadosamente, alzando el vuelo vertiginosamente, un poco más rápido y hubiera hecho una rainplosión sónica. -¡Celestia, nos vamos ahora mismo nosotros también, te disculparas con los Anabelchucky si no es demasiado tarde!_

 _-¡¿Cómo es si es demasiado tarde?! ¡No entiendo nada Starswirl! –Dijo confundida y más asustada Celestia de lo que ya estaba. Starswirl se di cuenta que nunca le explico el motivo por el cual necesitan la pócima, viendo que también compartía gran parte de la culpa._

 _–Es que el evento del fuego estelar Princesa no es una fiesta… es una especie de enfermedad, los Anabelchucky que no están protegidos en su reino bajo el escudo creado con la pócima… arden en combustión espontánea. –Respondido Equidna mientras subía al carruaje junto con los dos ponys, al saber esto Celestia finalmente se rompe completamente. -¡Por la luz no, por mi tonto orgullo de mi(compra manzanas), todo un reino va a desaparecer, de verdad soy un demonio como dijo Doll! –Grito llorando Celestia desesperada y empezó a insultarse ella misma, Starswirl, trato de calmarla. -¡Basta princesa, esto no nos ayuda en nada, también es mi responsabilidad por no haberte explicado las razones por que la pócima es tan necesaria, seguro no habrías hecho esto, roguemos que no se haya adelantado tanto el evento para llegar a tiempo!_

 _El carruaje se elevó a máxima velocidad, Celestia trataba de pensar cómo podía hacerlo que fuera más rápido pero no podía tener la mente clara, al fin tubo una idea. -¡Starswirl, con tu magia también amárrame al carruaje, así iremos más rápido que solo dos pegasos nos lleven!_

 _-¡Pero Celestia, tú eres una princesa, además no eres tan rápida como para guiar el carruaje!_

 _-¡Yo no dije que iba a guiar, amárrenme detrás de ellos, sé que no soy tan rápida y fuerte que ellos, pero con mi poca potencia que le pueda añadir a su esfuerzo definitivamente iremos un poco más rápido! -Dijo Celestia completamente decidida, al verla Starswirl vio que sus ansias de arreglar las cosas vencía su estúpida soberbia, entonces hiso lo que le pidió, ya estando tirando del carruaje puso su mayor fuerza en las alas como nunca, esto hizo que fueran el doble de rápido de lo que ya iban, vieron unas montañas pegadas ente si, entre las dos se notaba un valle cubierto de nubes de tormentas. –Lo siento su majestad, no podemos pasar más lejos, las nubes son una defensa natural del reino de porcelana, debemos seguir a pie el resto del camino. –Menciono uno de los guardias pegaso aterrizando, al tocar el suelo Celestia se desató del carruaje rápidamente. -¡Esta bien soldado, no podría pedir más de ustedes, ahora descansen aquí y vigilen el carruaje, Starswirl Equidna y yo continuaremos solos, muchas gracias! –Agradeció Celestia mientras trotaba hacia el sendero, los dos consejeros siguieron su ejemplo, el bosque era profundo y espeso, solo se veía un poco el sendero, Celesta y Starswirl iluminaron sus cuernos para tener un poco de luz, después de un momento vieron a alguien a lo lejos, al parecer al final del túnel de árboles, corrieron entonces lo más rápido que sus cuerpos lo permitían, a fin cuando estaban a punto de llegar reconocieron a la figura, era Sword Wing._

 _-¡¿Sword Wing, estas bien, encontraste a Joan o a Doll?! –Pregunto Celestia al llegar a su lado pero este se quedó inmóvil viendo hacia el frente, ni quiera movió sus alas para intentar responder. -¡Starswirl, Equidna, creo que Sword Wing le pasa algo malo, no se mueve para nada! –pero sus compañeros también se paralizaron al llegar ahí, vio un reflejo color rojo en sus ojos y ella volteo lentamente a ver, lo que antes era una hermosa ciudad ahora era un mar de llamas, Ya no se notaba ni una señal de vida. -¡STARSWIRL, DEBEMOS HACER ALGO, HAY QUE HACER LLOVER PARA QUE APAGAR ESTO, TALVEZ PODAMOS ENCONTRAR SOBREVIVIENTES!_

 _-Lamentablemente ya no hay nada que hacer princesa, la combustión es cuestión de segundos, y por la magnitud del fuego que tiene ahora… debió empezar mínimo hace dos horas. –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el hechicero, Celestia vio que ese fue el tiempo en que preparo la nueva pócima, de no haber humillado y después peleado con Doll, probablemente esto nunca habría pasado. -¡NO PUEDE SER, DE VERDAD SOY UN MONSTRUO, YO DESEE ESTO, DIJE QUE ELLOS DEBÍAN DESAPARECER, PERO LO DIJE SOLO PARA MOLESTAR, PERO JAMÁS LO DESEE DE VERDAD, NO MEREZCO VIVIR! –Grito enloquecida de dolor la princesa Celestia a punto de lanzarse a la las llamas, pero Sword Wing la detuvo de la cola con toda su fuerza. -¡Suéltame Sword Wing, el mundo estaría mejor sin mí, todo esto es mi culpa!_

 _-Eso no es cierto princesa, fue una cadena de circunstancias ajenas a nuestra voluntad y errores de muchos, no solo tuyos, el evento se adelantó demasiado este año, aun dándole la pócima al Joven Doll cuando te la fue a pedir, el nunca habría llegado a tiempo ya que él no vuela, si ni Sword Wing pudo llegar al principio de la conflagración y es el pegaso más rápido que conozco, Starswirl ni yo te expusimos la gravedad de la circunstancia, no te preocupes yo misma le explicare a tus padres cuando regresen de su viaje, ven vamos a casa. –Dijo Equidna calmando a Celestia, entonces los cuatro se pusieron en marcha rumbo a donde habían dejado el carruaje todos cabizbajos. –Mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa. –Se decía a si misma Celestia como un disco rayado llorando, los demás ya no sabían que decirle para que se tranquilizara, en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de dolor y terror de los guardias pegasos. -¡¿Qué rayos pasa ahora por todos los demonios del tártaro?! –Grito Equidna preparándose para atacar, Celestia entonces corrió apresuradamente a la entrada del túnel, sin importarle las advertencias de Starswirl. -¡Celestia no vayas sola, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos!_

 _Al salir del bosque vio algo verdaderamente horrible, uno de los pegasos ya estaba completamente desangrado con varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, se acercó para ver ingenuamente si seguía con vida, al terminar de revisarlo escucho otro grito de dolor y muerte, volteo a ver y vio una figura alta que había travesado con sus garras como espadas al otro guardia pegaso, fue por su ropa hecha girones que se dio cuenta quien era. -¿Action Doll… eres tú? –Le pregunto Celestia aterrada por lo que vio que hizo, el joven alquimista que conoció nunca habría hecho esto tan horrible, él lo volteo a ver con sus ojos que ahora eran rojos y flameantes. -¿Así que viniste a ver tu obra de exterminio no Celestia? ¡Perfecto, me ahorraste la pena de ir por ti a tu castillo cortando a cualquier pony que se pusiera enfrente como estos dos insectos!_

 _-Action Doll, te suplico que ya no lastimes a más ponys, la única culpable de lo que paso soy yo… mátame. –Dijo Celestia ofreciendo su vida para terminar esto, pero Doll solo se rio de ella. -¡Eres una cobarde Celestia, no te saldrás tan fácil de esto, voy a matar a todos tus malditos ponys enfrente de ti, entonces sabrás lo que yo estoy sufriendo en realidad, PERO ANTES TE CORTARE ESE MALDITO CUERNO TUYO PARA QUE NO HUMILLES A NADIE MAS! –Cuando iba a atacar Doll, Sword Wing lo embiste con toda su fuerza tirándolo, pero al hacerlo se lastima con las púas que tienen Doll cubiertas con su ropa._

 _-¡Action Doll, esto no regresara a la vida a tus congéneres, cálmate y piensa con la cabeza fría, tú no eres así! –Dijo Starswirl llegando enfrente de él, pero al hacerlo noto algo, EL ESTABA VIVO, de alguna manera sobrevivió al evento de fuego estelar, pensó que había pasado y dedujo algo que no podía ser, ya que el mismo se había dado cuenta. –Action Doll, no me digas que usaste en ti…_

 _-¡Así es Starswirl, use el magitanio en mí para poder sobrevivir, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de llegar al reino de porcelana para tratar de salvar a algunos de mis amigos y a Joan! –Grito completamente enloquecido el anabelchucky mientras se afilaba las garras. -¡Y ya no me llames "Action Doll", el murió con ellos, AHORA SOY DARK DOLL LA PESTE DE TODOS LOS PONYS, QUÍTATE STARSWIRL, POR RESPETO A NUESTRA VIEJA AMISTAD TE DEJARE VIVIR CON ALGUNOS DE TUS CONGÉNERES, A LOS DEMÁS LOS VOY A DESTRUIR!_

 _-¡No puedo permitirte hacer eso "Dark Doll", el magitanio que usaste seguro era impuro, por eso te daño la cabeza, ya no eres el joven noble de antes, debo detenerte para tratar de ayudarte! –Indico Starswirl el barbado mientras disparaba un gran rayo mágico de su cuerno, pero Dark Doll lo corto como si fuera de papel. -¡¿Qué no te lo explique antes anciano?! ¡El magitanio repele y corta la magia, ahora quítate, todavía tengo que córtale el cuerno a la pe(compra peras) de Celestia! –Al terminar de decir esto, Equidna salto de repente del sendero, propinándole un gran golpe con su puño y otro con su cola, mandándolo muy lejos. -¡Mie(compra manzanas), creo que me fracture la mano, ese material es muy duro también, no sé qué haremos Starswirl, no lo podemos atacar con magia directamente y al hacerlo físicamente nos vamos a lastimar más que él, como Sword Wing y yo nos dimos cuenta a la mala! -Menciono Equidna mientras sostenía su mano rota, Sword Wing asintió con lo que dijo su compañera, Starswirl se puso a pensar una posible solución., al fin tuvo una idea. – ¡Creo saber que podemos hacer amiga, no podemos atacarlo directamente con magia, pero si indirectamente, lo desterraremos a otra dimensión como lo hice con las sirenas, pero necesito que tú y Sword Wing lo distraigan un poco, mientras que Celestia y yo abrimos el portal inter dimensional para mandarlo a un espacio más lejano que a la que envié a las sirenas antes!_

 _-De acuerdo Starswirl, trata de sacar a la princesa del estado catatónico en que se encuentra, Sword Wing y yo trataremos de hacerlo caer en la trampa. –Dijo Equidna seriamente, Sword Wing hizo varios movimientos con las alas. –Está bien amigo, tú lo atacaras primero, solo porque tengo rota una mano, pero mejor nos apuramos, ese material lo hace más fuerte cada segundo._

 _-De acuerdo amiga, de verdad quisiera que hubiera otra manera, pero no tenemos alternativa, suerte. –Dijo el hechicero, el pegaso y la lamia fueron al encuentro con Doll, quien ya venía echando maldiciones, Starswirl se puso a lado de Celestia. -¿Princesa, puedes escucharme y entenderme? –La princesa no respondió nada pero si afirmo con la cabeza. -¡Bien, escúchame, necesito que uses tu magia como si quisieras tele transportarte pero sin hacerlo, necesito que tus ondas mágicas estén a la misma longitud de onda en la que estoy yo usando ahora! -Indico Starswirl mientras hacía brillar su cuerno intensamente, Celestia hizo exactamente como él dijo. -¡Perfecto mi joven aprendiz, ahora trata de reunir toda tu magia en la punta de tu cuerno! ¿Ves ese tronco caído? - de nuevo asintió la princesa en silencio. –Cuando Doll este exactamente a lado de él, disparas no a él, sino a donde estas parado, usare tu poder de alicornio para desterrarlo a un mundo estéril donde no hará ningún daño, y podrá sobrevivir hasta que encontremos una manera de ayudarlo- de nuevo Celestia solo movió la cabeza para dar a entender que comprendió todo, entonces Equidna y Sword Wing pasaron sobre ellos, estaban casi noqueados, Doll se acercó lentamente disfrutando el momento._

 _-¡Muy bien Celestia, hora de que te quite tu horrible cuerno, y ya que estoy en eso te cortare las alas también, Starswirl por última vez quítate o no me hago responsable si te mato! –Amenazo Dark Doll precisamente en el momento de ponerse al lado del árbol. -¡ahora princesa, con toda tu fuerza! –Celestia disparo el rayo mágico como dijo Starswirl como también él lo hizo, abriendo el portal exactamente debajo de Doll. -¡NO PUEDE SER, CELESTIAAAAA! –Grito furioso el anabelchucky cayendo al vacío, Starswirl cerro el portal inmediatamente, Celestia pudo después de esto hablar. –Joan, Action, de verdad lo lamento, yo sé que no lo merezco pero por favor… perdónenme, de verdad soy una mala pony. –Al decir esto Celestia se rompe a llorar desconsoladamente. –Ya mi niña, todo va estar bien, no te preocupes. –Dijo amorosamente Equidna mientras la abrazaba maternalmente consolándola._

Apple Jack, Lighting, Scootalo, Rainbow, Luna, Pinkie, Apple Bloom y Cool Jazz estaban completamente anonadados por lo que acababan de oír de la misma boca de la princesa Celestia. –Después de eso, mis padres perdieron la poca confianza que tenían en mí, tarde varios ciclos lunares para volvérmela a ganar, Starswirl empezó a usar el libro que le dio Doll para continuar su investigación sobre el magitanio, pudo crearlo, pero como el que uso Doll sobre él estaba corrupto, trato de purificarlo con ayuda de Equidna y Sword Wing mientras nosotros hacíamos los estudios sobre los espejos portales a otra dimensión, para que cuando tuviéramos el metal perfeccionado intentar purificar al alquimista Doll, pero yo cometí un error… de nuevo, abuse de un portal y Starswirl lo cerro, destruyendo todos los apuntes sobre el tema, pero él siguió investigando el metal, además de como abrir portales de otras maneras sin decírmelo, creando el hechizo del agujero negro sin querer cuando estaban los tres juntos… cuando yo me di cuenta, los tres ya habían desaparecido, yo no pude seguir la investigación porque Starswirl nunca dejaba ese libro, cuando desapareció se lo llevo con él.

-E-eso explica lo de Dark Doll, ¿Pero y el elemento de la amabilidad, que paso? –Se atrevió a decir Cool Jazz, lo demás todavía estaban tratando de comprender lo primero, Celestia lo vio tristemente con una sonrisa. –Verás Jazz, Fluttershy de alguna manera encontró el viejo diario de mi amiga Equidna, ya que a este Starswirl lo protegió con un hechizo en contra del paso del tiempo, ella era muy honesta, tanto como Apple Jack o Apple Bloom, lo leyó y supo las cosas horribles que hice, me vino a ver aun creyendo un poco que eso era mentira, pero yo se lo confirme, al hacerlo ella se molestó como nunca en su vida, trate de calmarla pero me fue imposible, y Luna no me pudo ayudar ya que esa noche ataco un demonio come sueños en Fillydelfia, cuando ella sola se calmó me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar si quería ser siendo mi súbdita, que dejaría Equestria para pensar un poco, pero por el tiempo que paso… creo que ya tomo su decisión.

Todos se pusieron a hablar entre sí, Celestia temía que hicieran lo mismo que Fluttershy, dejaron de hablar y se le empezó a acercar Lighting, (bien, el nuevo capitán se dio cuenta que soy una basura, espero que por lo menos siga siendo leal a mi hermana y a Twilight), entonces Lighting se puso delante de la princesa, para su sorpresa él le hizo una reverencia. –Princesa Celestia, hablo en nombre de mis amigos que nosotros no le tenemos ningún tipo de rencor, todo lo que paso fue una serie de circunstancias desafortunadas, aunque usted le habría dado la pócima Doll nunca habría llegado a tiempo, ni siquiera Rainbow ni yo habríamos podido, usted nunca lo obligo a usar el magitanio corrupto sobre él, cierto que usted lo trato muy mal, pero nunca quiso dañarlo realmente, solo molestarlo, solo fueron rabietas de adolescentes como dice normalmente mi madre, lo malo fue que todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo, el evento, su altanería y la perdida de paciencia de Doll.

-Yo soy la que menos puedes juzgarte hermana, ya que yo hice algo también horrible. –Menciono Luna mientras abrazaba a Celestia para consolarla. –Y esto de acuerdo con los demás, nadie habría llegado a tiempo a pesar de que tu hiciste la pócima en tiempo record, además ya paso el tiempo, hace mucho que no eres la joven soberbia, ahora eres una gran líder que ves a todos tus súbditos como si fueran tus hijos, sean ponys, dragones o grifos, nuestros padres, Starswirl, la tía Equidna y Sword Wing estarían muy orgullosos de ti Celestia.

-¿Me perdonan, así nada más, a pesar de que gracias a mi error todos ustedes sufrieron estos 10 años, y que Fluttershy se fue?

-Claro que te perdonamos princesa, todos cometemos errores de adolescentes, como dijo Lighting, lo que paso con Doll fue una serie de eventos desafortunados que nadie podía prever, sé que el sufrió mucho, pero eso no le da el derecho a lastimar a los demás, estoy segura que Joan y el mismo antes tomar esa cosa estarían de acuerdo conmigo. –Dijo Apple Jack mientras se paraba. –Tal vez ahora que lo volvamos a enfrentar seguro lo vamos a ver diferente, pero eso no evitara el hecho que tendremos que detenerlo.

-Además creo que salieron cosas buenas de lo que ocurrió hace diez años, como sucedió con usted la primera vez que se enfrentó a él princesa, Lighting consiguió su cutie mark, Pinkie se decidió a casarse, Apple Jack hizo que prosperara su granja, muchos consiguieron el valor de expresar sus sentimientos, es como dice el dicho, "no hay mal que por bien no venga" –Dijo Rainbow muy segura, los demás estaban de acuerdo con ella, esto conmueve a Celestia al borde de las lágrimas. –Mis pequeños ponys, gracias.

-Bien ahora que terminamos creo que puedo ahora si mostrarte el palacio Jazz- Dijo Spike mientras se estiraba, Jazz se para impaciente, -Muchas gracias Spike, pero antes de irnos princesa quisiera pedirle algo si no es mucha molestia.

-Ya se lo que me vas a pedir Jazz, y la respuesta es sí, podrás tocar en la gran gala del galope, es más deseo que hagas el trio que toco el domingo en la ceremonia de nombramiento junto con tu madre y Octavia, además creo que a Sweetie Bell les gustara acompañarlos con su gran y melodiosa voz.

-¡Por supuesto que me encantaría acompañar a tan talentoso trio de músicos princesa, hace tiempo que quería compartir el escenario con Jazz de nuevo! –Dijo Sweetie aceptando la propuesta. -¡Cool, hare que esa presentación en la gala sea la mejor de toda mi vida! –Indico Jazz mientras empezaba a seguir a Spike, Rarity se acercó a su hermana. -¿Sweetie querida, mi boutique de Canterlot sigue funcionando verdad?

-¡Claro que sigue funcionando hermana, yo misma venia cada tres semanas a ver cómo iban las cosas y preguntar si hacía falta algo a Sassy, deja te llevo para que veas que todo marcha a la perfección! Pero espero que mi sobrina no eructe fuego ahí.

-Tranquila Sweetie, ella se parece un poco a mí, le gustan las telas y vestidos finos, comparte mis gustos, pero si le intento vestir de otra manera… ella simplemente quema lo que le voy a poner.

-Pues... espero que le guste lo que va a ver en la boutique, ¿Lighting nos acompañas?, si vez algo que te guste puedes tomarlo sin compromiso.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Lighting sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de Sweetie. -¡Claro que no Sweetie, a Lighting le hare un traje a la medida en Ponyville! Pero si quieres regalarle algo, en ese caso le hare dos trajes, uno de parte tuya. –Dijo Rarity mientras trataba de ayudar a su hermana para conquistar el corazón del joven corcel, pero Apple Bloom no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. -¿Oye caballerito, porque no me muestras la Academia militar donde estudiaste ya que estamos aquí? Dicen que es un conjunto de edificios muy bonitos con grandes y bellos jardines.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto de nuevo LJ todo incrédulo, tenía un problema que varios desearían, Apple Jack también se metió para apoyar a su hermana. –Vamos Lighting, lleva a mi hermana a conocer tu vieja escuela, cuando terminen les invitare a comer a un restaurante que tiene Apple Strudel aquí, seguro te encantara.

-Por favor Apple Jack, estoy segura que a Lighting tiene más gustos que solo comer manzanas. –Dijo Rarity algo molesta retando con la mirada a su amiga. -¡Claro que en el Restaurante de mi pariente hay más cosas en el menú además de manzanas, no como tu boutique donde los vestidos y trajes son exactamente iguales!

-¡Como te atreves, retráctate de lo que dijiste Apple Jack o yo te voy a obligar!

-¡Tú y cuantos snobs más citadina! –Respondió Apple Jack al comentario de Rarity, ya se habían olvidado de que querían apoyar a sus hermanas, estas y Lighting se le quedaron viendo mientras discutían. –Esto es vergonzoso a nivel omega. –Dijo Sweetie toda roja. –Creo que a ambas les hacía falta discutir como lo están haciendo ahora, no en balde fueron 10 años que no hablaban las dos. –Expreso Apple Bloom igual de avergonzada que su amiga. –Creo que podemos hacer esto amigas, les muestro a ambas la academia, luego vamos a la Boutique de Rarity y antes de regresar a Ponyville vamos todos al restaurante de los Apple, ¿les parece bien? –Pregunto apenado el joven corcel, las dos amigas estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Está bien Lighting, Apple Jack nos vemos después en la Boutique. –Aviso Apple Bloom, pero su hermana no lo tomo en cuenta. –Yo voy con ellos hermana, me llevo a mi sobrina, descuida también le avisare a Spíke para que nos veamos en tu Boutique luego. –Dijo esto Sweetie mientras levitaba el canguro con Firebreather en el para ponérselo ella, Rarity apenas lo noto. –Si como quieras Sweetie. –Dijo Rarity sin apartar la mirada de Apple Jack, los tres jóvenes se fueron y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta Rarity y Apple Jack.

-Y creí que estas situaciones serian menos raras ahora que Bloomie y LJ aceptaron sus sentimientos, pero ahora es peor gracias a sus hermanas. –Dijo frustrada Scootalo mientras se llevaba el casco a la cara. –Te compadezco Scoot, gracias a la luz yo no tuve que soportar nada parecido, pero que remedio. -Dijo Rainbow mientras salía con Scootalo por una ventana abierta. –Nos vemos después chicas, Scoot y yo vamos a ver a Lightning Duts al hospital general de Canterlot, esa infeliz de Skyshadow la lastimo más que a todos lo demás, nos vemos igual en un rato en la boutique.

-¡Hasta luego Dashie y Scoot, no las olvidare! –Dijo Pinkie dando brinquitos con su característico humor. – ¿Twily y si vamos a ver a tus amigas de Canterlot? ¡Seguro que a Moon Dancer y a Minuette les encantara verte de nuevo!

-¡Por supuesto Pinkie, la verdad a ellas también las extrañe mucho, tengo curiosidad si ellas ya tienen pareja como yo, de niñas hicimos una apuesta a ver quién era la primera en casarse, espero no ser la última! –Dijo Twilight emocionada de volver a ver a sus viejas amigas, le hizo una reverencia a Celestia y Luna para despedirse. –Nos vemos después princesas, el jueves en la tarde para ser exactos esta vez con mi esposo.

-¿Cómo supiste que los citaría el jueves Twilight? –Pregunto confundida Celestia, ella puso una sonrisa maquiavélica, como las de Discord. –Tengo mis fuentes princesa, pero con respecto a ellas dos… -Menciono Twilight señalando a sus dos amigas, ellas seguían en su pleito sin notar nada a su alrededor. -No te preocupes Twilight pueden quedarse aquí un rato más, Luna y yo vamos a la embajada de los cangrejos para un almuerzo formal con el embajador Tweezers Gold, por cierto él y los demás embajadores quieren conocerte, te daré los detalles después.

-De acuerdo princesa Celestia, dígales que como princesa de la amistad deseo su visita con ansias… solo prepárelos para conocer a mi marido e hijas, no vemos después princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna. -Se despidió Twilight tranquilamente. -¡Adiós princesas, nos vemos luego! –Grito Pinkie con una explosión de confeti y serpentinas fiel a su estilo.

-Vamos Tia, debemos llegar a tiempo al almuerzo, sabes que los cangrejos toman mucho en cuenta la puntualidad. –Dijo Luna, noto que su hermana estaba llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro. –De verdad creo que yo no merezco amigos tan leales y buenos como ellos, seguro sacaran a Fluttershy del abismo adonde yo la empuje cuando me visito hace ocho años

-De eso no tengo dudas hermana, además creo que si Fluttershy no ha regresado es por otra causa, mas no por tenerte algún tipo de rencor, vamos se nos hace tarde.

-Te sigo hermana. –Dijo Celestia con una gran sonrisa mientras salían por la ventana abierta, dejando a Apple Jack y a Rarity solas discutiendo, después de un rato Rarity noto que nadie además de Apple Jack le hablaba. –Apple Jack… creo que nos dejaron solas, que vergüenza.

-Sip, todos se fueron Rarity, creo que mejor nos vamos a tu boutique a esperarlos ahí, creo que después iremos al restaurante de Apple Strudel, la verdad no estoy segura. –Dijo apenada la vaquera mientras se cubría la cara con su sombrero. –Pero a pesar de todo… extrañaba discutir contigo sobre estas tonterías Rarity amiga.

-También yo lo extrañe amiga, que bueno que todos estamos juntos de nuevo, solo falta encontrar a Fluttershy y será perfecto, con la información que ya tenemos seguro la localizaremos.

-Sip, seguro Rares. –Dijo Apple Jack, entonces ambas salieron del salón del trono.

Entre varias montañas al este de Equestria se erguía un castillo oscuro, ese era la base de operaciones de Dark Doll, en el salón del trono estaban sus cuatro heraldos con él, los cinco ya estaban completamente recuperados de su fallida invasión, incluso a Doll ya le había crecido el brazo de nuevo, el veía a fuera por un gran ventanal sosteniendo un relicario con la imagen de su amiga Joan.

-¿Qué le pasa al jefe? No se ha movido de ahí desde que regresamos del maldito pueblo ese. –Pregunto Darksteel mientras revisaba si sus heridas que tenía en las alas ya habían cicatrizado. – Ya lleva dos días así, seguro lo que paso lo afecto, la verdad yo todavía no lo creo. –Dijo Demonsting sin soltar un libro sobre venenos y antídotos. –Espero que dé la orden de atacar de nuevo, estoy ansioso de tener mi revancha con el tal Spike. –Dijo Deathsaurus mientras chocaba sus garras. –De verdad que eres idiota lagartija, a todos nosotros nos humillaron de lo lindo, ¿y quieres volver a pelear con ese dragoncito como si fuera tu amigo?, se suponía que somos igual de fuertes que un signo de la luz, pero no pudimos con ni uno, y casi el jefe muere porque ese Jolt le corto el brazo como si nada, no sé porque fallamos tan patéticamente.

-Lo mismo me pregunto Skyshadow. –Dijo Doll saliendo de su letargo, guardo su relicario en su chaqueta. –Ahora les pregunto inútiles, ¿ustedes por qué creen que perdieron?

-No se… mala suerte. -Respondió sin pensar Darksteel, Doll le da un zape que lo tira lejos. -¡Beep, respuesta equivocada, la suerte no tuvo nada que ver, siguiente concursante!

-¿Tal vez porque ya usan el magitanio, como lo usaron en ese muro, campo de fuerza, saxofón y espada incluso como parte del cuerpo como lo hizo el tal Spike?-Ahora se cuestionó Demonsting, Dark Doll se llevó su mano a la barbilla. –Podría ser una respuesta pero… ¡NO! –Respondió Doll dándole a Demonsting un golpe igual al que le dio a Darksteel, apenas se estaba recuperando el hipogrifo cuando el escorpión hizo impacto con el derribando a ambos. – ¡Rayos Demonsting, estas pesado! ¿¡Que diantres comes!?

-Cierra el pico tonto dodo.

-Cierren la boca ambos. –Dijo Dark Doll mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. –Ni ellos ni nosotros tenía ventaja por saber usar el magitanio, ahora dime tu Deathsaurus, ¿porque crees que perdimos nosotros?

-Ehh…bueno… la verdad yo… -Tartamudeo el dragón komodo, la verdad no tenía ni idea que responder, Doll fastidiado también lo golpea lanzándolo igual sobre los otros. -¡Por favor, por lo menos déjenme pararme! –Chillo Darksteel debajo de sus dos compañeros, ahora Doll veía directamente a Skyshadow. -¿y tú porque crees que perdimos damita linda?

-La verdad… tal vez fue no se… ¿Por ser menos que ellos? –respondió temblando la alicornio, Doll ya se preparaba para darle su golpe, pero se detuvo de último momento, se llevó de nuevo su mano a la barbilla, estuvo meditando un gran momento, puso una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Quién lo diría, tienes razón mi querida Skyshadow, no solo con nosotros, sino con nuestros ilustres predecesores, yo mismo, Nightmare Moon, Chrisalys, Sombra y Tyrek, todos fuimos derrotados por hacerlo en solitario o con menos fuerzas que ellos en mi caso, nuestros ejércitos no cuentan ya son idiotas sin mente, creo que es hora de hacer… alianzas estratégicas, te lo agradezco Skyshadow de nuevo demostraste que eres la menos idiota de mis heraldos!

-¡Muchas gracias señor, usted sabe que yo estoy para servirle lo mejor que pueda! –Dijo agradeciendo Skyshadow, pero Dark Doll le dio un golpe igual que los demás de todas maneras, haciéndola hacer carambola con sus tres compañeros. – De todas maneras aun eres idiota Skyshadow, pueden hacer lo que quieran ahora, pero estén pendientes, cuando termine los preparativos les daré nuevas órdenes. –Dijo Dark Doll saliendo del salón del trono, sus heraldos estaban muy adoloridos y casi noqueados, sobre todo Darksteel quien se encontraba debajo de los otros tres. -Maldita sea… porque esto solo me ocurre a mí. -Dijo el hipogrifo quejándose frustrado con mucho dolor debajo de sus compañeros.


	16. Alianzas

**Capítulo 16.**

 **Alianzas.**

En la mañana del miércoles, Skyshadow salió de su habitación del castillo desperezándose, también salió de su cuarto Demonsting. –Buenos días Skyshadow, espero que hayas descansado bien.

-La verdad no Demonsting, estoy algo preocupada por la idea del jefe, no sé qué tan prudente sea lo que quiere hacer. –Respondió Skyshadow a la pregunta de su compañero. –La verdad concuerdo contigo compañera, debemos ser muy cautelosos para poner en práctica la idea del jefe, desgraciadamente Deathsaurus y Darksteel no piensan con prudencia como nosotros dos, espero que no lo vayan a arruinar.

-Espero también eso Demonsting. -Dijo la alicornio abriendo la puerta del comedor del palacio, donde ya los esperaban Deathsaurus, Darksteel y Dark Doll sentado en su trono. –Ya era hora mula emplumada, tardaste demasiado. –Dijo el hipogrifo burlándose de Skyshadow, la verdad ellos dos se llevaban de lo peor. –Cierra el pico dodo, o yo te lo cerrare para siempre. –Respondió Skyshadow viéndolo con una mirada de asesina, el hipogrifo se la devolvió igual, estaban a punto de empezar a pelear cuando alguien los interrumpió. –Aunque me gustaría mucho verlos hacerse pedazos entre sí, ahora tenemos asuntos pendientes par de tontos. -Dijo con una mueca de fastidio Dark Doll.

-Lo lamento jefe, no fue nuestra intención molestarlo. –Dijo Darksteel excusándose, pero al pasar a lado de Skyshadow para ir a su asiento de la mesa la amenazo en voz baja. –Tuviste suerte hija de pe(compra manzanas), pronto tendré mi oportunidad de deshacerme de ti.

-Eso lo veremos desgraciado pen(compra peras) seguro quieres que te humille otra vez, por mi está bien. –Le respondió Skyshadow también en voz baja, después un gorila dron vestido de mayordomo les trajo sus alimentos, gemas y pescado para Deathsaurus, grillos y otros insectos asados para Demonsting, varios tipos de roedores fritos con caldillo para Darksteel, para Skyshadow varios vegetales y frutas frescas de temporada y para Doll muchos tipos de hongos comestibles.

-Muy bien mis queridos seguidores, coman bien ya que sus misiones de hoy serán sin duda las más importantes que les dado. -Dijo Doll, todos empezaron a comer hasta quedar satisfechos, cuando terminaron fueron todos al salón del trono, al entrar Dark Doll los volteo a ver. –Muy bien tontos, ¿tienen alguna duda al lugar al que los voy a enviar y a quien tienen que buscar para negociar con ellos?

-No jefe, pero creo que al sujeto al que yo tengo que ver no dará fácilmente su brazo a torcer. –Dijo Deathsaurus mientras se ponía su capa y alforjas. – Por eso te envió a ti Deathsaurus, para que lo convenzas a punta de golpes de ser necesario. –Indico Doll mientras hacia un corte a la realidad.

-Sera fácil para mi convencer a los que voy a ver, ellos odian a todos los ponys y se alimentan con la desesperación, justo como nosotros. –Menciono Demonsting mientras se afilaba su agujón y tomaba un libro que guardo inmediatamente. – No los subestimes aracne, ese fue tu error en la batalla anterior. –Le recomendó Doll haciendo otro corte, cada uno eran para destinos diferentes.

-A mí me toco lo peor como siempre, ese lugar es horrible, increíblemente casi compadezco a los que viven ahí. –Se quejó amargamente Darksteel mientras veía sus garras, como si estas fueran a desaparecer.- Eso es una ventaja Darksteel, seguramente ellas harán lo que sea para salir de ese mundo de porquería, la verdad yo no quisiera tampoco vivir ahí ni un día. El tiempo que estuve ahí fue horrible, pero ellas llevan más de mil años, capaz que ya enloquecieron más de lo que estaban antes. –Comento Doll abriendo un tercer portal, pero ya no hizo ninguno más. –Muy bien, entreguen las propuestas de negocios a nuestros prospectos, seguramente ellos se negaran al principio pero dirán que tal vez los pensaran, eso me dará tiempo para prepararme para sacarlos de sus respectivas prisiones, ahora vayan y no lo arruinen, esto nos acercara a la victoria final. –Al decir esto los tres heraldos entraron a su respectivo portal cerrándose todos después de que pasaron.

-Muy bien Skyshadow, es hora de irnos nosotros también. –Indico Dark Doll mientras se ponía su capa mientras extendía sus alas metálicas. –Recuerda usar tu capa especial, ella evitara que Celestia o alguno de sus lame herraduras nos detecte.

-No entiendo señor, ¿Por qué no nos tele transporta al lugar al que vamos como los hizo con los demás, además no sé porque vamos los dos? –Pregunto Skyshadow mientras se acomodaba la capa.

-Porque ya lo intente heraldo, ese lugar está protegido con magia muy fuerte, para tratar de cortarla con magitanio debemos estar exactamente al lado de ese campo de fuerza gastando mucha energía, y si vamos los dos es porque a la que vamos a ver tiene un ejército enorme a su servicio, Deathsaurus y Darksteel solo verán a uno y a tres sujetos respectivamente, y Demonsting ciertamente vera a un ejército, pero ya muy debilitado y prácticamente sin cabeza a diferencia al que nosotros vamos a ver, ellos siguen bien organizados y prueba de ello es que nadie le ha podido dar el golpe de gracia después de sus derrotas. –Respondió Doll mientras alzaba el vuelo, dándole la respuesta a Skyshadow deduciendo a quien iban a ver, la única que había escapado a todos sus encierros que les dieron tres princesas diferentes. – Chrisalys. –Dijo Skyshadow levantando el vuelo siguiendo a su jefe.

-¡No puede ser, esos rastreros me ganaron otra vez, como pueden moverse tan rápido! – Grito Gilda cuando empezó a aterrizar enfrente del castillo de Twilight, el embajador Tweezers Gold junto con asistente ya estaban esperando en la puerta. -Pero que sorpresa Lady Gilda, parece ser que nosotros tendremos la audiencia con la princesa Twilight antes que usted. –Dijo burlándose de la grifo en forma educada el asistente langosta. -¡Cállate Beryl Lobster, no sé cómo llegaron antes que yo, pero yo entrare antes, tengo derecho de antigüedad, ya que conozco a la princesa de antes de ustedes!

-Vaya que tenemos aquí, si son la receta de pollo con langosta. –Dijo un dragón rojo aterrizando. -Eso me recuerda que no he desayunado, dejen ver si traigo mis especias para poderlos asar de inmediato.

-Eres un bárbaro lord Tiberius Magma. –Expresó Beryl Lobster dándole una mirada de desaprobación. -No sé cómo el emperador Solar Maximus lo nombro embajador ante la princesa Celestia, por lo menos el señor el embajador Tweezers Gold no tendrá que soportarlo a usted y a su ignorancia demasiado tiempo.

-¿Entonces me dejaran pasar primero para ver a la princesa Twilight? ¡Perfecto, ya era hora que se dieran cuenta que los dragones somos más importantes, a un lado!

-Como se atreve lord Tiberius, si dije eso es porque el embajador Tweezers entrara primero para darle sus respetos a la princesa Twilight en nombre del reino de los cangrejos de la costa sur. –Señaló interponiéndose entre el dragón y la puerta Beryl. -¡Nada de eso, como dice el dicho "las damas primero"! ¡¿Que no tienen etiqueta básica?! –Dijo Gilda tratando de pasar a través de la langosta y el dragón. -¡Haría eso si hubiera una dama aquí, no que solo estas tu Gilda! –Respondió echando humo de la nariz Tiberius, Tweezers Gold estaba ahí parado como si nada estuviera ocurriendo sin tratar de poner orden, los otros tres parecían querer sacarse los ojos.

-Qué bonito espectáculo. –Dijo hastiado Spike viendo desde una terraza junta a Lighting y Rainbow. -¿Qué les pasa a esos tres?

-Son los "ilustres" embajadores del reino Grifo, del reino Palinuridae y del imperio Dragón, Lady Gilda, Lord Tweezers Gold y su leal asistente Beryl Lobster, y sir Tiberius Magma respectivamente, aunque la guardia diurna les pusimos de apodo "los tres chiflados más uno" –Empezó a responder Lighting también con una cara de fastidio. –Cuando esos tres se juntan en el mismo lugar seguro habrá pleito, ya que sus caracteres chocan demasiado.

-Gilda ya ha mejorado mucho su carácter, incluso ya se casó y tiene una hija que va a la escuela aquí en Ponyville, pero cuando está en el mismo lugar con ese dragón y langosta sale su viejo "yo" mal educado, ella lo sabe y los intenta evitar al máximo, pero parece ser que el destino conspira contra los tres, ya que coinciden al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar casi siempre. –Dijo Rainbow algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su vieja amiga grifo. –y de nuevo volvió a ocurrir, en fin, Lighting creo que mejor vas a anunciarlos, para que esto no pase a mayores.

-Tienes razón, voy a hacerlos entrar conforme fueron llegando aunque se molesten tu amiga Gilda y el dragón ese, espero que no ocurra nada mientras yo bajo, no puedo ni imaginar si les abre la puerta… -No termino su frase cuando escucharon que la gran puerta se abría, los tres que estaban peleando trataron de correr para entrar antes cada uno, pero se pararon en seco cuando vieron quien les abrió. -¡Invitados, que bien, y no son ponys si no una mezcla para paella con todo y estufa! –Dijo burlonamente Discord quien fue el que abrió la puerta, los cuatro trataron de huir despavoridos de ahí, pero Discord chasqueo los dedos y los hizo levitar sin que ellos pudieran hacer absolutamente nada. -¡Pero que modales los míos, entren ya tengo todo preparado para ustedes mis finos invitados! –Entonces los hizo entran a los cuatro levitando en el castillo a pesar de sus quejas, Discord empezó a cerrar la puerta muy lentamente, mientras guiñaba un ojo antes de cerrar completamente.

-Demasiado tarde. –Dijo Frustrado Lighting mientras se lleva un casco a la cara, Rainbow y Spike hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

Deathsaurus llego a su destino saliendo del portal, estaba en red de cuevas, se escuchaban a lo lejos gruñidos y quejidos varios. –Creo que el jefe no podía enviarme más lejos aquí, no importa son casi tan bueno cavando como Demonsting. –Se dijo a sí mismo el dragón, saco de sus alforjas un mapa del lugar y se puso a analizarlo. –muy bien, según este mapa que me dio Skyshadow estoy a unos 200 metros de la entrada principal donde vigila el guardia principal, exactamente enfrente se encuentra la celda principal donde está el, debo caminar lo suficiente para poder verlo pero que él no me note, será difícil ya que él cuenta con seis ojos y tres narices. –Guardo su mapa y empezó a caminar muy sigilosamente, noto que el viento venia en contra de donde el venia lo que hizo que acelerara el paso, se paró antes de llegar a una esquina, se pegó a la pared y empezó a ir lentamente a la entrada cuando casi alcanza la esquina saco un espejo que uso para ver lo que había adelante, vio a Cerbero, el guardián del Tártaro comiendo sus tres cabezas un hueso enorme. –Perfecto, ahora esta distraído con un tonto hueso el guardián, pero no correré riegos innecesarios. –Entonces saco un spray que uso sobre todo su cuerpo. –Esto me hará inodoro durante algún tiempo, espero que lo suficiente para hablar con él. –Empezó inmediatamente a cavar Deathsaurus, paso por debajo de Cerbero sin que él lo notara, entonces salió de hoyo enfrente del prisionero que iba a ver, el centauro demacrado lo volteo a mirar. -¡¿qué diantres, quien eres tú?! –en ese momento sintió su aura mágica del dragón, era más poderosa de lo antes había sentido en uno de su especie. -¡Dame tu magia ahora! –Dijo el Centauro abriendo su boca tratando de absorberla, pero gracias al magitanio de Deathsaurus no pudo sacarle nada. -¡¿Pero qué significa esto, porque no puedo quitarte tu magia?!

-Creo que estas mal informado Lord Tyrek, a mis compañeros y a mi jefe no nos puedes drenar como a otros seres, deberías pedir por lo menos que traigan un periódico para que estés al día de lo que pasa en Equestria. –Dijo Deathsaurus mientras se acercaba al derrotado Tyrek. –Tendré que explicarte lo que ha pasado estos años que has estado encerrado.

-Bienvenido a Hayburguer, ¿puedo tomar su orden? –Dijo muy fastidiada la joven de cabello naranja en la caseta de autoservicio, a leguas se notaba que odiaba estar ahí. –Quisiera el especial del día señorita, con papas extra, un helado de vainilla y… una cita con usted. –dijo el joven rockero quien tenía un mohawk plateado, su piel era gris pálida, llevaba lentes del mismo color de su pelo, traía pantalón y chamara de mezclilla negros, en su playera blanca tenía una heráldica de un hipogrifo rojo, que también tenía su corvette convertible negro.

-Vete al infierno. –Respondió la joven haciendo con su dedo medio el clásico insulto, pero el cliente solo sonrió sin molestarse. –Vaya no importa a donde te mande el insulto, si al infierno o al tártaro, siempre se siente igual aquí o en Equestria.

-¡¿Equestria dices, como sabes de ese lugar?! –pregunto la joven saliendo de su fastidio, al ver eso el cliente puso una sonrisa maléfica. -Creo que lo sabes "jovencita", ¿o tal vez te gustaría mejor que te llamara Adagio? –Dijo levantándose sus gafas dejando ver sus iris rojos y su esclerótica negra, era Darksteel, esa era la forma que tomaba en el mundo humano. –Soy Darksteel, vengo en representación de mi jefe, el gran Dark Doll, seguro no has escuchado de del ya que hizo su primer acto después de que la momia barbuda las mandara a este lugar en "vacaciones permanentes" a ti y a tus compañeras Aria y Sonata, pero creo que no debemos hablar aquí, la comida es buena pero no el ambiente. –Entonces le entrego a Adagio una tarjeta. –Ahí vienen los detalles de donde y cuando nos veremos el día de hoy, necesito que ustedes tres sean puntuales, pero ahora requiero recoger mi comida, nos vemos pronto. -Se despidió Darksteel mientras hacía avanzar su auto, dejando a Adagio confundida… y muy sonrojada- ¡Hey tonta, quiero ordenar, después piensas en el vago de tu novio! -dijo molesto la versión humana de Blue Blood, Adagio lo volteo a ver muy molesta, pero se calmó. –Disculpe señor, ahora lo atiendo como se debe (maldito hijo de pu[compra manzanas], tú serás el primero que me las pagaras) –Pensó la sirena, estaba segura que su suerte iba a cambiar muy pronto.

Demonsting llego al lugar donde lo envió su jefe, dio varias vueltas en ese lugar para conocer y profundizar en sus detalles, era una especie de desierto pero mucho más tétrico y muy descolorido. –Vaya que bonito lugar, a Skyshadow le encantaría, es tan gris y deprimente y el aroma de aquí es… indescriptible, huele peor que a muerto que acaba de vomitar un zombi, pero mejor lo empiezo a buscar, espero encontrarlos a ellos antes de que ellos me hallen a mí. –Se dijo a sí mismo el escorpión cuando empezó a caminar buscando algo, estuvo caminando mucho tiempo en ese lugar sin hallar nada interesante, pero dos figuras siniestras lo estaban vigilando desde las sombras. –Nunca había visto un escorpión tan grande cubierto de ese metal tan raro, me pregunto qué será lo que hace aquí.

-A mí no me importa eso Cólera, es una víctima, seguro su desesperación será muy deliciosa, hace tiempo que no podemos tener una "comida" decente encerrados aquí.

-Tienes razón Peste, el tonto se metió donde no debía y ahora pagara con su miserable vida. –Entonces se lanzaron los caballos siniestros sobre Demonsting creyendo que lo sorprenderían, pero al tratar de golpearlo solo lo traspasaron, Demonsting había dejado una imagen falsa de él, los potros monstruosos trataron de reaccionar a esto pero ya era tarde, el verdadero Demonsting apareció después de haberse tele transportado atacando con su aguijón a Peste derribándolo de inmediato. –Deberían hablar más bajo cuando acechen a alguien, pero no te preocupes mi interesante amigo, el veneno que te inyecte solo te paralizara un rato, pero estarás muy adolorido y con una gran migraña después. –Menciono muy calmado Demonsting mientras se limpiaba el aguijón, el otro potro se lanzó a él furioso, no por haber atacado a su compañero, sino porque le desagradaba la actitud del escorpión. -¡Maldito insecto, te hare que supliques que te mate por el dolor que te hare sentir! –Grito furioso Cólera, pero al tratar de patear a Demonsting este lo esquiva muy fácil, después con su pinza derecha toma al potro del cuello, apretándolo para cortarlo un poco. –Interesante, cualquiera pensaría que enfrentar a dos umbrums al mismo tiempo sería muy peligroso, pero ustedes demostraron lo contrario mis amigos, no tuve que usar ni el 30% de mi poder para derrotarlos.

-¿Qué… es… lo que quieres aquí insecto? –Pregunto quejándose Cólera, pero al decirle insecto Demonsting aprieta un poco más su pinza, haciéndolo sufrir más. –Escucha idiota, soy un arácnido, no un insecto, deberías leer más ignorante, ahora dime quien es el líder de todos ustedes, porque definitivamente no eres tú y tampoco el bello durmiente de allá.

-Rabia… Rabia es nuestra líder. –Dijo con muchas dificultades el umbrum, ya estaba a punto de expirar cuando Demonsting lo soltó. –Muy bien Cólera, ahora necesito que me lleves con ella, mi jefe quiere hacer negocios en beneficio mutuo, y no trates de engañarme, ya viste lo que te puedo hacer sin esforzarme mucho.

-Esta… bien… te guiare a la prisión de las sombras. –Dijo el umbrum mientras se levantaba, empezó a caminar y Demonsting lo siguió, dejando atrás a Peste.

Dark Doll y Skyshadow estaban ya sobrevolando el desierto Dry Sun, pasaron sobre Equestria sin que los detectaran gracias a sus capas especiales. –Muy bien Skyshadow hay que aterrizar, estamos ya cerca de donde está la magia que te comente antes de partir y será mejor llegar a pie.

-¿Por qué a pie señor? Aun volando podríamos cortar esa magia muy fácilmente a pesar de debilitarnos al hacerlo.

-Porque venimos a hacer aliados, no rivales mi pequeña alicornio, cortar su barrera seguro lo tomarían como acto de guerra, pero si nos acercamos a pie, seguramente atraeremos la atención de la misma reina Chrisalys que guiara su tropa cuando estemos cerca, y si nos llegan a atacar tú y yo somos capaces de defendernos haciendo una masacre, así que cálmate pero mantén tu guardia alta.

-Está bien señor Doll, seguiré sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. –Entonces empezaron a caminar en el desierto rumbo a una cadena de montañas que estaba cerca, entonces unos buitres empezaron a sobrevolarlos, como si los vigilaran, pero no solo los buitres, sino otros animales del desierto como coyotes, serpientes, roedores, tarántulas, águilas, conejos y liebres de la pradera, pumas, correcaminos etcétera. –Siento que todos los animales de este tonto desierto nos vigilaran, y no me gusta para nada, ¿serán changelings?

-No son changelings Skyshadow, ellos despiden un aura mágica cuando están transformados que cualquiera de nosotros cinco podría detectar, a diferencia de los otros ponys y razas que habitan Equestria, solo son tontos animales que tienen curiosidad por ver a seres diferentes en su desierto, no les prestes atención a tan inferiores alimañas. –Respondió Dark Doll tranquilizando a su seguidora, pero no notaron que un buitre salió volando rápidamente hacia donde ellos iban, entonces entraron a un sendero entre dos paredes de roca, al final del túnel parecía haber una bruma blanca muy concentrada y gruesa. –Seguramente ese es nuestro destino Skyshadow, el nuevo reino changeling, pronto veremos a Chrisalys.

-Que bien, y no encontramos a ningún escuadrón de vigilancia, tendríamos algunos problemas si nos… -Dijo Skyshadow, pero entonces llegaron a un gran claro entre las dos paredes, donde los esperaban un gran enjambre de changelings, comandados por Mistery Mist en posición de ataque. -… emboscaran en este sendero.

-Tenías que abrir tu bocota Skyshadow, ¿No es así? –Se quejó el Anabelchucky mientras se cubría la cara con su mano.

(No sé cómo a mis padres y a las princesas se les ocurrió quemar toda mi colección de libros de Starswirl, muchos eran primeras ediciones, me lleva…) Pensó Twilight viendo los libros de repuesto que le envió Celestia para reponer los que ellos quemaron en su "funeral", algunos si eran primeras ediciones como esos, pero otros, la gran mayoría eran ediciones actuales del año en curso, ni siquiera eran de pasta gruesa, entonces Lighting entra rápida y escandalosamente a la biblioteca. -¡Twilight, tenemos un gran problema! –Grito el corcel inmediatamente que vio a la princesa, pero esta seguía revisando sus libros. –Lighting te recuerdo que esto es una biblioteca, cualquier cosa que me digas hazlo con la voz baja. –Dijo Twilight sin despegar la mirada del libro que estaba revisando. -¡Pero Twilight, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros dos, te aviso que llegaron los primeros tres embajadores para conocerte!

-Esa no es manera de anunciarlos Lighting, debes practicar un poco más tu etiqueta.

-¡Ese no es el problema, es que… Discord los recibió antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, ahora están en la sala de conferencias encerrados con él, ni Rainbow, Spike y yo no podemos abrir la puerta!

-Aja. –Dijo sin mostrar ni una emoción Twilight al escuchar a Jolt, esto hace que se enfade con la princesa. -¡Twilight que no me oíste, Discord abrió la puerta y ahora esta con los embajadores haciendo no sé qué!

-Eso lo sé Lighting, fui yo quien le pidió a mi esposo que abriera la puerta y que los atendiera el solo por un rato.

-¡¿Qué tú le pediste que?! –Grito completamente confundido Lighting, Twilight dejo el libro y puso una sonrisa irónica. –Es que los escuche discutir a esos tres desde aquí, la princesa Celestia me conto como son ellos, así que decidí darles una lección, y quien mejor para dárselas que mi querido Discord.

-Eres… más maquiavélica que lo que yo recordaba Twilight. –Dijo Lighting sudando y tragando saliva. –Lo sé, algo de Discord se me pego en estos años… y la verdad me encanta, pero creo que ya paso suficiente tiempo, ahora debo atender a nuestros invitados como debe ser, sígueme Lighting. –Dijo Twilight mientras se paraba y caminaba muy tranquilamente rumbo a la sala de conferencias, Lighting la seguía meditando en lo que le acababa de confesar, al llegar a la puerta de la sala, Spike y Rainbow trataban de abrirla con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Rayos y centellas, Discord esto no es gracioso, dejamos entrar!- Grito Spike a punto de exhalar fuego sobre la puerta. -¡Si le haces algo a Gilda, desearas volver a ser piedra pobre pen(compra manzanas)! –También grito Rainbow Dash mientras daba patadas a la puerta para derribarla. –Déjenme a mi amigos, ¿Dis?, soy yo Twilight, ¿Nos dejas entrar mi vida? –Entonces se abrió la puerta, saliendo Discord vestido como chef español. –Por supuesto maja, sabes que vuestras órdenes son ley para mí. –Respondió Discord con un exagerado acento valenciano, entraron y vieron que Gilda, Beryl y Tweezers estaban en una gran sartén para hacer paella, incluso ya tenía el arroz y demás ingredientes y que Tiberius estaba abajo listo para ser usado como quemador de estufa, los cuatro estaban sufriendo de lo lindo. -¡No por favor, no me coman, tengo mal sabor! –Chillaba Gilda sin poderse mover. – ¡El embajador Tweezers y yo lamentamos haberlo molestado con nuestra discusión infantil Lord Discord, pero por favor no nos cocine! –Gritaba Beryl mientras el gran cangrejo asentía frenéticamente. -¡Por favor no me hagas cocerlos vivos, ya sé que siempre digo que los voy a asar y después comérmelos, pero eran bromas, nunca me atrevería hacer algo así! –Dijo desesperado el gran dragón rojo, todos los que habían entrado tenían cara de estupefacción menos Twilight. –Mi amor déjalos ir, no sabes si el fuego de ese dragón los cocerá bien y además que te puede hacer daño comerte a esos tres, no sabemos dónde han estado antes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron los todos presentes al oír hablar así a Twilight, menos Spike y Discord, llevando sus dos garras a la cabeza haciendo negaciones y riendo frenéticamente respectivamente. –Esto es muy gracioso, pero creo que fue suficiente, Dis si me haces los honores.

-Dijo Twilight mientras veía amorosamente a Discord. –Claro mi querida Twilight, permíteme un segundo. –Entonces volvió a chasquear los dedos el señor del caos, desapareciendo la sartén, y poniendo a los cuatro martirizados como antes de encontrarse con él, sentándolos en su respectivo lugar en la sala de conferencias. –Y discúlpenme finos invitados, solo era una broma, nunca tuve intención de lastimarlos, además hace tiempo que yo ya no como carne por respeto a mi esposa e hijas. –Se disculpó Discord mientras se sentaba en su trono al lado de su amada esposa. –Lighting anúncialos. -dijo Spike susurrándole al odio al joven corcel, quien todavía estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de ver y oír. –Ah… si claro. ¡Princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, Señor del Caos Discord, anuncio a tres embajadores procedentes de la misiones diplomáticas de Canterlot, Lord Tweezers Gold con su asistente Lord Beryl Lobster, de la embajada del Reino Palinuridae, Lady Gilda, embajadora del reino Grifo, y a Sir Tiberius Magma, embajador del Imperio Dragón!

-Muchas gracias capitán Lighting, puedes tomar tu asiento junto con el consejero Spike y la Capitana Dash. -los tres hicieron una reverencia y fueron a tomar sus respectivo asientos. –Bienvenidos sean a Ponyville mis ilustres invitados, de nueva cuenta les pido disculpas por la broma que le jugamos mi esposo y yo, ¿Quién de ustedes empezara esta reunión?

-T-T-Tweezers Gold llego primero, así que creo debe empezar el. –Dijo Gilda aun temblando de la impresión. –N-no-no Lady Gilda, el señor embajador cree que la damas deben ir primero. –Dijo todo nervioso Beryl, Tweezers asentía con la cabeza. –Si es que Sir Tiberius no tiene objeción.

-C-c-claro que no tengo objeción, yo iré al último entonces. –Dijo aceptando el orden propuesto por la langosta el dragón, Gilda también acepto también sin ni un sarcasmo, (que les parece, solo hizo falta un truco de Discord para que estos se comportaran como lo que son, pero ahora creo que tendré de que cuidarme de Twilight como me cuido de Discord) pensó Rainbow Dash mientras veía esta situación.

Deathsaurus estaba contando los pormenores de los últimos años a Tyrek, él se veía intrigado por todo lo que escuchaba, sobre todo por el aumento de fuerza mágica Twilight, Rarity y Discord. –Es muy interesante lo que me cuentas dragón, ¿así que tu amo quiere mi ayuda?

-Así es Lord Tyrek, es un acuerdo con beneficio mutuo, después de derrotar a las princesas y a sus vasallos, tomaras posesión de los unicornios del reino para… tu botana, con el nivel mágico de los tres que dije no será necesario que robes la magia a pegasos y terrestres, ellos serán los esclavos de mi jefe y su nuevo reino, así que me respondes centauro.

-No sé, ¿Cómo sé que Doll no me va traicionar, como lo hizo una vez mi hermano Scorpan?

-¿Y cómo Dark Doll sabrá si tú quieres hacer lo mismo, como lo hiciste con el idiota de Discord? –Pregunto Deathsaurus regresándosela, Tyrek empezó a reír. – ¡Con que esas tenemos, sinceridad ruda, ambos sabemos que no debemos confiar en el otro, tu propuesta es muy tentadora pero debo pensarlo detenidamente Deathsaurus!

-Está bien Tyrek, pero no te tardes mucho en pensarlo, regresare en unos días por tu respuesta, con algo de suerte en ese momento te podre sacar de aquí, pero ahora me es imposible. –Entonces el dragón señalo a Cerbero, que estaba olfateando algo, su spray estaba perdiendo su efecto. – Es hora de irme, nos veremos muy pronto Lord Tyrek. –Entonces regreso al agujero de donde había salido, el suelo volvió a su estado original sin parecer que habían cavado ahí, Cerbero se acercó gruñendo y olfateando a la encierro de Tyrek. -¡¿Qué me hueles sarnoso, no es suficiente que te vea siempre, ahora lo quieres hacer de cerca?! –Dijo molesto Tyrek, Cerbero al no encontrar nada se retiró, (creo que debo pensar mi estrategia muy bien, pronto me vengare de la princesita tonta y de su maridito), pensó Tyrek frotándose las manos, Deathsaurus llego cavando al punto donde había llegado en primer lugar, saco de su alforja una canica metálica, la aventó y donde cayó se abrió un portal, usándolo de inmediato y desapareciendo después de que paso.

-Llegan media hora tarde chicas, ¿Qué sus madres no les enseñaron a ser puntuales a ustedes tres? –Se quejó Darksteel quien estaba recargado en su auto viendo su Smartphone en un mirador de la ciudad, las tres sirenas, Adagio, Sonata y Aria ya estaban ahí vistiendo el uniforme del restaurante de comida rápida, de sirvienta y de secretaria respectivamente. –Debieron estudiar chicas, no que ahora están en los peldaños más bajos de la sociedad.

-Tú no sabes nada tonto hipogrifo, tenemos que comer al fin y al cabo. –Reclamo Adagio la burla de Darksteel. –Pero de todas formas se ven bien chicas, sobre todo tu linda Adagio, un beneficio de la inmortalidad sin duda –Comento Darksteel sonrojándose junto con Adagio, al parecer ambos se gustaron desde cuando se vieron por primera vez.

-Ya dejen de estarse tirando ojitos ustedes dos, dinos tu propuesta Darksteel. –Dijo fastidia Aria mientras volteaba a ver hacia abajo. –Si dinos rápido, es noche de tacos al dos por uno en el Borrego viudo, y yo nunca falto. –Menciono Sonata poniendo su cara de hambrienta, Adagio se llevó la mano a la cabeza frustrada, Darksteel poniendo cara de "que" y a Aria viéndola muy molesta. -Eres una tonta Sonata, mejor cállate si no tienes nada inteligente que decir.

-¡No, cállate tu Aria, no tienes derecho a pedirme eso!

-¡Silencio ambas, aunque aún parezcamos adolescentes no lo somos, dejen de actuar como una! –Grito Adagio imponiendo su autoridad sobre las otras dos. –Muy bien querido Darksteel, ahora te escuchamos.

-Muy bien Adagio, mi jefe les tiene esta propuesta, únanse a nosotros en busca del dominio de Equestria y tendrán este mundo para gobernar ustedes tres, a él no le interesa gobernar aquí.

-Es una propuesta encantadora Darksteel. –Dijo Sonata muy seria con una mirada diabólica. –pero nosotras no tenemos poderes desde que las pe(compra manzanas) de las Rainbooms usaron sus poderes de la magia de la amistad sobre nosotras en ese tonto concurso, todo por culpa de la princesita de Equestria que vino para ayudarlas.

-Dices algo muy interesante Sonata, veo que eres más lista de lo que demuestras. –Dijo Darksteel, Sonata sonrió más diabólicamente, para sorpresa de sus compañeras. –Eso lo sabe mi jefe, por eso les dará nuevas joyas para que puedan absorber la magia y emociones negativas, serán el doble, ¡no, serán 10 veces más fuertes de lo que fueron en ese concierto!

-Excelente, lo que me dices me convenció completamente Darksteel, dile a tu jefe Dark Doll que espero con ansias volverlo a ver después de estos mil años, espero que nuestra amistad no se halla degradado, yo aceptare sus condiciones si el acepta las mías como siempre, no puedo hablar por estas dos tontas pero creo que también aceptaran. –Contesto Sonata poniendo el rostro más siniestro que puedan imaginar con unos ojos rojos muy brillantes, espantando a Adagio y a Aria, quienes sintieron una energía oscura emanar de Sonata, una energía que las hizo sentir horrible. –Entonces quedamos de acuerdo, el jefe prepara las dos joyas para la linda de Adagio y la… especial de Aria y la gema exclusiva para usted Lady Sonata, seguro a Dark Doll le encantara volver a estrechar lazos con usted, no veremos en unos días. –Entonces se subió a su auto Darksteel brincando la puerta como galán de película, después se levantó sus lentes viendo a Adagio para despedirse de ella directamente. – _Ciao bella_ Adagio, nos volveremos a ver.

-Hasta pronto… Darksteel. –Se despidió Adagio mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, sintió un calor que recorría su cuerpo, un calor que nunca había sentido, pero le agrado, le gustó mucho, Darksteel entonces arranco su auto yéndose con una sonrisa. –Parece ser que este viaje no fue tan inútil después de todo. -se dijo así mismo muy satisfecho el hipogrifo, pero volviendo con las Dazzlings Aria veía aterrada a Sonata. –Bien chicas, nos vemos después, tengo una cita con la noche de tacos de dos por uno, no me esperen despiertas. –Dijo como normalmente lo hacía Sonata, pero inmediatamente puso su rostro siniestro. –Pero mañana las cosas van a cambiar Aria y Adagio, serán como debieron ser desde el principio par de idiotas, me canse de hacerme la tonta, nos vemos. –Adagio ni la tomo en cuenta viendo hacia donde se fue Darksteel, pero Aria estaba paralizada del miedo que le causo, era un sentimiento que no le agradaba. –Con que esto es… lo que causamos nosotras a los demás. -Dijo llorando hincándose.

En la prisión de las sombras, Demonsting estaba hablando con Rabia, la líder los umbrums. –Debo decir la verdad mi querida Rabia, los umbrums ya no son lo que eran, investigue su última invasión al imperio de cristal, pudo ser exitosa, incluso ya podían invadir no solo Equestria, sino también los reinos vecinos, incluyendo mi tierra natal, derrotaron a los elementos, pero ahora serian repelidos solamente por Shinning Armor y la guardia de Cristal, sus nivel subió increíblemente estos últimos años, además no dudo que se hagan más fuertes aun por el regreso dela Princesa Twilight.

-Con que ese es tu argumento escorpión, déjame decirte que nuestra invasión fallo por la traición de unos de los nuestros. –Dijo Rabia algo molesta, pero Demonsting no se alteró. –Es la misma situación que sufrió el gran Dark Doll hace diez años, ya estaba ganando y fue derrotado de último momento cuando fue exiliado, y esta última ocasión los enemigos eran muchos, por eso pide una alianza estratégica con ustedes los umbrums, con su fuerza tendremos el musculo extra para enfrentar no solo a Celestia, sino a sus reinos aliados como grifos o yaks.

-¿Y nosotros que ganamos con eso Demonsting?

-Se alimentaran del sufrimiento y la desesperación de muchas criaturas, el jefe quiere causarle un gran dolor a Celestia, lo que creará un circulo infinito, será maravilloso.

-Está bien Demonsting, consideraremos sus ofertas, si es que puede liberarnos de este maldito lugar.

-Perfecto, el jefe hará los arreglos necesarios para libelarlos y que ya no les haga daño el corazón de cristal… cuando acepten la alianza por supuesto.

-Vuelve en unos días escorpión y te daré nuestra respuesta y condiciones si es que aceptamos.

-Muy bien, entonces me retiro Rabia, fue un placer haberte conocido. –Entonces la cola de Demonsting brillo intensamente e hizo un corte al aire, abriendo un portal como el de Dark Doll. –Espero que la respuesta de ustedes los umbrums sea positiva. –Termino de decir cuando pasó por el portal, llegando pradera con algunos árboles y pasto muy crecido, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. –Por mil corrales, todavía no perfecciono estos portales, tendré que ir al pueblo más cercano para ver donde henos estoy, además usare mi capa especial para no causar sospechas y para cubrirme de la lluvia un poco. –Se dijo así mismo Demonsting, entonces saco su capa para ponérsela, pero un rayo de energía se la quita de las pinzas haciéndola pedazos. -¡¿Quién se atreve a atacarme?! ¡Da la cara desgraciado hijo de pu(compra dulces)!

-No dejare que liberes a esos monstruos infeliz heraldo, ¡¿me escuchaste bien imbécil?! –Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el unicornio gris oscuro saliendo de atrás de un árbol, llevaba una corona y una capa real, al verlo Demonsting sonrió siniestramente. –Pero porque no me sorprende verte aquí, seguro detectaste la energía de ese lugar cuando abrí los portales cuando entre y salí, no en balde naciste en ese basurero, ¿no es verdad… Sombra? –Respondió Demonsting preparándose para atacar afilando sus pinzas y aguijón.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Doll y Skyshadow se encontraron al batallón de changelings, pero ningún grupo hacia ningún movimiento, parecía que esperaban que el del enfrente hiciera algo para moverse ellos. –No sé porque no atacan, tienen mucha superioridad numérica. –Se cuestionó Skyshadow viendo a sus supuestos enemigos. –Yo no tengo idea igual Skyshadow, cierto que los changelings esperan para atacar pero cuando están camuflados, pero al ser descubiertos atacan de una manera salvaje, este no es el estilo de la reina Chrisalys.

-Es porque la venerable reina Chrisalys ya no nos gobierna, ahora tenemos a una nueva líder. –Contesto Mistery Mist interviniendo en la discusión entre Doll y su heraldo. –Más poderosa e inteligente que su ilustre predecesora.

-¡¿Una nueva reina dices?! –Dijo Skyshadow sorprendida, Dark Doll estaba igual, pensaba que Chrisalys nunca soltaría el poder, esto le ocasionaba un problema, ya que sabía cómo iba a negociar con ella, pero no sabía que esperar con la nueva gobernante. -¡¿Y quién pajas del tártaro es?!

-Esa seria yo joven alicornio. –Dijo una voz aguda pero muy siniestra, los changelings dejaron un espacio para que pudiera pasar la nueva reina, de nuevo traía su armadura cubriéndole todo su cuerpo, debía ser muy fuerte ya que volaba sin ningún tipo de dificultad a pesar que de su armadura se veía muy pesada. –Saludos Lord Dark Doll, esperaba con ansias su visita, después del pobre desempeño que tuvieron en Ponyville usted y sus cuatro fenómenos fracasados buenos para nada.

-¡¿Me llamaste fracasada y fenómeno maldita bruja?! –Grito furiosa Skyshadow preparándose a lanzar su lluvia asesina de plumas sobre todo el claro, pero Doll le hizo una señal con su mano derecha para que no lo hiciera. –No es el momento Skyshadow, venimos a negociar. –Ordeno Doll a su heraldo, ella se calmó y plegó sus alas al cuerpo. –Está bien señor, se hará como usted dice.

-Por lo menos esta basura sabe su lugar Lord Doll. –Dijo soberbiamente la reina para humillar más a Skyshadow, esta puso una mueca muy molesta enseñando los dientes pero no dijo nada, la reina se rio un poco al ver eso molestando más a la alicornio. – ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de su visita al reino de los changelings su majestad?

-Vengo a proponerle un trato querida Reina…

-Yo tengo muchos nombres Lord Doll, pero usted me puede llamar Silent Shriek, es como me llaman normalmente mis súbditos, ¿ahora qué trato quiere ofrecerme?, aunque seguro quiere una alianza entre mi reino y usted después de su derrota contra los 12 signos de la luz de la maldita de Celestia.

-¿Así que sabes de los signos?, excelente, pero no estás tan bien informada todavía Silent Shriek, solo han encontrado 10 signos, pero no te equivoques, ellos son muy fuertes, pero si encuentran a los dos que faltan seguro su poder se duplicara, además de contar con el apoyo de un dragón muy poderoso y del señor del caos, por eso necesito eliminarlos antes que los encuentren a ellos o ellos los encuentren.

-¿Así que Discord vive?, también escuche que ahora es la pareja de la princesita tonta de la amistad y que tienen a dos monstruos de hijas.

-Escuchaste bien su majestad, y eso… es más horrible de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, pero volviendo al tema ¿te aliaras conmigo?, al parecer odias a Celestia tanto como yo.

-Eso es cierto, ¿pero que ganamos mis changelings y yo con esto?, además de ver sufrir al demonio de Celestia, usted propaga el terror y la desesperación, mis súbditos se morirían de hambre si usted gana.

-Uno de mis heraldos, Demonsting maneja un veneno que engaña a la mente haciendo creer a la víctima que vive su mayor sueño y felicidad, puedo hacer que lo use en los ponys después del trabajo de esclavos que tendrán, así su colmena tendrá asegurada su comida para siempre y yo conservare a todos mis esclavos, menos unicornios que ya prometió a mi otro prospecto de socio.

-¿Estás hablando de Lord Tyrek no es así Lord Doll? –Pregunto Silent Shriek siniestramente, Dark Doll se sorprendió a ver que ella dedujo esa parte de su plan al solo mencionar a los unicornios, de verdad ella era más perspicaz que Chrisalys. –Eres muy lista Shriek y muy diabólica, me agrada eso, ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?

-Por supuesto Lord Doll, pero antes creo que debo… mostrar mi cara solo con usted, pero no aquí. –Entonces la reina señalo una cueva del lado derecho del claro. –Ya que considero que usted es digno de verme a los ojos, también le diré otra de las condiciones que tengo.

-Qué raro es esto, pero acepto, guíeme su majestad. –Entonces la reina y el Anabelchucky fueron hacia la cueva entrando y perdiéndose de vista en la oscuridad, Skyshadow fue siguiendo a su jefe pero Mistery Mist y otros dos zánganos se interpusieron entre la puerta y ella. –Ya escuchaste a su majestad, nadie entrara aparte de ella y de Lord Doll.

-Quítate gusano, o te arranco las alas como la mosca que… -No término de decir esto cuando escucho a su jefe gritar de asombro y confusión desde lo más profundo de la cueva. -¡NO PUEDE SER, POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL TÁRTARO Y EL INFIERNO JUNTOS, ERES TU! –Entonces la alicornio da algunos pasos para atrás después de escuchar eso. -¡¿Pero qué rayos ocurre ahí adentro?! –Se preguntó Skyshadow mientras trataba de ver dentro de la cueva.

En Ponyville, los embajadores salieron muy satisfechos de su reunión con Twilight y Discord. –El embajador Tweezers está muy complacido de haberlos conocido Princesa Twilight y Lord Discord, nos gustaría que acompañe a las princesas Celestia y Luna en su visita diplomática del próximo mes a nuestro reino, la reina Takāshigani estará muy contenta de recibirla ustedes y a toda su familia. –Dijo Beryl a nombre del Tweezers, quien asintió lo que dijo su asistente. –Y no se preocupe, tiene todo nuestro apoyo si Dark Doll vuelve a aparecer.

-También tiene el nuestro apoyo y amistad Lord Tweezers y señor Beryl si es que ataca su reino, el comandante Shield recibirá a sus herreros para que aprendan a usar el magitanio también ustedes nada más estos lleguen a Canterlot, y acepto con mucho gusto su invitación, solo no podría ir si es que algo inesperado ocurriera. –Entonces salió Sir Tiberius charlando plácidamente con Spike. –Fue un gran honor conocerte Lord Spike, le comentare de ti y tu familia a el emperador Solar, Seguro a él le encantara conocerlos, ya que aunque no lo creas hay muchos ponys y dragones en la misma situación que estaban ustedes, aún estamos haciendo investigaciones si son las dos razas compatibles, pero tú y Lady Rarity son la prueba de que si lo son.

–Muchas gracias Tiberius, esperaremos con ansias su invitación oficial, me sorprende gratamente que hay muchos dragones honorables en este mundo, no como esos que conocí en la primera y última migración que hice.

-¿te refieres a esos idiotas?, descuida, yo también tuve la desgracia de conocerlos, pero ya tuvieron su merecido, ellos no terminaron nada bien, siguen encerrados en la prisión como los delincuentes que son. –Dijo Tiberius contándole a Spike que había sido de sus "amigos" dragones, al terminar de decir esto se dirigía a Twilight. –Por supuesto que la invitación también es para usted, para su familia y demás elementos princesa Twilight, y al igual que los cangrejos tiene nuestra alianza contra la bestia de Doll.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación Sir Tiberius, nosotros también le extendemos una invitación para que el emperador Solar Maximus venga a Ponyville cuando él lo desee.

-Ustedes saben que no necesitan invitación para ir al reino grifo Twilight, siempre serán bienvenidos. –Dijo Gilda saliendo del castillo seguida por Rainbow. –Solo avisen para poner a sobre aviso que Discord ira para allá, nuestro rey, Frederick I es muy… quisquilloso.

-No te preocupes Gilda, aunque no lo creas mi esposo puede ser muy prudente cuando se lo propone, de las que no puedo prometer nada son de mis hijas, sobretodo de la menor, Ying, ella siempre hace lo primero que le llega a la cabeza.

-Sí, los hijos son el mayor problema que tiene uno por lo regular. –Dijo Gilda rascándose la cabeza, entonces escucharon una discusión infantil, eran Yang y Ying que regresaban de la escuela. -¡No puedo todavía creer lo que le hiciste a esos tres Ying, de verdad te pasaste! –Regañaba Yang a su hermana, ella no le daba gran importancia. –Pero hermana, ellos volvieron a insultar a nuestros padres, y no conformes con eso insultaron a la tía Rarity y a Firebreather, es más deberían agradecer que lo hice hasta que salimos de la escuela.

-¡No, lo hiciste afuera de la escuela para que no te regañaran los maestros Ying!

-Eso no es cierto, ya que lo hice y TODOS los maestros lo vieron, incluso vi que algunos sonrieron cuando lo hice, incluyendo a Cherry Lee, Cranky y Apple Bloom, seguro les gusto que no me dejara de esos tres.

-¡¿Pero cubrirlos de pintura verde que olía a pescado podrido de muchos meses?! ¡Eso fue demasiado para mi gusto!

-Como dije, deberían agradecer que SOLO les hice eso, ellos de verdad merecen que les haga algo peor de lo que le hice a Apple Bloom, pero me contengo, además solo tienen que bañarse como normalmente lo hacen para quitarse la pintura y el olor, y no seas hipócrita, también te reíste junto con Purple y Blue cuando los cubrí con la pintura.

-Bueno, tal vez me gusto un poquito. –Dijo Yang sonriendo algo ruborizada, llego donde Estaba su madre con Gilda. –Buenas tardes madre, seguro escuchaste nuestra platica, descuida Ying dice que aceptara el castigo que le pongas por su nueva gracia.

-Lo aceptare ya que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho mami. –Dijo Ying orgullosa de lo que hizo. -(aunque no lo creas, también habría hecho algo parecido hija) Está bien Ying, hablaremos de tu castigo luego, pero ahora preséntense ante lo honorables embajadores, Sir Tiberius Magma del imperio dragón, Lord Tweezers Gold y Beryl Lobster del reino de los cangrejos del sur y lady Gilda, embajadora de los grifos y vieja amiga mía.

-Mucho gusto honorables embajadores, soy la princesa Yang Sparkle y ella mi hermana menor la princesa Ying Sparkle, hijas de la princesa de la amistad y del señor del caos, estamos a sus órdenes. –Dijo educadamente la mayor de las gemelas, ambas hicieron una reverencia a los embajadores, quienes respondieron de la misma manera. –Para nosotros también es un honor conocerlas princesas si me permiten decir en nombre de mis compañeros. –comento Tiberius, los demás asintieron con él. –Espero que ustedes también acepten las invitaciones que le hicimos a sus nobles padres de ir nuestros humildes reinos de visita.

-Sera un gran honor ir a sus ilustres reinos señores embajadores, ¿no es así Ying? –Dijo Yang pero su hermana no contesto nada. -¿Ying? –Volvió a preguntar Yang, entonces vio que su hermana estaba examinando con la mirada a Gilda causándole una gran incomodidad. -¡¿Ying que corrales haces?!

-Deberías darte cuenta Yang, se parece mucho a ella, su plumaje es de otro color pero tiene el mismo color de ojos e incluso el mismo corte. –Dijo Ying sin quitarle los ojos de encima, entonces Yang se puso a examinarla también incomodándola aún más, Twilight ya iba a regañarlas por hacer eso, pero Yang dijo algo antes de eso. –Tienes razón hermana, si no fuera por el color de ambas serian iguales, la pen(compra manzanas) de Samanta es como una mini Gilda pero más desagradable.

-Es que… Samanta es mi hija, por eso nos parecemos. –Admitió Gilda muy avergonzada, sorprendiendo a Twilight y a sus hijas. -¡Lo siento Lady Gilda, no era mi intención insultar…! – A Yang le costó mucho trabajo terminar su frase. -¡… a su noble y encantadora hija Samanta!

-¡Pues yo no me arrepiento de haberla insultado y cubrirla de pintura! –Dijo cruzándose de cascos Ying muy molesta. -¡La verdad Samanta es una soberana pen(compra manzanas), y no es nada noble ni mucho menos encantadora, puedes castigarme todo un año o más si quieres mamá, pero nunca voy a dejar de decir que la IMBÉCIL DE SAMANTA ES UNA SÚPER PENDEJA DE MIERDA, Y QUE BUENO QUE DE A PARTIR DE AHORA TODOS PODREMOS MALDECIR COMO SE DEBE, ME CANSE DE DECIR MANZANAS Y OTRAS IDIOTECES! -Termino de decir Ying lanzando una mirada furiosa hacia la pantalla.

-¡Ying, que te dije sobre ese lenguaje, ahora te vas derechito a tu cuarto, en un momento subiré con tu padre para hablar seriamente contigo jovencita! –Dijo muy molesta Twilight a su hija menor, pero ella no se lamentó de nada de lo que dijo. –Como dije antes mamá, no me arrepiento de lo que dije, por eso aceptare el castigo, Lady Gilda lamento si la hice sentir mal por lo que dije, pero no puedo cambiar mi opinión sobre su hija, ella junto con Illusion y Teseo han insultado a toda mi familia desde que entre a la escuela, no me gusta ser farsante con mi sentimientos y opiniones, por eso siempre trato de ser sincera, perdón de nuevo. –Dijo la niña y se fue tranquilamente a su habitación, entonces Yang se paró enfrente de su madre. –Madre no es que justifique el comportamiento de mi hermana, pero la verdad sabes que ella hace y dice lo primero que le viene en mente, sinceramente… yo iba a insultar y hacerles algo mucho peor a esos tres, por eso te suplico que no seas tan dura con Ying, ella no hizo nada que cualquier otro pony habría hecho.

-Lo se Yang, yo también habría reaccionado peor que ella si hubiera escuchado los insultos que les han dado a ustedes dos, pero eso no justifica su vocabulario, solo tenía que decir que Samanta no le agrada sin insultarla de ese modo, descuida solo será un pequeño regaño con un pequeño castigo, ahora ve con ella, seguro tu podrás calmarla mejor que yo en este momento y trata de que vea en que se equivocó.

-Está bien madre, Señores embajadores lamento que vieran esto, le ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas de parte mía y de mi hermana. –Dijo Yang a los embajadores. –No se preocupe Lady Yang, todos sabemos cómo son los problemas que hay en las escuelas de todo el mundo. –Contesto cortésmente Beryl. –y Mis disculpas también Lady Gilda, pero la verdad, es que… su hija me desagrada mucho no solo a mí, sino a muchos en la escuela. –Al terminar de decir esto Yang se fue volando a la habitación de su hermana.

-Twilight lo lamento, comprendo la reacción de Ying, la verdad yo sé que mi hija se comporta como una desgraciada, se parece mucho a…

-A ti cuando eras más joven. –Dijo completando la frase de Gilda Rainbow. –Debes hablar seriamente con ella Gilda, no puede estar molestando y humillando a todos lo que no le agraden, sino va estar más sola de lo que tú estuviste si es que tiene suerte, imagínate si molesta a alguien equivocado, alguien que no tenga la paciencia que tienen las hijas de Twilight.

-Lo se Rainbow, pero sus amiguitos son la causa de esa actitud, sobre todo esa creída de Illusion.

-Está bien Gilda, seguro si hablas con ella de corazón a corazón te entenderá, cuando llegue la madre de Illusion de sus presentaciones hablare con ella sobre su hija, al fin y al cabo nosotras nos llevamos bien, no como Rainbow que no la soporta. –Menciono Twilight con una sonrisa burlona. –Si es algo que no cambio en estos diez años de ausencia tuya Twi, me agrada pero siempre terminamos discutiendo no sé porque. –Dijo Rainbow con una mueca de fastidio. -¿Sera porque las dos son los mayores egos de Equestria y no caben en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo? –Dijo burlándose Gilda de Rainbow. –Si supongo que es por eso amiga. –Respondió sonriendo la pegaso.

-Muy bien mejor me voy a ver a Samanta, ahora debe estar haciendo una rabieta y seguramente ya llego la tradicional carta de Cherry Lee contándome sus gracias del día de hoy, aparte tengo que obligarla a bañarse. –Dijo Gilda levantando el vuelo. -¿Qué te parece?, en eso se parece a Ying, ella también odia bañarse, tal vez ese punto que tienen en común pueda hacer que se vuelvan amigas en el futuro distante, pero ahora debo ir a verla también, nos vemos chicas. –Entonces hizo una reverencia a los señores embajadores. -también me despido de ustedes señores embajadores, fue un honor tenerlos de visita.

-El honor fue nuestro princesa, nos volveremos a ver pronto. –Dijo Beryl mientras tomaba asiento en su carroza donde ya estaba Tweezers, Tiberius asintió mientras tomaba vuelo, Spike, Rainbow y Twilight volvieron a entrar al castillo.

Demonsting y el Rey Sombra se estaban rondando si dejar de mirarse fijamente, esperando a que el otro tuviera el más mínimo error. –Sabía que me enfrentaría a ti Sombra, ya que eres un tonto que traiciono a sus hermanos monstruosos por una estúpida yegua delirante que cree que ve hadas, pero puedo hacerte la misma propuesta que a tus compañeros umbrums, únete al gran Dark Doll y tendrás una rebanada del pastel.

-¡Estás loco Demonsting, ya no soy un monstruo sediento de poder como ellos me quisieron hacer creer, yo elijo mi propio destino, a diferencia de ti que solo eres un tonto sectario de una bestia!

-¡Como te atreves a insultarme tonto potro falso, ahora te voy a cortar tu maldita cabeza!- Grito Demonsting mientras saltaba con su aguijón brillando intensamente hacia Sombra, pero un rayo mágico lanzado detrás del corcel lo derriba haciéndolo girar en el piso, Sombra voltea hacia donde salió el rayo. -¡Hope, te dije que te quedaras con Bright Meteor, este tipo es muy peligroso!

-Lo siento Sombra, pero no te dejare luchar solo contra él, como tu dijiste el escorpión este es muy peligroso y al pequeño Bright lo está cuidando Lemon Zest, estará bien, pero nosotros debemos que capturan vivo al heraldo y lo haremos los dos juntos. –Menciono Radiant Hope mientras se ponía al lado de Sombra acariciándolo con su cabeza. –Está bien Hope, seguro lo derrotaremos los dos juntos, después lo llevaremos al Imperio de Cristal Para que Shinning Armor y Cadance lo interroguen.

-¿Así que el Imperio de Cristal?, debemos estar cerca ya que ahí quieren llevarme. –Dijo Demonsting levantándose sin ni un rasguño. –Por lo menos me doy idea ahora en donde rayos estoy, debemos estar por la frontera sur del imperio, pero eso no tiene importancia, lo trascendente ahora es que voy a deshacerme de ustedes dos tortolitos y después iré por su hijo, ya que representa una amenaza para mi jefe.

-¡No dejare que le pongas ni una pinza encima a Bright Demonsting, primero te mato! –Dijo Sombra lanzando un gran rayo mágico de su cuerno, el escorpión brinca y lo corta con su pinza. -¡De verdad eres tonto Sombra, yo estoy hecho de magitanio, soy invencible!

-¿Entonces porque perdiste con Rarity? –Pregunto Hope mientras concentraba magia sobre su cuerno, esta pregunta enfurece a Demonsting, entonces el escorpión brinca rápidamente atacándola con su aguijón, antes de poder reaccionar Sombra el heraldo también lo ataca igual, derrumbándose los dos ponys casi al mismo tiempo. – ¡Disfruten mi veneno especial estúpidos, que vivan en sus sueños felices para siempre!

-Sí que eres tonto Demonsting. –Se levantó Hope como si nada, espantando al Heraldo. -¡¿Cómo es que puedes ponerte en pie?! ¡Mi veneno afecto a dos portadoras!

-Sí, pero se liberaron ¿recuerdas?, y además tienes muy mala suerte que yo sea tu rival, ¿que no vez mi cutie mark, que no sabes cuál es mi talento especial? –Entonces Demonsting se dio cuenta, de verdad era a la pony a la que nunca debía enfrentar. -¡Es cierto por todos los demonios del tártaro, tu cutie mark es una vara de Caduceo!

-Así es heraldo, mi Cutie mark me protege de las toxinas y gracias a que me atacaste puedo hacer el antídoto en muy poco tiempo, tu sucio veneno ya no sirve para nada.

-¡No me importa tonta, tengo más maneras de atacar con mi aguijón que solo venenos, pero ahora le voy a cortar la cabeza a tu parejita antes que le suministres el antídoto bruja!

-No será necesario que Hope me dé ningún medicamento pernicioso. –Dijo Sombra parándose el también. -¡¿Tú también, pero como rayos no te afectaron las ponzoñas?! ¡Tú no eres como ella! – Grito completamente confundido Demonsting. –Es fácil de deducir heraldo, tu mugroso veneno hace que uno sueñe con su mayor felicidad, pero yo… ya la estoy viviendo. –Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa dirigida a Hope, ella se la respondió igual. -¡Me dan asco estas cursilerías, de todos los habitantes de Equestria tenía que encontrarme con ustedes dos! –Grito furioso el escorpión, iba a disparar un gran rayo mágico hacia sus enemigos pero no pudo. -¡¿Ahora qué mierda pasa?! -Volteo a ver sus aguijón, estaba cubierto de cristales negros, los cuales bloqueaban su magia e incluso su acido. –Este es un truco que no me agrada hacer mucho, pero creo que vale la pena usarlo en ti aracne. –Indico Sombra quien estaba haciendo el truco para bloquear magia, el mismo que le aplico a los gobernantes del imperio de cristal y a la princesa Twilight. –Ahora solo nos puedes atacar con tus pinzas, lo cual es una desventaja para ti, ya que por lo visto te gusta atacar a distancia.

-¡Yo no soy tan débil hijos de perra, mis pinzas son tan fuertes para hacerlos pedazos, desearan que pudiera usar mi magia o elementos químicos! –Bramo el heraldo mientras se lanzaba sobre la pareja, ellos lo esquivaron mientras partía el suelo donde estaban parados, Sombra contraataca haciéndole una coz con todas fuerzas mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol, se para y de nuevo se lanza tontamente ahora contra Hope, ella lo brinca y cae en el aplastándolo, solo por la sobrenatural resistencia de Demonsting es que no lo han noqueado. -¡Rayos, como dice el informe de Derpy, este tipo tiene mucha resistencia, y por el magitanio de su cuerpo ya se está liberando el hechizo que le puse! –Menciono algo frustrado Sombra. –Es cierto mi amor, se necesitaron a 5 elementos y a un dragón para derribarlo, desgraciadamente tal vez nosotros seamos tan fuertes como dos o quizá tres. –Contesto Hope mientras concentraba su magia para curarlos a ambos los cortes que le hizo el heraldo, pero noto que no las sanaba como ella quería. -¡No puede ser! ¡¿Porque no nos puedo curar?!

-Ya te diste cuenta bruja. –Indico Demonsting levantándose afilándose las pinzas. –Yo soy más resistente que cualquiera que conozcas, y el magitanio deja una herida mágica, se cura pero no por magia, solo debo hacerles un buen corte para que mueran desangrados, pero si no puedo solo es cuestión de tiempo de que me libere de la maldición de Sombra entonces atacare con todo mi poder mágico, ¡no importa que pase, ya gane! –Entonces el escorpión salto rápidamente para acuchillar a la alicornio, pero rayo mágico le cae encima, cubriéndolo de un cristal multicolor. -¡Hope amiga! ¡¿Te encuentran bien, no los lastimo mucho este desgraciado?!

-¡¿Cadance que haces aquí sola?! ¡Ese Demonsting se liberara de tu cristal y seguro no estará nada contento! -Dijo Hope volteando a ver para arriba, era la soberana del Imperio de Cristal quien aprisiono al heraldo

-No te preocupes, añadí a mi magia un ingrediente muy especial. –Entonces hizo levitar el pequeño frasco que Twilight le dio a Shinning. –Cuando el cristal empiece a perder su poder, solo hay que ponerle otra gota para mantenerlo atrapado.

-De verdad que este material es muy interesante y practico. -Menciono Sombra al ver y analizar el pequeño frasco, Demonsting en el interior del cristal seguía consiente, pero no tenía la fuerza física como para romperlo, y no podía usar magia gracias a la nueva cualidad del cristal. -definitivamente le pediré a Twilight que me enseñe a usarlo.

-Se lo puedes decir mañana que la veamos mi amor. –Dijo Hope mientras le daba un beso apasionado a Sombra, incomodando algo a Cadance. –Además le vamos a dar a todos un regalo muy especial. –Dijo mirando burlonamente a Demonsting, quien quería decir todas las maldiciones posibles inútilmente.

Skyshadow estaba desesperada en la entrada de la cueva caminando de un lado a otro, ya tenía un rato de que escucho gritar a su jefe, ya se estaba decidiendo en matar a los súbditos de Silent Shriek y entrar a la cueva para matarla a ella también, entonces escucho las risas de ella y de Dark Doll acercándose.

-Debo decir que me sorprendiste "Silent Shriek", por eso esos animales se comportaban así, y eres muy fuerte, detuviste mi golpe de garra muy fácilmente. –Dijo admirado Doll saliendo de la cueva seguido por la reina changeling. -Que puedo decir mi querido Lord Doll, tuve un entrenamiento intenso para proteger a mi colmena, y descubrí como tú que Celestia es una puta perra malnacida, pero debo pensar todavía si tengo la fuerza para ayudarlo, solo le pido discreción, que lo que vio en la cueva no se lo diga a nadie, ya que si se sabe podría arruinar mi sorpresa que le tengo a los elementos.

-Por su supuesto su majestad, de verdad me gustaría estar ahí cuando se presente con ellos, ver sus caras sería muy delicioso, pero desgraciadamente tengo que preparar los hechizos para mis otros aliados, por eso debo irme ahora y eso es una desgracia ya que me agradas tanto como Sonata. –Señaló Dark Doll extendiendo sus alas, esto alegro a Skyshadow. – ¡Qué bueno, al fin nos vamos de este jodido lugar de porquería! -Pero Doll la vio molesto y le dio una orden que no pensó que recibiría la alicornio. -Tú te quedas bajo la tutela de Silent Shriek, mi querida Skyshadow, ella puede sacar la fuerza que no pudiste usar en tu última misión.

-¡¿Pero qué dice mi señor?! –Pregunto algo asustada Skyshadow, ya que Silent Shriek le causaba mucha incomodidad. –Es que eres parte del trato mi querida Shadow, eres mi regalo de buena voluntad para su majestad, a lo mejor eres más útil para ella de lo que fuiste para mí. -Respondió despectivamente Doll a su ex-heraldo, ella no lo podía creer, su jefe la desechaba como si fuera un mueble viejo. -¡Pe-pe-pero gran Dark Doll, sé que falle en la última misión, pero también fallaron mis compañeros, y a ellos no los deshecha! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! –Dijo llorando Skyshadow, se notaron la sonrisas diabólicas y burlonas de los changelings. –Porque ya no me sirves para nada, pudiste matar a esos wonderbolts y no lo hiciste, tu no terminaste la parte de la invocación que te toco, recibiste una madriza de ese pony de tierra y esa unicornio… ¡Y TE RENDISTE, EN LUGAR DE SACRIFICARTE PARA VENCER A ALGUNO TE RENDISTE COBARDE, ERES UNA MIERDA!

-Pe-pe-pero señor, u-u-usted también se…

-¡CÁLLATE, TE QUEDAS Y PUNTO! –Grito Doll despegando a toda velocidad, Skyshadow intento seguirlo pero una gran horda de changelings se lo impidió. –No te preocupes linda, las dos nos vamos a divertir mucho, como si fuéramos familia. -Dijo siniestramente Silent Shriek detrás de la alicornio, en ese momento Skyshadow aterrizo y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.


	17. Las nuevas Cutie Mark Crusaders

**Capítulo 17.**

 **Las nuevas Cutie Mark Crusaders.**

 _Nota: Estos eventos transcurren al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior._

La pequeña Orange Pie se despertó toda somnolienta de la litera triple que compartía con sus hermanas Purple y Blue, ella las volteo a ver algo molesta. –Chicas suertudas, ustedes pueden dormir una hora más solo porque van a la primaria, yo en cambio me tengo que parar apenas Celestia levanta el sol, ser lista tiene sus desventajas. –Se dijo a si misma mientras bajaba de la pieza superior, pasando por la cama de Purple y Blue respectivamente, Tomo su alforja con sus cosas de la escuela secundaria y bajo por un tubo de bomberos en lugar de usar las escaleras, llego a lo que es la sala de su casa, Pinkie cuando se casó con Cheese dejo de vivir en Sugar Cube Corner y ambos hicieron una casa especial para ellos, aparentaba ser una casa normal pero no era así, los fiesteros tenían mecanismo dentro de la casa para transformarla en una verdadera casa de la risa cuando hiciera falta , la casa estaba llena de retratos familiares y de las fiestas de ellos, también era muy colorida con muchos globos flotando, pero detrás de Orange una gran figura reptiliana se le acercaba sigilosamente, Orange se volteo con una sonrisa. –Hola Gummy, ¿mis papas ya están despiertos? –Era la mascota de su madre, ya era de tamaño de un gran cocodrilo salvaje, pero seguía teniendo el mismo rostro y sin tener dientes, parpadeo sus ojos mientras veía a la potrilla. -¿Están en la cocina?, gracias Gummy. –Agradeció la niña dando brinquitos para dirigirse a allá, cuando otro cocodrilo como era Gummy, pero en vez de tener la mirada perdida se le veían los ojos como otro cualquier cocodrilo la mordió en el casco trasero derecho. -¡Por favor Chewy, me haces costillas! -Entonces la pequeña lagarto la soltó con una sonrisa, al igual que Gummy no tenía dientes, ya que este era su padre. –Sabes que ahora no puedo jugar contigo, debo ir a la escuela, pero cuando volvamos mis hermanas y yo jugaremos contigo, es más te presentare a mis amigas Ying y Yang. –Asintió Chewy y se puso sobre el lomo de su padre y estos se fueron al patio de su casa, ella era la mascota de las tres Pie pequeñas, Orange entro a la cocina donde estaba su padre leyendo las tiras cómicas del periódico y Pinkie haciendo de desayunar.

-¡Buenas días naranjita, ten tus hot cakes! –Dijo alegremente Pinkie mientras le pasaba su plato a su hija mayor, la niña mordió el primer hot cake, pero inmediatamente lo escupió. -¡Mamá, sabes que no me gustan las cosas tan dulces, no soy Blue ni Purple!

-Ups, lo siento hija, te di los hot cakes de tu padre, ten estos si son los tuyos, también ten tu jugo de manzana. –Dijo Pinkie cambiándole el plato, al probarlo Orange puso una cara de satisfacción y comió con muchas ganas. –Por cierto hija, ayer que volvimos de Canterlot Apple Bloom me dijo que la vieras en la escuela primaria después de clases.

-¿No te dijo por qué mamá?, la verdad es que no me gusta ir a ahí, siempre me encuentro con esos tres desagradables.

-Ya te dije que no les hagas caso Orange, lo mismo le digo a tus hermanas, los idiotas de Illusion, Samanta y Teseo les tienen envidia porque son las más inteligentes del pueblo, la verdad solo les hago las fiestas a ellos es por la amistad que les tengo a sus padres.

-Pero mis hermanas me han dicho que les dicen cosas horribles a Ying, a Yang y a su familia.

-Lo sé hija. –Menciono su padre interviniendo. –Seguro Illusion se enteró el altercado que tuvieron sus madres hace años antes que me mudara a Ponyville, y por eso le ha de tener coraje, y al conocer a las hijas de la rival de su madre, seguro las vio como sus rivales también, pero hablando de nuevo de Apple Bloom, seguro ella ya tiene la contestación de la pregunta que le hiciste la semana pasada.

-¡Es cierto papá, seguro nos dará permiso, eso mejora mucho mi día, también díganselo a mis hermanas cuando despierten! –Dijo Orange muy emocionada mientras seguía comiendo, en aquel momento escucho que le hablaban. -¡¿Orange, ya estas lista?! ¡Tenemos examen en la primera hora! –Era Pound Cake montado en su Scooter acompañado de su hermana Pumpkin quien llevaba unos patines en línea. -¡Solo un momento amigos, enseguida voy! –Respondió Orange mientras se comía el resto de sus hot cakes de un bocado. –Adiós mami, adiós papi, nos vemos en la tarde, aviso si voy a algún otro lado.

-Hija, te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación. –Dijo seriamente Pinkie mientras veía a su hija. –Sé que es raro que yo diga esto, ya que yo lo hacia todo el tiempo, pero ahora tengo que educar a mis hijas para que no hagan las mismas faltas de respeto que yo. –Dijo Pinkie volteando a ver a la pantalla, su hija la vio confundida. -¿Mamá, con quien hablas?

-Con nadie mi cielo, ten toma algunos bits para que te compres algo en la cafetería, nos vemos después. –Dijo Pinkie dándole un beso en la frente a su hija, ella termino su jugo y se levantó de la mesa agradeciendo, tomo su patineta, su casco y protectores poniéndoselos. -¿Hija, no olvidas algo? –Pregunto su padre señalando algo en el sillón. -¡Es cierto papi, ven Deshuesado III, por poco te dejo! –Dijo alegremente Orange mientras tomaba a su pollo de hule que le regalo su padre cuando apenas tenía 3 meses, saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Más tarde en el imperio de cristal, la princesa Crystal estaba caminando por el pasillo de su escuela tratando ser más amable como le recomendó su tía. -¡Hola, buenos días, que bien te ves Rapidrun, que bueno que ya sano tu herida, tu melena está más brillante y bonita Hairsilver, tú también te ves muy bien Platinum Feather, felicitaciones por tu triunfo en la carrera de vuelo del domingo pasado, siento no haberla visto! –Dijo muy sinceramente la joven princesa dando cumplidos de corazón, pero ninguno de los otros potrillos le hacía caso ignorándola completamente. – ¡No puede ser, de verdad intento ser amable, pero nadie me hace caso, así nunca tendré amigos a parte de mis primas! –Dijo con lágrimas la pequeña pony sentándose en el piso.

-Es que cuatro años de soberbia no se borran con dos días de buena actitud princesa Crystal, aunque esta sea muy sincera. –Dijo su maestra poniéndose a su lado, era azul con melena blanca y usaba lentes. –Pero creo que debes ser persistente, ya te darán una oportunidad.

-Pero Srta. Sugarcoat, la verdad… pienso que me merezco su rechazo, humillaba a todos solo por ser la hija de Shinning Armor y de la princesa Cadance creyéndome superior a todos los demás… cuando en realidad soy yo la inferior, todos los niños de mi edad de esta escuela tienen ya su cutie mark mientras yo soy la única costado en blanco, incluso mis primas ya la tienen y son dos años menores que yo.

-Todo llega a su tiempo pequeña, eres buena en muchas cosas, a pesar de habías sido antes muy altanera eres una buena estudiante, no de elite pero si estas un poco arriba del promedio, a pesar de que te esfumas algunos días, eres una muy buena voladora y ni siquiera te esfuerzas en ello.

-Es que me gusta explorar varias cosas en el aire, pero es más como un hobbie, no creo que gane mi cutie mark solo por vagar.

-Ta ves te sorprendería si analizas lo que dijiste muy bien, pero es necesario que ya no faltes tanto a clase, solo porque tienes memoria fotográfica no has reprobado.

-Ya lo sé Srta. Sugarcoat, voy a tratar de ser la princesa que merece el imperio, además creo ya no me lo permitirá ya sabe quién. –En se momento señalo a la ventana, en un árbol estaba supuestamente dormido el teniente Stars Saber. –Ya no te hagas tonto estrellita, sé que estas despierto, ya te dije que ya no me voy a escapar y a faltar de la escuela y si algo estoy segura es que me gusta cumplir mis promesas, y no me gusta tener un guardaespaldas las 24 horas, necesito mi privacidad.

-Lo siento princesa Crystal Twilight, pero es mi deber cuidarla ya que soy guardián y tutor de esgrima. –Dijo Stars levantado el vuelo del árbol de donde estaba, volteo a ver a Sugarcoat y la saludo muy cortésmente. –Buenos Días Srta. Sugarcoat, es un placer volver a verla tan hermosa como siempre.

-El placer es mío teniente Stars. –Contesto Sugarcoat con ojos seductores, ambos se gustaban entre sí, incomodando a Crystal al estar en medio de sus miraditas. –Creo que solo soy tu pretexto para que vengas a mi escuela a ver a mi maestra Estrellita, y ya te dije cuando regresamos de Ponyville, solo llámame Crystal, lo que haya dicho antes olvídalo.

-Lo hare cuando usted princesa me deje de llamar Estrellita. –Dijo Stars muy firme, pero Crystal no iba a dejar su manera de molestarlo. –Está bien estrellita, puedes llamarme por mi título completo, el que vas a perder más tiempo eres tú mencionándolo. –Dijo Crystal lanzando una mirada burlona a Stars, el no pudo responderle en ese instante, divirtiendo un poco a Sugarcoat.

En el descanso de la escuela primaria de Ponyville, Illusion, Teseo y Samanta se dirigieron al centro del patio, subiéndose a un pequeño estrado que apareció la unicornio. -¡Buenos días compañeros estudiantes, es hora nuestra presentación semanal de trucos y magia, con la gran y Faaaaaabulosa Illuuuusion, la gran acróbata del cielo Samaaanta y por supuesto yo, el gran Teseeeeo, el joven minotauro tan fuerte como un Manticore! –Indico el minotauro como si fuera un maestro de ceremonias, entonces Illusion apareció varias figuras en el aire como si fueran aros de fuego de diferentes colores en el aire, los cuales Samanta atravesaba haciendo varias piruetas e imágenes, Teseo levanto a Illusion con solo una mano, arrojándola hacia arriba, ella apareció imágenes que aparentaban ser alas en su lomo haciendo arcoíris con ellas, al llegar a lo que permitía el lanzamiento de Teseo, Samanta llego y la tomo de los cascos delanteros, haciendo malabares ambas niñas que gracias a las ilusiones de la unicornio, parecían que sacaban chispas y estrellas, pero Samanta la soltó y empezó a caer asustando a su audiencia, pero Teseo brinco dando giros en el aire tomándola en aire mientras Illusion seguía proyectando hologramas, la caída era parte de la presentación, aterrizando Teseo sosteniendo con la mano derecha a Illusion y Samanta aterrizo en la mano izquierda, sin tener ni una dificultad para soportar su peso, los demás niños aplaudieron todos emocionados, menos las Pie y las Sparkle.

-Debo admitirlo, son buenos estos tres sangroncitos, se nota que practican mucho. –Dijo Yang al ver la representación de los bravucones.

-¡Gracias mis querido público, le damos estas presentaciones porque sabemos que ustedes nunca podrán hacer algo parecido ni en sus sueños! –Grito soberbiamente Illusion mientras alzaba los cascos delanteros haciendo una explosión de magia.

-Y eso termina el encanto. –Dijo frustrada Purple rodando los ojos. –Siempre cuando hacen sus presentaciones humillan a su público con ese tipo de frases, solo porque son muy buenos en sus trucos los demás no los han enviado al tártaro. -Entonces los bravucones se empiezan a acercar. –Que bien ya vienen a chingarnos estos infelices. –Dijo Blue con su tono de voz neutral, llegaron a donde estaban e Illusion le dirigió la palabra a Yang y a Ying. -¿Que les pareció nuestra presentación, eh fenómenos? Seguro ya se dieron cuenta de que somos mejores que ustedes.

-Ustedes son muy buenos Illusion, Teseo y Samanta, de verdad los felicito. – Dijo Ying mientras levitaba un cubo rubik viéndolo, la sinceridad de ella molesta a los tres habladores. –En realidad yo no podría hacer lo que ustedes hicieron hace un momento.

-¡¿Cómo que no podrías?! ¡Si tu cutie mark son fuegos artificiales, tienes magia y además tienes alas! –Dijo Samanta para intentar provocarla. -¡Y eres hija del monstruo de Discord, seguro haces ilusiones!

-En primer lugar no le digas a mi papá monstruo Samanta, y en segundo lugar de verdad no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, cierto que mi cutie mark son fuegos artificiales, que poseo alas y que tengo magia, pero lo mío es la comedia y las bromas, por eso mi cutie mark son explosiones ya que me gusta sorprender gratamente a mi público, si me gusta volar ciertamente pero no como tú, eres más ágil y que bueno, y yo no me especializo en hologramas como los de Illusion, mi hermana si y es muy buena, ya que su cutie mark es una aurora boreal, que es un tipo ilusión.

-Gracias Ying, pero no me interesa enfrentarme en un duelo de imágenes con Illusion. –Dijo tranquilamente Yang mientras leía un libro, (por lo menos no hoy, ya veremos después) pensó la niña, esta falta de interés hace que de nuevo Illusion pierda la paciencia. -¡Malditos monstruos, son unas buenas para nada, pero que podía esperar de ustedes que vivieron toda su vida con una princesa cobarde, un monstruo idiota, un dragón enano y una yegua que se cree de alta sociedad cuando en realidad es una horrible vieja bruja de pueblo perdido, que no le gusta a ningún pony y por eso tuvo que conformase con una maldita lagartija de mierda teniendo ambos a una bestia tan horrible como un demonio del tártaro, tal como ustedes!

-¡Como te atreves Illusion, ya me estas cansando, como te atreves a insultar a mi prima, ella es una bebé inocente que no le hace daño a nadie, y mi tía Rarity es una de las yeguas más bonitas y generosas que tengo el gusto de conocer, ella ama a mi tío Spike con todo su noble corazón, tú no tienes derecho a insultar a mi familia, si no fuera por ellos tú no estarías aquí malagradecida idiota! –Grito Yang poniéndose de pie con los ojos en llamas. -¡¿Conque quieres pelear?! ¡Por mi está bien fenómeno de porquería!

-¡Si destrózale la horrible cara al monstruo ese Illusion! –Grito Teseo frotándose las manos. -¡Vamos Ilu, le harás un favor a todos romperle su horrible cara! –Grito Samanta esperando provocar más a Yang, quien estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos y mandar a la chingada a los tres metafórica y literalmente, pero se contuvo de último momento, pero Ying si los insulto muy fuerte. -¡Váyanse a la mierda ustedes tres hijos de puta, ya no nos provoquen o si no…! –No termino de decir la oración completa Ying, cuando Apple Bloom grito de su oficina nuevamente. -¡Parece que gusta mucho mi oficina niños, ya que les siempre hacen que los mande a hablar, ahora vengan Illusion, Samanta y Teseo, también ustedes dos Ying y Yang, ese no es modo de comportarse en la escuela demonios!

-En-en-enseguida vamos Apple Bloom. –Dijo temblando Illusion, entonces se fue caminando junto con sus dos amigos a la oficina, seguidos por las Sparkle muy molestas. –No puedo creer que Apple Bloom nos hablara, solo nos estábamos defiendo Yang.

-Debes ponerte en su lugar Ying, una parte de su trabajo es ver que no halla pleitos, pero nosotras caímos en la provocación de esos tarados, yo me moleste mucho cuando insultaron a Firebreather, ¡Ella es una recién nacida prácticamente pero Illusion habla de ella como si fuera un demonio como Tyrek! –Llegaron a la oficina de Apple Bloom y se pusieron a esperar afuera ya que Illusion y sus amigos ya habían entrado, después de un rato salieron todos cabizbajos muy molestos, de nuevo se vieron furiosas Illusion y Yang cuando estuvieron frente a frente. –Ya me las pagaras fenómeno. –Dijo molesta Illusion mientras salía. –Envíame la cuenta pendeja. –Dijo Yang también muy molesta mientras la veía. –Ying, Yang pasen y tomen asiento por favor. –Indico Apple Bloom, las gemelas entraron y se sentaron. Apple Bloom se sentó también delante de ellas en su escritorio. -¿Y bien, que paso allá en el patio Yang?

-Bueno Apple Bloom, es que Illusion, Samanta y Teseo nos hacen la vida de cuadritos y no sé porque, hoy fue el colmo, insultaron a mi primita.

-Lo sé, yo oí todo Yang, pero lo que más me preocupa es que estuviste a punto de hacerles algo, vi cuando ibas a chasquear tus garras como tu papá.

-¡Si lo sé, estuve a punto de desaparecerlos de la faz de Equestria, a mí no me gusta usar mis poderes así, pero se me nublo el juicio con tantos insultos que nos lanzan, pero ya no sé qué hacer, ya me canse de poner la otra mejilla!

-Veo que pueden provocarte muy fácil Yang, y creo que Illusion ya se dio cuenta, por eso hablo mal de tu tía y prima, pero debes sacar esa ira que ellos te provocan sino cuando reviente puede ser peligroso para todos ya que eres muy fuerte mágicamente hablando, creo que deberías tener un pasatiempo que te ayude a sacar eso, y no es leyendo libros, debe ser una actividad física, ¿Qué te parece si tú y Ying vienen a verme en la granja en la tarde? Creo que podemos hacer algo para quitarte ese estrés.

-Está bien Apple Bloom, pero la verdad no sé si me ayude eso.

-Yo sé que sí, no te preocupes Yang. –Después volteo a ver a Ying quien estaba igual de molesta que su hermana. –y tu Ying… tienes un lenguaje muy interesante.

-¡Ya sé que maldigo mucho a esos tres, pero es eso o lanzarles algo horrible sobre ellos! –Dijo Ying cruzándose garras volteando a otro lado. –Ying, mírame por favor. –Pidió dulce pero firme Apple Bloom, la potrilla la volteo a ver llorando. -¡Es que estoy harta Apple Bloom, trato de ser agradable, pero esos tres están dale y dale, ya hay dos potrillos de mi edad que quieren ser mis amigos, pero esos tres los insultan nada más me hablan y no es justo, yo no sé qué problemas tengan pero no deberían desquitarse con nosotras!

-Te comprendo nena, yo lo sufrí igual con Sweetie y Scootalo de niñas, no sabes cuánto maldecimos a Tiara y a Spoon, incluso peor de lo que hiciste tú, pero al insultarlos caes tan bajo como ellos, por eso les pido a ambas cuando estén en la escuela me vengan a decir a mi o a cualquier otro maestro que las están molestando, nosotros las ayudaremos, por eso ya no molestan tanto a Purple y a Blue.

-¿Pero cuando estemos afuera de la escuela? -Pregunto Yang algo nerviosa, Apple Bloom le acaricio la melena. –Solo ignórenlos y vayan con alguien de su entera confianza, las palabras no lastiman, pero si les intentan pegar como estuvo a punto de pasar hace rato, aléjense de ellos, solo defiéndanse si no les queda otra opción.

-Está bien Apple Bloom, tratare de estar más calmada cuando me topé con Illusion, como dices, son solo palabras (ya veré como me desquito de la pendeja esa después)

-¿Y tú que dices Ying, ya no dirás tantas malas palabras?

-Es que como así me desahogo Apple Bloom, ya que no puedo cubrirlos de pintura.

-Sip, no puedes cubrirlos de pintura EN LA ESCUELA. –Dijo Apple Bloom resaltando la última parte. –Pero tampoco insultarlos como ellos lo hacen, caes en su juego, como dije solo ignórenlos, ellos serán los que sufran en lugar de ustedes.

-Está bien Apple Bloom, intentare ya no insultarlos… aunque se lo merezcan.

-Muy bien niñas, ahora regresen a sus respectivos salones, y recuerden lo que les acabo de decir.

-¡Si Apple Bloom, nos vemos!-Dijeron al unísono las niñas al salir de oficina, tomaron las dos camino a sus salones de clase, (Porque Apple Bloom dijo que no podía lanzarles pintura en la escuela, eso ya lo sé, no sé qué quiso decir, a menos que…) pensó Ying antes de entrar a su salón, descubrió lo que quiso decir Apple Bloom, puso una mueca maquiavélica frotándose las garras, después al salir de clases fuera del terreno de la escuela les lanzo a Illusion, Teseo y Samanta pintura verde que olía a pescado podrido, causando la diversión de todos lo que lo vieron, incluyendo a su hermana y profesores.

Crystal llego al palacio escoltada por Stars Saber, entro a la sala de juntas donde estaban sus padres discutiendo sobre algo que no entendió. -¿Estas segura delo que sentiste Cadance? Estoy seguro que ellos no pueden salir de ahí gracias al corazón de cristal.

-Eso es cierto Shinning, ellos no pueden salir, pero sentí un poco la energía de ese lugar en la mañana, y sé cómo es, muy desagradable… ¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Igual que ayer mamá, nadie quiere hablarme y no los culpo, yo haría lo mismo. –Dijo llorando Crystal, entonces su madre la abraza para consolarla. –Tranquila hija, todo lleva su tiempo, ya te perdonaran, tu demuestra que ya cambiaste y se buena como lo has sido estos tres días, esta Crystal es mejor que la altanera de antes, tus primas tuvieron una muy buena influencia en ti.

-Extraño a mis primas, ellas me aceptaron sin cuestionarme nada, como yo debí hacer con mis compañeros de clase. –Menciono Crystal muy arrepentida de su comportamiento anterior. –Lo único que me queda es esperar que nos visiten ellas o yo las visite, ¿Por qué Ponyville esta tan lejos?

-A mí también me gustaría tener a mi hermana y hermano más cerca Crysti, pero tenemos responsabilidades que no podemos dejar tiradas, te prometo llevarte el fin de semana. ¿OK?

-Está bien papá, ahora voy a subir a mi cuarto para empezar a hacer mis deberes escolares, bajo a la hora de la comida. -Dijo Crystal saliendo de la sala de juntas, subió a su habitación, y se echó en su cama antes de empezar sus deberes, estaba tan molesta consigo misma que aventó sus alforjas a su armario, tirando varias cosas de él, incluyendo algo que brillo al caerse, le dio curiosidad y se acercó a verlo de cerca, era la perilla de puerta vieja que le dio su prima Ying. –Esta tonta perilla, seguro es una broma de Ying y Yang… pero ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Por qué hacerme una broma que no van a ver? –Entonces sonrió sin saber porque, la perilla no le causaba alguna duda, entonces volteo a ver a su reloj despertador. –Son la 1:30 de la tarde, me dijeron que la pusiera en cualquier pared después de las 5:00 de la tarde, sin contar la hora de la comida tengo dos horas y media para hacer mis deberes y hacer lo que me dijeron mis primas, espero que no se molesten mucho por hacerlo dos días después. –se dijo a si misma Crystal mientras recogía sus cosas de la escuela y se ponía a hacer sus deberes.

Después del regaño que le dieron Twilight y Discord a Ying por ser tan grosera, ella y su hermana volaban rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres, la dos ya se veían más calmadas después del día que tuvieron en la escuela. –Tuviste suerte Ying, nuestros padres solo te castigaron quitándote tus dulces y postres favoritos durante tres días, cualquier otro te habría dejado encerrada en tu cuarto durante un mes.

-Cállate Yang, no les des ideas, sabes que papá puede escuchar tus fabulosas opiniones, además no me quitaron todos. –Entonces Ying saco de sus alforjas un dulce de chocolate con menta, lo desenvolvió y lo arrojo a su boca pero a casi hacer contacto desapareció haciéndose humo. -¡¿Pero qué carajo está pasando?! –Entonces apareció enfrente de las gemelas una imagen holográfica de su madre sorprendiéndolas. -Te dije que cuidaras tu lenguaje Ying, tu padre hizo un hechizo que desaparece los dulces que te quieras comer avisándome también a mí, así que yo me encargare de supervisar tu castigo y sabes que soy más estricta que Discord en ese sentido, descuida hija el hechizo solo me avisa cuando intentes comer dulces, no frutas así continuaras comiendo cosas sabrosas, tendrás tu privacidad intacta mientras cumplas tu castigo, nos vemos luego mis queridas niñas. –Terminando de decir esto el holograma de Twilight desaparece, al hacerlo Ying se llevó la garra a la cara frustrada. –A veces odio ser la hija de mis padres.

-Aunque no lo creas Ying… comparto tu opinión, ahora vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde. –Entonces llegaron a la granja, aterrizaron donde Big Mac, Apple Bloom y Apple Jack cosechaban manzanas. –Buenas tardes Apple Bloom, Apple Jack y Big Mac. –Saludo Yang educadamente como siempre. -¡Hola Apples, que cuentan! ¡¿Vamos a patear arboles también, puedo imaginar que pateo a Illusion?! –Pregunto alegremente Ying al aterrizar después de su hermana dejando a la familia Apple estupefactos. -(¡Pero qué buena idea tuviste Ying!) Ying por favor, no digas esas tonterías, pero hablando de eso, ¿Illusion está en la granja? La verdad no me gustaría toparme con ella.

-Sip, pero no te preocupes terroncito, está castigada en su habitación vigilada por la abuela Smith, no la verás te lo garantizo. –Le respondió Apple Jack mientras recogía varias manzanas. –La verdad me maravillo de la tolerancia que tienen con ella, cualquiera de nosotros a su edad ya le habríamos partido la boca por lo menos.

-Cierto, la verdad es peor que Diamond Tiara cuando tenía su edad. –Dijo Apple Bloom trayendo varias carretas a la vez. –Espero que Illusion mejore su forma de ser, porque creo que en el fondo es buena, pero muuuy en el fondo.

-Sip. –Dijo Big Mac. –Tú si sabes hermano, tienes toda la razón. –Menciono Apple Jack apoyando lo que "comento" el corcel, las gemelas no comprendieron nada. -¿Al decir solo "Sip", comento más cosas? –Pregunto Yang toda confundida. –No sé, a lo mejor habla en código con gestos y movimientos de su cuerpo. –Dijo también confundida Ying, pero dejo de pensar en eso y se acercó a Apple Bloom y le pregunto. -¿Oye Apple Bloom, querías que los ayudáramos a cosechar manzanas o era para otra cosa?

-De hecho es para otra cosa niñas, sigan ese sendero hasta que encuentren una casa del árbol, lleguen ahí y toquen la puerta, las nuevas encargadas del lugar les explicaran para que las necesitan. –Las gemelas asintieron y empezaron a caminar por el sendero, después de un rato llegaron a la vieja casa club de los Apple, subieron y tocaron la puerta. –Pasen, las estábamos esperando amigas. –Les dijo una voz conocida, entonces entraron Yang y Ying, vieron que adentro estaban Purple, Blue y Orange Pie, esta última en un estrado. –Bienvenidas candidatas, ahora que llegaron podemos tener nuestra primera reunión formal. –Dijo solemnemente Orange, las niñas Sparkle se miraron confundidas. -¿Orange, de que se trata todo esto?

-En un momento se lo digo candidata Yang, pero ahora tome asiento si gusta. –Dijo ecuánimemente Orange, Ying y Yang se sentaron esperando que les dieran algunas respuestas. –Muy bien pasemos lista… ¿Blue Pie?

-Sabes que estoy aquí Orange, pasar lista cuando somos tan pocas es algo muy ridículo.

-Solo con decir "aquí" o "presente" es suficiente compañera Blue… ¿Orange Pie?... ¡Aquí!... ¿Purple Pie?

-¡Presenteee! –Grito Purple con todas sus fuerzas haciendo una explosión de serpentinas, confeti y globos, llenado todo el cuarto, cubriendo a Ying y a Yang también. –Eres muy efusiva, Purple, me encanta eso. –Dijo Ying alegremente quitándose el confeti, Yang solo hizo una negación silenciosa.

-Entonces iniciamos la primera reunión de la Cutie Mark Crusaders. –Menciono Orange mientras sacaba del estrado tres capas con el logotipo de las primeras crusaders, poniéndoselas las tres Pie. -¿Las cutie mark crusaders, que ese no es el nombre del club de Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Bell? –Pregunto confundida Yang, su madre le conto las aventuras e infortunios que tuvieron en el grupo cuando eran pequeñas tratando de conseguir sus marcas. –Así es Yang, este era formalmente su club, nuestra mamá nos contó de él y sus experiencias, por eso mis hermanas y yo decidimos volverlo a refundar, para intentar conseguir nuestras marcas propias y ayudar a quien lo necesite también, si es que no la han conseguido o ayudarlos a entenderlas como hicieron ellas. –Contesto Blue, al oír esto las gemelas empezaron a hablar entre sí a un volumen bajo durante un momento, al terminar tomo la palabra Ying. –Eso es interesante amigas, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?, Yang y yo ya tenemos nuestras cutie marks y creo que también entendemos sus significado.

-¡Por eso mismo queremos que se unan al club, queremos demostrar que todos pueden hacerse amigos sin importar si tenemos marcas o no, que a pesar de nuestras diferencias podemos lograr un objetivo común, a ustedes no les importo que nosotras no tengamos todavía nuestras marcas y a nosotras no nos importa que se vean diferente a otros ponys! –Dijo alegremente Purple, las gemelas se admiraron de la convicción de las trillizas. -¡¿Entonces que dicen, aceptan?! ¡Por fis, acepten, acepten! –Preguntaron en perfecta sincronía Purple y Orange dando brinquitos una tras de otra. –Vamos chicas, acepten nuestra propuesta, estamos las tres muy emocionadas, no nos dejen esperando con la duda. –Dijo neutralmente Blue pero una pequeña sonrisa, hubo un breve silencio en la casa del árbol entonces Ying lo rompe con un pequeño grito alegre. -¡Claro que entro a su club amigas, será muy divertido ayudarlas! ¿Y tú Yang, aceptas también?

-Yo también acepto su amable invitación jóvenes Pie, creo que esto es el pasatiempo que dijo Apple Bloom que hiciera para quitarme de la cabeza pensamientos desagradables. –Respondió Yang haciendo una reverencia como siempre. –Creo que no deberías ser tan formal Yang, esto no es una reunión diplomática, es un club de potrillas. –Menciono Ying rodando los ojos algo frustrada. –Nunca esta demás ser educada hermana, ¿y ahora que debemos hacer Orange?

-Pues hay un juramento para ingresar al club, pero es bastante largo… y tonto, por eso mejor lo dejamos así. –Contesto Orange, entonces saco dos capas más, una para Yang y Ying respectivamente, poniéndoselas de inmediato. –Ahora debemos decidir cuál será nuestra primera actividad del club, ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Creo que tengo una Orange, si tenemos suerte hoy tendremos un sexto miembro en el club y podremos planear algo con su ayuda. –Dijo Yang mientras se limpiaba sus lentes. -¿Tú crees que lo haga hoy hermana?, la verdad ya pasaron dos días y nada.

-Es que tengo un buen presentimiento Ying, estoy casi segura que hoy lo hará, ahora que les parece si arreglamos este lugar a nuestro gusto, mantendremos los cuadros de nuestras predecesoras pero añadiendo algunos cosas nuestras, después pintaremos, ya que el color original ya está algo carcomido.

-¡Me parece una excelente idea Yang, vamos a ver si la tía Apple Jack tiene un poco de pintura! –Dijo Orange, entonces las demás asintieron y fueron con ella rumbo a la granja.

En el Imperio de Cristal cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Crystal estaba impaciente jugando con la perilla vieja en su cama, la lanzaba hacia arriba y la volvía a tomar cuando bajaba. –Esto es muy frustrante, ¿Por qué el reloj no avanza más rápido? –Dijo algo aburrida la joven princesa, ya había terminado sus deberes desde hace un buen rato y no tenía nada que hacer, fue al balcón de cuarto para ver al horizonte, vio que al sur del Imperio había grandes nubes grises, seguro estaba lloviendo ahí, en aquel momento vio que su madre levantaba el vuelo sosteniendo con su magia un pequeño frasco. -¡¿Madre, a donde vas con tanta prisa?!

-¡No te preocupes hija, voy a ayudar a unos viejos amigos, volveré con ellos muy pronto! –Dijo Cadance saliendo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Crystal de responder algo, se preocupó un momento pero después se tranquilizó sin motivo, sentía que su madre estaría bien, entonces entro de nuevo a su cuarto y volvió a ver el reloj, ya eran las 5:07 de la tarde, tomo la perilla, dio un gran suspiro y la coloco en la pared al lado de su armario. –Creo que si era una broma, no pasa absolutamente… -No termino de decirlo cuando de la perilla salió una puerta de roble completa. -¿Pero qué pajas es esto? –Se preguntó la potrilla, entonces abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, al abrirla se escuchó una voz que reconoció de inmediato. –Vaya te tomaste tu tiempo Crysti, ya pensábamos mi hermana mayor y yo que nunca lo harías.

-¡ESTO ESTA SÚPER GENIAL! -Grito Crystal muy emocionada atravesando corriendo la puerta.

Shinning Armor, Flash Sentry y Stars Saber no daban crédito a lo que veían, Cadance regreso después de dos horas junto con Sombra y Hope trayendo consigo a Demonsting capturado dentro de un cristal. -¡Cadance, ustedes capturaron a este infeliz, increíble!

-Así es Shinning, gracias al frasco que nos dio Twilight pudimos capturarlo, ya que este tipo no se noqueaba con nada, capitán Flash llévelo al calabozo inmediatamente, y ten esto. –Levito el pequeño frasco y se lo dio al pegaso. –Debes poner una gota sobre el cristal cada dos horas, eso no permitirá que escape el heraldo, quiero también guardias en su celda a todas horas.

-Como ordene su majestad, ahora llevo a nuestro invitado a sus aposentos. –Dijo Flash, hizo una señal con sus cascos delanteros a dos guardias de cristal unicornios, quienes levitaron al escorpión capturado, siguiendo a Flash hacia las celdas, Stars se acercó a los recién llegados revisándolos con la mirada. -¿Sus majestades están bien? Veo que tienen algunas heridas.

-No se preocupe teniente, solo son rasguños, sanaran rápidamente. –Contesto Sombra tranquilamente. –Gracias a que llego Cadance con ese frasco Demonsting no pudo hacernos nada más.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi amor, tuvimos suerte que Cadance detectara también la energía de la prisión de las sombras cuando salió ese heraldo de ahí, por su increíble resistencia probamente seguiríamos peleando con el ahora. –Respondió Hope mientras usaba su magia para curar a ella y a Sombra, ya podía hacerlo a diferencia que cuando recién los lastimo Demonsting, pero era el proceso más lento de lo normal, seguro por las cualidades anti-mágicas del magitanio. –Lo que me preocupa ahora es que rayos hacia ese escorpión en la prisión de las sombras.

-Demonsting menciono antes de empezáramos a pelear que me ofrecía el mismo trato que a los umbrums, temo que Doll quiera más aliados en contra de Equestria. –Comento muy preocupado Sombra, los demás también pensaron eso, muy probablemente los otros tres heraldos y el mismo Doll estarían haciendo lo mismo que Demonsting, la pregunta era a quien busco cada uno y si habían aceptado. –Creo que debemos llevarlo a Canterlot para que las demás princesas lo interroguen y probablemente confirmen nuestras sospechas.

-¿Por cierto donde está el pequeño Bright, no lo habrán llevado a conocer a Demonsting verdad? –Pregunto Shinning Armor, los demás lo vieron fastidiados. -¡Por supuesto que no Shinning, él y su tutora Lemon Zest deben estar en este momento en el tren rumbo a Canterlot!

-Es una lástima que no viniera, ya que cuando lo fue a buscar Hope ellos ya habían partido. –dijo algo decepcionada Cadance. –Me hubiera gustado que viera a mi hija, ella tiene una nueva actitud desde que conoció a sus tíos y primas, es más se los mostrare, ¿Stars, puedes ir por mi hija por favor para que salude a nuestros invitados?

-Por supuesto princesa, enseguida vuelvo con ella. –Stars fue a buscarla, pero cuando entro a su habitación no la encontró. –Me lleva, de nuevo escapo, la promesa que me hizo fue mentira, pero no la vi salir y estaba vigilando afuera, a menos que se fuera cuando llegaron la princesa y sus amigos, pero tampoco lo creo ya que ellos la hubieran visto, debe estar escondiéndose dentro del palacio, ¿pero porque… un momento que es ese ruido? –Stars creyó oír unas risas infantiles de diferentes tonos, pensó que lo había imaginado pero a punto de salir de la habitación las volvió a escuchar. –Esto es extraño. -Se dijo mientras seguía eses ruido llegando a la puerta de roble. -¿Otro armario, pues cuanta ropa tiene esta niña? –Entonces ahora si escucho bien las risas, seguro una de ellas era de la princesa Crystal. -¡Muy bien princesa Crystal, no sé a qué está jugando, pero ya se acabó! –Menciono algo molesto Stars cruzando la puerta, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió completamente, estaba en la habitación de otra potrilla. –Estrellita por favor, estoy ganando, diles a mis padres que me dejen jugar con mis primas y mis amigas, en un momento voy a cenar… nada más gane. –Dijo Crystal ya con una capa de las CMC, estaba jugando Monopony con sus primas Yang y Ying y las trillizas Pie en el cuarto de Ying. -¡Bien, Yang bienvenida a Colinas de Canterlot, nuestros hoteles son cinco estrellas, espero que tengas lo suficientes bits para tu gran experiencia!

-¿Porque no se la lleva ahora teniente Stars? –Dijo muy disgustada Yang tirando sus cartas del juego, las demás niñas estaban igual porque Crysti le estaba ganando a todas por un amplio margen, paso enfrente de la puerta abierta Spike leyendo varios documentos oficiales. –Buenas noches niñas, nos vemos mañana, también buenas noches a ti Crysti, Stars… -Entonces el dragón se paró en seco tirando los documentos y volteando a ver de nuevo dentro de la habitación. -¡¿Stars, Crysti?! -Pregunto anonadado Spike mientras veía a Stars con los ojos bien abiertos, el pegaso estaba igual. –D-d-discúlpame Stars, p-p-pero tengo algo que hacer.

-Y-y-yo también tengo al-al-algo qué hacer Spike, si me disculpas. –Dijo también tartamudeando Stars, los dos se fueron viendo a la habitación de Ying, cuando dejaron de estar a la vista, ambos corrieron desesperadamente llamando a sus respectivas jefas.

-¡Twilight!

-¡Princesa Cadance!

-Espero que esta puerta que hicieron no nos cause problemas prima. –Dijo algo preocupada Crystal, pero Yang la calmo de inmediato. –Tranquila prima, como te dije antes, esto no es nada malo, ya verás, seguro solo se sorprenderán un poco. –Al terminar de decir esto las niñas se empezaron a reír mucho.


	18. La Reina de los Changeling

**Capítulo 18.**

 **La Reina de los Changeling.**

(Tengo que escapar, tengo que escapar de esa malnacida) Pensaba muy asustada Skyshadow mientras se ocultaba de los guardias del castillo de Silent Shriek, la habían llevado ahí después de que Dark Doll prácticamente la regalo a la reina, dejándola sola en la rotonda del castillo para que se fuera acostumbrando a él, pero nada más salió de ahí la reina junto con Mistery Mist empezó a revisar el lugar y vio arriba un balcón, seguro para dar órdenes a las tropas en lo alto, voló hacia allá y salió a un pasillo, uso sus mejores técnicas de infiltración para no ser detectada por los guardias, uso su magia para escanear el lugar donde ese momento se encontraba apareciendo un radar inmediatamente después mostrando los objetos y a tres puntos, dos verdes y uno rojo. –Bien, esos dos ahora están volteando a otro lado, debo ir hacia la derecha para ocultarme detrás de esa columna, y cuando esos dos se volteen debo correr rápidamente hacia esa ventana, así podre llegar a ese arbusto enorme que vi al llegar. –Entonces rápida pero muy sigilosamente corrió hacia la columna ocultándose detrás de ella, pero piso una rama que había en el piso que no había visto, poniendo en alerta a los guardias, (Mierda)pensó Skyshadow mientras veía que los guardias empezaron a revisar toda la habitación, en ese momento tomo de su alforja una canica de metal común, la lanzo al lado contrario de donde quería ir, el ruido llamo la atención de los dos guardias distrayéndolos ya que siguieron el ruido, Skyshadow aprovecho para ir rápidamente a la ventana, salto por ella y llego al arbusto, reviso con la mirada y vio una gran cantidad de soldados volando en el cielo (Rayos, no podre volar para salir de aquí, tendré que salir por tierra, ya que hay más cosas que puedo usar para esconderme), usando las plantas de ornato y estatuas de la reina Chrisalys, paso por el patio del castillo evadiendo rápidamente a los guardias a pie, llegando al gran portón del castillo, -¡Lo hice, pensé que no lo lograría por tantos guardias hijos de puta, ahora debo abrir la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, cerrarla de la misma manera, y después volar lo más rápido posible hacia el reino de las cebras, así nunca volveré a ver al maldito traidor de Doll y ni a la perra de Silent Shriek! –Dijo alegre pero con voz muy baja la alicornio, corrió al portón, abriéndolo cuidadosamente, salió dándole la espalda al lado de afuera del castillo para cerrarla de inmediato, cuando se volteo para despegar, su alegría de hace unos momentos se convirtió en asombro y desesperación, afuera había un gran escuadrón de changelings comandados por Mistery Mist y la propia Silent Shriek.

-Eres buena jovencita, creí que tardarías por lo menos otra hora más en escapar del castillo. –Indico Mist mientras se acercaba a Skyshadow, ella abrió sus alas e hizo brillar intensamente su cuerno. -¡¿Y-y-ya sabían que intentaría escapar, porque me lo permitieron?!

-Digamos que fue una prueba de su majestad, y debo decir que pasaste con honores jovencita, ningún soldado que esquivaste del castillo sabía de esto, y todos son del más alto rango.

-¡Si te acercas más te mato llenándote de agujas como alfiletero! –Grito la alicornio alterada al ver que Mist se acercaba más. -¡Es más los mato a todos!

-Eres interesante niña, amenazas pero no lo haces, ¿Por qué? –Pregunto curiosa Shriek acercándose a ella también. –Y tienes el poder de hacerlo, pero primero pones a tus enemigos sobre aviso antes de atacar, no solo conmigo y mis súbditos, también con los wonderbolts y los elementos que enfrentaste, primero les ofreciste que no te molestaran pero cuando ellos no te hicieron caso entonces tu atacas no muy convencida, incluso a pesar de lastimarlos mucho no lo haces fatalmente y además rescataste a esos wonderbolts cuando iban en caída libre, eso me hace pensar que nunca has matado a nadie ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno… yo… -No pudo contestar Skyshadow a la pregunta, era cierto, algo la contenía que evitaba que exterminara a sus enemigos a diferencia de sus tres excompañeros heraldos, de verdad odiaba a Spitfire y a Lightning Duts, pero nunca intento siquiera darles el golpe fatal, se conformó con lastimarlas mucho, solo cuando descubrieron sus puntos débiles fue cuando hizo un ataque realmente con poder letal, pero después al estarla lanzado se arrepintió. – La verdad… no lo sé.

-Querido Mistery Mist ¿puedes supervisar que arreglen la habitación de nuestra invitada, y también decirles a nuestros cocineros que le preparen algo de comer? Ella se perdió la hora de la cena al hacer su acto de escape.

-Enseguida su majestad. –Mist tomo vuelo con todo el escuadrón changeling entrando de nuevo al castillo, dejando solas a las yeguas, Skyshadow pensó que ahora era un buen momento para escapar o matar a Silent Shriek, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas por la extraña amabilidad que le dio la reina.

-Ven conmigo jovencita, debo mostrarte algo. –Indico Shriek mientras volaba hacia una torre, Skyshadow la siguió sin decir ni una queja, al llegar ahí Skyshadow vio un gran paisaje del desierto Dry Sun. -¿Es hermoso no crees?

-De hecho sí, es muy hermoso… a pesar de ser un desierto muy peligroso.

-El desierto es como son mis súbditos, pueden ser muy peligrosos, pero si lo respetas y ves más allá de lo que aparenta, verás su verdadera belleza, no como Celestia, quien es hermosa ciertamente, pero por dentro es un monstruo horrible, por sus errores pensando en si misma han dañado mucho a Equestria.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Celestia Shriek? Se las razones de Dark Doll para odiarla, pero tú pareces que la aborreces casi al mismo nivel.

-Digamos que el problema de Doll y ella me afecto indirectamente, perdí a alguien muy querido por mí y gracias a eso nunca lo voy a recuperar. –Al decir esto a Shriek se le notaron salir lágrimas de su visor del casco. –Ella no intento ayudarme cuando ocurrió a pesar de que confiaba en ella, el regreso pero ya había tomado otro camino diferente al que llevábamos, no lo culpo a él, ya que yo hice lo mismo.

-Lamento oír eso Shriek, la verdad yo también perdí a dos seres queridos, si alguien me hubiera ayudado en ese momento ellos estarían a mi lado ahora.

-Desgraciadamente no podemos cambiar el pasado Skyshadow, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes para realizar mi plan, un plan que no le conté a tu exjefe, creo que puedo confiar que me ayudaras a realizarlo, ya que vi que eres muy capaz y así le demostraras a todos que no deben hacerte menos, como lo hicieron alguna vez conmigo.

-¿Y cuál es su plan… su majestad? –Pregunto Skyshadow amablemente, al parecer se estaba ganando su confianza Silent Shriek. –Te diré los detalles cuando regresemos al palacio junto con mi querido Mist, pero te puedo adelantar que iremos a Ponyville mañana para extender una invitación a mi reino a los elementos, una invitación que no podrán rechazar.

-¡Esta loca Shriek, ahí casi nos matan a Doll y a mí, hay por lo menos 10 elementos esperando que ataquemos de nuevo, además de Discord y Spike que son muy poderosos!

-Tranquila mi joven alicornio, se de mis informantes que el elemento de la magia junto con su esposo y su asistente dragón estarán mañana en una reunión con Celestia y las otras princesas, los elementos de la honestidad y risa saldrán mañana llevando un pastel a Appleloosa, los de la humildad, tenacidad y valor llevaran a la sobrina de esta última a un concierto infantil al festival de Rainbow Falls, quedando en el pueblo solo los elementos de la generosidad, lealtad, empatía y paciencia, Mistery Mist, tú y yo somos muy capaces de enfrentarnos a ellos.

-¡Pero ese tipo, Jolt tiene esa espada que corta el magitanio, tuve suerte que no la usara contra mí, le cerceno el brazo a mi jefe… exjefe!

-No tuviste suerte querida, el cuándo hace una promesa la intenta cumplir al pie de la letra, le prometió a las princesas Celestia y Luna no usarla fuera de su presencia, solo porque Twilight le dio la orden directa como princesa la uso contra Doll, esa es una de sus debilidades, obedece las ordenes sin cuestionarlas nunca a pesar de que vayan en contra del sentido común, y al ser paciente también le juega en contra, ya que piensa demasiado en una situación en la que debe ser rápido de pensamiento.

-¡¿C-c-como es que sabes eso de él?! ¡La verdad yo no me di cuenta, pero es cierto, al principio no podía conmigo, fue cuando fingió que estaba inconsciente que me analizo, es un tipo entre que más peleas con él, más le enseñas como vencerte, debí noquearlo desde el principio!

-(Con que solo noquearlo) Así es Skyshadow, y no solo se los puntos débiles de él, se TODOS LOS PUNTOS DÉBILES DE NUEVE ELEMENTOS y te contare cada uno de ellos, menos del tal Jazz ya que todavía no lo conozco. –Menciono siniestramente la reina, en ese momento se acerca volando Mistery Mist. –Su majestad, ya está lista la cena de nuestra fina invitada y su habitación también.

-Excelente mi amor, ven Skyshadow, debes comer y descansar para estar mañana lista al 100%, te podrás desquitar de la humillación que te dieron el domingo. –La alicornio asintió y los tres se fueron volando al palacio. -¿Su majestad le puedo preguntar algo que me inquieta? -Dijo algo nerviosa Skyshadow, la reina la volteo a ver tranquilamente. –Por supuesto mi querida Teniente, perdón por no nombrarte en una ceremonia como mereces, ¿Cuáles son tus dudas?

-¿Cómo sabe que varios elementos no estarán mañana en Ponyville?, hasta donde yo sé el hechizo de detección de Twilight sigue activo no permitiendo que sus súbditos se disfracen, y la segunda pero mi más grande duda, ¿Cómo es que sabe las debilidades de los elementos? –Entonces Silent Shriek soltó una melodiosa risita. –Eso es sencillo Skyshadow, para empezar mis espías no son changelings. –Entonces señalo un gran grupo de mariposas búho nocturnas que volaban encima de ellos. -Y no solo ellas, muchos otros animales me ayudan como espías y vigías y a cambio yo les ayudo curándolos y haciéndoles otras cosas, yo entiendo sus necesidades. –Entonces al escuchar esto Skyshadow se paralizo volando, no podía entender lo que acababa de enterarse. -¡¿Qué… que… que entiendes sus necesidades, quien demonios eres realmente Silent Shriek?! ¡Estoy segura que ese no es tu nombre verdadero!

-Eres muy lista jovencita, creo que ya sospechas quien soy realmente, pero te lo mostrare para sacarte de dudas y mostrar que eres de mi entera confianza. –Entonces levanto su visera del yelmo dejando ver solo a Skyshadow su rostro, dejando a la alicornio completamente abrumada. -¡No puede ser, debes querer tomarme la melena, debes ser un changeling camuflado!

-Te aseguro que no soy un "changeling" camuflado mi niña, ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? –Dilo "Shriek" cubriéndose el rostro de nuevo. –Además no podría comunicarme con los animales, ya que es mi talento especial desde que era una potrilla.

-Por eso sabes tanto sobre los puntos débiles de los elementos, ya que tú eres… -No pudo completar su oración Skyshadow, Mist le tapó la boca antes. –Te pido discreción Skyshadow, su majestad quiere ser reservada con respecto a su identidad, la seguirás llamando "Silent Shriek" hasta que ella lo indique o el momento sea el adecuado.

-Está bien Mistery Mist, seguro el momento adecuado será mañana. –Dijo malévolamente Skyshadow, Mist y "Shriek" asintieron. –Por mi está perfecto su majestad, me encantara ver sus caras de esos idiotas cuando se presente con ellos.

-Yo también espero con ansias Skyshadow, me muero de ganas de ver a mis viejos "amigos". –Respondió muy siniestramente la reina, los tres soltaron carcajadas diabólicas volando al palacio.

A la mañana siguiente cerca de las once del día, nueve de los Elementos estaban reunidos en la estación del tren esperando su respectivo ferrocarril, -Creo que debería ir como escolta con ustedes Twilight, es mi deber como capitán protector.

-Ya te dije muchas veces Jolt que no es necesario, soy capaz de cuidarme yo sola, además voy con Discord y Spike, mejor compañía no podría desear.

-¿Pero ir volando a Canterlot ustedes tres solos? , creo que LJ tiene razón, además si mal no recuerdo tú no volabas muy bien Twi. –Dijo algo preocupada Rainbow. –No te inquietes marimacha, Twi ya vuela muy bien, digo no a tu nivel ni el de la gallina voladora, pero ella practico mucho conmigo, y como dijo ella, el enanin y yo vamos con ella.

-No sé por qué me sigues diciendo "enanin" Discord, ya mido 2 metros. –Respondió algo molesto Spike al comentario de Discord cruzándose de garras y sacando una pequeña nube de humo de la nariz.

-Pero sigues siendo un enanin para mi dragoncito, como todos los demás. –Rio Discord al decir esto frustrando a Spike quien puso una mueca de fastidio. –Chicos no tolerare ese comportamiento en Canterlot, la reunión a la que vamos es muy importante, y además estaremos en el interrogatorio que le hará Shield a Demonsting. –Indico Twilight para detener la discusión de su esposo y hermano.

-Qué suerte tuvieron Sombra, Hope y Cadance al poderlo capturar, seguro su jefe de mierda debe estar furioso. –Dijo Apple Jack mientras subía el gran pastel de manzanas al andén con ayuda de Pinkie. –Me encantaría estar ahí, sabría si intentara mentir ese idiota.

-La verdad amigas… Demonsting no me cayó mal, si me moleste con el cuándo me enveneno a Apple Bloom y a mí, pero antes de eso, nos ofreció la opción de huir y no tenía por qué hacerlo. –Menciono Pinkie algo pensativa. –Se a lo que te refieres Pink, ese Deathsaurus también me cayó bien, es un dragón con un gran honor, lástima que trabaje para el infeliz de Doll. –Dijo ya serio Spike. -¿Me pregunto porque ellos dos se unieron a él?

-No solo ellos Spike, sentí que Skyshadow tenía un gran dolor dentro de ella, estoy segura que Doll la manipulo con eso para hacerla su secuaz. –Dijo Sweetie algo triste por la alicornio oscura. –Me habría gustado poder ayudarla.

-A mí no me parece hermana, ella te lastimo mucho y ni siquiera se arrepintió después de que perdió, la verdad yo no perdonaría a quien traiciona a sus hermanos ponys, es horrible que un problema que tengas con algunos quieras hacer pagar a todos por igual. –Menciono Rarity mientras preparaba a su hija para su viaje con su tía, Firebreather se despertó y puso una mueca molesta al ver el vestido dorado que traía, demostró lo dijo su madre antes, quemo su vestido haciéndolo cenizas frustrando a sus padres. -¿A ver nena cual quieres ponerte? – Dijo Rarity algo molesta haciendo levitar varios vestidos de bebé en frente de su hija.

-Ustedes tuvieron suerte, esos tres parece que tienen algo de conciencia, pero el tal Darksteel es un hijo de puta, no se apiado de Rainbow al lanzarle esa porquería de ilusión y siempre me intento hacer menos, como le dije a él, lucha por sus propios intereses egoístas. -Comento Jazz mientras revisaba el las cosas que llevarían al viaje.

-Lo que a mí me preocupa es lo que estaba haciendo el escorpión ese, salió de la prisión de las sombras y le dio a entender a Sombra que Doll busca aliarse con ellos, creo que debemos esperar a que varios enemigos regresen por la revancha. –expuso Scootalo cargando las cosas que reviso Jazz. –Desgraciadamente eso temo Scoot, ahora que somos un poco más fuertes, seguro Doll tratara de hacerse más fuerte con alianzas con otros enemigos, lo bueno que los más peligrosos están encerrados o exiliados, pero no está demás revisar los estados actuales de ellos. –Dijo Rainbow mientras se llevaba el casco a la barbilla. -¿Twilight puedes checar eso?

-Por supuesto Rainbow, le preguntare a la princesa Celestia el estado en que se encuentran los prisioneros del tártaro y le pediré que doblen las guardias, y le escribiré a Sunset para ver si todo está en orden allá donde vive. –En aquel instante llego un tren a la estación. -¡Pasajeros con destino a Dodge City, Appleloosa, Cuevas de menta y Rainbow Falls favor de abordar, preparen su boletos y documente su equipaje!

-¡Cool, ese es nuestro tren chicas es hora de irnos! –Dijo Jazz impaciente por abordar. –Calmado Jazz, sé que estas ansioso por conocer a los representantes de mi disquera, pero ellos ya saben lo talentoso que eres, y no te preocupes por tu… "padre", él no tiene ninguna influencia en ella.

-Gracias Sweetie, esto que haces por mi te lo pagare con creces.

-Nosotras también nos vamos, Apple Jack vamos a subir el pastel al carro refrigerado para después ir a nuestros asientos. –Dijo Pinkie mientras empezaba a cargar el pastel, Apple Jack también lo empezó a cargar. – ¡Nos vemos en un par de días caramelos!

-Igual nosotros nos vamos Rainbow, regresaremos el sábado por la noche, después de que Cool Jazz hable con la disquera de Sweetie y ver el concierto de las "Ositas tiernositas". –Dijo esto último Scootalo con una mueca de gran fastidio. -¿Porque tengo mi presentación de acrobacias después de esas empalagosas?

-Supongo que fue mala suerte Scoot, lo bueno que Jazz y yo vamos contigo, así evitaremos que vomites al escuchar esa música.

-Que tengas un buen viaje Sweetie, cuida mucho a mi hijita, y tu cosita bonita y tierna, tu papi y yo te veremos mañana en la tarde, se buenita con tu tías Sweetie y Scootalo y no molestes mucho a Jazzy. –Entonces Sweetie cargando a su sobrina, Apple Jack, Pinkie, Jazz y Scootalo subieron al tren. –Nosotros también nos vamos ya, Lighting te encargo mucho al pueblo y a mis hijas, que no hagan ni una travesura cuando llegue su prima Crystal.

-Aun no puedo creer que tengan un portal que conecta ambas habitaciones aquí y en el imperio de cristal, casi me desmayo al saberlo. –Dijo todavía incrédulo LJ por el nivel de poderes que tienen las gemelas. –A mí también me sorprendió cuchillitos, yo esperaba este nivel pero cuando cumplieran doce, supongo que es porque son las herederas de la magia del caos y la amistad, en fin nos vemos. –Señaló Discord mientras se ponía en marcha volando con Twilight y Spike rumbo a Canterlot, también el tren empezó su marcha, los que iban en él se despidieron de los tres elementos que se quedaron en la estación.

-Bueno debo ir a cumplir la labor climática de Scoot mientras no está, será como los viejos tiempos. –Dijo Rainbow estirándose un poco. -¿Entonces te vas a ir a dormir para hacerlo todo en el último minuto Rainbow? –Pregunto con una mueca de fastidio Rarity. –Tu si me conoces Rarity, eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

-Bien has lo que quieras Dash, yo me voy al castillo a ordenar algunos papeles oficiales, cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy ahí. –Menciono Lighting mientras se ponía en marcha. –Recuerda querido que debes ir a la boutique para que te tome las medidas para tus dos trajes, nos vemos en dos horas. –Le recordó Rarity a Lighting su compromiso previo. -(¡Chispas, esperaba que no se acordara!) Está Bien Rarity, nos vemos en dos horas para eso.

-(Eso no me lo pierdo) ¿Rarity puedo ir a la boutique al rato yo también? Necesito un vestido muy bonito para mi próxima cita con Soarin.

-¡Claro Rainbow, ven y te tomare las medidas! (pequeña chismosa)- Dijo Rarity, ya sabía que Rainbow solo iba a molestar y a burlarse de Jolt. –Solo te pido que no me molestes a mí y a mis otros clientes cuando llegues.

-Ya me conoces Rarity, sabes que no soy nada molesta y escandalosa. –Dijo Rainbow volando rápidamente al cielo, Rarity solo rodo los ojos.

En el reino changeling, en el salón del trono la reina Shriek estaba viendo un gran retrato de Chrisalys. -Bien amiga mía, llego la hora de actuar, es tiempo de enseñarles a los elementos una lección que nunca olvidaran. –Le dijo a la pintura como si ella le entendiera. –Sé que deberé pagar un precio muy alto maestra Chrisalys, pero es para un bien mayor, debo hacer que nuestro pueblo sea feliz y próspero. –Al terminar su extraño monologo, entro en la sala Skyshadow ya con su armadura y capa puesta. -Buenos días su majestad, espero que haya descansado bien.

-Si descanse bien, pero me levante más temprano de lo normal, estoy tan ansiosa por este día como si fuera una potrilla esperando abrir sus obsequios en la mañana del día de los corazones cálidos. –Dijo Shriek volteando a ver a Skyshadow, ella noto que estaba emocionada a pesar de traer su armadura la reina. -¿Y tú como dormiste Skyli?

-(Skyli… hacía muchos años que no me llamaban así) –Pensó la joven sonriendo un poco y saliéndole una lagrima. –(Papi… Mami… los extraño) Yo también dormí muy bien su majestad, de hecho la cama es la más cómoda que haya sentido en mi vida.

-Excelente, me alegra que te haya gustado, partiremos a Ponyville solo que el comandante Mistery Mist llegue con un encargo mío.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?, si tenemos éxito… toda Equestria te va a odiar sin duda.

-A mi realmente no me importa lo que opinen los demás de mi Skyshadow, lo que opine de mi misma y mis seres queridos es lo importante y sé que esto debo hacerlo.

-Veo que no tienes dudas Shriek, como dije antes cuente conmigo su majestad. -En ese momento llego Mistery Mist con un estuche alargado. –Su majestad, su naginata real.

-Bien mi amado Mistery, dámela por favor. -Saco la gran lanza de su funda la reina, el bastón era de cedro y la navaja seguro era completamente de plata pura, la reina hizo varios movimientos increíbles con ella y sus cascos delanteros, su habilidad con ella era casi igual a la que tenía Lighting con la espada. -¡Wow, eres muy buena con la naginata su majestad! Pero creo que puedo mejorar su arma. –Dijo Skyshadow levitando de su capa un frasco con líquido rojo, puso tres gotas en la naginata de la reina haciendo que la hoja metálica brillara con rojo oscuro intenso, volviendo inmediatamente después a su estado original. –Este líquido es magitanio especial, hará que la navaja de su arma sea tan poderoso como el magitanio original y podrá cortar la magia y escudos que no estén reforzados con el mismo material, el efecto durara por lo menos dos días, después tendré que ponerle otras gotas para que vuelva a tener las habilidades que mencione.

-Interesante Skyli, ¿pero podre enfrentarme a ese Jolt con su espada con esto? –Pregunto Silent Shriek revisando el filo de su arma. –Estoy segura que puede hacerlo su majestad, tal vez la lucha desgaste más rápidamente el efecto del líquido, pero no por mucho tiempo, después le preparare una hoja con el metal verdadero para que yo dependa de mi frasco.

-Entonces estamos listos para partir cuando usted lo desee mi Reina. –Dijo Mistery Mist preparándose para despegar al igual que Skyshadow. -¡Perfecto, es hora de irnos entonces, ya no puedo esperar más! –Ordeno la reina despegando rápidamente seguida por la alicornio y el changeling.

En el castillo de Dark Doll, Deathsaurus estaba meditando en la sala del trono él solo, se notaba preocupado y molesto, (no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido, es imposible) pensaba incesantemente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en completo silencio, cosa que rompió Darksteel al entrar de golpe. –¡Buenos días lagartija, hoy es un día excelente, es el primer día en que la ramera de Skyshadow y el retrasado de Demonsting ya no se encuentran aquí envenenando el ambiente!

-¡Cierra el pico desgraciado pavo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestros compañeros estúpido animal?! –Grito furioso el dragón viendo con una mirada fría al hipogrifo, pero él no se inmuto y puso una sonrisa más malévola y burlona. –Pero Deathsaurus, las noticias de ayer no podían ser mejores, conocí a una chica muy linda en donde creí que nada valía la pena, y al regresar me topo con las noticas que el jefe regalo a Skyshadow a unos insectos de mierda y que el inútil de Demonsting lo capturo Sombra y su novia loca, ¡AHORA YO SOY TU SUPERIOR LAGARTIJA, ASÍ QUE ARRODÍLLATE ANTE MI O ME LAS PAGARAS!

-¡¿TU Y QUE EJERCITO PENDEJO EMPLUMADO?! –Grito Deathsaurus convirtiéndose en su forma de dragón guerrero, el hipogrifo afilo todas sus garras, los dos estaban a punto de pelear cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-¡AMBOS CIERREN SU JODIDA BOCA IMBÉCILES! –Grito Doll saliendo de su laboratorio. -¡Por si no lo notaron estoy trabajando en los hechizos para liberar a Tyrek y a los umbrums de sus prisiones e inmediatamente después tengo que cultivar las gemas para las sirenas, y necesito silencio para hacerlo rápido y bien!

-Lo-l-lo siento su eminencia, pero lo que paso ayer, ¿porque le entrego a nuestra compañera a Silent Shriek?, ¡ella era la más leal y poderosa de nosotros cuatro, y a Demonsting no lo intento tratar de ayudar! –Pregunto algo nervioso Deathsaurus mirando a su jefe. –Te lo diré Deathsaurus, a Shadow la deje con la reina porque ella me lo pidió, lo hice para confirmar nuestra alianza, pero eso me permitirá hacerle algo muy especial a "Silent Shriek" después. –Dijo esto último con unos ojos rojos llameantes, espantando un poco al dragón.- Pero lo de Demonsting no me lo esperaba, tener que enfrentarse a Sombra, a Cadance y sobre todo a Radiant Hope, de antemano no podía ganar, eso me complica ya que él tiene poderes que yo no, Darksteel tendrás que rescatarlo de Canterlot antes de que lo envíen al Tártaro o lo destierren.

-¡¿Quién, yo rescatarlo?! –respondió molesto el hipogrifo. -¡Ni loco, que se pudra adonde lo manden!

-¡TE ATREVES A DESAFIAR MIS ORDENES IDIOTA, DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE TU NO FUISTE CAPTURADO, YA QUE ERES EL MAS INÚTIL DE LOS CUATRO Y NO ME IMPORTARÍA DEJARTE MORIR ENCERRADO, SI QUIERES SEGUIR SIENDO MI SEGUNDO AL MANDO LO VAS A RESCATAR LO ANTES POSIBLE CABRÓN! –Grito iracundo Doll amenazando a Darksteel afilando sus garras. –S-s-si señor se hará como usted dice. –Respondió el hipogrifo sudando frio tragando mucha saliva. –Más te vale inútil porque si no… -Dijo Doll encerrándose en su laboratorio inmediatamente. -¿Qué te parece guajolote, no desearías ahora que Skyshadow estuviera aquí, ya que ella es la especialista en infiltrarse en territorio hostil no? –Se burló Deathsaurus volviendo a su tamaño original. –Cállate Deathsaurus, solo cállate. –Dijo muy frustrado el hipogrifo llevando su garra a la cara.

Rainbow Dash estaba durmiendo en una nube sobre el Sweet Apple Acres, ni siquiera había empezado a limpiar el cielo, en aquel momento un pegaso le hablo. –Miren pero si es la más floja de todos los pegasos que salieron de Cloudsdale, Rainbow Crash, al parecer todavía no tienes suficientes siestas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Billy? –Pregunto Rainbow abriendo los ojos con una mueca de aburrimiento, era su viejo rival de la academia de vuelo. -¿Quieres que te patee el trasero… de nuevo?

-La verdad no, solo vine a ver a una vieja amiga en mi camino a Canterlot, además de comer algo ya que salí de Cloudsdale sin desayunar por las prisas.

-¿A qué vas a Canterlot Billy, tienen problemas con la fábrica del clima?

-No tenemos ningún problema en la fábrica Crash, a excepción del tonto rumor que ahí se muelen huesos de pegasos para hacerla funcionar y crear los arcoíris.

-Sí que rumor tan idiota, ¿entonces a que vas si me permites saber?

-Voy a una reunión muy importante de mi "club" el cual tiene miembros de toda Equestria.

-¿Es el club de los perdedores habladores ególatras? –Menciono Rainbow burlándose del corcel, él se rio un poco al escucharla. -¡No, cómo crees Crash, mi club es muy serio, lo verás ya pronto! –Contesto Billy, Rainbow no comprendió lo que quiso decir, pero después el corcel puso una cara preocupada. -¿Aún no ha regresado Fluttershy, cierto?

-No Billy, tenemos pistas hacia donde se fue, pero no es nada seguro que siga a adonde la vamos a buscar. –Respondió triste Rainbow, le gustaría buscarla de inmediato pero la situación actual se lo impedía. –De verdad me gustaría verla de nuevo, tengo que pedirle perdón por todas las veces que la humille, ella nunca se defendió por su carácter introvertido, cualquier otro me habría insultado y tirado una patada por lo menos, además… siempre pensé que era bonita.

-No se puede cambiar el pasado Billy, sé que tu tonto orgullo no te dejaba disculparte con ella y declararle tus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando tuviste el valor ella se fue el día anterior, pero te soy franca, llevabas las de perder amigo.

-Si lo sé, solo me habría gustado confesarle mis sentimientos para seguir ambos con nuestras vidas. –Dijo Billy, después dio un gran suspiro y sonrió tristemente. –Pero como tú dices, el pasado no se puede cambiar, en fin, nos vemos Dash, me dio mucho gusto saludarte. –Se despidió el pegaso mientras enfilaba a Ponyville. –También a mí me gusto saludarte Billy, que bien que me despertaste, tengo que limpiar el cielo para irme a burlar de Jolt en la Boutique Carrusel. –Dijo esto último para sí misma Rainbow mientras volaba hacia varias nubes.

Green Phase estaba atendiendo en el consultorio de su casa a algunos animales que fueron heridos durante el intento de invasión fallido de Doll. –Parece que su herida está curándose bien Sr. Bosco, recuerde que no debe usar su garra izquierda otras dos semanas. –Le dijo al gran oso grizzli que estaba revisando, después reviso el ala de un buitre. -Su ala está en buena forma Srta. Carrie, puede volar pero no tan alto y no muy rápido, si no puede abrírsele la herida de nuevo, Sr. Bigotes su pata ya está bien, pero su cuerno ya no le crecerá, la verdad lo siento mucho. –Termino de decir apenado a un jackalope quien perdió su cuerno izquierdo, entonces escucho un gran alboroto en el patio trasero. -¡¿Pero qué pajas está pasando allá afuera?! –Corrió rápidamente para ver que sucedía y vio algo que lo impacto, los animales que estaban afuera estaban rodeando calmadamente a Silent Shriek quien estaba recostada como si la conocieran de años. –Sabía que podía contar contigo Green, has tratado y cuidado muy bien a mis amiguitos, te lo agradezco. –Dijo sinceramente la reina satisfecha volteándolo a ver. –No… no… no puede ser… tú eres… -No terminaba su frase cuando Mistery Mist salió de la nada y lo golpeo en el cuello derribándolo de inmediato. -¿Lo mataste Mist?- pregunto Skyshadow revisando al unicornio. –Claro que no, solo lo noquee, despertara en unas tres o cuatro horas, eso sí con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Bien, llévenlo a su habitación y recuéstenlo, no quiero que sufra más de lo necesario, y no se preocupen de los animales que hay adentro, estoy segura que no les harán nada porque vienen conmigo, dejen me pongo al día con mis amigos y retomaremos el camino rumbo a Ponyville, no tardare mucho. –Dijo la reina mientras varios animalitos se ponían sobre ella. –Como ordene su majestad. –Respondió Mistery Mist, Skyshadow levito al unicornio mientras lo seguía el changeling entrando a la casa, dejando a la reina entretenida con los animales.

-No sé qué me pasa, tengo ese mismo escalofrío que sentí en la tarde del domingo. –Dijo preocupada Apple Bloom en su oficina. –Ese sentimiento es una especie de combinación de que vas a ver a alguien al que quieres pero que temes que te va a decepcionar mucho. –Entonces alguien toco la puerta, esto la saco de sus pensamientos. –Adelante puede pasar… eres tú Ying, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-El profesor Cranky me pidió que te trajera estas evaluaciones que nos hizo. –Respondió la potrilla mientras levitaba las pruebas, en ese momento vio que Apple Bloom se veía mal. -¿Apple Bloom estas enferma?, te veo muy pálida.

-No te inquietes linda, solo me maree un poco, pon las pruebas en mi escritorio si me haces favor… por cierto ¿Van a estar solas Yang y tú en el castillo verdad?

-Sip, pero solo un rato, ya que LJ va estar en la Boutique de la tía Rarity probándose algunos trajes, descuida, no hare ni una broma a Yang, no tiene chiste si nada más yo la veo.

-No me refería a eso, me preguntaba si yo puedo acompañarlas un rato, al menos hasta que lleguen Lighting y Rarity.

-Vaya eres una diablilla Apple Bloom, quieres aprovechar que la tía Sweetie no está, descuida a pesar de que quiero mucho a mi tía, yo te apoyo con LJ, pienso que harían una gran pareja, pero te advierto que Yang prefiere a muestra tía Sweetie, seguro ella no te la dejara fácil. –Dijo la niña entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa maquiavélica, esto apena a la yegua ruborizándose toda. –Creo que antes era más fácil cuando me guardaba mis sentimientos, no que ahora todo el pueblo me trollea, incluyendo a los niños, pero Ying aunque no me creas es por otra razón que las quiero acompañar, no quiero que anden solas hoy. –Indico Apple Bloom, Ying vio que en realidad estaba muy preocupada la Apple. –Está bien Apple Bloom, Yang y yo te esperaremos a la salida, ya en casa haremos tú y yo un plan infalible para que LJ caiga rendido a tus cascos.

-De verdad me gustaría mucho eso Ying. –Dijo Apple Bloom algo más tranquila aceptando la propuesta de la potrilla.

Billy se encontraba terminando su almuerzo en el restaurante francés del pueblo, entonces escucho varios gritos de varios ponys. -¿Ahora que, es otra estampida de conejitos o de parasprites? –Entonces volteo a ver y vio a Skyshadow, a Mistery Mist y a Silent Shriek delante de él. -¡¿Pero qué demonios, dos changelings junto con la heraldo de Doll, que significa esto?!

-¿Porque se detuvo al ver a este don nadie su majestad? Deberíamos ir de inmediato con los elementos. –le Pregunto Mist a Shriek, pero vio que ella estaba emocionada. -¡No puede creerlo Mistery, hoy tengo mucha buena suerte, ahora le hare tragarse sus palabras a este hijo de puta después de tantos años!

-Tú eres… la reina Changeling que describió en su informe Derpy. –Indico algo nervioso Billy. -¡¿cómo pudiste llegar aquí sin que te detectaran?!

-Vamos Billy, para mí eso no es tan difícil, si mi querida amiga Skyshadow también pasa una y otra vez por Equestria sin que nadie lo note, en cambio ustedes y su tonto "Circulo interno" nunca pasan desapercibidos por mis ojos ninguno de sus miembros, como por ejemplo la supuesta bizca, la mami de Sparkle, la silenciosa de Manehattan, la supuesta escritora que lo único que hace es transcribir lo que vive cada día y el inútil tuerto ese. –Dijo malévolamente Shriek mientras describía a varios miembros del Círculo, Billy palideció como nunca, la reina sabía quiénes son los miembros del círculo, cosa que ni Celestia y Luna sabían. -¡¿Cómo sabes del Circulo Interno?! ¡Es la organización más secreta de Equestria!

-Tengo ojos leales en todas partes Billy, pero basta de charlas, es hora de cobrarme todo lo que me hiciste infeliz. –Entonces cuando iba a acercarse a Billy, Skyshadow le hablo. –Shriek no deberías perder el tiempo con este idiota, debemos buscar a los elementos, y realizar el plan que acordamos anoche.

-El plan no cambiara Skyli, es más creo que lo mejorara, el escándalo que voy a hacer al desquitarme de este miserable llamara su atención, alejándolos más de tu objetivo real. –Dijo siniestramente la reina, Skyshadow comprendió lo que quería decir y sonrió malévolamente. –Tienes mucha razón Shriek, lástima que me perderé el espectáculo, pero no desaprovechare la gran oportunidad que me estás dando.

-Entonces no pierdas más el tiempo y ve Skyshadow, la reina y yo le daremos tus saludos a los elementos. –Indico Mistery Mist a la alicornio oscura, quien empezó a trotar rumbo al norte del pueblo, al lugar donde fue derrotada hace algunos días. –Hasta nunca Billy, estoy segura que desearas haberte suicidado después de la forma que va a tratar Shriek. –Se despidió de esa forma siniestra Skyshadow cuando paso al lado del corcel. -¡Tú no iras a ningún lado basura! –Grito Billy mientras intentaba seguir a Skyshadow, pero rápidamente Shriek se interpuso en su camino. –Oh Billy, mi querido y simplón Billy, no puedo dejarte ir tras ella, primero tú y yo arreglaremos algunas viejas cuentas.

-¡No sé de qué carajos me hablas insecto, pero si quieres una pelea ya la tienes perra! –Dijo muy molesto Billy poniéndose en guardia, pero la reina no cambio su posición e incluso se burló de él. –No Billy, esto no va ser una pelea, va a hacer la cosa que tú le hacías a los que atormentabas, a los más débiles que tú, quienes no podían hacerte frente, así sabrás lo que yo sentí durante años maldito desgraciado.

-¡Como te dije antes, no tengo idea de lo que me hablas maldita loca, pero no permitiré que te sigas burlando de mí! –Grito Billy mientras se lanzaba sobre Silent Shriek, le quiso dar una patada en el rostro pero la reina lo esquivo fácilmente, después ella le dio una gran patada entre la entrepierna, haciendo que el corcel vomitara sangre con un gran dolor, la reina se acercó mientras él estaba tirado en el suelo cubriéndose con sus patas delanteras la zona afectada retorciéndose del sufrimiento que tenía. –Y esto es solo el principio Billy, no te dejare en paz hasta que me sienta completamente satisfecha. –Dijo malévolamente la reina dándole otra patada al corcel aventándolo a la mesa donde estaba sentado rompiéndola, el dio un gran alarido de dolor.

-Me siento como un idiota. –Dijo hastiado Lighting Jolt mientras modela un traje de cortesano muy exagerado para su gusto, incluso llevaba una gran peluca encima. –Pero Lighting, esta es como se visten varios nobles en Canterlot en sus fiestas de alta sociedad, seguro te invitaran a esas fiestas ya que tienes un alto rango militar, seguro que a Sweetie le gustara verte tan formal. -Respondió Rarity mientras hacía ajustes con su magia al traje, ya había sacado las medidas a LJ cuando le pidió modelar ese traje, Rainbow trataba de no reírse a carcajadas al ver al pobre potro. -Lo dudo mucho, ni a mi madre le gustaría este trajecito de muñeco fino. –Comento Lighting mientras veía a Rainbow como intentaba ella contener sus risas casi inútilmente. –Espero que te aguantes cuando estés modelando un trajecito como este Dash, me reiré tanto que hasta Pinkie se va asustar.

-¡Vamos LJ, es que te ves tan bonito y tierno, seguro llamaras la atención de potros muy especiales! -Al terminar de decir esto Rainbow ya no pudo contenerse y rio a carcajadas. –Parece que tienes un poco de envidia Rainbow, pero no te preocupes, aún tengo el vestido que usarías en la visita que haría la princesa Celestia antes de la invasión de los parasprite, solo necesita algunos ajustes y estará _parfait._

-¡¿Aun tienes esa monstruosidad, no se lo comieron los bichos esos y no lo quemaron cuando ustedes… se fueron de viaje?! –Pregunto preocupada Rainbow al saber que ese vestido aún existía. –Así es querida Rainbow, los parasprite lo respetaron seguramente porque es hermoso, y no lo quemaron porque yo lo tenía bien escondido junto con unos pocos de mis vestidos favoritos en un lugar que Sweetie desconocía.

-¿Rarity, puedo ver cuando Rainbow modele el vestido del que están hablando? Me da mucha curiosidad ver como luce ella con él. –Pregunto maliciosamente Lighting mientras veía la cara de preocupación de Dash. -¡Claro que puedes Lighting, es más hare una pasarela solo para que ella modele ese gran vestido! -respondió también maliciosamente Rarity.

-¡NO!- Grito Rainbow al imaginarse esa escena, Rarity y Lighting empezaron ellos a reír a carcajadas, pero en ese momento se escuchó un gran chillido de un águila sobre la casa. -¡Ojo de Trueno! –Dijo Lighting preocupado, se quitó la ropa que estaba modelando y salió apresuradamente de la boutique. -¡¿Qué corrales está pasando, quien es Ojo de Trueno?! –Pregunto muy preocupada Rarity al ver la reacción de Jolt. -¡Ojo de Trueno es el águila mascota de Lighting, se la entrego Fluttershy antes de irse, le sirve como vigía, ese chillido que dio quiere decir que hay problemas! –Respondió Rainbow saliendo detrás del corcel, Rarity al oír esto también sale rápidamente, vieron que el águila ya sobrevolaba el restaurante francés, los tres elementos se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar, varios ponys y otras criaturas ya huían de esa parte del pueblo por órdenes de la alcaldía, al llegar vieron algo horrible, Billy era masacrado inmisericordemente por Silent Shriek con la mirada de satisfacción de Mistery Mist. -¡Vamos infeliz, pide que te deje en paz, como muchos de los que abusaste te pidieron y que tú nunca te apiadaste de ellos, a lo mejor me conmueves a mi estúpido! –Gritaba perversamente Shriek mientras le seguía dando patadas al ya muy herido corcel. –Vete… al tártaro maldita bruja. –Contesto lastimosamente Billy, entonces la reina uso su pata delantera derecha para aplastar su cráneo… pero golpeo al lado del piso. –Ya me aburriste fracasado, eres un patético inútil, no sé cómo me deje abusar de ti, agradece que ya me siento satisfecha, vivirás un poco más. –Entonces lo pateo al aire con una gran fuerza, apenas Rainbow pudo sujetarlo. -¡¿BILLY ESTAS BIEN?! ¡RESPÓNDEME POR FAVOR!

-Ten… mucho cuidado Crash… ella es muy fuerte… y no tiene ningún tipo de piedad. –Menciono Billy antes de desmayarse por las heridas, Rainbow aterrizo y dejo a Billy en piso. -¡No te preocupes Billy, nosotros tres nos encargaremos ahora! ¡¿Rarity, puedes hacer algo por el?!

-¡Claro que si Rainbow, permíteme! –Rarity hizo levitar a Billy y con su magia apareció varios vendajes que cubrieron las partes más heridas, después desapareció en el aire. –Lo teles transporté al hospital de Ponyville, ahí le darán una mejor atención de que pudiera darle yo o Lighting, ya que ellos son profesionales.

-Vaya, los rumores eran ciertos, ya no eres tan inútil con la magia Rarity, pero veo que sigues siendo la misma altanera de siempre con tu tonito horrible de voz. –Dijo Shriek limpiándose un poco como si hubiera estado jugando, este gesto molesta mucho a los tres elementos. -¡¿Quién rayos eres tú, porque lastimaste tanto a ese pony?! –Pregunto Lighting mientras amagaba con sacar su espada. – ¡Más respeto joven capitán, estas ante la presencia de Silent Shriek, la reina de todos los changelings, quien eligió este pueblo miserable para presentarse como la futura soberana de Equestria! –Respondió Mistery Mist a la pregunta de Jolt, los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Chrisalys ya no gobernaba, esta nueva reina era más atrevida y violenta, no llevaba a un gran enjambre, solo lo acompañaba uno de sus súbditos, ninguno de los dos se disfrazó para llegar ahí ya que los hubiera detectado la alarma, ya tenían dos megalómanos que querían tomar el reino.

-¡Entonces tome un numero su majestad, ahora lidiamos con Doll, pero si quiere tanto que les pateemos el flanco como los elementos lo hicieron con su madre podremos abrir un espacio en nuestra agenda! –Dijo Lighting sacando ahora si su espada, mientras Ojo de Trueno volaba sobre el con una mirada amenazadora dirigida a los invasores. – ¡No dejaremos que amenacen al reino y a sus majestades Celestia y Luna!

-Te equivocas mucho capitancillo, primero Chrisalys no es mi madre, es mi maestra, y en segunda yo no amenazo, yo cumplo, como le hice saber a su amiguito que acaban de salvar, ¿Ahora quien de ustedes tres se enfrentara a mí, la ególatra, la altanera o el que tiene mal carácter, tal vez quieran hacerlo los tres al mismo tiempo? La verdad no me importa mucho.

-¡Ya me canse de escucharte hablar tantas tonterías, me pagaras caro lo que le hiciste a Billy! –Dijo Rainbow furiosa abriendo completamente sus alas adelantándose a sus amigos. -¡Rainbow tranquilízate, no te enfrentes a ella sola, seguro es lo que quiere, seguramente podremos contra estos dos fácil si permanecemos juntos los tres, los cuatro si cuentas a Ojo de Trueno! –Dijo Lighting razonando la situación en la que se encuentran, Rainbow se detuvo y se tranquilizó un poco. -Tienes razón LJ, seguro eso es lo que espera, será mejor permanecer y atacar juntos.

-Veo que analizaste muy bien la situación "Jolty", seguro esa una de las muchas buenas razones por que la perra de Celestia te nombro capitán. –Dijo despectivamente Silent Shriek al hablar de la princesa del día, los elementos notaron que ella la odiaba igual que Dark Doll por su tono. –Pero creo que puedo emparejar las cosas, querido Mistery Mist, si me haces los honores…

-Como ordene su majestad. –Entonces el changeling saco una bola de metal del tamaño de un balón de futbol soccer que arrojo de inmediato, transformándose en un gran Behemot metálico. –Este es uno de los muchos regalos que me dio mi querido aliado Dark Doll, y es de la clase especial que conocieron los elementos de la tenacidad y la honestidad, tal vez con su espadita lo pueda derrotar Jolty, pero seguro tardándose mucho, Mist tu encárgate de la yegua fina y yo atenderé a la bocona.

-Como ordene su majestad, será un honor para mí eliminar… -No término de hablar Mist cuando su reina ya le estaba reclamando furiosa. -¡No Mist, no la vas a eliminar, ese placer es solo mío, la entretendrás mientras acabo con Dash primero, así como la bestia entretendrá a la paciencia!

-Lo lamento su majestad, lo había olvidado. -Se disculpó el changeling mientras se ponía enfrente de Rarity, mientras que el behemot hacia lo mismo poniéndose enfrente de Jolt. -¡Mierda, como sospecho Scootalo, el hijo de puta de Doll ya empezó a hacer alianzas con los enemigos del reino! –Dijo enojado Jolt Mientras se preparaba a atacar con Ojo de Trueno. -¡Eso es horrible, y para colmo esta nueva reina de esos insectos es una bruta salvaje, pero muy lista! –Dijo Rarity mientras hacía brillar su cuerno esperando algún movimiento de Mist. - ¡Véanlo por el lado bueno Chicos!- Dijo Rainbow con su tono de burla. -¡¿Y cuál sería ese lado bueno Rainbow Dash?!- Pregunto muy molesto Lighting sin dejar de ver a su rival. -¡Es simple, si derrotamos a Silent Shriek, derrotaremos a todos su reino sin tener que enfrentarnos a las hordas de siempre! – Dijo Rainbow alzando el vuelo siguiendo a la reina quien ya había tomado altura. –Ven querida Rainbow, te estoy esperando. –Menciono cantando Shriek a Rainbow Dash parada sobre una nube, Rainbow llego casi de inmediato. -¡Eres una tonta reinita, el cielo es donde mejor lucho, debiste haberte quedado en tierra!

-Eso lo sé. –Dijo malévolamente Shriek, dejando atónita a Rainbow. –por eso te nombraron líder de escuadrón, pero a mí no me ganaras, eres más rápida que yo desde siempre, pero ahora sé que soy más fuerte que tú, solo necesito atinarte un buen golpe para matarte.

-¡A mí no me engañaras con tu parloteos tontos, ahora te voy a mostrar que le pasa a quien lastima a ponys sin motivo enfrente de mí!

-¡¿Sin motivo?! ¡Ese desgraciado de Billy hizo mi infancia un verdadero tártaro, debería agradecer que tuviera la amabilidad de no matarlo… aun!

-¡Eres una loca esquizofrénica, dices eso como si hubieras vivido con él en Cloudsdale, pero descuida, te voy a acomodar el cerebro a golpes!–Dijo Rainbow mientras se lanzaba hacia Shriek con una patada, pero ella la detuvo muy fácilmente sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba. -¡te dije que yo era más fuerte Rainbow, tendrás que cambiar tu estrategia si es que me quieres vencer! –Grito Shriek lanzando a Rainbow, ella se recompuso de inmediato. -¡No solo con velocidad puedo atacarte tonta! – Con sus alas hizo un pequeño tornado que le lanzo, Shriek uso su naginata para cortarlo con éxito, sorprendiendo a la pegaso arcoíris, quien podía hacer eso era de verdad bueno con el arma que usaba. -¡No puede ser, nunca había visto usar a nadie una lanza así!

-Es una naginata ignorante, me costó casi 6 años en aprender a usarla a la perfección, para poder estar en igualdad de circunstancias cuando me enfrentara a Lighting y a ti Rainbow, su largo me permite defenderme de su maldita velocidad.

-¡Cállate zorra, solo tuviste suerte, si me muevo a toda velocidad te derribare fácilmente, no importa que tan largo sea el palo ese! –Dijo Rainbow lanzándose a toda velocidad sobre la reina, quien lanzo un golpe con su arma hacia donde venía la pegaso, ella pudo apenas esquivarlo pero le corto un poco la melena. -¡Demonios, por poco me cortas en dos!

-¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo Dash? Tal vez puedas golpearme esta vez. –Dijo Shriek retando a Rainbow en posición de ataque, (Que hago, esta tipa tiene muy buenos reflejos, lanzo su golpe a donde exactamente iba a llegar, si llego zigzagueando para atacarla reducirá mi velocidad y por el tamaño de esa lanza es muy probable que golpee de todas maneras, y no tengo una espada para enfrentarme a ella, además de que Shriek tiene más entrenamiento en ese tipo de combate cuando yo realmente lo practico como pasatiempo, pero si esquivo su lanza ella estará totalmente sin guardia, para poder entrar a ese punto muerto debo moverme más rápido, lo siento por ella, no me dejo opción), entonces Rainbow voló rápidamente hacia arriba, lanzándose a toda velocidad sobre Silent Shriek, -¡¿Eres idiota Dash?! ¡Sé que quieres hacer la rainplosión sónica, pero solo tengo que golpearte antes de que alcances la velocidad máxima! –Dijo la reina lanzándose a toda su velocidad ella también, era bastante rápida a pesar de llevar su armadura cubriendo todo el cuerpo, (Bien, la pendeja cayo, solo tengo que calcular bien los tiempos porque si fallo por unas milésimas será mi fin), pensó Rainbow aumentando la velocidad al máximo que le daban sus alas en línea recta. -¡Eres una estúpida Dash, descuida no te cortare pero si te daré un buen golpe que fracturará todos tus huesos! –Grito la reina tomando su naginata de tal manera para atacar con su lado sin filo, Rainbow ya estaba alcanzando la velocidad necesaria, lo noto Shriek y se preparó para golpearla, lanzo instintivamente su golpe con su naginata antes de que hiciera la rainplosión… pero Rainbow se detuvo en seco, esquivando por muy poco la naginata, aprovechando el momento para ir directamente de nuevo a máxima velocidad, no dejando reaccionar para nada a Silent Shriek y golpeándola con toda su fuerza.

-¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Grito con gran dolor la reina yéndose a estrellar a una gran nube enterrándose en ella. -¡Si, que te pareció maldita, no sé cómo sabias como lucho pero eso se acabó, seguro el golpe que te di te lastimo mucho, ahora solo tengo que llevarte abajo para que te encerremos! –Entonces vio la corona y el yelmo de Shriek tirados, este último muy dañado. -¡Creo que conservare esto como recuerdo, ya que me olvidare de ti muy pronto! –Dijo burlándose Rainbow, pero empezó a escuchar que la reina empezó a reír al escucharla. -¡Rayos, seguro te volviste loca al ver que perdiste!

-Ay Rainbow, siempre es lo mismo contigo, tienes demasiada autoconfianza y mucho más ego, solo me diste un buen golpe y ya te sientes soñada, igual fue cuando nos obligaste a todos los pegasos del pueblo a intentar romper el estúpido record de alas de fuerza para subir el agua a Cloudsdale, pero apenas lograste el mínimo para subir el agua, es más de no ser por mí ni siquiera habrías logrado eso tarada.

-¡Escucha reinita, eso fue una serie de circunstancias que no nos permitieron romper…! -Entonces Rainbow pensó lo que menciono "Shriek". -¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso desgraciada perra?!

-¡¿Qué estas sorda o que Rainbow Dash?! ¡Lo sé porque estuve ahí pendeja, o ya se te olvido! –Dijo la reina saliendo del hoyo donde se estrelló, sin su yelmo se pudo ver su rostro, era una yegua amarilla con ojos azules con melena rosa, después recogió su corona negra y se la puso, al verla Rainbow se enfurece como nunca. -¡COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA, CREES QUE DISFRAZÁNDOTE COMO MI AMIGA FLUTTERSHY ME VAS A CONFUNDIR, LO ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUISTE ES QUE ME ENFUREZCA MAS!

-¡De verdad eres una súper idiota Rainbow, ya te dije que yo estuve ahí, y no me estoy disfrazando, si lo estuviera haciendo lo haría para verme como la última vez antes de irme, no que ahora tengo esto! –Dijo la reina señalando la gran cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho, parecía que la habían cortado con algo muy filoso. -¡YO SOY TU "VIEJA AMIGA" FLUTTERSHY! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Fluttershy con el tono de voz de Silent Shriek, pero inmediatamente modulo su voz al agradable tono bajo que siempre uso cuando vivía en Ponyville. -¿Qué me dices de nuevo Rainbow, como van las cosas con Soarin? Espero que bien.

-Es mentira… ¡ES UNA MENTIRA! –Grito desesperada y frustrada Rainbow Dash llorando.


	19. Traición

**Capítulo 19.**

 **Traición.**

Lighting ataca sin cesar al monstruo haciéndole varios cortes pero por las características de la bestia se cerraban, no de inmediato, pero al ser tan enorme y grueso no podía hacer cortes profundos para hacerlo pedazos. -¡Demonios del tártaro, esta cosa es muy grande y resistente, el brazo de Doll era mucho menos grueso que esto y no soy tan fuerte como Apple Bloom o su hermana para córtalo como debe ser! -Rarity no estaba mejor, Mistery Mist era muy ágil volando esquivando fácilmente los rayos mágicos de la unicornio. –No soy como el escorpión que derrotaste Lady Rarity, yo puedo volar libremente por los cielos, mientras que usted solo puede levitar sin velocidad de alguien con alas, ríndase, tal vez puede obtener la misericordia de su majestad Silent Shriek, debo decir que usted le agrada.

-¡Yo no me rindo señor, debo proteger a mi familia de personajes como usted! –Contesto Rarity y entonces se tele transportó y apareció el lado de Mist dándole una fuerte patada, aventándolo hacia el behemot, tirando a ambos, entonces apareció del lado de Lighting. –Veo que tú también tienes algunos problemas querido Lighting, si seguimos así no podremos ayudar a Rainbow, siento que ahora está en graves problemas.

-¿También lo sentiste? No sé porque, pero presiento que esa Shriek es capaz de lastimar mucho a Rainbow, y no solo a ella, creo que es capaz de hacerlo con todos nosotros, peor que lo que pudo hacer Doll, ¿Pero qué hacemos? Tratar de cortar esa cosa es como tratar de derribar una montaña sin ayuda, y no somos pegasos para pelear con ese Mist en el cielo.

-Creo Lighting que nos enfrentamos al rival equivocado, tú enfréntate a Mist y yo me enfrentare al grandulón.

-¡Rarity, no es que dude de ti, pero no creo que seas tan fuerte como para derribar a esa cosa, y yo voy a tener que tratar de brincar a toda velocidad para darle un buen golpe al lame herraduras de Mist!

-Lighting estas cometiendo el mismo error conmigo que con Sweetie, no soy una yegua débil, cierto no soy tan fuerte físicamente y lo sé, pero recuerda que esa cosa es un golem mágico, y ahora se mucho de magia, creo que se cómo detenerlo más rápidamente de lo que tú podrías, y en cuanto a la ventaja que tiene Mist al poder volar… -Entonces Rarity hizo brillar su cuerno envolviendo al corcel con su magia, hubo una explosión mágica. -¿Eh, que paso? –Dijo algo confundido Lighting, volteo a ver a Rarity para preguntarle que hizo, pero vio que ella se transformó en su versión Breazzy de ella. -¡Rarity, te volviste loca, así menos les podrás ganar!

-Lighting no me subestimes por el tamaño, me veo como una breazzy pero conservo mi fuerza normal de unicornio, esta es la mejor forma de vencer a esa cosa, pero creo que tú no te has dado cuenta en donde estas parado.

-¿Cómo que no me he dado cuenta en donde estoy parado? –Pregunto el corcel y volteo a ver el suelo y vio que estaba flotando en el aire. -¿Que corrales? –Entonces vio que le salían alas de libélula de su lomo. -Supongo que las alas que le salen a cada pony depende de su forma única de ser, seguramente por eso a mí me salieron alas de mariposa.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste Rarity, como puede ser que este volando?!

-Es un hechizo algo complicado cielo, Twilight lo hizo conmigo la primera vez, solo te pido que seas muy cuidadoso con ellas, son muy frágiles ya que están hechas con roció matinal, ¡Y no te acerques demasiado al sol, es peligroso, créeme lo aprendí a la mala! –Menciono Rarity recordando esa vez, entonces se recuperan Mistery Mist y el dron. -¡Malditas sea Rarity, esa patada me dolió, agradece que su majestad te quiere viva, pero eso no indica que no pueda romperte como muñeca vieja!

-¡Tranquilo Mist, cualquier problema que tengas con la dama lo puedes discutir conmigo!- Dijo Jolt poniéndose frente de él volando, sorprendiendo al changeling. -¡Imposible, esa Rarity ya tiene la magia suficiente para hacer este hechizo!

-¡Y tengo mucha más señor, Ahora si me disculpa, debo atender a su gran amigo!- Dijo la pequeña Rarity volando directamente al behemot, este le quiso dar un gran golpe, pero era tan lento y torpe que Rarity lo esquivo fácil y rápidamente. –Creo que no me podrás tocar cosa, ahora solo tengo encontrara ese punto y romper el sello. –al decir esto la yegua Mist se inquietó mucho, sabia de que estaba hablando ya que se lo dejo escrito como advertencia Doll, cuando intento ir a hacia donde estaba la unicornio Lighting se interpuso. -¡Ya te dije Mist que cualquier asunto que tengas con Rarity, yo con gusto te podre atender por ella!

-¡Mierda! –Grito Mist sacando su spatha romana y preparándose para pelear con el capitán.

En Canterlot, Twilight, Discord y Spike eran guiados por la princesa Luna al cuarto de interrogatorios de las guardias, este lugar era muy diferente a lo que es el resto de castillo, era húmedo, lúgubre y sombrío. –Qué lugar… tan especial, sé que mi madre trabajaba en el círculo, pero pensé que sus instalaciones eran más… iluminadas. –Dijo Twilight quien tenía iluminado su cuerno para ver por el pasillo. –Cierto cielo, estos tipos trabajan en un lugar que deprimiría a Tyrek y a Chrisalys y ellos si son deprimentes. –Respondió Discord temblando de incomodidad. –Yo no puedo creer que nuestra madre es una guerrera secreta que ni las mismas princesas sabían de su existencia, pero ustedes si Twilight y Discord, gracias por confiar en mí. –Dijo Spike algo molesto viendo a la pareja. –No era para molestarte Spike, era un secreto, si yo lo supe fue porque encontré uno de los reportes de mamá de casualidad, y lo que leí definitivamente no lo debía leer una potrilla, mucho menos un bebé dragón, y Discord lo supo por qué se enfrentaron a él, por cierto amor, gracias por no eliminar a mi mamá esa vez.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Twilight, sabes que yo no soy un asesino loco, me gusta el caos, no la muerte y el dolor. - En ese momento llegaron a una gran puerta blindada. –Bien hemos llegado, recuerden que el círculo no responde nunca a órdenes de las princesas cuando están en misión, así si ven algo… extremo, mejor no los interrumpan. –Advirtió Luna al abrir la puerta vieron que era una gran sala, con la excepción de Billy, todos los miembros del circulo estaban ahí con las Princesas Celestia, Cadance y Shinning Armor. –Vaya, ya llegaron los fenómenos, creo que es hora de empezar este estúpido espectáculo. –Dijo Demonsting, quien estaba amarrado completamente con una de las cuerdas especiales de Twilight retando, por eso Derpy le da un gran golpe en la cara molesta. -¡Cállate idiota, hablaras cuando te digamos!

-¡Eres una bruta retardada, si yo estuviera libre ya estarías pudriéndote! –Grito molesto el escorpión, al hacer esto recibe una gran patada, ahora de parte de Paperwhite, -Mi compañera dijo que no hablaras basura, te recomiendo que le hagas caso por tu bien.

-¡Rayos son todos ustedes unos malnacidos! ¡¿Qué no es crimen de guerra torturar a los prisioneros?! –Grito todo confundido Demonsting, entonces recibe otro gran golpe haciéndolo escupir su sangre negra, se lo había dado Twilight Velvet. –Tal vez sea cierto sabandija, pero oficialmente no existimos, y por eso hacemos lo que se nos pega la regalada gana, ¡hola hijos! ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje desde Ponyville?

-¡¿Mamá, que rayos están haciendo?! ¡Están torturando a alguien atado e indefenso! –Dijo sorprendida Twilight tratando de entender lo que acababa de ver. –Por favor hija, leíste varios de mis informes de niña, sabes que esto es LO MENOS que hemos hecho, además este infeliz se lo merece.

-Cierto princesa Twilight, si por mi fuera este ya estaría refundido en una celda del tártaro con todas sus extremidades rotas, pero solo acepto hablar en el interrogatorio con las cuatros princesas, solo por un favor a Celestia lo permitimos. –Dijo Shield acercándose a Twilight. –Pero antes permítame presentarle a los miembros del Círculo presentes, creo que a todos los conoce ya, Fancy Pants, nuestro estratega militar, la situación más complicada lo puede resolver como si fuera un juego de ajedrez.

-Es un placer que sepa de nosotros Princesa, estoy a sus órdenes.-Dijo el unicornio dando una reverencia.

-Uppercross, nuestra espía especial en las altas esferas y experta en explosivos.

-Un placer que me conozca realmente como soy princesa, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento soberbio, pero era parte de mi personaje, lamento haber humillado a varias de sus amigas, nunca volverá a ocurrir.

-Kibitz, guardaespaldas de las princesas de la noche y el día, a la gran mayoría de nosotros nos enseñó a pelear cuando entramos al círculo.

-Como siempre a sus órdenes Princesa Twilight, será un honor protegerla también.

-Fleetfoot, nuestra experta en fuerza aérea, como sabes ella es muy veloz y nos sirve como contacto con los demás wonderbolts.

-Un placer hablar de nuevo contigo Twilight, pero apresúrate Nick, debemos sacarle la información a este escorpión pendejo de donde está su amiguita alicornio hija de perra, para que la haga pagar por lo que nos hizo a mí y a mis compañeros wonderbolts.

-Tranquila Fleetfoot, pronto empezaremos pero déjame continuar, ya conoces a Paperwhite, nuestra mejor espadachín y también experta en armas blancas.

-¡Pero Paper, creí que te habías retirado de las guardias cuando nació tu hijo! –Menciono Twilight sorprendida. –La verdad Twi es que si me retire, pero una situación extrema unos dos meses antes de la llegada de Nightmare Moon hizo que Nick y Derpy me contactaran, gracias a la luz pudimos contener esa emergencia contra esos minotauros extremistas, desde ahí he estado misiones secretas con ellos mientras ustedes lo hacían contra los enemigos escandalosos, por favor te pido que no se lo digas a mi hijo, el solo se preocuparía por mí. –Respondió Paperwhite algo nerviosa. –Está bien Paper, yo no se lo diré, pero creo que debes ser más sincera con Lighting, el seguro te apoyara cuando lo necesites.

-Muy bien, ahora les presento a Braedburn, nuestro vigía en el oeste y nuestro mejor tirador. –Continúo Shield presentando a sus compañeros. -¡Yihaa, a sus órdenes Princesas, los Apple siempre estamos dispuestos a proteger a Equestria!

-Derpy Hovees, nuestra buscadora aérea, puede localizar un parasprite en el bosque Everfree desde una altura de 4,000 metros, y experta en artes marciales.

-¿Aun crees que no veo bien Twilight?

-Coco Pommel, experta en infiltración, su habilidad como costurera puede hacer disfraces que podrían engañar al mismo Cerbero.

-La verdad no soy tan buena Nick -Dijo algo apenada Coco, pero al hacerlo se puso disfraces de Iron Will, de un perro diamante, de la señora Cake, de Maud Pie y de la misma Twilight cuando apenas la convirtieron en alicornio unos tras otros, todos completamente perfectos, hasta parecía un changeling por su habilidad.

-Daring Doo, nuestra consejera en asuntos antiguos y de arqueología, la reclutamos después de ustedes la conocieron.

-Solo acepte estar con ustedes porque no saben nada de historia antigua Shield.

-Octavia Melody, experta en armas sónicas, puede hacer vomitar a un ejército entero con solo unas cuantas notas.

-Espero tocar ese "concierto especial" a Doll y a Simphony muy pronto.

-Zecora, un gran apoyo cuando nos enfrentamos a enemigos con conocimientos mágicos, sus pócimas nos han servido en más de una ocasión.

-Twilight, Zecora lamenta no haberte contado de la organización, era para evitar que lo enemigos no tuvieran intromisión.

-También tenemos a Sombra y Radiant Hope, los miembros más fuertes y quienes capturaron a Demonsting con ayuda de Cadance.

-Sinceramente tuvimos suerte de que Cadance llegara con el líquido que le diste Twilight, ese tipo de verdad nos quería matar. –Dijo Sombra explicándole la situación a Twilight, pero el escorpión los vio furioso. -¡Y aun quiero córtalos como zanahorias malditos! –Grito amenazando Demonsting, pero al terminar de hablar de nuevo Velvet lo patea fuertemente. -¡Que no entiendes que te calles! ¡¿Qué eres un retrasado o que Demonsting?!

-Y ya sabes que tu madre es nuestra líder y ya ves que ella es muy estricta cuando se lo propone aún falta un agente, otro buscador de Cloudsdale, seguro debe estar haciéndose tonto comiendo en algún lado, pero ahora debemos empezar. –Termino de hacer presentaciones Shield, las princesas se acercaron a Demonsting.- Muy bien insecto, querías hablar con nosotras cuatro y Discord, ya estamos aquí así que habla, ¿con quién quiere aliarse Dark Doll además de los umbrums? –Ordeno Celestia viendo directamente al heraldo. –Vas al grano Celestia, debo decirte que no le hace falta enemigos a tu reino, solo te diré que los más poderosos les llegaron nuestras propuestas.

-Queremos nombres alacrán, como los contactaron, que les ofrecieron y la ubicación de tu base heraldo. –Ordenó Velvet a Demonsting, él se rio al escucharla. -¡Eres una idiota comandante Velvet, no les voy a decir nada más, ustedes pueden golpearme hasta cansarse, pero no me mataran porque ustedes son unos tontos idealistas, en cambio mi jefe seguro me arrancara todas mi extremidades para matarme lentamente en agonía por revelar información, así que estamos en un punto muerto sus majestades y brutos invitados! –Los presentes se dieron cuenta que esto iba ser un interrogatorio muy largo.

-Creo que te volviste loca Illusion, ¿esperar a Yang y a Ying enfrente de su casa, solo para insultarlas? ¡Discord podría salir y convertirnos en algo horrible y asqueroso! –Menciono preocupado Teseo mientras se sentaba en la entrada del castillo, Samanta e Illusion estaban impacientes esperando a las gemelas. –Tranquilo Teseo, sus padres se fueron a Canterlot y su guardia esta con la yegua horrible de Rarity, además no las vamos a insultar, ¡voy a romperle el hocico a esa Yang!

-¡Estás loca Illusion! –Dijo muy sorprendida Samanta. -¡Si mi mamá me dio la regañada de mi vida ayer por insultarlas, no me puedo ni imaginar que me haría si les pongo una garra encima, además imagínate que esa Yang de verdad pierda la paciencia, conmigo no cuentes!

-¡Ni conmigo! –Grito Teseo poniéndose en pie. -¡Se cuándo algo puede ser muy peligroso, ella es la hija de Twilight y Discord, si ambos cuando se enojan es mejor no ponerse enfrente de ellos, seguro Yang es igual, nos podría ir peor que cuando Blue se molestó realmente con nosotros, una cosa es insultarlos y otra muy diferente quererla lastimar!

-¡Pues me vale, si quieren irse háganlo par de maricas, pero yo le voy a romper la madre a esa Yang! –Dijo muy decidida Illusion preparándose para lanzarse sobre su rival cuando la viera, sus amigos se espantaron al ver esa reacción. –No sé porque odias tanto a Yang Illusion, sé que su madre humillo en un par de ocasiones a la tuya, pero pensándolo fríamente ustedes no tienen nada que ver en eso, siempre te enciendes cuando ella te contesta, pero no cuando lo hace Ying, ayer nos cubrió con una asquerosa pintura y no dijiste nada, es más creo que te pareció chistoso porque vi que sonreíste unos momentos después, podrías explicarme eso. –Dijo Samanta tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría como recomendó su madre, Illusion se quedó callada por un momento, no podía admitir a sus compañeros que le agradaba la menor de las gemelas, todo lo contrario a la mayor que desde que la vio la primera vez le cayó como gancho al hígado, en ese momento escuchó las voces de Yang y de Ying, agradeció a Celestia no tener que contestarle a Samanta. –Ahora no Samanta, Yang se acerca, tengo que darle un buen golpe y después correr como el viento. –Arrancó hacia donde oyó la voz de Yang, ya estaba preparando su golpe cuando se paró de repente muy asustada, vio que Apple Bloom acompañaba a las gemelas. -¿No esperabas esto, verdad idiota? –Dijo Yang razonando al ver en esa posición a Illusion sonriendo burlonamente. -¡Por eso estuviste tan calmada hoy Illusion, querías emboscar a Yang, pero se te cebo, de verdad tu madre debe hablar seriamente contigo, ya me canse de castigarte todos los días, parece que no entiendes! –Dijo muy decepcionada Apple Bloom, al verla Illusion se sintió muy mal ya que la quería como si fuera su tía. –Eres lista Illusion, esperaste a que estuviéramos sola, serias una gran comediante, lástima que usas tu inteligencia para fastidiar. –Dijo admirada Ying de Illusion, al oírla se sonrojo sorprendiendo a Apple Bloom al ver esa reacción, pero una voz joven macabra las interrumpió. -¡Ay que cursi, una maestra preocupada por sus alumnos que tienen problemas entre ellos! –Era Skyshadow quien había llegado ahí, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Mierda, es la zorra de Skyshadow, Yang, Illusion y Ying, pongan sobre todos un campo de fuerza combinando sus poderes! -Ordeno Apple Bloom a las niñas.

-¡Yo ayudar a esta Illusion, ni muerta! –Dijo Yang no pensando en la situación, tenían a un heraldo enfrente y le daba prioridad al pleito personal que tiene con Illusion. -¡Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo fenómeno! –Dijo molesta también Illusion, Apple Bloom al verlas discutir así le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo, ya les iba a reclamar, cuando a Ying le dio un ataque furioso. -¡Me lleva la chingada, escúchenme bien par de pendejas, sus pinches problemas que tengan me valen madres ahora, si queremos vivir vamos a combinar nuestros poderes, esa maldita bruja definitivamente no es un tonto dron de los que destrozamos el domingo, ella es una pinche alicornio con el mismo nivel que nuestra madre, así que hagamos el campo de fuerza ahora, Samanta y Teseo pónganse a nuestro lado y no se les ocurra moverse de ahí! –Grito la potrilla, Yang e Illusion se espantaron al ver la reacción de Ying, se voltearon a ver ambas. –Solo por esta vez Illusion. –Dijo Yang a punto de chasquear sus garras. –De acuerdo feno… Yang. –Contesto Illusion haciendo brillar su cuerno. –Ya era hora par de idiotas que se dieran cuenta de la situación. –Menciono Ying haciendo también que brillara su cuerno, apareciendo un gran escudo entre las tres, (quien lo dijera, a pesar de tu florido lenguaje Ying, tienes dotes de líder) pensó Apple Bloom al ver como Ying controlo a su hermana e Illusion. –Teseo toma este frasco, ponle unas gotas al escudo, esto lo hará casi invulnerable. –Dijo Ying al minotauro, este sin hacer preguntas lo hizo como se lo pidieron, haciendo brillar el escudo, a ver eso Skyshadow supo de qué se trataba el poder del líquido. –Quien lo dijera, Twilight también perfecciono al magitanio en su forma líquida, como lo hizo el miserable de Dark Doll.

-Creí que respetabas a tu líder incondicionalmente Skyshadow, me sorprendes. –Dijo Apple Bloom mientras se acercaba a Skyshadow, ella no se movió de su lugar. –Pero siento que ahora estas más comprometida con tu objetivo y eso es extraño.

-Eso es fácil de explicar mi querido elemento de la empatía, el desgraciado de Doll me traiciono, la verdad ya me estoy cansando que todos me quieran ver la cara de idiota, pero en fin, como te decía ahora trabajo para alguien que sí sé que es sincera y honesta conmigo, la nueva reina de los changeling Silent Shriek.

-¿Así que la puta de Chrisalys ya no gobierna, y ahora tu trabajas para tu sucesora? Que gran currículo estás haciéndote Skyshadow, ¡Ahora dime que pajas estás haciendo aquí bruja del tártaro! ¡¿Quieres que te capturemos como a tu amigo Demonsting!?

-¡¿Cómo dices, Demonsting fue capturado por ustedes?! –Menciono preocupada Skyshadow por su excompañero heraldo, él era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo por años, con Deathsaurus era la relación de un extraño respeto y con Darksteel su relación era casi era de enemigos mortales. -¿Te sorprendiste no? ¡Ahora dime qué carajo estás haciendo aquí maldita bruja!

-Eso a ti no te importa campesina, pero digamos que necesito entregar una invitación muy especial al elemento de la magia y el señor del caos, y si tengo la suerte de masacrarte en el proceso será genial, descuida le hice promesa a mi reina que no mataría a ningún elemento porque ella quiere hacerlo en persona, y no te subestimare como lo hice con Sweetie y Jolt, ¡voy a ir en serio desde el principio! –Dijo Skyshadow haciendo brillar su cuerno muy intensamente, Apple Bloom también se puso seria al ver a la alicornio, (tranquila Apple Bloom, recuerda cuando practicabas con Sweetie y recuerda sus puntos débiles que te conto LJ, sabes que ahora ella ahora es consciente de ellos pero no creo haya mejorado mucho en tres días, eres más fuerte que ella, aprovéchalo) se dijo asimismo la joven Apple preparándose para defender a los pequeños.

Lighting Jolt y Mistery Mist estaban enfrascados en un duelo de espadas aéreo impresionante, pero el corcel tenía una pequeña ventaja por su estilo y arma sobre el changeling, (¡Demonios, este pony es tan bueno como me lo advirtió su majestad, creo que incluso más, por eso dijo que usara al behemot contra él, pero esa Rarity se dio cuenta del plan, además también tengo que cuidarme de su maldito pajarraco!) al terminar de pensar esto Mist casi de inmediato Ojo de Trueno lo embiste con tal fuerza que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio, también gracias al águila no podía volar libremente, perdiendo su ventaja de ser un volador experimentado. -¡Ya ríndete Mist, eres muy bueno, incluso más que mi amigo Stars, pero en este momento no me puedes ganar, ve por tu reina y váyanse de Ponyville y nunca vuelvan! –Dijo Lighting dándole una oportunidad al Changeling, este le contesto furioso sin soltar la espada de su boca. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso idiota?! ¡Yo no voy a dejar de pelear por mi gran reina, ella hará que nuestra raza llegue a la gloria y llevara a Equestria a una nueva era dorada, tal como hizo en nuestro reino!

-¡¿Secar sentimientos es una era dorada?! ¡De verdad no los entiendo a ustedes changelings! ¡¿De verdad les gusta ser unos parásitos que no respetan nada?! –Dijo Lighting yendo a atacar de nuevo a Mist. -¡Creo que pueden buscar otra fuente de alimentación, pero lo siento por ti, pero como no quieres rendirte voy a tener que noquearte completamente!

(Si supieras capitán, que eso es lo que tratamos de encontrar en Equestria) Pensó Mist lanzándose el también contra Jolt, ambas espadas chocaron sacando chispas ante la mirada atenta de Ojo de Trueno, abajo en tierra el behemot trataba de golpear a Rarity infructuosamente. –Sí que eres lento cosa, ya me aburrí de verte pero desgraciadamente no puedo hallar tu tonto sello de unión, debería ser grande pero no lo veo. –Se dijo asimismo Rarity mientras sobrevolaba al monstruo, este dio un gran alarido para derribarla, pero ella se mantuvo casi en el mismo lugar, al abrir su gran hocico el behemot Rarity noto un brillo oscuro dentro del cuerpo de la bestia. –Creo que ya vi la unión, pero destruirla no será nada agradable para mí. –Dijo muy asqueada Rarity, tomo mucho aire con la boca y contuvo la respiración, después fue a toda velocidad hacia la gran boca del monstruo entrando en ella, el behemot la cerro de inmediata cuando entro la yegua e intento masticarla, pero no pudo ya que Rarity puso un campo de fuerza (Que desagrade aroma, no sé porque apesta tanto si estas cosas no comen), pensó Rarity mientras contenía las ganas de vomitar con mucho trabajo, atravesó el cuello y llego a la bola de energía oscura de donde salían unas especies de venas a todo el cuerpo, (bien ya te encontré estúpido sello, es hora de desaparecer fenómeno) pensó Rarity mientras con su cuerno concentraba una gran energía, cuando tuvo suficiente la lanzo sobre la energía negra desapareciéndola en el acto, el behemot empezó a retorcerse de manera antinatural gimiendo mientras salía de su cuerpo algunos haces de luz oscura, termino de retorcerse y sus ojos pasaron de negro a gris cenizo, al igual que todo su cuerpo, entonces se empezó a desarmar como si fuera un juguete sin tornillos que lo sujeten, dejando exactamente donde estaba la mitad de la bestia Rarity, quito su escudo y respiro desesperadamente. -¡Rayos, pensé que moriría ahogada, ahora a ver si Lighting necesita ayuda! –Dijo e inmediatamente fue a donde el corcel y el changeling combatían, llego y noto que la pelea ya estaba a favor de su joven amigo, Mist seguía combatiendo a gran nivel pero ya respiraba agitadamente y cansando, mientras que Jolt seguía fresco y relajado. -Veo que ya casi terminas Lighting, debo decirte que si hubiéramos seguido con nuestros rivales del principio seguiríamos en la misma tonada.

-Tienes razón Rarity, esa Shriek acomodo a nuestros rivales al principio para complicarnos la existencia, lo bueno que te diste cuenta rápidamente, ahora ve a donde esta Rainbow y esa perra, ayúdala para ya terminar con esto, no te preocupes yo cuando termine con Mist iré de inmediato. –Dijo el potro preparándose para atacar de nuevo, el changeling se puso en guardia preocupado, entonces los tres vieron que Rainbow bajaba a toda velocidad completamente destrozada emocionalmente. -¡ALÉJATE DE MI, VETE POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! -Gritaba totalmente enloquecida de tristeza la pegaso arcoíris. -¡Vamos Rainbow, todavía no termino de hablar contigo, espera! –Dijo diabólicamente "Shriek" mientras la seguía a gran velocidad, por eso ni Rarity ni Jolt pudieron verle la cara, pero si reconocieron la voz, haciéndolos enfurecer. -¡Como siempre son unos malditos, usan nuestros sentimientos en nuestra contra desgraciados hijos de puta!- Grito perdiendo el control Jolt, Mist puso una sonrisa de burla. –No es lo que creen ponys estúpidos, ¿Por qué no bajan y le preguntan a mi reina directamente?, yo me rindo por ahora, solo quería distraerlos, de antemano sabía que no le ganaría a ninguno de los dos, pero la reina es tan poderosa como cuatro elementos, así que ella terminara el trabajo.

-¡Lighting, este infeliz solo nos hizo perder el tiempo, vamos a ayudar a Rainbow antes de que ocurra algo grave! –Grito Rarity para que Jolt reaccionara. -¡Esta bien Rarity, este ya no puede hacer ya nada, vamos a ayudar a Rainbow, ven Ojo de Trueno! –Dijo Lighting tratando de calmarse un poco, los ponys y el águila empezaron a descender rápidamente. –Tontos, pronto verán la cruda verdad y yo estaré ahí para burlarme. –Dijo todo adolorido Mistery Mist mientras descendía el también lentamente.

Rainbow llego al suelo con las orejas y alas hacia abajo, -¡Esto no es posible, debe ser una ilusión como la de Darksteel uso en mí antes, debo tratar de libelarme! –se dijo asimismo Rainbow llorando, algo en su corazón le decía que no era cierto lo que hablo, pero trataba de ignorar eso, Fluttershy llego también al suelo muy calmada. –Quien lo diría Rainbow, eres más rápida que antes por esas hermosas alas de alicornio, te felicito. –Dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras recogía dos piezas grandes del behemot derrotado mientras los veía. –Pero creo que en tu interior sabes que esto no es un truco, el truco que hice fue distraer a Rarity y a Jolt para que empezara hablar contigo, pero me parece que tú no quieres, ya que te pones a volar como idiota, tendré que evitar eso. –Entonces sin avisar Fluttershy le lanzo una de las piezas al ala izquierda de Rainbow con todas sus fuerzas, fracturándola de inmediato. -¡MI ALA, ESTA COMPLETAMENTE ROTA! –Grito Rainbow mientras trataba inútilmente en permanecer en pie, se cayó y trato de proteger su ala herida. -¡Esto fue por casi matarme en esa tonta carrera que tuviste con Billy pendeja, si no fuera por esas mariposas me habría destrozado al tocar el suelo! –Grito furiosa Fluttershy recordándole a Rainbow lo que paso ese día, esto convenció completamente a Rainbow. -¡Por favor Fluttershy, no quería lastimarte, yo supe eso después de la carrera, de verdad lo lamento!

-Al fin te entro en tu cabeza dura de que soy Fluttershy, pensé que tenías daño cerebral por tantos choques que tuviste, pero todavía tengo que intercambiar algunas palabras contigo "amiga" así que tampoco puedo dejarte ir corriendo. –Entonces Fluttershy sin ningún tipo de compasión o empatía lanzo el otro pedazo grande del behemot hacia su pata trasera derecha, Rainbow no podía moverse por el dolor de su ala y espero el impacto cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios, pero sintió una pequeña ráfaga de aire y vio que la pieza se dividió en dos yéndose ambas partes en diferentes direcciones, volteo al frente y vio que fue Jolt quien lo corto con su espada. -¡Ya me canse de tus enfermos juegos Shriek, como te atreves a usar la imagen de una yegua tan noble como Fluttershy, te hare pagar por esto bruja, Rarity revisa por favor a Rainbow, está muy lastimada y parece que tiene un colapso nervioso!

-¡Si Lighting, enseguida lo hago! –Dijo Rarity mientras volvía a su forma original, vio el ala fracturada de su amiga, la vendo lo mejor que pudo y le puso un cabestrillo improvisado. –Bien, esto ayudara a que no te lastimes más, ahora te voy a tele transportar al hospital amiga.

-¡No, no los voy a dejar solos con ella, Fluttershy perdió completamente la razón y es tan o quizás más peligrosa que Dark Doll ahora! –Dijo Rainbow poniéndose con mucho trabajo en pie, ni Rarity ni Jolt creían lo que dijo. -¡No caigas en el juego de Shriek Rainbow, ni cuando Discord nos lavó el cerebro Fluttershy se comportó de esta manera tan cruel y malvada! –Menciono Rarity enojada viendo a su enemiga, Fluttershy ni siquiera la volteaba a ver viéndose el casco con una mueca de aburrimiento. -¡Eso es cierto Dash, igual fue cuando tomo ese tonto curso con Iron Will, ella se comportaba cruel y grosera, pero no al punto de querer de lisiar permanentemente a alguien, como ahora esta perra hizo contigo, seguramente la maldita de Shriek tiene a Fluttershy como prisionera y la torturo para que le contara todo lo que sabía! -Dijo Jolt pensando una respuesta lógica a la situación, al escuchar eso Fluttershy empezó a reír como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del reino. -¡Increíble, pero que buen planteamiento tuviste Lighting, ya piensas mejor las cosas desde que te golpeaste tú solo en mi casa, pero déjame decirte que yo nunca fui tan débil como creen, yo no habría dado ninguna información de ustedes aunque me torturaran hasta la muerte, en eso me parezco a tu mami, ella tampoco contaría nada si la capturaran en las misiones de su club extremo de salvajes!

-¡¿De qué rayos me estás hablando loca?! ¡Mi madre tiene años que se retiró de la guardia diurna, ya no intentes confundirme!

-Veo que Paper no es sincera contigo Jolty, seguro tiene más secretos que no conoces, bien se lo preguntaras cuando te vaya a ver al hospital, ¡Por qué ahí los voy a enviar a los tres! –Menciono Fluttershy preparándose a sacar su naginata, desde el cielo Ojo de Trueno se lanzó como saeta hacia la reina sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero a punto de impactar, Fluttershy lo volteo a ver rápidamente con "la mirada", pero esta mirada era diferente a la que hacía, se le pusieron los ojos completamente rojos como llamas, era la mirada prácticamente de un demonio furioso salido de las profundidades del tártaro a punto de atacar, parando al pobre animal completamente aterrorizado. –Lárgate. –Dijo entre dientes Fluttershy mirando directamente a Ojo de Trueno, el águila huyo despavorida de ahí, espantando a los tres ponys. –Veo que has cuidado muy bien a Ojo de Trueno Lighting, te felicito, de verdad se ve que te quiere mucho, igual como tú lo quieres a él.

-¡¿… C-c-c-como hiciste eso?! ¡Tu mirada nunca había afectado a Ojo de Trueno como tú misma me mencionaste esa tarde!

-Veo que ya también te convencí de mi identidad Lighting, eres más listo que la tarada de Dash, verás tuve un entrenamiento muy intenso por parte de mi maestra Chrisalys, saco todo mi potencial y le agradezco tanto, sin ella seguro me habría muerto en el Dry Sun, y para corresponderle voy a conquistar Equestria en su nombre, mis súbditos estarán tan felices, tendrán tanto que comer. –Al terminar de decir esto Fluttershy trata de golpear a Jolt con su naginata, el corcel apenas puede poner su espada para protegerse, al chocar ambas salen destellos purpuras de las hojas. -¡Pero basta de charlas "amigo mío", es hora de combatir, no sabes cómo espere enfrentarme a ti! –Grito con una cara malévola la pegaso, Rarity estaba en estado de shock. -… No puede ser… salgo de una pesadilla de 10 años… y ahora entro en otra que es mucho peor… -Menciono la unicornio completamente paralizada llorando considerablemente.

Apple Bloom y Skyshadow ya tenían un rato peleando con todas sus fuerzas desde el principio, la alicornio disparaba su magia con rayos no tan poderosos como los de la última vez, pero si más rápidos y sin que ella dejara de ver su objetivo, lo que ocasionaba que Apple Bloom casi no los pudiera esquivar, a final le pegaron cuatro rayos seguidos, Skyshadow ya se iba a burlar cuando la terrestre se recuperó rápidamente dándole una gran coz haciendo retroceder a Skyshadow, esta lanzo su ataque de cuchillas de sus alas, Apple Bloom la esquivo como lo habrían hecho sus amigos más rápidos, pero al no ser tan veloz como ellos, solamente las pudo esquivar sin poder contraatacar, ambas notaron que de seguir así no llegarían a nada. – ¡Parece que estamos parejas Skyshadow, tal vez seas un alicornio y tengas todas las habilidades de todos los tipos de ponys, pero eso no quiere decir que las puedas usar todas al 100%, ni siquiera las princesas pueden!

-¡Eso es cierto mi querida Apple Bloom, entonces te atacare como mejor la hago! -Dijo Skyshadow levantando el vuelo. -¡Por eso pude hacerle frente a los wonderbobos, ataque volando, crecí como pegaso toda mi niñez, debí intentar hacer esto contra ustedes el domingo, Voy atacarte volando con mi magia y no podrás hacerme nada! –Entonces empezó la alicornio a atacar con su cuerno, disparaba rayos eléctricos como si fuera una tormenta eléctrica, Apple Bloom era bastante ágil para esquivarlos, pero por muy poco, (Carajo, de nuevo hablaste de más Apple Bloom, le diste una ideota a Skyshadow, ahora debo intentar bajarla de nuevo e inutilizar sus alas para que no intente hacer esto de nuevo) pensó la terrestre tratando de ver algo que la ayudara, (no puedo ir al castillo a buscar algo que me sirva como arma o tratar de subir a la altura que esta ella, no puedo dejar a los niños solos con esta desgraciada, tengo que ver cómo llegar a donde esta ella y darle una buena coz), continuo revisando y vio una carreta con sandias cubiertas con una manta(bien, creo que eso me puede servir, ahora necesito…) ahora vio un árbol casi seco de naranjas (… ¡Perfecto, ahora debo acercar la carreta a ese árbol sin que la heraldo lo note, y creo que ya sé cómo!) –Hey Skyyyshaaadow, no sé porque regresaste, a lo mejor querías que Sweetie firmara tus discos… con un besito. –Dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa burlona entrecerrando los ojos, al oír esto Skyshadow se sonroja un poco. -¡Como te atreves a decirme eso loca, no soy como tu hermana, no es que no me agraden los gays, pero yo no comparto sus gustos… pero porque rayos te estoy diciendo esto, te voy a callar por hacerme decir cosas sin sentido!

-Comprendo, por lo menos no eres homofóbica, entonces… ¿quieres que Cool Jazz te "toque" en un concierto privado? –indico Apple Bloom, la reacción de Skyshadow fue… interesante, se ruborizo como una colegiala que vio de frente a su cantante favorito. -¡NO MAMES, ERES UNA IDIOTA APPLE BLOOM, YA ME CANSE DE OÍRTE DECIR TANTAS PENDEJADAS, ME LAS PAGARAS AHORA! –Grito la alicornio fuera de sus casillas, lanzando rayos a más velocidad y más fuertes que los anteriores, haciendo que Apple Bloom huyera rápidamente con una gran preocupación, (¡Si, la hice perder el control como lo hicieron Sweetie y Lighting, pero no creí que ella se interesara así en Jazz, pobrecito lo compadezco, pero ahora necesito mover la carreta!), paso al lado de esta y la empujo aparentando que fue sin intención al tratar de esquivar el ataque de Skyshadow, ella no se dio cuenta por lo molesta que estaba, seguía atacando de la misma manera frenética y Apple Bloom continuaba moviéndola cada vez que pasaba cerca, al fin la puso exactamente al lado del árbol, -(¡Bien, ya está justo donde yo quería, ahora el toque final!) Vamos Skyshadow, una pony como tú nunca le interesaría a alguien tan guapo y lindo como Jazz, tal vez a tu amiguito Darksteel le puedas llegar. –Menciono Apple Bloom poniéndose enfrente del árbol, presintiendo lo que sentía la alicornio por el hipogrifo, esto provoca que Skyshadow pierda los estribos completamente. -¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR TANTA MIERDA APPLE BLOOM, ME CANSE DE TI, ME VALE MADRES LA PROMESA QUE HICE, TE VOY A MATAR! –Entonces lanzo un rayo mágico muy poderoso, haciéndolo como en la pelea anterior hacia la pony terrestre, Apple Bloom aprovecho los segundos que la perdió de vista la alicornio para empezar a saltar arriba de la carreta, el rayo golpea al árbol, derribándolo rápidamente sobre el enganche de la carreta, haciendo que esta funcionara como catapulta, lanzando a gran velocidad a las sandias y a Apple Bloom en dirección a Skyshadow, la alicornio rompe todas las sandias, pero no puede tocar a Apple Bloom, ya estando a su lado le suelta un gran golpe en el escapulario del ala derecha lastimándolo. -¡Arggg, eres una maldita desgraciada! –Grito con mucho dolor y coraje Skyshadow, las dos yeguas cayeron en caída libre, Skyshadow pudo levitar para detenerse y Apple Bloom usando la manta que tenía la carreta improviso un paracaídas que hizo que cayera más lentamente. – ¡Bien, con el golpe que te di no podrás volar por un rato, deberías agradecer que no te fracture, lo bueno que esa parte de tus alas no está cubierta de ese metal! –Menciono Apple Bloom al tocar el suelo mientras chocaba sus cascos preparándose para continuar la lucha, Skyshadow revisaba su herida, solo era una contusión, pero muy grande y muy penetrante, si volaba seguro ella sola se fracturaría. -¡Me lleva, otra vez cometí el mismo error que la última vez, me enoje y ataque sin pensar, pero Fluttershy me lo advirtió clarito anoche que me mantuviera calmada, soy una pendeja! –Se quejó la alicornio sin darse cuenta de que menciono a su nueva líder con su nombre verdadero por el dolor que sentía, al escucharla ahora es Apple Bloom que enfada completamente. -¡Como te atreves a mencionar a Fluttershy maldita, ella nunca le diría un consejo a alguien como tú! –Al ver su reacción, Skyshadow aprovecho para lanzarle un rayo mágico a su pata delantera izquierda, rompiéndosela. -¡Desgraciada, me atacaste cuando yo estaba distraída, como duele! –Reclamo Apple Bloom casi cayéndose por el ataque, Skyshadow se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -¡Que te parece, como dijo mi reina Fluttershy, nos parecemos bastante, pierdes la paciencia muy fácil y tomas decisiones muy estúpidas, como cuando te tomates esa poción de esa cebra para obtener tu cutie mark, y te enfermaste de viruela cutie o cuando escapaste de la casa de mi reina para hallar a una estúpida gallina casi convirtiéndote en piedra con tus amigas por ese gallo dragón!

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?! ¡Ni a mi hermana se lo he dicho, las únicas además de Sweetie y Scootalo que lo sabían soy Twilight y… NO ES CIERTO, ES UNA MENTIRA TUYA, ELLA NO SERIA CAPAZ DE ESTO! –Grito completamente rota emocionalmente Apple Bloom. Skyshadow sintió algo de pena por ella. –Escucha manzanita, las ponys cambian, y por eso cuando uno los vuelve a ver después de mucho tiempo te sorprendes por lo que son capaces de hacer ahora, no sabes el sufrimiento que pasaron, así que no los puedes juzgar, y aunque no me creas te compadezco. –al terminar de decir esto Skyshadow le da una patada al su pierna derecha trasera, provocándole un desgarro a Apple Bloom. -¡Mi pierna, casi me la fracturas! –Aulló de dolor la Apple mientras caía retorciéndose. –Así no me molestaras más manzanita, cuando te recuperes te daré la revancha, pero ahora a lo que vine. –Entonces volteo a ver a los niños con una sonrisa malévola, quienes estaban aterrados por lo que acaban de ver, la alicornio se empezó a acercar al campo de fuerza. -¡No te atrevas desgraciada loca, no toques a esos inocentes! –Grito desesperada Apple Bloom, quien trataba de moverse pero no podía por el dolor de sus extremidades lastimadas.

-¡Esa maldita viene para acá! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! –Grito temblando Teseo, Samanta ya había puesto a llorar pidiendo ayuda a su mamá, Illusion se puso enfrente de sus amigos en pose de ataque temblando ella también. –Amigos, lo siento, si hubiéramos ido a mi casa a jugar como sugirió Sam no estaríamos aquí, pero yo y mi estúpida rivalidad con Yang nos puso aquí. –Se disculpó muy arrepentida de su decisión la pequeña unicornio. –Yang, tengo una idea, pero hay hacerlo rápido, esa alicornio ya está concentrando su poder en su guantelete, seguro para romper el campo de fuerza que pusimos. –Dijo Ying al ver que la alicornio hacia eso, Yang estaba tan horrorizada que no pensaba claro. -¿C-c-cual esta idea hermanita? -Pregunto la mayor toda descompuesta. –Bien, tú también escucha Illusion, vamos a quitar el escudo en el preciso momento que la perra de Skyshadow lo intente romper, cuando pierda el equilibrio nos voy a tele transportar a mi habitación, entonces entren en la puerta de la pared donde está mi librero, al cruzar inmediatamente rompen la perilla después de cerrar la puerta, ese es un portal a la habitación de mi prima Crystal en el imperio de cristal, al romper la perilla se cierra completamente el portal, así escaparemos.

-¡Es una muy buena idea Ying, ella no podrá seguirnos! –Dijo Yang calmándose un poco gracias a su hermana, pero Illusion se notaba preocupada, pero estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Ying. –Muy bien alas de murciélago lo haremos como tú dices.

-¡Muy bien mocosas! ¡¿Van a quitar su tonto escudo o yo lo voy a tener que derribar?! –Indico Skyshadow poniéndose al frente del escudo, las tres que estaban haciendo el campo de fuerza no dijeron nada viéndola de manera desafiante. –Muy bien, como quieran. –Dijo la alicornio empezando a dar su golpe. -¡Muy bien, ahora! –Grito ordenando Ying, las tres potrillas desaparecieron el escudo de inmediato haciéndola caer a Skyshadow, Ying hizo brillar su cuerno a gran intensidad que hizo que todos los niños cerraran los ojos, Yang al abrirlos vio que ya estaban en la habitación de su hermana. -¡Perfecto, todos entren en la puerta, Ying tu primero! –Ordeno Yang, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¿Ying? –Volvió a preguntar ahora revisando con la mirada toda la habitación sin poder verla. -¡YING, DONDE ESTAS! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas- -¡No sabemos dónde está, pero tampoco esta Illusion! –Grito también desesperada Samanta mientras Teseo revisaba el cuarto buscando a ambas, los tres fueron entonces al balcón, y vieron horrorizados que Ying e Illusion se quedaron en donde estaban justo en frente de Skyshadow.

-¡Illusion pendeja! ¡¿Por qué no te fuiste con los demás?! –Reclamo muy molesta Ying a la unicornio. -¡Porque me di cuenta de tu plan Ying, cuando lo explicaste dijiste "entren" y "rompen", no "entremos" y "rompemos", querías quedarte aquí para que Skyshadow no nos siguiera, dándole algo que vino a buscar… a ti, pero yo no puedo dejar sola a alguien que es menor que yo en peligro, así que también me quede, no dejare que te lastimen! –Dijo muy segura Illusion, Ying se sorprendió al ver que la unicornio descubrió su plan con solo equivocarse en dos palabras, Skyshadow estaba también muy sorprendida. –Sí que son ustedes dos muy listas niñas, sabias que soy muy rápida y que puedo seguir su aura mágica, y que las podía capturar antes de que pudieran hacer algo Ying y tu pequeña Illusion lo razonaste muy bien, hubiera preferido capturar a su hermana en también en lugar de a ti unicornio, pero a caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo. –Entonces les puso a las dos potrillas un restrictor de magia en los cuernos colocando a ambas en una burbuja mágica. –Muy bien, es hora de buscar a Fluttershy a y Mistery Mist para irnos, espero que puedan llevarme, aun me duele mucho el golpe que me diste Apple Bloom.

-¡Por favor Skyshadow, no las lastimes a esas nobles niñas, no te las lleves, por lo que más quieras! –Grito desesperada Apple Bloom arrastrándose hacia donde estaba la alicornio, al verla recordó que ella estuvo en una situación parecida, haciendo que llorara un poco. –No puedo dejarlas Apple Bloom, es mi deber con mi reina llevarlas ante ella, pero te prometo que no recibirán ni un tipo de daño, puedes confiar en mí, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. –Termino de decir esto Skyshadow empezó a correr rumbo a donde estaban sus aliados llevándose a Ying y a Illusion con ella, dejando atrás a Apple Bloom, esta al ver que no podía hacer nada grito horriblemente. -¡NOOOOOOO!

Lighting Jolt y Fluttershy seguían peleando frenéticamente en el aire, Rarity seguía en estado catatónico después de recibir la confesión de su vieja amiga pegaso, mientras balbuceaba que no era cierto, Rainbow no podía ayudar a su amigo gracias al ala rota cortesía de Fluttershy, Mistery Mist ya había aterrizado y veía muy entretenido la desesperación de los antiguos compañeros de su reina. -¡Maldición, de verdad se te seco el cerebro en el desierto Fluttershy, no puedo creer que de verdad nos intentes matar! –Menciono Lighting con lágrimas en los ojos decepcionado de ella, Fluttershy lo vio y se burló de él. -¡No sea idiota Lighting, a los que se les seco el cerebro fueron a ustedes, saben lo que hizo la desgraciada de Celestia y aun así la siguen como borregos, Lord Doll tiene razón, la mayoría de los ponys son estúpidos idiotas, me avergüenza ser una de ustedes bruto!

-¡Ya me canse de oírte, por respeto a mis amigas y al recuerdo que tengo de ti no te voy a matar, pero si te voy a lastimar mucho, espero que seas feliz en el manicomio desgraciada! –Grito Lighting lanzándose con la misma fuerza con la que cerceno el brazo a Dark Doll usando el lado sin filo de su espada, a punto de golpear a la pegaso demente ella lo esquiva fácilmente y con su naginata le corta las alas mágicas, haciendo caer a Lighting, uso su espada clavándola en un edificio alto para que le sirviera de freno, se detuvo y brinco al suelo. -¡Carajo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste esquivar mi mejor golpe?! ¡Iba a toda velocidad! – Se preguntó muy confundido el corcel, ni Doll pudo cubrirse de él pero Fluttershy lo esquivo como si fuera cosa de nada, ella aterrizo con una cara muy maléfica sonriendo. –Ay Lighting, pequeño Lighting, ¿aun crees que eres invencible y el mejor espadachín de Equestria?, déjame informarte que no es así, tu "mejor golpe" tiene muchas fallas, piensas mucho tratando de que sea perfecto sin dejar de ver a tu rival, pero descuidas tu velocidad haciendo que vayas más lento, también descuidando tus flancos como te acabas de dar cuenta, y no solo eso… -Entonces Fluttershy lanza de nuevo un golpe con su naginata, Lighting lo vuelve a bloquear con su espada. -… por ejemplo ahora estás perdiendo el tiempo pensando cómo vas a contra atacar, en cambio ¡Yo puedo hacer esto! –Entonces Fluttershy le lanza una patada directamente al rostro a Lighting, haciéndolo escupir sangre derribándolo. -¡Mierda, casi me tiras todos los dientes, pero esto se acaba…! ¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!. –No pudo terminar su frase cuando Fluttershy lo atravesó con su lanza la pierna trasera izquierda causándole una gran herida. –Tampoco soy tan tonta como para seguir peleando contigo Jolty, no te voy a enseñar como vencerme, así con esa herida ya no te podrás concentrar. –Indico Fluttershy, después lamio la sangre de la hoja de la naginata mientras se acercaba al herido corcel, entonces lo pateo en el costado izquierdo rompiéndole varias costillas. -¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH, no puede ser, me rompiste todos los huesos! –Grito muy adolorido Lighting Jolt mientras le salía mucha sangre por la boca, Fluttershy se acerca malévolamente. –No Lighting, no te he roto todos los huesos, solo te rompí algunas costillas... ¡Y ESTO!- Al decir esto con sus cascos delanteros la pegaso aplasta la pata delantera derecha del corcel donde todavía sostenía su espada, fracturándola con un gran dolor, haciendo que Lighting gritara muy fuerte, Apple Bloom sintió en ese momento que su querido amigo estaba en un gran peligro, pero por sus propias heridas no podía moverse, aun así se levantó y como pudo fue hacia donde estaba el, Rainbow no podía hacer nada ya que no podía volar y Mist le impedía moverse, Rarity no salía del estado en que se encontraba. -¿Ves Lighting? Si tú eres lo mejor que ofrece Equestria, ni yo ni Lord Doll tendremos algún problema en conquistar todo el reino. –Menciono Fluttershy susurrándole a la oreja a Jolt, él la vio con unos ojos desafiantes. –Vete al tártaro y chupa mi trasero maldita traidora. –Dijo Lighting con una voz muy débil, Fluttershy de nuevo lo golpea con el bastón en su rostro aventándolo lejos, se empieza acercar de nuevo pero ya Lighting no dijo nada, ya estaba inconsciente con el ojo izquierdo negro. –Debo decir que eres muy resistente amigo mío, descansa ahora, te lo mereces. –Le dijo dulcemente la pegaso mientras lo besaba en la frente. -¡Maldita zorra, aléjate de él! –Grito furiosa Rainbow al ver el gesto de Fluttershy, lo sintió como un sarcasmo de su parte, entonces Fluttershy voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella dándole una gran coz en el rostro, lanzándola al lado de Rarity, Rainbow tampoco se paró, la había noqueado de una patada. –Esto te enseñara a no meterte en lo que no importa Rainbow Dash.

-Su majestad, ¿Qué hacemos con ella? –Dijo Mistery Mist señalando a Rarity, Fluttershy la vio analizándola. –Déjala así Mist, ella tiene un colapso nervioso, no nos hará nada. –Efectivamente Rarity seguía perdida en sus pensamientos diciendo como mantra que no era cierto, en ese instante llega Skyshadow con las niñas capturadas. -¡Shriek, Mist, tengo a la hija menor de Twilight y Discord y a una de sus amigas, hay que largarnos de aquí antes de que…! -Entonces vio inconscientes a Jolt y a Rainbow muy lastimados y a Rarity perdida. -¡No puede ser, derrotaron a tres elementos ustedes dos!

-De hecho Skyshadow, a mí me derrotaron, fue la reina Fluttershy quien venció a los dos que están tirados, la otra enloqueció al ver ese espectáculo. –Dijo Mist al revisar a las niñas. -¡Increíble, a mí me costó mucho trabajo derrotar a Apple Bloom y me lastimo mucho el ala, tu Fluttershy derrotaste a dos sin sudar!

-Tuve suerte Skyli, si yo me hubiera enfrentado al signo de la empatía hubiera tenido muchos problemas, gracias a los ancestros que no fue así, pero ahora déjame ver tu ala herida. –Solicitó dulcemente Fluttershy, después de revisarla cuidadosamente le pidió a Mist una crema que llevaba el poniéndosela. –Esta crema hará que la contusión que tienes baje, pero no podrás volar todavía. -Entonces se despojó de la armadura que traía. –Ven, sube en mí, yo te llevare amiga, es hora de ir a casa.

-Muchas gracias mi reina. –Dijo agradecida la alicornio subiéndose en Fluttershy, a punto de despegar un rayo mágico muy grande pasó a lado de los tres invasores, voltearon todos y vieron que fue Rarity. -¡DEJA LIBRE A MI SOBRINA Y A SU AMIGA FLUTTERSHY… TU… TU…TU MALDITA BASTARDA HIJA DE PERRA MALNACIDA! –Grito furiosa la unicornio preparando otro rayo igual. –Vaya, vaya, parece que tu pequeño cerebro regreso de vacaciones Rarity, pero te recomiendo que nos dejes en paz "querida", ya nosotros nos vamos.

-¡No te dejare huir maldita desquiciada, me pagaras todo lo que has hecho degenerada hija de puta con tu asquerosa sangre!

-¡Pero que lenguaje! Pero verás Rarity, tú no nos puedes ganar a los tres, Mist y yo estamos en buenas condiciones y Skyshadow a pesar de estar lastimada del ala sigue siendo una alicornio muy poderosa, además creo que deberías llevar a estos dos pendejos al hospital si no quieres que se mueran, tres si contamos a la idiota que viene cojeando ahí. –Entonces señalo a Apple Bloom quien venía cojeando lastimosamente con la mirada perdida. -…Lighting… mi querido Lighting… ya voy a ayudarte, no temas… casi llego. –Pudo alcanzar el lugar donde estaba tirado el corcel, lo vio y le salieron lágrimas de los ojos. –Lighting… no pude llegar a tiempo… lo siento… perdóname –Dijo tristemente la joven desmayándose ella al lado de quien amaba. -¡Apple Bloom, resiste querida, Sweetie no me perdonara si alguno de los dos muere! –Grito desesperada Rarity llorando a mares, Skyshadow sintió una gran pena por lo que acaba de ver. –Fluttershy… por favor vámonos, ya hicimos todo lo que querías.

-Está bien mi querida alicornio, después contactare a Twilight para empezar negociaciones por estas pequeñas. –Dijo malévolamente Fluttershy volteando a ver a las potrillas, no se escuchaba lo que decían dentro, pero era más que obvio que Ying insultaba de todas las maneras conocidas a la pegaso. –Veo que te pareces a tu madre en eso grosera, ya veré como te quito esa maña, ¡nos vemos Rarity, después tratare que vayamos al spa como lo hacíamos antes!- Dijo Fluttershy despegando junto con Mistery Mist seguidos por la burbuja perdiéndose en el horizonte, al dejar de verlos Rarity grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡FLUTTERSHY! ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUE NOS TRAICIONASTE A TODOS HERMANA?!


	20. Dolor

**Capítulo 20.**

 **Dolor.**

En la base de circulo interno, todos los miembros a excepción de Zecora, Hope y Sombra ya le habían dado sus buenos golpes a Demonsting intentando que contestara sus preguntas. –¡Con una chingada, habla de una buenas vez rastrero, yo como escorpiones como tú en el desayuno! –Menciono Braedburn mientras le daba un par de sus poderosas patadas, Demonsting se retuerce pero también se ríe del corcel. -¡Vamos pony de tierra, la dieta de ustedes sé que solo es herbívora idiota, y tú no me mataras, en eso todos los Apple se parecen ingenuo! –Entonces Uppercross le puso un explosivo encima al heraldo. -¡Ya se acabó mi paciencia sabandija, si no contestas las preguntas de la princesas y de la comandante Velvet voy hacerte volar hasta el cielo, tal vez tu exoesqueleto sea magitanio pero la onda de choque te va licuar todas las entrañas, así que te doy diez segundos antes de hacerte explotar, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…! -todos se empezaron a alejarse preocupados al ver la mirada de loca que puso Uppercross. -¡… 5, 4, 3…! -empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno, al mismo tiempo el explosivo también empezó a brillar echando chispas. -¡2…! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas la unicornio cubriéndose con un escudo, pero fue Demonsting quien termino la cuenta regresiva. -¡UNO, CERO! -grito burlonamente el heraldo, Uppercross hizo brillar su cuerno como nunca… pero no hizo nada, el explosivo se despegó solo del escorpión. -¡Sabia que solo son habladores ponys, no tienen las agallas para matarme, me necesitan vivo!

-¡Ya me estoy cansando de ti idiota, te voy a sacar la información directamente de tu sangrante cerebro! –Dijo Coco tomando un gran cuchillo, y se acercó a Demonsting. –Por favor niña, tú eres la que menos se atreverías a hacerme eso, no me malentiendas, sé que todos lo de tu grupito idiota son capaces de hacerlo, pero no les serviría de nada, ya que cuando muera Dark Doll hizo un conjuro sobre nosotros, haciendo cenizas nuestro cerebro cuando no tengamos pulso, así que la única manera de que me saquen información es si yo se las digo. –Menciono Demonsting, Coco soltó el cuchillo muy frustrada, entonces Darling le dio un pergamino a Fancy Pants. -¡Muy bien sabiondo, veamos si puedes resistir esto, es un hechizo antiguo que hace que al blanco diga la verdad de todo lo que se le pregunte, Fancy si me haces los honores!

-¡Por supuesto querida Daring, "Para aquellos que la verdad sea revelada, corazones abiertos y secretos sin sellar, desde ahora y hasta que sea ahora nuevamente, tras lo cual la memoria terminara, todos los que ahora en esta casa están, la verdad de otras voces oirán"! –Termino de decir esto el cuerno del unicornio lanzo un rayo sobre el escorpión, haciendo que sus seis ojos se pusieran en espiral. –Muy bien Demonsting, ahora dinos la verdad. -Pidió amablemente Fancy Pants, entonces el escorpión empezó a hablar. –La verdad… ¡es que son un par pendejos Fancy Pants y Daring Doo, los hechizos no nos afectan por el magitanio grandísimos Tontos!

-¡Demonios, este heraldo es el más frustrante de los cuatro! –Dijo Luna estando a nada de usar la voz real en el directamente en sus oídos. -¡¿Zecora no le puedes dar una pócima para hacerlo hablar?!

-Querida princesa Luna hacer eso sería una inutilidad, ya que la condición única del escorpión le daría inmunidad. –Paperwhite y Octavia ya se acercaban de nuevo a Demonsting para darle de nuevo varias patadas, cuando la primera sintió una corriente que le atravesó todo el cuerpo parándose de inmediato y cambiando su semblante de molesto a uno de gran preocupación. -¡¿Paper que te pasa?! ¡Te pusiste muy pálida, casi como un cadáver! –Indico Octavia al ver a su compañera, Paper empezó a llorar. -¡Mi hijo… mi hijo está en grave peligro, debo regresar a Ponyville para ayudarlo, no te mueras, mami va ayudarte! –Grito completamente desesperada la capitana yéndose lo más rápido que le daban sus patas de la sala, sus compañeros vieron anonadados sin entender nada. -¡Por la luz! ¡¿Qué le pasa a Paperwhite Twilight?! –Pregunto muy preocupada Celestia, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la princesa de la amistad, al voltearla a ver notó que ella, Discord y Spike tenían el mismo semblante que tuvo Paper antes de irse desesperada. -¡Ying, Ying! –Ahora gritaba Twilight con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hija menor saliendo los tres rápidamente volando quitando de su camino a los miembros que intentaban calmarlos para saber que rayos estaba pasando. -¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Qué hicieron tus compañeros engendro?! –Grito Shield al heraldo, amenazando con atravesarlo con su cuerno, pero vio que Demonsting estaba tan confundido como los demás. -¡Y yo como demonios voy a saber, no he visto a mis compañeros desde hace más de 24 horas!

-¡Se trata de mi nieta Ying y del hijo de Paper, yo también siento que ella está en grave peligro, hay que ir a Ponyville de inmediato, princesas, que los guardias regresen a este infeliz a su celda! –Grito Velvet mientras salía rápidamente con todos los miembros del circulo siguiéndola, Shinning y Cadance en ese momento también sintieron lo mismo que había sentido su familia. -¡Ying no, ella es una potrilla inocente!- Grito desesperada Cadance mientras salía, Shinning lloraba en silencio. -¡Luna, quédate aquí, no tiene caso ir las dos, ordena triplicar las guardias en todas la ciudades y territorios, algo muy malo está pasando en el reino! -Indico Celestia a su hermana también corriendo siguiendo a los demás. -¡No te preocupes hermana, se hará como dices! –Entonces volteo a ver a Demonsting quien ya era escoltado a su celda y le dio una advertencia. –Ruega que no haya pasado nada maldito, porque si le ocurrió algo a alguien en Ponyville, sentirás una furia que hará palidecer a la rabia de su jefe, y no será de mi parte.

En el tren rumbo a Rainbow Falls, todos estaban durmiendo ya que era un largo viaje a excepción de Cool Jazz quien revisaba una y otra vez sus partituras tratando de encontrar un error que lo dejara mal, en ese momento sintió algo horrible que parecía que le quemaba el alma. -¡Mierda, mis amigos y la pequeña hija de Twilight! –Grito el músico dejando caer sus notas, Al mismo tiempo Apple Jack se para gritando como si hubiera tenido una horrible pesadilla. -¡Por el Eliseo, Apple Bloom está mal herida!

-¡Hermanas, Lighting, Ying por favor NO! –Exclamo Sweetie Bell, tomando a Firebreather como queriéndola proteger de algo, la bebé empezó a llorar, no porque la hayan despertado, sino por la misma razón que sentía su tía. -¿Por qué lo hiciste amiga, es que te volviste loca por estar sola? –Dijo llorando Pinkie al despertarse con la melena algo desinflada, al parecer ella sabía quién era la culpable, pero no dijo nada para evitar aumentar el sufrimiento de los demás, Scootalo llorando en silencio tomo el freno de emergencia parando el tren. -¡No hay tiempo para esto, hay que regresar a Ponyville de inmediato, nuestros hermanos y hermanas nos necesitan! –Indico rápidamente Scootalo, sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y bajaran del tren dejando todas sus cosas menos el saxofón y el lazo especial de Jazz y Apple Jack respectivamente, corrieron y en el caso de Scoot volaron lo más rápido que podían regresando a Ponyville.

Paperwhite seguía trotando rumbo a Ponyville, no pudo tomar el tren ya que este salía en unas dos horas, no podía esperar y decidió ir corriendo, no le importaba cruzar el Everfree, lo único que le importaba era llegar rápido a costa de lo que fuera, entonces alguien que iba volando la sujeto y se la llevo con ella, era Spike quien la agarro. -¡Yo te llevo Paper, llegaremos más rápido volando que incluso si fuéramos por tren!

-¡Gracias Spike, pero debemos ir lo más rápido posible, algo está muy mal, lo siento en mis entrañas!

-¡También yo siento eso Paper! –Dijo Twilight poniéndose a la misma altura de ellos. -¡Algo horrible le paso a Ying, a Lighting, a Apple Bloom, a Rainbow, y a Rarity, Discord, usa tú poderes para tele transportarnos de inmediato, no podemos perder el tiempo volando!

-¡De acuerdo Twilight, todos pónganse cerca de mí, como es algo de distancia sentirán algo de turbulencias!- Lo hicieron como dijo Discord y chasqueo sus garras desapareciendo antes de que Fleetfoot, Derpy y Daring los pudieran alcanzar, apareciendo enfrente del castillo, allí ya estaba Crystal abrazando a Yang quien lloraba desconsoladamente junto con Stars quien estaba en completa guardia defendiendo a las niñas, mientras Diamond Tiara abrazaba a Samanta y Teseo quienes se veían muy mal también, Twilight corrió rápidamente a donde estaba su hija. -¿Yang hijita mía, que paso, donde está tu hermana?

-Mami… perdóname, yo no quería que Ying… -Empezó a disculparse Yang llorando, no sabía que decir y mucho menos como decirlo. -¿Qué no querías que Ying que hija? –Pregunto Twilight, ella ya presentía lo peor. -¡Es que a Ying la secuestro esa maldita de Skyshadow junto con Illusion y yo no pude evitarlo, soy una mala hermana!

-¡Por la luz y los ancestros no, no mi pequeñita Ying, ella es una niña por todos los cielos! –Grito desesperada Twilight quebrándose, este dolor era peor que si le atravesaran el corazón. -¡NO YING, ELLA A PESAR DE SUS BROMAS Y QUE ES MAL HABLADA ES UNA POTRILLA BUENA Y DULCE! –Grito Discord haciendo caer rayos en el lugar, a diferencia de los que lanzaba en sus chistes, estos eran peligrosos y furiosos.

-Eso no es todo tíos. –Dijo Crystal acercándose a ellos. –Skyshadow lastimo mucho a Apple Bloom y uno de sus otros dos compañeros casi matan a tres ponys, incluyendo a Lighting y a Rainbow, ahora están en el hospital atendiéndolos, mi tía Rarity está con ellos, a ella no la lastimaron tanto.

-¡Mi hijo, a mi hijo casi lo matan! –Grito desesperada Paperwhite, cierto que como soldado había pasado muchas veces por situaciones similares, pero ahora se trataba de su hijo, casi se desmaya de la impresión. -¡Por favor no, él es un joven que apenas empieza su camino!

-¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE CRYSTAL?! –Pregunto Twilight encendiéndose en llamas completamente furiosa. -¡¿FUE ESE MALDITO PERRO DE DARKSTEEL O QUIZÁ FUE DEATHSAURUS, O EL MISMO HIJO DE LA CHINGADA DE DOLL?!

-No fueron ninguno de ellos, a esa alicornio la acompañaban un changeling que realmente no hizo nada y… –Empezó a contestar Crystal, pero ya no supo cómo continuar, por las historias que le contaban sus padres y los otros elementos no podía creer que ella hiciera algo así, entonces Stars Saber fue quien continuo. -… Fue… Fluttershy sus majestades, ella es al parecer la nueva reina de los changelings, con su naginata masacro a Jolt y a Rainbow como si fueran novatos de academia.

-¡¿QUÉ FLUTTERSHY HIZO QUE, USANDO QUE Y ES REINA DE QUIEN?! –Gritaron al unísono Twilight, Discord y Paperwhite, no podían creer que la dulce pegaso que conocían quien era amable con todos, incluso con sus enemigos fuera capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como secuestrar a unas niñas y algo tan cruel como intentar matar a sus viejos amigos sin remordimientos. –Yo sé que no lo pueden creer Twilight, pero yo la vi cuando con esa lanza atravesó la pierna a Lighting y como fracturo el ala de Rainbow sin ninguna piedad, y no era un changeling disfrazado ya que la alarma no se activó y sabes que funciona bien ya que tú misma la revisaste. –Dijo Tiara quien seguía consolando a los niños sin soltarlos. -¡Yo no lo creo, iré de inmediato a ver a Rarity al hospital, para que desmienta esto! –Dijo molesto Discord a punto de tele transportarse al hospital. -¡Espera Discord, Paper y yo vamos contigo, Spike sé que quieres ver si Rarity está bien pero te pido que te quedes a cuidar a Yang, Crystal y a los demás, no sabemos si… la pony que hizo esto volverá! –Pidió llorando Twilight a su hermano, ella tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, además estaba preocupada por sus amigos heridos. -¡Descuida hermana, sé que mi esposa está bien, protegeré a mis sobrinas con toda mi fuerza junto con Stars, además el Circulo ya debe estar en camino! –Contesto Spike preparándose para cualquier cosa, Discord se tele transporto junto con Twilight y Paper a la sala de urgencias del hospital, allí estaba Rarity con algunos vendajes adhesivos y vendada en una pata, sentada en su sofá llorando completamente en silencio. -¡Rarity que bueno que no estas herida! ¡¿Pero dónde Lighting, Rainbow y Apple Bloom, están bien?! –Se apresuró a preguntar Paper a la modista, está la volteo a ver con una sonrisa triste. –No te preocupes amiga, pude traerlos al hospital inmediatamente después de que se fue esa maldita traidora, los doctores pudieron estabilizar a los tres, ahora están descansando, nos avisaran cuando podamos verlos, pero no puedo mentirte Paper, a Lighting fue a quien lastimo más esa… esa… ni siquiera puedo mencionar el nombre de esa perra, le rompió varios huesos y lo atravesó con su lanza en una de sus piernas, gracias a que es un pony de tierra muy fuerte ya se están soldando sus huesos igual que los de Apple Bloom y Rainbow, sus heridas ya se están curando con el apoyo de los unicornios médicos, pero me dijeron que la cicatriz que le dejo esa lanza no se podrá quitar, lamento no haber podido ayudarlos, también no pude rescatar a Ying y a Illusion, perdónenme, sigo siendo una unicornio inútil.

-Eso no es cierto mi amiga, sin ti es muy probable que ellos terminaran muertos, te agradezco de corazón que hayas ayudado a mi hijo, nunca podre pagarte lo que hiciste. –Dijo Paperwhite abrazando a Rarity, Discord se acercó a ellas para preguntar qué pasó, temía que la respuesta fuera lo mismo que dijo Stars y Diamond. –Rarity, sé que no quisieras hablar de eso… pero necesito saber quién secuestro a mi hija y lastimo a manzanita II, a la marimacha y a cuchillitos, y que sea la verdad. –Rarity se descompuso completamente, sabía que tenía que decirles la verdad a Twilight y Discord aunque esta doliera. –A Apple Bloom la hirió Skyshadow, pero a Rainbow y a Lighting fue… fue…

-¡Por Favor Rarity! –Grito Twilight con una gran sufrimiento en el corazón, ya que presentía que venía la confirmación de lo que dijeron Tiara y Stars. -¡Ya dinos quien fue!

-¡FUE LA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA DE FLUTTERSHY, ELLA CASI MATA SIN PIEDAD A BILLY, A RAINBOW Y A LIGHTING, ELLA SECUESTRO A MI LINDA YING, ELLA YA NO ES NUESTRA AMIGA, ELLA ENLOQUECIÓ COMPLETAMENTE, EL ODIO QUE LE TIENE A CELESTIA HIZO QUE PERDIERA TODO EL SENTIDO COMÚN!

-No… no puede ser, ella no haría algo así, nunca odio a nadie, solo cuando le lave el cerebro era cruel, pero Twilight la hizo recapacitar, y me perdono a mi después de eso, y me volvió a perdonar de nuevo por el asunto de Tyrek… seguro era un bicho disfrazado. –Dijo Discord mientras le salían algunas lágrimas. –Sabes que es cierto Discord, seguro al llegar sentiste el aura mágica de Fluttershy, eso es como una huella digital que nadie puede imitar, y esa aura solo tiene odio y rencor. –Indico Rarity, entonces Discord entro en estado de shock, a un estado muy parecido al que entro Fluttershy cuando él la traiciono con Tyrek. -¡No puede ser, yo no esperaba algo así, que rayos te paso mi querida Fluttershy, que rayos paso en ese desierto maldito!

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa, Fluttershy me conto que si no salían las cosas bien en le reunión con Celestia, ella se iría al reino de las cebras, yo sabía que no era buena idea, muy pocos han logrado cruzar ese desierto solos, debí contar a donde se iba inmediatamente para que la detuvieran, pero hice una estúpida promesa de no hablar, soy una desgraciada! –dijo Paperwhite llorando, admitiendo lo que le conto la pegaso amarilla cuando fue con su hijo por su mascota. -¡Fluttershy enloqueció seguramente por las condiciones de ese desierto, y también la encontró seguramente débil Chrisalys y la manipulo en ese estado de debilidad!

-Fluttershy… no sabes cómo te odio en este momento maldita traidora, tus problemas que crees que tienes con Celestia en tu mente desquiciada son solo entre ustedes dos, pero involucraste a dos inocentes y lastimaste hasta casi matar a tres de mis hermanos, si le haces daño a mi pequeña Ying o a Illusion desearas nunca haberme conocido perra, preferías estar muerta. –Dijo Twilight completamente furiosa con los ojos cerrados y mostrando los dientes, Discord, Rarity y Paperwhite notaron que no podían calmarla así que decidieron permanecer en silencio.

Fluttershy aun llevando en su lomo a Skyshadow y Mistery Mist casi llegaban a su reino, nadie los noto a pesar del estado de alerta de todo el reino de Equestria, a pesar de su aplastante victoria sobre los elementos le les veía la cara con gran fastidio, era porque Ying los insultaba de todas maneras conocidas y otras nuevas que invento solo para ellos, ella no pudo romper la burbuja pero si logro romper los restrictores y el hechizo de insonorización de ella. -¡Espero que le haya gusta vivir hasta ahora pendejos, porque cuando mis padres los encuentren pinches bastardos los van a hacer mierda, nunca los van a perdonar por lastimar a mi tía Apple Bloom, a mi tía Rainbow y mi tío LJ degenerados imbéciles infelices, desearan que los manden a la chingada putas maricas, sobre todo a ti culo de mariposa ingrata, mi mami te va a sacar las asquerosas entrañas si me pones un solo casco encima ramera barata, eres una maldita tocada mamona salida del mas asqueroso, jodido y horrible coño de toda Equestria y más allá, los van a joder de una manera tal que desearan no haber nacido de sus putas y perras madres!

-¡Por todos los demonios del tártaro y más allá, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! –Grito completamente desesperado Mistery Mist, en su vida lo habían sacado de sus casillas, ni siquiera sus allegados más cercanos a él lo habrían visto así. -¡Cállate escuincla, si quieres vivir para ver que Celestia levante de nuevo el sol!

-¡Te voy a decir unas cosas mosca de mierda, 1.- No tienes el valor de matarme, ya lo habrías hecho. 2.- Tu reinita loca me necesita viva para negociar con mis padres ya que notarían de inmediato si quieren sustituirme con unos de sus bichos. 3.- Si me eliminan a mí y a mi compañera Illusion, tendrán que enfrentar la ira de no solo de Equestria, también enfrentarían la ira de todos nuestros aliados, haciendo desaparecer a todo su reino de insectos parásitos, así que no me amenaces pinche pendejo! -Mist no supo que contestarle a la pequeña princesa del caos, todo lo que dijo le atino. -Eres más lista de lo que aparentas pequeña, apuesto que tus padres ni siquiera saben eso, ¿verdad? -pregunto tiernamente Fluttershy volteándola a ver, este gesto espanta a Ying, Illusion e inclusive a Skyshadow (no que te paso estos años aquí Fluttershy, pero eso definitivamente te hizo una esquizofrénica bipolar) pensó la alicornio viendo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa culo de mariposa! –Contesto Ying dándole la espalda a Fluttershy, Illusion estaba toda espantada al ver que la princesa retaba a la pegaso. –Ying, por favor ya no la provoques, no sabes cómo reaccionara, está loca. -Indico la unicornio temblando con voz muy baja, Ying le contesto algo molesta. –Deberías seguir tu propio consejo Illusion, ya que tú siempre provocas a los demás, sobre todo a mí y a mi hermana. –Dijo Ying viendo a los ojos a Illusion muy seria, quien no le contesto ya que tenía razón, Ying le sonrió al verla. –Pero seguiré tu buen consejo, ya no le diré nada a esta maniática, las dos pensaremos como salir de esto. –Al escuchar esto Illusion recupera la esperanza de salir de esto, asiente sonriendo en silencio a Ying, ella hace lo mismo, al mismo tiempo voltearon de nuevo a ver a Fluttershy con semblantes muy decididos sin decir ni una palabra. -De verdad eres muy interesante niña, aunque esta Illusion te fastidie y humille, tú la calmaste a pesar de todo, eso me convenció que debo presentarte a alguien muuuuy especial, disfrutara mucho verlas a ustedes dos. –Dijo Fluttershy cambiando su rostro a uno malvado sonriendo siniestramente, las niñas a pesar de estar temerosas no retrocedieron nada, (Fluttershy, a pesar de que te di mi lealtad, no dejare que lastimes a dos niñas inocentes, aunque me muera en el intento de protegerlas) Pensó Skyshadow al ver esto último, al hacerlo apareció una muy pequeña pluma roja en su ala izquierda.

Pinkie Pie, Cool Jazz, Sweetie Bell, Apple Jack y Scootalo llegaron al hospital después de dejar a Firebreather con Spike y Stars, quienes les contaron sobre el ataque sin mencionar para nada a Fluttershy. -¡Señorita, necesitamos saber cómo están Lighting Jolt, Apple Bloom y Rainbow Dash por favor! -Pidió desesperada Sweetie inmediatamente al llegar a la recepción. –Señorita, esos tres pacientes llegaron muy lastimados pero ya están estables, tranquilícese, por orden la princesa Twilight fueron llevados junto con otro paciente a una sala de cuidados intensivos aparte de los demás, ella me pidió que cuanto llegaran ustedes cinco pasaran, la sala de espera de esa habitación está en el tercer piso en el ala izquierda del hospital, ahí pueden encontrarla junto con los demás, estoy segura que pronto verán a sus amigos.

-¡Gracias señorita! –Menciono Sweetie corriendo rápidamente a las escaleras, los demás la siguieron igual de rápido, al llegar adonde les indico la recepcionista, llegaron y ahí estaban Twilight quien era abrazada por Discord, Paperwhite mirando en la ventana el horizonte y Rarity hablando con la enfermera Red Hearth, vieron que Octavia y Derpy hacían guardia en la puerta de la habitación, ambas vestidas con armaduras, eran iguales a las que usaban las guardia diurna, solo que estas eran de color azul metálico. -¿Tavi que haces aquí y porque estas vestida así? –Pregunta Jazz confundido al ver a su hermana adoptiva. -Es algo complicado Jazzy, solo digamos que ustedes no son los únicos que defienden Equestria hasta sus últimas consecuencias, algunos la defendemos desde las sombras. -Menciono Octavia amablemente respondiendo un poco a la pregunta de Jazz, entonces del pasillo salió Twilight Velvet vestida con una armadura más elaborada que la de sus compañeras con una capa roja. -Bien coloque los detectores de auras en todo el hospital, no sé si sirvan ya que no hemos detectado a esa malnacida después de que ataco y secuestro a mi nieta, pero desgraciadamente es lo más que podemos hacer por ahora, Braedburn y Fancy también terminaron de colocarlas en el castillo y no dejaran ni a Yang y Crystal solas y el teniente Stars tampoco lo hará, ya también están ahí tu hermano y Cadance.

-Gracias mamá, ¿Dónde están Shield y el resto de tu equipo? –Pregunto Twilight viendo para abajo. –Zecora regreso a su casa para tratar de encontrar una pócima que nos pueda servir, Sombra y Hope se quedaron en Canterlot para cuidar a su pequeño por si se le ocurre a… ella hacerle lo mismo que a Ying, Shield y resto del Circulo Interno despegaron en el HelliAirship para buscarla hasta el último rincón de Equestria.

-¿Twilight, Rarity, Discord, que paso, que desgraciado monstruo hizo esto? –Pregunto Apple Jack acercándose a Twilight, ella se levantó y fue enfrente de sus compañeros recién llegados. –Fue Fluttershy, ella es la nueva reina de los changelings, se llevó a mi hija menor y una de sus compañeras para chantajearnos, ella también estuvo a punto de asesinar a Billy, Rainbow y a Lighting, también Apple Bloom casi se muere ya que estando herida hizo un esfuerzo sobre equino para tratar de ayudar a LJ.

-No… no es cierto… Fluttershy nunca haría algo así, ella es la más dulce y amorosa pony que tengo el gusto de conocer, se molestaba como cualquiera de nosotros, incluso menos, pero nunca hizo algo tan terrible… seguro era un insecto camuflado y no se dieron cuenta. –Dijo Scootalo con algunas lágrimas, pero Rarity la objetó inmediatamente. –No querida Scoot, ella conocía detalles que solo Fluttershy sabía de nosotros, además le hizo una "mirada" horrible a Ojo de Trueno, y nadie puede duplicar eso.

-Ellos no mienten, fue Fluttershy, lo sé. –Indico Pinkie llorando. -Mi pinkie sentido me dice que ella se volvió loca no sé porque, ahora nos ve como enemigos a los que debe quitar del camino para conquistar Equestria, y creo que quiere aliarse con Dark Doll.

-No puede estar pasando esto… ¡NO ES CIERTO! –Grito Apple Jack tratando de mentirse a sí misma, pero ella sabía que sus amigos no los estaban engañando, se soltó llorar, Sweetie furiosa fue a reclamarle a Paperwhite, -¡TU TIENES TODA LA CULPA, POR TU ESTÚPIDA PROMESA DE MIERDA DE NO CONTARNOS LO QUE PENSABA FLUTTERSHY, ELLA SE FUE SIN QUE PUDIÉRAMOS IMPEDIRLO, AHORA ELLA SE VOLVIÓ LOCA Y CASI MATA A MI LIGHTING Y A MIS DOS AMIGAS, ERES UNA MENTIROSA PATÉTICA!

-Lo sé, aunque sé que no lo merezco, perdóname Sweetie Bell. –Dijo aun mirando al horizonte Paper. –Defraude a mi hijo y a mi esposo por eso, tuve un mal criterio en eso, pensé que Fluttershy estaría bien. –Sweetie estuvo a punto de golpear a Paper, pero se contuvo de último momento, Jazz le pone un casco encima para tratar de tranquilizarla. –Sweetie amiga, sabes en el interior de ti que Paperwhite no tuvo la culpa, yo creo que Fluttershy de todas maneras se habría ido aunque se lo dijera a todas sus amigas, si estaba decidida nadie la habría podido detener, y muy probablemente ustedes la habrían dejado ir ya que confiaban en ella, lo que paso después no tiene nadie la culpa, me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera ella la tiene.

-Tienes razón Jazz, estoy culpando a alguien que está sufriendo mucho por pensar apresuradamente, Paper no tienes culpa de nada, yo habría hecho lo misma promesa si Fluttershy me lo hubiera pedido a mí, me disculpo por haberte gritado, es que estoy tan molesta con Fluttershy que intente desquitarme con la primera pony que vi, sé que estas tan preocupada por Lighting como yo. –Se disculpó Sweetie con Paper consolándola. –Gracias Jovencita, pero no quita el hecho de que tengo algo de culpa.

-Lo que no me explico es como esa traidora de Fluttershy sigue siendo el elemento de la amabilidad, porque lo que hizo hoy es todo lo contrario. –Se cuestionó Jazz al analizar esa situación, Discord contesto la duda del músico. -Es que seguramente en su mente enferma ella cree que sigue siendo amable Trompetilla, por lo que me conto Rarity ella trata muy dulcemente a sus súbditos, y es un hecho que trata a los animales bien por lo que conto Verdi al venir al hospital después que lo noqueo el tal Mist para que lo revisaran. –En eso momento llega el Dr. Flat Lane levitando los resultados de los ponys heridos por la invasión de Fluttershy. –Lamento la demora su majestad, los pacientes ya están recuperándose, todavía están inconscientes pero ya pueden pasar a verlos, traten de no despertarlos ya que eso haría más lento su proceso de curación.

-Paper tu pasa primero junto con mi hija y los demás elementos, Octavia, Derpy y yo pasaremos después para ver a nuestro compañero Billy. -Indicó Velvet a su amiga, ella en silencio le agradeció y procedió a entrar a la habitación junto con los demás, entraron y vieron algo muy desagradable para todos ellos, los cuatros lesionados tenían puestos respiradores conectados con monitores de signos vitales, Billy tenia enyesadas la patas traseras y vendado de casi todo el cuerpo, Rainbow tenía un cuello ortopédico y su ala enyesada, Apple Bloom tenia enyesada su pata izquierda delantera y vendada su pata derecha trasera, Jolt se encontraba peor que los demás, sus patas delantera derecha y la izquierda trasera enyesadas, su lomo y costados vendados por las costillas rotas, también tenía su ojo izquierdo vendado y además de los monitores tenia conectado a suero fisiológico, Paperwhite se acercó llorando en silencio a donde se encontraba su hijo, lo tomo del casco izquierdo. –Hijo, perdóname por no haberte ayudado, es mi culpa que nuestra amiga se volviera loca. –También se le acerco Sweetie al potro y acaricio su cabeza con la suya. –No te preocupes Jolty, tu mami y yo te cuidaremos, descansa y de nuevo estarás corriendo muy pronto. –Scootalo se acercó a Rainbow y le empezó a acariciar su ala rota. –No te preocupes hermana, saldrás de esto y entonces nos volveremos más fuertes para detener a cualquiera. –Apple Jack se sentó al lado de su hermana y empezó a acariciarle la melena cantándole una canción de cuna que la cantaba cuando era una bebé, la joven Apple sonrió al parecer que la escuchaba.

Deathsaurus entro intempestivamente al laboratorio de su jefe. -¡Señor, varios de nuestros insectos espías traen información que yo personalmente no creo! – Dijo el dragón komodo con voz muy, muy alta, Dark Doll estaba preparando una solución muy inestable y volátil, a distraerlo Deathsaurus mezcla las dos soluciones de más haciendo que estas exploten, se dispersó el humo de la explosión y los dos seres estaban completamente negros por las cenizas. -¡No mames lagartija, te advertí que no me interrumpieras a menos que fuera muy importante! ¡¿Ya rescato el idiota de Darksteel al bueno para nada de Demonsting?!

-Eh… nop, pero es algo que creo que necesita saber jefe.

-¡¿Tú crees que yo necesito saber algo, desde cuando piensas lagartija?! ¡Ahora voy a tener que empezar de nuevo, dime lo que querías informarme, si es una mamada te voy a usar de conejillo de indias para mis experimentos!

-Es que… el reino de Equestria está en alerta máxima por…

-¡Eso ya lo sé torpe, soy tan grandioso y aterrador que es lo menos que esperaría de ellos!

-Es que no es por usted señor… parece ser que secuestraron a la hija menor del elemento de la magia y el señor del caos junto con otra potrilla, derrotando a tres elementos hasta casi matarlos. –Menciono Deathsaurus, al escuchar eso Doll tira los frascos, al hacer contacto con el piso hay una explosión más fuerte de la anterior, derribando la puerta, lo bueno que el resto de sus sustancias químicas están resguardadas al igual que pócimas que está haciendo para liberar a sus prospectos de aliados. -¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO DEATHSAURUS, ALGUIEN HIZO ALGO QUE NOSOTROS CINCO NO PUDIMOS, QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTE MILAGRO!?

-Eso es lo más raro señor y que yo no puedo creer, al parecer fue un changeling, una alicornio… Skyshadow y… el elemento de la amabilidad quien casi mata los elementos de la paciencia, lealtad y empatía.

-¡¿QUÉ LA LOCA DE FLUTTERSHY HIZO QUE?! –Dijo muy sorprendido Doll, aunque ya sabía de la verdadera identidad de ella, pero no pensó que sería capaz de hacer eso, de lastimar a sus viejos amigos y secuestrar a unas potrillas, puso una sonrisa malvada y rio maniáticamente. -¡De verdad eres admirable mi querida reina Fluttershy, me habría encantado ver las caras de esos tontos cuando les mostraste que la locura te libero completamente de tus ataduras, y al parecer mejoraste a la idiota de Skyshadow en un solo día, impresionante!

-¿Señor… eso quiere decir que Silent Shriek es en realidad Fluttershy?

-¡Por supuesto lagartija, eso es por demás obvio ahora, parece ser que nuestras alianzas ya empezaron a dar frutos, me doy cuenta que eres más poderosa de lo que imaginaba Fluttershy, debo preparar tu "regalo" lo antes posible y mejorarlo, sigue pendiente de las noticias Deathsaurus, ahora debo reparar mi laboratorio y continuar mi trabajo, fuera de mi vista! –Dijo Doll mientras sacaba a su heraldo del laboratorio, arreglo la puerta y la cerro de inmediato, dejando al dragón muy confundido pensando en que le habría pasado a la pegaso para volverse así.

Demonsting, quien tenía supresores de magia especiales colocados en sus pinzas y aguijón dentro de su celda noto que duplicaron los guardias que lo vigilaban, pasando de solo tres a seis en las últimas horas. –Parece que me vuelto muy popular come pajas, pero deberían tratarme mejor, por menos deberían darme un libro para que me entretenga, el último libro de "La Guerra de los Océanos" estaría bien, y les recuerdo payasos que yo no como hierbas como ustedes vacas, así que no puedo ni quiero comerme esta mugrosa ensalada, no soy mi compañera Skyshadow.

-Cállate aracne, tu asquerosa comida ya la están preparando y hasta que nos diga la princesa Luna no se te dará ni un libro. –Le contesto uno de los soldados volteándolo a ver, Demonsting suspiro de resignación y se acostó en la cama volteando al techo, entonces aparece enfrente de él Twilight Sparkle, a quien no se le veían los ojos cubiertos por su melena. –Pero que parece, ahora tengo la visita personal de una princesita, ¿Qué esperas obtener de mí, si tu mami salvaje no me saco nada? -Entonces Twilight le disparo a quemarropa un rayo mágico azotándolo en la pared y haciéndolo revotar al suelo. -¡¿Qué te pasa maldita, que ya te contagio sus malas mañas la estúpida de tu madre?! –Grito muy adolorido el escorpión, ese golpe lo lastimo más que cualquiera que le dio el círculo interno. -¿Dónde está Fluttershy? –Pregunto Twilight con baja pero muy encolerizada, sorprendiendo al heraldo. -¿De qué rayos me hablas princesa Twilight? ¡Si tú no sabes dónde está tu amiga mucho menos yo! – De nuevo Twilight lo golpea con su magia aún más fuerte que la vez anterior, haciéndolo rebotar en el piso y en el techo un par de ocasiones, si tuviera huesos en vez de exoesqueleto seguramente todos estarían rotos en ese momento. -¿Dónde está Fluttershy? – Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono anterior Twilight, al verla Demonsting se enfurece. -¡Ya te dije que no se estúpida, si no estuviera con estas mugrosas cosas ya te habría cortado el…! –No termino de hablar cuando Twilight esta vez lo patea con todas sus fuerzas, nunca había utilizado su fuerza física de alicornio hasta ahora, clavando prácticamente a Demonsting a la pared, ya empezaba a cuartearse y a sacar mucha sangre por su boca. –Esa no es la respuesta que quiero maldito, ¿Dónde está Fluttershy? –De nuevo pregunto Twilight mostrando los dientes rabiosamente, Demonsting no comprendía nada, la misma yegua que le reclamo a su madre por golpearlo atado ahora lo estaba golpeado según el sin motivo, ya que realmente no sabía dónde se encontraba la pegaso amarilla. –¡Ya te dije muchas veces que no lo sé, guardias, guardias, está loca me intenta matar! –Pidió ayuda el escorpión mientras caía de la pared, pero vio que los guardias estaban dormidos. –Ellos disfrutan de una siesta para que no nos interrumpan querido heraldo, de nuevo te pregunto lo mismo hijo de puta, ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA LA PERRA DE FLUTTERSHY?! –Grito ahora si Twilight mostrando sus ojos, ellos se veían con una gran rabia, nunca había visto algo así, ni siquiera a su jefe, al verlos también supo de inmediato que ella si era capaz de matarlo si lo le daba alguna respuesta que la calmara. -¡NO LO SE, EN SERIO QUE NO LO SE, NO TENGO IDEA PORQUE ESTAS TAN FURIOSA CON ELLA!

-Mientes. –Dijo Twilight lanzándole de nuevo una patada e inmediatamente después un rayo de magia, haciéndolo rebotar en toda la celda. –A esa traidora la acompañaba la desgraciada de Skyshadow, así que es obvio que tú sabes dónde están, o me lo dices ahora o te mato inmediatamente.

-¡No lo sé, no sé cómo Skyshadow esta con ella, recuerda que me capturaron ayer que fui a ver a los umbrums, solo sé que Skyshadow iba a ir acompañando a mi jefe al Dry Sun, Darksteel iba a ir al mundo humano y Deathsaurus al tártaro, no sé nada más, lo juro por la tumba de mis padres! –Dijo Demonsting confesando todo lo que sabía para salvar su vida, pero Twilight lo seguía viendo igual, por la ira que sentía no la convenció. –Sigues mintiendo, bien, sigue siendo fiel a tu amo desde lo más profundo del tártaro, hasta nunca alimaña. –Entonces la yegua empezó a levantar su pata para aplastar la cabeza del escorpión, este al estar tan lastimado no podía ni moverse, a punto de sacar su golpe Discord aparece junto con Velvet y Apple Jack. -¡Hija no, no te vuelvas una asesina, el de verdad no sabe dónde está Ying! –Al escuchar a su madre Twilight sale del trance del que estaba cuando estaba a centímetros de hacer contacto con Demonsting. -¡Por Celestia y Luna! ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez iba a hacer?! ¡Iba a matar a alguien indefenso a sangre fría, solo porque no me contestaba lo que quería oír! –Dijo Twilight viendo lo que hizo, se puso a llorar, Discord la abrazó tiernamente para calmarla. –Tranquila Twi, la ira te cegó un momento, muchos habrían reaccionado así incluyéndome, no sé qué pasó en el grupo de Doll, pero este escorpión realmente no sabe nada, debió ocurrir después de cuando lo capturaron.

-Sip, dijo la verdad y recuerda que yo sé mucho de eso. –Dijo Apple Jack poniendo un casco sobre el hombro de su amiga. –Por eso sé que este tipo dijo la verdad cuando confeso adonde fueron sus compañeros, ahora estoy segura que la maldita de Fluttershy tiene su reino en desierto Dry Sun, ese Deathsaurus seguramente fue a ver a Tyrek y Darksteel visito a esas tres sirenas, gracias a ti Twilight tenemos esa información.

-¡Pero para obtenerla casi hice algo imperdonable, lo siento, lo siento mucho! –Dijo Twilight mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Discord. –Ya paso Twilight, ahora debemos informar de esto a Celestia y a Luna para que aumente la vigilancia en el tártaro, y tú debes avisar a tu amiga Sunset Shimmer que vigile a esas tres putas baratas y nos avise de cualquier cosa rara que hagan, también debes despertar a los soldados que dormiste para tu sesión de interrogatorio con Demonsting.

-Está Bien Discord, gracias por detenerme todos ustedes. –Menciono Twilight agradecida, entonces despertó mágicamente a los tres guardias. -¡Sus majestades, Comandante Velvet, lady Apple Jack! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí, que paso en la celda y con el prisionero?! –Pregunto uno de los guardias viendo a Demonsting muy lastimado y la celda destrozada. –Fui yo quien hizo esto soldado. –Se apresuró a decir Velvet antes de que su hija hablara. –Tuve que aplicar medidas extremas para que hablara el prisionero, gracias a eso tenemos información muy importante, llévenlo a pabellón médico para que lo revisen y llévenlo a la celda especial, esta no creo que aguante mucho tiempo, y si dice algo que no es lo que les acabo de decir es porque solo quiere confundirlos. –Dos de los soldados fueron rápidamente por los médicos de la prisión mientras los demás hacían guardia. -¿Mamá, porque te he echaste la culpa? Yo fui quien hizo esto. –Preguntó en voz baja Twilight para que los soldados no escucharan, su madre la volteo a ver sonriéndole. –Porque no es necesario que Equestria sepa que la princesa de la amistad casi mata a alguien en un interrogatorio, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a que me consideren una loca muy violenta en los interrogatorios, Discord espero que cuentes esto como lo hice yo y Apple Jack, sé que tú no mientes porque te hace daño, por eso te pido que seas discreta, si no te preguntan de esto tú no tienes que contar nada.

-No se preocupe querida suegra, contare su versión, aunque con unas mejoras para embellecer el cuento.

-Y yo no abriré mis labios para contarlo Velvet, no creo que nadie me pregunte sobre eso, aunque sí creo que debo contárselo a los demás elementos, para que si ocurre otra vez ellos estén prevenidos y puedan calmar a Twi.

-A ellos si les puedes contar Apple Jack ya que estoy de acuerdo contigo y usted señor Demonsting, tampoco dirá nada, no creo que quiera ver a mi hija furiosa de nuevo. –Señaló Velvet al escorpión viéndolo fijamente. –Como si tuviera otra opción, nadie me creería de todas formas, pero te advierto princesita, si salgo de aquí me desquitare con todas mis fuerzas. –Respondió Demonsting viendo furioso a Twilight, ella lo vio molesta también pero no le respondió.

Mistery Mist escoltaba a las pequeñas ponys prisioneras en el castillo de Fluttershy, ella se quedó en el consultorio que tenía atendiendo a Skyshadow por su ala herida, no las llevo a los calabozos, sino a una habitación dentro de castillo. –Muy bien pequeñas pestes, aquí se quedaran, no intenten escapar, habrá en las ventanas y puertas seis de mis mejores soldados vigilando las 24x7 y tampoco intenten comunicarse con magia, está bloqueada las comunicaciones no permitidas desde el castillo, tienen comida ahí, si no comen yo mismo las obligare a comer metiéndoselas directamente al hocico, si la reina quiere que la acompañen a una de sus comidas irán si decir ni un pero y vestidas con los trajes que les dé, ahora entren y hagan lo que ustedes quieran por ahora. –Entonces Mist abrió la puerta y las niñas viéndolo despreciablemente entraron, la habitación era muy bonita con detalles que a cualquier niño de su edad le gustaría, al centro había una mesa con varias frutas, vegetales y dulces, había una litera tamaño King size. -¡Ah se me olvidaba, el ser especial de la que hablo mi amada reina ya la están vigilando también, así que disfruten su compañía, no vemos después! –Dijo Mist al salir mientras que sus soldados se ponían en frente de la puerta, al cerrarse Illusion corrió a la cama y se puso a llorar mientras Ying empezó a revisar toda la habitación volando. –Ese Mist tenía razón, en las dos ventanales de la habitación hay seis de esos bichos en cada una, contando con que hay en la puerta son dieciocho, a cualquiera que se le complicaría escapar de aquí.

-¡Eso no importa ya Ying, esa loca después de que consiga lo que quiere nos va a matar, tu maldita familia me causo esto, si nunca hubieran regresado yo estaría en casa con mis amigos y mi mami! –Grito Illusion insultando a Ying de nuevo, pero ella no reacciono molesta como habría hecho Yang, se le acerco tiernamente a la unicornio y la empezó acariciar la melena. –Sé que piensas eso Illusion y no te culpo, pero si mis padres no hubieran regresado a Ponyville, ese Doll hubiera tomado el pueblo y muy probablemente ya no estarías aquí, solo tuvimos mala suerte, esa Fluttershy habría podido capturar a cualquiera en Ponyville con el mismo resultado, discúlpame por haberte involucrado.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo Ying? Incluso ahora que te vuelvo a insultar, tú te comportas como si fueras mi hermana, cuando yo por ser mayor que tu debería calmarte a ti.

-Porque la verdad… es que me agradas Illusion, al principio no fue así por cómo nos insultaste, pero te vi realizar ese gran espectáculo junto con Teseo y Samanta, se ve que practicas mucho y eso me agrada, aunque no lo parezca yo también practico mucho mi magia del caos por ser muy peligrosa, mi hermana es una genio que la controla muy fácil al chasquear sus garras como mi papi, pero yo al parecerme a mi mami tengo que controlarla con mi pequeño cuerno, es muy difícil mantenerla a un nivel estable, por eso cuando la uso hago grandes espectáculos para que salga el todo el exceso sin riesgo para nadie.

-¡De verdad eres una genio Ying como menciono la loca de Fluttershy, controlas toda esa magia haciendo tus fuegos artificiales, yo tengo el mismo problema aunque en un nivel menor, soy tan fuerte que puedo lastimar a alguien, por eso hago ese espectáculo con mis amigos cada semana, mi mamá me recomendó hacer eso, me creí que era superior por tener exceso de magia, pero tú lo ves como un problema!

-Yo no lo veo como un problema Illusion, me preocupa que lo sepa mi hermana, ella cree que por ser la mayor es más fuerte, no quiero que se decepcione de sí misma, porque…yo soy mucho más fuerte que ella. -Dijo sinceramente Ying a Illusion, Yang tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso, solo Discord y Twilight sabían esto, y no se lo decían a Yang por esa misma razón, ya que tienen la esperanza que las dos alcanzasen un nivel parecido ya siendo adultas. –Pero basta de charlas, no quiero que ese Mist nos intente dar de comer, pero primero me llevare esos dulces al baño.

-¡Ying, no sea asquerosa, estoy segura que ni tu padre haría algo así! –Grito asqueada Illusion pensando lo que haría Ying, ella puso su característica sonrisa. -¡Vamos Illusion, acompáñame si todo sale bien te gustara! –Dijo la Sparkle entrando al baño, Illusion se quedó sentada en la cama un pequeño momento, después siguió a Ying al baño. -No sé cómo me convenciste de esto, seguro son tus ojos raros, son bonitos pero raros, ¡no se lo digas a tu odiosa hermana, ya que yo lo negare! –Menciono Illusion entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta, en un cuarto con pantallas mágicas de toda esa habitación vigilaba con una mirada de repugnancia Mistery Mist. –Niñas repulsivas, lo bueno que no puedo ver dentro del baño, pero no pueden escapar por la pequeña ventana de ahí, y si se reducen de tamaño se activara la alarma. –Ya en el baño Illusion y Ying notaron que no podían intentar encogerse y salir por la ventana o por el desagüe ya que notaron la alarma, que era realmente un hechizo para que los niños unicornios no escaparan de la escuela. -Bien, no sé si es malo o bueno que no podamos huir por el drenaje, Ying vamos a comer algo, yo tampoco quiero que Mist me alimente como un bebé.

-Espera un momento Illusion, tengo que probar algo, ese mosquito dijo que no podíamos comunicarnos afuera, ¿pero si intentamos mandar otra cosa? –Menciono Ying mientras desenvolvía un dulce de fresas (frutillas). -¡Ying, no seas cerda, te lo puedes comer afuera de este lugar! –Dijo muy asqueada Illusion conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, pero Ying no le hizo caso y lo arroja a su boca, (que funcione, por favor madre de Celestia y Luna, que funcione) entonces el dulce a punto de tocar su boca desapareció, salió de la nada una imagen de Twilight. -¡Ying hijita mía, estas bien, gracias a la madre de Celestia y Luna!

-¡Si mami, Illusion y yo estamos bien, pero habla más bajo, no quiero que culo de mariposa y sus gusanos nos oigan!

-Está bien Ying, me alegra mucho que ustedes estén ilesas, Illusion no te preocupes, tu mamá ya sabe de esto y llegara mañana a verme, las dos pensaremos en algo para rescatarlas.

-No se preocupe princesa Twilight, estoy segura que si madre une fuerzas con los elementos esa traidora loca se va arrepentir de habernos secuestrado a Ying y a mí, y no se preocupe por su hija, la cuidare como si fuera mi familia. –expresó Illusion decidida como nunca, esto se le noto en la mirada dándose cuenta Twilight. –Eres como tu madre, tal vez eres muy engreída, pero en el fondo tienes un gran corazón, descuida te creo, pero ahora necesito que me digan en donde están niñas.

-No lo sé mamá, yo apenas estoy conociendo Ponyville, el Everfree y Canterlot, el imperio de cristal solo conozco el cuarto de mi prima. –Dijo muy preocupada Ying, Illusion la abraza para calmarla. –No te preocupes Ying, apenas llegaste a Equestria hace cuatro días y apenas vas en tercero, princesa Twilight, estoy segura que estamos por la mitad del desierto Dry Sun pero no sé si al este o al oeste, esa burbuja no me dejo notar en donde estaba el sol.

-Eso es muy buena información Illusion, nos redujiste mucho el área en donde buscarlas, ahora escuchen ambas, es obvio que Fluttershy no sabe que podemos comunicarnos, así que sean muy discretas, no la provoquen de ninguna manera, obedézcanla si no ponen en riesgo sus vidas, Ying voy a tener que mantener tu castigo más tiempo para seguir en contacto, cuando las rescatemos podrás comer todos los dulces que quieras hija.

-Está bien mami, si eso me permite verte, puedo soportar no comer ni un dulce. –Dijo Ying sonriendo con lágrimas de alegría. –No se preocupe princesa, seremos sus oídos y ojos aquí con esa loca, le contaremos todo lo que sepamos. –Menciono Illusion haciendo una pinkie promesa. –Está bien niñas, averigüen todo lo que puedan sin arriesgarse, comuníquense conmigo no tan seguido para que no levanten sospechas, cuídense entre ambas, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, hasta luego. –Se despidió Twilight desapareciendo su imagen, las niñas se vieron muy seguras y confiadas entre sí, salieron de baño y empezaron a comer, no notaron que desde las sombras unos ojos cian las veían, (Que henos hacían esas dos ponys tanto tiempo en el baño, es asqueroso) pensó la misteriosa figura.


	21. Misión de rescate en Canterlot

**Capítulo 21.**

 **Misión de rescate en Canterlot.**

(Como rescato a Demonsting, como rescato a ese insecto) Se preguntaba en ciclo infinito Darksteel desde el bosque Everfree vigilando Canterlot desde ayer en la tarde, cuando llego triplicaron los guardias y colocaron un escudo de fuerza alrededor de la ciudad, Celestia y Luna alternaban sus puestos en el telescopio real buscando algo, por su vista superior de hipogrifo, noto que Luna estaba muy molesta y Celestia triste consigo misma, había pasado algo de lo que no estaba enterado al permanecer en el bosque, complicando aún más su misión. –Demonios, tengo que entrar a esa maldita ciudad, pero los guardias revisan a todos los que quieren entrar, y no puedo ir por la red hidráulica o la de drenaje, ya que todas son vigiladas por cinco guardias, podría matarlos muy fácil pero me descubrirían y tendría que enfrentarme a Celestia y Luna en el mejor de los casos, necesito ser sigiloso. –En ese momento le gruño su estómago. –No puede ser, ahora tengo hambre, no he comido desde que Dark Doll me ordeno hacer esto. –Al decir esto salió de entre los arbustos un conejito negro -¡Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, ve aquí carne para mixiote ***** , no te hare daño, tan solo voy a comerte!

 ** _*Nota: El Mixiote es una comida tradicional del centro de México, consistente en carne enchilada cocida al vapor, envuelta en una película que se desprende de la penca del maguey pulquero._**

El hipogrifo se lanzó rápidamente sobre el conejo, a punto de tomarlo con sus garras este brinca sobre el pico de Darksteel y usándolo como trampolín brinca detrás de él mientras se barre enterrándose en el piso, el conejo pone una risa burlándose de él mientras le saca la lengua. -¡Maldita sabandija, como te atreves a burlarte de mí!- Chilla furioso Darksteel mientras lanzaba un zarpazo al pequeño animal, este lo esquiva muy fácil, le empieza a dar pequeñas patadas en el rostro, al terminar de nuevo le saca la lengua, el hipogrifo chilla furioso. -¡YA ME CANSE DE ESTO, TE VOY A HACER CARNE PICADA! –Darksteel se preparó para lanzar su lluvia asesina de plumas ahora si espantando al conejo, pero una dulce voz lo distrajo evitándolo. -¿Porque será que los grifos no soportan que se burlen de ellos, si solo Devil Candy estaba jugando con él? Si les gusta ser llevaditos deberían aguantarse, no que reaccionan como niños mimados.

-¡¿El elemento de la amabilidad, aquí?! –Dijo muy sorprendido Darksteel al ver a Fluttershy sobre un árbol jugando y alimentando a varios pájaros y ardillas, puso una mirada y sonrisa diabólica al verla. -¡Perfecto, si te capturo podre negociar que liberen al estúpido de Demonsting contigo, por cierto me encanta lo que le hiciste a tu rostro, esa cicatriz te da clase, tranquila tonta, no te lastimare… mucho!

-Te sugiero que no hagas esa pendejada que acabas de decir dodo, no creo que Dark Doll este muy feliz de saber que lastimaste a una de sus aliadas y la entregaste a nuestros enemigos. –Menciono Skyshadow saliendo de detrás de unos árboles, sorprendiendo más al hipogrifo al ver a su rival. -¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí regalada?! ¡Seguro escapaste de los insectos come excrementos y de su Pseudoreina hija de puta inútil!

-Darksteel, te aconsejo que no hables así de los changelings y de su poderosa reina, te puedes arrepentir mucho. –Dijo muy preocupada Skyshadow advirtiendo a su ex compañero, él se rio como nunca al oír esto, Fluttershy lo empezó a ver muy molesta. -¡Por favor estúpida, si tu escapaste de ellos no debe ser la gran cosa, seguro esa Silent Shriek es mucho más retrasada que Chrisalys, no sé cómo han sobrevivido esos engendros gusanos horribles buenos para nada de los más profundo del basurero, solo nos quitan el aire a los demás, deberían desaparecer para siempre de la faz de Equestria! –Este insulto fue lo que derrama el vaso de Fluttershy, los animales que tenía encima se quitaron rápidamente, tomo su naginata y voló casi como un rayo hacia Darksteel, el seguía insultando a los changelings cuando sintió una amenaza a su vida y trato de ponerse en guardia, pero ya era tarde, Fluttershy ya tenía su naginata sobre su cuello brillando intensamente en rojo. -¡Ya me canse de escucharte decir tanta mierda de mis queridos súbditos maldito dodo, si no te callas yo te voy a cortar tu horrible pescuezo para silenciarte para siempre!

-¡Imposible, esta pegaso amante de los animales tiene una lanza sobre mí y no me di cuenta… espera un segundo! ¡¿Dijiste mis súbditos, eres Silent Shriek, como no te detectaron, como no te detecte yo?!

-¡Mi teniente Skyshadow tiene razón sobre ti, eres un verdadero estúpido Darksteel, Silent Shriek es un alias pendejo, yo soy la reina de los changelings Fluttershy!

-No puede ser, eres la que detuvo el ataque de Dark Doll como nos contó, no te detecte porque no puedes cambiar de forma como los insec… -No pudo terminar de decir cuando Fluttershy lo corto un poco en el cuello haciendo surgir poca de su sangre. -…changelings lo hacen, ¿Qué hace aquí… su majestad? –Termino de hablar el hipogrifo muy preocupado por su vida, Fluttershy le quita la lanza del cuello, Skyshadow apenas podía contener la risa al ver humillado a Darksteel. –Parece que al fin entro en tu minúsculo cerebro quien soy Darksteel, vine como un favor para lord Doll y sobre todo para Skyli, te vamos a ayudar a rescatar a Demonsting, ya que es nuestra culpa que las guardia y vigilancia se triplicaran después de masacráramos a los elementos de la lealtad, empatía y paciencia y secuestrara a dos potrillas, una la hija menor de Twilight.

-¡¿Qué hicieron que?!- Pregunto gritando el hipogrifo, realmente él no le pudo poner una garra encima a Rainbow. -¡Me están tomando el pelo, si cuando atacamos nosotros no les pudimos hacer mucho daño!

-Después le explicare los detalles a tu jefe dodo, ahora tenemos que entrar a Canterlot. –Dijo Fluttershy volteando a ver a la ciudad, Devil Candy le señalo a varios pájaros que sobrevolaban el área e inmediatamente después a varios ponys en la ciudad con cutie marks relacionadas con animales viéndolos y "hablando" con ellos. –Parece ser que Celestia o Luna se dieron cuenta de cómo los espío, no importa, mis compañeros que me ayudaron realmente no viven cerca de aquí, estarán a salvo, ahora escúchenme ustedes dos vamos a planear nuestra jugada, Skyli muéstranos tus mapas y planos.

-Enseguida su alteza. –Skyshadow saco de su alforja un plano del palacio real de Canterlot. –Según este plano que consiguió Chrisalys en la invasión cuando fue la boda de Cadance, hay dos secciones que no muestran nada en el sótano del castillo.

-La sección del lado derecho es el laboratorio secreto de Starswirl y Celestia, lo sé porque ya estuve ahí, pobrecita hidra, la desgraciada de Celestia la dejo morir de hambre. -Dijo Fluttershy señalando esa sección, tomo una pluma y la marco. –Creo que ese es el tamaño de del laboratorio aproximadamente, lo que deja que resto sean los calabozos para los prisioneros más peligrosos antes de enviarlos al tártaro, ya que la roca de alrededor son muy fuertes y duras, seguramente en la celda más vigilada estará Demonsting.

-Muy interesante, ya sabemos dónde buscar al rastrero, el problema es como entrar a la ciudad, después entrar al palacio que seguramente estará más vigilado, evitar a las princesas y los agentes encubiertos del infeliz de Shield, rescatar a Demonsting y hacer lo mismo para poder salir, será muy fácil. –Menciono sarcásticamente Darksteel con una mueca de fastidio sosteniendo su cabeza con su garra, Fluttershy lo volteo a ver con una mirada y sonrisa diabólica. –Así es mi querido heraldo, será muy fácil. –Entonces Skyshadow saco de su alforja dos collares y un anillo dándoselos a la pegaso. Ella se puso uno de los collares y se transformó para sorpresa del heraldo en una grifo amarillo con la cabeza rosa con su mismo corte de peinado. –Así entraremos sin que nos noten.

-¡Estás loca yegua, aun funciona el hechizo de detección de la princesa Twilight, nada más te acerques a una se va activar! –Indico el hipogrifo al ver eso, Fluttershy solo dio una risita al escucharlo. –Una pregunta Darksteel ¿sentiste que yo cambie de forma, como lo habría hecho con cualquiera de mis súbditos?

-A decir verdad, no, no sentí absolutamente nada. –Contesto el hipogrifo muy confundido. –Es porque esta es un nuevo tipo de magia de metamorfosis, solo muy pocos de mis queridos changelings han podido dominarla, por eso no hemos atacado Canterlot como se debe, le costó mucho trabajo a mis científicos desarrollarla, y estos accesorios le permiten a cualquiera que no sea un changeling tener sus habilidades de disfraz, así que pónganselos y disfrácense en lo que ustedes quieran, solo que no sea muy exagerado ya que provocarían sospechas.

-Si su majestad, sus órdenes son ley para mí.

-Eres una lambiscona Shadow, seguro Dark Doll te castigara por hablar así.

-A mí no me importa lo que diga y piense ese infeliz, me abandono como si fuera ropa vieja. –Comento Skyshadow poniéndose el collar, transformándose en una potrilla unicornio roja con melena blanca de unos diez años. –Ya estoy lista Fluttershy.

-En qué bonita niña te transformaste Skyli, ¿Algún motivo en particular? -Pregunto tiernamente Fluttershy al verla, sonrojando a Skyshadow. -Realmente no hay un motivo amiga, solo me dio curiosidad como me vería así. –Respondió algo apenada la alicornio, haciendo que sintiera repulsión el hipogrifo. –Asco, a mí siempre me provocaras eso Shadow. –Indico Darksteel poniéndose el anillo, transformándose en un yak muy fornido, con su gorro característico. –Creo que esto no llama más la atención de lo que ustedes tienen, recomiendo entrar separados, sería muy raro ver una familia de una grifo y un yak con una pequeña unicornio, no sería raro en Ponyville, pero si aquí.

-Tienes razón Darksteel, Skyli tu entras primero, parece ser que va una excursión de escuela a Canterlot. –Dijo Fluttershy señalando al pequeño grupo a punto de llegar a la puerta. –Entra y nos veremos en la tienda de donas de Donut Joe en unos veinte minutos, nosotros dos podremos entran casi al mismo tiempo sin levantar sospechas, lleva a mi querida Devil Candy para que complemente tu disfraz. –Entonces la pequeña conejita se sube al lomo de Skyshadow. -Ella nos servirá como vigía cuando entremos al castillo.

-Muy bien su alteza, se hará como dice. –Menciono Skyshadow corriendo para alcanzar al grupo, ella se introdujo sin que los maestros se dieran cuenta, los guardias los revisaron al llegar a la puertas, un unicornio los escaneaba uno por uno, hizo lo mismo con Skyshadow que estaba lista para atacar y huir si la descubrían, pero el unicornio no detecto nada y continuo escaneando a los demás demostrando la efectividad del disfraz, entraron a la ciudad y cuando el grupo giro en una esquina , sigilosamente siguió de frente sin que lo notaran, llegando rápidamente a donde estaba la tienda de donas, recordó cómo le gustaban las donas que le compraban sus padres de potrilla ahí y sin dudarlo entro a comprar unas donas con cubierta de coco que eran sus favoritas y otra con dulce de zanahoria para Devil Candy, empezó a comer como si de verdad fuera una niña con mucho gusto y ganas recordando buenos tiempos cuando era parte de una familia feliz, llegaron en ese momento Darksteel y Fluttershy. –Mira qué bonito, tu tragando y nosotros no, yo no he probado bocado en casi un día entero, así que dame una dona "niñita". –Pidió exigiendo Darksteel a Skyshadow, pero esta como si fuera una niña odiosa y mimada se comió las dos que tenía enteras casi de una mordida. –No, cómpralas tu guajolote idiota.

-Deberías agradecer que de verdad me das repulsión ojete, si no te habría sacado las donas con una cesárea. -Menciono Darksteel mientras entraba a la tienda, Fluttershy se acercó a Skyshadow algo curiosa por lo que acababa de ver. –Se nota que ustedes dos no se quieren ver ni en pintura, ¿hay alguna razón en especial?

-Él es 2 años mayor que yo y por eso siempre me trato mal desde cuando nos empezó a entrenar Dark Doll, estaba tan harta de él que casi lo mato en una pelea de entrenamiento, ahí nos agarramos más coraje, a el porqué lo humille y yo porque no soporto que hable mal de mí y de mis… no importa realmente, es solo un idiota.

-Ya veo, cuando quieras contarme todo puedes hacerlo Skyshadow, yo también sufrí muchas humillaciones por mi carácter sumiso que tenía, si me hubiera defendido alguna vez como tú lo hiciste en las primeras veces, no habrían abusado tanto de mí, aunque… -Se le salieron algunas lágrimas a Fluttershy cuando dijo esto último, embrollando a la alicornio. -…sabes tienes razón, no importa, ya viene Darksteel, cuando termine de comer iremos rápidamente al castillo.

Darksteel comió rápidamente causando asco a las yeguas, termino y dio un gran eructo, Fluttershy le dio una cachetada que lo mando volando al piso. -¡Cuando estés enfrente de mí, no hagas eso indecente mal educado! –Le reclamo furiosa la pegaso, Darksteel se levantó encrespado del suelo. -¡Ya me estoy cansando de que me golpees bruja, no me importa quien seas, te voy a…!- De nuevo no termino de decir su frase cuando Fluttershy tenía sus garras sobre el cuello a punto de cortarlo, usando la "mirada" especial sobre él. -¡Tú no me vas a hacer nada fracasado, ahora me vas a respetar y a Skyshadow igual! ¡¿Quedo claro amigo?!

-…Tan…claro como el agua Fluttershy. –Dijo Darksteel temblando y tragando mucha saliva, pero la respuesta no le gusta nada a Fluttershy, quien lo empezó a cortar, el camuflaje que usaban era tan bueno que obtenían las características del ser del que estaban disfrazados. -¡Tan claro como el agua su majestad! –Corrigió su disculpas el hipogrifo, entonces la pegaso maniática lo suelta. –Más te vale estúpido dodo de mierda. –Indico Fluttershy mientras se lamia la sangre de Darksteel de su garra, (maldita loca, cuando el jefe obtenga lo que quiere de ti, yo mismo te voy a hacer pedazos, nadie te extrañara desgraciada) pensó muy rabioso el hipogrifo mientras veía a Fluttershy, quien iba platicando tranquilamente con Skyshadow como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Llegaron al castillo y se compraron boletos para una visita guiada para turistas, en donde esperaban había afiches de se busca con los enemigos del reino con su respectiva recompensa. –Vaya soy MUY popular, valgo igual que lord Doll. –Menciono Fluttershy orgullosa viendo su propio afiche, efectivamente valía 30 millones de bits por los delitos de alta traición, secuestro, intento de asesinato, uso de magia negra, utilizar animales inocentes contra el reino, asociación delictuosa y conspiración para derrocar a las princesas. –Los míos son los mismos que me dijo el tal Soarin y valgo 25 millones, genial. –Dijo también muy orgullosa de sus chistecitos Skyshadow, Traición, asociación delictuosa, conspiración, uso de magia negra, daños al reino, amenazas a las princesas, intento de homicidio y ahora también secuestro eran parte se delitos más lo que se acumularan, igual decía el afiche de Fluttershy, Darksteel se acercó para ver cuánto valía y que delitos por que se le perseguía, estaba seguro que valía más que Skyshadow, pero vio que solo valía 10 millones y que solo se le buscaba por asociación delictuosa, conspiración y uso de magia negra. -¡No puede ser, la lagartija y el insecto valen 18 millones cada uno y yo solo diez, incluso Chrisalys vale 20 millones y realmente no ha hecho nada en años! –Skyshadow se empezó a reír sin ningún tipo de control, Darksteel ya se iba a lanzar sobre ella cuando de nuevo Fluttershy lo volteo a ver molesta parándolo en seco, entonces llamaron a todos los presentes para iniciar el recorrido turístico, entraron los tres junto con el grupo, el guía empezó a explicar los detalles de cada lugar que recorrían, Fluttershy no le ponía atención ya que ella ya conocía el lugar, a Darksteel le valía madres todo lo que mostraban, pero Skyshadow si ponía mucha atención. –Es más bonito de lo que contaba mi padre. –Se dijo así misma pensando que nadie la escuchaba, pero si la oyó Fluttershy, puso una pequeña sonrisa viéndola, llegaron al gran salón donde se realiza la gran gala del galope, ahí se fueron atrasando con respecto al grupo, llegaron a la puerta de servicio y entraron ahí sin hacer ruido, dentro estaba vacío, solo estaban los muebles de cocina, estufas y refrigeradores, Devil Candy salto del lomo de Skyshadow y se puso enfrente de Fluttershy mientras cambiaban a su forma original los tres. –Muy bien mi pequeña diablilla, mami necesita saber cuántos guardias hay en el pasillo, ve a ver y me dices de inmediato. –Devil Candy hizo un saludo militar y fue a ver al pasillo de servicios, esperaron unos cinco minutos y regreso la conejita. –Muy bien chiquita, ¿cuántos soldados hay? –Pregunto tiernamente Fluttershy, la conejita levanto tres dedos. -¿Con que tres? ¡Perfecto, ya sabes que hacer mi pequeño demonio! –Indico malévolamente Fluttershy, Devil Candy volvió al pasillo. –Ahora escúchenme Darksteel y Skyshadow, escóndanse debajo de esa mesa, yo me encargare ahora. – dijo Fluttershy poniéndose a un lado de la puerta, los otros hicieron lo que ella les ordeno, (no puede ser, a mí el gran Darksteel mangoneado por una esquizofrénica), pensó el hipogrifo con una gran cara de fastidio, se escucharon varios ruidos desde el pasillo, Devil Candy entro corriendo seguida por tres soldados, un pegaso, un unicornio y un terrestre. -¡Maldito conejo, eres peor que una hidra! -Grito el pegaso furioso entrando a la habitación. -¡No, no, no, no, no, regresa aquí animal demente! –Bufo el unicornio entrando el también. -¡De verdad odio más a los sucios conejos que las practicas que teníamos en la academia! –Indico entrando el terrestre, al estar junto los tres Fluttershy se lanza sobre ellos dándoles a cada uno una patada que los noquea al instante. –Buenas noches tontos. –Menciono Fluttershy tomando la apariencia del terrestre. –Skyshadow, Darksteel ayúdenme a esconderlos en la alacena grande de ahí, y tomen su apariencia, así no sospecharan que estemos merodeando.

-Muy bien su majestad, es una gran buena idea. -Dijo Skyshadow tomando la apariencia del unicornio, Darksteel toma la apariencia del pegaso. –Vamos, hay que hacerlo rápido, todavía debemos llegar a los calabozos. -Sugirió el hipogrifo, las yeguas estuvieron de acuerdo con él y se pusieron en marcha, Devil Candy se escondió en la cola de Fluttershy, ella empezó a guiar ya que conocía muy bien el camino, empezaron a bajar al sótano fingiendo que estaban en rondín de vigilancia, llegaron a donde estaba la gran puerta del laboratorio de Starswirl el barbado, pero del otro lado había una puerta de metal muy oxidada. -¡Bingo, hemos llegado! –Dijo Fluttershy, abrieron la puerta y llegaron al oscuro pasillo por donde Twilight y compañía pasaron el día anterior, Skyshadow ilumino su cuerno y empezaron a avanzar, pasaron por el cuarto de interrogatorios, después por varias celdas vacías, vieron una casi destrozada y a punto de colapsarse, se preguntaron que pudo haber pasado ahí, entonces escucharon a una Yegua y a un corcel hablando, fueron inmediatamente hacia dónde venían las voces, en la esquina se pegaron a la pared y Darksteel volteo a ver cuidando que no lo vieran los que hablaban, Braedburn y Uppercross eran los que hacían guardia en la celda. -¿Cómo esta Billy, tu prima, el hijo de Paper, y Rainbow Brad? -Pregunto preocupada la unicornio, el corcel la volteo a ver algo inquieto. –Están bien, pero ayer en la noche que los vi todavía no despertaban, el doctor me explico que estos es bueno, ya que con la magia que tienen cada pony se concentra en las heridas, espero que despierten pronto.

-También espero eso yo francamente. –Dijo Uppercross viendo al piso, entonces los tres guardias falsos empezaron a acercarse a ellos, Uppercross y Braedburn se pusieron serios al verlos. -¿Qué desean soldados? ¡Saben que esta es un área restringida!

-Celestial nos mandó a ver si el prisionero no está causando problemas como ayer en el interrogatorio señora. –Contesto Fluttershy usando la voz del corcel –No ha habido ni un problema soldado, el escorpión no nos ha dado inconvenientes desde que le dimos el libro que pidió... pero hay algo que no me gusta. –Menciono Uppercross levitando el casco de Braedburn y El suyo poniéndoselos. -¿Que no le gusta señora? –Pregunto confundida Fluttershy. -¡Ayer que me conociste me reclamaste muy feo que yo te humille en la fiesta del jardín de Canterlot de hace algunos meses, aunque me disculpe tu seguías molesto, ahora me tratas bien, tú no eres ese soldado! –Grito Uppercross mientras saltaba junto con Braedburn sobre los tres impostores. –Muy bien, plan b. –Dijo tranquilamente ya con su voz melodiosa Fluttershy despojándose de sus disfraces los tres. La pegaso recibe con una patada a Braedburn lanzándolo contra la pared, Skyshadow lanza un gran rayo mágico hacia Uppercross, ella hace lo mismo pero el de la alicornio oscura lo absorbe y golpea a la unicornio a quemarropa, ambos miembros del círculo yacen inconscientes, Darksteel se acerca a la celda, viendo que Demonsting con algunas vendas colocadas en su cuerpo estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente. –Pareces muy entretenido insecto, incluso das la impresión de que estas de vacaciones inútil.

-¡¿Darksteel, como llegaste aquí?! ¡Fácil duplicaron las guardias por algo que hizo el elemento de la amabilidad, jodiendome en el proceso, ella al parecer enloqueció nivel Nightmare Moon!

-Si supieras arañito. –Dijo con una mueca de fastidio el hipogrifo, mientras hacía brillar su garra índice y metiéndola en la cerradura de la celda, después de un rato pudo abrir la celda. –Muy bien, ahora sal de ahí insecto, para que pueda quitarte esos restrictores y nos puedas ayudar a salir de aquí.

-¡Debes darte prisa guajolote, seguramente ya se activaron las alarmas silenciosas al abrir mi celda… espera un segundo! ¡¿Dijiste "nos puedas ayudar", vienes con Deathsaurus y el gran Doll?!- Pregunto saliendo el escorpión y vio a Fluttershy y a Skyshadow amarrando a Uppercross y a Braedburn, paralizándolo de la impresión. -¡Demonsting, amigo mío, qué bueno que está bien! –Dijo muy emocionada y sinceramente Skyshadow dándole un abrazo al escorpión, una pequeña pluma roja apareció en su ala derecha. -¡Perdón por no haberte podido ayudarte contra Sombra y Hope! ¿Ellos fueron lo que te lastimaron así de feo?

-¿Qué?... No, ellos realmente no me lastimaron, usaron un cristal reforzado con magitanio para capturarme, la que me hizo esto fue la bestia de Twilight Sparkle, quería información que yo no tenía. –Contesto aun confundido Demonsting por la reacción de la alicornio, nunca había sido tan efusiva, antes ni siquiera admitía que de verdad eran amigos, ahora lo gritaba sin importarle nada. –Por favor Skyshadow, ahora ya puedes soltarme para que el dodo me pueda quitar estos grilletes.

-¡Seguro Sting, yo también voy a ayudarte a quitarte esas horribles cadenas, y puedes llamarme solo Skyli por favor! –Menciono muy alegre Skyshadow haciendo brillar su cuerno liberando el aguijón de Demonsting, Darksteel rompió la de sus pinzas cortándolas, él estaba muy asqueado por la reacción de la alicornio. –De verdad estas enloqueciendo pendeja, nunca vi que te comportaras así con el insecto este. –Menciono el hipogrifo, pero de nuevo Fluttershy se le lanzo encima empujándolo contra la pared. -¡Te dije muy claro que ahora vas a respetar a Skyshadow ojete de porquería, esta es la última advertencia que te hago, a la próxima te voy a sacar los ojos! ¡¿Ya entendiste bien estúpido?!

-Si… entendí bien. –Dijo con mucho trabajo Darksteel, ya que la pegaso tenía una de sus patas delanteras sobre su cuello, ella lo soltó y él se sentó en el suelo viéndola con una gran rabia y rencor, Fluttershy se dirigió hacia Demonsting. –Buenas tardes sir Demonsting, yo soy Fluttershy, el elemento de la amabilidad y actual líder de los changelings y de Skyshadow, discúlpeme por todo lo que paso como prisionero de la perra de Celestia, ya que fue mi culpa por atacar Ponyville y secuestrar a la hija de Sparkle fueron los motivos que aumentaran la seguridad. –Menciono amablemente Fluttershy al escorpión, el no creía lo que estaba pasando enfrente de sus seis ojos, la misma pegaso que detuvo y amenazo fácil y cruelmente a Darksteel ahora lo trataba como sabía que ella se comportaba hace 8 años, al igual que todos pensó que ella estaba enferma de trastorno de bipolaridad. –No se preocupe su majestad, pero como dije antes, hay que largarnos de aquí, ya deben venir los guardias diurnos.

-Tienes razón Demonsting, ten ponte esto. –Indico Fluttershy dándole una banda parecida a los collares que tenían ella y Skyshadow y el anillo de Darksteel. –Resumiendo rápidamente esta banda te permitirá disfrazarte de lo que quieras como uno de mis súbditos, es efectiva contra las alarmas de Sparkle, ahora hay que irnos. –Al terminar de decir esto Fluttershy se transformó en el soldado terrestre de nuevo, igual Skyshadow y Darksteel, Demonsting se transformó en un guardia nocturno que vio la noche anterior, metieron a Uppercross y Braedburn a la celda, salieron de las catatumbas y vieron que ya había un gran alboroto, pudieron evitar a los guardias que venían, ya en los pasillos se convirtieron en miembros de la servidumbre, Skyshadow en sirvienta, Demonsting en mayordomo, Darksteel en paje real y Fluttershy en cocinera, llegaron a un gran salón donde estaban Shield con varios de sus agentes, llegaron exactamente enfrente de ellos. -¡¿Qué henos están haciendo todavía aquí?! ¡Todos los empleados ya debían estar evacuados, un prisionero muy peligroso escapo, y al parecer tiene cómplices! –Grito Shield a los cuatro. –Es que mi compañero paje se asustó mucho y se escondió debajo de una mesa, a mí y a mis compañeros nos costó demasiado trabajo sacarlo de ahí. –Dijo rápidamente Skyshadow tratándose de justificarse, Darksteel la vio con una furia por contar eso de él, pero no podía decir nada si querían seguir avanzando. –Está bien jovencita, salgan ahora al patio y vayan a la salida más cercana, aléjense del castillo lo más que puedan. –Indico Shield mientras él y sus agentes avanzaban hacia las escaleras para bajar. –¡Eso es lo que queremos hacer señor, no quiero estar cerca de este castillo en este instante! (Pobre estúpido tuerto, no te diste cuenta de nada) -Menciono con lágrimas de cocodrilo Fluttershy mientras corría hacia el jardín, ya ahí vieron que varios visitantes y empleados salían por la puerta de emergencia. -¡Excelente, la salida, ahora podremos huir sin ningún problema! –Dijo emocionado Darksteel, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él y empezaron a correr hacia allá, pero a medio camino el piso se transformó en una pista de hielo, haciendo resbalar a todos, no podían detenerse ni volar por la sorpresa, a punto de salir por la puerta por la dirección que llevaban se chocaron con el aire, quedando todos encima aplastando a Darksteel. –Maldición… cuando me… ocurrió esto en Ponyville… no termino nada bien. -Menciono el hipogrifo recuperando su forma original, resbalándose del muro. -¡No puede ser, este maldito muro y este hielo solo puede significar una cosa! -Grito furiosa Skyshadow mientras buscaba con la mirada al responsable transformándose ella también. –Así es "bailarina", debo decir que sus disfraces son muy buenos, casi logran confundirme, pero detecte un cambio en el espectro mágico cuando cambian de apariencia, impresionante, lograron pasar la alarmas de mi amada Twilight. –Menciono mientras aparecía Discord enfrente de ellos muy serio y notándose muy molesto. –Y yo no vine solo desgraciados. –Salió Luna de atrás de unos adornos del patio. -¡ES HORA DE QUE PAGUEN LO QUE HAN HECHO INFELICES, NO DEJARE QUE UNOS MALDITOS DEMENTES SIGAN HACIÉNDOLE MAS DAÑO A MIS SÚBDITOS! –Grito furiosa Luna usando la voz real, por el impacto de la onda los cuatro enemigos de Equestria chocaron de nuevo con el muro. -¡Eres una maldita Luna, casi nos rompes los tímpanos y todos nuestros cuerpos! –Grito Demonsting ya con su forma real, tratándose de recuperarse rápido, para poder contraatacar. –Mejor deberías rendirte y regresar pacíficamente a tu celda Demonsting, no sé cómo Doll desarrollo esta técnica de camuflaje, pero ahora no te dejaremos escapar con tus compañeros heraldos. –Indico la princesa Celestia bajando de una de las torres y poniéndose delante de Discord y Luna preparándose los tres para atacar, al ver a Celestia se notó que Fluttershy se enfureció horriblemente. -¡ERES UNA MALDITA PENDEJA CELESTIA, ESTA TÉCNICA DE CAMUFLAJE LA DESARROLLARON MIS QUERIDOS SÚBDITOS, NO LORD DOLL! ¡¿QUE TU ESTÚPIDO CEREBRO NO PUEDE ASIMILARLO?! ¡YA ESTOY HARTA QUE NOS SUBESTIMEN A NOSOTROS HIJA DE PERRA, YA NO MAS! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas la pegaso quitándose su disfraz y sacando su naginata, espantando a las princesas y al señor del caos, quienes aún tenían esperanza de que fuera un changeling disfrazado. -¡Tú no eres Fluttershy, ya deja de hacer una mala imitación de ella! –Menciono Celestia poniéndose enfrente de Fluttershy. –¡No puedo creer que no te entre en la cabeza quien soy idiota, he dicho cosas que obviamente solo se yo! ¡¿Recuerdas que te deje el ojo morado pendeja cuando nos reunimos hace ocho años?! ¡Solo por tu estúpida magia de alicornio te curaste rápido y nadie lo supo, ya que eres especialista en guardar secretos!

-No. –Dijo Celestia sentándose con la mirada perdida, esa información nadie la sabia, a excepción de ellas dos. –Por mi maldita culpa, otro ser bueno se corrompió, soy el mayor demonio de Equestria.

-¡Luna! ¡¿Recuerdas cuando me visitaste junto con Sparkle quien iba vestida con ese ridículo disfraz de Starswirl en esa noche de Nightmare, intentando aprender a hablar en voz baja?! ¡Me hablaste tan fuerte al principio que casi me rompes los tímpanos, esa es una de las razones por la que detesto ese día! Pero no tuviste la culpa, tratabas de agradarles más a tus súbditos después de tu exilio puesto por la desgraciada de tu hermana, que en lugar de tratar de ayudarte te desterró la ojete, tú eres también una víctima del egocentrismo de Celestia.

-¿Fluttershy, que te paso? Tu corazón se llenó de odio hacia mi hermana. –Menciono llorando Luna tratando de comprender que estaba pasando, Fluttershy volteo a ver a Discord, él ya había comprendido que ella era de verdad era su vieja amiga, esperaba que le dijera algo horrible como a Celestia, pero la pegaso empezó a llorar de alegría. -¡Discord, que bueno que estas vivo, no sabes cómo te extrañe! –Al terminar de decir esto cambio su rostro de uno inocente y alegre a uno molesto y lleno de maldad y continuo hablando. –Pero me traicionaste con la cerebrito de Twilight, se ve que tú no me extrañaste absolutamente nada. – De nuevo cambio su rostro al inocente del principio, iniciando un por demás raro monologo. – Pero Discord no tiene la culpa, seguro los dos se sentían tan solos encerrados ahí, además se ve que ama a Twili con todo su corazón, me da mucho gusto por ellos dos, encontraron en uno y el otro el verdadero amor.

-Supongo que es cierto, entonces no nos amaba como nosotras creíamos, solo nos estaba tomando el pelo para acercarse a esa princesita.

-Claro que no, los sentimientos de Discord hacia nosotras eran genuinos, recuerda como sufrió cuando paso lo de Lord Tyrek, estaba tan arrepentido, y nunca se nos declaró por temor a que fuera visto mal por los demás y las princesas, seguramente la princesa Celestia habría evitado nuestro noviazgo.

-Entonces es nuestra culpa, fuimos unas cobardes también pensando "en el que dirán" cuando debimos romperle el hocico a quien no le agradara nuestra unión.

-Tienes razón, si hubiéramos sido valientes, ahora Discord y nosotras estaríamos juntos, no que ahora nuestro Discord está casado, con dos hijas, una muy grosera por cierto, tendremos que enseñarle buenos modales mientras este bajo nuestra tutela, como favor a nuestro amigo.

-No sabes cómo deseo educarla bien, tendremos que aplicar la vieja escuela con ella, cada vez que diga una mala palabra le daremos una paliza con nuestra naginata.

-¡Cómo crees, nosotras no podemos rebajarnos a golpear a una niña inocente, con paciencia y amabilidad verás que podremos quitarle ese mal hábito!

-Ach, está bien, usaremos tu método ñoño primero, pero si falla usaremos mi método físico, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo Fluttershy!

-Bien Fluttershy, ahora de vuelta a los negocios. –Termino ese espectáculo tétrico, Discord, Celestia, Luna, Darksteel, Skyshadow y Demonsting estaban aturdidos por no decir atemorizados al mismo nivel psicológico de ver a la pegaso hablar consigo misma como si fuera otra persona, cambiando sus expresiones de inocencia y cariño a uno perverso y oscuro. Discord se levantó después de ver eso. -¡Tranquila mi querida Fluttershy, yo voy a ayudarte, ya verás, te llevare al mejor loque… psiquiatría de Equestria, pronto estarás mejor!

-Por favor Discord, nunca me había sentido tan independiente, me siento igual de bien como cuando me invertiste en aquella ocasión, ahora me siento en paz, este es mi verdadero ser, ahora libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más.

-¡Por favor, no vayas a empezar a cantar esa canción, todos tuvimos que soportarla cuando estrenaron esa película, a muchos les gusto pero después se cansaron de ella por escucharla en todos lados! –Dijo Discord preocupado por lo que dijo Fluttershy, confundiendo a todos incluyendo a la pegaso. –A veces no te entiendo a ti y a Pinkie cuando hablan así Discord, pero volviendo al tema principal, Skyshadow ¿podrías enfrentar a Discord por mí? La verdad yo lo quiero mucho y por eso no puedo hacerlo, yo me enfrenare a la malnacida de Celestia, Darksteel enfréntate a Luna con todas tus fuerzas y Demonsting, prepara un portal como los de Lord Dark Doll para irnos de aquí, te daremos tiempo para que lo hagas bien y que no lleguemos a un lugar desconocido.

-Está bien su majestad, yo me enfrentare a Discord. –Siguió la orden la alicornio volando hacia donde está el señor del caos. –Como es obvio que no te podre romper los huesos, voy a tener golpearte como si fueras un costal de arena en todas partes, así que prepárate Discord.

-¡Tú no me das miedo jovencita, si Twilight te estaba dando una paliza el domingo, yo soy muy capaz de hacer lo mismo! –Indico Discord chasqueando sus garras, pero Skyshadow se tele transporta rápidamente apareciendo al lado de él dándole un gran golpe con sus casco delantero derecho, el cual estaba cubierto con su magia oscura derribándolo. -Debería darle gracias a tu yegua, se me ocurrió esta idea cuando pelee con ella cuando nos tele transportábamos luchando, así no puedes ponerme en mira para tronar tus dedos y yo puedo golpearte en donde yo quiera, y tú no puedes seguirme ya que chasquear te retrasa, mientras que yo lo hago casi instintivamente. –Le explicó Skyshadow su manera de enfrentarlo, Discord se enfureció al oírla hablar así. -¡No te creas tan lista niña, yo no soy tan lento como crees! –Expreso Discord Chasqueando rápidamente apareciendo varias versiones de él. -¡así no te podrás escapar de mí! –gritaron al unísono todos los Discord, Skyshadow se sorprendió pero no se asustó. –Sé qué hiciste esto con Darksteel, ciertamente es impresionante, pero tú ataque tiene un defecto y lo sabes draconequs, no es que pierdas concentración ya que todos se comportan de manera distinta e independiente, pero uno sigue siendo, ¿Cómo podría decirlo? el "cerebro de la operación", solo debo hallarlo y darle unos buenos golpes con mi magia para desaparecer a los demás. –Los Discords se sorprendieron, no podían creer que sabía su punto débil. -¡Es imposible, si a mi querida Twilight tardo como unos tres meses en notar eso!

-La verdad yo no lo note, fue Fluttershy quien me lo dijo, lo noto ella cuando ustedes salían juntos y no te lo menciono para no preocuparte y hacerte menos. –Le explico la alicornio a Discord, él no podía creer que la dulce pegaso halla notado eso y se lo dijera a un enemigo.

-Muy bien Luna, ahora te dejare tan mal, que desearas ser desterrada a la luna de nuevo. –Menciono Darksteel mientras ponía sus alas en posición para lanzar su lluvia de plumas asesinas. - ¡Tonto hipogrifo, a mí no me das miedo, soy muy capaz de esquivar todas tus agujas! –Dijo Luna abriendo sus alas para despegar rápidamente, Darksteel ataco con todas sus fuerzas y rápidamente, su ataque era más veloz que el de Skyshadow, pero Luna con algunas dificultades y recibiendo algunos cortes esquivo la mayoría de las plumas llegando al frente de Darksteel atacándolo con su cuerno como si fuera una espada, él se pudo defender con sus garras metálicas. -¡¿Ya viste Darksteel?! ¡Nunca me podrás ganar, tu ataque más rápido lo esquive, soy más fuerte que tú y además puedo hacer magia, que a pesar de que estés cubierto con ese metal me da mucha ventaja! -(Rayos, tiene razón está idiota, yo a diferencia de la desgraciada de Skyshadow y la alimaña de Demonsting no puedo usar magia, lo único en lo que soy superior en este momento es en mi velocidad, tendré que usar mi as bajo la manga que me enseño el jefe después de regresar del mundo humano, que mala suerte, quería usarlo contra los culeros de Rainbow, Jazz y Discord para desquitarme, por lo menos le romperé todos los huesos a esta puta), pensó Darksteel mientras forcejeaba con la princesa Luna, pudo romper el estado en que estaban ambos y levanto el vuelo rápidamente. -¡¿Intentas escapar?! ¡No podrás tonto, el escudo esta reforzado! –Grito Luna advirtiendo al heraldo, este no le hizo caso y voló hasta donde estaba el escudo, se detuvo poco antes de chocar con él, volteo para abajo y vio que Luna ya había empezado a seguirlo. –Bien tengo suficiente distancia entre ella y yo para hacer esto, pobre estúpida, no sabe lo que se le viene encima. –Dijo Darksteel mientras se ponía sus gafas protectoras, entonces se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre Luna, a verlo la princesa nota lo que intenta hacer. -¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso intenta hacer eso?! –Menciono la princesa tratando de volar lo más rápido que le daban las alas para tratar de evitarlo, pero al hipogrifo se le empezó a notar a los lados un arcoíris oscuro de diferentes tonalidades de negros y grises. -¡DARKPLOSIÓN SÓNICA! –Grito Darksteel haciendo la versión oscura y malvada de la rainplosión de Dash, la onda de choque le da completamente de lleno a Luna haciéndola gritar de mucho dolor, se estrelló haciendo un gran agujero en piso, cuando se despejo el polvo, se vio que la princesa Luna tenía lastimado su cuerno y rota su ala derecha. –Imposible… ese ataque me lastimo mucho… en toda mi vida nunca había sentido este dolor… ni cuando era Nightmare Moon y pelee contra mi hermana. –entonces aterrizo enfrente de ella Darksteel con una mueca perversa viéndola fríamente. –Creo que ya perdiste tu ventaja de hacer magia y poder volar estúpida, descuida jugare un rato contigo y luego te mato rápido.

-¡Vamos Celestia, defiéndete, no es divertido atacarte si tú no haces nada idiota! –Le gritaba malignamente Fluttershy a la soberana del día mientras lanzaba ataques que por muy poco no la tocaban, pero Celestia estaba en estado de shock, no se movía a pesar que ya la había cortado la pegaso en un par de ocasiones. –Lo siento, lo siento, perdónenme Joan, Starswirl, Equidna, Sword Wing, Fluttershy, todo lo malo que les paso es mi culpa, soy una mala pony, no merezco vivir, mátame por favor. –Dijo Celestia con la mirada perdida llorando mucho, Fluttershy se acercó notándose su rostro muy molesto. -¿Así que quieres escapar por la puerta fácil? ¡De verdad no te importa nadie además de ti perra, tus súbditos están sufriendo ahora y a ti solo te importa no sentir dolor, la lealtad que te profesan tontamente Rainbow, Lighting y Apple Bloom no la mereces, ellos supieron junto con los demás elementos que tienes bajo tu ala las cosas horribles que le hiciste a lord Doll y a pesar de eso ellos decidieron seguir siéndote leales, por esa honorabilidad resultaron muy lastimados por defender tu reino! ¡¿Y así les pagas?!

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunto Celestia levantando la cara, parece ser que lo que dijo Fluttershy le toco algo en su corazón. -¡Y no solo ellos, Twilight, Rarity, Discord y Spike tomaron la decisión hace diez años de proteger tu reino a costa de sus nobles vidas, esperando que tú lo gobernaras justamente, incluso ahora que te vieran estoy segura que seguirían siendo leales a ti y seguirían también creyendo en ti, aunque tú no lo hagas estúpida!

-….

-¡¿Te quedas callada pendeja?! ¡Tú no eres la líder que todos creen que eres, eres una cobarde, la gran mayoría en Equestria creen que eres una buena líder a pesar de los hechos, incluso los reinos de los dragones, yaks, cangrejos, grifos, aracnes etcétera piensan eso, no te interesa defraudarlos, solo no quieres sentir más dolor por tu errores, en vez de tratar de arreglarlos! –Seguía gritándole Fluttershy a Celestia, ella seguía callada pero su semblante cambiaba a uno molesto, no con la pegaso, sino consigo misma. -¡Incluso ahora te comportas miserablemente, prácticamente no te hecho nada y ya estas derrotada, pero Discord y Luna están peleando con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que tienen mucha desventaja! –Menciono la pegaso señalando las otras dos peleas, Discord ya había recibido varios golpes de Skyshadow a pesar de ser muchos de ellos, ya que la alicornio descubrió quien era el principal y concentraba sus ataques en él, esquivando a los demás, por eso ya había desaparecido la mitad de ellos, pero eso no le importaba a Discord, pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para rescatar a su hija pequeña, por eso luchaba más fuerte a pesar de todo, en la otra lucha, Luna sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza esquivando las plumas afiladas de Darksteel, el no disparaba con toda su velocidad ya que se le haría muy aburrido matarla rápidamente, cosa que noto la princesa de la noche, pero no le importaba, quería ayudar a su hermana y a Discord en esta pelea para proteger a sus amados ponys, si tenía una pequeña oportunidad de derrotar a Darksteel la tomaría de inmediato, noto que el hipogrifo bostezo para burlase de ella, corrió lo más rápido que había hecho en su vida y le soltó la más poderosa coz con sus patas traseras, mandando a volar al heraldo contra una pared, estrellándose en ella y tirándola encima de él, de entre los escombro salió chillando furioso. -¡Maldita Luna, como te atreves a golpearme!

-¡Esto es una pelea Darksteel, yo no me voy a dejar vencer fácilmente por ti, protegeré a Equestria hasta mi último aliento, yo y mis ponys seremos felices a pesar del odio y rencor que tenga tu jefe! –Dijo segura Luna de su decisión de luchar. -¡Yo también Skyshadow, voy a rescatar a mi hija para devolverla con su madre y hermana para que de nuevo seamos una familia feliz y unida, desearas nunca haberla secuestrado! –También menciono decidido Discord a pesar de sus heridas, (la verdad yo ya estoy muy arrepentida de haberle quitado a dos madres a sus hijas Discord), pensó muy triste la alicornio, ahora no sabía porque razón acepto el plan de Fluttershy, cuando se lo dijo en primer lugar no le importo, como tampoco le importaba realmente que le pasara a Demonsting, pero ahora realmente se preocupaba por él y ahora si lo consideraba su amigo, sentía que estaba decepcionando a alguien, pero no sabía definir a quien, este titubeo lo aprovecha Discord para chasquear sus dedos apareciendo una gran pistola de agua derribándola con ella. -¡Rayos, me distraje vagando en mis pensamientos, pero ya no más, me las pagaras Discord!- Dijo muy molesta Skyshadow toda empapada, Discord se burló de ella riéndose, al ver esto a Fluttershy le salió una lagrima mientras sonreía. –Me alegra que sigas conservando tu sentido único del humor Discord. –Pero de nuevo cambio a su mueca malévola viendo a Celestia. –Pero ya debo terminar, me canse de ver tu rostro patético princesa, te voy a hacer el favor que me pediste y te voy a matar, considéralo una amabilidad de parte mía para que ya no sufras. -Entonces soltó un gran golpe con su lanza para partir a la princesa, cosa que notaron Luna y Discord, pero ellos no podían dejar de poner atención sobre sus rivales en turno, se vio un gran destello rojo mientras que silbaba un sonido de corte, al ver que había sucedido vieron que la gran melena de Celestia volaba por el aire. -¡Hermana, no por favor! –Grito desesperada Luna pensando que Fluttershy le había cortado la cabeza. –Bien, ahora déjame ver tu horrible rostro por última vez perra del tártaro. –Dijo malévolamente la pegaso pero vio que no había ni cabeza ni cuerpo, entonces recibe un gran rayo mágico que la hace chocar con Darksteel quien estaba a punto de tratar de hacerle lo mismo a Luna. -¡Tienes razón Fluttershy, quería que me mataras para ya no sintiera culpa y dolor, pero ya no más, voy a honrar a mis leales y queridos amigos comportándome como la princesa que ellos creen que soy y que ellos de verdad merecen! –Dijo muy segura y confiada la princesa Celestia quien había escapado del golpe de la naginata solo sacrificando su larga melena. -¡Y es por eso que también voy a ayudarte a ti mi amiga, a diferencia de Dark Doll que ya está completamente podrido por dentro, tú todavía tienes esa luz de esperanza dentro de tus hermosos ojos, esa misma esperanza que tienen en los ojos mi hermana, Discord y Sombra, podemos hacer que nuestros respectivos reinos vivan en paz y armonía, ya que tú quieres eso, que es lo mismo que quería Chrisalys, aunque ella nunca se dio cuenta de eso!

Fluttershy estaba después de mucho tiempo de verdad sin habla, Celestia ahora si se comportaba como una gran líder después de mucho tiempo, la princesa se puso entre Skyshadow y Discord defendiendo a este último. -¡No dejare que lastimes más a mi amigo Skyshadow, se ve que tienes muchas dudas con lo que estás haciendo, tu padre Starlife estaría muy triste por ti mi pequeña alicornio, déjame ayudarte!

-¿Conociste a mi papá, cómo?- Dijo llorando Skyshadow al saber que Celestia conocía el nombre de su padre, de golpe empezó a recordar varios eventos de su niñez, haciéndola sufrir. -¡Papi, mami, no me dejen sola, prometo ser buena, pero no se mueran! –Dijo llorando completamente destrozada Skyshadow recordando algo que la hizo sufrir como nunca en la vida, instintivamente Demonsting se puso enfrente de su amiga en completa guardia. -¡Reina Fluttershy, ya estoy listo para tele transportarnos, hay que sacar a mi amiga de aquí, tiene un colapso nervioso! -Indico Demonsting a punto de cortar la realidad, Darksteel se puso al lado de la alicornio y se burló de ella horriblemente. -¡De verdad Dark Doll tenía razón al decir que no servías pendeja, eres como una niña retrasada que llora por papi y mami! –Entonces recibe un gran golpe de Fluttershy, noqueándolo y rompiéndole la pata trasera izquierda. -¡Te dije que respetaras a mi amiga maldito hijo de puta, solo por respeto a tu jefe no te mato y abandono aquí, Demonsting sácanos de aquí ahora por favor!

-¡Enseguida su alteza! –El escorpión puso un campo de fuerza y corto la realidad, agarro a Darksteel sin ningún tipo de cuidado y paso por el corte arrastrándolo. –Ven amiga, vamos a casa, lamento que Celestia te haya lastimado. –Dijo dulcemente la pegaso sosteniendo a su amiga, quien tenía la mirada perdida y no pensaba bien. –Gracias… mamá. –Dijo la alicornio aun perdida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, a Fluttershy no le importo y le siguió el juego. –No tienes nada que agradecer hijita mía, vamos a casa para que te de cenar la sopa de verduras que te gusta Skyli.

-Sí, me gusta mucho la sopa de verduras que me preparan tú y mi tía Flu. -Dijo como si fuera una niña Pequeña Skyshadow entrando al corte, Fluttershy volteo a ver a las princesas y Discord, no con un rostro de enojo o uno feliz, más bien fue con uno preocupación con algunas lágrimas, inmediatamente se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? Eso fue más raro que la auto discusión de Fluttershy. –Comento Discord confundido como nunca en su larga vida. – Cuando mencionaste al Dr. Starlife, Skyshadow se rompió completamente hermana, además creo que dijiste… que era su padre. –Menciono Luna mientras se revisaba su ala rota. –Creo que sabes más sobre esa alicornio Celestia.

-Así es Luna, al principio solo eran sospechas por el gorro chino que usa, pero después vi como Fluttershy se interesó por ella, como si fuera su hija prácticamente, ya al mencionar a su padre lo confirme, hermana, Discord les voy a contar todo lo que se sobre "Skyshadow", les pido discreción, la verdad tiene razones más que justificadas para odiar a los wonderbolts, yo también lo tendría si me hubiera pasado a mí, y les voy a contar un secreto de Fluttershy que nadie sabía, ni siquiera tu Discord, pero creo que comprenderán porque lo guardo celosamente, por eso te pido que no se cuentes a Twilight por ahora.

-Bien Celestia, por el momento no le contare a mi esposa, pero si es alguna mamada lo cantare a los cuatro vientos. –Discord y Luna se acercaron a Celestia quien les conto a detalle lo que sabía.


	22. Comprender lo incomprensible

**Capítulo 22.**

 **Comprender lo incomprensible.**

Lighting movió su ojo sano tres días después de la golpiza que recibió, empezó a oír a lo lejos las voces de sus amigos. -Cool parece ser que está despertando, la verdad creía que no despertaría en una semana Scoot. –Te dije que era un corcel duro Jazz. -¡Qué bien que estas despertando querido Lighting! -¿Así le va a quedar la cara? –Pregunto Pinkie después de hablar Sweetie. –Ay, ay, ay mi cabeza, ¿qué paso, que día es hoy? –Pregunto muy confundido el pony terrestre aun adolorido. –Hoy es Lunes Lighting, estuviste varios días inconsciente mientras te recuperabas de tus heridas. –Le respondió Scootalo. -¿Recuerdas lo que paso amigo?

-Pues… estábamos Rainbow, Rarity, Ojo de Trueno y yo peleando contra unos invasores que eran… ¡Ya recuerdo, fue la traidora de Fluttershy, ella me derroto completamente cuando pelee con ella, hizo que Ojo de Trueno huyera despavorido, me atravesó con su mugrosa naginata la pierna izquierda y me rompió la pata delantera derecha, ay, como me duele y arde, y creo que me puso un ojo negro, ya que no puedo abrirlo, además le rompió un ala a Rainbow la desgraciada!

-No solo me rompió el ala amigo, casi me fractura el cuello. –Menciono Rainbow, ella estaba del lado derecho de Jolt. –Si me hubiera pateado un poco más fuerte la loca esa, capaz que me arranca la cabeza de su sitio, lamento no haberte ayudado, estas más lesionado que cualquiera de nosotros, estas casi completamente cubierto de vendajes.

-Pero aun así, eres muy lindo incluso estando lesionado caballerito. –Dijo Apple Bloom en la cama de enfrente de él. –Perdóname, yo no pude ayudarte tampoco.

-¡¿Apple Bloom, también esa traidora te lastimo como a nosotros?! –Pregunto Lighting al ver el estado se su amiga, tenía enyesada la pata delantera izquierda y vendada en las patas traseras, estaba más preocupado por las heridas de la yegua que por las suyas propias. –No, la que me hizo esto fue Skyshadow y mi propia imprudencia Lighting, al tratar de ir lastimada del castillo a donde estaban ustedes para tratar de ayudarlos.

-¡¿Skyshadow estaba con ese par, a que fue ella al castillo Bloom?! –Dijo muy preocupado Lighting, el entre sueños escucho lo que había pasado, pero tenía esperanzas de que solo fuera una pesadilla. –Ella… secuestro a Ying y a Illusion Lulamoon, una compañera de la escuela, seguro para tratar de chantajear a Twilight.

-¡Rayos no, la estúpida pelea esa fue una distracción para que esa alicornio hiciera eso, soy un verdadero pendejo, no solo lastimaron a varios ponys, también secuestraron a dos inocentes, es mi completa culpa, falle como capitán protector! –Entonces Lighting se empieza a tratar de levantar de la cama, aun estando tan herido. -¡Debo ir a rescatar a esas niñas!

-¡Tranquilízate Jolt, tú no tienes la culpa, así solo te lastimaras más! -Dijo muy seria Pinkie mientras lo agarraba para que no se fuera, Sweetie, Jazz y Scootalo también lo agarraron con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Por la luz, ustedes tres se parecen mucho, cuando les contamos lo que paso, cada uno de ustedes quiso levantarse e ir a buscar a Fluttershy! ¡¿Pero a donde van a ir, van a buscarla a ciegas en toda Equestria?! ¡Estoy segura que ni siquiera está en el reino ahora, no seas tan imprudente! –Lighting se vuelve a recostar mientras suspira lentamente. –Bien Pinkie, te hare caso, ¿ha habido alguna comunicación con esa trastornada, o ha hecho alguna otra cosa ella o su aliado de mierda de Doll?

-Ella… junto con Skyshadow y Darksteel rescataron a Demonsting de Canterlot el viernes en la tarde, lastimando mucho a la princesa Luna, no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde entonces. –Comento muy apenado Jazz, Lighting se sintió más frustrado de lo que ya estaba. -Qué bien, ahora entran esos locos adonde quieren como si estuvieran en el patio en su casa.

-Pero no todo son malas noticias Lighting, antes que lo rescataran al escorpión confeso a quienes contactaron, a Tyrek, las sirenas y a los umbrums, ahora hay extrema vigilancia sobre ellos, Shield y el circulo interno se está encargando de eso,, y mi sobrina y su compañera están bien, Twilight se puede comunicar con ellas sin que Fluttershy se dé cuenta. –Menciono Sweetie Bell tratando de animar al corcel, él sonrió levemente al saber que las niñas estaban bien, pero de inmediato pregunto algo que le dio curiosidad de lo que conto Sweetie. -¿Circulo interno, quienes pajas son esos? –En ese preciso instante entra Paperwhite con su armadura del Circulo corriendo. -¡Jolty, Hijito que bueno que ya estas consiente, me tenías muy preocupada!

-¿Mamá, que haces vestida así, que es noche de nightmare? –Pregunto muy confundido Jolt al ver a su madre, ella se apeno, sabía que ya debía decirle la verdad, lo abrazo muy tiernamente para no lastimarlo más. –Bueno hijo, la verdad es algo complicado, no sé cómo empezar a explicarte…

-¿No te retiraste del servicio de las guardias diurnas verdad? Me mentiste todos estos años, no confiaste en mí.

-¡No hijo, si me retire! Pero… fui llamada a otra organización, había una situación antes que los primeros elementos se juntaran, tenía que protegerte a ti y al reino, eras un niño todavía, por eso no te lo dije.

-¡Pero crecí y no me dijiste nada, fui a la academia y no me dijiste nada, fui nombrado capitán y no me dijiste nada! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡No lo sé hijo, supongo que quería que me vieras como la madre perfecta, la soldado que se retiró para cuidar a su hijo, pero disto mucho de ello, sé que soy más terca que toda la familia Apple junta, no noto las situaciones en las que debo ser sincera y no guardar secretos, soy demasiado perfeccionista en estupideces y sé que cuando me molesto agarro parejo sin impórtame si son adultos o niños, perdóname, por callarme nuestra amiga enloqueció!

-No mamá, tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le paso a Fluttershy, no sabemos que le paso en estos 8 años, ¿Qué te parece si me platicas como es tu trabajo después? ya soy un corcel y creo que podre soportar los detalles escabrosos, ¿Ok?

-Bien hijo, te contare sobre mi trabajo, ya que tienes más rango que yo…

-No mamá, me contaras de tu trabajo como lo harías normalmente, sin considerar rangos militares, somos familia, puedes guardarte los detalles que no puedan ser revelados, así como yo haré lo mismo, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.

-Bien hijo, una vez más te pido disculpas, voy a ganarme tu confianza de nuevo.

-Ahora que estamos de acuerdo en esto, ¿podrías decirme que es el Círculo interno? Estoy casi seguro que ese es tu grupo, ya que lo escuche mucho entre sueños mientras estaba noqueado.

-Es el servicio más secreto de Equestria hasta ahora, fundado por los miembros originales de la guardia T.U.P, sin decirle nada a Celestia, manteniendo confidencialidad sobre sus miembros por cuestiones de logística y seguridad para sus familias, se escogen la mayoría de las veces a ponys que parecen que no son la gran cosa…

-Ahora sé porque te escogieron a ti Billy, cumples con el requisito básico. –Menciono Rainbow burlándose del pegaso, quien estaba en la cama de enfrente de ella. –Ja, ja, muy gracioso Crash, dile eso a Derpy, a Fancy o a la misma Paper y no te la acabarías, te diré que casi me muero en el entrenamiento básico, no estuve tan cerca de la muerte… hasta ahora. –Dijo molesto Billy, no con Rainbow, sino contra sí mismo. –No puedo creer que fue Fluttershy quien nos dejó así, todo lo que abuse de ella seguro contribuyo a su deterioro mental, seguro su coraje se fue acumulando hasta que en un momento de debilidad exploto.

-Basta Billy, por más que quieras no puedes ir al pasado para evitar que te comportaras como un malnacido, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de ayudarla para que no llegue al fondo como Dark Doll, si pasa eso la perderemos para siempre. –Le explico Paper a su compañero, Jazz no estuvo de acuerdo. –No lo creo Paper, ella no tuvo piedad de Rainbow, que es su o era amiga desde la infancia, o ya toco fondo o es la mejor actriz de Equestria y más allá.

-¡No Jazz, yo tengo la esperanza de sacar a mi hermana de ese abismo, sé que tú no puedes comprender lo que sentimos por ella ya que no la conociste antes de que se fuera y solo opinas por lo que has visto y escuchado ahora, ninguno se va a rendir, aun Twilight que en este momento debe odiarla más que todos nosotros juntos debe creer que nuestra amiga aún está ahí!

-Por como hablas de ella Rainbow, se ve que era una pony muy buena, me habría gustado conocerla en esa época. –Comentó Jazz viendo a la ventana. –Pero creo que también debemos prepararnos para el peor de los casos, creo que la vieja Fluttershy estaría de acuerdo conmigo, seguro dirían que la detuvieran antes de que lastime a inocentes.

-Desgraciadamente, todos estamos de acuerdo en eso contigo Jazz. -Asintió Apple Bloom con el comentario del músico, el resto de los elementos permanecieron callados, dándoles la razón.

En el reino Changeling, Mistery Mist estaba tratando de abrir la puerta en donde tenían a las niñas, con sus poderes combinados Ying e Illusion la atrancaron, pero no pudieron desactivar la vigilancia. -¡Malditas mocosas, abran esa puerta, o ya verán lo que se les espera!

-¡No nos importa pinche mosca, estamos cumpliendo lo que dijiste, que no saliéramos, pues así no salimos, entra como puedas! –Grito Ying adentro, ella y su compañera estaban jugando con una baraja que encontraron. -¡Ying tiene razón infeliz, no estamos tratando de huir! ¡¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu reinita, no será porque no puedes dejarla darse cuenta de que no puedes controlar a dos potrancas de primaria?! –Menciono Illusion retando a Mist. -¡Malditas niñas hijas de…!

-¡Mist, pero que lenguaje! –Grito Fluttershy acercándose a su subalterno. -¡Estas cayendo en el juego de estas niñas, no seas tan idiota!

-Ya llego esa pinche loca Ying, mejor abrimos la puerta, lastima, ya que te tenía justo donde quería. –Menciono Illusion mostrando su mano, era un full. -Si Illusion como dijo mi mamá no hay que provocar a esta desquiciada, pero creo que yo gano esta mano. –Menciono Ying mostrando su mano, era una escalera real de diamantes. -¡Otra vez, como le haces para ganarme siempre, estoy segura que no usas magia, seguro tu papá te enseño a jugar póker!

-Nop, mi papá juega haciendo trampa, a mí me enseño mi mami sin recurrir a ningún truco sucio, solo cuidando mis expresiones faciales y aprendiendo a leer la de tus rivales, así se cuándo debo arriesgarme a jugar mi mano o no.

-De verdad entre más te conozco me intereso más en ti Ying. –Menciono Illusion mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con su aura rosa, igual hizo Ying con su aura, abriendo la puerta, ahí estaba ya Fluttershy. –Sí que tomaron su tiempo para abrir niñas, ¿me pueden decir que estaban haciendo por favor? –Las pequeñas señalaron sin decir ni una palabra a la baraja sobre la mesa, la pegaso se acercó ahí y vio las manos de cartas de las dos niñas. –Ya veo, estaban jugando póker, me sorprende que niñas de su edad sepan jugar esto.

-Si jugamos póker, ya que solo encontramos estos naipes, era eso o ponernos a contar cuantos azulejos hay en el cuarto y el baño de nuevo, ya que no hay ni un pinche jodido libro u otro pinche juego de mesa en esta habitación de mierda. –Reclamo Ying viendo a la cara a Fluttershy muy molesta, Illusion le tenía miedo a la pegaso pero también le reclamo inspirada por su compañera. –Ying tiene razón reinita, aquí no hay nada con que distraernos, hasta a los prisioneros de la cárceles de Equestria les prestan libros y revistas y los dejan hacer ejercicio en los patios en la prisiones, no que nosotras estamos encerradas en una jaula… no puedo decir de oro ya que no estamos para nada a gusto aquí.

-Ya veo, me disculpo por no hacerlas sentir a gusto en su habitación, Mistery Mist ¿podrías traerles a nuestras invitadas más juegos de mesa, y algunos libros para niñas de su edad para que no se aburran tanto?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Traerles juguetes a estas groseras, no lo merecen! –Reclamo Mist la orden, pero al hacerlo Fluttershy lo volteo a ver con su cara de asesina loca. -¡Te equivocas Mist, son mis invitadas especiales, no prisioneras, ahora ve hacer lo que te dije!

-S-si su majestad, perdón por mi insolencia, es que estas niñas me sacan de mis casillas. –Dijo muy apenado Mist de su comportamiento. -Es que nunca había visto a potrancas que se comportaran como ellas.

-Trata de tenerles más paciencia Mist, ellas son muy importantes y lo sabes, ahora ve, te servirá para que descanses de ellas, tus soldados son más que capaces para cuidarlas bien.

-Muy bien su majestad, no tardare en traer su encargo.

-Tárdate todo lo que quieras Mist, "ella" ya quiere conocer a estas dos, y quiere hacerlo a solas. –Indico sonriendo diabólicamente Fluttershy a Mist, este también puso una mueca de burla. –Ya veo, entonces tomare mi tiempo su majestad.

-¡¿De qué rayos están hablando par de miserables, quien es "ella"?! -Pregunto Illusion poniéndose enfrente de Ying para protegerla. -¡Illusion, no hagas esto, yo puedo defenderme sola, recuerda quienes son mis padres! –Reclamo Ying molesta, no le gustaba que alguien estuviera en riesgo por su culpa. -¡No Ying, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, tú solo tienes ocho años y yo diez, lo poco bueno que se me pego de mi madre es que debo proteger a los más chicos que yo, así que quédate detrás de mí, no dejare que nadie lastime a mi amiga!

-Illusion… ¿de verdad soy tu amiga, a pesar de cómo me veo?

-¡Claro que eres mi amiga Ying, la que me cayó mal fue tu hermana sabionda, discúlpame todos los insultos que te di a ti, a tus parientes y a tus padres, es que se me hizo fácil provocar a tu hermana diciendo insultos infantiles, ahora no te preocupes, yo te defiendo!

-Como les dije antes, son muy interesantes niñas, me sorprenden con su forma de ser. –Comento Fluttershy al ver como se defendían las dos potrillas entre sí. –Me habría gustado que el abusador de Billy se hubiera disculpado conmigo, pero nunca lo hizo el estúpido, en fin por lo menos ya me la cobre, pero ahora las dejo, no salgan de su habitación, "ella" les traerá unos regalos muuuy especiales. –Fluttershy dejo a las potrancas en su cuarto, las niñas volvieron a la mesa y barajearon los naipes, pero sin dejar de revisar nada en la habitación, esperando cualquier cosa.

Skyshadow estaba en un Ponyville derruido, Dark Doll había destruido todo el pueblo, se veían varios cuerpos de ponys sin vida, incluyendo a los elementos y a los wonderbolts. –Perfecto, ya obtuve lo que quería, estos desgraciados ya me las pagaron, ahora debo… -En ese momento vio cadáveres de varios niños. -¡No, niños no, son inocentes, yo no quería que murieran niños! –Grito horrorizada al ver el resultado del ataque, escucho a una pequeña llorar, rápidamente fue en la dirección de dónde provenía, la potrilla estaba llorando entres sombras de un consultorio médico derruido. -¡Niña, que bien que estas viva, deja te llevo a un lugar donde estés a salvo! –Pero la pequeña se alejó de la alicornio, mientras le gritaba reclamándole. -¡Eres una maldita desgraciada, esto es lo que querías, ya lograste tu objetivo, pero eso no hará que regresen, lo que hizo es que varios perdieran lo que más querían, ahora si ya lo perdiste todo!

-¡NO! –Grito levantándose de su cama Skyshadow sudando frio y jadeando desesperadamente, había sido una pesadilla, la misma horrible pesadilla que ha tenido en los últimos meses, Fluttershy entro corriendo rápidamente después de escuchar sus gritos, ella se veía muy preocupada. -¡¿Skyli, estas bien, tuviste un mal sueño?! ¡Por favor respóndeme!

-No, por favor no. -Decía en un ciclo infinito con la vista perdida la alicornio, se veía que estaba sufriendo mucho, Fluttershy la abrazó maternalmente para calmarla. –Tranquila mi niña, solo fue un mal sueño, ya está todo bien mi cielo. -Al escucharla Skyshadow se empezó a calmar, cuando recobro el sentido vio que la estaba abrazando Fluttershy, inmediatamente se suelta y se aleja. -¡Reina Fluttershy que hace, no soy una niña para que me abrace así!

-Pero vi que estabas sufriendo mucho mi pequeña alicornio, lo que te dijo Celestia cuando fuimos a Canterlot te afecto mucho, has tenido esa misma pesadilla todas las noches ¿podrías decirme quien es Starlife? Al mencionarlo Celestia tuviste un colapso.

-El Dr. Starlife es… era mi padre y es lo único que te diré mi reina, es personal.

-Está bien Skyli, cuando me quieras contar todo yo estaré ahí, ahora baja a comer algo, le pediré a mi cocinero que te prepare lo que tú quieras, y por favor, solo llámame Fluttershy, ya es suficiente que mi querido Mist lo haga siempre.

-De acuerdo Fluttershy, ¿Te puedo preguntar qué paso con Demonsting y el pendejo del guajolote, no sabes si Dark Doll los castigo?

-No mi alicornio, Demonsting nos transportó al pantano Froggy bottom, ahí ya nos esperaba Lord Doll, hable con él y me prometió no tomar represalias contra tu amigo por haber sido capturado, al hijo de puta de Darksteel lo lastime yo por haberte insultado cuando estabas con ese ataque nervioso, por eso no te diste cuenta. –Al escuchar esto Skyshadow se preocupó, sentía que su amigo estaba en más peligro con Doll que encerrado en Canterlot. -¡¿Por qué no le dijiste a Demonsting que viniera con nosotras?! ¡No puedes confiar en Doll, su palabra no vale nada, yo fui tan leal como es Demonsting, y el…!

-Te dejo conmigo, descuida Skyli, necesita a Demonsting vivo, por eso no lo va a matar, confió en Lord Doll… pero con mis reservas, no como confió en ti Skyli, tú tienes mi confianza al 100% e incluso más.

-¿Porque confías así en mi Fluttershy?, realmente apenas nos conocemos.

-Digamos que también es personal mi niña, ahora baja y come, pero no mucho, hoy tendremos una cena especial y quiero que la disfrutes al máximo.

-Está bien Fluttershy, voy a bajar en un momento. –Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Skyshadow se miró al espejo. -¿En qué cosa me convertí? Mis padres seguramente estarían decepcionados de mí.

-¡Al fin, al fin te gane una mano Ying! –Grito emocionada Ilusión mostrando su mano, era un póker de Jacks mientras Ying tenía solo una escalera de diferentes palos. –Qué mala suerte, creí que te había leído la expresión bien, pero me equivoque, ¿jugamos otra mano Illusion?

-¡Claro, no voy a dejar de jugar ahora que sé que puedo ganarte amiga! –empezó la unicornio a barajear los naipes mágicamente, en ese momento vieron las dos potrillas pasar una sombra rápidamente, parándose de inmediato. -¡Diantres! ¡¿Viste eso Ying?!

-¡Por supuesto que lo vi Illusion, debe ser "ella", la cosa con la que nos amenazó Fluttershy! –Las niñas se pusieron lomo con lomo, buscando a la cosa, la vieron detrás de una cortina pero se movió rápidamente, poniéndose sobre la litera de arriba, Illusion le disparo un rayo mágico, el ente lo esquivo muy rápidamente. -¡Illusion, no hagas eso, la cosa esa es muy rápida, además no sabemos que nos hará Fluttershy si lo… no sé si es lastimar o dañar ya que no sé qué es eso!

-¡No me importa, esa cosa no debe tener conciencia, ya que no nos ha dicho nada!

-Illusion… necesito que voltees a donde yo estoy mirando ahora. –Menciono con una voz muy nerviosa Ying, incluso estaba temblando un poco, Illusion lo noto y giro para proteger a su amiga. -¡Ying, esa cosa esta enfrente de ti seguramente, no te asustes, yo te defiendo! –Al hacerlo se quedó sin habla, enfrente de ellas dos había un… no, una pequeña potrilla changeling, no era oscura como sus congéneres, era de color amarillo limón con melena azul oscuro con un rayo rosa que le atravesaba toda su larga melena que estaba recogida en una larga cola de caballo, su cuerno negro estaba recto en lugar de ser curvo, sus ojos eran como los de un pony color cian, tenía los característicos hoyos de su raza en las patas traseras pero no en las delanteras, sus alas no eran de no eran como los demás changeling, eran de mariposa monarca, un poco más grandes para su tamaño, mostraba una gran sonrisa, se veía que estaba cambiando sus dientes de leche. -¡Hola! ¿Cómo se llaman? –Pregunto extrovertidamente la potrilla, Ying e Illusion estaban completamente sin habla. –¡Yo me llamo Brave Arrow, soy su vigilante además de mi… Mistery Mist, tengo siete años, me gustan los animales, quiero tener muchos amigos de mi edad, son divertidas, quiero conocerlas mejor, se ve que son buenas ponys! ¡¿Me enseñan a jugar póker?! ¡Mi… tutora no me enseña ya que dice que no es un juego para mi edad!

-¡¿Qué te pasa niña?! –Grito Illusion saliendo de su letargo después de que Brave Arrow al fin se calló. -¡Dices que quieres ser nuestra amiga, pero aquí somos prisioneras de tu reina loca, nos separó de nuestras familias sin mostrar piedad o algo de arrepentimiento, seguro tomaste esa forma para engañarnos, seguro eres Mist o alguno de sus soldados para que bajemos la guardia!

-¡No amiga, yo no miento, solo tengo siete años como te dije, son invitadas de… su majestad Fluttershy, no son prisioneras, incluso les envía estos regalos de todo corazón! –Entonces la pequeña changeling va volando hacia la puerta, le pide algo a uno de los guardias, él le da dos cajas, ella las lleva hacia la mesa. -¡Son vestidos muy bonitos, mi… reina quiere que los usen ya que hoy están invitadas a una cena muy especial, sé que no tienen la calidad de la diseñadora de Ponyville, pero son pasables, bueno eso me dijo… la costurera que los hizo, ya que yo no sé nada de eso, lo que a mí me gusta más son los deportes, sobre todo la arquería, sé que los cascos no son muy útiles en eso, pero aunque no lo creas puedo agarrar el arco como si fuera un grifo o un perro diamante, un día casi le atino a naranja que estaba a 500 metros de distancia, pero casi lastimo a uno de mis compañeros changeling, el pobre estaba tan molesto que creí…!

-¡Ya niña, deja de divagar y ve al punto! –Grito desesperada Ying para interrumpir el interminable parloteo de Brave Arrow, ahora ya sabía cómo se sentía Yang cuando ella hacia eso. -¡Trata de decirnos lo más importante por favor!

-Ay perdón, mi… reina me dijo que tiendo a hablar de más , hago mis explicaciones muy largas, ya que quiero contar cada detalle, pero me pierdo en las cosas sin importancia, como aquella vez cuando fui al oasis Golden Palm Tree de excursión con mis amigos de la escuela, me puse a platicar cuando… Mist me llevo a entrenar con mi arco ahí…

-¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez Arrow, ve al maldito grano! –Gritaron al unísono Ying e Illusion ya completamente desesperadas, la changeling se apeno mucho al ver que lo volvió a hacer. –Lo siento mucho, tratare de ser concisa, Yo me llamo Brave Arrow, tengo 7 años, soy su guardia personal, aún más que… Mist, están invitadas a una cena especial y por eso mi… reina les regala estos vestidos, tranquilas, no las vamos de envenenar.

-Es un gusto conocerte Brave Arrow, yo soy la princesa Ying, hija de la princesa Twilight y de lord Discord, ella es Illusion Lulamoon, hija de la gran y poderosa Trixie, aceptamos gustosas la invitación de su majestad para su comida y sus vestidos, y en cuanto a tu petición de enseñarte a jugar póker, me gustara enseñarte, pero trata de ya no espiarnos como lo has estado haciendo desde que llegamos.

-¿Tu sabias que la estaba vigilando? –Pregunto muy confundida Brave Arrow, Illusion también se sorprendió igual, ella no la había notado hasta que voló enfrente de ellas. –Así es, recuerda de quien soy hija y que mis poderes son la magia del caos, ahora si nos permites, debemos prepararnos para cumplir con la invitación de su majestad, y queremos hacerlo solas.

-¡Claro, es obvio que quieran arreglarse, dejen que llegue… Mist para que yo las deje tranquilas, pero para no aburrirnos mientras llega! ¡¿Podrías enseñarme las bases del juego del póker?!

-Está bien Brave, siéntate y te explicó las manos del juego, para que sepas que le gana a que. –Indico amablemente Ying, la changeling se sentó en la mesa muy alegre, Ying le empezó a explicar las reglas del juego mientras que Brave ponía mucha atención, preguntando cuando tenía alguna duda, Illusion estaba muy extrañada, sentía que Arrow no era una amenaza y le agrado algo, no comprendía que había una changeling así.

En Ponyville, Spike, Rarity, Discord y Twilight estaban a punto de salir del castillo, ya les habían avisado que Lighting ya había despertado. -¡Twilight, ya es hora de irnos, queremos ver a Rainbow, Apple Bloom y a Jolt, apresúrate! –Pidió Discord a su esposa, ella salió de la habitación de Ying. –Ya voy, estaba calmando a Yang y a Crystal en el imperio de Cristal.

-¿Yang se sigue culpando por lo que le paso a su hermana Twilight? –Pregunto Rarity muy preocupada. –Así es amiga, ya le explicamos Shinning, Cadance y yo que su hermanita está bien y que ella no es responsable de lo que paso, pero ella igual sigue echándose la culpa, me preguntó si podía comunicarla con ella, le explique qué Ying es la que contacta, pero creo que puedo transmitir su imagen también, espero hacerlo cuando nos llame la próxima vez.

-Aunque este mal decir esto, qué bueno que la castigamos así Twi, sino no sabríamos nada de ella, ya que Fluttershy no se comunicado con nosotros y yo no le saque nada cuando la vi en Canterlot, que bueno que al tonto que escribió esto se le ocurrió esta idea.

-Discord a veces no comprendo porque hablas como si alguien viera nuestras vidas como si fuera una película o un libro, así también lo hace Pinkie y Ying. –Menciono Spike algo frustrado al comentario de su cuñado, empezó a abrir la puerta del castillo, cuando una yegua azul entro rápidamente derribándolo junto con Rarity y Discord, se puso enfrente de Twilight, se veía muy desesperada. -¡¿Twilight, no has sabido nada de Illusion hoy?!

-No Trixie, lo siento, ellas no se han vuelto a comunicar, seguramente Fluttershy las tiene muy vigiladas. –Respondió Twilight, a ella también se le veía muy estresada. –Lamento que tu hija se involucrara en esto Trix.

-No Twi, tú y tus hijas no tienen la culpa, es que a Illusion se le ocurrió hacer algo muy idiota ese día y tuvo la mala suerte que ese día regresará… tú sabes, nunca debí contarle como fueron nuestros primeros encuentros, ella sintió que me habías humillado dos veces cuando yo me pase de bocona y la segunda vez usando un objeto maldito, desgraciadamente ella heredo esa parte de mi carácter.

-Infortunadamente ahora solo podemos esperar que se comuniquen ellas o que lo haga Fluttershy, hay una parte de mí que quisiera destriparla y otra quisiera ayudarla por su enfermedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir Twilight, ella está enferma?

-Enferma de la cabeza, parece ser que tiene doble personalidad, incluso tiene discusiones con ella misma, una es la Fluttershy que conocemos y la otra es la versión "Discord" y "Iron Will" pero aún más extrema y violenta, y parece ser que esa es la personalidad dominante.

-Pobrecita, la compadezco, yo estuve a nada de ponerme así por el amuleto ese, ya estaba dándole latigazos a dos potrillos inocentes para que jalaran un carruaje sin ruedas, pero estoy igual que tu Twilight, hay una parte de mí que quisiera arrancarle las alas y dárselas a tragar, ¿me parece que estaban saliendo al hospital verdad, las puedo acompañar?

-Así es Trixie, y si, nos puedes acompañar, seguro te preocupa como esta Apple Bloom.

-Espero que ella este ya mejor, Apple Jack sufrió mucho en los días que estuvo inconsciente, no me gusta que ella se desgaste así. –En ese momento se levantaron muy adoloridos Discord, Spike y Rarity, esta última le empieza a reclamar a Trixie nada más se pone en pie. -¡Trixie fíjate! ¡¿Qué quieres aumentar el número de pacientes en el hospital idiota?!

-¡Lo siento Rarity, pero la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRRRRIIIIXXXIE necesitaba hablar con Twilight sobre su hija, la FANTÁSTICA Y FABULOSA ILLUUUUUSION!

-Chicas ya es suficiente, todos estamos muy estresados por esta situación y discutir no nos va ayudar a quitárnoslo, mejor vamos al hospital y recuerden que los que están lastimados se siente muy mal ya que ellos se echan la culpa de lo que paso, tratemos de que se sientan mejor. –Indico Twilight poniendo orden, las dos yeguas ya no continuaron su amago de pleito. –Muy bien cuñada, se hará como dices, Trixie perdona mi arrebato, ahora debes estar muy preocupada por tu hija.

-Acepto tus disculpas Rarity, también te pido disculpas yo al empujarte a ti, a tu esposo y al marido Twilight, estoy tan estresada por esta situación que no me fijo en lo que tengo al lado.

-Entonces que ya se dieron las disculpas correspondientes, es hora de ir al hospital, tratemos de estar calmados para no empeorar la situación. –Entonces las tres yeguas, el dragón y el draconequs salieron del castillo tratando de tranquilizarse.

En el castillo de Fluttershy, Brave Arrow ya vestida con un uniforme militar de gala color rojo de potrillo, estaba esperando afuera de la habitación de las "invitadas". -¿Ying, Illusion, ya casi terminan? Están a punto de servir la cena en cualquier momento.

-Ya casi estamos listas Brave, solo nos faltan algunos detalles. –contesto Illusion mientras se arreglaba los pequeños detalles de su melena que la había peinado en tirabuzón, su vestido era de corte francés color beige, con adornos semejantes a su cutie mark en la falda. –No sé porque te estas arreglando tanto Illusion, es una cena con la loca esa de culo de mariposa. –Menciono Ying quien vestía un qipao negro con su cutie mark como broche, su melena estaba todavía muy desarreglada, había tratado de peinarse como vio en una imagen que traía el vestido, pero no pudo. –Ying seguro quisiste hacerte un doble rodete chino, deja te lo hago yo, es más fácil de lo que parece, solo necesitas algo de práctica. –Illusion peino a su amiga dejándola muy bien, ambas se miraron al espejo. -¡Illusion sabes peinar muy bien, este peinado es casi igual al de la imagen!

-Sip, es que mi mamá me enseñó a peinarme de diferentes maneras, ya que cuando uno se presenta en el escenario también influye en el truco que vas a hacer como estás arreglada, no vas a usar un peinado que te impida ver claramente cuando usas cuchillos o magia peligrosa.

-Comprendo eso, pero de todas maneras no me gusta mucho la idea de arreglarnos para esa loca, la verdad solo lo hago para no provocarla como dijo mi mamá, y para acompañar a Brave, no entiendo cómo puede haber una changeling como ella, ella es muy agradable, aunque muy habladora.

-Es probable que ella todavía no aprenda a transformarse bien, por eso queda entre un estado intermedio entre pony y changeling… pero eso no explica sus alas, deberían ser de un pegaso o de mosca, o la combinación de ambas, no que son de mariposa, y siento que por lo menos ella es sincera, seguro Fluttershy la usa para que entremos en confianza sin decirle sus intenciones.

-Quizá, pero… -Se empezó a cuestionar Ying algo, pero tocaron la puerta muy fuerte. –¡Ying, Illusion, ya es tarde, no quiero que… Mist y… su majestad se enojen con ustedes, apúrense!

-Tranquila amiga, ya estamos listas. –Indico Ying saliendo con Illusion del cuarto. –te ves muy bien Brave, aunque creo que te verías mejor con un uniforme de yegua que uno de corcel.

-La verdad a mí no me gustan las cosas tan femeninas, prefiero las cosas simples que usan los potrillos, ahora síganme, les mostrare el salón de banquetes. –Indico la changeling empezando a caminar por el pasillo alegremente, las "invitadas" la siguieron de cerca, en cada 20 metros había un soldado zángano que no les quitaba la vista de encima causándoles molestia e incomodidad, llegaron a las escaleras y empezaron a bajar, al llegar al primer piso, ahí salió del pasillo Skyshadow arreglada con un vestido de noche blanco con zapatillas doradas. -¡Aparte de soportar a culo de mariposa y a la mosca, también te vamos a soportar a ti pinche buitre carroñero, no creo tener la paciencia para eso! –Grito muy enojada Ying al ver a la alicornio, ella también no estaba muy a gusto al ver a la potrilla. -¡Ya deja de insultarnos tanto mocosa, o te arranco esa sucia lengua, ya no me digas buitre!

-¡Tienes razón, decirte buitre es insultar a esos pobres animales pendeja! –Grito Ying retando a la alicornio, Illusion la abrazo para tranquilizarla. -¡Cálmate amiga, sé que es molesto pero no podemos hacer algo al respecto, solo vamos a la cena a pesar de que está señorita este ahí! –Entonces Brave se puso entre Ying y Skyshadow, sorprendiendo a esta última, ya que nunca la había visto en todo el tiempo que ha estado en castillo. –Ying amiga cálmate, sé que no estás muy a gusto con tu estancia aquí, te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para que disfruten mucho su estadía, pero te pido por favor que ya no insultes a mi… reina en mi presencia, ya que me molesta mucho y me hace sentir terriblemente incomoda, sé que estas enojada con ella pero insultarla no mejorara eso. –Después volteo a ver a Skyshadow, quien no se había recuperado de la impresión al verla. -¡Hola, me llamo Brave Arrow, mi… reina me hablado mucho de ti Skyli, me dijo que eres una poderosa alicornio, yo creía que solo había cinco alicornios en Equestria, también me dijo que eres muy ágil volando! ¡¿Me enseñarías a volar como tú?! ¡Sé que mis alas son más frágiles en comparación con las tuyas, pero no mucho, puedo volar de aquí a la frontera de Equestria sin cansarme, todavía no puedo hacer magia con mi cuerno, apenas puedo sacar algunos destellos! ¡¿También podrías ayudarme con eso, ya que… Fluttershy no tiene ni idea como auxiliarme?! ¡Si lo haces haremos lo que tú quieras, jugaremos muchas cosas cuando estés aburrida, a lo mejor los juegos que se te hacen muy infantiles, pero ya estoy aprendiendo a jugar póker, también tengo un ajedrez y unas damas, creo que soy buena jugando, ya que le ganado a… Mist y a su… majestad, cuando lo hice estaban tan sorprendidos que…!

-¡Brave, lo estás haciendo de nuevo, solo estas divagando! –Grito desesperada Illusion al interminable parloteo de Brave. -¡Rayos lo hice otra vez, de verdad lo siento Skyli, seguro te aburrí y confundí con mis tonterías!

-Eh… bueno… la verdad eres algo desesperante… Brave, te aconsejo que trates de pensar lo importante que quieras decir, así no haces perder el tiempo ni a ti ni con quien estés hablando. –Dijo Skyshadow a la potrilla calmadamente, lo que le extraño, ya que con cualquier otro le hubiera gritado como loca, pero ver a esa chiquilla sintió que compartían una especie de lazo, lo que le agrado, al parecer la potrilla sintió lo mismo. –Se ve que eres buena Skyli, como dijo mí… reina, me agradas, al igual que Ying e Illusion, las cuatro seremos muy buenas amigas, ahora vamos a cenar, ya se nos hace tarde. –Indico Brave poniéndose en marcha dando brinquitos alegremente, Skyshadow miro molesta a las potrillas, ellas hicieron lo mismo. –Agradezcan que me agrado Brave y no quiero lastimarla mocosas, así será mejor que tengan su pinche hocico cerrado, o las desaparezco para siempre.

-Tú no te atreverías a hacer eso "Skyli", pero como Brave es alguien tal dulce nos vamos a comportar en la cena, no por ti y su reinita loca. –Menciono Ying muy calmada, Illusion le dio la razón y las dos potrillas se fueron siguiendo a su amiga Brave alcanzándola, empezaron a platicar las tres felices, a Skyshadow la dio algo de sentimiento al verlas y sonrió, después se dio cuenta en lo que hizo (pero que me pasa, hace unos momentos estaba molesta con la hija de Twilight y la hija de Trixie, pero al verlas juntas y alegres con Brave se me quito todo el coraje que tenía, me dio mucho sentimiento, hasta quise en ese momento regresarlas a Ponyville junto con Brave, creo que ya me está contagiando su locura Fluttershy), pensó muy confundida la alicornio, tenía muy revueltas sus ideas, pensó que comer algo la tranquilizaría así que fue al salón de banquetes, logro alcanzar a las pequeñas, no dijo nada para que ellas siguieran hablando en paz, llegaron a una gran puerta , Brave se puso enfrente de todos. -¡Bienvenidos a la sala de banquetes, mi… reina y mi… comandante Mist ya deben estar esperando, pasen y disfruten, esta cena es en su honor! -Abrió la puerta la jovencita, había una gran mesa de banquetes, había una gran mesa adornada bellamente para la ocasión, ya estaba sentada Fluttershy en su trono quien estaba arreglada con un vestido de noche negro muy sexy, también ya estaba sentado Mist a su derecha con su uniforme militar de gala como el de Arrow, solo que de color blanco. -¡Bienvenidas Brave, Skyli, Ying e Illusion, que bueno que decidieron acompañarnos, se ven tan lindas con los vestidos que le di! ¿Brave, porque no te vistes como ellas? Seguro te verías mejor con un lindo vestido, no que te vez como un potro ahora.

-¡Por favor, ya te dije muchas veces que me chocan los vestidos… su majestad! –Le contesto algo molesta la potranca a Fluttershy, Ying, Illusion y Skyshadow se espantaron al ver como respondió, esperaban un arrebato furioso de la pegaso, pero ella solo hizo negaciones con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la cara con su casco. –Hay niña, definitivamente me vas a sacar canas, yo solo trato que te veas bien, ven siéntate a mi lado de una buena vez, -Brave voló obedeciéndola y sentándose a su lado. –Perdón por haberte gritado… su majestad, pero es que me molesta que intentes imponerme tus gustos en ropa, yo me visto como yo quiero, a nadie le hago daño por eso.

-Por favor Brave, no sé por qué no quieres usar de vez en cuando un vestido, deberías darme ese gusto por lo menos una vez, quiero verte cómo una damita, no como una marimacha siempre.

-Tal vez lo haga alguna vez, pero no hoy… su alteza, cuando vea un vestido que me guste lo hare, no antes.

-Bien, lo discutiremos a solas después Brave. –Indico algo molesta Fluttershy por la respuesta de la potranca, inmediatamente puso su rostro agradable. –Lamento que vieran eso mis queridas invitadas, por favor siéntense donde ustedes deseen.

-¡Por favor, por favor, que Skyli se siente a mi lado! –Pidió emocionada Brave dando brincos en su silla. –Cálmate mi cielo o vas a romper la mesa y la silla, ¿Skyli, puedes cumplir el pequeño capricho de mi pequeña especial?

-Claro Fluttershy, por que no. –Dijo muy confundida la alicornio yéndose a sentar al lado de Brave, esta se le quedo mirando como si fuera su artista favorita. -¡Qué bien, ahora seremos como hermanas Skyli!

-No sabes cómo espero eso Brave. –Dijo frustrada Skyshadow mientras rodaba los ojos, Ying e Illusion trataban de no burlarse de la alicornio conteniendo sus risas al ver su reacción, Fluttershy volvió a tomar la palabra. –Bien niñas, pronto mi personal empezara a traer los aperitivos, luego la sopa, después los platos fuertes y al final el postre, pueden comer lo que gusten y repetir hasta que estén satisfechas, descuiden, como menciono mi pequeña changeling especial, nada esta envenenado, después de la cena les tengo una sorpresa especial para ustedes dos Ying e Illusion.

-No sabes que gusto nos da eso, cu… reina Fluttershy. –Menciono sarcásticamente Ying mientras levitaba un vaso con agua para tomárselo. –Si loc…su majestad, estamos tan emocionadas por su sorpresa que casi no podemos esperar. –Dijo también sarcásticamente Illusion esperando la cena, los mayordomos y sirvientas empezaron a traer la comida, a pesar de que la cena era muy buena, Ying e Illusion solo comían por compromiso, se les veía muy tristes incluso soltando pequeñas lágrimas. -¿Amigas, se siente bien, que no les gusto la comida? –Pregunto preocupada la pequeña Brave al verlas. –No amiga, esta buena… solo que extrañamos la comida que nos hacen nuestros padres, extraño a mi mami, a mi papi, a mi hermana, a mis primas y a mis amigos de mi casa… -Contesto Ying, quien ya no pudo soportar la presión y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. –Amiga cálmate, ya verás que pronto volveremos a casa, despreocúpate. –le dijo Illusion tratando de mostrar fortaleza, pero ella quería soltarse a llorar como lo hacía Ying, quien sabe de dónde sacaba fuerzas para no hacerlo, ya que creía que si se ponía a llorar también, eso haría sufrir más a su amiga, Brave sintió empatía con el sufrimiento de sus amigas y volteo a ver muy enojada a Fluttershy. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a separar no solo a una, sino dos familias?! ¡Ellas están sufriendo un horrible tormento¡ ¡¿Qué harías si fuera a ti a quien le pasara esto… su alteza?! ¡Con razón Ying te insulta tanto, yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar!–Dijo llorando la pequeña, pero Fluttershy no cambio su rostro frio al oírla.

-Soy… una mala pony, ahora sí estoy segura que mis padres estarían muy decepcionados de mí, destruí dos familias. –Menciono Skyshadow llorando ella también un poco, quería tomar a las tres pequeñas e irse lejos, a Ponyville, dejarlas ahí y que ella desapareciera en ese momento, ya no quería vengarse, ahora solo quería estar en paz, ahora desea que los elementos que enfrento la hubieran matado, así ella nunca habría hecho algo tan horrible, Fluttershy cerró los ojos y algo enojada le hablo a Mist. -¿Mistery, podrías traerme lo que usaríamos después de la cena por favor?

-¡Pero su majestad, creí que teníamos una agenda! ¡¿Por qué quiere hacerlo en este momento?!

-Es para que estas lloronas se callen, ahora ve por eso por favor, es una orden.

-Enseguida su majestad. –Voló Mist rápidamente saliendo del salón, regreso algunos minutos después con un pequeño cofre, lo puso enfrente de Fluttershy. –Gracias Mist, espero que el este con el resto de los signos. –Dijo Fluttershy abriendo el cofre, sacando dos esferas verde oscuro, con su naginata toco una de ellas desapareciéndola, las invitadas ni se dieron cuenta por lo deprimidas que estaban.

En el hospital de Ponyville había un silencio incomodo en el cuarto de Lighting, Apple Bloom y Rainbow a la hora de la cena, a Billy lo habían transferido al hospital de Cloudsdale en el transcurso del día, los convalecientes jugaban con su cena sin probar bocado, el Doctor Flat Lane dijo que le darían de alta en tres días pero eso no mejoro su ánimo, con ellos se encontraban el resto de elementos además de Discord, Spike y Trixie, Paper se fue a su casa un rato para intentar dormir un poco y cuidar a su hijo y amigos en la noche como guardia. –Amigos, sé que están deprimidos, pero deberían intentar comer algo, han comido muy poco en el día. –Menciono preocupada Twilight, Lighting seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y no la escucho, Apple Bloom solo se llevó un pequeño trozo de manzana a la boca y Rainbow quito su plato de enfrente de ella. –A mí no me gusta la comida de hospital Twilight.

-Tal vez si leen un poco se les abra el apetito, ¿ya leíste el último libro de Daring Doo Rainbow? Porque yo no, seguro es muy bueno.

-Ya lo leí… el año pasado Twilight, junto con otros cuatro libros de la saga que se publicaron en tu ausencia.

-Con razón Yang quería ir a la librería, seguro le faltan esos números, Discord pudo aparecer en donde estábamos los libros que yo conocía, pero al no conocer esos cinco, pues no se los pudo dar.

-Cuando esto termine, yo le daré mis libros Twilight, ya me los aprendí de principio a fin y ella ni siquiera sabía que existían. –En ese momento Spike empieza regurgitar algo. -¡Rayos Spike, ya nos sentimos mal y tu estas a punto de vomitar, mejor sal de aquí, si de por si no queremos comer, ahora menos! -Reclamo Apple Bloom al ver al dragón, pero Rarity recordó algo parecido que ocurrió hace algunos años. -¡No Spikey Wikey, no salgas! ¡Apple Bloom, seguro recuerdas cuando a ustedes tres la secuestro la sucia de Chrisalys! ¡¿Cierto?!

-¡Ya lo recuerdo, es muy posible que esto sea…! –Entonces Spike eructa una esfera verde, Twilight inmediatamente la levita poniéndola en medio del cuarto para que todos la vean, apareciendo la imagen de Fluttershy en ella. –Hola mis queridas amigas, que bien que estaban todas juntas, Discord, Spike es un placer volverlos a ver.

-¡Fluttershy, donde está mi sobrina maldita hija de perra salida del tártaro! –Grito completamente fuera de si Sweetie nada más ver a la pegaso, ella sonrió malvadamente al oírla. –Ay Sweetie, veo que has ampliado tu vocabulario, ¿Dónde está la pequeña niña dulce que tenía pánico escénico?, si mal no recuerdo teníamos eso en común.

-¡LA DAMA TE HIZO UNA PREGUNTA DESGRACIADA, CONTÉSTALA! –Ahora grito fuera de si Cool Jazz levantando sus lentes mostrándose muy enojado. –Vaya, para ser el elemento de la humildad tienes una boca muy grande, ni siquiera te presentaste a una dama mal educado, permíteme presentarme yo, soy Fluttershy, el elemento de la amabilidad y reina de los changelings, muy pronto soberana de toda Equestria, es un placer conocerte Cool Jazz, déjame decirte que me gusta como toca tu madre, espero que seas tan talentoso como ella.

-¡Ya deja de decir cosas sin sentido Fluttershy! –Grito Trixie poniendo enfrente de donde veía a la pegaso. -¡Te Exijo que me digas donde está mi FANTÁSTICA Y FABULOSA ILLUUUUUSION y su amiga si no quieres que la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRRRRIIIIXXXIE te saque las entrañas!

-Quien lo diría, también estas ahí embustera, deberías haber educado mejor a tu bastarda Trixie, si ella no fuera una acosadora, no habría ido al castillo de Twilight para fastidiar y no estaría aquí, las dos de verdad son unas retrasadas.

-¡No te permitiré que insultes a Trixie y a su hija maldita loca! –Grito completamente furiosa Apple Jack después del comentario de la pegaso. -¡Trixie es mucho más yegua de lo que tú eres ahora, e Illusion si es algo molesta, pero en el fondo es muy buena y noble!

-Tranquila Apple Jack, hasta parece que insulte a tu hija y a tu novia, ¡¿será que quieres que sea eso, pinche lesbiana, que no pudiste conseguir algo mejor?! –Indico siniestramente burlándose la pegaso, Apple Jack y Trixie se ruborizaron muy preocupadas, al parecer Fluttershy les descubrió su relación, ella empezó a reír maniáticamente burlándose. -¡Pobre campesina tonta! ¡¿Tú y la mentirosa patológica, juntas?! ¡De verdad debes estar muy desesperada por tener una pareja!

-¡Ya deja de hablar tanta mierda traidora, dinos que quieres! –Indico gritando muy fuerte Lighting desde su cama, estaba a punto de brincar sobre la esfera. –Al fin alguien que dice algo con sentido común, no me sorprende que hayas sido tu Lighting, ¿aún te duele la pierna que te lastime?

-Ya no nos provocaras Fluttershy, ve al maldito punto. –Menciono Twilight tratando de estar calmada, los demás trataron de estar tranquilos a pesar del coraje que le tenían. –Ach, que aburrido, yo quería divertirme otro rato, pero si ustedes ya no quieren platicar no hay remedio, como ya saben, Lord Doll me ofreció una alianza con él para derrocar a Celestia, incluso me regalo algunos de sus drones… y a su mejor heraldo. –Entonces la esfera mostro a Skyshadow comiendo tranquilamente al lado de Brave Arrow, los elementos se sorprendieron al ver a esa niña, la alicornio volteo y vio que estaba en la esfera de comunicación. -¿Esto es una clase de broma? –pregunto con la boca llena al ver a los elementos, entonces la esfera mostro a Ying e Illusion, ellas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo corrieron sobre la mesa hacia la esfera. -¡Mamá, estoy bien, solo estamos algo tristes, nos hemos defendido entre ambas Ying y yo, te extraño mucho, también extraño mucho a toda la familia Apple de Ponyville! -Grito Illusion muy alegre al ver a su madre, a Brave y a Skyshadow les dio mucho gusto, aunque esta última no lo demostró, Ying se puso al lado de su amiga también. -¡Mami, papi, los he extrañado mucho yo también! ¿Mis tíos están bien? Sé que los lesiono mucho culo de mariposa. –Menciono Ying diciendo lo primero que pensó de nuevo, sus parientes y los demás elementos se pusieron nerviosos al oír el apodo que le puso la potrilla a Fluttershy, los únicos que disfrutaron de eso fueron Rainbow y Jolt. –¡Culo de mariposa, que buen apodo, es mejor que los que ponía Billy loca!

-¡Culo de mariposa, es definitivamente mucho mejor apodo mejor que Killervision, gracias Ying, mejoraste mucho mi mal día! -Dijo Jolt sonriendo, él y Rainbow sabían que Fluttershy no le haría nada a Ying, ya que si lo hacía tendría la furia combinada de Discord y Twilight sobre ella, algo definitivamente no muy conveniente. –Gracias Ying, con eso me convencí completamente de que eres hija de Discord y de Twilight. –Dijo muy frustrada la pegaso con una mueca de fastidio, Después volvió a ponerse seria. –Pero basta de charlas, es hora de negociar, es cierto que lord Doll está tratando conmigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda negociar con ustedes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Fluttershy? -Pregunto Discord con su tono sarcástico. -¿Un nuevo corte de melena, más comida de animales, una mascarilla facial para tu rostro, que el tal Mist sea más agradable a la vista y menos sangrón?

-¡Oye, yo soy agradable y muy guapo por si no sabes serpiente… dragón… cabra… lo que seas! -Dijo molesto Mist al comentario de Discord, tanto padre como hija lo habían sacado fácilmente de sus casillas. -¡Mist, ya no digas más pendejadas, déjame hablar a mí! –Indico su reina callándolo de inmediato. –Escúchame Twilight, te voy a decir lo que quiero, y así te daré a estas niñas sin ningún rasguño, tienes mi palabra, y sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Muy bien Fluttershy, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Es algo simple, Quiero tres cuartas partes de Equestria, incluyendo Cloudsdale y Ponyville, ustedes pueden conservar el imperio de Cristal, mis súbitos necesitan un patio de juegos.

-¡De verdad te volviste loca Fluttershy, no voy a vaciar prácticamente toda Equestria solo por un capricho tuyo!

-¿Quién dijo que se van a ir los habitantes de Equestria estúpida? Yo y mis ciudadanos necesitamos servidumbre, solo se irían ustedes y los lacayos cercanos de Celestia y Luna.

-¡No mami, no aceptes, _las necesidades de muchos anteceden a las necesidades de pocos e inclusive a la de uno mismo, yo no soy tan importante, protege a Equestria! –Grito Ying citando a una frase de unas de sus películas favoritas, (eres muy noble niña, a pesar de tu corta edad), (wow, quisiera ser un poco como tú Ying), (Demonios, yo ya estaba pidiendo que aceptara Twilight, pero alas de murciélago dice esto, a pesar de todo ella es más madura que yo) pensaron respectivamente Skyshadow, Brave e Illusion viendo la reacción de la hija de Twilight. –Ying… -Menciono Twilight llorando de tristeza y orgullo._

-Me parece que necesitas pensarlo Twilight y que también debes discutirlo con las otras princesas, por eso te daré 10 días, después de eso no sé qué le pasara a estas dos.

-Déjame discutirlo con los otros elementos y con las otras princesas Fluttershy, y te daré la respuesta en los 10 días como pides.

-Perfecto, ahora necesito pedirte un favor Twilight y a ti también Trixie. –Dijo Fluttershy volviendo a su manera adorable de ser, se le notaba preocupada y triste. -Díganles a sus hijas que coman bien, Mist y Brave me han dicho que no comen lo suficiente estando aquí y me preocupa mucho que se enfermen por eso, ellas están en pleno desarrollo y deben alimentarse bien. –En ese momento Fluttershy volvió a poner su mueca malvada y enojada. -¡Qué te pasa tonta, si estas mocosas no quieren comer es su problema, que haga Mist lo que dijo, alimentarlas a fuerza!

-¡No, es esto no te voy a hacer caso, son muy buenas niñas y no te voy a permitirte lastimarlas, antes de eso te mato, y sabes bien que si soy capaz! -Menciono molesta la "primera" Fluttershy amenazando a la "segunda", todos vieron anonadados esto con la boca y ojos bien abiertos, la única que no reacciono igual fue Brave Arrow, quien se cubrió la cara con los dos cascos delanteros haciendo negaciones. –Es-es-está bien, pero no me amenaces, se hará como dices.

-Gracias, ahora por favor Twi, Trix, díganle a sus adorables niñas que coman bien, yo me encargare de la comida sea saludable. –Termino de hablar la "primera" Fluttershy, Twilight empezó a hablar con su hija todavía nerviosa y confundida por lo que acaba de ver y escuchar. –P-p-por favor Ying, trata de comer lo que necesitas, así crecerás fuerte y linda. –Ying contesto de una forma similar, ni su padre se comporta como la pegaso. -S-s-si mami, lo hare como dices, comeré aquí. –Trixie en un estado similar también se lo pidió a su hija. -T-t-t-tú también Illusion, come bien ahí y cuando regreses te comprare la capa que querías.

-C-c-claro mamá, también comeré aquí y vigilare que Ying lo haga.

-Bien, ahora me despido de ustedes amigos, nos volveremos a comunicar a lo mucho en diez días, hasta pronto. –Se despidió amablemente Fluttershy apagando la imagen de la esfera, en el cuarto del hospital hubo un momento de silencio. -¡¿Qué carajos fue eso, Fluttershy se amenazó de muerte a sí misma, y se espantó sola?! –Pregunto Scootalo muy confundida. –Fluttershy… nuestra Fluttershy aún está ahí, ¡Hay que ayudarla, debemos sacarla de ese abismo! –Grito Spike emocionado, se veía algo de esperanza en esta situación. -¡Tienes razón hermano, ella parece que está en conflicto, debemos apoyarla, no dejaremos que el odio la corrompa, a ella no le pasara lo mismo que a Doll! –Grito Twilight llorando. -¡Ahora sé que nuestra vieja amiga no dejara que su otro yo lastime a las niñas!

-¡Por eso no nos mató ni a mí ni a Lighting aun teniendo la oportunidad, ella misma de alguna manera se contuvo, no solo hay que rescatar a Ying e Illusion, también a Fluttershy! –Menciono Rainbow Dash conmovida, ella no abandonaría a su amiga de la infancia. -Pues yo no estoy seguro de lo que dicen amigas, Fluttershy me atravesó con su naginata mi pierna dejándome esta cicatriz no sé si pueda perdonarla. –Comento Lighting con cierto rencor hacia la pegaso. -Pero si quieren tratar de ayudarla tienen mi apoyo incondicional, se lo debo a ustedes y a la amiga que me dio a Ojo de Trueno.

-Entonces tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente paso bien, no sabemos hasta donde pueda llegar la "otra" Fluttershy, y hay que hacerlo antes de los diez días de plazo que nos dio, hay que descontar los tres días que Apple Bloom, Rainbow y Lighting estarán todavía en cama para intentar algo. –Indico Pinkie, los demás estaban de acuerdo con ella y empezaron a discutir para poder armar un plan.

Brave escoltaba a Ying e Illusion a su habitación, se le veía muy contenta, después de la comunicación sus amigas comieron muy bien. –Me alegra que le gustara la cena mis amigas, pero Ying, solo comiste fruta de postre, no tocaste ni el pastel, ni la gelatina, ni el helado, ni siquiera tomaste algún caramelo o chocolate, ¿hay alguna razón, estas enferma?

-No estoy enferma Brave, es que… no me gustan los dulces. –Respondió algo nerviosa Ying, Brave la empezó a ver como si supiera que estaba mintiendo y escondiendo algo, poniendo nerviosa también a Illusion, pero después de un momento volvió a sonreír. –Está bien amiga, solo se me hizo raro que no te gustara lo dulce, ya que mi… reina me conto que a tus padres si les gustan mucho, ya llegamos a su habitación, descansen, mañana jugaremos en el patio para que no estén encerradas entre cuatro paredes después de que regrese de la escuela, además Mist ya debió dejarles algunos juegos de mesa y libros para que ya no se aburran tanto, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches a ti también Brave, fue un placer compartir la cena contigo. –Dijo Illusion muy sincera y amablemente. –Que descanses amiga, mañana nos divertiremos mucho las tres. –Menciono Ying, ella e Illusion entraron a al cuarto, los guardias se volvieron a colocar en su lugar, Brave se alejó caminando rápidamente de ahí, ya estando sola en pasillo se detuvo y volteo a ver a la habitación. –Qué bueno que ahora que van a hablar de nuevo con sus mamás van a estar más tranquilas amigas. –Se dijo así misma sonriendo la pequeña en voz baja antes de continuar su camino.

Ya en el cuarto, las niñas se hicieron tontas leyendo algunos libros y comics. –Me cae que este Starscream es muy pendejo, ya tiene el poder en Cybertron y sigue haciendo idioteces, de dónde sacan estos escritores estas ideas, deben darse sus pasónes* con tinta.

 ** _*Nota: "Pasón" en México quiere decir que inhala cocaína, o sea se drogan._**

Comento Ying molesta leyendo su comic favorito, Illusion también compartía ese gusto con ella. –Lo que cayo peor de esta historia es que a Megatron lo volvieron autobot, todavía paso lo de Starscream, ¿pero esto? no mamen, es como si volvieran a Duke líder de Cobra, o al Joker protector de Gotham, ¿quién creería después de tantos años que podría pasar eso, que un asesino loco por el poder, que era capaz de cualquier cosa se vuelva de los buenos? El que escribe este tipo de cosas ha de pensar que somos tontas. –Menciono Illusion leyendo otro comic, entonces las niñas revisaron la habitación, voltearon a ver a los guardias de los ventanales, vieron que ya se habían relajado. –Creo que ya es hora Ying.

-Tienes razón Illusion, vamos al baño. –Indico Ying, las dos potrancas entraron al baño, a Mist desde su sala de vigilancia no le extraño, ya que creía que se bañaban juntas para cuidarse entre sí, ya adentro Illusion le dio uno de los chocolates que tomo de la cena, Ying lo arrojo a su boca, desapareciendo y mostrando una imagen de Twilight, Trixie y de su hermana Yang, esta se puso muy contenta al verla. -¡Ying, qué bueno que está bien, no sabes cuánto te extraño, también te extraña Crysti y Firebreather!

-Yo también te extraño hermana, pero baja la voz, no quiero que nos descubran los matones de Fluttershy.

-Lo siento Ying, es que me emocione al verte. –Dijo Yang, volteo a ver a Illusion, poniendo ambas caras molestas. –Qué bueno que usted está también bien Srta. Lulamoon, espero que no haya martirizado a mi hermanita.

-No Srta. Sparkle, es más la he protegido como si fuera mi propia hermana ya que ella si es mi amiga. -contesto Illusion muy molesta, ella y Yang ya estaban a punto de atacarse verbalmente de nuevo, Twilight y Trixie tuvieron que poner calma. –Niñas, es por demás obvio que ustedes dos no se llevan bien, pero ahora no es el momento de discusiones infantiles, cuando tu hermana e Illusion regresen a Ponyville arreglaran sus diferencias.

-Twilight tiene razón Illusion, cuando regresen a Ponyville arreglaran los asuntos que ustedes creen que tienen una contra la otra, pero antes hablaremos muy seriamente nosotras con ustedes.-Dijo muy seria Trixie, las rivales se molestaron pero ya no dijeron nada. -¿Ying, que querías decirle a tu mamá?

-Gracias por calmar a su hija Sra. Lulamoon, lo que quería decirles es que creo que podemos ubicar mejor en donde estamos, seguramente vieron a Brave Arrow en la comunicación de hace rato, es una potranca changeling de siete años, ella nos contó que fueron de excursión ella y sus compañeros de clase al oasis Golden Palm Tree, debe estar cerca de aquí para llevar una clase de primaria ahí.

-¡Si hija, he oído hablar de ese oasis, está al oeste del desierto Dry Sun, el reino Changeling debe estar muy cerca de ahí, pronto las iremos a buscar, no desesperen y sigan haciendo lo que le recomendé! -Menciono Twilight, definitivamente ahora sabia en donde localizarlas. -¡Qué bien mami, la estaremos esperando, trataremos que no descubran que ustedes ya vienen!

-¡Cuídate hermana menor, pronto estaremos con el resto de las crusaders teniendo aventuras juntas! –Se despidió Yang, sentía que pronto abrazaría a su hermana de nuevo, pero cambio de nuevo su cara a una molesta al ver a Illusion. –Más te vale que no lastimes a mi hermana Illusion, no sé por qué demonios le agradas a ella.

-Descuida princesita, a ella la quiero, no como tú que no te soporto para nada sabionda.

-Ya basta Illusion, como ya te había dicho, resolverás los problemas que crees que tienes con Yang cuando vuelvas, sigue cuidando a tu amiga Ying, como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Si mamá, ten seguridad que lo hare así, nos vemos. –Termino la comunicación, las dos madres sonrieron con algunas lágrimas, pronto tendrían la oportunidad de rescatar a sus hijas, pero Twilight noto que Yang se quedó muy pensativa. -¿Yang, hija, sigues preocupada por tu hermana?

-Si madre, pero no es eso… es que Ying menciono a esa Brave y la describió como niñas de primaria… pero yo no sabía que los changeling tuvieran potrillos y no creo que a Ying la engañaran uno de esos bichos, ella detecta los desbalances mágicos como mi padre.

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto hija, solo he visto changeling adultos antes, ¿me pregunto qué paso desde que Chrisalys le dejo el poder a Fluttershy?


	23. Recuerdos de una potranca

**Capítulo 23.**

 **Recuerdos de una potranca.**

 _En el hospital de Ponyville, un joven unicornio caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso, era de pelaje color magenta con melena negra, sus ojos eran amarillos, su cutie mark era una vara de Esculapio. –Por favor Dr. Starlife, su esposa está en buenos cascos, sabes que Flat Lane es un excelente Obstetra, ya que fueron juntos a las Escuela de medicina de Horsevard._

 _-Lo se Red Hearth, pero yo debería estar ahí con él, no sé porque no se me permite estar en la sala de partos._

 _-No puedes estar ahí por las siguientes razones: 1.- eres especialista en la fisiología aérea de los pegasos, no en tocología. 2.- no estás en el campo de entrenamiento dé los wonderbolts donde eres jefe médico residente y 3.- estas muy nervioso, no vayas a cometer una idiotez._

 _-Me lleva, si Cloudharmony no hubiera querido visitar a su hermana que se mudó aquí, yo la habría atendido en casa._

 _-¿Tal vez no has pensado que por eso lo hizo Starlife, para que no estuvieras nervioso en el quirófano? –Menciono Red Hearth sonriendo irónicamente, Starlife la miro con una mirada muy molesta, entonces el Dr. Flat Lane salió de la sala de partos. -¿Flat amigo, como está mi esposa?_

 _-Ella está bien Starlife, es muy fuerte a pesar de que nació con solo con un ala, ella está consciente y quiere verte, también te presentar a alguien muy especial, está en el cuarto 105._

 _-¿Qué… quiere… presentarme a alguien… muy especial? - Dijo muy alegre Starlife sonriendo de oreja a oreja con los ojos muy abiertos, se fue corriendo a la habitación casi tirando a quien se pusiera en su camino, cuando entro al cuarto vio que Cloudharmony, que era de pelaje amarillo con ojos cian con melena roja, su cutie mark era un archivero alado, estaba sosteniendo un bulto entre sus cascos delanteros. –Mi vida… eso es…_

 _-No es eso mi Starlife, es ella, y quiere saludarte, acércate. –Dijo dulcemente la pegaso, Starlife se acercó lentamente, y vio a su primogénita, una pequeña pegaso roja con ojos verdes y melena blanca, tan blanca como las nubes de un día de primavera. –Saluda a papi mi pequeña bailarina. –La bebé vio a su padre y sonrió, después se durmió plácidamente. –Me gustaría que tu tía estuviera aquí para que la conocieras, ¿aún está mi hermana en el bosque Starlife?_

 _-Sip, y no lo comprendo, tu hermana parece ser una verdadera cobarde, pero se interna en el bosque como si fuera su patio, por lo menos no se mete al Everfree… -En ese momento Starlife cambio su rostro a una mueca de confusión, pensó como llamo su esposa a la bebé. -Espera un segundo, ¿la llamaste bailarina?_

 _-Así es. –Respondió Cloudharmony poniendo una sonrisa irónica. –Es que se movía tanto dentro de mi vientre que parecía que bailaba, y eso me da una idea para nombrarla. –Entonces se le acerco a la oreja de su esposo y se lo dijo en voz baja, él sonrió. –Me parece Cloud que tuviste una gran idea, por mi está bien, creo por lo que me dijiste que le queda bastante bien._

 _-Excelente, entonces pequeña tu nombre será…_

-¿Eh, que pasa? –Se preguntó todavía medio dormida Skyshadow. –Rayos, otra vez soñé eso, por lo menos no es la pesadilla horrible que casi tengo a diario, me gustaría por lo menos terminar el sueño, ya que siempre me despierto en el mismo momento. –Se desperezo y vio su reloj despertador, eran las 8:46 de la mañana del viernes. –A esta hora Brave ya debió irse a la escuela, Fluttershy debe estar cuidando a sus animales y Mist debe estar entrenando a las tropas, mejor voy a ver a Sparkle y Lulamoon sino están haciendo nada raro. –Se arregló y fue a ver a las niñas, al llegar le pidió a los guardias que se alejaran un poco, ya que ella quería hablar a solas con ellas, le obedecieron y toco la puerta fuertemente. -¡Hey mocosas insolentes, despierten de una buena vez, no están de vacaciones, no sean tan flojas!

-¡Ya cállate polilla, estamos despiertas! –Grito Ying, quien ya estaba leyendo un libro escolar de tercer grado, intentaba no atrasarse en sus estudios, Illusion practicaba algunos problemas de matemáticas, pero sin maestro les era muy difícil comprender. -¡Y estoy muy segura que nos levantamos antes que tu pinche holgazana!

-¡No hables tanto niña, ahora abran la puerta, tengo que revisar si ya desayunaron lo que les trajo Brave, y les advierto, yo no soy como Mist, yo si voy a tirar la puerta si la atrancaron y no respondo por chipote con sangre! –Ordeno molesta la alicornio, las niñas de mala gana abrieron la puerta, Skyshadow entro y reviso todo el cuarto sin dejar de vigilar a las dos causándoles molestia, vio que se habían comido todo el desayuno. –Bien, se tragaron todo mocosas, la reina estará complacida.

-¡A nosotras nos vale madres lo que opine la loca esa! -Respondió al comentario Illusion, estaba más molesta ya que no podía entender lo que estaba leyendo. -¡Comimos porque nuestras mamás nos los pidieron y también como favor a nuestra amiga Brave, que es muy sincera!

-Niñas insolentes, ¿Qué su madres no les enseñaron a respetar a su mayores? –Dijo Skyshadow tele transportando los platos sucios a la cocina, a punto de salir vio que la unicornio miraba muy molesta el libro. -¿Qué te pasa tonta, que no le entiendes lo que lees?

-¡No me digas tonta! ¡¿Porque no puedo hacer esto, si las sabiondas cerebritos de Yang y Purple si pueden?! -Grito completamente desesperada Illusion, Skyshadow hizo una negación al ver como reacciono a su comentario, ya a punto de salir se paró e hizo un momento en silencio. –No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. –Regreso donde estaba llorando Illusion. -¿A ver niña, que es lo que no entiendes? -Pregunto toscamente la alicornio, Illusion mostro una suma de fracciones que estaba en el libro. –Es… que… no sé cómo hacer esta suma.

-Mira niña, no es tan complicado. –La alicornio apareció un pequeño pizarrón y un gis y empezó a escribir la operación. -La suma es 2/4+18/13, primero simplificas las fracciones que puedas, sabes que 2/4 es 1/2 ¿no?

-Aja.

-Bien, a veces esto no lo podrás hacer, entonces pasas al segundo paso, hay que obtener fracciones equivalentes a las fracciones dadas, para que tengan denominador común y luego sumar o restar según sea el caso, como estamos sumando 1/2+18/13 vas a aplicar la siguiente formula a/b+c/d=a*d/b*d + c*b/b*d en el caso de esta suma será 1*13/2*13 + 2*18/2*13, puedes simplificar la cuenta a 1*13+2*18/2*13, ¿tienes alguna duda hasta el momento?

-No, hasta ahora no.

-Entonces prosigo, al hacer las multiplicaciones correspondientes te va a quedar 13/26 + 36/26, ya puedes sumar los numeradores, los denominadores sabes bien que son constantes, quedando 49/26, sacas los números enteros que tenga la fracción quedándote el resultado final de 1 23/26, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Cómo qué crees? A ver, has la siguiente suma y la siguiente resta. –Indico Skyshadow a Illusion, ella la empezó a hacer, cuando se trababa en un paso la alicornio le volvía a explicar tranquilamente, al final hizo las cuentas completamente bien. -¡Si lo hice, tenías razón Skyshadow, no es tan complicado, solo es algo laborioso!

-Bien, ahora podrás hacer las demás sin ayuda, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que me voy. –Dijo Skyshadow volteando para salir, pero Ying estaba enfrente de ella con su propio libro de matemáticas abierto. -¿Antes de que te vayas polilla, me explicarías estas divisiones por favor? –Ya le iba a contestar molesta Skyshadow, pero vio el rostro confundido de Ying y le recordó algo que no pudo definir, pero hizo que quitara su mueca molesta y la cambiara a una leve sonrisa. –Está bien Ying, te explicare si ya no me vuelves a llamar polilla ni buitre, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien po… Skyshadow. –Dijo la niña muy alegre, Skyshadow empezó a explicarle igual de tranquila como lo hizo con Illusion, una hebra de su cola gris se puso completamente blanca, en la sala de vigilancia Fluttershy vio todo lo que paso. –Eso mi pequeña, sal poco a poco, tomate tu tiempo.

En la frontera entre Equestria y el Dry Sun, los elementos se preparaban para entrar al desierto. –Querida Twilight, déjame acompañarte, no quiero que tú y Fluttershy se hagan daño entre sí. –Menciono muy preocupado Discord abrazando a su esposa. –No mi amor, tu ve al imperio de Cristal y protege a Yang, a Crystal, a Firebreather y a las pequeñas Pie, no sabemos si Fluttershy no está vigilando con algún animal, y quiera aprovechar para secuestrar a alguien más.

-No entiendo porque no vamos todos Twilight, tendríamos mucha más fuerza contra ese enjambre de moscas. –Dijo molesta Scootalo cruzándose de cascos, ella quería tomar revancha de lo que le hizo Fluttershy a su hermana adoptiva. –Ya lo discutimos Scoot, iremos Rarity, Apple Bloom, Lighting, Rainbow, Apple Jack y yo, recuerda que ayer que dieron de alta a los lesionados empezaron a brillar y vibrar nuestras cutie marks, y cuando revisamos el mapa, estas estaban señalando las montañas cercanas del oasis que menciono Ying, seguro ahí va a pasar algo, y no podemos dejar sin protección Equestria, por eso se quedan Jazz, Pinkie, Sweetie, Spike y tú, mi familia defenderá el imperio de Cristal y el circulo ahora vigilara el tártaro, igual no sabemos si Dark Doll intente algo raro.

-Deberían llevarme a mi Twilight, Fluttershy no me conoce y no tendría ventaja de conocer mis debilidades, además tres de los que llevas apenas salieron del hospital. –Dijo algo preocupado Jazz, sentía que podía ser útil contra la pegaso. –Tranquilo viejo, si el mapa nos llamó a Apple Bloom, a Rainbow y a mi es por una razón, nuestros elementos son los que se necesitan ahí. –Menciono Lighting, poniéndose junto con las demás un manto de beduino para protegerse de las condiciones extremas del desierto, llevaban en sus alforjas lo necesario, y Twilight aprendió un hechizo para obtener agua si la necesitaban. –Además ella ya perdió el factor sorpresa, esas es una de las razones por las que nos ganó, ahora si vamos a ir en serio.

-¡Pero ella seguro tiene a los animales de ese desierto de su lado, nada más los vean seguro le avisaran! –Indico Pinkie muy preocupada, Rarity se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla. –No tienes por qué preocuparte cariño, ¿recuerdas las capas de esos idiotas de los heraldos? Esas cosas no permiten que sea detectada su energía oscura, por eso Demonsting anduvo a sus anchas en Ponyville y Skyshadow volaba de aquí para allá en Equestria, pues estos mantos funcionan igual, nos hará indetectables, incluso a los animales, solo si están al lado de nosotros se empezarían a dar cuenta, como le paso a Apple Bloom y a LJ cuando pasaron al lado del escorpión teniendo un extraño presentimiento, si hubieran pasado más tiempo juntos seguramente lo descubren.

-Sí, sí, la capitas estas son muy lindas, tan lindas que no me permiten volar.-Dijo Rainbow con una mueca de fastidio. –En lugar de darnos estas cosas, debieron ponerse alas otra vez, así llegaríamos rápidamente cruzando el desierto y pateando en la cara a Fluttershy, Mist y a Skyshadow.

-No Rainbow. –Le empezó a explicar Twilight. -Tal vez Rarity y yo tengamos la magia suficiente para hacer ese hechizo varias veces, pero al hacerlo no podríamos usar la capas, ya que la magia al ser de un tipo parecido se anularían entre sí, y recuerda que están hechas de roció, la temperatura extrema del desierto seguramente las desaparecería en menos de dos horas, y definitivamente no te vamos a dejar enfrentar a Fluttershy sola de nuevo, por eso aunque te molestes iras caminando como todos los demás.

-Está bien Twilight, te hare caso por esta vez. –Dijo con cara de ya que Rainbow, Sweetie se acerca a Apple Bloom. –No vayas a internar nada raro en estos días que estés con Lighting Bloomie, recuerda que mi hermana también va.

-Por favor Sweetie, tú me conoces, sabes que no haría algo que te lastime, y Lighting es un caballero, no intentara nada raro, como cuando ustedes defendieron el castillo, además ahora tenemos otras cosas en mente, él se está debatiendo en cómo se va a enfrentar a Fluttershy, y yo trato de comprender porque se comportó así.

-No es complicado Apple Bloom, ella enloqueció, como viste cuando se comunicó.

-Aun así, siento que hay algo más de fondo, ¿Cómo porque siempre Fluttershy anda con ese Mistery Mist?

-Porque él es su gorila ***** amaestrado.

 ** _*En México, a los guardaespaldas se les dice despectivamente "Gorilas"_**

-No lo creo Sweetie, además ¿Por qué esta tan interesada en Skyshadow? ella menciono que se la regalo Doll, pero algo me dice que fue ella quien le pidió eso, y la trata bien, no ha tenido sus ataques psicóticos con ella, hasta parece que son parientes.

-Fluttershy no tenía parientes, o por lo menos nunca los menciono, cuando le pregunte en el campo de vuelo cuando éramos potrancas ella simplemente evadía el tema. -Menciono Rainbow al escuchar la conversación de Sweetie y de Apple Bloom. –Ella es huérfana, aunque no sé si haya tenido problemas familiares o si nunca conoció a sus parientes, pero ahora eso no es lo importante, debemos irnos ya, entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor.

-¿Twilight, de verdad no quieres que los acompañe? -Pregunto Trixie cuando vio que los seis elementos ya estaban listos para partir. -Yo sé que no soy tan fuerte como tú y Rarity, pero de algo puedo servir para que Illusion regrese a salvo.

-Tranquila mi dulce mora azul, traeremos a tu hija sana y salva. –Menciono Apple a su ya novia oficial muy dulcemente sosteniendo su cara con su casco. -Si Twi te dijo que te quedaras en Ponyville es para que ayudes a los demás si ocurre un imprevisto, ya que eres muy buena en la magia, sabes que no me gusta que te subestimes mi amor, cuando regrese con NUESTRA HIJA espero que ya aceptes vivir conmigo e Illusion en la granja.

-Apple Jack… te amo. –Dijo muy ruborizada Trixie a Apple Jack, ambas yeguas se dieron un gran acalorado y apasionado beso, provocando algo de incomodidad a los presentes, no por ser lesbianas, sino por lo descarado del beso. -¡Rayos, ahora sí debí traer mi cámara! -Indico Jazz mientras se levantaba sus gafas para ver mejor, entonces recibe un zape de Scootalo, de nuevo. -¡Jazz porque sigues diciendo pendejadas, ya no eres un adolescente hormonal, madura!

-¡¿Qué te pasa Scootalo, porque te pones así, que estas celosa o es que tienes tu periodo?!

-¡Ya no digas mamadas Jazz, ni estoy celosa, ya dije muchas veces que mi novio es Rumble, y tampoco tengo mi periodo!

-Si tú lo dices. -Dijo Jazz rodando los ojos, todos se rieron por lo gracioso de esa situación.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, según mis cálculos llegaremos al reino changeling en dos días, tres máximo, rescataremos a las niñas y trataremos de ayudar a Fluttershy para que reaccione, ustedes cuiden el reino con todas sus fuerzas, hasta pronto. –Manifiesto Twilight mientras se ponía en marcha con sus cinco compañeros de viaje, cuando se perdieron de vista detrás de una duna los que se quedaron empezaron a regresar a Ponyville.

 _-¡Mira mami, ya puedo volar! –Dijo la pequeña pegaso roja moviendo sus alas como un colibrí, levantándose unos cinco metros del suelo. – ¡Se siente súper!_

 _-¡Skyli, por favor baja un poco, no te vayas a caer y hacerte daño!- Dijo muy asustada Cloudharmony, tratando de alcanzar a su hija de seis años, ella estaba muy preocupada, ella que no tenía el ala izquierda no sabía cómo cuidar a alguien que si tenía las dos alas, mucho menos como enseñarle a volar correctamente. -¡Sabes que mami no puede volar!_

 _-¿Por qué no puedes volar, mami, porque no tienes un ala? -Pregunto algo triste la niña al ver la desesperación de su madre. –Solo nací así Skyli, nadie tiene la culpa de esto, además no necesito un ala para poder volar._

 _-¿Cómo puedes volar mami, mi papi te levita con su magia?_

 _-No mi pequeña bailarina, deja te explico, cuando te veo tan feliz, siento como si estuviera volando en el cielo, cuando conocí a tu papá también me sentí en los aires muy alegre, cuando mi hermana menor jugaba conmigo de potrancas en el orfanato también tenía ese sentimiento, jugábamos cosas de ponys terrestres y me hacía sentir como si no fuera una discapacitada, ella no practicaba con sus alas enfrente de mi para que yo no me sintiera mal, si no fuera por eso estoy segura que sería una de las mejores voladoras de Cloudsdale._

 _-Pero todos los que conocen a mi tía Flu me dicen que ella es una mala voladora._

 _-No le hagas caso mi angelito, ella vuela rápido cuando la ocasión lo requiere, como cuando me caí del orfanato un poco después de que ella gano su cutie mark, voló lo más rápido que jamás haya visto a algún pony de nuestra edad y me agarro antes de tocar el suelo, después del susto que me lleve me llevo al prado donde consiguió su marca, era tan bonito y lleno de animales que jugaban dulcemente con nosotras, ahí sentí que tenía alas de nuevo._

 _-Pero me contaste que después de eso las separaron, ¿Por qué?_

 _-Es que los cuidadores se espantaron porque me caí de Cloudsdale, se les hiso fácil transferirme al orfanato de Canterlot sin impórtales mi relación con mi hermana, hasta siento que lo hicieron solo para fastidiarnos, ya que después nunca nos dejaron comunicarnos, me decían cosas como que mi hermana agradecía que ya no estuviera con ella, una pegaso incompleta, que solo le estorbaba._

 _-Pero no creo que la tía Flu dijera eso tan feo._

 _-Claro que no lo dijo, pero como era una potrilla tonta me lo creí y me deprimió, me hice una solitaria, ni siquiera intentaba conseguir una cutie mark, así fue durante mucho tiempo hasta que un día, estando amargándole la vida a los huérfanos más jóvenes que yo, que uno de los hijos de un buen profesor que tenía me reclamo porque los estaba molestando, lo mande al tártaro diciéndole que no le importaba, que él tenía todo y yo nada, pero me dijo que no era así, que usaba mi discapacidad para justificar mis agresiones contra los otros._

 _-¿y qué hiciste cuando te dijo eso?_

 _-Le rompí la nariz, uno de mis momentos menos brillantes de mi vida, cuando lo escucharon llorar, su padre y el resto de los empleados del orfanato llegaron ahí, pensé que ese era el fin y que expulsarían de ahí, pero el potrillo solo dijo que se había caído y que él solo se lastimo, dejándome sorprendida, después cuando se fue me miro muy triste, lo mande al tártaro de nuevo cuando se fue, pero… esa noche no pude dormir pensando en lo que había pasado, ese niño me protegió, como yo protegía a mi hermana, ahí me di cuenta de que él tenía razón, me había convertido en la cosa que odiaba más, una abusiva infeliz que le amargaba la vida a los más afortunados solo por algo malo que me paso para hacerlos más desdichados y hacerme sentir mejor, pero esa es alegría malsana, al día siguiente para mi sorpresa el potrillo estaba en el mismo lugar donde le pegue, trate de ignorarlo pero él me hablo, me dijo que lamentaba que me hiciera enojar y que me disculpaba por haberlo agredido._

 _-Vaya._

 _-Eso mismo dije yo en ese momento, me pregunto si podíamos volvernos a ver, le dije que es un reino libre y que podía hacer lo que se le pegara la gana, desde ese día nos veíamos en el mismo lugar, al principio ni lo volteaba a ver esperando que se aburriera de mí, pero él me empezó a hablar un poco haciéndome algunas pequeñas preguntas, yo contestaba lo más cortante posible, así averiguo mucho sobre mí, un día me abrazo y dijo que aunque tenía justificaciones para estar triste, que eso no me daba derecho de tratar de vengarme con los demás, que eso no me regresaría lo que perdí, que solo perdería lo poco bueno que había en mi corazón, en ese momento me solté a llorar gritando que extrañaba a mi hermana, que daría mi otra ala solo por verla un segundo, que seguro estaría decepcionada de mi por lo que me había convertido, pero él me dijo que si ella me volvía a ver seguro me perdonaría, ya que todo eso me paso en un momento de debilidad, ahí hice el propósito de ser la pony que mi hermana y yo queríamos que fuera antes de que nos separan._

 _-¿Y luego que paso mami?_

 _-Pues trate ser una mejor pony, ya no molestaba a los demás y protegía a los que eran fastidiados por otros, algunos me dijeron que era una hipócrita, pero ya no les hice caso, algunos empleados del orfanato me seguían molestando por no tener una ala, ya no los tomaba en cuenta, ya que al hacerlo solo lo disfrutarían ellos y no me crecería el ala, mejore mucho mis notas, un día me llamo la directora del orfanato para comentar mi cambio de actitud, me dejo a solas mientras iba a buscar unos oficios, su oficina era un auténtico desastre , ese lugar tan desordenado comenzó a hacerme sentir irritada, empecé a acomodar todo como mejor me pareció, cuando regreso la directora quedo sorprendía, su oficina estaba según su parecer impecable, me dijo que su secretaria y ella habían intentado sin éxito organizar ese relajo, pero yo le dije que realmente no era la gran cosa, después ella me felicito no solo por mi cambio de aptitud, también por…_

 _-¡Tu cutie mark!_

 _-Sip mi bailarina, conseguí mi cutie mark organizando todo eso, al principio me sentí decepcionada, pensé en ese momento que mi talento era solo acomodar papeles, pero al ver a mi amigo esa tarde me dijo que no era así, que seguramente era buena administrando, ¡y tenía razón, organice el orfanato para que fuera más eficiente, incluso conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo ahí, ya que nunca me adoptaron los snobs de Canterlot por faltarme un ala, ellos se lo perdieron!_

 _-¿Y cuándo volviste a ver a mi tía?_

 _-Eso es lo que sigue mi querubín, la directora y el padre de mi amigo me consiguieron una beca en la Universidad de Canterlot en la carrera de Administración de Empresas, ya no lo veía tanto a él porque él consiguió una beca en la mejor universidad para estudiar medicina, él quería especializarse en pegasos por mi condición, pero ya no estaba sola, ya tenía a varios amigos, una terrestre que estudiaba pedagogía, un unicornio que estudiaba filosofía y una pegaso que estaba becada por los wonderbolts para estudiar lo mismo que yo, nosotros estábamos platicando tonterías en los jardines cuando escuchamos como un par de unicornios sangrones molestaban a alguien, nos acercamos y vimos a una pegaso que la estaban humillando solo por haber volado más lentamente que otros pegasos compañeros suyos, ellos venían en una visita de su preparatoria para conocer las carreras que ofrecía esa universidad, ya había tenido confrontaciones con ese par, y les reclame, al verme se fueron espantados sin decir ni pio, ya que me conocían bien, le pregunte a la joven pegaso si se encontraba bien, entonces ambas nos vimos cara a cara y después de un pequeño rato nos dimos cuenta, ¡mi hermana y yo estábamos frente a frente después de tantos años, ninguna dijo ni una palabra mientras nos abrazábamos!, ya más calmadas nos contamos todo lo que habíamos pasado, me dijo que poco después de que llevaran a Canterlot, ella escapo de ese maldito orfanato, con ayuda de una amiga se fue a vivir a Ponyville, cerca de sus queridos animales, que no supo dónde buscarme ya que los infelices no le dijeron dónde estaba yo, también me dijo que el pueblo a pesar de ser una huérfana la apoyaron en todo, me dio mucho gusto que su infancia haya sido mejor que la mía, ahí me sentí en el cielo otra vez y ya nunca volví a bajar, solo ascendía, como cuando me case con tu papi y cuando naciste tú._

 _-¡Wow, ya entendí, cuando eres feliz de verdad sientes que tu corazón vuela! –Dijo la pegaso volando más alto, espantando a su madre, la potranca no se dio cuenta y choco con una gran rama de un árbol, lastimándose y cayendo rápidamente al suelo, su madre brinco con ayuda de su ala lo más alto posible y captura a la niña. -¡¿Hija, estas bien?! ¡Por eso te dije que no volaras tan alto!_

 _-¡Mamá, me duele la cabeza, estoy sangrando, por favor ayúdame!_

 _-¡Descuida hija, voy a llevarte lo más rápido posible al consultorio de papá, para que te revise y te cure! –Dijo la yegua vendando la cabeza de su hija con su chal, yéndose rápidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento de los wonderbolts._

-¡Hey, Skyshadow, parece que tu cerebro se fue de vacaciones de nuevo, despierta! –Grito muy preocupada Brave Arrow viendo a la alicornio en el patio, ella había sacado a Ying e Illusion para que jugaran un rato después de haberles servido como su maestra en la mañana. -¿Qué? ¡No puede ser, ahora sueño con los ojos abiertos, de verdad creo que me estoy volviendo loca! ¡¿Dónde están las invitadas de Fluttershy?!

-Tranquilízate Skyli, ellas fueron las que me avisaron que estabas perdida con los ojos abiertos, ellas están ahí. –Dijo Brave señalando a sus amigas, ellas estaban al frente de ellas, se veían igual de preocupadas que la changeling. –Qué bien que ya reaccionaste.

-¡¿Niñas, por que hicieron eso?! –Pregunto Skyshadow muy confundida a Ying e Illusion. -¡Yo en su lugar habría intentado escapar al ver a mi guardia en el estado en que estaba yo, en lugar de ayudarla!

-¿Y a donde habríamos escapado Skyshadow, al desierto al norte, al sur, al oeste o al este? Somos potrillas, seguro nos morimos ahí sí intentamos hacer eso, Illusion no sabe tele transportarse y yo solo lo puedo hacer en una distancia del tamaño de Ponyville, por eso se me hace tonto que pongan a 18 guardias a cuidarnos, no somos nuestros padres, además no íbamos a dejarte con ese extraño ataque que tuviste, te la debíamos por ser tan buena con nosotras al explicarnos como si fueras nuestra maestra las dudas de la escuela que teníamos, nosotras no pudimos sacarte de ese estado, lo bueno que Brave no tardó en llegar de la escuela, con ella si reaccionaste, que bien que te reanimaste, nos da mucho gusto. –Contesto Ying las razones de su comportamiento, Skyshadow se quedó sin habla, las niñas a las que secuestro habían intentado ayudarla en lugar de aprovechar la situación. -¡¿Pero qué les pasa niñas tontas, sufren el síndrome de Estohoofmo o qué?! –Pregunto Skyshadow toda extrañada y confundida, ella sentía que no merecía eso. -¿Síndrome de qué? –Pregunto Illusion, las otras dos niñas estaban igual, nunca habían escuchado esa frase. –Saben que, olvídenlo, yo me voy a tomar una aspirina, Brave ya sé que lo que dijo Ying es lo más lógico, pero no les quite la vista de encima mientras llega Mist y/o Fluttershy.

-Por favor Skyli, no te vayas. -Menciono Brave tomando a la alicornio de su cola. –Vamos a jugar las cuatro, así te des estresas y te distraes un poco.

-¡Ay, cuidado niña, me estas jalando la cola muy fuerte, ya no soy una mocosa como ustedes tres, no voy a jugar con ustedes, además Brave seguramente te dejaron tarea, hazla primero!

-Si me dejaron tarea, pero no es mucha, yo creo que mi… reina entenderá por qué no la hice para tratar de alegrarte.

-Brave…

-Ya se, seguramente no quieres jugar con nosotras porque seguramente sabes que no nos podrás a ganar a cualquier cosa que juguemos. –Dijo retando Illusion a Skyshadow, ella se paró y volvió hacia donde estaba la unicornio. -¡No seas tonta niña, yo soy una adulta, por supuesto que les puedo ganar en lo que sea!

-Demuéstralo, juega verdad o reto con nosotras ahora. –Menciono Illusion sentándose en pasto, las otras niñas lo hicieron igual, (de verdad no creo que ahora este haciendo esto) pensó Skyshadow sentándose ella también, entonces hablo Brave con una gran sonrisa. -¡Bien, yo empiezo por ser la menor, Illusion! ¿Verdad o reto?

-Mmmhh… ¡Verdad!

-¿De verdad te desagradan los padres de Ying?

-Sinceramente amiga, su papá me causa indiferencia, no me cae bien pero tampoco me cae mal, si lo he insultado porque se ve raro, a lo mejor si lo conozco me cae mejor ya que creo que se parece a Ying, en cuanto a su mamá… bueno humillo a la mía en un par de ocasiones, pero ella realmente se buscó eso, humillo a sus amigas y puso en peligro a todo un pueblo por decir una mentira que ni ella seguramente creyó, después uso un objeto maldito para cobrársela, tampoco fue una buena idea, por lo que me ha contado las hermanas Apple, ella fue muy cruel y ya se estaba volviéndose loca, pero Twilight la engaño para que se quitara el amuleto ese, durante un tiempo después de que la nombraron princesa mi mamá tuvo que soportar que la llamaran traidora farsante, le costó mucho trabajo demostrar que ella era buena y que estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo, por eso le tenía cierto coraje a la princesa Twilight, pero Apple Jack me conto el día que me cubrió Ying con pintura, por cierto amiga, eso estuvo muy gracioso, que ella defendió a mi mamá de esos ataques y por eso la dejaron en paz y el pueblo la perdono, que por esa causa nos mudamos a vivir ahí, en lugar de seguir viviendo en la carreta, y después… bueno solo basta decir que ya me cae bien, a la que no soporto y la verdad no sé por qué es a Yang sabelotodo, al principio quería desquitarme por lo que le paso a mi mamá, pero después… no sé, solo me cayó mal, pero muy mal.

-A veces pasa eso niña, nos cae mal alguien solo porque si, y es muy probable que sea así siempre, pero por una pony que no te caiga bien, hay fácil otras más a las que sí te agraden, trata de evitar al pony que te irrita y concéntrate en los si te agradan. –Menciono Skyshadow al escuchar la respuesta de Illusion, ella se quedó pensando un momento. –Es un buen consejo Skyshadow, pero el problema que tengo es que la persona que me irrita es hermana de alguien que me agrada mucho, pero ahora es mi turno, ¿Ying, verdad o reto?

-¡Reto! –Contesto Ying frotándose las garras, quería lucirse con lo que le pusieran. -Muy bien amiga, tu reto es… ¡Cubrir con la misma pintura que usaste en mí a Mist y a Fluttershy!

-¡No amigas, a mi… reina no le gustan las bromas pesadas, y… Mist casi no tiene sentido del humor, no sé qué vaya a pasar si les hacen eso! –Menciono algo nerviosa Brave, Illusion se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su amiga. –Tal vez tengas razón Brave, ese reto es demasiado, Ying permíteme pensar en otro reto menos arriesgado.

-Es tarde. -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja Ying, su cuerno estaba completamente iluminado. –Ya lo hice.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, mientras en el patio trasero del castillo, Fluttershy y Mist practicaban con sus respectivas armas, cuando aparecieron encima de ellos dos cubetas de pintura, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, las cubetas les lanzaron sobre ellos su contenido, la pintura especial de Ying. -¡Con todos los demonios del más allá, estoy cubierto de pintura verde, además huele horrible, como una tonelada de pescado podrido! –Se quejó amargamente Mist, estaba todo mareado por el aroma. –Definitivamente eres la hija de mi amigo Discord niña. –Dijo con una mueca molesta Fluttershy, ya iba a decir otra cosa cuando estuvo a punto de vomitar, fue detrás de unos arbustos y lo hizo, a ver esto Mist no se siente bien, y hace lo mismo, solo que él fue detrás de una roca contigua. -¡Niña, ya me las pagaras por esto, lo juro! -menciono Fluttershy tratando de recomponerse, pero solo logro que ella vomitara otra vez.

-¡Ay no, mi ma… ma… majestad debe estar echando humo, ustedes no la conocen cuando de verdad se enoja, a mí me castigo un mes solo por ponerle tinta a su telescopio! –Grito muy espantada Brave, pensaba que castigarían a Ying muy feo, pero la misma potrilla le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para tratar de calmarla. -No te preocupes Brave, ella supuestamente era amiga de mi papá, sabe cómo son sus bromas y por ende las mías, y esa es bastante "light" para lo que se merece, además la pintura solo se quita con agua, ¿y que podría hacerme que no me haya hecho ya, si ya me alejo de mi familia? Ni lastimándome y haciéndome algo más fuerte me sentiría peor.

-Ying amiga. –Dijo Brave empezando a llorar un poco, de verdad no podía entender cómo podían tener separadas a dos familias, Ying se le acerco y la consoló. –No sufras Brave, tú no eres responsable de esto, ya verás que todo mejorara, sigamos jugando ¿Ok?

-Ok. –Respondió Brave sonriendo un poco secándose las lágrimas, Skyshadow se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba (Rayos niña, ¿en qué pendejada estaba pensando cuando las secuestre, porque Apple Bloom no me detuvo…? no puede ser, ahora estoy preocupada por esa chica, me estoy arrepintiendo de haberla lastimado, quisiera disculparme con ella, y también con Sweetie y Lighting por lo de la primera vez que fui a Ponyville… ¡Demonios, ahora me arrepiento de haber atacado Ponyville, de verdad estoy enloqueciendo!)

-¡Equestria a Skyshadow, aquí control de misión, responde por favor! –Empezó a hablarle Ying a la alicornio, quien entro en estado catatónico de nuevo, la potrilla tuvo que hacer enfrente de ella una explosión de sus fuegos artificiales para que reaccionara. -¡Ah, fuego, fuego, niñas aléjense de aquí!

-Son mis fuegos artificiales Skyshadow, no son peligrosos, los hice enfrente de ti porque creo que tenías un ataque de nervios de nuevo. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto preocupada sinceramente Ying a la alicornio, esta trato de comportase como normalmente lo hacía, no para demostrar superioridad, sino para no preocupar a las tres potrillas. –Claro que estoy bien pequeña tonta, es que me distraje pensando en lo mucho que voy a disfrutar cuando regrese a Ponyville así que por eso no te hice caso, ahora dime que quieres. –Respondió Skyshadow poniendo una mueca siniestra, pero Ying en lugar de asustarse se le quedo viendo muy extrañada, (niña no me veas con esos ojos así), pensó Skyshadow tratando de no parecer incomoda. –Si claro, te pregunte que querías, ¿Verdad o reto?

-Se me olvido que me obligaron a jugar este tonto juego… creo que será verdad.

-¿De verdad nos odias o solo estas enfadada por lo que te paso?

-¡¿Qué no es lo mismo mocosa?!

-Nop, no lo es, búscalo en el diccionario, se relacionan pero no son sinónimos, con el enfado estas disgustada con alguien o algo, pero solo por un momento y levemente, y con el odio sientes una gran repulsión y deseos de lastimar a lo que te ocasiona eso, ni siquiera cuando lastimaste a los wonderbolts o a mis tíos creo que lo sentías, ya que no los lastimases en un órgano vital e incluso salvaste a los wonderbolts que iban en caída libre.

-Bueno… yo… ¡Mejor dame reto! –Menciono Skyshadow tratando de evadir la pregunta, ya que realmente no sabía ni como contestarla, de nuevo no solo Ying la mira, también Illusion y Brave, incomodándola horriblemente. –Está bien te voy a aceptar el cambio, solo porque no quiero que tengas uno de tus ataques… a ver déjame pensar… ¿sabes algo de ballet volador verdad?

-Este… si se algo, aunque no lo que quisiera.

-¡Excelente, Skyshadow te reto a hacer una danza en el aire en este momento!

-¡No mocosa, no voy a bailar solo para que se burlen de mí, pídeme otra cosa!

-Vaya, no quieres contestar la pregunta y tampoco quieres hacer el reto. –Indico Illusion al ver la reacción de Skyshadow, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea para provocar que bailara. –Seguro debes bailar igual o peor el hipogrifo ese, descuida seguro Ying pensara un mejor reto para tus habilidades.

-¡Cómo se atreven a compararme con ese dodo bobo, les demostrare que soy una buena voladora! –Respondió la alicornio tomando altura, cuando se detuvo volteo a ver a Ying. -¡¿Niña, puedes aparecer un tocadiscos?!

-Sí, claro que lo puedo aparecer, ¿Qué música quieres que te ponga?

-¡Pon la música del segundo acto del "Lago de los cisnes", ahora verán lo que es bueno mocosas! –Ordeno Skyshadow a la potrilla, apareció el disco y la puso en la pista que quería la alicornio, antes de empezar la música Skyshadow tomo aire y se concentró, inicio la pieza musical y ella comenzó a bailar, siguiendo los pasos del personaje de Odette, su representación fue magistral, la danza la acoplo muy bien a su vuelo, si se hubiera presentado en el concurso de voladores de Cloudsdale, seguro habría ganado el primer lugar, incluso si ella hubiera competido contra Rainbow y la rainplosión sónica, a los jueces se les hubiera dificultado mucho saber quién era la ganadora, al terminar la músicas las potrancas estaban con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, no pensaron que Skyshadow pudiera hacer algo tan hermoso como lo que acababan de ver. -¿Muy bien, que les pareció esto mocosas, aún creen que ese idiota de Darksteel vuela mejor que yo? –Las cuestiono Skyshadow mientras recobraba el aliento, entonces Ying empezó a aplaudir un poco, pero después un momento empezó a aplaudir muy fuerte, seguida por Illusion y Brave. -¡Genial, eres una muy buena danzante aérea Skyshadow, tienes mucho talento!

-¡Si te vieran bailar, seguro tendrías un lugar en la compañía de danza de Cloudsdale, incluso serias la bailarina principal! –Dijo muy sinceramente y emocionada Illusion, ella ya visto danzantes pegasos, pero ninguno con ese nivel de habilidad. -¡Ahora quiero más que me enseñes a volar como tu Skyli, eres una verdadera dotada! –Menciono Brave volando y tratando de imitar los patrones de vuelo de la alicornio.

-¡Muchas gracias niñas, a pesar de su corta edad se ve que son conocedoras! –Dijo Skyshadow dando una reverencia muy agradecida, de verdad le gusto que le aplaudieran así, nunca se había presentado en público, usaba sus pasos de baile cuando atacaba pero cuando en realidad bailaba lo hacía en soledad para que sus compañeros no se burlaran de ella, le dio algo de melancolía, hubiera deseado que alguien la viera bailar así, pero de nuevo no podía definir a quien, al estar concentrada en eso no noto que se acercaba a una cornisa del castillo, las niñas le gritaban pero ella de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos, se chocó irremediablemente con la cornisa dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza. -¡AUCH!- Grito muy fuerte la alicornio para desmayarse casi de inmediato, cayendo al suelo rápidamente.

 _Cloudharmony esperaba afuera del consultorio de su esposo en el campo de entrenamiento de los wonderbolts, ya tenía un rato que había llevado a su hija después de que se lastimo la cabeza, Starlife salió y se veía tranquilo, esto calma un poco a su esposa. -¿Starlife, como esta Skyli, no se fracturo el cráneo?_

 _-No Cloud, solo fue un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, no para fracturarlo, pero si para dejarle un gran chichón, no perdió mucha sangre, y ya desinfecte y vende la herida, puedes pasar a verla pero ahora durmiendo por todo lo que pasó, yo tengo que ir a ver a dos cadetes que se hirieron en la práctica de clima adverso, cuídala mientras yo regreso, sabes que tu amiga Spitfire es muy quisquillosa y ruda, la verdad creo que le exige mucho a los demás._

 _-No te preocupes Starlife, ve y has tu trabajo, yo le explicare a Spitfire porque te tardaste, nos vemos después. –Le dijo Cloudharmony a su esposo, el tomo su maletín médico y se fue rápidamente, la yegua entro al consultorio y vio que su hija dormía tranquilamente en la cama, tenía vendada toda la cabeza, sobre la frente se le notaba el gran golpe que dio, se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza muy dulcemente. –Ay hijita, perdóname, es que yo no sé cómo ayudarte a aprender a volar como se debe._

 _-¡Me duele, ya nunca más volveré a volar! –Grito la pequeña levantándose de golpe, espantando a su madre por cómo se despertó y por lo que dijo. -¡Soy muy torpe para poder hacerlo!_

 _-No digas eso mi cielo, no eres torpe, solo te emocionaste al ver que ya podías volar y no pusiste atención a tu alrededor, los grandes voladores como tu tía siempre se fijan en el más mínimo detalle para que no les ocurran accidentes como el que te paso._

 _-¡Eso demuestra mi punto, soy muy tonta, tan tonta que no vi un árbol que estaba a mi lado, no sirvo para nada!_

 _-¡Hija, no hables así, solo cometiste un error ya te estas menospreciando horriblemente, debes tener más confianza en ti!_

 _-¿Confianza, eso como se come?_

 _-Ay hija, debes leer los libros de la escuela más seguido, ¿Cómo te explico? La confianza es la creencia en que una persona será capaz y deseará actuar de manera adecuada en una determinada situación y pensamientos, por ejemplo, yo confió que tu padre atenderá a los heridos que fue a ver de la mejor manera para que se recuperen adecuadamente, es la seguridad que tiene uno de que alguien o uno mismo actuara de una manera indicada._

 _-¿Cómo cuando yo creo que la tía Flu jugara conmigo cuando nos visita antes de que lo diga?_

 _-¡Exacto, tienes la noción, y la auto confianza es el mismo concepto pero aplicado en ti, es la capacidad de defenderse de forma honesta y respetuosa, pero eso no significa que se pueda hacer todo, los ponys que confían en sí mismos tienen expectativas realistas, como tu padre, él sabe que puede ser el mejor médico, pero definitivamente no el mejor jardinero, mis magnolias aprendieron eso a la mala!_

 _-¿Entonces, la confianza es esperar que los demás o uno mismo se comporten la manera más adecuada, siguiendo sus principios?_

 _-¡Así es hija, comprendiste perfectamente, déjame decirte que confió que serás una pony muy buena y feliz cuando seas adulta!_

 _-Yo también confió en eso mamá, voy a ser la mejor… todavía no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer de grande._

 _-Todavía eres muy chica, pero déjame decirte esto, no importa si tu talento es bailar o ser cocinera, en lo que te dediques intenta ser la mejor y se una buena pony, como lo has sido hasta ahora._

 _-¡Gracias mami, te quiero!_

 _-Yo también te quiero corazón. –Dijo Cloudharmony dándole un gran abrazo a su pequeña, sin querer aprieto su cabecita contra su pecho, haciendo que le duela la herida. -¡Ouch, ouch, mamá me apretaste mucho!_

 _-¡Lo siento hija, pero descuida, seguramente mañana se te desinflamara ese golpe!_

 _-Qué bueno, la verdad yo ya no lo soporto, hasta parece un pequeño cuerno el golpe este ¿Cómo le harán los unicornios como papá con esos cuernos estorbosos? La verdad creo que son imprácticos… y muy feos._

 _-Ay hija. –Dijo haciendo negaciones con la cabeza su madre, la pequeña solo se rio de su comentario._

-Ay, ay, ay, ay mi cabeza, ¿Qué paso?... Ya me acorde, estaba jugando "verdad o reto" con esas niñas, primero me hicieron una pregunta que no quise o pude contestar, en realidad no estoy segura, después me retaron a que bailara en el cielo y yo lo hice, al estar agradeciendo sus aplausos volé sin fijarme a la cornisa, soy una tonta, no me fije de nuevo por donde volaba golpeándome otra vez como cuando era una potranca, y me lastime la cabeza y noquee sola… espera un segundo ¿Cómo llegue aquí, y quien me vendo?

-Yo te cure Skyli, aun tienes una contusión en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pequeña pero lo suficiente para noquearte, sabes que esa parte del cuerpo es muy dedicada. –Respondió Fluttershy preparando un té de hierbas, después le dio una taza a Skyshadow y sentó al lado de ella en su cama.- Tomate esto mi amiga, hará que baje la hinchazón y te ayudara a que ya no te duela la cabeza, es receta de un doctor que fue un gran amigo mío. –La alicornio lo levito y le dio un sorbo, puso una gran cara de desagrado al tomarlo. -¡Esto sabe horrible, estoy segura que ya había probado esto tan espantoso, pero no ubico en donde y cuando!

-Por favor, no sabe tan mal, esa medicina es mucho mejor que te caiga una pintura asquerosa encima y vomites lo que comiste los últimos dos días. –Dijo Fluttershy sonriendo sarcásticamente con los ojos cerrados con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho, al ver cómo estaba la reina, Skyshadow dejo de pensar en ella y se empezó a preocupar en las niñas, sobretodo en Ying. -¡Su majestad, no castigue a las niñas por la broma que le hicieron, solo estaban jugando, el castigo que quiera ponerles póngamelo a mí! (¡Pero que estoy diciendo, esas niñas ni mis parientes son y me estoy ofreciendo recibir su castigo por ellas, hace algunas semanas ni me hubiera importado que les pasara!)

-Tranquila Skyli, sé que fue una broma, inofensiva pero algo asquerosa, solo regañe a Ying por hacernos vomitar a Mist y a mí, pero ella creo que no me hizo caso, solo la castigue dentro de su habitación mientras que Brave e Illusion siguen jugando en el patio, Mist la está vigilando, de muy mala gana por cierto, ella y su papá tienen la facilidad de sacarlo de quicio muy fácilmente.

-Supongo que eso está bien, ¿entonces usted fue quien me agarro cuando iba en caída libre verdad? Le agradezco, te debo mi vida Fluttershy.

-Sinceramente Skyli, fueron las niñas quienes te ayudaron, Brave Arrow fue volando lo más rápido que pudo para tratar de sostenerte, Illusion frenándote con su magia y Ying apareciendo en donde ibas a caer una gran almohada, por Brave e Illusion llegaste suavemente ahí, después mi changeling especial fue a buscarme a mí y a Mist para que revisáramos tus heridas, es a ellas a quien les debes la vida.

-Genial, ahora le debo mi vida a una hiperactiva grosera, a una petulante sangrona y a una habladora desesperante.

-Yo creo que eso no es tan malo, todos necesitamos de alguien alguna vez, no puedes resolver todos los problemas tu sola, ahora descansa un poco y trata de dormir algo, en la noche quiero que me acompañes a mí y a las niñas a ver algo en el domo del patio de atrás, Mist quiere tratar lo menos que le sea posible con Ying.

-Está bien Fluttershy, me duele un poco este golpe, espero que no salga otro cuerno en la parte de atrás del cráneo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Nada realmente amiga, fue un chiste privado, tratare de dormir una pequeña siesta, nos vemos en un rato. –Dijo Skyshadow acomodándose en su cama y durmiéndose casi de inmediato, Fluttershy se le acerco y tiernamente le beso la frente, al hacerlo la alicornio sonrió. –Descansa bien mi pequeña bailarina.

 _Al día siguiente del accidente, Starlife y Cloudharmony entran a la habitación de su hija para revisar la contusión de su cabeza, la potranca no estaba en su cama. -¿Hija dónde estás? Necesito revisarte la herida. –Pregunto Starlife al ver que su pequeña no estaba en su cuarto. –¡Aquí estoy papá, en el baño, necesito que vengan pronto! –Respondió algo asustada la potrilla, sus padres fueron de inmediato al baño de la habitación, notaron que su hija se veía en el espejo preocupada. -¿Hija que te pasa, te sientes bien?_

 _-Si mami, me siento bien, pero… -Señalo el golpe de ayer, se le veía más grande. –El chichón se hizo más grande._

 _-Qué extraño, el golpe no era tan grande, no debía haberse inflamado después de que lo trate. –Dijo Starlife, mientras examinaba la herida. –Hija dime cuanto te duele al tocarte._

 _-Es que eso es lo más raro… me lo he tocado pero no me duele absolutamente nada, incluso me dan algo de cosquillas al hacerlo. –Dijo la niña al ver que su padre tocaba el golpe, incluso se rio por las cosquillas que le provocaba. -¡Papi, por favor, me haces cosquillas, basta!_

 _-Esto es algo anormal, voy a tener que quitarte la venda para ver de cerca el golpe. –Starlife empezó con su magia a quitar los vendajes de la cabeza de su hija, termino y el y su esposa se sorprendieron como nunca. –Eso no es posible, debe ser una especie de broma._

 _-¿Qué, el golpe está más horrible que ayer? –Pregunto la niña al ver la expresión de sus padres, Cloud se le acerco y la tomo con sus cascos. –Hija, creo que mejor deberías verlo tú._

 _-¿Ver que mamá, el golpe? –Entonces la niña rápidamente de nuevo volteo a ver al espejo, ella al verse se espantó. -¡Qué horror, el golpe ahora parece un cuerno de unicornio, quítenmelo, quítenmelo!_

 _-¡Hija cálmate, sé que esto parece muy grave, debe ser algo psicosomático, solo parece un cuerno de unicornio, pero no lo es, te hare unas pruebas y verás que podre quitarte eso de la frente!_

 _-¡Es que esta cosa me va estorbar cuando vuele, no sé cómo la princesa Celestia puede volar con esto, quítamelo! –Al decir lo último muy molesta, el cuerno de la pequeña brilla intensamente en rojo y poniendo sus ojos en blanco, levitando a todo lo que no está pegado al piso en la casa, incluyendo a sus padres, Cloudharmony fue "nadando" en el aire hacia su hija, abrazándola cuando pudo hacerlo. -¡Pequeña bailarina, sé que estas asustada, todos lo estamos, pero cálmate, concéntrate solo en mi voz!_

 _-Si mami._

 _-Ahora piensa en bajar todo lo que estás haciendo flotar pero muy cuidadosamente._

 _-Está bien, voy a intentar hacerlo como dices. –La potrilla empezó a bajar todo muy cuidadosamente, cuando todo llego al piso, la niña hizo que dejara de brillar su cuerno y recobrando el color de sus ojos. -¡¿Papi, mami, que me pasa?! ¡Esto es de verdad un cuerno de unicornio con todo y magia!_

 _-¡Ya lo vi hija, no sé qué está pasándote, todo lo que llevo de medico nunca había visto o escuchado de un caso como el tuyo, tendré que comentarlo con mis colegas y a la misma Celestia de ser necesario! –Dijo muy preocupado Starlife abrazando a su esposa e hija el también. -¡Pero creo que lo que te está ocurriendo es algo bueno!_

-Es que no quiero ser una unicornio papi, me gusta ser solo una pegaso. –Menciono entre sueños Skyshadow, Fluttershy quien no la había dejado la empezó a acariciar su melena. –Lo se Skyli. Pero ahora no pienses en eso y trata de descansar un poco mi querida sobrina.

-Gracias tía Fluttershy. –Agradeció entre sueños la alicornio a la pegaso sonriendo.


	24. Fluttershy

**Capítulo 24.**

 **Fluttershy.**

 _-Aun no puedo creer que la princesa Celestia me haya perdonado por secuestrar a su mascota Ángel, eso me enseñara a no tomar decisiones apresuradas sin tener la información debida. –Platicaba Fluttershy mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa junto con su conejo mascota, al acercarse a esta vio que la estaban esperando dos ponys en la entrada. –Qué raro, no espero visitas, ¿Quiénes serán?_

 _-¡Fluttershy, hermana, que bien que llegaste! –Dijo Cloudharmony al ver que Fluttershy se acercaba, ambas hermanas corrieron una hacia la otra abrazándose. -¡Cloud, que bueno verte, hola Starlife, que bien te vez!_

 _-Tú también te vez bien cuñada, ¿algún novio nuevo?_

 _-Cómo crees, sabes que no estoy interesada en eso ahora. –Respondió muy sonrojada Fluttershy, siempre que se veían Starlife y ella el siempre sacaba ese tema a conversación, seguramente para molestarla. –Cuando tenga pareja serán los primeros en saber, ¿ahora dónde está mi pequeña sobrinita?_

 _-Aquí estoy tía Flu. –Respondió tímidamente la potranca saliendo de detrás de su padre, lo que le extraño a Fluttershy, ya que la pequeña era muy extrovertida. -¿Sobrina que te pasa, porque estas tan tímida, incluso más que yo? –En ese momento también nota que lleva un gorro tipo chino, un poco más grande que su pequeña cabeza. -¿Corazón porque llevas eso, tienes una lastimada que no quieren que vean los demás?_

 _-Algo así hermanita. –Contesto rascándose la cabeza Cloud. –Por eso venimos a verte sin avisar antes._

 _-No sé porque Cloud, Starlife es uno de los mejores médicos de Equestria, y yo me especializo en animales._

 _-Es que necesitamos… ver a la princesa Celestia lo antes posible, y pensamos ya que tú eres el elemento de amabilidad…_

 _-Que podrías hacer que no recibiera sin cita y sin esperar audiencia. –Continúo hablando Starlife cuando su esposa se calló por la pena de pedir ese favor. –Es muy importante que vea a nuestra hija lo antes posible._

 _-¿Pero porque, está enferma de algo muy extraño, tiene un hechizo encima? –Pregunto muy preocupada Fluttershy viendo a la pequeña. –Hija, muéstrale a tu tía lo que te pasa, sabes que ella guardara tu secreto._

 _-Si mami, tía por favor no te rías de mí. –Dijo retraídamente la potranca, con su magia se quitó el gorro mostrando su cuerno, asombrando a Fluttershy, inmediatamente se vuelve a colocar su gorro para que no se vea su cuerno. -¡Sobrina eso es un cuerno de unicornio! ¡¿De verdad es posible esto?!_

 _-Al parecer sí. –Indico todavía no muy convencido Starlife todavía. – Ya le saque radiografías y las compare con las que le tome antes, de verdad es un cuerno, yo sabía que cualquier terrestre, pegaso o unicornio podría convertirse en alicornio, como esa chica pegaso que vive con las princesas, pero con ayuda de ellas y cumpliendo algunas pruebas, pero a mi hija le salió después de un golpe, ya lo hable con varios de mis compañeros y maestros de medicina, pero están tan confundidos como yo, por eso necesitamos ver a Celestia cuanto antes._

 _-¡Espérenme aquí, si tengo algo de suerte la princesa todavía estará en el pueblo, ya que se quedó platicando con Twilight, si no está iremos a Canterlot inmediatamente! -Dijo Fluttershy levantando el vuelo rápidamente sin que su hermana y cuñado pudieran decir o hacer nada.- ¿Lo ves hija? Te dije que tu tía es rápida cuando la situación lo requiere._

 _-Sí, ya me di cuenta mamá._

 _-Yo creo que mejor entramos a la casa y esperamos ahí, ¿no habrá algún problema con eso Ángel? –Menciono Starlife viendo al conejo, el con su cabeza hizo la señal de que no había problema, el mismo abrió la puerta y todos entraron, los adultos se sentaron en el sillón muy nerviosos mientras que su hija jugaba con Ángel, después de un rato entro Fluttershy seguida por la princesa Celestia, Starlife y Cloudharmony le hicieron una reverencia nada más la vieron entrar. –Princesa, es un honor que nos pueda ayudar a mí y a mi familia en estos momentos, sabemos que su agenda debe estar llena._

 _-Nunca tan llena como para no ayudar a mis súbditos Dr. Starlife, ahora díganme donde está la potrilla que debo examinar._

 _-Es ella princesa. –Indico Cloud llevando a su pequeña frente a la princesa. -Hija saluda como se debe a la princesa Celestia._

 _-No se ve tan impresionante, ¿segura que ella me puede sanar la cabeza? –Pregunto la pequeña de una manera que hizo que sus padres y tía se pusieran nerviosos. –Veo que eres tan sincera como me conto tu tía pequeña Skyli, ¿Fluttershy, puedo examinar a tu sobrina en tu alcoba?, necesito estar a solas con ella, no se preocupen solo quiero inspeccionarla sin ninguna distracción._

 _-Yo sé cómo es esto princesa, recuerde que soy médico, sé que procedimiento se debe tomar en estos casos, examínela a solas y nosotros esperaremos aquí. –Dijo Starlife recuperando la calma, Cloud se le acerco a Celestia, -Princesa yo sé que no debería pedirle esto, pero me preocupa lo que está pasando a mi hija, necesito que sea sincera con lo que encuentre en ella._

 _-Y así será Cloud, ahora pequeña sígueme por favor, debo verte de cerca tu cuerno._

 _-Está bien princesa, lo hare solo porque parece que mis papás y mi tía confían en usted.-La princesa y la potrilla subieron a la habitación, Cloud y Starlife se sentaron preocupados, Fluttershy se les acerco para calmarlos. -Tranquilos ustedes dos, la princesa es 100% confiable, ella sabrá qué le pasa a mi sobrina._

 _Después de una medio hora, Celestia y la potrilla bajaron, Cloud y Starlife se acercaron rápidamente a ellas.- Princesa, con todo respeto, ¿podría decirnos que rayos que le está pasando a nuestra hija?_

 _-Esto es de las cosas más extrañas que he visto en mi larga vida Starlife, pero tu hija ES UNA ALICORNIO, siempre lo ha sido._

 _-¡¿Cómo que siempre lo ha sido, si antes no tenía ese cuerno?! –Pregunto muy confundida Cloud. –Tratare de explicarlo mi pequeña pony, ya que yo todavía lo estoy entendiendo, ¿Starlife podrías mostrarme una de las viejas radiografías de tu hija?_

 _-Claro que si su majestad. –Dijo Starlife levitando varias radiografías de su hija, Celestia la empezó a revisar, encontró dos en particular y las hizo levitar ella. –Muy bien, ahora empezare a explicarles, ustedes saben que a algunas criaturas como bovinos y minotauros, en su temprana edad no tienen cuernos._

 _-¡¿Le está diciendo a mi hija vaca?!_

 _-¡Mamá!_

 _-Claro que no Cloudharmony, antes me enseño mi maestro Starswirl, que los primeros unicornios tenían un desarrollo parecido a los bovinos, le empezaba a salir en cuerno entre los dos y cinco años, antes solo se notaba una especie de pequeño bulto en la cabeza, el cual sería su nuevo cuerno, después gracias a la magia de sus mismos cuernos, empezaron a desarrollarse más rápido, hasta que el cuerno se desarrolló en el tiempo de gestación. –Entonces levito las dos radiografías poniéndolas frente a los tres adultos. –Verán como en esta radiografía de su hija a los dos años se ve su cráneo completamente normal, pero si comparamos con esta cuando tenía cuatro años, verán que tiene un pequeño bulto en la frente, ese el cuerno de su pequeña desarrollándose poco._

 _-¡Tiene razón Princesa Celestia, no sé cómo no me di cuenta, se supone que soy médico! –Dijo enojado con el mismo Starlife, Fluttershy le habla para calmarlo. –Tranquilo cuñado, como menciono la princesa, esa anomalía es muy pequeña, tendrías que tener las dos radiografías al mismo tiempo para notarla._

 _-¡Pero eso no explica porque se le desarrollo el cuerno en menos de doce horas, solo por un golpe, sé que sangro y que tuvo un chichón, pero hasta ahí! –Se cuestionó Cloud tratando de comprender que sucedía. –Verás, sabes que a veces la magia es impredecible, la pequeña al golpearse en ese lugar podría decirse que libero la magia contenida en lo que sería su cuerno, esa gran cantidad de magia guardada por años, hizo que el proceso de crecimiento del cuerno se acelérala de una manera exponencial, desarrollando el cuerno para que quedara a la par con unicornios de su edad._

 _-¡¿Eso quiere decir que siempre fui una unicornio sin que me diera cuenta?! –Pregunto muy asustada la potrilla. –No una unicornio mi pequeña pony, eres una alicornio, tienes las habilidades de las tres razas._

 _-¡Es cierto sobrina, por eso eres un poco más fuerte que otros pegasos de tu edad y te curas un poco más rápido, tienes las habilidad también de un pony terrestre! –Comento Fluttershy analizando todo tras la explicación de Celestia. -¡Eso quiere decir que Starlife igual que nosotras dos tiene sangre de pony terrestre en nuestras venas!_

 _-Ustedes no lo saben, pero mi madre, que en paz descanse, era una terrestre que hacia medicamentos con herbolaria, eso quiere decir que alguno de sus padres que las abandonaron también era un terrestre por lo menos, ya que nunca me han comentado ni tú ni Cloud sobre ellos._

 _-Mejor ni nos menciones eso Starlife, solo haces que a mi hermana mayor y mi nos dé mucho coraje. –Dijo Fluttershy muy molesta, aún más molesta de lo que estaba Cloud cuando mencionaron a sus padres. –Cierto, nuestra "madre" era una terrestre, a nuestro padre pegaso nunca lo conocimos, no sé si ella se dedicaba a la "vida galante" o algo por el estilo, seguro para conservar su estilo de vida a ella se le hizo fácil tirarnos en ese maldito orfanato de Cloudsdale a mi recién nacida y a mi hermana con cuatro años_

 _-No deberías odiar a tu madre así Fluttershy, no sabes cómo fueron las cosas para que ella tomara esa decisión. -Dijo Celestia tratando de tranquilizar a la pegaso, Pero Fluttershy solo volteo a otro lado sin poder disimular un poco su furia. –Lo siento princesa, pero no puedo pensar de otra forma de ella._

 _-La princesa tiene razón Flu, yo recuerdo muy poco de ese tiempo, pero la verdad estoy segura que nunca nos faltó que comer, seguro ella debió tener una razón muy poderosa para dejarnos ahí, no todo es blanco y negro, hay grises. –Dijo Cloud calmando la situación. –Pero nos desviamos mucho del tema principal, ¿princesa, que va a pasar ahora con nuestra hija?_

 _-Trátenla como siempre, enséñenle que no es más ni menos que cualquier otro pony, traten que se acostumbre a su cuerno y magia, pero no obligándola, debe ser su decisión, cuando quiera aprender magia, yo, mi hermana y no se… tal vez Twilight le podamos enseñar._

 _-La verdad princesa Celestia, me cortaría este cuerno para volver a ser un pegaso normal. –Menciono la niña golpeándose un poco el cuerno, Starlife reacciona un poco espantado al comentario de su hija. -¡Hija no digas eso, tienes un don muy especial, ya verás que te acostumbraras en poco tiempo a él!_

 _-Si como no. -Dijo muy decepcionada la potrilla haciendo una mueca y sosteniendo su cara con el casco, Starlife se apeno mucho._

 _-Bueno, ahora me retiro, fue un placer haberlos ayudado. –Indico Celestia a punto de irse. -Fluttershy seguro quieres presentarles a tu familia a Twilight y a las demás._

 _-La verdad princesa… es que no se las voy a presentar, y le suplicaría que guarde esto en secreto._

 _-¡¿Pero Fluttershy, por no quieres que tus amigas sepan que tienes una hermosa familia?!_

 _-Es por ser un elemento princesa, imagine que Nightmare Moon hubiera sabido quienes eran nuestros parientes, no quiero poner a mi familia en riesgo, por eso mientras nadie que sepa de ellos, es mejor._

 _-¿Tía Flu, te avergonzamos, ya que mi mami solo tiene un ala y yo soy un fenómeno como Celestia? Pregunto muy triste la pequeña, Fluttershy la toma tiernamente. -¡Claro que no me avergüenzo de ustedes dos princesa, lo hago porque las quiero, no deseo que ustedes sean lastimadas por ser el elemento de la amabilidad, todo seguirá igual ya que de por sí ya somos discretas!_

 _-Comprendo tu preocupación Fluttershy, si los enemigos consideran que no tienes familia no podrán usarlos en tu contra, respetare la decisión que tomaste, pero creo que no es la mejor, piénsalo bien y verás que tengo razón. –Menciono Celestia entendiendo un poco el temor de la pegaso, inmediatamente noto lo que dijo la niña. -¡¿Acaso la pequeña me dijo fenómeno?!_

 _-Es que la verdad princesa, como son muy pocos alicornios… si son fenómenos literalmente hablando. –Dijo algo apenado Starlife, Cloud y su hija empezaron a reír, seguido con su risita baja Fluttershy, Starlife también empezó a reír, fastidiando a Celestia._

 _-Es una manera de verlo, que bien que se rieron un poco gracias a mí, ahora debo regresar a Canterlot, recuerden Fluttershy, Cloud y Starlife que están invitados a la gala del galope, los veré ahí, hasta pronto. –Menciono Celestia saliendo y tomando vuelo, los cuatro ponys se despidieron de la princesa._

 _-¿Así que te invitaron a la gran gala también Starlife? –Pregunto curiosa Fluttershy, el doctor asintió. –Si así es, voy como médico de los wonderbolts cada año, dejamos a Skyli dormida en nuestra habitación, ya que cuando la llevamos hace dos años… digamos que esa fiesta no es para todo los ponys, la gran mayoría de los ponys._

 _-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso Starlife?_

 _-Es muy difícil de explicar, ya lo verás con tus propios ojos cuñada, creo que es muy tarde para regresar al campo de entrenamiento, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche Fluttershy?_

 _-Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de pony seria si no los dejara pasar la noche aquí?_

 _-Gracias hermana, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho. –Menciono Cloud muy orgullosa de su hermana._

 _-Para eso estamos las hermanas Cloud. –Indico sonriendo Fluttershy sentándose enfrente de su hermana, sobrina y cuñado._

-Para eso están las hermanas Cloud. –Se dijo así misma Fluttershy mientras caminaba algo separada de Skyshadow, Illusion, Ying y Brave guiándolas al domo, llegaron a la puerta y Fluttershy dio algunas instrucciones de cómo debían comportarse ahí. –Escuchen, este es mi lugar especial, no quiero ningún chistecito Ying, podría ser muy peligroso para ti, Illusion no quiero que te comportes como lo hacia tu mamá, adentro no soportan eso, Brave te voy a permitir entrar de nuevo, pero si vuelves a intentar tirar tus flechas adentro, te juro que nunca volverás a entrar niña.

-S-s-si… su alteza, me comportare bien, ya no hare eso, es que vi libros de arquería y pensé…

-No siempre puedes creer lo que lees y ves Brave, las cosas por lo regular tienen más de fondo, esos libros de arquería lo escribieron grifos, ya que ellos tienen que cazar seres vivos para comer, yo respeto eso ya que es el orden natural, pero algunos cazan por placer solo para su autosatisfacción, y ese tipo de seres son los que más desprecio, y no quiero que te conviertas en uno de ellos, puedes practicar la arquería con los blancos móviles que usan Mist y lo demás soldados, no con animales, además sé que te agradan estas criaturitas, no debiste hacer eso por lo que leíste.

-Lo se ma… majestad, espero que ellos me perdonen por lo que hice.

-Sé que lo harán cielo, solo no cometas la misma idiotez de nuevo. –Entonces Fluttershy abrió la puerta y entraron, Skyshadow, Ying e Illusion vieron que era un hábitat de animales de Equestria. –Muy bien mis invitadas, pueden jugar con mis amiguitos, pero como dije antes de entrar, no sean bruscas, groseras, osadas, o sea no sean como son normalmente. –Indico Fluttershy poniendo una sonrisa irónica, Ying la vio muy molesta. –Mira reinita, yo se comportarme, mi papá y mi mamá me enseñaron a tratar a los animales con respeto.

-¿Cómo trataste con respeto a ese pobre rockodillo en el bosque Everfree? –Pregunto Fluttershy algo molesta al comentario de Ying, la pequeña se asustó, de alguna manera la pegaso sabía lo que hizo cuando llego a Equestria. -¿C-C-Cómo supiste eso? ¡Estoy segura que no estabas ahí!

-Como había mencionado antes, yo tengo muchos amigos en Equestria, incluso en el Everfree, antes tenía miedo a entrar en ese bosque, pero ahora obviamente no, pero creo en este instante que tendré que enseñarte a respetar a los animales mocosa odiosa. –Dijo Fluttershy aparentemente muy molesta acercándose a la niña agarrando su lanza, Ying estaba completamente paralizada por el miedo, Illusion y Brave ya habían empezado a correr para proteger a su amiga, pero vieron un borrón negro que fue más rápido, Skyshadow se interpuso entre Ying y Fluttershy. -¡Fluttershy, yo te respeto mucho, pero si le pones un casco encima, no solo a Ying, a cualquiera de estas niñas, juro que…!

-¡¿Juras que Skyshadow?!

-¡JURO QUE TE ROMPO TODOS LOS HUESOS DE TU CUERPO Y ME LLEVO A LAS TRES NIÑAS EN ESE MOMENTO, A LOS NIÑOS SE LES DEBE RESPETAR Y ENSEÑAR LO CORRECTO, NO LASTIMARLOS SI COMETIERON ALGÚN ERROR! –Dijo muy decididamente la alicornio, sorprendiendo a las niñas, no esperaban que alguien como ella, quien era una enemiga declarada de Equestria las defendieran como cualquiera de los elementos lo haría. –Skyli, por favor, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu reina, no quiero que te lastime por mí. –Menciono llorando Ying, la Alicornio la abraza tiernamente para calmarla. –No te preocupes pequeña, no dejare que nadie te lastime en mi presencia, pero debes admitir que hiciste algo muy malo al molestar no solo a ese rockodillo, sino a cualquier animal.

-Lo sé, mi mami y mi papi me lo dijeron cuando lo supieron, los animales sienten como nosotros, pero es que como nunca había visto un animal en el lugar donde vivíamos me emocione e hice lo primero que me llego a la cabeza, se ahora que estuvo mal lo que hice, yo sé que Fluttershy no me va a creer, pero juro que ya no lastimare a ningún animal, a menos que sea en defensa propia, si pudiera le pediría disculpas a ese rockodillo.

-Qué curioso que menciones eso criatura. –Dijo Fluttershy muy maquiavélica, entonces silbo y detrás de unos árboles salió el mismo rockodillo, sorprendiendo a Ying. –Terragator estaba en misión de reconocimiento cuando se encontró contigo, déjame decirte que rompió todos los records de velocidad de su especie.

-¡¿Ese rockodillo, es tu mascota, nos estabas espiando desde ese momento?!

-No es mi mascota Ying, es mi amigo, y tampoco te estaba espiando, solo se encontraron de casualidad, ya que lo mande a revisar si ocurría algo raro en el Everfree como siempre lo hago cada semana, pero ahora está enfrente de ti mocosa, así que pídele disculpas. –Ordeno malévolamente la pegaso, Ying se soltó del abrazo de Skyshadow y se acercó temblando a Terragator, Illusion, Brave y Skyshadow estaban muy nerviosas por esta situación. –Sr. Terragator, lamento mucho haberlo molestado y lastimado, le pido disculpas de todo corazón. –Expreso Ying todavía temblando mucho, el rockodillo se le lanzo encima. -¡SUELTA A ESA NIÑA LAGARTIJA, O TE VUELVO ARENA PARA GATOS! -Grito furiosa Skyshadow a punto de disparar un gran rayo mágico, Fluttershy vuela y le da unos golpecitos en el lomo. –Tranquila Skyli, eso no será necesario, fíjate bien.

-¡No sé qué quieras decir con eso su majestad…! –Respondió molesta la alicornio, pero vio algo increíble para muchos, el rockodillo estaba lamiendo a Ying como si fuera un perro, haciéndole costillas, definitivamente no la estaba probando para comérsela después. -¡Tranquilo amigo, me haces costillas, y no quiero que me bañes en baba! –Dijo Ying riendo por como la trataba el animal.

-Creo que ya te perdono Ying. –Dijo Fluttershy cambiando a su semblante amable. –Él sabía que solo estabas jugando cuando te encontró, pero debes ser más prudente, no sabes cómo reaccionara cada criatura a tus bromas.

-Sí, eso siempre me dicen mis papás y conocidos, descuida Fluttershy, ya he sido más prudente desde que ocurrió un accidente en Sweet Apple Acres, ya he sido más cuidadosa con mis bromas.

-Me alegra oírlo chiquita, ¿Por qué no juegas un rato con Terragator? Parecen que se agradan entre sí, solo te pido que no seas tan brusca como en el Everfree.

-¡Si, ven Terragator, vamos a jugar! –Dijo felizmente Ying mientras aparecía una gran pelota mientras que el rockodillo la seguía de cerca, ambos empezaron a jugar volibol, Illusion Y Brave estaban impresionadas al ver como Ying jugaba alegremente después de lo que le paso, Fluttershy se le acerco a las niñas. –Vamos pequeñas, ustedes pueden jugar también con cualquiera de mis amiguitos, solo si deciden jugar con una hidra, un gallo dragón o un manticore avísenme antes.

-Yo creo que eso no será muy probable. –Menciono Illusion empezando a buscar a animales más accesibles para alguien de su edad, entonces vio a una hurón color canela. –Hola amiga, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? –La hurón le dio la espalda de una manera muy soberbia y altanera- -¡Tonta, al cabo que ni quería andar contigo rastrera! –Menciono pedantemente Illusion levantando su cabeza, la hurón al ver esto se enoja y le brinca sobre la cabeza haciendo caer a la unicornio, esta se levanta muy enojada. -¡Como te atreves, ven aquí pequeña odiosa! –Grito Illusion persiguiendo al animalito, ambas corrieron por todo el lugar.

Brave estaba toda afligida, se acercaba a cualquier animal y ellos retrocedían espantados. –Por favor, perdónenme, yo sé que hice mal al tratar de cazarlos con mi arco, sé que aunque use flechas con ventosas los asuste… creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto, no tiene sentido que siga aquí. –Menciono tristemente mientras volaba hacia la puerta, a punto de salir vio que un perrito de raza pekinés color café oscuro estaba sentado enfrente la puerta. –Seguro también te lastime a ti amiguito, perdóname, ahora permíteme salir para que puedas jugar con Ying o Illusion. –Al terminar de hablar el cachorro brinco sobre ella y empezó a lamer tiernamente. –¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas, de verás quieres ser mi amigo? –Pregunto Brave tomando al cachorro, este dio unos pequeños ladridos moviendo la cola. -¡Si, de verás me perdonas, ven vamos a jugar! –Dijo muy emocionada Brave al "escuchar" al cachorrito, lanzo un palo mientras que el perro iba por él, al ver esto varios animalitos se acercaban a Brave y se pusieron a jugar con ella.

-Estoy segura que sabias que iba a pasar esto, ¿no es así Fluttershy? –Pregunto Skyshadow echándose al lado de la pegaso. –Cómo crees Skyli, no sabía que a Terragator le agradaba la hija de Discord, que la hurón y que Illusion fueran tan parecidas y que Brave sufría por lo que hizo y que necesitaba que por lo menos un animalito la perdonara para que los demás lo hicieran también.

-Sí, aja. –Menciono la alicornio rodando sus ojos.

En el desierto, Lighting y Apple Jack estaban preparando la fogata para preparar la comida que traían, Rarity con su magia encontró una veta de carbón mineral. -¿Para qué buscaste carbón Rarity, quieres convertirlos en diamantes? –Pregunto confundida Rainbow, Rarity la vio extrañada. -¿Rainbow acaso no sabes que las temperaturas del desierto son extremas?, en el día son muy altas, pero en las noches son muy frías, y en el Dry Sun los cambios son mucho más radicales, no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta del bajón de temperatura cuando Luna puso el sol.

-Ya me di cuenta Rarity, creo que en un momento bajo la temperatura fácil unos 18 grados de golpe, a pesar del frio creo que deberíamos continuar nuestro viaje en la noche, así nos mantendríamos calientes al estar en movimiento y en día descansaríamos en las tiendas, cubriéndonos del sol.

-Eso es lo que haremos Rainbow. –Menciono Twilight, sacando sus cartas estelares. –Como saben el desierto cambia constantemente su apariencia, por eso usaremos el cielo nocturno como referencia, así no nos perderemos, por lo que puedo ver debemos seguir hacia el suroeste en línea recta para llegar al oasis, después de que comamos algo continuaremos nuestro camino.

-Me siento cansada, cambiar mis hábitos de sueño no es algo que pueda hacer así nada más. –Comento Apple Bloom dando un gran bostezo. – Lo se Apple Bloom, incluso a los soldados no nos es fácil hacer eso, pero Twilight y Rainbow tienen razón, tratar de avanzar en el desierto de día es muy peligroso, en la noche por lo menos no nos deshidrataremos, pero aun así hay que tener cuidado, la mayor parte de los depredadores del desierto salen de noche. –Dijo Lighting explicándole a la joven Apple la situación. –Gracias Lighting, descuida no me dormiré hasta mañana.

Empezaron a comer los ponys en completo silencio, Rarity de repente volteo a ver hacia donde se dirigían. -¿Rarity que pasa, viste algo?

-No Twilight, no vi algo, sentí algo en aquella dirección. –Respondió Rarity sin dejar de mirar. -¿Cómo que algo Rarity, serán changelings o los animales de Fluttershy? –Menciono Rainbow elevándose un poco y cuidadosamente para tratar de divisar algo, pero solo vio el desierto en completa calma. –No es algo que puedas ver con los ojos Rainbow, es algo que solo puedes ver con el corazón.

-Tienes razón Rarity, yo también empecé a sentirlo. –Comento Apple Bloom volteando también ella. –En esa dirección hay un ser que está sufriendo, no sabe si lo que está haciendo está mal o bien, tiene muchas dudas.

-Y eso hace que tenga pesadillas horribles, –Menciono Rarity muy acongojada. -y me parece que hay alguien más que están sufriendo por eso.

-¿Sera Fluttershy la que esté sufriendo eso? –Pregunto Lighting, las yeguas inmediatamente lo negaron. –Nop. Al igual que Luna, yo no puedo entrar en sus sueños LJ, Chrisalys debió enseñarle como podía evitar que Luna entrara en sus sueños, y por ende a mí, solo sé que está decidida a hacer lo que quiere hacer.

-Fluttershy, ¿Qué te paso? Tú eras las más noble de nosotras, perdonabas todo lo malo que te hacían, incluso cuando te molestabas ni siquiera parecía enojo, pero ahora no dudas en herir a los que te enfrentan, y también buscas vengarte de todos los que te hicieron daño, incluyéndome. -Se preguntó Rainbow. –Tal vez Billy tenía razón, toda la ira se le fue acumulando y al final exploto haciéndola enloquecer, debió molestarse como cualquier otro pony para que no ocurriera esto.

-Lo que no me explico es como consiguió el Diario de lady Equidna, ahí le tomo mucho coraje a la princesa Celestia al leerlo. –Se cuestionó Twilight, Apple Jack entonces recuerda algo. –Creo que se cuándo y donde consiguió ese libro Twi, ¿recuerdas que Luna te envió varios libros antiguos una semana antes de nuestro primer enfrentamiento con Doll?

-Claro que lo recuerdo Apple Jack, nunca pude acomodarlos ya que tuvimos que ayudar a Trixie y a su hija recién nacida con una turba furiosa en Ponyngrado, cuando regresamos ocurrió nuestro enfrentamiento con Doll.

-Pues verás, tres días después de su supuesto funeral, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy y yo fuimos a acomodar esos libros para darte una muestra póstuma de respeto, a Fluttershy se le veía muy enojada, cuando le pregunte si estaba bien me dijo que solo estaba triste, pero yo me di cuenta que también sentía un gran odio, pensé que era hacia Doll y ya no insistí, ya teníamos un tiempo acomodando los libros tratando que coincidiera como tú lo habrías hecho, vi que Fluttershy leía un libro al parecer muy viejo muy metida en él, le pregunte de que se trataba ya que parecía muy interesada en él, ella me dijo que solo era un viejo diario de una manera muy cortante, lo cerro y lo llevo a un montón, pero cuando terminamos de acomodar ya no vi ese libro, estoy segura ya que fui yo quien acomodo ese montón.

-Eso quiere decir que la princesa Luna te envió de la vieja bodega de la librería real ese diario sin siquiera darse cuenta, hasta parece que alguien quería que fuera la pobre de Fluttershy quien lo encontrara. –Menciono Lighting al escuchar a Apple Jack. –y Fluttershy al ser tan introvertida se calló lo que decía el diario, hasta que le conto algunos detalles a mi mamá, y ella es tampoco muy platicadora que digamos.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos cómo obtuvo el diario, ahora si averiguamos que paso en este desierto, podremos ayudar a Fluttershy con su enfermedad, solo espero que no sea tarde para ella como dijo Jazz. –Menciono Twilight viendo a las estrellas, quería que su hermana siguiera dentro de su enemiga.

 _En el castillo de Canterlot, Celestia se encontraba sola viendo al cielo estrellado a través del gran ventanal, su hermana tuvo que salir de emergencia hacia Fillydelphia por un ataque de un demonio de pesadillas. –Twilight, si estuvieras aun con nosotros, seguramente habrías corrido a ayudar a mi hermana con todos los elementos, pero ahora ya ni siquiera puedo verles la cara a las cuatro que quedan sin sentirme culpable. –Se dijo llorando a ella misma la princesa, ya habían pasado dos terribles años del nuevo exilio de Doll. –De nuevo deje que seres buenos se hicieron cargo de uno de mis grandes errores, si no me hubiera comportado como una perra, Doll y Joan estarían aquí junto con Twilight, Discord, Rarity y Spike._

 _-Entonces… lo que dice el diario de Equidna… es verdad. –Menciono una yegua con un tono de incredulidad, Celestia se asustó ya que pensó que estaba sola, entonces desde las sombras salió Fluttershy, ella parecía que había empezado a llorar hace poco. –Fluttershy, ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?, ya no venias a verme, ni siquiera en las últimas dos galas del galope, parecía que me evitabas._

 _-¿Es verdad lo que dice este diario… Celestia? –Pregunto algo molesta la pegaso sin ningún respeto a la princesa mostrando el libro, Celestia inmediatamente lo reconoció. –Fluttershy… no sé de donde sacaste ese diario, pero…_

 _-¡¿ES VERDAD O NO LO QUE DICE ESTE DIARIO INFELIZ?! –Pregunto aumentando su enojo Fluttershy, incluso pareció que cambio el color de sus ojos de azules a rojos espantando a Celestia, se le veía una ira como los ojos que tenían Sombra y Tyrek. -¡¿Qué no puedes responderme, Gran y maravillosa Celestia?!_

 _-Es… cierto, cada palabra, la tía Equidna solo escribía la verdad. –Respondió agallando la cabeza y las orejas Celestia, al escuchar estas palabras Fluttershy empezó a temblar, no de miedo, sino de ira. –No… entonces por tu culpa… ¡Por tu maldita culpa, murieron mis hermanas y hermano… y mi querido Discord maldita perra! -Grito completamente enloquecida de dolor y rabia Fluttershy lanzándose lo más rápidamente posible sobre la princesa, esta no pudo reaccionar cuando la pegaso la golpeo el ojo derecho, lanzándola hasta el otro lado del salón del trono, el golpe le deja el ojo completamente morado, la princesa apenas se estaba poniendo en pie cuando Fluttershy ya estaba enfrente de ella de nuevo. -¡Eso explica muchas cosas malnacida, solo piensas en ti misma ojete, humillabas al pobre Doll en lugar de ayudarlo y por tu miserable culpa todo un reino y habitantes desaparecieron de la faz de Equestria, en lugar de tratar de convencer a mi querido Discord lo convertiste en piedra para no complicarte la existencia, cuando ocurrió lo de Sombra decidiste exiliarlo, pero no te importo que los pobres ponis de cristal fueran exiliados junto con él, y tu pobre hermana sufría en silencio el desprecio de sus súbditos pero nunca no te diste cuenta, y cuando esa fuerza oscura la transformo en Nightmare Moon, tú no intentaste purificarla como nosotras lo hicimos, decidiste desterrarla desgraciada, y cuando nos juntamos con Twilight en el regreso de tu hermana, te escuche clarito cuando le dijiste a Twilight que sabias que ella era capaz de enfrentar a Nightmare! ¡¿Pero qué hiciste tú, estabas cómoda en tu encierro mientras nosotras arriesgábamos la vida por ti?¡ ¡Igual cuando Discord nos lavó el cerebro, pudiste habernos ayudado desde el principio , pero decidiste quedarte cómodamente en tu castillo, solo regresaste las cartas a Twilight para que aprendiera el hechizo de la memoria, y cuando ataco Chrisalys la primera vez a ti te capturaron primero pendeja, eres una verdadera inútil!_

 _-Fluttershy, cálmate, deja te…_

 _-¡NO ME CALLES, YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI INÚTIL, SE SUPONE QUE ERES LA GOBERNANTE, SE QUE DEBES DELEGAR RESPONSABILIDADES, PERO TU NO HACES NADA PARA PROTEGER A EQUESTRIA, NI SIQUIERA PARA PROTEGER A TUS SUPUESTOS SERES QUERIDOS, TODO SE LO DEJABAS A TWI, ELLA TENIA MUCHO MIEDO DE FALLARTE Y DECEPCIONARTE, POR ESO TUVO ESE COLAPSO NERVIOSO ESA VEZ, SE QUE NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN FUIMOS CULPABLES POR NO CALMARLA, PERO TU… TU NUNCA LE DIJISTE ANTES QUE NO DEBÍA PRESIONARSE ASÍ, SE SUPONE QUE LA CONOCÍAS, POR ESO DECIDIÓ HACER ESO, PARA QUE SIGUIERAS GOBERNANDO SIN PREOCUPACIONES… TE ODIO… TE ODIO YEGUA MISERABLE, TU MATATES A MIS SERES QUERIDOS POR TU COBARDÍA Y ARROGANCIA!_

 _Después de callarse Fluttershy, las dos yeguas se miraron fijamente sin decir ni una palabra, la pegaso lloraba de rabia e impotencia y Celestia de tristeza, después de un momento Celestia pudo decir algo. –Fluttershy… por favor tranquilízate, podrías gritarme y golpearme todo lo que nos resta de vida, pero eso no nos regresara a los que perdimos, sé que un error estúpido cuando era adolescente sigue destruyendo vidas 1000 años después, no te preocupes, ya no volverá…_

 _-Me iré por lo menos unos meses Celestia. –Menciono Fluttershy dándole la espalda a la princesa. –Ahora no puedo pensar claro, tengo que meditar… si quiero seguir viviendo bajo tú "reinado" princesita, ahora de verdad no sé si tú eres mejor líder que Sombra o Discord, no me busques, y también te sugiero que te alejes de mi familia, no quiero que alguien como tú estés cerca del angelito que es mi sobrina, de haber sabido tu secretito cuando te pedí el favor de examinarla, habría ido con la princesa Luna, Cadance o Twilight, si te acercas a ella soy capaz de matarte._

 _-Fluttershy… por favor disculpa…_

 _-¡TUS MALDITAS DISCULPAS NO ME VAN A REGRESAR LO QUE PERDÍ, CIERRA EL HORRIBLE HOCICO CELESTIA! -Grito completamente histérica la pegaso, entonces se fue volando lo más rápido que le daban sus alas, rompiendo un vitral, el vitral donde estaban los seis elementos con la princesa Celestia, la princesa con su magia evito que los pedazos tocaran el piso, reparándolo, pero al llegar a una parte del vitral se detuvo, en esa precisa parte estaba la imagen de Fluttershy viendo con una sonrisa a Celestia que también sonreía, dejando caer esa parte haciéndose pedazos mientras lloraba._

 _Al día siguiente, Fluttershy se despidió de sus amigos de Ponyville, solo les dijo que iría a ver algunos animales y que regresaría en unos meses, que cualquier cosa que necesitaran que se la pidieran a Green Phase, no pudo despedirse de Paper y Lighting ya que estos salieron a Maredrid para ver a algunos parientes, antes de irse puso unas flores en las tumbas de sus hermanos y Discord, paso al castillo y entro a la sala del trono, estuvo un buen rato ahí, después de unas horas salió, le encargo su casa a Green y se fue, estaba volando hacia el sur pero se desvió , fue a la casa de su hermana, al llegar vio que su sobrina practicada algunos pasos de baile aéreo en el jardín, ya había conseguido su Cutie Mark relacionada con eso. -¡Tía Flu, qué bueno que nos visitas!_

 _-¡Hola mi linda sobrina, déjame decirte que has mejorado mucho! ¿Se encuentran tu papi y tu mami?_

 _-Si tía, están en la sala, deja aviso que viniste, solo guardo mis discos con los que practico. –Dijo la pequeña levitando sus discos, parecía que ya no le desagradaba usar su magia de alicornio tanto. –No es necesario pequeña bailarina, necesito hablar a solas con tus padres, juega con Ángel un rato ¿Quieres?_

 _-Claro tía, jugare con Ángel. –Menciono la potrilla, Fluttershy entro, el conejo y la pony se voltearon a ver, se veían ambos preocupados. –Ay Ángel, ahora me gustaría entenderte para que me dijeras porque esta tan agitada, molesta y triste la tía Flu._

 _Adentro estaban ya sentados Starlife y Cloudharmony, se les veía tensos, Fluttershy se sentó enfrente de ellos. -¿Al parecer confirmaste tu dudas que tenías con Celestia, no es así hermana?_

 _-Así es Cloud, una parte de mi quería de verdad que fuera una mentira, pero la desgraciada me lo confirmo._

 _-¿Entonces te vas de Equestria… para siempre?. –Pregunto muy preocupado Starlife, en ese momento entro por la ventana su hija, estaba llorando. -¡Por favor tía, no te vayas, yo te quiero mucho, si quieres quédate con nosotros, no me abandones! ¡¿Qué ya no nos quieres a nosotros y a tus amigos?!_

 _-Pequeña bailarina. –Dijo llorando también su madre, la empezó a consolar, Fluttershy se le acerco y la empezó a acariciar la cabeza. –No temas chiquita, les diré algo que no les dije a los demás para calmarlos… ¡Claro que voy a regresar!_

 _-¡¿En serio, vas a regresar tía?!- Menciono con una tímida sonrisa su sobrina, Fluttershy la abrazo tiernamente. –Por supuesto sobrina, sabes que no te mentiría._

 _-¡¿Entonces lo que contaste en tu carta de hace una semana no lo vas a hacer?! –Le pregunto Starlife a su cuñada muy extrañado, la pegaso lo volteo a ver y le respondió. -Sinceramente… no, solamente me iba a quedar con ustedes unas 3 semanas para calmar mi coraje con Celestia, seria critica con ella, pero no la traicionaría, se lo debo a mis hermanos que defendieron su reino con sus vidas._

 _-Pero traes en tu alforjas comida y cosas para atravesar el Dry Sun hermana._

 _-Ahora te explico, ya me había decidido de no hacerlo en la noche, pero hoy al pasar castillo para dejar un arreglo floral en los asientos de Twilight, Spike y Rarity, empezó a brillar mi cutie mark, ya saben que significa eso, vi el mapa y mi marca estaba señalando cerca del Oasis Golden Palm, debo ir ahí para solucionar un problema._

 _-¿El mapa solo te llamo a ti Fluttershy? Eso es muy raro. –Comento Starlife algo preocupado. –Sip, es raro, pero no imposible, ya había ocurrido antes, y llevo a Ángel para hacerme compañía, y creo que me ayudara._

 _-¿Entonces te vas lo antes posible tía Flu?_

 _-Así es pequeña, voy a preparar algunas cosas y tratare de dormir en el transcurso del día de mañana, para poder cruzar el desierto de noche, llevo una capa que me cubrirá de la arena y ya sé cómo encontrar agua gracias a mis amigos del desierto, pero el resto del día de hoy… jugare contigo Skyli._

 _-¡Si, ven tía juguemos a las escondidas!_

 _-Hermana, creo que tratas a tu sobrina como si fuera tu hija._

 _-No me reclames Cloud, seguro tu harías lo mismo si yo tuviera hijos._

 _-Creo que tienes razón hermana. –Dijo Ruborizada Cloud, haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran._

 _Al día siguiente Cloud preparo las cosas de Fluttershy como ella lo había indicado, además Starlife le preparo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, con varios sobres de suero rehidratante e instrucciones de cómo preparar una solución parecida, al atardecer ya habiendo dormido algo se empezó a despedir- Muy bien Cloud, es hora, espero poder ayudar a quien sea ahora y no quedar en el desierto como muchos otros, regresare lo más pronto posible._

 _-Si hermana menor, cuídate, pero si ves o pasa algo extraño no lo dudes y regresa, ¿ya sabes leer las cartas estelares verdad?_

 _-Me costó trabajo pero ya lo sé manejar, y si tengo alguna duda le preguntare a algún animal de desierto para ver si estoy en la ruta correcta._

 _-Fluttershy, para que no tengas algún problema, esta es una lista con descripciones de las plantas de ese desierto, así sabrás cuales te pueden servir como alimento, medicina y fuente de agua y de las que te tienes que alejar de inmediato sin tocarlas. –Indico Starlife levitando un pergamino, Fluttershy lo tomo y lo guardo cuidadosamente. –Y como dijo Cloud, cuídate y si ves algo extraño regresa de inmediato._

 _-Tía Flu, cuídate mucho, quiero volverte a ver muy pronto. –Menciono la potrilla mientras abrazaba a su tía muy fuertemente, como queriendo no dejarla ir. –Ya te dije pequeña, regresare, mientras tanto cuida de tus papás y de ti misma, y sigue siendo una buena pony._

 _-Si tía Flu, seré buena._

 _-Hasta pronto mi pequeña bailarina. –Fluttershy se elevó sonriendo tímidamente mientras se despedía con el casco, ya al estar algo lejos de la casa de sus parientes cambio su semblante a uno triste. –No sé porque Ángel, pero siento en mi corazón que esta es la última vez que veo a mi hermana y a mi cuñado. –Menciono la pegaso con unas lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Fluttershy entro en el Dry Sun, como tenía planeado avanzo de noche, algunas serpientes y aves de rapiña intentaron atacarla, pero ella los convenció que la dejaran en paz, solo tuvo que usar la mirada en los más violentos, también resistió perfectamente una tormenta de arena sin ningún daño para ella o Ángel, llegando en la cuarta noche al oasis, aterrizo, puso su tienda de campaña, tomo agua de la pequeña laguna, comió algunos dátiles y saco su mapa y sus cartas y empezó a analizar lo que debía hacer. –Bien Ángel, según el mapa y por la posición de las estrellas del cielo ya no debemos estar lejos de donde me mando el mapa de la amistad, pero ya no falta mucho para que amanezca, así que hoy nos quedaremos aquí en el oasis, ya al atardecer con la sombra de esas montañas avanzaremos. –El conejo asintió y Fluttershy entro a su tienda a dormir, durmió más o menos tranquila a causa de la discusión que tuvo con la princesa hace algunos días, entonces alrededor de las dos de la tarde escucho varios ruidos que la despertaron a ella y a su mascota. -¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! ¡Parece ser que algo o alguien nos están rondando! –Dijo Fluttershy mientras temblaba asustada. -¡No Fluttershy, ya basta de temblar, eso no hará que mejore tu situación, te has enfrentado a varios enemigos y siempre tiemblas, a partir de ahora voy a ser como mis hermanas y hermanos, aunque tenga miedo voy a enfrentarme a lo que sea sin temblar, si muestro mi debilidad seguro se aprovecharan de mi de nuevo, hare lo que debí hacer desde la primera vez que me humillaron, defenderme, Ángel sube sobre mí, no dejare que te lastimen! –El conejo salto sobre el lomo de la pegaso, ella tomo aire, cambio su rostro de miedo a uno decidido, salió en posición de ataque, vio que en el oasis había un pequeña horda de changelings, se asustó pero pudo mantener la calma. -Creo que ya sé porque nos mandó el mapa aquí Ángel, ¿pero porque solo a mí? Debió enviarnos a las cuatro, sobre todo a Rainbow._

 _-Vaya, vaya, mira que nos trajo la tormenta de hace algunos días, una llorona cobarde. –Dijo la reina Chrisalys saliendo detrás de sus súbditos poniéndose frente de Fluttershy viéndola amenazadoramente, pero la pegaso no se movió ni un centímetro conservando su rostro decidido. –Escucha reinita, no sé lo que planeas, pero yo no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_

 _-Parece ser que obtuviste algo de valor voladorcilla, ¿o solo tratas de aparentar algo que no eres, para que tu princesa Celestia este orgullosa de ti?_

 _-A mí me vale madres lo que piense de mi esa perra Chrisalys, ahora responde mi pregunta desgraciada. –Respondió la pegaso enojada por la pregunta, la reina se sorprendió, no esperaba que Fluttershy respondiera algo así. –Veo que le tienes mucho rencor a Celestia pegaso, seguramente es porque tus cuatro amigos buenos para nada se mataron para poder detener a un fenómeno fracasado… ¡Argh! –No terminaba de hablar cuando Fluttershy le lanzo el golpe más fuerte que podía dar, derribándola, sorprendiendo a las tropas. -¡Escucha reinita, no permitiré que hablen mierda de mis hermanas y hermanos, ellos se sacrificaron para que viviéramos en paz, incluso le debes tu miserable vida, seguramente Dark Doll te habría matado a ti y a todos tus súbditos insecto rastrero!_

 _-Eres muy fuerte Fluttershy, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te lanzaste sobre mi… ¡Pero me las pagaras por haberme lastimado mi bello rostro!- Grito furiosa Chrisalys lanzándose sobre Fluttershy, pero al correr pareció que a ella le dio un calambre, cayéndose ella sola, retorciéndose de dolor. –Vamos reinita, el golpe que te di si fue muy fuerte, pero no para que te pase esto. –Menciono la pegaso extrañada de lo que estaba pasando, entonces un soldado raso changeling se acercó rápidamente a su reina caída. -¡¿Su majestad, se encuentra bien, no está herida?!_

 _-Tranquilo Mistery Mist, estoy bien, solo estoy cansada… ¡Ugh! -Respondió la Reina cuando escupió sangre de la boca volviéndose a caer, al ver esto Fluttershy volteo a ver a los demás changelings, todos se veían desnutridos, cansados, enfermos y débiles. -¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza Chrisalys, porque demonios del tártaro expones a los enfermos al seguirte?_

 _-Es… por culpa de tu amiguita princesa muerta, idiota… Cof, cof… -Tosió Chrisalys roncamente con sangre. -Gracias por su hechizo de detección no podemos acercarnos a Equestria… por eso no podemos alimentarnos, ya que no digerimos la comida como ustedes… cof, cof… esto es… lo que queda de mi reino, este pequeño escuadrón y otros tres que puse en hibernación, ya que ellos se encuentran peor que nosotros… cof, cof, los demás murieron con una terrible agonía._

 _-¡No puede ser, seguro me estas mintiendo para que me compadezca de ustedes y me engañen! –Dijo muy sorprendida Fluttershy a lo que menciono Chrisalys, nunca había visto o escuchado que ella se preocupara por sus súbditos. –Es verdad… cof, cof… lo que te dijo mi reina lady Fluttershy… ¿Qué ganaríamos con mentirte? Ya ni siquiera tenemos la fuerza para cambiar de forma cof, cof… nos hubiéramos disfrazado de un pony herido para capturarte inmediatamente, y la reina habría esquivado el golpe que le diste, eres fuerte, pero no tienes experiencia peleando, cof, cof. -Continuo diciendo Mist, Fluttershy supo en ese momento al ver que los changelings quienes con trabajo podían volar e incluso ponerse en pie que de verdad no mentían, supo que el mapa no la envió a enfrentar a Chrisalys, la envió para ayudarla a ella y sus súbditos. -¿Mist, podrías llevarme a su hogar por favor? Necesito hablar con tu reina y creo que ella se sentirá más cómoda ahí que en mi tienda._

 _-¿Eh?... Si claro lady Fluttershy, mis soldados empacaran tus cosas y se la llevaran, yo cargare a mi reina y la guiare._

 _-No Mist, tú también estas enfermo, yo llevare a Chrisalys, tu puedes llevar a Ángel ya que no es muy pesado. –Al escuchar esto tanto el conejo y el changeling empezaron a hacer negaciones, Fluttershy los volteo a ver molesta. -¡No tengo tiempo para caprichos, se hará como dije! ¡¿Entendieron o se los tengo que explicar con manzanas?!_

 _-S-si lady Fluttershy, se hará como ordene. –Respondió Mist a Fluttershy, a pesar de estar enojada la yegua el vio en sus ojos una gran bondad y preocupación por los demás, esa mirada solo la había visto en un par de ocasiones en su reina cuando pensaba en sus súbditos. –Esa mirada que tienes es tan profunda… y hermosa. –Se dijo así mismo Mist mientras Fluttershy ponía en su lomo a Chrisalys. –Seguramente tú nos podrás ayudar._

 _-Bájame en este instante… cof… de tu sucio lomo, llorona cobarde… Cof. –Menciono la reina tratando de bajarse y lastimar a la pegaso en el proceso, pero estaba tan debilitada que apenas la tocaba. –Te bajare cuando lleguemos Chrisalys, no antes y te sugiero que ya no "golpees", si te caes es más probable que tú te hagas mucho daño por lo mal que estas de salud. -Le dijo Fluttershy, pensó un momento Chrisalys y se calmó, entraron a lo que parecía una pequeña villa entre las montañas, estaba toda derruida. -¿Mist, así estaba esta villa… o la destruyeron ustedes la tratar de encontrar comida?_

 _-Yo sé que no nos va creer lady Fluttershy, pero a esta villa la encontramos así, seguramente era un pueblo pequeño de seminómadas, me da la impresión que hubo una gran tormenta de arena y que escaparon del lugar, ya que el pueblo estaba cubierto casi a la mitad con ella, limpiamos lo mejor que pudimos ese pequeño castillo, ahí nos quedamos._

 _-¿Pero porque no se quedan mejor en el oasis?, ahí hay agua y vegetación._

 _-El problema del oasis son las tormentas de arena que hay de vez en cuando, la arena lo cubre todo, después de un tiempo vuelve a emerger, pero si a un viajero que se quede ahí durante eso… ya no vuelve a salir, en el castillo podemos cubrirnos y salir después por una de las torres… cof. -Respondió Chrisalys, Fluttershy la volteo a ver junto a los changelings, estaba muy triste por ellos, llegaron al viejo castillo, a pesar de lo derrumbado que estaba, los changelings lo mantenían lo mejor ordenado, pasaron por donde era el salón de fiestas, ahí estaban los changelings que invernaban , se les veía peor que los que estaban despiertos, llegaron al salón de trono, había varios montones de paja y algunas frazadas, ahí dormían todos, Mist le señalo a Fluttershy un viejo sofá, indicándole que ahí era donde descansaba Chrisalys, la llevo e inmediatamente la puso con sumo cuidado ahí. –Muy bien pegaso, ya estamos aquí, puedes burlarte de nosotros, yo haría eso en tu lugar._

 _-No voy a burlarme del sufrimiento ajeno Chrisalys, me parece que tú estás sufriendo mucho por tus súbditos, eso hace que enfermes más._

 _-Como si te importara lo que pase con nosotros, fueron ustedes quienes condenaron a toda mi gente al exterminio._

 _-Se equivoca su alteza, nosotros solo nos estamos defendiendo de un depredador, justo como es la naturaleza, si un lobo ataca a un pequeño siervo, la manada de este último lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas._

 _-¡Pero también es cierto que los lobos tendrán éxito a veces, cuando tienen éxito en la caza los lobos comparten a la presas con el resto de su manada, pero Twilight nos quitó esa posibilidad, intentamos llegar al reino de las cebras, al de los grifos e incluso al imperio dragón para obtener comida, pero tú maldita amiga les dio esos aparatos del demonio también a ellos, condenándonos a este desierto para morir lentamente! –Grito muy molesta Chrisalys, después de esto tuvo un gran ataque de tos, escupiendo mucha sangre, Mist trato de calmarla pero también tuvo un ataque de tos, también con sangre._

 _-Yo… no sé qué decir… Lo siento. –Dijo llorando Fluttershy al ver como sufrían Chrisalys y Mist. -De verdad, yo no quería que sufrieran esto, estoy segura que Twilight tampoco._

 _-Tranquila lady Fluttershy, mi reina aunque no lo diga y yo sabemos que hicieron eso para proteger su hogar, nosotros haríamos lo mismo. –Indico Mist viendo como estaba la pegaso, teniendo un momento de empatía ambos, a ninguno le gustaba dañar al otro, pero las circunstancias habían provocado que ambas razas desconfiaran de una de la otra. –Si pudiéramos obtener nuestro alimento de otra forma lo haríamos, sé que es mucho pedir… pero disculpemos todas la vidas que hemos arrebatado, tal vez así podamos estar en paz cuando nos vayamos._

 _-¿Cuándo… se vayan?_

 _-Así es niña, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, dos meses, tres máximo, los que están invernando por lo menos morirán dormidos, no como los que estamos despiertos, la maldita tos no nos deja dormir más de 10 minutos, incluso si te secáramos a ti, prácticamente solo sería un placebo para calmar el dolor de cinco de mis súbditos por un día, así que mejor regresa a Equestria y avísale a Celestia que muy pronto no van a necesitar sus desgraciadas alarmas. -Dijo Chrisalys con una mueca molesta, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos y se veía en ellos una profunda tristeza e incluso… algo de arrepentimiento, (ahora si se porque me enviaron solo a mí, Rainbow y Apple Jack no habría creído que están sufriendo al principio y Pinkie aunque sea ahora más tranquila es muy escandalosa, solo los molestaría en sus últimas horas, creo que ya se lo que debo hacer) entonces Fluttershy le dijo algo a Ángel en voz baja, el conejo asintió y salió, entonces Fluttershy tomo una escoba y empezó a barrer el salón tarareando. -¡Tonta pegaso! ¡¿Qué pendejadas haces?!_

 _-¿Qué no ves amiga Chrisalys? Estoy limpiando un poco, tanta arena les hará empeorar su tos. –Contesto amablemente la pegaso sonriendo, entonces entraron al castillo varios animales junto con Ángel, poniéndose ellos también a limpiar. –Gracias Ángel, Ahora entre todos no levantaremos tanto polvo._

 _-Lady Fluttershy, no es necesario que haga esto, nosotros estamos bien y podemos hacer esto._

 _-No Mist, ustedes están enfermos, yo y mis amiguitos haremos que sus últimos momentos sean lo más agradable que me permitan los cascos y mis alas, primero limpiaremos el cuarto donde descansan, después lo hare en el resto del castillo._

 _-…Lady Fluttershy… no sé qué decir._

 _-No tienes nada que decir Mist, solo hago lo que creo yo que es lo correcto. –Dijo sonriendo Fluttershy, a Mist se le salieron unas lágrimas, Chrisalys solo puso una cara de fastidio, pero con los ojos húmedos. –Pegaso estúpida e idiota._

 _La semana paso en el mismo tenor, Fluttershy limpiando y cuidando a los changelings, buscaba comida para ella cuando un pequeño grupo buscaba agua al oasis, salía de noche para buscar algunas plantas medicinales que venían escritas en el pergamino que le dio Starlife, incluso convenció a algunos animales del desierto para que le ayudaran, llegaba por las mañanas y se ponía a dormir un poco, pero al medio día se levantaba como relojito, hacia medicina y se las daba, pero como dijo Chrisalys, solo le servía de placebo, pero a la pegaso solo se conformaba que no sufrieran tanto, con esto se ganaba mucho la admiración y gratitud de por lo menos de Mistery Mist._

 _Mist noto mucho el cambio en el castillo después de un mes, ya parecía por lo menos un lugar decente para vivir, ya tenían una mesa y donde dormían ya eran ahora si camas gracias a Fluttershy y sus animales. –Eres maravillosa Fluttershy, en menos de unas cuantas semanas mejoraste nuestra convalecencia, a nosotros que no nos merecemos que nos trastes así. –Se dijo asimismo mientras recorría el castillo, entro a lo que era la biblioteca abandonada por primera vez, ya que antes estaba llena de arena y vio que Fluttershy estaba leyendo varios pergaminos y libros. -¿Lady Fluttershy, que hace aquí usted sola? Cof, cof._

 _-Buenas tardes Mist, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?_

 _-Como en las últimas semanas mi lady, no mejoro pero tampoco empeoro, pero no respondió a mi pregunta._

 _-Es que note algo amigo, vi que hay muchos pozos y tomas de agua en el pueblo y el castillo, pero todas están secas._

 _-Sip, nosotros lo notamos apenas llegamos mi lady, por eso siempre va un pequeño escuadrón a recolectar agua a diario, la verdad así descubrimos que usted estaba acampando ahí en el oasis._

 _-Creo que ya se la causa de estén secas Mist, acércate. –Indico al changeling la pegaso, él se acercó y vio lo que estaba leyendo, un plano de una red hidráulica. –Los ponys terrestres que vivían en esta villa hicieron un túnel que conectaba con el oasis, pero como dice este almanaque, hubo un gran temblor, después de este suceso ya no llego el agua al pueblo, los ponys no trataron de arreglarlo ya que se acercaba una gran tormenta de arena, decidieron mejor abandonar la villa y regresar a Equestria._

 _-Creo que fue una decisión apresurada mi lady, nosotros cuando llegamos sufrimos también un gran temblor e inmediatamente después una tormenta de arena, pero gracias a que hicimos una gran reserva de agua no nos afectó tanto._

 _-Es que estos ponys no hicieron eso Mist, no tenían contenedores de agua, pensaron tontamente que siempre tendría seguro el abastecimiento del líquido, pero ahora ya sé que hacer, voy a seguir la gran tubería de agua que llega al castillo, para averiguar dónde está bloqueado el paso del agua y destaparlo, así ninguno de tus hermanos y hermanas se arriesgaran para conseguir agua._

 _-¡Pero mi lady, es muy peligroso que usted recorra esas catatumbas, podrían caérsele encima! –Grito Mist realmente preocupado, por alguna razón no quería que la pegaso resultara lastimada o incluso muerta, sentía que si le pasaba algo malo se moriría el en ese instante. -¡No dejare que vayas Fluttershy!_

 _-No creo que tengas la fuerza para impedírmelo Mist, y descuida, no soy tan torpe para intentar abrir el paso de agua estando ahí inmediatamente, voy a analizar cómo está el bloqueo y veré si puedo quitarlo a una distancia segura._

 _-Veo que está convencida mi lady, y ciertamente ya no tengo la fuerza para poder detenerla, pero le pido por favor que por lo menos me deje acompañarla, lo poco que le pueda ayudar será suficiente._

 _-Parece ser que eres tan necio y terco como unas amigas que tengo, está bien, puedes acompañarme… ¡pero no hagas mucho esfuerzo, recuerda que estas enfermo!_

 _-Se hará como dice lady Fluttershy. –Menciono Mist dándole una reverencia a la pegaso, ella con este gesto se sonrojo mucho, cada día que pasaba le agradaba más Mist por las atenciones que le daba, al día siguiente los dos se pusieron equipo de minera, bajaron por el pozo principal del castillo dejando una cuerda por si se le lastimaban las alas, siguieron la gran tubería, pasaron el rato platicando de su vida._

 _-Lady Fluttershy, su vida es muy interesante, usted y sus amigas han defendido su hogar mucho más que la princesa Celestia en toda su larga vida, de verdad merece ser nombrada caballero o algún otro título real, usted es una gran inspiración y ejemplo para Equestria._

 _-La verdad solo hice lo que yo consideraba que era correcto Mist, pero no soy tan perfecta como tú crees._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir con eso mi lady?_

 _-Verás, sabes que mi amigo Discord cuando éramos rivales nos lavó el cerebro para comportarnos al contrario de nuestro verdadero ser._

 _-Sip, lo leí en un reporte que nos dio mi reina._

 _-Pues a mí me convirtió en lo que más odiaba, en una bravucona antipática que obtenía felicidad humillando y lastimando a los demás que necesitaban ayuda, dañe a muchos en ese momento._

 _-Pero no debe sentirse culpable mi lady, estaba bajo la influencia de un hechizo._

 _-Eso me dijeron mis amigas cuando nos recuperamos, pero poco tiempo después, tome un curso de auto confianza con Iron Will, no sé si habrás oído de él._

 _-De hecho mi lady fui a uno de sus cursos mientras estaba infiltrado en la Ciudad de Marexico, tres días después de la noche de nightmare, y sus métodos incluso yo… los considere muy extremos, solo le pague su cursito ese para no volverlo a ver nunca._

 _-Pues yo le creí cada estúpida frase Mist, me convertí en lo que dijo la vez que me fue a cobrar, en una fuerte… y cruel máquina, no solo fui grosera, también fui violenta y no me importaba lastimar física y mentalmente a otros ponys, incluyendo a mis amigas y eso lo hice sin estar bajo la influencia de un hechizo._

 _-Solo quería ya no demostrar inseguridad mi lady, solo se le paso un poco el casco, además creo que ya demuestra su seguridad y autoconfianza sin ser tan extrema._

 _-Pero te contare algo Mist, algo que solo le he contado a mi hermana._

 _-¡¿Tiene una hermana lady Fluttershy?!_

 _-Sí, tengo una hermana, pero es lo único que te diré sobre ese tema._

 _-Creo que entiendo la razón por lo que lo hace mi lady, descuide no contare y preguntare más de ese tema, tiene mi palabra de guerrero._

 _-Gracias Mist, como te decía, la "Fluttershy" cruel siempre estuvo ahí, es la parte de mí que quería vengarse de todas las humillaciones que recibí, la que busca no solo quien la hizo sino también quien la pague, Discord solo la despertó de su letargo, Twilight la volvió a calmar, pero lo que paso con el curso del minotauro me di cuenta que ella es parte de mí y que puede explotar en cualquier momento._

 _-¡No creo en lo que dices mi lady!_

 _-Pues es cierto Mist, cuando me siento muy enojada vuelo al bosque y empiezo a golpear a una gran roca para sacar mi frustración y estrés, ya he hecho pedazos fácil como 4 rocas como aquella. –Dijo Fluttershy señalando a una gran y gruesa piedra de cinco metros que servía como soporte al túnel, sorprendiendo a Mist. –Pero a veces si mi enojo es muy fuerte y no me puedo controlar, como me paso con Celestia y Chrisalys, pero ya he hablado mucho de mí, ¿porque no me hablas un poco de ti?_

 _-No hay mucho que contar lady Fluttershy, solo me infiltraba en ciudades para ver sus sistemas de defensa, solo cuando tuve un tiempo libre en vez de visitar algunas atracciones turísticas, iba a donde se concentraban grandes cantidades de ponys, como en ese curso de Iron Will._

 _-¿Entonces conoces Canterlot un poco?_

 _-… Nop, yo no estuve en la invasión fallida, me encontraba en otro lugar haciendo… patrullaje._

 _-Ay Mist, aunque no me creas eres muy adorable cuando tratas de mentir. –Dijo Fluttershy con unas risitas, el changeling se detuvo completamente sudando al oírla. -¡¿…que quiere decir… con eso mi lady?!_

 _-Es que tu peleaste conmigo esa vez, incluso me capturaste la primera vez que te vi en Canterlot._

 _-¡Increíble, me reconoció de aquella vez, si todos mis hermanos y hermanas nos parecemos!_

 _-Te equivocas Mist, cada uno de ustedes es único, como es único cada pony, grifo, Aracne, cangrejo o dragón, solo porque a Chrisalys no crea eso, no significa que no sea verdad, y no te sientas culpable, yo no te guardo ni un tipo de rencor, solo cumplías órdenes._

 _-Lady Fluttershy, de verdad no merezco que me trate tan bien. –Menciono en voz baja el changeling un poco ruborizado, llegaron a donde parecería un gran tanque de distribución, volaron a la parte alta y vieron que había una compuerta cerrada cubierta con escombros, también notaron que había humedad en la parte de abajo._

 _-Parece ser que encontramos el problema mi lady. –Indico Mist analizando la escena. –Seguramente el temblor rompió el mecanismo de apertura de la compuerta y esta se cerró por gravedad, y esa parte del techo se cayó cubriéndola haciendo un sello casi perfecto, considero que no se desplomo más el techo ya que me parece que hay una roca muy firme sobre este lugar. Es esa parte solo es algo de pequeñas rocas y arena._

 _-Tienes razón Mist, mira de aquel lado. –Fluttershy señalo una escalera que iba a un túnel, seguramente la entrada a ese tanque, pero se veía igual lleno de escombros. –seguro por ahí entraban para dar mantenimiento, pero debió derrumbarse como esa parte del techo, seguro por las prisas de tener esa tormenta cerca, no intentaron llegar aquí como lo hicimos nosotros._

 _-Ya sabemos la causa porque no llega el agua, lástima que no podamos reparar el daño, ya que la entrada de mantenimiento también está bloqueada. –Dijo Mist triste por la situación, pero Fluttershy no le contesto, la busco con la vista y vio que la pegaso se preparaba a lanzar una patada al escombro que cubría la compuerta. -¡Lady Fluttershy, no haga eso, no sea imprudente!_

 _-¡No soy imprudente Mist, voy a quitar lo más que pueda de esto, recuerda que la compuerta está cerrada, después tratare de liberar esa entrada para abrir la compuerta! –Respondió la pegaso, el changeling le suplicaba que no hiciera eso y que lo pensara mejor, pero la pegaso respiro muy profundamente con los ojos cerrados, entonces grito con todas sus fuerzas y muy molesta. -¡CELESTIA Y DARK DOLL SON UNOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA! –Dándole una gran coz al escombro con una fuerza casi igual a la de Apple Jack, la fuerza del impacto hace prácticamente polvo todo eso, liberando el 90 % de la compuerta._

 _-¡Lady Fluttershy, usted es la pegaso más fuerte que he visto en toda mi vida, libero la compuerta con solo una patada!_

 _-No soy tan fuerte Mist, solo aproveche que me sentía muy enojada con el par que me quito a mis hermanos… y a mi novio, solo canalice esa furia a mis piernas. –Menciono ahora triste la pegaso llorando un poco, Mist se pone enfrente de ella para consolarla. –No sufra mi lady, sé que el dolor de perder a un ser querido nunca desaparecerá, pero recuerde que sus hermanos y novio hicieron ese sacrificio para que sus seres queridos, incluyéndola, fueran felices, yo creo que a Discord le habría gustado que usted consiguiera una pareja para que tuviera una familia y fuera feliz, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-Mist… -Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy viendo directamente a Mist con una sonrisa, el changeling estaba haciendo lo mismo durante un buen momento en silencio, se estaban acercándose sin darse cuenta, cuando de repente escucharon en ruido de metal retorciéndose, voltearon a ver y notaron que la presión del agua empezaba a hacer que cediera la compuerta. -¡Mierda, le pegue tan fuerte a ese escombro que incluso dañe la compuerta, hay que irnos de aquí!_

 _-¡Tiene razón mi lady, hay volar rápidamente a la entrada del pozo, seguro con la presión que se acumuló por años el agua cubrirá todos los túneles en un santiamén! –Grito Mist muy preocupado, los dos empezaron a volar rápidamente, después se escuchó un gran tronido, la compuerta cedió descargando toda el agua, Fluttershy era más rápida a causa de la enfermedad de Mist pero no por mucho, ella no noto por volar tan rápido una roca muy filosa, lastimándose el ojo derecho. –¡Lady Fluttershy, su ojo!_

 _-¡No importa Mist, creo que es solo una herida superficial, ahora debemos llegar como sea a la salida! –Grito Fluttershy conteniendo el dolor que le daba la lastimada con el contacto del aire y tratando de no llorar, llegaron por donde habían bajado y empezaron a subir cuando se desprendió de la parte de arriba un pedazo de ladrillo, lastimando el ala izquierda de Fluttershy. -¡¿Lady Fluttershy, se encuentra bien, no se fracturo el ala?!_

 _-¡No Mist, pero se me desgarro el musculo, no podre volar, tú vuela y yo subiré por la cuerda! -Dijo Fluttershy con dolor mientras tomaba la cuerda y empezaba a subir, ya se oía el agua cerca, (¡rayos, no voy a alcanzar a su subir, voy a morir ahogada o destrozada por la fuerza del agua!) Pensó desesperada la pegaso, empezó a despedirse mentalmente de sus amigos y familiares y deseando que llegara a donde estaban Discord, Rarity, Spike y Twilight, cuando noto que empezó a subir, era Mistery Mist quien la había tomado y volando como si estuviera sano la empezó a subir a la salida. -¡Mist, por favor no, déjame, yo solo te estorbo, sálvate tú, recuerda que estas muy débil!_

 _-¡No mi lady, nunca voy a dejarla atrás, usted es muy importante para mí y el resto de habitantes de Equestria y más allá, si con mi miserable vida puedo proteger la suya habré cumplido como corcel! –Grito Mist, quien estaba respirando agitadamente y con un gran ataque de tos, pero a él no le importaba, mientras mantuviera a la yegua más importante de Equestria según su parecer segura, haría eso y más, entonces salieron del pozo y aterrizaron, entonces del pozo salió una gran cantidad de agua como si fuera un geiser, mojando todo el castillo, bajo la presión y el agua bajo, Fluttershy después de unos momentos se asomó a ver, vio que el agua ya corría más calmadamente en el fondo. -¡Mist, lo logramos, ya tenemos agua de nuevo en el pueblo!_

 _-Que… bueno mi lady… así mis hermanas y hermanos ya no tendrán… que ir tan lejos por agua. –Dijo Mist muy débilmente, Fluttershy lo noto y corrió rápidamente a su lado, pero antes de llegar el changeling se desmayó. -¡Mist, por favor no, no quiero también perderte a ti!- Dijo llorando la pegaso mientras lo sostenía entre sus cascos._

 _Pasaron unas tres semanas desde que Mistery Mist se desvaneció, a Chrisalys cuando se enteró lo que había pasado no le importo, dijo que Mist solo adelanto lo inevitable y le sugirió a la pegaso que ya lo dejara morir, pero está definitivamente no le hizo caso, ahora cuidada con más ahínco a Mist, seguía cuidando a los demás con ayuda de varios animales sin descuidarlos, pero a Mist incluso le preparo una habitación para él solo, lo limpiaba y le leía amorosamente, parecía que el changeling entendía lo que decía la pegaso ya que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa , en el anochecer del sábado de la tercera semana, Mist pudo abrir los ojos. –Ay… creo que estuve noqueado varios días… ¿Dónde henos estoy?_

 _-Estas en el castillo Mist, que bueno que ya despertaste. –Le respondió Fluttershy amorosamente llorando de alegría, ella estaba sentada a su lado derecho. -Sabía que despertarías, nunca deje de creer en ti._

 _-Lady Fluttershy… su ojo derecho… no se le quito la cicatriz. –Le dijo preocupado Mist al verle el rostro mientras la acariciaba la herida- -Pensé que no era grave._

 _-No te preocupes por esto tan pequeño Mist, como dijiste no fue tan grave, pero al atenderte solo a ti se me infecto la herida del rostro pero no el ojo, por eso me quedo la cicatriz y mi ojo está bien. –Le respondió la pegaso mientras tomaba el casco con la que la acariciaba._

 _-Lady Fluttershy, lo lamento, de no ser por mi usted tendría su bello rostro intacto._

 _-No Mist, yo lo siento, de no ser por mi tú no te habrías sobre exigido para sacarme del pozo, actué impulsivamente y sin pensar al limpiar esos escombros, de verdad debes odiarme por… -Entonces el Changeling sin pensar mucho tomo a la pegaso y le dio un gran beso en los labios, Fluttershy primero se sorprendió bastante, pero de inmediato se dejó llevar. -¿Mist, que significa esto?_

 _-Lo lamento lady Fluttershy, pero yo… creo que la amo, sé que mi raza nunca había sentido lo que estoy sintiendo, pero estoy seguro… ¡LA AMO, MI CORAZÓN CUANDO ESTA CERCA DE TI MI LINDA FLUTTERSHY SE SIENTE LIVIANO Y MUY ALEGRE, POR TI HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA QUE TE HAGA FELIZ, TE DEFENDERÍA DE CUALQUIERA, INCLUSO DE TYREK, NIGHTMARE, CELESTIA Y DOLL TODOS JUNTOS, INCLUSO TE DEFENDERÍA DE CHRISALYS COMETIENDO TRAICIÓN, YO SE QUE ALGUIEN TAN BUENA Y MARAVILLOSA COMO TU NO PODRÍA AMARME A MI, UN MONSTRUO COME SENTIMIENTOS, PERO SE LO TENIA QUE DECIR ANTES DE QUE YO…! –Entonces fue la pegaso quien lo interrumpió dándole un beso igual de apasionado que dio el, aún más largo que el primero. -… Lady Fluttershy… usted…_

 _-¡SI MI QUERIDO MISTERY MIST, YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, ME DI CUENTA QUE AMABA CON TODA MI ALMA TRES DÍAS ANTES DE ENTRAR AL POZO, RECUERDA QUE ESTUVIMOS A PUNTO DE BESARNOS ANTES DE ROMPERSE LA COMPUERTA, ERES TAN BUENO Y LEAL, TU NO ERES EL MONSTRUO QUE PIENSAS, QUIERES MUCHO A TUS HERMANOS Y A TU REINA, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE OPINE CELESTIA AHORA, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!_

 _-Pero no deberías amarme Fluttershy, aunque me duela admitirlo, yo no estaré mucho tiempo contigo. –Menciono llorando Mist, pero Fluttershy le dio otro beso. –No me importa Mistery, así sean cien años o cinco minutos, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo cualquiera que sea el tiempo, no cometeré contigo el error que tuve con Discord.-Entonces la pegaso y el changeling se empezaron a besar repetida y apasionadamente, acariciándose ambos todo el cuerpo de su pareja. -¿Fluttershy, estas segura de que quieres esto? La verdad yo no sé cómo continuar…- Dijo algo apenado Mistery, la pegaso se subió sobre él, le tomo su rostro con los cascos mientras sonreía y miraba apasionadamente. –No te preocupes amor mío, he leído muchas novelas románticas, solo sigue tu instinto y también yo te guiare Mistery, estoy segura que nunca me decepcionaras en esto. –Entonces ambos se dieron el mayor beso que ambos hayan jamás dado en su existencia, en ese momento Ángel entro, vio lo que estaba pasando y se avergonzó como nunca en su vida, entonces silenciosamente salió, cerró la puerta y puso en la chapa un letrero que decía "no molestar" yéndose a otro lado, los dos amantes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en esa tormenta de pasión._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Fluttershy se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol, se le veía muy desarreglada pero también muy satisfecha. –Wow, eso estuvo jodidamente muy bueno, debemos repetirlo lo antes posible Mistery. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción la pegaso volteando a ver a su pareja, pero este no se movía para nada, entonces Fluttershy pensó lo peor. –Mistery, mi amor… -Se dijo llorando mientras tiernamente lo movía con su casco._

 _-No su majestad, hoy no quiero entrenar, déjeme dormir un poco. –Dijo Mist todo adormilado abriendo la boca con un monto de baba, Fluttershy se espanta ya que pensó que estaba muerto, lo empujo si querer afuera de la cama. -¡Ay, pero qué demonios pasa, me caí de la cama, como carajos paso esto!_

 _-Yo… te tire de la cama mi amor, lo siento… -Respondió toda apenada y ruborizada Fluttershy, Mistery la vio, entonces puso una gran sonrisa. -¡¿Entonces no soñé eso tan maravilloso, fue verdad Fluttershy?!_

 _-¡Claro que fue cierto Mistery, cada maravilloso momento fue muy cierto! –Menciono Fluttershy volando de inmediato a lado de su pareja abrazándolo muy fuertemente. -¡Fue unas de las cosas más buenas que he hecho en la vida! ¿Pero no encuentras cansado? No quiero que te enfermes más por el esfuerzo que hicimos en la noche cielo._

 _-De hecho ahora que menciona eso mi lady. –Entonces Mist se paró, Fluttershy vio que se veía fuerte y sano, incluso no había tosido ni una vez. -¡Me siento muy bien, como nunca antes en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando nos alimentamos seguido me sentí tan ligero y fresco!_

 _-¡Increíble Mistery, de verdad creo que te curaste, no sé cómo, ven vamos a mostrarle esto a tu reina! Pero creo que antes debo arreglarme un poco. -Dijo Fluttershy parándose, se fue al baño para tomar una ducha, Mistery la siguió con una sonrisa de adolescente enamorado. –No Mistery, aunque me encantaría tomar un baño a tu lado, ahora no es el momento, tal vez en la noche mi amor._

 _-Está bien mi lady, yo me arreglare después de que usted salga._

 _-Creo entonces que yo también voy a tener que resistir la tentación de entrar contigo, espérame cariño, no tardo. –Dijo Fluttershy mientras cerraba la puerta, Mist se fue a sentar a una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación. –Me cae que ahora soy el ser más afortunado del mundo en este momento. –Se dijo a si mismo suspirando de alegría, entonces olio algo, vio en la mesa varias frutas y nueces en un platón. –Supongo que esta era la cena de mi lady Fluttershy, creo que se le olvido por nuestro… ejercicio, seguramente la comerá cuando yo entre al baño a asearme. –Se dijo Mist, volteo un rato a ver a la ventana, pero casi de inmediato volteo de nuevo a ver a la comida._

 _-¡Querido Mistery, ya termine, es tu turno de ponerte más lindo! –Menciono cantando alegremente Fluttershy saliendo del baño, entonces vio algo que no pudo creer, Mist estaba comiendo la cena que dejo anoche. -¡No puedo creerlo, ya había intentado comer esto antes pero ni siquiera pude tragarla por el sabor que tenía, pero ahora no sé porque me sabe a gloria, esto de verdad está muy bueno! –Dijo emocionado Mist, Fluttershy rápidamente fue a su lado- ¡Mistery estas comiendo frutas, se supone que lo changelings solo pueden alimentarse cuando consumen los sentimientos de amor de los otros seres mágicos!_

 _-¡Lo se mi amor, la verdad no sé qué me está pasando, debemos informarle esto a la reina Chrisalys! –Indico Mist a punto de salir, pero Fluttershy se lo impidió algo molesta, -Yo sé que esto es muy importante Mistery, pero creo que debes bañarte primero, no vas a informar de un ataque a Chrisalys._

 _-Tienes razón Fluttershy, creo que tengo que darle esta noticia lo más presentable que pueda a mi reina. –Dijo Mist dándole la razón a su novia, ya a punto de entrar al baño vio ahora que era Fluttershy quien lo seguía con una cara de gran lujuria. –Lady Fluttershy…_

 _-Lo siento Mistery, pero te advertí que era muy probable que yo hiciera eso también. -menciono la pegaso con una sonrisa burlona, tanto como ella y el changeling se rieron de esto._

 _Después de que Mist se arregló salieron de la habitación, y vieron que Ángel los esperaba afuera muy sorprendido. –Ángel, sé que se te hizo raro que no durmiera en nuestro cuarto, pero tenía que atender "asuntos" extremadamente calientes… ¡quiero decir urgentes con Mistery! –Dijo Fluttershy muy ruborizada a su mascota, Ángel puso una mueca de "si, como no", haciendo sonrojar más a la joven pareja. –Su mascota… me pone muy nervioso mi lady._

 _-A veces a mí también me pone igual Mistery, ¿pero te vi algo preocupado y sorprendido, que pasa Ángel? –Entonces el conejo señalo hacia el recibidor del castillo. -¡Creo que algo paso con algunos de tus compañeros Mistery, hay que ir a ver!_

 _-¡Te sigo Fluttershy, ojala no haya pasado algo grave! –Dijo el changeling poniéndose en marcha al lado de la pegaso, llegaron rápidamente al recibidor, vieron varias escenas muy extrañas, por un lado había tres changeling comiendo varias frutas y vegetales. -¡Estas cosas son muy ricas, tienen diferentes sabores y colores como los arcoíris! –dijo el primero viendo varia fruta que algunos animales le trajeron a Fluttershy. -Es cierto compañero, pero te recomiendo que no comas las piñas con su cascara. –Dijo uno de los changelings quien acababa de hacer eso, lastimándose la lengua, el tercero estaba corriendo como loco. -¡agua, agua, lo que me comí parece que quema por dentro! – Fluttershy vio que el pobre changeling se había comido casi entero un chile manzano o locoto, uno de los más picantes del mundo, por otro lado vieron a un changeling zángano viendo fijamente a una changeling obrera, ambos muy sonrientes. –Eres muy bonita, siempre pensé eso, no sé porque nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo, pero ahora es tan fácil._

 _-Yo también pienso que eres lindo, pero como tú algo me impedía decírtelo, pero ahora… -Entonces los dos se besaron tiernamente, entonces salieron la biblioteca otras dos changeling obreras, ambas muy molestas. -¡De verdad que eres una soberana pendeja Black Moth! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar de lado de un tipo que le quiere volar a su hermana el novio?!_

 _-¡No, la pendeja eres tu Lunarstorm, el pobre potro ha hecho lo imposible para él se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero en vez de ir con el sale con la bruja de su hermana!_

 _-¡No mames, él es HETEROSEXUAL, métetelo en tu pequeño cerebro, no puedes hacer que cambie sus preferencias nada más porque el idiota sufre, que consiga alguien que sea gay como el!_

 _-¡¿Lunarstorm. Black Moth, pero qué demonios les está pasando?! –Pregunto Mist acercándose a las dos changeling. –¡Es que Mist, la pendeja de tu hermana cree un potro debe estar con otro solo porque ha estado enamorado de él desde chico, sin impórtale que a él le gusten las yeguas! –Respondió primero Lunarstorm muy enfadada._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _-¡Lo ves idiota, nuestro hermano me apoya en esto, él ha sufrido mucho, merece estar con su verdadero amor! –Continúo hablando poniendo una pose de enamorada Black Moth, al corcel changeling le dio por primera vez en su vida un gran tic. -¡¿Pero de que mierda me están hablando?! ¡No entiendo nada en lo absoluto!_

 _-Están… hablando de una novela romántica Mistery. –Dijo Fluttershy metiéndose en la discusión. –por lo que comentan deben estar en el cuarto volumen de los seis que tiene esa serie._

 _-¡Imposible! ¡¿Están discutiendo como perros y gatos, por una estúpida novela?!_

 _-¡NO ES ESTÚPIDA MIST! –Gritaron molestas las dos changeling al unísono, espantando a Mist. -¡Tú no nos puedes criticar, ya que no tienes ni un gramo de romanticismo en ti!_

 _-¡Pero de verdad no entiendo porque discuten un tema tan trivial!... –Entonces Mist se dio cuenta de algo. -¡Ustedes están discutiendo gritando e insultándose, cuando normalmente ni siquiera hablan, a lo mucho gruñían, se supone que ustedes estaban conectadas en la mente colectiva de la colmena, como a la mayoría de nosotros!_

 _-¿Mente colectiva, podrías explicarme eso querido Mistery? –Pregunto Fluttershy acariciando con su cabeza su novio, apenándolo. –Pues verás Fluttershy, Se trata de una mente o consciencia que se extiende a lo largo de varios individuos. Una raza dotada de una mente colmena es una raza en la que el individuo no cuenta. Los diferentes "individuos" son seres carentes de voluntad o pensamientos propios y que son, por lo tanto, totalmente prescindibles dentro del conjunto, a menudo la mente colmena tiene un individuo principal, la reina, que es quien dirige al resto de los individuos._

 _-¡Eso es horrible, entonces_ _Chrisalys controla a sus súbditos como marionetas! –Menciono molesta Fluttershy, pero vio a su novio, el definitivamente no caía en esa descripción. –Pero Mistery, tú te comportabas individualmente incluso antes de esto._

 _-Es que a algunos soldados especiales podemos desarrollar conciencia, le ayudamos a la reina Chrisalys para controlar, digamos "drones", sé que es un término horrible para describir a mis hermanos, pero ahora todos… se comportan individualmente con su propia y única conciencia._

 _-¿Qué te parece? Tienes razón Mist, la poca conciencia que teníamos la usábamos solo para leer, pero hoy hable comentando la novela… ¡Hoy pude hablar dando mi opinión, que bien se siente que pueda decir mis pensamientos más profundos, aunque a esta idiota de Black Moth no tenga la capacidad cerebral de entender mi punto!_

 _-¡No Lunarstorm, tú eres la que no piensa bien con nuevo y pequeño cerebro!... espera un segundo, ¿Fluttershy es tu novia Mist? –Le cuestiono Black Moth a su hermano por como ellos dos se trataban, Lunarstorm puso ahora ella una pose romántica. –Ay ternurita, dos amantes que se enamoran contra el deseo de sus familias, es como Potromeo y Fillyeta, espero que ustedes dos no se envenenen entre sí._

 _-¡Si soy la novia de su hermano chicas! –Dijo alegre y extrovertidamente Fluttershy, Mist estaba sin palabras. –Pero no creo que sea como esa obra de teatro, no siento que les desagrade a ustedes, y yo no tengo familia, permítanme presentarme como se debe, soy Fluttershy y voy muy en serio con mi relación con Mistery, es un placer conocer a sus hermanas._

 _-El placer es nuestro lady Fluttershy, yo soy Lunarstorm._

 _-Y yo soy Black Moth, es un honor conocerte, y gracias por darnos agua y cuidar a nuestro hermano cuando estaba en coma, a mí y seguramente a mi hermana hubiéramos querido ayudarte… pero a pesar de querer en el fondo, no podíamos, algo en nuestras cabezas no nos lo permitía._

 _-No hay problema chicas, sé que ahora ustedes se cuidaran entre sí a pesar de sus diferencias, me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre su lindo hermano. –Menciono Fluttershy poniendo una sonrisa irónica viendo a Mist, preocupando al corcel. –Pero ahora debemos hablar con la reina Chrisalys su hermano y yo, ¿saben dónde se encuentra?_

 _-Nuestra madre está en el balcón de la torre norte "cuñada", desde que Celestia levanto el sol. –Indico Lunarstorm señalando hacia donde debía ir, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy, Mist y sus hermanas son descendientes directos de Chrisalys. –Gracias Luni, ven Mistery se nos hace tarde. –Ordeno dulcemente la pegaso poniéndose en marcha._

 _-Si… claro mi amor. –Dijo Mistery todavía shockeado por lo que acaba de ver y oír, al alejarse de sus hermanas estas empezaron a pelear de nuevo por la misma estupidez. -Bienvenido al mundo de los hermanos Mistery, ahora tú vas a ser el árbitro en sus peleas absurdas. –Dijo Fluttershy burlándose de su novio, este bufo resignado. –Supongo que es una de las maravillas de tener pensamientos diferentes a los demás mi lady._

 _Fluttershy y Mistery Mist llegaron a donde se encontraba Chrisalys, ella estaba viendo a varios changelings comportándose todos individualmente. –Su majestad, lady Fluttershy y yo hemos venido a…_

 _-Ustedes dos hicieron esto. –Dijo Chrisalys muy tranquila y cortésmente sin voltear a ver a la pareja._

 _-¿Qué nosotros hicimos esto? no comprendo su alteza. –Pregunto Mist algo confundido por cómo le hablo Chrisalys, esta los volteo a ver, estaba llorando de alegría con una sonrisa. –Ustedes con su amor sincero y hermoso rompieron ese ciclo de muerte que teníamos los changeling con los ponys, aun necesitamos alimentarnos de sentimientos de amor… pero ahora lo hacemos como los ponys, dándolo y recibiéndolo, gracias a ti Fluttershy, Mist pudo aprender a hacer eso, y como todos mis súbditos compartimos un lazo mental, todos lo aprendieron, incluso yo, ahora sé que lo que hice antes estuvo mal, los únicos sentimientos que conocía eran el odio y el rencor, pero dentro de mí al igual que Lunarstorm y Black Moth quería que todos fuéramos como Mist, pero algo en mi cabeza lo impedía como si fuera un gran muro, pero tu mi linda y dulce pegaso con tu amabilidad rompiste ese muro… ¡Gracias, gracias! –Menciono Chrisalys mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Fluttershy llorando, la pegaso la abrazo igual. –No me tienes que agradecer nada amiga Chrisalys, yo solo fui sincera con los sentimientos que tengo con Mistery, lo amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma._

 _-Yo también te amo igual lady Fluttershy. –Dijo Mist acercándose a su novia, la pegaso suelta a Chrisalys y va rápidamente a él, dándose un beso corto pero muy dulce. –Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca._

 _-Igual yo mi amor. -Menciono Fluttershy mientras se recargaba sobre Mistery. –Pero creo que ahora debemos buscar más comida, ya que parece que todos tus compañeros ya pueden digerirla, si mal no recuerdo en el almanaque que leí, los ponys que vivían aquí tenían sembradíos en lo alto de la montaña de atrás ya que me parece que hay un pequeño lago que alimenta al oasis, y tratar de sembrar algo aquí mismo también para alimentar a los que están invernando, seguro despertaran con mucha hambre._

 _-Tiene razón mi lady, ¿Reina Chrisalys, me permite organizar una expedición al lado de lady Fluttershy para buscar víveres donde menciono ella? No creo que seamos bien recibidos en Equestria ahora._

 _-No necesitas mi permiso para eso Mist, adelante pueden hacerlo, yo me quedare para revisar a nuestros compañeros que están invernando para averiguar si tienen alguna mejoría. –dijo humildemente la reina, Mist y Fluttershy le hicieron una reverencia y ella hizo lo mismo con ellos, después la pareja bajo volando al patio, Mist grito que se acercaran los que querían ir a una misión de búsqueda de alimentos, varios lo hicieron incluyendo a sus hermanas cercanas, tanto el cómo Fluttershy empezaron a dar los pormenores de la misión muy precisamente. –Estos dos tienen un gran don de liderato, creo que es hora de otro cambio. –Se dijo así misma Chrisalys mientras sonreía, tres meses después hubo una ceremonia doble con todos los changelings ya despiertos y sanos, la boda de Mistery Mist con Fluttershy y la coronación de ambos como reyes de los changeling abdicando Chrisalys a su favor, los recién casados no podían estar más felices, ambos se tocaron la cabeza mientras veían sonriendo el vientre de la pegaso, que estaba ya un poco abultado._

-¿Fluttershy, en que estás pensando? -Pregunto extrañada Skyshadow, la pegaso tenía un buen rato en silencio mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados. –¡Fluttershy, respóndeme!

-Solo estaba pensando en algo muy bello que me paso a mí y a mis súbditos Skyli. –Respondió tranquilamente la pegaso mientras abría los ojos viendo a su teniente. –Recordaba eso ya que siento que muy pronto voy a tener una alegría muy grande como aquella vez, y seguramente tú también compartirás eso conmigo.

-¿Su ascenso como gobernante de Equestria?

-Tal vez… -Respondió volteando a ver al techo la pegaso. -¿Skyli podrías llevar a Illusion y a Ying al comedor de la cocina para que cenen ustedes?, Brave me dijo que quería hablar conmigo a solas, ella las alcanzara en unos minutos.

-Está bien su alteza, ¡Pequeñas, ya escucharon a la reina, dejen de jugar con sus animales y vamos al comedor! –Ordeno Skyshadow a las potrillas. –Ay que mal, no te preocupes Terragator, volveré a jugar contigo otro día. –Menciono Ying acariciando al rockodillo. –Está bien Skyshadow, ya me desquitare de esta cosa después. –Menciono Illusion toda sucia y desarreglada por perseguir a la hurón, quien estaba igual de sucia que la unicornio. –Creo que debes limpiarte un poco antes de comer Illusion. –Sugirió Fluttershy a la unicornio cuando paso a su lado. –Sí, ya lo sé, no soy tan tonta pende… Fluttershy. –Respondió algo molesta Illusion, Skyshadow, Ying y Brave se burlaron de ella, Illusion solo bufo y puso una mueca de fastidio, entonces las tres salieron del domo, dejando a Fluttershy y Brave Arrow viéndose en silencio mientras que la potrilla abrazaba a su perro, después de unos minutos la pegaso hablo. –Ok, creo que ellas tres ya están lejos para no escucharnos, ¿de qué querías hablarme Brave?

-¡Es que ya estoy harta de este pinche teatrito que estamos haciendo… mamá! –Dijo muy molesta la changeling. -¡Este plan que se idearon tú y mi papá lo considero muy estúpido, tengo que llamarlos por su nombre o títulos y no me gusta, además Ying e Illusion te insultan muy feo y no puedo defenderte, y no las culpo por cómo te comportas!

-¿Y crees que a mí me gusta comportarme como una loca esquizofrénica bipolar hija? –Dijo triste Fluttershy. -Me odie mucho a mí misma cuando lastime a mis hermanas y hermano en Ponyville, pero de verdad tenía que parecer real para engañar al hijo de puta de Doll, igual tuve que comportarme así con Discord y las princesas y cuando me comunique con los demás elementos para mostrar que sus niñas estaban bien.

-Debiste haber eliminado al tipo ese cuando entraron en esa cueva, mi abuelita lo habría hecho sin dudar. –Menciono Brave volteando a ver a otro lado, Fluttershy la acaricio la melena para calmarla. –Sé que eso parece lo más lógico hija, pero en ese momento no tenía los medios para derrotarlo, pero gracias a la mejora que le hizo Skyli a mi naginata, ahora sí podre eliminarlo de la faz de Equestria, ahora solo te pido que sigamos con el plan, necesito que ayudes a tu prima a despertar a su verdadero yo.

-¿Porque Skyli no te recuerda mamá? Al parecer ella te quería mucho.

-El maldito de Dark Doll me parece que le hizo algo a su cabeza y corazón Brave, al alejarla de su aura oscura parece ser que empezó a recordar, espero que me perdone por no haber estado con ella cuando más me necesito.

-No fue tu culpa mami, cuando murieron mis tíos tú estabas defendiendo el reino de esos rebeldes de porquería que querían volver a comer sentimientos cuando no tenían que hacerlo.

-Me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas del pasado hija, pero no sé si al hacerlo cambien también las cosas buenas que pasaron, ahora ve a cenar y sigue haciendo tu gran papel de actuación hija.

-Bien. –Dijo con una mueca de fastidio Brave. -¿Puedo llevarme a Shang a mi habitación mami?

-Hasta ya le pusiste nombre al cachorrito hija, ok puedes llevártelo, dije a Devil Candy que te muestre donde están las camitas para que te lleves una para que Shang duerma ahí.

-¡Gracias mami… quero decir su alteza Fluttershy! –Dijo la pequeña saliendo rápidamente del domo, Fluttershy salió calmada de él y vio a las estrellas. –Me pagaras con intereses lo que le hiciste a mi angelito Dark Doll, porque a diferencia de Celestia… a ti nunca te voy a perdonar.


	25. Atrapados

**Capítulo 25.**

 **Atrapados.**

Alrededor de la una de la madrugada del tercer día de su viaje, Lighting pudo divisar un oasis con sus binoculares. –Ven a mirar esto Twilight, creo que es el oasis Golden Palm, pero necesito que lo confirmes. -Menciono el capitán a la princesa, ella levito los binoculares hacia ella y empezó a ver. –Me parece que tienes razón LJ, déjame ver mis cartas estelares… ¡Si, definitivamente es el oasis que buscamos!

-¡Perfecto, es hora de un ataque aéreo nocturno! –Dijo Rainbow a punto de despegar, Apple Bloom la agarra con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo. -¡Rainbow Dash no seas tan imprudente, aquí ya debe haber vigilancia de muchos de esos bichos, si vas te verán y reconocerán de inmediato, piensa con la cabeza, eres líder de escuadrón, demuéstralo!

-Lo siento Bloomie, pero tengo los pensamientos muy revueltos, quiero desquitarme y al mismo tiempo ayudar a Fluttershy y hacer las dos cosas lo antes posible sin pensar bien los movimientos que debemos tomar. -Menciono Rainbow mientras se calmaba. -¡Shh, escóndanse detrás de esa duna en su sombra, oigo que vienen volando dos insectos! –Dijo Rarity, los elementos siguieron la sugerencia y se escondieron, vieron a dos yeguas changeling haciendo un rondín. –Pobre Brave, estaba haciendo el coraje de su vida, de verdad ella se siente muy mal haciendo esto Black Moth.

-Yo lo vi también eso Lunarstorm, ayer que me fue a visitar a mi casa para que le ayudara con el arco me lo comento, pero debemos seguir el plan aunque a todos nos parezca absurdo, es la única manera de que ese infeliz baje la guardia y lo tengamos a tiro. –Entonces las dos hermanas bajaron exactamente enfrente de la duna donde estaban los ponys escondidos, Twilight hizo señas para que todos se mantuvieran calmados y en silencio, levito un espejo para ver que hacían las dos changeling y noto ya al verlas que ambas ya tenían sobre sus cabezas melenas con diferentes cortes, la de Lunarstorm era corta y lacia y la Black Moth era ondulada con dos coletas con un moño cada una. –Me desagrada el turno nocturno hermana, de verdad no me gusta el frio.

-¿Entonces prefieres cocinarte en tu jugo en el día Black Moth? De verdad tu cerebro no funciona bien hermana.

-Ja, ja, que chistosa eres Luni, pero ya en serio, necesito que me revises los ojos, antes de cubrirme con mi membrana nictitante* creo que metió algo en cada ojo.

 ** _*_** **_Membrana nictitante es una característica fisiológica propia de ciertos animales; se trata de una telilla o párpado accesorio transparente o translúcido que puede cerrarse para proteger al globo ocular y para humectar por debajo de los párpados principales, mientras se mantiene la visibilidad, como por ejemplo los camellos en el desierto._**

-¿Otra vez? Ay hermana, o eres muy distraída con esto o tienes muy mala suerte, a ver súbela mientras que te reviso el ojo, yo también voy a tener que levantarla para revisarte mejor, lo bueno que hoy es una noche con casi nada de viento. –Entonces Black Moth retrajo lo que los ponys creían que eran sus ojos azules sin iris ni pupila, dejando ver que detrás de este parpado que sus ojos eran como los de los ponys, en el caso de Black Moth eran grises oscuros y los de Lunarstorm eran verde mar, dejando a los elementos incrédulos al ver eso. –Si tienes algo en los ojos Moth, deja te pongo unas gotas para limpiártelos. –Lunarstorm levito un gotero, le puso dos gotas en cada ojo de su hermana, ella pestaño algunas veces para limpiarse los ojos. –Gracias hermana, ya no tengo la molestia. –Menciono Agradecida Black Moth bajando sus membranas nictitantes de nuevo.

-No hay de que hermana, pero trata de ser más cuidadosa, imagina que a Mist le pasara lo que a ti, el pobre ya tiene que usar lentes de contacto de por sí, si fuera tan descuidado como tú tendría sus ojos verde oscuro muy lastimados. –Dijo Lunarstorm mientras hacía lo mismo con su membrana, ya estaban a punto de levantar el vuelo de nuevo cuando escucharon algo, a Apple Jack se le cayeron varias manzanas de su alforja ya que esta se rompió, chocándose entre todas haciendo ruido. -¡¿Escuchaste eso Moth?!

-¡Claro que escuche Luni, hay alguien detrás de esa duna! –Menciono molesta Black Moth levitando una ballesta, Lunarstorm lanzo una señal con su cuerno y levitando también una maza de cadena. -¡Salgan de ahí intrusos, o nosotras las vamos a hacer carne molida!

-¡Rayos, ahí va nuestro factor sorpresa! –Dijo Lighting lanzándose sobre Lunarstorm, ella se sorprende al ver al capitán de Ponyville ya completamente recuperado, el corcel aprovecha ese titubeo para golpearla con la funda de su espada derribándola, Black Moth entonces le dispara con su ballesta cinco flechas seguidas contra el corcel, pero Rainbow las derriba gracias a su velocidad, ya estaba preparando otro tanda de flechas cuando Rarity le quito su arma con su magia, Apple Jack la golpea directamente noqueándola. -¡Moth, resiste! –Dijo muy preocupada y enojada Lunarstorm mientras se preparaba con su maza para golpear a Apple Jack, pero Apple Bloom sale de detrás de su hermana dándole un golpe al arma de la changeling rompiéndola, esta se asustó y se paró en seco, aprovechando Twilight para dormirla con su hechizo.

-¡Mierda, todavía no habíamos llegado al oasis y ya nos descubrieron, al que ir hacia la cuevas que vimos atrás para evitar que…! –No a completó su frase Twilight cuando varias lanzas se clavaron enfrente de todos, una gran horda de changelings ya estaban sobre ellos. -¡Carajo!

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa? –Dijo Fluttershy vestida con su bata favorita seguida de Mistery Mist con una bata blanca de detrás de sus tropas. -Estaba en una reunión muy importante con Mist en este preciso… ¡¿Ustedes seis desgraciados que chingaos hacen aquí?!

-¡Me lleva, la maldita loca ya nos vio también! –Menciono Lighting a punto de desenvainar su espada para atacar, Fluttershy recibió su arma de Mist quien tuvo la precaución de traerla. -¡Por lo que me parece quieres otra lección idiota, por mi está bien, tratare de dejarte la misma cicatriz en todas tus patas para que estés uniforme!

-¡Entonces te regresare el favor marcándote el otro ojo bastarda traidora! –Grito Lighting a punto de lanzarse ambos uno sobre la otra, Apple Bloom lo abraza para evitarlo. -¡No Lighting, piensa calmadamente, aunque ahora seamos seis elementos, Fluttershy tiene superioridad numérica, seguro nos mataría a todos por eso!

-Rayos. –Dijo Lighting muy frustrado ya que su amiga tenía razón sentándose. -(¡Mierda, porque tenían que venir Twilight!) Me sorprende que estés aquí princesita traidora, por lo menos no se te pego la cobardía de Celestia. –Dijo malvadamente Fluttershy pero en su interior estaba muy preocupada. -¡¿Traidora, yo?! ¡¿Qué no te mordiste la lengua Fluttershy?!

-¡Claro que te dije traidora Sparkle, sabias los sentimientos que tenía con Discord, y tú ahora tienes una relación con el!

-¡Tú no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas para reclamarme nada maniática, YO AMO CON TODA MI ALMA, MENTE, CUERPO Y CORAZÓN A MI DULCE DISCORD, PERO TU AHORA NO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO FLUTTERSHY!

-(Claro que lo se Twi, es lo mismo que siento yo con mi querido Mistery) ¡Hablas muchas tonterías sentimentales princesita, por lo que veo no van a cumplir mis demandas, ya que ustedes están aquí! ¡¿O vienes a darme tu respuesta en persona?!

-¡Ya sabes la respuesta desgraciada! –Grito Rainbow mientras se ponía enfrente de Fluttershy sin ni un tipo de cuidado. -¡Nunca obtendrás Equestria traidora!

-Ya veo, creo que tendré que negociar directamente con Celestia o atacar con el apoyo de lord Doll, comandante Mist, lleve a los elementos presentes a sus nuevos aposentos, mañana hablare con ellos más tranquilamente, ya es muy tarde. –Ordeno Fluttershy mientras volaba de regreso a su castillo. –Y otra cosa tontos, llámenme Reina Fluttershy, o su alteza o majestad, deben tener respeto a mi título ignorantes.

-¡Nosotros te llamaremos como se nos pegue la gana traidora hija de la gran puta, me las pagaras lo que le hiciste a Lighting, a Rainbow, a mi hermana, a Ying y a Illusion perra! ¡¿Me escuchaste bien su "bajestad"?! -Grito colérica Apple Jack a punto de lanzarse ella también sobre la pegaso, ahora es LJ quien lo evita. –No Apple Jack, ahora tenemos mucha desventaja, ya pensaremos una solución, pero ahora debemos estar tranquilos.

-Está bien Jolt, ya nos desquitaremos de esta ingrata. –Dijo más tranquila la vaquera, pero viendo a la pegaso que se retiraba con una gran furia y coraje, como la veían el resto… con excepción de Apple Bloom, quien la veía muy confundida, Fluttershy no cambio su rostro siniestro pero por dentro estaba sufriendo horriblemente (perdónenme hermanos, pero necesito hacer esto, merezco todo su desprecio, lo siento, lo siento)

-Muy bien "invitados", no sé cómo averiguaron nuestra localización, pero eso ya no me importa, entreguen todas sus armas y demás pertenencias si es que no quieren que mis tropas y yo se las quitemos de una manera muy violenta. –Indico Mist poniéndose enfrente de Twilight. –Maldición. –Dijo Twilight quitándose sus alforjas y entregando todos sus mapas y libros. –Qué mala suerte, si no fuera por mí, nosotros los habríamos sorprendido –Dijo deprimida Apple Jack entregando su alforja rota, ella igual que Apple Bloom solo llevaba comida y agua. –No es tu culpa AJ, a cualquiera de nosotros le habría pasado ese accidente. –Indico Rainbow entregando sus cosas y la tienda de campaña. –Ten mucho cuidado salvaje, traigo gemas y tejidos muy finos en mi alforja de seda. –Dijo altaneramente Rarity dando su alforja, (ya veo de donde saco mi esposa su gusto por la seda, su amiga le enseño) pensó Mist al ver esa alforja. –Solo tuvieron suerte bicho y lo sabes, pero su suerte se les acabara en algún momento infeliz. –Menciono Lighting entregando su espada y abrió su alforja y empezó a sacar de quien sabe dónde un montón de armas de diferentes tipos, cuchillos, kunais, agujas, mazos, escudos, lanzas, etcétera, al final saco una pequeña navaja suiza. –Eso es todo Mist, ¡ah, se me olvidaba esto! –entonces de su crin saco otra pequeña navaja, espantando no solo a Mist, si no a sus compañeros también. -¡¿Cómo henos metiste tantas armas en esa pequeña alforja?! –Pregunto Mist confundido y tragando saliva. –Es un truco que me enseño Pinkie Pie Mist, por eso no puedo explicarlo.

-Creo… que me conformare con esa respuesta, ahora síganme finos invitados, la reina preparo unos aposentos muy especiales si tenía visitas suyas. –Ordeno siniestramente Mist, los elementos eran escoltados por la gran horda, solo cuatro se quedaron atrás para recoger a Lunarstorm y a Black Moth quienes seguían inconscientes. –Esto es de verdad muy raro, me parece que todos estos bichos se preocupan de verdad por sus compañeras que noqueamos, y estoy segura que antes no era así. –Dijo en voz baja Apple Bloom al ver eso.

-Illusion despierta. -Dijo Ying en voz baja moviendo a su amiga. –Despierta por favor Ilu.

-(bostezo)… Ying amiga, (bostezo), son casi las 2 de la madrugada. ¿Qué te pasa, estás enferma, te duele algo?

-No amiga, estoy bien, pero hace un rato duplicaron a nuestros guardias, ahora hay treinta seis zánganos vigilándonos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero en qué piensa esa loca poniéndonos tantos guardias, ni que fuéramos demonios de otra dimensión!

-Illusion no hables tan alto.

-Lo siento Ying, es que me asuste por lo que me dijiste.

-No te preocupes, no te oyeron, pero creo que se porque lo hicieron, sígueme, vamos a ver a una de las ventanas, trata de no hacer ruido en lo absoluto.

-¿Pero esos moscos no se darán cuenta de que estamos despiertas viendo hacia fuera?

-No lo creo, ya que ellos están mirando lo que te quiero mostrar. –Dijo Ying, ambas potrancas fueron a la ventana sigilosamente, dejaron sus ojos al ras de la ventana, efectivamente los soldados estaban más interesados por lo que estaba pasando afuera, Mist guiaba a los elementos capturados a través del patio, Illusion ya iba a gritar a las Apple para pedir ayuda, pero Ying le tapó la boca con su garra. –Ahora no Illusion, a ellos también los aprehendieron, ven vamos a comentar esto no aquí, en la cama estaremos más lejos de cualquier guardia. –Illusion asintió y fueron a la cama. –Ying, son tu mamá, las hermanas Apple, tu tía, Rainbow y el capitán protector, seguramente venían a rescatarnos, pero debió haberlos descubierto culo de mariposa. –Dijo muy nerviosa pero con voz baja Illusion. –Lo se amiga, pero no te preocupes, sabes que las más veteranas ya han estado capturadas antes y han salido con bien, Apple Bloom es muy ruda y LJ es un soldado muy experimentado a pesar de su edad, cuando tengan la oportunidad nos libelaran pateándole el trasero a Fluttershy.

-Tienes razón amiga, pero te voy a decir algo, es algo que me esta rondado la cabeza desde hace algunos días.

-¿Qué Ilu?

-No sé, siento que Skyshadow sufre mucho, y… que Fluttershy solo quiere ayudarla, a ella no le interesa conquistar Equestria.

-¿Estas segura amiga? Has visto cómo se comporta la loca esa y como lastimo a mis tíos.

-Sé que suena a una locura, pero creo que intenta engañar a alguien, no sé a quién. –Le dijo a Ying Illusion su presentimiento, confundió a la joven princesa. –Ahora mejor tratemos de dormir, mañana si tenemos suerte veremos a los elementos.

-Está bien Illusion, por ahora durmamos algo. –Menciono Ying subiendo a la litera de arriba, las dos jóvenes amigas se pudieron dormir a pesar de lo que habían visto.

-Bienvenidos al palacio de su majestad signos de la luz, seguramente su estancia será larga. –Dijo con una mueca de burla Mist volteando a ver a los elementos. –Eso lo veremos lambiscón de porquería. –Respondió molesto Lighting poniéndose entre él y las demás. –Lighting tranquilo, no es necesario que trates de protegernos, si quisieran lastimarnos o matarnos, ya lo habrían hecho.

-Eres tan inteligente como me conto su majestad princesa, tienes razón, en este momento nos sirven más vivos que muertos.

-No sé lo que están planeando señor, pero mi esposo y mi cuñado tomaran represalias contra usted y la loca puta de su líder. –Menciono Rarity muy molesta, iba a continuar a expresar lo que sentía en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien en el palacio estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, una pesadilla con el mismo tipo de energía que tuvieron Lighting y los demás. –No… niños no… es cruel… por favor no... –Decía llorando dormida Skyshadow, no se había dado cuenta que habían capturado a varios elementos. -¿Qué Rarity, te quedaste sin insultos infantiles?

-Cierra el hocico Mist. –Dijo Rarity pensando más en ayudar a quien estaba sufriendo, todavía no notaba que era la heraldo de Doll quien sufría. –De verdad no los entiendo ponys, primero me están insultando pero de inmediato se callan ignorándome, y dicen que Fluttershy es bipolar. –Se quejaba Mist cuando oyeron que alguien bajaba las escaleras, era Brave Arrow, bajaba medio adormilada diciendo algo, paso enfrente de todos sin notarlo, entro en la cocina, después de unos momentos salió levitando un vaso con leche y una pequeña jarra de agua. –lechita, agüita. –decía todavía adormilada, paso de nuevo enfrente de los elementos y de Mist, pero ahora en lugar de seguir de frente se paró enfrente de ellos, volteo con los ojos entrecerrados medio dormida. –¿Quiénes son estos ponys papi, mi mami sabe que tienes invitados? –Al decir esto la niña Mist palideció y sudo muy frio, la pequeña con su sinceridad característica podría descubrirlos. -¡Brave Arrow., estas soñando, sabes que no soy tu padre, deja de soñar niña boba! (¡Perdona hijita, te daré el arco que querías después de esta idiotez!)

-¿Qué? –Dijo la pequeña despertándose completamente, entonces reconoció a los elementos espantándose. –(¡Mierda, casi la regué!) ¡Lo siento… comandante Mist, es que estaba medio dormida, no sabía que usted y… la reina Fluttershy habían capturado a seis signos! –(¿Pero qué le pasa a esta niña? parece que le cuesta mucho trabajo mencionar los nombres de estos dos ojetes, y también toma leche) pensó Apple Jack viendo como reacciono la pequeña changeling. –Debes fijarte en las cosas mocosa, piensa en que eres una de las zánganos elite de su majestad, recuerda que no debes mostrar nunca debilidad, ve a tu alcoba, y duérmete –Le dijo Mist a su hija muy toscamente, en ese momento se le acerca y le dijo algo en voz baja. –Discúlpame por haberte dicho algo tan feo hija, pero debemos seguir actuando, ahora más que antes. –Después volvió a subir la voz. –Recuerda las ordenes que te acabo de dar Brave Arrow, no deben saberlo los invitados de su majestad.

-¡Esta bien, recordare todo lo que me dijo… comandante Mistery, me retiro a mis aposentos, que pase usted y sus invitados una buena noche! –Menciono la potranca yéndose rápidamente volando, Apple Jack estaba pensando en lo que acaba de ver extrañándose, lo demás estaban confundidos al ver una changeling tan joven y que tuviera esa forma.

–Brave Arrow es parte de una nueva generación de soldados elite, pronto habrá cientos como ella, listos para atacar a Equestria y a sus aliados, ustedes tuvieron el honor de verla en persona. –Menciono Mist mientras hacía que los prisioneros lo siguieran al primer piso, entro en un salón que casi ocupaba todo el piso. –Muy bien mis finos invitados, este es su "hábitat" hay 10 habitaciones individuales, cada una con una cama matrimonial, esta sellada contra hechizos de comunicación y tele transportación, no está por demás decir que cuenta con un sistema de vigilancia avanzado, nos veremos mañana cuando su majestad los reciba en su audiencia, buenas noches. –Se despidió Mist cerrando la puerta, al hacerlo esta brillo intensamente, rápidamente Twilight la fue a escanear. –Esta puerta tiene un sello mágico muy avanzado, nos costaría mucho trabajo y tiempo a mí y a Rarity quitarle el sello, además como dijo Mist, hay hechizos de vigilancia en todo el lugar.

-Por lo menos Fluttershy no nos arrojó a un encierro horrible y deprimente como lo hicieron algunos de nuestros rivales anteriores. –Menciono Rarity dándose cuenta que el salón era hermoso, algo que los demás obviamente no notaron. -Por lo menos conserva algo de clase y consideración.

-Aun así una jaula es una jaula, aunque sea de oro o de piedra Rarity. –Comento Lighting analizando su encierro. -Por lo que me parece todas las ventanas y la puerta están fuertemente vigiladas por muchos insectos, Fluttershy no ha dejado nada a la suerte, nos costara mucho trabajo poderla derribar.

-Tal vez ya no tengamos nuestras cosas y el pequeño arsenal que traías Lighting, pero todos nosotros juntos somos muy capaces de poder derrotarla. –Dijo Rainbow mientras aterrizaba después de revisar todas las habitaciones rápidamente, solo para confirmar lo que dijo Lighting antes. -Solo necesitamos analizar cuidadosamente la situación para sorprenderla cuando menos lo espere, ¿Verdad Apple Jack? –Pregunto la pegaso a su mejor amiga, pero vio que ella y su hermana estaban completamente perdidas en sus pensamientos. -¿Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, se encuentran bien?

-Ah… si Rainbow estamos bien terroncito, pero me quede pensando en esa niña Brave, me parece que está haciendo algo que no le gusta nada, incluso me recuerda a alguien por eso, pero no defino a quien.

-Y yo me quede pensando en cómo esos changeling se ayudaron entre sí, es como si de verdad se interesaran, como si de verdad… se quisieran. –Dijo Apple Bloom aun pensando en eso. –Además ahora que vi a Fluttershy junto con Mist note que ellos, son… cercanos.

-Qué bien, la loca tiene por lo menos un amante changeling, y a mí me reclamo por mi relación con Discord. –Menciono Twilight rodando los ojos frustrada y molesta. –No Twilight, no son amantes, estoy casi segura… que se aman de verdad con toda su alma. –Indico Apple Bloom sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. –Sé que es una locura, pero de verdad siento eso con ellos hermanas y hermano.

-Creo que será mejor tomarnos nuestro tiempo amigas, para investigar lo que han mencionado las hermanas Apple, y creo que también Rarity presintió algo, ya que la vi que estaba analizando algo cuando discutía con Mist. –Dijo Lighting analizando los últimos eventos, la unicornio blanca le dio la razón. –De verdad te fijas en los detalles LJ, tienes razón querido, alguien aquí sufre del mismo tipo de pesadillas que todos ustedes sufrieron, además aprecio que dos auras sufren por eso, pero ellos ya no pueden intervenir porque... ya no existen en este plano.

-¿Fan-fan-fantasmas? –Pregunto temblando Rainbow sudando frio. –Por favor Rainbow, los fantasmas no existen. –Dijo algo frustrado Lighting mirando al techo. –Lo siento Lighting, pero lo que dijo Rainbow puede ser verdad, los fantasmas si existen, me lo enseño mi maestro a los cuatro que desaparecimos. –Dijo Rarity mientras se arreglaba la melena tranquilamente, asustando a Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, Lighting y a Rainbow. –Son almas en pena que no pueden descansar hasta que no resuelvan sus asuntos pendientes.

-S-s-súper, ahora ya no sabré que pensar cuando me relaten un cuento de espantos. –Dijo Lighting temblando con una sonrisa patética.

-No te preocupes Lighting, los fantasmas son por lo regular almas que no desean hacer daño a nadie, la menoría son como los onryos que si son vengativos, por ahora no te preocupes por eso, como dijiste tenemos que ganar tiempo para investigar todo esto, así que sugiero irnos a dormir, mañana ganaremos tiempo cuando veamos a Fluttershy. –Indico la princesa de la amistad, el equipo obedeció a Twilight yéndose a dormir cada uno a habitaciones diferentes.

Fluttershy estaba en su habitación furiosa, no esperaba que sus amigos encontraran en donde estaba tan pronto, mucho menos que fueran ahí. -¡Maldición, esto complica mucho mi plan, si el infeliz de Doll descubre que mis amigos están aquí, no sé de qué sea capaz! -Se dijo muy preocupada trotando de un lado a otro, en eso entra Mist a la habitación. –Fluttershy, los elementos están ya en el salón de invitados, como ordenaste nuestros mejores hechiceros pusieron el hechizo de defensa más fuerte que podían invocar.

-Gracias Mistery, ¿hubo algún problema cuando los traías?

-Hubo un detalle, Brave se levantó medio dormida para buscar agua y leche, cuando iba de regreso a su cuarto… me llamo papi.

-¿Twilight y lo demás sospecharon algo cuando lo menciono?

-No, pude manejar la situación para que pensaran que estaba nuestra hija soñando medio dormida, ella se despertó y se dio cuenta retomando su papel.

-Qué bien que Apple Jack estaba muy molesta contra mí, sino se habría dado cuenta que Brave mentía. –Dijo Fluttershy con algunas lágrimas, Mistery se empezó a acercar a su esposa, cuando esta se lanzó sobre el ya llorando afligidamente. -¡Mistery mi amor, abrázame, soy un monstruo como dicen mis amigas, no merezco perdón!

-No digas eso mi lady, tú eres la más maravillosa pony, desde que te conocí no has cambiado nada.

-¡Eso no es cierto, ahora hago cosas que mi antiguo yo consideraría nefastas, como lastimar a mis amigos, obligar a inocentes como mi pequeña arquera a mentir, y separar a dos buenas pequeñas de sus nobles madres!

-Eso es mentira mi amor, tu comprenderías que haces estas cosas para beneficio de tus súbditos, aunque parezcan horribles tenías que hacerlo, para un beneficio futuro.

-Tal como le paso a Celestia en sus enfrentamientos con Doll, Discord, Sombra y Luna. –Menciono ya algo más calmada la pegaso cerrando los ojos húmedos. –Ella hizo esas cosas porque no tenía opción en ese momento y no podía evitar como resultaron las cosas, ahora que tengo una responsabilidad como ella, ya la comprendo, como líder tienes que tomar decisiones que parecerán nefastas, pero que desgraciadamente lo debes hacer… lamento haber juzgado tan mal a Celestia.

-Cuando termine todo esto te disculparas con ella mi vida, ahora tratemos de dormir algo, mañana debemos pensar cómo vamos a tratar a tus hermanas y hermano para que no sospechen, además creo que ya no estamos de humor para "eso".

-Supongo, las visitas por lo regular son "mata pasiones". -Dijo sonriendo un poco Fluttershy, Acostándose en su gran cama, Mist hizo lo mismo abrazándola tiernamente. –Después continuaremos para tratar de crear otro "soldado de elite" Para que Brave tenga compañía, buenas noches Mistery.

-Buenas noches a ti también mi lady. –Respondió Mist, Fluttershy recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, después de un momento los dos se quedaron dormidos.

 _La hija de Starlife y de Cloudharmony regresaba de comprar un mandado, estaba muy pensativa ya que aún no se decidía en aceptar el ofrecimiento de la princesa Luna de enseñarle a usar correctamente su magia de alicornio, sabía que por el pleito que tuvo su tía Fluttershy con la princesa Celestia ella ya ni se acercaba a su familia, la pequeña estaba triste por eso, ya que le agradaba la princesa del día, llego su casa y vio en la puerta un sobre amarillo con unas mariposas dibujadas en él, cambio su cara de abstraída a uno muy contento. -¡Si, Si! -Grito emocionada levitando la carta y entrando rápidamente a la casa, fue de inmediato con su madre quien revisaba unos papeles del trabajo. -¡Mami, mami, es la carta de mi tía, ya llego, ya llego!_

 _-¡Es cierto hija, ven vamos a leerla juntas! -Menciono Cloudharmony moviendo sus papeles para tomar la carta, la pequeñas se sentó a su lado, entonces la yegua empezó a leer en voz alta. –"Querida y amada familia, los he extrañado mucho a todos ustedes, espero que estén bien, yo he estado bien, bastante bien, lamento no haber regresado, pero la responsabilidad que me dieron hace un año absorbe casi todo mi tiempo y también ahora no puedo moverme tan fácilmente ya que tengo que cuidar algo muy frágil, y a ustedes no puedo pedirles que vengan, ya que estamos en una situación comprometida con algunos ciudadanos que quieren regresar digamos a sus "viejas costumbres" siendo violentos, descuiden pronto los guardias de la ciudad con un poco de mi ayuda podremos capturarlos, además la antigua líder de esta colonia me está enseñando defensa personal con ayuda de su encantador hijo, el que es mi corcel, no les enviado una foto de él porque quiero que lo vean con sus propios ojos, seguro les caerá a los tres muy bien, sin otra cosa que decir me despido, espero que en mi próxima carta les pueda decir que ustedes pueden venir o yo con mi esposo pueda visitarlos. Con amor Fluttershy. Posdata. Espero que ya te hayas decidido practicar o no magia Skyli, la decisión que tomes yo la respetare y apoyare. Con amor tu Tía" qué bueno que estés bien hermanita y que hayas encontrado de nuevo el amor después de la muerte de tu querido Discord._

 _-Extraño mucho a mi tía, me gustaría volver a verla. –Dijo la pequeña llorando un poco, pero después sonrió levemente. –Pero parece que ahora volvió a ser un poco más feliz, como era antes de lo que le paso a sus amigos ya hace tres años._

 _-Tienes razón hija, parece que su rencor a Celestia ya se le está bajando, pero ella tiene razón en otra cosa, debes decidirte si vas a aprender magia con Luna o no._

 _-Lo sé mamá, todavía tengo algunas dudas, pero creo que la resolveré pronto, cuando regresemos del espectáculo aéreo de los wonderbolts en el reino grifo._

 _-Qué bueno que Spitfire nos invitó a todos nosotros, sé que debe ir tu padre como médico del equipo, no que yo soy solo una secretaria._

 _-Mamá, no eres solo una secretaria, controlas y organizas todos los recursos de los wonderbolts, Spitfire se volvería loca en tratar de hacer la mitad de lo que tú haces. –Dijo la pequeña entrecerrando los ojos, Cloud se apeno al ver que su hija era bastante lista para fijarse en eso. –Hija te pido que guardes eso en secreto, Spitfire no le gusta que a pesar de que estudio lo mismo que yo… no muy buena en eso, mejor ve a terminar de empacar._

 _-Si mami, descuida solo lo mencionare cuando ella este con nosotras solas. –Dijo la niña con un tono de burla yendo a su habitación_

 _La familia iba en un pequeño dirigible que preparo Spitfire juntos con otros invitados del equipo, la niña estaba aburrida al lado del barandal viendo a varios wonderbolts volar alrededor practicando sus maniobras, siempre hacia eso desde que su padre la llevaba consigo al trabajo cuando Cloud tenía mucho que organizar, se ponía a ver las prácticas día tras día, viendo los archivos de su madre sabia el nombre las maniobras, bostezó muy aburrida, al hacerlo otra pegaso color naranja con crin magenta se le acerco algo molesta. -¡Oye mocosa, como te atreves a bostezar de aburrimiento a los wonderbolts que están entrenando!_

 _-Una anciana como tú no puede decirme que es o no es aburrido. –Respondió la pequeña si ni un tipo de tacto, enfureciendo a la pegaso naranja. -¡¿Me dijiste anciana?! ¡Tal vez sea solo unos dos o tres años mayor que tu niña!_

 _-Lo suficientes para que te considere vieja "abuela"._

 _-¡Ahora verás pequeña polilla!_

 _-¡Scootalo, pero qué demonios te pasa! ¡¿Ahora quieres pegarles a las más chicas que tú?! –Menciono una pegaso saliendo del entrenamiento algo molesta por cómo se comportó su hermana menor. –Si ella considera aburrido esto es su opinión y es muy válida y respetable, no puedes obligar a que todos opinen como tú y lo sabes._

 _-Lo siento Rainbow, pero ella bostezó y lo tome como una burla. –Dijo algo apenada Scootalo, la "pegaso" roja se puso enfrente de Rainbow. –Srta. Rainbow lamento haber provocado esto, no es que no crea que su entrenamiento sea tonto o algo así, lo que pasa es que veo los mismos entrenamientos cuando voy a ver a mis padres al campo de entrenamiento y creo que ya me los aprendí, es como ir a la misma película siempre, por eso me aburrí al verlos._

 _-No te preocupes potrilla, ¿eres la hija del Doctor Starlife y la Licenciada Cloud verdad? Siempre te veo cuando voy a practicar._

 _-Si soy su hija, me llamo… -En ese momento pasan varios wonderbolts haciendo sonidos de jet, haciendo que solo escuchen los que están al lado de la potrilla. –Pero mis papás y mi tía me dicen Skyli._

 _-Entonces yo te llamare Skyli, Scootalo ella es la hija del doctor que te dio esos ejercicios que te están ayudando a fortalecer tus alas._

 _-¿En serio? ¡No sabes cómo le agradezco a tu papá, fue el primer doctor que me dijo que yo sí podría volar, antes casi no me despegaba del piso, pero ahora mírame! –Entonces Scootalo empezó a volar haciendo varias piruetas en el aire, después de unos cinco minutos aterrizo. -¡Todavía me canso después de un rato y todavía no vuelo tan alto, pero me dijo que si sigo practicando con los ejercicios que me dio, seré una excelente voladora como mi hermana Rainbow, perdón por gritarte y decirte polilla, me llamo Scootalo!_

 _-¡Si ya te recordé, eres la acróbata que hizo un gran truco con su scooter enfrente de la tiendas de donas de Canterlot hace como tres meses en el concurso de talento, de verdad eres muy buena Scoot!_

 _-Tú también eres buena pequeña. –Dijo Rainbow acariciando las melenas de las dos jovencitas. –Así como tú nos has visto practicar, te he visto yo como bailas muy bien para tu edad danza aérea._

 _-(Que bien que no uso mi magia para practicar en el campo de entrenamiento) Gracias Srta. Dash, es que de verdad quiero ser la mejor bailarina aérea de Equestria._

 _-Si sigues así seguramente lo conseguirás pequeña, y quien sabe tal vez puedan ambas pertenecer a los wonderbolts ya adultas._

 _-¿Una bailarina como parte de los mejores voladores de Equestria? –Se preguntó extrañada la pequeña, pero después puso una gran sonrisa. -¿Por qué no? gracias por darme ese objetivo también Srta. Dash, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ver a mi papá y a mi mamá a nuestros asientos, a pesar de cómo nos conocimos me dio mucho gusto conocerte Scootalo, espero que podamos ser amigas de ahora en adelante._

 _-Claro que podemos ser amigas Skyli, nos vemos luego. –Dijo Scoot despidiéndose con el casco de su nueva amiga, ella hizo igual cuando bajaba por las escaleras. –De verdad es una niña adorable, aunque algo brusca al responder._

 _-Tú también eres así Scoot, mira que irle a reclamar solo porque bostezo, trata de tener la cabeza más fría hermana._

 _-Ya lo sé, pero esa niña… a pesar de cómo me contesto tiene una mirada dulce e inocente, que me recuerda…_

 _-A la mirada de Fluttershy, yo también lo note Scoot. –Dijo Pensativa Rainbow, Scootalo afirmo con la cabeza. –Y ahora que me fijo en eso, Cloud también se parece en su pelaje a nuestra amiga… pero es imposible, ella es de Canterlot y Fluttershy de Cloudsdale, solo debe ser una coincidencia, ven vamos a nuestro camarote, es hora de que practiques los ejercicios del Dr. Starlife._

 _-Está bien hermana, ya quiero volar como tú lo… -Entonces escucharon un gran trueno a lo lejos, se veían grandes nubes muy oscuras un poco más lejos del reino Grifo. –Espero que esa tormenta no arruine la presentación de ustedes Rainbow._

 _-Tranquila Scootalo, los grifos y pegasos encargados del clima podrán solucionar eso, verás que tendremos la presentación en un día soleado. –Menciono Rainbow para tranquilizar a Scoot, ambas empezaron a ir a su camarote, cuando la pegaso arcoíris se detuvo un momento para volver a ver a las nubes. –No sé por qué esas nubes me parecen diferentes… y malignas._

Rarity se paró toda desarreglada, levito un espejo y se espantó ella sola. -¡Válgame, de verdad me veo horrible, y no dormí bien, tonto sueño sin sentido!

-¿Rares, estas despierta, tuviste una pesadilla? –Entro Apple Jack a la habitación al oír a Rarity quejarse. –Eres la única que no se ha parado, los demás estamos discutiendo que vamos a hacer contra la loca de Fluttershy y tratando de deducir cuáles son sus planes.

-Lo siento Apple Jack, es que tuve un sueño muy raro que se centraba en una pegaso que nunca había visto, pero lo más extraño que en ese sueño estaban Rainbow y Scoot, además mencionaron mucho a Fluttershy, creo que esa pegaso y su familia recibía el mismo tipo de cartas que ella enviaba.

-¿Estas segura Rarity, por que Fluttershy le mandaría cartas a otros ponys además de nosotras? Además de engañarnos para hacernos creer que ella estaba bien.

-No lo sé querida, pero necesito investigar más el asunto, estoy casi segura que la pequeña de mi sueño es la joven yegua que está sufriendo horribles pesadillas y que está llena de dudas.

-Sé que te preocupa esa yegua Rarity, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en la loca para derrotarla, deberás dejar pendiente eso aunque no lo desees amiga.

-Creo Apple Jack… que los dos problemas, el de la yegua y Fluttershy están conectados, si resolvemos uno, también resolveremos el otro.

-Si tú lo dices. –Menciono Apple Jack siendo condescendiente con Rarity, gesto que no vio la unicornio al estar concentrada en eso y arreglándose, ambas yeguas salieron y se fueron a sentar a la mesa que había en el centro del salón, donde el equipo ya estaba reunido. -Bien ya todos estamos despiertos, Rarity le decía a los demás que veremos a Fluttershy uno por uno, es por lo menos lo que nos dijo el tal Mist. –Le comentó Twilight a su cuñada. –Dijo que si intentábamos algo tomaría represalias contra las niñas que tendrá a su lado.

-Esta traidora no deja nada que nosotros podamos aprovechar. –Menciono Lighting muy frustrado. –Ella tiene casi todas las cartas y el sartén por el mango.

-Ella no le hará daño a las niñas, estoy segura. –Dijo Apple Bloom, los demás la voltearon a ver. –Tal vez tengas razón hermanita, no creo que quiera molestar a su otra personalidad y que se mate ella sola… aunque me gustaría ver eso.

-No, ella no tiene doble personalidad, no tengo alguna duda al respecto. –Dijo muy convencida Apple Bloom de lo que dijo, sorprendiendo a todos. –Ella es completamente consiente y responsable de sus acciones, solo está fingiendo.

-¡¿Estas segura de lo que dices Apple Bloom?! -Pregunto angustiada Twilight. -¡Por qué si es así, ya cayó en el abismo que menciono Jazz, y solo está haciendo este teatro para hacernos sufrir más y que ella lo disfrute!

-No dije eso Twi, ella no sufre ninguna enfermedad mental pero tampoco ha caído ahí, ella sigue siendo nuestra Fluttershy.

-Pues Rainbow y yo tenemos una cicatriz que nos dice lo contrario Bloom. –Menciono Lighting molesto al comentario de la yegua, esta lo vio calmada. –Yo sé que eso te parece lógico caballerito, cualquiera lo pensaría, pero medita esto un poco, ella te pudo haber matado fácil, pero no lo hizo e incluso cuando ambos peleaban, te dijo cuáles eran tus debilidades aprovechándolas, si habría sido otro como Tyrek o Doll, las hubieran aprovechado sin decirlas y antes de eliminarte te las habrían dicho, pero a ti dejo vivir, como si hubiera sido una sesión de entrenamiento muy extrema… siento que ella quería que aprendieras, como si fuera tu maestra, una maestra muy dura pero también justa.

-¡¿En serio piensas eso Bloom, entonces solo secuestro a Ying y a Illusion solo para que salieran de paseo?! –Dijo muy molesto Lighting al comentario de su amiga, pero al terminar de decir esto se puso a pensar en lo que dijo, hace varias lunas así eran las sesiones de entrenamiento de las guardias, al estar supuestamente en riesgo su vida, los cadetes aprendían de sus errores más rápidamente, después con el tiempo le fueron bajando a la intensidad de los entrenamientos. –No puedo creer que lo que dices tenga algo de sentido Bloom.

-¿Entonces por qué tomo a las niñas? Además de darnos una lección según tú. –Pregunto Rainbow ya no molesta, sino confundida. –Porque quiere engañar a alguien, no a nosotros, a alguien al que de verdad odia. –Respondió la joven Apple, en ese momento toco la puerta Mist. –Muy bien signos, su majestad atenderá primero a la generosidad, después ira la paciencia.

-Está bien señor, enseguida voy. –Dijo Rarity, entonces antes de salir le dijo algo a todos. –Aunque no lo crean ya que yo me canse de insultar a Fluttershy cuando los lastimo… te creo Apple Bloom, aquí hay algo más de lo que se ve, yo tratare de terminar rápido pero a los demás les pido que hagan perder mucho el tiempo a Fluttershy.

-¿Para qué quieres que hagamos eso Rarity? –Pregunto Twilight tratando de comprender lo que dijo Apple Bloom. –Porque creo que voy a tener que entrar al reino de los sueños para tratar de obtener más información, estoy segura que la yegua que está sufriendo es la clave de todo esto, estoy segura que ella sueña con los ojos abiertos por eso extraño que le pasa, Apple Jack, te pido que trates de tranquilizarte, sé que estas muy molesta con Fluttershy ya que secuestro a la hija de Trixie y tú la consideras ya también tu hija, pero trata de pensar con la cabeza fría y podrás averiguar lo que es verdad de lo que no lo es, como lo hizo tu hermana al analizar cómo se comportaba ella.

-Está bien dulzura, tienes razón, por estar molesta no he analizado las cosas como normalmente lo hago, pero ahora ten la seguridad que lo hare, veré que averiguo cuando pase con ella, tomándome mi tiempo como lo pediste. –Dijo la vaquera creyendo en su amiga y en su hermana, entonces Lighting las apoya también. –Voy a tratar de verlo como dijo Bloom, se me va ser muy difícil ya que aún le tengo coraje a Fluttershy por lo que me hizo a mí y a Rainbow, igual tratare de darte tiempo Rarity, veremos si mi paciencia me juega contra mí o contra ella ahora.

-Al Igual que LJ, yo también le guardo rencor a Fluttershy por lo que nos hizo a nosotros y a Billy, pero aún le tengo lealtad a ella, así que espero sinceramente que tengas razón Rarity. –Dijo Rainbow dándole su apoyo al plan, Rarity agradeció su gesto y volteo a ver a Twilight, ella estaba callada con la cabeza y ojeras hacia abajo. –Twilight, sé que esto para ti es muy difícil, ya que crees lo que dijo Jazz, pero si dices que no apoyaras esta idea que tengo seguiremos tus órdenes y cualquier plan que se te ocurra.

-No Rarity, como dijiste, aquí hay algo que no vemos, y tú tienes los poderes para averiguarlo, yo no, así que también tienes mi apoyo incondicional amiga, solo espero que no te equivoques, de verdad… no quiero hacerle daño a nuestra hermana mostrándole todo mi poder. –Menciono Twilight algo nerviosa, Rarity le dio unos golpecitos en el lomo para tratar de calmarla. –Ya verás que no pasara eso Twi, estoy segura que lo que siente Apple Bloom es la verdad, recuerda que ella es el elemento de la empatía. –Después de decir esto la puerta se abre. –Lady Rarity es hora de su audiencia con la reina Fluttershy.

-Muy bien Mist, llévame con tu reina, espero que no haya truquitos en esta audiencia. Ya no soy tan débil como antes, responderé a cualquier agresión que me hagan.

-La reina no espera menos de usted lady Rarity, acompáñeme por favor. –Entonces Rarity salió del salón dejando atrás a los demás, volteo a verlos y les guiño el ojo sonriendo, Twilight tuvo el mismo gesto con ella a representación de los demás, se cerró la puerta y la unicornio siguió al changeling mientras la seguían cuatro zánganos detrás de ellos.

(Ay mi cabeza, a este paso voy a volverme adicta a las aspirinas, ya estoy harta de estos sueños y pesadillas extraños, esto si es tortura) Pensaba Skyshadow quien no se veía nada bien caminando por el pasillo rumbo al consultorio médico por unas pastillas para el dolor de la cabeza, ya se había tomado la noche anterior una caja entera, lo cual no resolvió su problema, esa noche tuvo todos sus sueños raros y pesadillas, no dejándola descansar bien, cuando doblo en el pasillo principal se cruzó con Mist, Rarity y el sequito, sorprendiéndola. -¡¿La portadora de la amabilidad aquí, porque no se me informo de esto Mistery?!

-Lamento no haberte informado Skyshadow, pero en la madrugada Lunarstorm y Black Moth descubrieron cerca del oasis a los elementos de la magia, empatía, honestidad, paciencia y lealtad merodeando además de esta dama, la reina Fluttershy considero que no era necesaria tu intervención, así que dio la orden de dejarte dormir sin sobresaltos.

-Pues yo creo que mejor me hubieran parado, hubiera descansado más despierta que teniendo los sueños raros y horribles de siempre Mist. –Se quejó la alicornio oscura mientras se desperezaba, Rarity sintió un aura extraña alrededor de ella. -¿Dónde están las niñas Mist, les doblaron las guardias por estas visitas inesperadas?

-La odiosa de Ying e Illusion están con su majestad en el salón del trono, como seguro para que los elementos no intenten nada raro, Brave Arrow está en el campo de tiro practicando, la reina ordeno que la fueras a supervisar, ya que yo voy a estar ocupado junto con ella atendiendo a nuestros nuevos invitados.

-Está bien Mist, después de vaya por algo al consultorio iré a cuidar a Brave, pero si los elementos se pasan de listos iré de inmediato. –Dijo Skyshadow volviéndose a desperezar, asintió Mist y todos siguieron su camino, cuando Skyshadow y Rarity se acercaron cruzándose la alicornio le menciono algo en voz baja. –La verdad no sé porque henos te voy a decir esto, pero… sus niñas están bien, no he dejado que Fluttershy las intente lastimar, las he protegido como le prometí a Apple Bloom, te sugiero y pido que no intenten nada por favor, por lo menos mientras estén con mi reina, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar en su esquizofrenia.

-¿Porque me dices esto Skyshadow, que no eras leal a Fluttershy y a tu objetivo?

-Mis problemas con ustedes no tienen que ver con criaturas inocentes, a los niños se les debe querer y proteger, por eso si es que ustedes lograran fugarse con las niñas… seguramente se me escaparían los que estén con las potrancas, los otros no.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que…?

-Lo que creo que es obvio Rarity, nos veremos después para ver los detalles de su visita. –Al decir esto Rarity sintió que la energía de la alicornio se volvió muy brillante y pura, como el aura de todos sus camaradas, Skyshadow continuo su camino pero sintiéndose más relajada. –Así… que eres tú la clave. –Se dijo a sí misma la unicornio sonriendo para sus adentros.


	26. Audiencias personales

**Capítulo 26.**

 **Audiencias personales.**

Llegaron Rarity escoltada por Mist a un gran puerta, el changeling la abrió y le dio el paso a Rarity, ella ingreso levantando su cabeza altaneramente, entro y vio un gran salón del trono, había un enorme retrato de Chrisalys y enfrente de él un retrato de Fluttershy del mismo tamaño, en la imagen la pegaso estaba vestida con su armadura y una capa en un campo de batalla en pose de conquistadora. –Quien lo diría, antes eras muy humilde y penosa Fluttershy que incluso te avergonzabas cuando te sacaban una foto, pero ahora…

-Que te puedo decir Rarity, ahora me doy el lugar que merezco. –Dijo la pegaso desde su gran trono dorado con incrustaciones de joyas, estaba sentada de lado jugando con su naginata, a su lado izquierdo estaban Illusion y Ying al parecer sin vigilancia ya que Fluttershy era la única que estaba ahí, pero la pegaso hizo un rápido movimiento con su lanza poniéndola enfrente de las pequeñas, para demostrarle a Rarity que no las perdía de vista. –Creo que mejore mucho mi autoestima estando bajo el mando de mi maestra Chrisalys, le debo tanto, a diferencia de ustedes a quienes le gustaba que fuera una dejada para que se aprovecharan de mí. –Entonces quito la lanza de enfrente de las pequeñas, Ying salió volando lo más rápido posible y abrazo a Rarity con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Tía, no sabes cómo te he extrañado, también he extrañado muchos a mis padres y a mis otros tíos! ¡¿Mi hermana y mis primas están bien?!

-Están bien nena, tu papi y tíos las están cuidando, ¿y tú has estado bien verdad?

-Si tía, a pesar de la mosca y culo de mariposa hemos estado bien, Illusion y yo nos hemos estado cuidando entre sí, incluso la pequeña changeling Brave nos ha hecho la estancia más agradable. –Después se le acercó al oído a su tía y le dijo algo en voz baja. –Incluso Skyshadow nos ha protegido y ayudado a nosotras en un par de ocasiones, creo que ella es buena, pero está muy confundida y que tiene una especie de mala influencia.

-Lo se linda, sentí eso cuando pasó a mi lado y ella indirectamente me lo confirmo, creo que puedo ayudarla. –Entonces levanto su cabeza y vio que Illusion se le acercaba muy lentamente. -¿Tú eres Illusion, la hija de Trixie verdad?

-Si Sra. Rarity. –Dijo muy nerviosa la potranca, Rarity se puso enfrente de ella muy seria. -¿Por qué estas así, será porque me has insultado a mí, a mi esposo y a mi hija de formas muy horribles verdad?

-Si… lo siento. –Respondió Illusion temblando, pero disculpándose muy sinceramente, Rarity pone una leve sonrisa al ver el arrepentimiento de la potranca. –Tranquila lindura, te creo, antes era como tú, molestaba de una manera horrible a los que creía que eran inferiores a mí.

-¡No lo creo tía, si tú eres muy generosa!

-Pero es cierto Ying, le hacia la vida de cuadritos a Apple Jack y a Pinkie, incluso de adulta lo hacía un poco, pero poco a poco y por varias circunstancias desarrollamos una gran amistad, como su amistad que ustedes dos tienen ahora jovencitas, Illusion sé que no puedo pedirte que seas amiga de Yang, pero trátala con un poco de respeto, se lo debes a tu amiga Ying, y ya no insultes a nuestra familia por su rivalidad, ese problema es de ustedes dos, de nadie más.

-Está bien Sra. Rarity, lo intentare, pero no sé si pueda, no eso de insultar, sino de tratar con respeto a esa sabionda… quiero decir a Yang. –Dijo Illusion rascándose la cabeza. Entonces las dos pequeñas se ponen al lado de Rarity. –(¡Pero qué lindo, me hubiera gustado que mi pequeña arquera estuviera aquí para ver esto!) Pero que cursi, doy gracias a que ya no soy tan empalagosa como ustedes Rarity. –Menciono con una mueca molesta Fluttershy, pero pensando lo que realmente sentía. –No sabes lo que dices Fluttershy, por lo menos no has lastimado a estas pequeñas, ¿ahora que querías decirme?

-Es simple, tú sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, por eso no te di el "trato especial" que le di a Jolt y a Dash.

-(No te creo, si lo que dice Apple Bloom es verdad, a todos nosotros nos consideras hermanos, pero te seguiré el juego) No sabes cómo me alegra saber eso. -Dijo Rarity con un tono sarcástico para engañar a Fluttershy, ella no noto que la quería engañar, y siguió su propia actuación. –Como sea, te ofrezco esto, únete a mí contra Celestia junto con Spike y tu hija, serán realeza a diferencia de lo que son ahora, sabes que la princesita del sol ha hecho cosas muy horribles, como lo que le hizo a Dolí y a su gente, ella no merece gobernar, además mis changelings ya son muchos, necesitamos más espacio que este simple valle y oasis.

-(Ahora que dices eso, ciertamente estos changelings son muchos, pero… parecen muy sanos, incluso más sanos de lo que vi la última vez que los enfrentamos, y las alarmas siguen funcionando en todos los reinos, no han secado a nadie, no usan su método nuevo de camuflaje ya que es una magia complicada y extraña, además esa Brave salió de lo que estoy segura es una cocina que usan continuamente) ¿Y quieres que sequen a todos los habitantes de un reino para su comida? ¡Si Fluttershy, eso es mucho mejor que lo que hizo Celestia, que realmente fue una mala combinación de eventos!

-Oye Ying, ahora que mencionaron este tema, Brave todos los días desde que la conocimos cena con nosotras… y come exactamente lo mismo, y no se ve que le haga daño o no se satisfaga con esa tipo de comida. –Comento Illusion a su amiga dándose cuenta de eso. –Tienes razón Illusion, si se alimentaran como dicen los libros de mi mamá y de mi hermana, estoy segura que yo detectaría como mi papá el desbalance mágico que eso ocasionaría, no que nunca he sentido eso en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí.

-¡Tu mocosa insoportable, no puedes definir nuestra fuente de alimentación ya que está protegida! (¡Mierda, no sabía que Ying heredo esa habilidad de Discord!) –Grito Fluttershy al ver que Ying podía sentir variaciones mágicas, al ver como reacciono la pegaso, Rarity se convenció más de lo que dijo Apple Bloom, Fluttershy intentaba engañar a alguien y ya sospechaba a quien. -¡Y Brave Arrow es de una nueva generación de zánganos, capaces de digerir comida como ustedes ponys, pero también sentimientos como siempre, para ella ustedes son solo comida par de escuinclas abominables!

-¡Mientes, Brave es una buena potranca, ella nunca haría daño a cualquiera con intención como tú dices culo de mariposa, no hables mal de ella! -Grito Ying furiosa al oír como describió Fluttershy a su amiga, ella sabía que Brave nunca haría algo así. -¡Ying tienes toda la razón, yo estoy segura que Brave preferiría matarse de hambre que dañar a cualquiera para sobrevivir, así que no digas más cosas malas sobre ella reinita, no te vamos a creer lo cuentos pendejos que dices! –También grito furiosa Illusion defendiendo a su amiga changeling, Fluttershy vio que ese tema podría terminar con su actuación, pensó en algo rápidamente para justificar eso. –Entonces veo que Brave es un experimento fallido, tendré que eliminarla para continuar mi investigación (¡Pero qué estupidez estoy diciendo, yo nunca le haría daño a mi arquerita, pero estas niñas me pueden descubrir, espero que me crean estas idioteces!)

-¡Mientes de nuevo! –Grito de nuevo Illusion al escuchar el comentario de Fluttershy. -¡A ella la quieres mucho, cuando comen juntas siempre se sienta a tu lado, cuando fuimos a tu domo la trataste muy bien a pesar de que antes se equivocó, un error de una potranca de su edad, incluso cuando te contesto muy feo por como vestía un día tú no reaccionaste cómo loca, reaccionaste… como lo hace mi mamá cuando discutimos sobre cómo vestirme, de verdad parecen MADRE E HIJA!

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA ATREVIDA, ES OBVIO QUE NO ES MI HIJA! (¡Como soluciono esto, como soluciono esto, ya se!) Pero tienes razón Illusion, la quiero como si fuera mi hija, pero desgraciadamente para mí no lo es. –Entonces cambio de nuevo a la mueca de "la otra Fluttershy". -¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo puedes querer a un experimento fallido?

-¡Porque ella es una niña buena, tiene sus defectos como que es muy habladora y me levanta la voz, pero no es algo que no hagan ponys de su edad!

-¡Ya me estas cansando estúpida, estas justificando un error, los nuevos zánganos deben ser maquinas asesinas, no cómo esta tonta sentimental, pero la voy a eliminar cuando tenga oportunidad!

-¡Tú no vas a eliminar a nadie perra, como te lo advertí antes cuando amenazaste a Illusion y a Ying, si le tocas un solo pelo de la melena de estas tres maravillosas niñas, te desolló viva! ¡¿Entendiste bien desgraciada?!

-Si-si-sí, te entendí muy bien Fluttershy, pero no me lastimes.

-Más te vale Fluttershy. –Las pequeñas estaban aterradas al ver ese espectáculo, incluso Rarity se asustó al ver eso en vivo, (de verdad ahora si espero que Apple Bloom tenga razón, porque ver este show es horrible), pensó Rarity, entonces ya más calmada Fluttershy continuo hablando. –(¡Qué bien, me creyeron esta charada!) Muy bien Rarity, lamento que hayas visto esta discusión, ¿Qué dices amiga, aceptas mi propuesta?

-Ya sabes la respuesta malnacida.

-(Claro que ya sabía la respuesta amiga, nunca dude de ti Rarity) Ya veo, pero creo que debes pensarlo mejor, medítalo bien y dame tu respuesta en máximo 24 horas, pero te advierto, si la respuesta no es positiva no sé qué te hare. – Menciono la pegaso poniendo su cara de maldita agarrando su la naginata y poniéndosela en el rostro de Rarity de una manera amenazadora. –Esto no hará que cambie de parecer, te lo garantizo loca.

-Como quieras, Mist llévate a esta y tráeme a la paciencia, seguro quiere verme después de nuestro "baile" de Ponyville, niñas vuelva a estar a mi lado si no quieren que lastime a mis nuevos invitados. –Indico Fluttershy mientras iba caminando tranquilamente a su trono, las pequeñas se abrazaron a Rarity para despedirse. –Tía, yo ya no sé qué pensar de esta Fluttershy, le tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes nena, Apple Bloom me dijo algo, ahora no se los puedo decir con certeza, pero creo que Fluttershy no tiene intención de lastimarlas. –Dijo Rarity consolando a su sobrina en voz baja, Illusion se acerca también, ya estando juntas las tres les menciona algo en voz baja. -Tu tía tiene razón Ying, es lo que te comente ayer, cada vez que más tiempo que paso con esta pegaso, más me convenzo que ella está actuando, y creo que tu tía piensa igual que yo.

-Illusion tiene razón, ahora vayan a su lado, y no la provoquen, ella seguramente actuara como loca de nuevo sin hacerles nada, pero mejor no se arriesguen. –Entonces Rarity se pone en pie y voltea a ver "muy enojada" a Fluttershy. -¡Si no quieres saber cuánto mejore con la magia Fluttershy, te sugiero que no lastimes a estas inocentes, y estoy incluyendo a esa chica Brave!

-Como sea, ya vete melodramática. –Dijo Fluttershy con una mueca de aburrimiento, Rarity salió al pasillo donde ya la esperaba Mist.

Skyshadow estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de Brave Arrow en el campo de tiro, de verdad la pequeña podía agarrar un arco como si fuera un grifo, perro diamante o minotauro, lo cual le daba ventaja sobre otros ponys o changelings, su puntería no era muy buena, pero concordaba con niños de las razas antes mencionadas de su edad, si seguía practicando así seguramente sería una de las mejores arqueras, (eres sorprendente Brave, no sé cómo puedes agarrar el arco así, te pareces en eso a Jolt con su espada, a Fluttershy con su naginata y a esa chelista que vive en Ponyville con su violonchelo, no sé porque pero me das mucho orgullo niña)

-¿Skyli, ya sabes que… la reina capturo a los elementos de la honestidad, generosidad, magia, empatía y paciencia? Seguro venían a rescatar a nuestras amigas. –Menciono la niña disparando una flecha, esta paso al lado del blanco. –Brave, concéntrate solo en el blanco, y si lo sé, me topé con Rarity cuando la llevaba Mist con Fluttershy cuando iba por unas aspirinas.

-¿Y cómo te sientes por cierto, sigues teniendo pesadillas? -Brave Disparo otra flecha, ahora si entro al blanco en la parte exterior. -¡Sí!

-Si niña, ahora son peores y más vividas, de verdad no le deseo esto ni a mi peor enemigo, o sea al guajolote, aunque sería divertido verlo sufrir una cuarta parte de eso. –Dijo Skyshadow poniendo una sonrisa, le gustaba hablar con Brave, era como si fueran hermanas confiándose sus secretos. –Pero regresando al tema que mencionaste primero, ¿Tu qué opinas que la madre de Ying este aquí, no quieres, no sé, verlas reunidas?

-Le verdad Skyli, si me gustaría. –Contesto la pequeña, entonces respiro profundamente, y disparo la flecha, dando justo en el centro del blanco. -¡Perfecto! Como te decía Skyli, Ying quiere demostrar fortaleza, pero ya ha llorado mucho con Illusion y conmigo cuando estamos solas, no quiere mostrar debilidad, de verdad extraña a su papi, a su mami y a su hermana mayor.

-No te preocupes linda, estoy segura que pronto ella regresara a su casa junto con toda su familia. –Le menciono Skyshadow sonriendo sinceramente. –Y se llevaran a Illusion también con su mami.

-¡¿De verdad Skyli, no me mientes?! –Pregunto Brave a punto de llorar intentando sonreír ella también. –Así es pequeña, voy a tratar de reunirme con esa Rarity después para que ultimemos algunos detalles, por lo menos ella, las princesas e Illusion se irán lo antes posible.

-¡Genial, le va dar tanto gusto a mis amigas! Pero… -Entonces se volvió a entristecer la potranca. –Entonces nunca las volveré a ver. –Entonces la niña empezó a sollozar. –Tranquila Brave, aunque me tenga que enfrentarme a Fluttershy y a todo el ejército, yo te llevare a Ponyville cuando tú quieras, aunque obviamente yo no podre entrar.

-¡¿En serio Skyli, lo prometes?!

-¡Claro que lo prometo Brave, puedes confiar que cumpliré mi palabra! –Entonces la pequeña va volando lo más rápido posible, abrazando fuertemente a Skyshadow. -¡Gracias, gracias Skyli, no temas si nos descubre mi… reina, yo te defenderé, te quiero como si de verdad fueras mi hermana!

-Está bien Brave, ya que la verdad… yo también te quiero así. -Al decir esto la alicornio una hebra de su melena se le aclaro mucho. –Pero te pido que esto sea nuestro pequeño secreto por ahora, no sé cómo reaccionaran nuestras amigas y nuestra reina.

-¡Esta bien… hermana, yo no contare nada hasta que tú lo digas, ven vamos a comer algo, después veremos las entrevista que tiene… Fluttershy con los elementos, tengo un lugar donde se ve todo el salón del trono sin que nadie se dé cuenta!

-Está bien hermanita, haremos lo que tú dices. –Entonces Skyshadow y Brave entraron al palacio de nuevo, desde un cobertizo, varios ojos brillaron desde las sombras. -¿Conque esos seis elementos están aquí? ¡Perfecto, eso nos facilita mucho el trabajo camaradas!

-No sabes cómo espere desquitarme de esa princesita salvaje, ahora tengo esa oportunidad.

-Yo solo espero que den una buena pelea cuando los eliminemos, no pasara lo mismo que en Ponyville.

-Todos queremos desquitarnos, pero primero le daremos su regalo especial a la reina, con todos los buenos deseos del gran Dark Doll en la noche y recuperaremos a la bocona. –Dijo siniestramente una de las figuras.

-Qué gran salón del trono tienes "Killervision" es más amplio que el que tiene las Princesas Celestia y Luna en Canterlot, aunque tu gusto para decorar deja mucho que desear. –Dijo Jolt entrando a salón del trono viendo los retratos enormes con mucho desagrado. –No eres nada diplomático Jolty y se nota que no tienes buen gusto, estas dos pinturas son verdaderas obras de arte, como tú espada. –Respondió la pegaso sosteniendo el arma de Lighting viéndola detenidamente, obviamente no pudo desenfundarla. –Rarity y Twilight hicieron un exquisito trabajo de herrería y joyería en la funda, y por lo que vi en nuestro enfrentamiento en Ponyville, la hoja también está muy bien trabajada, no dudo que fue Spike quien ayudo a fundir esta espada, de verdad debo felicitarlos por realizar esta obra de arte, así como te felicito por manejarla tan bien.

-Si claro, aún tengo y siempre tendré tu anterior "felicitación" en la pierna trasera izquierda. -Dijo Lighting señalando su cicatriz muy molesto. –(De verdad lo lamento Lighting, pero era la única manera que entendieras tus errores rápidamente, estoy segura que ahora te fijaras en esos detalles) Tan solo te demostré que eres un inútil y que te ascendieron demasiado rápido caballerito, nadie es mejor que yo, por eso yo debo gobernar toda Equestria.

-Qué te parece, ahora tienes un ego más grande que el de Rainbow y Trixie juntas, lo que me recuerda… ¡¿Dónde están las niñas Killervision?!

-Niñas pueden salir de detrás del trono, el capitán Jolt quiere verlas. -Entonces las dos niñas salieron de su escondite y fueron donde el corcel estaba parado. –Lighting que bueno que ya estas mejor, me preocupe mucho cuando vi cómo te dejo esta maldita.

-No te preocupes Ying, si me hizo eso fue porque me sorprendió, pero ya no pasara de nuevo, y lamento haberte fallado princesa, si hubiera cumplido con mi deber ustedes dos no estarían aquí pequeñas. –Menciono Lighting mientras abrazaba a Ying. –También me disculpo con usted lady Illusion, mi debilidad la coloco en este predicamento.

-No tiene que disculparse capitán Jolt. –Dijo Illusion enfrente del corcel. -Usted y los otros elementos han hecho todo lo que ha estado a su alcance para protegernos, incluso más, lamento haber sido una malagradecida con ustedes, solo tuvo ese día mala suerte.

-Yo no lo creo así como dices lady Illusion, aún me falta entrenar más. –Menciono algo apenado el corcel por el comentario de la unicornio. –Pero ahora pónganse cada una en cada lado mío, así podre cuidarlas mejor mientras este aquí con ustedes. – las pequeñas hicieron como dijo Lighting, entonces volteo a ver a Fluttershy molesto. –Ahora que quieres decirme traidora.

-Parece que estas muy estresado Lighting, si no te calmas te podría pasar algo como la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mientras jugamos ajedrez? Tu madre si mal no recuerdo era muy buena jugando, supongo que tú debes jugar por lo menos cerca de su nivel.

-(Que te parece, me estás dando la oportunidad de hacerle tiempo a Rarity) Tal vez no sea tan bueno como mi madre, pero me defiendo, acepto tu reto Fluttershy.

-¡Bien, espero que tengas un nivel alto! –Entonces la pegaso le hizo un ademan al soldado de la puerta, el trajo un tablero de ajedrez y lo coloco en medio del salón del trono. –Yo tomare las piezas negras, ya que me recuerdan a mis amados súbditos, por eso mueves tu primero Lighting.

-La verdad a mí me gusta dejar que las yeguas sean primero las que muevan, pero hare una excepción ya que tú lo pides "su majestad". -Menciono Lighting mientras movía su primer peón. -¿Las dejas mover primero porque consideras que son más débiles que tu Lighting? –Dijo despectivamente la pegaso moviendo también ella un peón. –Por supuesto que no, lo hago por cortesía, es lo que me enseño mi padre… antes de que muriera.

-Tal vez no me creas Lighting, pero de verdad lamento que perdieras a tu padre siendo solo un potrillo, por lo menos tuviste a Paper y ambos se consolaron entre sí, en cambio algunos nunca conocimos a algunos de sus padres o a ambos, y otros los perdieron en algún accidente.

-Dices eso como si de verdad te importara Fluttershy, si pensaras en eso no habrías secuestrado a estas dos potrancas, ¿no sabes el nivel de martirio que sufren Twilight, Discord, Yang y Trixie al no saber si estas pequeñas tienen hambre, sed, frio o si están enfermas?

-(¡Claro que lo sé, también soy madre, me moriría en vida no saber de mi arquerita!) Tus discursos de moralidad no me interesan Lighting, ellas son solo dos peones que tome de un tablero de ajedrez más grande, para terminar con el "jaque mate" a Celestia.

-No puedo creer que hables así, son niñas por todo el Eliseo, no piezas de ajedrez que sacrificas para ganar, tú nunca antes habrías pensado como lo haces ahora Fluttershy, estoy seguro que si tu yo pasado te viera ahora… de verdad no sé qué te habría hecho.

-Seguramente no habría hecho nada Lighting, siempre fui una insegura cobarde buena para nada, fue hasta que vi el diario de lady Equidna que lo comprendí, los fuertes hacen la reglas y los débiles solo sirven para servir o morirse.

-Tu… no crees eso Fluttershy. –Dijo Lighting muy calmadamente, había estado analizando los movimientos y las respuestas que le daba la pegaso, y esos movimientos no eran de alguien que fuera un misántropo, también analizo cuando ambos se enfrentaron en Ponyville, ella pudo haberlos matado no solo a Rainbow y a él, también a Rarity y a Apple Bloom ya que estaban en estado de shock, y que las niñas a pesar de todo, se encontraban bien. –Cómo te dije antes Jolt, tus palabras no me interesan en lo más mínimo tonto. (¡Demonios, Lighting a pesar de tenerme coraje ya sospecha, debo de ser más convincente!) Si no te mate a ti potro estúpido es porque quería verte sufrir más tiempo, pero después me di cuenta de algo y que agradeciera no haberlo hecho.

-¿Y de qué te diste cuenta Fluttershy?

-Quiero que te unas a mi Lighting. –Dijo la pegaso sonriendo maquiavélicamente. –Eres un excelente espadachín y serias capaz de enseñarle tanto a mis súbditos, mis amigos animales me contaron como fuiste el mejor estudiante de la academia militar, nunca te perdí de vista querido Lighting, ni a tu noble madre, a ella también le ofreceré lo mismo que a ti ya que me guardo mi secreto, imagínate a ti comandando a todo mi ejercito como el gran general que serás, no que ahora solo eres el perro guardián de un pueblucho, además tendrías… muchos beneficios conmigo. –Termino de decir esto Fluttershy guiñándole el ojo al potro de una manera seductora, Lighting se sorprendió al ver eso, pero recordó lo que le comento Apple Bloom y lo analizo de la manera más rápida posible. –Tu oferta es… interesante Fluttershy, pero me conoces muy bien, yo primero trato de pensar con la cabeza, no con mis hormonas, si me lo hubieras pedido esto así hace tres años habría caído redondito, pero ahora les debo respeto a dos maravillosas yeguas que esperan una decisión mía, nunca traicionaría la confianza que me han brindado, así que humildemente rechazo tu propuesta.

-Deberías pensarlo mejor Lighting, te daré 24 horas como a Rarity para que lo analices mejor, pero si la respuesta es negativa, pues verás mi otro rostro y no tendrás tu maravillosa espada para defenderte.

-Aunque me amenaces la respuesta será la misma Fluttershy, ahora que te parece si terminamos de jugar esta partida, en serio esta este juego muy interesante. –Dijo el Corcel no solo refiriéndose a la partida de ajedrez, sino también a la situación en general, ahora creía lo mismo que Apple Bloom y Rarity, había algo más. –Está bien amigo, de verdad eres tan bueno jugando esto como tu madre. (¡Ay gracias madre de Celestia, no sabría qué hacer si hubiera aceptado esa propuesta, ni cómo explicarle a Mistery y a Brave!)

-Cómo que esto que vimos no era clasificación para niños Ying. –Menciono Illusion toda avergonzada y sonrojada, esperaba que Ying no haya entendido por su edad. –No te preocupes Illusion, este Fanfiction es clasificación "T", ya estamos lejos de la clasificación para niños pero todavía no pasa algo digamos más extremo y explicito para entrar a la clasificación "M", aunque no sé si por todos los insultos que damos sea suficiente motivo para aumentar la clasificación, también están los cortes que han dado Doll, Jolt, Paper y Fluttershy, a ver déjame checar… ¡Si ya somos clasificación "M"!

-No entendí lo que dijiste Ying. –Dijo Illusion tratando de comprender el comentario de su amiga.

Después de unos 10 minutos de que salió Jolt inmediatamente de su juego de ajedrez con Fluttershy, que terminó en tablas, dejando a ambos deseosos de una revancha, Rainbow entro volando sin ningún tipo de cuidado al salón- -¡Oye demente pegaso, no entres así! ¡¿Quieres que Fluttershy te mate por irrespetuosa?!

-¡Cierra lo boca Mist, ahora me voy a desquitar por lo que nos hizo a Lighting, a Billy y a mí, ahora donde estas maldita Zorra!

-¡Rainbow Dash, recuerda que estas frente a unas niñas, te pido por favor que cuides tu maldita lengua grosera! –Dijo volando directamente Fluttershy a donde estaba Rainbow muy molesta realmente. -¡Te sugiero que no me provoques, ya viste de lo que soy capaz!

-¡Si cómo no, Ying tiene un lenguaje más florido que el mío y seguro te ha insultado de maneras que a mí nunca hubiera imaginado "culo de mariposa"! ¡¿Por cierto niñas, están bien?!

-¡Si Srta. Dash, Ying y yo estamos bien, solo algo aburridas, Lighting y Fluttershy estuvieron jugando ajedrez durante un buen rato sin poder intervenir nosotras! –Le dijo Illusion a Rainbow, esta aterrizo a su lado. –Vaya, lamento eso niñas, yo también me habría aburrido de una manera horrible viendo jugar ajedrez a alguien tan tranquilo como Jolt y a una anciana.

-¡¿Anciana?! ¡Solo soy mayor que tú por solo unas semanas Dash!

-Sabía que te molesta que digan tu edad abuela, oigan niñas ¿quieren escuchar un cuento para que ya no estén tan aburridas?

-¡Si Rainbow, cuéntanos una historia! ¿Sera de cómo obtuviste tu cutie mark ayudando a todas tus amigas, o cómo te enfrentaste tu sola a esos gremlings, o tal vez cuando ganaste la competencia de voladores o como subieron agua a Cloudsdale con la menor cantidad de pegasos en la historia?

-Aunque todas esas historias son muy buenas Ying, no contare nada de eso, les voy a contar una historia de dos amigas que parecía que no tenían nada en común, pero como una ayudo a otra para que siguiera su destino, eso sí me lo permite contar Fluttershy. –Dijo Rainbow mientras veía a Fluttershy, las niñas pusieron su cara de perrito tratando de convencerla. –Ach, está bien Dash cuéntales tu estúpida historia.

-Muy bien niñas, esta historia ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, en una ciudad en las nubes cómo es Cloudsdale, había dos pegasos muy amigas, una era una pobre ególatra que se creía mejor que cualquiera, por cualquier motivo buscaba competencia para demostrar su superioridad en su forma de volar, la otra era una pegaso muy callada e introvertida, parecía que no era buena volando, pero en realidad definitivamente era una excelente voladora, pero su miedo escénico le impedía desarrollar esa habilidad, y había otra razón la cual nunca comento, si hubiera superado ese temor era posible que superara muy fácil a la ególatra de niñas.

-¿Pero cómo se hicieron amigas? Ninguna tenía algo en común.

-Pues verás Illusion, a la pegaso callada la estaban molestando unos bravucones, ella no se defendía, no porque no pudiera, ella en su interior sabía que podía partiles la madre a esos pobres imbéciles, pero su gran nobleza no se lo permitía, la ególatra vio eso y pensó la muy pendeja que defendiendo a la pegaso introvertida se haría más popular, se acercó y la defendió para su beneficio personal, hicieron una competencia y ella gano, ya estaba celebrando cómo la idiota que era cuando noto que la pony que estaba defendiendo ya no estaba.

-¿Y que hizo la ególatra Rainbow?

-No le importo Ying, incluso se molestó la ojete, pensaba que esa pegaso debería en ese momentos besarle los cascos por haberla defendido, entonces se fue a su casa para contar su hazaña a sus padres, la tonta pensaba que ellos estarían orgullosos de su chistecito, ya que le celebraban todo lo que hacía.

-¿Y no fue así?

-Por supuesto que no Ilu, lo conto y sus padres en vez de celebrarle su triunfo en la carrera se preocuparon por la otra pegaso y se molestaron con su hija, le dijeron que no defendió a la introvertida porque fuera lo correcto, sino para satisfacer su ego, ya si hubiera sido noble su acto se habría llevado a esa pegaso con un profesor para que la calmara y reportara a esos bravucones y se habría quedado con ella, no que la abandono prácticamente, le dijeron que solo la uso cómo pretexto para hacer una competencia, la ególatra se enojó y se metió a su habitación echando pestes, en lo noche no podía dormir, creía la estúpida que ella tenía razón y no sus padres, su padre entro al cuarto y ella se volteo para no verlo, pero como el buen padre que era le explico de una manera calmada y concisa para que su pequeño cerebro entendiera, después de la explicación al fin la ególatra razonó, solo se aprovechó de la situación en donde una pony sufrió mucho, le dijo a su padre que buscaría a esa pegaso para disculparse con ella en el siguiente día, la busco pero no la encontró, le pregunto a varios de sus compañeros si la habían visto, pero ellos ni siquiera la conocían, era como si no existiera, ninguno se le acerco, solo le ponían atención para burlarse de ella, esto hizo sentir muy mal a la ególatra, debía la introvertida sentirse muy sola sin ni un amigo, siguió buscando y preguntado hasta que alguien le dijo un rumor que escucho, que la introvertida tuvo un accidente en que se había caído de la ciudad.

-¡Por los ancestros!

-Y eso no fue lo peor Ying, le contaron que ella se cayó porque alguien en una competencia la hizo perder el equilibrio, entonces la ególatra supo que había pasado, ella sin fijarse hizo que la introvertida perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara directamente al suelo, por su estúpido ego había matado a alguien, entonces se fue rápidamente de ahí llorando horriblemente, estuvo así por horas, después sus alas ya no podían sostenerla más tiempo, aterrizo en donde había iniciado todo eso el día anterior y siguió llorando, a esa hora ya no debería haber nadie ahí, pero si había alguien, esa pegaso se le acercó y le pregunto muy preocupada que le había pasado, ella respondió que había hecho que una pegaso que no volaba bien se cayera, que ahora ella debía estar muerta, la otra pegaso se le acercó y le dijo que seguro que la introvertida no le guardaba ni un rencor, que fue un accidente, la ególatra se levantó y le pregunto cómo podía estar segura, entonces vio quien con la que estaba hablando, era la introvertida, entonces la ególatra la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas pidiéndole disculpas por haberla derribado y aprovecharse de ella, la introvertida le pregunto porque debía perdonarla, ya que ella la defendió y que la había tirado por accidente, le dijo la ególatra lo que le platicaron sus padres el día anterior, la introvertida le menciono después que si alguien debía disculparse era ella, por provocar que la regañaran su papás y por preocuparla, la ególatra la abrazo más fuerte cuando le dijo eso, le pregunto sin pensar que si podían hacerse amigas, la introvertida con una gran sonrisa inocente le respondió que sí, ya estando ya tranquilas y alegres empezaron a platicar, la callada le conto como sobrevivió a la caída, la ególatra no le creyó al principio eso pero no le dijo algún comentario sarcástico, le pregunto quién la había regresado a la ciudad, le respondió que nadie, que ella regreso volando, la ególatra le dijo que era sorprendente, debía tener mucha fuerza en las alas para recorrer esa distancia sin cansarse mucho, la callada también le conto que era huérfana y que en el orfanato en el que vivía la trataban a ella y a los demás huérfanos muy mal, les decían parásitos que no debían existir, si ella asistía al campo de entrenamiento de vuelo era porque a esos malditos los obligaba la ley.

-Qué mal, yo algo de lo que se siente, mi padre biológico no me quiere, me ha dicho en mi cara que solo soy un parasito, que fui un error de mi mamá y que ella estaría mejor si no existiera. –Menciono Illusion llorando un poco al hablar de la relación con su padre. –Tu no le hagas caso al tipo ese Illusion, tu madre te adora, ella dice que no cambiaría nada del pasado para que tu sigas siendo su hija, que eres lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, ahora seca esas lágrimas y deja que continúe mi historia para que ya no pienses en eso ¿Ok?

-Está bien Rainbow, perdón por interrumpirte.

-Descuida, entonces ambas siguieron saliendo durante varios meses afianzando más su amistad, la callada la llevo a donde casi se estrella a su amiga, era un hermoso prado con varios animales, la ególatra vio que ahí su amiga era muy feliz, pero después de un rato vio que ella empezó a llorar, se acercó para preguntarle qué pasaba, le dijo que su otra amiga que tenía en el orfanato se cayó como ella y que no tenía un ala desde que nació, la ególatra se preocupó pero su amiga le dijo que ella pudo salvarla gracias al entrenamiento que estuvieron haciendo juntas, que la llevo ahí y que ambas pasaron un buen momento, entonces la ególatra le pregunto entonces por qué estaba sufriendo, le respondió que cuando volvieron a ese maldito orfanato, los cuidadores la separaron de su amiga, a la pegaso incapacitada la mandaron quien sabe a dónde, cuándo preguntaba dónde estaba les respondían que a ella no le importaba, que por culpa de ambas los habían llamado la atención sus jefes y que harían un tártaro la vidas de ambas por eso, que harían lo posible para que nunca la adoptaran y que fuera una infeliz el resto de su vida.

-¡Malditos hijos de su perra madre! –Grito furiosa Ying, de su cuerno sacaba varias chispas asombrando a todos. -¡Si supiera quienes son, yo misma haría que se retorcieran con mi magia, tipos como esos de verdad no merecen vivir!

-Calma Ying, hacer eso no cambiara lo que hicieron, pero estoy segura que esos tipos ya están pagando por eso, ahora déjame continuar mi historia, la callada seguía llorando y la ególatra trataba de consolarla, entonces la callada grito por primera vez enfrente de su amiga, grito que quería escapar de ese orfanato y nunca volver allá, ahí se dio cuenta la ególatra que tenía que ayudar a su amiga para hacer eso, sino su compañera enloquecería de tristeza, le pidió que ya no se preocupara, que ella haría lo posible por ayudarla, la callada le pidió que no lo hiciera, ya que solo le ocasionaría problemas, pero la ególatra aprendió mucho de lealtad gracias a ella, le dijo que empacara las cosas que tenía y que las pusiera al lado de donde dormía esa misma noche, ambas quedaron de acuerdo que harían eso a pesar de que la callada tenía sus dudas, ya en la noche la callada estaba durmiendo no muy bien, esos infelices ni siquiera les ponían camas medio decentes, entonces escucho unas golpecitos en la ventana, que "sorprendentemente" también estaba rota, la ególatra había llegado, le dijo que los cuidadores estaban completamente dormidos, la callada tomo sus pocas pertenencias y salió , cruzaron rápidamente la cerca, ya en un parque empezaron a hablar a donde tenía que ir la huérfana, la ególatra pensó en un pueblo algo pequeño que visito con sus padres en las vacaciones de verano pasadas, por la ubicación actual de la ciudad voladora debían estar muy cerca y además estaba cerca del prado favorito de su amiga, se decidieron y fueron ambas a ese lugar, ya estando ahí pensaron que debían hacer, la callada sugirió que debía esconderse el tiempo suficiente para que la ciudad voladora se alejara, la ególatra le menciono que debía conseguir comida y techo, cuando ambas estaban pensando eso alguien las llamo por sus nombres, eran los padres de la ególatra, las habían descubierto.

-¡Ay no, seguramente regañaron a la ególatra y llevaron a la callada de nuevo a ese tártaro de orfanato! –Dijo Ying muy triste. –Eso no es justo, la pobre callada solo le toca sufrir, me arrepiento de molestar a los demás que no caen bien. –Menciono Illusion sintiéndose muy mal.

-Pequeñas, todavía no termina el cuento, si regañaron a la ególatra y volvieron a llevar a la callada a un orfanato, pero NO al orfanato de la ciudad, la llevaron al orfanato del pueblo, ese a diferencia del otro era un edificio que ni siquiera parecía eso, era como una gran mansión, el encargado los estaba esperando y les mostro como era ahí, los huérfanos dormían en camas que eran muy cómodas, los salones no le pedían nada a cualquier salón de una escuela de Canterlot, la ególatra pregunto qué era lo que ocurría, sus padres le dijeron que ya las habían seguido cuando fueron al prado, no para espiarlas sino para cuidarlas, pero escucharon su plan, pero decidieron ver hasta donde podían llegar las pequeñas, la ególatra pregunto por qué hicieron eso, sus padres le dijeron que querían saber qué tal leal podía llegar a ser, que la respuesta le gustó mucho, por eso contactaron al encargado del orfanato de ese pueblo comentándole la situación de la callada, él les dijo que ya tenía sospechas de los tipos encargados del orfanato de la ciudad eran unos ojetes, le dijo a la callada que en ese orfanato que él y el resto de los empleados de ahí sí estaban comprometidos con los huérfanos para que tuvieran una vida mejor, que ahí la recibirían con mucho gusto y que la tratarían muy bien, la ególatra le pregunto a sus padres porque no mejor adoptaban a su amiga, dijeron que les encantaría hacer eso, pero su situación económica no era realmente buena, la ególatra lo sabía y empezó a llorar un poco, pero la callada la consoló, dijo que nunca podría terminar de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella, que aunque no la adoptaran sus padres ella siempre la consideraría su hermana, la ególatra le prometió que ella siempre también la consideraría su hermana pasara lo que pasara, ambas hicieron la promesa de ayudarse entre si alguna tuviera un problema y si una caía en un abismo muy oscuro, la otra la sacaría de ahí.

-Niñas, lamento interrumpir a Dash con su gran y empalagoso cuento. –Menciono Fluttershy con una cara de gran hastío. -Pero casi es hora de comer, Brave, Skyshadow, sé que nos están mirando, bajen y lleven a su habitación a nuestras pequeñas invitadas especiales para que se arreglen, quiero que estén muy presentables para la comida, por favor usen los vestidos que les regale para este evento.

-Brave, dijiste que podríamos ver desde aquí sin que la reina se diera cuenta. –Dijo Skyshadow algo molesta, bajando de un pequeño balcón que estaba cubierto con una cortina seguida por Brave. –Perdón Skyli, de verdad pensé que… la reina no le ponía importancia a este lugar.

-Ya discutiré con ambas lo chismosas que son, ahora por favor hagan lo que les pedí, también quiero que se arreglen igual, quiero que estén presentes en esta comida.

-Enseguida su alteza, niñas ya escucharon a Fluttershy, vamos a su cuarto para que se arreglen. –Pidió gentilmente la alicornio oscura a las niñas, Rainbow les iba a decir que no tenían que obedecerla, pero las potrancas sin decir ni un pero hicieron lo que les pidió. –De acuerdo Skyli, solo deja nos despedimos de Rainbow. –Dijo Ying pidiendo cortésmente un poco de tiempo. –Está bien Ying, pero no tarden mucho. –Dijo Sonriendo sinceramente Skyshadow saliendo de ahí junto con Brave. -¿Esa es la misma alicornio que lastimo a mis compañeros wonderbolts, intento matar a Sweetie y a Jolt, y que las secuestro? su aura me parece que es de una pony distinta, es un aura que creo ya había sentido antes.

-Sé que parece extraño Rainbow, pero esta es la misma alicornio de antes, no te preocupes, aunque no lo creas ella nos ha protegido. –Dijo Ying mientras se despedía con un abrazo de Rainbow. –Yo sé que le tienes coraje a ella Srta. Dash, pero recuerde, Luna, Discord y Sombra también eran malos cuando los conociste, y ahora confías en ellos, bueno nosotras nos sentimos así con Skyli, después terminas de relatarnos tu cuento, nos vemos. –Dijo Illusion saliendo del salón del trono, quedándose solas Fluttershy y Rainbow, ambas se voltearon a ver, Fluttershy tenía una mueca de fastidio y Rainbow la miraba triste, después de un momento de absoluto silencio Fluttershy pudo hablar. -¿Tenías que contar esa tonta y estúpida historia, no es así "ególatra"?

-Así es "callada", debía no solo contárselas a ellas, también a ti para recordarte… que somos hermanas, y que no he olvidado mi promesa, te voy a ayudar en los problemas que tienes ahora y también te voy a sacar de este abismo en donde te caíste Fluttershy.

-No he caído en ningún lado Dash, tan solo me di cuenta que los fuertes hacen las reglas, por eso yo entrene para ser muy fuerte, así hare lo que se me pegue la gana.

-(Lo que dices estoy casi segura que es mentira, si fuera así ya no te interesarían tus amados animales) Di lo que quieras Fluttershy, ¿no me vas a ofrecer algo como a Rarity y Lighting?

-De hecho era así, pero tú simplona historia hizo que cambiara de opinión, después te mandare a traer de nuevo si se me ocurre otra cosa, ahora termino esta audiencia, Mist llévala de nuevo a sus aposentos. –Ordeno Fluttershy con un rostro de indiferencia, Mist asintió saludando. –Por supuesto su majestad, sígame por favor capitana Dash.

-Cómo quieras Mist. –Respondió Rainbow dando una mirada de reto a su amiga, ya estaba a punto de salir cuando menciono algo. –Ahora tengo una duda Fluttershy, tú me contaste que tu amiga del orfanato nació sin un ala ¿no?

-Sí, seguramente ya se murió la tonta por esa razón (¡Perdóname por decir esto Cloud, pero debo engañar a Rainbow!)

-Pues conocí a una pegaso que tenía exactamente esa discapacidad, era administradora con los wonderbolts, estaba casada con un gran médico y tenían una hija muy talentosa, desgraciadamente los tres murieron en un accidente, su nombre era Cloudharmony ¿De casualidad no era tu "amiga"?

-La verdad no lo sé y no me interesa. –Dijo con una mueca de indiferencia Fluttershy, pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima, cosa que noto Rainbow, pero no lo menciono. –Ya no me acuerdo de varias cosas que de verdad son absurdas y que nunca tuvieron importancia.

-Cómo digas Fluttershy, nos vemos después, esta plática está lejos de terminar. –Dijo Rainbow saliendo de salón escoltada por Mist, (ella lloro cuando mencione a Cloud, estoy segura, ella era su amiga, la llevaron a Canterlot después de su accidente, ahora que lo pienso mejor, las dos de verdad se parecían, y esa Skyshadow como se comportó hoy también me recordó cómo se comportaban ella y su esposo… ¡Debo contarles esto a los demás de inmediato!)


	27. La Reina y la Princesa

**Capítulo 27.**

 **La Reina y la Princesa.**

Ahora era el turno de Twilight en tener su audiencia, era escoltada por Mist no al salón del trono, sino al gran comedor, traía un gran vestido de princesa ingles de color azul marino con detalles parecidos a su cutie mark y su melena estaba peinada con un moño, ese vestido le fue entregado por Mist como obsequio de Fluttershy, la verdad Twilight solo lo estaba usando ya que era una condición para que viera a su hija y a Illusion. –Bienvenida sea princesa, su majestad debe respetarla ya que la invito al salón de banquetes, pero recuerde, mis soldados están vigilando, además también estaremos pendientes Skyshadow, mi reina y yo listos para atacar, no intente nada raro, sino las niñas pagaran el precio.

-No las amenaces Mist, de todo lo raro que pasa aquí, estoy segura que Fluttershy aún no le haría daño a dos potrancas inocentes, así que no sigas diciendo estupideces y terminemos con esto.

-Como guste su majestad. –Respondió irónicamente el changeling mientras abría la puerta, ya estaba servida la gran mesa con una gran variedad de platillos, los sirvientes estaban a los lados intercalados mayordomos y sirvientas en perfecto orden, ya estaba entrando Twilight cuando Ying corre de donde estaba sentada a abrazar a su madre, derribándola. -¡Mami, mami, te extrañe mucho, no sabes como quería abrazarte de nuevo! –Menciono llorando de alegría la pequeña potranca. -¡Yo también quería abrazarte mi linda y buena niña, me alegra mucho que estés bien, veo que incluso creciste un poco, creo que ahora eres más alta que tu hermana!

-Mami, no digas eso, ella es más alta, ahora deja te presento a mis amigas que hice aquí. –Ying fue a donde estaban Illusion y Brave, las tomo de los cascos y la llevo con su madre. –Mami, te presento a mi amiga Brave Arrow, nos ha hecho nuestra estancia aquí más agradable.

-¡Wow, es un placer conocerte princesa Twilight, soy Brave Arrow, tengo siete años, mi… tutora me ha contado mucho de ti, que al principio cuando llegaste a Ponyville eras una antipática arrogante, pero después fuiste cambiando hasta que te nombraron princesa de la amistad, que enfrentaste grandes adversidades sin rendirte a pesar de que todo estaba en contra suya, que eres una genio en la magia, que tu nivel incluso supera al de las princesas del día y de la noche, que has terminado con disputas que han durado muchas lunas, como la disputa de los Hoofintons y los Macolts con mucha paciencia y sensatez, si a mí me hubieran mandado a hacer eso, la verdad me habría desesperado, los hubiera cubierto a ambos bandos de flechas, sobre todo por como maltrataban a esos pobres animales que se suponían que iban a proteger, yo también cometí un error parecido, verás, un día encontré un libro de arquería del reino grifo que explicaba cómo usar el arco para cazar animales, yo como una tonta pensé practicar haciendo eso con los animalitos del domo especial de mi… reina, me puse a cazarlos con flechas con ventosas espantándolos, vieras el regaño que me dio… Fluttershy te habrías atemorizado, me castigo un mes quitándome mi arco, no sabes cómo me aburría ya que mi rutina era ir a la escuela y después regresar a la casa, ¿así has castigado a Ying princesa Twilight? Seguramente sí, ya que hace muchas bromas, algunas muy pesadas a mi parecer, pero muy chistosas, ella me cae muy bien, Ying dice que se parece en eso a su papá, ¿entonces su hermana mayor se parece a ti princesa? Me gustaría conocerla, para ver si es cierto que ambas son muy diferentes a pesar de ser gemelas…!

-Brave… lo estás haciendo de nuevo, estas parloteando sin cesar. –Dijo muy fastidiada Ying, Illusion parecía hasta mareada por escucharla, Skyshadow se había cubierto las orejas, Mist se estaba dando de topes con una pared, la servidumbre estaban a punto de caer dormidos. –Brave, escucharte hablar así… siempre es tan estimulante. –Menciono Fluttershy sarcásticamente mientras sostenía su rostro con su casco con una cara de gran aburrimiento.

-¡Ay no, lo hice de nuevo, lo siento princesa, es que lo primero que me llega a la cabeza lo digo, mis disculpas si la aburrí! –Dijo muy apenada la potrilla changeling, pero Twilight ni siquiera se había fastidiado un poco. –No te disculpes nena, veo que eres muy comunicativa, eso está bien mientras no exageres, trata de pensar un poco antes de hablar y verás que tendrás pláticas más fluidas, ¿dijiste que leíste un libro de arquería verdad?

-Si princesa, ese es mi deporte favorito.

-¡Entonces deja te doy algo que seguro te va a encantar! –Menciono Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, Mist ya estaba a punto de ir contra ella, Fluttershy se lo iba a impedir, pero Skyshadow fue quien lo evito. –Tranquilo Mist, esa magia no es del tipo ofensiva, solo esta tele transportando algo inofensivo. –Entonces aparecieron enfrente de Brave tres libros. –Son libros sobre arquería Brave, uno es de Robín Hoof, el otro es de William Pferd, ambos fueron los mejores arqueros de su época, aunque Pferd usaba una ballesta en lugar de un arco como tú lo haces, seguro te gustaran estas historias, el tercer libro es el manual de reglas de la arquería competitiva olímpica, así sabrás como practicar mejor y las reglas de este deporte.

-¡Súper, gracias princesa, los atesorare mucho! –Dijo muy agradecida la pequeña abrazando el regalo de Twilight. –Le agradaste a mi mami, que bueno, ahora te presento a mi otra amiga, ya sé que ya la habías conocido mamá, pero ella era solo una recién nacida cuando la viste por primera vez, es Illusion Lulamoon, aunque el principio de nuestra amistad… no fue la idónea.

-M-mu-mucho gusto princesa, es un honor conocerla en persona. –Dijo Illusion temblando y tartamudeando, pensaba que la princesa le haría algo por fastidiarles la vida a sus hijas cuando llegaron a Ponyville. –El placer es mío Illusion, has protegido a mi hija estando aquí y te volviste su amiga, te lo agradezco mucho, con lo que has hecho creo que borraste la primera impresión que tenia de ti, eres buena y dulce, solo que eres algo creída, pero opino que aun te desagrada Yang, mi hija mayor ¿no es cierto?

-A-a-así es princesa, de verdad ella me cae muy mal, y realmente no tiene nada que ver por cómo se ve ella, y ya ni siquiera tiene que ver con usted y mi mamá, solo sé que no la soporto.

-Pues Yang está en la misma situación, ella sabe que has protegido a su hermana y que te volviste su amiga y realmente te lo agradece, pero igual que tú no te soporta, cuando vuelvas a Ponyville traten de resolver sus diferencias ambas, si no van a hacer sufrir a alguien que las quiere a ambas mucho, me refiero a Ying.

-Solo por Ying lo voy a intentar princesa, ella no merece estar en medio de nuestro pleito, pero no prometo volverme la amiga de Yang.

-Con eso me basta Illusion, tal vez en futuro se vuelvan amigas, pero si no por lo menos respétense entre ambas, y puedes llamarme solo Twilight, igual tu Brave.

-Está bien princesa… quiero decir Twilight. –Dijo Illusion suspirando de alivio, Brave asintió y volvió su lugar al lado de Fluttershy y de Skyshadow, Ying e Illusion se sentaron al lado de Twilight.

-Ya que todos vimos estas "hermosas" presentaciones, además de que Brave nos mareo a todos contando… no sé ni cómo llamar a lo que hizo, podemos empezar a comer. –Dijo Fluttershy haciendo un ademan con el casco, la servidumbre empezó acercarse a los comensales ofreciendo los alimentos que llevaban. –Y no te preocupes Twilight, más de mis sirvientes están sirviendo estos mismos platillos a tus compañeros, tal vez seamos rivales en este momento, pero yo no soy de las que matan de hambre a sus… digámosles "invitados muy especiales".

-Si cómo no, veo que tienes muchos sirvientes Fluttershy, seguro aprendiste las mañitas de Chrisalys. –Menciono Twilight viendo a la gran servidumbre de changelings. –También ella hacia que sus pobres zánganos la sirvieran como sus esclavos, ni siquiera Celestia y Luna tienen tantos sirvientes en Canterlot

-Por supuesto, yo a diferencia de ti me doy mi lugar como la reina de mi gran enjambre (además yo no los obligue, ellos decidieron servirme así, yo les dije que Mist y yo podríamos vivir con nuestra pequeña como cualquier familia), no que tú solo tienes de sirviente a Spike, y a Jolt lo tienes como perro guardián, por eso le ofrecí que sea uno de mis generales, aquí tendrá el respeto que merece el y su madre.

-Te equivocas Fluttershy, Spike es mi consejero, no mi esclavo, y estoy segura que él además de Rarity, ni Lighting ni Paper aceptaran traicionar al reino.

-Eres tan correcta Twilight, demasiado para no solo mi gusto, por lo menos Rainbow, Pinkie e incluso Lighting opinan igual que yo, te voy a decir esto, no entiendo cómo pudiste terminar con Discord, los dos son muy diferentes.

-También tú eres muy diferente de Discord Fluttershy, yo creo que alguna vez sentiste lo que yo siento por el ahora, ¿Qué te parece si te digo como empezó mi relación con él? Así te quitaras la idea que nosotros te traicionamos. –Dijo Twilight entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa viendo a su rival. –Cómo quieras, eso es mejor que comer en completo silencio con el ambiente tenso. -Respondió Fluttershy con un rostro de indiferencia y los ojos cerrados mientras cortaba sus vegetales al vapor. –Perfecto, escucha bien Ying, así sabrás como mami convenció a tu papi de casarse con ella.

-¡Si mami, cuenta, cuenta! –Dijo Ying muy emocionada, Twilight tomo un gran respiro y empezó a contar esa historia.

 _-Son tres meses, tres meses horribles que estamos atrapados aquí, ya debe estar por nacer mi sobrino o sobrina, de verdad espero que Starswirl tenga razón, que el perro de Doll haya sido absorbido por ese agujero negro, porque si no… -Dijo llorando Twilight mientras estaba sentada casi al borde de un precipicio, ahí se sentaba siempre desde que llegaron ahí viendo al gran vacío, solo había eso en esa dimensión, estaban en una especie de isla, había vegetación con árboles frutales, pero ni un tipo de animal, ella, Rarity, Spike y Discord habían caído ahí después de usar el hechizo del agujero negro, ella pensaba que morirían al hacerlo, pero en su lugar cayeron en esa dimensión, una dimensión que fue creada por accidente por ni nada menos que por Starswirl el barbado, junto con sus dos compañeros, la lamia leal a Equestria lady Equidna y el guerrero silente, el gran pegaso Sword Wing, ellos no habían envejecido ningún día gracias a que su energía mágica se ligó a ese lugar de alguna manera cuando lo crearon sin querer, Twilight seguía llorando cuando alguien se le acerco, eran Rarity quien llevaba a Spike en su lomo, apenas el pequeño dragón cabía ahí, en esos meses creció más que en los anteriores años._

 _-Twilight, ya casi es hora que practiquemos con nuestro maestro Starswirl, ven amiga. –Dijo Rarity poniendo una sonrisa tímida. –No sé por qué no quieres ir Twi, Starswirl es un gran maestro, pero a mí me toco lo peor para variar, Equidna es una desgraciada salvaje, estos últimos meses he sufrido más que en toda mi vida. –Continúo diciendo Spike sintiendo escalofríos por la lamia._

 _-¿De qué sirve practicar, si nosotros estamos exiliados aquí sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar a Equestria? –Dijo tristemente Twilight sin apartar la vista del vacío. –Solo déjenme en paz._

 _-Pero Twi, tú siempre decías que sería un sueño que Starswirl fuera tu maestro, que querías aprender todo lo que él sabe. -Dijo Spike mientras se acercaba a su hermana, a punto tomarla del hombro ella se alejó. –No es un sueño Spike, es una pesadilla, nosotros nos sacrificamos para detener a ese infeliz, ¿para qué? Para averiguar que la princesa Celestia fue quien lo creo, antes él era como nosotros, un individuo que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, que en su desesperación tomo una mala decisión, yo tome una decisión así obligando a ustedes y a Discord hacer un tonto conjuro, un conjuro que solo les dio algo de tiempo a nuestros hermanos, por lo que sabemos Doll pudo escapar de donde lo enviamos a los cinco segundos, ahora todos nuestros amigos deben de estar…_

 _-!No digas eso Twilight, estoy segura que Doll aún está encerrado y recuerda que lo lastimamos mucho, acuérdate que el mismo dijo que habíamos retrasado sus planes tal vez por años, ahora exiliado definitivamente se atrasara más, seguro otros mil años! –Menciono Rarity tratando de abrazar a su amiga, pero ella se volvió a alejar. –No es cierto Rarity, tal vez si tengas razón de que lo retrasamos años, pero no muchos, seguramente ya debe estarse recuperando por las características de ese maldito metal, y el ya escapo a un exilio, ahora tiene experiencia haciendo eso, el volverá a Equestria según mis cálculos en unos 7 o 10 años._

 _-¡Por eso necesitamos entrenar Twilight, para que estemos listos para enfrentarnos a él con el restos de los elementos, los doce elementos, seremos capaces de frenarlo para siempre!_

 _-¡No seas ingenua Rarity, si de verdad fuéramos doce elementos, habrían aparecido desde nuestro enfrentamiento con Nightmare, eso es solo un estúpido mito, Cadance, Sunset, Trixie y Starlight serían elementos y no lo son, Doll cree eso porque es como tú Rarity, son idiotas que creen en cuentos de hadas! -Grito desesperada la alicornio, entristeciendo a Rarity y enojando a Spike. -¡Ahora sé que lo que dijeron varios de nuestros enemigos era verdad, LA ESPERANZA NO EXISTE, ESTAREMOS ATRAPADOS AQUÍ HASTA QUE NOS MURAMOS!_

 _-¡Twilight, sé que estas molesta y triste, pero no tienes que decir eso tan horrible, si pierdes la esperanza, perderás todo lo bueno en ti, solo habrá odio en tu corazón, te volverás en lo que más odias en este momento, serás como Dark Doll! -Grito furioso Spike mientras se acercaba a Twilight para darle una cachetada, pero Rarity se lo impidió. –Spikey Wikey, por favor, esto no hará que Twilight cambie de opinión, necesita pensarlo bien, ven mi amor, vamos con nuestros maestros, le diremos que Twilight no se siente bien._

 _-Está bien Rares, solo porque lo pides tú, no porque Twilight lo quiera, vamos mi linda unicornio._

 _-Su relación tampoco llegara a nada, ¿lo sabían? Ya pierdan la esperanza. –Dijo Twilight sin ningún tipo de emoción, ahora ambos novios querían lanzarse sobre la alicornio pero se calmaron, le dieron una mirada de lastima a Twilight y se fueron._

 _Twilight siguió las siguientes cuatro horas sentada ahí, incluso llovió un poco y ni siquiera se movió. -Rarity y Spike tienen razón, soy patética, pero aquí no puedo hacer nada para proteger a Equestria y a mis seres queridos que siguen ahí. –Entonces volteo a ver al precipicio, había una saliente con unas rocas muy filosas. –Si lo que dijo Starswirl es cierto, no puede haber otro nuevo portador de un elemento hasta que muera el actual. -Entonces con su magia se amarro las alas muy fuertemente con un nudo, tomo de sus cosas un restrictor de magia y se lo puso en su cuerno, entonces se acercó lentamente al precipicio. –No puedo pedirle a Rarity que haga esto, pero… si yo desaparezco estoy muy segura que Starlight será el nuevo elemento de la magia, ella con las demás serán capaces de hacer lo que yo no pude, derrotar a Doll. –Llego al borde, tomo aire, sonrió tristemente un poco y se tiro. –Adiós amigos, hare más muerta que viva. –Cerró los ojos y espero lo inevitable, pero a punto de hacerse pedazos contra las rocas, estas se transformaron en un pastel cubierto de crema batida. -¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no!_

 _-Querida Twilight, si querías practicar clavados me hubieras avisado, así podría haber aparecido el postre de tu preferencia, no que tuve que improvisar ahora. –Menciono Discord levitando como si estuviera recostado con las garras en la cabeza, él fue que evito que se suicidara. -¡¿Discord, porque hiciste esto?! ¡Si yo sigo viva, no habrá un nuevo elemento de la magia en Equestria! ¡¿Qué no piensas?!_

 _\- La que parece que no piensas eres tú Twilight, ¿de verdad querías matarte sin motivo? -Indico Discord poniéndose muy serio enfrente de Twilight, ella le contesto llorando desesperadamente. -¡¿Cómo que sin motivo?! ¡Lo hago para proteger a mis seres queridos, aquí no puedo hacer nada, pero si me muero, habrá otro elemento de la magia en Equestria, pero tú no entiendes eso, ya que tú no quieres a nadie!_

 _-Claro que quiero no solo a una, sino a muchos seres Twilight, incluyéndote. –Menciono Discord viendo al cielo, Twilight pensó la pendejada que dijo. -¡Discord, lo lamento, de verdad no pensé, sé que tienes a muchos seres queridos como yo, pero lo que dije es cierto, si sigo viva no habrá un elemento de la magia en el reino!_

 _-Dime algo Twilight, ¿si Rarity, Spike e incluso yo hubiéramos hecho esta mamada que intentaste, tratando de explicarte esa misma estúpida razón, tú que hubieras hecho? -Pregunto Discord cruzándose de brazos viendo a Twilight directamente a los ojos. –La verdad… yo… no lo… se._

 _-¡Claro que lo sabes, respóndeme!_

 _-¡Al igual que tú lo hubiera evitado Discord! –Grito respondiendo muy enojada Twilight, pero después se calmó cuando pensó el resto de su respuesta. –Les habría dicho que era una idea estúpida, que matarse así no es la solución, que buscaríamos la manera de salir de aquí. –Entonces la alicornio se puso a llorar. -¡Soy la pony más tonta Discord, iba a hacer una idiotez pensando sin ninguna esperanza, iba a hacerles mucho daño a ustedes, el mismo tipo de daño que seguro les hicimos a las demás en Ponyville!_

 _-No llores Twilight, solo estas muy deprimida por lo que paso, recuerda lo que dijo "cascabelero" si subimos nuestro nivel, podríamos salir nosotros cuatro de aquí, no pierdas la fe._

 _-¡Pero estoy tan triste, no sé si pueda salir de este agujero!_

 _-Dime Twilight ¿de potranca hacías travesuras?_

 _-¿Eh, porque me preguntas eso Discord? Pero ahora que lo mencionas… solo le hacía algunas bromas a mi hermano mayor, y no eran muy buenas que digamos, creo que ni siquiera alguien como Pinkie o incluso tú las llamaría así, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo estudiando._

 _-No me sorprende Twi, pero todavía no es muy tarde, estoy seguro que dentro de ti vive una pony muy bromista, claro que no al nivel de Pinkie o mío, ¿Qué te parece hacer unas bromas en este momento? –Entonces Discord chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron detrás de unos arbustos, en donde estaban Rarity y Spike practicando con Starswirl y Equidna, Sword Wing leía tranquilamente un libro en que le regalo Rarity, ella estaba meditando entre nubes oscuras. –Así Srta. Rarity, usted domina a la oscuridad, no al revés, continúe con ese nivel de concentración por favor. –Dijo Starswirl viendo de cerca para estar listo en una contingencia. –Eso... Intento maestro… pero la imagen de mi "otra yo" me atormenta por mis errores anteriores._

 _-Su "otra yo" es la representación de su lado oscuro Srta. Recuérdelo, es su parte de su ser, su soberbia, la que le gusta llamar la atención por cualquier medio, es su parte egoísta y codiciosa, no debe luchar contra ella, más bien debe aceptarla como parte de usted, pero teniendo el dominio sobre ella._

 _-¡Vamos Rarity, yo sé que puedes hacer eso, eres una de las yeguas más fuertes que conozco! –Dijo Spike mientras esquivaba una lluvia de golpes y coletazos de parte de la lamia, recibió varios golpes seguidos mandándolo directamente al suelo. -¡Spike, te dije claramente que no debes distraerte con los detalles a tu alrededor con ese nivel tan bajo que tienes, cuando esquives estos golpes tan simples podrás poner atención en dos o quizás más cosas a la vez! –Le reclamo Equidna sin dejar de atacarlo. -¡No se cómo puedes llamarte dragón, estoy segura que el dragón más débil con el que pelee seguramente te habría despedazado en un instante!_

 _-¡Ya te dije serpiente que no soy como los otros dragones, a mí me criaron ponys y me considero uno de ellos, no soy y ni quiero ser una bestia codiciosa!_

 _-¡Dices puras pendejadas "Spikey Wikey", debes sentirte orgulloso por quien eres, te criaron ponys y que bueno, a mí me criaron los nobles padres de las princesas del día y de la noche, me enseñaron a sentir como ellos, pero me dijeron que debía aceptar que también soy una lamia, comprendí que era una lamia, pero con corazón de pony, con los defectos y virtudes de las dos razas, cuando aceptes eso serás como los dragones que te conté cuando llegaste aquí, debes aceptar que tienes un lado oscuro y que no debes negarlo o intentar destruirlo, sino aceptar que siempre será parte de ti y controlarlo, como hace tu novia en este instante!_

 _-Equidna tiene razón Spike, aunque sea muy brusca contigo. –Dijo Rarity sudando entre las nubes negras. –esas emociones oscuras son parte de todos los seres, si nos dejamos llevar por ellas nos transformaremos en monstruos como Doll, pero si las aceptamos sin negar que las tenemos, entonces nunca tomaran control de nosotros. –Entonces Rarity dejo de meditar bajando al suelo, parecía tan cansada como si hubiera corrido una maratón. –Creo que llegue a mi límite maestro._

 _-No es extraño Srta. Déjame decirte que has avanzado bastante, le pones mucho empeño, descansa un momento y después practicaremos tu tele transportación._

 _-Gracias maestro Starswirl, necesito subir mi nivel para proteger a mi hermanita y a mis padres cuando regresemos a Ponyville. -menciono respirando agitadamente Rarity mientras tomaba con sus cascos una gran cubeta de agua y se la echaba encima mojándose toda.-Así como protegeré a mi Spikey Wikey de cualquier cosa._

 _-¡No Rarity, entre los dos nos vamos a proteger, ya no seré el dragoncito inútil que no hacia prácticamente nada, ayudare a mis hermanas y hermanos ponys y dragones! –Indico el dragón Lanzando un golpe a Equidna, esta lo esquivo pero la corto un poco. –Vaya, es la primera vez que me tocas Spike, te felicito, parece que estas muy enamorado y eso te da más fuerza, le tengo un poco de envidia a Rarity, descansa un poco también, practicaremos después tu aliento de fuego para que aumente su temperatura como tú lo desees._

 _-¡Ay, gracias Celestia! –Dijo Spike tirándose al lado de Rarity, esta toma con su casco la garra de Spike, ambos se miran muy alegres entre sí._

 _-Muy bien, ya dejaron de practicar, es hora de unas bromitas al cascabelero, a la oruga y al platicador. –Dijo con voz baja Discord a Twilight. -¿Qué piensas hacer Discord? Espero que no sea peligroso y cruel. –Menciono la alicornio algo preocupada, entonces Discord la vio con una sonrisa maquiavélica. –Yo no voy a hacer nada querida Twilight, tú me vas a decir que bromas le voy a hacer a esos tres._

 _-¡¿Quién yo, que no me conoces Discord?! ¡Yo no soy capaz de hacer algo así!_

 _-Claro que puedes Twi, solo deja salir a la niña que nunca dejaste hacer travesuras, la que sellaste por preocuparte solo por tus estudios, a la que tus padres les hubiera encantado conocer._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que esa "niña" existe realmente Discord?_

 _-Porque realmente nos parecemos Twilight, yo también tenía una parte de mi personalidad que no aceptaba._

 _-¿Y cuál era esa parte Discord?_

 _-La parte que le gusta tener amigos y no estar solo, la parte que Fluttershy despertó, y por eso voy a despertar tu parte traviesa en ti, para que no te amargues y te alejes de tus amigos que te queremos, incluyéndome._

 _-Discord, amigo… -Entonces Twilight se quedó callada y muy pensativa, entonces puso una sonrisa como las de Pinkie Pie. –Tengo una idea Discord, acércate. –El draconequs hizo lo que le pidió la alicornio, esta le dijo algo en voz baja a su oído. -¿Puedes hacer lo que te pido amigo?_

 _-¡Claro que puedo Twi, es más podrías hacerlo tú! Pero entendiendo que no te sientas lista para hacerlo, ahora deja al maestro trabajar. –Dijo Discord haciendo tronar sus garras, entonces chasqueo sus dedos, una gran luz envolvió a Starswirl. -¿Pero qué corrales pasa, qué significa esta luz? –Pregunto confundido el viejo unicornio, entonces volteo a ver los demás, todos estaban tratando de contener las risas y no sonreír. -¡¿Y a ustedes que les pasa jovencitos tontos?!_

 _-Es que… te vez tan bonita "su majestad princesa Starswirl la barbada". –respondió Equidna tratando de no reír a carcajadas. -¡¿Cómo me llamaste Ed, me dijiste princesa?!_

 _-Deje le muestro lo que quiso decir Equidna "maestra". –Dijo Rarity apareciendo un gran espejo enfrente del hechicero, vio que estaba vestido como una princesa alicornio muy exagerada, incluso con alas falsas. -¡¿Pero qué demonios del tártaro, quien hizo?... para que pregunto, si ya se la respuesta!_

 _-¡Discord mejoro mucho su estilo desde la última vez que lo vimos Starswirl, te vez tan "linda y monísima"! –Dijo riendo a carcajadas Equidna a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero en ese mismo momento la expresión del Starswirl cambio de una molesta a una de burla. –No tan linda y mona como tú "pequeña bebita"._

 _-¡¿Me dijiste bebita Starswirl, que quieres que te acomode la barba a golpes?! –Dijo confundida la lamia mientras miraba al mago muy molesta. –Creo que necesitas mirar para que lo entiendas "nenita linda". –Entonces volteo el espejo hacia Equidna, y vio que estaba vestida como una recién nacida. -¡Maldita sea, como averiguaste que no me agrada la ropa de bebé Discord! Los bebes si me gustan, quisiera tener uno propio… ¡ahora estoy diciendo cosas que no debería decir vestida así, me las pagaras payaso!_

 _Sword Wing estaba tirado retorciéndose riendo en silencio, sus amigos lamia y unicornio lo voltearon a ver muy molestos, pero inmediatamente cambiaron su expresión a una sonrisa burlona, el pegaso entendió que le había pasado lo mismo a él, se puso enfrente del espejo y vio algo que no le gusto, estaba vestido de un payaso muy exagerado, el pegaso se notó muy molesto mientras hacía varios movimientos con las alas. -¡Sword pero que lenguaje, no podrías trabajar con potrillos en las fiestas infantiles! –Dijo Starswirl tratando de contener su risa mientras la lamia y el pegaso estaban viéndose entre sí muy molestos_

 _-Mis queridos amigos, no deberíamos estar molestos entre nosotros. -Menciono Starswirl con un aire de sabio. -¡Deberíamos estar molestos con el par de graciosos que se están riendo a costa nuestra desde los arbustos de allá! –Dijo señalando muy encabronado el unicornio a donde estaban Twilight y Discord completamente riendo fuera de sí._

 _-¡Discord, creo que nos descubrieron, mejor corre!- Indico Twilight poniéndose en pie y empezando a correr, mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas. -¡Te sigo Twilight, estos tipos se ve que están muy molestos! ¡¿Cómo supiste que ellos no les gustarían verse así?! –Pregunto Discord mientras lloraba de risa, poniéndose al lado de Twilight corriendo el también. -¡Es fácil, leí en la biografía de Sword Wing que a él no le gustan los payasos, Celestia me conto cuando era una potrilla que a Equidna le fascinan los bebés, pero no como los visten, ya que considera que los tratan como muñecos, y lo de Starswirl… bueno esa si fue idea mía original, lo pensé hace años, pero nunca lo conté hasta hoy!_

 _-¡PRINCESA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA HECHO ESTO, USTED ES UNA ADULTA! –Grita furiosa Equidna lanzándose en persecución de los dos bromistas seguida de Starswirl y de Sword Wing. -¡DE DISCORD LO CREO POR QUE EL ES UN SANGRÓN AL QUE LE GUSTA EL CAOS Y BURLARSE, PERO TU TWILIGHT ERES UNA PRINCESA, LA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD Y LA PORTADORA DEL ELEMENTO DE LA MAGIA, COMPÓRTATE COMO TAL!_

 _-¡Lo lamento oruga, pero Dis despertó mi parte caótica, era algo que bloquee desde pequeña pero ya no más, mejor háganse a la idea! –Dijo Twilight sacándole la lengua y haciéndole un gesto a la lamia cómo si fuera una niña. -¡Atrápennos si pueden!_

 _-¡¿Me llamaste oruga?! ¡Princesa boba, ya verás lo que les haremos Starswirl, Sword Wing y yo cuando los alcancemos! –Dijo la lamia comportándose también como una niña a la que le hicieron una jugarreta._

 _-¡Twilight que te pasa, nunca te habías comportado de esa manera! ¡¿Qué Discord te lavo el cerebro como me lo lavo a mí hace años?! –Dijo Rarity a punto de salir ella también en persecución, pero Spike se lo impidió. –Rarity fíjate, ella no está haciendo nada malo, esa fue como las bromas de Pinkie o Rainbow, además… ¡Mi hermana está riendo, hace tres meses que no se reía, solo lloraba triste y lastimosamente!_

 _-¡Tienes razón Spikey Wikey, ella está riendo, como se reiría una pequeña después de una travesura inocente! –Menciono Rarity llorando un poco. –Fue Discord, él está sacando a nuestra hermana del abismo en donde está._

 _-Dado que Pinkie no está aquí, él es nuestra mejor carta para alegrar a Twilight y que de nuevo ella desee regresar a proteger y ayudar a nuestros amigos, él puede regresarle las ganas de vivir y que vuelva a tener fe y esperanza. –Menciono Spike mientras veía muy interesado la persecución, los tres embromados ya estaban a punto de capturar a la alicornio y al draconequs, pero fueron recibido los tres con un pastelazo, y no lo hizo Discord, fue Twilight quien los apareció con su aura lavanda._

 _Pasaron otros 5 meses, ya Twilight practicaba junto con Rarity, no lo mismo que ella sino cosas diferentes, como lo hicieron en su momento Celestia y Luna, pero ella continuaba juntándose con Discord haciéndoles bromas a todos, incluyendo a Spike y a Rarity, pero ya estaba más relajada y contenta, hacer eso con Discord le ayudaba mucho, un día libre que dieron sus maestros para no presionarlos… y también para que no les hicieran bromas ese día, Twilight estaba viendo de nuevo al horizonte en el borde del precipicio, pero esta vez se le veía calmada y un poco alegre, Rarity y Spike se le acercaron a ella. -¿En qué puedo ayudarles Spike, Rarity?_

 _-Queríamos pedirte algo Twilight, que hoy nos dejaran tú y Discord en paz... Porque Rarity y yo vamos intentar algo y no queremos que… nos interrumpan. –Dijo algo apenado Spike, él y Rarity se veían muy sonrojados, Twilight los volteo a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Par de picarones, así que ya se decidieron, descuiden le prometimos Dis y yo a Starswirl que los dejaríamos tranquilos el día de hoy, ya saben que respetamos las promesas._

 _-Hablando de eso, hemos notado que te juntas mucho con el Twilight. –Menciono Rarity sentándose junto a su amiga. –Rarity tiene razón hermana, además notamos que ambos son muy felices cuando están juntos._

 _-Es que me di cuenta que Dis es muy gracioso, perdí muchos momentos tan alegres evitándolo. –Indico Twilight volteando a ver al cielo, se notó que le salía una lágrima del ojo. –Le agradezco tanto, si no fuera por el habría hecho una locura, ahora si lo veo como un buen amigo._

 _-Creo que ya lo ves de otra manera Twi, lo miras cómo… mi Spike me ve a mí. –Menciono Rarity abrazando a su amiga, la alicornio se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa como adolescente. -¡No manches, claro que no Rarity, a Dis lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, además a él le gusta Fluttershy, a pesar de que me gusta ya hacer bromas no las hago tan seguido, sigo siendo un ratón de biblioteca, como podría alguien tan chistoso como el en fijarse en alguien tan aburrida como yo, no digas tonterías, además él es un draconequs y yo una pony, yo soy una bebé a comparación suya, somos muy diferentes!_

 _-Cómo somos diferentes Rarity y yo. –Menciono Spike sentándose también el al lado de su hermana. –Yo conozco eso que sientes Twi, es la duda del que dirán, no lo ves como hermano, lo ves ahora como lo veía Fluttershy, y estoy seguro que él te ve igual, ambos cuando están juntos se ven como una pareja de novios de universidad, las diferencias no importan, lo que importa es que ambos se respeten y se sientan a gusto uno al lado del otro._

 _-¡Ya les dije que no estamos enamorados hermanos, ya no mencionen eso!_

 _-¿Entonces porque te ruborizas más y más cada vez que lo decimos? –Dijo Rarity riéndose un poco. –Te diré algo Twilight, si nos dices en voz alta que no lo amas te dejaremos en paz y nunca más lo mencionaremos._

 _-Creo que es un buen trato Twi. -Dijo Spike muy confiado y cruzándose de brazos entrecerrando los ojos. –Demuéstranos que nosotros estamos equivocados y que tú tienes la razón._

 _-Nada más fácil, ya que es verdad. –Dijo Twilight poniéndose en pie, tomando un poco de aire se preparó a decir eso en voz alta. -¡YO NO…! –Ya no pudo continuar lo que empezó a decir. -¡Yo… no…! –De nuevo se volvió a trabar ya toda apenada. -¡Yo… no… amo… a…! (¡¿Por todos los alicornios de Equestria, que me pasa?!)_

 _-Estamos esperando Twilight, recuerda que Rarity y yo tenemos asuntos urgentes que atender. -Dijo Spike con una sonrisa burlona, Rarity veía a Twilight exactamente igual. -¡No me miren así, me ponen nerviosa! –Grito Twilight ya un poco desesperada. -¿Por qué cariño? Solo tienes que decir cinco palabras, "Yo no amo a Discord", no es tan difícil ¿Oh si lo es… ya que es una gran mentira? –Menciono Rarity parpadeando mucho los ojos después de decirlo. -¡Ya basta, ya lo voy a decir para que me dejen en paz! –Expreso Twilight poniéndose frente de ambos. -¡YO NO…. YO NO AMO… YO NO AMO A DIS…! –En ese momento sintió en el corazón como se le clavaba una especie de aguja cuando estuvo a punto de decir la oración. -¡YO… LO… AMO! ... ¡YO AMO A DISCORD, LO AMO CON TODA MI FUERZA! –Grito la alicornio completamente emocionada y volando como un colibrí, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y aterrizo. –Yo de verdad... lo amo._

 _-Qué bien que te diste cuenta hermana, ahora será mejor que lo discutas con él. –Dijo Spike mientras se ponía en marcha. –Spike Tiene razón Twi, declarare tus sentimientos, no dejes que te pase lo mismo que le paso a él y a Fluttershy._

 _-¿Pero… si él no tiene los mismos sentimientos por mí? -Indico llorando Twilight muy temerosa, Rarity se le acerco y la consoló. –Eso no lo sabrás si no se lo confiesas Twilight, es un riesgo que tienes que correr, pero lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no, te deseo suerte amiga._

 _La alicornio se quedó pensativa un momento ya estando sola, vio que Rarity y Spike tenían razón, fue adonde Discord tenía su árbol de "pensar". -¡Twilight, que sorpresa verte hoy, pensé que estarías meditando en tu lugar especial, ya que hoy no podemos hacer jueguitos con los demás!_

 _-Así era Dis, pero Spike y Rarity me fueron a ver y me hicieron darme cuenta de algo. –Dijo Twilight completamente seria, Discord la vio y se le acerco. -¿Qué te pasa Twilight, te vez muy seria, no ocurre nada malo?_

 _-No ocurre nada malo Discord, pero te lo voy a decir de golpe ya que no quiero darle muchas vueltas a este asunto. –Menciono Twilight tomando un gran respiro. -¡Te amo Discord! ¡¿Quieres ser mi pony especial?!_

 _-¡Pero qué tonterías dices Twilight! ¡¿Estas delirando, estas enferma?! –Pregunto Discord muy confundido, Twilight noto que la mirada que tenía el draconequs era la misma que tenía Rarity cuando está junto con Spike._

 _-¡No Dis, no estoy ni enferma ni delirando, estoy completamente segura de lo que siento como ninguna otra cosa, te amo! –Menciono la alicornio yendo a donde estaba Discord para abrazarlo, pero él lo impide moviéndose. -¿Dis, porque haces esto?_

 _-Es que Twilight… yo… -Empezó a responder Discord tartamudeando y muy preocupado. –Es que… yo no siento… lo mismo, lo lamento. –Termino de decir esto como si estuviera diciendo algo que él no creía._

 _-Ya veo, perdón por hacerte sentir incomodo Dis, pero tenía que decírtelo. –Menciono Twilight llorando un poco, pero por dentro se sentía completamente rota. –Nos vemos en la noche cuando cenemos juntos con los demás._

 _-¡Espero sinceramente que esto no afecte nuestra amistad, recuerda que tenemos una broma muy especial para hacerle a Rarity y a Sword Wing mañana! –Dijo algo preocupado Discord pensando que hasta ahí llegaban los buenos ratos con Twilight, pero ella contesto triste, pero sinceramente. –Claro que cuentas conmigo Discord, serás mi amigo pase lo que pase, no dejare de hacer las cosas que ambos disfrutamos, nos vemos luego. –La alicornio se tele transporto a donde meditaba, lloro durante horas en completo silencio, ya en la noche llegó ahí tele transportándose Rarity. -¡Rayos, me siento muy mal, debo mejorar mi tele transportación como dijo Starswirl! –Entonces corrió a donde estaba su amiga llorando. -¡Twilight, Discord me conto lo que paso, él está muy preocupado por ti, la verdad lamento mucho que no te corresponda hermana! –Dijo Rarity mientras abrazaba a Twi para consolarla, pero vio que ella estaba sonriendo cuando lo hizo. –El… me ama también._

 _-¿Que dices Twi? Él está preocupado por ti porque es tu amigo, y que apenas saliste de una depresión, no quiere que recaigas por esta impresión._

 _-No Rarity, al principio si me desanimé por su respuesta, pero después la analice, pensé como respondió y como me miraba, era la misma mirada que tu tenías con mi hermano… cuando empezabas a darte cuenta que tú también lo amabas como él lo hacía, ¡De verdad me quiere, pero tiene las mismas dudas que nosotras teníamos!_

 _-¿Entonces qué rayos vas a hacer Twilight? Si es que tienes razón amiga._

 _-Lo mismo que hizo Spike en su momento contigo Rarity, darle su espacio, seré persistente pero sin acosarlo, después de un tiempo le volveré a preguntar cuando esté seguro, por eso necesito su ayuda. –Menciono Twi a Rarity su plan. –Cuando estén a solas con el investiguen si ya está superando sus dudas muy discretamente, después yo le daré la estocada final._

 _-Incluso haces planes muy precisos en este tipo de temas Twi, y no me sorprende, pero puedes contar con Spike y conmigo, de verdad creo que tienes razón._

 _-¿Por cierto donde esta Spike Rarity, terminaron sus "asuntos pendientes"? –Pregunto Twilight entrecerrando los ojos maquiavélicamente sonriendo, Rarity se ruborizo con una sonrisa satisfecha. –Pues sí, los terminamos y déjame decirte que fue muy estimulante y que muy probablemente lo volvamos a hacer, pero ocurrió algo interesante en Spikey Wikey cuando alcanzamos... digamos "la cima de la montaña"._

 _-¿No te exhalo fuego encima verdad? -Pregunto Twilight a Rarity, entonces vieron que Spike venía apresuradamente hacia donde estaban ellas. -¡Twilight, perdón por no llegar antes, pero Rarity dijo que no quería tomar riesgos si me tele transportaba junto con ella! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_

 _-Si estoy bien hermano, deja te cuento que… ¿Un momento, que tienes en la espalda, son alas? –Efectivamente al dragón le habían salido un par de pequeñas alas. –Si Twi son alas, yo me sorprendí mucho cuando me salieron hace algunos momentos, ni siquiera me dolió._

 _-¡¿Pero porque aparecieron hasta ahora y no antes?! –Pregunto Twilight mientras se acercaba a verlas de cerca y a tocarlas. –Eso le pregunte a Starswirl, me dijo que cuando un dragón… hace por primera vez lo que hicimos Rarity y yo, pues… aparecen._

 _-¡Yeup, no mames Spike! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes de tocarlas?!_

 _-Vamos Twilight, no seas exagerada, son solo alas, no otra cosa, además se ven tan lindas… y son muy sensibles. –Dijo Rarity acariciándoles las alas de Spike, este puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Son como un cuerno de unicornio._

 _-Esta es una de las cosas que nunca debí ver, preguntar o saber. –Menciono la alicornio frustrada por lo que se acababa de enterar._

 _Pasaron otros 2 meses, ahora Spike entrenaba también con Sword Wing para aprender a volar, haciendo su sufrimiento doble ya que era tan estricto como Equidna, Twilight no volvió a mencionar el tema enfrente de Discord para no presionarlo, pero él se veía que quería hablar del tema de nuevo, ese día estaba recostado en una de las ramas de su árbol esperando a que Twilight terminara de practicar para hacer la broma del día, cuando vio que algo morado se acercaba volando, al principio creyó que era la princesa, pero ya cerca vio que era Spike, a punto de estrellarse con el Discord se Tele transporto haciendo que Spike chocara con el árbol. -¡Deberían ponerte señales de precaución enanin, eres un peligro volando!_

 _-¡Lo siento Discord, pero necesitamos que vengas conmigo donde están los demás ahora! – Menciono Spike, Discord noto que estaba muy desesperado.-¡¿Pero qué te pasa enano, ocurrió algo malo?!_

 _-¡Es Twilight, le ocurrió un accidente mientras practicaba con Starswirl, no sé lo que paso, solo hubo una explosión, después de eso estaban tirados Rarity, Starswirl, Equidna, Sword y mi hermana, los demás están conscientes pero algo adoloridos, pero mi hermana esta noqueada y no reacciona, por eso vine a buscarte!_

 _-¡Por todos en el Eliseo no, no mi querida Twilight, ponte al lado mío Spike, nos tele transportare a donde están los demás! –Hizo esto Discord apareciendo inmediatamente donde practicaban los demás, vio que los unicornios, el pegaso y la lamia estaban algo adoloridos pero bien, corrió a donde estaba Starswirl. -¡¿Momia que fue lo que paso aquí?¡_

 _-Le estaba enseñando un ejercicio de control de energía a la princesa Twilight Discord, le avise que podía terminarlo, pero ella dijo que podía contener más energía, sin ninguna prudencia ella aumento la magia y entonces… exploto la energía. –Respondió muy adolorido el anciano, Discord se puso pálido como cadáver. -¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI TWILIGHT STARSWIRL?! – Pregunto desesperado el draconequs, el hechicero señalo con su casco, Twilight estaba en centro de donde había ocurrido la explosión, sin moverse y muy lastimada, Discord corrió rápidamente a donde estaba ella, la abrazo lentamente mientras la trataba de hacer reaccionar. -¿Twilight, estas bien? Por favor respóndeme. –No hubo ninguna respuesta de la princesa, entonces Discord empezó a gritar desesperado. -¡POR FAVOR NO, REGRÉSAME A MI ADORADA TWILIGHT, LLÉVAME A MI EN SU LUGAR, PERDÓNAME TWILIGHT, DEBÍ DECÍRTELO CUANDO ME LO CONFESASTE TU, YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, PERO YO NO MEREZCO TU AMOR, SOY UN DEMONIO Y TU ERES UN ÁNGEL, POR FAVOR NO ME ABANDONES, TE AMO!_

 _-Yo también te amo Discord, con todo mi corazón. –Dijo Twilight abrazando a Discord, este volteo a verla, ella lentamente abrió los ojos y puso una sonrisa. -¿Te gusto mi broma del día de hoy Dis?_

 _-¡¿Qué, esto es una broma?! –Grito enojado Discord, entonces volteo a ver las "lesionados", estaban parados riendo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero las lesiones parecían muy reales. –Parece que mi trabajo como maquillista dio resultado, engañamos al señor del caos. –Dijo Rarity muy satisfecha. –Debes también agregar la "parafernalia" que apareció Starswirl amiga Rarity, cumplió muy bien el objetivo. –Menciono Equidna quitándose las "heridas", Sword Wing movió sus alas viendo a Spike. –Sword Wing tiene razón Spike, tu excelente actuación de "victima preocupada" Fue la cereza del pastel. –Dijo el hechicero apareciendo un plumero y quitándose el polvo. -¡Un pastel de diamantes si me permiten afirmar! –Dijo muy orgulloso el dragón. -¡creo que debería pensar en una carrera en el mundo de la actuación!_

 _-Serias fantástico Spikey Wikey, tu currículo vendría "engañar al rey del engaño" con letras enmarcadas. –Menciono Rarity mientras besaba al dragón._

 _-¡¿Creen que esto es gracioso?! –Reclamo Discord echando llamas y rayos completamente furioso. -¡Casi me da un infarto cuando creí que Twilight estaba muerta, yo ya no soy capaz de hacer bromas tan crueles!_

 _-Lo sé Dis, se me paso un poquito el casco. –Menciono a Twilight mientras acercaba su cabeza al pecho de Discord. –Discúlpame, pero sinceramente no me arrepiento, ya que admitiste tus sentimientos._

 _-¡¿Todos estaban coludidos para que yo admitiera que me he enamorado de Twilight, que no tenían nada más que hacer ustedes cinco?! –Les cuestiono el draconequs a los cómplices. –No querido, todavía no puedo tejer, al algodón le falta por lo menos otro mes para que lo pueda usar. –Menciono Rarity. –Tenía que ayudar a mi hermana por mi código del dragón. –dijo Spike invocando su tarjeta del código, Sword Wing hizo varios movimientos con sus alas. –Como lo dices mudo creo que tienes mucha razón. –Menciono Discord entendiendo al pegaso. –Yo quería ver tu reacción Discord, para saber si ya estabas completamente reformado, este experimento lo demostró. –Dijo Starswirl tocándose la barba. –Francamente yo quería solo desquitarme de ti cosa. –Menciono Equidna viéndose la mano con una mueca de aburrimiento._

 _-¡Todos son unos hijos de…! –Grito colérico Discord, pero Twilight lo beso muy apasionadamente, Discord de inmediato se dejó llevar. -¿Twilight, sabias que este plan para confesar lo que sentía por ti es muy maquiavélico?_

 _-Lo se cielo, pero la verdad me estaba desesperando que decidieras hacerlo tú solo, al pasito que ibas te me ibas a declarar en dos años fácil, tengo paciencia, pero no tanta._

 _-Pero Twi, tu mereces que te quiera alguien leal, alegre, valiente, amable y honesto, no yo, ya que soy el caos en persona. Además está el tema de… Fluttershy._

 _-Por favor Dis, te acabas de describir como yo te veo y cómo eres realmente, y Fluttershy… creo que entenderá esta situación, nadie controla de quien enamorarse, seguro ella también encontrara a alguien muy especial, pero no serás tú, tú eres solo mío. –Dijo Twilight viendo a Discord con ojos muy seductores. –Querida Twilight… te amo de verdad, quiero estar contigo siempre, te protegeré de cualquier cosa._

 _-Igual yo prometo lo mismo mi amado Discord. –Respondió Twilight aceptando ese compromiso mutuo, entonces ambos se volvieron a besar completamente apasionados._

 _-¡Muy bien, los tortolitos necesitan un momento a solas, nosotros nos vamos a hacer… lo que sea! –Menciono Equidna mientras les daba la espalda a la nueva pareja, Spike, Rarity y Starswirl siguieron su consejo y se empezaron a ir. –Eso también te incluye a ti, callado pervertido y mirón. –Indico la lamia mientras tomaba a Sword Wing de la cola llevándoselo, el definitivamente quería ver lo que iba a pasar._

-¡¿En serio engañaste a Discord haciéndote pasar por muerta, para que admitiera que tú le gustas?! –Grito muy sorprendida Fluttershy después de escuchar el relato de Twilight. -¡En serio no te creía capaz de hacer algo así Sparkle!

-¡Wow mami, yo pensé que esa forma de pensar tan maquiavélicamente solo la había heredado de mi papá, pero también la herede de ti, súper! –Menciono Ying dando brinquitos enfrente de su madre muy emocionada. –Como dije en mi historia Ying, tu padre despertó mi parte caótica, pero no de una mala manera, despertó como lo que es, una parte de mí, la parte que no le gustan algunas reglas, poco después Starswirl nos casó y está por demás indicar que poco tiempo después te tuvimos a ti y a tu hermana mi pequeño angelito del caos.

-Creo que estás diciéndome la verdad Sparkle. –Menciono Fluttershy pensado lo que le conto la princesa, ella en su interior se sentía muy alegre por ambos. –Ninguno me traicionó, es muy probable que yo hiciera lo mismo si hubiera estado en esa situación (la verdad hice lo mismo), pero creo que te pasaste con esa bromita tuya.

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas Fluttershy. –dijo Twilight mientras comía. –si no hubiera hecho eso no sé si ahora estaría casada con mi amado Dis, mucho menos tener a mi ángeles del orden y del caos.

-Bien Twilight, te perdonare eso ya que si yo me le hubiera declarado a Discord antes no estaríamos en esta situación, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora somos enemigas.

-(No, ahora que estoy más calmada y escuchar que me perdonaste por lo que paso con Discord, me convencí de que tú no buscas lo que me pediste, buscas otra cosa) Lo sé Fluttershy, parece que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero ni Discord ni yo no dejaremos de intentarlo amiga mía, no dejaremos que el odio y la codicia te consuman.

-Ahí va otra "platica motivacional" de la princesa de la amistad, mejor ahórrate la saliva Sparkle, no me vas a convencer de no hacer lo que quiero.

-Tal vez a ti no, ¿Pero qué me dices tú Skyshadow? –Pregunto Twilight volteando a ver a la alicornio quien estaba comiendo, sorprendiéndola. –Me da la impresión de que te diste cuenta que lo que estás haciendo está mal.

-Mi opinión es que a los pequeños no deben sufrir por los problemas de nosotros los adultos, es todo Twilight, mi opinión y lo que voy a hacerles a ustedes no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. –Respondió la alicornio oscura, pero algo dentro de ella quería darle completamente la razón a Twilight. –Son los enemigos de mi reina y a ella le debo mi lealtad, así como Lighting le debe la suya a ti.

-(Interesante, dijiste que éramos solo los enemigos de Fluttershy, pero no te incluiste) Respeto la lealtad y la confianza que le tienes a tu reina Skyshadow, estoy segura que ella te dio el respeto que nunca te dio Dark Doll.

-Basta de charlas. –Indico Fluttershy de golpe parando la discusión. –Te diré lo que quiero de ti Twilight, dado que no quisiste darme la parte de Equestria que te pedí, te pido que tomes a toda tu familia y se larguen al imperio de Cristal, dado que voy a tener que conquistar a la fuerza Equestria, y no quiero tener que enfrentarme a la magia "de la amistad" y del caos al mismo tiempo, voy a respetar tu miserable vida solo por el respeto que le tengo a Discord.

-(¡Ahora si estoy convencida, tu buscas otra cosa, si quisieras conquistar Equestria ya me habrías matado no solo a mí, también a mis hijas y a Discord, pero si buscas asesinar a alguien!) Tal vez acepte Fluttershy, si respetas la vida de mis seres queridos.

-¡Mami no, yo soy tan importante como tú y mi papá, piénsalo mejor! –Menciono Ying mientras se lanzaba sobre su madre volviéndola a tirar, ya estando en el suelo sin que nadie las viera le guiño Twilight un ojo a su hija sonriendo, la pequeña lo comprendió de inmediato, ella también tuvo el mismo gesto, ambas se levantaron. –Mi hermana no te perdonaría lo que quieres hacer.

-Esa es decisión de adultos hija, ustedes no deben meterse. –Entonces Twilight volteo a ver a Fluttershy. –Necesito tiempo para analizar lo que me ofrece su majestad, debo ver los pros y los contras.

-De acuerdo princesa Twilight, te daré igual 24 horas como se lo di al capitán y a Rarity, ahora continuemos comiendo por favor, creo que después de esto ya todos estaremos más tranquilos. (Por favor, Twi, no aceptes, piensa como la gran líder que eres, siempre encuentras la solución correcta.) –Pensó Fluttershy algo preocupada por la respuesta de su amiga, la comprendía ya que ella estaría tentada a hacer eso si estuviera en la misma situación.

Llego Twilight a su habitación junto con Ying, los demás fueron de inmediato a su alrededor excepto Rarity, ella cuándo regreso se fue directamente a su habitación. -¡Sorprendente Twilight, conseguiste que la loca te dejara a tu hija!

-No conseguí nada Lighting, ella me dijo que hacia esto como gesto de buena voluntad, que las cosas que le regalo la traerá la servidumbre en un rato.

-Así de buena es su majestad. –Menciono Mist, los ponys lo vieron molestos. –Por ahora los dejo, vendré en 40 minutos por los elementos de la honestidad y empatía para la última audiencia, nos vemos. –Al cerrar la puerta Twilight hizo salir un pequeño destello de su cuerno. –Bien, ya puse el hechizo de imagen y sonido falsos, los que nos vigilan verán y escucharan cosas que no ciertas, ya podemos hablar más tranquilos.

-¡¿Twilight, donde esta Illusion, que Fluttershy no te la entrego?! –Pregunto desesperada Apple Jack, Twilight lo afirmo pero la calmo de inmediato. –No te preocupes por ella AJ, ella está bien y estoy segura cuando tu vayas a ver a Fluttershy te la entregara a ti al final.

-¿A ti también te ofreció un trato Twi? –Pregunto Apple Bloom Mientras abrazaba a Ying, la potrilla estaba tan alegre que no podía decir nada. –Si Apple Bloom, pero a diferencia de Lighting y Rarity yo le deje la duda de que si quería aceptar, obviamente no lo voy a hacer.

-Parece ser que tú piensas igual que todos lo que la fuimos a ver hasta ahora Twilight, aquí hay algo más. –Dijo Rainbow rascándose la barbilla. –Y la clave de todo es Skyshadow, estoy segura que es la hija del Dr. Starlife y de Cloudharmony, de alguna manera sobrevivió al accidente de hace siete años en el reino grifo, por lo que le paso ahora comprendo el odio que siente hacia nosotros los wonderbolts, sobre todo a Spitfire y a Lightning Dust, Sweetie tenía razón, Dark Doll se aprovechó del dolor y la rabia que seguramente sintió en ese momento para corromperla, lo que no entiendo es por qué ese infeliz no ataco en ese momento o poco después.

-Porque aun debía estar lastimado y encerrado en la dimensión a la que lo enviamos. –Respondió Twilight sentándose en una silla en el centro de la habitación. –Seguro desde esa época podía enviar algo de su aura maligna para entrenar a sus heraldos y que estuvieran listos para su regreso, seguro de todos ellos se aprovechó de alguna manera como lo hizo con Skyshadow, por ejemplo creo que manipulo a Darksteel a través de su ego.

-Creo que debemos analizar cada caso de los heraldos uno por uno Twilight, por ahora concentrémonos en esa alicornio. –Dijo Lighting. –En este momento Rarity ya está lista para entrar a sus sueños en cuanto se duerma en la noche.

-Quizá no sea necesario esperar tanto para que mi tía pueda entrar ahí LJ. –Dijo Ying levitando hacia donde estaba su madre poniéndose junto a ella. –A la pobre le dan extraños ataques mientras esta despierta, parece que sueña con los ojos abiertos.

-Eso le comente a tu tía nena. –Dijo Lighting sentándose enfrente del cuarto de Rarity actuando como su guardia. –Ella tuvo uno de esos ataques cuando peleamos con ella en Ponyville, no reaccionaba, hasta que escucho la "melodiosa" voz de Rainbow sacándola de ese estado.

-Qué cosas tan chistositas dices LJ, tan chistosas que se me olvidó reír. –Dijo Rainbow Frustrada al comentario del corcel, el rio en silencio junto con las demás.

-Ahora ya que hay que ponerse serios amigos. –Dijo Twilight después de reír, los demás la miraron atentos. –Apple Jack y Apple Bloom, traten por todos los medios posibles averiguar que está pensando realmente no solo Fluttershy, sino también Mistery Mist y Brave Arrow, estoy segura que ustedes verán la verdad y sabrán que es lo que realmente sienten.

-Ten la seguridad de que así lo haremos Twilight, Apple Jack necesito que estés completamente calmada y que no te provoque Fluttershy de nuevo. –Menciono muy seria Apple Bloom a su hermana mayor. –Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que Apple Bloom me tratara como una niña… y que tuviera razón.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. –Es hora señoritas, su majestad las espera. –Dijo Mist del otro lado de la puerta, las dos Apple suspiraron y se prepararon mentalmente. –Muy bien hermana, es hora, vamos a hacer lo que mejor hacemos, averiguaremos que rayos está pasando realmente, ayudaremos a Fluttershy y a esa pobre chica. –Menciono Apple Jack avanzando a la puerta seguida de Apple Bloom

-¡De acuerdo, nosotras ayudaremos a Fluttershy mientras Rarity ayuda a Skyshadow, es hora de la verdad! –Dijo la joven Apple mientras se abría la puerta y salían las dos hermanas decididas.


	28. Skyshadow

**Capítulo 28.**

 **Skyshadow.**

-Demonios, después de comer y de lo que me dijo Sparkle, aumento el dolor de mi cabeza. –Menciono Skyshadow mientras esperaba en la puerta del salón del trono junto con Brave, Fluttershy le pidió que la cuidara mientras se arreglaba junto con Illusion, ya que no quería perderla de vista. – No sé qué mierda me está pasando.

-Tranquila Skyli, nada más lleguen las ultimas invitadas de mi… reina podrás irte a dormir un poco. –Dijo preocupada Brave mientras veía a la alicornio. –Su… Majestad dijo que ya no necesitara tu servicio el día de hoy, así podrás dormir tranquila.

-De verdad quisiera hacer eso Brave, pero creo que hoy voy a sufrir más que otros días durmiendo, cómo me gustaría que alguien me pudiera ayudar.

-No te preocupes hermana, seguramente… Fluttershy ya le ordeno a nuestros hechiceros que investiguen tu caso, pronto hallaran la solución y ya podrás dormir como un gatito.

-De verdad espero que tengas razón Brave. –Entonces vieron que ya se acercaba Mist con las hermanas Apple, Skyshadow suspiro aliviada. -¡Uf, que bueno ya vienen!

-Bien Skyshadow, la reina me comento que no te sentías bien y yo también lo note, ve a descansar en tu alcoba, si necesitamos tu ayuda te mandare a buscar. –Dijo amablemente el changeling. – Gracias Mist, lamento causarles tantas molestias, ¿no habrá problema, ya que Fluttershy se queda sola junto con Brave con las hermanas Apple? Ellas son muy fuertes físicamente hablando.

-No te preocupes Skyshadow, la reina no es tonta ni débil, podrá enfrentar a estas ignorantes sin ningún problema, además le servirá como entrenamiento para su zángano de elite.

-Te voy a decir algo que me molesta Mist, Brave no es un soldado, es una potrilla, si ella sigue esa carrera debe ser su decisión, ni tuya ni de Fluttershy, y tampoco la llames "zángano", los zánganos de los insectos son solo soldados que van a pelear para nunca volver la mayoría, ella no es desechable.

-Le comentare tu punto de vista a la Reina, pero ahora te pido que vayas a descansar y no te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias Mist, nos vemos después, y Brave recuerda que debes irme a ver para jugar damas.

-¡Si Skyli, iré cuando terminemos de atender a las invitadas y te sientas mejor! –Grito muy alegre la potrilla mientras entraba al salón del trono, ella sonrió y empezó a irse, paso al lado de las hermanas, sin decir nada. –Cumpliste tu palabra de proteger a estas potrancas, muchas gracias. –Dijo verdaderamente agradecida Apple Bloom cuando Skyshadow se puso a su lado. –Cómo me he cansado de decir Apple Bloom, los niños no deben sufrir por la diferencias que tengamos los adultos.

-Eso que dices es algo muy cierto Skyshadow. –Menciono Apple Jack Razonando la respuesta de la alicornio. –Se ve que tienes mucha nobleza en tu interior, pero el dolor y el resentimiento que tienes no te permiten brillar como debes, si logras superar eso serás la gran pony que tus padres estaban seguros que llegaras a ser.

-Dicen puras tonterías Apple Jack, a diferencia de ustedes yo ya no tengo razones por que brillar, cuando logre mi objetivo entonces podre estar en paz al fin… y ya no le hare daño a ningún inocente.

-No deberías desear eso Skyshadow, tú puedes cambiar. –Menciono Apple Bloom mientras le ponía un casco sobre el hombro de la alicornio, ella iba a quitarlo bruscamente pero no lo hizo. –Estoy segura que hay por lo menos tres seres que quieren verte brillar, trata de salir de las sombras por ellos, has que tus padres estén orgullosos de ti.

-Cómo sea. –Dijo la alicornio con la cabeza y orejas hacia abajo mientras se iba. Las Apple notaron que soltó algunas lágrimas.

-Espero que Rarity pueda ayudar a la pobrecita, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado. –Mencionó Apple Jack mientras la veía triste. –Ahora que se lo que paso, ya no puedo estar molesta con ella, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado yo si a mí me hubiera pasado algo tan horrible.

-Igual yo hermana, pero ahora nosotras ya no podemos hacer nada, todo depende de Rarity y de ella misma, ahora vamos a averiguar qué pasa con Fluttershy. –Dijo Apple Bloom, Ambas hermanas entraron al salón del trono.

Skyshadow llego a su cuarto y de inmediato se quedó profundamente dormida, empezó a soñar como siempre en las últimas semanas, ella completamente sola llorando en una gran oscuridad. –Ya basta, ya no más, de verdad me quiero morir, soy un monstruo, ni siquiera puedo vengarme por ser una cobarde, soy una inútil cómo dijo Darksteel.

-No eres una inútil, ni tampoco cobarde y mucho menos un monstruo, solo estas confundida. –Dijo una voz que parecía cubrir todo ese vacío, Skyshadow Instintivamente se puso en guardia al oírla, ya se había acostumbrado a estar sola ahí. -¡¿Qué mierda… quien eres, que es lo que quieres?! ¡Déjame en paz!

-No te puedo dejar así querida, estas sufriendo mucho. –Dijo Rarity acercándose a ella, traía su capa para que no la reconociera Skyshadow, ya que si mostraba quien era seguramente rechazaría su ayuda. –Vengo a ayudarte para que salgas de esta oscuridad.

-¿Cómo que vas ayudarme? –Indico la alicornio volteando al piso. -Nadie puede hacer eso, yo ya estoy podrida por dentro, solo siento rabia, dolor y tristeza.

-Eso no es verdad, yo puedo hacer que te des cuenta de eso, pero te advierto, para hacerlo voy a ver en tus recuerdos y sueños más dolorosos para ayudarte, solo si aceptas, si no me iré de inmediato de aquí y ya no te molestare más Skyshadow. –Dijo Rarity ofreciéndole a la alicornio la opción de confiar en ella o no ofreciéndole el casco, hubo un momento de silencio, Skyshadow la iba a rechazarla, pero algo de su corazón despertó en ese instante, habían dos pequeñas voces que la animaban a aceptar, esas voces la convencieron quien sabe cómo. –Muy bien seas quien seas, aceptare, ya que no puedo empeorar lo que ya siento. –Menciono la alicornio dándole el casco a Rarity. –Muy bien jovencita, vamos a empezar con tu recuerdo más doloroso, cuando perdiste a tus padres y te traicionaron los wonderbolts, ¿podrás soportar verlo de nuevo?

-Aunque no lo soporte, siempre sueño con eso a diario, así que no importa. –Dijo triste la alicornio, Rarity asintió y ambas aparecieron el día del evento del reino grifo.

Al mismo tiempo las hermanas Apple estaban esperando en el salón del trono a Fluttershy desde hace un buen rato. -¡Me lleva, porque tardan tanto, cuando entramos esa Brave se fue volando a ese balcón y no ha vuelto! ¡¿Que no sabe Fluttershy que es de mala educación dejar plantados a los demás?!

-Apple Jack cálmate, esto lo hace Fluttershy para que te desesperes y no la puedas analizar. –Dijo Tranquila Apple Bloom. –Te conoce bien y eso lo aprovecha, por eso yo voy a ser quien hable con ella, tú eres muy brusca y… algo violenta.

-Está bien hermanita, por esta vez por a dejarte manejar la situación mientras yo veo si está mintiendo o no. –Dijo Apple Jack tratando de calmarse. Del otro lado de la cortina del balcón Fluttershy, Mistery Mist y Brave ya estaban listos para bajar, Illusion no las escuchaba ya que la potranca changeling le prestos sus audífonos de música para que escuchara su canción favorita, esto lo hicieron para que pudieran hablar de su actuación sin que ella lo supiera. –Muy bien familia, esta va ser nuestra "actuación" más importante, sumérjanse es sus papeles para engañar a estas dos, si lo hacemos bien podre "desterrarlas" de aquí a ellas de inmediato, seguramente aprovecharan para llevarse a las pequeñas, después de dos días tus soldados Mist tendrán "un descuido" dejando escapar a los demás, entonces tú de nuevo te enfrentaras a Lighting con su espada, la cual "perderás" para que la recupere el, recuerda que debes hacer esto ya estando en Equestria para que el hijo de perra de Doll se entere, el seguramente me vendrá a verme para averiguar que paso juntos con sus tres matones, los cuales tu distraerás mostrándole cualquier cosa, ya estando sola con él le atravesare con mi lanza su negro y oscuro corazón.

-¿Esta segura mi lady de que es un buen plan? -Pregunto algo preocupado Mist, Brave estaba igual. –Si mami, el que te quedes sola con ese tipo es peligroso, ¿no hay otra manera?

-Desgraciadamente no se ocurre otra cosa ahora hija. –Dijo Fluttershy viendo a través de la cortina, vio que Apple Jack ya estaba temblando de la desesperación. –Muy bien, está a punto de perder la paciencia Apple Jack, vamos de una vez. –Entonces Brave llamo la atención de Illusion, moviéndola. –Amiga es hora, vamos a ver a las Apple, regrésame mi audífonos por favor.

-Ok, gracias amiga por prestármelos, ¡al fin podre hablar con Apple Jack y Apple Bloom de nuevo, las quiero cómo si fuera mi familia! – Menciono emocionada Illusion, Fluttershy la tomo y los cuatro bajaron, cuando tocaron el piso Illusion fue de inmediato a abrazar a Apple Jack. -¡AJ te extrañe mucho, no sabes cómo me hiciste falta aquí!

-Yo también te extrañe caramelo, tu mami igual, descuida muy pronto la verás de nuevo cuando lleguemos a la granja. –Menciono Apple Jack abrazando muy fuerte a Illusion. -¡¿Entonces mi mamá ya acepto vivir contigo?! ¡Qué alegría, ya era hora que aceptaran ambas sus sentimientos! ¡¿Cuándo es la boda… mamá?!

-Todavía no ponemos fecha hija, pero te aseguro que será muy pronto. –Entonces volteo a ver "enojada" a Fluttershy y compañía. –Solo deja que mi hermana y yo arreglemos este asuntito pendiente.

-O eres muy valiente o muy estúpida al hablarme así campesina ignorante. –Le reclamo la pegaso viéndose muy molesta. –De todos los elementos las Apple son las más inútiles, sucias terrestres.

-Tú no crees eso Fluttershy, tu respetas a todas las clases de ponys, si no fuera así nunca te habrías hecho amiga de mi hermana, ni de Pinkie y Rarity cuando llegaste a Ponyville. –Indico Apple Bloom completamente tranquila.

-Eso fue hace años tonta, cuando yo era la más ingenua pony, la que creía que todo podía resolverse con amistad y otras boberías. –Dijo despectivamente la pegaso, pero Apple Jack sintió que lo que dijo era mentira. –Estas mintiendo Fluttershy y lo sabes bien, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto amiga?

-(¡Diantres, no puedo creerlo, Apple Jack está completamente tranquila, pero si hace unos momentos la vi muy nerviosa, seguro se calmó por abrazar a su hija adoptiva, tendré que aplicar medidas extremas!) Lo que yo haga y lo que piense no le importa a una enferma degenerada como tú tortillera de porquería, no puedo creer que unas enfermas mentales me quieran dar lecciones de moralidad, no sabes cómo me dio asco enterarme que eras una perdida, y peor, unirte con esa mitómana de mierda buena para nada de Trixie, eso hizo que te odiara aún más, compadezco a esta bastarda, la van a contagiar de su enfermedad, seguramente por eso su padre no la quiere cerca de él, sabía que ella sería una degenerada como su maldita puta madre.

-¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi dulce mora azul y a mi pequeño solecito hija de perra, te voy a destrozar y hacerte tragar tus insultos! –Grito completamente fuera de sí Apple Jack a punto de atacar. -(¡Perfecto, ahora solo dejare que me golpee dándome un pretexto para sacarlas de aquí fingiendo un arrebato furioso, vamos AJ pégame fuerte en la cara!) Pensó Fluttershy esperando el ataque, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Illusion con todas sus fuerzas para a Apple Jack. -¡Mamá no te creas las estupideces que está diciendo esta pegaso, sé que está mintiendo, cálmate!

-¡¿Qué está mintiendo, cómo lo sabes Illusion?! –Pregunto Apple Bloom yendo a abrazar a su hermana para que Illusion no se cansara. -¡Lo se tía porque yo hice lo mismo solo para provocar a las gemelas Sparkle, reconozco esos gestos, ella al igual que yo no cree en lo que dijo!

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices mocosa?! ¡La reina solo dice lo que es cierto…! -Empezó a justificar Mist a Fluttershy, pero Apple Bloom lo interrumpió de inmediato. –No Mist, tú tampoco crees que ella crea eso, sabes que es una pony muy noble, y lo sabes porque las amas, ustedes dos son pareja y su relación es muy sincera, nos están tratando de engañar y queremos saber los motivos.

-¡Por favor Illusion, diles a tus amigas que ya no molesten a mi… reina, no sé de lo que sea capaz, puede ordenar que… el comandante Mist les haga mucho daño! -Grito Brave tratando de espantar a las Apple y a Illusion, pero en lugar de eso Apple Jack se le acerco ya muy calmada por lo que le dijo la unicornio. -Ahora ya sé a quién me recuerdas niña, me recuerdas… a mí a tu edad.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Claro que no, yo solo soy… una zángano al servicio de… la reina, no me parezco a ti en nada!

-Sip, nos parecemos, a mí también me cuesta mucho trabajo mentir, yo me pongo muy nerviosa y confundo palabras y mis ideas, y tu como que piensas mucho al decir algo que definitivamente sabes que es falso.

-No… es… cierto.

-Estas comprobando lo que dice mi mamá Brave, Ying y yo también nos dimos cuenta. –Indico Illusion sonriéndole amablemente a su amiga, la pequeña changeling se veía muy nerviosa y triste. -A pesar de que hablas mucho cuando mencionas los nombres o títulos de estos dos te cuesta mucho trabajo decirlos, creímos que era porque les tenías miedo, para ahora analizándolo bien no les temes, incluso creo que confías mucho en ellos, cuando Fluttershy hizo su "monologo" cuando se comunicó con los elementos tú no te espantaste, más bien te apenaste, estoy segura que los quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Illusion… yo…

-Vamos pequeña, di la verdad, te hará sentir mejor y ya no sentirás ese peso que tienes encima, estoy segura que no te gusta engañar a Illusion. –Menciono Apple Jack sonriéndole a la pequeña changeling. -¡Ya cierra el hocico Apple Jack, no trates de confundir con tu parloteo estúpido a mi arquerita! –Grito furiosa Fluttershy, pero en realidad estaba toda espantada y nerviosa, su engaño se le estaba cayendo en un solo momento. -¿Con que la llamaste "arquerita" a esta "zángano" eh Fluttershy? No me suena a un nombre clave de soldado, más bien suena a un apodo de cariño que le daría una madre a su hija. –Menciono Apple Bloom sintiendo el cariño de la pegaso hacia la potrilla cuando lo menciono, haciendo palidecer a Fluttershy. –No… pero que dije… lo hice sin pensar.

-Vamos Brave, somos amigas, dime la verdad, te prometo que no te juzgare ya que sé que eres buena y que solo obedecías por eso, Mistery Mist y Fluttershy son tus padres ¿Cierto? –Pregunto tranquilamente Illusion a su amiga poniéndose enfrente de ella, entonces la changeling sollozando volteo a ver a Mist y a Fluttershy. –Lo siento, pero yo ya no puedo seguir con esto, perdón. –Volteo a ver a Illusion y a las Apple. –Es verdad, ellos son mi papá y mi mamá, perdóname por haberte mentido Illusion.

-Vaya, vaya, esto confirma las sospechas del jefe, estos malditos gusanos seguramente ya no se alimentan de sentimientos. –Dijo una voz siniestra desdé las sombras, todos espantados voltearon hacia esa dirección, de la oscuridad salió Darksteel. –Seguro este teatrito lo hizo esta zoofilica para intentar engañar y asesinar al gran Dark Doll, Demonsting si me haces los honores…

-Por supuesto Darksteel, permíteme. –Entonces el escorpión salto de detrás del hipogrifo, atacando rápidamente con su aguijón a todos los presentes sin dejarlos reaccionar solo Apple Bloom pudo saltar para esquivarlo pero una gran garra la agarro, era Deathsaurus en su forma gigante. -¡No te esperabas esto! ¡¿Verdad campesina?!

-¡Mierda, suéltame desgraciado! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Apple Bloom mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre, entonces Demonsting la ataca con su aguijón. -¡Auch, eres un idiota Demonsting, tu sucio veneno ya no me afecta! ¡¿Qué se te olvido estúpido?!

-Claro que ya sé que eres inmune a mi veneno especial, pero solo te inyecte un somnífero, como al resto de tus amiguitos. –Entonces Apple Bloom vio que todos los demás empezaban a caer todos inconscientes. –Despertaran todos cuando traigamos al resto de sus compañeros que esta pegaso mentirosa nos hizo favor de capturar por nosotros, te deseo dulces sueños.

-Me lleva… no de nuevo. –Menciono Apple Bloom cayendo ante los efectos del somnífero.

-¡Carajos, hace mucho viento y esas nubes de tormenta se ven horribles, desde que nací nunca vi algo parecido aquí! –Menciono Gilda mientras sostenía una cuerda asegurando un edificio junto con Rainbow Dash, lo pegasos y grifos del clima no pudieron contener la extraña tormenta, incluso varios fueron gravemente heridos o incluso muertos. -¡Porque tenía que pasar esto, si apenas terminamos de reconstruir completamente la ciudad!

-¡Sé qué te parece injusto amiga, pero no pienses en eso ahora, debemos tratar de asegurar lo más que podamos y llevar a los habitantes a un lugar seguro! –Respondió Rainbow atando las cuerdas lo más fuerte posible. - ¡Seguramente Celestia y Luna ya vienen, ellas podrán detener esto, no quiero ni imaginar cuando los vientos de esa tormenta se combinen con los vientos de ese precipicio en el que me caí hace años!

-¡No menciones eso Rainbow, no nos vayas a salar más! –Grito preocupada la grifo mientras iban al siguiente edificio para tratar de cubrir sus ventanas, entonces el viento silbo horriblemente y cayeron varios rayos provocando fuego en donde cayeron. -¡No puede ser, hasta parece que nos están atacando!

-¡Rainbow, el rey Frederick dio la orden de evacuar, dejen todo lo que están haciendo tú y Gilda y vámonos de aquí! -Grito Soarin acercándose a ellas con mucha dificultad. -¡Si nos quedamos podríamos morir!

-¡Hay que ir a los refugios de al pie de la montaña, no creo que la tormenta baje hasta ahí! –Grito Gilda poniéndose en marcha, la siguieron los ponys. -¡Qué bien que mi hija ahora está en Ponyville, seria horrible que estuviera aquí, por eso hay que evacuar a los niños primero!

-¡No te preocupes Gilda, Spitfire y Lightning Dust se están ocupando de eso en este momento, seguro llevaran a los pequeños sanos y salvos, nosotros debemos avisar a los demás! –Dijo Rainbow tratando de avanzar rápidamente.

-Ya veo, por eso no culpas a Rainbow Dash, Soarin y a Gilda de nada. –Le dijo Rarity a Skyshadow desde una cornisa, estaban dentro del sueño de esta última. –Ella no supo lo que paso hasta mucho después.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero no sé porque me muestras esto. –Dijo extrañada la alicornio. -Simple, debes ver la historia de todos los ángulos para formarte una mejor opinión, ahora vamos a ver el tuyo, te pido que lo soportes, será como volverlo a vivir.

-Lo vivo todas las noches desde esa vez, no te preocupes y continúa. –indico Skyshadow dándole la razón a Rarity, de su cuerno salió una bruma blanca que las cubrió a ambas, apareciendo en un vestidor, supuestamente los wonderbolts se iban a preparar ahí para la exhibición, pero ahora era un refugio improvisado, había varios niños ahí como Scootalo y la hija de Starlife y Cloudharmony, estos últimos atendían a varios heridos por la tormenta.

-¡Esto está horrible, no me quiero morir! –Gritaba muy asustada la potrilla roja, Scootalo trataba de calmarla. –No tengas miedo pequeña, estoy segura que Rainbow y los demás Wonderbolts no dejaran que nos pase nada.

-Escucha a tu amiga Scootalo Skyli, todo va a estar bien. –Dijo su madre mientras ayudaba a vendar al último grifo herido. -Recuerda que los wonderbolts son el equipo de voladores más confiables de Equestria.

-Si mami, ellos son los mejores. –Dijo la niña un poco más calmada, en ese momento entran Spitfire y Lightning Dust. -¡Escuchen todos, el rey ha dado la orden de evacuar, tomen lo más importante y sígannos, los niños van primero junto con los heridos! –Menciono la capitana de los wonderbolts. -¡¿Starlife, hay alguien que esté muy herido que no se pueda mover?!

-No Spitfire, son heridas en las alas, pueden caminar pero no volar.

-Bien, de todas maneras en este momento no es posible hacerlo, ahora vayan con los demás, Lightning y yo revisaremos el edificio para ver si no hay nadie que dejemos atrás.

-Con todo respeto Spitfire, tu ve a cuidar a los heridos y los pequeños, yo voy a revisar este lugar. – Menciono Starlife guardando sus cosas en su botiquín. -¡Estás loco Starlife, te estoy dando una orden, cúmplela! –Grito molesta Spitfire, pero el unicornio se mantuvo en su posición. –No capitana, si hay alguien todavía en el edificio podría estar herido, yo como médico podre atenderlo y sacarlo de aquí.

-Starlife tiene razón Spitfire, si tu encontraras a alguien herido no sabrías que hacer. –Indico Lightning poniéndole un casco sobre el hombro. -y no ira solo, yo voy a acompañarlo.

-No, la que acompañara a mi esposo seré yo. –Menciono muy firme Cloudharmony poniéndose enfrente de las wonderbolts y al lado de su esposo. -¡Claro que no Cloud, tú te iras con tu hija y los demás con Spitfire, no pienso hacer nada raro con Starlife!

-¡No seas tan pendeja, por supuesto que sé que mi marido no haría esas idioteces, lo estoy diciendo porque a pesar que no vayan a volar afuera, podrían atrapar a cualquiera que se lleve el viento, está muy fuerte, yo no podría hacer eso ya que no vuelo, pero si soy fuerte como para cargar a alguien herido o correr rápido para conseguir ayuda, por eso es más lógico que mi esposo y yo revisemos el lugar y que ustedes lleven a los heridos y los niños a un lugar seguro! –Menciono exponiendo sus razones Cloud a las wonderbolts. -¡No Spitfire, no aceptes las pendejadas que están diciendo estos dos, oblígalos a irse de ahí, no van a encontrar nada! –Grito desesperada y llorando Skyshadow a un lado de la pegaso. –Querida, ella no te escucha, recuerda que esto ya pasó y que no podemos cambiarlo. –Dijo Rarity mientras abrazaba a la alicornio muy tiernamente, esta sintió que pasaba algo muy agradable con este abrazo, se calló pero siguió llorando en silencio. –Está bien Cloud, nos llevaremos a tu hija y los demás, busquen si hay alguien aquí y si está herido atiéndalo, regresáremos por ustedes, recuerden también que aunque ustedes no puedan volar, son también wonderbolts. –Dijo Spitfire dando un saludo militar a la pareja junto con Lightning, la pareja se lo contesto igual.

-¡No mami, no papi, vengan conmigo, no quiero estar sola! –Lloraba su pequeña hija viendo que sus padres se quedaban, Cloud se le acercó y le acaricio la melena. –No te preocupes por nosotros cielo, estaremos bien, recuerda que somos wonderbolts, ahora obedece a la capitana Spitfire ya Lightning Dust, ¿Scootalo podrías cuidar a mi hija mientras estoy aquí por favor?

-Claro señora, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que me ayudado su esposo, la cuidare como si fuera hermana mía y de Rainbow. –Dijo sonriente la pegaso anaranjada. –También no le tienes algún rencor a Scoot, me podrías decir la razón Skyshadow. –Pregunto amablemente la unicornio mientras calmaba a Skyshadow. -Es simple, ella cumplió su promesa a mi madre, me protegió, tuve que atacarla con magia para… ya lo verás después. –Dijo sollozando Skyshadow.

-Muy bien niños, formen un grupo compacto, si ven que alguien se queda atrás agárrenlo y júntenlo con el grupo de nuevo, trataremos Lightning y yo protegerlos de los rayos y otras cosas que estén volando por el aire, no intenten volar, síganme. –Indico Spitfire poniéndose al lado derecho del grupo, Lightning se puso en el izquierdo, entonces salieron, el viento era muy fuerte, otros wonderbolts se unieron al grupo protegiendo a los heridos y a los pequeños, si un pequeño lo levantaba el aire un wonderbolt lo atrapaba de inmediato, la hija de Starlife a cada momento volteaba a ver el edificio. –Skyli pon atención, podrías caerte algo encima, no creo que tus padres quieran verte con un chichón.

-Si supieras Scoot. –Dijo la pequeña alicornio embrollando a la pegaso, entonces un gran rayo cae sobre el edificio, incendiándolo completamente. -¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ, POR FAVOR NO!

-¡TRANQUILA PEQUEÑA, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE VAYAS, SI ESTÁN LASTIMADOS TU NO PODRÁS HACER NADA! –Grito Scootalo agarrando con todos sus fuerzas a su amiga. -¡DEMONIOS, SUÉLTAME SCOOTALO, TENGO QUE IR A AYUDAR A MIS PADRES, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HIERA SUÉLTAME!

-¡NO TE VOY A SOLTAR, DESISTE DE UNA VEZ, NO SE COMO ERES TAN FUERTE, PERO NO TE SOLTARE!

-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ SCOOT, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! –Grito la alicornio mostrando su cuerno y poniéndose los ojos en blanco, haciendo una explosión que mando a volar a Scootalo, ella se fue corriendo rápidamente de nuevo al edificio sin fijarse que le había pasado a su amiga. –Y eso paso, no supe sino hasta que la vi en Ponyville que a ella no la lastime, por lo menos no algo permanente. –Dijo Skyshadow muy arrepentida de lo que le hizo a la pequeña Scoot. –No le hiciste nada Skyshadow, ella me conto en el tren cuando íbamos a ver a Celestia en Canterlot que un wonderbolt la agarro, después sabrás que paso después realmente, ahora solo concentrémonos en tu punto de vista.

-Qué bien, porque viene la "mejor parte". –Indico muy deprimida la alicornio, su versión de potranca de ella entro al edificio, instintivamente puso un escudo de fuerza sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. -¡Papá, mamá, donde están, por favor respóndanme! –Gritaba la pequeña buscando de un lado a otro en el edificio, este ya se estaba cuarteando mucho y empezaba a colapsar por la llamas, corriendo por el pasillo principal vio que su padres venían también cubiertos por un campo de fuerza. -¡Papi, mami que bueno que están bien, pensé que ese rayo los había lastimado!

-¡¿Pequeña bailarina que haces aquí?! -Grito horrorizada Cloudharmony al ver a su hija ahí. –¡Deberías estar con Scootalo y los demás wonderbolts!

-¡Tenía que ver si estaban bien, tuve que soltarme de Scootalo con magia, también puse un escudo mágico no sé cómo! –Dijo la pequeña mientras se iba abrazar con sus padres. -¡Pero tenía que ver que ustedes estaban bien!

-¡Después hablaremos de tu errores hija, ahora combina tu fuerza mágica con la mía para que salgamos de aquí! –Le indico Starlife a su hija, ya a punto de hacerlo cuando cayó otro gran rayo, este causo que todo el edificio colapsara en llamas, esto hizo que el piso se rompiera y cayeran, después el humo y el escombro no les permitió ver nada, la impresión hizo que la pequeña rompiera su escudo. -¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ! –grito la pequeña, un pedazo de escombro la golpeo dejándola inconsciente.

-No me gusta como se ve Rarity, se ve que ella está sufriendo. –Dijo Lighting mientras veía a la unicornio en posición de loto. –Debe ser horrible lo que está viendo, ¿pero qué le habrá pasado a esa alicornio después de colapsar ese edificio?

-Si yo hubiera estado ahí junto con Spitfire y Lightning Dust, los hubiera podido salvar y esa pequeña no se habría transformado en un monstruo. –Dijo Rainbow viendo al suelo muy triste y molesta. –Por eso cada año Scootalo en esas fechas se deprime y va a las tumbas de esos tres, se siente culpable de que no pudo proteger a Sky… -En ese momento escucharon caer varias cosas, fueron a fijarse a la ventana y vieron que los changelings caían dormidos. -¡Pero qué demonios está pasando!

-¡No lo sé Rainbow, ve y avísale a Twilight, esto no está bien, yo me quedare cuidando a Rarity! –Indico el corcel poniéndose al lado de su amiga, Rainbow salió y vio que Twilight ya tenía un escudo sobre ella y Ying. -¡¿Twilight, que rayos ocurre?!

-¡Hay una especie de bruma mágica, quien la respira cae completamente inconsciente de inmediato! -Dijo la alicornio poniendo el campo también sobre la pegaso. -¡Creo que esto es una especie de ataque, pero no sé de…! –Entonces vieron que la puerta era golpeada violentamente desde afuera, ya iban a ir junto a Lighting y Rarity cuando fue derribada completamente, notaron que fue Deathsaurus, quien era acompañado por Demonsting y un escuadrón de drones especiales.

-¡Que puertas de tan mala calidad tiene la maldita de Fluttershy en su castillo, se rompen fácil nada más uno las toca! –Dijo con tono de burla el dragón, Rainbow los vio furiosa, de ser posible los habría atacado. -¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí engendros del demonio?!

-Vinimos a entregar un "regalo muy especial" a la mentirosa de Fluttershy y a recuperar a nuestra compañera Skyshadow. –Respondió amablemente el escorpión, se paró en frente de Twilight y lo vio furioso. -¡Pero qué sorpresa nos llevamos cuando supimos que ustedes estaban aquí, eliminaremos a siete signos de golpe, prepárate princesita salvaje, te voy a hacer lo mismo que me hiciste en Canterlot multiplicado por cien!

-¡No te tengo miedo Demonsting, soy muy capaz de poderte derrotar! –Le respondió Twilight al escorpión abrazando a su hija, entonces el heraldo hizo un ademan con su pinza, un dron gorila y otro oso traían agarradas a Apple Jack y a Apple Bloom inconscientes. -¡¿Pero qué demonios están pensando hacer Demonsting?!

-Son nuestro seguro, cualquier movimiento en falso que hagan, mis drones les van a arrancar las extremidades, así que me van a seguir al salón del trono, deberían agradecerme, tendrán asientos de primera fila para la última presentación de Fluttershy.

-¡Mami, por favor salva a las hermanas Apple, ella es muy buenas, no quiero que las maten! –Dijo llorando Ying completamente desesperada. –Está bien Demonsting, tú ganas, pero no lastimes a nuestras amigas. –Dijo Twilight bajando su escudo, Rainbow se iba a lanzar contra los heraldos, pero el gorila corto un poco a Apple Jack, deteniéndola en ese instante. -¡MALDICIÓN!

-Qué bueno que pensaron rápidamente. –Dijo Demonsting haciendo otro ademan, unos drones simios amararon la las ponys con su versión de las cuerdas de Twilight, el escorpión ya estando aseguradas las levito. –Muy bien ahora Deathsaurus busca en las habitaciones a los dos estúpidos que faltan, llévate a la pequeña manzana como "incentivo" para que no hagan nada.

-Lastima, quería pelear con ese Jolt, pero en fin. -Dijo el dragón seguido por el oso, llegaron a la primera habitación, que era la de Rarity, entonces Deathsaurus golpe la pared derribándola de un golpe. -¡Toc, Toc, adivinen quien viene a cenar! -Menciono burlonamente el dragón, Twilight, Rainbow y Ying se espantaron, seguramente habían sacado a Rarity de su concentración y a Jolt seguramente se habría lastimado por la demolición. -¡Pero qué rayos, aquí no hay nadie! –Dijo muy confundido Deathsaurus, las ponys estaban igual de confundidas. –Solo busca en otra habitación salvaje, no pudieron desaparecer por el hechizo que evita la tele transportación, pero trata de no ser una "maquina demoledora", los queremos vivos. –Ordeno calmadamente Demonsting, el Dragón asintió y busco en los nueve cuartos restantes junto con los demás drones, no encontrando nada. -¡Imposible, no están aquí, parece que se hicieron humo! –Menciono muy embrollado y encabronado Deathsaurus a punto de exhalar fuego. –Tranquilo Deathsaurus, aunque hayan podido escapar de algún modo, por su estúpida manera de ser regresaran a rescatar a nuestros prisioneros, y los estaremos esperando, ahora vamos al salón del trono. -Ordeno Demonsting levitando a todos sus prisioneros, el dragón volteo a mirar por última vez la habitación mientras salía.

-Escúcheme capitán Jolt, despierte por favor. –Hablaba una voz de una yegua que oía muy lejana. -¿Ahora que paso? –Se preguntó el corcel mientras se sobaba la cabeza. –Escuche que alguien golpeaba muy fuerte la puerta del salón, yo quise ir a ver pero empecé a sentirme cansado, una especie de niebla entro por la ventana y… -Entonces Lighting vio donde se encontraba, era un pasadizo secreto como los del viejo castillo de las dos hermanas. -¡¿Cómo carajos llegue aquí, y Rarity?!

-Nosotras los pudimos traer aquí capitán. –Dijo la yegua mostrándose, era Black Moth mostrando sus verdaderos ojos. –Tuve que usar nuestras sales especiales para despertarlo, ese somnífero era muy potente y le pego muy duro.

-¡¿Ahora qué juego enfermo quiere hacernos Fluttershy, y donde esta Rarity?! ¡Respóndeme Moth! –Dijo Jolt poniéndose en guardia, pero la changeling no cambio de posición. –Esto no es un juego de Fluttershy Jolt, los desgraciados matones de Dark Doll hicieron esto, durmieron con esa maldita niebla a todos mis compañeros, solo porque me di cuenta desde mi casa pude resguardar a mi hijo, a mi marido y ponerme una máscara de respiración, volé rápidamente al castillo y vi por su ventana que estaba cayendo, entre y lo metí al pasadizo secreto, y en cuanto a su amiga. –Black Moth señalo hacia atrás de Jolt, este volteo y vio que Rarity se encontraba todavía meditando sobre Lunar Storm, quien también mostraba sus ojos. -¡Me Lleva Moth, esta yegua pesa mucho, porque rayos no la despiertas!

-Porque está haciendo algo muy importante y lo sabes Luni, además tú siempre dices que eres la changeling más fuerte, entonces con esto lo puedes demostrar. –Entonces volteo a ver a Jolt de nuevo, quien estaba completamente confundido. –Capitán sé que esto es muy extraño, pero tratare de explicarle, todo lo que había pasado era parte de un plan de nuestra amiga Fluttershy, quería ganarse la confianza de la bestia de Doll para que ella pudiera matarlo y también intentaba… recuperar a su sobrina, la que Doll le dio el nombre de Skyshadow, pero seguramente ese perro se dio cuenta y envió a sus heraldos para eliminarnos, ahora tiene de prisioneros a todas tus amigas, a mi hermano, a su esposa y mi sobrina junto con sus amiguitas, necesitamos que nos ayudes a rescatarlos.

-¿Qué Fluttershy nos engañó, para que ella intentara derrotar a Doll, que Skyshadow es su sobrina? ¡Esto es muy extraño, confuso y muy, muy estúpido! –Dijo Jolt tratando de comprender todo, pero se dio cuenta de algo, estaba pensando demasiado, ahora era una situación de actuar rápidamente. –Muy bien Moth, realmente todavía no entiendo que pasa, pero voy a confiar en ti, ya que no le hiciste nada a Rarity, lo único que necesito saber ahora es que esos malditos heraldos están aquí para dañar inocentes y yo no voy a permitirlo.

-Usted es como me conto mi cuñada, un noble y diligente corcel, muchas gracias. –Dijo sinceramente la yegua dándole una reverencia, el corcel tuvo el mismo gesto. –Ahora sígame, vamos a ir a la armería, ahí están mi ballesta y la maza especial de mi hermana y también está su espada, con eso podremos enfrentar a esos malnacidos.

-Muy bien te sigo, pero no solo debemos enfrentar a esos tres, también a los drones, y por lo que veo no son de la clase común. –Dijo Jolt analizando la situación muy preocupado. –Además es posible que Skyshadow sé una de nuevo a sus antiguos compinches.

-Si lady Rarity tiene suerte, Skyshadow no hará eso, es más estoy segura que nos ayudara a nosotros, confió en ella. –Menciono Lunarstorm siguiendo a su hermana y a Jolt. -¿Confías en Skyshadow? Sinceramente yo ya no sé qué pensar de ella en este instante. –Indico Jolt muy confundido. –Yo creo que también confías en ella capitán, sabes que hará lo correcto.

-Ojala y no te equivoques Lunarstorm, de verdad espero eso. –Menciono esto muy sinceramente el corcel.

-¿Qué… que paso… dónde estoy? –Se preguntó la pequeña alicornio, vio que estaba en una especie de cueva, la pequeña se espantó mucho. -¡Auxilio, hay alguien, no sé dónde estoy, papá, mamá ayúdenme!

-No… grites hija… no sabemos si… el techo se pueda derrumbar. –Dijo muy lastimosamente Starlife, la pequeña volteo a ver alegre al escuchar a su padre, pero al verlo se horrorizo, estaba enterrado en un gran derrumbe, apenas podía sacar un poco de brillo con su cuerno. -¡¿Papi estas bien?! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí!

-Creo… que no se puede hija… si mueves un poco de esto todo el techo se va a venir abajo. –Indico Starlife acariciando a su hija, esta empezó a hacer negaciones. -¡No papi, te voy a sacar de ahí, deja encuentro a mami y las dos te sacaremos! -Menciono la pequeña mientras se levantaba e iba a su derecha. -Hija… quédate aquí… no vayas para allá. –Dijo débilmente el unicornio, pero ya era tarde, la pequeña vio a Cloudharmony tirada en un charco de sangre, con una herida en la cabeza. -¿Mamá, te sientes bien mami? –Dijo temblando la pequeña mientras se acercaba a ella. –No molestes a… tu madre Skyli… ella está durmiendo… no la incomodes. –Dijo llorando Starlife tratando de detener a la pequeña, pero ella se acercó y empezó a moverla esperando cualquier reacción, entonces palideció cómo nunca. –No está durmiendo… ¡ESTA MUERTA, MI MAMÁ SE MURIÓ, SE MURIÓ!

-Por favor… no grites hija… no quiero que te pase lo mismo. –Dijo débilmente Starlife, entonces su hija fue lentamente hacia él y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡Por Celestia, viste a tu madre muerta, y lo sueñas todos los días! –Dijo Rarity al ver eso, la alicornio seguía llorando. –Pero a pesar de estar dentro de ese derrumbe, tú estabas casi ilesa, ¿Qué paso?

-Cuando me espante y quite mi propio escudo, me golpeo algo la cabeza noqueándome, mi papá y mi mamá se vieron entre si… y mi padre puso su escudo sobre mí, de no ser por mi ellos estarían estado a salvo, no que… -Ya no pudo seguir hablando Skyshadow, empezó a llorar muy fuerte. –No te culpes pequeña, cualquier padre que quiera a sus hijos se sacrificarían por protegerlos, es más, estoy muy segura que tú harías lo mismo por ellos.

-Eso ya nunca lo sabré. –Menciono la alicornio volteando a ver de nuevo la escena, ya había pasado algunos días, la pequeña pudo hacer una tumba improvisada para su madre, había hallado un pequeño riachuelo y podía tomar agua de él, siempre le llevaba a su padre un poco. –Toma papi, bebe, también traje estos hongos, no sé si se puedan comer, necesito que los revises.

-Si hija… se pueden comer… pero hazlo solo tu… yo no tengo hambre… -Menciono Starlife, que en realidad su estómago estaba completamente aplastado por las rocas, pero no se lo decía su hija. –Anda come, debes estar fuerte cuando nos rescaten.

-Está bien papi, confió que los wonderbolts deben estar ya apunto de encontrarnos. –Dijo la pequeña mientras comía, los hongos tenían mal sabor, pero por el hambre que tenía no se quejó.

-Confianza… esa maldita palabra vacía. -Dijo molesta Skyshadow. –Los malditos wonderbolts nunca intentaron encontrarnos, a pesar de que estábamos exactamente debajo de donde se cayó ese edificio, se les hizo muy fácil dejarnos ahí, traicionaron mi confianza en ellos, y peor, traicionaron la confianza de mi padre, después de todo lo que hizo por ellos como medico los desgraciados.

-Comprendo que pienses eso linda, pero como te mencione antes, hay otros puntos de vista, déjame te muestro. –Entonces Rarity apareció frente a ellas una pantalla, mostrando lo que pasaba en la superficie, una gran talud cubría todo lo que era el reino grifo, donde se encontraba el edificio Scootalo muy lastimada de los cascos quitaba piedra tras piedra sin descanso. -¡Ya voy Skyli, resiste, te encontrare a ti y a tus padres cueste lo que cueste!

-No me sorprende eso de Scootalo. –Dijo sonriendo un poco Skyshadow. –Ella al fin y al cabo es el elemento de la tenacidad, o tal vez debería ser el de la terquedad.

-Y no solo ella está ahí, fíjate. –Dijo Rarity señalando a Rainbow quitando escombro ella también. -¡Starlife, Cloud resistan, ya casi llegamos, no se vayan a morir! –Skyshadow no se sorprendió tampoco al ver que Rainbow también hacia eso, entonces Rarity le señalo otro lugar, ahí si se sorprendió la alicornio, Spitfire y Lightning Dust aún más lastimadas y cansadas cavaban más rápidamente que los demás. -¡Skyli, Starlife, Cloud ya casi llegamos, no se les ocurra morirse antes de que los rescatemos! –Gritaba Spitfire tratando de cavar sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Gilda volando les grito que se detuvieran. -¡Spitfire, Dust, ya cálmense, han estado haciendo esto durante días, los perros diamante y las Pie ya vienen en camino y llegaran a más tardar mañana, ellos podrán quitar esto más fácil que nosotros!

-¡No, si perdemos tiempo esperando, son segundos menos en los que podamos encontrarlos aún vivos, no me voy a detener, se lo debo a Cloud, ella pudo convencer a los demás que confiaran en mí, a Starlife que me curo después de un grave accidente, y quiero ver a la pequeña Skyli convertida en la mejor danzante aérea! –Le grito Lightning mientras quitaba más piedras. –Me lleva, ya perdí a tres quien quería mucho, ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE PASE DE NUEVO! –Dijo Gilda aterrizando y empezando a cavar también ella.

-No… no es cierto… tratas de engañarme. –Dijo Skyshadow después de ver eso, Rarity le sonrió levemente. –No es mentira y lo sabes, tu corazón te lo dice, los wonderbolts hicieron lo imposible para hallarlos. –Entonces escucharon toser muy espantoso a alguien, voltearon de nuevo a la cueva, era Starlife, ya habían pasado varias horas según el punto de vista de los atrapados, era cerca de medianoche. -¡Papi resiste, deja voy por agua, enseguida vuelvo! – Dijo la pequeña quien estaba en vela cuidando a su padre iluminando ya ella con su cuerno, su padre ya no podía hacerlo. –Lo siento hija… pero creo que ya no puedo resistir… estas rocas aplastaron todas mis entrañas… creo que si cierro los ojos… ya nunca más voy abrirlos.

-¡No papi, solo estás cansado, ya verás solo necesitas agua y dormir un poco! –Dijo la niña mientras se disponía a correr al riachuelo, pero su padre lo impidió con la poca magia que tenía. -Hija… escúchame bien… quiero que sigas aquí cuando yo me vaya, aquí hay más oportunidad que te encuentren.

-¡NO PAPI, TÚ NO TE IRAS! –Grito la pequeña completamente destrozada mentalmente. -¡NO ME DEJES PAPI, SERÉ BUENA, NO TE MUERAS!

-No importa lo que pase hija… tu madre y yo siempre estaremos contigo… se buena pony y se feliz… busca a tu tía y vive con ella… ahora abrázame. –Menciono ya muy débil Starlife, su hija en silencio lo abrazo muy fuerte, después de unos momentos los cascos de Starlife se cayeron de su hija y el débil brillo de su cuerno se apagó, ya había expirado. -… Papá, adiós. –Dijo muy triste la pequeña mientras le cerraba sus ojos a su padre, cubrió su cuerpo con varias rocas como lo hizo con su madre, puso su botiquín encima y también puso el chal de su madre sobre la tumba de esta, ella ya no pensaba claro y se puso a vagar en las cueva sin fijarse adónde iba siguiendo el riachuelo.

-Malditos wonderbolts… abandonaron a mis padres. –Se empezó a decir rabiosa la pequeña a si misma buscando culpables de la desgracia que le paso. –Traicionaron nuestra confianza, esa estúpida palabra no existe, y no solo ellos, nadie nos ayudó, solo se aprovecharon de ellos para su conveniencia, y cuando ellos necesitaron su ayuda no hicieron nada… seguramente deben estarse burlando de nosotros, ahora sé que todos nacimos solos y que nadie ayuda a nadie.

-Eso que dices es muy cierto pequeña. –Dijo una voz muy siniestra dentro de la cueva, la pequeña estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se asustó, tenía una cara muy neutra. –Yo también como tú aprendí eso a la mala.

-¿Quién eres, también quieres burlarte de mí, o ya enloquecí?, la verdad no me interesa cual sea la respuesta, ya que tú tampoco ayudaste a mis padres. –Dijo la pequeña ya sin poder sentir nada en su corazón.

-Cierto, no pude ayudar a tus padres, ya que apenas pude abrir esta comunicación, lamento lo que te pasa niña.

-Mientes, no lo lamentas, nadie lamenta nada que no le pase a ellos mismos, a nadie le importan los demás, lo que creían mis padres y tía es mentira.

-Ya veo, no te puedo mentir en eso, pero puedo ofrecerte algo que seguro quieres mucho en este instante.

-¿Y que sería eso maldito bastardo?

-Venganza mi querida alicornio. –Dijo más diabólicamente la voz, entonces la sombra de la pequeña se transformó en el contorno de Dark Doll. –Ahora solo puedo comunicarme a Equestria y mandar algunas cosas pequeñas, pero te puedo entrenar para que puedas desquitarte de los wonderbolts y de los demás habitantes de ese maldito reino de traidores.

-Si… quiero venganza, todos los que traicionaron a mis padres deben pagar. –Menciono la pequeña poniendo una sonrisa muy maligna mientras que el aura oscura de Doll se ponía encima de ella. -Los voy a hacer pagar de tal forma que desearan nunca haber nacido.

-¿Entonces prometes someterte a mi voluntad y trabajar para mi niña? ¡Si lo haces podrás conseguir lo que desea tu oscuro corazón!

-Si lo prometo señor. –Dijo la pequeña inclinándose ante la sombra. –Con tal de conseguir mi venganza lo obedeceré en sus órdenes.

-¡Excelente! –Dijo muy satisfecho Doll, entonces apareció un frasco con un líquido rojo flotando enfrente de la potranca. –Tomate esto pequeña, esto hará que tu anterior ser débil desaparezca, y tendrás las fuerzas para salir de aquí, y no solo eso… -No termino de explicarle Doll a la alicornio cuando ella lo se lo tomo rápidamente, sus ojos brillaron intensamente en negro y hubo una gran explosión de energía oscura, al pie de la montaña del otro lado de donde está la estación del tren se abrió un gran agujero en ella, de ahí salió la pequeña, pero ya no era su anterior yo, ahora era gris oscuro su pelaje y gris claro su melena y sus ojos eran rojos en un fondo negro. -Muy bien alicornio, ahora has renacido, por eso necesitas un nombre nuevo, ahora serás conocida como Skyshadow, la que traerá oscuridad a toda Equestria. -Menciono la sombra de Doll a su más reciente heraldo, esta sonrió muy malignamente. –Gracias mi señor, estoy ansiosa por llenar de oscuridad a todo el reino de las mulas.

-¡Perfecto, Ahora vuela a hacia el oeste de Equestria, ahí ya te está esperando tu otro compañero, Demonsting, para que empiecen a practicar su magia negra juntos, pronto llevare otros seres superiores como ustedes, si tenemos suerte en pocos años tendremos la fuerza para borrar del mapa a Celestia y a los peones que le quedan, será un magnífico espectáculo!

-Enseguida jefe. –Entonces la pequeña niña empezó a volar rumbo hacia donde le dijo Doll.

-Ese maldito hijo de perra. –Menciono Rarity al ver esto último muy enojada. –El maldito se aprovechó de la ira y tristeza que había en tu corazón en ese momento y te volvió su secuaz.

-Tal vez sea cierto. -Dijo decepcionada la alicornio. –Pero si él no se hubiera aparecido seguro yo me habría muerto ahí dentro de esa montaña… aunque no habría sido tan malo, me habría ido con mis padres, no que ahora si me muero definitivamente iré al lado contrario. –Continuo diciendo esto Skyshadow decepcionada de sí misma. –De verdad me quiero morir, ¿Por qué no me morí?

-Sé que duele pequeña, nunca dejara de doler, pero el cariño de tus seres queridos harán llevadero ese dolor. –Dijo Rarity poniéndole un casco encima. –Para ti es fácil decirlo, seguramente tú tienes muchos seres que te quieren, mientras yo no tengo absolutamente a nadie.

-No sabría decirte si tienes ahora alguien que te quiera, pero tú los puedes conseguir, pero ahora vamos a investigar que paso realmente ese día, así sabremos la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres investigar? Si ya me hiciste dar cuenta que mi odio a los wonderbolts esta injustificado. –Menciono Skyshadow confundida, Rarity volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno apareciendo de nuevo en la ciudad cuando llegaba la tormenta. -¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, quieres hacerme ver todo de nuevo?

-No querida, sentí algo que no concuerda con esta supuesta tormenta. –Dijo Rarity buscando algo, entonces vio una sombra que se movía entre los edificios. -¡Esto es grandioso, en esta sucia ciudad probare mis poderes estando exiliado, seguro matare a varios estúpidos, y ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que fui YO! – Grito la sombra tomando el contorno de Dark Doll. -¡DARK DOLL… DARK DOLL ENVIÓ ESA MALDITA TORMENTA, EL MATO A MIS PADRES! –Grito completamente furiosa la alicornio lanzándose sobre la sombra, pero solo la traspaso. -¡Maldito infeliz hijo de la chingada!

-Y presiento que no es lo único que hizo este perro. –Dijo Rarity adelantando la escena como si fuera una película siguiendo a la sombra, entonces se paró la escena enfrente del edificio derruido. -¿Pero qué es esta presencia? ¡Es muy poderosa, como si fuera de alicornio, pero más pequeña, como de un infante! –Entonces la sombra entro ahí, la pequeña hija de Starlife y Cloud entro al baño, se miró al espejo. –Mi gorro esta chueco, debo acomodármelo bien y tengo que peinarme. –entonces la pequeña se quitó el gorro sin que notara que la sombra de Doll la veía mostrándole su cuerno de alicornio, ella se peinó, y se puso el gorro de nuevo, saliendo de ahí. –¡Una alicornio joven, increíble, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo, en lugar de poder conseguir un guajolote puedo obtener un pavo real, tengo un lienzo en blanco para volverla mi imagen, debo preparar el camino para llevarla a mí! – Dijo la sombra mientras la seguía, llego al momento que los padres de la pequeña daban el saludo militar a Spitfire, vio como ellos se despedían de su pequeña. -¿Con que ellos son los orgullosos padres del fenómeno? ¡Si los desaparezco su hija será mía!

-¡No puede ser, NO PUEDE SER, DE VERDAD ESTE MALDITO PERRO ASESINO A MIS PADRES! –Grito furiosa Skyshadow llorando de rabia e impotencia, la escena continua hasta que ella volvió a entrar al edificio, después de que mandara un rayo que lo incendio. -¡Bien, la tonta hizo la pendejada que esperaba, que empiece el espectáculo llamado "adiós papi y mami"! –Entonces mando el rayo más grande que pudo conjurar, haciendo explotar el edificio como si fuera estado lleno de explosivos, entro rápidamente la sombra a donde ya caía la familia, Starlife cubrió a su hija inconsciente con su escudo exponiéndose él y Cloud, pero ella empezó a planear con su única ala tratando de alcanzar a su hija agarrando a Starlife esquivando los escombros, ya estaba Starlife a punto de alcanzarla. –¡No interferirán en mis planes insectos, muéranse infelices! –Grito la sombra con todas su sus fuerzas, la pareja lo noto y volteo a ver, la sombra le lanzo una piedra a Cloud directamente a la cabeza descalabrándola de inmediato y asesinándola. -¡CLOUD, NO! –Grito desesperado Starlife quien trataba todavía de agarrar a la pequeña, Doll con su poco poder junto una gran cantidad de escombro y lo puso encima del unicornio lanzándoselo, lastimándolo de inmediato, al estar así el unicornio ya no intento agarrar a la niña, solo se concentró su campo de fuerza para que ella aterrizara bien, así paso pero el recibió todo el impacto de las rocas destrozándolo por dentro. –Muy lindo, ahora a esperar que muera esa basura para que yo hable con esta criatura. –Dijo muy orgulloso Doll de lo que hizo.

Skyshadow se le veía una rabia que nunca había visto Rarity en alguien, estaba llorando y mostrando los dientes. -¡Ese maldito… ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA MATO A MIS PADRES, LOS MATO PARA QUE ME VOLVIERA SU ARMA, Y YO COMO IDIOTA ACEPTE, YA NO SE A QUIEN ODIO MAS, SI A ESE DESGRACIADO O A MI POR IRME CON EL! – Grito furiosa la alicornio, después de un momento agacho las orejas y volteo a ver triste al suelo. –A la que odio más es a mí, si yo no hubiera entrado de nuevo al edificio… mis padres hubieran salido de ahí, ese tipo nada más me habría secuestrado después.

-No mi querida niña. –Le dijo Rarity abrazándola para consolarla. –Ese tipo nada más te vio se decidió matar a tus nobles padres, para que tu dulce corazón se llenara de tristeza y odio, cierto que te equivocaste al entrar ahí, pero lo hiciste porque presentías que algo andaba mal, el único culpable de esto es ese perro de Doll.

-Aun así Rarity ¿Por qué eres Rarity cierto? –Dijo Skyshadow viéndola directamente, Rarity se quitó la capa asintiendo con la cabeza. –Eso no cambia el hecho de que yo fui quien decidió irse con él, de verdad debí haber muerto, así a los que lastime no habrían sufrido, además a nadie le importo, Fluttershy me trata bien solo porque me tiene bajo su mando, yo soy como si fuera una catapulta prestada de un aliado militar.

-No sé si sepas y sientas esto pero… hay unas vocecitas en mi cabeza que dicen que eso no es cierto. –Menciono Rarity a la alicornio, ella la vio con los ojos llorosos asintiendo en silencio. –Debemos ir a otro lugar antes de continuar con tu pesadilla de Ponyville destruido, ¿puedes seguir confiando en mí? –Skyshadow volvió a asentir en silencio, ahora aparecieron en funeral de sus padres y ella, después de que se fue de donde estaba a las tres horas llegaron los perros diamante y los Pie ahí, al saber esto Skyshadow se sintió peor, si le hubiera hecho caso a su padre la habrían encontrado, la buscaron y obviamente jamás la hallaron, pensaron que tal vez se perdió en esas cuevas y cayo a alguno de los muchos agujeros que había, Scootalo lloraba sobre su "ataúd" desconsoladamente pidiéndole perdón, Rainbow la tuvo que quitar de ahí para que la misma princesa Celestia empezara la ceremonia, después de que se terminara y todos se fueran deprimidos, Celestia se quedó viendo la tumba familiar. –Fluttershy… Perdóname, no pude proteger a estos ponys que tanto querías, de verdad lo lamento, soy una perra inútil como me dijiste esa noche.

-Usted no es una inútil princesa, tenía problemas en Cloudsdale con la fábrica del clima y por eso no pudo venir. –Dijo una dulce voz de detrás de ella, la princesa volteo a ver y vio que era una joven pareja de grifos con un bebé en brazos, él era completamente negro con ojos verdes oscuro, ella era amarilla con la cabeza rosa, su bebé estaba toda cubierta con una manta. –Estoy segura que Starlife, su esposa Cloud y su pequeña no le guardan rencor, incluso creo que el elemento de la amabilidad tampoco se lo tiene.

-¿Ustedes dos conocieron a Starlife y a su Familia?

-Por lo menos yo si princesa, tuve el gran honor de conocer a tan nobles ponys, Podría decirse que Starlife y yo éramos compañeros de profesión.

-Ya veo querida grifo, yo tengo que irme, porque veo ustedes quieren despedirse de ellos a solas. –La "grifo" asintió poniéndose al frente de la tumba. –Espero volverte a ver.

-A nosotros también princesa, hasta pronto. –Entonces la princesa se fue volando, al ya no verse la alicornio en el firmamento la grifo se derrumbó sobre la tumba llorando desconsoladamente. -¡Cloud, Starlife, mi pequeña bailarina, perdón, perdón, perdón, fui la peor hermana, yo y mi ego pensando que por mi estarían en peligro me aleje, si hubiera estado aquí no estarían muertos, es mi culpa!

-No digas eso mi lady, nosotros al igual que Celestia teníamos problemas que no podíamos dejar atrás, y no sabíamos que esa tormenta seria la peor no del reino grifo, sino de toda Equestria en general. –Menciono el "grifo" macho abrazando a su esposa. -¿Ya no hay nadie cerca Mistery?... quisiera despedirme de mi familia… siendo yo. –Pregunto la "grifo", su pareja voló y reviso los alrededores, bajo y se puso al lado de su esposa. –No hay nadie mi lady, puedes ser tú misma de nuevo Fluttershy.

-Gracias mi amor. –Entonces la magia del collar especial desapareció, apareciendo Fluttershy vestida con el mismo vestido negro de luto. –Tú también puedes volver a tu forma original Mistery, sé que apenas dominas esta nueva forma de transformación.

-Cierto mi lady, me canso mucho, pero gracias a esto podemos pasar las alarmas. –Menciono Mist mientras cambiaba a su forma original. –Espero que más de mis hermanos la dominen pronto.

-Estoy segura que nuestros súbditos pronto lo dominaran. –Entonces Fluttershy se paró y puso una sonrisa triste llorando. –Hola Cloud, de verdad lamento no poder haberte ayudado, pero el poco tiempo que viviste al lado de Starlife y de tu pequeña bailarina fuiste la pony más feliz y afortunada, la verdad siempre te tuve mucha envidia hermana mayor, tú siempre tuviste el valor de hacer las cosas, lamento que ustedes no conocieran a mi querido Mistery… y a mi pequeña mariposa. –Entonces la pegaso descubrió a su bebé, una pequeña hibrida Changeling-pony. –Ella es Brave Arrow… tu sobrina, lamento mucho que tú no podrás jugar con ella como yo jugué con Skyli, además ellas nunca se conocerán y jugaran como las primas que son. –Entonces la pegaso empezó a llorar amargamente, su bebe se despertó y empezó a llorar igual, entonces la pegaso se calmó al oír a su hija, entonces la empezó a arrullar. –Ya no llores hijita, lamento mucho que no conocerás a nuestro lado de la familia.

-Mi lady es tarde, debemos volver a nuestro reino, pero si quieres seguir más tiempo aquí lo comprenderé, mis hermanas aunque discutan mucho pueden controlar el reino otros días más. –Dijo Mist abrazando a su esposa e hija. -Si nos quedaremos Mist, por lo menos un día más, para traer un arreglo floral y acomodar lo mejor posible la tumba, después regresaremos a casa, tenemos responsabilidades, no podemos dejar desprotegido al reino, vamos a nuestro hotel. –Dijo Fluttershy tomando de nuevo la apariencia de la grifo. –Muy bien, te sigo Fluttershy. –Dijo amablemente su esposo cambiando el también, el cargo a su hija y se fue siguiendo a su amada yegua.

-¿V-v-viste y escuchaste lo mismo que yo Rarity? –Pregunto muy nerviosa y confundida Skyshadow. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de saber. –S-s-si querida escuche claramente y lo vi todo. –le dijo Rarity tratando de comprender ella también, entonces la alicornio empezó levemente a sonreír. –Y-ya empiezo a recordar bien mi pasado, yo soy hija de Starlife y de Cloudharmony, yo soy sobrina de Fluttershy y realmente me llamo…

-¡Hey despierta floja, es hora de trabajar, el gran Doll Espera resultados! –Grito Deathsaurus a la alicornio quien estaba dormida, esta se levanta de golpe espantada. -¡Me lleva la chingada, cuanta veces te he dicho pinche lagartija que no me pares así, lo peor es que es por tu bien, te podría matar por la sorpresa! –Entonces la alicornio recordó donde estaba. -¡¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí Deathsaurus?!

-Es obvio que venimos por ti Skyshadow, Demonsting, el guajolote y yo, ven solo faltamos nosotros para eliminar a siete signos, te explicare en el camino el engaño de Fluttershy.

-¿Engaño de Fluttershy? –Se preguntó Skyshadow, entonces de golpe recordó todo lo que vio en el sueño del que despertó y pudo razonarlo todo. –Entonces llévame Deathsaurus, esa maldita Pegaso también me engaño, seguramente quería usarme para traicionar al gran Doll, es hora de que pague quien me hizo más daño.

-Esa es la actitud Skyshadow, vamos de una vez. –Entonces ambos heraldos se fueron rumbo al salón del trono.

-¡No, ya estaba a punto de sacarla de ese abismo a la sobrina de Fluttershy! –Grito angustiada Rarity saliendo su meditación en la armería, Lighting ya tenía de nuevo su espada, Black Moth ya tenía su ballesta y Lunarstorm su maza, el corcel de inmediato fue con su amiga. –¡¿Rarity que paso?! ¡Pensé que tardarías más ayudando a la sobrina de Fluttershy!

-¡No pude Jolt, ese maldito de Deathsaurus la despertó, y sentí que la oscuridad en ella volvió a cubrirla al estar a su lado, ahora está molesta con Fluttershy porque cree que la engaño!

-¡Demonios, ahora tenemos que enfrentar a los cuatro heraldos juntos! – Dijo Lighting muy frustrado. -¡En Ponyville lo enfrentamos y teníamos la ventaja de ser más, ahora es al revés. Sus estúpidos drones son cómo los que enfrentaron a Scootalo y Apple Jack, la mayoría son behemots, debo pensar, debo pensar en qué debo hacer! –Decía desesperado el corcel, entonces Rarity le da una cachetada. -¡¿Rarity, que rayos te pasa, que no ves que trato de pensar?!

-¡No Lighting, estas cometiendo el mismo error que cometiste cuando enfrentaste a Fluttershy, estás pensando demasiado las cosas, esta es una situación en la que no podemos esperar!

-¡Rayos lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar mi manera de ser de golpe, es cómo pedirle a Apple Jack que no sea terca o a Pinkie… no ser Pinkie! –Grito desesperado el corcel sin poder acomodar sus ideas, en ese momento Rarity le pone el casco encima. –Y no tienes por qué cambiar Lighting, ahora me doy cuenta, somos un equipo, todos complementamos nuestras fuerzas y debilidades, si Apple Jack se pone terca Twilight le explica tranquilamente su error, si a Twilight le da uno de sus ataques de ansias es Spike quien la tranquiliza, entonces si tú no puedes decidir qué hacer de inmediato, cualquiera de nosotros te diremos que hacer, así cuando tu pienses un plan nos los dirás y lo haremos, si yo hubiera hecho eso en Ponyville en lugar de quejarme, no te habría lastimado Fluttershy y habríamos averiguado varias cosas en ese momento.

Lighting se calmó al oír a su amiga, se paró y tomo aire. – Tienes razón Rarity, nadie es perfecto, ese es mi más grande error, busco demasiado eso en lo que pienso, tardándome en revisar los detalles, por eso varios de mis ataques no son lo rápido que deberían, aceptare sus consejos rápidamente en este tipo de situación, así me darán tiempo de analizar las cosas, ahora es tiempo de actuar, debemos ir al salón del trono, ahí veremos que hacer de inmediato ¿Black Moth, Lunarstorm podría pedirles humildemente su ayuda en esto? No puedo prometerles que vamos a ganar, pero sí que lo vamos a intentar.

-Haremos lo que ustedes digan capitán, no queremos que nuestra familia sea lastimada. –Dijo Lunarstorm levitando su maza. –Yo apoyo a mi hermana Luni, así que yo también iré, nadie se mete con mi hermano, cuñada y sobrina sin recibir su merecido. -Indico Black Moth poniéndose su carcaj y varios tipos de flechas. – Muy bien chicas, guíennos, seguramente debe haber un pasadizo secreto para llegar ahí, por lo menos tendremos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado. –Expreso Jolt colocándose su espada. -¡Si capitán, sígame es por aquí! –Menciono Black Moth, los otros tres la siguieron, al abrir la puerta de la armería vieron una nota que volaba mágicamente, Rarity se le acerco muy cuidadosamente, no se sentía que fuera una amenaza. –"Por favor no se desesperen amigos, vayan al salón del trono pero no ataquen, sabrán cuando hacerlo, confíen en mí, ya nunca los volveré a traicionar. Atentamente SD" ¡¿Quién corrales es SD?!

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, mi cabeza, eres un infeliz, maldito escorpión malagradecido. –Se quejó Fluttershy recuperándose del somnífero, vio que Mistery Mist, Brave Arrow, Illusion, Twilight, Rainbow, Apple Jack, Ying y Apple Bloom estaba completamente atadas y vigiladas por varios drones cada una. -¡CÓMO TE ATREVES HACERME ESTO, SI TE SALVE DE QUE TE ENVIARAN AL TÁRTARO!

-Cierto querida Fluttershy. –Respondió Demonsting viendo el retrato de Chrisalys. –Te lo agradezco, pero solo fui una pieza de tu mugroso juego de ajedrez al igual que Skyshadow, nos usaste para conseguir magitanio y tratar de matar al gran Doll con él, y además tienes un gusto horrible en la bella arte de la pintura, poner a un adefesio como la gusano está en una pintura es de muy mal gusto.

-No sé de donde sacaste esa idea tarado, ¿Qué no te enteraste cuando masacre a dos de estos sentimentales?

-Todos en Equestria y más allá se enteraron elemento de la amabilidad. –Dijo Darksteel sentado en el trono de Fluttershy. –Por eso le pedí un favor especial a Demonsting, el aprendió de los pendejos del "Circulito Interno" un hechizo antiguo bastante útil.

-Un hechizo muy interesante sin duda. –Continúo hablando Demonsting poniendo sus pinzas en la espalda. –El Hechizo de la verdad creado por los mismísimos padres de Celestia y Luna antes de la época de Starswirl el barbudo, a mí no me afecto pero pude aprenderlo de manera casi fotográfica, lo probé que un pobre bobo que encontré por ahí, descuiden no lo mate, pero su vida amorosa… será muy complicada ahora.

-¿Entonces quieres usar ese hechizo conmigo? –Menciono Fluttershy poniendo una mueca malvada, ella ya conocía ese hechizo, Chrisalys le enseño como evadirlo con éxito, al igual de cómo bloquear sus sueños a Luna. –Puedes aplicarlo si quieres escorpión, no encontraras nada que pruebe esos tontos temores suyos.

-Oh, no me malentiendas Fluttershy, al igual que Starlight Glimmer hizo una modificación al hechizo del viaje del tiempo, yo también hice lo mismo con el de la verdad, ahora funciona muuuy bien en inconscientes, ¡Quienes dicen toda la verdad sin dudar! –Indico Demonsting haciendo brillar intensamente sus ojos, Darksteel puso una gran sonrisa de burla maléfica. –A pesar de tu nombre, eres muy platicadora Fluttershy, así que tuviste una inválida de hermana que se casó con un doctorcete, que no quisiste presentarle a tus amigas por temor que alguno de sus enemigos les hicieran daño, pero que pendeja, que tuvieron una hija pegaso que la reviso Celestia, pero no mencionaste porque, así que supongo que fue por alguna estupidez. –De algún modo inconscientemente Fluttershy pudo guardarse esa información. –Que viniste a este lugar de porquería porque lo indico su mapita y no por querer dejar a Celestia, que la depravación que existe entre tú y el gusano de Mist provoco que las putas moscas de mierda ya no consuman amor y otros sentimientos, esto hace que los changeling sean inútiles a nuestra causa, además tuvieron una abominación ambos como los monstruos de Twilight y Discord, que cuando reuniste a tu ejercito el día del retorno del gran Dark Doll, no fue para atacar al bando ganador ya debilitado… ¡fue para atacarnos exclusivamente a nosotros perra, si los malditos ponys fuesen perdiendo tu maldito enjambre nos habría atacado a nosotros aliándose tu bando con el de Celestia, y que si en La cueva cuando le mostraste tu rostro si hubieras podido asesinar a Doll, lo habrías hecho sin dudar, que cuando lastimaste a ese imbécil de Jolt y a la ególatra de Dash fue como si fuera un entrenamiento extremo, pero sus miserables vidas realmente nunca estuvieron en peligro!

-No… lo conté todo… imposible… debo estar delirando. –Dijo temblando mucho Fluttershy, se le veía en el rostro una gran decepción. –No debiste hacer esto Fluttershy, debiste confiar en nosotros, te habríamos ayudado a cuidar a Cloud, Starlife y a Skyli, ellos habrían sido muy felices en Ponyville. –Menciono llorando Rainbow. –Sé que habría dudado de que los changelings estuvieran sufriendo caramelo, pero solo al principio, debiste decir que el mapa te envió aquí, pero hiciste un gran trabajo, con razón te nombraron reina, eres una gran líder. –Dijo también llorando Apple Jack. –Yo sabía que había una razón para que te comportaras así amiga, no te culpo por querer proteger a tu familia, no regresaste por tu responsabilidad con tu pueblo, te perdono por lo que me hiciste a Lighting, Rainbow y a mí, no puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a Illusion y a Ying, ya que realmente este secuestro… fue cómo unas vacaciones para ellas ya que nunca estuvieron en riesgo hasta ahora. –Menciono sinceramente Apple Bloom. –Ahora sé que no me odias por estar con Discord amiga, tu sientes un gran amor por Mist como el que siento por mi esposo, por eso yo también te perdono por secuestrar a mi hija, era parte de tu papel, la verdad yo no sé qué habría hecho en tu lugar. –Menciono Twilight con una sonrisa llorando. –Aunque lo que dicen sea muy lindo, la verdad este plan de culo de mariposa es muy, pero muy pendejo. –Menciono Ying con su característica sinceridad caótica. -¡Ying, ya estuvo suave, ahora ya sabes por qué no me gusta que llames así a Fluttershy, es mi mamá, respétala por favor! –Le pidió Brave viendo molesta su amiga. –Brave, Ying, ahora no es momento de estar discutiendo, lo harán cuando salgamos de esto tan raro. -Menciono Illusion a las dos pequeñas poniendo orden como si fuera la hermana mayor. -¿Cómo sabes que vamos a salir de esto Illusion?

-Fácil Brave, tengo fe. –Dijo la pequeña sonriendo viendo al balcón, ahí ya estaban Rarity, Black Moth, Lighting y Lunarstorm listos para atacar en el momento indicado.

-Tú plan era… digamos interesante elemento de la amabilidad. –Menciono Darksteel tomando la naginata de Fluttershy y acercándose a Demonsting. –Pero no consideraste un pequeño pero importante detalle. –Entonces le clavo a lanza a su compañero en la cabeza espantando a todos, pero la lanza prácticamente reboto del escorpión, solo tenía un corte pequeño. -¡Vete al carajo guajolote, si quieras probar esto lo habrías hecho en ti! –Dijo molesto Demonsting sobándose la herida, el hipogrifo empezó a reír maniáticamente. -¡El magitano creado por el gran Doll tiene un seguro por así nombrarlo, cuando se enfrenta entre si el mismo tipo de metal puede herir pero no fatalmente, por eso reboto después de que intentara matar al insecto!

-Y es por eso que sigues vivo maldito dodo, si no te habría matado la primera vez. –Menciono Skyshadow entrando en ese instante al salón del trono seguida por Deathsaurus. –Deathsaurus me conto todo lo que dijo esta mentirosa cobarde, ¿así que me querías usar contra Doll? No soy más que un arma para todos.

-¡No Skyli, tú no eres un arma, yo lo que quería es que…! –Empezó Fluttershy a tratar de explicarle su comportamiento a la alicornio, pero esta hizo un gesto que guardara silencio muy molesta, se acercó a Fluttershy y vio que traía una especie de collar negro. -¿Qué esto Dodo?

-Deberías respetarme Skyshadow, ahora soy tu jefe, soy el segundo al mando de Doll. –Menciono Darksteel poniéndose en guardia, esperaba que Skyshadow fuera a pelear por su antiguo puesto, pero esta se mantuvo muy tranquila y sin darle importancia. –Puedes quedarte con ese puesto Darksteel, la verdad nunca me intereso, pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Qué raro que te comportes así bruja, pero en cuanto a tu pregunta, es un regalo especial de los dos que trajimos a su "majestad".

-¿Es una bomba, cierto? –Pregunto sin ninguna emoción Skyshadow, espantando a los presentes, Black Moth ya se iba a arrojar contra los heraldos, pero Lighting y Rarity se lo impidieron. –Yo sé que esto no luce nada bien Moth, pero… Confió en esa alicornio, y creo que todavía no debemos intervenir. –Le dijo Lighting de forma calmada. –Yo también pienso lo mismo Moth, algo me hace confiar en ella, esperemos un poco más. –Continuo diciendo Rarity, entonces a su pesar la changeling le hizo caso y se calmó.

-Creo que es la bomba que estaba trabajando Dark Doll junto conmigo. –Menciono Skyshadow viéndola de cerca. –Así es Shadow, es la bomba especial, ni ella ni nadie se la puede quitar o desactivar, ni siquiera Dark Doll puede, pero algunos si se la pueden quitar, y estos seres son… pausa dramática… -Menciono Darksteel haciendo que los prisioneros sufrieran horriblemente. –Ya deja de perder el tiempo dodo, estamos contra el reloj, explícate de una vez y rápidamente. –Dijo todavía sin mostrar algún sentimiento la alicornio- -Cómo te gusta arruinar mi diversión bruja, pero tienes razón, tenemos el tiempo medido, verán idiotas, la bomba se la puede quitar un pariente cercano que tenga su sangre y que la quiera, pero no podrá arrojarla, la bomba se le pondrá encima de quien la quito, o sea alguien definitivamente va a perder a un ser querido y el que quede vivo se culpara de la muerte del otro para siempre, y ahora… -entonces las cuerdas que ataban a Brave la soltaron. -Vamos a ver quién queda viva, si mami o la hijita.

-¡Brave, no te acerques, yo ya viví, tú tienes el resto de tu vida por delante, yo estoy solo pagando las tonterías que hice en los últimos años! -Grito desesperada Fluttershy viendo que su hija se acercaba rápidamente. -¡No mami, espera, te voy a salvar, eres más importante que yo, solo soy una abominación, tú eres la amabilidad! –A medio camino la pequeña se para retrocediendo asustada y confundida, Skyshadow le lanzo algunas de sus plumas para detenerla. -¿Skyli, porque?

-Tengo que decirle algo a Fluttershy boba, cuando termine puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la chingada gana, no tardare. –Entonces se puso enfrente de la pegaso la alicornio, sus tres compañeros heraldos veían muy curiosos, sentían que Skyshadow lastimaría mucho a Fluttershy antes de dejar continuar el espectáculo que planeo Darksteel, el resto veía desesperados esto, pero un sentimiento los invadió a todos… el sentimiento de fe que no le pasaría nada a Fluttershy, esta quiso empezar a hablar pero Skyshadow lo impidió al hablar ella primero. –Sabes, yo tenía un pececito de potranca, ya tenía cuatro años con él, un día cuando tenía cinco años regrese de visitar a mi tía junto con mi padre, al llegar vi que mi pez ya no estaba, le pregunte a mi madre que paso con él, ella me dijo que como ya estaba muy grande, y era cierto, ya no cabía en la pecera y lo llevo a "Una gran pecera especial" donde crecería hasta ser grande como una ballena, yo le creí y me puse muy feliz por mi pececito, después de dos años me di cuenta, mi pececito murió, esa clase de pez solo vive tres años, y él vivió cuatro, fue más longevo, le pregunte tranquilamente a mi mami porque me había mentido, ella sonriendo me explico que probablemente no yo le habría creído y me habría puesto a buscar al pez y me habría enfurecido con ella al no encontrarlo, no le entendí en ese momento pero ahora sé que tenía razón, a veces los padres dicen mentiras a sus hijos para protegerlos y ayudarlos, cómo lo hiciste tú, querías ayudarme y yo no habría aceptado tu ayuda al principio porque soy una estúpida, ahora te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste Fluttershy. –Dijo Skyshadow abrazando a la pegaso muy tiernamente, ella lo sintió como unos de sus abrazos cuando era una potranca, cuando se separan todos vieron que la alicornio tenía puesta la bomba, confundiendo a Darksteel y a Deathsaurus y horrorizando al resto, incluyendo a Demonsting. -¡¿Cómo demonios le quitaste eso a Fluttershy y te lo pusiste tú, que te volviste loca Skyshadow?! -Grito completamente aterrado el escorpión, la alicornio le respondió sonriendo. –No amigo, ahora pienso claro, como hace ya siete años. –Entonces voltea a ver a Brave. –Brave, cuida a tus padres y no los desobedezcas, sé que varias cosas que te dirán no te parecerán pero lo hacen por tu bien, se buena pony… primita. –Entonces volvió a ver a Fluttershy, ahora sonreía mientras lloraba y extendiendo sus alas a punto de despegar. –Adiós tía Flu, yo sé que no te puedo pedir esto, pero perdóname por ser una mala pony, se feliz, no dejes que a Brave le pase lo mismo que a mí. –Entonces tomo vuelo rápidamente, al pasar por el balcón lo volteo a ver. –Gracias por darme su confianza, ahora ya pueden rescatar a sus seres queridos y a los míos, Darksteel, Deathsaurus y Demonsting están ahora muy confundidos, les pido que traten de ayudar a mi amigo escorpión, y porque no, también ayuden a la lagartija y al guajolote, aunque este último no se lo merezca en mi opinión, gracias Rarity por hacerme recordar quien era y Lighting, perdóname por haberte lastimado a ti, a Sweetie, a Apple Bloom y a Twilight, sé que no lo merezco, si me odias no te culpare, adiós, ya no lastimare a nadie más. –Al terminar de decir esto salió volando precipitadamente provocando un agujero en el techo, el escombro fue directamente sobre el resto de los heraldos, esto los distrajo un más. -¡Maldición! –Grito Lighting saltado junto con Rarity, Lunarstorm y Black Moth llorando todos sobre sus enemigos. -¡NO, MI PEQUEÑA BAILARINA NO QUIERO PERDERTE DE NUEVO! –Grito horriblemente Fluttershy mientras su hija la desataba.

Skyshadow volaba rápidamente a la estratosfera, ya se estaba congelando completamente pero ya no sentía frio, lo único que sentía era la necesidad de apartar la bomba de su familia. –No debo parar, debo alejarme más, no vaya ser que me desmaye antes y caiga de nuevo ahí. –Miro la bomba, ya se estaba acercando la luz a una marca como si fuera una cuenta regresiva. –Bueno, esto es todo, una vez más, lamento todo lo malo que hice… Adiós Mist, me caíste muy bien, a mis padres le habría gustado conocerte, sigue practicado Brave y serás la mejor arquera, y mi querida tía Fluttershy, sigue defendiendo Equestria como hasta ahora. –En ese momento la bomba explotó, ocasionando un gran destello rojo.

-¡¿QUÉ PENDEJADA HIZO SKYSHADOW?! ¡ACABA DE VOLAR EN MIL PEDAZOS! –Grito muy confundido Deathsaurus, Demonsting estaba sin habla, Darksteel quería burlarse del sacrificio según el inútil de su compañera, pero algo lo detuvo en su cabeza, en ese momento Lighting cayó sobre él, Rarity sobre Demonsting y sobre Deathsaurus cayeron Black Moth y Lunarstorm. Derribándolos a todos, Fluttershy ya suelta voló rápidamente agarrando su naginata y poniéndose al frente de los que habían atacado. -¡USTEDES… USTEDES MATARON A MI SOBRINA, DESEARAN NO HABER NACIDO MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA!

-¡¿Qué nosotros matamos a esa bruja?! –Grito ya reaccionando Darksteel. -¡Ella lo hizo sin que nadie la obligara, pero deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismos, nosotros tenemos la ventaja de ser mayoría ahora, todos sus insectos siguen dormidos y nuestros drones están al 100% de su capacidad!

-¿Y entonces porque tiemblas y dudas Darksteel? –Menciono Lighting viendo como estaba el hipogrifo, a pesar de que tenían la ventaja había algo que hacía que sintiera que no era así y sus dos compañeros sentían igual (No sé qué demonios pasa, algo anda muy mal, debo recuperar el control de la situación) En ese instante vio que Brave ya había soltado a Mist y a Twilight, ellos fueron a liberar a las hermanas Apple y a Rainbow y la pequeña fue a liberar a Ying e Illusion. Ya había soltado a la primera y estaba desatando a la unicornio, entonces sonrió malignamente, fue rápidamente volando y tomo a Brave. -¡No, suéltame desgraciado! –le Gritaba la potranca muy enojada, entonces el hipogrifo se puso enfrente sus enemigos poniendo su garra sobre su cuello. –Les recomiendo estúpidos que se tranquilicen, a menos que quieran ver como esta mutante se desangra rápidamente.

-¡SUELTA A MI HIJA MALDITO DESGRACIADO O SABRÁS COMO ME VEO REALMENTE MOLESTA Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO TE VA A GUSTAR! –Grito furiosa Fluttershy. -¡No la soltare, es mi seguro idiotas, los conozco ponys y a ustedes nuevos changelings, a pesar de que lo más lógico dejar morir a uno solo de ustedes, no lo van a hacer, que pena me dan! –Respondió Darksteel agarrando más fuerte a la pequeña.

Skyshadow despertó en un lugar en ruinas. –Qué bien, este debe ser mi tártaro personalizado… un momento, esta es mi pesadilla en Ponyville, genial, ahora nunca saldré de aquí, me lo merezco. –Menciono la alicornio resignándose, pero noto que todo estaba en calma, no escuchaba gritos y tampoco gemidos, se extrañó. Volteo a ver y vio a la niña que quería rescatar, pero ella ya no lloraba, solo veía a la pared del consultorio, Skyshadow se le acerco tímidamente. –Lo siento pequeña, ahora si no podre ayudarte. –Se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos. -Ya me ayudaste. –Dijo la pequeña inocentemente, Skyshadow confundida se le acerco, entonces la pequeña salió de entre las sombras, era la versión infantil de ella antes de tomarse la pócima de Dark Doll. –Me recordaste, gracias.

-¿Pero qué mierda es esta? –Se preguntó muy confundida la alicornio, entonces una dulce voz la regaño. –Hija, una señorita linda cómo tu no debería maldecir tan feo a cada rato, todo tiene su momento. –Al oír esto Skyshadow volteo con los ojos llorosos, Cloudharmony con dos alas y Starlife estaban enfrente de ella. –Tu madre tiene razón hija, debes moderar tu lenguaje, no creo que quieras ser una mala influencia para tu prima.

-¡Papi, mami, discúlpenme, fui una mala pony, lastime a inocentes, hice daño a quienes defendieron Equestria con mucho valor, secuestre a dos pequeñas, odie a Spitfire y a Lightning Dust sin motivo, lo único bueno que hice en estos siete años fue que le quite esa estúpida bomba a mi tía, demostré que no soy de confianza, no merezco perdón! –Indico llorando Skyshadow abrazando a sus padres, estos la empezaron a consolar muy amorosamente. -¿Me… perdonan, a pesar de lo que hice?

-Claro que te perdonamos hija, somos tus padres. –Dijo Cloud acariciando la melena a su hija. –Solo alguien se aprovechó de ti en un momento de debilidad, pero debes disculparte con los que lastimaste.

-Ya no puedo mami, esa bomba debió hacerme mie… pedazos, tuve suerte de caer en donde estaban ustedes, debí irme al otro lado, no merezco estar con ustedes… -Entonces Starlife la callo amablemente. –Ay hija, ¿sabes porque ese infeliz te quería hacer su esclava?

-¿Por ser una alicornio, papi? Por mi culpa los mato ese hijo de… olvídenlo.

-Cierto, eres una alicornio… una de las alicornios más poderosas de toda la historia, ¿recuerdas que pusiste tu campo de fuerza en ese edificio? Nunca lo habías hecho, lo hiciste inconscientemente, ahora tu no estas muerta, de nuevo te pusiste tu escudo, un escudo muy fino sobre ti, también inconscientemente estas levitando lentamente hacia abajo. –Menciono Starlife explicándole la extraña situación a su hija. -¿Aun estoy con vida?... ¡Debo Ir a ayudar a mi tía y a mi prima de inmediato, también debo ayudar a los ponys que confiaron en mi para quitarle a mi tía esa bomba! Pero… -Empezó a dudar Skyshadow. –Pero quiero... seguir con ustedes.

-No hija, tú debes vivir, debes tener tu familia, no debes irte antes, cumple la promesa que le hiciste a mi hermana, se buena y una gran pony de bien, hazla sentir orgullosa de ti. –Dijo Cloud dándole un gran abrazo a su hija, esta se llenó de esperanza y se dispuso a despegar abriendo sus alas lo más que podía. -¡Oye, no vas a dejar olvidada otra vez aquí! ¡¿Verdad mensa?! –Le grito la versión infantil de ella, "Skyshadow" la volteo a ver y le sonrió abriendo los cascos. -¡Claro que no pequeña, sé que tenemos recuerdos muy dolorosos, pero también muy buenos y felices, ya no voy a intentar olvidarte, eres parte de mí!

-¡SI! –Grito la pequeña yendo a abrazar a su versión mayor, al hacerlo un gran destello de luz blanca las cubrió, al desaparecer la luz solo estaba la yegua abrazándose a sí misma sonriendo y llorando con los ojos cerrados, entonces abrió los ojos lentamente, habían recuperado su bello color verde esmeralda. –¡Voy a ayudar a mi tía mis queridos padres, espero volverlos a ver… para despedirme como debe ser!

-¡Ve y hazlo Skyli, recuerda, confía en tu tía y sus amigos, y sobretodo confía en ti misma de que desde ahora harás lo correcto! –Menciono Cloud mientras la besaba en la frente, su padre la abrazo y le dio la bendición. –Demuéstrale a ese monstruo que nunca debió aprovecharte de ti, ahora ya vete hija, siento que tu prima te necesita. –La alicornio se despidió con gesto silencioso y voló rápidamente hacia un destello de luz cruzándolo, la alicornio abrió los ojos, como dijo su padre, inconscientemente se cubrió con un escudo y estaba levitando lentamente hacia abajo, entonces se empezó a concentrar su magia cómo nunca en su cuerno, este parecía que se empezaba a cuartear con haces de luz roja esmeralda, hubo una explosión de ese color, después un haz rojo y blanco empezó a bajar rápidamente de donde venía.

-¡Suelta a Brave maldito hijo de tu mal parida perra madre pinche bastardo, si no todos nosotros te vamos a joder haciéndote menos que mierda! –Grito furiosa Ying haciendo brillar intensamente su cuerno, todos los presentes querían hacerle caso y hacer lo que dijo. -¡Maldita grosera, podrías haber tenido un concurso con la bruja que acaba de explotar en maldiciones y tú la hubieras barrido! –Grito todo colérico Darksteel por el insulto de la hija de Twilight. -¡¿Con esa boca comes?!

-¡Deberías soltar a esa niña guajolote, usar a inocentes como escudo no es de guerreros! –Menciono Deathsaurus molesto al comportamiento cobarde del hipogrifo. –Debo mencionar que estoy de acuerdo con Deathsaurus comandante Darksteel, nosotros tres y los drones especiales somos capaces de enfrentarnos muy bien a estos sin trucos baratos y cliché. –Menciono amablemente Demonsting apoyando lo que dijo Deathsaurus, Pero el hipogrifo los vio con sus ojos llameantes muy molesto- -¡Cállense estúpidos, ustedes dos son unos idealistas muy pendejos, no voy a perder mi ventaja, ahora elementos, si no quieren ver a esta cosa agujerada como malla ciclónica, entre ustedes se van a hacer pedazos!

-¡Eres un sucio y traidor cobarde Darksteel, en lugar de ser un hipogrifo deberías ser una rata con alas! –Grito Rainbow tratando de no lanzarse sobre él, ya que sabía que el sí era capaz de lastimarla mucho por lo menos, entonces escucho un sonido, algo se acercaba muy rápidamente. -¡¿Qué, vienen más títeres para su show Darksteel?!

-¡Lo que dice esta pegaso es cierto, algo se acerca, no es un dron, tampoco es el poderoso Doll, lo que sea tiene un nivel muy parecido a las alicornios de Equestria! –Menciono Demonsting poniéndose automáticamente en guardia. -¡Tienes razón escorpión, y lo peor, lo que viene siento que está tras nosotros! –Dijo Deathsaurus chocando sus garras ansioso por una buena pelea- -¡No digan pendejadas par de idiotas, debe ser una de las princesas que viene para acá, yo ya le gane a una, enfrentar a otra no será un…! –No alcanzo a completar lo que decía Darksteel cuando aterrizo lo que venía provocando una onda de choque que hizo que todos retrocedieran, enfrente de los elementos mirando a los heraldos estaba una joven yegua pegaso roja con melena muy blanca con un rayo gris en medio, traía una armadura dorada y un gorro chino azul muy ancho sobre la cabeza, su cutie mark era un corazón color azul diamante con alas de ángel, rodeado por cinco estrellas doradas. -¿Sera… posible? –Pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente viendo a esa joven yegua. –Suelta a esa potrilla inocente Darksteel. -Pidió amable pero muy decidida la yegua, sorprendiendo a todos por su ecuanimidad, incluyendo a los heraldos. -¡Hay demasiados don nadie metiches en este sitio, no se quien seas basura, pero no te metas, si quieres vivir un poco más te recomiendo que te largues, no voy a soltar a esta cosa solo porque me lo pidas! -Respondió el hipogrifo rabioso acercando más sus garras a Brave asustándola más, esto definitivamente enfurece a la "pegaso" roja mucho más. –Escúchame bien por primera vez en tu vida maldito dodo, suelta a mi prima o no respondo de lo que te haga, seguramente será peor de cómo te deje hace tres años.

-¡¿Pero de rayos me hablas, de lo que me hiciste hace tres…?! –Entonces comprendió Darksteel haciéndolo tragar mucha saliva y aterrándolo como nunca, ni Doll lo había hecho llegar a ese nivel de terror. -¿S-s-Skyshadow eres tu… co-co-como sobreviviste a la bomba, porque te ves así?

-¿Skyshadow? Ese no es mi nombre. –Dijo la alicornio mostrando orgullosa su cuerno por primera vez en su vida. -¡YO ME LLAMO SKYDANCER!


	29. Confianza y Amabilidad

**Capítulo 29.**

 **Confianza y Amabilidad.**

Darksteel estaba temblando peor que cuando peleo contra Discord o cuando lo amenazó de muerte Dark Doll, esa sensación no se la causaba algún monstruo o demonio, se la causaba una alicornio roja, que se veía dulce y adorable. -¡Aléjate de mí Skyshadow, no sé cómo sobreviste a esa explosión, pero si te acercas más le corto el cuello a esta cosa!

-Darksteel no seas idiota, si la matas nunca saldrás vivo de aquí, o te mato yo o Mist o mi tía. Así que te sugiero que la sueltes por tu bien. –Señalo la alicornio roja muy tranquilamente, todos los demás veían esta situación sin poder decir y hacer nada. –Aplica tu sentido común si es que lo tienes.

-¡Cierra el hocico bruja, no la voy a soltar!... a menos de que tú te deshagas de por lo menos dos elementos. –Menciono Darksteel tratando de manipular a la alicornio con su deseo de proteger a la potranca, entonces la joven volteo a ver a los elementos que tenía más cerca, Twilight y Fluttershy, empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno acercándose, las yeguas se espantaron esperando lo peor, al estar enfrente empezó a lanzar su rayo, pero a punto de llegar a las yeguas este desapareció junto con la alicornio, apareciendo a un lado de Darksteel. –Recuerda que te lo advertí dodo. –Le menciono la pony al estar al lado del hipogrifo sorprendiéndolo, después de eso le da un tremendo golpe en el rostro que provoca que suelte a Brave, la alicornio toma rápidamente a la pequeña y se tele transporta de nuevo a lado de Fluttershy, mientras Darksteel seguía cayendo por el golpe. -¡Eres una maldita hija de perra traidora! –Se quejó furioso el hipogrifo todo confundido y adolorido.

Ya estando un poco más tranquila la pequeña la alicornio le pide algo. –Brave escúchame bien, ve con tus amiguitas y pídeles que pongan un escudo sobre ustedes, no se metan en esto ya que se va a poner muy rudo y no quiero que las lastimen. –Le dijo la alicornio a la changeling, entonces levita su frasco de magitanio líquido, pero este ya no era color rojo, era dorado, cosa que no noto ella pero si Twilight. –Ya con el escudo rompes el frasco en él, esto lo hará muy fuerte, las cosas esas enormes nunca lo podrán quitar y los seres como el dodo y sus compañeros tendrían que usar por lo menos el 90% de su fuerza para romperlo, y ellos no podrán hacer eso ya que van estar muy ocupados peleando contra mí y los elementos, y no te preocupes prima, protegeré a tu mami y a tu papi como ellos seguramente me protegerán a mí.

-S-s-si Skyshadow, haremos lo que nos pides Illusion, Ying y yo. –Dijo todavía temblando un poco Brave, su prima la abraza para calmarla. –No temas Brave, vamos a salir de esto, pero ya les dije que yo no me llamo Skyshadow, me llamo Skydancer, pero puedes seguir diciéndome Skyli, ahora ve, yo te protejo mientras llegas con ellas.

-¡Si Skyli, confió en ti, tu arreglaras esto junto con mi mami! –Entonces Brave voló lo más rápido que le daban sus alas hacia donde estaban sus amigas quienes eran protegidas por Black Moth y Lunarstorm, al ver eso Darksteel también voló rápidamente para volver a tomarla, pero una lluvia de plumas rojas lo evito. –Rayos, actué por instinto, por lo menos mis plumas sirvieron para distraerte dodo.

-¡Eres una estúpida Skyshadow, Skydancer o como quieras que te llames ahora, lo que hiciste para cambiar de apariencia te quito el magitanio de tus alas, ahora solo podrás hacer almohadas con ellas! –Se burló Darksteel del último ataque de la alicornio, pero al terminar de decir esto aparecieron varios cortes en su cuerpo, incluyendo un corte en el rostro, los cuales empezaron a sangrar. -¡¿Qué… que… significa esto?! ¡Tus malditas plumas me hirieron! -Entonces volteo detrás de él, todas las plumas se clavaron al piso y al trono como si fueran agujas y navajas muy filosas, en ese momento la cabecera del trono se separó del resto como si la hubiera cortado una espada, espantando a los tres heraldos. –Imposible… tus alas siguen cubiertas por magitanio.

-La verdad estoy tan confundida por esto como tú Darksteel. –Menciono Skydancer mientras tocaba con su casco sus alas, no las sentía cómo cuando era un heraldo, duras y rígidas, sino sentía que era cómo el plumaje de su madre, suaves y manejables. –Pero no es importante ahora… ¡Voy a salvar a mi familia de ustedes tres, no permitiré que el maldito de Dark Doll le destruya la vida a otro infante además de nosotros! –Grito Skydancer corriendo rápidamente hacia sus antiguos compañeros, un behemot se le interpuso en su camino gruñéndole muy fuerte con las fauces abiertas. -¡Parece ser que ya no tienes tu sello de unión en donde estaba antes, no importa, de todas formas estas acabado cosa! –Entonces salió un destello pequeño de su cuerno, este toco al dron mostrando varias de sus venas oscuras, la alicornio volvió a lanzar varias de sus plumas clavándose en varias venas, el monstruo la empezó a atacar mientras ella lo esquivaba, entonces Skydancer ataco con un rayo mágico a una de las plumas, este paso por las demás atravesando el gran cuerpo del behemot, este aulló y exploto en miles de pedazos y no se volvió a reformar. -¡Princesa Twilight, Rarity, este hechizo detecta las venas de energía oscura de estas cosas, no es necesario encontrar el sello con esto, solo atáquenlo con todos su fuerzas en algunos puntos estratégicos, las misma venas pasaran el daño inmediatamente a su unión, en el caso de los que usen sus cascos o armas solo golpéenlos en varias venas rápidamente, no concentren su ataque en un solo lugar, tendrá el mismo efecto de la magia, el hechizo es muy fácil, seguramente ya podrán hacerlo ustedes que ya lo vieron! –Indico Skydancer mientras seguía su camino lanzando pequeños destellos de su cuerno en contra de varios drones, mostrando sus venas también.

-¡Ya escucharon a Skydancer, Rarity y yo haremos ese hechizo, los demás hagan pedazos a estas cosas! –Ordeno Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno como lo hizo la alicornio roja, Rarity hizo lo mismo también muy fácilmente, salieron varios destellos de los tres cuernos provocando que los drones mostraran completamente sus venas. - ¡Yiha, por eso Scootalo rompió varias de estas cosas, debió encontrar sin querer esas venas cuando los hizo polvo, seguramente no se habrían vuelto a parar aunque no las hubiera mandado a la lava! –Dijo Apple Jack atacando a las venas de manera rápida y muy fuertemente ganándoles muy fácil, Lighting en lugar de concentrar su ataque en un solo lugar enterraba su espada en las venas, ahora si haciendo cortes profundos, desde la vena los cortaba muy cómodamente siguiéndola. -¡Esto está genial, ahora si los corto como si fueran de queso suave, pronto acabaremos con ellos! –Indico el corcel. –Si no fuera por esta alicornio tendríamos muchos problemas enfrentando esto.

-¡Scootalo estará feliz de saber que su amiguita está viva! –Menciono Rainbow atacando a varios drones a la vez, daba la impresión que había cinco de ellas. –Lo que no se es cómo va a reaccionar al saber que ella y Skyshadow eran la misma pony.

-Ella reaccionara bien Rainbow, solo hay que explicarle que fue lo que paso, seguro ella comprenderá que ese maldito la manipulo y la uso vilmente. –Dijo Apple Bloom pateando fuertemente al dron gorila que la amenazo, haciéndolo pedazos solo con eso. –Scoot es muy leal como tú.

-Sweetie tenía razón con ella. –Dijo Rarity atacando con una aguja hecha de magia a los drones. –Ella también se pondrá feliz de que la pudimos ayudar.

Fluttershy, Mist, Moth y Lunarstorm estaban protegiendo a las pequeñas dentro el escudo, ya Brave había hecho lo que le dijo su prima, al hacerlo el escudo cambio su color a un dorado intenso, un behemot lo ataco con toda su fuerza, pero al hacerlo su fuerza reboto y lo mando a volar, cosa que aprovecharon Black Moth y Lunarstorm para atacarlo en los puntos mostrados por las venas, destrozándolo en el aire. –Mist, te pido que sigas aquí con tus hermanas y que cuiden a las niñas. –Menciono Fluttershy agarrando su naginata y abriendo sus alas. –Voy a ir a ayudar a Skydancer.

-¡Mi lady, yo no voy a dejarla sola, iré contigo para ayudar a nuestra sobrina también!

-No Mist, yo iré sola con ella, recuerda que ella ya está sacando todo su potencial, y la verdad no me gusta decirte esto pero… tú no eres rival para esos tipos, te matarían en el acto.

-Cómo odio que me digas eso y que tengas razón. –Dijo Mist volteando hacia al piso muy frustrado, Fluttershy levanta su cara para que lo vea directamente a los ojos. -¿Mist, podrías mostrarme tus lindos ojos por favor? –Pidió gentilmente la pegaso al changeling, este lo hizo quitando su membrana nictitante dejando ver sus ojos verde oscuros. –Yo sé que te sientes muy inútil, pero eso no es verdad, cómo dijo alguna vez el gran Starswirl, todos somos importantes, sé que defenderás a las niñas junto con tus hermanas, hazlo con toda tu fuerza.

-Solo prométeme que regresaras a mi amor. –Dijo Mist mirando apasionadamente a Fluttershy, entonces ambos se besaron por un buen momento –Por supuesto que regresare a ti Mistery, recuerda que ahora tengo tres razones muy importantes porque vivir, y quisiera aumentar ese número a por lo menos a cuatro, además no voy a ir sola, seguramente mi amiga ya viene por ese comentario estúpido de Demonsting de hace rato.

-¡Entonces no pierdas más el tiempo conmigo mi lady, ve a ayudar a Skydancer! –Menciono Mist poniéndose enfrente de tres drones. -¡No te preocupes cuñada, defenderemos a tu hija y a sus amigas de estas cosas, tu concéntrate en eso tres infelices! –Dijo Lunarstorm poniéndose al lado de Mist al igual que Black Moth. -¡Cuídate Fluttershy, después de esto creo que todos nosotros vamos a tener que explicar varias cosas a tus amigas de Ponyville!

-Ni me lo recuerdes Moth, va ser una de las cosas más traumáticas de mi vida. –Respondió Fluttershy cuando se elevó siguiendo a su sobrina, esquivando a los drones y los que no podía esquivar los otros elementos los quitaban del camino volteándola a ver sin decir nada, la pegaso igual en silencio se los agradecía.

Skydancer llego enfrente de su excompañeros, hubo un momento de silencio, Darksteel la veía furioso, Deathsaurus y Demonsting la veían muy confundidos, la alicornio los veía triste. –Compañeros, por favor escúchenme un momento…

-¡Cierra la boca desgraciada traidora! –Grito ahora si colérico Deathsaurus lanzándole un golpe muy poderoso a la alicornio. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a ir contra del gran Dark Doll?! ¡Él nos entrenó haciéndonos más poderosos malagradecida! –A punto de tocarla con su puño ella lo esquivo con unos de sus movimientos de baile, se subió en su brazo y empezó a correr rumbo a su cabeza. -¡Tonta, esto es lo más obvio que podrías hacer, te voy a aplastar! –Siseo el dragón lanzándole un manotazo a donde ella corría, pero esta se tele transporto inmediatamente, apareciendo enfrente de la cabeza de Deathsaurus sorprendiéndolo. –De verdad lamento hacerte esto compañero. –Dijo llorando Skydancer dándole una patada de media luna directamente al rostro derribándolo, antes de que cayera el dragón ella llego al piso volando rápidamente , después volteo a ver a Darksteel, a punto de ir por el apareció Demonsting enfrente de ella. -¡Escúchame Skyshadow, no sé con qué tonterías te habrá convencido esa pegaso, pero recuerda tu objetivo, vengar las muertes de padres de los miserables culpables que te traicionaron y solo lo lograremos con el gran Doll de nuestro lado!

-Si el culpable de la muerte de mis padres debe pagar. –Menciono Skydancer parándose enfrente de Demonsting, él ya pensaba que ella volvería a ponerse de su parte. -¡ESE HIJO DE PERRA DE DOLL ME LAS PAGARA POR ASESINAR A SANGRE FRÍA A MIS PADRES, EL HIZO ESO PARA LLEVARME CON EL, ESE MALDITO BASTARDO NO LE VOLVERÁ A HACER ESO A NADIE, LO JURO!

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas Skyshadow?! ¡Tus padres murieron en esa tormenta en el reino grifo, tú misma me lo dijiste, que fue el gran Doll quien te rescato de ahí, de no ser por el estarías muerta también!

-¡Él no me rescato, el me secuestro asesinando a mis padres, fui una estúpida al creerle toda la mierda que me dijo, ahora quítate Sting! –Dijo Skydancer pero no amenazando con atacarlo, plegó sus alas y apago su cuerno. –No quiero lastimarte amigo mío, por eso te pido que recapacites y que abandones a ese monstruo, quiero ayudarte a salir de la oscuridad como me auxiliaron a mí.

-Lo siento Sky…dancer, pero necesito seguir sirviendo a Doll, es necesario para que pueda hacer lo que requiero y necesito, así que no dudare en atacarte y destruirte si interfieres con eso. –Indico el escorpión poniéndose en guardia y haciendo brillar su cola para atacar. –De verdad lamento oír eso amigo. -Menciono la alicornio soltando varias lágrimas. –De verdad no quiero pelear contigo.

-¡Entonces permíteme enviarte al paraíso de tus sueños, así no sufrirás más! –Grito Demonsting lanzándose con su aguijón brillando intensamente, a punto de aguijonearla Skydancer agarra su cola con sus cascos deteniéndolo a milímetros asustando al escorpión, debía ser muy veloz para hacer eso. –No me malentiendas Demonsting ¡Que no quiera pelear contra ti no significa que no pueda y que deba hacerlo! –Después de decir eso Skydancer lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al escorpión hacia el rostro de Deathsaurus, quien venía sigilosamente detrás de la alicornio para atacarla por sorpresa, derribando a ambos- -¡No me importa que no quieras que te ayude Demonsting, yo lo voy a hacer, no te voy a abandonar, puedes contar con eso! –Al terminar de decir eso Skydancer volteo de nuevo a ver a Darksteel, él ya la estaba esperando afilándose las garras.

-Escucha bien Darksteel, no voy a permitir que sigan lastimando a nadie más, a los tres les pido que desistan, dejen que les ayude para que recuerden quienes son en realidad. –Menciono Skydancer ofreciéndole a Darksteel la oportunidad de recibir ayuda, pero el hipogrifo se burló de su ofrecimiento. -¡Sí que los ponys son estúpidos, todo quieren resolverlo con amor y amistad, yeup, eso significa que nunca serviste para nada Skydancer, eres muy débil!

-Te equivocas, si fui débil cuando mi corazón se llenó de odio, ahí era la pony más débil del mundo, pero ahora sé que el amor te da fuerzas de seguir y no querer rendirte, tal vez no sea la pony más fuerte como son cualquiera de los elementos, pero les ayudare en lo que pueda, dado que no quieren ninguno de los tres mi ayuda los voy a tener que derrotar, así que prepárense.

-¡Cómo lo desees, voy a llevarle tu cabeza a Doll, deberías agradecerme, te voy a matar rápido, si fuera el jefe te haría sufrir en una agonía eterna, ahora soy más poderoso y rápido que antes bruja, te voy hacer sashimi!

-¡Adelante hipogrifo, yo no voy a perder contra ti! –Indico Skydancer lanzándose sobre Darksteel, este lo hizo igual, el hipogrifo le lanzo un zarpazo rápidamente, la alicornio lo esquiva apenas. –Vaya Darksteel, de verdad aumentaste mucho tu velocidad y tu fuerza, pero me doy cuenta de algo, Doll aumento su fuerza cuando yo no estaba con medio de su magia, por eso pudiste vencer a Luna.

-¡Así es tonta, el gran Doll aumento mi fuerza con su magia, a ti también te la iba a aumentar tus poderes después de que regresaras, pero ya no podrá ser, que lastima! –Se burló el hipogrifo, pero después vio algo que lo molesto en serio, Skydancer suspiro aliviada. -¡Uy! De la que me salve, si Doll no me hubiera entregado a mi tía Flu seguramente me hubiera vuelto más idiota de lo que era, tal como tú dodo, te voy a decir algo que me dijo mi padre, me dijo que había magia que sirve para aumentar la fuerza, pero esta crea dependencia como si fuera una droga, te hace desear más y más, eso te está dando ese bastardo, tú crees que estas volviendo más fuerte pero es todo lo contrario, apuesto que Demonsting y Deathsaurus no aceptaron eso ¿Verdad? –Darksteel se quedó sin poder contestar, entonces Skydancer continuo hablando. –Ya veo, no aceptaron, Sting sabe de venenos y por eso no le mete nada extraño y peligroso a su cuerpo, mientras que Deathsaurus es un guerrero con mucho honor, a él le gusta entrenar a la antigua sin usar muletas, no que tú siempre usas el camino fácil, pero ese en realidad es el camino más difícil, espero sinceramente que te des cuenta de tu error antes de que sea muy tarde.

-¡Ya me harte de que me estés diciendo tonterías bruja! –Chillo rabioso Darksteel al comentario muy sincero de Skydancer, no le gusto lo que le dijo para nada. -¡¿Quién crees que eres para darme consejos "Pepe Grillo"?! ¡Te voy a desmembrar viva! –De nuevo se lanzó el hipogrifo contra la alicornio soltando de nuevo su zarpazo, pero esta vez Skydancer lo detiene con su guantelete, ella saca un golpe con su casco delantero derecho que Darksteel detiene con su garra libre, empieza un intercambio de golpes echando chispas por el choque de los metales similares, pero el hipogrifo era más rápido, le dio muchos golpes seguidos a Skydancer derribándola, ella se tele transporta y le da una gran patada a Darksteel, este se recupera rápidamente y la ataca con su lluvia de plumas, Skydancer apenas pudo esquivar la mayoría pero algunas si la lastimaron, el hipogrifo se acerca rápidamente y la golpea lanzándola al aire, el hipogrifo la sigue para rematarla, Skydancer le lanza su propia lluvia de plumas, Darksteel las esquiva fácilmente espantando a la alicornio. -¡Eres una estúpida traidora, ahora se tus debilidades y yo no soy como el mentecato capitán idealista de Ponyville, yo si te voy a matar! –Chillo rabioso Darksteel empezando a dar un zarpazo al cuello de la pony, pero a punto de hacer contacto Skydancer cambio su expresión de aterrada a una de burla. –De hecho, contaba con que usaras mi punto débil dodo. –Menciono la alicornio, esto hace que Darksteel se enfurezca y la ataque más rápidamente, pero su garra la traspaso, era una imagen falsa, igual fue su ataque de plumas, el hipogrifo no pudo ni reaccionar cuando la verdadera alicornio lo ataco debajo de el con un gran rayo mágico muy poderoso, este hizo que se estrellara en el techo del salón, Darksteel intenso zafarse pero sus plumas se clavaron al techo, Skydancer se le acerco, se le veía triste. –Aunque no me creas lo lamento Darksteel, pero voy a tener que noquearte para intentar ayudarte, perdóname. –Skydancer ya estaba concentrando toda su fuerza en su casco cuando tuvo que moverse rápidamente, bolas de fuego oscuras la seguían y explotaban muy cerca de ella, era Deathsaurus quien atacaba. -¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué no entienden que quiero ayudarlos compañeros!?

-¡Cállate traidora, te lavo el cerebro esa reina de los bichos, tú eras las más leal de los heraldos de Doll, te admiraba por eso, pero tú ya no tienes honor, me decepcionaste terriblemente¡ -Grito el dragón lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego hacia la alicornio. –¡No Deathsaurus, quien me lavo el cerebro fue ese perro de Doll, mato a mis padres, uso el dolor que sentía para manipularme, a ti te manipula por el gran honor y lealtad que tienes, pero él no se la merece, Doll te va a traicionar cuando le convenga a él! –Le contesto Skydancer mientras repelía ese fuego con la magia de su cuerno mientras se acercaban ambos entre sí, ya estando más cerca el dragón le suelta un manotazo derribándola pero al tocar el piso de nuevo se vuelve a impulsar hacia el dragón sorprendiéndolo, con la fuerza que lleva le da un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire, al hacer esto el dragón saca una gran bocanada de fuego. –Me… lleva… debo de recuperarme… si no. –Se quejó el dragón tratando de recuperar el aliento, Skydancer lanza sobre Deathsaurus un hechizo para dormirlo, pero otro rayo hace que se desvié, Fue Demonsting quien lo lanzo. –Sera mejor que te calmes Skydancer, aunque no quiera debo hacerte pagar por tu traición, cómo no aceptaste que te durmiera voy a tener que… matarte ya que eres una amenaza a nuestros planes, descuida será rápido e indoloro, lo prometo.

-¡Te pido de nuevo Demonsting que lo pienses mejor, a ese tipo no les interesamos, aunque obtenga su venganza contra Celestia no va a parar ahí, va a ser que el resto del mundo sea peor que un tártaro en completas llamas, lo sé porque lo vi en mis sueños, solo desea destrucción y muerte, Y cuando haga esto aquí pasara a otra dimensión como si fuera una especie de enfermedad para hacer lo mismo y yo no puedo dejar que haga eso! –Skydancer de nuevo trato de convencer a Demonsting explicando que es lo que seguramente iba a pasar si Dark Doll ganaba, pero el escorpión no la tomo en cuenta y empezó a atacar con su aguijón , lanzándoles hechizos, venenos y ácidos unos tras otros e intercalados, haciendo que Skydancer no supiera como defenderse rápidamente, le lanzo la alicornio un rayo mágico que el escorpión esquivo tele transportándose, apareciendo de detrás de ella, la intento golpear con su pinza, pero la alicornio pudo cubrirse con su casco y se alejó volando, pensó que podría estar más segura porque el escorpión no vuela rápidamente cuando levita, pero este la volteo a ver con una mueca burlona y se cubrió con una luz oscura, al aparecer de nuevo vio que tenía alas de murciélago pero sin piel el escorpión, el también ya había dominado ese hechizo tan complicado, voló rápidamente a donde se encontraba su enemiga para intentar golpearla con su cola, Pero cómo Skydancer era una voladora muy experimentada lo esquivo fácil y lo pateo en la espalda, lanzándolo al piso, de su cuerno empezó a lanzarle rayos eléctricos para intentar aturdirlo, un rayo ya iba a darle al escorpión pero Deathsaurus se le atravesó, absorbió el ataque con su gran cuerpo como si fuera un gran pararrayos, después lanzo una gran bocanada de fuego hacia la alicornio, ella lo esquiva pero Darksteel ya libre la embiste de nuevo al fuego, ella se cubre apenas con su campo de fuerza pegado al cuerpo, al salir del fuego Deathsaurus la golpea con toda su fuerza haciéndola escupir sangre, Demonsting vuela y la golpea con sus cola y pinzas y Darksteel la sujeta llevándola al piso, la suelta antes de golpearse el también provocando un pequeño cráter, Skydancer ya estaba saliendo de ahí cuando el hipogrifo le puso su garra delantera en la cabeza deteniéndola. -¡Esto te enseñara que no debes meterte con nosotros tres bruja! –Menciono el hipogrifo acercando rostro al de la alicornio. –Creo que debo felicitarlos, ustedes ya trabajan en equipo bastante bien, deben estar orgullosos… de que un dragón, un aracne y un hipogrifo de mierda derrotaron a una sola pony, de verdad impresionante. –Dijo muy sarcásticamente Skydancer con una sonrisa de burla, este gesto enfurece a los tres, sobre todo a Darksteel. -¡Ya me hartaste maldita estúpida, yo te pude haber derrotado solo, solo que no se me pego la gana!

-Por más que lo digas muchas veces muy fuerte esa pendejada sabes que no es cierto Steel, Deathsaurus y Sting aceptarían que me derrotaron ayúdense entre sí, pero tú no, eres un ególatra peor que Dash, ese ego que tienes te aleja de los demás, estas tan solo dodo y de verdad me compadezco de ti. –Menciono Skydancer verdaderamente preocupada por Darksteel, la sinceridad de esta lo provoca horriblemente. -¡Hablas de que estoy solo, es cierto pero la soledad es mejor, así nadie te puede traicionar tonta, hablan de amistad pero la verdad es que cada ser solo ve por sí mismo, por eso yo soy superior, porque se la maldita verdad, todos estamos solos!

-Te equivocas, estás solo porque TU QUIERES, aunque todos tus seres queridos se hallan ido, puedes abrirte y tratar de conseguir a alguien que te ayude a soportar ese dolor y confiar en él, pero prefieres pensar solo en ti, eres patético.

-¡¿Me sermoneas pendeja, quien crees que eres, mi madre?! ¡Tú estás también sola estúpida, tan sola que nadie te va extrañar cuando te corte la cabeza! –Grito furioso Darksteel preparando su garra para cortarle la cabeza a Skydancer, esta solo al ver eso sonrió. –Confío en que todo va a salir bien.

-¡Cierra el hocico para siempre bruja! –Chillo el hipogrifo lanzando su golpe, Deathsaurus y Demonsting corrieron para evitarlo, se escuchó un choque de metales, el hipogrifo retrocedió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, tenía cortes en el cuello. -¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME TRATES ASÍ MALDITA PERRA DEMENTE, TE VOY A MATAR!

-¡Parece que no entendiste la recomendación que te hice de respetar a Skydancer y a mi idiota, si tú le tocas un solo pelo de la melena a mi sobrina te mato, yo soy capaz de todo para defender a mi familia! –Indico Fluttershy enfrente de Skydancer, ella le quitó de encima a Darksteel rápidamente, volteo a ver a su sobrina preocupada. -¿Mi niña, estas bien, no te lastimaron estos desgraciados?

-No tía, sinceramente me lastimaron más Jolt, Sweetie, Twilight, Discord y Apple Bloom cuando luche contra ellos, si escupí sangre hace unos momentos, pero realmente no fue la gran cosa, me dolió más cuando Apple Bloom me lastimo el ala que el manotazo de la lagartija. –Respondió la alicornio mientras se levantaba estirándose un poco, Fluttershy la vio molesta. –Me alegra que estés bien Skyli, pero fuiste muy imprudente al ponerte esa bomba, por poco me da un ataque cardiaco al ver esa explosión, y después de que bajaste volviste a ser muy imprudente al enfrentarte a estos tres tu sola, debiste confiar que cualquiera de nosotros podríamos apoyarte.

-Claro que confié en ustedes tía, sabía que tú vendrías a ayudarme, que el tío Mist se quedaría a cuidar a mi prima y a sus amigas muy a su pesar, que tus amigos a pesar de tu plan estúpido te cubrirían al saber tus motivos, yo solo gane tiempo para que ellos destruyeran a los drones especiales. – Entonces la alicornio abrazo con toda su fuerza a Fluttershy. -¡Me da mucho gusto abrazarte tía siendo otra vez yo misma, no cómo una sombra, discúlpame por irme con ese infeliz en lugar de ir contigo! ¿Por cierto, como supiste que Skyshadow era yo? La verdad incluso yo tenía muchas dudas de quien era.

-Después te cuento como te encontré mi pequeña bailarina, también debo disculparme contigo por no estar cuando mi hermana y tu padre murieron, ahora debemos encárganos de ellos. –Dijo Fluttershy volteando a ver a los heraldos, Darksteel los estaba viendo rabioso chirriando su pico.-Voy a ayudarte a dejarlos inconscientes para que podamos ayudarlos, aunque en mi opinión ese hipogrifo no lo merece, por mi fuera lo dejaría encerrado en el calabozo más lúgubre por todo lo que le resta de vida.

-¡Definitivamente eres una loca Fluttershy! –Menciono Darksteel levantando su garra en forma amenazadora. -¡A diferencia del fenómeno de tu sobrina, tú no eres una alicornio y tus alas no soy de magitanio, y tu lancita es inútil contra nosotros como ya te lo demostré, nosotros tres tenemos la ventaja!

-Tía, pon tu naginata sobre mi cuerno por favor. –Indico Skydancer mientras hacía brillar su cuerno, al principio era su aura roja, pero después cambio a un color dorado intenso, la pegaso la vio algo confundida. – ¿Para qué quieres hacer esto Skyli? Hoy ya le pusiste unas gotas del magitanio líquido a mi lanza en la mañana.

-Estoy segura que debo hacer esto, para puedas pelear sin ninguna desventaja, confía en mí. –Respondió la alicornio guiñándole un ojo a Fluttershy, esta al verla sonríe. –Cómo te dije antes mi niña, confió absolutamente en ti. –La Pegaso hizo lo que le menciono la alicornio, cuando la hoja toco el cuerno brillo en rojo oscuro, pero un brillo dorado empezó a absorberlo hasta desaparecerlo completamente, ahora la hoja de la lanza brillaba en un intenso color dorado. -¡Ya me canse de truquitos de colores de feria, te voy a matar abraza animales! –Grito furioso Deathsaurus sacando pinchos muy afilados de su cola, lanzo rápidamente un ataque con su apéndice, Fluttershy instintivamente uso su lanza para defenderse, la cola y la lanza chocaron… pero la última siguió su camino cortando limpiamente la cola, Deathsaurus siseo de dolor muy fuerte y horrorosamente. –Vamos Deathsaurus los dragones son cómo la lagartijas, te volverá a crecer la cola, incluso es mejor su proceso de curación de los dragones, ya que recuperan sus huesos y nervios a diferencia de las lagartijas. –Menciono Fluttershy al ver cuando termino de atacar, Demonsting y Darksteel estaban completamente pálidos. –C-c-c-cortaste a Deathsaurus, ¡Cortaste a la lagartija, se suponía que la lanza debía rebotar de él cómo cuando lo hice con Demonsting! –Grito Darksteel muy asustado, Demonsting trato de razonar lo que había pasado. –D-d-de algún modo, Skydancer le hizo algo al magitanio para que nos pudiera afectar, como el de la espada del capitán ese, ya no es el magitanio de nuestros cuerpos.

-Lo purifico. –Menciono Twilight quien aún combatía con tres drones behemot. –Su poder termino el proceso de creación, dedujo y aprendió en minutos lo que nunca logro hacer Dark Doll, lo que Starswirl tardo siglos en lograr, lo que nos cuesta mucho trabajo realizar a Discord, a Rarity y a mi ella lo realizo con solo pensarlo un poco, se purifico ella misma, como me di cuenta en Ponyville, su poder e inteligencia son formidables, incluso podría decir que está ya al nivel de Starlight y sin tener un maestro real.

-¡Esto es malo, si dejamos que la bocona una fuerzas con la princesita, podrán hacer magitanio tan rápido como el jefe! –Menciono el hipogrifo erizando su pelaje y plumas. -¡Cambio de planes idiotas, hay que eliminar a la traidora y llevarle su cuerpo sin vida al jefe, para que ellos no la puedan analizar y duplicar ese proceso, lo demás no importa!

–No puedo creerlo, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo guajolote. –Dijo Demonsting haciendo brillar intensamente su cola y aguijón. –Lo lamento compañera, pero no podemos permitir que ayudes a Celestia y sus peones.

-¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras insecto, pero esa maldita pegaso es mía! –Indico Deathsaurus tomándose lo que le quedaba de cola y mirándosela triste y con unas lágrimas en los ojos. –¡Ya no podre estar en citas en un mes mínimo!

-¡Después discutimos tu vida amorosa lagartija, cómo deseas podrás encargarte de Fluttershy, de la traidora nos encargaremos yo y Demonsting, los elementos y las tres moscas aún están ocupados con la horda de drones, no será difícil, ya la derribamos una vez, la hija de perra de Skydancer ya es carne muerta!

-¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a la santa de mi madre! ¡¿Quieres morirte ahora, pinche dodo estúpido?! –Respondió enojada la alicornio, a punto de ir por Darksteel, Fluttershy la detiene poniendo un casco enfrente de ella. –Skydancer, estas cometiendo el mismo de siempre, te insultan y pierdes el control, cuando te enojas no piensas bien y tomas decisiones estúpidas, cómo cuando hiciste esa bola de energía oscura sobre Ponyville, ibas a desaparecer a más de la mitad de la ciudad cuando te enojaste, trata de controlar tu poder como cuando te curaste de la porquería esa que tomaste, y ninguno de estos caballeros te podrán ganar.

-Pero yo no voy a poder ganarle a estos tres juntos, ya me vencieron una vez, si no fuera por ti, yo estaría muerta.

-No lo vas a hacer sola mi niña, tu ve contra el hipogrifo, creo que yo continuare ocupándome de Deathsaurus ya que me está dando una maravillosa mirada con sus ojos. –Menciono Fluttershy volteando a ver al dragón y le guiño burlonamente el ojo, este gesto hace que a Deathsaurus se le encendieran los ojos. -¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí, yo no soy cómo los dragones que enfrentases antes, además sé que nos temes, el gran Doll investigo a cada uno de ustedes, me dijo que te pusiste a llorar cuando enfrentaste a drones dragones hace 10 años, te tuvo que salvar ese fenómeno de Discord!

-Blah, blah, blah, hablas mucho sin pensar Deathsaurus, cierto, ME DABAN MIEDO LOS DRAGONES, pero ya lo supere, ahora estoy enfrente de ti y no me das miedo, a pesar de que tú eres el dragón más aterrador que haya visto despierta o en mis pesadillas. Incluso eres más atemorizante que el mismo emperador Solar ¿Sabes cómo supere mi miedo Deathsaurus?

-¡No me interesa estúpida, lo que me interesa es regresarte el favor de que me cortaste la cola cortándote el pescuezo!

-Aun así te lo diré, llevaba hace dos años a mi pequeña Brave en el lomo, habíamos ido a la tumba de mi hermana, ya era de noche, solo me faltaba una hora de vuelo para llegar a casa, entonces note que algo o alguien me seguía, entonces vi que era un trio de dragones adultos, trate de perderlos pero eran más rápidos que yo, me rodearon, yo les pregunte que querían de mí, me dijeron que la comida no debía hablar, entonces me asuste cómo nunca, en aquel momento mi niña me pregunto medio dormida si ya habíamos llegado, le dije que nos retrasaríamos un poco y que se volviera a dormir, ella lo hizo así, al verle su rostro tan inocente encendió en mi algo, entonces la baje cuidadosamente y le bese la frente, en ese instante me dio el mayor miedo de mi vida, y no era por los dragones, era el temor de perder a mi hija, yo quería volver a verla sonreír, jugar, etcétera, ese deseo me dio el valor, enfrente a esos malditos usando mi mirada, después de tres horas Brave se volvió a medio despertar, me pregunto porque seguíamos ahí, yo le dije que estaba algo cansada pero que ya nos íbamos a casa, ella no noto que estaba muy desarreglada e igual no vio a los tres dragones inconscientes con varios huesos rotos incluyendo sus alas, no lo supo hasta después.

-T-t-tú lo hiciste. –Menciono Deathsaurus temblando mucho, sorprendiendo a Darksteel y a Demonsting. –Tu masacraste a esos tres dragones, se supo en todo el imperio y Equestria, todos pensaron que los había derrotado alguna clase de monstruo del tártaro, pero fue una pegaso… le gano fácil a tres dragones, pero cuando les preguntaron quien fue responsable de eso nunca lo dijeron…

-Porque les deje claro que si contaban que fui yo, iría a terminar el trabajo, necesitaba conservar mi bajo perfil.

-Creo que lo comprendo, pero te advierto, yo soy más fuerte que seis dragones y no me podrás afectar con tu miradita.

-Estoy segura de eso Deathsaurus, tú tienes un buen entrenamiento mental a diferencia de esos tres, así que vamos a pelear uno a uno, creo que usted busca eso, ya que está en su código. –Menciono Fluttershy acercándose al dragón, este también se empezó a acercar a ella tronando sus garras entre sí. -¡Que estúpido eres lagartija, así te comportaste con el tal Spike, tu estúpido e inútil honor solo nos ocasiona problemas! –Exclamo Darksteel cuando se disponía a atacar por la espalda a Fluttershy, pero Skydancer se interpuso en su camino -¿Te olvidas de mi Darksteel? Yo sé que no soy tan importante cómo mi tía, pero creo que merezco un poco de respeto, primero terminemos nuestro baile y después has lo que se te pegue la gana, si es que te puedes levantar a continuación.

-¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA INFELIZ, TE VOY A ARRANCAR TU TRAIDOR CORAZÓN Y DESPUÉS LE VOY A CORTAR LA CABEZA A TODOS TUS PARIENTES DEFORMES! –Siguió gritando el hipogrifo, entonces volteo a ver a Demonsting quien estaba parado al lado de la pintura de Chrisalys. -¡Ven a ayudarme insecto, tu amistad con esta traidora es menos importante que tu deber hacia mi estúpido, me vas ayudar a matarla para que destruyamos al elemento de la amabilidad inmediatamente después!

-¡S-s-si comandante, enseguida voy! –Contesto dudando Demonsting preparándose para atacar junto con Darksteel, en ese momento Fluttershy los volteo a ver con una sonrisa irónica. –No creo que podrás hacerle montón a mi sobrina junto con el dodo querido escorpión, tú ya tienes pareja en este baile.

-¡Estás loca yegua, los elementos y tus changeling siguen peleando contra los drones, y no presiento y veo a nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros, a excepción de esta horrible de Chrisalys de tu asquerosa pintura! –Dijo Demonsting queriendo lanzarse sobre Fluttershy en vez de ayudar a Darksteel, entonces alguien amenazo al escorpión. –Deberías medir tus palabras rastrero, no tienes que insultar a nadie en su cara, podrías quedar muy, pero muy mal.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?! ¡Muéstrate cobarde! –Expreso el escorpión buscando con la mirada a quien le reclamo sin encontrar a nadie cerca de él. -¡¿Qué clase de truco barato es este, alguno de los unicornios quiere verme la cara de idiota?!

-Esos seis ojos no te sirven, estoy exactamente a tu lado Demonsting, solo sigue el sonido de mi bella voz. –El escorpión volteo a ver preparando su aguijón para atacar de inmediato, solo vio el retrato de Chrisalys, ya furioso le iba lanzar acido a la pintura, pero vio que los ojos del retrato lo voltearon a ver directamente a él y su rostro sonriente cambio a uno irascible. –¡No dejare que ustedes monstruos lastimen a mis hijos y a mi nieta, pagaran con sangre lo que han hecho!

-Esto… no es posible. –Menciono muy confundido Demonsting viendo a la pintura, en ese momento la "imagen" de Chrisalys salta del cuadro sobre el heraldo golpeándolo directamente en el rostro, el escorpión gira en el piso cuando Chrisalys ya está a punto de embestirlo de nuevo, pero Demonsting se tele transporta y se pone en posición de ataque de nuevo- ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta, estabas dentro de ese cuadro maldita, cómo?!

-Sí y no insecto, verás este un cuadro muy especial, este es una especie de portal dentro de nuestro reino, cuando mi imagen está en cuadro estoy en el otro lugar, un jardín muy tranquilo con una fuente como se ve, así veo quien ve a Mist y a Fluttershy en el salón del trono y no lo hago por desconfianza, ya que ellos son los que me preguntan mi opinión sobre algún tema, no pude intervenir hace unos momentos ya que me dormí un rato en pequeño cuarto que tengo ahí, fue cuando tu escuche tu "comentario" sobre mí que me desperté, espere el momento justo para presentarme contigo mugroso.

-¡Esto es una locura, no sé qué rayos está ocurriendo ahora! – Grito Demonsting preparando un gran hechizo con su aguijón. -¡Lo único que se ahora es que eres una enemiga del gran Doll y por eso debes ser eliminada, te aliaste con los ponys!

-Por favor Demonsting, aunque yo fuera como era antes y me hubiera aliado con ustedes estoy casi segura que estaríamos en una situación parecida, Fluttershy los había engañado magistralmente, casi a la altura de mis ardides, incluso lastimo a algunos de sus amigos y te libero a ti, pero ustedes vinieron con esa bomba y sus bestias, ¡tú miserable amo la iba a traicionar, cierto que mi nuera planeaba hacer lo mismo, pero era para proteger a su familia y a nuestro pueblo, no que él lo hace para su beneficio personal ya que el solo desea ver muerte y destrucción, por lo menos antes yo tenía el pretexto de que debía alimentar a mi gente, pero tú jefe es solo un genocida loco!

-¡Cállate reina de los bichos, tú no puedes reclamarnos nada, lo siento Darksteel, tendrás que enfrentar solo a Skydancer, ya que yo voy a silenciar a esta Chrisalys para siempre! –Dijo Demonsting muy enojado corriendo contra la ex reina, ella hizo igual, ambos chocaron su aguijón y cuerno respectivamente uno contra otro sacando chispas, al ver esto Darksteel se molestó. -¡te ordene escorpión que vinieras a ayudarme, no me desobedezcas, esa desgraciada no vale la pena!

-¿Qué te pasa dodo, me tienes tanto miedo que no puedes pelear contra mi sin ayuda? –indico Skydancer elevándose hacia el cielo por el hoyo que hizo antes, tras escuchar eso el hipogrifo se elevó en persecución contra ella. -¡YA ESTOY HARTO QUE ME DIGAS ESAS IDIOTECES, TE VOY A DESTRUIR COMPLETAMENTE SUCIA ALICORNIO!

Deathsaurus le tiraba puñetazos a Fluttershy uno tras otro, pero la pegaso era muy hábil esquivándolos. -¡Quédate quieta infeliz, solo evades mis ataques sin responderlos, creí que querías una pelea, no un bailecito de quinceañera!

-¡Entonces empieza a pelear cómo se debe! –Le reclamo Fluttershy al dragón poniéndose enfrente de él. -¡Te acabo de cortar la cola y me sigues subestimando, no solo tú, todos lo que me conocen piensan que soy débil nada más al verme, el único que nunca me subestimo fue Mist, me volví una portadora y me subestimaron más por ser la amabilidad, incluso yo me minimice creyendo que no podía defender a mi familia y sabes que paso, pero me harte, ya no voy a hacerme menos y que tampoco lo hagan los demás, así que te pido amablemente que luches con toda tu fuerza, cómo lo hiciste en Ponyville contra Spike, y te aseguro que yo haré lo mismo! –Al terminar de decir esto Fluttershy, Deathsaurus le suelta un tremendo golpe, mandándola a chocar contra su retrato tirándolo junto con ella, los demás elementos vieron esto y estuvieron a punto de dejar lo que estaban haciendo para ir a ayudarla, pero Mist dijo algo que lo impidió. –Cómo menciono mi lady, no deberían subestimarla, después del entrenamiento con mi venerable madre ese golpe no es nada. –Entonces Fluttershy se levantó, se le veía que sangró por la boca, pero a pesar de eso se le veía bien –Vaya, al fin te decidiste pelear en serio Deathsaurus. –Menciono la pegaso, después escupió un poco de sangre y se limpió la boca. -¡Por supuesto su majestad, ya vi que eres una guerrera como lo soy yo o cómo tu amiguito Spike y seguramente así son ese Jolt y las Apple, ahora luchare con todo mi poder, espero que tu hagas lo mismo!

-¡Por supuesto que así será Deathsaurus, por eso Skydancer te respeta, tienes un gran honor y respetas a tus enemigos, lo menos que puedo hacer es lo mismo que tú! –Al terminar de decir esto a Fluttershy le cambia el color de sus ojos de azul a rojos y embiste con toda su fuerza al Dragón empujándolo al ventanal rompiéndolo, mientras salían empezaron un rápido intercambio de golpes con su lanza y garras respectivamente sin querer retroceder ninguno.

-¡No puedo creer que la pegaso esa te haya hecho cambiar tus ideas Chrisalys, se supone que te alimentas de los sentimientos de amor destruyendo a tu fuente de alimentación, así es cómo obtenían sus poderes ustedes, pero ahora son más fuertes que antes, ahora son una amenaza a mi jefe más grande que Solar y todo su imperio! –Indico Demonsting disparando sus venenos y ácidos de la cola tele transportándose rápidamente entre un ataque y otro de diferentes posiciones intentando darle a Chrisalys quien repelía los ataques con la magia de su cuerno. -¡Creí que tú te aprovechaste de Fluttershy cuando estaba débil en el desierto, no que fue realmente al revés!

-¡No hables mal de mi querida nuera alimaña, ella nunca se aprovecharía de alguien, a diferencia de ustedes y su desgraciado amo, el corrompió a una inocente matando a su familia y manipulando su dolor, lo bueno es que el amor que le tiene Fluttershy a su sobrina la empezó a liberar del poder de ese bastardo!

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Tu sermoneando de lo que es bueno y de lo que no?! ¡No me hagas reír Chrisalys, estoy seguro que tú habrías hecho lo mismo que Doll si hubieras tenido la oportunidad, si mal no recuerdo querías corromper a Twilight antes de que se volviera alicornio chantajeándola con esas tres odiosas potrancas!

-Cierto, hice cosas horribles, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo que ese infeliz si hubiera tenido oportunidad, quería tomar el poder de cualquier manera y usar a todos los seres de este mundo como mis esclavos, pero mi querida hija adoptiva Fluttershy me enseñó que había otro camino para nosotros, podemos vivir en paz con los demás ayudándonos y siendo amables con los demás, por eso ella es mejor reina de lo que yo nunca fui. –Entonces Chrisalys empezó a llorar. –Si no fuera por Fluttershy, todos mis hijos ya estarían muertos, no que ahora incluso tienen a sus propios pequeños, no sabes la alegría que me da verlos jugar entre sí, hacen lo que sus padres nunca pudieron hacer, ¡Esa es una de las razones por la que no puedo dejar que ustedes se salgan con la suya, no le arruinaran la infancia a ninguno de mis niños, inclusive daría mi vida para defenderlos de bestias como ustedes!

-¡Ya me canse de escuchar las tonterías e idioteces que dicen los ponys, ahora también tengo que escuchar la misma mierda de los changeling, voy a matarte anciana, y después me desharé de todos tu malditos bichos para ya no tener que seguir oyendo estas estupideces! –Exclamo Demonsting brincando muy alto y preparando su aguijón para envenenar a Chrisalys, ella también brinca preparando su casco derecho para golpearlo, ella esquiva por muy poco el aguijo lanzando su golpe, a punto de hacer contacto el escorpión se tele transporta apareciendo detrás de ella atacándola con un rayo de magia enviándola al suelo haciéndola rebotar un par de veces, ya estando en el suelo le iba a golpear con su pinza izquierda, pero Chrisalys se levanta y le da un cabezazo a Demonsting, haciéndolo retroceder, esto lo aprovecha la antigua reina para darle varias patadas y golpes e inmediatamente después lo ataca mágicamente, ese ataque habría noqueado y lastimado mucho a cualquiera pero no a Demonsting, su exoesqueleto de magitanio era definitivamente el más resistente de los heraldos, su nivel solo era superado por la piel de Dark Doll, se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado, molestando mucho a Chrisalys. -¡Maldición, por más que te golpeo y que sea más fuerte físicamente que tú no te hago ni un rasguño, esa porquería de metal te protege de todos mis ataques y no puedo atacarte con magia ya que la repele!

-Así es Chrisalys, tal vez me hayan derrotado antes, pero fueron circunstancias especiales, la primera cinco elementos y un dragón tuvieron que unir fuerzas contra mí, la segunda vez una alicornio me encerró en cristal estando yo distraído y cuando estaba encerrado la salvaje de Twilight me dio una paliza estando yo atado con restrictores de magia. –Entonces empezó a brillar su cola muy intensamente, concentrando su magia ofensiva, Chrisalys trato de moverse para poder contra atacar, pero vio que sus patas estaban mágicamente atadas al suelo. –¡Ya te habrás cuenta que tú no tienes el poder de derrotarme, tú no tienes una naginata cómo la loca de Fluttershy o usar magitanio como la ingrata de Skydancer, con este ataque te voy a hacer polvo, morirás rápidamente y completamente sola, nunca te reunirás con tus bichos ya que tu iras a lo más profundo y oscuro del tártaro! –Al terminar de hablar el heraldo disparo su magia hacia la changeling, esta cerró los ojos llorando pensando que no vería a su familia y a los pequeños de nuevo, hubo una gran explosión causando una gran nube de polvo, el escorpión empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Chrisalys para ver el resultado de su ataque. –Para esto solo sirves Chrisalys, para levantar un poco el polvo… pero que tonto soy, tú ya no existes, te moriste cómo realmente estamos todos, completamente sola… ¡Ugh! –En ese instante Demonsting se chocó con una pared cuando iba a llegar a donde tenía amarrada a Chrisalys, se despegó de ahí y vio algo que lo dejo sin habla y completamente inmovilizado, Twilight estaba enfrente de Chrisalys con su cuerno completamente brillando, había llegado ahí antes de que la alcanzara su ataque y había puesto un gran campo de fuerza. –Ella ya no está sola insecto, yo y mis hermanos estamos con ella.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Sparkle, ayudas a esta cosa?! –Pregunto Demonsting concentrando su energía para romper el campo de fuerza. -¡Sé que ella te quería ver muerta después de que evitaste su invasión, ella no es de fiar!

-Es verdad que ella y sus súbditos hicieron cosas horribles durante mucho tiempo, pero solo actuaban así para conseguir comida, cómo cualquier depredador lo haría, supe cómo fueron creados los changeling, me dio mucha tristeza por ellos, pero Fluttershy… llego a sus corazones y pudo hacer que de verdad sintieran algo más que solo sus instintos y en el caso de Chrisalys hizo que por fin sintiera el amor cómo debía ser, ella con su nobleza logra que muchos tomen el camino correcto, de verdad la admiro mucho. –Respondió Twilight la pregunta de Demonsting molestándolo con eso, en ese momento le ofreció el casco a Chrisalys para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, ella muy apenada no quería aceptar. -¡Vamos abuelita, acepta su ayuda, nos seas tan orgullosa y quisquillosa! –Le grito la pequeña Brave desde su campo de fuerza, Chrisalys al verla cambio su rostro a uno alegre y tomo el casco de Twilight. –Está bien, solo porque me lo pides tú linda Brave. –Entonces se levantó y le envió un beso a su nieta. –Veo que adoras a tu nieta Chrisalys, de verdad cambiaste de ser una loca sedienta de poder y rencorosa a una yegua que se preocupa y quiere a su familia con toda su alma.

-Y tú te volviste más punzante en tus comentarios Twilight, seguro por influencia de tu marido. –Contesto Chrisalys poniendo una mueca irónica, entonces ambas yeguas oyeron algo que las hizo voltear a ver, Demonsting estaba completamente frenético al ver cómo se comportaban. -¡Ya estoy harto de ver tanto sentimentalismo tan empalagoso, voy a romper este escudo y las voy a destripar a ambas!

\- Chrisalys, seguramente ya te diste cuenta que este infeliz es muy resistente, pero si combinamos nuestros poderes ciertamente lo derrotaremos para que Skydancer intente ayudarlo, a pesar de los cosas horribles que menciona, se nota que de verdad es amigo de ella. –Indico Twilight poniéndose en guardia preparándose para atacar en el momento justo. –Debe tener la misma mala influencia que Doll tenía sobre ella.

-¿Quién diría que ambas lucharíamos juntas hombro a hombro por las mismas razones Twilight? –Menciono Chrisalys poniéndose ella también en posición de ataque junto con la princesa. –Si alguien me hubiera dicho esto hace 8 años seguramente lo habría masacrado por intentar burlarse de mí.

-Muy probablemente yo tampoco lo habría creído, prepárate amiga, voy a quitar el escudo cuando intente romperlo Demonsting, ya estando distraído tú lo empujas con toda tu fuerza hacia el agujero que hicieron Fluttershy y Deathsaurus, en el patio tendremos más espacio para atacarlo las dos sin estorbarnos entre nosotras. –Le explico Twilight a Chrisalys, ella asintió y se puso en posición, Demonsting lanzo un corte con su pinza, Twilight quito su escudo haciendo que el escorpión desperdiciara su energía y sorprendiéndolo en el acto, lo que aprovecho Chrisalys para poner en marcha la idea de Twilight, la changeling tomo con todas sus fuerzas al heraldo llevándolo afuera mientras era seguida de cerca por la alicornio lavanda.

Skydancer y Darksteel estaban enfrascados en un duelo aéreo por demás atractivo, ambos parecían que tenían la misma rapidez, se veía que el hipogrifo era más fuerte pero la pony eras hábil gracias a su entrenamiento de danza aérea, se aproximaban ambos y se tiraban una serie de golpes y patadas muy poderosas y de lejos Darksteel arrojaba sus plumas afiladas y Skydancer disparaba magia con su cuerno contrarrestándose entre sí. –Vaya que eres una floja bruja, ¿Por qué no atacas con tus plumas y tu cuerno a la vez, no que las yeguas como tú podían hacer dos cosas a la vez?

-Porque no soy estúpida Dodo, sé que mis plumas son menos rápidas y fuertes que las tuyas de siempre, aprovecharías eso para atacarme en el espacio libre que siempre dejo, y al estar atacando con mi cuerno no podría defenderme, así que mi mejor opción para atacarte es con mi magia, recuerda que el demonio de Doll me dio libros de instrucciones para que practicara mi magia ofensiva, no me podrás ganar, ríndete para que pueda ayudarte. –Le respondió Skydancer pidiendo a Darksteel que ya dejaran esa pelea, pero el hipogrifo sonrió malévolamente al escuchar la noble propuesta de la alicornio roja. –Definitivamente esa explosión te daño el poco cerebro que tenías, aunque realmente siempre fuiste una cobarde que nunca dio el golpe fatal a tus enemigos, ya me estoy cansando de tu parloteo, tendré que aplicar una idea que tuve contigo y que aprobó el mismo lord Doll, prepárate para ser desmembrada por el gran Darksteel. –Al terminar de decir esto el hipogrifo saco varias canicas metálicas, las aventó y todas explotaron llenando de humo el lugar en donde estaba haciendo toser a Skydancer mientras se cubría los ojos y la boca, cuando de nuevo pudo ver observo que las canicas se transformaron en clones perfectos de Darksteel, no se podían diferenciar el verdadero de las copias. -¡Que te parece maldita zorra, con esto yo el gran y poderoso Darksteel te matare fácilmente, empieza a implorar pidiendo perdón a mí y a Doll! –Gritaron al unísono todos los hipogrifos. –Pero no creas que todos pensamos lo mismo estúpida. –Menciono uno de los Darksteel. –Cada uno piensa independientemente y es tan fuerte cómo el original, pero esto hace que las copias sean menos resistentes que el único y gran Darksteel, además de que no están hechas de magitanio. –Indico otro sobre Skydancer. –Pero compensamos eso con nuestro gran número, tal vez destruyas a varios de nosotros, pero definitivamente no podrás con todos ¡te derrotare fácilmente yo solo demostrando que tú eres una basura, será mejor que empieces a rezar!

-Y de nuevo usas trucos baratos para pelear. –Se quejó la alicornio al ver a todos las copias. –Por lo menos Discord se dividía el en muchos pero seguía siendo el en todos ellos, no que tu usas drones con copias de tu mente, probablemente ni siquiera estas aquí dodo, estas esperando a que me canse contra tus drones, eres un sucio tramposo que no puede pelear de frente, no puedo creer que pasa día tras día y que me des más lastima, a diferencia de Deathsaurus y Demonsting tú te hundes más y más en tu abismo personal.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE YO TE DOY LASTIMA ESTÚPIDA?! ¡YA ME HARTE DE VERTE MALDITA, DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS NO SOPORTO TU MANERA PATÉTICA DE PENSAR, SOLO ERES UNA RETARDADA QUE LLORA POR SUS MALDITOS PADRES MUERTOS, DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE DOLL TE LOS QUITO DE ENCIMA, SOLO ERAN UNA PEGASO BUENA PARA NADA QUE ERA MENOS QUE UNA TERRESTRE Y DOCTOR PATÉTICO QUE NO PUDO SALVARSE A SI MISMO! –Termino de decir esto el dron de Darksteel cuando Skydancer lo golpeó fuertemente destrozándolo en el acto. –No vuelvas a hablar mal de mis padres Darksteel, nuestros problemas son solo de nosotros dos, ya no me provocaras con tus tontos insultos infantiles ¡Atácame de una buena vez para que te encuentre gallina cobarde!

-¡Maldita perra, te voy a enviar al tártaro junto con tus inútiles padres! –Gritaron todos los Darksteel yendo contra la alicornio, el primero la ataco lanzándole un zarpazo, ella lo esquivo volando sobre él y dándole una poderosa patada deshaciéndolo, otro intento cortarla con su alas que por poco esquivo dándole un uppercut directo a su mandíbula arrancándole la cabeza por el impacto, dos atacan con sus plumas afiladas, Skydancer agarra la copia que tiene más cerca y se cubre con ella e inmediatamente después lanza un rayo de su cuerno sobre los tres haciéndolos polvo, un dron la agarra por la espalda y otro la empieza a darle puñetazos en el rostro y en estomago lastimándola, pero hace una explosión mágica haciendo que la suelten, agarro de la cola al que la golpeo y lo arroja contra el que la atrapo rompiendo a ambos, la alicornio disparo un gran rayo mágico en 360 grados e inmediatamente después su ataque de plumas, devastando a varias copias de Darksteel, pero desgraciadamente para ella eran muchos que ni los podía contar rápidamente, siguió atacándolos frenéticamente lanzándoles golpes, patadas, plumas y rayos conforme se acercaban a ella, por eso no pudo notar que desde muy arriba de ella se encontraba el verdadero Darksteel viéndola con una mueca de burla. –De verdad eres peligrosa maldita estúpida, otro ya estaría muerto con ese grandioso ataque de mi parte, pero ya estás distraída, no podrás evadir mi mejor ataque, lástima que tendré que destruir a tan hermosos y grandiosos drones. –Entonces se puso sus gafas protectoras y se preparó para caerle en picada a la alicornio. -¡Serás destrozada por mi darkplosión, siéntete orgullosa que recibirás el ataque completamente perfeccionado, porque este a diferencia del que hice en Canterlot será capaz de romperte completamente! –Se lanzó Darksteel hacia la alicornio a gran velocidad, Skydancer ni lo sospechaba ya que estaba concentrada en los ataques de los clones del hipogrifo, a Darksteel ya le estaba saliendo el arcoíris oscuro, pero desde abajo un haz multicolor pasó al lado de la alicornio. -¡Skyli, no hagas preguntas y pon tu campo de fuerza sobre ti ahora! –Grito el borrón multicolor cuando estuvo enfrente de ella, esta lo hizo de inmediato, cosa que noto Darksteel. -¡¿Pero qué demonios, quien le avisó de mi ataque?!

-¡Fui yo tonto guajolote! –Grito Rainbow Dash, quien también estaba preparando su propia rainplosión volando rápidamente hacia Darksteel. -¡Eres un sucio cobarde que atacas a los que están desprevenidos, igual fue cuando me lanzaste esa porquería de ilusión, pelea de frente maldito!

-¡Eres una grandísima estúpida Dash! ¡¿Qué no sabes que con mi gran darkplosión casi destruyo a Luna?! –Chillo el hipogrifo aumentando la velocidad. -¡Ahora esta perfeccionada, seguro te matara el impacto, te sacrificaras para nada ya que después voy a arrancarle la cabeza a la traidora, tu rainplosión solo es truco de feria barata, si a mí me hirió fue porque me atacaste por sorpresa!

-¡Mientes idiota, si mal no recuerdo Jazz te aviso, ahora te voy a demostrar que lo original que se logró practicando mucho no puede ser superado con magia negra!

-¡Ya estoy harto de sus ideas tan ñoñas e infantiles, hasta parece que salieron de un cuento para potrancas, pero esto es la vida real, hasta nunca Dash! –Vocifero Darksteel cuando realizo su darkplosión, Dash al mismo tiempo hizo la rainplosión, ambas ondas chocaron entre parando a los voladores, quienes empujaban con toda su fuerza para que su ataque superara al del otro, parecía pareja la lucha pero el arcoíris verdadero de la pegaso empezó a ganar fuerza y empezó a absorber las ondas oscuras del ataque de Darksteel. -¡Esto no me puede estar pasando, si Doll me dijo que mi explosión debía ser más fuerte que la de una mugrosa pony!

-¡Este es el verdadero poder de los elementos hipogrifo, todos nosotros no necesitamos muletas cómo tu perdedor! -Grito Rainbow empujando su rainplosión absorbiendo el ataque oscuro de Darksteel, este uso un gran ataque de sus plumas para hacerse un escudo, este absorbió una gran cantidad de la fuerza del impacto pero aun así le dio y lo mando a volar, esa misma onda de choque destruye a todos de los clones de Darksteel en el acto. -¡Wow, siempre es impresionante ver la rainplosión, pero esta fue la mejor que jamás haya mirado en toda mi vida! –Menciono Skydancer mientras quitaba su escudo y se ponía al lado de Rainbow. -¡De verdad eres la mejor voladora de los Wonderbolts!

-Tú también eres una gran voladora Skydancer, claro en tu estilo propio, fue sorprendente cómo luchaste contra esas copias del guajolote tu sola usando movimientos de baile aéreo para esquivar sus golpes y contraatacar, seguramente así venciste a los wonderbolts en Ponyville, eres una genio.

-Dash… de verdad lamento haber lastimado a tus amigos wonderbolts, sobre todo a Spitfire, Lightning Dust y a tu novio Soarin. –Dijo Skydancer con la cabeza y orejas hacia abajo sollozando. –También lamento haberte insultado llamándote zorra, por herir a tu amiga Apple Bloom, por secuestrar a las pequeñas Ying e Illusion, por liberar a Demonsting y otras cosas que no me alcanzaría el tiempo en decirte, tenía muchas ideas tontas en la cabeza por culpa de una pócima de porquería, sé que no es justificación pero te suplico que me perdones, pero si no lo haces lo comprenderé pero les prometo que los compensare a todos.

-Tranquila Skyli, tomaste una mala decisión cuando estabas completamente desesperada, te diré algo, no solo debes disculparte con todos a los que lastimaste, el perdón no solo se pide, también se gana, ahora debes te comprometer a que ya no serás mala y que ahora en adelante serás la buena y gran pony que Starlife y Cloud querían que fueras.

-Prometo que lo hare cómo tú dices Rainbow, me ganare la confianza de todos ustedes.

-En eso te ayudare Skyli, se lo debo a tu padres y a tu tía, pero ahora creo que viene tu "novio" muy rápidamente con un rostro muy feliz y contento. –Menciono sarcásticamente Rainbow señalando a donde ya venía Darksteel completamente furioso. –Parece ser que ya no puede volar tan rápido para intentar su rainplosión pirata, permíteme, ahora verás a un elemento luchar en serio.

-Con todo respeto Rainbow Dash, te pido que me dejes continuar luchando con él, yo empecé esto… y la verdad me gustaría romperle el hocico al infeliz de mi "novio".

-Está bien Skydancer, me parece justo que tú le partas la cara, no intervendré a menos que sea necesario, aunque eso no sea probable. –Indico Rainbow dándole un golpe amistoso a la alicornio en el hombro, en ese instante llega Darksteel echando llamas enfrente de las ponys. -¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de ti Dash, ya son dos veces que me golpeas con la misma técnica idiota, te voy a despedazar!

-Esto no te habría pasado si hubieras peleado justamente dodo. –Indico Skydancer poniéndose enfrente del hipogrifo. –Yo francamente estoy cansada por pelear con tus copias baratas, pero tú desperdiciarte mucha de tu fuerza al hacer… esa imitación barata de la rainplosión, así que según mis cálculos estamos parejos cómo cuando empezamos a pelear. –Entonces la alicornio se puso en guardia. -¡Hora de terminar con esto dodo, a menos que uses tu cabeza y aceptes que te ayude!

-¡Ya deja de decir tantas mamadas pinche bruja, debí matarte inmediatamente desde que nos conocimos hace años, pero corregiré ese error ahora y después voy a llevar tu asqueroso cadáver frente de la perra loca de Fluttershy y después la matare también junto con ese Mist y el fenómeno de su hija! –Amenazo iracundo el hipogrifo, Skydancer solo suspiro sin decir nada, gesto que enfurece más a Darksteel quien se abalanza sobre ella.

En el patio del castillo Fluttershy y Deathsaurus continuaban su lucha, el dragón intentaba cortarla con sus garras pero la pegaso era bastante hábil con su lanza para repeler los ataques, cuando logro hacer que el brazo de Deathsaurus rebotara al hacer su último ataque Fluttershy fue directamente a su torso, le empezó a dar una serie de patadas haciéndolo retroceder, después le hizo un corte diagonal con su naginata, el dragón se defendió aplastándola como si fuera un insecto con sus dos garras, la intento triturar pero la pegaso empezó a zafarse del apretón usando sus alas sorprendiendo al heraldo, este soplo su aliento de fuego como hilo, concentrando todo su calor como si fuera un soplete, antes de recibir el impacto la pegaso se pudo soltar y uso su lanza haciéndola girar para cubrirse del ataque de lanzallamas del dragón, gracias al magitanio que le puso su sobrina a su lanza pudo repeler todo el ataque con éxito, al terminar de exhalar fuego se miraron silenciosamente ambos mientras respiraban algo agitados sonriendo.

-No sé qué tipo de entrenamiento tuviste Fluttershy, pero despertó en ti una excelente peleadora. –Menciono Deathsaurus recuperando el aliento. –Esa Chrisalys debe ser una gran maestra para hacer que una pegaso que siempre trataba de arreglar las cosas hablando se convirtiera en una feroz guerrera que se lanza al campo de batalla sin tener dudas.

-Aún sigo siendo esa pegaso Deathsaurus, prefiero resolver los conflictos de una manera diplomática antes de usar la violencia. –Respondió la pegaso mientras se sostenía de su lanza para descansar un poco. – Pero mi suegra me enseño que existen cretinos cómo tu jefe que no te dejan opción y por más que quieras no se puede razonar con ellos, para defender a mi familia y a mi reino me hice lo que vez ahora, una reina amazona que no dudara ni un instante en eliminar a quien nos amenace si ya acabamos con los otras opciones.

-Tal vez sea cierto lo que mencionas, pero veo en tus ojos ese brillo que tenemos los peleadores cómo yo y Spike. –Indico Deathsaurus mientras llevaba su garra a la barbilla mirando fijamente a Fluttershy. –A ti te gusta encontrar a rivales fuertes y combatir contra ellos, gozas de probar tus habilidades contra las de tu rival, no intentas destruirlos, solo ganarles, después de la pelea venzas o pierdas si esta fue de muy alto nivel estoy seguro que estarás deseosa por volver a pelear de nuevo contra ese rival, es lo que siento yo con mi rivalidad con Spike.

-Lo admito Deathsaurus, pienso exactamente cómo acabas de explicar. – Menciono la pegaso limpiándose un poco. –Me gusta luchar contra grandes rivales, cómo lo eres tú, serias uno de los soldados más importantes del emperador Solar, por eso me sorprende que tu estés al servicio de Dark Doll, el desde hace mucho tiempo no tiene ningún sentimiento de amor o de honor, ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Por tu forma de ser estoy segura que difieres de varios de sus planes.

-No lo dejo simplemente por honrar mi código Fluttershy, le debo a Lord Doll por lo menos mi lealtad, por mí mismo código te demando que luches con toda tu fuerza, todavía te estas conteniendo.

-¿Así que te diste cuenta? De verdad eres un rival formidable Deathsaurus, ¿lo notaste por el color de mis ojos cierto?

-Así es, hace rato después de que te golpee vi que tus ojos se volvieron rojos, en ese momento de volviste más fuerte, hábil y veloz, pensé que ese era el nivel con que enfrentaste a esos tres dragones, pero ellos… tenían marcas de mordidas de algo que tenía colmillos muy afilados.

-Sinceramente no me gusta llegar a usar toda mi poder dragón, ya que mi rival corre el riesgo de que lo lastime mucho o inclusive pueda matarlo, pero veo que no te podre vencer si no lo hago, ¡esta es una oportunidad única de soltarme completamente, te mostrare toda mi fuerza, espero que no te decepciones! – Grito la pegaso amarilla mientras se empezaba a concentrar, empezó a volar instintivamente, sus orejas se volvieron más peludas y puntiagudas, sus alas emplumadas cambiaron a alas de solo piel como los de la guardia nocturna, le crecieron los colmillos rápidamente, Deathsaurus estaba viendo completamente en silencio y preocupándose, sintió que el poder de Fluttershy creció a un nivel cercano al de él y el de Spike, la transformación de la reina termino y aterrizo, abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver a un manzano que tenía al lado, uso su lengua que ahora era exageradamente larga para tomar una de frutas más altas , al estar la manzana en su boca uso sus colmillos para sacarle todo el jugo y la dejo completamente seca, soltó la fruta seca y escupió las semillas a un lado. –Disculpa la demora, es que tenía un poco de hambre y sed, pero ahora podemos continuar nuestro combate heraldo.

-¡¿Q-q-q-que fue lo que hiciste?! ¡Pareces ser una pony muy distinta! –Menciono Deathsaurus tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasarle a Fluttershy, ella rio con su risita baja. –Por favor heraldo, tu dijiste que tu jefe idiota investigo todo sobre nosotros, entonces sabrás que cuando Apple Jack tuvo problemas con murciélagos vampiro de la fruta, Twilight lanzo un hechizo que también me afecto a mí, me transforme en una especie de pony vampiro de la fruta que solo actuaba con su instinto, mi amiga me curo de su hechizo pero algo de esa vampiro siguió en mí, lo cual mis amigas y yo aprovechamos cuando tuvimos un problema muy extraño con algunas manzanas y un meteorito, después de la primera vez que tuve que enfrentar a Doll note que cuando me enojaba mucho y sentía mucho estrés mis ojos cambiaban de color, no se lo comenté a mis amigas y mi familia para no preocuparlas ya que sentí que no era importante ni peligroso, ya estando practicando aquí con Chrisalys ella lo noto, me comento que seguramente tengo sangre de pony murciélago, esto se combinó con el hechizo de Twilight, me enseño no a bloquearlo, sino a aceptarlo ya que realmente era yo actuando instintivamente, ahora controlo los cambios ya que notaras que mi cutie mark siguen siendo mariposas y no murciélagos, solo que ahora son un poco más… ¿cómo decirlo? extrema.

-¡Por lo que me parece estas muy confiada con la fuerza que tienes en esta forma! –Dijo Deathsaurus chocando uno de sus puños contra la palma de la otra garra. -¡Ahora sí quiero que me demuestres toda su fuerza reina Fluttershy!

-¡Entonces prepárate, no voy a contenerme! –Respondió la pegaso lanzándose rápidamente sobre el dragón, este la quiso golpear pero no pudo gracias a esa rapidez, Fluttershy le pego un gran gancho a la barbilla de Deathsaurus haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, la pegaso iba a rematarlo clavándole su lanza en el cuello, pero la clavo a su lado viéndolo con una sonrisa, el dragón para quitársela de encima le da un gran cabezazo enviándola lejos, Deathsaurus se levantó y empezó a volar hacia ella, ya estando sobre ella le disparo una gran lluvia de fuego, que la pegaso evadía rodando en el piso, ella pudo volver a volar y de nuevo se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes, los cuales eran muy rápidos y poderosos, en ese instante ahora es Fluttershy quien queda sin guardia, Deathsaurus intenta aprovechar eso para golpearla fuertemente, pero alguien de detrás de él ata su garra evitando. -¡¿Pero qué mierda es esta, quien interrumpe esta magnífica…?! ¡Arghh! –No pudo completar su pregunta cuando Apple Bloom le da una de sus poderosas patadas directamente, Apple Jack lo había atrapado y su hermana aprovecho para golpearlo.

-¡Esa fue una excelente patada hermana, casi eres tan fuerte como yo! –Dijo Apple Jack tirando la cuerda derribando al heraldo. -¡Ahora hay que noquearlo para que tome su tamaño normal y podamos amarrarlo de nuevo!

-¡Permíteme hermana, ahora que ya no podre desquitarme de la golpiza que me dio Skyshadow tendré que conformarme con dejar inconsciente a este! –Menciono Apple Bloom acercándose a Deathsaurus quien estaba aturdido por la serie de golpes que recibió de parte de las hermanas Apple, ya iba a patearlo de nuevo cuando Fluttershy le puso su naginata en el cuello. -¡¿Fluttershy, que rayos crees que estás haciendo?!

-Eres la portadora del elemento de la empatía Apple Bloom, creo que sabes cómo nos sentimos Deathsaurus y yo en este momento. –Contesto Fluttershy viendo seriamente a la joven yegua. –P-p-p-pero Fluttershy, solo queremos ayudarte contra un enemigo que es muy fuerte, cómo cuando todas nosotras ayudamos a Twilight a enfrentar a Trixie quien llevaba ese tonto amuleto ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?

-Claro que lo recuerdo joven amiga, pero las situaciones son distintas, esa vez enfrentamos a una pony poseída por un amuleto del tártaro que aumentaba mucho su poder a costa de su cordura, ninguna de nosotras tenía el nivel necesario para enfrentar esa magia, por eso nos ayudamos entre sí para engañarla y que se quitara esa cosa, ahora yo me estoy enfrentado a un gran dragón guerrero que pelea muy honorablemente sin ayuda de nada ni nadie, Apple Jack a ti seguramente no se te ha olvidado como Deathsaurus destruyo sus drones aliados que atacaron a Spike en medio de su pelea ¿Cierto?

-Si es… cierto Fluttershy, a él no le gusto que esas cosas interfirieran, a pesar de que con eso obtendría ventaja. –Respondió Apple Jack muy apenada, ya sabía a lo que se refería la pegaso.

–Tu sientes ahora que te estamos dando una ventaja injusta sobre tu rival Fluttershy, al igual que lo sintió el en ese momento. –Expreso Apple Bloom quien se dio cuenta de lo que sentía Fluttershy.

-Veo que me entendieron amigas, por favor suéltalo Apple Jack. –Dijo Fluttershy quitándole su lanza a Apple Bloom. –¿Qué harías tu Apple Jack si alguien te ayudara cuando tu estas compitiendo en el rodeo? O tu Apple Bloom cuando estas compitiendo contra Lighting ¿Te habría gustado que Scootalo te hubiera ayudado contra el dándote una ventaja?

-Si alguien me ayudara en el rodeo, yo misma abandonaría la competencia. –Respondió Apple Jack muy sinceramente cubriéndose el rostro. –E iría inmediatamente con quien intento ayudarme a partirle el rostro, ya que eso es hacer trampa.

-Yo no podría volver a ver a mi querido Lighting otra vez sin sentirme culpable. –Contesto Apple Bloom sonrojándose mientras se tallaba la cabeza. -Sé que él nos perdonaría, pero estoy segura que Scootalo y yo nos sentiríamos muy mal por hacer trampa después, Apple Jack suelta al dragón por favor. –Entonces Apple Jack desata a Deathsaurus, este se recupera y vio a las hermanas muy molesto. -¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ATACARME POR LA ESPALDA PAR DE LOCAS?! ¡INTERRUMPIERON MI GRANDIOSA PELEA CON LA REINA FLUTTERSHY! ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREEN, DARKSTEEL?!

-Lamento lo que paso Deathsaurus, es que mis amigas pensaron que estaba en peligro, ellas todavía me ven como si fuera una flor delicada. –Se disculpó la pegaso muy apenada con Deathsaurus por lo que hicieron las Apple. –Pero olvidan que muchas de esas flores tienen espinas muy filosas, ahora continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo, ahora te exijo que me ataques con la misma fuerza con la me golpearías cuando te ato Apple Jack.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo las hermanas Apple y Deathsaurus al unísono muy extrañados por la petición de Fluttershy, entonces el dragón le cuestiono a la pegaso esa exigencia. -¡¿Por qué demonios quieres que ataque así yegua, que de verdad enloqueciste en este momento?!

-No enloquecí heraldo, simplemente es lo justo, tú me ibas a golpear ya no teniendo guardia pero Apple Jack lo evito, es injusto que no pudieras aprovechar eso por factores externos a nuestra lucha, mi conciencia no me permite eso. –Se explicó la pegaso poniéndose enfrente de Deathsaurus sin intentar defenderse. -¡Cómo mencione antes, eres una pegaso muy honorable Fluttershy, tal vez tus amiguitas no lo crean, pero haría lo mismo que tu si estuviera en la misma situación! –Indico el dragón preparando su golpe con la misma fuerza que aplicaría la primera vez, Apple Jack ya iba a brincar para proteger a Fluttershy del golpe. –Apple Jack… no. –Dijo Apple Bloom poniendo un casco enfrente de su hermana, evitando que brincara. –No intervengas, si lo haces ni Fluttershy ni Deathsaurus te perdonaran otra vez. –Apple Jack no respondió, pero se calmó mientras veía al suelo muy molesta. –Gracias Apple Jack, Apple Bloom. –Agradeció Fluttershy a sus amigas por no intervenir de nuevo, cuando termino de decirlo Deathsaurus le dio su poderoso golpe, que la estrella en el piso. -¡Creo que terminamos, te agradezco esta gran lucha Fluttershy! –Indico el Dragón acercándose a donde estaba, las hermanas Apple estaban quietas esperando lo peor, el heraldo vio hacia el cráter, entonces Fluttershy salió rápidamente dándole un gran golpe con su naginata. –Esto… es que ibas hacer… si no me hubiera amarrado la honestidad… ¿no me equivoco?

-Así es Deathsaurus. –Contesto Fluttershy, se estaba sosteniendo con su lanza, tenía sangre en la boca y se veía muy desarreglada, pero tenía una mirada de satisfacción. –Yo iba a contraatacar cuando te acercaras a ver el resultado de tu golpe.

-Me… venciste en buena ley Fluttershy, espero volver a repetirlo pronto. –Menciono el dragón sentándose en el suelo y recuperando su tamaño pequeño. –Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir peleando contigo o contra cualquier otro.

-No… te vencí Deathsaurus, estoy igual que tu…. Ya no podría seguir peleando contra nadie, creo que esto es un empate.

-Creo que tienes razón Fluttershy, cuando nos recuperemos de esto, volveremos a pelear y yo seré el ganador. –Menciono el dragón respirando agitadamente mientras se sobaba los golpes y cortes que le dio su rival. –Esperare impaciente nuestra revancha heraldo, pero la que ganara la próxima vez seré yo. –Respondió la pegaso volviendo a su forma original cuando se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, las Apple fueron a verla inmediatamente.

-¡¿Fluttershy, te encuentras bien, no tienes algún hueso fracturado?! –Pregunto rápidamente Apple Jack mientras que su hermana menor la revisaba las alas. –No se preocupen amigas, solo estoy muy cansada y tengo dislocados algunos huesos de las extremidades, chicas si pudieran acomodármelos de nuevo en este momento se los agradecería bastante.

-¡Pero Fluttershy, si te hacemos eso te va a doler mucho! –Dijo Preocupada Apple Jack, pero Fluttershy las volteo a ver sonriendo. –Yo sé que me va a doler mucho, pero solo por un momento, ya no soy la yegua débil de antes, Mist, Chrissy, Lino y Moth siempre nos dislocamos los huesos cuando practicamos y entre nosotros nos los volvemos a cuadrar.

-Está bien Fluttershy, lo haremos, ya tenemos experiencia en esto por nuestro trabajo de la granja. –Menciono Apple Bloom mientas tomaba un palo del árbol. –Sera mejor que muerdas esto cuando te acomodemos los huesos, hará que tengas la cabeza ocupada y no pienses en el dolor, y trata de no moverte. –La pegaso tomo la vara y asintió con la cabeza, entonces las hermanas Apple acomodaron las patas delanteras, se escuchó un crujido y se notó que Fluttershy le dio un gran dolor por los gestos que puso mientras mordía fuertemente la vara, después de eso rápidamente acomodaron las traseras, Fluttershy muerde tan fuerte el palo que lo rompe y grita de inmediato, pero después de callarse su semblante cambia al que tiene normalmente. –Gracias AJ y Bloomie, ahora ya me siento mejor. –Entonces volteo a ver al cielo. –Me lleva, desde aquí no puedo ver a mi sobrina ni al maldito hipogrifo, deben estar luchando muy alto en cielo, solo llegue a ver cuándo ese desgraciado se multiplico quien sabe cómo.

-No te preocupes cubo de azúcar, Rainbow lo noto con su gran vista y fue inmediatamente a ayudarla. –Indico Apple Jack mientras volteaba a ver si los podía ubicar, entonces Fluttershy empieza a sollozar viendo al piso con las orejas bajas. –No puedo creer que casi le despedazo el cuello a Rainbow y que casi le rompo todos sus huesos a Lighting, todo por un plan tonto que se fue al carajo antes de qué le pudiera sacar provecho, nunca nadie me van a perdonar esto, ni siquiera yo lo voy a hacer.

-No seas tonta Fluttershy, recuerda lo que dijimos hace rato, por lo menos Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, mi hermana y yo ya te perdonamos, con los que debes ganarte su perdón es con Lighting, su madre, Sweetie, Spike y las princesas, Discord y Pinkie seguramente nunca te odiaron, y Scootalo… bueno ya la conoces, ella es muy terca, nunca creyó que estuvieras loca pero quiere hacerte lo mismo que le hiciste a Rainbow, pero creo que vas a tener muchos problemas con Jazz, ya que la opinión que tiene de ti se formó con tus últimas acciones… y no son muy buenas.

-Ya lo sé Apple Bloom, y no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a tratar con él, se ve que es un corcel agradable, pero note en sus ojos otra preocupación que no era yo ni Doll. –Le comento Fluttershy a las hermanas, qué se miraron entre sí. –Parece ser que aun conservas esa habilidad de saber cuándo uno está preocupado dulzura, él tiene algunos problemas familiares un poco graves, pero es un buen pony, aunque un poco bipolar cuando se molesta. –Comento Apple Jack, Fluttershy se rio un poco al comentario de su amiga. –En eso creo que nos parecemos, yo ahora soy muy bipolar, cómo ya se dijeron cuenta, por eso les advierto, si me molesto lo voy a decir de inmediato y me voy a defender, muy probamente con los mayores insultos de Equestria… aunque no al nivel de Ying, ni sus padres llegan ese nivel.

-¡Nadie llega al nivel de Ying, me compadezco de sus futuros pretendientes, y seguramente serán muchos, ya que a pesar de ser medio draconequs y medio pony se ve que será muy bonita como su hermana mayor y Twilight!–Comento Apple Jack sonriendo irónicamente, entonces se escuchó algo que se aproximaba desde el cielo, las ponys y el dragón voltearon a ver que un objeto se estrella entre el espacio donde estaban ellos con mucha fuerza, se despejo el polvo que esto provoco y del agujero salió arrastrándose muy golpeado y cuarteado Darksteel. –Me… lleva… el tártaro… no sabes cómo te… odio y desprecio bruja.

-Te dije… que te vencería de nuevo Darksteel. –Menciono Skydancer quien era sostenida por Rainbow aterrizando lentamente ambas, hace unos momentos la alicornio cuando esquivo un zarpazo del hipogrifo se tele transportó atrás de él dándole un golpe con los cascos delanteros e inmediatamente se volvió a teles transportar ahora pegándole por el flanco izquierdo, así fue sucesivamente en todo el cuerpo del hipogrifo, hasta parecía por la rapidez que lo hacía que había otras cinco alicornios además de ella, al final de la golpiza lo pateo directamente al suelo.

-Esto… todavía no termina perra… aún tengo el suficiente poder para cortarte. –Dijo débilmente Darksteel parándose enfrente de Skydancer y Rainbow, apenas levanto la garra y se cayó solo de nuevo. –Maldición… me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Mejor ya no te muevas Darksteel, ya se ocurrirá algo para ayudarte. –Dijo Skydancer viendo al hipogrifo con una mezcla de sentimientos de desprecio y preocupación a su lado, entonces fue corriendo hacia donde su tía descansaba. -¡¿Tía Flu, estas bien, estas muy lastimada?! ¡Deja te doy algo para el dolor! –Con su magia apareció el jarabe que le dio cuando se golpeó la cabeza. -¡Toma tía, es el jarabe especial de mi papá, sabes que te bajara el malestar pero el sabor… tú ya sabes! ¡¿Cómo aprendiste a prepararlo?!

-Fue una de las recetas que me dio Starlife cuando vine aquí mi pequeña bailarina. –Menciono Fluttershy tomando un trago del frasco, poniendo después una cara de gran desagrado. -¡Y por más que intente nunca pude hacer que mejorara el sabor de esta madre!

-Recuerdo que eso era uno de los traumas de mi papá. –Dijo sonriendo y llorando un poco Skydancer. –Por más que intento mejorar la formula nunca pudo quitarle ese horrible sabor ya esto podría hacer que perdiera efectividad la medicina.

-Tal vez Dinky la pueda mejorar, ella es una excelente médico. –Menciono Apple Bloom poniéndose enfrente de la alicornio. –Mucho gusto en conocerte Skydancer, yo soy Apple Bloom es un honor conocer a la sobrina de Fluttershy. –Dijo la Apple mientras le daba el casco a Skydancer, esta retrocedió muy apenada. -¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Apple Bloom? Ya nos conocíamos de antes… y te lastime mucho, cuando secuestre a esas lindas pequeñas.

-Nop, conocí a una pobre pony que tenía mucho dolor adentro que provocaba que desconfiara de todos, que no pensara claro y que estuviera muy resentida con la vida, ahora conozco a una gran pony que a pesar de todo lo que sufrió tiene fe en el futuro, que confía en los demás y que quiere cambiar para bien. –Menciono sinceramente Apple Bloom abrazando a Skydancer, esta empezó a sollozar por ese abrazo. –El… placer de conocerte es mío Apple Bloom… y lamento de todo corazón el daño que les hizo esa otra pony… voy a reparar todo eso, se los prometo.

-No te presiones Skyli, hazlo poco a poco. –Dijo Apple Bloom perdonándola francamente, después le dijo algo al oído. –Aunque todavía quiero la revancha de nuestro último pleito, me distraje con otra cosa y tú me ganaste por eso, aunque yo te aplique el mismo truco para golpearte el ala, la próxima será sin artimañas y sin ser tan extremas las dos ¿Hecho?

-Está bien Apple Bloom, el próximo duelo que tengamos será solo tú y yo sin ningún tipo de truco, sin querernos matar entre ambas. –Respondió afirmativamente la alicornio al reto de la Terrestre, ambas se soltaron del abrazo e inmediatamente después Apple Jack ya le estaba dando efusivamente el casco a Skydancer. -¡Mucho gusto jovencita, yo soy Apple Jack, me da gusto estrechar tu casco!

-El… gusto es mío Srta. Jack. –Menciono la alicornio temblando después del saludo de la terrestre, provocando que Apple Bloom, Rainbow y Fluttershy se rieran un poco. –También le pido disculpas por lastimar su hermana y secuestrar a la hija de su novia.

-¡No te preocupes rollo de canela, lo que sufriste hizo que te perdieras un poco en el camino, pero ya retomaste a la senda correcta, mis hermanos y yo sabemos el tipo de dolor que es perder a nuestros padres, te vamos a apoyar para que no vuelvas a caer en esa oscuridad!

-Yo… prometo hacer lo mismo por ustedes Apple Jack, es lo menos que puedo hacer. –Dijo claramente Skydancer mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, Apple Jack la miro cariñosamente. –Te creo dulzura, se ve que quieres arreglar tu vida.

-"Se ve que quieres arreglar tu vida". –Arremedo muy sarcásticamente Darksteel a Apple Jack mientras se volvía a poner en pie, provocando que las ponys lo voltearan a ver molestas. -¡Ustedes elementos no tienen futuro, el jefe va a destruirlas con el máximo dolor posible, sobre todo a ustedes par de traidoras, tenían que tener la misma sangre! –Entonces volteo a ver a Deathsaurus completamente furioso. -¡¿Y tú estúpida salamandra, porque no usaste a tus clones contra Fluttershy?! ¡La habrías despedazado!

-¡Cállate gallina, usar esas cosas contra una guerrera no es honorable, yo no soy como tú que eres un sucio cobarde que quieres sacar ventaja de todo, y no tienes por qué reclamarme, Fluttershy y yo quedamos empatados, no que tu recibiste una paliza de parte de su sobrina!

-¡Porque la mugrosa de Dash le ayudo lagartija!

-¡Y a ti te ayudaron tus copias baratas, así que están a mano guajolote! –Le contesto molesto Deathsaurus a Darksteel, este empezó a chirriar su pico. -¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de tu forma de ser Deathsaurus, ya arreglare cuentas contigo después, y ustedes no se sientan tan seguras mulas, aún tenemos a un gran ejecito de drones a nuestro servicio, vi que ustedes trio de estúpidas no siguieron peleando con ellos, seguro sus amigos idiotas ya deben estar muertos! –Indico Darksteel con una risa maquiavélica, pero vio que muchas piezas de drones llegaron rodando de detrás de él, volteo y vio que estaban detrás de él Lighting, Rarity, Mistery Mist, Black Moth y Lunarstorm algo cansados y sucios, pero ya habían exterminado a los drones. –Creo que te equivocaste hipogrifo, tus sucios títeres ya están rotos, que lastima, eran un buen ejercicio, pero es tedioso después de un rato. –Se burló un poco Lighting acercándose junto con los demás, el hipogrifo trago mucha saliva preocupándose mucho. -¡Demonsting, deja lo que estás haciendo y sácame de aquí! –Grito desesperado Darksteel, volteando a ver al escorpión, quien por el ataque combinado de Twilight y Chrisalys, solo podía poner su escudo sin poder contraatacar, varios de esos impactos lo ponen al lado de sus compañeros. -¡¿Que no escuchaste insecto?! ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME SAQUES DE AQUÍ ESTÚPIDO!

-Claro que te oí claramente "comandante". –Dijo muy sarcásticamente el escorpión sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, quito su escudo y rápidamente fue corriendo hacia el hipogrifo, a quien tomo rápidamente por el cuello. -¡Que… te pasa animal…! ¡¿No me digas… que nos estas traicionando… también?!

-No ojete, simplemente me canse del experimento que hicimos el jefe y yo de darte tu capricho de ser supuestamente el segundo al mando. –Respondió Demonsting apretando lo que más podía su pinza, ciertamente por la cualidad antes explicada de su magitanio no lo iba a matar, pero lo hacía sufrir un horroroso suplicio mientras sonreía perversamente. -¡Yo siempre he sido el segundo al mando guajolote pendejo, Skyshadow era la segunda en el mando militar y yo era el segundo en investigaciones, ambos reportábamos directamente al jefe, pero esa maldita pegaso de Fluttershy arruino todo, Deathsaurus por su tonto código de honor no serviría para esto, pero tú eres un pobre fracasado que fallo por su estúpido ego! ¡¿Por qué crees que el jefe tenía tanta urgencia en rescatarme?! ¡Yo le ayudo con todo lo relacionado con magia y logística! –Entonces soltó al Darksteel azotándolo muy fuerte en el suelo lastimándolo cruelmente, espantando a todos, incluyendo a Deathsaurus y a Skydancer. -¡¿Qué te pasa Demonsting?! ¡Nunca te había visto comportarte así!

-Sera mejor que te acostumbres Deathsaurus, yo a diferencia de la alicornio o este pavo yo voy a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-¡Sting, tú no eres tan perverso, por favor reacciona y ya no hagas estas cosas tan horribles! –Grito desesperada Skydancer a su amigo tratando que el escorpión se liberara de esa energía negativa, este solo se volteo para ver a otro lado muy triste. –De verdad lamento que ya no sigas en nuestro bando amiga, de verdad me agradabas y desde pequeños compartimos nuestra soledad. Pero ya decidiste irte al lado de los ponys, yo voy a seguir siendo leal al jefe, descuida, intentare que tu muerte sea imperceptible, –Entonces apareció una bola metálica del tamaño de una pelota de Béisbol. –Es hora de su segundo obsequio reina Fluttershy, estoy seguro que usted, los demás elementos, Skydancer y su enjambre lo disfrutaran mucho. –Lanzo el escorpión la pequeña bola al piso, hubo un gran temblor y una explosión, cuando el humo se despejo los elementos y lo changelings vieron que había aparecido un gran ziz monstruoso de metal de unos 40 metros, los heraldos estaban sobre su hombro después de que Demonsting los tele transportó ahí. – Esta la última versión de drones de ataque, seguramente los eliminara del mapa rápida y eficazmente.

-¡No nos subestimes Demonsting, un dron sin mente no nos podrá ganar a todos nosotros! – Indico Twilight enfrente de los demás preparándose todos para atacar, entonces el dron contesto con una voz que todos conocían. -¿Así que el idiota de Darksteel fallo miserablemente con la bomba eh Demonsting? No me sorprende para nada, pero ahora estaba muy ocupado afinando algunos detalles importantes para una vieja conocida, no puedo creer que no hayan podido contra una pegaso loca ustedes cuatro.

-Lamento distraerlo de su trabajo jefe, pero hubo algunas… complicaciones muy extrañas. –Respondió Demonsting señalando al frente, entonces el dron vio a los elementos, pero cuando vio a Skydancer se enfureció totalmente. -¡TU MALDITA MALAGRADECIDA, DESPUÉS DE TE SALVE TU MISERABLE VIDA Y TE ENTRENE, AHORA TE ATREVES A DESERTAR A FAVOR DE LOS ELEMENTOS, DE VERDAD LOS PONYS TIENEN HUMO EN LA CABEZA, TE VOY A MUTILAR EN VIDA!

-¡Imposible, a ese dron lo controla Dark Doll a distancia! –Grito muy preocupada Skydancer, mientras abría sus alas y lista para atacar.


	30. Poder Arcoíris

**Capítulo 30.**

 **Poder Arcoíris.**

El gran ziz cubría casi todo el sol con su gran cuerpo, dio un aletazo provocando una fuerte corriente de viento, haciendo que los ponys y changelings se levantaran en el aire, Skydancer pudo tomar a Apple Bloom, Rainbow a Rarity, Twilight a Apple Jack y Fluttershy a Lighting, el corcel la vio muy confundido y algo enojado a la pegaso, esta lo vio muy arrepentida y preocupada por lo que le hizo en Ponyville, Chrisalys, Mistery Mist, Black Moth y Lunarstorm apenas pudieron seguir en su lugar aplicando toda su fuerzas en las alas, las tres potrancas vieron y sintieron también esa ráfaga desde dentro del escudo, gracias a este no se movieron, pero lo hizo vibrar de una manera horrible, las niñas se abrazaron muy asustadas entre sí. -¡Hora de morir gusanos, si no ataque con mi fabuloso dron en Ponyville fue porque no estaba listo y creí que no lo necesitaba, pero estos "robots" tienen mi misma fuerza, y ahora no tienen la ayuda de cinco signos y de toda Equestria! –Menciono Dark Doll controlando al dron desde un lugar desconocido, volteo a ver rabioso a Skydancer, ella lo veía también igual. -¡Y tu Skyshadow, te daré una oportunidad, rómpele el cuello a esa pony que estas sosteniendo y podrás volver al bando ganador!

-Vete a la mierda. –Dijo la alicornio mientras bajaba tranquilamente dejando a Apple Bloom en el piso. –¡Tu… asesinaste a sangre fría a Cloudharmony y a Starlife! –Al mencionar esto a Fluttershy le volvió a cambiar el color de sus ojos, ella no sabía eso, empezó a chirriar entre dientes espantando a Lighting. -¡Mataste a mis padres, para que mi corazón se llenara de odio y tristeza para que me manipularas a tu gusto, pero mi mamá tenía razón en una historia que me conto dé niña, aun si consiguiera mi estúpida venganza ellos no volverían, solo le haría el mismo tipo de daño a otros seres muy probablemente creando una horrible cadena de venganzas una tras otra, exterminándonos todos entre sí, dejándote a ti como el único ganador de esto, pero ya no voy a seguirte el juego más hijo de tu perra madre!

-Comprendo, así que sabes la verdad. –Menciono Doll a través del dron, Demonsting y Deathsaurus al escuchar la confesión de Doll se sorprendieron, pensaban que a Skydancer la habían engañado los elementos, Darksteel no oyó ya que estaba completamente inconsciente. –Deberías agradecerme que los mate rápido, hubiera preferido torturarlos por años haciéndoles ver cómo su hijita se volvía un gran demonio casi como yo, tenía tanta expectativas de ti Skydancer, pero eres una tonta sentimental, tanto tiempo perdido en ti, pero solucionare este problema, ¡te voy a enviar con ellos al tártaro ahora!

-¡El único que se va a ir al tártaro eres tú! –Menciono Fluttershy poniéndose al lado de su sobrina, ambas ponys estaban llorando muy molestas y tristes. -¡Tú no sé cómo enviaste esa tormenta, tú asesinaste a varios ponys y grifos sin motivo y cruelmente, tú mataste a mi hermana y a mi cuñado para corromper a su hija, tú le arruinaste su infancia a mi sobrina, tú no mereces ningún tipo de piedad, por lo que leí de lady Joan, ella no aceptaría en lo que te convertiste demonio, le darías asco, tanto asco como el que tengo yo, por eso te voy a matar para que todos los que asesinaste descansen en paz!

-¡¿Con que ese era tu plan desde el principio eh maldita zorra?! ¡Te felicito, casi me engañas, pero por mencionar a la linda Joan te voy a desangrar estilo kosher! ¡¿Espera un momento, dijiste que esa inválida era tu hermana?! ¡Eso quiere decir que esta alicornio es tu sangre! –En ese momento Fluttershy le da un gran corte con su naginata, pero el daño inmediatamente se cierra de inmediato. -¡Les dije que este es el dron definitivo gusanos, no tienen oportunidad!

-¡Tía, no te dejes llevar por el coraje que le tienes a este monstruo! –Dijo Skydancer abrazando a Fluttershy para calmarla, el abrazo tuvo el mismo efecto cuando era la tía abrazando a la sobrina, la pegaso se tranquilizó rápidamente. -¡Sé que lo odias, yo estoy igual, pero si te dejas dominar por el odio te volverás tan mala cómo el, caerás en el mismo pozo donde yo estaba, y yo no voy a permitir eso, piensa en Brave, hay que romper esta cadena de odio, que mi prima no sea un eslabón más!

-Tienes razón mi pequeña bailarina, nunca vamos a dejar de odiar a este infeliz, pero si nos dejamos dominar por ese sentimiento haremos cosas tan horribles cómo las que hace el, ya las estaba haciendo por tratar de vengarme de él, gracias a ti y a mis amigos pude parar antes de que fuera tarde, vamos a derrotarlo tratando de dejarlo vivo, que sea la justicia de todos los reinos quienes decidan su destino, no nosotras solamente. –Entonces la pegaso se puso enfrente de todos sus compañeros. -¡No te voy a dejar que destruyas mi reino monstruo, nos costó mucho trabajo que floreciera estando nosotros solos, vamos a destruir a tu juguete y después vas a seguir tú!

-¡No podrán detener esta obra de arte estúpidos, a diferencia de los otros drones este no tiene un sello de unión común! –Grito Doll a punto de moverse para empezar a atacar, Demonsting y sus compañeros casi se caen al moverse la bestia. –Jefe, con todo respeto, creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí, nuestros servicios ya no son requeridos gracias a este gigante y además mis compañeros Deathsaurus y Darksteel ya no están en condiciones para luchar.

-Está bien escorpión, necesito que termines lo que estaba haciendo, ya arreglare cuentas con ese par cuando extermine a estas basuras. –Dijo Doll autorizando a Demonsting regresar, el escorpión asintió y con su cola abrió la realidad, entro el seguido por Deathsaurus quien cargaba a Darksteel. Cuando estos se fueron el dron volteo de nuevo a sus enemigos. -¡Ahora si ya se les terminó la suerte, mueran! –Dijo el ziz dando un aletazo hacia donde se encontraban sus rivales, estos apenas esquivaron el golpe, ya que a pesar de su tamaño la cosa era bastante rápida. -¡Por más que esquiven mis ataques no podrán hacerlo para siempre, resígnense de una buena vez y desaparezcan!

-¡Hay que lanzar el hechizo para descubrir sus venas oscuras! –Menciono Twilight haciendo eso, la chispa del hechizo toco al ziz, pero la energía se disipo, Rarity intento con una chispa mucho más grande pero ocurrió lo mismo. -¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa, porque no muestra sus uniones?!

-¡Es que esta cosa es diferente a los otros drones, sus venas están cubiertas de magitanio! –Explico Skydancer mientras atacaba con sus plumas, están se clavaban en la bestia pero ni siquiera las sentía, era como la mordedura de un acaro a un elefante. -¡La magia la absorbe e incluso aumenta su fuerza!

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso Skydancer?! –Pregunto Rainbow lanzando grandes tornados uno tras otros a la cabeza del ziz, pero estos se deshacían nada más los tocaba, incluso bostezo el monstruo para humillar a Rainbow mas. –Es que… yo le ayude a Doll a diseñarlo, incluso fue mi idea.

-¡¿QUÉ TU DISEÑASTE ESTA COSA DEMONIACA?! –Gritaron todos los ponys al mismo tiempo completamente sorprendidos. –Es que en ese momento me parecía buena idea… yo quería hacer mucho daño a todos en Equestria. –Respondió Skydancer muy arrepentida por la situación en que puso a los elementos. -¡Eso ya no importa Skyli, si tu ayudaste a crear a esta cosa, sabes cómo detenerla, dínoslo! –Pidió Fluttershy mientras clavaba su lanza a una de las alas tratando de hacer un corte profundo, pero la piel de la cosa era muy gruesa y la hoja no pudo atravesarla completamente. –¡Es como intentan hacerlo, a golpes y cortes, pero no hay una espada tan larga y afilada en Equestria para lograrlo, hay otra manera, pero el botón de autodestrucción del ziz está en el castillo de Doll, y seguramente esté ya no está en la última ubicación que recuerdo ya que este se puede mover!

-¡Así es idiotas, este dron copia mis habilidades cuando estoy al 100% de mi poder, si el capitáncete pudo cortarme el brazo fue porque lo subestime, estaba distraído y mi energía era del 60%, ustedes no son nada, llevare sus cadáveres a Canterlot para que sirvan de ejemplo! –Bramo el ziz extendido sus alas, Lighting se lanzó aun con más fuerza y rapidez de cuando ataco a Doll en Ponyville, hubo un destello mayor que el de aquella vez, ya en el suelo el corcel se volteo a mirar el resultado de su ataque, el ala izquierda de monstruo tenía un gran corte, pero de inmediato se curó la incisión para la frustración de Lighting. -¡Imposible, Corté con todas mis fuerzas a este demonio y se recuperó de inmediato, Skydancer tiene razón, necesitaría una espada enorme y la fuerza de los Apple para poder desarmarlo!

-¡Entonces a golpes y patadas será! -Indico Apple Jack yendo con Apple Bloom, Black Moth y Lunarstorm a pegarle en varias partes del cuerpo, pero el ziz ni se inmuto, incluso concentraron su ataque en un solo lugar con el mismo resultado, el ziz dio un gran golpe que hiere a las ponys y las changelings mucho. -¡Por mil corrales, esta cosa es muy resistente, no sé si le podamos ganar!

-¡Lighting, Mistery, vamos a tratar de cortarlo uno tras de otro en el mismo lugar, para que no se pueda armar de nuevo! –Ordeno Fluttershy volteando a ver el ala derecha del monstruo- -Es buena idea mi lady, tal vez yo no le pueda hacer cortes profundos como ustedes, pero en algo ayudara a nuestro propósito, yo iré primero si me lo permites. –Dijo Mist tomando su sphata listo para arrojarse en cuanto recibiera la orden de Fluttershy. –Bien Mistery, te diré cuando atacar, después inmediatamente iré yo. –Después volteo a ver a Lighting, este tenía sentimientos muy revueltos de confusión, enojo y suspicacia hacia Fluttershy. –Lighting, sé que no solo te lastime mucho a ti y a Rainbow, también al hacerlo herí a tu madre, a Sweetie y a Scootalo, sé que no merezco tu perdón por eso, pero ahora necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor mi noble amigo, ayúdanos con esto. –Menciono Fluttershy extiendo su casco al corcel, pero este tenía un semblante completamente extraño, no podía hacer nada, Skydancer se le acercó y le puso una de sus alas encima. –Lighting, sé que desconfías mucho de mi tía y no te culpo, te traiciono espantosamente, dejándote una horrible marca en tu lindo cuerpo.

-Gracias por recordármelo Dancer. -Dijo sarcásticamente Lighting ruborizado, Apple Bloom le dio una mirada asesina al alicornio, esta se burló de la terrestre sacándole la lengua, su coqueteo con el corcel fue solo un juego. –Tranquila Bloomie, fue un chiste, no pienso complicar la vida del pobre Jolt más, pero en serio LJ, sé que mi tía cometió un espantoso error, pero también cometieron horribles errores Luna, Discord, Sombra, Starlight e inclusive Celestia aún peores que los que realizó Fluttershy y confías en ellos, yo sé que eres noble y honorable, por eso te pido que confíes de nuevo en mi tía, sé que no volverá a traicionarte ni a ti y a ninguna de sus hermanas. –Al terminar de decir esto la alicornio Jolt se tranquilizó y pudo pensar claro, de verdad creyó que podía confiar de nuevo en Fluttershy. –Está bien Dancer, voy a hacer lo que me pidió Fluttershy, pero ella deberá ganarse de nuevo mi confianza y la de mi madre también. –Respondió más seguro el capitán dándole el casco a Fluttershy cómo muestra que en este momento por lo menos podía confiar en ella

-Lighting… gracias, no te volveré a decepcionar. –Dijo Fluttershy entre lágrimas. –Tú vas después de mí, volveremos a comenzar ese ciclo para poder cercenarle el ala, si funciona esto lo repetiremos en el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Háganlo tía, no se preocupen si esta cosa los ataca, yo los cubro! -Menciono Skydancer levantando el vuelo preparando su magia concentrándola en su cuerno. -¡No solo lo harás tu sola Skydancer, yo también los resguardaré! –Dijo Twilight poniéndose a la altura de la joven alicornio. -¡Entonces yo los protegeré si los ataca desde abajo! –Indico Rarity corriendo poniéndose en posición. –Creo que a mí me toca desviar los ataques que vengan de algún lugar extraño, en fin, debí haber hablado más rápido para conseguir un mejor lugar. –Señaló algo frustrada Chrisalys poniéndose a una altura media entre Rarity y las alicornios. -¡Muchas gracias, hay que empezar ahora Mistery!

-¡Si mi lady, no te voy a defraudar! –Grito Mist lanzándose con toda su fuerza y velocidad hacia su objetivo, cortando un poco el ala. -¡Eres un grandísimo tonto mosquito, tú no tienes el poder para hacerme sentir algo, no eres más que un parásito! –Exclamo Doll burlándose, entonces es Fluttershy quien lo ataca cortándole el ala aún más, ya iba a burlarse también de ella, cuando vio que Lighting también lo atacaba en el mismo lugar, apenas estaba pensando lo que hacían sus enemigos cuando Mist lo volvió a cortar. -¡Malditas alimañas, que creen que hacen! –Aulló Doll a través del ziz, ya les iba a dar un aletazo cuando el aura de Skydancer y Twilight lo detuvieron con mucho esfuerzo de su parte. -¡Desgraciadas brujas, lo único que hacen es retrasar al destino! –Intento moverse el monstruo, pero Rarity usando aguja e hilo mágicos lo cosió al piso para evitarlo. -¡Demonios del tártaro, suéltame costurera estúpida! –Intento dar un cabezazo a los espadachines, pero Chrisalys Lo pudo detener aplicando toda su fuerza. -¡No… dejare que… lastimes a mis hijos… y su amigo… perro!

-¡Todos ustedes son unos tontos, nunca le ganaran a este gran dron! –Señalo Doll, haciendo que el ziz expulsara una explosión de energía oscura, derribando a todos lo que atacaban y librándose de las ataduras, noto que el ala derecha ya estaba a punto de ser amputada, empezó a usar el poder que tenía para empezar a curarse, pero Rainbow volando desde atrás de él lo golpeo con una gran rainplosión sónica justo en el corte, esta aumento mucho su tamaño y daño pero sin poder separarla de su cuerpo, el ziz le dio un aletazo azotándola en el piso, el ala se recuperó, pero no al 100%, tenía varios agujeros y quemaduras. -¡Maldita pegaso, tú serás la primera en morir!

-Bésame… el flanco… hijo de puta. –Dijo Rainbow lanzándole una mirada de reto al ziz desde el lugar donde se estrelló, este puso una sonrisa maléfica, abrió sus enormes alas y se preparó para arrojarle sus plumas como si fuera Darksteel. -¡No te atrevas a matar a mi hermana Doll! –Grito desesperada Fluttershy mientras se recuperaba del golpe de energía negativa junto con Lighting y Mist, veía todo muy borroso para poder intentar algo, el resto estaba en la misma situación. -¡Tranquila demente, después de ella tú eres la siguiente en mi lista! –Entonces disparo sus plumas a Rainbow. -¡Hasta nunca Dash, púdrete en el tártaro! –Le lanzo sus plumas, Rainbow le deseo suerte a sus amigos y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, las plumas enormes ya iban a despedazarla, pero a punto de darle una mancha naranja se la llevo de ahí, sorprendiendo a Doll, -¡¿QUIEN RAYOS SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO MUCHO?!

-¡Desgraciado, no voy te voy a permitir que mates a Rainbow, ella todavía tiene mucho que enseñarme! –Grito la pegaso naranja aun sosteniendo a Rainbow, era Scootalo, Rainbow la volteo a ver extrañada. -¿Scoot, que haces aquí?

-No hables Rainbow, recupera el aliento para que ambas le partamos la madre a esta cosa. –Indico tranquilamente Scoot mientras bajaba a Rainbow cuidadosamente en el suelo. -¡No importa si eres tú o uno de tus títeres, eres un monstruo Dark Doll!

-¿Así que tú también estas aquí? ¡Para mi mucho mejor, le hare una vivisección a Dash para que la veas rogar que la mate! –Grito Doll a través del ziz, pero al terminar de hablar apareció sobre su pico Sweetie Bell. -¿Y si mejor te hacemos la vivisección a ti, hijo de la gran perra y puta de tu madre? –Dijo furiosa la unicornio mientras le dispara al ziz a uno de sus ojos, destruyéndolo de inmediato, el dron la quiso golpear pero ella se tele transportó de inmediato, provocando que este se golpeara asimismo. -¡Con un demonio! -Grito Doll mientras su marioneta se tambaleaba, Sweetie apareció al lado de su hermana y de las hermanas Apple, quienes se recuperaban del golpe oscuro. -¿Rarity, estas bien?

-Si Sweetie, estamos bien, pero un poco adoloridas, ¿pero qué hacen aquí ustedes? –Le pregunto la modista a su hermana, esta le contesto mientras le ponía unos vendajes a las tres heridas. –Verás, dos días después de que se fueron, fui a revisar el mapa y vi… -No pudo continuar la explicación Sweetie cuando el dron del ziz chillo horriblemente y empezó a volar, ya estando a una buena altura grito furioso. -¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI MALDITA UNICORNIO DE PORQUERÍA, TE VOY A MATAR A TI PRIMERO, Y A DIFERENCIA DE CUANDO ATAQUE EN ESE PUEBLO MISERABLE, JOLT NO TE VA PODER SALVAR! –El ziz se proyectó en picada hacia donde estaba Sweetie junto con su hermana y las Apple, a unos 15 metros para impactarlas algo golpeo al ziz desviándolo y haciendo que se estrellara provocando un gran cráter, cuando el dron salió de ahí estaba cubierto con confeti, globos y serpentinas. -¡¿AHORA QUIEN SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MI?!... Para que pregunto, si es obvio quien fue. –Se Dijo Doll mientras se cubría la cara muy frustrado

-¡Qué bien, incluso un demonio demente y esquizofrénico reconoce mi trabajo! –Menciono Pinkie Pie brincando sobre un gigantesco cañón de fiestas tipo K (E) Gustav Gerät *****. -¡Hiciste un gran trabajo Dory! –Indico Pinkie acariciando el arma **,** el ziz chillo e inmediatamente fue al gran cañón, Pinkie brinco muy alto mientras que el dron empezó a destruir completamente el arma. -¡Ay no, me costó muchos bits tenerlo a la perfección, lo bueno es que tengo otros dos! -Menciono algo triste Pinkie quien bajaba lentamente agarrada de unos globos, aterrizando al lado de Twilight, a Skydancer la mandaron a volar más lejos. -¿Twily, por no esperaron para empezar la fiesta con todos juntos?

 ** _*Nota: El cañón K (E) Gustav Gerät o también conocido como cañón Dora fue un inmenso cañón ferroviario de largo alcance, con un calibre de 800 mm._**

-¡¿Pinkie, cómo es que pudiste traer ese cañón… y ponerle tanta… munición… y que tienes otros dos?!... sabes que, olvídalo. –Se empezó a cuestionar Twilight antes de darse cuenta que era una de las situaciones "de que solamente es Pinkie Pie". -¿Pero qué henos estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues cómo estaba contando Sweetie, ella fue a ver el mapa para ver si hubo algún cambio, al llegar al salón del mapa aparecieron en ese instante también nuestras cutie marks sobre este lugar, y empezaron a vibrar nuestras marcas… -Explicaba Pinkie la situación cuando el ziz lanzo sus plumas rotando en 360 grados, para que nadie escapara a su ataque. -¡ME TIENEN HASTA LA MADRE SABANDIJAS, MUÉRANSE TODOS, NO PODRÁN EVITAR MI OFENSIVA NINGUNO DE USTEDES!

-No será necesario que intenten esquivarlo señor. –Menciono un corcel a la amenaza de Doll, se escuchó un sonido extraño, parando a las plumas y haciéndolas caer antes de que siquiera estuvieran cerca de su objetivo. -¡Imposible, quien hizo esto!

-¿Que no te contaron que ya había detenido el ataque de tu bruja así Doll? –Menciono Cool Jazz dentro de un pequeño dirigible. –Aunque sean más grandes que esas plumas, solo es necesario encontrar la señal de onda sonora adecuada y ajustarla al tamaño, peso y velocidad de tu ataque para cancelarla, era cuestión de ajustar algunas frecuencias, sus ataques ahora son inefectivos por lo menos contra mí y otros músicos, y eso es verdaderamente cool.

-¡¿Tú también estas aquí jazzista fracasado y deprimente?! –Pregunto Doll agarrando el dirigible y viéndolo furioso con su único ojo bueno, el corcel ni se inmuto al tenerlo cerca. -¡Te voy a devorar vivo, será mejor que digas tu última voluntad!

-Cómo si de veras me lo fueras a cumplir. –Dijo con una mueca de fastidio Jazz sosteniendo su cara con el casco, pero cambio su semblante a uno alegre cuando levito su sax especial hacia él. -¿Qué te parece si mejor te cumplo una petición yo? Se varios estilos de música, jazz suave, blues, clásica, cool, fusión, rag-time, soul, be-bop, swing, contemporáneo, estilo manehattan, estilo Nueva Colterleands…

-¡TODOS SON SUBGÉNEROS DE LA MISMA CLASE DE MÚSICA INÚTIL, NO SE COMO TE PUEDEN LLAMAR GENIO, SÍ LO ÚNICO QUE TOCAS ES LA MÚSICA CON QUE TE PUSIERON TU NOMBRE DE LA CHINGADA! –Grito Doll desesperado por todo lo que le dijo Jazz, este lo vio mientras ponía una mueca burlona. –Creo que no te gusta el grandioso género del jazz, creo que lo que a ti gusta es el rock muy pesado, seguramente los tonos bajos.

-¡LO QUE A MI ME GUSTE NO ES TU PINCHE PROBLEMA PENDEJO, ADEMÁS CON TU SUCIO SAXOFÓN NUNCA PODRÍAS SONAR CÓMO UN INSTRUMENTO DE ROCK!

-Te equivocas imbécil, fíjate que cuando se fue Twilight y los demás a buscar a la maniática, me puse a ver mi sax algo aburrido, ya que yo quería venir, divagando pensé que sería cool que pudiera tomar mi instrumento y transformarlo por otro en una presentación. –Al decir esto sus sax se "fundió" en metal líquido y se transformó en un bajo, asombrando a los ponys y a Doll por igual, apareció unas grandes bocinas levitando a los lados los odios del dron, entonces Jazz conecto su bajo a las bocinas y a la fuente de energía poniéndose unos audífonos. –Supongo que tu monito debe estar lleno de micrófonos, así que disfrutaras este concierto EXCLUSIVO PARA TI. –Menciono Jazz viendo a Twilight levantándose sus gafas, la princesa entendió la indirecta y les puso audífonos a prueba de sonidos externos a todos. –A esta pieza especial la llamo ¡ESPERO QUE TE ROMPAS LOS TÍMPANOS MALDITO BASTARDO! – Al decir esto Jazz toca su bajo, con lo que provoca un ruido muy grave, que seguramente fue muy fuerte y horroroso, los que tenían los audífonos no lo oyeron pero sintieron la onda de choque haciéndolos temblar horrible, los decibeles de esa nota seguramente eran más que lo que puede soportar cualquier ser vivo. -¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL INFIERNO Y EL TÁRTARO JUNTOS, ESE RUIDO ES HORRIBLE, ME ZUMBAN LO OÍDOS Y EL CEREBRO, ME VENGARE DE TI MÚSICO DE PACOTILLA! -Grito Doll cubriéndose los oídos del dron retorciéndose en el suelo, ya que la onda lo derribo, Jazz aprovecho para ir junto a Lighting mientras su saxofón recuperaba su forma original, ambos corceles se quitaron los audífonos para poder hablar entre sí, al hacerlo notaron que todavía había un zumbido en el ambiente- -Desgraciadamente ese cabrón se va a recuperar muy pronto por ese metal, pero nos da algo de tiempo, ahora dime compadre ¿QUÉ CORRALES ESTA PASANDO EN ESTE LUGAR?

-¿Quieres que te cuente la versión estúpida o la mejor la extraña? –Menciono Lighting con una mueca de frustración, enredando a Jazz, Fluttershy se pone a lado del capitán algo confundida por la vibración. –Increíble… Jazz derribo a esa cosa con solo unas notas musicales, y todos nosotros ni siquiera lo pudimos dañar un poco.

-¡Me lleva, es la loca! –Menciono Jazz al ver a la pegaso a su lado, se puso en guardia preparando su sax. -¡Creo que también te voy a dedicar una pieza para ti cómo a tu asociado Dolly, la pieza especial que me enseño Tavi! -A punto de empezar a tocar Jolt le da un zape al unicornio evitándolo. -¡¿Pero qué te traes Jolt, te volviste estúpido por los golpes que te dieron?!

-¡Voy a tratar de resumir lo que está pasando Jazz lo mejor que pueda! –Indico Jolt tratando de acomodar sus ideas, ya que él todavía lo estaba asimilando, entonces Twilight tele transporta a todos juntos menos a Skydancer ya que realmente no sabía en donde estaba. -Creo que yo puedo explicarlo mejor Jazz, ¿recuerdas que mencionaste que Fluttershy o ya había caído al fondo o que era la mejor actriz de Equestria? –En aquel momento el ziz voló donde estaban los elementos y los changelings ya juntos echando maldiciones, estos por la sorpresa no reaccionaron, pensaron que demoraría más en recuperarse del ataque sónico de Jazz, pero se topó con una gran barrera mágica roja esmeralda, desde el castillo salió Skydancer creándolo. -¡Ya estoy harta de ti bastardo, no dejare que lastimes a mi familia de nuevo! –Grito furiosa la alicornio roja aumentando su fuerza mágica y empujando al ziz para atrás.

-¡Por la madre de las dos hermanas! ¡¿Quién es esa alicornio?! ¡Es muy poderosa, cómo lo es Cadance o incluso Twilight! -Menciono Jazz levantado sus lentes para verla mejor, en sus ojos la vio rodeada de flores, estrellas y pajaritos. –Además de que es muy bonita. –El músico tomo su spray para el aliento, lo uso y empezó levitar para ponerse al lado de Skydancer, pero Scootalo lo derribo yendo a ella rápidamente, la abrazo muy fuerte mientras que seguía lanzando su hechizo la alicornio. -¡SKYDANCER, ESTAS VIVA, PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAS MUERTO EN ESE DERRUMBE JUNTO CON TUS PADRES! ¡¿Cómo sobreviviste, porque no regresaste para decirnos que estabas bien?!

-Es… algo complicado de explicar Scoot, pero ahora necesito que me sueltes, debo concentrarme en el escudo. –Dijo amablemente Skydancer, Scootalo la soltó algo apenada. –Y lamento haberte atacado en ese momento Scootalo, y también por lo que les hice a todos ustedes posteriormente.

-No entiendo amiga, ¿lo que nos hiciste? –Pregunto Scoot al comentario de su amiga, todos los recién llegados estaban igual que ella menos Pinkie, Twilight ya iba a empezar de tratar de explicar cuando la pony rosada empezó a hablar. –Es que Fluttershy si estaba molesta con la princesa Celestia, pero solo iba a irse tres semanas para que se le calmara el enojo, pero paso al salón del mapa y este lo mando a este lugar para ayudar a los changelings que estaban moribundos, antes de irse al Dry Sun paso con la familia de su hermana, ella no nos dijo nada sobre ella ya que tenía miedo que nuestros enemigos los atacaran a ellos, su sobrina es una alicornio que vivió la mayor parte de su niñez cómo pegaso ya qué su cuerno no se desarrolló hasta que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Fluttershy llego aquí e hizo una amistad muy fuerte con Mistery Mist la cual se transformó en amor, este amor de alguna manera curo a los changelings e hizo que todos pudieran tener sentimientos y personalidades individuales incluyendo a Chrisalys la cual abdico viendo el gran don de mando de Fluttershy, ella no podía regresar a Ponyville por su nueva responsabilidad, además tenía que cuidar a su hija recién nacida Brave Arrow y temía que reaccionáramos mal, mientras que su hermana Cloudharmony y su esposo Starlife junto con Skyli fueron a una exhibición de los Wonderbolts en el reino grifo, el infeliz de Dark Doll mando sus poderes desde donde estaba exiliado provocando esa terrible tormenta, ahí descubrió que Skyli era una alicornio, mato a sangre fría a sus padres para que ella se llenara de tristeza y odio y así poder corromperla, gracias a eso la pequeña se transformó en Skyshadow, antes de unas semanas del regreso de Doll Fluttershy descubrió que el regresaría y que Twilight, Rarity, Discord y Spike también y se preparó ella también junto con su gran ejército para atacar y matar al desgraciado, pero en ese lapso de tiempo descubrió que su sobrina estaba viva pero bajo la influencia de Doll, el día del regreso oficial del perro ella espero en la frontera para ver si necesitábamos ayuda, al saber que la invasión de Doll fallo se le ocurrió un plan, seguramente el tipo se daría cuenta que requería ayuda para derrotar a los 10 elementos de Equestria, entonces fingió que enloqueció por el odio que sentía por Celestia, cuando ambos se entrevistaron vio que iba con su sobrina, lo cual aprovecho para hacer un trato con él, cómo gesto de buena voluntad le pidió que la dejara bajo su tutela, Doll quien considera a sus subalternos algo desechable acepto, al ya tenerla de nuevo a su lado Fluttershy empezó a tratar con amor y cariño a Skydancer para que empezara a librarse de esa energía negativa, para ganarse más la confianza de Doll lastimo a Lighting, a Rainbow, tomó a las pequeñas Ying e Illusion y libero a Demonsting, aprovechando para sacar a la princesa Celestia del estado triste en que estaba siguiendo todavía su papel de loca, después llegaron aquí el primer equipo, Fluttershy los capturo preocupándose de lo que podía pasar, todos se entrevistaron con ella y empezaron a sospechar de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, cuando se entrevistó con Apple Jack y Apple Bloom el engaño se empezó a desmoronar ya que a su hija Brave no le gusta mentirles a sus amigas, pero desgraciadamente los tres heraldos de Doll ya estaban aquí para traicionar a Fluttershy aun creyendo que era su aliada, pero desgraciadamente escucharon la confesión mi pequeña sobrina, mientras Rarity le mostraba a Skyli que paso realmente el día que sus padres los mataron, ella no pudo terminar ya que sus excompañeros capturaron a todos menos a ella, a Lighting, a Lunarstorm y a Black Moth, las hermanas menores de Mist, ellos se prepararon para atacar pero Skyli les dejo una nota pidiendo tiempo, ella ya había comprendido todo, libero a Fluttershy de una bomba poniéndosela ella, voló muy alto y esta exploto, pero se cubrió con un escudo muy fino pero se desmayó, ahí vio a los espíritus de sus padres, la perdonaron de lo malo que hizo y le pidieron que ella regresara para ayudarnos, ella acepto a la pequeña que quería olvidar y se empezó a curar de la poción que dio Doll para convertirla en un monstruo, se despertó y se purifico, empezó a pelear junto a Fluttershy, Chrisalys y los demás contra los heraldos, ya los tenían a todos contra las cuerdas cuando Demonsting uso a esta cosa que controla Doll quien sabe desde donde, después de unos momentos llegamos nosotros ya que el mapa nos envió aquí dos días más tarde, llegamos más rápido usando ese pequeño dirigible ya que presentí que no habría ningún problema. –Respondió Pinkie Pie, al final puso una gran sonrisa cerrando los ojos y escuchándose un globo desinflándose, todos abrieron los ojos y la boca muy sorprendidos, incluso los changelings quitaron su membrana de sus ojos.

-¡¿DO-RE-MI-FA-QUE, QUE FLUTTERSHY FINGIÓ ESTAR LOCA Y QUE ESA LINDA PONY ES LA ARPÍA DE SKYSHADOW?! –Grito muy confundido Jazz levantándose los lentes al escuchar de golpe toda la historia. -¡¿Cómo rayos pudiste saber todo eso Pinkie Pie?!

-Lo adivine. –Dijo altaneramente Pinkie dando unos brinquitos, Jazz trataba de comprender todo cuando Fluttershy lo agarró del cuello viéndose muy molesta. -¡No llames arpía a mi sobrina idiota, a ella le pasaron cosas muy horribles que la confundieron mucho!

-Ay mamá. –Dijo Jazz de verdad preocupado por su seguridad. -¡Por favor tía Flu, si quieres mejorar la impresión que tiene Jazz de ti no deberías comportarte así, sé que yo era incluso peor que una arpía, me merezco todos los insultos que me dan! –Menciono Skydancer mientras trataba mantener su escudo el cual empujaba el ziz con toda su fuerza, Sweetie empezó a ayudarla con su cuerno. -¡Yo sabía que eras buena Skyshadow… quiero decir Skydancer, que el desgraciado este te manipulo, lamento que a tus padres los hayan asesinado! –Entonces volteo a ver a Fluttershy algo molesta. -¡Tú tienes mucho que explicarnos Fluttershy aun con lo que dijo Pinkie, habrás de demostrarnos que mereces que confiemos en ti!

-Lo se Sweetie Bell, cometí errores absurdos por no confiar en ustedes y dejándome llevar por el coraje que le tenía a Celestia, pero juro que les voy a demostrar que soy digna de su amistad. –Menciono Fluttershy disculpándose con sus viejas amistades soltando al asustado Jazz, entonces el ziz empezó a reír malvadamente. -¡Pobres ilusos, Fluttershy nunca lograra eso ya que los voy a matar ahora, ustedes once elementos no pueden contra mí o mi dron, cuando rompa este escudo los voy a matar y me desharé de once signos!

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, ya todos lo hemos atacado de todas las maneras posibles y no le hacemos nada! –Grito Rarity apoyando a las que empujaban el escudo, Jazz y Twilight empezaron a hacer lo mismo. -¡Este tipo es más fuerte de lo que era Doll hace diez años, y no pienso usar el hechizo del agujero negro otra vez, mucho menos contra un dron! –Menciono Twilight aumentando su magia. -¡Esperen compañeros, note que cuando Dash lo ataco con su rainplosión el ala de esa cosa no se recuperó completamente, ese tipo de energía lo daño mucho! –Menciono Lighting agarrando su espada para atacar de inmediato si se rompía el escudo. -¡Es cierto Lighting, pero necesitaría varias rainplosiónes para hacerlo polvo, y solo he logrado hacer tres seguidas estando físicamente bien! –Menciono Rainbow tratando de empujar el escudo junto a Apple Jack, está comento algo que noto. -¡Tal vez no sea necesario que hagas eso Rainbow, recuerden lo de hace años, cuando lastimamos a Doll mucho en Ponyville!

-¡El poder arcoíris de los elementos de la amistad! –Menciono Pinkie dando brincos. -¡Ahora estamos juntas de nuevo las seis, y todas somos más fuertes que en aquella ocasión, con eso podremos deshacernos del monstruo!

-¡¿Pero chicas, creen que yo podre ayudarlas, después de las cosas horribles que hice?! –Se cuestionó Fluttershy muy preocupada y arrepentida. -¡Claro que puedes tía, eres la pony más amable que he conocido después de mi madre y de mi padre, si no fuera por ti seguiría al lado de Doll, puedes hacer esto, confió en ti, confía en ti misma! –Dijo Skydancer sinceramente lo que opinaba de su tía, esto inspira a Fluttershy y empieza a tener más seguridad en ella. -¡Hay que hacerlo amigas, es hora de mostrarle a él que somos más fuertes por la amistad y el amor que tenemos!

-¡Entonces preparen su ataque hermanas, Lighting, Sweetie, Jazz, Scootalo, Skyli y yo le daremos tiempo empujando este escudo! –Grito Apple Bloom poniendo sus cascos delanteros y usando toda su fuerza, Lighting empezó a empujar con su hombro, Scootalo lo hizo igual volando, Jazz, Sweetie y Skydancer aumentaron su magia sacándola de quien sabe dónde, haciendo retroceder al dron más. -¡Ya deberían de rendirse patéticos idiotas, cuando usaron eso hace diez años solo me lastimaron, este dron cómo yo es mucho más poderoso de lo que era! –Grito Doll tratando de avanzar, parecía que lo movía pero de repente retrocedió más de lo que avanzo, Mist y Black Moth empujaban con sus cascos ellos también, mientras que Chrisalys y Lunarstorm apoyaban a los unicornios con su magia. -¡No dejaremos que hagas nada estúpido, si quieres evitar esto es porque de verdad temes a ese poder! –Menciono Chrisalys al ver la desesperación del dron para atacar. -¡Malditos sean todos los changelings y ponys!

Las seis portadoras originales se abrazaron entre sí en un círculo. –Muy bien chicas, recuerden cómo ganamos este poder, concéntrense y no duden, cómo menciono Skydancer, confíen en las demás y en sí mismas. –Indico Twilight mientras cerraba los ojos, la demás asintieron e hicieron lo mismo, empezaron a brillar muy intensamente y a levitar, al ver esto el dron retrocede notándose muy preocupado, ya estaban cambiando las mane seis cuando todo se paró de golpe dejándolas en su estado original y tirándolas al suelo. -¡NO! ¡¿PORQUE NO CAMBIAMOS?! –Grito alterada Twilight. -¡Si sentí que todas estamos más conectadas con nuestros elementos que antes!

-¡Mua, ja, ja, ja, ja! –Se empezó a reír Doll burlándose de lo que vio. -¡Parece que a su poder se le acabo la batería gusanos, podrán reclamarse entre sí porque fallo desde la más profunda oscuridad a donde las voy a enviar!

-¡Hay que intentarlo de nuevo, seguro paso esto porque estamos algo oxidadas! –Expreso Rainbow poniéndose rápidamente en pie, las amigas lo volvieron a intentar, y desgraciadamente paso lo mismo de la primera vez, así fue otras tres veces. -¡¿PORQUE, PORQUE NO PODEMOS?! –Chillo angustiada Pinkie con la melena algo desinflada.

-¡No sean tontas! –Grito Chrisalys viéndose preocupada y cansada continuando aportando energía al escudo. -¡Cuando hicieron eso antes solo había seis elementos, recuerden que ahora son más de ustedes!

-¡Chrisalys tienes razón! –Menciono Rarity al darse cuenta. -¡Sweetie, Scootalo, Jazz. Apple Bloom y Lighting, vengan con nosotras, necesitamos sus elementos también!

-¡¿Están seguras amigas que nos necesitan a nosotros también?! –Pregunto Jazz tratando de hacer avanzar el escudo. -¡Por lo menos yo creo que no soy tan importante como sus elementos!

-¡Y otra vez la mula al trigo, ya no te subestimes Jazz, todos somos igual de importantes, ahora ven de una buena vez! –Menciono Rainbow abriendo un espacio entre ella y Fluttershy. -¡Ve Jazz, vamos a tratar de contener a esta cosa sin ti!

-Está Bien Skysha… Dancer, espero que no haga falta el elemento que no hemos descubierto. –EL corcel dejo de aportar su magia haciendo que el dron avanzara un poco, se puso en el círculo. -¡Súper, ahora ven tu Apple Bloom! –Dijo Pinkie Pie abriendo el espacio entre ella y Apple Jack. -¡Enseguida voy, solo déjenme hacer esto! –Grito la joven Apple dándole una buena patada a la pared, haciéndola avanzar de nuevo casi tirando al ziz e inmediatamente va con las demás. -¡Sweetie Bell ven aquí, ponte entre Twilight y yo hermana!

-Ya voy. –Menciono la cantante retrocediendo lentamente disparando su magia hasta el último momento, abrazo a su hermana y cuñada dejando de disparar, el ziz volvió a recuperar el terreno que perdió con Apple Bloom. -¡Resistan amigos!

-¡Lighting, te necesitamos aquí ahora! –Indico Twilight al capitán, este asintió con la cabeza, aplico toda su fuerza y velocidad recuperando algo de terreno, el dron empieza a desesperarse al ver que no avanzaba. -¡No nos provoques bestia! –Grito el capitán poniéndose entre Twilight y Pinkie Pie. -¡Solo faltas tú Scootalo, ven caramelo! –Le pidió Apple Jack abriendo un espacio entre ella y Rainbow, pero Scoot no dejaba de empujar la pared. -¡Scootalo, que esperas, no podemos hacer esto sin ti!

-¡No voy a dejar a Skyli de nuevo! –Grito Scoot aplicando más fuerza al muro, haciendo retroceder más al dron. -¡Por mi culpa a ella le lavaron el cerebro, y no voy a permitirlo de nuevo!

-¡Por el Eliseo, no fue tu culpa Scootalo! –Menciono Skydancer volteando a ver a Scootalo. -¡Fui yo quien quiso ir al edificio, fui yo quien te ataco para que me soltaras y fui yo quien no obedeció a sus padres, yo tuve mucha de la culpa de lo que me paso, pero ahora son situaciones distintas, ahora YO estoy peleando con este desgraciado para que no le haga lo mismo que a mí a otros potros y potrancas, ve con tus amigos, yo estaré bien! –Ambas yeguas se miraron un momento sin dejar lo que hacían. –Solo promete Skydancer que no harás otra tontería de nuevo.

-Te lo prometo Scoot, no seré tan imprudente de nuevo, si pudiera haría una pinkie promesa, pero mi tía solo me platicaba de ella pero nunca me la enseño, te deseo suerte. –Dijo Skydancer sonriendo a Scootalo, ella le devolvió el mismo gesto. -¡Con eso me conformo, después te la enseñare yo, no quites tu escudo por nada hasta que terminemos! -Entonces Scootalo fue a su posición en el círculo, el dron volvió a avanzar un tramo pero Skydancer aumento su fuerza en el escudo sin dejarlo avanzar más.

-Escúchenme bien ustedes cinco, concéntrense en el elemento que representan, deben despertar ese poder, al igual que nosotras lo hicimos antes. –Les indico Twilight enseñándole a los nuevos elementos lo que tenían que hacer. –Ahora hay que hacerlo, ese dron está avanzando y no creo que Skydancer, Chrisalys y los demás puedan sostener mucho más tiempo ese escudo. –Señalo Lighting e inmediatamente cerro los ojos empezando a concentrarse. –Espero que estemos a su altura hermanas, ustedes son los elementos originales. –Dijo Sweetie algo preocupada de no tener ese poder. –Hay que confiar muchachos, debemos tener ese poder, estoy seguro. –Menciono Jazz concentrándose el también, entonces todos lo hicieron, empezaron a levitar aún más alto y más brillantes que las primeras veces, ya estaban sacando de la bola de energía chispas multicolor. -¡Muy bien, hay que continuar de este modo, ya casi lo logramos! –Dijo Apple Jack esperando cambiar rápido, pero ocurrió lo mismo de nuevo, todos volvieron a caer. -¡Me lleva la chingada, no!

-¡Son todos unos idiotas, nunca lo van a lograr, les falta un signo! – Chillo Burlándose Doll desde el dron, ya el escudo estaba muy cuarteado. -¡No saben que bien me siento al ver su esperanza rota de nuevo cómo hace diez años, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora si los voy a exterminar!

-¡No es justo! –Grito desesperada Rainbow, -¡Hace diez años por lo menos pudimos atacar, no que ahora solo sacamos algunas chispas!

-¡Usar el hechizo del agujero negro ya no es una opción, ni siquiera es Doll, es un dron, y aunque fuera el ahora si regresaría de inmediato ya que él ya sabe abrir portales dimensionales! –Dijo llorando Twilight cómo hace diez años. -¡Ahora si ya todo se perdió!

-¡No digas eso Twilight, por eso les gano la primera vez, yo por mi parte y estoy segura que Lighting, Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Jazz y yo no nos vamos a rendir, ustedes tampoco se rindan!

-¡Es que no podemos Scootalo, estoy segura que somos todas más fuertes, pero este monstruo sé que es más poderoso, le fallamos de nuevo a Equestria, y peor le falle a Mist, a mi arquera y mis queridos súbditos! –Respondió Fluttershy echándose a llorar ella también. -¡NO TÍA, TODAVÍA NO FALLAN, ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA QUE TODOS USTEDES PUEDEN VENCER A ESTA COSA!

-… Skydancer.

-¡SIGAN EL EJEMPLO DE SCOOTALO, NO SE RINDAN, TIENEN QUE CONFIAR EN USTEDES, COMO YO CONFIÓ, SÉ QUE USTEDES GANARAN, COMO TU ME DIJISTE, NO DUDO QUE LO LOGRARAN! –Grito Skydancer viendo a los elementos, en sus ojos se veía una gran fe en ellos, sus palabras inspiraron a todos de nuevo. -¡Equipo, hay que intentarlo de nueva cuenta, y si no podemos lo intentaremos una, otra y otra vez hasta que lo logremos, no podemos traicionar la gran confianza que nos tiene Skydancer! –Señalo Twilight poniéndose en pie y limpiándose las lágrimas, los demás se levantaron inspirados igual que la princesa. -¡DE ACUERDO, LO HAREMOS HASTA QUE NOS SALGA! –Gritaron todos en perfecta sincronía, esto hace que Doll sienta un escalofrió terrible incluso desde su castillo. -¡MALDITOS PONYS, ME CANSE DE SU ESTÚPIDA AMISTAD Y CONFIANZA QUE SE TIENEN, LOS DESTAZARE Y ARROJARE SUS CUERPOS A TODOS LOS PUNTOS CARDINALES!

-… Confianza… -Murmuro Fluttershy pensando en lo que había pasado, se soltó de Pinkie y abrió un espacio. –Pequeña bailarina ven aquí. –Indico la pegaso extendiendo amablemente su casco a su sobrina, está la miro muy extrañada. –Necesitamos tu fuerza de alicornio también.

-¡¿Qué dices tía?! ¡No creo que mi fuerza de alicornio les pueda ayudar, además necesito conservar el escudo y protegerlos!

-¡Maldición jovencita, has lo que te dice tu tía! –Exclamo Mist viendo a Skydancer algo molesto. -¡Esa misma confianza que le tienes a ella, debes tenerla para ti también, no te subestimes y no te preocupes, nosotros cuatro detendremos a este güey lo suficiente para hagan todos ustedes lo que tienen que hacer, ahora ve de una buena vez!

-Tío Mistery… lo hare, si se rompe el escudo no enfrenten a este tipo, los elementos y yo lo haremos. –Menciono Skydancer empezando a retroceder hacia los demás aplicando a un más fuerza a la magia de su cuerno, haciendo retroceder al dron increíblemente enfureciéndolo al extremo, al llegar junto al resto de los ponys asintió con la cabeza, Mist, Chrisalys, Lunarstorm y Black Moth también asistieron sonriéndole, dejo de usar magia y se abrazó con los elementos. -¡Lo que haya que hacer debemos hacerlo rápido, no quiero que lastime esa cosa a Mist y los demás!

-¡Entonces concéntrense todos de nuevo, incluso tú también Skydancer, piensa que todos nosotros somos capaces de hacerlo! – Indico Twilight a la alicornio roja, los elementos se callaron para pensar, pero Skydancer hablaba en voz baja. –Sé que pueden hacerlo, sé que pueden hacerlo. –Decía esto cómo un mantra, pero no era molesto, de hecho era relajante para los demás, empezaron a levitar de nuevo y a brillar mucho más que las veces anteriores, el ziz chilla horriblemente y concentra todo su poder en su ala izquierda, da un gran golpe a la pared, destruyéndola de inmediato, derribando a los cuatro changelings. -¡Me desharé de ustedes después insectos, ahora destruiré a los elementos y a la traidora! –Grito Dark Doll yendo rápidamente hacia el círculo.

La luz donde estaban envueltos los ponys era muy blanca y brillante y la concentración de energía multicolor era enorme, pero todavía no podían cambiar.

-¡Estoy seguro que podríamos cambiar todos, sé que podemos pero algo lo impide! –Menciono Lighting, su melena empezaban a sacar chispas. -¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo caballerito, alguien todavía no está convencido de que lo puede lograr! –Comento Apple Bloom empezando su melena a ponerse rayos multicolores. -¡Quien sea que este dudando de sí mismo, convéncete de que puedes lograrlo, ese tipo ya viene hacia nosotros afilando sus alas! –Dijo Scootalo mientras parecía que le crecían las alas. -¡Skydancer, eres tú, tú eres la que no está segura! –Indico Sweetie mientras le aparecían notas musicales alrededor cómo a Jazz. -¡Sweetie tiene razón, aunque nos ayudes para llegar inconscientemente lo estas evitando, y eso definitivamente no es nada cool!

-¡¿Yo, lo estoy evitando, porque?! ¡Yo no quiero que pase eso, yo estoy segura de pueden transformarse! –Se cuestionó Skydancer lo qué le dijeron sus nuevos amigos, entonces Fluttershy la ve maternalmente. -¡Mi niña, recuerda lo que te dijo Cloud de potranca, debes confiar en los demás, pero también debes confiar en ti misma, tú al igual que todos los demás puedes lograrlo!

-¡Fluttershy tiene razón Skyli, te pusiste una bomba y no te hizo prácticamente nada! -Menciono Rainbow Dash mientras le giñaba el ojo. -¡Te recuperaste sola del veneno que te dio Doll por instinto sin perder la fuerza que tenías antes! –Continúo diciendo Apple Jack. -¡Salvaste a tu prima engañando a Darksteel haciendo el amago de que atacarías a tu tía y a Twilight, pero te tele transportaste cuando estabas disparando un rayo, eres impresionante cariño! –Indico Rarity empezando a cambiar ella. -¡Yo no lo vi, pero peleaste muy bien contra tus tres amiguitos heraldos, solo cuando hicieron montón contra ti te pudieron parar! –Indico Pinkie viendo a Skydancer directamente, causándole algo de incomodidad. -¡Creaste un gran escudo de energía que detuvo a esa cosa durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando quitaste tu magia este no se debilito, eres una autodidacta! –Señalo Twilight entendiendo lo que ocurría -¿Ves mi bailarina lo que puedes lograr? Ahora no solo ten fe en nosotros, ¡También ten fe en ti misma!

-Tía Fluttershy… amigas y amigos… -Dijo Skydancer mientras lloraba un poco, puso una sonrisa, se limpió las lágrimas y cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar en voz baja, ahora aumentando el tono de su voz poco a poco. –Sé que pueden… no, sé que podemos hacerlo, sé que podemos hacerlo, sé que podemos hacerlo, ¡sé qué podemos hacerlo, sé que podemos hacerlo¸ sé qué podemos hacerlo, SÉ QUE PODEMOS HACERLO, SÉ QUE PODEMOS HACERLO, SÉ QUE PODEMOS HACERLO, SÉ QUE PODEMOS HACERLO!

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDEN HACER AHORA ES MORIRSE IDIOTAS, VÁYANSE AL TÁRTARO! –Grito Doll a punto de aplastar a los ponys con su gran ala, pero a Skydancer le brillaron los ojos completamente blancos, apareciendo un rubí de fuego con la forma de su cutie mark en medio del círculo, yéndose inmediatamente con dirección a Equestria, al hacerlo hubo una gran explosión de una luz muy blanca, que derriba al dron como si estuviera hecho de naipes. -¡¿AHORA QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE?! –Pregunto Doll tratando que su dron se levantara rápido, al pararse vio doce esferas de energía blanca en la elíptica del sol, se preocupó cómo nunca en su larga y miserable vida. –No… imposible.

-¡Claro que es posible, este el poder de los elementos cuando estamos juntos! –Indicó Twilight ya transformada de nuevo después de tantos años, el resto de los elemento originales se juntaron con ella. -¡Idiotas, ustedes ya intentaron este truco hace años y no pudieron vencerme! ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia entre esa vez y ahora?!

-¡LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE AHORA ESTAMOS NOSOTROS CON ELLAS ANIMAL! -Grito Lighting saliendo con los nuevos elementos de sus esferas todos juntos, ya estaban transformados cómo sus compañeras, la melena del corcel estaba encrespada completamente, los rayos azules de su crin y cola ahora parecían eso realmente moviéndose mágicamente, despedía de su cuerpo electricidad muy constantemente. -¡Cómo te advertí antes, ahora el único que tendrá miedo serás tú, no dejare que dañes a mi hermana de nuevo! –Menciono Sweetie, su melena ya tenía un rayo multicolor y era más larga, símbolos de música aparecían y desaparecían a su alrededor, su cuerno era un poco más grande. -¡Ahora puedo ayudar a Rainbow, juntas no nos daremos por vencidas! –Señaló Scootalo, sus alas eran tan grandes como las de Dash y las alicornios teniendo un arcoíris en ellas, de todo su cuerpo se soltaban chispas ardientes multicolores, su melena creció un poco dibujándose en ella un rayo arcoíris en su fleco. -¡Esto esta tan cool, soy como una orquesta de un solo unicornio! -Efectivamente, a Jazz su saxofón cuando el cambio se transformó y dividió en diferentes instrumentos musicales a la vez, una guitarra eléctrica, su bajo, una keytar, una trompeta e incluso una batería completa, su cuerno también le creció, sus tonos de colores azules de su crin y cola se le veían si fueran eléctricos, sus cascos también brillaban así, también se le veía un pequeño arcoíris en la melena. -¡Prepárate, ahora si te voy a dar un concierto ULTRA ESPECIAL!

-¡Vamos Jazz, sé que estas deseoso de tocar como un gran grupo musical, pero esto lo vamos a hacer juntos, además todavía tienes que ver si puedes superar a la primera pony orquesta, Pinkie Pie! –Indico Apple Bloom chocando sus cascos, a ella le creció la melena tan larga como la tenía Celestia, incluso hacia ondulaciones como en la princesa del día, con un arcoíris en ella también, asimismo creció un poco su cuerpo haciéndose un poco más atlético. –No comprendo, ¿Por qué yo cambie, si solo iba a ayudar con mi magia de alicornio para que ustedes lo hicieran? -Se preguntó Skydancer viendo su cambio, le creció el cuerno y melena, esta tenía un arcoíris en medio al lado de su rayo gris ondulando igual que Apple Bloom y las princesas del día y la noche, de sus cascos salían chispas mágicas, igual sus alas en los extremos sus plumas también eran multicolor. -¿Qué no es obvio mi niña? –Señalo Fluttershy acercándose a su sobrina abrazándola. -¡Tú también eres un elemento, tus padres seguramente están orgullosos de ti en donde quieran que estén ahora!

-¡¿Que yo soy un elemento?! ¡Imposible, yo solo confié que ustedes lograrían esto y que yo podría ayudarlos a hacerlo, no hice la gran cosa!

-¡Exacto, tu representas muy bien el último elemento que faltaba! -Expreso Twilight viendo a Skydancer muy contenta con ella. -¡Skydancer, por no perder la fe en nosotros, y confiando en que tu podrías ayudarnos, despertaste a tu elemento, el signo de la luz de la confianza!

-¿Saben qué? ¡De verdad creo que tienen razón! –Menciono Skydancer abrazando a su tía muy fuerte, cuando se suelta va con los nuevos miembros, abrazándose los seis muy alegres y confiados. -¡Soy cómo ustedes, y por eso lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es proteger a Equestria, nunca voy a caer de nuevo en la oscuridad de la tristeza y el rencor, confió que yo podre hacerlo y que ustedes amigos me ayudaran!

-¡Por supuesto Dancer, es uno de mis deberes apoyar a mis amigos en lo que necesiten y pueda!

-Gracias LJ, de verdad eres un Caballero a toda ley.

-¡Ahora si voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice a tus padres, claro que tú tienes que hacer una promesa igual con nosotros!

-¡Por supuesto Scoot, juro que nunca te volveré a decepcionar y que reparare mis errores y compensare a los que herí!

-¡Podremos practicar juntas haciendo pociones, déjame decirte que soy muy buena haciendo eso a pesar de que soy una terrestre!

-Es que… a pesar de ser una alicornio, nunca fui muy buena en eso Apple Bloom.

-No importa, te ayudare a que mejores en eso, solo necesitas algo de práctica, si tú me ayudas con mis pasos de baile.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudo Apple Bloom, solo te advierto que soy exigente en ese tema!

-Entonces yo las apoyare con la música cuando practiquen jóvenes damas, solo llámenme cuando lo necesiten, si no estoy ocupado en algo iré de inmediato.

-G-g-gracias Jazz, lo tomare en cuenta. –Dijo tartamudeando la alicornio, a pesar de su tono de piel rojo se notó que se ruborizo mucho al escuchar al músico, al que Fluttershy estaba viendo con mucho recelo y algo molesta.

-Ahora si puedo firmar tus discos Skydancer, estoy segura que ahora entiendes lo que quiero compartir con mi música.

-Ya no podrá ser Sweetie, con la golpiza que me dio Lighting en Ponyville todos se me rompieron.

-¡Lo lamento Dancer, yo no quería romper tus posesiones, solo quería detenerte y noquearte… oh rayos, esto se volvió muy raro!

-No te culpes amigo, solo cumplías con tu obligación, ahora sé que definitivamente yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

-No te preocupes Skyli, tengo muchas copias de mis discos para regalar, te firmare cada uno y recuperas la colección que te rompió Lighting sin querer.

-Muchas gracias Sweetie, eres tan generosa y buena como tú hermana mayor.

-Ay no digas eso, no soy tan generosa cómo ella, cobro muy bien por la música que hago.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITOS SENTIMENTALES! –Grito Dark Doll a través del ziz, ya había volado muy alto en lo que hablaron los nuevos elementos. -¡ME TIENEN HASTA LA MADRE OJETES, ME VOY A LANZAR AUNQUE TENGA QUE SACRIFICAR ESTE DRON, CON EL IMPACTO SEGURAMENTE ME DESHARÉ DE VARIOS DE USTEDES!

-¡Ya me hartaste desgraciado, no nos vas a vencer con un ataque kamikaze! -Menciono Lighting arrojándose hacia el dron desenfundando su espada. -¡Otra vez vas a intentar lo mismo, de verdad eres un idiota, tu aguja no me podrá lastimar de nuevo! –Dijo Doll riéndose del capitán, pero cuando Lighting desenvaino su espada está también cambio como el saxofón de Jazz, ahora tenía dos sables gemelos y las hojas de las espadas parecían un rayo eléctrico rojo como su marca. -¡¿Porque el magitanio de tu espada cambio de esta manera?! ¡Debía haber repelido la magia de esa transformación!

-¡No lo sé y no me importa, lo que sé es que ahora te puedo enfrentar! –Señalo Lighting empezando a dar un ataque, el dron transformó la parte extrema del sus alas en garras, estas y la espada chocaron, las hojas de las espadas crecieron al tamaño de las garras bloqueando a todas. -¡Imposible, esta espada aumento su tamaño y fuerza!

-¡Y esto no es lo único que puedo hacer! –Entonces el corcel instintivamente provoco una gran carga eléctrica, electrocutando al dron, sacándolo de su trayectoria, Apple Bloom fue rápidamente a donde caía. -¡Voy a sacar toda la frustración qué tengo en tu juguete Darky! -La joven de las Apple empezó a darle patadas rápidamente que sacan estrellas con manzanas adentro provocándole más daño, que perjudicaron mucho al dron, arrojándolo hacia su hermana mayor. –¡Esas patadas estuvieron muy bien Apple Bloom, pero yo prefiero en lugar de dar muchos golpes, dar uno solo! –Dijo Apple Jack dándole una gran patada en el pico que lo alzo en el aire, le lanzo también energía en forma de manzanas que lo golpeaban con pequeñas pero fuertes explosiones, ya se empezaba el dron a verse con muchas cuarteaduras. -¡Ahí viene Rainbow, hay que usar un gran tornado contra él, estoy completamente que lo vamos a dañar a diferencia de la primera vez que te enfrentaste a él! -Indico Scootalo preparándose para recibir al gigante. -¡Te sigo Scootalo, demuéstrame de que eres capaz con tu nueva fuerza! –Respondió Rainbow enfrente de ella, ambas pegasos empezaron a moverse a la misma velocidad, formando un gran torbellino atrapando al enorme ziz, con su nuevo poder superaban las 800 alas de fuerza requeridas para levantar agua a Cloudsdale, el tornado arrojaba rayos eléctricos multicolores y blancos hacia el monstruo que lo azotaron en el suelo haciéndolo rebotar varias veces, destrozándole varias partes el cuerpo estrellándolo en el suelo, se empezó a levantar cuando Sweetie, Pinkie y Jazz se pusieron enfrente de él, Pinkie saco de quien sabe dónde un micrófono, y empezó a hablar como si fuera una presentadora. -¡Yeguas y Corceles, acabamos de presenciar la gran representación acrobática de Scootalo y Rainbow Dash con este muñeco feo, ahora es mi placer presentar a unos grandes músicos, Sweetie Bell con su maravillosa voz y al gran músico Cool Jazz tocando toda su orquesta, apoyados por mí, la gran organizadora de fiestas Pinkie Pie!

¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO, CUANDO SE TRANSFORMABAN CON SU PODER ARCOÍRIS ATACABAN JUNTAS, AHORA LO HACEN INDIVIDUALMENTE, COMO?! –Se preguntó Doll tratando de comprender la situación, en ese momento Sweetie levita el micrófono hacia ella. -¡Por favor, las preguntas después del show, Después del gran interpretación de un bajo de Jazz es hora de los tonos agudos, esperamos que lo disfrutes! -Al terminar de decir esto Sweetie aparece audífonos en las orejas de Pinkie y Jazz, poniendo un hechizo de insonorización sobre ellos y el dron, pasándole el micrófono a Jazz, apareciendo clones de él, hechos de ondas sonoras en sus instrumentos mientras que el original tomaba sus sax. -¡Así es mi enorme amigo, mi sax es tan especial que puede tocar sonidos graves o agudos, veamos si puedes resistir esta experiencia tan cool que te tenemos! – Al terminar de decir esto Jazz dio la señal para que todos empezaran a tocar y a cantar, al hacerlo la música se podía ver y toda se parecían a las cutie mark de los tres músicos, que al hacer impacto en el dron explotaban provocando melodiosos sonidos para los demás pero no para él, él escuchaba horrible sonidos agudos muy fuertes, volviéndolo a arrojar al aire cerca del suelo, de la tierra salieron grandes gemas que lo atravesaron completamente, ahora era Rarity quien lo atacaba. -¡Pero qué espanto, tan bellas piedras preciosas usadas para algo tan feo y vulgar, ya ni siquiera se las daría a mi esposo e hija ya que algo tan horripilante las toco!

-¡Entonces no te importara que las corte Rarity, lastima, yo también pienso que es un desperdicio, pero ya se echaron a perder por tocar a tan bajo individuo! –Señalo Fluttershy empezando a sacar un golpe con su naginata en el cielo, la hoja de esta parecía ser de energía multicolor, al lanzarlo de la lanza salió una parvada de mariposas de energía mágica, estas eran como saetas como las plumas de Skydancer o Darksteel, cortando al dron como si fuera fruta, algunas fueron hacia Rarity, esta no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, pero las mariposas pasaron como si fueran de verdad, sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño. –No sabía que tu arma pudiera hacer esto Fluttershy.

-Ni yo lo sabía Rarity, solo sé que inconscientemente ataque así y que no fallaría. –respondido Fluttershy viendo el cambio de su arma, estando concentrada en eso no vio que el dron se levantaba detrás de ella, (Muérete maldita, por tu culpa estoy así) pensó Doll a punto de cortar a la pegaso con su ala derecha pero ya no la pudo mover, vio que estaba cubierta de plumas rojas clavadas directamente en la venas oscuras, haciéndole sangrar mucha de esa energía, apareció enfrente del su rostro Skydancer. -¡No te voy a dejar que sigas asesinando a mi familia cómo tu pasatiempo cobarde, será mejor que te largues sino quieres que a tu juguete lo destroce!

-¡Eres una inútil sentimental alicornio estúpida! ¡¿Crees que los ponys te van aceptar, después de todo lo que hiciste, después de lastimar a tantos tontos!? ¡Los únicos ponys que te aceptaron son estos idealistas pendejos, y solo fue para aprovechar tu fuerza!

-Te equivocas, ellos no se aprovechan de mí, nos ayudamos entre todos, no que tú siempre me viste y usaste como un arma, cierto que tu perdiste todo cómo yo, pero no te da derecho a quitárselo a los demás, compadezco a tu viejo yo que ahora sé que definitivamente está muerto, porque si tuvieras una pequeña parte de él no dañarías a inocentes, ahora solo eres feliz desgraciándole la vida a los demás en lugar de buscar algo de paz a tu podrida alma, por eso me das asco cómo se lo das a mi tía y si, mis nuevos compañeros soy idealistas, pero esa una de sus mayores fuerzas, me hubiera gustado conocerlos a todos cuando era niña para que me hubieran enseñado esos ideales, seguramente no hubiera sucumbido a tu poder oscuro, ¡Ahora comprenderás de que soy capaz cuando confió en mi misma como lo hicieron mis nobles padres! –Skydancer fue rodeando al dron ágilmente dejando una estela de a su paso, al llegar a nivel de las patas esta estela se apretó en el monstruo como si fuera una cuerda, Skydancer de su cuerno saco un gran rayo mágico que cubre completamente a la bestia, al desaparecer este se notó que el dron seguía en pie, pero ya muy dañado. –Esto… no puede estar pasando, la alicornio que entrene… es el signo que les faltaba a estos malditos ponys, de haberlo sabido la habría matado en ese instante.

-¡Y por eso ya no nos podrás ganar con tus títeres Doll! –Menciono Twilight mientras atacaba con rayo mágico, provocando donde recibía el ataque el dron explosiones en formas de estrellas cómo su cutie mark, el dron chillo tan fuerte que parecía que lo oyeron en todas partes. -¡BASTA, VOY A DESTRUIRLOS A TODOS, VOY A HACER ESTALLAR ESTE DRON Y DESAPARECERÉ LA MITAD DEL DESIERTO Y USTEDES SE IRÁN CON EL!

-¡Princesa Twilight, este desgraciado no miente, cuando se activa la autodestrucción con esa función, no solo junta la energía negativa de él, también de los otros drones, y como había muchos que atacaron, la explosión será enorme, nosotros podríamos cubrirnos con magia, pero el resto de lo que viven en este desierto desaparecerían en el acto con un intenso dolor! –Comento Skydancer muy preocupada y asustada, efectivamente, la energía negativa de los drones destruidos se empezaba a concentrar en el ziz el cual irradiaba mucho calor. -¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

-Vamos Skydancer, estoy segura que sabes qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, no dudes de ti ni de tus amigas y amigos. –Dijo Twilight viendo a la alicornio cómo su fuera su maestra, la joven alicornio tomo aire y se puso a pensar, después de un corto momento pudo hablar más confiada y tranquila. -¡Hay que atacarlo todos juntos con nuestra fuerza al mismo tiempo para transformar esa energía en algo positivo!

-¡Exacto, reúnanse amigos míos, hay que atacarlo ahora con los doce elementos juntos! –Los elementos se reunieron levitando en un gran círculo, todos se tomaron de los cascos, en sentido de las manecillas del reloj se tomaron Twilight, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Sweetie, Lighting, Skydancer, Jazz, Apple Bloom y Scootalo, todos sus ojos se pusieron blancos y brillaron intensamente, dispararon el rayo arcoíris el cual era enorme, se pudo ver desde lugares tan lejanos cómo Ponyville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Manehattan, el Imperio de Cristal, el reino Grifo, el imperio dragón, el reino Palinuridae e incluso desde la nueva ubicación desconocida del castillo de Doll. -¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, NOOOOO! -Grito el dron cuando le pego de lleno el rayo, siguiendo el resto de la energía oscura el poder arcoíris siguió hacia el resto de drones destruidos, incluso a algunos que todavía quedaban escondidos para atacar después le llego ese poder envolviéndolos en un remolino multicolor y despedazándolos, el dron empezó a hacerse polvo e inmediatamente explotando provocando una nube de hongo multicolor, los elementos empezaron a bajar retomando sus formas originales, Lighting se empezó a acercar al gran cráter. -¡Lighting ten cuidado, esa cosa podría salir de ahí de nuevo!

-Por eso voy a revisar Twilight, si alguien de ustedes hubiera revisado al agujero que hizo Doll hace diez años habrían visto que aún estaba vivo y atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas que le quedaban y así por lo menos lo hubieran terminado de noquear.

-¡Es cierto, cómo no pensé en eso en aquel momento! –Menciono Twilight llevándose su casco al rostro, mientras Lighting hacia girar su espada cómo un ventilador quitando el polvo, en el cráter solo había restos del dron muy pequeños sin ninguna señal de vida. -¡Creo que ya estuvo, ya le ganamos a esta cosa hermanas y hermano! –Dijo Lighting completamente aliviado, los demás elementos empezaron a relajarse cuando empezaron a asustarse de nuevo poniendo una cara de preocupación. –Compañeros, no me pongan esa cara. –Dijo Lighting poniendo una sonrisa patética, empezó a voltear hacia atrás, la cabeza del dron se empezaba a reconstruir. –No… es posible, estoy seguro que ese poder era fácil cuatro veces más poderoso que el de las portadoras originales. –Entonces la gran cabeza se le empezó a acercar al corcel, él ya se preparaba para atacar de nuevo a pesar de estar muy cansando, al estar la cabeza al frente de Lighting... ocurrió algo muy desagradable, la cabeza del dron se deshizo apareciendo dentro de ella Ying, Illusion y Brave flotando dentro de su escudo. -¡BU! –Dijo la hija de Twilight al aparecer completamente las potrancas.

-¡AH, ME LLEVA EL DEMONIO! –Grito espantando a Lighting al ver eso. -¡ERES UNA ODIOSA ESCUINTLA, NOS PONES APODOS Y AHORA ESTO! -Grito muy molesta Fluttershy tratando de no ir contra la potrilla. -¡Wow, tu hija es una genio en las bromas Twilight, con razón a Purple y a Orange les cayo tan bien! –Menciono Pinkie mientras reía tirada en el piso. -¡Esto que hiciste estuvo horrible Ying, casi me da un ataque nervioso! -Menciono Sweetie llevándose su casco al pecho. –Y está realmente fue una de sus bromitas "light", ella puede hacerlas peores, ya tiene el nivel de su padre- -Indico Rarity con una sonrisa patética con un tic en los dos ojos. –Esto fue menos cruel que cuando me quito mi marca, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando. –Indico Apple Bloom completamente tranquila y riéndose un poco. -Pues… yo creo que nunca me acostumbrare a su sentido del humor, y lo peor es que seguramente ira a la granja a ver a Illusion o a su club muchas veces haciéndonos sus blancos. –Señalo muy nerviosa Apple Jack. –Genial… ahora tengo que cuidarme de ella, además de Twilight y Discord, suplico que Yang no sea así. –Señalo Rainbow recuperando el aliento del susto. –Pues yo prefiero a Ying con su encantadora y extrovertida manera de ser, no que Yang es muy estirada y correcta, creo que tendré que enseñarle a divertirse cómo la pequeña que es. –Menciono Scoot riéndose ella también. –De verdad no creo lo que te voy a decir niña… pero de verdad tus bromas son muy graciosas, la de la pintura es súper, sin duda cumplirás tu sueño de ser una gran comediante. –Dijo Skydancer tratando de no reír a carcajadas sueltas. -¡¿YING, QUE TE HE DICHO DE ESTAS BROMITAS TUYAS?! ¡MIRA CÓMO DEJASTE AL POBRE JAZZ! –Menciono Twilight a su hija señalando al pobre músico, estaba tirado en el piso teniendo un ataque sacando espuma blanca por la boca por la impresión de ver la cabeza voladora. -¡Ay no, no quería que pasara esto! –Dijo muy preocupada Ying yendo a donde estaba el corcel. -¡Jazz discúlpame, no creí que te espantarías tanto, solo quería hacerles una bromita para que se alivianaran!

-Igual yo pequeña comediante. –Indico Jazz parándose cómo si nada y limpiándose la boca. – A los tres segundos que levitaron la cabeza note las ondas sónicas de su escudo, así que prepare, digamos un contraataque muy cool.

-¡¿Qué eso fue una broma?! ¡No te pases Jazz! –Dijo Ying algo molesta, pero de inmediato cambio su rostro al alegre de siempre. –Aunque yo soy la que menos puede reclamar una broma, la verdad si fue un buen contraataque.

-Viniendo ese comentario de ti Ying, lo tomare cómo un cumplido… ¡auch! –Estaba respondiendo el músico cuando Twilight le dio un zape con su magia. -¡¿Por qué todos me tratan como si fuera un saco de boxeo?!

-¡Entonces compórtate como corcel adulto Jazz, no como un puberto, yo sabía al igual que tú que era una broma de Ying casi de inmediato, soy su madre y la conozco, pero tú de verdad me asustaste horriblemente!

-Lo lamento princesa, no era mi intención, es que pensé que era un buen chiste, no volverá a ocurrir. –Se disculpó Jazz con Twilight de su broma algo preocupado, Twilight suspiro. –En fin, supongo que esto es parte de manera de ser, al fin y al cabo eres primo de Vinyl, pero trata de pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-Está bien Twilight, lo hare como lo dices, espero que no baje mi nivel de genialidad por eso. –Indico Jazz ya más tranquilo, mientras Illusion fue rápidamente con las hermanas Apple. -¡Apple Jack, las historias que me cuenta mi madre sobre ti se quedan cortas con lo que vi ahora, y tu Apple Bloom también eres fenomenal, ambas son muy fuertes y buenas, quisiera ser como ustedes un poco!

-No lindura, no desees ser como nosotras, desea SER MEJOR. –Dijo Apple Jack acariciándole la cabeza a su hija adoptiva. –Ese es el objetivo de los padres, que sus hijos los superen.

-Y ya tomaste el camino para lograrlo Illusion. –señalo Apple Bloom poniendo su casco sobre el hombro de la potranca. –Salió de su capullo la gran unicornio que sabía que eres, espero ya no tener que llamarte la atención en la escuela por fastidiar a tu compañeros, que todos olviden a la Illusion bravucona y conozcan a la Illusion que protege a los que lo necesitan, y sirve como ejemplo a tus amigos Teseo y Sam.

-Ya vi que no está bien molestar a los demás tía, solo porque sea mejor en algo que ellos, voy a tratar de ser menos engreída y más empática con mis compañeros, aunque estoy casi segura que seguiré teniendo roces con Yang.

-Sabía que dirías eso Ilu. –Intervino en la plática Ying abrazando a su amiga con su ala. –Por lo menos trata de respetarla un poco y ya no la insultes por como se ve, eso le afecta y lastima mucho, igual le pediré a mi hermana lo mismo por ti, pero por favor, no me involucren a mí y a nuestras familias en su rivalidad, esos problemas ahora sé que solo son entre ambas y yo no quiero elegir bando entre mi hermana mayor y mi mejor amiga.

-Claro Ying, ya no te involucrare ni a nuestras familias, y tú eres una de mis mejores tres amigas, bueno es que no tengo más aparte de Sam, Brave y tú.

-No te preocupes por eso Ilu, seguro con tu cambio de actitud las trillizas Pie te perdonaran y serán tus amigas también, y eso será la puerta de que conozcas a más ponys.

-¡Por como hablan de sus amigos, me dan muchas ganas de conocerlos a todos! –Menciono Brave mientras iba con su madre. -¡Mami, sabía que eras muy fuerte, pero esto estuvo bárbaro, primero luchaste contra esa gran lagartija y después contra ese monstruo!

-Mi pequeña arquera, sinceramente contra Deathsaurus ninguno de los dos gano, si me recupere más rápido es porque tu prima me dio la medicina especial y las Apple me acomodaron los huesos, y contra de ese monstruoso pájaro no luche sola, tuve ayuda de mis queridos compañeros, ahora ven y dame un abrazo. –Entonces la pequeña abrazo muy fuerte a su madre, mientras sonreían en silencio un buen momento, después Fluttershy continúo hablando. –Qué bien se siente que sepan que eres mi hija Brave, pero estás castigada.

-¡¿Castigada, porque, por no seguir ese pinche teatrito?!

-No hija, yo te pido que me perdones por hacerte mentir, te estoy castigando por el chistecito que nos hicieron tú y tus amigas.

-Pero no fue mi idea mamá, fue de Ying.

-Tal vez, pero estoy segura que solo lo comento platicando entre ustedes, pero tú la convenciste que la hiciera, ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues… si te equivocas, yo no… la convencí. –Respondió la potranca changeling tartamudeando, los demás la vieron con muecas de fastidio, Brave se llevó su casco a la cara. -¿Me paso lo mismo que cuando estuve con Apple Jack cierto?

-Así es Brave, ya discutiré el castigo que te daremos con tu padre. –Dijo muy seria Fluttershy a su hija quien trago saliva. –Vamos Fluttershy, no seas tan dura con ella, a los pequeños le gusta hacer jugarretas de vez en cuando y no fue peligroso o cruel. –Menciono Chrisalys quien venía junto con Mistery Mist, Black Moth y Lunarstorm poniéndose a los lados de la pegaso. –No deberías ser tan dura con mi nieta, con una llamada de atención basta.

-Y tú la consientes demasiado Chrissy, yo sé que es tu primera nieta y la adoras, pero ella es la mayor de todos los potrillos changeling de esta nueva generación y además es una princesa, debe ser un buen ejemplo para ellos.

-¡Mamá, sabes que no me gusta que me digas princesa, no soy como esas muñecas que colecciona mi tía Luni, y no quiero ser un ejemplo, solo quiero ser yo!

-Y eso está bien tesoro, se tú misma respetando a los demás, si quieres ser una reina como lo es tu madre o lo fue tu abuela lo decidirás tú, ninguno de nosotros te obligara a hacer algo que no quieres, pero Fluttershy tiene razón, debes ser un buen ejemplo para tus amiguitos, no por ser nuestra hija, si no por lo que dijiste, por ser tú. –Señalo Mist calmando a su hija después de su pequeño arranque molesto. –Tienes razón papi, debo ser un buen ejemplo para los más chicos que yo, mami discúlpame por haberte gritado.

-Acepto tus disculpas hija, si soy estricta contigo es porque te amo mucho, si fuera lo contrario ni me fijaría en lo que haces, pero ahora debemos revisar los daños que hicieron estos desdichados. –Menciono Fluttershy poniéndose seria enfrente de los changelings. –Mist cuál es el estado de castillo y sus habitantes.

-Por lo que vi mientras Jolt revisaba el cráter, hay muchos daños pero no graves, algunos cristales y paredes rotas, pero la estructura del castillo está bien, mientras que los empleados y soldados siguen dormidos por esa cosa que trajeron esos miserables, algunos están lastimados pero no de algo que sea fatal, tuviste la prudencia de sacar a los heraldos al patio trasero mi lady ya que no había nadie a esta hora, si hubieran salido al frente habría varias bajas.

-Gracias Mist, eso me tranquiliza mucho, Lunarstorm y Black Moth, ustedes vinieron del pueblo cuando empezó este desmadre, ¿vieron algún dron ahí?

-No cuñada, los infelices seguramente se tele transportaron directamente al castillo, pero la bruma si cubrió a la ciudad, desmayando a los habitantes, algunos se cayeron mientras estaban volando, pero ya sabes nuestra anatomía, podemos resistir una caída de mayor altura con solo algunos moretones. –Respondió Lunarstorm señalando al pueblo. –Los drones que le dio ese tipo se activaron y se unieron a los heraldos, pero los que no destruimos fueron fulminados por ustedes cuando destruyeron al más grande Flu, tu cúpula con animales está en perfecto estado ya que sabes que es un ambiente hermético. –Continuo respondiendo Black Moth, Brave se acerca sus tías algo preocupada. –¿Tías no saben si mi Shang y Devil Candy se encuentran bien? Ellos estaban en mi cuarto después de que comimos.

-Ellos están bien sobrina. –Respondió Lunarstorm, en eso los dos animalitos salieron de su armadura, el perrito salto y empezó a lamer a la potranca y Devil Candy salto hacia Fluttershy dando un saludo militar. –De hecho ellos me avisaron que algo andaba mal mientras estaba en la torre leyendo.

-Bien, Lunarstorm ve al hospital llevando las sales aromáticas para despertar a los médicos y enfermeras que puedas, los vamos a necesitar para atender a los heridos y para despertar a los demás, Black Moth hoy salieron tres escuadrones de reconocimiento, en un momento me comunicare con dos de ellos para que regresen, el ultimo es tu escuadrón y yo no sé dónde están entrenando hoy y no me puedo comunicar con ellos por eso, tú sabes en donde se pueden localizar, ve por ellos lo más rápido que puedas, y si te casualidad te encuentras con alguno de mis súbditos que haya salido hoy al desierto avísale lo que paso para que regrese de inmediato.

-¡Enseguida su majestad! –Respondieron al mismo tiempo las yeguas changeling tomando rápidamente vuelo en las direcciones que le ordeno Fluttershy que fueran. –Se los encargo mucho, ahora necesito revisar a los empleados y soldados del castillo, Chrissy, Mistery necesitare su ayuda, Brave ve a revisar si los animales estén bien por si la dudas, Skydancer te vez cansada, ve a dormir un poco, te avisare cuando vayamos a cenar algo, y ustedes… -Volteo a ver el resto de los elementos y a las potrancas con un gesto de confusión. –No sé, hagan lo que quieran sin molestar a mis changeling, incluso pueden irse si lo desean.

-Tía antes de que vayas a revisar, necesito mostrarte algo. –Dijo Skydancer parando a Fluttershy con su magia, su familia se detuvo también. -¿Qué quieres mi niña, que no puede esperar un poco?

-No tía, es que "ellos" han esperado mucho y ya deben descansar, pero antes quieren decirnos algo a ambas. –Indico Skydancer sonriendo pero llorando un poco. -¿Pero qué ocurre mi pequeña bailarina, estas triste o feliz?

-Creo que ambas tía, es una combinación de los dos sentimientos, Rarity, princesa Twilight voy a necesitar su ayuda con esto, yo no tengo el conocimiento para hacer esto sola y estoy segura que ya saben quién se quiere despedir.

-Si Skydancer, ellos ya nos susurraron al oído, si podemos hacerlo pero solo unos momentos, hay reglas que seguir, y solo llámame Twilight, ahora usa la misma cantidad de magia y con la misma frecuencia que yo Skyli, tú también Rarity.

-Tienen suerte ustedes dos Fluttershy y Skydancer, por el cariño que se tienen entre ustedes vamos a poder lograr esto, sería casi imposible si ese factor. –Menciono Rarity poniéndose a la par de los dos alicornios. -¿Podría alguien explicarme que henos están haciendo?

-Ya lo verás tía, tú solo espera un momento. –Dijo Skydancer haciendo brillar con una luz blanca su cuerno como el de Twilight y Rarity, las tres auras se unieron apareciendo sobre todos una cúpula estrellada. –Chicas no me lo tomen a mal pero puedo ver muchas noches estrelladas aquí, en el desierto casi no llueve, no digo que espectáculo no sea bonito pero no sé qué quieren lograr con esto, de verdad tengo que ver a los heridos. –Dijo algo tajante Fluttershy a punto de irse, en eso un corcel comento la reacción de la pegaso. –Quien lo dijera, antes habrías dicho que necesitabas irte de una manera dulce y muy educadamente Fluttershy, no que ahora fuiste muy directa, supongo que fue por la edad, ya no eres una jovencita soltera, ahora eres una gran dama con hijos propios, lástima que no pude intentar curarte esa marca en tu rostro.

-No puede ser… ¿Starlife? –Se preguntó Fluttershy volteando a ver hacia la voz, vio a su cuñado junto con Cloudharmony ambos sonriéndole. -¿Hermana de verdad eres tú? Yo... pensé que… vi sus cuerpos en los ataúdes a diferencia de Skydancer…

-Desgraciadamente estas en lo correcto hermanita, los dos estamos ya muertos. –Respondió algo triste Cloud, Rainbow y Scootalo se espantaron al verlos. -¡No, son los fantasmas de Starlife y Cloudharmony, Rarity tenía razón! –Grito muy nerviosa Rainbow mientras se abrazaba con Scoot. -¡Seguramente vienen a vengarse de que no cuide a su hija, no dejes que me lleven Rainbow! –se quejó toda temerosa la acróbata agarrando más fuerte a su hermana, y no eran las únicas nerviosas por eso, Lighting estaba temblando agarrando su espada, Apple Jack estaba mordiéndose los labios chocando sus rodillas, Apple Bloom empezó a retroceder hasta que choco con la cúpula mágica, a Jazz ahora si le dio un ataque nervioso desmayándose en serio, Illusion y Brave se agarraron muy fuerte entre si tratando de permanecer en pie, Chrisalys y Mist estaban a punto de atacar si hacían algo raro los espíritus, las únicas que no reaccionaron mal fueron Sweetie Bell, Pinkie Pie y Ying. –Esto taaan vergonzoso, ellos no tienen malas intenciones, no se siente ninguna energía maligna. –Menciono la cantante entre cerrando los ojos algo molesta. –Por favor, la princesa Luna se ve más amenazante que ellos y está viva… bueno eso creo. –Dijo burlándose Pinkie de los asustados dando brinquitos. –Ni aguantan nada, lo que estaba planeando para la noche de nightmare que viene junto con mi papi y Yang era mucho más fuerte que esto, voy a tener que bajarle varias rayas. –Menciono muy frustrada la princesa del caos llevándose sus dos garras a la cara.

-No se preocupen, solo venimos a decirle y pedirle algo a nuestra familia, nada más, Scoot no te tenemos ningún rencor en tu contra. –Menciono Cloud sonriendo algo nerviosa, entonces voltea a ver amorosamente a Fluttershy. –Hermana no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, cierto que cometiste errores muy feos, pero eres una pony que aprendes de ellos, por eso te pido que cuides y guíes a nuestra hija.

-Cloud… Starlife… perdónenme, si hubiera estado con ustedes… si les hubiera presentado con mis amigos antes… ustedes seguirían siendo una familia feliz… a mi sobrina no la habría secuestrado un monstruo, es mi culpa. –Se empezó a disculpar Fluttershy llorando mucho, Cloud y Starlife fueron a abrazarla. –No cuñada, él hubiera no existe, nadie sabía que iba a pasar esto, pero recuperaste a nuestra pequeña bailarina de las sombras donde estaba presa, recuperando su bello color de pelaje, melena y ojos, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, te lo agradecemos.

-Ahora que menciona eso tu padre hija, veo que tienes todavía un rayo gris en tu melena y cola ¿aun tendrás alguna influencia de ese hijo de perra, no lo has sacado completamente de tu ser? –Pregunto Cloud revisándole la melena a su hija, quien se acercó poco después a ellos cuando Fluttershy se empezó a disculpar. –No mami, estoy segura que ya no tengo su esencia en mí, pero este rayo gris… creo que es la representación de la tristeza y el enojo de que ustedes ya no están conmigo, pero a diferencia de cuando me transforme en la bruja de Skyshadow no me voy a dejar controlar por ella, siempre la sentiré pero les prometo seguir adelante como debí haberlo hecho desde el principio.

-Y estoy segura que lo harás hija, todos los seres pensantes sentimos emociones negativas, la cosa es no dejar que nos controlen, volverás a sentir tristeza y enojo, pero recuerda tener esperanza que todo mejorara y ayudando a otros que también la tengan como hiciste hace algunos momentos con tus nuevos amigos.

-Mami… papi… yo sé que no es posible, pero me gustaría que no se fueran. –Menciono Skydancer abrazando a sus padres llorando, estos estaban igual que ella. –Lo se hija, pero recuerda, Cloud y yo siempre estaremos contigo, recuerda los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntos y esa parte de nosotros nunca desaparecerá.

-Y yo la cuidare y guiare como si fuera mi hija Cloud y Starlife, nunca más la abandonare. –Indico Fluttershy mientras llevaba a Mist y a Brave junto su vieja familia. –Antes de que se vayan les presento a Mistery Mist y a Brave Arrow, son mi corcel y mi hijita, los dos son maravillosos, por ellos supere el coraje y la tristeza que tenía.

-¿Así que tú eres el pretendiente que llevo al altar a mi cuñada? Te felicito Mist, te sacaste la lotería, debes ser muy buen changeling para conquistar a la dulce Fluttershy, o tal vez eres muy "caótico", es un honor conocerte antes que nos vayamos.

-El placer es mío Dr. Starlife, por lo que me ha contado mi lady es verdad todo lo que dice, que usted es… más bien fue uno de los mejores médicos de Equestria… y algo fastidioso, sabe que la mayoría nos choca que nos comparen con el primer novio. -Respondió Mist algo molesto al comentario burlón del doctor. –También es un placer conocerla Cloudharmony, les habríamos invitado a la boda pero la verdad todo ocurrió muy rápido y no sabíamos cómo reaccionarían, pues por ser yo un changeling.

-Creo que primero me habría horrorizado, después me habría enojado con mi hermana, inmediatamente te habría partido la cara pensando que habías corrompido a Fluttershy, después seguramente te habría perdonado ya que sé que probablemente mi hermana fue quien te sedujo, yo sé que pervertida puede ser, tenía novelas y revistas muy interesantes escondidas en donde tejía secretamente en su vieja casa. –Menciono Cloud poniendo una mirada y sonrisa pícara, ruborizando mucho a su hermana menor. -¿Mamá, papá, que es pervertida? -Pregunto inocentemente Brave apenando mucho a Mist y Fluttershy. –Te lo diré… cuando crezcas un poco más mi arquerita. –Respondió Fluttershy muy apenada y ruborizada. –Es algo que no debe saber una pequeña de tu edad.

-De mi edad, no puedo saber el significado de algunas palabras, pero si puede ver una pelea espantosa y ver ponys muertos, esto es raro. –Menciono molesta Brave a la respuesta de su madre, ruborizándola aún más. –Mucho gusto tíos yo soy Brave Arrow, tengo siete años, quiero conocer a mas ponys de mi edad para tener más amigos… -Ya iba a empezar Brave a hacer unos de sus discursos interminables, cuando la interrumpió amablemente Cloud. –No tienes que contarnos nada Brave, al igual como vigilábamos a Skyli también lo hacíamos contigo, sabemos que eres muy buena niña, que eres muy extrovertida y que te gusta hablar mucho a diferencia de mi hermana, al igual que a mi hija te pido que nunca pierdas la alegría y esperanza sin dejarte abatir por la tristeza y el odio, también te pido que cuides y quieras a tu prima como si de verdad fuera tu hermana mayor ¿puedes hacerlo linda Brave?

-Si tía lo prometo, de hecho ya nos sentíamos como hermanas cuando todavía era Skyshadow. –Respondió muy segura la potranca changeling sonriendo. –Está bien preciosa, hija también necesito que le hagas la misma promesa a tu prima.

-¡Claro mamá, te prometo no solo a ti Brave, también a los demás que a partir de ahora seré tu hermana mayor, tratando de ser un buen ejemplo y protegiéndola, también prometo hacerme responsable de mis actos y disculparme con todos a los que hice daño aceptando el castigo que me pongan!

-Perfecto hija, también sigue tu sueño de ser la mejor bailarina aérea de Equestria, sabemos que a pesar de todo seguiste practicando en secreto porque inconscientemente seguías tu objetivo, te vimos cómo te gusto que te aplaudieran cuando bailaste hace algunos días frente a tu prima y amiguitas. –Indico Starlife acariciando la melena de su hija mientras esta sonreía como una pequeña. –Tú no nos viste pero tu madre y yo también aplaudimos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-Gracias papi, gracias mami, me alegra que les haya gustado esa representación mía.

-No hay de que cariño. –Entonces Starlife y Cloud voltearon a ver a los elementos, los asustados ya se encontraban más tranquilos, incluso Jazz ya se había recuperado de su desmayo nada varonil. –También les doy la gracias por haber sacado a mi hija de esa horrible lugar en donde estaba, sé que ustedes saben que a un padre no le gusta que sus hijos se arriesguen, pero como ustedes mi hija ya tomó la decisión de proteger al reino, por eso les pido que la cuiden, enseñen y protejan por favor, Princesa Twilight creo que mi hija le agrada mucho, estoy seguro que ella quiere aprender de usted cómo usar sus poderes de alicornio.

-Ay papá, no sé cómo sabias eso, la verdad me dio un poco de envidia Sweetie cuando me dijo en Ponyville que Twilight le enseño, ¿Twi, podrías ser mi maestra? No solo en magia, también en relaciones personales, prometo poner mi mayor empeño.

-Si Skydancer, acepto ser tu maestra, me encantara tener a alguien tan talentosa como tú de alumna, pero no solo te enseñare yo, todos nosotros te vamos a enseñar, y estoy segura que tú también harás lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias princesa Twilight, estoy segura que mi hija aprenderá mucho de usted. –Menciono Cloud mientras se acercaba a Jazz quien seguía algo nervioso y le dijo algo al oído. –Usted jovencito, vi que está muy interesado en mi hija.

-Ay no, no me mate señora Harmony.

-Tranquilo señor Jazz, no le voy a hacer nada, como habrás notado mi hija también se interesó en ti desde que te vio la primera vez (y no fue en Ponyville), estoy segura que ustedes tendrán una relación, no sé si durara o terminaran rápido, tendrán seguramente pleitos como todas las parejas, pero traten ser siempre amigos pase lo que pase.

-A-a-así será señora Harmony, que bien que no le moleste que me interese en su hija, aunque no sé si su esposo lo haga.

-A mi esposo tampoco lo molesta eso señor Cool Jazz, ya que sabe que nuestra hija es mayor de edad, pero mi hermana la ve todavía como una niña y ella es ahora prácticamente su madre, seguro le hará la vida de cuadritos por querer quitarle a su hija.

-Por favor, no me diga eso. –Bufo muy asustado el músico viendo a Fluttershy, quien le dio una mirada fría levantando su casco al nivel de su cuello haciendo la amenaza de que lo cortaría. –Esto no es cool, es todo lo contrario.

-No se preocupe señor Jazz, recuerde que a pesar de todo mi hermana es el elemento de la amabilidad, seguro será amable con usted pero siendo muy brusca, demuéstrele que es de confianza y vera su mejor cara, la cara que todos sus conocidos sabemos que tiene, traten de llevarse bien ya que ahora son compañeros de armas.

-Lo intentare señora Harmony, como dice el dicho, sin dolor no hay ganancia.

-Y con mi hermana y su forma de ser seguro te espera mucho dolor, te deseo suerte. –dijo sinceramente al preocupado Jazz pensando como trataría a Fluttershy, se acercó a Rainbow y Scootalo. -¿Chicas, me pueden decir… si Spitfire siguió mi método de administración cuando yo me fui?

-La verdad Lic. Cloud, hizo un desmadre toda su oficina, nos costó dos años volver a dejar todo como usted lo llevaba, pero de ahí en adelante ya administra mejor a los Wonderbolts Spitfire. –Respondió Rainbow avergonzada de lo que paso cuando Cloud ya no pudo continuar en su trabajo. -¿Porque no me sorprende? En fin, dígale que me encanto ser su amiga desde la universidad y agradezco mucho que me permitiera ser parte de los Wonderbolts.

-¡Claro que se lo diré señora! –Dijo Rainbow dándole un saludo militar a Cloudharmony quien también hizo lo mismo.

-Scootalo, deja revisarte las alas por última vez. -Pidió amablemente Starlife a su antigua paciente, esta asintió y abrió sus alas. –Muy bien, el desarrollo ya está a la par de otros jóvenes de tu edad, incluso me atrevería a afirmar que son más fuertes que el promedio, seguiste mis indicaciones al pie de la letra.

-Así es doc., y déjeme comentarle que su método para tratar alas como las mías ha ayudado mucho no solo a pegasos, también a grifos e incluso dragones, usted revoluciono la medicina en la fisiología de las alas. –Al terminar de decir esto Scoot abraza a Starlife. -¡Muchas gracias Starlife, sin usted nunca habría podido volar, lamento no haber protegido a tu hija Skyli!

-No te preocupes por eso jovencita, fue error de mi hija, no tuyo y es un hecho que volarías ya que nunca dejaste de intentarlo, yo solo te ayude un poco. –Entonces volteo a ver el doctor a la parte más alta de la cúpula donde apareció una luz muy blanca. –Querida Cloud ya es hora.

-Así es Starlife, me habría gustado quedarme más tiempo pero no es posible. –Menciono la yegua, fue donde estaban su hija, hermana y sobrina y las abrazo. –Me despido mi linda familia, sean muy felices y que tengan una larga y buena vida.

-Hasta luego Cloud, voy a seguir tu gran ejemplo y protegeré a Skyli y Brave como tú lo hiciste.

-Fue un gran gusto conocerte tía, aunque fuera solo por algunos minutos, cuidare a Skydancer siempre.

-Voy a hacerte sentir orgullosa mamá, nunca te olvidare. –Señalo Skydancer mientras lloraba despidiéndose de su madre, esta le beso su frente y le dio su bendición, después su padre tuvo el mismo gesto con ella. –Nos volveremos a ver hijita mía, pero que no sea muy pronto por favor, tárdate lo más que puedas.

-Si papi, me llevare mi tiempo, ya que quiero ver a mis nietos jugar mucho. –Respondió la alicornio diciendo uno de sus grandes deseos, entonces sus padres se pusieron debajo de la luz, Starlife empezó a levitar y Cloudharmony abrió sus dos alas y empezó a volar. -¡Hija, siempre tuviste razón, volar es súper genial!

-¡Así es mamá, qué bueno que ya puedas hacerlo, que ambos descansen ya, los quiero mucho, adiós! -Se despidió Skydancer de sus padres agitando el casco con una sonrisa y llorando al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose triste pero también muy alegre. -¡Le agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mi hermana y mi hija, les deseo suerte en las pruebas que vendrán para todos ustedes, nos volveremos a ver, pero llévense su tiempo! –Dijo Cloud entrando al mismo tiempo que Starlife a la luz desapareciendo en el acto. -… Adiós papi y mami. –Dijo Skydancer limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, le limpio las lágrimas de su tía también. – Ya podemos ir a ver a los heridos tía Flu, yo voy a ayudarte, no estoy tan cansada cómo crees. –En ese momento las marcas de todos los elementos volvieron a vibrar y destellar, incluyendo las de Fluttershy y Skydancer. -¿Qué pajas es esto? Nunca me habría ocurrido algo así.

-Si no me equivoco, esto quiere decir una sola cosa. –Indico Lighting al ver su marca ya completamente relajado. –Que la misión que a la que fuimos todos convocados aquí fue todo un éxito.

-¡Súper-duper, qué bueno que terminaste también tu misión Fluttershy, solo te costó ocho años hacerlo! –Menciono Pinkie con su característica alegría burlándose de la reina, quien puso una cara de fastidio y de vergüenza al mismo tiempo. –Qué bien, gracias por hacerme notar que nunca volvió a destellar mi cutie mark después de mis súbditos ya estaban mejor Pinkie.

-Es que debiste confiar en tus amigas tía, les debiste decir lo que sabias y como sentías con Celestia, ellas te habrían ayudado con tu coraje, y avisarles a donde te mando el mapa por lo menos aunque no te acompañaran, es como me dijiste hace algunos días, no podemos resolver todos los problemas solos. –Al decir esto la alicornio recarga la cabeza sobre Fluttershy tiernamente. –Y por eso te voy ayudar para que podamos curar a todos los heridos del castillo, y no me digas que soy muy joven para hacer eso, ya soy una yegua adulta.

-Bien mi pequeña… quiero decir mi linda bailarina, creo que esto debemos hacerlo juntas, y no solo nosotras. –Entonces volteo a ver al resto de los elementos sonriendo como lo hacía en Ponyville. –Amigos, sé qué hace un momento les dije muy cortante que ya podían irse, pero creo que quiero que estén al lado de Skydancer y mío ahora, además de que están algo heridos y cansados, después de que revisemos a mis súbditos hare que los revisen a cada uno de ustedes, les pido que pasen la noche aquí para que descansen por favor, si quieren irse mañana no lo impediré, incluso les daré víveres y un dirigible más grande para que quepan todos ustedes.

-¡Claro que no nos vamos a ir todavía Fluttershy! –indico Rainbow volando hacia donde estaba su amiga. -¡No vamos a dejar que tu familia componga este desmadre que hicimos todos nosotros, además tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos contigo antes de regresar a Ponyville!

-Si ya lo sé, les debo muchas explicaciones y disculpas… y no solo a ustedes, también a Celestia, Luna, Trixie, Billy, Green, Discord, Paper, a toda tu familia Twilight, es que creí que lo que hacía era lo mejor para mi reino y mi familia.

-Sé que estuviste en una situación muy particular Fluttershy, pero ahora no te presiones por eso, ahora vamos a ayudarte con tus súbditos, yo, Lighting, Rarity, Apple Jack, Apple Bloom y Scootalo tenemos conocimientos médicos básicos, podremos cuidar a los heridos mientras llegan los paramédicos, después hablaremos todos cuando pase esta emergencia.

-Los demás vamos a limpiar los escombros buscando a alguien que haya sido lastimado por eso, y con mi pinkie sentido podre detectar si algo está a punto de caerse. –Menciono Pinkie poniéndose en marcha junto a Rainbow, Sweetie y Jazz, cuando el corcel paso al lado de Skydancer y Fluttershy la joven alicornio lo vio muy ruborizada sonriendo, pero la pegaso le dio de nuevo esa mirada fría, (esto de verdad será muy complicado para mi) pensó el músico nervioso.

-Nosotras vamos a acompañar a Brave para revisar a los animales. –Dijo Ying mientras se ponía en marcha con la changeling, Illusion, Devil Candy y Shang. –Espero que Terragator esté bien.

-Claro que está bien Ying, recuerda que clase de animal es y sobre todo ya te soporto a ti, una pelea que ni vio no es nada, la que seguramente desapareció fue esa hurón latosa. –Menciono Illusion con un tono molesto, pero notándose muy preocupada cuando menciono al animal con el que se peleó. –Se ve que quieres a esa hurón amiga.

-¡Claro que no Brave, como podría querer a alguien tan fastidiosa como esa cosa!

-Si tú lo dices Ilu. –Indico sarcásticamente Brave rodando los ojos, los tres grupos se fueron a hacer rápidamente sus deberes.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche en el mundo humano, Adagio salió de su trabajo de las hamburguesas, tenía vendada la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo, también tenía una tira adhesiva en el pómulo derecho, se le veía preocupada, iba a paso muy lento, parecía que no quería llegar a donde tenía que ir, cuando cruzo un callejón alguien encendió la luces de un auto deslumbrándola, volteo a ver y vio que era Darksteel, también estaba vendado en varias partes de su cuerpo, resultado de su enfrentamiento con Skydancer y del castigo que le dio Demonsting de hace algunas horas, ambos se miraron en silencio, los dos estaban preocupados por el estado del otro, pero su testarudez no los iba a dejar admitirlo, entonces el joven metió su mano a su chamarra, tomando entre sus dedos tres gemas, dos de las cuales eran rojo oscuro redondas, la tercera era un pentágono muy negro con un pentagrama rojo incrustado en él, sonrió diabólicamente el hipogrifo lanzándole una de las gemas rojas a la sirena, al tomarla Adagio también sonríe malvadamente a Darksteel, después hablo la chica con un tono muy diabólico.

-Excelente, que empiece el espectáculo.

 ** _Nota: Segundo Arco de la historia terminado, podría decirse que vamos a la mitad ya planeo que la historia tenga cuatro sagas, ahora el personaje principal volverá a tener protagonismo ya que en el acto anterior me concentre en Skydancer alias Skyshadow, pero también ahondare en el pasado de Cool Jazz, verán que su "padre" es una maravilla, además del pasado de otro heraldo el cual será espero que sorpresa, y en cuanto a la situaciones de Fluttershy y Flurry Hearth que ya había comentado no tomare en cuanto lo de la primera pero si a la segunda ya que es más fácil meter a una recién nacida que tener que rescribir todo lo relacionado con Fluttershy, le agradezco por leerme, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y espero sus comentarios, gracias._**

 _ **Nota 2: Actualización, son cinco partes ahora, y en cuanto a la situación**_ __ _ **de Fluttershy ya tengo algunas**_ __ _ **ideas para componerlo, pero sera después**_ __ _ **del final la historia principal.**_


	31. Dulces sueños

**Capítulo 31.**

 **Dulces sueños.**

Skydancer estaba muy tranquila sentada al lado del árbol donde aprendió a volar, estaba en una loma cubierta completamente de pasto, el viento movía suavemente su melena y silbaba dulcemente, como si alguien tocara una pieza de jazz suave, en la base del árbol puso dos ofrendas florares recordando a sus padres Cloudharmony y Starlife, no se había sentido tan relajada y libre en siete largos y dolorosos años, abrió el pequeño relicario que llevaba en el cuello y vio alegre a su nueva familia, su tío Mistery Mist, su primita Brave Arrow y su querida tía, el elemento de la amabilidad, Fluttershy. –Los amo mucho, no voy a decepcionarlos. –se dijo a si misma viendo el cielo, vio que de unas nubes caían rayos, pero que de inmediato se transformaban en arcoíris. -Qué bonito. – Entonces tomo un disco que tenía dibujado una nota en una estrella y la puso en un tocadiscos que tenía al lado, la voz de la cantante era muy bella y pareció que la música de saxofón que sonaba con el viento se sincronizo con ella, bajo del cielo una cesta con tres globos amarrados, esta cayo enfrente de Skydancer, ella reviso su contenido, eran varia comida hecha con manzanas, sin dudarlo empezó a comer. –Mmmhh, está muy rico. –Comiendo vio una botella en la canasta, tenía una etiqueta con un corazón dentro de una manzana y una leyenda escrita. –"Poción especial solo para alicornio" bueno yo soy una alicornio, así que está bien si reviso que es. –Destapo la botella, primero la olio y le dio un pequeño sorbo, de inmediato le dio un gran trago. -¡Delicioso, sidra dulce con un ligero toque de alcohol! –Después de comer se limpió con una servilleta de seda que tenía incrustadas tres gemas azules, acomodo lo que había usado de nuevo en la canasta, llego mágicamente un scooter , la alicornio le agradeció que viniera, puso cuidadosamente la canasta sobre el mientras que le decía que ya no la maltrataría, el scooter se fue llevándose la canasta, tomo un libro de aventuras que tenía guardado, en la pasta estaban dibujadas dos espadas gemelas cruzadas entre sí, empezó a leer, pero después de un rato empezó a obscurecer, la alicornio suspiro algo triste ya que quería seguir leyendo, como si le hubiera pedido un favor a alguien apareció encima de ella un estrella del atardecer iluminando donde estaba, le agradeció a la estrella por alumbrarla, siguió leyendo mientras que tres mariposas se posaban en su melena, entonces la luna de menguante paso a llena confundiéndola, de esta salió una sombra que se dirigió directamente hacia la alicornio, pero no se espantó ni se movió de donde estaba, sentía que podía confiar en esa sombra, la yegua oscura ya había llegado enfrente de Skydancer. -¿Princesa Luna, que hace aquí, entonces esto es un sueño?

-Así es Skydancer, estas soñando, déjame decirte que este es uno de los sueños más interesantes que he visitado, desde hace siete años no te había podido saludar ya que…

-Me había convertido en Skyshadow, una sombra que odiaba todo y a todos. –Termino Skydancer la oración de la princesa Luna, se levantó un poco triste pero muy serena. –La pócima que me dio Dark Doll evita que a los heraldos nos visitaran en sueños precisamente usted su majestad, era como el entrenamiento mental de Discord, Sombra, Chrisalys, Tyrek y… de mi tía Fluttershy.

-Ahora que mencionas a Fluttershy, podrías hablarme que paso con ella y contigo en estos años, yo sabía que supuestamente habías muerto, yo estaba enterada que eras una alicornio pero no que eres sobrina de Fluttershy, no tiene mucho que nos lo comento mi hermana a Discord y a mí.

-¿Así que Discord ya lo sabe también? En fin, espero que todavía falte para que Celestia levante el sol, ya que es una historia larga y algo complicada, vera, como ya sabe a Dark Doll lo exiliaron a una dimensión desconocida hace un poco más de 10 años usando un hechizo prohibido el draconequs, la princesa Twilight, su hermano Spike y lady Rarity exiliándose ellos también, pero el anabelchucky es muy poderoso, desde su destierro mando esa tormenta horrible al reino grifo de hace siete años.

-¡No es posible, el provoco esa desgracia del reino Grifo, asesino a muchos inocentes, incluyendo a tus padres!

-Sí, pero el mando su aura oscura directamente contra mis padres, asesinándolos horriblemente, hizo eso para que me rompiera mentalmente… y lo logro el infeliz, solo sentía tristeza por la muerte de mis padres y rabia hacia todos los ponys y demás habitantes de Equestria, el me abordo en ese estado de debilidad, me ofreció la oportunidad de conseguir venganza contra los que yo tontamente creía responsables, me tome una pócima que me cambio haciéndome olvidar muchas cosas, solo podía recordar algo de Starlife y Cloudharmony, de mi tía solo me quedaron recuerdos reprimidos, si no fuera por ella estos nunca habrían resurgido y yo me habría transformado completamente en un monstruo.

-Yo no lo creo mi pequeña pony, no te habrías convertido en un monstruo.

-¿A qué se refiere princesa Luna?

-Porque tus actos nunca fueron malvados, derribaste a casi todos los wonderbolts pero los salvaste de la caída, cuando hiciste esa ilusión a Sweetie Bell solo querías que se fuera de ahí, no como la alucinación de Darksteel sobre Rainbow Dash que buscaba que ella se suicidara, le diste varias veces a Lighting la oportunidad de que se fuera después de que lo derribaste en varias ocasiones.

-Sí, pero ya estando desesperada intente un ataque que había podido desaparecer al pueblo, ya era un completo demonio en aquel momento.

-Pero tú inconscientemente estabas deteniéndote.

-¡¿Cómo dice, que yo estaba deteniéndome?!

-Así es Skydancer, por curiosidad revise en los sueños de los que vieron el ataque, note que si era una energía muy poderosa, pero tú la estabas reuniendo muy lentamente, a diferencia del escudo que pusiste ayer para detener a ese ziz, ese escudo definitivamente era por lo menos 4 veces más poderoso que esa bola de energía y lo creaste en cuestión de segundos, tu subconsciente quería que una alicornio, Cadance, Celestia o yo notáramos esa energía y que nos tele transportáramos para detenerla, pero no podíamos detectarla por las diferentes luchas que había en ese momento, tuvimos suerte de que Twilight decidió entrar en acción en ese instante, pero estoy segura de tu misma la habrías disipado cuando se empezara a romper el escudo de Sweetie y Jazz.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo puede estar segura de eso su majestad?!

-Recuerda que soy la princesa de la noche y mi deber es revisar los sueños, es obvio que sea una experta en el subconsciente pony. –Menciono con una mueca de burla Luna guiñándole el ojo a embrollada Skydancer. -Después ciertamente lastimaste a Apple Bloom, pero bien habrías podido matarla después de que la derribaste ya que estabas muy enojada porque te lastimo tu ala y menciono… algo interesante sobre Cool Jazz y Darksteel, tomaste a las pequeñas Illusion y Ying sin lastimarlas y haciéndole una promesa a Apple Bloom de cuidarlas, liberaste a Demonsting porque EL ES TU AMIGO y estabas preocupada por él, cuando peleaste ese día con Discord vi que cuando menciono a su hija titubeaste y te vi muy arrepentida por algunos segundos, después mi hermana menciono a tu padre y te dio ese ataque nervioso, el escorpión te protegió de nosotras y Fluttershy dejo lo que estaba haciendo y te consoló maternalmente.

-Sí, mi tía se parece a mi madre en eso, puede calmarme aunque esté completamente fuera de mis casillas. –Señalo Skydancer tomando a las tres mariposas de su melena y observándolas amorosamente, las mariposas después de unos momentos se volvieron a posar en su cabeza. –Sé que ella cometió errores muy feos princesa Luna y que usted debe estar muy molesta con ella, pero lo que de verdad quería ella era…

-Matar con sus propios cascos a Dark Doll. –Completo Luna el comentario de la joven alicornio. –De verdad era un plan muy maquiavélico y brillante en mi opinión, fingir locura durante mucho tiempo para agarrarlo desprevenido, lastimando a sus amigos para convencerlo… y lo logro, lo logro tan bien que Doll empezó a pensar que ella podría ser una amenaza peligrosa en el futuro, mandando a los tres heraldos con ese ziz para eliminarla y tomar ellos el control de los changelings, desgraciadamente escucharon la confesión de su joven hija Brave a Illusion y a las Apple, mientras que a ti te ayudaba Rarity a salir de la oscuridad en donde te mando Doll.

-Si tuve suerte que no capturaron a Lighting y Rarity gracias a mis tías Luni y Blacky, y que pensé rápidamente cuando Deathsaurus me despertó… espere un segundo. –Dijo Skydancer dándose cuenta que Luna tenía mucha información. -¡¿Cómo es que sabes tanto, o más bien todo lo que paso ayer?!

-Es que… antes de venir a visitarte, fui a tomar té con Rarity.

-¡¿Qué tomaste té con Rarity?! ¡se supone que la bruma te impide entrar a los sueños de los que viven en este pueblo!... ¡Pero que tonta soy, estas aquí y yo estoy dentro del límite y no me di cuenta desde el principio que empezamos a hablar!

-Sí, es una barrera fuerte, pero Rarity y yo creamos un puente de comunicación entre nosotras, ese puente es tan poderoso que puede evitar defensas como esta bruma, por eso ya puedo entrar a los sueños de los habitantes de aquí, inutilizando esa niebla, a donde todavía no puedo entrar es a los sueños de Fluttershy, Chrisalys le enseño bastante bien.

-Ya veo, de verdad Rarity y tu son muy sorprendentes princesa, ¿Por qué no se comunicó con ella antes?

-Porque no queríamos llamar la atención, a fin y al cabo es un hechizo de intercomunicación, lo hubieran detectado sin poder bloquearlo y no quería que descubrieran a Rarity, la comunicación de ahora se completó porque fue Rarity quien me llamo avisándome que ya no habría problema, incluso me dijo que Fluttershy dio su consentimiento.

-Con razón cuando me dio las buenas noches mi tía me menciono o más bien me advirtió que era muy probable que no estaría sola soñara lo que soñara, pero que ya no tendría más esas horribles pesadillas.

-Esas pesadillas eran un efecto secundario de la pócima oscura que te tomaste, pero ya la sacaste de tu sistema completamente cuando despertaste a tu verdadero ser, algo que yo no pude hacer sin ayuda.

-No diga eso princesa, yo tampoco lo hice sola, tuve el amor amable de mi tía y el acto generoso de Rarity los que me ayudaron a salir de esa penumbra, ellas son dignas portadoras de sus elementos.

-Al igual que tu joven bailarina, te felicito, eres una digna represéntate del elemento de la confianza, no solo porque confías en tus nuevos amigos y en ti misma, sino porque también ellos creen en ti.

-Espero no decepcionarlos princesa Luna, nunca me perdonaría si traiciono su confianza otra vez.

-Y sé que así será Skydancer, solo ten expectativas reales de ellos y de ti sin sobre ni subestimarse.

-Lo hare como dice princesa, por lo pronto aceptare cualquier castigo que me ponga por mis crímenes como Skyshadow. –Menciono Skydancer dándole una reverencia a Luna, pero está vuela poniéndose a su lado cubriéndola con su ala. –Señorita Skydancer, la que menos puede juzgarte soy yo, ya que también fui corrompida por una fuerza maligna en un momento de debilidad, ambas nos parecemos, por eso yo voy a apoyarte para que superes esa etapa, como en su momento lo hicieron mi hermana, Twilight y sus amigas conmigo, en fin es hora de retirarme ya que tengo que ver a los demás elementos y a las pequeñas para ver si tienen alguna preocupación por lo que les paso ayer, te aviso que mi hermana y yo con algunos otros acompañantes llegaremos aquí en la mañana, pero no le avises a tu tía por favor, por la culpa que siente por cómo se comportó podría esconderse y no podríamos hablar con ella.

-Creo que tiene razón, ya que a pesar de que puede enfrentar a varios dragones a la vez, cuando siente culpa mi tía hace cosas inauditas, como cuando obligo a Ángel a amarrarla por usar el curso de ese minotauro muy literalmente. –Indico Skydancer riéndose un poco de recordar esa ocasión, su misma tía se la conto como anécdota graciosa. –Gracias por visitarme de nuevo princesa Luna, que bueno que no estaba en un sueño raro.

-De hecho Skydancer, iba a visitarte un poco antes, pero tu sueño anterior a este… estabas muuuy entretenida con Cool Jazz. –Menciono muy ruborizada Luna, al decirlo Skydancer cambio de color a un rojo más intenso. –Tuve que ir a otro sueño para hacer tiempo.

-L-l-l-lamento que haya visto eso princesa luna, pero usted sabe que uno no controla lo que sueña aunque quiera.

-Pero si pueden ser la representación de lo que queremos. –Comento muy pícaramente la princesa, avergonzando más a Skydancer. –P-p-por favor Princesa, ya no diga estas cosas, y le suplico esto, no le comente ese sueño a nadie, sobre todo a mi tía y a Jazz.

-Tranquila jovencita, todos los adultos tenemos sueños así, déjame te cuento unos secretos, Jazz estaba soñando así contigo, pero menos extremo, tú eres toda una pervertida, pero no al nivel de tu tía, ella haría sonrojar al autor de sus novelas favoritas.

-¡NO ME CUENTE ESO, NO ME CUENTE ESO, YA ES SUFICIENTE CON SABER QUE SOY FETICHISTA PARA SABER QUE MI TÍA LO ES MAS!

-Vamos Skydancer, no te dije nada que tú ya no supieras de Fluttershy, tu viste lo que estaba haciendo con Mist la noche en que liberaron a Demonsting.

-¡RAYOS NO, ESTABA TAN CANSADA QUE CREÍ QUE ERA UN SUEÑO, CON RAZÓN AL DÍA SIGUIENTE MIS TÍOS NO PODÍAN VERME A LOS OJOS! –Dijo muy apenada la joven alicornio, pero de inmediato empezó a reír. -¡Debo disculparme con mi tía, pero supongo que son los accidentes que pueden ocurrir cuando eres parte de una familia joven! ¿Por cierto princesa, a quien visito mientras estaba "ocupada"?

-Pues como tenía curiosidad, fui a ver a tu prima, ella es como su madre, honesta, valiente y amable, pero mucho más extrovertida, seguramente en eso se parece a su padre, ella estaba soñando que enfrentaba ella sola a los heraldos y al ziz pero ella era un gigante del triple del tamaño de la bestia, los estaba tratando como muñecos de trapo cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, seguro por la sangre de Chrisalys que lleva en sus venas, dejo de jugar y fue directamente donde yo estaba, pero no estaba molesta, se presentó con una reverencia y… se puso a platicar toda su vida muy alegre, y no paraba, hablaba y hablaba, hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se disculpó y se calló, aún estoy mareada por tanta labia que hablo.

-Esa es mi prima Brave. –Dijo Skydancer con una gran sonrisa rodando los ojos. -Le gusta tanto platicar con los que les agrada que no se fija que puede desesperar a algunos, descuide, mis tíos y yo vamos a tratar de corregirle eso para que sea más concisa, ahora si me permite quisiera pedirle un favor.

-Por supuesto jovencita, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-¿Podría hablar con la princesa Celestia primero antes de hable con mi tía y Chrisalys? Para prepararla para el golpe, ya que también hablare con ellas para lo mismo.

-Veo que tienes cualidades en las relaciones diplomáticas joven, de acuerdo hablaras con mi hermana antes, ahora me retiro, te dejo que sigas disfrutando tu noche tranquila, es justo después de siete años.

-Muchas gracias princesa, nos veremos dentro de algunas horas. –Se despidieron las dos alicornios, Luna desapareció en el satélite volviendo entonces a fase de menguante, mientras que Skydancer volvía a poner su disco empezando a tararear la canción.

Luna pasó con el resto de los elementos en sus sueños, Twilight estaba en un sueño donde estaba en una biblioteca infinita, ella, Discord y sus hijas eran los bibliotecarios sabiendo donde estaba cada libro. –Bienvenida a la Biblioteca Real Golden Oaks, ¿Hay un libro que desee en particular?... ¡Princesa Luna, que bueno que nos visita!... Un momento ¿estoy soñando verdad?

-Así es Twilight, lamento decepcionarte. –Menciono Luna riéndose en voz baja, Twilight suspiro de decepción. –Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, a Discord y a Ying si les gusta leer, pero no pueden ser tan ordenados ya que va contra su forma de ser a diferencia mía y de Yang, este sueño sé que nunca se hará realidad.

-Y por eso estabas algo molesta Twilight, a ti te encanta la manera de ser de tu esposo e hija menor, pero ahora vengo por otros asuntos, quiero saber cómo estas después de lo que les paso ayer.

-De hecho estoy bien Luna, de los demás no sabría decirte, me impresiono el poder que tiene Skydancer, esa magia negra con la que estaba contaminada no le permitía alcanzar su potencial, pero ahora yo voy a enseñarle a usar su magia de alicornio correctamente.

-¡¿Qué tú vas a enseñarle?! –Pregunto Luna abriendo completamente los ojos, se le veía una gran decepción en ellos, Twilight puso una mueca burlona. -Sip, ella misma me lo pidió, lamento desilusionarla princesa Luna, por lo que veo usted también quería hacerlo y muy seguramente Celestia igual.

-Qué remedio, si ella lo quiso así es su decisión, no he tenido una alumna desde que Trixie dejo de practicar conmigo hace 2 años, tengo tanto que enseñar.

-No se preocupe Princesa, estoy segura que pronto encontrara un aprendiz, hay muchos unicornios talentosos, como Illusion o cualquiera de mis hijas, incluso tal vez… halla changelings con cualidades mágicas.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, estos ya no son los changeling con los que tuvimos siempre altercados, ahora son como cualquiera de nuestros aliados, creo que ya podemos confiar en ellos, todo gracias a Fluttershy. –Al decir esto Luna voltea a ver a Twilight algo preocupada. -¿Por cierto, como tomo tu relación con Discord? ya que todos sabíamos lo que sentía ella por tu marido y no puedo preguntarle yo directamente ahora.

-Pues cuando la vi directamente de nuevo, me reclamo que yo la había traicionado, pero después… supe que ella solo estaba fingiendo y que estaba muy alegre por ambos, incluso me felicito ayer en la cena, pero tenía algo de verdad lo que dijo, ya que yo pienso un poco así, si alguien me habría dicho que mi dulce Discord sería el padre de mis hijas hace diez años, simplemente no le habría creído.

-Ni el mismo Discord lo habría creído Twilight, pero el amor es así, por circunstancias externas o por la misma pareja, las relaciones no terminan bien, como la relación de ellos, lo bueno que ambos encontraron de nuevo el amor, Fluttershy con Mist y Discord contigo, apuesto que los dos recuerdan felizmente sus viejas experiencias juntos, pero ahora están comprometidos con sus parejas actuales y te aseguro que ambos están alegres que su viejo amor encontró la felicidad también, así que saca esa tonta idea de que traicionaste a tu amiga de tu cabecita Twilight.

-Lo hare como dice princesa, ya que siento que tiene razón. – Entonces ambas princesas hicieron una reverencia, Luna ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando Twilight le pidió un favor. -Princesa Luna, antes de irse, podría…

-Creo que ya se lo que quieres Twilight, deja hago que tú sueño sea perfecto para ti. –La princesa de la noche hizo brillar un poco su cuerno y se marchó, Twilight volteo a ver la gran Biblioteca y noto que Discord y Ying hacían su magia del caos con los libros, haciéndolos volar como pájaros y sacando a los personajes de las historias, Yang estaba reclamándoles fuertemente. –Sip, así me gusta más, es como debe ser, perfecto. –Menciono Twilight con una gran sonrisa mientras iba a ayudar a su hija mayor.

Luna después fue con Apple Jack quien soñaba que estaba en un gran concurso de rodeo, la vaquera montaba un gran behemot salvaje. -¡Yihaa, vamos compañero, hazlo más difícil, los ponys quieren ver un gran espectáculo!

-¡Apple Jack, tenemos que hablar! –Menciono Luna volando al lado del behemot, tratando de que no la golpeara el animal. -¡¿Princesa Luna, que hace aquí en la arena?! ¡Es peligroso!... Ay no, estoy dormida.

-Así es Apple Jack, lamento interrumpirte.

-No se preocupe princesa, deje termino con mi gran amiguito y hablaremos tranquilas. –Entonces Apple Jack brinca poniéndose enfrente de la bestia, esta estaba a punto de aplastarla, cuando saco su cuerda y lo lazo rápidamente derribándolo, los espectadores gritaron emocionados por lo que acababan de ver, la vaquera se quitó su sombrero agradeciendo los aplausos para después ir con la princesa Luna. –Muy bien Luna, vamos a mi carreta, ahí podemos charlar sin interrupciones, aunque no se de quien ya que estoy soñando.

-Está bien Apple Jack, donde te sientas cómoda hablaremos. –Ambas yeguas entraron a la carreta, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa. -¿Quiere algo de sidra princesa?

-Te la aceptaría muy gustosa AJ, pero recuerda que no es real. –Dijo algo frustrada Luna, Apple Jack se apeno por eso. –Lo lamento princesa, se me fue la onda.

-Descuida, te aceptare el trago cuando vuelvas a tu granja, pero en este instante vine a ver cómo te sientes ahora con respecto a Fluttershy y Skydancer.

-Pues…Skydancer es muy buena chica, incluso cuando era Skyshadow tenía un poco de eso, se ve que cuando se enoja lo hace muy seriamente y no piensa con prudencia, y también note que le gustan mucho los niños, ya que los protege sin importar que, estoy segura que quiere tener varios propios, se puede contar con ella cuando se le necesite, y en cuanto a Fluttershy… ya estoy bien con ella de nuevo, es todo.

-Apple Jack, dudaste cuando me contestaste, no me dijiste todo.

-Es que… no hay nada que tenga que comentar de esa pegaso.

-Ahora hablaste de ella con desprecio Apple Jack, ¿Qué te pasa? , por favor cuéntalo, sino podrías hacerte mucho daño, yo no le confesare a nadie lo que me digas, recuerda que guarde tu secreto de tú preferencia sexual como me lo pediste.

-¡Es que por eso estoy molesta Luna! –Respondió completamente furiosa Apple Jack, asustando a muy fuertemente a Luna. -¡Fluttershy me insulto horriblemente no solo a mí, también a Trixie por ser lesbianas y no conforme con eso también insulto a nuestra hija!

-Pero creí que ya se había disculpado contigo Apple Jack, y no creo que te haya mentido, eso solo era una actuación.

-¡Lo sé, ella se disculpó honestamente conmigo y con Illusion, y me prometió que también lo haría con Trixie cuando la viera, pero sus palabras anteriores… siguen en mi cabeza torturándome, yo sé que era mentira lo que dijo, pero aun así viniendo eso de su boca me lastimo mucho! –Entonces Apple Jack empezó a llorar afligidamente. -Sus comentarios de verdad me hirieron peor que si me hubieran roto todos los huesos y no puedo sacarlos de mi estúpida cabeza.

-Es que esos comentarios homofóbicos vinieron de… alguien que te gustaba, ¿verdad?

-Para qué negarlo, es cierto Princesa, Fluttershy fue en la primera yegua en que me interese, pero desde el principio sabía que no llegaría a nada con ella, ya que jugando verdad o reto admitió que le gustaban los corceles, entonces quedo como amor platónico, después me interese por Rainbow, pero también fue un callejón sin salida, así tuve varias decepciones hasta que llego por tercera vez a mi vida mi dulce mora azul.

-Pues creo que Fluttershy y tu deben hablar a solas Apple Jack completamente tranquilas, dile como te lastimaron sus palabras, que te hirió mucho por ser amigas ambas, si quieres le puedes decir que ella te gustaba para que también eso te lo saques de la cabeza y ya no te sientas incomoda con ella.

-Creo que lo hare así como dices Luna, mejor dejar todo muy claro, y también le diré los sentimientos que tuve por ella, aunque no sé si en la misma platica o después, gracias por el consejo.

-Para eso estoy mi pequeña pony, para ayudar a quien lo requiera, ahora me retiro, ¿Quieres que cambie tu sueño para lo disfrutes un poco más?

-De hecho princesa déjelo como esta, necesito pensar a solas un poco. –Le pidió este favor Apple Jack a Luna mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, la princesa lo hizo como pidió y se fue.

Con Pinkie fue extravagante, fue como en el ataque del tantabus, daba un brinco y aparecía en otro lugar de Equestria. -¡Qué bueno que Fluttershy tiene a una hija también, ya solo falta Apple Jack y Rainbow de nuestro viejo grupo que sean madres, aunque podría considerar a Illusion ya como hija de AJ, los demás son muy jóvenes todavía, y Fluttershy tiene a una sobrina, espero hacerle pronto una fiesta impactante que llamare "ESPERO QUE ESTA FIESTA COMPENSE LOS SIETE AÑOS QUE NO TUVISTE FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS", a Brave también le hare una mega-ultra-súper-duper fiesta, seguro mis hijas ya saben que tienen otras primas, les va a dar tanto gusto conocerlas en persona! -Luna sonrió sin intervenir y paso al sueño de Lighting, él estaba sentado en un Ojo de Trueno gigante sobre volando Equestria. –Muy bien, Rainbow Falls sin inconvenientes, pasemos al siguiente punto compañero. –El águila sobrevoló rápidamente el reino buscando algún problema, así paso sobre Coltyfornia, Manehattan, el imperio de Cristal, Dodge City, etcétera, hasta que llego al oasis Golden Palm, el águila se detuvo sobre él . –Fluttershy…

-Deberías tener otros tipos de fantasías joven Lighting, no puedo creer que sueñes que haces tu trabajo, aliviánate un poco. -Menciono con una mueca de fastidio Luna ya estando al lado del corcel, este se sorprendió al verla ahí. -¡¿Princesa Luna, que hace aquí?! ¡Es peligroso, un enemigo podría atacar!

-Lighting, ya te dije que esto es un sueño, no hay peligro de ningún tipo.

-¡Pero qué vergüenza! -Indico el capitán llevándose el casco a la cara. -¡Debí darme cuenta solo por Ojo de Trueno, él no puede llevarme por su tamaño en la vida real!

-Es obvio que no supieras que es un sueño Lighting, si no te habrías despertado, sigues durmiendo gracias a mis poderes.

-Entiendo princesa, ¿a qué se debe su visita a este su humilde servidor?

-Por la misma razón por que tú estás soñando este lugar, quero saber si confías en Skydancer y Fluttershy.

-Skydancer tiene toda mi confianza y respeto, ya que a ella la engañaron y manipularon, pero Fluttershy… fue consiente siempre de lo que hizo, me lastimo muy feo la pierna, ella dijo que era eso para que me diera cuenta de mis errores al luchar, pero pudo habérmelo dicho sin lastimarme tanto, no que me noqueo rompiéndome varios huesos.

-Cierto, pero diré algo, antes de que me exiliaran a la Luna, ambas guardias entrenaban así bajo mi supervisión, mi hermana era muy tolerante, ahora estoy segura que te fijas en lo qué te enseño Fluttershy, ¿no es así?

-Si es cierto princesa, ahora trato de pensar más rápidamente si me encuentro solo enfrentando a un enemigo, de verdad… quiero creer de nuevo en mi amiga, pero una parte de mí no me deja hacerlo al 100%, aun creo que es capaz de traicionarnos, le tengo mucho resentimiento.

-No está mal que sientas eso joven, es natural después de lo que te hizo, pero no dejes que ese sentimiento te domine, compórtate con tu manera de ser, analiza las cosas detenidamente y trata de verlo desde el punto de vista de Fluttershy, ambos hablen como cuando jugaron ajedrez, tranquilos y que ella ahora si sea sincera.

-Está bien, pero hay otra cosa que también me preocupa su majestad, aún más de lo que le acabo de decir.

-¿Y que sería eso mi joven pony?

-De como reaccionara mi madre, la conozco muy bien, ella es mucho más rencorosa que yo, sé que el apodo que tenía en la guardia diurna era "el narciso sangriento", ella nunca mostraba piedad ni arrepentimiento hacia los enemigos, no es como era mi padre, el capitán Lunar Solstice, que era como una laguna tranquila pero muy profunda, pero Paperwhite, es… como un rio muy tranquilo, pero cuando se torna en un rio rápido es muy peligrosa, no descansa hasta a ver al enemigo muerto en sus cascos, por eso temo que cuando vea de nuevo a Fluttershy la intente matar por mi culpa, y que lo logre, ya que mi mamá a diferencia de mí no piensa cuando entra en frenesí.

-Sí, Celestia me conto esa parte de la personalidad de tu madre recién regrese de mi exilio, por eso evitaba acercarme a Ponyville durante esos primeros meses, ya que ella pensaba lo mismo sobre mí que lo que tú piensas en Fluttershy, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos ambos antes con Paper antes que Fluttershy se disculpe con ella? Así la preparamos para que no esté tan molesta, y Fluttershy estará con la guardia alta si Paper se enoja, también es preferible que ustedes dos estén juntos en ese momento, así podrán calmarse entre sí.

-Se hará como dijo su majestad, creo que es el mejor procedimiento en este caso.

-Muy bien Jolt, me alegra haberte quitado algunas dudas de la cabeza, pero por favor, trata de relajarte cuando duermes, despreocúpate de la seguridad de Equestria, recuerda que hay otros capitanes, Shield, Celestia y yo, tu descansa tranquilo sin preocuparte de lo que ocurre en la noche.

-También tomare esa recomendación suya princesa, entonces si me permite, quisiera…

-¡Seguro quieres volver a tener ese sueño de potrillo que te gustaba tanto, permíteme hacerlo y adecuarlo para tu edad! –Entonces Luna hizo su magia envolviendo al corcel y su águila en una bola de energía, al disiparse Lighting estaba vestido con una armadura dorada con alas, el águila tenía una armadura muy parecida, estaban volando en el espacio, entonces enfrente de ellos apareció el rey Sombra en su versión maligna, tenía capturados en una jaula a Sweetie y a Apple Bloom, quienes tenían armaduras doradas aladas igual. -¡Tonto corcel, ya capture a tus dos amigas, no puedes hacerme nada, a ti y a tu pájaro los enviare directamente al tártaro!

-¡Tal vez no podamos vencerte nosotros los dos solos maldito, pero liberare a mis amigas y entre los cuatro te vamos a hacer pedazos, será mejor que te arrepientas! –indico Lighting desenfundando su espada, entonces vi a Luna muy agradecido. –Creo que ya puede irse princesa, tal vez me cueste algo de trabajo, pero estoy seguro que nosotros le ganaremos.

-Y sé que así será, este "Sombra", no tiene el nivel del original, disfruta tu sueño Lighting. -Se despidió la princesa yéndose cuando el corcel y el águila se lanzaron a su enemigo.

En el sueño de Rainbow estaban las versiones de potrancas de ella y Fluttershy pero esta tenía la marca del corte en su ojo derecho, Rainbow se veía molesta y estaba llorando, Fluttershy sonreía malignamente. -¡¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a Billy Fluttershy?! ¡Casi lo matas!

-Por favor Rainbow, es que me canse de ser una víctima, pero se sintió tan bien, creo que ya sé porque le gusta hacer bullying a varios, creo que también lo empezare hacer, ¡siendo tú la primera a la que torture!

-¡Eso lo veremos loca! –Entonces ambas empezaron a pelear entre sí, Luna se preocupó al ver eso, ya a punto de intervenir vio que a las potrancas mientras luchaban los rodeo un ejército de marionetas de Doll seguramente para atacarlas por sorpresa, pero las niñas quienes estaban casco con casco se sonrieron entre sí muy amigablemente, ambas saltaron hacia los drones empezando a despedazarlos entre las dos ayudándose mutuamente, comprendió el sueño Luna, Rainbow consideraba a Fluttershy como su rival ahora, pero seguía viéndola como su hermana y amiga, después de destruir a los monstruos ambas se dieron un saludo de casco y se pusieron de nuevo en guardia para empezar a luchar ellas solas otra vez. –No se preocupe por mi princesa Luna, ya perdone a mi hermana Flutters, voy a ayudarla a que se disculpe con los que lastimo, ambas practicaremos juntas de ahora en adelante. –Señalo la pequeña Rainbow saludando a Luna ya que ya la había notado, la princesa le dio la razón.

Paso Luna al sueño de Scootalo, era su versión joven la cual no podía volar todavía, estaba algo triste jugando con su scooter, pero la versión joven de Skydancer llego volando como si fuera una pequeña hada. -No te preocupes mi joven amiga, has demostrado ser muy perseverante, por eso un gran hechicero te envía esto. –Le dio a la pegaso un pequeño frasco de color azul cristalino. -¿Qué es esto pequeña?

-Es medicina especial, con esto podrás volar. –Menciono el hada rodeando la cabeza de Scootalo. –Pero tienes que creer que puedes hacerlo, sino solo es agua, confía en ti.

-¡De acuerdo, la tomare, ya que confió que lograre volar, tal vez hoy falle pero lo seguiré intentando! –Menciono Scoot tomándose la medicina como le pidió el hada, voló de inmediato como un rayo, al regresar a agradecerle al hada, vio que esta estaba cubierta con una sombra. –¡¿Amiga que tienes, de donde salió esa oscuridad?!

-¡Al hechicero y a su esposa… los mataron, nadie los ayudo en ese momento de necesidad! ¡¿Por qué, si ellos ayudaban a todos?! -Esta rabia la transformo en un hada oscura, espantando a Scoot. -¡Juro que todos en este maldito reino sentirán el gran dolor que siento ahora, nadie merece ser feliz! –El hada ya iba a empezar a hacer crueldades pero Scootalo la tomo amorosamente. – No digas eso pequeña amiga, sé que estas muy triste y enojada, pero lo que quieres hacer no hará que ellos regresen, hacer eso solo serviría para que el dolor y el odio se propaguen como un incendio, por favor cálmate, seguro el hechicero y su esposa estarían muy tristes si te vieran así. -El hada se empezó a calmar llorando triste, pero llega otra hada. –No sufras mi niña, yo también quería mucho al hechicero y su yegua, ya que esta era mi hermana, sé que la tristeza nunca se irá, pero yo junto con mi familia vamos a ayudarte a poder soportar el dolor, nosotros te queremos mucho sobrina.

-¡Y mis amigos y yo te ayudaremos también! -Le dijo Scootalo sonriéndole mientras le hacía costillas, -¡Si, si acepto, pero ya déjame, me duele mi cuerpecito por tanto reír! -Menciono el hada oscura consintiendo la ayuda, recuperando su color original, las hadas se empezaron a ir, Scoot la empezó a seguir mientras volteaba a ver a Luna asintiendo en silencio, la princesa hizo igual dejando ese sueño.

Siguió Sweetie, estaba entre dos Fluttershy, una era la versión cruel y malvada. –Tonta y pendeja cantante, los volví a engañar a todos, después de que eliminemos a Dark Doll y cuando la traidora de Twilight y las otras estúpidas princesas bajen su guardia las voy a matar a todas, después seguirán ustedes Signos de la Luz, así conquistare Equestria para mi enjambre.

-¡No le creas Sweetie Bell, yo nunca las traicionaría de nuevo, yo solo quería engañar a nuestro enemigo para poder vencerlo, compensare a todos los que lastime, confía en mí, sabes que yo no voy a mentirte de nuevo! –Dijo la segunda pegaso notándose completamente arrepentida de verdad. -¡Ya viste a mi hija, ella no sería feliz si fuera malvada!

-¿O tal vez también la estoy engañando a esa fenómeno para ganarme su confianza?, después de que logre mi objetivo la voy a desechar como el insecto que es.

-¡No le creas Sweetie, solo te quiere engañar, sabes que nunca le haría daño a mi familia!

-Yo… no sé a quién creerle. –Menciono Sweetie con la mirada perdida, las pegasos seguían discutiendo haciendo mayor la desesperación de la unicornio.

-¡YA BASTA! –Grito Luna usando la voz real de Canterlot haciendo desaparecer a ambas pegasos. -¿Sweetie Bell, te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias a usted princesa. –Respondió la cantante tomando algo de aire y apareciendo un vaso de agua que se tomó. –Sé que esto era un sueño, pero no podía despertar, me paso lo mismo que a Apple Bloom hace ya algunos años.

-Por lo que veo tienes más dudas sobre Fluttershy que cualquiera que los demás Sweetie, incluso más que el mismo Jazz.

-Creo que tiene razón princesa, nada más llegue aquí quería lanzarme sobre ella para lastimarla mucho, pero vi al ziz a punto de atacar a Scootalo y a Rainbow y tuve que intervenir para salvarlos, pero... después la vi pelear tan ferozmente protegiéndonos, pero también lastimo mucho a mis amigos, la verdad ya no sé qué pensar de ella.

-También muchos ponys tenía dudas sobre mi Sweetie, muchos creían que Nightmare Moon esperaba su momento para atacar, pero muchos me dieron el beneficio de la duda, aproveche la oportunidad que me dieron mis súbditos, con eso yo pude demostrar con mis actos mi cambio, no con palabras, si perdonaste a Diamond Tiara, que era una total bruja, podrás perdonar a Fluttershy.

-De verdad quisiera poder volver a confiar en ella Princesa, pero algo me dice que no le de toda, que bueno que soy la valentía y no la confianza como Skydancer.

-Entonces te sugiero seguir su instinto pero no dándole tu total amistad de inmediato, hasta que Fluttershy te demuestre que puedes volver a confiar en ella.

-Creo que lo hare como dice princesa, muchas gracias por quitarme a esas dos pegasos odiosas de encima, a la desgraciada y a la llorona.

-Cuando quieras Sweetie Bell, ¿Quieres que te de un sueño en particular, tal vez con Lighting en el?

-No Princesa, Rarity me ha enseñado un poco de magia de los sueños, aprovechare al estar en este lienzo en blanco para practicar, sé que no seré tan buena como ustedes, pero me servirá para ayudar cuando ustedes lleguen tarde.

-Es buena idea Sweetie, entonces te dejo practicar, solo no invoques a un demonio de pesadillas. –Se Despidió Luna dándole una advertencia a Sweetie, ella dijo que no haría eso que dijo muy sonrojada.

Luna fue con Apple Bloom quien estaba en un día de campo con todos los elementos y sus niños, vio una gran nube negra que se acercaba, era un gran enjambre changeling, ya sobre ellos salieron dos figuras oscuras, desde abajo daba la impresión de que eran Silent Shriek y Skyshadow, pero Apple Bloom las saludo amablemente. –Que bien que llegaron, como verán Pinkie trajo muchos pasteles dé Sugar Cube Córner, mi hermana y yo trajimos varios tipos de comida relacionada con manzanas, ¿Ustedes que trajeron? -Al terminar de saludar el sol las ilumino, eran Fluttershy y Skydancer cargando ambas cestas de comida. –Lamentamos el retraso Apple Bloom pero teníamos mi sobrina y yo que preparar a los changeling para este gran día de campo, es la primera excursión de ellos con habitantes de Equestria.

-Vieras lo nervioso que estaban no solo los pequeños, también los adultos Apple Bloom. –Menciono Skydancer bajando con su canasta. –Nos costó algo de trabajo calmarlos, en fin, contestando tu pregunta traemos muchos tipos de dátiles y nueces, algunas roscas y champiñones de las cuevas del reino Changeling, son una gran comida gourmet, estoy segura que les encantara.

-Comprendo su retraso mis amigas, yo también estaría muy nerviosa por conocer a varios ponys, pero ya ardo en ganas por probar esa comida Skyli, se ve deliciosa.

-¡Entonces sírvete lo que quieras amiga, traemos más que suficiente para que todos la prueben! –Indico Fluttershy desempacando los alimentos, el enjambre bajo y empezaron a disfrutar el picnic, Luna noto que no era necesaria su intervención, le hubiera gustado que pudiera degustar la comida, ya que se veía muy deliciosa.

Ahora era el turno de Cool Jazz, él estaba en un gran escenario tocando un concierto, pero la únicas presentes en un palco eran dos ponys, -Jazz tocas tan bien, de verdad parece que voy a ir a una tierra lejana solo por oír tu gran interpretación. -indico la primera pony, Skydancer, muy emocionada. –Ach, como si fuera la gran cosa, solo se aprendió las notas de memoria, hasta un cotorro puede hacer eso tan tonto. –Se quejó amargamente la otra pony, Skyshadow, con una mueca de aburrimiento y fastidio, al ver esto el unicornio músico cambio su ejecución a una pieza hermosa que era triste y nostálgica, Skydancer al oírla empezó a sollozar pero sonriendo, y Skyshadow empezó llorar desconsoladamente. –Basta, sé que soy un monstruo, perdónenme, perdónenme, por favor. -Skydancer la abrazo para calmarla. -Sé que estamos muy arrepentidas de lo que hicimos Skyshadow, pero pedir perdón no basta, debemos también reparar el daño que le hicimos a ponys inocentes, pero sé que seguramente Jazz y sus amigos nos ayudaran con eso. - Skyshadow sonrió y desapareció, Skydancer miro muy tiernamente a Jazz pestañeándole seductoramente, el músico agradeció el gesto. –Para mí es un placer que te haya gustado esta pieza Skydancer, pero primero debo terminar tu concierto mi querida musa, vuelve a tu asiento y sigue escuchando por favor. -La joven estuvo de acuerdo, Luna pensó que terminaría el sueño de Jazz como el anterior, pero entonces el músico noto que cuando tocaba su sax, empezó a bajar una lanza sobre el cómo péndulo, volteo a ver y observo preocupado que Fluttershy lo vigilaba desde una nube con sus ojos rojos. –Óyeme bien jazzista de esquina, si intentas hacer algo raro con mi pequeña sobrina hasta aquí llegas degenerado, es mejor que sigas tocando tu música hermosa sin acercarte a mi Skyli. –(¡Esto no es cool, de donde salió está loca!) Pensó el unicornio quien siguió tocando su melodía, la alicornio ni se dio cuenta de la amenaza al estar embelesada por el hermoso sonido, revisando Jazz el lugar para encontrar algo que le pudiera ayudar, localizo a Luna, con movimientos y gestos le pidió que le quitara de encima a Fluttershy literalmente. -Lo lamento Cool Jazz, pero este sueño es una representación de la vida real, este problema los debes resolver hablando con Fluttershy y Skydancer. -Apareció su portal y se fue, Jazz se notó completamente enojado sin dejar de tocar su música, pero apareció un pequeño agujero inter dimensional saliendo de él un rayo que desaparece a la Fluttershy del sueño, el músico agradeció el gesto de Luna, entonces vio que Skydancer se acercaba a él, entonces le agradeció más efusivamente.

Luna llego al sueño de Ying, este era como los sueños de su padre, muy caóticos y también muy alegre, combinaciones de dos o más animales con plantas y piedras, ponis terrestres volando como si fueran pegasos, los pegasos cavando agujeros como si fueran topos, los unicornios lanzado chocolate batido de sus cuernos etcétera, a lo lejos diviso un trono como el que tenía Discord en sus invasiones anteriores, fue ahí y vio que Ying estaba sentada en el trono, su hermana, su prima Crystal quien cargaba a Firebreather, las Pie, Brave, Teseo, Samanta e Illusion jugaban todos monopony muy alegres y sin discutir su mejor amiga y su hermana mayor. –Hola princesa Luna, es la primera vez que me visita, es un honor que usted este aquí, me disculpo si mi fantasía es algo desordenada.

-¡¿Pequeña Ying, como es posible que sepas que esto es un sueño?!

-Por favor princesa Luna, usted sabe que soy la hija de Discord y tengo poderes del caos, prácticamente no tengo subconsciente. –Le contesto la pequeña sonriendo mientras tiraba los dados. -Y también ayudó el hecho extraño de que Yang e Illusion se llevaran bien, eso me hizo que me diera cuenta que solo estaba soñando más rápidamente. –Al decir esto último la pequeña empieza a llorar un poco. –Como me gustaría que se llevaran bien realmente.

-Sé que estas en una posición difícil pequeña Ying. –Menciono Luna mientras cubría a la potranca con su ala para confortarla. –Pero creo que tú puedes hacer esto realidad.

-¿De verdad cree eso princesa? Usted conoce a mi hermana y a Illusion, las dos son muy necias y ambas se vieron como enemigas desde el principio.

-No creo que la descripción de "enemigas" encaje con ellas Ying, más bien las llamaría "antagonistas" de una de la otra, pero como te comentaba, tu puedes hacer que se vuelvan amigas, ya que ambas tienen en común que te quieren mucho, pero no esperes que van a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, va a llevarse su buena cantidad de tiempo, debes ser muy paciente en eso.

-Doy mi palabra de por lo menos intentarlo princesa, le agradezco mucho su recomendación.

-Por el momento eso es suficiente Ying, antes de irme ¿Necesitas otra cosa?

-De hecho quería pedirle algo desde hace algunos días, ¿Podría enseñarme a usar la voz real de Canterlot? Ya que sé que mis padres nunca se lo van a pedir.

-Muy bien pequeña, me gusta que quieras conservar esa tradición, claro que te enseño, pero de todas formas debemos pedirle permiso a Twilight y a Discord, pero creo que si darán su consentimiento, casi seguramente de muy mala gana.

-¡Muchas gracias princesa, voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo en lo que me enseñe! –Agradeció muy feliz la pequeña princesa del caos mientras se despedía de Luna.

Al final Luna llego con Illusion, quien era acosada por varias versiones de sí misma. -¡Cómo es posible que puedas haberte hecho amiga de dos fenómenos horrorosos, me das asco! -Menciono la que tenía a su derecha. -¿Y ahora respetas a esa Twilight? ¡Ella destruyo la vida de nuestra madre, sería la unicornio más famosa pero Twilight lo evito! –Reclamo la que está detrás. -¡Tú nunca serás como Apple Jack, Apple Bloom y la gran Trixie, tu solo eres una niña inútil! –indico la que estaba a su izquierda. –Por lo menos sabes que Yang no te llega a los cascos, esa desgraciada nunca estará a nuestra altura. –Menciono altaneramente la que tenía enfrente. -¡Cállense, cállense, déjenme sola! -Grito llorando desesperada la verdadera unicornio tapándose los oídos por todo lo que decían, ya que pensaba que era la verdad, llego Luna y puso su campó de fuerza para que Illusion ya no las escuchara. -¡Illusion tranquilízate, no dejes que esto te afecte, es una pesadilla!

-¡¿Esto es una pesadilla?! –Dijo muy nerviosa la pequeña viendo a la princesa Luna, pero continúo llorando. -¡No importa, ya que todo lo que dicen es verdad, soy una mala pony!

-No pequeña, no es cierto lo que dicen, ya dejaste atrás tus perjuicios absurdos, protegiste y te volviste la mejor amiga de Ying a pesar de que no te agrada su hermana, admitiste que quieres mucho a las hermanas Apple, estas muy agradecida con Twilight por todo lo que ha hecho no solo por tu madre, también por ti, defendiste a Brave cuando Fluttershy hablo mal de ella, es hora que seas sincera contigo misma completamente, se la pony que tu madre está segura que eres. –Al terminar de explicarle Luna la potranca lo pensó un momento- -Princesa Luna quite el escudo por favor.

-¿Estas segura pequeña? Yo podría desaparecer a tus "copias" si lo deseas.

-No princesa, esto es algo que debo hacer yo misma, como lo hizo mi madre en su momento. –Menciono Illusion poniéndose en pie limpiándose el rostro, era hora de enfrentar a sus demonios, Luna quito el escudo. -¡Escúchame bien, no llames fenómenos a mis amigas Ying y Brave ya que no lo son, son grandes y especiales ponys para su edad, y si hay un fenómeno en nuestro grupo esa soy yo, por haber creído tontamente que era mejor que ellas por nuestra apariencia! –Le señalo enojada a la primera copia, al terminar de escucharla esta se hace polvo y se la lleva el viento. -¡Tu idiota, por lo menos le debo respeto a la princesa Twilight por lo que hizo por mi mamá, dejándola ir cuando no lo merecía, la segunda vez salvándola de ella misma y la tercera rescatando no solo a ella, también a mí de una turba, y sacrificándose para detener a un monstruo, no solo una, sino varias veces, estoy en deuda con ella de por vida, así que ve a decir tus pendejadas a otra parte! –Le reclamo fuertemente a la segunda, que se derrite como hielo al terminar de escuchar eso. –Yo sé que tienes razón, nunca seré como mi Mamá, Apple Jack y Apple Bloom… pero es lo más lógico, ya que todos los ponys somos diferentes, por eso prometo ser la mejor versión de mi misma cuando crezca, para que ellas estén orgullosas de mí. -La tercera asintió esto en silencio sonriendo y solo se fue. –Y tú, decir que no me cae mal Yang sería una mentira muy grande, pero ya no la veo como alguien inferior a mí, la veo ahora como alguien a la que debo superar, ya que Yang es muy buena con su magia, voy a tratar de respetarla como la gran ilusionista que es, pero seguro me será muy difícil hacerlo. –Indico tranquilamente a la última copia Illusion, esta suspiro. –Ok, por mí parte eso que dijiste está bien. –Contesto la copia fusionándose con Illusion, la pequeña unicornio volteo ver a Luna ya completamente calmada. –Gracias por su ayuda princesa, no podría haber hecho esto sin usted.

-De nada jovencita, pero yo solo te guie, tu hiciste la mayor parte.

-Francamente yo no lo siento así, en fin me dio mucho gusto volverla a ver, voy a tratar de ser más simpática y no juzgar a los demás por su apariencia, hasta pronto princesa Luna. –Se despidió Illusion e inmediatamente fue donde apareció un escenario, en el cual estaba su madre, fue corriendo y ambas hicieron una presentación entre ambas, al terminar ya de revisar los sueños de sus camaradas y las pequeñas, Luna ya estaba a punto de regresar con su hermana. –Creo que ya no puedo hacer más, si entro en los sueños de Mist o de sus hermanas podrían considerarlo un tipo de invasión, solo me despediré de Rarity y me iré. –Apareció al lado de ella una puerta que tenía muchos candados y cadenas en ese momento. –Qué curioso esta esto. –Se dijo así misma Luna acercándose, ya estando enfrente todos los seguros se caen y se abre la puerta. –Qué extraño, creo que es una invitación, y solo puede ser de alguna de esas dos yeguas, espero que no sea algún tipo de trampa. –Luna paso por la puerta, paso por un enorme y largo pasillo, cuando salió llegó a un pequeño prado. –Creo que ya se quien quería verme.

-Es que a pesar de entrenamiento que hagamos, los sueños solo siguen su curso princesa, yo quería estar en mi salón del trono… pero apareció este lugar, el lugar donde obtuve mi cutie mark. –Señalo Fluttershy, quien estaba sentada sobre una roca, teniendo a Ángel y a Devil Candy sobre su lomo. –De verdad te extraño mucho conejito Ángel, y estoy segura que tu pequeña te extraña también.

-Fluttershy, ¿puedes ver los sueños de los demás, y por eso sabias que yo estaba aquí? -Le pregunto Luna a Fluttershy, ella lo negó con la cabeza. –No princesa, fui a ver a mi hija como siempre lo hago, ella como Skydancer hablan dormidas, escuche todo lo que hablo Brave con usted… por eso me dormí parada en su alcoba, me desperté y note que usted ya no estaba con ella, después fui a ver a mi sobrina, y vi que ustedes ya estaban hablando.

-¿Así, y que escuchaste? -Pregunto Luna poniendo una sonrisa de preocupación. –Es mejor no decirlo princesa Luna, yo a diferencia de algunos admito que soy muy… depravada, pero es algo que definitivamente no me gustaría hablar con ninguna de mis hijas.

-¡Lamento que hablara con Skydancer sobre ese tema Fluttershy, es que salió en nuestra platica sin que nos diéramos cuenta!

-No se preocupe princesa, sé que no intentaba ninguna burlase de mis hábitos de alcoba, pero sinceramente no la traje aquí por ese tema.

-Creo que eso es obvio su majestad, ¿Qué quiere discutir la reina de los changelings con la princesa de la noche?

-Yo… sé que no puedo pedir esto… -Señaló la pegaso lloriqueando mientras se ponía de rodillas a Luna. –Le pido que usted y Celestia tengan misericordia a mi familia y a mis súbditos, ellos solo obedecían mis órdenes, yo aceptare la condena por lastimar a Rainbow, a Billy, a Lighting, a Celestia, por libelar a Demonsting, por secuestrar a Illusion y a Ying… en resumen por traicionar al gran reino de Equestria.

-Fluttershy… de verdad eres una gran reina.

-¡¿Como dice?!

-Lo digo porque te pareces a mi hermana, ella igual se sacrificaría para mantener seguros a sus súbditos, y vi lo que hiciste por tus amados changeling estos años, ya no necesitan ser depredadores, cometiste errores ciertamente, pero todos tus amigos por lo menos te darán otra oportunidad, no la desaproveches, yo igual te la daré, ya que sé que ya no odias a mi hermana.

-Princesa Luna… no sé qué decir… de verdad no merezco esto.

-Vamos Fluttershy, si alguien merece otra oportunidad, eres tú, buscabas no solo proteger a tu reino, también a Equestria y recuperar a tu querubín, solo te equivocaste en el método, quisiste aplicar el dicho "ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más" muy literalmente.

-Espero que esa frase no la apliquen ustedes conmigo princesa. –Indico Fluttershy sonriendo tímidamente. –Gracias por la oportunidad que me están facilitando, no la desperdiciare y compensare a los que lastime por mi absurdo plan, voy a demostrarles que soy digna de la confianza que me están dando.

-Y sé que lo harás, te aconsejo que tengas mucho tacto con Sweetie y Lighting, ya que ellos son los que tienen todavía más recelo de ti, con Apple Jack porque la heriste mucho por insultar sus preferencias sexuales y con Jazz además de ganarte su amistad…no se aprovechara de Skyli, no seas tan sobreprotectora con ella, él es un buen corcel.

-Ya me imaginaba que con ellos tendría roces princesa, arreglare las cosas con LJ y Sweetie, a Apple Jack le demostrare que no soy homofóbica y que la respeto y quiero mucho, y Jazz… como ya sabía, será con quien me cueste más trabajo llevarme bien, por lo que quiere hacerle a mi niña.

-Fluttershy, Skydancer ya no es una niña, confía en ella y en Jazz, ellos deben tener sus tropiezos para que aprendan, además si lo "hacen" no será algo que no hagan los ponys de su edad, incluso tú lo hiciste con Discord y Mist antes de casarte.

-¡Princesa, no me diga esas cosas! -Grita muy apenada y ruborizada la pegaso, Luna la veía burlonamente. -¡No sé si Discord ya le habrá dicho a Twi que tuvimos nosotros dos intimidad, pero le pido que usted de todas formas no se lo diga, y si mi sobrina tiene eso con quien sea su novio tampoco me quiero enterar!

-No te preocupes amiga, mis labios están sellados, es hora de irme, pero nos veremos muy pronto de nuevo, ya que a más tardar a media mañana estaremos aquí Celestia y yo con una pequeña comitiva.

-Entonces me permito afirmar que ustedes princesas de Equestria y sus dignos invitados son más que bienvenidos a este su humilde reino, esperare con ansias su llegada. –Dijo Fluttershy haciendo una reverencia a Luna, esta tuvo el mismo gesto con la pegaso. –Muchas gracias su majestad, le agradezco que me haya recibido, ¿no deseas Fluttershy algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-Ahora que menciona eso Princesa Luna, si tengo una petición en particular, ya que soñé eso cuando Skydancer conoció a Brave Arrow y quisiera que… -Entonces Fluttershy le dijo algo en voz baja a Luna, esta sonrió al terminar de escuchar. -¿Puede hacer ese pequeño deseo princesa?

–Creo que lo que deseas hacer es muy bonito Fluttershy, claro que puedo hacer esto, y durara después de que yo me vaya hasta que la última de ustedes tres despierte, ahora solo permíteme concentrarme. –Al terminar de hablar Luna hizo destellar todo el lugar con su magia.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué fue ese destello?! –Grito Skydancer algo enojada, la luz la saco de su tranquilidad. -¡Rayos espero que no sea otra estúpida pesadilla, un momento, mi voz se oye más aguda, como si fuera mi voz de… no es posible! –Entonces saco un espejo de la canasta y vio que era una potranca de nuevo. -¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

-Zizito, ven chiquito, aun no termino contigo, ¿A dónde se fue esa cosa? –Salió de un arbusto Brave buscando al dron, entonces ambas potrancas se encuentran entre sí. -¿Skydancer, que haces aquí y por qué te encogiste?

-¡Yo no lo se prima, solo estaba sentada al lado de ese árbol, hubo un destello y cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba así!

-¿También te deslumbraron?, yo estaba jugando con ese títere feo cuando me ocurrió a mí.

-¡Ponte detrás de mi Brave, no sé qué está pasando pero yo te protejo, a pesar de que sea una niña de nuevo soy una alicornio, es posible que sea un truco del mendigo de Doll!

-Skyli no seas tan desconfiada, va contra tu forma natural de ser. –Menciono Fluttershy bajando enfrente de las dos potrancas sonriendo alegremente. –Ahora ya no te preocupes y jueguen entre ustedes un rato.

-¡¿Tía Flu, que significa esto?! Espera un segundo, esto lo hizo la princesa Luna ¿verdad?

-Sip, ya que perdiste una parte de tu infancia por culpa de ese desgraciado le pedí a Luna que compartieran mi sueño ustedes dos, sé que no repondrá ese tiempo, pero al menos sabrás el sentimiento de jugar con una hermana siendo pequeñas ambas. –Indico Fluttershy yéndose a sentar bajo la sombra del árbol muy serenamente. –Yo no las interrumpiere mientras las vigilo.

-Tía… no sé qué decir…

-¡Pues yo si se, ESTO ESTA SÚPER GENIAL, GRACIAS MAMI, GRACIAS LUNA, VEN PRIMA JUGUEMOS PRIMERO A LAS ESCONDIDAS, MI MAMI ME CONTO QUE ERA TU JUEGO FAVORITO! –Grito muy agradecida y alegre Brave agarrando de sus cascos a su prima, quien empezó a llorar también de alegría. -¡Tu escóndete primero!

-Brave… ¡está bien yo me escondo primero, pero te advierto, soy muy buena ocultándome, tu mami una vez tardo tres horas en encontrarme!

-¡No importa, yo soy muy buena buscando cosas, verás un día a mi papá se le perdió en el oasis un collar que le iba a regalar a mi tía Blacky, lo consiguió con unos perros diamante del desierto ya que no podemos conseguirlos en Equestria por la razones que tú sabes, espero que eso ya cambie, el collar es de oro blanco, yo no sabía que el oro podía ser de ese color, pero mi abuela me explico que esa era una aleación entre el oro y otro metal, mi padre llevaba días buscando el collar, ya en un fin de semana yo y mi mamá lo empezamos a buscar también, solo paso media hora cuando note un brillo cerca del lago, en ese lago me gusta nadar, ya que el agua es muy fresca ahí, ahí practico para transformarme en kelpie, todavía no logro que mi transformación dure lo que yo quiero, solo me dura a lo máximo unas dos horas mi cambio…!

-Hija… estabas tan ocupada y distraída hablando que no notaste que Skyli ya se fue a esconder desde hace un buen rato. –Indico Fluttershy sosteniendo su cara con su casco notándose muy hastiada, la potranca changeling se llevó su casco a la cara muy frustrada. -¡Me lleva, no otra vez! ¡¿Para donde se fue Skyli mami?!

-Hija decirte para donde tomó camino seria hacer trampa y no sería justo para tu prima. –Menciono Fluttershy mientras volteaba a ver a su derecha varias veces con su cabeza, Brave comprendió después de un pequeño rato la indirecta de su madre y fue a toda velocidad a esa dirección. –Lo siento Skyli, pero Brave al fin y al cabo es mi hija menor. –Dijo completamente riendo y contenta Fluttershy.


	32. Despertar caótico

**Capítulo 32.**

 **Despertar caótico.**

-Así… no se vale… prácticamente tengo no… solo que vencer a Brave tía… también tengo que vencerte… a ti… zzzz, -Decía hablando dormida Skydancer en su cuarto, se veía que a pesar de sus quejas estaba disfrutando mucho el sueño que le dio la princesa Luna con la idea de Fluttershy, entonces alguien con una voz muy chillona le hablo. –Pequeñita ya es tarde, es hora que te levantes.

-Pero mami, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela. –Respondió entre sueños la alicornio, por eso confundió la voz con la de Cloud ya que definitivamente esta no se le parecía en nada. –Iré… otro… día… o en otra semana zzzz.

-Es que tienes que ir a la escuelita, sino te puedes convertir en una brujita oscurita muy amargadita, que siempre estaría enojadita y tendría muchas duditas en su cabecita, sin poder reconocer a su familia ya que te volverías una tontita muy grande…cita.

-¿Espera, que? –Se medió despertó Skydancer y volteo a ver a quien le hablaba, era Discord con un disfraz muy malo de Cloudharmony. –Qué bien que despertares cosita, ahora debemos tener una charla de "yegua a yegua".

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH, POR TODO EL ELISEO, ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! –Grita completamente espantada la joven a ver a Discord enfrente de ella, el grito despierta a los todavía seguían dormidos en el castillo. -¡No, esto le hará daño a mi cutis, debo dormir lo exacto para que no me salgan arrugas!

-¡Malditos escandalosos, hacen más ruido que todos los timberwolfs del Everfree Juntos cuando es temporada de manzanas zap, dejen dormir al prójimo!

-¡No es posible, cierren todos su pinches bocas, estaba soñando que estaba a punto de vencer a Rainbow, pero me lo jodieron!

-¡Qué bien ya nos despertamos, es tiempo de festejar con una súper fiesta de horario matinal!

-¡DO-RE-MI-FA-SOL, me interrumpieron cuando estaba en la parte más "interesante" de mi sueño, esto alguien me la pagara con sangre!

-¡¿Quién es el responsable de este ultraje, que una reina retirada no puede dormir en su castillo en paz?! ¡Vayan a molestar a otro lado!

-¡Me lleva, ya estaba a punto de ganarle a Skyli de nuevo! ¡¿Qué metiche lo evito?!

-Ay papi, de veras te pasas a veces… pero muchas veces

-¡DISCORD!

Se levantaron sorprendidos y molestos Rarity, Apple Jack, Scootalo, Cool Jazz, Chrisalys, Brave Arrow y Fluttershy, mientras que Pinkie se despertó fiel a su estilo y Ying solo fastidiada un poco, pero los que estaban ya despiertos tampoco reaccionaron muy bien que digamos. -¡Ese grito fue horrible, fue peor que cuando yo lo hago… Auch! –Indico Rainbow que iba volando viendo el castillo, pero el grito y su comentario la distrajeron y choco con una pared. -¡Increíble, estamos hasta la cava del sótano de este lugar, y se escuchó el grito como si Skydancer estuviera a nuestro lado! -Menciono Apple Bloom muy asombrada, ella estaba con Lunarstorm revisando la sidra que los changeling hacían desde hace cinco años. –Eso fue impresionante y horrible… ¡Apple Bloom, cierra la llave del barril, se está tirando todo!

-¡Lo siento Lunarstorm, es que ese aullido me shockeo! –Dijo Apple Bloom muy apenada cerrando la llave, pero ya se había tirado el 80% del barril, mientras Sweetie Bell salía corriendo del baño de su habitación toda mojada y cubierta con una toalla. -¡Skydancer resiste, voy a ayudarte! –Al salir de la habitación se choca con Lighting quien venía en las mismas fachas para hacer lo mismo que la yegua. -¡Ay, Celestia No, no me veas Lighting, qué vergüenza!

-¡Lo siento Sweetie Bell, yo no quería… es que escuche a Skydancer… rayos! -Decía tartamudeando LJ, Cubriéndose el rostro para no ver a Sweetie, ambos jóvenes estaban muy ruborizados. -¿Si saben que por lo regular no usamos ropa y andamos al natural, verdad par de idiotas? –Menciono muy altaneramente Illusion saliendo de la habitación de Apple Jack, ya perfectamente arreglada. –Estoy segura que Skyli está bien, es una alicornio por Celestia.

-Ahora que lo dices Illusion… es cierto, ahora estoy más apenada. –Menciono Sweetie llevándose el casco a la cara, después se levantó quitándose la toalla. –Ni siquiera es la primera vez que Lighting me ve mojada y que yo lo vea, ya que nuestro grupo siempre va a nadar.

-Me pregunto por qué, no solo nosotros, sino varios ponys reaccionamos así, cuando andamos sin ropa ni nos importa, pero cuando nos las ponemos como que aumentan nuestras inhibiciones, es raro. –Menciono Jolt poniéndose en pie dejando su toalla tirada. –Pero de todas formas hay que ir a ver a Skydancer, a lo mejor tuvo otra pesadilla después de que se fue Luna.

-Eso es posible, vamos a ir a animarla Lighting. –Indico Sweetie arreglando a su amigo y a ella lo mejor posible con su magia, Illusion se le acerca y les pregunta algo. -¿Srta. Bell, Sr. Jolt puedo acompañarlos? Quiero también ver si mi amiga está bien, y ya que ahorita en este momento no quiero estar cerca de mamá Apple Jack, se despertó muy horriblemente por ese grito y está haciendo un coraje "nivel Apple" como dice mi mami Trixie.

-Esos "enojos" son muy peligrosos, lo sabemos Sweetie y yo por experiencia. –Dijo entre burlándose y preocupándose Lighting, combinando en su cara una mueca de ambos sentimientos. –Está bien lady Lulamoon, acompáñenos, seguro su presencia calmara a Skydancer ya que la estima mucho a usted.

-Gracias capitán Jolt, pero solo llámame Illusion, Igual usted Srta. Bell, ahora ya me apeno mucho si me hablan tan formalmente.

-Lo haremos si tú solo nos llamas por nuestros nombres también pequeña, no estamos en un club de snobs de Canterlot, y no solo a nosotros, también igual al resto de nuestros compañeros. –Dijo sonriéndole Sweetie, igual lo hizo Lighting, ya sentían como los demás que Illusion de verdad quería cambiar para ser una buena pony. –Trata de ser amable pero no tan formal, eso es algo chocante para varios ponys.

-Esta Srta. … quero decir Sweetie, gracias por la cordialidad que me dan, ahora vayamos a ver a Skyli. –Agradeció Illusion el gesto de los jóvenes adultos saliendo los tres hacia la habitación de su amiga, de la biblioteca del castillo salió corriendo a toda velocidad Mistery Mist. -¡No temas sobrina, enseguida voy a socorrerte!

-¡Mistery, Espera! –Grito Twilight, ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas con una gran cantidad de libros, ella se paró al amanecer, vagando por el castillo encontró la biblioteca y entro en ella de inmediato, mientras leía al poco tiempo entro Mist quien hacia su rondín diario en el palacio, ambos se vieron sin dirigirse la palabra, pero mientras Mist recorría los pasillos Twilight le pregunto si tenían algún almanaque de la ciudad, el changeling contesto que sí pero que en ese momento Fluttershy lo tenía ya que necesitaba hacer algunas anotaciones en la nueva versión que estaban escribiendo entre ambos, entonces Twi le pregunto porque lo hacían, el changeling dijo porque era lógico actualizar algunos datos y que quienes lo que lo leyeran en el futuro tuvieran la información correcta, entonces Mist le pregunta a la princesa porque estaba interesada en una ciudad tan chica, así se empezaron hacer varias preguntas entre ambos y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban platicando muy amablemente entre sí, hablando de los detalles de su vida cuando ocurrió el grito de la sobrina de Mist. -¡¿Pero qué paso?!... Mierda, porque creo que ya se quién es el responsable de esto. –Entonces es la princesa quien sale rápidamente volando siguiendo a Mist mientras gritaba también ella muy molesta. -¡DISCORD! –La princesa alcanza a Mist mientras subían las escaleras, el ya traía desenvainada su espada. -¡Mistery amigo, sé que estás enojado, pero estoy segura que tu sobrina está bien, solo fue una jugarreta de mi esposo, seguro uso sus poderes para llegar antes que las princesas!

-¡¿Con que ese payaso está aquí?! ¡Me las pagara, por culpa de él y de su hija he sufrido de lo lindo estos días, no conforme con burlarse de mi ahora también inoportuna a mi sobrina, lo siento Twilight, de verdad me caíste bien pero a tu maridito le voy a romper!... –Entonces al llegar al pasillo donde está la habitación de Skydancer, vieron al draconequs entre un montón de escombros tirado mientras humeaba mucho, se le veía mareado y sobre su cabeza rondaban estrellas y pajaritos. -… ¿la cara?

-¡Mi dulce Dis! –Dijo Twilight cambiando su rostro molesto por uno preocupado al ver a su esposo así, tomo su cabeza con sus cascos amorosamente. -¡¿Pero qué te paso?!

-Mami, yo no quiero ser la encarnación del caos, quiero ser dentista. –Menciono todo confundido Discord, sus ojos se le veían en espiral multicolor. –Un dentista hace sufrir más que un demonio caótico.

-Eso es cierto. –Indico Mist viendo la situación muy confundido, Twilight lo mira algo hastiada, apareció una cubeta de agua que la avienta a su marido. -¡Hey, ya me bañe antes de llegar aquí! ¡¿Qué madres ocurre?!

-Eso quisiera saber querido. –Dijo suspirando de alivio Twilight, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño viendo directamente a Discord. -¿Qué estupidez hiciste Dis, porque rompiste la pared?

-¡Yo no rompí nada, le estaba haciendo una broma inocente a… esa cosa! –Señalo Discord a Skydancer quien seguía en su cama sentada, se le veía muy apenada y su cuerno humeaba. -¡Después de dar un grito peor que una banshee me ataco con su cuerno a quemarropa, mandándome a volar hasta aquí, ese golpe me dolió más de los que me dio cuando éramos enemigos!

-L-l-lo siento Twilight, desde pequeña si algo me despierta sorprendiéndome yo reacciono así, gritando primero y atacando de inmediato, no era mi intención lastimar a Discord.

-Descuida joven bailarina, yo sé cómo es mi marido. –Indico Twilight muy molesta viendo a Discord mostrando los dientes, este trago mucha saliva sudando frio. –Seguro se disfrazó grotescamente de algunos de tus padres, ¿o me equivoco?

-De hecho fue de su madre je, je. –Contesto el draconequs tocándose las yemas de los dedos nerviosamente. -¡Eres un miserable! ¡¿Qué no sabes que a los padres de mi sobrina los asesino horriblemente ese monstruo, y además le llamas cosa, que no te has mirado al espejo en toda tu vida pinche anormal?! -Grito muy molesto Mist a punto de cortar a Discord. -¡Si mi lady Fluttershy no te quisiera como lo hace aquí mismo te filetearía!

-Así que tú eres Mistery Mist, el que llevo al lado oscuro a mi querida Fluttershy, ¿o quizá fue al revés? –Mencionó Discord poniéndose al lado del changeling incomodándolo. –Ella tenía ideas muy interesantes cuando salíamos, ideas que nunca se me habrían ocurrido mí y yo soy el amo del caos, y seguramente las sigue teniendo ¿verdad?

-No… pienso contestar eso. –Señalo Mist viéndose muy sonrojado, Skydancer se apeno más ya que sabía que Discord tenía razón Y Twilight solo suspiro, al parecer Discord ya le había contado todo, en ese instante llegan Lighting, Sweetie e Illusion. -¡Skydancer, venimos lo más rápido posible! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Pregunto el corcel, pero vio de inmediato la escena. –Olvídalo, ya me doy una idea de lo que paso. –Dijo esto LJ llevándose el casco a la frente.

-Vaya, mira nada más, si es la pequeña abusiva que martiriza a mis pequeñas agentes del caos. –Dijo Discord viendo directamente a Illusion mientras se frotaba las garras, esta se preocupó mientras temblaba. -Tengo algo muy especial para ti pequeña odiosa.

-S-s-s-señor Discord, p-p-p-por piedad no me lastime. –Suplico temblando la niña retrocediendo mientras Discord se le acercaba viéndola maquiavélicamente. –A-a-aunque sé que lo que me quiera hacer lo tendré muy merecido.

-De eso estoy seguro impertinente. –Indico Discord con los ojos enrojecidos chasqueando lo dedos rápidamente sin que los demás pudieran hacer algo. Illusion esperaba que la convirtiera en algo horrible, y cerró los ojos, pero no sintió nada raro en su cuerpo, entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba muy fuerte, pero también muy amorosamente, abrió los ojos y vio que era Trixie quien lo hacía llorando con una sonrisa. -¿M-m-m-mami, eres tú, no un truco del papá de Ying?

-Si soy yo hija, pero también fue un truco de Discord. –Respondió Trixie secándole las lágrimas a su hija. –El me pregunto si quería que lo acompañara ya que sabía que el llegaría antes que los demás, yo sin dudarlo acepte, me redujo de tamaño y… aquí estoy, lo bueno que tuve la precaución de cubrirme con un escudo cuando le hizo esa broma grotesca a… ¿por cierto jovencita, me podrías decir tu nombre verdadero? Ya que definitivamente no es Skyshadow.

-M-m-me llamo Skydancer Sra. Lulamoon, lamento haber secuestrado a su hija. –Respondió con una disculpa sincera la alicornio. –No te preocupes señorita, yo también una vez fui influenciada por la magia negra y el rencor que tenía, Luna me conto por lo que pasaste, te doy mis sinceras condolencias por la muerte de tus padres, y te perdono, Aunque secuestrar a mi solecito fue algo terrible… salió algo bueno de esto, ya que me parece que se le quito ese carácter tan fanfarrón que tenía con los demás, ¿No es as hija?

-Si mamá, y eso fue gracias a Ying, quien me trato y aconsejo bien a pesar de que la trataba mal y la insultaba sin hacerme algo que de verdad me habría merecido, y de Brave quien a pesar de todo lo raro que estaba pasando fue muy sincera hasta donde podía, lo menos que puedo hacer por brindarme su linda amistad es respetando a los demás de aquí en adelante.

-Me alegra escuchar eso de tus labios hija, humillar a cualquiera solo porque eres mejor en algo, y por cualquier cosa, está mal, y lo mejor, lo aprendiste de potranca, no que yo lo aprendí de adulta, ahora si ya puedes decir con orgullo que tú eres LA FANTÁSTICA Y FABULOSA ILLUSION.

-Creo… que le voy a quitar "fantástica y fabulosa" cuando me presente mamá, tengo que ganarme esos sobrenombres, cuando lo haga los usare de nuevo.

-Opino que tienes razón Illusion, ya que yo también sentí que tenía que ganarme el sobrenombre de "Gran y poderosa" después de que fui a Ponyville la segunda vez, pero no me preocupo hija, ya que estoy segura que volverás a usar tu sobrenombre muy pronto, ahora dime, ¿Dónde está mi suculenta y deliciosa manzana?

-¡Mamá, no hables así, me apena mucho! –Menciono muy sonrojada Illusion viendo al piso. -¡Ella está haciendo un coraje por el chiste de Discord, ven te llevo para que la calmes!

-No será necesario solecito, ya me calme. –Indico Apple Jack subiendo las escaleras al lado de Cool Jazz quien corrió cuando se dio cuenta que fue Skydancer quien grito. –Debí saber que fue un chistecito de Discord, pero trajo algo muy bueno y hermoso a este lugar.

-Apple Jack… mi suculenta manzana. -Entonces ambas yeguas se besaron apasionadamente sin ninguna inhibición. –Siempre supe que me regresarías a nuestra hija sana y salva.

-Ya sabes que yo solo hablo con la verdad mi dulce mora. –Dijo Apple Jack antes de darse otro beso igual que el anterior. –Tengo que hacerte una proposición, pero no aquí, quiero que sea en la granja, con una noche de luna llena a la luz de las velas, ambas con unas copas de nuestra mejor sidra…

-¡Rayos, ya todos sabemos lo que le quieres decir a mi mamá Apple Jack, eso no nos molesta, lo que nos molesta es que sean tan atrevidas enfrente de todos, yo solo tengo 10 años, me da mucha vergüenza ver eso! –Menciono muy sonrojada Illusion, los demás estaban callados por lo descaradas que eran las yeguas, el único que disfruto el espectáculo "para adultos" Fue Jazz quien trajo una cámara y sacando muchas fotos de los dos besos. -¡Maldición Jazz, dame esa cámara!

-Lo siento AJ, pero no te la voy a dar, estas fotos me servirán de inspiración para una nueva pieza musical que voy a componer en las noches solitarias… ¡Argh, do-re-mi-fa-sol! –Estaba diciendo esto Jazz como una broma a Apple Jack, ya que realmente la cámara no funcionaba, pero lo ataco furiosa no Apple Jack ni Trixie, fue con su magia Skydancer al oír hablar al músico, la cámara se hizo polvo. –Eres un idiota pervertido Jazz.

-¡Mi dulce musa, déjame explicarte, era una broma, la cámara de por si no funcionaba…!

-Vete a contar tus cuentos pendejos a la más vieja de tu casa Jazz. -Menciono Skydancer dándole una mirada fría al músico, este sintió horrible. -Ahora voy a hablar con mi tía y con Chrissy, ya que no deben tardar las princesas con su comitiva, tío Mist ¿podría pedirte que los soldados hagan una guardia de honor para Celestia y Luna nada más lleguen por favor?

-Por supuesto sobrina, Black Moth y Lunarstorm con sus respectivos escuadrones se encargaran de eso, nuestro vigías nos avisaran cuando estén cerca, no creo que se escondan como este señor. –Dijo esto último muy molesto Mist viendo a Discord, este solo se rio en su cara. –Parece que no te caigo bien Mosca, pero estoy seguro que pronto nos volveremos compadres que le van a el mismo equipo de futbol. –Indico Discord abrazando a Mist poniendo a ambos el uniforme del Real Maredrid, el con una gorra para beber refresco en la cabeza. –Esto… no es posible.

-Pues ya tienen algo en común tío Mist, ya que coleccionas muchas cosas de ese equipo. -Menciono la joven dando a conocer a los presentes unos de los pasatiempos de Mist. –Y por eso debes tener problemas con mi tía a veces, ya que ella como yo le vamos al Barcehoofna, lord Discord me disculpare con usted como debe ser después ya que ahora estoy muy molesta. -Dijo esto Skydancer viendo de nuevo a Jazz con una mirada fría y rabiosa, el músico se sintió muy mal al ver esa reacción. –Nos veremos después cuando desayunemos. –Se despidió la alicornio tele transportándose, si dejar que Jazz internara disculparse de nuevo. -Esto definitivamente no es cool.

-A ver si ahora te fijas en las idioteces que haces Jazz. -Dijo Sweetie reprendiendo un poco al corcel. – Le hiciste daño a Skydancer con tu chistecito, a ella de verdad le gustas.

-Es cierto compañero, ahora deja que se calme un poco, habla con ella después. –Menciono Jolt poniendo un casco sobre su amigo. –Te felicito, ya tuviste tu primer pleito de pareja y todavía no lo son oficialmente.

-Ja, ja que simpático eres Lighting. –Señalo sarcásticamente el unicornio mientras se echaba y se ponía sus cascos delanteros sobre la cabeza. –Pero es cierto, lo arruine antes de empezar, ella de verdad también me gusta mucho y la herí sin motivo.

-Entonces no desistas trompetilla. –Menciono Discord disfrazado como Cupido, volando con cables enfrente del corcel. –Discúlpate con ella como dijo cuchillitos, cuando este más calmada, si lo haces ahora solo… -Entonces se transforma en una llama. -… avivaras el fuego de su coraje.

-Mi esposo tiene razón Jazz, lo que debes hacer ahora es pensar como hablaras con ella para demostrarle que no era tu intención hacerla sentir así.

-Y te recomiendo que lo hagas a solas con ella joven músico. –Recomendó Mistery después de quitarse todas las cosas que le puso Discord. –Puede haber malos entendidos por esa causa, y si se parece Skydancer a Fluttershy cuando se enoja conmigo… te deseo la mejor de las suertes para arreglar su problemita.

-Gracias por los consejos amigos míos, espero que Skydancer me quiera hablar de nuevo para poder disculparme con ella.

-Se ve que estas arrepentido Sr. Jazz, descuide ya hablare con la joven Skydancer explicándole que solo fue una broma pesada de usted para Apple Jack y para mí, seguro me creerá y eso la calmara. –Señalo Trixie ofreciendo su ayuda al unicornio dándole el casco para ayudarlo a levantarse, este lo hizo así, después Apple Jack también ofreció su ayuda. –Yo también hare lo mismo Jazz, si no la convence Trixie yo si podré hacerlo, y tendrá que creerme ya que soy la portadora de la honestidad.

-Gracias Apple Jack, Srta. Lulamoon, le agradezco por ayudarme después de lo que les hice, prometo tomar seriamente mi relación con Skydancer… si esta puede empezar.

-Claro que empezara Jazz, pero ya no te comportes como adolescente, demuéstrale a tu linda musa que eres un corcel maduro. –Le aconsejo Twilight, al corcel, este asintió que así seria. –Ahora que ya empezamos a solucionar este problema en el que te metiste tú solo Jazz, es hora de solucionar el que hizo mi marido. –Ahora Twilight le da una mirada horrible a Discord, preocupándolo. –Discord, repara la pared que rompiste con tu bromita.

-S-s-si cariño, enseguida. –Menciono Discord muy nervioso y tartamudeando, chasqueo las garras y el cuarto de Skydancer quedo como si nada hubiera pasado. –Después me disculpare con… ya no puedo usar el sobrenombre de "bailarina" con ella ya que no es sarcástico, tal vez le diga buitre…

-Si usas ese sobrenombre en ella no solo Skydancer se molestara, también Ying Discord, ella le prometió no volverla a llamarla de esa manera, así que te exijo si le vas a poner un sobrenombre que este no la humille y moleste.

-Está bien Twi, ya veré como llamo a esa alicornio, pero tú sabes que los apodos que les pongo a todos mis amigos es porque me agradan, ¿pero qué tal si me llevas con nuestra hija? ya quiero verla después de todos estos días, le traigo un regalo muy especial.

-Sé que así es mi vida, ella también te extraño mucho, deja te llevo a nuestro cuarto.

-Nosotros también vamos Twi, quiero conocer a la pequeña que logro despertar a la verdadera Illusion. –Menciono Trixie empezando a seguir a Twilight. –Quiero agradecerle en persona.

-Y ella quiere conocer a la madre de su mejor amiga Trix, ambas pequeñas sacaron su mejor cara estando aquí, sígueme por favor.

-Nosotros vamos a buscar a Apple Bloom y a Rainbow. –Dijo Sweetie poniéndose al lado de Lighting. –Necesitamos su consejo, ya que estamos seguros ambos que ellas ya perdonaron a Fluttershy completamente, pero nosotros tenemos todavía muchas dudas.

-Sobre todo yo tengo dudas. –Dijo Lighting mirándose la cicatriz. –Y de verdad los dos queremos perdonarla.

-La Srta. Rainbow me dijo que quería estirar las alas, ella está volando alrededor del castillo, y la Srta. Apple Bloom esta con mi hermana Lunarstorm en la cava del castillo, ya que ella quería preguntarle a la hermana de Apple Jack si llevamos bien el proceso de creación de la sidra, la cava está en el primer sótano.

-Gracias comandante Mist, Lighting vamos a buscar a Apple Bloom primero, después cuando subamos los tres saldremos y le hablaremos a Rainbow.

-Me parece bien Sweetie, ¿Jazz nos acompañas? –Pregunto Lighting viendo al músico, pero este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sin notar nada alrededor. -¿Jazz te encuentras bien?

-Debe estar pensando cómo se va a disculpar con Skyli. –Dijo Apple Jack cuando pasaba su casco rápidamente frente del corcel sin que este tuviera alguna reacción. –Lo siento mi dulce mora, se ve que el pobre no sabe ni cómo hacer eso y se está presionando mucho, yo voy a tratar de ayudarlo, tu ve con nuestra hija a ver a Ying, después las alcanzo.

-Está bien mi amor, seguro tú le ayudaras a que sea una disculpa honesta.

-Entonces yo me voy a continuar mi rondín, ya me retrase mucho, dentro de unos 45 minutos se servirá el desayuno, todos ustedes están invitados, incluyendo a usted sangrón. –Menciono Mist poniéndose a volar viendo con mucho recelo a Discord. -Mi lady los vera ahí, a pesar de todo… creo que ella le dará mucho gusto verlo ahí, y que nuestra hija Brave le agradara, ya que su mocosa es su amiga.

-Por mí eso está bien mosca, yo también quiero conocer a esa niña, seguro tendrá mucho que decirme.

-Oh si, seguro que lo hará. –Dijo Mist esto último con un tono de burla yéndose, lo cual confundió a Discord y a Trixie, lo demás ya sabían a lo que se refería el changeling, haciéndolos reír entre dientes.

Ying estaba toda emocionada dando de brincos sobre la cama, ya estaba acompañada por Pinkie y Brave. -¡Mi papi ya llego, mi papi ya llego!

-¡Qué bueno Ying, seguro a mi mami también le dará gusto verlo! –Comento Brave al ver tan alegre a su amiga. -¡Es una lástima que ahora ella este en una reunión con mi prima y mi abuelita, a ella le habría gustado estar aquí ahora!

-Es que ellas se están preparando para recibir a los demás que llegan después Brave. –Menciono Pinkie dando ella también brincos. -¿Por cierto, tenías amigos antes de conocer a Ying e Illusion?

-Sip, tengo cuatro, son dos potros y dos potrancas, uno de ellos es mi primo también por parte de mi tía Black Moth, son menores que yo más o menos por algunos meses.

-¡Vaya, tus papis de verdad tuvieron suerte a la primera vez, no que a otros como yo nos costó algo de trabajo! –Menciono Pinkie al saber que la pequeña Brave era la mayor de toda esa nueva generación de changelings deduciendo lo que paso, las niñas no entendieron su comentario por la edad y porque estaban impacientes por la llegada de Discord. -¡Y pronto tendrás más primas, mis hijas estoy segura que ya quieren conocerte pronto!

-¡Yo también espero eso tía Pinkie, tengo tanto que platicar con ellas! –Menciono muy alegre la potranca changeling empezando a dar brincos ella también, entonces se empezó a abrir lentamente la puerta, Ying ya estaba a punto de saltar, pero se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y no había nadie. -¿Ying, que pasa, porque tu papi no está? –Se preguntó confundida Brave, algo triste. -¡No te preocupes pequeña, parece ser que Ying subió su nivel, sorprenderla ya no será tan fácil, mira al candelabro!

-¿Qué mire el candelabro, porque tía? –Entonces Brave volteo a ver hacia arriba, Discord era abrazado por su hija con todas sus fuerzas. –Ya entendí tía Pinkie, de verdad Ying creció.

-Hija, me sorprendiste, y eso no lo hace cualquiera. –Menciono Discord bajando de candelabro devolviéndole el abrazo a su pequeña. –Supiste lo que iba a hacer, solo pensé que tu hermana Yang podía descubrirme.

-Sí, me di cuenta cuando llegaste, por cierto, te pasaste con tu broma con Skyli, ella lo menos que necesita es que se burlen de sus papis, por favor discúlpate con ella.

-¡Pero hija, esa alicornio casi me mata cuando me ataco!

-Por favor papi, discúlpate con ella.

-Ay, está bien hija, me disculpare con ella en cuanto la vea, pero voy a bromearla igual que los demás, incluso ya pensé en su apodo, será la "cisne escarlata danzarina", pero solo la llamare cisne para abreviar.

-Creo que ese apodo está bien papi, no es insultante, ven deja te presento a Brave Arrow, es mi amiga changeling, ella es hija de Fluttershy y de Mistery Mist. –Entonces lleva Ying a su padre enfrente de Brave. –Brave, este es mi papi, lord Discord, Papi, esta es la princesa Brave Arrow.

-Ying, sabes que no me gusta que me digan princesa. –Menciono muy sonrojada Brave rascándose la cabeza. -¡Hola señor Discord, soy Brave Arrow, tengo siete años, me cae muy bien su hija, lamento haberla engañado al no decirle que Fluttershy y Mistery Mist son mis padres y que Chrisalys es mi abuelita, es que mi mami intentaba engañar a esa cosa Doll, no es que se haya vuelto mala como usted era, ella me conto que usted le lavo el cerebro como a sus amigas, pero que lo hizo directamente ya que no pudo engañarla a ella como a los demás, eso demuestra que mi mami siempre ha sido fuerte y muy lista, estoy segura que por esas razones la princesa Celestia le pidió reformarlo, usted quiso engañarla de nuevo pero no pudo, ya que le gustaba su compañía, no me lo tome a mal pero que bueno que su relación con ella no resulto, ya que no existiría yo y tampoco Ying, en fin, también me conto que lo perdono otra vez después de los traiciono por ese tal Tyrek, y por arruinar esa gala del galope con Smosie, ¿sabe que después de que se fue usted con los demás por diez años él se volvió muy amigo de nuestra familia?, Él nos visita por lo menos cada tres meses, él es muy agradable , a mí y a mis amigos nos gusta jugar con él y sus niños, y como es tan muy reservado no le conto nada a sus amigos de Ponyville sobre mi madre, es que mi mami pensaba tontamente que no verían bien que ella se había casado con mi papi, y también su responsabilidad no le deja mucho tiempo libre, aunque le ayuden mi tía Moth y mi tía Luni, lo que pasa es que a ellas no concuerdan con sus gustos y se ponen a discutir para demostrar que una tiene la razón y la otra no, Ying me conto que tiene ese tipo de discusiones con su hermana mayor, pero le dije que tiene suerte que tenga una hermana no como yo, no es que no quiera a mi primo y a mi prima, pero mi primo vive en su propia casa y mi prima Skydancer si es como mi hermana… pero como una hermana mayor, la verdad quisiera ser la hermana mayor yo, se lo dije a mis papis y ellos dijeron que tal vez pronto, yo sería la hermana mayor de alguien , me puse muy contenta al oírlo, mucho más que mi primera noche de nightmare en que fui a pedir dulces con mi papá, a mi mamá no le gusta esa fiesta y la verdad no comprendo, a mí me encanta, ya que me gusta mucho disfrazarme, ese año me disfrace de un Sombra zombi, mi mamá se espantó al ver mi disfraz y me regaño por ponerme según ella algo tan horrible, pero algunos de mis amigos se disfrazaron de cosas más horrorosas y asquerosas que yo!...

-Brave, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta que lo hiciste de nuevo? –Menciono Ying mientras resolvía un cubo rubik en cuento empezó a hablar su amiga, Discord estaba todo pasmado por como hablaba la pequeña. -¿De verdad eres hija de Fluttershy "lengua larga"? Ella solo conversa lo necesario, pero tu… no sé qué estabas haciendo… ahora comprendo lo que me dijo tu padre.

-¡Perdón lord Discord, es que me gusta mucho platicar, como cuando conocí a su hija, me puse a decirle que me gusta la arquería, que practico todos los días a pesar de no tener garras, yo sé que es raro que pueda agarrar mi arco solo con los cascos, pero Lighting y mi mami también agarran sus armas así y sé que otros ponys lo hacen igual, no sé si algún medico ya haya visto esta condición en especial, ahora que lo pienso hay muchas cosas que están ellas en Equestria para ser usadas con garras y no con cascos, a lo mejor los ponys evolucionamos de tener garras a cascos, pero no sería lógico, tal vez tenemos algún tipo de influencia de seres de otra dimensión!...

-Brave… empezaste tu parloteo de nuevo. –Menciono Ying resolviendo el cubo y agarrando otro de inmediato. –Mi papa debe estar completamente desesperado por tus cuentos.

-¡Genial, pensé que yo era la única que podía desesperar a Discord, no cambies Brave! -Menciono Pinkie Pie viendo a Discord directamente a los ojos, el increíblemente no reaccionó, parecía que el parloteo de la pequeña lo tenía en una especie de trance. -¡Creo que ya le quemaste el cerebro!

-¿Eh, que pasa? ¡Rayos niña, que me hiciste! –Grito Discord cuando completamente furioso, espantando a Brave, quien se puso a llorar de inmediato. -¡Papá, que te pasa, Brave es solo una niña de siete años, que te haya desesperado no te da el derecho de gritarle, ella no tiene la intención de molestar! Ya amiga tranquila, no hiciste nada malo. – Le reclamo Ying a su padre mientras abrazaba a su amiga consolándola, este vio que su hija estaba muy molesta por lo que hizo. -¡Perdón pequeña, reaccione como lo hacía hace años con los que me desesperaban, no quería hacerte llorar en serio, tranquila linda!

-¡Discúlpeme señor Discord, es que irrito a muchos por como soy, quisiera ser muda para no molestar a los demás!

-No digas eso Brave, seguro a tus padres les gusta que seas tan amigable, trata de hacer lo que te recomendó Skyli y mi mami, piensa un poco las cosas antes de hablar, pero no dejes de ser abierta, eso es lo que gusta de ti.

-E-e-está bien Ying, voy a pensar más antes de hablar, señor Discord, me disculpo de nuevo por haberlo desesperado, no era mi intención.

-No pequeña, discúlpame tú por haberte gritado sin motivo. –Entonces Discord chasqueo sus garras y en la coleta de Brave apareció un prendedor en forma de mariposa con joyas incrustadas en él. –Este regalo se lo iba a dar a tu madre el día que apareció ese infeliz, pero ahora quiero que lo tengas tú pequeña Brave, acéptalo como una disculpa de mi parte.

-No sé qué decir señor Discord, ¡Gracias, lo cuidare como los libros que me regalo Twilight! –Indico la pequeña changeling dándole un fuerte abrazo a Discord. –Acepto su disculpa lord Discord.

-Gracias niña, pero solo llámame Discord, pero mejor te advierto, seguramente te llamare lengua larga de nuevo.

-Está bien Discord, mi primo me dice cosas peores cuando se molesta conmigo.

-¡Esto es tan adorablemente tierno! –Señalo Pinkie con los ojos abiertos como platos brillando intensamente. -¡Es tan dulce que me va dar diabetes!

-Si muy bonito, ¿oye papi, a mí también me vas a dar un regalo verdad? –Menciono algo celosa Ying por el prendedor, Brave suelta a Discord apenada por eso, su padre se empieza a reír. -¡Claro que traje un regalo Ying, ten! –Entonces el draconequs le da un joyero a su hija. -¡Tu regalo está adentro, ábrelo!

-Espero que no sean dulces, ya que todavía no me quitan ese castigo. –Dijo algo molesta Ying a punto de abrir la caja, pero de último segundo no lo hizo. -¿Mi hermana y primas están adentro verdad?

-C-c-claro que no hija, es el… juguete que querías de hace meses, es la edición japonesa de "Superion". –Dijo todo nervioso Discord sudando y haciéndose aire con su garra. –Comprendo, entonces no te molestara si juego con el después dejándolo en el joyero, talvez en la noche… - Menciono Ying a punto de guardar la caja en un baúl, a punto de ponerlo ahí salió de la caja una voz muy molesta. -¡MALDICIÓN YING SPARKLE, ABRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ LA ESTÚPIDA CAJA, ESTAMOS LAS CINCO MUY APRETADAS AQUÍ, ADEMÁS DE QUE NO PODEMOS RESPIRAR BIEN!

-No sabía que los Airealbots japoneses tuvieran circuitos de voz, ¿Quién es el que habla, Silverbolt o Air Raid, o tal vez Slingshot? –Preguntó Ying con una sonrisa muy maquiavélica y burlona viendo la caja. -¡NO TE HAGAS LA PENDEJA YING, SABES QUE TE HABLA TU HERMANA, SOY YANG, ABRE LA CAJA POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!

-Qué bien, de verdad mi habilidad de detectar desbalances mágicos creció estando aquí, seguramente fue por el nuevo tipo de metamorfosis de los changelings para que los pudiera notar, soy un ejemplo de la adaptación de las especies.

-¡SI YING, TE FELICITO POR SER MAS FUERTE, PERO DE VERDAD NECESITAMOS QUE ABRAS LA CAJA YA, PURPLE VA A VOMITAR! –Grito suplicando Crystal desesperada, las otras niñas empezaron a quejarse horriblemente. –Ya no se desesperen, ya abro. –Entonces Ying abrió la pequeña caja, salieron mágicamente Yang, Crystal, Orange, Blue y Purple, esta última fue directamente a la ventana donde vómito, Mist estaba revisando los alrededores, cuando casi le cae eso encima. -¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre ahora, es otro chiste del sangrón de Discord?!

-Fui yo señor, lo lamento mucho. –Se disculpó sinceramente Purple mientras recuperaba el aliento, Mist puso una cara de desconcierto al verla. –¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí potranca?... rayos, te trajo Discord ¿No?

-Sí señor, él nos trajo junto con mis hermanas y primas.

-No puede ser, ese tipo me saca de mis casillas, me lleva, ya cualquiera entra aquí, ya no funciona la estúpida bruma… -Empezó a murmurar molesto Mist entrando al castillo.

-¡Ying, de verdad te pasas, eres horrible, si ya sabias que éramos nosotras porque no abriste…! –Se estaba quejando Yang cuando su hermana la abraza fuertemente, como nunca en su vida. –Hermanita, nunca me habías abrazado así de fuerte.

-Lo sé, discúlpame por no haberlo hecho antes Yang, y perdóname por haberte preocupado.

-No Ying, perdóname tú por no haberte protegido de la bruja de Skyshadow, que bueno que estas bien, se supone que soy la mayor y te debo cuidar.

-Eso es tonto Yang, solo eres mayor que yo por seis minutos, no es la gran cosa, y no importa quién sea mayor o menor, debemos cuidarnos entre sí sin ninguna diferencia, por ese desde ahora las voy a cuidar a todas sin importar la edad que tengamos. –Menciono Ying felizmente mientras lloraba un poco, su hermana al oírla decir esto la abraza más fuerte. –Creo que ya maduraste un poco más Ying, entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es lo mismo que tú. –Entonces ambas se soltaron y se vieron frente a frente para verse directamente a los ojos, pero Yang noto que tenía que levantar su vista un poco para ver a los ojos de su hermana. -Ying, no vueles, quiero verte a los ojos.

-No hermana, no estoy volando, no estoy moviendo mis alas y tampoco estoy levitando, tú eres la que te estas agachando para molestarme.

-Ay, no puede ser. –Dijo frustrado Discord llevándose su mano al rostro. –Ni tu estas agachada y Ying no está volando, ella ya es más alta que tu Yang.

-¡Eso no es posible, se supone que yo debería ser más alta por ser la mayor!

-Yang… eres muy inteligente, sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver, además solo eres mayor por seis minutos, seguro tu hermana creció ya que ella hace más actividades físicas que tú.

-¡Qué bien, ahora tengo una hermanita menor! –Dijo Ying mientras abrazaba a su hermana como si fuera un bebé con ayuda de sus poderes, incluso la vistió como una. –Ying… definitivamente esto no es nada gracioso.

-Tranquila Yang, es solo una broma, tú siempre serás mi GRAN hermana mayor, tal vez sea más alta pero tú eres más inteligente que yo, siempre has sido un ejemplo para mí.

-Tú también eres un buen ejemplo Ying, me gustaría ser más empática y ser menos rencorosa como tú, en fin te dejare presumir que eres más alta ya que admitiste que yo soy más lista, ¿Hecho?

-¡Hecho! –Entonces las gemelas se dieron choque de garras, mientras las trillizas se lanzaron sobre su madre derribándola. -¡Hijas, que hacen aquí, se supone que ustedes llegarían con las princesas y Spike! –Menciono Pinkie sorprendida abrazando a sus potrancas. -¡Si mami, pero la verdad queríamos conocer a Brave Arrow lo antes posible y por eso le pedimos a Discord que nos trajera! –Mencionaron al unísono como siempre las Pie mayores. –Además ya queríamos ver de nuevo a Ying madre, la extrañamos y estábamos preocupadas por ella. –Dijo Blue neutramente, pero en sus ojos se veía que estaba muy contenta. –También venimos para perdonar a Illusion, ya que se arrepintió de todo lo que nos hizo, yo sinceramente la habría perdonado hace 5 capítulos de esta historia, ya que se volvió muy buena amiga de Ying y la defendió.

-Pues yo la perdone desde el Capítulo 22 hija, pero está bien, lo bueno que ya lo hicieron y no le guardan rencor. –Mencionó Pinkie brincando agarrando a sus tres hijas haciendo una explosión de confeti y serpentinas, poniendo ellas y sus hijas mayores una gran sonrisa, mientras Blue tenía su cara neutral.

-¿Capitulo 22, de que henos hablan esas dos? –Pregunto Brave muy confundida por como hablaron Pinkie y su hija Blue entre sí. –Ni te fijes en eso, son solo la familia Pie, es mejor dejarlo así. –Respondió Crystal poniéndose al lado de Brave. –Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy la princesa Crystal Twilight, hija de Shinning Armor y Cadance, soberanos del imperio de Cristal, tú debes ser Brave Arrow, la princesa changeling ¿verdad?

-Ach, porque todos me dicen princesa, me choca, no soy como esas princesas ponys de los cuentos de hadas, yo no voy a esperar a que me rescaten de una torre o que me besen para despertarme, yo le rompería el hocico a quien intente hacer eso, perdón por no contestar princesa Crystal, si yo soy Brave Arrow, es un placer conocerla.

-El placer es mío Brave, que bueno que me dices que no te gusta que te digan… tu título, tú también puedes llamarme solo Crystal o Crysti, como tú lo prefieras.

-¡Yo soy Orange Pie! –Dijo apareciendo de no sé dónde la Pie mayor, dándole efusivamente el casco a la changeling, levantándola del piso. -¡estoy segura que seremos las mejores amigas!

-¡Y yo soy Purple Pie! -Se presentó la segunda dando brinquitos rápidos enfrente de Brave. -¡Vamos a demostrar nosotras que los ponys como yo pueden ser amigos de los changeling como tú!

-S-s-si claro, seremos amigas, (que les pasa a estas dos, son muy efusivas y apenas me acaban de conocer) –Pensó algo nerviosa Brave al conocer a las mayores Pie, pero Blue apareció a su lado igual de quien sabe dónde. –Es que ellas son así de efusivas Srta. Arrow, ya les he dicho que no deben ser tan encimosas con otros ponys.

-T-t-tú debes ser Blue Pie, Ying e Illusion me hablaron de ti mucho.

-Espero que hablaran bien de mí.

-¡Claro que hablaron bien de ti, es más hablaron bien de todas ustedes tres Srtas. Pie!

-¡¿Illusion hablo bien de nosotras?! –Se preguntaron con su sincronía las Pie mayores. -¡Qué raro, de verdad entonces mejoro su carácter, creímos que después de lo que le hizo Blue siempre hablaría mal de nosotras con sus conocidos!

-¿Pues qué les hizo Blue a Illusion? Ella solo me menciono que Blue le hizo algo… que ella nunca iba a mencionar jamás. –Señalo Brave muy curiosa. –Yo sé que era muy antipática, creída y muy arrogante.

-Digamos que ella hace lo indicado en no mencionarlo de nuevo, es algo que definitivamente caería en la clasificación "no apto para nadie". –Contesto Blue tajantemente. –Ahora yo debo disculparme con ella, con Samanta y Teseo por hacerles eso, es que me agarraron en un mal día.

-(Porque están hablando bien de esa… Illusion, de verdad no la soporto) Yo no sé si Illusion merece perdón o no amigas, ya que a mí me ha fastidiado hasta donde se le ha dado la gana. -Señalo molesta Yang, Ying solo suspiro e hizo una negación (de verdad me va a costar trabajo hacer que se vuelvan amigas mi hermana e Illusion) pensó triste Ying, en aquel momento Yang poniéndose enfrente de Brave hace una reverencia fiel a su estilo. –Es un honor conocerla Srta. Princesa Braveshy Arrow Mist del gran Reino Changeling, yo soy la princesa del orden Yang Discord Sparkle, hija de la Princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, del Señor y amo del Caos Lord Discord y hermana de la princesa del caos Ying Discord Sparkle, espero que nuestras relaciones sean amigables y prosperas.

-¿Tu hermana es de verdad Ying o por donde se le da cuerda? –Pregunto Brave extrañada por el comportamiento de Yang. –Yo sé que las princesas deben tener clase, ¿Pero esto? Ni a mi madre y a Twilight las he visto comportarse como ella.

-Ni Celestia y Luna se comportan como ella. –Menciono Ying riéndose del comentario de Brave, las demás también se rieron entre dientes. –Y no sé de donde se le da cuerda, ella se comporta así hasta con los potros de nuestra escuela.

-Lo que pasa es que yo soy muy educada Ying. –Dijo algo molesta Yang al comentario de su hermana. –Me comporto con los más altos estándares de relaciones diplomáticas, me gusta demostrar con mi educación que somos confiables, no puedo ser como tú eres ya que no soy una impertinente inculta que le habla de tú a todos, incluyendo a los adultos.

-Bájale dos rayitas hermana mayor, no te presiones tanto, admito que soy muy llevada y que debería ser más tranquila, ya le he bajado estando aquí, promete que harás el intento de ser más alegre Yang, por favor.

-Lo intentare hermana ya que definitivamente tienes razón, pero ahora Princesa Braveshy Arrow…

-Solo llámame Brave Yang si no te molesta.

-Bien Brave, si no es mucha descortesía quisiera hacerte una entrevista. –Entonces Yang chasqueo sus garras y apareció su cuaderno de apuntes y una pluma. –Quisiera saber cómo es la nueva sociedad changeling, ya que es obvio que ya no son los depredadores que eran antes, será provechoso para mis estudios de relaciones internacionales.

-¿Y cómo hago eso? Yo no soy zoci… sacialaga… ni siquiera sé cómo decir esa palabra.

-Se dice socióloga amiga mía, y no es necesario, solo cuéntame sobre tu vida normal de todos los días. –Entonces Ying se preocupó, Yang le estaba pidiendo a Brave lo que normalmente hace cuando conoce a alguien, contar todo lo de su vida. –¡Claro Yang, solo trato de pensar lo importante para no aburrirte con los pequeños detalles!

-Por favor Brave, no omitas ni un detalle, mi investigación debe ser lo más precisa posible, solo trata de llevar un orden, pero no te preocupes si te sales del tema un poco, yo acomodare los datos después. -Entonces Brave puso una gran sonrisa, alguien le estaba pidiendo hablara sin restricciones. -¡Qué bien, yo soy Brave Arrow, tengo siete años, soy hija de Mistery Mist y de Fluttershy, mi abuelita paterna es Chrisalys, soy la mayor de una nueva generación de mi raza, aunque también tengo sangre pony…!

-Eres una mestiza Brave, como lo soy yo, mi hermana y mi prima, tienes las características de dos razas.

-¡Lo sé, aunque todavía mis padres y yo no sabemos si pueda tener cutie mark!

-Es probable que la tengas, ya que mi hermana y yo las tenemos, no creo que influya de tu tengas sangre changeling y nosotras sangre draconequs, es más como los changeling tienen algo de unicornio las probabilidades de si la vas a tener son más altas.

-¡Fantástico, entonces deja te sigo contando, mi abuelita y mi papá llegaron aquí como hace once años…! –Entonces Brave se fue caminando seguida Yang quien no dejaba de escribir, incluso pasaron frente a Trixie e Illusion sin ni siquiera notarlas. –Ellas… son tal para cual, mi hermana con su costumbre de anotar hasta lo más mínimo y Brave platicando absolutamente todo. –indico Ying con una sonrisa preocupada mientras la veía desde la puerta, Discord se puso exactamente arriba de ella. -Estoy de acuerdo contigo hija, ellas se agradaron desde el principio, no como sus madres, Twilight considero a Fluttershy algo…molesta cuando la conoció.

-¡Seguro no tan molesta como me considero a mí! –Menciono Pinkie poniéndose en medio de padre e hija. -¡A mi seguramente varios me consideran una plaga!

-Lo sabemos. –Dijeron al unísono Discord, Ying e incluso Purple, Orange y Blue.

En el desayuno ya estaban todos presentes con excepción de Fluttershy, Chrisalys y Skydancer, Mist solo dijo que ellas seguían discutiendo sobre la visita de Celestia, que él les llevaría algo que comer, esto frustro mucho a Jazz, ya que quería disculparse con la alicornio lo antes posible, Trixie se le acerco a Ying mientras comía una cantidad enorme de ensalada. -¿Tu eres Ying Sparkle, verdad?

-Achim, efms, (Así es). -Contesto la pequeña con la boca llena, Trixie sintió un poco de asco al verla. -¡Ying Sparkle, no seas grosera, termina de masticar primero y luego respondes! –Twilight regaño a su hija por sus malos modales. -¡¿Quieres que te castigue de nuevo?!

-Lo siento mami, de verdad fue sin querer, Discúlpeme Sra. Lulamoon, yo soy Ying, ¿En qué puedo servirla?

-No pequeña, yo te vengo a agradecer. –Indico Trixie dándole un abrazo a la pequeña. –Tu hiciste que mi hija Illusion saliera de su coraza, siempre tenía problemas en la escuela por su forma arrogante de ser, pero por tu bella manera de ser hiciste que se diera cuenta de sus errores, ya se volvió más empática con los demás, por eso cuando quieras te hare a ti un gran espectáculo de magia en una presentación especial para ti y toda tu familia, y también te puedo enseñar algunos de mis trucos,

-Gracias Sra. Lulamoon, pero yo quiero ser comediante, no ilusionista.

-Eso no importa linda, algunos comediantes también son grandes magos, te enseñare trucos que seguramente harán que tu público se retuerza de la risa, y mi pequeña Illusion me dijo hace rato que quería compartir escenario contigo, aunque todavía tendrá que comentarlo con Teseo y Samanta, pero creo que no pondrán objeción.

-¡Entonces acepto Sra. Lulamoon, quiero ser tan buena en la comedia como Illusion es en sus trucos, y me encantaría ser su compañera de escenario!

-Perfecto, cuando regresemos a Ponyville nos pondremos de acuerdo tus padres y yo cada cuando practicaras conmigo, ya que yo me muevo constantemente por mi trabajo, además quisiera pedirle a tu madre que le enseñara algo sobre magia a mi niña, como lo hico con las CMC en su momento, y solo llámame Trixie linda, o la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRRRIIIIXXXIEEE.

-Entonces así lo haremos Sra.… quiero decir Trixie, y descuide yo le ayudare para que mi madre acepte enseñarle a Illusion.

-Muchas gracias pequeña, ahora te dejo para que termines de desayunar en paz, solo trata de no comer tanto de un solo bocado. -Entonces Trixie levito tres platos con waffles, se sirvió dos cafés y un vaso de jugo de uvas, después fue con Illusion quien estaba sentada sola. –Hija ten tu jugo y esto para que desayunes ¿quieres que te traiga mantequilla, mermelada u otra cosa para que le pongas a tus waffles?

-Leche condensada por favor mamá. –Respondió Illusion con una voz sin ganas. -¿Hija que te pasa? Hace rato estabas muy contenta, pero cuando me llevabas de repente te pusiste así cuando viste… que la hermana de Ying estaba aquí. –Le pregunto Trixie a su hija mientras aparecía una botella de lo que pidió y la colocaba en la mesa. -Lo sé mamá, es que no me lo tomes a mal, pero de verdad me desagrada Yang, pero quiero mucho a Ying, y de verdad no quiero hacerle daño, ahora necesito pensar a solas un momento si no te molesta

-Claro hija, yo voy a estar con Apple Jack en aquella mesa si nos necesitas. –Entonces Trixie Se fue dejando a Illusion Sola, empezó a comer en silencio pensando que no quería dejar su amistad con Ying. –Ya me decidí, voy a seguir siendo la amiga de Ying, me vale madres lo que piense Yang sobre eso.

-Me alegra escucharla decir eso Srta. Lulamoon, aunque no me crea. –Dijo una voz que puso a Illusion con los pelos de punta, enfrente de ella estaba sentada Yang desayunando ella también. –Mi hermana no la perdonaría por no querer ser su amiga por mi culpa, y a mí tampoco.

-Yang Sparkle, déjame decirte algo…

-No Illusion Lulamoon, déjeme hablar a mi primero. –Indico Yang más seria de lo normal, Illusion asintió viéndose molesta. –Mire, usted y sus amigos nos insultaron muy feo cuando fue nuestro primer día de escuela en Ponyville, pero… Teseo y Samanta me dieron una gran indiferencia, incluso me los encontré esa tarde cuando iba a Sugar Cube Córner para comprar dulces y me volvieron a insultar, pero ya no les hice caso, pero cuando la veo a usted… y cuando la escucho hablar… de verdad no la soporto, me desagradaste desde la primera vez que te vi , pero… mi hermana la quiere mucho, me atrevería a afirmar que ella ya la considera su mejor amiga, mi hermana es muy caótica... pero ella sabe leer a los ponys, vio que usted… no es tan mala, le agradezco que haya cuidado a mi hermanita en esta por demás extraña situación.

-Voy a ser sincera contigo Yang Sparkle, de verdad lamento haberlas insultado tan horrible a usted, a Ying y a toda su familia, pero el hecho es que tú no me caes nada bien y no sé si eso pueda cambiar en algún momento… pero como no quiero que Ying sufra y pretendo seguir siendo su amiga, voy a tratar de llevarme la fiesta en paz contigo.

-Entonces hare lo mismo que tu Illusion, no peleare contigo cuando mi hermana este presente, pero estoy segura que vamos a tener pleitos entre nosotras otra vez, pero no involucrare a mi hermana y a nadie más, esto va ser solo entre tú y yo.

-Me parece bien, ambas estamos de acuerdo en ya no involucrar a Ying en nuestra rivalidad, hubiera intentado evitarte de ahora en adelante, pero me será casi imposible ya que eres la hermana de mi amiga y seguramente voy a empezar a practicar magia con tu madre, estoy casi segura que siempre terminaremos peleando, pero tratemos que Ying no lo sepa y no se involucre.

-Me parece bien Srta. Illusion, Lo haremos como dice, por eso le advierto esto, no lastime a mi hermana o me las pagara muy caro.

-Y yo te hago la misma amenaza Yang, si me entero que usted lastima de alguna forma a Ying, no te la vas a acabar.

-¡¿Te atreves a amenazarme estúpida?! –Menciono Yang muy molesta, Illusion también se enojó al mismo nivel. -¡¿Y tú si puedes hacerlo babosa?! ¡Ser hija de tus padres no te da ese derecho!

-¡Ambas ya cállense! -Grito Ying apareciendo en medio de la mesa. -¡Si no tienen nada bueno que decirse mejor no se hablen, sé que no se soportan, pero les advierto esto, si las encuentro peleándose las voy a detener de una forma muy extrema y le avisare a mis padres, a Trixie y a Apple Jack de inmediato!

-Ying, escúchame…

-¡No Yang, escúchame tú, no amenaces a mi amiga, tú no tienes ese derecho y si le haces algo con tu magia lo sabré de inmediato y rápidamente se lo diré a mis padres, y tu Illusion, si me entero que vuelves a insultar y amenazar a mi hermana, no te lo perdonare de nuevo y se lo diré a toda tu familia igual, yo las quiero a ambas, por eso les pido que sus discusiones idiotas que tengan por lo menos no se insulten y no involucren a nadie más! –Grito Ying enojada como nunca en su corta vida, viendo muy seria a su hermana y a Illusion. -¡¿Les quedo claro lo que dije par de tontas?!

-Si Ying… está muy claro. –Contestaron al mismo tiempo las rivales, Ying suspiro y se bajó de la mesa. –Bien, ahora ambas tienen que acostumbrarse a estar en un mismo lugar que no sea su salón de clases, ya que ambas se sientan en extremos diferentes, por eso van a desayunar juntas, y ninguna se parara hasta que ambas terminen y no van discutir en lo absoluto.

-¡Ying, tú no tienes derecho para ordenarme eso! –Indico Yang molesta por la orden de su hermana. -¡Yo quiero comer en paz, y no lo voy a lograr con tu hermana enfrente de mí! -Menciono Illusion muy molesta también, pero dos yeguas hablaron de inmediato. –Cierto, Ying no puede ordenar eso, pero yo sí, ya que me parece una buena idea Yang. –Señalo Twilight tele transportándose detrás de su hija mayor, haciéndola sudar. –Vas a desayunar con Illusion, y dado que no tienes nada agradable que decirle lo harás en completo silencio, debes aprender a respetarla.

-Igual tu Illusion. –Menciono Trixie igual detrás de su hija. –Ambas deben aprender por lo menos eso, se lo deben a Ying, ahora continúen desayunando jovencitas.

-Ying tu ve a desayunar con tus otras amigas y tu prima, ellas si se están comportando como ponys civilizados. –Menciono Twilight señalando la mesa donde las Pie, su prima Crystal y Brave estaban desayunando alegremente. –No te preocupes, nosotras vigilaremos a estas "rivales", disfruta tu desayuno tranquila.

-Si mami, lamento que haya pasado esto.

-No lamentes nada Ying, ya vimos que cualquier cosa a Illusion y a Yang le puede servir como mecha para iniciar un pleito, no puedo creer que ambas dijeran que te quieren e inmediatamente empezar a pelear, de verdad no se toleran, pero ahora lo van a aprender aunque no quieran. –Señalo Trixie sentándose en la mesa, igual hizo Twilight, Ying solo suspiro al ver que Yang e Illusion se veían molestas y se fue a la otra mesa, donde se tranquilizó y se puso a platicar alegremente, después de un momento todos terminaron de desayunar, Yang e Illusion ahora tenían que estar paradas una al lado de la otra vigiladas por sus madres, sin poder hablar, seguramente querían insultarse ambas de todas las formas posibles, Mistery Mist llega en ese momento. –Ilustres invitados, les informo que Celestia y su comitiva no tardan en llegar, les pido que me acompañen al salón del trono. –Los elementos y acompañantes fueron al lugar donde menciono Mist de inmediato.


	33. Explicaciones y disculpas

**Capítulo 33.**

 **Explicaciones y disculpas.**

Empezó a bajar en patio del castillo un dirigible del reino de Equestria, varios changelings empezaron a asegurar la nave al piso, no se veía a nadie en la cubierta de la embarcación. –Muy bien, al mal paso darle prisa. –Menciono Skydancer caminando a la escalera de desembarco para hablar con Celestia antes que ella y sus acompañantes bajaran. –Princesas de Equestria, si me permiten unos minutos de su tiempo antes de que vean a mi reina, necesito hablar con ustedes por favor.

-Muy bien jovencita, la princesa Luna nos dijo lo que quería hacer y su majestad Celestia lo va a permitir, confiamos en usted, pero no intente nada raro. –Contesto una yegua del otro lado de la puerta. –Descuide, yo no voy a hacer algo contra ustedes. –Respondió la alicornio, en aquel momento la puerta se abre y entra, vio que dos guardias, una terrestre y un pegaso eran los que estaban ahí, eran Paperwhite y Stars Saber. –Muy bien Srta. Skydancer, nosotros la escoltaremos a donde están las princesas, síganos por favor. –Indico el semental poniéndose al frente, mientras Paper se ponía en la retaguardia de la alicornio, (genial, me están vigilando como si fuera una prisionera peligrosa, pero no los puedo culpar después de cómo me comporte) pensó Skydancer suspirando. -¿Así que usted jovencita es la que ataco Ponyville, intento lastimar a mi hijo y secuestro a dos pequeñas, también usted noqueo a dos de mis compañeros cuando libero a ese escorpión idiota de la prisión de Canterlot?

-Es correcto… usted señora debe ser la madre de Lighting y usted su amigo de la academia Stars Saber.

-Sip, así es Srta. Skydancer, soy Paperwhite Scissors, y déjeme decirle que usted nos ocasiono muchos problemas

-Yo sé que no me van a creer… pero de verdad me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, es que ese tipo asesino a mis padres y manipulo mi dolor…

-Tranquila Skydancer. –Menciono Stars viéndola con una sonrisa sincera. –Luna nos contó todo lo que pasaste, seriamos unos tontos en no confiar en la confianza… eso suena muy redundante.

-Te ocurrió lo mismo que a la princesa Luna jovencita, sería muy hipócrita no darte otra oportunidad después de lo que hiciste por los elementos ayer, y si mi hijo confía en ti, con eso me basta.

-Yo también opino igual que Paper, Lighting es muy idealista, pero no para nada tonto en estos asuntos. –Menciono Stars dándole uno golpes amistosos a Skydancer. –Si usted fuera peligrosa y completamente malvada, desde su primer enfrentamiento en Ponyville la habría desaparecido de la faz de Equestria.

-Gracias por recordármelo. –Dijo la alicornio algo frustrada y espantada. –Tuve suerte que le hiciera esa promesa a Celestia de no usar su espada.

-Aunque la hubiera usado jovencita, estoy segura que usted seguiría aquí, como indico Stars hace un momento, mi hijo es tan idealista como su padre, el busca incapacitar a su enemigo, no matarlo si siente que no son completamente malignos como en su caso, en cambio, si enfrenta a enemigos completamente malignos estoy segura que no descansara hasta eliminarlos. –Llegaron a una puerta dorada. -Este es el camarote de las princesas, pero ellas no están solas, vienen Cadance, Shinning Armor, lord Spike y su hija, la comandante Velvet, mi compañera Octavia y la comandante Spitfire.

-¡¿Spitfire está aquí?! –Grito Skydancer al saber que la capitana de los wonderbolts venía con las gobernantes de Equestria, se le veía muy preocupada y arrepentida de lo que le hizo. –(¡Rayos, espero que no me reconozca y que Luna no le haya comentado nada, quiero disculparme con ella pero con todos los wonderbolts presentes, sobre todo con Lightning Dust!)Me sorprende que ella este aquí, si ya hay dos wonderbolts presentes

-Subió con nosotros al final, ni ella sabía que iba a venir, pero Shield recomendó que viniera como una pegaso experimentada en maniobras, ya que nuestros especialistas siguen vigilando el tártaro. –Respondió Paper al comentario de Skydancer, entonces abrió la puerta. –Pase jovencita, la princesa Celestia la espera.

-Muchas gracias capitana Paper. –Entonces la alicornio entro al camarote real, las princesas estaban en el centro, de derecha a izquierda Cadance, Celestia y Luna, del lado izquierdo Estaban vigilando Spike cargando a su hija, Velvet y Octavia, del lado derecho Shinning y Spitfire. –(Muy bien, tranquila Skydancer, cuando le mencionaste a tus padres en Ponyville, ella admitió que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, ahora solo habla con Celestia sinceramente sin mencionar para nada tu nombre) Princesas de Equestria, es un honor recibirlas y a sus invitados en representación de mi reina, antes que ella se entreviste con ustedes necesito…

-Perdóname Skydancer. –La interrumpió Spitfire volteándola a ver directamente a la alicornio, sorprendiéndola. -Debí sacar a Starlife y a Cloud al mismo tiempo que a ti, por nuestra culpa mataron a tus padres y ese infeliz te destruyo la infancia convirtiéndote en Skyshadow.

-¿Tu… sabias… te lo dijo… la Princesa Luna? –Señalo Skydancer parándose sorprendida volteando a ver a la wonderbolt. -No… lo sabía desde que nos mencionaste a tus padres en Ponyville.

-¡¿Lo sabias, porque no me dijiste nada, porque no se lo dijiste a los demás!?

-No es algo que puedas decir así nada más, si te hubiera dicho que te recordaba en ese momento, seguramente te habrías puesto completamente histérica, y nos habrías atacado peor de lo que ya lo estabas haciendo ¿verdad?

-Creo… que tienes razón, ¿pero porque no comentaste con los elementos y las princesas después?

-Porque… quería ver si podía… si podíamos recuperarte, y no sabía que ellos me creyeran que tú eras una inocente a la que manipularon, se lo debíamos a Cloud y a Starlife, pero no te volví a ver hasta hoy.

-¡¿Podíamos, acaso hablaste en plural?!

-Sí, es que Lightning… reconoció tu forma de vuelo, pero no dijo nada porque la noqueaste y despertó tres días después.

-¡Spitfire, de verdad lamento lo que les hice, yo tontamente creí que ustedes nos habían abandonado a nuestra suerte a mi familia y a mí, las odie sin motivo, mis padres decidieron quedarse para cumplir su deber, yo fui quien ocasiono la desgracia, si me hubiera quedado con el grupo mis padres habrían salido fácil de ahí, es mi culpa, solo mía! –Grito llorando Skydancer completamente descompuesta, entonces Cadance se le acerca para consolarla. –No Skydancer, esa bestia manipulo los eventos para poder controlarte, pero a pesar del odio y la tristeza que tenías, aun había una pequeña llama de esperanza dentro de ti, lo sabía Fluttershy, Spitfire y me atrevería a decir que varios elementos lo presentían cuando los viste por primera vez, recuerda que te ofrecieron ayudarte.

-¡Lo sé, pero soy tan estúpida que no acepte en ese momento, si hubiera confiado en ellos, yo… habría recuperado mis recuerdos y mi alma mucho antes, y hubiéramos desaparecido a Doll para siempre!

-Eso es solo una suposición Skydancer. –Indico Celestia bajando con su hermana Luna. –Ya no pienses en el "pudo ser", el pasado no se puede cambiar pero si te puede guiar para forjar un mejor futuro, eso creían Starlife y Cloud, y estoy segura que tú lo crees también ahora ¿Cierto mi pequeña pony?

-De verdad… así es su majestad.

-Bien, ahora vamos al asunto al que acudes, seguramente vienes a explicar que paso con tu tía en estos ocho años, para que no nos sorprendamos.

-En efecto su majestad, les daré una especie de introducción, mi reina… quiero decir mi tía dará los últimos detalles cuando estemos todos juntos, ya que todavía no me lo dice todo a mí.

-Entonces empieza a hablar Skydancer. -Menciono Spike mientras le daba de comer a su hija una gema y jugo de manzana. –Espero que no sea como las "exposiciones" de Twilight que parecen que nunca van a acabar o… lo que sea que hace Pinkie.

-Y no conoces a Brave, ella es peor que esas dos. -Señalo en voz baja Skydancer, dejando confundido a Spike. –Intentare resumirlo, pero será largo de todas formas, acérquense para que escuchen mejor. –Entonces las princesas y acompañantes rodearon a Skydancer, antes de ponerse al lado de Shinning Cadance le dijo algo a Skydancer. –Skyli deberías perdonar a Cool Jazz, lo que hizo solo fue una broma que ni siquiera era dirigida a ti, y si se comporta como adolescente es porque lo es todavía, tiene 19 años, ni siquiera puede comprar alcohol en varios lugares en Equestria, tú ya tienes 21, debes guiarlo como la mayor en su relación, no quiero que ese amor lindo que se tienen ambos se termine antes de empezar por una tontería de adolescente y una rabieta de yegua inmadura.

-¡¿Cómo es que sabe que tuve un enojo con Jazz?!... Soy una tonta, claro que lo sabes, eres la princesa del amor. –Bufo Skydancer entrecerrando los ojos, después volteo a ver a Cadance- -Es que… nunca me había… enamorado, y no sé cómo debo comportarme.

-No te preocupes Skydancer, solo trata de comprender y soportar el sentido del humor de Jazz, no te comportes como una anciana amargada, tenle paciencia y se la joven alegre que eres.

-Gracias por su consejo Princesa Cadance, ahora volvamos al motivo de esta reunión, ya saben todos ustedes que mi tía y la princesa Celestia tuvieron un "altercado" hace ochos años y que por esa causa supuestamente se fue la primera, pero la realidad fue que el mapa de la amistad… -Empezó Skydancer a contar lo que paso realmente, mientras en la sala del trono, la familia real de Fluttershy ya estaba vestida con sus atuendos de gala, Chrisalys con un vestido negro de seda con estrellas bordadas, Mist con un traje Blanco real con todas sus medallas de soldado que ha ganado, Fluttershy con vestido verde con adornos de flores y mariposas, se hizo un peinado que le cubriera la cicatriz del ojo con su fleco, y Brave llevaba un vestido de princesa parecido al de su madre que uso en la primer gala que fue, se notaba que la pequeña no le gustaba vestirse así, ya que se rascaba y se movía constantemente. –Hija cálmate, no nos vayas a poner en vergüenza.

-No sé cómo rayos me convenciste de ponerme esto tan feo mamá, solo hubiera utilizado mi uniforme de gala… o nada como normalmente lo hago, incluso me peinaste con un moño que recoge mi melena… ¡odio los moños, por lo menos me dejaste usar el prendedor que me dio el tío Discord!

-Brave Tranquila, debemos mostrarle a las princesas de Equestria que somos seres civilizados y que pueden confiar en nosotros. –Indico Mist tratando de explicar la razón por la que debía estar presentable acomodándole el vestido, pero la pequeña princesa se siguió quejando sin aceptar la explicación. –Si eso es lo que buscan, no creo que verme como muñeca cambiara la impresión de que mi mamá libero al insecto ese de Canterlot, de lastimar a dos de sus amigos, y cortarle la gran melena a Celestia.

-La melena… gracias Brave, se me había olvidado eso. –Menciono Fluttershy llevándose su casco a la cara. –De verdad me comporte como una idiota, Skydancer tiene razón, debí contarles a mis amigas lo que me estaba pasando, si hubiera estado con el resto de los elementos el día del regreso de Doll lo hubiéramos derrotado y yo hubiera recuperado a Skyli antes.

-Yo creo que no habría pasado eso Fluttershy. –Menciono Rarity entrando al salón del trono vestida con traje de encajes morado. –Ese Doll igual hubiera escapado llevándose a Skydancer con él, seguramente habría usado su magia oscura para destruirle la poca luz que tenía, volviéndola un monstruo sin alma y la hubiera usado contra ti, creo que lo mejor fue engañar al hijo de perra.

-¿De verdad crees eso Rarity?

-Claro que lo creo, te llevaste tu tiempo en recuperar a tu ángel de dentro de esa demonio, no lo hiciste de inmediato, por lo menos esa parte de tu plan salió a la perfección.

-Es lo único que salió bien, ya que si hubiera estado con él a solas no habría podido matarlo gracias a "su seguro" en la formula, de verdad quisiera desaparecerlo por lo que le hizo no solo a mi familia, sino por todos los que ha asesinado. –Indico la reina poniéndosele los ojos rojos por un momento, después tomo aire y volvieron a ser azules. –Cloud, Starlife, les prometo que ese tipo pagara por sus crímenes.

-Dices que eso como si nada Fluttershy, pero matar a alguien… ¿Tu? Ni cuando fingías ser una loca te creía capaz. –Menciono Rarity en voz baja para que Brave no escuchara, la pequeña al estar peleándose con su ropa y su padre no escuchaba ni ponía atención, entonces Fluttershy continuo la plática con voz igual de baja. -Rarity… ya te había dicho que por mi familia y mi reino soy capaz de hacer lo que sea... y lo hice sin dudar y sin arrepentirme después.

-¡¿Me estas queriendo decir que tu… asesinaste a alguien?! –Pregunto Rarity toda sorprendida y asustada cuidando su tono para que no escuchara la pequeña, Fluttershy solo asintió en silencio. -¡Pero tú buscas siempre la vía pacífica primero!

-Y eso fue lo que hizo, pero esos rebeldes no nos dejaron otra opción. –Menciono Chrisalys interviniendo en la conversación hablando igual de bajo. –La mayoría ya se habían rendido pero el líder tomo de rehenes a Mist quien estaba muy lastimado por la lucha anterior y a pequeños recién nacidos en el hospital, de verdad ese tipo estaba enloquecido sin nada ya que perder, entonces Fluttershy entro sigilosamente donde estaba atrincherado él y… puedes imaginar el resto.

-Fluttershy… de verdad tu…

-No tenía opción Rarity, eran los rehenes o el, como dijo Chrissy, ya estaba completamente loco y no se podía razonar ya con él, incluso lo intente de nuevo antes de que… le atravesara el corazón con mi naginata, él ya iba a matar a dos inocentes y a Mistery si no lo hago.

-Creo… que muy probablemente habría hecho lo mismo Fluttershy. –Indico Rarity consolando a su amiga, a pesar de que dijo que no se arrepentía de tomar una vida, se veía que sufría por eso. –Igual Celestia, Luna, Paper y casi todas las guardias, han tenido que matar para proteger al reino, no te aflijas, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ¿Pero ya no has vuelto a hacer…eso?

-¿Recuerdas que con Deathsaurus comente lo de los tres dragones? En realidad eran cuatro, pero solo tres sobrevivieron a mi ataque, el cuarto intento comerse a mi niña mientras estaba distraída, lo note e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió… le corte la cabeza. –Indico la pegaso llorando en silencio. –En eso momento "la otra Fluttershy" tomo control sobre mí, de verdad quería resolverlo de otro modo pero…

-Pero nada querida, Si mi hija estuviera en esa situación yo haría lo mismo sin dudar, una madre es capaz de lo que sea por sus hijos que ama, tú has tenido que hacer eso en defensa propia, no que otros solo son psicópatas enfermos que solo quieren ver morir a alguien o escuchar el ultimo latido de su corazón.

-Ni me imagino poder ser uno de ellos Rarity. –Menciono ya más tranquila Fluttershy. –Solo lo que te dijimos Chrissy y yo no se lo comentes a mi arquera, ella no comprendería ahora lo que he hecho, espero que Brave no tenga que tomar este tipo de decisión nunca.

-Mejor no pienses en algo tan deprimente Fluttershy, mejor hay que concentrarnos en el problema actual. –Menciono Rarity señalando a donde estaba su hija y esposo, la pequeña se había quitado su vestido atando a su padre con él. -¡Perfecto, ahora solo me quito este tonto moño de la cabeza y seré feliz!

-¡BRAVESHY ARROW MIST, PERO QUE HACES, DEBES ESTAR PRESENTABLE PARA LAS VISITAS REALES QUE VAMOS A TENER, PERO YA ARRUINASTE ESE VESTIDO, PORQUE NO OBEDECES EN LO QUE TE DECIMOS TU PADRE Y YO! -Menciono furiosa Fluttershy viendo con los ojos rojos a su hija, pero a esta también le cambio el color de los ojos a rojo también, incluso le crecieron los colmillos como si fueran de un changeling completo. -¡No madre, no voy a ponerme ese vestido otra vez, puedes castigarme si quieres, mejor para mí, así no fingiría ser algo que no soy!

-¡No me contestes hija, si no quieres que...! –Menciono Fluttershy a punto de castigar a su hija, pero Rarity intervino para poner orden. –Fluttershy, cálmate, si a esta pequeña no le gusta usar vestidos no deben obligarla, eso es contraproducente, debe ser su decisión si quiere ponérselos, y tu Brave no debes alzar la voz con tus padres, es de muy mala educación aun cuando tengas razón.

-Perdón mamá, no quise gritarte. –Menciono la potranca calmándose volviendo al color de sus ojos normal y reduciéndose los colmillos, entonces Fluttershy la empezó a acariciar la cabeza. –También discúlpanos a nosotros hija, no debí obligarte a vestirte como yo deseo, pero es que quiero que las princesas vean lo bonita que eres y se lleven una buena impresión de ti, ve a ponerte tu uniforme favorito y péinate como tú quieras, pero que sea un peinado acorde a la ocasión.

-Si mamá, te disculpo, ahora voy a mi cuarto, enseguida vuelvo.

-Fluttershy, si me permites, quisiera intentar algo con este vestido y algunas telas que traje. –Menciono Rarity mientras desamarraba a Mist y doblaba el vestido. –Creo que puedo hacer algo que a todos ustedes le encantara antes de que llegue Celestia, ¿podrías prestarme tu máquina de coser?

-Claro Rarity, está en mi alcoba, pero no sé si te dé tiempo de hacer algo. –Indicó Fluttershy algo confundida con la petición de Rarity. –Vamos querida, sabes que trabajo bien bajo presión, además aún debe estar Skydancer por la mitad de la explicación en el mejor de los casos. –Entonces hizo brillar su cuerno pero al parecer no hizo nada. –Lleve tu maquina al cuarto de Brave, necesito ver su ropa favorita para intentar algo, la regresare a su lugar cuando termine, ven pequeña voy a hacerte algo que seguro cumplirá tus estándares más altos.

-Está bien Sra. Rarity, pero si lo que me hace no me gusta, no me lo voy a poner nunca.

-Solo llámame tía Rarity cielo, por eso quiero que veas lo que estoy haciendo para cambiarle algunos detalles, seguro tu mami te conto cuando hice vestidos para ella y las demás para la gala, tomare en cuenta tu opinión pero si esta es, ¿Cómo decirlo? exagerada y no concuerda con el estilo, no lo voy a hacer.

-Está bien, mientras no sea un vestido con muchos moños. –Menciono Brave yendo a su habitación acompañada de Rarity. –Creo… que por fin vamos a ver a Brave con un vestido que seguramente le encantara usar. –Dijo Fluttershy poniendo una gran sonrisa. -Si claro, tu disfrutas mientras yo fui humillado por tu hija de nuevo mi lady. –Se quejó Mist poniendo su cabeza en su casco.

La comitiva de la princesa Celestia salió del dirigible escoltadas por Skydancer, la guardia de honor changeling liderada por Black Moth y Lunarstorm tocaron una marcha militar al paso de los invitados, todos estaban impresionados por el recibimiento, menos Paperwhite, que veía todo con cierta desconfianza buscando alguna emboscada. –Paper, no seas tan suspicaz, escuchaste la explicación de Skydancer, estoy completamente segura de que ella dijo íntegramente la verdad, y mi hermana investigo con los elementos en la noche, los changeling ya no son nuestros enemigos, si nos quisieran eliminar lo habrían hecho desde hace años por su nueva transformación que evita las alarmas de Twilight.

-Lo sé princesa Celestia, y me parece que Skydancer no mentía, pero… eso no quita el hecho de que Fluttershy casi mata a mi hijo, no sé si pueda no atacarla cuando la vea, menos perdonarla. –Respondió Paper muy preocupada si su ira la dominaba. –A veces quisiera ser como mi hijo cree que soy, una yegua dulce que perdona todo.

-Paper, Lighting no es idiota. –Señalo Celestia rodando los ojos. –Él sabe que no eres la perfecta madre que quieres hacerle creer, investigo tu historial nada más llego a la academia, y cuando averiguo lo que hiciste contra varios de los enemigos del reino… ni siquiera se sorprendió, sabe lo que hacen los soldados, incluso ha dicho que ha tenido suerte que él y Stars no hayan tenido que matar a nadie.

-Y me gustaría que ambos siguieran con su historial en cero, pero va ser muy difícil, estoy segura, me habría gustado que tuviera otra profesión que no incluyera esa posibilidad, pero desgraciadamente se parece a su padre, tratare de estar tranquila, pero Fluttershy...

-Paper dime, ¿recuerdas tu primera misión con las guardias diurnas?

-Claro princesa, debía infiltrarme con un grupo rebelde de terrestres separatistas y detenerlos antes de que provocaran varios atentados… creo que ya sé a dónde quiere llegar su majestad.

-Eres lista Paper, tú tuviste que engañar a varios ponys, incluyendo a Solsticie, aparentando estar enojada contra el sistema, al final el enemigo cayo en tu engaño y pudiste desbaratar el grupo, después tu comandante explico tu misión cuando te di una medalla por tu éxito, tus compañeros entendieron y te perdonaron… que casi matas a varios, incluyendo a tu futuro marido.

-Es casi la misma situación que quería tener Fluttershy con ese demonio, solo que a ella la suerte no le sonrió, ya que sus amigas… son más persistentes que el pony promedio, creo que con lo que me acaba decir princesa puedo empezar a perdonarla, sería una hipócrita si no lo hiciera sabiendo la verdad y al haber estado en una situación parecida antes.

-Me alegra que recapacitaras Paper, ahora trata de permanecer tranquila y escuchar calmadamente lo que nos van a decir, tal como lo hacia tu marido y como lo hace tu hijo. –Indico La princesa del día. Entonces llegaron a la gran puerta del trono del castillo. –Queridas princesas de Equestria e invitados, bienvenidos sean a su humilde hogar, mi tía, la reina Fluttershy los espera para dar la explicaciones debidas y tratar de hablar de una posible alianza entre ambos reinos, los elementos y sus hijas junto con la princesa Crystal y lord Discord ya deben estar esperando, por favor pasen y siéntanse como en su casa. –Se abrió la gran puerta con la magia de Skydancer, como había mencionado ya todos estaban ahí, Shinning, Cadance, Velvet y Stars fueron de inmediato con Ying para ver si estaba bien, Spike fue con Rarity para entregarle a Firebreather para que la arrullara, Spitfire llego dando un saludo militar a Rainbow y Scootalo quienes tuvieron el mismo gesto con ella, Paper fue con su hijo y lo empezó a acicalar como si fuera un potro, frustrándolo a él y recibiendo la burla de Apple Bloom y de Sweetie, Cool Jazz intento llamar la atención de Skydancer, pero ella no lo vio, no por estar molesta, sino porque quería tomar su lugar al lado de su familia. –Esto no es posible ni cool. –Bufo triste el músico, pero de inmediato Octavia lo consoló y le dio ánimos. –No te estreses hermano, te aseguro que Skydancer ya no está molesta por lo que hiciste, es que ahora tiene que cumplir una responsabilidad, cuando termine esto, habla con ella tranquilamente.

-Gracias Tavi, así lo hare, de verdad… quiero que ella sea mi pony especial, sería lo más cool que me pudiera pasar.

-Lo sé Jazz, pero ahora guarda silencio, ya va a empezar. –Efectivamente, cuando Skydancer se sentó al lado de Brave, quien vestía un uniforme militar, pero era muy femenino color verde con adornos de flores y mariposas y una falda plisada, al parecer Rarity dio en el clavo con el gusto de la hija de Fluttershy, ya que se veía que le encantaba esa ropa, entonces toda la familia real changeling dio una reverencia las princesas de Equestria. –Sean bienvenidos princesas de Equestria y dignos acompañantes, permítanme presentarles a mi familia, mi predecesora y maestra la venerable reina Chrisalys.

-Venerables mis herraduras, esa bruja hizo de nuestra boda un suplicio. –Menciono en voz baja Cadance a su esposo frunciendo el ceño. –Lo se cielo, a mí me hipnotizo para hacerle de su mascota, y a ti te encerró en una sucia cueva para que te pudrieras ahí. –Menciono igual de molesto Shinning. –Y trato de corromper a mi hermana después, y se alió contra el Imperio con Sombra.

-Y después Sombra se hizo su amigo papá y mamá, incluso es el defensor no oficial del imperio junto con Hope. –Indico Crystal molesta al ver la reacción de los líderes del Imperio. –Por estar haciendo corajes no sientes lo que debes madre, Chrisalys adora a su familia, por eso peleo con Demonsting y ese ziz ayer, si fuera como era antes ella habría escapado primero, si los elementos confían en ella por lo menos denle el beneficio de la duda.

-Está bien hija, si Sombra pudo cambiar, no hay razón para que Chrisalys no pueda hacer lo mismo. –Menciono Cadance calmando un poco su enojo. –Pero la mantendremos vigilada, no vaya a ser uno de sus planes a largo plazo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Cadance, Shield y sus agentes seguramente podrán apoyarnos en hacer las investigaciones debidas. –Continuo diciendo Shinning receloso sobre la antigua reina, su hija solo hizo negaciones con la cabeza ya sin decir nada, (Creo que con ellos dos será con los que me lleve peor, seguramente van a superar a Celestia y Luna en sus dudas, por lo menos su linda hija ya se hizo amiga de mi nieta) Pensó Chrisalys al ver la reacción de Cadance y Shinning Armor. -(A pesar de todo siguen desconfiando de Chrissy, pero a Sombra si lo perdonaron de inmediato, a Discord desconfiaron mucho al principio pero se ganó su confianza al fin y al cabo, solo ten paciencia amiga) Este es Mistery Mist, el rey changeling, comandante de toda la fuerza militar y mi amado esposo. –Fluttershy presento a su compañero, este hizo una reverencia a los presentes. –Es un honor conocerlas princesas, del día, de la noche y del amor, sé que deben tener sus dudas con respecto a nosotros, pero les pido que consideren que solo buscábamos alimentos, aunque es cierto que mi madre quería conquistar Equestria, sinceramente yo no compartía su objetivo.

-Y por último pero no menos importante, les presento a la Hija de Mistery y mía, la princesa Braveshy Arrow Mist, la mayor de la nueva generación changeling.

-¡Saludos sus majestades, yo soy Brave Arrow, tengo siete años, como dijo mi mamá soy la mayor de todos mis amigos y mi primo, siempre quise conocer a los ponys de Equestria, pero como ustedes desconfiaban mucho de nosotros seguramente nos habrían atacado primero y preguntado después…!

-Bueno… es muy… probable que lo hiciéramos así… sobre todo yo… -Menciono Velvet entendiendo el sentir de Brave, pero noto que la pequeña seguía hablando. -¡… yo y los demás niños dominamos mejor la nueva técnica de metamorfosis que los adultos, pero por nuestra edad la transformación solo dura determinado tiempo, habríamos pasado las alarmas de Twilight fácilmente, pero ya vi que Ying y su papá detectan el cambio, debe ser por la magia del caos que manejan, por eso descubrió a mi mama y a Skyli cuando fueron a Canterlot, por favor no tomen represalias contra mi mami y mi prima, ella estaba muy triste y confundida por lo que le paso a mis tíos, por eso esa energía oscura la poseyó, como poseyó a Luna y guio de mala manera a Sombra, por lo que me contaron mi madre y mi abuelita, fueron sus propios congéneres que lo querían utilizar para conseguir sus oscuros propósitos, lo bueno que conoció a Radiant Hope, ella hizo que el quisiera seguir su propio destino escogido por el mismo, lo mismo le paso a mi papá, él no quería seguir dañando a ponys, pero mi abuelita en esa época era… no sé si decirle arpía sea una grosería hacia ella, ya que ahora es muy dulce y agradable conmigo y los otros niños, solo cuando conocía a mi mami tuvo el valor de hacer lo que de verdad quería…! –Entonces Fluttershy le tapo cortésmente la boca, ya que parecía querer contar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza Brave. –Hija, yo sé que quieres platicar mucho con nuestros invitados, pero de nuevo estas divagando, sé que no es tu intención fastidiar, por eso te pido que me dejes hablar lo que tengo que decir, ya después de esta reunión puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, te aseguro que cualquiera de los presentes te escuchara amablemente.

-Por favor reina Fluttershy, deje hablar a la princesa Braveshy, es muy interesante lo que dice, son datos muy encantadores e importantes para mi investigación. –Indico Yang escribiendo varias libretas de datos a la vez con lo que dijo Brave, sus padres y hermana solo la veían con cara de "que". -¡Yang, te pedí que no me llames princesa por favor! Está bien mami, perdón por no dejarte hablar a ti.

-No te inquietes mi linda mariposa, si hubiera sido extrovertida como tú de potranca habría tenido más amigos. –Entonces Fluttershy Cargo a su hija y la sentó con ella en su trono. –Lamento si Brave los confundió, pero así es ella y la verdad me gusta como es, ahora seguramente me querrán preguntar varias cosas, pueden hacerlo y las contestare si es posible.

-¿Entonces yo puedo preguntar cómo es que sabias que yo era Skyshadow?

-¿Por qué no intentaste establecer relaciones con nosotros antes su alteza?

-¿Cómo te enteraste que nosotros no estábamos muertos mi querida Fluttershy? Además estoy seguro que tu sabias que los elementos que faltaban eran el de cuchillitos, trompetilla y las cutie mark crucigramas.

-¡Crusaders!

-¿Cómo te enteraste del plan de ataque de Doll, y por qué no llegaste a Ponyville y te quedaste esperando lejos?

Preguntaron Skydancer, Velvet, Discord y Apple Jack, mientras la CMC del pasado y actuales le reclamaron al draconequs el cambio de nombre, Fluttershy tomo algo de aire, después sonrío muy tranquila. –Veo que tienen dudas muy válidas, creo que puedo contestarlas todas sin problema, verán hace seis meses…

 _En Manehattan, Fluttershy disfrazada de una pony terrestre de color café con melena negra con cutie mark de libélulas entraba a la gran librería principal de Central Park acompañada de Brave quien tenía puesto él uniforme del equipo de béisbol de los Yanquis cubriéndole sus alas y patas traseras, su cuerno con su magia lo hizo invisible, llegaron a donde estaba uno de los vendedores. -Disculpe señor, ¿tendrá el último libro de "Las crónicas de Gaia", la "Enciclopedia completa de Zoología de Equestria", la saga completa de "Historias del Crepúsculo al Amanecer" y "Estudios fisiológicos de los changeling"?_

 _-Permítame checar señora. –Menciono el vendedor unicornio, entonces levito una lista de los productos que tenían en stock. –Me sorprende que pida el de estudios de los changeling Sra. hace años que no se ha sabido nada de la bruja_ _Chrisalys y sus engendros. ¿Para qué lo necesita si me permite saber?_

 _-Engendro y bruja su abuela. –Menciono entre dientes Brave molesta por el insulto a su abuela y raza, el vendedor la volteo a ver extrañado pero la niña solo sonrió sarcásticamente. –Quiero ver a mi abuela mami._

 _-Regresaremos pronto a casa mi cielo, en cuanto a su pregunto señor es para un estudio sociológico de una maestría que estoy haciendo, creo teóricamente que los changeling y los ponys pueden vivir en paz como aliados._

 _-¡Sera solo teoría, esos monstruos no tienen piedad de nada y de nadie, además de que son como los insectos como explica el libro, la única que piensa en el enjambre es Chrisalys y ella está completamente loca, por eso no han desactivado las alarmas de la princesa Twilight, que en armonía descanse, quien escribió el libro por cierto, por eso no ha habido nuevas ediciones en casi 10 años!_

 _-Por lo que veo usted piensa igual que la mayoría, no solo ponys, también piensan así grifos, dragones y cangrejos, me gustaría que pudieran confiar en los changeling… por supuesto que solo teóricamente, estoy segura que si vieran a uno solo, aunque este parezca que piense individualmente seguro las guardias lo atacarían de inmediato._

 _\- Por todo lo que hicieron esas cosas Sra. No puede culpar a casi toda Equestria en ser desconfiada, ahora en cuanto a su pedido tenemos todos los libros, pero por la enciclopedia y la saga de las novelas son demasiados para lo lleven usted y su hijo…_

 _-¡Hija, soy su hija! (¡además de insultarme a mis hermanos, a mí y a mi abuelita no puedes ver que soy una potranca, debería… no vale la pena ensuciarme los cascos por este pinché pony ciego y pendejo!) -Dijo molesta Brave al comentario del vendedor, Fluttershy solo rodo los ojos ya que realmente su hija parecía un potro ya que su larga melena la cubría la gorra. -¡Oh, lo siento pequeña, es que como estas vestida...!_

 _-No se preocupe señor, si no supiera que es mi hija también lo confundiría con un niño, pero en cuanto a su observación ¿podría enviarlos a este hotel? –Entonces la yegua le entrega una tarjeta del Hotel Central con su número de habitación. -Ahí es donde me hospedo, así podre empacarlos todo en mi baúl de viaje._

 _-Por supuesto madame, incluso si usted quisiera podríamos enviar su pedido a cualquier lugar de Equestria sin costo adicional por la cantidad, solo necesitamos su dirección._

 _-Eso no será necesario amable corcel, me gustaría llevarlos yo misma, ahora solo deme el Libro de la Crónicas de Gaia, es para mi pequeña._

 _-Como usted prefiera madame. –Fluttershy pago su compra dejándole el cambio al unicornio como propina, este le aviso que en la noche su compra ya estaría en su hotel y envolvió el libro que pidió la pegaso disfrazada y se lo dio agradeciendo su gesto, Brave guardo su libro en su alforja, ambas agradecieron y tomaran rumbo a la salida, entonces la pequeña le dijo algo a su madre. –Pinche pony idiota, estuve a nada de golpearlo cuando insulto a mi abuelita._

 _-Qué bueno que pudiste controlar mi princesita, yo también me moleste, pero yo no lo insulte, por lo menos no te escucho, habríamos tenido un problema que pudo escalar a algo más grave._

 _–Es que no es justo mamá, a cualquiera que le comentas que nosotros los changeling podemos ser de fiar no lo creen, incluso algunos lo toman como chiste de mal gusto, nunca podre mostrar mis alitas en Equestria._

 _-Es que tu abuelita hizo muchas estupideces hija, es lógico que los ponys les tengan miedo._

 _-Pero ya son más de diez años que ni siquiera hay un amago de ataque de nosotros hacia los ponys y sus aliados, ni siquiera les pasa por la cabeza que ya no queremos ser sus enemigos, ellos piensa que mi abuelita está planeando algún tipo de ofensiva._

 _-Voy a tratar de cambiar eso mi arquerita, este año voy a ir al aniversario luctuoso de mis hermanas y hermanos, después de la ceremonia expondré nuestra situación a Celestia, seguro ella comprenderá y podremos iniciar conversaciones de paz, tal vez te lleve hija, así verán que mis changeling ya tienen corazón._

 _-De verdad espero que te crea Celestia mamá… ¡Ay! –Entonces la potrilla al estar distraída hablando se tropieza con otro cliente que salía, haciéndolo tirar los libros que llevaba. -¡Lo siento, no quise tropezarme con usted! –Se empezó a disculpar la potranca, pero al ver con quien se tropezó se espantó, era un escorpión quien se cubría con una capa negra casi completamente. -¡Fíjate por donde vas niño, pudiste habernos lastimado a ambos!_

 _-Lo siento señor, es que mi hija estaba platicando conmigo y no se dio cuenta que usted estaba pasando. –Se empezó a excusar Fluttershy, pero en ese instante sintió una energía oscura emanar de escorpión. –(Esta esencia… es casi igual a…)¿No se lastimo, necesita un médico?_

 _-No es necesario señora, estoy bien, solo le pido que se fijen usted y su hija en sus alrededores para evitar esto, buenas tardes. –Entonces el escorpión recogió sus libros, todos sobre el evento de hace 10 años y guías turísticas de Ponyville, se fue refunfuñando hacia Central Park, Fluttershy tomo a su hija y se puso detrás de una columna sin perder de vista al sujeto, con la magia de su collar se transformó en una unicornio negra con manchas blancas con melena beige. –Hija transfórmate con la nueva magia que te enseño tu padre, de preferencia en un unicornio como yo lo hice._

 _-¿Para qué estamos haciendo esto mamá? –Se cuestionó Brave convirtiéndose en una unicornio color vino y melena multicolor- -Vamos a seguir a ese Aracne, no sé por qué pero algo en el me recuerda algo muy desagradable, mantente detrás de mí en todo momento. –Empezaron a seguir al escorpión a una distancia prudente, entraron al parque, el Aracne no hacía nada fuera de lo común, se compró un capuchino y el periódico. –Mamá, esto es aburrido, el insecto ese no hace nada raro, mejor llévame al cine o algo así._

 _-Hija, como te ha dicho tu abuela, tu padre y yo, las cosas tienen más de fondo, te diré en lo que me fije en él además de su aura, lleva libros relacionados con Ponyville y la lucha de hace diez años._

 _-A lo mejor es un admirador mamá._

 _-No, está investigando Ponyville… como tu padre lo hacía cuando se infiltraba. –Indico la pegaso sus dudas a su pequeña, entonces vio que el escorpión se paró donde había una gran multitud, ellas se acercaron también, vieron que un jazzista callejero tocaba, el tipo de verdad era muy bueno, entonces el escorpión se abrió paso hasta enfrente, se puso al lado de una pegaso con el mismo tipo de capa que él. –Sí que te llevaste tu tiempo Demonsting, solo necesitábamos algunos planos de Ponyville y libros que hablaran de la ultimo visita del jefe ahí, pero seguramente te embobaste con algún o algunos libros._

 _-Es algo que no puedo evitar Skyshadow, me encanta una buena historia de un libro, como a ti te gusta la música, por eso no me sorprende que no me esperas dónde dijimos, este unicornio de verdad es bueno tocando, me sorprende que no toque con una gran banda._

 _-Supongo que tiene algo de mala suerte, ya que su música es hermosa pero algo triste, debe tener algún problema que le ronda la cabeza, y además casi estoy segura que alguien lo está fastidiando._

 _-Ambos sabemos que la vida no es justa Skyshadow, por cierto te traje el libro que querías, el danza área moderna. –Entonces Demonsting le dio el libro a Skyshadow poniendo un rostro de burla. –Me gustaría mucho verte bailar con tu tutu._

 _-Cállate Sting, sabes que solo combinó algunos pasos cuando ataco. –Entonces el jazzista dejo de tocar agradeciendo a su audiencia. –Queridos escuchas, es un honor que le les haya gustado la interpretación de este humilde servidor suyo, pero cualquier bit, joya o comida que me puedan ofrecer como pago se lo agradeceré mucho. –Entonces en la funda de su saxofón varios miembros del público dejaban propinas y otros dejaban comida, Demonsting dejo un pequeño diamante, agradeciendo cortésmente, después Skyshadow dejo una bolsa con naranjas. –Ahora no traigo dinero buen señor, sé que estas naranjas son poco pago para su gran interpretación…_

 _-No digas más hermosa señorita. -Menciono cortésmente el unicornio dando una reverencia de pie a la heraldo. –Incluso si no me hubieras dado estas naranjas, yo solo me conformo con haberte alegrado tu día, pero gracias por tu amable gesto._

 _-No, yo le agradezco esa gran actuación suya, con permiso. –Respondió Skyshadow quien a pesar de llevar su capa cubriéndole la cabeza se le noto muy sonrojada, después se fue con Demonsting hacia la parte central del parque, Fluttershy sin dejar de vigilar a los dos heraldos se puso enfrente del músico y le dio una gran cantidad de Bits. –Eres un excelente saxofonista, ¿te podría contratar para algún evento que organice? aunque te advierto que este sería en el extranjero y no en Equestria._

 _-¡¿En el extranjero?! ¡Entonces seguramente mi padre no…! Perdón por mí exabrupto madame, por supuesto que acepto, tome mi tarjeta. –Entonces el unicornio levito de la funda de su sax una tarjeta de presentación. –Esa es la dirección de mi taller y hogar para que me busque o me envié correspondencia._

 _-Gracias señor… Cool Jazz, solo deje que le comente al resto de mi familia esto y lo mandare a llamar, pero le aseguro que aceptaran, ¿No tiene algún disco o cinta de demo?_

 _-¡Por supuesto madame! –Cool Jazz levito un pequeño disco poniéndolo en la alforja de la yegua. -¡Siempre tengo un disco así por si alguien quiere compartir mi obra, y no tiene que pagármelo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la amabilidad suya y la de su hija por escucharme!_

 _-No señor Jazz, gracias a usted por compartir su talento con nosotras, estaremos en contacto. –Entonces Fluttershy le ayudo a Jazz a recoger sus cosas, cuando terminaron se despidieron ambos deseando verse lo más pronto posible, el corcel fue a la salida más cercana y las yeguas hacia donde tomaron los heraldos. –Que pony tan agradable, es muy talentoso pero también es muy humilde, es casi la "anti-Rainbow", pero creo que tiene algún tipo de problema, es raro que tenga que tocar en el parque para sobrevivir. –Mencionó Fluttershy, mientras buscaba a los heraldos con su vista, entonces noto que entraron a una gran arboleda, los siguió muy sigilosamente como le enseño Chrisalys, su hija solo siguió su instinto, vieron que los heraldos llegaron a un pequeño claro, las yeguas cambiaron a su forma original y se subieron a un árbol cada una en lo más alto. –Muy bien, parece ser que no hay nadie, comunícanos con el jefe y los otros Demonsting._

 _-Permíteme un momento Skyshadow. –Entonces el escorpión saco de su capa varias varas oscuras e hizo una fogata con ellas, aplico magia de su aguijón en ella, dentro de esta aparecieron figuras llameantes de Dark Doll, Darksteel y Deathsaurus. -Saludos Gran Doll, aquí Demonsting y Skyshadow reportándose._

 _-¡No puede ser, ese demonio está de regreso, entonces el sacrificio de mis seres queridos…!- Empezó a quejarse Fluttershy a punto de gritar, su hija le hizo el ademan de que no lo hiciera, los heraldos voltearon a ver a donde salió el sonido, pero unos pájaros y ardillas salieron de árbol en ese momento. –Solo son algunos animales, como sea, ya tenemos los libros y planos que nos ordenó conseguir jefe._

 _-Excelente Demonsting, tú también hiciste un gran trabajo Skyshadow, con esto podremos planear la toma de Ponyville para que sea perfecta dentro de algunos meses. –Indico Dark Doll frotándose las manos impacientemente. –No lo comprendo jefe, podríamos volver un mar de sufrimiento cualquier lugar de Equestria nosotros cuatro en este instante, pero usted quiere que esperemos. ¿Cuál es la razón? –Pregunto el hipogrifo la forma de actuar del anabelchucky, este lo vio muy molesto y le contesto haciéndolo levitar para verlo a los ojos. –De verdad eres idiota guajolote, quiero hacerlo en el aniversario de cuando me exiliaron para destruirles la esperanza que les quedo, además ahí estarán las Celestia y las otras dos pseudoprincesas, así podre destruirlas de un solo golpe, volviendo a todos en Equestria en mi… en nuestros esclavos, así todos nosotros conseguiremos nuestros objetivos._

 _-Además ahí estarán los malditos wonderbolts dodo. –Intervino Skyshadow quitándose la capucha para mostrar su rostro molesto, a pesar de su color de pelaje, melena y ojos, Fluttershy empezó a reconocerla. –Me podre vengar de su traición a Cloudharmony y de Starlife, me dará mucho gusto verlos retorcerse por lo que le hicieron a mis padres._

 _(¡No es posible… Skydancer… mi pequeña bailarina… estas viva… Pero…! ¡¿Qué te hizo este monstruo?!) Pensó Fluttershy conteniendo las ganas de ir a abrazar a su sobrina, noto que estaba poseída por una energía muy negativa y oscura, pero pensó como se comportó con el músico, aun había bondad en ella. –Por favor bruja, si quisieras ya te habrías deshecho de Spitfire y de la otra que ni se cómo se llama, eres una cobarde que no le da el golpe fatal._

 _-Deberías agradecer eso maldito guajolote, sino tú estarías muerto desde hace años. –Respondió la alicornio mostrando su cuerno a punto de lanzarle un rayo a la imagen, Deathsaurus solo se burló de ambos. -¡Por favor tontos, esto es una comunicación solamente, arreglen sus diferencias frente a frente en el campo de batalla!_

 _-¡Podrán destriparse entre ustedes cuando eliminemos a los cuatro elementos que faltan estúpidos! –Grito Doll poniendo orden entre sus matones muy frustrado. -¡Y recuerden que no solo debemos eliminar a esos signos, también al fenómeno agarra espadas morado de tierra, a la cantante hermana de la costurera muerta, a la bruja de las pócimas de las manzanas, al jazzista de vagón de metro y a la gallina voladora, esos ponys me dan muy mala espina!_

 _-¿Porque al jazzista? Ese tipo ni siquiera vive en Ponyville, además creo que tiene demasiados problemas para fijarse en nosotros, además usted mi señor ya le ha enviada esas pesadillas para espantarlo, y yo quería pedirle… si pudiera conservarlo como mascota._

 _-Vaya quien lo dijera Skyshadow, de verdad te gusto ese músico, yo pensé que solo te interesaba Darksteel. –Menciono Demonsting burlándose de su compañera, los otros tres la vieron muy confundidos. –Solo es porque toca muy bien Sting, nada más, será un buen "pajarito cantor", como quiere el jefe que Sweetie Bell sea para él._

 _-Eso lo veremos en su momento Skyshadow, ahora necesito que regresen a la base con la información. –Entonces Doll abrió un portal en donde estaban los heraldos. –No olviden apagar el fuego mis heraldos, debemos ser ecológicos, hay que permitirles a los ponys disfrutar un buen ambiente… antes de que envolvamos al mundo en llamas dentro de algunos meses._

 _-Por supuesto mi señor, se hará como usted dice, cambio y fuera. –Respondió Skyshadow terminando la conferencia, entonces apagaron la fogata con su magia la alicornio y el escorpión, de inmediato entraron al corte dimensional cerrándose de facto después de que los dos pasaron, en seguida de algunos minutos Fluttershy pudo hablar muy molesta. -¡No puede ser, esa bestia va a atacar de nuevo, y no solo nos amenazó a mí y a mis amigas de Ponyville, también a las hermanas de estas, a LJ y al jazzista que acabamos de oír!_

 _-¡¿Mamá, que vas a hacer?! –Pregunto muy espanta Brave por lo que vio. -¡Ese tipo te quiere matar, yo no quiero que mueras, además esa alicornio… estoy segura que es mi supuesta prima muerta!_

 _-¡Eres lista mi arquerita, ella es Skydancer, pero esa cosa… algo le hizo… la corrompió, de verdad lo odio con todo mi ser! –Dijo Rabiosa Fluttershy a punto de golpear el árbol, en ese momento oyeron que alguien se acercaba. -¡Mierda, hija mantente callada, de nuevo presiento una energía extraña! –Entonces salieron corriendo de entre los arboles dos yeguas con capas de seda. -¡Rayos, esos desgraciados ya se fueron, se teles transportaron y no puedo definir a donde, todo es tu culpa, tenías que ver esos aparadores con vestidos y gemas! -Grito colérica la más alta de las yeguas, la otra le respondió igual de enojada. -¡Discúlpame por ser tan fashionista, pero hace cerca de diez años no veía las tendencias de la moda, además quería cerciorarme que la Boutique que abrí aquí seguía funcionando!_

 _-¡¿En serio?! ¡Por favor Rarity, es obvio que está funcionando! -Mencionó la primera yegua quitándose la capucha para que su compañera viera su enojo. -¡Si Sweetie te dijo que Coco hace los vestidos de la Boutique de Ponyville, claro que sigue trabajando aquí, ahora nos costara mucho trabajo volver a encontrar a esos infelices, debí traer a mi marido o a Spike en vez de a ti!_

 _-Perdón Twi, es que me emocione al estar en Manehattan otra vez, sé que lo arruine. –Dijo Rarity viendo al suelo con las orejas hacia abajo, Twilight se le acerca y le seca las lágrimas que soltó. –Tranquila cuñada, sé que no era tu intención dejarlos huir, solo trata la próxima vez pensar en lo que es más importante, ya tendremos otra oportunidad._

 _-Espero que así sea… este parque es tan bonito, seguro que a nuestras hijas les encantaría estar aquí y jugar un buen rato._

 _-Es posible, aunque no sé si a Firebreather no le guste algún árbol, seguro lo incendiaria con su aliento de fuego, ella se parece a ti, ya que Spike no hacia esas cosas raras recién nacido._

 _-Tal vez mi hija pueda quemar algunas cosas, pero las hijas tuyas y de Discord seguro harían de Manehattan un desmadre, apuesto que los rascacielos volarían, seguro que un gorila treparía al edificio más alto, y que un dragón dinosaurico atacaría la ciudad con un aliento atómico mientras Ying graba todo con una cámara de casco, Yang solo se preocuparía por la biblioteca y Discord solo pediría más palomitas viendo ese espectáculo._

 _-Y por eso ellas no han venido a Equestria Rarity, no sé cómo vayan a comportarse al ver a más ponys, y como ellos reaccionaran al ver mestizas Draconequs-pony, por eso Yang está practicando un hechizo de camuflaje para que también pasen mis alarmas, no me quiero imaginar que las confundan con algún bicho de Chrisalys, ellas no son monstruos horribles sin sentimientos, esas cosas a diferencia de mi dulce Dis no cambiaran nunca._

 _-No deberías esperar lo peor de ellos Twi, a diferencia de Doll, Chrisalys parecía por lo menos preocuparse algo por su enjambre, y lo sé porque cuando iban atacar los umbrums al Imperio de Cristal dio la orden a sus insectos de irse, no quería que los lastimaran, pero no estoy segura que ella fuera consciente de eso, ya que realmente su mente es simple, para ellos la vida se resume en comer o ser comidos._

 _-Tal vez… tengas razón Rarity, pero para averiguarlo necesitaríamos ver a un solo changeling para que nos contacte con Chrisalys y tratar de negociar la paz con ella, pero será después de que le partamos la madre a Doll, en relación a eso sentí que un pony tiene el mismo tipo de energía que tienen tu hermana, Lighting, Apple Bloom y Scootalo, estuvo en este parque pero ya se fue, debe ser uno de los dos de elementos que faltan._

 _-¿Sera la confianza o la humildad Twilight? Espero que sea la confianza, porque con la humildad es muy traumático, el mismo portador no cree que lo sea por eso._

 _-No te presiones Rarity, puedo perseguir su aura ya que estuvo aquí durante mucho tiempo haciendo lo que más le gusta, pero hay que seguirlo ahora para que el rastro no se enfrié, es posible que tengamos que hacerle un regalo como el que le vamos a dar a LJ._

 _-Espero que no sea tan complicado ese regalo como la espada, ahora hay que ver quién es, tal vez sea un unicornio joven y apuesto._

 _-No sé porque dices eso Rarity, sabes que ya no te fijas en eso, tu adoras a mi hermano._

 _-Bueno, noto que ya no te puedo bromear como antes, ahora el único que te hace reír es tu esposo Discord, pero espero que Pinkie lo logre._

 _-Yo también espero eso amiga, pero ahora sígueme, es hora de encontrar otro signo. –Entonces ambas yeguas se pusieron su capucha y corrieron en la dirección que se fue Cool Jazz, después de que se fueron Fluttershy y Brave bajaron del árbol en donde estaban escondidas, la pegaso estaba en estado de shock. –Mamá, estoy casi segura que esas ponys son tus amigas que se murieron, ¿los unicornios pueden revivir?_

 _-¿Twilight y Discord, juntos? -Empezó a preguntarse Fluttershy de una manera muy extraña. -¡¿TWILIGHT Y DISCORD, JUNTOS, CON HIJAS?!_

 _-¡Madre, eso no es lo importante, lo importante ahora es ese tipo que te quiere matar! –Grito Brave para sacar de ese extraño estado a Fluttershy, al escucharla la pegaso reacciono. -¡Por Celestia, tienes razón Brave, ven vamos a nuestro hotel, regresaremos mañana a casa a primera hora!_

 _-¡Pero mamá! ¡¿No vas a ir a buscar a tus amigas?!_

 _-¡No hija, ellas quieren mantener lo que están haciendo en secreto, seguro quieren sorprender a ese demonio, además escuchaste a Twilight, no sé cómo reaccionaría al verte, y yo no sé cómo voy a explicarle que me fui de Equestria, necesito hablar primero con tu padre y tu abuela para pedirles consejo! –Señalo la pegaso transformándose de nuevo en la terrestre, se fue de inmediato a su hotel seguida de su hija, al día siguiente ya regresando al reino Changeling ya estaba reunida con Chrisalys y Mistery Mist, ya les había contado todo. –Y eso fue lo que paso familia, Dark Doll ya regreso a esta dimensión, pero no atacado ya que quiere hacerlo en la ceremonia de conmemoración de los cuatro héroes, tiene ayudantes, una estoy segura que es mi sobrina que supuestamente murió, y que Discord, Rarity, Spike y Twilight están vivos, y que están buscando los elementos que faltan._

 _-Paciencia, Empatía, Valor, Tenacidad, Humildad y Confianza, los signos que ya te había enseñado su existencia hija. –Indico Chrisalys llevándose un casco a la barbilla. –Y por la descripción de los jovencitos que menciono Twilight, estoy segura que ya sabes que elemento corresponde a quien._

 _-Creo que así es Chrissy, Sweetie es el valor, Apple Bloom es la empatía, Scootalo es la tenacidad y Lighting es la paciencia, lo que nos deja libres todavía la confianza y la humildad, pero después de ver el interés de Doll en ese músico, Cool Jazz, y su manera sencilla de ser estoy en un 80 % segura que él es la humildad, solo faltaría la confianza, si solo pudiera ayudar a encontrar a ese pony._

 _-No te preocupes por eso mi lady, ahora lo que debes pensar es que vas a hacer. –Menciono Mist al notar la preocupación de su esposa. –No puedes irte a buscar a tu sobrina así nada más, estoy seguro que ese monstruo mueve constantemente su base de operaciones._

 _-Lo sé Mist, y aunque pudiera encontrarme otra vez con Skydancer, esa energía negativa que la tiene poseída seguro hará que no me crea quien soy o que si lo recuerde y que reaccione violentamente por abandonarla, ir con Celestia a avisarle arruinaría lo que está haciendo Twilight y los demás, y es posible que Doll tenga vigilada a la princesa, rayos esta es una situación muy complicada, creo que debo ir a Ponyville, pero hay algo que no permite hacerlo en mi cabeza._

 _-Entonces sigue tus instintos hija. –Le aconsejo Chrisalys a la pegaso tomándola de los cascos. –Estos nunca te han fallado, analiza la situación pero con mucha calma._

 _-Bien, sabemos que ese monstruo regreso, pero no ha atacado por que quiere dar un tipo de mensaje en el aniversario que lo exiliaron, pero que melodramático es, ahora tiene matones, un dragón komodo, un Aracne, un hipogrifo y mi sobrina alicornio, debe tener vigilados a las princesas y al resto de los elementos, no los ha eliminado porque quiere hacerlo como parte de su espectáculo, pero el tonto no sabe que Rarity, Twilight, Discord y Spike están vivos, pero si yo me aparezco con esa información a Celestia, es probable que lo averigüe y ponga la guardia alta, creo que lo mejor es… que las cosas sigan como van._

 _-¡¿Entonces no vamos a hacer nada mi lady?! ¡Tú no eres los que dejas a alguien en riesgo!_

 _-No Mistery, vamos a hacer lo que están haciendo Twilight y lo demás, ser discretos, pero preparándonos, no podemos llegar y decir que los vamos a ayudar así nada más, ya que la mayoría de los equestrienses no confían en nosotros, capaz que nos atacan nada más vean a nuestros súbditos, y verme a mí con ustedes pensarían que soy un changeling camuflado, lastimaría muchos guardias nada más al defenderme._

 _-No estarías en esta situación hija si no fuera por mí, si hubiera intentando cuando era joven tratar de negociar con Celestia nunca habrían sufrido muchos inocentes, no que ataque como un monstruo, desde ese momento a mis changeling lo consideraron así, cuando la única culpable era yo, yo soy el único monstruo._

 _-Si es cierto, decir que no eras un monstruo sería una gran mentira, Apple Jack no podría ni pensarlo Chrissy. –Menciono Fluttershy mientras se ponía su armadura para dirigirse a las tropas, Chrisalys la volteo a ver enojada. –Pero ahora fíjate cómo eres, antes al hablarte así seguro me cortas el cuello mínimo, ahora solo te molestaste, quieres mucho a los pequeños, en especial a tus dos nietos, ahora no es el momento, pero después de derrotar definitivamente a Doll le mostraremos a los ponys que somos de fiar, que tú y nuestra familia somos de fiar._

 _-Entonces se hará como dices Fluttershy, tú eres la reina ahora, danos las ordenes.-Menciono Mist preparándose el también como su esposa, esta lo besa dulcemente. –Ay Mist, recuerda que tú eres el rey también, no quieras dejarme a mí toda la responsabilidad para que andes de vago, por eso te pido que me des tu opinión de mi plan._

 _-La verdad mi lady creo que tu plan es la mejor manera de proceder, ya que creo si saben que te volviste nuestra reina capaz que te considerarían una loca que se alió con sus enemigos por el coraje que le tenías a Celestia._

 _-Una loca por el odio a Celestia, como el odio inicial de Dark Doll. –Se quedó pensando Fluttershy, después ella misma se empezó a reír de eso. -¡Como si fuera a tener esa oportunidad, vamos Mistery debemos entrenar a los soldados y a nosotros, debemos estar listos para ayudar a los otros elementos! -Entonces la realeza changeling fue al patio de prácticas._

-A partir de ese momento mis changeling y yo nos preparamos. –Continuaba su explicación Fluttershy muy tranquilamente mientras que los elementos, las princesas e invitados ponían mucha atención. –Lunarstorm y Black Moth al tener ya bien dominada la nueva transformación fueron mi ojos en Equestria además de mis amigos animales, después tuve la pesadilla de todos los demás, pero el tipo al intentar amenazarme me empecé a reír como loca, diciendo que eso era muy gracioso, de ahí lo empecé a engañar para que no me considerara una amenaza fingiendo que había perdido la razón, el día de su regreso al saber que todas las guardias de Equestria y sus reservas fueron a Ponyville nos movilizamos con todo nuestro ejército para intervenir si las cosas salían mal, pero no fue así, los nuevos elementos pasaron la prueba como nosotras hace años, menos mi sobrina obviamente, ese monstruo se confió y no llego a Ponyville con toda su capacidad, entonces nos retiramos del lugar dejando que avisaran de nuestra presencia, esperaba que alguien de los elementos viniera a investigarnos, así podría explicar la situación, pero el primero que llego fue Dark Doll.

-Y entonces pusimos en marcha otro plan. –Continúo la explicación Mist. –Fingiríamos seguir siendo monstruos come sentimientos, para ganarnos su alianza, mi lady uso el personaje de esquizofrénica para conseguir ese metal, y en el momento justo matarlo, y aprovecho para recuperar a Skydancer, pero desgraciadamente, esa fue la única parte que salió bien del plan.

-Y lo demás lo saben ya completamente, ese tipo no creo que ataque de inmediato al tener ya a los doce signos, va a tratar de ayudar a sus otros prospectos de aliados lo más pronto posible por eso, él sabe que no va poder solo y va a tener un perfil bajo en estas semanas, quizá meses. -Menciono Fluttershy dejando a su hija en su trono. –Pero ahora solo nos deja un pendiente… me rindo, me declaro culpable de los delitos de traición, intento de asesinato… -Entonces Skydancer y Celestia vuelan al lado de la pegaso. –Fluttershy, después de escuchar tu explicación no te podemos culpar de nada, es cierto, yo di la orden de atacar a cualquier changeling que se viera sin hacer preguntas, si no se cumplió esa orden aquel día es porque todos estábamos en Ponyville, tenías miedo que nuestros prejuicios dañaran a tu pueblo, por eso yo te pido disculpas, yo por lo menos no tengo nada contra ti –Indico Celestia viendo directamente a Fluttershy, -Lo único de que yo podría quejarme es de mi nuevo corte de melena que me hiciste Fluttershy, y no lo voy a hacer ya que realmente quería cortármela.

-Y yo no voy a dejar que mi hermana y yo nos quedemos sin madre. –Señalo Skydancer abrazando a su tía muy amorosamente. –Esa es una experiencia que no quisiera volver a repetir y que no quiero que Brave sufra, además ya todos nuestros compañeros portadores te han dicho que te darán otra oportunidad, dátela tú también.

-El cisne tiene razón mi querida Fluttershy, si tú das nuevas oportunidades a todos tus enemigos, con la obvia excepción de Dolly, acepta una para ti. –Menciono apareciendo Discord enfrente de su primera amiga real. -Tú me perdonaste quien sabe cuántas veces, yo puedo perdonarte una, pero… no trates de alcanzarme en el marcador por favor.

-Discord mi querido amigo, gracias. -Dijo Fluttershy abrazando al draconequs muy fuerte llorando. –Espero que volvamos a tener nuestras reuniones semanales de té, ahora si podremos hablar de planes para derrocar a Celestia.

-¡¿Qué dices Fluttershy?!

-¡Tranquilo Discord, es broma! –Dijo riendo la pegaso al ver la cara de Discord completamente preocupado. -¡Ahora sabes lo que sentía cuando hablabas de traición, no es algo muy agradable, espero que traigas a Twi y tus hijas como reunión de familias, pero tienes que hacer algo con la lengüita de Ying!

-Pero mi querida Fluttershy, ti dijiste que tú le quitarías esas mañas cuando estuvimos en Canterlot, ¿Recuerdas?

-La verdad, creo que yo solo se lo empeore, y no la culpo realmente, por cómo me comporte. – Fluttershy entonces fue con Ying. –Jovencita, discúlpame por el mal rato que te hice pasar a ti y a tu amiga Ilusión, es que quería pasar como una loca para engañar a Doll, y usted también discúlpeme por mandar a secuestrar a su hermana menor lady Yang, por favor no odie a mi sobrina y a mi hija, solo cumplían órdenes mías.

-No se… sé que los adultos hacen cosas raras, pero esto es algo increíble. –Empiezo a cuestionarse Ying los motivos de la pegaso. –Pero Brave me cae muy bien, y es una muy buena amiga, definitivamente usted tuvo que tener algo que ver, y a Skydancer la poseyeron como a Luna cuando sintió una intensa tristeza y tu querías ayudarla… creo que sí puedo perdonarla Fluttershy, mi papi hizo también cosas horribles y usted lo perdono no una sino dos veces, así que yo puedo hacer lo mismo ya que mis papis ya lo hicieron, pero le advierto, a diferencia de mi padre yo no voy a dejarle de llamar con el sobrenombre que le puse algunas veces, y ya se lo explique a Brave y ella ya acepto, así que mejor hágase a la idea.

-Y yo entiendo su situación su majestad, y la de su sobrina. –Indico Yang mientras se limpiaba sus lentes. –Sinceramente a mí se me habría ocurrido un plan parecido después de analizar el contexto, si alguien manipulara a un ser querido y que no supiera de nuestra relación, también fingiría estar de su lado para acercarme, por eso yo la perdono su majestad, y a Skydancer después de lo que me conto mi hermana igual la perdono, sería muy hipócrita no hacerlo ya que a ella la manipularon como a la princesa Luna una energía maligna y que usted ha perdonado a mi padre hasta el cansancio.

-Y yo también te pido disculpas Fluttershy. –Hablo Twilight abrazando a Fluttershy, ella igual la abrazo muy fuerte. –Si no hubiera hablado tan horrible de los changeling tú te habrías mostrado conmigo y Rarity en Manehattan, hice que tus preocupaciones aumentaran y por eso te alejaste, y no es la primera vez que me pasa, dudo de los ponys que intentan cambiar para bien.

-Eso lo sé por experiencia propia Twi. –Menciono Trixie rodando los ojos. –Pensaste que iba a corromper a Starlight de alguna manera, lo bueno que recapacitaste.

-Claro que te disculpo Twilight, solo hablaste por la experiencia que habías tenido con mis súbditos, ahora que te parece si iniciamos las conversaciones de paz, puedo demostrarles que pueden contar con nosotros en lo que necesiten.

-Y ustedes podrán entrar a Equestria sin ni una restricción como los grifos, aracnes, minotauros, etcétera, solo tenemos que pasarnos los datos de los criminales de ambos reinos.

-En eso todos los reinos sufren, siempre hay seres que hacen atrocidades para su beneficio personal –Indico Mist notándose preocupado. –El pensamiento individual tienes sus desventajas.

-No digas tonterías hijo, yo no cambiaría eso por esos desgraciados. –Indico Chrisalys al escuchar esa opinión de Mist. -Por cada ser que sea malvado hay más que quieren ser felices sin dañar a los demás, incluso si todavía compartiéramos una mente sin ser depredadores, la vida sería muy aburrida y no tendríamos a los pequeños jugando como lo que son, inocentes, no practicando ataques letales veinte horas al día como antes.

-Tienes razón madre, dije una idiotez, ahora vayamos a la sala de conferencias, ahí podremos negociar tranquilamente, todos pueden escuchar pero creo que será muy aburrido para algunos ya que se trata de política, los que no entren pueden estar en la biblioteca o el patio.

-En ese caso yo creo que me voy a… ¡Oye, no hagas esto! –Menciono Discord a punto de salir cuando Twilight lo cubrió con su magia. –No querido, tú vas a entrar conmigo, tienes responsabilidades que aceptaste al casarte conmigo, y no te voy a dejar que hagas alguno de tus truquitos, esto es serio. –Entonces Discord empezó a refunfuñar, su hija mayor se puso al lado de sus padres. –¿Tú quieres entrar hija? Ya advirtió Mist que será muy aburrido, mejor ve a jugar con Ying, Crystal y las Pie.

-No madre, yo quiero estar en la negociación, me servirá para mi estudios, recuerda que yo quiero ser diplomática, además Illusion se pegó con mi hermana nada más termino de hablar el rey Mist yéndose al patio casi corriendo seguidas por Crystal y las Pie, seguramente la Srta. Lulamoon aprovechara para disculparse con ellas, y si voy yo también seguramente no lo podrá hacer y terminaremos las dos agarradas de la melena otra vez involucrando a las demás.

-Lo pensantes muy bien hija, respeta la amistad de tu hermana con Illusion así mientras no puedas evitar eso, seguramente podrán jugar juntas después Ying y Tú.

-Además creo que podre ayudar a Brave, ya que la están llevando a la reunión a fuerzas. –Efectivamente a Brave Arrow la estaban jalando sus padres y su abuela mientras se agarraba de una columna mientras que le decían que era importante que estuviera en la conferencia, Yang se acerca a la changeling. –Brave sé que esto debe ser muy chocante para ti, pero si tus padres quieren que estés ahí es para demostrar que son confiables, yo voy a acompañarte en todo momento amiga, tengo juegos de mesa en mi alforja para que no nos aburramos sin interrumpir a nuestros padres y así estemos atentas cuando nos necesiten.

-Está bien Yang, lo hare porque por lo menos tú me das una opción de no aburrirme hasta la medula, notarás lo buena que soy jugando damas. –Dijo Brave dejando de hacer su rabieta, entrando junto con Yang, ingresaron a la reunión Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Discord, Cadance, Shinning, Velvet, Spike, Rarity y su pequeña, Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, Octavia, Spitfire y Lighting quien era empujado por su madre. -¡Mamá, que crees que haces, no es necesario que entre yo!

-¡Claro que es necesario hijo, tú eres el capitán protector de Ponyville, debes cuidar a su familia real!

-¡Eso es una idiotez, estoy seguro que Fluttershy no hará nada raro, además si fuera por la causa que dijiste Stars estaría ahí, no que se fue con Crystal!

-Entonces te diré la verdad, yo también creo que Fluttershy y su familia no hará nada raro, pero tú te tienes que acostumbrar a estar en estas reuniones por tu puesto, a tu padre le encantaban.

-¡Pero tú las detestas al igual que yo!

-Exacto mi pequeño potro. –Menciono Paper poniendo una sonrisa irónica haciendo sudar a su hijo. –Tú tienes que presenciar las "maravillas" de las reuniones diplomáticas, yo cuidare a las niñas por ti, dile a la princesa Celestia y a la comandante Velvet que vas en mi lugar.

-¡¿Me estas sacrificando en tu lugar madre?!

-Sip, que bien qué entendiste, todavía no puedo ver a Fluttershy a los ojos, ahora entra y cumple con tu obligación. – Entonces Paperwhite empuja a Jolt adentro de la sala, y cierra la puerta y se va tarareando rumbo al patio donde estaban las niñas, Trixie, Pinkie, Rainbow, Scoot, Sweetie y Stars, en el salón del trono se quedaron solos Skydancer y Cool Jazz, después de un rato la alicornio voltea a ver al músico. –Jazz, yo quería decirte…

-¿Así que me querías de mascota? –Contesto algo enojado el unicornio no permitiéndole a Skydancer continuar hablando. –Creo que eso es más pervertido que tomar unas fotos de besos de dos yeguas que se quieren, por cierto tus naranjas me enfermaron de mi estómago, tuve una semana nada cool por eso.

-¡No Jazz, no quise decir eso, es que en ese momento tenía muchas estupideces en mi cabeza y decía pura mierda, la verdad… es que me gústate desde ahí ya que eres un buen pony y muy guapo, y no quería que te lastimaran, pensé de una manera rara que así te protegería, y también discúlpame por las naranjas, es que se veían buenas!

-¿De verdad te gusto, yo, un pobre músico que no puede presentarse en los mejores escenarios y tiene que conformarse con tocar en antros de mala muerte y en los parques?

-¡No Jazz, tú no eres un pobre músico, eres un gran y talentoso músico, lo sé desde que te escuche la primera vez y Rainbow anoche me conto porque lo haces, no te subestimes y no te preocupes por… el tal Simphony, pronto Equestria y más allá te verán como el gran jazzista qué eres, discúlpame por decir que te quería de mascota!

-Si tú me disculpas primero por la broma que hice en la mañana. –Menciono Jazz muy sonrojado viendo a los ojos a Skydancer. –Sé que te lastime y lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir, y si, te perdono por eso de la mascota, no eras tú realmente, pero ahora… veo que tus ojos son muy bonitos mi querida musa.

-Yo también creo que tus ojos son lindos, a pesar de que siempre traes tus gafas Jazz. –Respondió Skydancer levantado con su magia los lentes del unicornio. –Si te disculpo, sé que era una broma, pero piensa mejor la próxima vez cuando hagas algo por el estilo.

-Gracias… ¿Skydancer, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si Jazz, puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras.

-¿Quieres ser mi pony especial? No sé si vayamos a durar hasta el final, pero te puedo prometer intentarlo con toda mi alma… -Entonces Skydancer le tapa al corcel la boca muy amablemente. –Sé que tienes dudas mi lindo músico, ya que son las mismas que las mías, pero si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos y si tú te quieres arriesgar, así que si… si quiero ser tu pony especial.

-¡¿En serio?! –Menciono Jazz poniendo una gran sonrisa llorando un poco. -¡ESTE ES EL DÍA MAS COOOOOL DE TODA MI VIDA, MI LINDA MUSA SKYDANCER ME DIJO QUE SI! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas el músico retozando como un potro, entonces Skydancer lo toma con su magia y lo acerca a ella. –Sé que estas emocionado Jazz, pero creo que debemos hacer esto ahora, después continuas brincando. –Entonces la alicornio le da un beso en los labios al unicornio quien se dejó llevar de inmediato, ambos sintieron que estaban en el Eliseo por eso, así estuvieron durante un buen rato hasta que una voz infantil los saco de ese trance. -¡Eso prima, que no se te escape Jazz!

-¡¿QUÉ, BRAVE QUE DICES?! –Menciono sorprendida Skydancer dejando de besar a Jazz quien también se molestó, ambos voltearon y vieron que todos los estaban mirando desde sus respectivas puertas. -¡ME LLEVA, QUE NO TENÍAN COSAS QUE HACER TODOS USTEDES METICHES!

-Es que esto era el primer punto de ambas agenda terroncitos. -Menciono Apple Jack. - A mi dulce mora azul se le ocurrió hacer esto, solo necesitábamos dejarlos solos para que admitieran sus sentimientos.

-Además ya era hora que ambos tuvieran algo de alegría después de lo que han vivido, todos estamos muy contentos por ustedes. –Indico Apple Bloom sonriendo sintiéndose muy feliz por sus dos amigos, la única que no se veía feliz era Fluttershy, que tenía una cara de incredulidad con un tic en el ojo derecho. –Bueno, casi todos estamos felices.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito y muy cool manipuladores, gracias por el empujoncito. –Menciono algo molesto y agradecido Jazz poniéndose sus lentes de nuevo. –Ahora que ya vieron el resultado de su chistecito pueden continuar lo que estaban haciendo, ahora mi musa y yo queremos hablar a solas…

-Mira Jazz, eres como pensé la primera vez que hablamos, sé que eres un buen pony y gran músico, sé que eres decente a pesar de tu especial sentido del humor, sé que serás un gran novio pero no te voy a dejar a solas con mi hija en mi casa, ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? –Pregunto muy molesta la pegaso viendo a Jazz queriendo desaparecerlo con su mirada, pero el unicornio ni se inmuto.

-¿Es pregunta capciosa? –Respondió Jazz burlándose de la pregunta, Fluttershy agarro su lanza y se le empezó a acercar. –Tranquila, es una broma, pero en serio Fluttershy, a decir verdad yo te había juzgado sin conocerte, pensé que eras una sociópata demente, ya que te conocí por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos, bueno eso creí, ya que tú eras la unicornio agradable que me dio esa gran propina, no sabes cómo me ayudo eso, ahora sé lo que opinan todos nuestros compañeros era verdad, y creo que ya opino igual, descuida, no es mi intención dañar a mi musa de algún modo, y si terminamos tratare de no lastimarla.

-Está bien Jazz, se nota que eres sincero con tus sentimientos. -Menciono suspirando Fluttershy algo preocupada. –Sé que ambos se quieren, pero por favor, no hagan "eso" todavía, conózcanse mejor, ya después tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo y de preferencia que no sea aquí.

-Tienes razón tía, todavía Jazz no llegara pronto a "segunda base", menos a "tercera" y a "home", todavía no estamos listos ninguno de los dos para correr a la siguiente base en un tiempo, puedes confiar en mí. –Indico Skydancer a su tía lo que tenía planeado hacer, este comentario frustro a Jazz y tranquilizo a Fluttershy. -Muy bien Skyli, ya eres una yegua madura, tienes toda mi confianza, y en cuanto a ti Jazz… qué más da, igual confió en ti, pero te advierto, te estaré vigilando, recuerda que tengo ojos en todas partes, ¿entendiste?.

-Sí, claro como el agua. –Respondió Jazz temblando a Fluttershy, quien sonreía muy amigablemente. –Muy bien, entonces volvamos todos a nuestros asuntos, y ustedes mi linda parejita vayan al patio y platiquen de su vida para que se conozcan bien, y se pueden besar, solo recuerden que hay niños ahí, no lo hagan tan exagerado.

-Está bien, seguiremos tu recomendación tía, vamos Jazzy, no sentaremos en una banca del patio. –Indico Skydancer a su novio, este la empezó a seguir algo frustrado, pero cuando se puso cabeza con cabeza, la alicornio le menciono algo en voz baja. –Vamos Jazz, yo también estoy algo frustrada por lo que dije, pero el problema es que es verdad y lo sabes, todavía nos falta experiencia.

-Lo sé Skydancer, pero eso no mejora lo frustrado que estoy.

-Entonces te diré algo que mejorara tu humor, si sé que no estamos listos ahora, pero lo vamos a estar pronto, y muy probablemente lleguemos a segunda y a tercera en ese mismo momento, incluso podríamos llegar a home.

-¡¿En serio, pero lo que le dijiste a tu tía de que podía confiar en ti, le mentiste?!

-Nop, no le mentí, le dije que podía confiar en mí… en que no tomaría decisiones equivocadas, el día del gran evento estaré preparada, te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

-¡Cool, súper cool! –Grito Jazz muy agradecido por la vida, tanto que todos lo demás lo voltearon a ver, entonces se calmó y continúo hablando algo sonrojado. –Está bien Skydancer, me preparare para eso lo mejor que pueda.

-Por mí eso está bien mi lindo músico. –Señalo la alicornio recargándose sobre el unicornio, al mismo tiempo Fluttershy le comentaba algo a Mist. –Ay esta sobrina mía, se parece a mí, escoge las palabras para no mentir y que yo escuche lo que quiero, pensaba que me mareaba a Cloud así, cuando en realidad ella sabía todo lo que hacía.

-No puedes culparla mi lady, ya tiene 21 años.

-Lo sé, es algo que hacen la mayoría de los ponys de su edad, pero entre menos me entere de su vida sexual mejor, solo espero que no lleguen a "home" la misma noche de que lleguen a tercera.

-Pero Fluttershy, si mal no recuerdo, nosotros llegamos a primera, a segunda, a tercera y a home la misma noche, casi fue un Home run, incluso hubo un par "fuera del campo" permitidos por ti.

-Ay mi amor, que cosas dices, no me hagas recordar esa noche mágica o me vas a calentar y ahora no es el momento, vamos a negociar y no puedo estar distraída.

-Lo siento mi lady, no volverá a pasar.

-Está bien, pero ahora ya me metiste ideas en la cabeza, así será mejor que comas muchas berenjenas y frutas de la pasión, porque hoy no te voy a dejar dormir. –Indico la pegaso viendo muy seductora y lujuriosamente a Mist, mientras entraba al salón de conferencias. –La vida es buena, muy buena. –Se dijo Mist entrando siguiendo a su adorada Fluttershy.


	34. Noche de Nightmare

**Capítulo 34.**

 **Noche de Nightmare.**

Lighting revisaba diversa documentación oficial relacionada con los changeling y el nuevo tratado de cooperación en su oficina, ya habían pasado un par de meses desde la visita que realizaron al reino Golden Palm, como lo había previsto Fluttershy, Doll y sus heraldos mantenían un perfil bajo, no habían intentado todavía liberar a los que contactaron, pero el corcel sentía que eso era la calma antes de la tormenta. –Esto es una pendejada, "Articulo 145. Los changeling podrán cambiar de forma en Equestria ya que es parte de su idiosincrasia, pero no deberán tomar la forma de otro ser para suplantarlo, la nueva alarma de la Princesa Twilight y de la Reina Fluttershy detectaran ese tipo de cambio y se tomaran las medidas pertinentes" ¿entonces quiere decir que pueden transformarse en todo menos en seres vivos, un changeling querrá transformarse en una piedra?

-No quiere decir eso Lighting. –Respondió una yegua entrando a la oficina, mientras Lighting pensaba en lo que leyó. –Un changeling puede transformarse en un pony u otro ser, pero no en uno que exista, por ejemplo se podría transformar en una versión femenina de ti y no tendría problemas, pero si transformara en una copia exacta de ti la alarma detectaría a dos seres físicamente iguales y se activaría dónde están los dos, y gracias a la magia de Discord descubrirían quien es el impostor de inmediato.

-Entonces debieron poner esa explicación cuando imprimieron esto, ya que como está redactado es muy ambiguo en mi opinión. –Menciono el corcel sin voltear a ver quién le respondió. –Por cierto me sorprende que estés aquí Fluttershy, considerando el día que es hoy.

-Todavía es de mañana Lighting, y vine ya que Twilight quiere mostrarme el avance de Skydancer con su magia, solo que vine más temprano para visitar a Green y ver algunos de nuestros amiguitos en común. –En ese instante Ojo de Trueno entra rápidamente por la ventana en pose de ataque, pero se para gentilmente sobre el casco de Fluttershy. -¿Cómo estas Ojo de Trueno? Una vez más te pido disculpas por esa mirada horrible que te di, pero no quería que intervinieras en ese momento.

-Él ya te perdono completamente Fluttershy, yo en cambio yo solo te he perdonado como un 85%. –Menciono Sonriendo Lighting mientras acomodaba sus papeles y los guardaba. –Bueno tú estás más avanzado que Sweetie, ella me dijo que estaba en un 65% y de Paper con la que no he podido hablar, pero ya Spike me perdono completamente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero te doy un consejo, no busques a mi madre, mejor que ella te busque a ti, tú la conoces bien, podría salirle el mal genio si la presionas.

-Lo sé Lighting, por lo menos con el portal que hizo Discord entre Ponyville y el Reino Changeling puedo tratar de reparar mis errores más rápido.

-Yo creo que hizo ese portal para no quedarse atrás con sus hijas, ¿Por cierto ya las saludaste? A pesar de todo lo que le hiciste creo que de verdad le agradas a Ying, y Yang te respeta y te toma como ejemplo.

-Es que no la he visto hoy, seguramente están junto con Discord preparando algo, espero que no sea transformar a los ponys en lo que están disfrazados u otra cosa extrema, me habría gustado saludar a ambas, pero la verdad a Ying casi la veo a diario junto con Illusion y Blue, ya que casi a diario van a visitarme por mi hija, por eso ellas ya se hicieron amigas de las viejos compañeros de Brave, ahora solo falta que los amigos de Illusion ya no tengan temor y conozcan a mi hija.

-Es por eso que están invitados a la fiesta de Disfraces de esta noche Fluttershy, ese par quiere ver a la amiga de Illusion, pero tienen dudas, pero sus padres los convencieron para conocerla hoy. –Entonces escucharon ambos ponys que Twilight grito. -¡Lighting, Fluttershy, vengan, Skydancer quiere mostrarles algo!

-Supongo que será el hechizo en que ha estado practicando durante las últimas semanas, me muero por verlo. –Menciono Fluttershy yendo hacia el cuarto del castillo donde practican las alicornios. –Solo me dijo que es relacionado con su práctica de danza aérea.

-Seguro hizo algo muy bonito, me comento que pronto hará una audición para la obra del "Cascanueces" y debe tomar esto como preparación.

-Pronto mi niña cumplirá su sueño… estoy tan feliz por ella. –Menciono Fluttershy mientras iba con Lighting a donde los llamaron.

En el pueblo Spike llevaba a su hija y a las gemelas comprando los últimos detalles para la fiesta en el castillo, pero el dragón se veía muy apenado y preocupado, por donde pasaban los habitantes de Ponyville se atemorizaban, incluso dejaban lo que estaban haciendo y le daban paso libre al grupo y algunos incluso gritaban. -¿Pero qué les pasa a estos ponys? Creí que ya se habían acostumbrado a nosotras Yang.

-No es por nosotras Ying, es… por tu mascota. –Indico Yang señalando nerviosa a Terragator quien era llevado por su hermana con una correa de perro, antes de irse del reino Changeling Fluttershy les dijo que quería darle un obsequio a las pequeñas hijas de sus amigas, que podían escoger a una mascota de los animales que cuidaba, las Pie le dijeron que ya tenían a Chewy, Crystal dijo que ya tenía a Blackarachnia, de su melena salió una tarántula de cristal sorprendiendo a la reina, Yang agradeció cortésmente pero ella dijo que adoptaría a Prowl, el polluelo de Owlowishes, pero Ying nada más termino de hablar la pegaso fue volando y tomo a Terragator con su magia, su madre e incluso su padre espantados le dijeron que no podía tener un animal así y que seguramente Fluttershy diría lo mismo, pero esta con una sonrisa burlona les dijo que los rockodillos pueden ser muy buenas mascotas, así que accedió que Ying lo adoptara. -Es que nunca habían visto un rockodillo de mascota de un pony, mucho menos de una potranca.

-Pero que exagerados, Terry no le hace daño a nadie, bueno solo a los peces y animales pequeños que se come, pero no es algo que no hagan otras mascotas como Ojo de Trueno, Opal, Owlowishes, Blackarachnia o el mismo Prowl.

-No diga eso hermana, sabes que el búho de mi madre y el mío tienen una alimentación balanceada con la receta que preparamos con ingredientes vegetales que cubren completamente sus necesidades alimenticias.

-¿De verdad crees la estupidez que dijiste Yang? Hasta la perrita de las Apple come carne de vez en cuando, además en las instrucciones que me dio Fluttershy esta explicado que animales como los nuestros tienen que cazar y comer a su presa para que no se atrofien, ya que es el orden natural, que mi mamá no diga que lo hace Owlowishes no quiere decir que no lo haga, eres lista y sabes que tengo razón, no todos son herbívoros como nosotros.

-Lo que señalo Ying es cierto Yang. –Indico Spike mientras compraba varias calabazas. –También Twi decía hasta el cansancio que su búho no cazaba animales inocentes, entonces Fluttershy hizo que esperaran en el patio trasero de la biblioteca una noche, y entonces vio como cazaba y se comía varios roedores, ella se espantó pero de inmediato se calmó, ya que eso era algo muy natural.

-Creo que tienen razón ambos tío, Ying. –Dijo Yang suspirando decepcionada pero aceptando los hechos. –Yo veo a Prowl como un animal de cuento de hadas, pero él no es así, vaya incluso el nombre que le puse le queda, yo ya he visto como merodea a su presa para comérsela de inmediato, yo decía que era un sueño pero era la realidad, pero me mentía a mí misma, voy a aceptar las características de Prowl como tú aceptas la de Terragator Ying.

-Bien entonces, ya que coincidimos en que el pueblo está aterrado con la mascota de Ying y Que Yang ya no idealizara a Prowl podemos seguir nuestras compras, todavía nos falta algo de fruta seca para hacer un ponche. –Dijo Spike viendo la lista de compras, entonces llegaron a una esquina y se toparon con Apple Jack, Trixie e Illusion quienes también estaban de compras. -¡Que tal chicas! ¿De mandaderas también?

-Sí Spike, compramos los que le hace falta a Granny Smith para el laberinto de este año. -Respondió Trixie poniendo una cara maquiavélica. –Illusion y yo ayudaremos para que sea el laberinto más horroroso de la historia.

-No tan atemorizante como lo que planeamos mis papis y mi hermana. –Respondió Ying frotándose las garras y riéndose siniestramente. -Verán como debe ser un castillo completamente embrujado.

-Eso lo veremos Alas de murciélago. –Menciono Illusion con el sobrenombre que le puso a Ying retándola, pero ya no para insultarla, ya que ella misma se lo sugirió, Yang se molestaba por cómo se hablaban tan familiarmente pero no interfería en la amistad de su hermana. –Veo que sacaste a Terry a pasear, ¿no se ha comido a nadie?

-¡Claro que no Ilu, además comer a ponys le caería pesado a Terragator! ¿Por cierto donde esta Lady Diana, la dejaste en la granja?

-Nop, ella viene conmigo, ya sabes que le gusta pasear en mi canasta. –Indico Illusion mientras que de la canasta salía de entre lo que llevaba la hurón que conoció con Fluttershy, vio a Ying y a Terragator y saludo moviendo la garra asintiendo altaneramente. –Además me sirvió para comprarle los dulces que le gustan de la tienda de BonBon.

-Esa hurón come dulces más finos y más caros que lo que comemos mi mora azul y yo. –Dijo algo molesta Apple Jack, al oírla Lady Diana tomo uno de esos dulces y se lo comió enfrente de la cara de Apple Jack, seguro para fastidiarla. –Por lo menos espanta a las sabandijas del huerto junto con Winona II, pero solo cuando se le pega la gana.

-Y cuando se le pega la gana es cuando más es necesario mamá. –Respondió Illusion acariciando su cabeza con la de su mascota. –Lady Di sabe cuándo se acercan varios pequeños ladrones que Winona no podrá controlar sola, entonces ella va a ayudarla, aprovechando para comerse algunos.

-No sabes cómo nos dio asco a ambas ver eso Illusion. –Indico Trixie sintiendo ganas de vomitar al recordarlo. –Sé que los hurones son carnívoros y que debe hacer eso, pero primero destripo a ese mapache y luego se lo comió de adentro para afuera.

-Les advertí que no la siguieran cuando vieron que llevaba a su presa en la boca, pero la curiosidad les gano, mejor ya no hablemos de eso, ¿Ying de que te vas a disfrazar en la noche? No quiero que coincidamos con el disfraz

-Es una sorpresa Ilu, solo te digo que está relacionado con nuestro último viaje de nosotras dos y es del género femenino.

-Comprendo, creo que ya sé de qué te disfrazaras, entonces no coincidimos, yo te diré igual que mi disfraz es de mi corcel héroe, y que le gane la idea a mi madre.

-Sera mejor que no comenten sus disfraces niñas, o podrían perder la sorpresa. –Señalo Spike mientras agarraba a Firebreather quien levitaba hacia el collar de diamantes de compromiso de Apple Jack, seguramente para comérselo. –Ya te dije hija que hay joyas que no se comen, entonces haremos como quedamos o hay algún cambio.

-Nop Spike. –Menciono Apple Jack guardando su collar, Trixie hizo lo mismo, Firebreather hizo una rabieta al ver que no podía comerse las joyas, pero su padre la calmo arrullándola. -Primero todos iremos al laberinto, ahí recogeremos a los amigos de Illusion para ir al fiesta de Disfraces de Twilight después, donde nos esperaran Skydancer y Brave, es una lástima que no nos puedan acompañar desde el principio y que sus padres no puedan venir.

-Mistery no puede venir ya que el supervisa la noche de Nightmare del pueblo Golden Palm y sabes lo que opina Fluttershy de esta noche, pero las hermanas de Mist si vienen, incluso Moth traerá a su hijo.

-Qué bien, espero que se divierta, por lo que vi cuando Illusion me llevo a conocerlo es más callado que su prima, pero con ella se lleva como hermanos, siempre se pelean entre sí, espero que las Pie no lo importunen.

-No creo mamá, Dragonfly se lleva bien con Blue, hasta parece que hablan el mismo idioma, seguro ella lo puso sobre aviso y lo cuidara.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero si seguimos platicando no terminaremos nuestros pendientes. –Menciono Spike viendo al reloj de la plaza. -¡Tienes razón, nosotros estamos parloteando y se hace más tarde, nos vemos luego Spike! -Grito nerviosa Apple Jack mientras se ponía a correr. -¡Sé que es tarde, pero te pongas así cielo, nos veremos en la granja en la tarde Spike, Niñas! –Indico Trixie mientras seguía tranquila a su yegua. -¡Nos vemos en la noche Alas de murciélago, notarás que nuestro laberinto es mejor que tu casa embrujada! –Dijo Illusion despidiéndose de Ying con un abrazo sincero, gesto que molesta a Yang mostrando los dientes pero sin decir nada. –Y a usted le deseo un buen día Srta. Yang Sparkle.

-Igualmente Srta. Illusion Lulamoon. –Contesto el saludo Yang igual de frio como se lo dio Illusion. -¡Nos vemos Lámpara, pero tú verás que nuestra casa de espantos es mejor! –Se despidió Ying efusivamente de su mejor amiga, ya cuando se fue volteo a ver a Yang. –Por lo menos han cumplido con no pelearse ustedes dos en mi presencia, pero sé que lo han hecho de todas maneras estando ambas solas, ya deberían no hacerlo, sé que no son amigas pero tampoco enemigas Yang.

-Rayos, sé que tienes razón y está mal que me pelee con Illusion Ying, es que todavía no la puedo soportar y ahora además tengo la estúpida idea que ella te quiere separar de mí.

-Eso es de lo más tonto que oído Yang, Illusion no te va a quitar a tu hermana, la única que podría lograr eso eres tú, trata de respetar la amistad de Ying con Illusion, sabes que ella es buena chica a pesar de que te desagrada, además tienen mucho en común ambas además de su relación con Ying, te recomiendo sobrina tratar de ver lo positivo de Illusion en lugar de darle prioridad a lo negativo.

-Está bien tío, voy a verlo como dices para por lo menos no pelear tanto con Illusion, ahora vamos por lo que nos hace falta para poder ir a ayudar a mi padre con los preparativos, definitivamente no quiero perder con el laberinto de los Apple sabiendo que Illusion también intervino. -Indico Yang aceptando la recomendación de Spike, entonces el grupo entro a una tienda para comprar lo que les hacía falta, los empleados y los otros clientes gritaron horrible al ver a Terragator ahí.

Paper estaba preparando en la cocina varios dulces y bocadillos que dará en la noche, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. –Adelante, está abierto, ¡hola Rarity, seguro trajiste los disfraces de Jolty y el mío!

-Así es Paper, estos son los últimos que entrego, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien amiga pero algo estresada, sobre todo por vigilar el Tártaro, ese Tyrek es un maldito ojete, lo bueno que no le toco a mi grupo vigilarlo hoy, lo lamento por Coco, Billy y Kibitz, no podrán disfrutar de esta fiesta.

-Yo quería hablar con Coco, pero tiene una responsabilidad, me sorprendió que ella haga ese tipo de cosas, ya que cuando la conocí era muy penosa.

-Sabes que aún lo es Rarity, pero cuando es necesario ella es una guardia muy capaz, y los enemigos ni siquiera lo ven venir.

-Hablando de "enemigos" por cierto, Fluttershy ha venido al pueblo muy seguido y tú no la has ido a ver, incluso fuiste al reino Golden Palm con Celestia y no intentaste cruzar palabras con ella, pero si lo hiciste con Skydancer y Mistery.

-Es que Skydancer y Mist no intentaron matar a mi hijo. –Indico Paper frunciendo el ceño. – No puedo creer que estaba menos molesta con Fluttershy cuando pensaba que enloqueció, incluso me eche la culpa de eso, pero después cuando Luna me conto la verdad me dio un coraje que todavía no se me quita, esa… perra lastimo a mi hijo dejándole una horrible cicatriz completamente consiente de lo que hizo, sé que yo también hice lo mismo en su momento pero…

-Es que no deja de ser tu único hijo Paper, por eso aunque la situación en la que estabas tú y Fluttershy a pesar de ser prácticamente iguales tú la verás siempre diferente por el amor de madre que tienes, intenta tratar de comprender a Fluttershy como tus compañeros y tu esposo lo hicieron en su momento contigo.

-De verdad lo intento Rarity, pero me preocupa que mi ira me controle cuando vea a Fluttershy y que yo si enloquezca por eso.

-Da gracias a que hoy no verás a Fluttershy, seguramente ya regresó a esta hora a su reino junto con Skydancer, ya que su sobrina e hija se deben preparar para fiesta en la noche, será la primera vez que Brave entre en Equestria mostrando que es una changeling… bueno vendrá disfrazada, pero no como normalmente lo hacen ellos, será un disfraz nivel "pony".

-Sera raro ver changelings disfrazados así, por cierto Rarity ¿de qué se van a disfrazar los demás?

-Eso es un secreto profesional querida, tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos en la noche, disculpa pero es hora de irme, todavía tengo que darle los últimos detalles a los disfraces de mi familia.

-Comprendo Rarity, yo también tengo que terminar lo dulces que estoy preparando para la fiesta, te veremos mi hijo y yo en Sweet Apple Acres como habíamos acordado.

-En ese caso nos vemos en la noche Paper, hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho. –Entonces Rarity se fue dejando a Paper sola con sus pensamientos, (Fluttershy, hay una parte de mí que quiere perdonarte, pero otra que quiere desaparecerte, si pudiera hablar contigo pero sin mirarte pero sabiendo que eres tú pero esa es una condición muy difícil que ocurra)

Ya cerca de las siete Paper ya disfrazada de la reina malvada de Blanca Nieves esperaba a Jolt en la sala de su casa. -¡Hijo apresúrate, no quiero ser la última en llegar y tener que comer las sobras!

-¡Ya voy madre, que lata pero yo no soy ese Jolt! –Menciono Lighting saliendo de su cuarto y posando en la escalera. -¡Soy Ponymus Prime, líder de los autobots, y envió este mensaje a las estrellas, nosotros mantendremos la paz de este planeta, aunque primero sufriremos el desprecio de los nativos de este mundo, después bajas de algunos compañeros no tan importantes, y después en el momento cumbre yo haré una gran masacre de decepticons muy vistosamente con una música épica de fondo, en lugar de haberlo hecho desde el principio, y al final destruiré al malo más importante en turno decapitándolo o volándole completamente la cabeza!

-Que bien resumiste esa saga de películas hijo. –Menciono Paper Rodando los ojos mientras sostenía su rostro con su casco. –Pero ya es hora de irnos "Ponymus" y dado que no te transformas en vehículo debemos correr con nuestras patas.

-Vamos mamá. No es tan tarde, déjame disfrutar el momento, A Rarity le salió estupendo este disfraz, realmente me parezco al Ponymus de las películas.

-Pues sinceramente yo prefiero a Ponymus de la primera generación LJ, que era un buen líder y menos violento, ya que el de las películas es muy mamón y muy desagradable para mi gusto, te hubieras mejor disfrazado de payasito en lugar de lo que tienes puesto, te verías muy tierno.

-¡Mamá, ya no soy un niño para que me pongas los disfraces ñoños que te gustan, déjame ser! –Menciono Lighting muy sonrojado por la petición de Paper, esta solo se rio de su berrinche. –Vamos tesoro, sabes que es broma, aunque la verdad si te quedaría mejor el disfraz de payaso, tal vez para el año que viene, ahora ya vámonos.

-Disfraz adorable de payaso, si como no… -Refunfuñaba Lighting mientras seguía a su madre, pasaron por casi todo el pueblo para llegar a la granja, ya todos los habitantes ya estaban disfrazados como su era costumbre, casi llegando a Sweet Apple Acres vieron que algunos de sus amigos ya estaban ahí. –Debieron terminar temprano sus labores, ya que casi todos llegaron, incluso tu Rainbow.

-Yo no sé quién sea esa Rainbow de la que hablas. –Respondió la pegaso con una voz baja e intentando imitar muy mal a Fluttershy. –Yo soy Candy White, mi vida ha sido un suplicio a pesar que me adoptaron los Ardley, pero de alguna manera mi historia les gusta a muchos, debe ser que son masoquistas de closet y les agrada estar al tanto de mis desgracias y que sientan pena por mí.

-¿Te disfrázate de Candy White? ¡No manches Rainbow, incluso estas usando una peluca rubia, mejor te hubieras disfrazado de Elisa, ese personaje te queda más! -Indico Lighting riéndose de Rainbow, esta de inmediato se molestó y volvió a su tono de voz. -¡Entonces tu debiste haberte disfrazado de la cabecita con patas que salía en la tercera película de Transformers, ya que babeas igual Jolt!

-Ya cálmate Rainbow, sabes que a eso te exponías al vestirte así y te lo dije. –Señalo Scootalo, quien venía disfrazada de Sakura Haruno. –La verdad no sé porque te burlas de Rainbow compadre, si el chiste es disfrazarnos de lo que no somos. –Indico Jazz, pero Lighting lo miro entre cerrando los ojos. -¿Entonces porque te disfrazaste de Pony Hendrix compañero?

-Porque él es guitarrista y rockero y yo jazzista y saxofonista, somos muy distintos. –Respondió el unicornio, haciendo que Lighting hiciera negaciones, pero una voz tétrica de detrás de él lo espanto. –No deberías criticar los atuendos de los demás Jolt, sabes que Rarity se esforzó mucho en hacerlos como se los pedimos.

-¡Pero que rayos!... –Grito el corcel y de inmediato volteo a ver quién le hablo tan siniestramente, era Pinkie Pie con la melena lisa, venia disfrazada de Sadako Yamamura de la película _Ringu_ , de detrás de ella salieron sus hijas Purple y Orange disfrazadas igual que su madre, y le hablaron a Lighting sincronizada mente como siempre, pero de una manera tétrica. –No deberías burlarte corcel, o te llevaremos a lo más profundo del tártaro.

-¡Me lleva, es Pinkieamena y sus hijas Purpleamena y Orangeamena, sálvese quien pueda! –Grito completamente espantado el corcel, Paper, Rainbow y Scootalo estaban a punto de correr despavoridas, Jazz se quedó completamente paralizado, pero lo cara sombría de Pinkie cambio a la que tenía siempre. -¡Vamos Jolty, es una broma, solo quería ver tu rostro mientras estas asustadito!

-¡Fue muy divertido, la idea que nos dio Ying a nosotras funciono! –Señalaron las Pie mayores empezando a dar sus brinquitos sincronizados. –De verdad se pasan madre, hermanas, sé que es noche de Nightmare pero esto fue demasiado. –Indico Blue saliendo de detrás de su madre disfrazada de Saphire Shores. -Me disculpo por mi familia por lo que les hicieron, yo casi me mojo cuando me lo hicieron a mí.

-Lo bueno que yo me di una idea de lo que querían hacer cuando me dijeron de que querían disfrazarse, por eso decidimos llegar después de Pinkie y sus hijas. –Menciono Rarity llegando junto con Spike, Sweetie y Firebreather, estaban disfrazados de Dragona, pony de negro, Megatron y de hada respectivamente. –Yo capaz que me desmayo al verlas tan tétricas, ¿Por cierto dónde está tu esposo "Jason" Pinkie?

-Él está en el laberinto Rarity, dándole unos toques finales de lo que le pidió Apple Jack en el recorrido infantil, pero creo que su bebita es muy joven como para disfrutarlo.

-Es que solo la vamos a dejar con su amiguito Big Cherry, Granny Smith nos dijo que podría cuidarlos hoy mientras estamos en los recorridos. –Indico Sweetie acercándose a Lighting quien todavía se recuperaba del susto. –Que bien te ves LJ, y nuestros disfraces se complementan, ahora si seremos pareja.

-Eso quisieras Sweetie. –Señalo Apple Bloom saliendo de la granja disfrazada de Black Widow. –Si mal no recuerdo estos dos personajes son enemigos, sé que definitivamente no son pareja, así que espiar el disfraz de Lighting te fallo.

-Eso crees tú, definitivamente pensaran en nosotros como pareja, no que si lo ven a ustedes solo pensaran que eres una tonta en mallas.

-Ay no puede ser, ¿porque a mí? –Se quejó muy apenado Lighting al escuchar la discusión de sus amigas. –Yo solo quiero disfrutar esta noche de Nightmare sin preocupaciones, ya que la del año pasado no la célebre por mi trabajo de guardia.

-Y te aseguro que así será Lighting. –Indico Apple Jack vestida como novio Zombi, complementando el disfraz de Trixie quien venía como la novia, la pequeña Illusion venia disfrazada de Hoofdini zombi. –Es que mi hermanita está emocionada que la acompañes, ya que desde que te fuiste a la academia ninguno de ustedes cuatro no coincidían en la fiesta por una u otra cosa.

-Es cierto, o Lighting tenía entrenamiento, o Apple Bloom se iba con sus otros parientes, o Sweetie o yo teníamos una presentación, que bueno que este año tuvimos el día libre los cuatro. –Dijo Scoot abrazando a sus tres amigos. -¡Ahora vamos a comer dulces hasta reventar!

-Por lo menos celebraban esta noche a veces compañeros. –Indico Jazz un poco Triste viendo una foto de su madre de su cartera. –Mi mamá y yo siempre salíamos a recolectar dulces antes que ella fuera a tocar a alguna fiesta y era tan cool, pero ocurrió el divorcio, y mi padre no es afecto a ningún tipo de celebración, las prohibió todas en mi… quiero decir su casa ya que decía que eran perdida de dinero y esfuerzo, y para colmo me encerraba en mi cuarto esos días con vigilancia extrema para que yo no saliera, solo las volví a celebran muy modestamente cuando me corrió.

-Entre más se de tu… padre Jazz, más quisiera desterrarlo a la Luna mínimo en este mismo instante. –Dijo alguien atrás del grupo, era Twilight disfrazada de samurái del periodo Edo, acompañada de Discord quien estaba disfrazado de Quetzalcóatl. –No puede ser que ni siquiera celebraras la noche de los corazones cálidos por él, ¿por lo menos te regalaba algo en esas fechas?

-Sí, siempre el mismo sermón de que las fiestas eran una falacia, lo único que me daba era ropa y algún instrumento musical muy de vez en cuando, increíblemente la sirvienta que es una terrestre si me daba pequeños detalles de parte de ella y de mi madre sin que mi padre se enterara, si no nunca hubiera tenido ningún juguete o probado algún dulce después de que corrió a mamá, incluso cuando obtuve mi cutie mark en lugar de alegrarse por mí, mi padre dijo que era algo muy bajo, que debería tener la marca de un instrumento real según él y me castigo por eso una semana.

-¡¿Te castigo por obtener tu marca, por ser esta un saxofón, en lugar de celebrar que la ganaste?! –Grito furibunda Pinkie Pie, que por el disfraz que traía se veía muy aterradora, pero los demás estaban igual de furiosos como para darse cuenta. -¡¿Pero quién cree que es este tipo?! ¡Él es tu padre, pero no es tu dueño, si a él no les gustan las fiestas es muy su problema, pero no debió prohibírtelas a ti que si te gustan, y castigarte por tocar el saxofón, juro que yo soy capaz de…!

-¡Sra. Pie, cálmese, el hecho es que ese tipo ya lo hizo y no se podrá cambiar eso! –Indico la pequeña Yang llegando volando con su hermana y su prima Crystal, ella estaba disfrazada de Yegua bienhechora, Ying de pony vampiro, imitando casi a la perfección a Flutterbat y Crystal de Daring Doo. -¡Por lo menos Jazz ya se quitó de encima a ese imbécil!

-Ya será mejor que dejemos de hablar de temas tan desagradables compañeros. –Indico Jazz calmándose ya que contar eso lo mortificó un poco. –Esto es una fiesta por todos los cielos, y yo pienso disfrutarla.

-Jazz tiene razón, hoy no debemos molestarnos. –Dijo Illusion poniéndose enfrente de todos. –A la derecha está la entrada del laberinto para los adultos y a la izquierda es el de los niños, no pasen a la entrada que no les corresponde, los adultos se aburrían en el de potros y los niños se espantarían hasta la medula en el otro, yo lo sé ya que vi algo de lo que prepararon mis madres y me espante horrible.

-¿Eso es un reto amiga? ¡Vamos a ver si es cierto! -Menciono Ying a punto de entrar al laberinto para los mayores, pero su padre chasqueo los dedos y la puso al lado de él. –Hija, acepta la recomendación de tu amiga, yo vi algo de lo que prepararon manzanita y la embustera, de verdad esta fuerte incluso para ti, así que mejor entra con los demás pequeños.

-Ay no puede ser, está bien, pero el año que viene entrare en el de adultos.

-No Ying, ese laberinto es para ponys de por lo menos 15 años, te faltan 7 por entrar y a mi cinco, pero te aseguro que no te defraudaras con el de potros, ven amiga deja te llevo a lo más profundo del miedo. –Señalo Illusion con una voz maquiavélica tomando de la garra a Ying haciéndola entrar al laberinto, Yang de nuevo empezó a gruñir al ver eso, Crystal le habla para calmarla. –Yang cálmate, sabes que Illusion es buena, es más ella se parecía a mí en lo creída, ella de verdad quiere cambiar como yo, no te pongas tan celosa, ya que tu hermana sigue compartiendo más tiempo con nosotras que con ella, y las Pie ya la perdonaron y se hicieron amigas ¿porque no puedes tú?

-La verdad… no tengo ni idea prima, ya que yo ya perdone a Teseo y a Sam y nos hicimos amigos nosotros, incluso hice un trabajo de equipo con ellos dos, pero Illusion… no sé qué nos pasa a ambas, pero ya hay que entrar nosotras también, quiero ver si de verdad este laberinto es tan bueno como dicen, seguro la casa embrujada de nosotras es mejor pero hay que revisar a la competencia. –Respondió Yang la duda de Crystal sin poder hacerlo realmente, entonces ellas y las Pie entraron al laberinto tratando de alcanzar a Illusion y a Ying, se empezaron a escuchar algunos gritos seguidas por risas después de las potrancas. –De verdad me gustaría que mi hija Illusion fuera amiga de Yang Twi. –Menciono Apple Jack viendo la reacción de Yang. –Ambas se parecen ya que practican mucho su magia.

-Y eso debe ser la causa actual de su pleito, ya no por su apariencia. –Continúo la plática Twilight. –Ellas se ven como rivales, cada una quiere superar a la otra, pero no de la manera como lo hacen Rainbow y tu AJ, ellas son mucho más exageradas con sus métodos, pero cuando se den cuenta que una hace crecer a la otra con su rivalidad empezaran a ser amigas.

-Tiene mucho sentido lo que dices Twi, es muy probable que pase eso, pero no de inmediato, solo hay que esperar si no ocurre algo que de verdad las moleste, pero ya hay que entrar, ¿Spike ya dejaste a tu hija con la abuela?

-Así es Apple Jack, volé rápidamente mientras Jazz contaba lo último de su historia, de verdad quisiera achicharrar al tal Simphony, pero si él no quiere hacerlo pagar yo no tengo el derecho de hacerlo, entremos de una buena vez al laberinto, espero que supere cuando Fluttershy celebro por única vez esta noche.

-¡Oh Spike, estoy segura que no te defraudaras! –Indico siniestramente Apple Jack guiando al grupo dentro del laberinto.

En el reino Golden Palm. Skydancer entraba en el salón del trono vestida como un arcángel, Fluttershy quien estaba sentada en su trono leyendo rodeada de sus amigos animales se maravilló al verla. -¡Mi niña estas preciosa, podrías usar ese vestido en un baile formal solo quitándote la aureola y el par de alas extra que te pusiste!

-Gracias tía, es que pensé darme un cambio después de que fui un demonio durante siete años, gracias por ayudarme a hacer este disfraz.

-No hay de que cielo, pero usar un vestido tan largo como disfraz es peligroso, cuando corras si huyes te podrías tropezar con tu misma falda.

-Tranquila tía, está cubierto. –Indico Skydancer jalando su falda, la parte larga de la falda se desprendió dejando una pequeña minifalda ceñida a su cuerpo, y en las patas traseras llevaba medias blancas con zapatillas doradas. –También los zapatos me los puedo quitar rápido y las alas falsas se desprenden de inmediato si necesito despegar rápido.

-¡Skydancer, pero que rayos haces con esa faldita! –Menciono Fluttershy muy sonrojada al ver el vestido de su sobrina, ya que se veía muy sexy sin la falda larga, -¡Una yegua decente no usa ese tipo de ropa!

-No seas exagerada tía, si la mayor parte del tiempo no usamos ropa. –Señalo la alicornio volviendo a poner la falda larga en su lugar con su magia, tranquilizando a su madre adoptiva. -¿Dónde están mis tías Lunarstorm y Black Moth, y mis primos Brave y Dragonfly? ya casi es hora de irnos.

-¡Ya vamos prima, no te desesperes! –Dijo Brave llegando con los demás, la pequeña estaba disfrazada de una pequeña demonio femenino que parecía que acababa de tomar sangre, Lunarstorm de Dante y Black Moth de Vergil de "Devil May Cry" y el hijo de la última, Dragonfly de Harry Trotter, el changeling tenía los ojos amarillos. –Es que mis tías empezaron a discutir quien venía de Dante.

-Y yo perdí la discusión Flu. –Bufo Black Moth molesta por el resultado, pero Fluttershy no la escucho, ya que veía el disfraz de Brave. -¡Brave Arrow, porque te disfrazaste de un súcubo, estás loca o que!

-¿Qué es súcubo mami? –Pregunto la potranca muy curiosa, Fluttershy se llevó el casco a la cara muy apenada. –Es… un tipo de demonio que hace cosas muy indebidas hija, es todo, pero tú estás vestida como demonio chupasangre, pero pudiste ponerte algo más agradable, como una abogada o cocinera, pero siempre tus disfraces son de cosas horribles.

-¡Es que ese es el chiste mamá, espantar de una manera divertida! ¡¿No es así Dragonfly?!

-Como sea. –Dijo con una mueca de indiferencia el potro changeling. –Aunque mi tía tiene razón Brave, eres muy exagerada cuando haces una cosa que te gusta.

-¡Primo no te había visto tan emocionado antes! –Menciono Brave abrazando a su primo muy fuerte levantándolo del suelo. -¡Será porque verás a Blue muy pronto en su casa!

-Así es Brave, Blue es tan alegre y divertida, me cayó muy bien a pesar de que no tenemos mucho en común, ya que ella es más abierta y comunicativa de lo que soy yo. –Comento Dragonfly con una voz completamente neutral como la de Blue Pie, haciendo que sus parientes menos Brave rodaran los ojos mortificados. –Ya vámonos madre, ya no puedo contener mis ansias.

-Claro hijo. Perdón por hacerte esperar, ¿Skyli podrías adelantarte con los pequeños? Queremos preguntarle algo a Fluttershy para no regarla y no estropear esta nueva relación diplomática.

-Por supuesto tía, vengan primos, tal vez todavía no hayan llegado los demás, pero me dijo mi maestra Twilight que dejarían comida en el salón principal, así comeremos algo mientras los esperamos.

-¡Si, dulces de Equestria ahí voy!- Grito Brave entrando rápidamente al portal mágico. –Estoy tan emocionado que no puedo contenerme más, espero que tengan tarta de manzana. –Menciono Dragonfly entrando a paso lento el también seguido de Skydancer, ya estando solas las tres yeguas se voltearon a ver. -¿Recuerdan el favor que pedí Luni y Blacky?

-Si Flu, que no perdiéramos de vista a Skydancer cuando este con su novio Jazz. –Respondió muy fastidiada Lunarstorm. –Y que por ningún motivo los dejemos solos, que por lo menos una de nosotras este a cinco metros mínimo de ellos.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotectora Fluttershy, son jóvenes, deja que su relación vaya normal y que ellos tomen las decisiones. –Recomendó Black Moth a su reina, pero esta no cambio de parecer. –Lo siento chicas, pero esto es algo que no puedo dejarla hacer, y que Skydancer no haga su transformación de "ángel" tierno a uno pervertido con su falda enfrente de Jazz, es una orden real.

-Si su majestad. –Contestaron al mismo tiempo las yeguas changeling e igual de incomodas, ambas fueron al portal, a punto de entrar Moth le pregunta algo a Lunarstorm en voz baja. -¿Vamos a cumplir esa estúpida orden hermana?

-Claro que no Moth, dejaremos a Skydancer llevar su relación con Jazz como lo han estado haciendo, Fluttershy debe entender que su sobrina debe tomar sus propias decisiones ya que es una adulta, además no me sorprendería si eso chicos ya hayan llegado a tercera base o incluso a Home.

-Ni yo Luni, pero eso es natural, espero que Flu lo entienda pronto. –Menciono riéndose Black Moth entrando al portal seguida de Lunarstorm, quedándose Fluttershy con los animales. –Estoy segura que mis cuñadas no harán lo que les pedí, tendré que hacer la idea que se ocurrió, pero lo hare dentro de algunos minutos. -Se dijo a sí misma la pegaso viendo al portal con aprensión.

El grupo de Skydancer ya estaba comiendo en el castillo de Twilight, a los pequeños les encantaban los dulces de Ponyville e intentaban llenar sus alforjas lo más que podían. –Niños no serán tan injustos, dejen dulces para los demás invitados. –Pidió gentilmente Black Moth quitándolos de la mesa. –Además hay más comida, no solo deben comer dulces, no quiero que se enfermen de los dientes.

-Pero tía, es que estos dulces son riquísimos, no digo que los dulces de nuestro reino no lo sean, pero son diferentes, además le vamos a llevar a nuestros amigos de la escuela. –Indico Brave mientras recogía los dulces que se le caían. –También le quiero llevar a mi papá, debimos traer nuestras alforjas más grandes prima, no podemos llevar la cantidad requerida. –Indico Dragonfly tratando de llevar más golosinas. –Ay mis potrillos, es noble que quieran llevar a sus amigos y mi esposo, para aun así es mucho, con lo que llevan ahora es suficiente, además recuerden que Skydancer viene aquí casi a diario, ella podrá conseguirlos después cuando se les acaben.

-Mi tía Moth tiene razón primos, quieren llevar demasiado, acuérdense que hay otros invitados, no queremos que consideren a los changeling unos abusivos que todavía no piensan en lo demás, tienen que dejar una buena impresión. –Recomendó la alicornio mientras esperaba en la puerta, seguramente ya quería ver a Jazz. –Yo los traeré después para que consigan más dulces, pero recuerden que deben traer ustedes también para compartirlos con sus amigos de aquí.

-Está bien Skyli. –Menciono algo decepcionada Brave, entonces dejo los dulces que ya no cabían en su alforja, Dragonfly lo hizo igual. –No quiero que piensen que seguimos siendo monstruos.

-Ustedes pequeños nunca fueron monstruos Brave, y si alguien te insulta por ser una changeling le romperé la cara de inmediato, sea quien sea. –Indico la alicornio, entonces escucharon que venían voces de afuera que se acercaban. -Ya están por llegar mis amigos, espero que a mi lindo músico le guste mi disfraz.

-Seguro le encantara Skydancer, te ves muy bonita con él. –Menciono Lunarstorm poniéndose junto con demás para saludar nada más llegaran los demás, entonces se abrió la puerta, entraron los pequeños primero ya con Samanta disfrazada de manticore y Teseo disfrazado de James Colt en un grupo muy alegres, aunque Yang e Illusion estaban en extremos separados. -¡Tu laberinto estuvo súper Ilu, se ve que se trabajaron mucho en el!

-Gracias Purple, pero no lo hice sola, me ayudaron mis mamás, mis tíos, Granny y tu papá, sin ellos solo habría sido un recorrido sin chiste… ¡Brave viniste, que alegría! –Entonces la unicornio fue a abrazar a su amiga changeling. -¡También viniste tu Dragonfly, no saben cómo quería verlos!

-¡Sabes que no nos perderíamos esto Ilu, espero antes de regresar a casa poder ir a tu laberinto, por lo que escuche hablar a ti y a Purple, se ve que está muy bueno!

-Pero antes pasaras a nuestra casa de espantos Brave, te aseguro que está a la par con el laberinto la lámpara. –Indico maquiavélicamente Ying frotándose las garras enfrente de Brave, esta vio como estaba disfrazada y se molestó un poco. -¡¿Ying, te disfrazaste de mi mamá, que quieres burlarte de mí?!

-¡No amiga, me disfrace de ella porque realmente me dio miedo cuando… te visite la primera vez!

-Ni como reclamarte eso, de nuevo te pido perdón por esa "visita inesperada" que hicieron tu e Ilu a mi casa.

-Ya amiga, Ying y yo nos hemos cansado de decir que te perdonamos, ahora te presento a mis dos primeros amigos, Samanta y Teseo, nos conocimos desde preescolar. –Illusion puso al frente al minotauro y a la grifo de los changelings. –Tes, Sam, ella es Brave Arrow y su primo Dragonfly, son mis amigos changeling, no se espanten, son muy confiables como Skydancer.

-M-m-mucho Gusto Brave, Dragonfly, yo me llamo Samanta y-y tengo 10 años como Illusion. –Indico temblando la grifo, esto por los relatos de los changeling que había escuchado, pero Brave en lugar de molestarse la abraza. -¿Sam, sientes que te voy a hacerte algo malo?

-Francamente… no, de hecho este abrazo qué me estás dando es muy agradable y bonito.

-Entonces sigue tu instinto amiga, Brave es una amiga muy leal y sincera, casi no puede mentir como Apple Jack. –Comento Illusion abrazándose con Brave y Sam. –Y Dragonfly es tan calmado y bueno que no le hace daño a ni un insecto, solo saca su mal genio con su prima cuando lo molesta.

-Que es casi todos los días. -Indico completamente tranquilo el changeling. –Por favor Srta. Samanta, déjenos mostrarles que somos confiables.

-Mhh… ¡Esta bien Dragonfly, me convenciste, ya que son amigos de Ilu les daré una oportunidad!

-¡Muchas gracias Sam, verás que los changeling como yo y los grifos como tu podemos ser amigos! –Menciono Brave dando brincos muy felizmente, entonces se acercó a Teseo y le dio el casco para saludarlo. -¡Hola Teseo, yo soy Brave Arrow, Illusion me ha contado historias emocionantes sobre ti, que te enfrentaste a tres timberwolfs tú solo…! –Ya estaba empezando su parloteo la changeling cuando vio que el minotauro tenía la mirada perdida. -¿Qué pasa, todavía ni empiezo a hablar y ya lo traume?

-No Brave, es que Teseo cuando se pone nervioso por cualquier cosa, se "congela" prácticamente, pero él te dará una oportunidad ya que me lo dijo a mí y a las Sparkle antes, deja que se calme un poco y te presentas de nuevo con él.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué hacemos ahora, comemos o entramos a la casa embrujada? –Pregunto muy curiosa Brave a sus amigos, Ying se puso al frente del grupo y le contesto. –Yo recomiendo entrar al recorrido primero, no vaya ser que por la sorpresas y los sustos que vomitemos o algo peor por comer antes.

-¡Entonces será como dices prima, síganme compañeros, la casa embrujada está en el patio de atrás! –Menciono Crystal liderando a los pequeños, Blue, Dragonfly, Teseo, Samanta y Yang se rezagaron de los demás. –Me da mucho que hayas venido Dragonfly, seguro harás esta reunión más emocionante por ser extrovertido. –Dijo Blue con su característica voz, pero sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. –Gracias Blue, pero no será necesario ya que tú con tu gran alegría ya mejoraste el ambiente. –Indico el changeling igual de "emocionado", dejando a sus parientes confundidos por ver… la cosa que estaban haciendo esos dos potros. -¿Trajiste a Chumbo Dragonfly?

-Si la traje, ya sabes que no puedo dejarla sola por ser muy traviesa. –Entonces el potro saco de su alforja un pequeño nopal en su maceta. –Mira a Chumbo, está muy feliz de verte Blue.

-Yo también estoy igual que ella Dragonfly, ¿Soportara entrar a la casa de los espantos? Es muy joven todavía.

-No te preocupes amiga, a pesar de lo joven y traviesa que es muy valiente, seguro lo disfrutara igual que nosotros, vamos a alcanzar a los demás. –Indico el changeling yendo hacia el patio de atrás junto con Blue a paso lento, al mismo tiempo Samanta y Yang estaban tratando de hacer reaccionar a Teseo. -¡Me lleva Teseo, que vergüenza nos hiciste pasar, Brave y su primo son muy agradables y te comportaste como un pendejo anormal! –Menciono enojada Sam agitando a su amigo para hacerlo reaccionar, Yang estaba aún más enojada que la grifo. -¡Samanta tiene razón amigo, con tu comportamiento retrasaste las relaciones con su Reino fácil tres años!

-¿Por qué esa linda potranca no me abrazo como a Samanta? -Reacciono Teseo al fin, sorprendiendo a Sam y a Yang al saber porque se comportó así el minotauro. -¿Que estoy muy feo?

-¡Reacciona ya galán! –Indico Yang chasqueando sus garras aventándole agua a Teseo, este reacciono sabiendo lo que había hecho. -¡Me lleva, esa linda changeling me intento saludar y no le conteste, soy un idiota!

-No me había dado cuenta "Potromeo" –Menciono muy sarcásticamente Samanta. –Lo bueno que tiene solución, vamos a alcanzarla y tú te presentaras con Brave muy educadamente y disculpándote.

-Y te presentaras igual con Dragonfly, solo porque te "llamo la atención" su prima no debes ser grosero con él y no hacerle caso. –Lo regaño Yang al minotauro por su comportamiento nada educado. –No creo que quieras que crean que los minotauros son seres insensibles.

-¡Lo sé, si mis padres me hubieran visto ya me habrían castigado, hay que alcanzarlos rápido! –Dijo Teseo empezando a correr hacia afuera, seguido de Sam y Yang de cerca. -¡Recuerda que ya entraron al casa embrujada amigo, no trates de correr ahí, te podrías lastimar por los trucos que pusimos mi familia y yo!

-¡Gracias por la advertencia Yang, trataremos de avanzar rápido pero sin correr! –Indico tratando de calmarse Teseo, los chicos entraron ya más relajados a la casa de los sustos.

-Quien lo dijera, mis pequeños primos ya tienen pretendientes aquí. –Menciono sonriendo Skydancer, entonces sintió que alguien la miraba, volteo y vio que Apple Jack y Trixie la veían muy molestas. -¡Tú, tu arruinaste nuestro laberinto jovencita!

-¡¿Qué yo arruine tu laberinto Apple Jack, de que rayos me hablan?! –Pregunto la alicornio muy confundida al ver a las yeguas así. -¡Sabes a lo que se refiere mi manzana, tonta! ¡¿Recuerdas cuando tú y tus amiguitos oscuros atacaron Ponyville y a los elementos, precisamente como los fastidiaron tú, ese hipogrifo y el escorpión?!

-¡¿De cómo fastidiamos?! ¡En serio Trixie no comprendo lo que…! –En ese momento recordó Skydancer lo que hicieron en común sus antiguos compañeros y ella. -¡Ay no, las ilusiones! –Menciono muy apenada la alicornio, cuando entraron el resto de sus compañeros riéndose mucho. -¡De verdad fue más horrorosa la Ilusión de Skydancer cuando me la aplico enfrente del castillo, la sangre incluso se podía oler, ella tiene bien dominado ese hechizo! –Dijo Sweetie completamente tranquila. -¡Lo lamento por Trix, pero todavía no lo hace como ella!

-¡Igual lo que hizo ese sucio de Darksteel conmigo, seguro fue Skyli quien le preparo esa bomba! –Continúo hablando Rainbow comentando eso. -¡Lo sé Rainbow, si a mí me hubiera atrapado ese sueño también me habría engañado! –Indico Jazz entrando, vio a Skydancer, se le acerco rápidamente y le besa caballerosamente el casco. –Que linda te vez mi musa, que bueno que ya llegaste.

-Hola Jazz, tú también te vez muy guapo. –Dijo la alicornio aun tratando de comprender lo que paso. –Entonces… Trixie aprendió ese truco y trato de aplicarlo en la granja, pero… solo debían haberla soportado los que las vieron en primer lugar, yo sé que la Ilusión de Sting es parecida y tal vez por eso no le afecto a Pinkie y a Apple Bloom hoy, ¿Pero los demás?

-Es que para evitar que volvieran a atacarnos así, pensé que era buena idea que debíamos prepararnos mentalmente, así que me aprendí ese hechizo y se lo aplique a todos advirtiéndoles. –Menciono Twilight tratando de calmar a Apple Jack y Trixie. –Solo Apple Jack Falto porque ella estaba trabajando en su granja, y no quiso practicar después y a ti no te dije porque obviamente tú ya habías entrenado así.

-Y por eso yo no voy a poder superar a tu tía este año Skydancer. –Menciono ya más calmada la vaquera. –Perdón por molestarme contigo caramelo, es que mi mora azul se esforzó tanto en aprender ese hechizo para hoy, es que me dolió mucho al ver que no funciono como debía desesperándola.

-No te preocupes amiga, si a mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo yo habría golpeado al que lo hizo en lugar de reclamarle, pero si me hubieran avisado Trixie y tú lo que planeaban, con mucho gusto las habría ayudado.

-Entonces tomare lo que dijiste ahora como compromiso para ayudarnos el año que viene Skydancer. –Aclaro Trixie recuperando la compostura. –Seguro si combinamos nuestras "experiencias en el lado oscuro", haremos que incluso la princesa Luna se retuerza del miedo.

-Perfecto, por mi está bien Trixie, dejare suelta a "Skyshadow" esa noche, y tendré un año para prepararme, ¡Whua, ja, ja, ja! –Dijo maquiavélicamente la alicornio, pero con el disfraz que llevaba no la hizo parecer tétrica. –Lo lamento Skyli, pero tú risa malvada no funciona vestida de arcángel, recuerdo que le paso lo mismo a la anterior alcaidesa, su risa era muy diabólica, pero su disfraz de payaso lo arruino.

-Bueno Spike, no se puede ganar siempre. –Señalo la alicornio quitando su semblante oscuro. -¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Primero abriremos las puertas para que entren los habitantes del pueblo a la fiesta cisne, después los que quieran contaran historias de miedo a los presentes, después habrá baile y al final se premiara al mejor disfraz, pero en el transcurso de esto Twilight, mis hijas y yo trataremos de dar un gran susto de acuerdo a la ocasión. –Explico Discord el programa de actividades de la reunión, preocupando a todos por eso del "susto". –Y no podrán evitar que demos esos sustos amigos, así que mejor prepárense. –Indico Twilight con su cara ensombrecida, entonces su esposo y ella empezaron a reír maniáticamente cayendo rayos a su alrededor. –Ven Dis vamos a comer algo.

-Te sigo mi querida Twilight, ya tengo mucha hambre. –Entonces la princesa de la amistad y el rey de caos empezaron a comer. -¿Por qué a Twilight se le contagió la manera de ser de Discord, porque? – Menciono Rainbow llevándose su casco a la cara.

Mist llego después de su vigilancia de la ciudad, la noche transcurría sin novedades. –Mi lady he regresado, ya que estamos solos que te parece si vamos al jacuzzi y… -entonces vio que el salón del trono estaba vacío. –Qué raro, cuando regreso de mi patrulla en este día Fluttershy siempre me espera aquí para que compartamos la noche, ¿estará en la biblioteca o en el domo? –Se dijo así mismo mientras iba al trono, ahí vio una nota. –"Querido Mistery, sentí la necesidad de estar sola y salí a volar un rato al desierto para estirar mis alas, no me esperes despierto, con amor Fluttershy" –Entonces volteo a ver al portal notando una pluma amarilla en el suelo. -Volar en el desierto, si como no.

En la fiesta Paper terminaba de contar su historia de terror. –Y entonces la pegaso creyó que ya estaba segura en su casa con su madre, pero vio que la cocina donde preparaba sus cupcakes especiales estaba abierta, entro y encendió las luces, entonces vio muchos cuchillos y hachas manchadas de sangre seca, fue al refrigerador y lo abrió, vio los cuerpos mutilados de sus compañeros de la preparatoria, entonces lo supo, el unicornio gótico que mataron los guardias era solo un aprendiz como dijo cuándo se burlaba de estos, era su madre el monstruo original, empezó a salir lentamente sin poder decir ni una palabra y jadeando horrorizada, entonces sintió que otra pony no la dejaba avanzar, volteo lentamente y vio a su madre sonriéndole mientras tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado, le dijo que era una lástima, que habría querido que ella aprendiera sus recetas, pero ya no sería posible, que su hermana menor seria la heredera, entonces su pequeña hermanita unicornio entro levitando un hacha ensangrentada también, la pegaso grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras que su familia se le acercaba mientras que su hermanita con su magia cerraba la puerta de la cocina muy lentamente.

-Paper eso estuvo horrible. –Menciono Pinkie agarrando fuertemente a Cheese Sándwich temblando ambos mucho. –Entonces la madre de la pobre pegaso siempre fue el asesino, y a la pobre de su hija mayor…

-Por favor, eso era más que obvio. –Menciono Sweetie toda aburrida. –Ella era la panadera de la cocina de la escuela, conocía a todas sus víctimas, y sobre todo caía en la categoría "que buena e inocente es, no le haría daño a nadie, a pesar de que su padre era un maldito que le hacía cosas y su madre una alcohólica irresponsable".

-Ahora ya sé porque nos amargas las historias de miedo desde que cumpliste 15 Sweetie, por tu elemento. –Menciono Scoot frustrada por la explicación de la unicornio. –Lo bueno que dejaste a Paperwhite terminar su historia, por lo regular tienes la mañita de arruinar la historia a la mitad.

-Es que sabía que esta historia era aterradora, y quería que Rarity la oyera. –Menciono Sweetie volteando a ver a su hermana burlonamente, ella y Spike estaban con los ojos muy abiertos abrazándose muy fuerte ambos. –N-n-n-n-no s-s-s-se de lo que hablas Sweetie, esa era una historia común.

-Si como sea, ¿Por qué no cuentas una historia tú Skyli? Te prometo dejarte terminar… si la historia no es patética.

-Lo siento Sweetie, la única historia de horror que se me es la mía propia, y ya la saben completamente. –Indico la alicornio agarrando un dulce y comiéndoselo tranquilamente, Sweetie se apena por la respuesta de su amiga. -¡Lo siento Skydancer, no quería recordarte eso hoy, yo quería que te divirtieras como nosotros!

-No te preocupes Sweetie, de todas maneras no soy buena contando historias con palabras, soy mejor expresándome con mi patas y alas bailando. –Comento Skydancer parándose cuando oyó que Vinyl empezó a poner la música en la pista de baile. -¿Jazz quieres bailar? –Indico dándole un casco al unicornio, pero este seguía traumado con la historia de Paper con la mirada perdida. –Por favor Jazz, solo fue una historia, tú te enfrentaste a una bruja real y ganaste… su corazón.

-¿Eh? –Reacciono Cool Jazz escuchando la voz dulce de Skydancer. - ¡Lo siento por no contestarte de inmediato mi dulce musa, por supuesto que bailare contigo, será muy cool! –Ambos jóvenes fueron a bailar a la pista, al Jazzista se le dificultaba seguirle al paso a Skydancer por ser una bailarina muy talentosa, todos volteaban a ver a esa pareja, ya sea por ver la gran presentación de la yegua o el sufrimiento del corcel, por eso no notaron que del salón del mapa salió una pony disfrazada de Ironmare, se acercó a la pista de baile y empezó a ver a la pareja también, (pobre Jazz, trata de seguirle el paso a Skydancer y no puede, es tan gracioso, debí traer la cámara de video)

-¿Jazz que no sabes bailar viejo? -Pregunto Lighting tratando de no reírse de su amigo, el músico se avergonzó de lo que le estaba pasando. –Claro que se bailar compadre, pero si bailo con una profesional claro que voy a parecer que nunca lo he hecho.

-Perdóname Jazz, es que cuando bailo me gusta hacerlo al máximo de mis capacidades, deja te guio, haz lo mismo que yo, ya después te daré clases como a Apple Bloom. –Se disculpó Skyli acercando mucho a Jazz, a punto de besarse Vinyl puso una mezcla de música rock pop -¡Esa música me gusta mucho, ven Jazz vamos!

-Skydancer creo que no podemos bailar esto, es un ritmo rápido, seguro tu lindo vestido se arruinara, esperemos un baile lento.

-¡No te inquietes Jazz, yo siempre estoy preparada! –Dijo muy alegre Skydancer mientras se quitaba la parte larga de su vestido dejándole solo la minifalda. -¡Sabía que esto me sería muy útil, pero no se lo digas a mi tía!

-¡Por los todos los ancestros! –Menciono Jazz quitándose los lentes para ver esa transformación del vestido, concentrándose en las piernas traseras de la yegua. -¡De verdad te ves muy bonita y súper cool con este vestido mi hermosa musa!

-Gracias por el piropo Jazz, pero empecemos a bailar, recuerda hacer lo que te diga y haga. –Entonces los jóvenes comenzaron su baile, se les veía muy alegres, Jazz bailaba ya un poco mejor por la guía de Skydancer, todos los presentes veían eso muy maravillados de ese noviazgo, menos "Ironmare", quien es obviamente Fluttershy. (Me lleva, le advertí a esta niña que no hiciera esto precisamente y es lo primerito que hace, donde carajos están Lunarstorm y Black Moth) entonces las busco con la vista a sus cuñadas y vio que Moth contaba a los pequeños historias de los changeling adaptadas a esta noche de nightmare y Lunarstorm tenía una competencia de beber alcohol con Berry, Lyra, y Rainbow. –Lo ven… ¡Hip!... les dije que podía tomarme… ¡Hip!... un galón enterito de sidra… ¡Hip!... en tres minutos... Ahora paguen lo que deben… ¡Hip!...

-No tan rápido… ¡Hip!... Lunita del desierto. –Exclamo Rainbow ya también completamente ebria como sus tres compañeras. -Te apuesto doble o nada… ¡Hip!... que cualquiera de nosotras no cae desmayada antes que tu… ¡Hip!... si seguimos bebiendo.

-¡Reto Aceptado caja de colores!... ¡Hip!... –Indico Lunarstorm mientras que sus nuevas compañeras de parranda se sentaban. -¡Que traigan más sidra!... ¡Hip!... –Lyra levito dos barriles de sidra y le sirvió grandes tarros a todas, antes de empezar a beber de nuevo Rainbow hizo un brindis. -¡Por Fluttershy, que si estuviera aquí, ya me habría quitado esta deliciosa sidra de mis cascos y me estaría regañando por divertirme! ¡Hip!...

-Pero antes le habría amargado la cita a Skydancer y a Cool Jazz… ¡Hip!... –Continuo el brindis extraño Lunarstorm tambaleándose. –No comprende que entre más presione a Skyli mas va a hacer las cosas que no quiere que haga… ¡Hip!... en fin ¡Salud!... ¡Hip!...

-¡Salud!... ¡Hip!... –Contestaron las yeguas y empezaron a beber rápidamente, (me lleva contigo Lunarstorm, te urge conseguir pareja pero de ya) Pensó muy enfadada Fluttershy. (Espero que las cuatro tengan una gran resaca mañana) entonces se acercó y empezó a merodear a Skydancer y a Jazz, (con mis cuñadas ya no puedo contar, así que fingiré que me caigo y los separe) empezó a planear sus movimientos la pegaso, cuando otro pony le hablo. -¿No le parece que hacen una bonita pareja esos dos? Son tan adorables.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto la pegaso volteando a ver quién le comento eso, entonces de verdad se preocupó, era Paper quien le hablo, la pegaso modulo la voz para que se escuchara más grave. –C-c-claro, se ven bien, aunque no sé qué le ve esa jovencita a ese corcel.

-Más bien que no le ve, si tan solo fuera 15 años más joven. –Señalo Paper riéndose un poco, haciendo sentir muy incomoda a Fluttershy. -¿usted no es del pueblo verdad?

-Bueno no, pero antes si, viví en Ponyville durante mucho tiempo, pero por cuestiones de trabajo me tuve que mudar, solo estoy cuidando a mis hijas que querían conocer el pueblo de mi juventud.

-Ya veo, espero que sus hijas les guste este lugar, es un gran pueblo, saca lo mejor de sus habitantes, yo también soy madre como usted, mi hijo está ahí junto con sus tres amigas de la infancia. –Señalo Paper a Lighting en el buffet, él y Scoot se estaban sirviendo ensalada cuando de la nada de su lado derecho Apple Bloom le ofrecía aderezo mil islas y del izquierdo Sweetie de Mostaza y miel, el corcel se llevó el casco a la cara muy apenado, Scoot solo se movió de ahí poniendo una sonrisa de pena. –Incluso dos de ellas quieren ser su pareja oficial.

-Es un corcel con suerte, desde pequeñas esas dos se veía que les gustaba su hijo, espero que la decisión que tome la que pierda sea madura y se alegre por sus amigos.

-Estoy segura que así será, pero me preocupa mi hijo, puede tardar más en su decisión por lo que le paso.

-¿Por lo que le paso? –Pregunto Fluttershy, viendo que Paper se entristeció y se enojó un poco. -¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Sé que Lighting Jolt es uno, si no el mejor guardia que haya salido de la Academia.

-Es que perdió algo de confianza en sí mismo, cuando… "alguien" quien consideraba no solo su amiga, también alguien de su familia lo masacro, incluso lo marco de por vida en su pierna, esa pony le dijo que no era su intención lastimarlo, y el cómo es muy noble le creyó y ya la perdono completamente, pero es que el daño en su psique le cuesta mucho trabajo superarlo, piensa que puede fallarle de nuevo a las yeguas que más quiere.

-(¡Me lleva, soy una completa idiota, no solo le hice un daño físico a Lighting, también mentalmente, como hizo Discord conmigo en su momento, pero yo sin magia!) De verdad lo lamento Paperwhite, si yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a su hijo a recuperarse con mucho gusto lo haría de inmediato y entiendo que usted no pueda perdonar a esa pony.

-¿Porque lo lamenta usted señora? –Señalo Paper mirando fijamente a Fluttershy. –Su disculpa me sonó como si usted le hubiera hecho algo a mi hijo y que se arrepintió completamente de eso.

-Bueno… yo… es que… -Empezó a tartamudear la pegaso al ver el razonamiento de la terrestre. –Si hubiera estado en ese momento yo…

-¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Paperwhite? Yo nunca mencione mi nombre y el de mi hijo.

-P-p-por favor Paper, quien en Equestria no sabe del capitán más joven de la guardia y de su madre, además recuerde que yo vivía en este pueblo, los había visto en algunas ocasiones a ustedes.

-¿Porque está temblando? No debería temerme, si vivió aquí sabe que me retire, ¿O sabe algo más? –Señalo Paper acercándose muy amenazadoramente a Fluttershy, (Por favor Paper, cálmate, si me atacas voy a tener que defenderme y seguramente las dos vamos a quedar muy mal).

-¡Mire señora, esos jovencitos, Skydancer y Cool Jazz se están besando de lengua enfrente del grupo de las hijas de la Princesa Twilight y lord Discord! –Menciono Paper volteando a ver a donde estaban los pequeños escuchando a Black Moth, al escuchar esto a Fluttershy se le olvido todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. -¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL TÁRTARO, NO CONFORME CON PERVERTIR A MI SOBRINA, TAMBIÉN LE MUESTRA A MI HIJA BRAVE COSAS INDEBIDAS PARA SU EDAD, A ESE MÚSICO LO VOY A COLGAR DE "AHÍ ABAJO"! –Dijo muy molesta Fluttershy con su tono de voz real volteando donde menciono Paper, pero no vio lo que dijo esta, vio que Skydancer estaba sentada abrazando a su prima escuchando atentamente el cuento de Moth y Jazz traía levitando tres bebidas. –Toma pequeña doncella, el jugo de fresas que querías, y para mi musa un capuchino caliente sin azúcar, y un té de menta para tu servidor.

-Gracias Jazz, tal vez te tenga que "robarte" de mi prima, eres un excelente novio. –Señalo Brave levitando su bebida hacia ella. –No mi primita precoz, sabes que muchas de mis cosas las puedes usar con mi permiso, pero a Jazz definitivamente no. –Le dijo Skydancer a su prima mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente.

-Lastima, pero aun así esperare mi oportunidad. –Señalo la pequeña, Skydancer y Jazz se rieron en voz baja mientras el corcel se sentaba a lado de sus "dos" novias, pero Fluttershy estaba toda confundida por lo que vio. -¿Pero qué carretas acaba de pasar? Esto es todo lo contrario de lo que me dijiste, fue algo muy lindo.

-¿Cómo has estado Fluttershy? Pensé que no te vería en una noche de nightmare de nuevo. –Indico la yegua dándole una sonrisa burlona a Fluttershy. –Por lo que veo tu instinto de "madre sobre protectora" supera por mucho el desagrado que te provoca esta fiesta.

-¡¿Paper, Sabes quién soy?! –Pregunto muy nerviosa Fluttershy, la capitana asintió en silencio. –Sé que me odias, pero de verdad me arrepiento mucho de haber lastimado a tu hijo, pero creí que así engañaría a ese monstruo, si quieres hacerme pagar no te culpare, solo te pido no lo hagas enfrente de mis hijas.

-Fluttershy por favor, si quisiera hacerte daño lo habría hecho antes de hablarte y nadie se habría dado cuenta, soy muy meticulosa con ese tipo de asuntos, pero preferí hablar contigo ya que yo lo necesitaba.

-¿Lo necesitabas, porque?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije antes de que te fueras que yo he hecho cosas horribles? Pues la primera que hice fue algo parecido a lo que hiciste tú, tuve que fingir que había traicionado a las guardias y a la princesa Celestia para acabar con un grupo separatista, y como tú lastime mucho a alguien que amaba, en mi caso fue a Solstice para engañarlos y probar mi lealtad, después supo la verdad y me perdono diciéndome que una misión de ese tipo debes hacer lo necesario para lograr tu objetivo, pero el cómo mi hijo perdió algo de su confianza, entonces Shield me dio un consejo, que yo quien lo había lastimado lo ayudara a recuperarse practicando juntos, así ambos curaríamos nuestras heridas, así nos recuperamos ambos, y al final… bueno todos saben lo que paso, por eso te pido lo mismo, ayuda a mi hijo y a ti misma a sanar sus heridas.

-¡¿Por qué me pides eso Paper, después de la cosas horribles que le hice a Jolt?! –Se preguntó Fluttershy levantando la visera de su disfraz para ver a los ojos a Paper. -¡Casi lo mato, le hice sufrir un martirio horrible antes de noquearlo!

-No deberías fijarte en eso, en mi primer entrenamiento con el circulo que hice, quede peor que mi hijo, solo que tuve suerte, no sé si mala o buena de quedar consiente, lo bueno que le dije a Lighting que iba a un spa y que mis huesos se curaron rápido, se cómo son esos entrenamientos, porque eso realmente fue cuando regresaste a Ponyville esa vez, le enseñaste a mi hijo que debe ser más rápido de pensamientos en ciertas ocasiones y a Rainbow a mantenerse concentrada sea cual sea la situación. –Entonces la terrestre abraza a Fluttershy. –Te perdono amiga mía, sé que tenías desconfianza de cómo reaccionaríamos de que te casaste con un changeling y tener una linda hija con él, es muy probable que muchos reaccionáramos mal incluyéndome, y lo que hiciste fue para rescatar a tu sobrina, lamento no haberlo entendido antes.

-No lo lamentes Paper, yo soy quien debe disculparse, solo pensé en lo que quería yo sin fijarme en los demás, si hubiera sido sincera con ustedes tal vez se nos habría ocurrido otra cosa para rescatar a Skydancer, y si Lighting lo aprueba, aplicare tu consejo.

-Estoy segura que así lo hará Fluttershy, él te ve como a una rival muy fuerte, seguro le encantara practicar contigo para poderte ganar, eres la primera que lo derroto después de mucho tiempo, aparte de mi claro. –Indico muy altaneramente Paper dándose aire de grandeza, Fluttershy rodo los ojos sonriendo. –Solo traten… de no terminar en el hospital tan seguido como nos pasó a Solstice y a mí, y ya no lo marques, sé que a muchas yeguas les gustan las cicatrices pero creo que este no sea el caso.

-No te preocupes amiga, ambos ya tenemos con una sola marca para conseguir más, gracias por tu perdón, te prometo que defenderé a Lighting como al resto de nuestros compañeros elementos de ahora en adelante, ahora si me disculpas tengo que cuidar… mis otros intereses. –Entonces volteo a ver a sus hijas, vio que Jazz saco a bailar a Brave mientras que Skydancer los veía y les indicaba sus errores al bailar. –Increíble, de verdad Jazz es un gran pony, pero espero que no sea un truco para que mi sobrina le entregue todo.

-¡Por favor Fluttershy, no seas exagerada! –Se rio Paper del comentario de su amiga. –Estos jóvenes se comportan como novios normales, lo sé porque lo he visto cuando salen aquí, y si hacen algo fuerte a solas seguro fue idea de tu sobrina, no de Jazz.

-Lo sé Paper, en eso nos parecemos y por eso me preocupo mucho. –Menciono sonrojada Fluttershy. –Sé que es muy capaz de hacer cosas que se me ocurrían a mi cuando era novia o de Discord o de Mist sin importarme nada.

-Yo creo que no deberías preocuparte, tú las hiciste y realmente no creo que fueran algo malo, actuabas conforme a tu edad, déjala vivir su vida, si mi hijo hiciera eso no me inquietaría… aunque quisiera no saberlo de preferencia.

-La verdad pienso igual, entre menos sepa mejor. –Indico la pegaso empezando a platicar con Paper, de repente se abrió el piso de donde empezó a salir una cosa entre las sombras, entonces apareció un horrible demonio descarnándose secretando pus negra y otras desagradables sustancias de cuatro cabezas aullando de forma horripilante y malvada volteando a ver a todos los presentes de manera amenazadora, casi todos se espantaron horrible, Jolt al verlo se quitó su casco de su disfraz y vomito en él, Sweetie se puso al lado de su amigo con mucho valor haciendo brillar su cuerno muy fuertemente, Pinkie grito horrible y se fue huyendo seguida de su esposo e hijas mayores hacia la cocina, Trixie cubrió a Apple Jack y a Illusion con un campo de fuerza tirando la mesa que le cayó encima a Rarity y Spike cubriéndolos completamente de comida, Scootalo y Apple Bloom se tropezaron al intentar huir entre ellas, yéndose rodando hacia donde estaban Rainbow, Lunarstorm y las demás haciendo chuza con estas, quienes al ver a la cosa pasaron de ebrias a crudas en segundos dejándolas con un gran dolor de cabeza y con muchas nauseas, incluso Lunarstorm quiso vomitar, pero como no quería dar mala impresión se lo trago, Skydancer y Jazz a pesar del gran pánico que tenían se pusieron en guardia enfrente temblando de los pequeños y Black Moth, quienes estaban completamente paralizados, Fluttershy voló instintivamente al frente de su sobrina e hija para atacar al monstruo tirando su máscara, Paper se desmayó del susto cuando la primer cabeza le gruño directamente a ella, pero increíblemente Blue Pie y Dragonfly se acercaron a la tercer cabeza del monstruo muy tranquilos. –¿Yang nos prestas tu libro de "Daring Doo y el emperador Llama" por favor? Dragonfly no lo ha leído, te lo regresara cuando termine.

-Claro Blue. –Indico la tercera cabeza muy educadamente, entonces los invitados notaron que las "cabezas" monstruosas eran de Twilight, Discord, Yang y Ying respectivamente. –Está en el librero de mi cuarto, pueden tomarlo y si se les antoja leer otro libro solo avísenme.

-Gracias Yang, que amable y gentil eres. –Menciono Dragonfly dando una reverencia, Yang también lo hizo a pesar de estar "fusionada" con su familia, entonces los amigos silenciosos fueron a las escaleras.

-¡Yang de verdad eres una completa pendeja! –Le reclamo su hermana viéndola directamente. -¡Por contestarle a Blue todos se dieron cuenta que somos nosotros, no nos dejaste hacer el gran final!

-¡Ying no insultes a tu hermana, si se equivocó pero solo pudiste llamarla tonta! –Señalo molesta Twilight viendo ella directamente a Ying. -¡Y tu Yang, el tiempo que estuvimos practicando esto valió madres por no fijarte!

-¿Por qué hija? Te dijimos tu madre y yo lo que tenías que hacer durante esta presentación, no tenías que hablar, solo aullar y gritar cosas sin sentido, para que al final "explotáramos" con una lluvia de chocolate y rayos, solo tenías que hacer eso durante unos minutos pero tenías que contestarle a la camarógrafa ¿verdad? –Se quejó Discord al ver que la broma familiar no termino como querían su esposa, Ying y el. –Seguro la hija de Pinkie ahora debe estar riéndose de nosotros. –Efectivamente, Blue volteo a ver en ese momento a la familia con sonrisa cínica mientras subía al cuarto de Yang.

-¡Ay no, lo siento mucho familia, es que Blue se aprovechó de que soy muy educada, sabe que si me piden un favor yo contesto de inmediato, arruine lo que preparamos desde hace semanas! –Indico muy apenada Yang por no seguir la broma al pie de la letra. -¡Perdónenme, les prometo que no volverá a pasar!

-Qué remedio, te perdonamos Yang, ya que sabemos que así eres. –Dijo Ying haciendo brillar su cuerno junto con Twilight, mientras Discord y Yang chasqueaban las garras, volviendo a su forma original. –También perdóname por haberte dicho pen… esa palabra.

-Descuida hermana, seguramente si tú hubieras hecho la pendejada que hice seguramente te hubiera insultado peor. –Entonces voló Yang enfrente de Fluttershy, y le dio una reverencia. –Buenas noches su alteza Fluttershy, que bueno que pudo venir a esta celebración, ya que sé que no le gusta, me sorprendió gratamente verla aquí.

-A mí también me sorprendió, pero creo que no gratamente. –Señalo con una mueca de suspicacia Skydancer viendo a su tía. -¿A qué viniste tía, a la fiesta de nightmare o a vigilarnos a mí y a Jazz?

-Bueno es que Mist me aviso que no llegaría temprano y me aburría… -Se empezó que a excusar Fluttershy viéndose muy nerviosa y culpando a su marido, pero desde el portal salió la voz de este. -¡No es cierto, yo llegue temprano y ya no estaba mi lady aquí!

-Es cierto, yo me fui temprano de la casa, pero no para vigilarte mi joven bailarina, fue para… -Entonces agarro a Paper quien apenas se reponía del susto que le dio Twilight directamente. -¡Disculparme completamente con mi gran amiga Paperwhite, les alegrara que ya no estamos disgustadas, no les dijimos por si salía algo mal!

-No me involucres en esto Fluttershy, húndete tu sola. –Menciono Paper notándose muy molesta. –Ninguno de los presentes es estúpido.

-Pero que bonito, no hemos hecho NADA y tú no confías en mí y en Jazz, ahora si voy a hacer lo que tú buscas evitar, y tomare muchas fotos para que te enteres de cada detalle tía. –Indico Skydancer mientras tomaba del casco a Jazz. –Ven Jazz, vamos a un lugar muy privado.

-¿Espera que dices? –Dijo Jazz tratando de comprender que estaba pasando. -¿No querrás usarme para darle una lección a…? –No alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando se tele transportaron los novios, dejando a Fluttershy con la boca abierta. –Te lo… advertí Flu… rayos no vuelvo a beber… ¡Mmmfh! –Le reclamo Lunarstorm a su cuñada, cuando volvió a vomitar. –Maldita justicia irónica…

-¡Tienes razón Luni, yo provoque esto! –Dijo muy arrepentida de sus acciones Fluttershy. -¡Ella es la confianza demonios, y Jazz es un gran potro, pero me preocupa mucho mi niña, quiero protegerla como mi hermana Cloud lo hizo, pero no puedo cuidarla a todas horas, si pudiera me disculparía con ella, sé que ella toma buenas decisiones, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Skyli, ahora soy su madre!

-Por ahí hubieras empezado antes tía, yo también siento que soy tu hija, por eso yo no haría algo que te lastime, créeme. –Dijo apareciendo Skydancer de nuevo. -Por eso no voy a mentirte, todavía Jazz y yo no hemos hecho "eso", y si lo hiciéramos ambos tomaremos las medidas pertinentes.

-Skydancer discúlpame por ser tan sobreprotectora, sé que eres madura y puedes tomar tus decisiones, pero si tienes alguna duda sobre… ese tema, no dudes en preguntarnos a Mist o a mí, seguro los podremos guiar a ustedes dos jovencitos, ¿un momento donde esta Jazz?

-Aquí estoy Fluttershy. –Respondió el músico saliendo molesto de la cocina. –Skydancer solo nos tele transporto aquí y me dejo desapareciendo de inmediato, yo pensé que… haríamos otra cosa.

-Ya falta poco mi lindo músico, no comas ansias. –Señalo la alicornio pestañando seductoramente al músico, este puso cara de puberto enamorado. –Feliz noche de nightmare tía Flu, seguro con lo que acabo de hacer te espantaste más que con el monstruo horrible de la familia real de Ponyville.

-¿Qué les parece? Creo que tu sobrina tiene razón mi querida Fluttershy, que un hijo le cuente a un padre abnegado eso, seguramente lo espantara horrible a pesar de que sea muy liberal. (¡Yo convertiría en piedra a quien les quite la inocencia a mis hijas!) –Menciono Discord poniéndose al lado de Fluttershy quien estaba muy fastidiada. –Es verdad amigo, me espante horrible cuando Skyli desapareció con Jazz, pasan los años y me desagrada más la noche de nightmare, creo que mejor regreso a casa, ya di mucha pena hoy, Skyli, Brave traten de no venir tan noche, pero si es así quédense en el castillo con Twilight para que duerman bien, Black Moth creo que Dragonfly si quiere quedarse, permíteselo, sabes que mis amigas son confiables.

-Si lo se cuñada, a mí también me gustaría quedarme pero tengo trabajo mañana con mi escuadrón, será para una mejor ocasión, regresare a casa en dos horas máximo.

-Bien Moth, pero creo que Lunarstorm regresa conmigo, sé que ahora tiene una cruda terrible y no creo que quiera quedarse en un lugar con tanto ruido.

-Es cierto…ay, ay, ay mi cabeza, siento que me explota y que pesa una tonelada, pero esto no quedara así, vendré por la revancha Rainbow Dash… ay, ay, ay.

-Te estaré esperando changeling, nuestra competencia de hoy quedo inconclusa pero yo ganare la próxima… ¡Mmmfh! –Empezó a responder el reto Rainbow cuando casi vomita poniendo una cara verde. –Creo… que yo también me voy… me lleva, mañana tengo que ir a Cloudsdale… me vibra la cabeza como si me la golpeara un roto martillo.

-A ver si ya le bajas cuando bebes Rainbow, si tienes trabajo mañana no debiste tomar tanto. –Menciono Rarity ayudándola a mantenerse en pie. –Deja te llevo a tu casa, vas a sentir muy feo cuando nos teles transporte por tu resaca, pero definitivamente ahora no podrás volar.

-Gracias Rares, perdón por arruinar tu noche.

-No la arruinaste más que Fluttershy y Blue Rainbow, solo te dejo en tu casa para volver de inmediato.

-Antes que se vayan hermanas necesito anunciar algo. –Indico Twilight volando y poniéndose en medio del salón. -Ya se contaron los votos y tenemos a los ganadores del concurso de disfraces, el tercer lugar es para… ¡Rarity, por su disfraz de dragona!

-¡¿QUÉ, SOLO TERCER LUGAR?! ¡EXIJO UN RECUENTO!

-Cálmate Rarity, se contaron los votos tres veces, el segundo lugar es para… ¡Skydancer, por su disfraz de ángel inocente con cambio a ángel seductora!

-¡No esperen, solo es un disfraz de arcángel, lo de la falda es para quitarla si me estorbaba en lo que hacía! –Menciono realmente apenada la alicornio, ella no quería dar ese mensaje, Fluttershy solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Y el primer lugar es un empate, es para…! (seguramente será para mí y mi familia, por ese disfraz de monstruo) –Pensó muy confiada Twilight abriendo el sobre, pero lo que leyó la sorprendió. -¡¿Derpy y Dinky con su disfraz de Dark Doll y Demonsting respectivamente?!

-¡Viva, ganamos! –Grito muy emocionada Derpy, su disfraz parecía una versión pony del Anabelchucky, y el de Dinky una amalgama de equino y del el escorpión. -¡Te lo dije mamá, sabía que seriamos la sensación de esta fiesta!

-¡EXIGIMOS UN RECUENTO! –Ahora Twilight, Discord, Yang y Ying son los que gritaron inconformes con el resultado, ya que ni siquiera entraron al podio, Rarity se burló de ellos de inmediato. –Vamos queridos, no hubo trampa, recuerda que los votos se contaron tres veces, además recuerden que llegaron a la fiesta no como esa cosa con la que nos espantaron, ese disfraz no cuenta.

-Me lleva. –Menciono Twilight muy frustrada viendo al piso, Discord estirándose la cara a mas no poder como goma, Yang con la mirada perdida a y Ying murmurando muchas maldiciones, logrando que los presentes solo se burlaran más de ellos.


	35. Cool Time

**Capítulo 35.**

 **Cool Time.**

Jazz se paró con los primeros rayos del sol como es su costumbre, de inmediato fue a su baño, y se miró en el espejo. –Muy bien compañero, hoy es tu gran día, aprovéchalo. –Se dijo así mismo viéndose ansioso, efectivamente, hoy daría un concierto en el auditorio del pueblo, donde estarían presentes los representantes de la disquera de Sweetie Bell, por los motivos ya conocidos no pudo haberlo hecho antes, pero si podía hacerlo ahora tres días después de la noche de nightmare, tomo una ducha rápida, se arregló y se puso los lentes, salió de su habitación pasando enfrente del cuarto de Vinyl y de Octavia que tenía la puerta abierta, vio que su prima dormía muy pesadamente, seguramente llego muy tarde de la tocada de anoche. –Te agradezco tanto todo lo que has hecho por mi Vinyl. – Le dijo en voz baja mientras con su magia acomodaba las mantas de su prima para que durmiera mejor y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, bajo a la cocina donde Octavia ya estaba despierta vestida con una bata tomando café. –Buenos días Jazz, de nueva cuenta te paraste temprano, yo pensé que te levantarías más tarde por tu cita con Skydancer de anoche.

-Buenos días a ti también Tavi, la verdad Skyli y yo no hicimos la gran cosa anoche, solo fuimos al cine, ella me dijo que hoy tenía un día muy importante y que debía descansar bien, regrese y me acosté de inmediato, por eso no supe cuando llegaron ustedes. –Comento el jazzista preparándose un café con leche y un croissant de pétalos de manzana. –Espero no fallar en esta oportunidad que me dan, ya que la primera entrevista que tenía con ellos ni siquiera pude llegar.

-Eso no fue tu culpa Jazz, ese día ocurrieron muchas cosas raras, pero ya no pienses en eso, será mejor que te concentres, te recomiendo que te pongas a meditar en tu habitación.

-No Tavi, encerrarme en un lugar mucho tiempo completamente solo no me gusta mucho, me recuerda cuando vivía con mi padre, voy hacer mi día normal por lo mucho a las dos de la tarde, después ensayare un poco y antes de la presentación si meditare un poco para estar relajado.

-Lo que te funcione mejor Jazz, recuerda que Blues llega en el tren de la tarde, debes ir por ella para que comamos juntos.

-Si lo sé, y eso me pone más nervioso aún más que la presentación, ya que mi musa Skydancer estará ahí, será la primera vez que se vean, ya que mi mamá no quería conocerla ya que sabía ella que era… Skyshadow.

-Ya verás que a Blues le agradara tu novia, ella confía en tu juicio aunque no te lo diga, pero trata de liberar tu cabeza de esas preocupaciones hermano, trata de estar relajado el día de hoy.

-Espero lograrlo Tavi, de verdad quiero compartir mi música con toda Equestria. –Menciono el unicornio mientras terminaba de desayunar, levito su plato y taza al fregadero y los lavo, después tomo su sax y lo puso en su lomo. –Nos vemos Tavi, me voy a mi taller del pueblo, tengo que entregar algunos instrumentos que repare, tal vez venda algún instrumento de los que tengo en exhibición.

-Que tengas un buena mañana Jazz, suerte. –Se despidió muy educadamente la yegua de su hermano adoptivo, este salió de la casa silbando alegremente, pero no noto que de entre los arboles cercanos un pony con gabardina y sombrero lo vigilaba. -Señor, el joven Jazz acaba de salir de la casa, ¿hago contacto con él? –Pregunto el semental usando un aparato como el de los elementos en la invasión de Doll. –No Bodychain, harás contacto cuando tus otros compañeros se reúnan contigo, recuerda que Jazz debe estar solo, que ninguno de sus amigos este con él.

-Si jefe, cambio y fuera. –Termino la comunicación y el pony se puso a seguir sigilosamente al unicornio, después de un rato este llego a su taller, que estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, entro y Jazz se puso a reparar un oboe, a los cuatro minutos de abrir se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar. –Bienvenido a "Musical Note of Equestria" ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-¿Jazz que haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa descansando para tu presentación. –Señalo la joven yegua, Sweetie Bell. –Te dije que yo podría encargarme de nuestro negocio sin tu ayuda hoy.

-Por favor Sweetie, no voy a dejarte sola, recuerda que somos socios en este taller, además no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, me estresa más y si me pongo a practicar desde ahora, en el concierto estaré cansado y hastiado.

-Parece que te preparas diferente a mi cuando yo me presento, ya que a mí me gusta estar más relajada, si esto te ayuda para que tu presentación sea perfecta por mi está bien, pero no te dejare trabajar hasta tarde.

-Gracias Sweetie, pero solo iba a estar aquí hasta el mediodía, tengo que recoger a mi mamá en la estación del tren para comer con ella. –Menciono Jazz mientras probaba el oboe. –Después iremos a casa para arreglarnos.

-Me da gusto que Blues pueda venir, seguramente se siente muy orgullosa de ti por ser el mejor saxofonista de Equestria.

-No digas eso Sweetie, ella es mejor músico que yo, todavía me falta mucho por aprender para llegar a su nivel.

-Jazz por favor, ya no te subestimes, tú ya eres un gran músico como lo es ella, pero ahora deja te ayudo para terminar de arreglar los instrumentos que debemos entregar hoy. –La yegua se puso junto con el corcel ayudándose mutuamente con ese trabajo, afuera del taller cubriéndose con una carreta con tomates Bodychain se comunicó de nuevo con su jefe. –Señor, ahora Jazz esta con la unicornio blanca de melena bicolor, creo que podría hacer contacto ya que ella no representa ningún tipo de amenaza…

-¡No te confíes de esa maldita yegua por su apariencia! -Indico su jefe muy molesto. -¡Tal vez parezca una tonta inútil, pero es una bruja muy peligrosa, yo lo aprendí a la mala, esperaras a tus compañeros y que Jazz este solo, si vas ahora podrías morir estúpido!

-S-s-sí señor, como usted ordene. -Dijo el semental muy confundido, mientras veía como Sweetie atendía a un cliente muy cortésmente.

 _Simphony Baroque y Cool Jazz regresaron de la audiencia de custodia, el corcel unicornio blanco sin melena con barba combinación de candado y a la van Dyke negra, con cutie mark de batuta en un gran escenario llego al frente de su gran servidumbre, entonces el capitán de estos lo recibió. –Bienvenido sea señor, ¿cómo le fue en el juzgado?_

 _-Como ya te había dicho y que sabía de antemano Fixit Loyalty, la desgraciada de Blues no consiguió nada, y debe estar a 500 metros separada de Jazz, sino será encerrada por muchos años en un lugar peor del que salió._

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso amo Simphony. –Dijo el pegaso mayordomo con una mueca muy cínica, pero nada comparada con la del unicornio, este parecía un demonio alegre después de haber destruido una ciudad. –Esa busca fortunas obtuvo su merecido._

 _-500 metros es mucho, ni siquiera la voy a reconocer si la vuelvo a ver. –Dijo muy triste el joven unicornio, sin poder dejar de mirar el piso, estaba llorando en silencio. -¿Qué te hizo mamá para que la odies así papá?_

 _-¡Cool Jazz estúpido, no me hables como un patán, te he dicho que me debes decir padre siempre, y no quiero que menciones a esa maldita perra en esta casa, ella será borrada de la historia de este lugar, si alguien incluyéndote la vuelve a nombrar serán tomadas medidas extremas, ahora ve a tu habitación, estas castigado sin cenar por mencionar a esa desgraciada!_

 _-Si padre. –Menciono muy deprimido el pequeño potro yendo a su habitación, todos los miembros de la servidumbre lo vieron muy molestos por su comportamiento desaprobándolo, menos una terrestre que lo veía triste, Jazz entro a su habitación y de inmediato se escuchó como cerraban la puerta desde afuera, pero a él no le importaba realmente eso, fue a su sillón y se puso a llorar amargamente. -¡Mami, porque no puedo quedarme contigo, mi padre es muy malo, yo no quiero ser como el, por favor sálvame!_

 _-Amo Jazz, abra la ventana por favor. –Dijo alguien desde la terraza golpeando el vidrio, el potro reconoció la voz de inmediato y fue corriendo a abrir, entro la criada terrestre llevando una canasta, ella era de color rojo, melena lacia rosa cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, estos eran azules, su cutie mark era un amanecer saliendo detrás de unas montañas. –Dawnshy no deberías estar aquí, si mi padre te ve te podría hacer algo muy feo._

 _-No se preocupe amo, su padre se puso a celebrar con sus amigotes su "chistecito" que le hizo a usted y a la Sra. Blues, el resto de mis compañeros los están atendiendo, yo me zafe de eso porque sabe su padre que no me gusta atender borrachos. –Comento la yegua revolviéndole la melena al pequeño, entonces puso la canasta en la pequeña mesa. –Tenga amo, ya sabe que la comida que hacen aquí la cuentan como si estuviéramos en un campo de concentración, así que le traje lo que yo comería._

 _-Pero Dawn, yo no quiero quitarte tu comida, yo comeré mañana, no es la gran cosa._

 _-No jovencito, usted está creciendo y debe alimentarse bien, sé que su padre no le compro nada de comer en todo el día y no le permitió a su mamá hacerlo. –Entonces el estómago del potro gruñe muy fuerte por el olor de la comida haciendo que se apene. -¿Ve que no me puede mentir amo? Ahora póngase a comer jovencito, ambos compartiremos esto._

 _-G-gracias Dawn. –Dijo el potro tomando unos de los sándwiches de la canasta, la yegua saco un termo y sirvió sopa a dos platos de plástico que traía para ambos, de otro sirvió un poco de jugo, la comida a pesar de ser muy humilde le supo a gloria a Jazz, ya que Dawnshy era una excelente cocinera, esa era la razón por la que Simphony la contrato y no la despedía. -¿Cómo supiste que mi padre no me compro nada de comer?_

 _-Es que en mi hora libre cabalgue para encontrarme con su madre joven amo, para preguntarle cómo iban las cosas. –Respondió Dawn deprimida mientras le servía unas croquetas de espinaca a Jazz. –Ella me conto que no podría ganar, su padre compro a todos en la corte incluyendo al jurado y a su propio abogado._

 _-Por eso el tipo parecía apoyar al ejercito de abogados de mi padre y ya no estuvo en la parte final, seguro mi madre lo despidió._

 _-Sip, tu mami sabía que era una causa perdida obtener tu custodia, pero ella intento por lo menos lograr que te quedaras con ella una vez al mes, pero ese… desgraciado bastardo de Simphony no le permitió nada._

 _-Por favor no insultes a mi padre Dawn, lo que hace piensa que es por mi bien._

 _-Ay amo Jazz, de verdad es usted muy noble, siempre espera lo mejor de su prójimo, pero desgraciadamente su padre no merece su respeto, el piensa siempre para su conveniencia._

 _-No digas eso Dawn, mi padre piensa en lo mejor para mi desde su punto de vista, lástima que ese punto de vista no incluya a mi mamá. –Entonces el potro empieza a llorar de nuevo. -¡Ahora voy a estar solo, a mi prima no la quiere mi padre, y nadie en el conservatorio se me acerca por sus órdenes!_

 _-No diga eso joven Jazz, en el conservatorio sé que tiene un amigo y una amiga que no quieren obedecer esa estúpida orden de su padre, y hay varios profesores que opinan igual, incluyendo al director Grand Compás, y no estará solo aquí en la casa, yo lo voy a cuidar como si fuera mi hermano menor, ya que su madre me pidió ese favor y porque me recuerda a mis hijas, nunca estará solo._

 _-¿Por qué no vives con tus hijas Dawn? Se ve que las quieres mucho._

 _-Es algo complicado joven amo, yo tenía muchos problemas económicos y también era muy inmadura, llego un momento que ya no podía comprarles la comida que necesitaban, pensé que si las dejaba en un orfanato serian bien alimentadas y posteriormente adoptadas por una buena familia, después de algunos años ya teniendo este empleo regrese para ver si ya habían encontrado otra familia o poder recuperarlas, pero estas ya se habían ido y los encargados no supieron decirme a donde, ya que eran nuevos, los anteriores fueron juzgados por varios crímenes, confió que mis niñas no hayan sido unas de sus víctimas._

 _-No se preocupe Dawn, seguro ellas están bien, si se parecen un poco a usted habrán salido adelante._

 _-Gracias joven amo, ¿ve cómo nos consolamos entre ambos? Ya no nos sentimos tan mal, cuando se sienta triste puede contar conmigo._

 _-SI ya vi Dawn, gracias por ser mi amiga. –Dijo el joven potro abrazando a la yegua. –Pero te pido un favor, no me llames amo cuando no estemos con mi padre o alguno de sus matones, solo llámame Jazz, no soy mejor que tu o cualquier otro pony._

 _-Que humilde eres Jazz, está bien, se hará como me pediste, ahora debo irme. –Entonces la sirvienta empezó a recoger lo que usaron en la comida, el potro le ayudo muy cortésmente, algo que definitivamente no haría su padre jamás, limpiando para que nadie notara que comieron ahí. –Buenas noches joven Jazz, pronto vera a su madre, solo tenemos que planearlo bien su prima, el director de su escuela y yo._

 _-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias Dawn! -Grito el potro dando grandes brincos, la yegua le hizo el ademan de que se calmara y callara, este lo hizo de inmediato. –Perdón Dawn, pero me emocione por lo que me dijiste._

 _-No te preocupes Jazz, la juerga de tu padre está al máximo y no te escucharon, ten más cuidado, le prometí a tu mami que cuidaría y no pienso faltar a ese juramento nunca, buenas noches mi humilde niño. –Entonces Dawnshy se fue brincando muy ágilmente entre las terrazas del edificio hasta llegar a donde tenía su habitación cinco pisos abajo, a pesar de ser una pony terrestre parecía moverse muy bien en las alturas, se despido del potro agitando el casco, entro a su habitación (no cometeré con Jazz ese terrible error que tuve con mis ángeles, no lo voy a abandonar, le di mi palabra a Blues, no dejare que ese bastardo de Simphony lo vuelva un monstruo como el), se prometió a sí misma la yegua._

En la casa de Vinyl, Octavia y Jazz alguien tocaba desesperadamente la puerta. –Maldición, me caga que vengan a molestar cuando estoy ensayando. -Se quejó Octavia mientras practicaba el "Himno a la alegría" de Ponythoven, se fue refunfuñando a abrir la puerta. –Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Disculpe usted por molestarla señorita, ¿esta es la casa de Vinyl Scratch? ¡Necesito urgentemente hablar con ella!

-Tranquilícese señora, si esta es su casa, yo soy su compañera de cuarto, ¿porque necesita verla tan urgentemente? –Respondió Octavia tratando de calmar a la pony terrestre de edad madura que buscaba a Vinyl, el escándalo que estaban haciendo ambas despierta a la DJ. –Rayos Tavi, ¿Por qué mierda me paras a las 11 de la madrugada? Sabes que me gusta dormir hasta… -Menciono desperezándose la unicornio, entonces reconoció a la yegua de la puerta, eran Dawnshy. -¡¿Dawn que haces aquí y porque están tan desesperada?!

-¡Gracias a Celestia que te encontré Vinyl! ¡¿Dónde henos esta Jazz?! – Se abalanzo Dawn agarrando a Vinyl empezando a agitarla toda nerviosa. -¡No lo sé Dawn, apenas me acabo de parar! ¡¿Tavi sabes dónde está mi primo?!

-Fue a su taller en el pueblo Vinyl, ¿pero alguna de ustedes podría explicarme que está pasando? ¡Me están asustando!

-¡Yo también me estoy poniendo nerviosa Dawn, por favor dinos que pasa! –Grito Vinyl tratando de entender lo que ocurría. -¡Es que Simphony mando a todos sus leales aquí a Ponyville para capturar a Jazz y llevarlo ante el en Manehattan, cuando me lo contaron algunos de mis amigos que todavía están con él vine de inmediato para acá, no podemos dejar a Cool Jazz solo hoy!

-¡Me lleva la chingada! ¡¿Que el mugroso de Simphony no puede dejarnos en paz?! –Grito muy molesta Vinyl tomando sus lentes y arreglándose lo mejor que podía por la urgencia. -¡Y se le ocurre hacer esto cuando mi primo tiene una presentación muy importante en la noche!

-¡Seguro por eso lo hizo ese bastardo, para arruinarle esta oportunidad a Jazz! –Menciono Octavia recogiendo su violonchelo poniéndoselo en el lomo. -¡Pero no se lo vamos a permitir, no señor, ya estuvo suave que le fastidie la vida a mi hermano!

-¡Gracias por avisarnos Dawn, siempre fuiste un gran apoyo para mi primo, iremos de inmediato donde esta Jazz, tú puedes esperarnos aquí!

-¡Oh no señorita Vinyl, yo voy con ustedes, le hice la promesa a Blues de proteger a su hijo de Simphony y lo voy a cumplir! –Indico muy decidida Dawn siguiendo a las músicas. -¡Ya me tiene harta como a ustedes ese hijo de puta, no dejare que lastime al joven Jazz de nuevo!

-Siempre fuiste una buena amiga de mi primo y de mi tía Dawn, te lo agradezco, ahora vamos las tres juntas, aunque es posible que no pase nada, seguro Jazz está bien.

-¡¿Cómo puede afirmar algo así señorita Vinyl?! ¡SI Jazz nunca se pudo defender de nadie en su adolescencia e infancia!

-No debería subestimar a Cool Jazz Sra. Dawn. –Comento Octavia. –Seguramente sabe que él es un elemento de la armonía y que se ha enfrentado a varios monstruos y otras cosas.

-¡Si es un elemento, el elemento de la humildad! –Dijo muy preocupada Dawn, pero Octavia la volteo a ver notándose muy molesta. –Sí, es el la humildad, pero humildad no es sinónimo de cobardía o inutilidad, él ha mejorado mucho viviendo aquí, ya lo vera.

-De verdad espero que tenga razón señorita Octavia. –Menciono todavía muy preocupada Dawn.

-¿Jazz puedo dejarte solo unos momentos? –Pregunto Sweetie mientras guarda algunos manuales de instrumentos en su alforja. –Tengo que entregar estos libros en la escuela para que practique su banda musical.

-Claro Sweetie, no hay problema. –Contesto amablemente el corcel mientras acomodaba el aparador principal. –Solo recuerda que hoy me voy temprano, si no llegas antes de eso cerrare el taller.

-Está bien pero no creo que pase eso, nos vemos luego amigo. –Entonces la yegua salió dejando solo a Jazz, Bodychain ya estando junto con otros tres lo notaron de inmediato. –Bien, esa yegua se fue, ahora hay que ir por el chico antes de que llegue alguien. –Nada más término de decir esto una yegua y un pequeño unicornio de cristal color azul metálico con melena negra con un rayo blanco de ojos morados entraron a la tienda. -¡Mierda, ahora hay que volver a esperar!

-No Bodychain, se hará ahora.-Indico muy malvadamente uno de sus acompañantes, parecía estar a cargo de la operación. –No importa si lastimamos a ese par, son basura sin importancia, hay que llevar a Jazz con el señor Simphony de inmediato, recuerden no lastimarlo.

-De acuerdo, tú eres el jefe, adelante. –Entonces los cuatro ponys se pusieron pasa montañas y fueron hacia el taller.

-¡Buenos días madame! –Saludo cortésmente Jazz a sus nuevos clientes, la yegua agradeció el gesto pero el potro bufo de indiferencia. -¿Busca un instrumento para usted y su hijo?

-Así es joven, pero él no es mi hijo, soy su tutora, quiero ver si hay algún instrumento que le llame la atención a mi alumno.

-Seguro que así será, tenemos casi de todo. -Indico el corcel saliendo de detrás de la caja y empezando a mostrar los instrumentos de la vitrina. -¿Qué es lo que te llama más la atención jovencito, los instrumentos de percusión, de viento, de cuerdas?

-¿Tienes Flautas Piccolo? –Pregunto muy de mala gana el potro. –Por supuesto jovencito, deja te muestro los diferentes…

-No quiero esa flauta. –Menciono el potro no dejando terminar a Jazz. -¿Tienes violines?

-Sip, tenemos clásicos, eléctricos, ¿te muestro…? -De nuevo el pequeño interrumpió a Jazz. –Me chocan los violines, ¿tienes Keytars?

-Si… aquí tengo una precisamente. –Menciono Jazz empezando a sentirse muy hastiado, noto la sonrisa de burla del niño. -¿Qué te parece?, ya está afinado y listo para…

-No me gusta el color de las teclas. –Señalo de muy mala gana el unicornio. -¡¿Qué no te gusta el color de las teclas?! ¡Por lo regular los teclados son blancos joven!

-Entonces hay que descartar todo lo que tenga teclado. –Indico el potro viendo su casco con indiferencia. –Pero que potrillo tan simpático eres. –Menciono Jazz tratando de no sonar molesto y notándose una vena hinchada en su frente. -¿Entonces qué quieres que te muestre?

-¿Tienes…? –Ya iba a repetir su gracia el unicornio cuando su tutora lo detuvo muy molesta. -¡Bright Meteor, ya estuvo suave de que molestes a este joven tan amable, cualquier otro ya te habría mandado al tártaro!

-Pero Lemon Zest…

-¡Pero nada, ahora te callas, ya verás cuando se lo diga a tus padres, qué vergüenza! –Lemon Zest castigo a su alumno dejándolo muy espantado, incluso espantando un poco a Jazz. –Mi sinceras disculpas por mi alumno joven, es que tiene algunos malos hábitos que tenía su padre de adolescente, ¿podría mostrarnos las guitaras eléctricas caballero? He visto como este simpático toca una imaginaria cuando escucha su música favorita.

-Claro, permítame mostrarle las especiales para unicornio. –Cuando Jazz iba a sacar las guitarras escucho la campanilla. –Buenos días, si me permiten un segundo…

-¡Agarren a Jazz! –Ordeno siniestramente el líder del grupo lanzándose sobre el corcel, pero él los esquivo muy rápidamente. -¡Pero qué les pasa a ustedes! ¡¿Quién carajos son, trabajan para Doll?!

-¡Ya fue suficiente de su rebeldía joven Jazz, ahora regresara al seno paterno para que reciba su castigo! –Explico el líder del grupo abriendo sus alas para atacar a Jazz otra vez, este reconoció la voz de inmediato del pegaso. -¡No sé porque te pusiste eso en tu horrible cara Fixit Loyalty, tu maldita voz nunca se me va olvidar, parece ser que sigues haciendo el trabajo sucio de mi padre!

-¡Usted no tiene derecho de hablarme así, le pertenece a su padre y lo llevaremos a fuerzas!

-¡Yo no soy una cosa para pertenecerle a alguien Fixit, ya tengo 19 años y ya soy mayor de edad, hago lo que me convenga a mí y a mis amigos sin molestar a los demás a diferencia de ustedes cabrones! –Entonces volteo a ver a la yegua y al potro, noto que ambos se pusieron en guardia. -¡Señorita, por favor usted y su alumno entren al cuarto de atrás y enciérrese, no dejare que les hagan algo estos tipos!

-¡Pero joven, estos tipos son cuatro, necesita ayuda para contenerlos, Bright y yo tenemos experiencia peleando con criminales como estos! –Indico la yegua a apunto de atacar, pero el corcel se lo impidió. –No madame, esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo, estos tipos creen que todavía soy un débil llorón, pero se equivocaron y se los voy a demostrar a la mala, por favor no intervengan.

Entonces el corcel se arrojó sobre el grupo de matones, estos igual se lanzaron sobre él, Bodychain le quiso patear en el rostro, pero el unicornio lo esquivo y de inmediato hizo un estruendo musical con su cuerno, mandando a volar al sicario, un unicornio le atacó con un rayo mágico eléctrico. -¡Por favor, este ataque es de más baja calidad que el de querida musa! –Señalo Jazz esquivando muy fácil el ataque, dándole un gancho a su rival, otra unicornio levito un bastón y fue contra el intentando golpearlo, Jazz evadía los golpes completamente tranquilo. –Debería calmarse señorita, si se enfrentará a mi amigo Jolt o a Fluttershy usted ya estaría completamente desmembrada. -Menciono esto cuando tomaba una flauta del aparador y lanzándosela a sus patas, haciéndola tropezar e impactándose con la vitrina estrellándola, Bodychain y Fixit intentaron sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero cuando intentaron golpearlo Jazz levito rápidamente haciendo que se golpearan con el suelo. –Ya me canse de estos jueguitos tontos Fixit, mejor lárgate con tus secuaces de aquí y no vuelvan, no son bienvenidos, agradezcan que no llamo a las guardias y cobrarme lo que se rompió.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO, DE VERDAD ERES HIJO DE LA PERRA DE BLUES! -Bufo completamente fuera de sí Fixit, entonces saco un cuchillo muy afilado de su gabardina y voló no hacia Jazz, sino a sus clientes, este se puso amenazante enfrente de estos. -¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN BASTARDO, SI NO QUIERES QUE A ESTOS DOS LOS DEGÜELLE, VAS A VENIR TRANQUILAMENTE CON NOSOTROS CON EL AMO SIMPHONY SIN HACER NI UN TRUCO!

-Siempre fuiste un cobarde Fixit. –Menciono Jazz haciendo brillar muy poco su cuerno para que no lo notara su rival, empezó a acercar su sax especial para dar un ataque sónico directo. –Ya me tienen harto que mi padre y todos sus lamecascos hagan lo que quieran sin ninguna consecuencia.

-¡TU ERES EL QUE TIENE HARTO A SU SEÑOR PADRE JAZZ, PERO DESPUÉS DE ESTO, USTED HARÁ SOLO SU VOLUNTAD…! ¡AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! -Mientras le respondía furioso Fixit, Bright rompió el cuchillo haciendo nacer de él varios cristales negros, aprovechando esto Lemon Zest que lo tomo de la cabeza y lo azoto en la vitrina rompiéndola, el pegaso está completamente lastimado sangrando mucho. -¡MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA! –Aulló Fixit tomando uno de los vidrios para usarlo como arma. -¡Jovencito, pon un escudo acústico sobre ti y tu tutora ahora! –Indico Jazz tomando su sax mientras que los otros tres se abalanzaban sobre él, el potro lo hizo como pidió de inmediato, en aquel momento Jazz toco una nota que hace que se rompan todos los vidrios del taller, haciendo sentir horrible a los sicarios, quienes a pesar de taparse las orejas escucharon el sonido a toda potencia, haciéndolos caer desmayados con las orejas sangrando. –Descuiden idiotas, solo les lastime un poco los tímpanos, aún pueden oír pero con un zumbido, se les pasara… desgraciadamente. –Menciono Jazz mientras se acercaba a Fixit, quien increíblemente seguía consiente. –Eres…un malagradecido…Jazz.

-No sabes cómo desee hacer esto desde hace años Fixit. –Dijo Jazz mientras le daba un golpe a Fixit en el rostro, noqueándolo de inmediato. –A ver si ahora puedes desgraciarle la vida a alguien más infeliz ojete.

-¡Jazz, tenemos problemas, Simphony mando a sus empleados para…! -Entro al taller Vinyl desesperada junto con Octavia y Dawn, vieron que todos los vidrios y cristales del lugar se encontraban rotos, una yegua y un potro veían una guitarra eléctrica en todo ese caos, que cuatro ponys yacían inconscientes mientras Jazz trataba de barrer los pequeños pedazos de vidrio. -¿No es muy temprano para que estés despierta prima? ¡Dawn, que bueno que viniste, perdón por no enviarte una invitación personalizada, es que no supe de ti después de que te fuiste a Dodge Junction hace tres años, descuida puedo conseguirte un buen lugar para el concierto!

-¡¿Jazz tu hiciste esto, noqueaste a los sicarios más fuertes y desgraciados de tu padre?!- Menciono Dawn reconociendo a los cuatro matones. -¡A estos tipos ni siquiera la policía de Manehattan los quería cerca de ellos!

-No menciones eso Dawn, si la policía no se metía con ellos es por "Don soborno", estos nunca fueron la gran cosa. –Menciono Jazz mientras veía triste los daños suspirando. –Soy muy descuidado, otro de mis compañeros habría dejado intacto el lugar, no que yo que uso ondas sonoras los destroce completamente, Sweetie solo habría cubierto los vidrios con un escudo.

-Por favor señor Jazz, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, aquí los únicos culpables son estos tipos. -Señalo Lemon Zest ayudando a quitar un poco de vidrios rotos. –Pero creo que podemos ayudarlo en eso, Bright por favor, ¿puedes ayudar a este caballero con su problema?

-Si maestra, pero solo porque este unicornio es muy rudo y valiente como mis padres. –Dijo el pequeño haciendo aparecer con su magia cristales cortados multicolores en todas las vitrinas y puertas del local, haciéndola parecer una tienda del Imperio de Cristal. –Por lo menos ya no tendrá que reponer estos cristales.

-Gracias chico, nos ahorraste a mí y a Sweetie algunos Bits. –Entonces Jazz volteo a ver el reloj de pared del negocio. –Ya es tarde, ¿hermanas puedo encargarles el negocio mientras regresa Sweetie? Tengo que recoger a mi madre en la estación del tren.

-Por supuesto Jazz, yo me encargare de estos tipos, avisándole a los guardias del pueblo. –Menciono Octavia mientras ataba a los matones y poniéndole restrictores de magia a los unicornios. –Solo cuídate mucho, no sabemos si estos infelices tengan compañeros escondidos por ahí.

-No te preocupes Tavi, yo voy a acompañar a mi primo. -Dijo Vinyl poniéndose al lado de Jazz. -Si encontramos a otros de estos ojetes daremos cuenta de ellos más rápido.

-¡Yo también voy con usted joven Jazz! –Menciono Dawn mientras limpiaba y arreglaba al corcel como cuando este era un potro, este le sonrió mientras que le decía que ya se calmara. -No Dawn, quiero que estés en la comida que tendremos con mi novia, quiero que sea una sorpresa para mamá, estoy seguro que ella no sabe que estas aquí.

-Está bien Joven Jazz, se hará como usted pide.

-Ya basta Dawn, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no soy más que tú, por favor solo llámame Jazz, somos igual de importantes.

-¡Perdóneme joven Jazz, no volverá a pasar! –Contesto de nuevo igual de sumisa Dawn haciendo que Jazz se llevara el casco a la cara. –Ay no puede ser, en fin que Tavi te lleve al Restaurante Italiano dentro de unos 45 minutos, ahí platicaremos de lo que hemos vivido este tiempo que no nos hemos visto. –Entonces el corcel salió de su negocio junto con su prima, quien lo veía en la calle ni sospechaba que había tenido una pelea.

 _Jazz entro todo deprimido a su habitación después de que fue al centro comercial a pesar de haber conseguido su cutie mark, en su alforja tenía un viejo sax completamente roto seguido por su padre. -¡No puedo creer las vergüenzas que me haces pasar Cool Jazz, no solo tocar un instrumento tal bajo y vil, sino hacerlo enfrente de la prole del centro comercial, eres tan inculto como ellos, y lo peor de todo es que tu cutie mark es de ese maldito saxofón!_

 _-Lo siento padre, no quería dejarte en evidencia, pero no debiste romper mi sax. –Jazz se intentó explicar, pero Simphony lo golpea mándalo a volar, dejándolo con el ojo morado. -¡Padre por favor, no me lastimes, seré bueno!_

 _-¡Basta Jazz, tus chantajes no te servirán conmigo, ahora estarás castigado tres días, solo comerás en la tarde y no podrás salir de aquí, piensa en la humillación que me hiciste a mí y a mi familia con esa marca horripilante! –Grito el corcel muy molesto cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo azotándola, después de dos horas el pequeño empezó a llorar mientras cantaba tristemente agarrando los pedazos de su sax. –Feliz cutie fiesta a mí, feliz cutie fiesta a mi…_

 _-Feliz cutie fiesta joven Jazz. –Continúo la canción más alegremente Dawnshy entrando por la ventana con un pequeño pastel con la figura de la cutie mark del potro. -Feliz cutie fiesta a ti, toma mi joven saxofonista, es un regalo mío y de tu madre._

 _-¿Pero qué haces Dawn? Esta cutie mark no vale nada. –Señalo el potro muy triste, la yegua deja el pastel mientras le revisaba su ojo herido. -No diga eso joven Jazz, su talento debe ser muy especial, el saxofón no es fácil de tocar, pero su padre no lo ve así, el único inculto es el, hay otros instrumentos además de los de una sinfónica._

 _-¿De verdad crees eso Dawn? Todos los empleados de mi padre me dijeron que esta marca era horrible._

 _-Lo dicen por ser todos unos malditos borregos Jazz, es más decirles borregos es insultar a esos nobles seres, más bien son como parásitos. –Indico la yegua molesta mientras le ponía un parche en el ojo a Jazz. –Está herida no es grave, solo mantén el parche en su lugar unos tres días, si tu padre pregunta de dónde lo sacaste dile que era parte de un disfraz que tenías y que te lo pusiste para ya no ver el ojo morado._

 _-No creo que ni siquiera me venga a ver estos tres días Dawn, solo envía al infeliz de Fixit para entregarme la comida, tratan mejor a los prisioneros de las cárceles que a mí._

 _-Ya me di cuenta joven Jazz. –Menciono la yegua muy molesta, de verdad se trataba de contener para no matar a esos monstruos. –Pero no piense en eso, usted debe estar feliz, consiguió su cutie mark, por favor cuénteme como lo logro._

 _-Claro Dawn, compre este sax en una venta de segunda mano, después fui al centro comercial… -El potro le conto como se atoro la cabeza el instrumento y como una alicornio le ayudo a salir de ahí, que fue la misma princesa Twilight que le enseño como agarrar el saxofón. – Después de manera instintiva empecé a tocar y creo que lo hice regular, ya que apareció esta marca._

 _-¡Joven Jazz, es usted impresionante, estoy segura que no toco regular, seguro tocaste muy bien, lo lograste siendo muy joven, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosas de ti! –Señalo la yegua dándole un abrazo muy fuerte a Jazz, quien hizo lo mismo. -¡Y además conociste a la portadora del elemento de la magia! ¿No viste a alguna de las demás, a la risa, generosidad…o la amabilidad?_

 _-No Dawn, solo conocí a la princesa Twilight, ella es muy buena, tal vez si le hubiera dicho mi problema me hubiera podido ayudar._

 _-Eso no lo sabemos joven, ¿este es el sax con el que tocaste?_

 _-Sí, pero uno de los empleados de mi padre le aviso, nada más Salí de ahí él me estaba esperando, creí que me felicitaría pero tomo mi sax y lo hizo pedazos, después me empezó a gritar regañándome, no termino hasta que me encerró. –Comento el pequeño poniéndose a llorar de nuevo. -¿Por qué siempre decepciono a mi padre?_

 _-(Maldito seas Simphony, no mereces el gran cariño que te tiene Jazz, estoy segura que hasta el rey Sombra tiene mejores sentimientos que tu monstruo) No diga eso joven, es una lástima que este instrumento no se pueda arreglar, pero tu madre te regálala otro aún mejor que este._

 _-¿Cómo podría hacerlo Dawn? Recuerda que mi padre no le permite darme nada._

 _-Porque lo hará con "intermediarios" Jazz, primero se lo dará al director Compas, el "notara" tu cutie mark y te lo dará, y Simphony nunca te lo podrá quitar._

 _-¡Cool! – Menciono el potro dando grandes brincos. -¡No sabes cómo te agradezco que me apoyes en estos momentos Dawn!_

 _-No hay de que Jazz, ahora deja te doy mi regalo. -Entonces Saco de su bolsillo unos lentes oscuros poniéndoselos al pequeño. –Te vez como todo un galán, recuerda dar la misma explicación del parche con los lentes._

 _-Gracias Dawn, te quiero mucho._

 _-Yo también lo quiero joven Jazz. –Respondió la yegua mientras salía por la ventana._

-Muy bien Skydancer, tranquila, no va a pasar nada… a excepción de que vas a conocer a la madre de tu novio, que sabe todas las pendejadas que hiciste antes… -Se dijo a sí misma la alicornio viéndose en un espejo, tratando de tranquilizarse pero haciendo exactamente lo contrario, Fluttershy se le acerca para empezar a peinarla. –No te pongas nerviosa mi niña, si su madre se parece a Jazz no tienes por qué preocuparte, seguro le agradaras.

-¿Sabes que es muy extraño que digas eso por cómo te comportas con Jazz Verdad? –Señalo Skydancer poniéndose su gorro cubriendo su cuerno, a pesar de que prácticamente todos en Equestria sabía que era una alicornio no le gustaba ufanarse de eso. -Si lo se hija, incluso lo considero gracioso, pero no se lo digas a Jazz, me gusta ver sus ojos de temor que tiene hacia mí.

-Que chistosita eres tía, ya me voy, si sigo viva te veré en el concierto de Jazz, recuerda que nos sentaremos en el palco principal. –Menciono Skydancer a punto de cruzar el portal, entonces la volteo a ver viéndose preocupada. –Por favor te pido que no hagas una escena como en la noche de nightmare, este día es muy importante para Jazz, y te lo pediría igual aun si no fuera mi novio.

-No te preocupes cielo, ya que yo quiero contratar a Jazz para que toque aquí, la única manera de que haga una escena es que viera a un muerto o algo así, nos vemos después. –Se despidieron Fluttershy y Skydancer mientras que la joven pasaba por el portal, salió por el salón del Mapa, sintió que el castillo estaba solo, no le dio importancia y fue rápidamente a la salida, a punto de llegar vio que se abrió la puerta entrando Jolt y Octavia con sus armaduras de sus batallones haciendo entrar a los cuatro ponys que masacro Jazz. –Felicitaciones basuras, ustedes estrenaran los calabozos de este castillo después de 10 años, siéntase cómodos, ya que no saldrán en un buen tiempo de aquí. –Menciono el corcel llevando a los prisioneros a las escaleras del sótano. -¡Deberían estar contentos por eso, ya que si fuera por Octavia tendrían un boleto de ida al Tártaro!

-¡¿Lighting, Tavi que pasa, quienes son estos ponys, que hicieron?! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que el castillo de Twilight tuviera calabozos!

-Esto es un castillo Skyli, es lógico que tenga calabozos, que a Twilight no les guste usarlos es otra cosa, por lo regular usamos la cárcel del pueblo, pero estos tipos merecen un trato muy especial. –Señalo Octavia viendo furiosa a los lacayos de Simphony. –Solo te diré que trataron de hacer algo muy horrible a uno de nuestros amigos, y probablemente hallan más sujetos compañeros de estos en el pueblo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces yo ayudare a buscarlos!

-No es necesario Skydancer, Lighting, Discord, Spike, Scootalo y Apple Jack ya lo están haciendo conmigo, Twilight fue con la Princesa Celestia personalmente a avisarle a Canterlot, tu ve a la comida con Jazz y su madre, lamento no poder acompañarlos, pero la verdad me harte de estos ojetes y de su jefe, ve y disfruta el rato con Jazz y Vinyl, te puedo asegurar que Blues te entenderá, además habrá otra pony que segura te caerá bien, fue la que cuido de Cool Jazz cuando era potro y vivía con su supuesto padre, Dawnshy.

-Está bien Tavi, pero si me necesitas ya sabes dónde estaré. –Menciono Skydancer saliendo del castillo, de inmediato voló ya que sentía que estaba retrasada, llego al restaurante y entro, Jazz le hizo señas para que fuera a la mesa donde todos estaban esperándola, (Genial Skydancer, llegaste tarde, que buena primera impresión diste) pensó la alicornio decepcionada de sí misma. -Hola Jazz, perdón por la demora, es que me encontré con Lighting y Octavia llevando unos prisioneros y me distraje por eso.

-No te preocupes mi linda musa, solo llegamos cinco minutos antes que tú. –Menciono Jazz mientras le daba un beso corto pero apasionado a Skydancer para completar su saludo. –Mamá, Dawn, ella es mi pony especial Skydancer.

-Es un gusto conocerlas damas. –Dijo la alicornio dándoles una reverencia a Blues y a Dawn, -Espero que no le moleste mi relación con su hijo Sra. Trumpet.

-Pareces ser una buena pony Skydancer… ahora- Indico Blues viéndola con cierto recelo, provocando que se pusiera la alicornio más nerviosa de lo que ya de por si estaba. –Pero mi hijo sabe distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, así que por ahora te daré el beneficio de la duda.

-Gracias señora Trumpet, vera que ya no soy esa otra pony.

-Ya que mi mamá ya cumplió su objetivo de asustarte, ahora te presento a Dawnshy, podría decirse que fue mi tutora desde que se divorciaron mis padres cuando era un potro.

-(Que curioso, su nombre de esta señora se parece al de mi tía) Mucho gusto Dawn, Jazzy me conto que usted hizo que no sufriera tanto en su infancia.

-También es un gusto conocerte Skydancer, yo a diferencia de Blues de verdad yo siento que tú eres una buena pony, así que despreocúpate ¿Ahora par de jovencitos podrían contarnos como se conocieron? Seguramente intentabas freír a Jazz cuando llegaste a Ponyville.

-¡Dawn ni digas eso! –Señalo el unicornio todo apenado, Skydancer se volvió a ver el suelo sin poder decir algo, mientras que Vinyl se reía a carcajadas de la pareja. -¡La verdad no peleamos entre nosotros ese día, yo solo detuve su ataque cuando llegue al castillo!

-Y no nos conocimos ahí. –Menciono la alicornio recuperando la compostura. –Lo conocí cuando a… mi amigo y a mí nos enviaron a Manehattan a buscar información, él estaba tocando en Central Park un concierto digno del "Coltegie Hall", ahí pues… me empecé a interesar en él.

-Y yo no sabía quién era ella, lo bueno que nuestros caminos se volvieron a cruzar a pesar de las circunstancias. –Menciono Jazz mientras volvía besar a Skydancer, Dawn y Blues pusieron una sonrisa de aprobación. – Ya hemos salido por poco más de un mes, mi musa viene a practicar con Twilight todos los días, así que nos vemos casi a diario.

-También me contaste que esta jovencita es pariente de una de las portadoras originales hijo, ¿Podrías decirnos de quien por favor? –Pregunto curiosa Blues, Jazz no le había contado por todo lo que dijo de Fluttershy antes de saber las razones de la pegaso, ya que sabía que su madre compartía su antigua opinión. –Creo que ya te puedo decir quién es la familiar de Skydancer mamá, pero te pido que mantengas la mente abierta.

-Jazz por favor permíteme decirlo yo. –Le pidió Skyli ese favor al corcel, esto lo permitió. –Fluttershy es mi tía Sra. Blues, era hermana de mi madre, Cloudharmony, que en armonía descanse.

-¡¿FLUTTERSHY ES TU TÍA, Y DIJISTE QUE ERES HIJA DE CLOUDHARMONY?! –Grito muy sorprendida Dawn poniendo sus cascos sobre la mesa levantándose, los demás estaban muy sorprendidos por esa reacción. -¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO LA VERDAD?!

-Si señora es verdad, ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? –Pregunto Skydancer al ver a la terrestre tan agitada, esta se calmó un poco. –S-s-sí, la conocí pero no tanto como habría querido, e-e-e-entonces tú eres su hija, creí que toda tu familia incluyéndote había… muerto.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que lo rumores de mi fallecimiento fueron exagerados. –Dijo la alicornio ya pudiendo bromear sobre el tema. –Usted reacciono como varios de mis viejos amigos de la primaria, me costó mucho trabajo convencerlos que era yo y no un espíritu o una loca.

-C-c-comprendo Skydancer, no te preocupes. –La yegua en ese momento se para temblando mucho. –Discúlpenme, debo ir al tocador de yeguas, enseguida vuelvo.

-Trata de no tardarte Dawn, ya no debe demorar la comida. –Señalo Vinyl mientras se comía el último pedazo de pan gratis de la mesa. Dawn entro al baño, fue al lavabo, se mojó completamente la cara y se vio al espejo. –No puede ser, no puede ser, esta Skydancer… es mi Skydancer, la hija de Cloud, ella es…

-Tu nieta. –Entro completando la oración Blues. –Yo también me sorprendí al saberlo, ¿Conque esto puede pasar si tienes relaciones muy joven?, tú no estás tan vieja y ya tienes una nieta ya en edad de casarse y otra que apenas va a primaria.

-Cállate Blues, sé que cometí una pendejada cuando apenas tenía 13 y otra a los 17, pero… la verdad no me arrepiento, de lo que me arrepiento mucho es de haber abandonado a sus madres, si hubiera seguido con ellas mi Cloud seguiría viva.

-Vamos Dawn, tuviste que encargarte de una pequeña después que te corrieron de tu casa, tuviste que trabajar de "eso" para conseguirle comida a tu pegaso especial, lo único que hacia ese tipo con el que te juntaste era joderte siempre, por eso sacaste el premio de nuevo, las dejaste en el orfanato porque ya no tenías opción, no tenías dinero ni trabajo, por eso el tipo te abandono por otra, hiciste lo mejor para ellas.

-¡No es cierto, nunca pude apoyar a Cloud con su discapacidad y a Fluttershy ni siquiera la conozco pero yo sé que me odia, ya que nunca la cuide cuando se enfermaba como a su hermana, nunca pude disculparme con Cloud ya que murió!

-Tranquila vieja amiga, por lo que me contado Jazz de lo que le ha platicado Skydancer, Cloud nunca tuvo rencor contra ti, estoy segura que te perdono antes de morir.

-De verdad quiero que tengas razón amiga, pero… no sé cómo reaccione mi hija menor al verme, creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero ocasionar más problemas.

-No te iras Dawn, mi hijo quieres que estés en su concierto, no pasara nada, recuerda que Fluttershy te vio recién nacida, no es un criatura rara para que te recuerde, solo mantén distancia con ella, convive con Fluttershy lo estrictamente necesario, ya después en una mejor ocasión habla con ella.

-Tienes razón, claro que ella no sabrá quién soy, ya he cambiado mucho desde que las vi la última vez, no pasara nada, regresemos a nuestra mesa, seguro los tortolitos deben estar esperando, Jazz es muy educado y no comerá hasta qué estemos todos.

-Entonces vayamos y que no se vuelva hablar sobre ese tema. –Indico Blues mientras que ambas yeguas salían, notaron que ya estaba la comida servida junto con el mesero que haría un flameado, Jazz no permitía que su novia y su prima comieran hasta estar todos juntos, frustrando mucho a esta última.

En un dirigible privado, Simphony Baroque se le veía tenso y furioso. -¡¿Official Manager, has tenido noticias del grupo que llego a Ponyville temprano?!

-No señor, a todos sus empleados que envió se les corto la comunicación. –Le contesto la Unicornio asistente leyendo un informe mientras trataba de comunicarse con la diadema. –Pienso que a todos los atacaron los elementos.

-¡Maldita sea, dígale al capitán que acérele el paso rumbo a ese pueblo de barbaros, tendré que encargarme de esto personalmente! –Indico aún más molesto que antes el unicornio, su asistente asintió con él y fue al puente, Baroque fue a la ventana para ver afuera. –Me pagaras por haberme desafiado Cool Jazz, te someterás a mi voluntad muchachito rebelde, QUIERAS O NO QUIERAS.

 _Un Cool Jazz de 16 años regreso del conservatorio de música, se le veía muy contento, al entrar al vestíbulo Dawn se le acercó para saludarlo. –Buenas tardes Amo Jazz, se le ve más alegre que lo usual, ¿podría decirme el motivo si no lo incomoda?_

 _-Por supuesto Dawn. –Señalo igual de formal el joven, así se hablaban ellos cuando no estaban en la habitación de Jazz, para que no los molestaran los demás. –El director Compas me aviso que he cubierto los créditos necesarios para graduarme del conservatorio, ahora incluso podría dar clases._

 _-Eso es maravilloso amo, se graduó 4 años antes que el promedio normal, eso demuestra que usted es un gran genio. (¡No sabes que alegre estoy por ti mi humilde potro, te preparare algo muy especial en la noche para cenar!)_

 _-No soy un genio Dawn, tuve la suerte de tener muy buenos maestros y compañeros, ellos me ayudaron para poder lograr esto. (¡Esta esta tan cool, ya no me aguanto las ganas de contárselo a mi mamá y a Vinyl!)_

 _-Por lo menos das una buena noticia en todo lo que llevas de vida Jazz. –Indico muy despectivamente Simphony bajando de su oficina del segundo piso, Dawn se contenía las ganas de reclamarle y Jazz ya ni le hacía caso. –Felicitaciones, el director Compas me envió una carta confirmando tu éxito._

 _-Muchas gracias padre. –Dijo el potro dándole una reverencia a Simphony, (Maldición, por lo que lograste Simphony debería darte una reverencia a ti Jazz, no al revés, seguro este mierda piensa que es su logro) pensó muy molesta al ver esto Dawn. -Ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a mi habitación para descansar un momento._

 _-No Jazz, iremos a donde está practicando mi orquesta, te unirás a ella de inmediato. –Dijo Simphony poniéndose su gabardina para salir, esto confunde a Dawn y a Jazz. -¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Lo que oíste Jazz, desde ahora eres parte de la orquesta, tocaras la primera trompeta._

 _-Pero padre, con todo respeto, si me gusta la música sinfónica, pero yo no quiero tocarla, por lo menos déjame usar mi saxofón…_

 _-¡No usaras ese instrumento de patanes e incultos Jazz, no sé cómo Compas te regalo esa atrocidad y como lo permití yo, pero ahora tocaras un instrumento de verdad bajo mis órdenes, ya basta de seguir humillándome, nunca más tocaras esos ruidos horribles con lo que practicas!_

 _-¡¿Qué yo te humillo a ti, porque toco jazz?! –Contesto Jazz ya empezando a estar enojado y fastidiado de las críticas de su padre. -¡Yo no voy a tocar música con un instrumento en el que no he tocado casi nunca, demonios, el saxofón no es una trompeta grande, es como decir que el violonchelo es un violín grande!_

 _-¡Ya me tienes harto con tus retos muchacho insolente, harás lo que te ordene, tú no puedes retarme como lo hacia tu madre, ahora dame ese saxofón, necesitas espacio en tu cuarto para guardar las trompetas de la sinfónica! –Entonces Simphony levita el sax de Jazz sin que este lo pueda evitar, aplastándolo y cortándolo con su magia, cayendo los pedazos enfrente del joven corcel. -¡Dawn levanta esto y arrójalo a la basura!_

 _-Mi sax… mi sax que me dio… ¡Como te atreves a hacerme esto padre, ya son dos sax muy especiales que me destruyes en mi cara! –Indico ya completamente furioso Jazz por lo que le hizo Simphony. -¡Estaba dispuesto a tratar de negociar contigo para poder tocar el saxofón en tu orquesta, pero ahora te puedo decir sin duda QUE NUNCA LO VOY A HACER!_

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves a alzarme la voz Jazz?! ¡Tú eres de mi propiedad y vives aquí, si no me obedeces te puedes largar de aquí!_

 _-¡¿Tengo esa opción?! ¡COOL, ENTONCES ME MARCHO DE AQUÍ! –Menciono Jazz mientras se ponía de nuevo su alforja y la funda de su instrumento, levito lo que quedo de su sax y lo guardo en la funda muy cuidadosamente. -¡Entonces lárgate malagradecido, y te advierto que si intentas ir con tu perra madre o con la degenerada lesbiana de tu prima hare de sus vidas un completo tártaro, así que estas advertido, lo que les pase a ellas será únicamente tu culpa!_

 _-¡¿Ahora amenazas a mi familia por no hacer tu voluntad?! ¡No podrás hacerlo, prefiero estar solo para que no les hagas daño, pero tampoco me voy a someter a tu maldito capricho, nos vemos algún día… tal vez padre!_

 _-¡Te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo Jazz!_

 _-¡LO DUDO MUCHO! –Indico Jazz a punto de salir, entonces Dawn cargando una mochila más grande lo evito por un momento. –Jazz toma esto, es la ropa y otras cosas que te regalamos tu madre y yo, son tuyas, no te doy lo demás de tu cuarto porque te lo dio este… señor, te deseo suerte mi humilde corcel. –Entonces la yegua le dijo algo en voz baja a Jazz. –Nos vemos en la choza que usa como taller joven Jazz, no tardare._

 _-Gracias Dawn, fuiste mi única amiga aquí entre todos estos desgraciados, nos vemos. -Indico el corcel llorando con tristeza y rabia mientras salía, Simphony ya iba a gritarle a la yegua cuando esta lo volteo a ver, tenía los ojos completamente rojos, haciendo que Simphony se paralizara del terror que le provocaba esa mirada. –Renuncio. –Indico con un tono completamente iracundo la yegua. -¿Q-q-que renuncias, porque? –Pregunto Simphony completamente aterrado, Dawn se le empezó a acercar lentamente mientras que el unicornio retrocedía. –Porque ya no tengo nada aquí que me lo impida, usted es una maldita bestia, Jazz lo quiere y le pago ese cariño con insultos y golpes, ahora lo corrió por no querer hacer su capricho, él tiene solo 16 años y apenas es un adolescente, incluso todavía tiene algo de inocencia y aun así le valió madres, de verdad quisiera matarlo y ninguno de tus malditos secuaces lo podría impedir, incluso mataría también a algunos como a ese ojete de Fixit que maltrataba horrorosamente al joven Jazz con tu aprobación, pero a él no le gustaría, les deben su vida cabrones, pero si me entero que le hacen de nuevo algo a él o a su madre y prima, juro por Celestia y Luna que no veras el amanecer de nuevo hijo de perra._

 _-C-c-como te atreves a amenazarme… -Menciono Simphony tratando de reaccionar ya pegado a la pared, pero al decirlo la yegua da un gran golpe en está atravesándola. –Me atrevo porque se me da la gana, me voy de este maldito lugar, no se preocupe por limpiar mi habitación, ya lo hice. –Entonces del cuarto de Dawn empezaron a salir llamas. –Ya debió consumirse todo, le sugiero llamar a los bomberos, hasta nunca Simphony… a menos que le hagas algo a Cool Jazz. –Entonces la yegua salió, se quitó su uniforme de sirvienta en el patio y también le encendió fuego, saliendo de ahí muy tranquilamente, dejando a Simphony gritando por ayuda._

 _Ya en el pobre taller de Jazz, el junto con Dawn desempacaban sus pocas pertenencias y las acomodaban lo mejor que podían. –Joven Jazz de verdad lamento que su padre lo corriera, usted no merece esto siendo tan talentoso._

 _-No te preocupes Dawn, fue mi culpa, debí hacerle caso a mi padre pero me enoje, el busca lo mejor para mí._

 _-No joven Jazz, no lo justifique, el solo vela por sus intereses. –Menciono la yegua mientras sacado un bolso de la maleta, lo tomo del cuarto de Jazz ya que estaba con sus cosas importantes, por curiosidad lo abrió y vio que eran los restos de su primer saxofón. –¿Joven Jazz aún conserva esto, porque?_

 _-Porque fue con este instrumento con el que conseguí mi cutie mark, lo intente reparar pero no pude, ahora también tendrá de compañía el que me regalo mi mamá, de verdad soy muy descuidado, no merezco tener nada._

 _-¡Ya basta Jazz, tú no eres descuidado, tu padre fue quien los destruyo, ya date tu lugar, por eso ese perro se aprovecha de ti, lo bueno que ya empezaste a defenderte, por eso te pido que no regreses con él con la cola entre las patas, sigue firme en tu posición!_

 _-Lo voy a intentar Dawn, espero poder lograrlo, ¿Pero tú qué vas a hacer? Seguro mi padre querrá vengarse de ti._

 _-Por eso me voy de Manehattan a Dodge Junction joven Jazz, no por tenerle miedo a Simphony, más bien por tener miedo de lo que YO pueda hacerle a él, me gustaría que me acompañaras._

 _-No Dawn, si voy contigo mi padre no dudara en fastidiarnos, pero si me quedo aquí el fastidiado será él, ya que todos comentaran que el "mejor" concertista corrió a su hijo, veremos quien aguanta más._

 _-Si lo quieres hacer así, por mi parte no hay problema, ya me tengo que ir para tomar el tren, pero antes deja te doy esto. –Entonces la yegua saco de su maleta un saxofón. –Iba ser tu regalo de graduación de mi parte, sé que no es de la calidad del que te dio Blues, pero al menos podrás tocar con él mientras consigues otro mejor._

 _-Gracias Dawn, juro que lo cuidare mucho.-Señalo el corcel empezando a limpiar el instrumento. –Deja te toco algo rápido antes de que te vayas._

 _-Para mí será un gran honor oírte joven Jazz. –Dijo Dawn sentándose, entonces Jazz toco "La primavera" de Potronio Vivaldi para calmarse ambos._

Jazz ya estaba listo en la parte de atrás de escenario, abrió la cortina muy discretamente para ver, el lugar estaba lleno a reventar, volteo a ver a los palcos, en uno estaban las princesas de Equestria Celestia y Luna, con los soberanos del Imperio de Cristal Cadance, Shinning Armor y Crystal, en otro varios miembros del Circulo Interno, incluidos Sombra y Radiant Hope, reconoció a Bright Meteor y a Lemon Zest estando a su lado. –Así que el simpático es hijo de ese par. –Se Dijo continuando viendo a los palcos, en otro estaban los Embajadores de los otros reinos, en otro Fluttershy, Mist, Chrisalys, Brave y Skydancer, a su lado estaban su madre, Vinyl, Dawn y Octavia, noto que Dawn se trataba de alejar lo más posible del palco de reino changeling. -¿Qué raro? Dawn nunca ha sido racista. –En el último Palco estaban la Princesa Twilight, Discord, Yang y Ying, la última haciendo avioncitos de papel con el programa mientras que su hermana le reclamaba eso. –No te desesperes Ying, ya casi comienza. -Entonces volteo a ver a la primera fila, ahí ya estaban el resto de sus compañeros elementos, Apple Jack junto con Trixie e Illusion, Apple Bloom, Lighting, Sweetie Bell, Rarity quien cargaba a su hija, Spike, Scootalo, Rainbow quien se veía muy aburrida, Pinkie brincando en su asiento al igual que Cheese, Purple y Orange impacientes, y Blue quien estaba toda tranquila leyendo el programa. –Muy bien ya está listo, los representantes de Sweetie están en la segunda fila, solo tengo que tocar como normalmente lo hago cuando me den la señal.

-¡No dejare que hagas este desacato a mi autoridad jovencito, tu regresaras a Manehattan de inmediato, te enseñare que debes obedecerme sin preguntar! –Grito una voz muy molesta, Jazz de inmediato la reconoció. -¡Por todos los demonios del tártaro, tu estas aquí! –Volteo molesto Jazz, ahí estaba frente de él Baroque junto con otros 30 sicarios. -¡No creí que fueras tan tonto o valiente para venirme a molestar personalmente padre!

-¡Como te atreves a insultarme Jazz, antes no me levantabas la voz, pero por la maldita influencia de los ignorantes campesinos de esta aldea ya lo haces!

-¡Si, por estos ignorantes como le llamas ya puedo decirte lo que te mereces! –Menciono Jazz muy decididamente, al fin se estaba enfrentando a su padre sin huir. -¡¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, me vas a amenazar de nuevo con lastimar a mi mamá, a Vinyl u Octavia? ¡Sácate con tu palabrería a otro lado padre, tú no les puedes hacer nada, y si lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás por todo lo que te queda de vida!

-¡Como te atreves a amenazarme Jazz, ya fue suficiente, si no cumples con lo que te ordeno les destruiré la vida a todos tus malditos amigos!

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! –Menciono Jazz preocupándose por lo que dijo Simphony, este puso una sonrisa siniestra. –¡Así es Jazz, puedo destruirle la vida a todos, a las campesinas puedo quitarle su apestosa tierra, a la cantante hija de perra no volverá a cantar ya que destruiré su agencia, a la modista no le comprara nadie sus harapos, a las voladoras hare qué las expulsen de lo wonderbolts y les pondré una restricción para que no vuelen, a la loca la encerrare en el manicomio dejando a sus hijas en el peor orfanato, a la princesa falsa hare que la conviertan en piedra junto con el monstruo de su marido, y tu perra NUNCA LA CONTRATARAN EN UNA COMPAÑÍA DE DANZA, YA LA VETE PARA SIEMPRE, Y VOY A HACER QUE LA EXILIEN, TENGO MUCHO PODER EN LAS ALTAS ESFERAS DEL GOBIERNO Y DEL EJERCITO, NI SIQUIERA CELESTIA TIENE EL PODER QUE YO TENGO, POR ESO HAGO SIEMPRE MI VOLUNTAD, ES PRÁCTICAMENTE LA LEY EN EQUESTRIA, SI NO QUIERES ARRUINARLE A VIDA A ESOS INFELICES VAS A VENIR AHORA!

-Maldición… -Dijo Jazz dándose cuenta que lo dijo Simphony era verdad, si no ya lo habrían encerrado hace tiempo. –Por favor no le hagas daño a mi familia, hare…

-¡TU NO HARÁS NADA DE LO QUE TE DICE ESTE HIJO DE PERRA JAZZ! -Grito una yegua completamente histérica, los sicarios, Simphony y Jazz voltearon a ver quién fue, vieron que fue Fluttershy quien estaba junto Skydancer, habían ido tras bambalinas para desearle suerte al corcel, la pegaso tenia completamente sus ojos rojos e incluso sus colmillos crecieron, al verla Simphony retrocedió recordando el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Dawn. -¡Maldita bestia, amenazas a tu propia sangre, con los que quiere, no tienes alma!

-¡Tú no puedes reclamar nada traidora, hare que el ejército borre a todos tus insectos del mapa! –Menciono Simphony preparando la orden para que sus matones atacaran a la pegaso y a la alicornio, Skydancer se tele transporta junto a Jazz. -Mi lindo músico, no te dejes amedrentar por ese tipo, te aseguro que no podrá hacer lo que dijo, si mi impide ser bailarina no importa, mientras este contigo y el resto de mi hermanos estaré bien. –Entonces levito el sax especial de Su novio y se lo dio. –Toca Jazz, toca lo mejor y lo más fuerte que puedas, no te preocupes por estos malnacidos, mi tía y yo nos encargaremos.

-P-pero mi musa yo quería tocar para ti.

-Y lo harás, esa es una de las razones por la que te pido que toques fuerte, el otro motivo es que tu público no escuche lo que vamos hacer mi tía y yo a estos hijos de la chingada.

-Está bien Skydancer, lo hare como lo pides, por favor cuídate, lo que pase después lo enfrentaremos todos juntos, ya no voy a dejarme manipular… por este tipo, sus malditas amenazas se las puede meter por el culo. –Dijo Jazz a punto de salir al escenario, entonces Simphony se tele transporta enfrente de él. -¡¿Qué no escuchaste Jazz?! ¡No te dejare…! – Ya no pudo continuar su amenaza el unicornio cuando ya tenía a Fluttershy a su lado, ya completamente transformada en Flutterbat. –Tú no harás nada hijo de tu bastarda y perra madre, por favor Cool Jazz, empieza a tocar, tu público ya está ansioso.

-Gracias Fluttershy, también tocare una pieza en tu honor. –Entonces el unicornio salió, el público empezó a aplaudir, Jazz hizo una reverencia y pidió silencio. -Buenas noches Yeguas y Caballos, para mí es honor que puedan escucharme en este concierto, interpretare para ustedes las 10 primeras canciones de la lista de las mejores canciones del jazz de todos los tiempos de Fillyboard, después interpretare dos piezas de mi creación, espero que sea de su agrado.

Cuando Jazz empezó la interpretación de Take Five, Fluttershy y Skydancer se lanzaron furiosas sobre los sicarios de Simphony, el corcel siguió la recomendación de su novia y toco lo más fuerte que podía, esto bloqueaba el sonido de la pelea de detrás del escenario, los matones a pesar de ser muchos no eran rivales para las yeguas, Baroque estaba aterrado, se empezó a dar cuenta que nunca debió meterse con los elementos incluyendo a su hijo, cinco unicornios atacaron al mismo tiempo a Flutterbat con un gran rayo mágico, pero esta sonrió muy confiada, esquivándolo fácilmente, dándole a los cinco una golpiza al mismo tiempo, mientras varios terrestres y pegasos rodearon a Skydancer cubriéndola completamente, pero la alicornio uso su plumas afiladas para quitárselos de encima, cuidando de no atacarlos en puntos vitales, Jazz continuo su interpretación de So What, Take The A Train, Round Midnight, My Favorite Things, A Love Supreme (Acknowledgment), All Blues, Birdland, Weather Report, The Girl From Ipanema y Sing, Sing, Sing, al final de la última canción el corcel agradecía el fuerte aplauso de su público mientras que atrás los treinta matones estaban completamente inconscientes, mientras que Fluttershy y Skydancer estaban frescas como una lechuga, Simphony entonces uso su "carta" del triunfo, tele transporto ahí a 20 dragones sicarios suyos, cada uno tenía entre tres y cuatro metros de altura, pero las yeguas ni se preocuparon por eso. Entonces Jazz empezó a tocar una obra suya titulada "Redención de un ángel caído" dedicándosela a Skydancer, entonces empezó de nuevo otra pelea, un dragón ataco con su garra a Fluttershy, se oyó un sonido metálico y después el dragón rodada por el piso, los sicarios vieron que Lighting con su espada hacia negaciones con su casco sonriendo sarcásticamente, los enemigos notaron que no era el único que llego, Todos los elementos ya estaban ahí con la excepción de Jazz y también estaban Spike, Shinning, Discord y Octavia, Cadance y Trixie se quedaron cuidando a los pequeños por si Simphony intentaba hacer algo raro, los elementos y aliados se abalanzaron sobre los dragones mientras Sweetie ponía un escudo sónico sobre todos para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no arruinar el acto de Jazz pero si pudiendo escucharlos ellos a él, el corcel termino su interpretación de la pieza y todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir muy fuerte, el joven pidió silencio con su casco y empezó otra pieza de su creación, titulada simplemente "Luz" dedicándosela a Fluttershy.

 _-Por favor… señorita tenga una cita conmigo… me la debe por esas naranjas horribles que me dio… zzz. –Hablaba dormido en la mesa de su taller Cool Jazz, detrás de él estaban Twilight y Rarity viéndolo. -Este corcel es definitivamente el elemento de la humildad, a pesar de que toca muy bien y que lo aclaman no siente más que nadie. -Menciono Twilight levitando una manta para cubrir al músico. –Pobre Jazz, debió pasarle algo fuerte para que terminara en este lugar tan demacrado._

 _-Además le gusta compartir su talento sin pedir más que lo que necesita, y no se vanagloria el mismo, pero como dices Twi, siento que algo malo le paso, el debería tocar en las grandes salas de conciertos, no en los parques y antros de mala muerte solo para sobrevivir día a día._

 _-Debí interesarme más en el cuándo lo conocí, tal vez lo habría guiado o él me hubiera contado si tenía problemas._

 _-Ya no se puede hacer nada Twi, estoy segura que el saldrá adelante, solo necesita que alguien importante lo escuche tocar, ahora sígueme, sentí una energía muy especial por aquí. –Rarity hizo que su cuerno brillara guiándola a un gabinete cerrado con candado. –Esto es interesante, ni donde guarda su poco dinero tiene llave como esto, discúlpame jovencito, pero tengo que ver que guardas tan celosamente. – Con su magia la yegua abrió el candado muy cuidadosamente, vio que estaban los pedazos de los dos primeros saxofones del músico y el tercero desarmado que le dio Dawn, este a pesar de ser de baja calidad y por eso se desafino sin reparación, lo conservaba Jazz intentando repararlo como a los otros dos. -¿Porque guarda basura este chico?, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, estos instrumentos… tienen un aura especial._

 _-Me parece que estos instrumentos son muy importantes para él, también siento la energía positiva pero triste de ellos. –Menciono Twilight mientras analizaba con su magia los tres saxofones. –Uno estoy segura es el primero que toco en mi presencia, el segundo y tercero se lo dieron ponys a las que quiere mucho, por eso a pesar de que no tienen reparación los conserva intentando hacerlo de todos modos._

 _-Ahora entiendo porque los tiene todavía, igual yo guardo la primera aguja que me dio mi mamá a pesar que ya está toda chata, entonces sé qué debo hacer. -Entonces levito tres piezas de cada uno. Una llave de tacto, la boquilla y el tudel del primero al último. –Con esto haremos que su regalo sea perfecto, ya que tendrá una pieza por lo menos de sus queridos instrumentos._

 _-Me parece una buena idea Rarity, seguro que a Jazz le fascinara la idea cuando lo sepa, pero espero que no se moleste por tomar estas piezas sin su permiso._

 _-Seguro lo hará Twilight, por como las cuida, nos disculparemos después con él, es hora de irnos, no quiero estar aquí cuando se dé cuenta. -Recomendó Rarity mientras volvía a cerrar el gabinete, tele transportándose las yeguas inmediatamente después, al día siguiente Jazz al revisar se dio cuenta de las piezas faltantes haciendo un gran coraje que se oyó hasta el centro de Manehattan._

-¡Son todos ustedes unos monstruos!- Grito desesperado Simphony al ver que todos sus dragones sicarios yacían inconscientes, no fueron rivales para los elementos. –No señor Baroque, usted es el monstruo, ha hecho y deshecho no solo la vida de su hijo Cool Jazz, quien sabe a cuantos más se lo hizo, pero se le acabo, nunca más. –Indico Twilight tratando de contenerse para no lanzarse furiosa sobre el corcel, igual estaban sus compañeros, mientras Jazz interpretaba el "Himno a la Alegría".

-¡No sabes con quien te metes maldita princesa falsa, pronto te destruiré y nadie te recordara, tengo muchos aliados en toda Equestria y más allá!

-Usted no tiene nada señor. –Indico un semental detrás del unicornio, este volteo y vio al comandante Shield acompañado de varios agentes suyos. –Pensé que solo era un director de orquesta soberbio al principio, pero descubrí investigándolo que usted es una verdadera lacra, teniendo una gran red de criminales a su servicio en todas las esferas de Equestria, incluso en los gobiernos de nuestros aliados, pero se le acabo, ahora mismo hay redadas en todas partes desarticulando a su "club", ya no destruirá a nadie.

-N-n-no, imposible. –Señalo Simphony tragando mucha saliva tratando de retroceder. -Estuvimos gobernando prácticamente Equestria desde las sombras sin ningún problema hasta que…

-Hasta que decidiste meterte con el pony equivocado, tu hijo. –Menciono Sweetie Belle a punto de darle una coz a Simphony. –Si lo hubieras dejado en paz seguirías con tu maldita mafia, pero tú soberbia de controlar todo te arruino. –Entonces se escucharon fuertes aplausos, Jazz había terminado su gran concierto, la audiencia le lanzaban ramos de flores de todas partes, su madre, Dawn y Vinyl aplaudían más fuerte que todos llorando de alegría por él, los representantes de Sweetie aplaudían mientras que el unicornio de su grupo hacía varias anotaciones. -¡Muchas gracias mi querido público, me pone contento que le haya gustado esta interpretación, solo quería que se alegraran un poco y si música lo hace posible con eso me basta! Ahora si me permiten agradecer a quienes…

-¡JAZZ, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! –Grito completamente enloquecido de rabia Simphony levitando un gran machete, apareciendo sobre Jazz a punto de atacarlo espantando a la audiencia, se había tele transportado ahí antes que Shield lo pusiera bajo custodia, instintivamente Jazz uso su sax como escudo, al chocar el machete con este las piezas que tomo Rarity brillaron como el sol, deslumbrando al criminal, el saxofón saco una onda mágica derribando a Simphony hacia el extremo derecho del escenario estrellándose contra la pared, este ya no se pudo levantar, tenía todas sus extremidades rotas, intento tele transportarse para huir, pero no pudo, su cuerno también estaba cuarteado. –Maldición… tú destruiste todo lo que hice Jazz.

-No padre, esto te lo hiciste tu solo, nunca tuviste amor o piedad hacia los demás, solo nos veías como cosas que debían estar bajo tus cascos, solo te daba placer lastimar a tu prójimo, este es el fruto de lo que sembraste. –Entonces Jazz dio otra reverencia al público. –Lamento que vieran esto, les doy mis sinceras disculpas. –Volvió a ver a Simphony por última vez triste y enojado. –Ya no quiero verte otra vez, hasta nunca… Simphony Baroque. –Entonces Jazz salió por la izquierda dándole la espalda a Baroque, quien de inmediato fue puesto en custodia, Shield y sus agentes ya llevaban a todos los criminales a las carrozas blindadas para llevárselos. –Al fin pagaras todos los crímenes que hiciste maldito bastardo. –Señalo Blues tele transportándose enfrente de Simphony. –Perdiste lo único bueno que tenías en tu miserable vida, el amor que te tenía tu hijo.

-Cierra el hocico Blues. –Dijo débilmente el semental cuando era subido a una carroza, antes de que Shield la cerrara alguien le pidió que no lo hiciera, lo permitió y subió con el Fluttershy. -¿Ahora qué quieres maldita…? – no terminaba su pregunta cuando Fluttershy lo tomo del cuello. -¿Pero… que piensas… hacer?

-Es que tengo una duda ojete, cuando me viste con los ojos rojos inmediatamente intentaste alejarte de mí, nunca te había visto pero tú… por lo menos viste a otra pony que puede hacer esto y te la aplico, y me vas a decir quién es… si no quieres que termine lo que empecé tras bambalinas.

Ya en su camerino Jazz lloraba en silencio por su padre teniendo sus lentes en la testa, él no quería que las cosas terminaran así, quería arreglar el problema con su padre, entonces entraron todos los elementos, las princesas, su madre, prima y hermana adoptiva. -¿Amigos que hacen aquí?

-Es que no volviste a salir cuando el público te empezó a aclamar. -Respondió Rainbow dándole un casco. -¿Te sientes bien?

-A excepción por lo último que paso con mi padre, me siento bien. –Contesto sinceramente el corcel poniendo una leve sonrisa. -El concierto fue un éxito, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, son lo más cool del mundo.

-No, gracias a ti mi pequeño pony jazzista por tu gran interpretación. –Indico Celestia mientras le ponía un ala encima. –A pesar de la juventud que viviste nunca te diste por vencido sin dejándote llevar por esa negatividad de tu padre, demostraste que uno puede ser un buen pony a pesar de su entorno.

-Es que tuve la ayuda de mi madre, el director Compas que en harmonía descanse, Vinyl y Dawn, ¿por cierto porque no está ella aquí?

-Es que se sintió mal por la presentación de tu padre y regreso a su hotel, te vera mañana. –Contesto Blues tratando de cubrir a su amiga, ya que ella no se sentía lista para estar en el mismo lugar que Fluttershy. –Te felicito hijo, ahora Equestria y más allá conocen tu talento.

-Espero que hagan un gran escándalo por eso, me gusta mi vida sencilla. –Indico Jazz cerrando los ojos. –Amigos yo sé que ahora debe ser la fiesta después del concierto, pero quiero estar a solas unos minutos, los veré en el castillo.

-Claro mi lindo músico, tu descansa un poco, te veremos en un rato. –Dijo Skydancer dándole un beso a su novio, después salieron todos dejando a Jazz solo quien hablo con sí mismo. –De verdad ustedes son lo más cool, le agradezco tanto, y se los compensare.

Ya en el castillo los elementos ya estaban preparando la fiesta, Jolt y Spike platicaban de lo que paso. –No puedo creer que el tal Simphony haya tenido casi el mismo control de Celestia en Equestria sin que ella se diera cuenta, hay mucha corrupción en el gobierno.

-Lo sé Lighting, por lo menos el Circulo interno no cayó en sus garras.

-Hablando del Circulo ¿ya decidiste si te va a unir a él? Mi mamá y Velvet están muy interesadas en eso.

-Si me voy a unir Lighting, pero no se lo digas, quiero que sea una sorpresa para mi madre. –Contesto el dragón poniendo unos adornos sobre una puerta, esta se abrió tirándolo sobre el capitán. -¡¿Hey, quien fue el gracioso?!

-¡Spike, necesito la ayuda de Twilight, algo horrible está pasando! –Indico la unicornio dorado con melena bicolor roja y amarilla con cutie mark de un sol con la forma de taijitu. -¡Las perras de la sirenas recuperaron sus poderes y se unieron con tres tipos buscando algo haciendo caos!

-¡¿Sunset Shimmer, pero que dices, que las sirenas recuperaron su fuerza?! -Pregunto desesperado Spike, Lighting apenas podía entender lo que pasaba. -¡¿Las sirenas?! ¡Son unas de la que menciono Demonsting que Doll quería de…!

-¡AAAAHHH! -Grito la unicornio, una cadena con garras la atrapo de la piernas traseras, jalándola desde el espejo de la habitación de donde salió. -¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR, SÁLVENME! –Gritaba desesperada la yegua mientras atravesaba el portal mágico, Spike estaba paralizado por la sorpresa. -¡Sunset resiste, enseguida voy por…! -Entonces Lighting ya con su espada desenvainada entra al portal sin decir ni una palabra. -¡No, no, no, esto es grave, Twilight, Twilight! -Grito el dragón desesperado mientras que la figura del corcel se desvanecía del espejo.


	36. Del otro lado del Espejo

**Capítulo 36.**

 **Del otro lado del Espejo.**

Enfrente de Canterlot High un grupo de 30 personas muy parecidas entre sí estaban rodeando la estatua del caballo símbolo de la escuela, uno sobresalía ya que tenía agarrando una cadena acercando algo desde dentro del pedestal de la estatua, empezó a salir de esta una mujer con chaqueta de mezclilla con un prendedor de sol taijitu, pantalones vaqueros con botas azules y blusa roja. –No esperaba esto de usted directora Shimmer, irse huyendo por mí, un jovencito que solo la quería saludar.

-¡Maldición, suéltame Darksteel! –Grito desesperada la mujer tratándose de zafar de la cadena. -¡No se saldrán con la suya desgraciados!

-Por favor señora directora, ya nos salimos con la nuestra, usted no puede hacer nada, por eso intento ir a Equestria tratando seguramente de obtener ayuda, no sé si contacto con alguien, pero ya no le queda tiempo, el portal se cerrara de forma natural en algunos minutos, y ya que Demonsting confisco su diario ya no podrán abrirlo, a diferencia del gran Doll que puede venir e ir cuando le plazca de este mundo tan estúpido.

-No, ¿Por qué espere al último minuto? –Se quejó Sunset mientras cerraba los ojos con mucha impotencia, Darksteel se le acerco sacando un naipe de su chaqueta, paso una polilla enfrente de él y con la carta la corto exactamente a la mitad, esta era la versión de sus plumas afiladas en este mundo, se arrodillo ya frente a Sunset. –Ya no sufra directora, terminare rápido con usted, tal vez así sus amigas puedan estar juntas en su… ¡argh! –Entonces alguien desde el portal le da una patada directamente al rostro derribándolo. -¡¿Pero quién se atreve a tocarme el rostro con su mugroso pie?! ¡Muéstrate gusano!

-¡No importa cómo te veas, eres un cobarde Darksteel! –Indico El joven saliendo del portal completamente, era Lighting Jolt, Su color de piel era más tenue que en Equestria, vestía unos tenis negros con blanco, pantalón de mezclilla gris claro, camisa blanca, una gabardina del color original de su pelaje con su cutie mark zurcida en la parte trasera de esta, llevando la funda de su espada en la espalda. -¡No puede ser, aun eres más feo aquí!

-¡Pero si es el capitán zoquete! -Menciono el hipogrifo limpiándose el rostro y escupiendo después. -¿No Pudiste traer a la Sparkle de allá Shimmer, te tuviste que conformar con un idiota sin magia?

-¡Muchacho estúpido! ¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí?! –Grito reclamándole Sunset mientras se liberaba de la cadena, ya cuando le dio la patada Jolt a Darksteel este la aflojo. -¡Te puede matar este tipo!

-Mire señora, pase muchos años en la Academia de guardias, y ya me he enfrentado a este desgraciado y a sus compañeros, no me… ¡Whoa! –Mientras contestaba Lighting empezando a caminar perdió el equilibrio. -¡¿Pero qué corrales?! –Entonces se vio, había cambiado de forma, por la situación no se había dado cuenta, se vio las manos aun sosteniendo su espada. -¡¿Cómo puedo agarrar la espada así?! ¡Parezco un minotauro pero sin cuernos y cascos, soy una especie de mono afeitado!

-Eres lo que aquí se llama "humano" capitancito. –Menciono Darksteel acercándose la garra de su cadena y guardándola, entonces sus manos se transformaron en zarpas metálicas muy filosas. –En lugar de cascos tienes manos y pies, y a pesar de que como agarras tu espada muy extrañamente obviamente no estás acostumbrado a ellas, a diferencia de mí que como tengo garras en Equestria, me acostumbre muy rápido al cambio, ¡Me llevare las cabezas de ambos al jefe, estará tan feliz de que el signo de la paciencia sea eliminado!

-¡¿Tu eres el elemento de la paciencia, un corcel!? –Se preguntó Sunset viendo a Jolt con una mueca de estupefacción. –¡No puede ser, todos los elementos deberían ser yeguas!

-Esa manera de pensar es muy sexista. –Menciono Lighting muy frustrado. -¿Qué por ser corcel no puedo tener sentimientos, no puedo estar contento, ser leal, ser paciente?

-¡Perdón joven, es que como los elementos originales las portadoras son yeguas me sorprendió, no quise decir que los sementales no sean dignos!

-Pero que discusión tan pendeja, no me importa si son machos, hembras o indefinidos, los voy a matar igual, que integracionista soy. –Menciono Darksteel burlándose acercándose al joven y a la mujer, Lighting intuitivamente se pone en pie y agarra su espada con las dos manos, (solo haz lo que sabes hacer, no te fijes en estos apéndices raros), pensó Lighting cuando empezó a correr muy tontamente, no estaba acostumbrado tampoco a ese tipo de piernas, le empezó a tirar cortes al hipogrifo quien lo esquivaba muy fácilmente. -Esto es tan divertido, ¡hey tú, toma mi Smartphone y graba esto, lo compartiré en mis canales de YouTube, Mystable y Dailymotion!

-Enseguida jefe. –Menciono uno de sus drones clones, agarrando el teléfono que le lanzo el original y tomando el video. –Seguro tendrá muchos likes por esto.

-¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?! ¡Soy una estúpida, no debí ir a Equestria, ahora al Jolt de aquel lado lo van a matar! –Señalo llorando Sunset tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo, la cadena le lastimo las piernas y estaban entumidas. –Me gustaría continuar humillándote Jolt, pero tengo una cita, así que permíteme. –Dijo el hipogrifo lanzándole una patada directamente al estómago a Lighting, lastimándolo sacándole todo el aire. –Maldición… este cuerpo deja muchos de los órganos vitales… al descubierto. –Se quejó el pony mientras caía noqueado. –Pero que poco aguante tienes, descuida ya no sentirás el dolor de estómago porque te voy a cortar la cabeza, cuando regrese a Equestria le mandare tu cuerpo mutilado a tu madre para que te entierre.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí?! –Grito una mujer saliendo de la parte de atrás de una limusina, no se veía quien era por las sombras de la noche. -¡¿Qué le piensan hacer a ese chico desgraciados vándalos?!

-Mire señora, no se meta en lo que no le importa, le sugiero que vuelva a su vehículo, y le diga a su chofer que se vayan rápido, o podría terminar como este par. –Menciono Darksteel mostrando sus garras afiladas y sus ojos brillando intensamente, igual lo hicieron sus clones como si fuera una película de terror, pero la mujer no se asustó, es más sonrió mostrando los dientes. –Ya veo, pero te equivocas mi querido hipogrifo Darksteel, este asunto si me importa y mucho.

-¡¿Cómo te sabes mi nombre y que soy un hipogrifo maldita hija de puta?! –Pregunto muy extrañado Darksteel, entonces se escuchó un sonido metálico, varios de sus drones cayeron completamente cortados, incluso él tenía un corte en el cuello, noto que la mujer estaba sosteniendo una especie de lanza. –¡Mierda! -Se quejó el hipogrifo tragando saliva, ya le había pasado eso antes.

En Ponyville Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell golpeaban el espejo completamente desesperadas, prácticamente paso Lighting y se cerró el portal. -¡Maldición, ábrete espejo del tártaro, ábrete! Gritaba Sweetie mientras que disparaba rayos al espejo, estos revotaban e iban a los demás, Jazz tuvo que poner un campo de fuerza para resistirlos, Apple Bloom le daba varias coces al espejo igual de desesperada que su amiga unicornio. -¡Te vas a abrir mugroso portal, aunque tengamos que romperte!

-¡Tranquilas chicas, si siguen así lo van a romper, y lo necesitamos! –Señalo Apple Jack tratando de separar a su hermana del espejo, Rarity hizo lo mismo con Sweetie poniéndola en un campo de fuerza. -¡Apple Jack tiene razón hermanas, lo único que tenemos que hacer es que Twilight y Spike encuentren el diario con el que se comunica con Sunset, así podremos ir a ayudar a Lighting!

-¡¿Pero porque tardan tanto?¡ ¡Se supone que no tiene muchos días que le escribió a esa yegua! –Menciono Apple Bloom tratando de zafarse de su hermana, en ese momento Twilight llega levitando el libro junto con Spike. -¡Ya era hora carajo, abre este maldito portal Twilight!

-¡No te desesperes Apple Bloom, en un momento, recuerden que entre menos de nosotros pasen a la otra dimensión mejor, iré yo, Spike y tal vez otros dos!

-¡Nosotras vamos! –Indicaron Sweetie y Apple Bloom al unísono, Twilight asintió y puso el libro en su lugar, empezó a energizar la máquina y esta empezó a funcionar, pero de repente se apagó de golpe. -¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre ahora Twilight?!

-¡No lo sé Sweetie, si me pude comunicar con Sunset bien hace cuatro días! –Menciono Twilight levitando el libro hacia ella, entonces lo abrió para comunicarse con Sunset, pero al hacerlo se quemaron todas las páginas con un fuego negro, a excepción de una, esta tenía un dibujo cómico de Demonsting haciendo una mueca de burla mostrando su lengua. -¡Maldición, Demonsting destruyo el libro!

-¡Seguramente también destruyo el libro de tu amiga Twilight, ya que estos compartían un vínculo! –Señalo Skydancer levitando las cenizas del libro analizándolas. -¡Sabia el desgraciado de Doll que podían moverse gracias a estos libros entre estas dimensiones sin esperar la fase de la luna, seguro esos malditos se fueron al mundo humano durante todos estos días!

-¡Por eso Sunset estaba tan desesperada, eso desgraciados debieron robarle el libro, tuvo que esperar la fase de la luna para contactarnos, pero esos tipos la descubrieron, el único que paso fue Lighting además de ella! –Dijo Spike dándole un golpe a la máquina. -¡Él no está acostumbrado a ese mundo, si hubiera ido yo por lo menos hubiera mordido a esos desgraciados!

-¡¿Y ahora que vamos hacer Twilight?! – Menciono Jazz tratando inútilmente de arreglar el libro. -¡Mi compadre necesita nuestra ayuda!

-¡No lo sé Jazz, el portal se cerró y tenemos que esperar muchas lunas para qué se abra y será muy tarde, podemos Discord, Rarity y yo abrir un portal pero esa dimensión está realmente muy lejos y nos tardaríamos días, era fácil con esta máquina ya que los libros compartían la misma magia de ambos lugares!

-¿Compartían magia? –Dijo Fluttershy sorprendida con lo que dijo Twilight. -¡Esperen aquí mis amigos, traeré algo que nos puede servir! –Entonces la pegaso salió rápidamente del salón dejando a los demás pensando que hacer.

-¡Auch! Mi cabeza, mi estómago… ya se está haciendo costumbre que me noqueen, Stars se burlaría de mí. –Menciono Lighting tratando de recuperar el aliento, vio que estaba sentado en especie de pequeña sala, y sentía que se movía. -¡¿Dónde corrales estoy, que paso con el sucio de Darksteel y la yegua de melena de flamas?!

-Tranquilo chico, Sunset está bien pero algo golpeada, vivirá, y en cuanto a tu otro "amigo" tuve que darle una lección de modales, seguro me agarro mucho coraje. –Indico la mujer de la limusina sentada enfrente de Lighting, tenía las luces de ese lado apagadas, entonces tomo la espada del corcel que llevaba al lado de ella. –Qué bonita espada tienes Lighting, se ve que tiene un excelente filo, lástima que no la sepas usar.

-¡¿Cómo que no la se usar?! ¡Practicaba días y noches enteras para perfeccionar mi técnica de cascos con ella!

-Exacto, perfeccionaste tu técnica CON CASCOS, no con manos, es muy diferente la presión que debes poner en cada dedo para hacer el corte que necesitas, el hipogrifo con sus garras siempre supo hacer eso, tú tienes una desventaja por eso con él, el dragón y ese par de sirenas, sin contar A Doll que siempre tuvo manos y el escorpión debe estar en una situación parecida a la tuya.

-Parece ser que usted señora sabe mucho sobre el tema de Doll y sus esbirros, sé que Sunset se comunicaba con Twilight nada más esta regreso de su decenio sabático, pero usted parece ser que sabe mucho de Equestria y de mí, además estoy seguro que no estaba presente cuando el ojete de Darksteel menciono mi nombre.

-Digamos que después que su Twilight tuvo su "retiro sabático", hubo un evento que amenazaba las dos dimensiones, mi contraparte equina y yo tuvimos que resolverla, desde ese momento nos comunicamos para compartir experiencias digamos que con un "Mystable" mágico, es como las cartas que transportan los dragones de su mundo, pero sin lo eructos.

-¿Me podría decir quien henos es usted señora?

-¡Pero qué modales los míos, discúlpame Lighting, me comporte como mi sobrina cuando hace una rabieta, y como mi hija estaba divagando! -Entonces la dama aplaudió y se encendieron las luces de esa parte de la limusina, era una mujer de color amarillo, falda verde, blusa y bata medica blanca, por los libros que llevaba el corcel… quiero decir el muchacho dedujo que era veterinaria ya que se trataban de anatomía de varios animales, tenía un cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo derecho, su pelo era lacio ondulado color rosa con un prendedor de mariposa en él y otro prendedor con dos mariposas en la solapa de su bata. –Soy Fluttershy, es un placer conocer al capitán protector más joven de toda Equestria.

-No me jodas, es imposible. –Menciono Lighting intentando comprender que estaba pasando.

Los elementos estaban desesperados, los unicornios, alicornios e inclusive Discord trataban con su magia combinada de reparar el libro, parecía que lo lograban pero de nuevo el libro se quemaba dejando la hoja de la burla. -¡Me lleva la chingada, tú y tu curioso sentido del humor Sting!

-¡Skydancer cálmate, fue mi culpa por no cuidar el libro como debía! –Mencionó Twilight llorando. -¡Debí ponerle un hechizo de protección, volví a fallar!

-¡Tranquilízate Twilight! -Menciono Fluttershy regresando de donde fue, traía en sus cascos una tabla de color negro, la puso en el lugar donde debía estar el libro. -¡Por favor Twi, coloca los cables y enciende la maquina!

-¿Querida Fluttershy, que eso? –Pregunto Discord viendo la tabla, parecía una especie de ventana con varios iconos de imágenes en ella, la toco para sentirla de un lado a otro, parecía que se movía cambiando los iconos. -¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

-Técnicamente esa parte de mi Tablet no es magia, pero si tiene una batería que se carga con la magia de ambos mundos, me la regalaron Hope y Sombra… de esa dimensión, también le dieron una a mi "hermana humana" para comunicarnos ambas.

-¡¿Qué, tú también fuiste a ese mundo Fluttershy?! –Pregunto muy confundida Twilight sintiendo la magia del aparato, era del mismo tipo del libro, entonces lo empezó a conectar. -¡¿Cómo es posible eso?!

-Digamos que mi vida fue muy interesante estos ocho años Twi. –Indico la pegaso muy tranquilamente. –Creo que tuve que detener dos apocalipsis yo sola, bueno no sola, en uno mis súbditos me ayudaron y en el otro fui yo misma, de ahí obtuve esta Tablet.

-¡¿A sí?! ¡Pues Pinkie, Apple Jack y Yo Detuvimos cinco! –Indico Rainbow Dash fanfarroneando tratando de competir con lo que dijo Fluttershy. -¡Es más, sin mi Equestria ya no existiría!

-¡Pues la Crusaders junto con Lighting tuvimos que detener la invasión de sus dobles malvadas! –Ahora era Scootalo quien alardeaba. -¡El Sombra de esa dimensión quería engañarnos para dejarlo entrar a este mundo, pero fuimos muy listos y poderosos para el!

-¡¿Perdonen, pero decir esto de que nos sirve ahora?! –Menciono Pinkie fastidiada como nunca. -¡Después compiten para ver quien salvo a Equestria en que ocasión, ahora hay que concentrarnos en el peligro actual!

-¡Cierto, debemos ir a ayudar a Lighting y a Sunset! –Indico Twilight a punto de encender el portal. -¡Ahora le pondré un hechizo de protección!

-No es necesario Twi, ya tiene uno, recuerda que me gusta estar prevenida.

-De acuerdo. –Entonces Twilight encendió el portal, activándose de inmediato. -¡Perfecto funciona, Spike, Sweetie, Apple Bloom hay que cruzar, recuerden no espantarse por el cambio que van a sufrir!

-Escúchenme bien Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell, yo sé que están preocupadas por Lighting y nadie de aquí va a poder evitar que vayan, si estuviera Paper hubiera cruzado sin pensar el portal de inmediato, pero les pido que se comparten, y si tienen la suerte (no sé si buena o mala) de ver a sus Doppelgänger no se sorprendan, pero a pesar de que sean parecidas, también pueden ser muy diferentes, y Spike, tal vez te veas diferente a la última vez que fuiste. –Fluttershy le dio algunos consejos sus compañeros, el dragón solo suspiro resignándose. -Por favor Fluttershy, ya me hice a la idea de que sea posible que me convierta en san Bernardo por el tamaño.

-No te preocupes Flutters, si estoy con mi gran amiga Sweetie podremos ambas estar a la altura. –Dijo envalentonada Apple Bloom chocando sus cascos. -Igual yo, nunca fallaremos estando juntas. –Menciono Sweetie dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga, Fluttershy sonrió un poco deprimida. –Sé que ustedes dos lo saben, pero hay otras que no, si pueden ayúdenlas.

-Claro Fluttershy, lo haremos. –Dijo Apple Bloom muy extrañada por la petición de la pegaso. –Estamos perdiendo el tiempo amigas, Discord te pido que le avises a Celestia lo que paso y que protejas el portal y la Tablet, que no les pase nada, son nuestro boleto de regreso, quítala de la maquina nada más crucemos, cuida mucho a las niñas.

-Por supuesto mí querida Twilight.

-Gracias mi amor, los demás estén pendientes, cuando Doll sepa que faltan cuatro elementos aquí podría intentar algo.

-Lástima que no podamos transformarnos con el poder arcoíris individualmente y que tengamos que estar los doce. –Menciono preocupada Apple Jack pensando en que podrían necesitar esa fuerza de nuevo. –Si pudiéramos transformarnos individualmente…

-Tal vez eso sea posible Apple Jack. -Señalo Skydancer llevándose el casco a la barbilla. –Recuerdo un cuento que me leía mi padre de potranca, de cómo doce grifos tenían un poder muy similar, como nosotros al principio, pero después todos aprendieron a transformarse individualmente.

-Me parece una idea que se merece que se investigue. –Menciono Twilight poniéndose con sus compañeros de viaje a punto de cruzar el portal. -Skydancer investiga en la biblioteca del castillo de las dos hermanas y en la biblioteca de Starswirl en Canterlot, si existe un libro que confirme ese cuento estará en alguno de esos lugares.

-¡Considerado hecho Twilight!

-¡Bien, usaremos la Tablet de la otra Fluttershy para avisar nuestro estado a ustedes, que todos tengamos suerte! -Señalo la alicornio cruzando el portal junto con Spike seguidos por Sweetie y Apple Bloom.

Sunset estaba con la mirada completamente perdida sentada en el piso al lado del pedestal cuando salieron los equestriences de este, Twilight llevaba zapatillas de medio tacón, Vestida con una falda y chaqueta azul marino con su cutie mark estampada en ambas con una blusa azul tenue. –A pesar de que lo que nos habías contado Twi, esto es muy extraño, seguro Lyra se pondría como loca al saber que sus conspiraciones tengan sentido. -Indico Sweetie sin poder dejar de ver su mano, vestía una falda media color amarillo, zapatos lilas con largas calcetas, Blusa manga larga abierta de color Rosa que le llega a mitad de la falda, con playera rayada horizontalmente, con un prendedor de pelo con su cutie mark. –Esto es extraño, soy yo pero… sin ser yo. Lighting debe estar muy confundido. –Menciono Apple Bloom viéndose en un espejo que trajo en su mochila, vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul, cinturón con su cutie mark de hebilla, playera verde con un paliacate amarrado al cuello. –Siempre viajar a este lugar es horroroso, además de todo eso ahora voy a tener que cuidarme de las pulgas.

-Spike, creo que no deberás cuidarte de eso. –Menciono Twilight viendo a su hermano, no hacia abajo, si no para arriba. -¿Pero qué quieres decir con eso Twi? –Entonces Spike se empezó a ver de arriba para abajo, no era un perro, era un humano, llevaba tenis verdes, un conjunto deportivo color morado como sus escamas, su piel era café claro y tenía cabello verde. -¿Pero qué paso?

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas desde su última visita Spike. –Dijo Sunset del otro lado del pedestal. –Si tu otra versión cambio aquí, es lógico que tú lo hicieras también.

-¡¿Sunset, estas bien, donde esta Lighting?! –Grito Twilight yendo con su amiga seguida por los otros tres, corrieron Apple Bloom y Sweetie a cuatro patas, Twilight las vio y he hizo una indicación que lo hicieran como ella y Spike, solo con las piernas traseras, así lo hicieron los jóvenes elementos muy torpemente, vieron que lo que no podía dejar de ver Sunset, varios pedazos mutilados y cortados de varios hombres, sería más aterrador si no parecieran todos esos pedazos piezas de maniquíes. –Ver pelear a Fluttershy… siempre es espeluznante, no tiene piedad, es como ver una película de samuráis y gladiadores en vivo.

-¿Qué Fluttershy hizo todo esto, pero ella…? Parece ser que aquí también se volvió menos diplomática con algunos de sus rivales. –Menciono Twilight levantando algunas piezas de los drones, entonces saco una cabeza casi intacta. –Por los rasgos faciales y su corte de pelo, me atrevería afirmar que estos eran clones del encantador de Darksteel.

-Así es Twi, pero el desgraciado original pudo escapar mientras Fluttershy estaba en su frenesí contra diez de estas cosas. –Comento Sunset poniéndose en pie, ya se había recuperado un poco, volteo a ver a Apple Bloom y a Sweetie. -¿Bell, Bloom están juntas?

-Si… ¿porque no deberíamos estarlo? –Pregunto Sweetie viendo que Sunset las miraba muy extrañada-. –Creo que entiendo, son la Sweetie Bell y la Apple Bloom de Equestria, me disculpo por confundirlas, yo soy Sunset Shimmer, es un placer conocerlas, ahora trajiste más acompañantes Twilight, espero que esto no cause algún tipo de desbalance.

-No creo que mayor al que están haciendo los heraldos y sus "copias" Sunset, y estas chicas no iban a dejar a Lighting solo y definitivamente no iba a poder impedirlo, ¿Pero dónde está el, se lo llevo el hipogrifo?

-Nop, no se lo llevo el hipogrifo, pero no estoy segura que donde esta sea mejor, deja te explico que paso…

 _-¡No puede ser, la Fluttershy de esta dimensión también es una experta en Naginatajutsu! –Menciono Darksteel preparándose para atacar junto con el resto de sus copias, Fluttershy se le acercaba lentamente sin guardia. -¡Y para colmo también tienes esa cicatriz en el rostro como la arpía de Equestria!_

 _-Veo que conociste a mi hermana equina querido hipogrifo, perfecto, pero te advierto algo, yo soy más sanguinaria con mis enemigos, a diferencia de ella no tomo prisioneros._

 _-¡Tu acto de psicópata no funcionara conmigo Fluttershy, me lo aplico tu doble y no soy tan tonto para caer en eso otra vez!_

 _-Bien, valía la pena intentarlo, cierto, no te voy a matar… pero desearas que lo hubiera hecho. –Menciono muy tranquilamente la mujer lanzándose ahora si corriendo en posición de ataque contra Darksteel y sus clones, el dio una indicación y cinco clones se abalanzaron contra ella, al primero lo clavo con su lanza directo donde se supone que debería estar el corazón espantando al original, desde ahí lo corto hacia la cabeza, el segundo la ataco con sus garras tratando de cortarla, pero Fluttershy brinco en el momento cuando ataca el tercero por la espalda, el Segundo lo atravesó por la fuerza que lleva, ambos intentaron zafarse mutuamente cuando Fluttershy bajando les hizo varios cortes destrozándolos, el cuarto y el quinto brincaron para darle una patada y lanzando sus naipes respectivamente. –No necesito mi naginata para detener un ataque tan patético. –Menciono Fluttershy clavando su lanza en el suelo, los dos clones le dieron con su ataques, o eso creyeron, Fluttershy la esquivo de último momento, agarro a uno y le aplasto completamente la cabeza en el piso, de inmediato al otro le dio dos patadas seguidas y tomándolo del suelo. –Si fueras el original te estaría ahorcando, pero como eres un títere no sientes nada._

 _-¿Eso crees maldita? –Dijo el dron poniendo una mueca de burla molestando a Fluttershy. –Aunque tuvieras al gran Darksteel agarrado así no podrías eliminarlo, su piel…_

 _-Está hecha del metal que creo Doll, el magitanio. –Indico Fluttershy poniendo la mueca de burla ella. –Parece ser que las caracterizas de este metal es igual en ambas dimensiones, entonces al real lo apretaría para cortarle la respiración, con la misma fuerza que te estoy aplicando aquí, seguro doblaría ese metal para taparle la tráquea, pero tú que solo eres una copia…-Entonces se escuchó un tronido, Sunset y Darksteel vieron como caía la cabeza del dron al suelo, entonces volvió a tomar su lanza la mujer y corto en pequeños pedazos el cuerpo. –Apuesto que tus copias son más débiles que tú en esta dimensión, pero siguen los patrones de ataque que tú harías, por lo consiguiente te acabaría fácil, a menos que transformes a tus copias y a ti usando su magia inocua, pero yo tendría que hacer lo mismo._

 _-(Porque no me sorprende que sepas que yo puedo transformarme como ustedes bruja) ¡Solo Dices tonterías desgraciada, mis drones solo estaban jugando contigo, ahora será en serio, hasta nunca Fluttershy! –Menciono Darksteel dándole la orden a sus clones restantes de atacar más salvajemente, Fluttershy se preparó para esto. -¡Perfecto, ya era hora de un reto Darksteel, primero el aperitivo y después el plato principal, tu! –Dijo Fluttershy esperando el ataque de los drones aún más violenta que la primera vez, Fluttershy también ataco más salvajemente, cortaba y golpeaba teniendo un rostro de demente._

 _(¿Por qué el elemento de la amabilidad se comporta así? lo creería del de la risa, esa te aterroriza cuando se enoja) Pensaba Darksteel preparándose para empezar a pelear, entonces sonó su teléfono con el tono de "Psycho Circus". –Hablando de locas, ¿Bueno? Eres tu Sonata, escucha en este momento estoy…_

 _-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ INFELIZ! -Grito muy molesta Sonata a través del teléfono, a Darksteel le aborrecía que le hablara así. -¡¿POR QUÉ NO HAS REGRESADO IDIOTA, YA HICISTE LO QUE TE ORDENE?!_

 _-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN PERRA, AL ÚNICO AL QUE LE RESPONDO ES A DARK DOLL, DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE POR EL NO TE HECHO SUSHI, POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A ADAGIO!_

 _-¡CIERRA EL PINCHE PICO MALDITO GUAJOLOTE! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ESTA RETRASANDO?!_

 _-¡ESO PRECISAMENTE, UN DEMONIO Y TU LA CONOCES BIEN BABOSA!_

 _-Fluttershy… esa bruja a diferencia de las otras zorras de las Rainbooms es capaz de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, ¡¿Dime que por lo menos si alguien pasó a través del portal?!_

 _-Sí, cruzo el elemento de la paciencia antes de cerrarse, ahora no podrán hacer el truco del arcoíris, pero no voy a poder llevar ni a él y a Shimmer, tendría que intentar derrotar a Fluttershy, y no quiero mostrar mis poderes completos, todavía no es hora._

 _-Maldita sea, tienes razón pavo. –Se quejó frustrada Sonata al escuchar cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. –Mejor regresa ya Darksteel, tal vez no tengamos rehenes pero no es tan importante, prácticamente ese elemento está atrapado aquí, así podrá Dark intentar rescatar a Tyrek, y nosotros aquí podremos conquistar este mundo ya que la Princesita no podrá llegar, ya tendremos la oportunidad de deshacernos de ellos, recuerda que tenemos que buscar ese amuleto todavía._

 _-Yo pensé que habría información de esa cosa en esta biblioteca, ya que está conectada con la magia de este plano, pero solo obtuve la información del amuleto que ya sabíamos, está bien bruja, me retirare, espero que esta mujer no pueda volar tan rápido como yo, lo bueno que esta distraída con mis grandiosos clones. –En ese momento le salieron sus alas de hipogrifo a Darksteel, entonces se elevó rápidamente. -¡Nos vemos Fluttershy, esperare el momento adecuado para destrozarte después!_

 _-¡Rayos, regresa cobarde, pelea como hombre! –Grito Fluttershy cuando parecía que quería brincar para ir en persecución del heraldo, pero los drones restantes se le lanzaron encima. -¡Me lleva la chingada! –Grito furiosa Fluttershy mientras le cambiaban el color de sus ojos a rojos, entrando en frenesí destrozando horrendamente a sus enemigos, después de un momento solo caían los pedazos de sus enemigos, volteo a ver hacia el cielo pero ya no noto por donde se fue Darksteel. –Tuviste suerte infeliz, ya te veré de nuevo._

 _-Fluttershy, yo sé que pasaste por muchas cosas, que hicieron que comportes así, lamento no haberte ayudado. -Menciono Sunset con la mirada perdida, Fluttershy cambio su rostro a uno dulce y agradable. –Ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio Sunset que no fue tu culpa lo que me paso, solo aprendí a defenderme encontrando una parte de mí que negaba, me gusta luchar con rivales fuertes y ya no soporto a seres malvados que no tienen conciencia. -Entonces empezó a revisar las heridas de su amiga. –Gracias a dios, no tienes nada roto ni tampoco músculos desgarrados, mañana ya estarás bien, será mejor que esperes aquí, seguro la reina Fluttershy ayudara a la princesa Twilight para volver a abrir el portal con su Tablet, ya que tu diario lo hizo humo ese desgraciado de Demonsting._

 _-Es posible que pase eso, ¿Pero qué haremos ahora Fluttershy?_

 _-No lo sé… Déjame pensar un momento. –Respondió Fluttershy revisando a Lighting. —Bien, parece ser que solo lo noquearon sacándole el aire, el definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto, debe estar pasando el mismo trauma que pase yo cuando cruce a Equestria, solo que a la inversa, fue aterrador ver que no tenía manos, en cuanto a lo que preguntaste, reúne al grupo que tu diriges y yo reúno a los jóvenes que están bajo mi tutela._

 _-Creo que es lo más conveniente, pero Twilight está en una conferencia de filosofía en Japón junto con su marido, no creo que pueda llegar rápido... y tenemos el problemita de esas dos._

 _-No te preocupes, si la necesitamos Twi llegara como sea, y en cuanto a esas dos caprichosas se tendrán que aguantar, es para defender el mundo caray… aunque no sé si pueda convencer a ya sabes quién, es tan terca como toda su familia._

 _-Lo comprendo, también tengo que convencer a una muy rencorosa. –Respondió Sunset viendo Que Fluttershy levantaba a Lighting y empezando a llevárselo a su limusina. -¿Adónde te llevas a este muchacho Flutters?_

 _-Va conmigo a mi casa, ahí podré revisarlo mejor e incluso pedir ayuda a una de mis alumnas de medicina en caso de ser necesario, y creo que puedo enseñarle a usar su espada correctamente aquí, ninguna de nuestras amigas incluyéndote no podrían hacerlo por ser muy blandas, necesitamos rapidez aquí._

 _-¡Pero Fluttershy, tú eres muy severa, no sé si el chico soporte esto!_

 _-Pues si no lo soporta no nos sirve de nada, nos vemos después Sunset, avísame si alguien más pasa por el portal por favor, igual yo te aviso el estado de este chico cuando despierte. –Menciono Fluttershy entrando a la limusina, esta arranco rápidamente yendo hacia el sur de la ciudad._

-Fluttershy se llevó a su Lighting, estoy muy preocupada por eso, ella se volvió muy brusca, espero que no le haga daño. –Menciono Sunset mientras la llevaba Spike recargándose en el caminando hacía el estacionamiento de la escuela. –Sigue siendo la persona más amable que conozco, pero…

-Nuestra Fluttershy ya también es así Sunset, ella sigue siendo un dulce, pero si la situación lo amerita se pone muy seria, ya casi es imposible tratar de engañarla, y no te preocupes por Lighting, si el entrenamiento de Fluttershy es extremo entenderá que es por su bien, solo espero que no le marque un brazo o la otra pierna. –Menciono Twilight riéndose un poco. –Con una Fluttershy que lo haya marcado es suficiente, ahora si lo que nos contaste es cierto lo que él hipogrifo comento por su teléfono, esos ojetes y esas perras están buscando algo, y si Doll está involucrado debe ser muy poderoso.

-Lo sé, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, será mejor que los lleve a mi depa, es bastante espacioso y tendrán donde dormir y podrán comer algo. Ya estando ahí le hablare a las demás chicas, tal vez ya regreso mi compañera de cuarto, por favor les pido que no la molesten, ella tiene problemas graves.

-Claro Sunset, no la molestaremos y comentaremos nada de Equestria, solo la saludaremos si la vemos.

-Yo creo que tú y Spike no solo la saludaran si la ven. –Indico Sunset parándose al lado de un Mustang Shelby rojo con su marca en el capo. –Entren por favor, chicas vayan en la parte de atrás, Spike tú vas en la parte de enfrente como copiloto, estas muy alto.

-¿Pero Sunset, que va a pasar con los pedazos de esas cosas? –Pregunto Sweetie mientras entraban al auto. –No creo que sea buena imagen para este lugar y para ningún otro.

-No te preocupes Sweetie, por ser un desastre cortesía de Fluttershy, seguro Mist con su equipo vienen a limpiar esto, no dejaran ni huella de que pasó una pelea aquí, pobrecito, como comandante de policía tiene que limpiar desastres mágicos que no puede reportar.

-¿Mist es policía en este mundo? Interesante. –Menciono Twilight mientras que Sunset arrancaba el auto.

-¿Adónde me están llevando Fluttershy? –Pregunto notándose molesto Lighting, por la ventana vio que se alejaban de la ciudad y entrando a una autopista en medio del desierto. –Veo que estamos muy lejos de donde está el portal.

-Tranquilo Lighting, si es cierto que te estoy llevando afuera de la ciudad en sí, pero no esta tan lejos, incluso algunos lo consideran parte de sus suburbios. –Entonces la limusina tomo una salida, que iba al parecer a un oasis. –Perfecto ya casi llegamos, Lunarstorm avisa a los guardias para que nos dejen entrar avisándoles que traigo un invitado.

-Claro Fluttershy. –Indico la chofer de piel café oscuro con gafas azules con pelo corto, se quitó sus gafas antes de llegar a la caseta de vigilancia dejando ver sus ojos verdes. –Por cierto mi hermano Mistery me hablo hace un momento, dice que tu teléfono no tiene carga para variar, y que hiciste un desastre que le dará mucho papeleo.

-Rayos, siempre se me olvida cargar esta madre cuando estoy en alguno de nuestros autos. –Señalo Fluttershy viendo su teléfono sin batería. –Seguro que Sunset trato de hablarme también, ya sería tonto ponerlo a cargar ahora si ya vamos a llegar, capaz que se olvida el teléfono aquí, hablare con Mistery y Sunset nada más lleguemos.

-Como digas cuñada. –Dijo Lunarstorm mientras enseñaba a los guardias de la entrada su identificación, Fluttershy los saludo bajando la ventanilla, los vigilantes también saludaron muy corteses dejándolos pasar, Lighting observo a muchos jóvenes de su edad caminado por los jardines, entrando y saliendo de los edificios cargando tabletas, laptops, y libros, varios guardias en lugares estratégicos, las personas de una edad mayor discutiendo en los quioscos mientras tenían alrededor a varios chicos, algunos jóvenes saludaban a Fluttershy mientras que otros le hacían gestos desagradables. -¿Que es este lugar? No me parece un pueblo común.

-No es un pueblo Lighting, es una universidad, lo que ves son los alumnos y maestros de las ultimas clases del día, la mayoría vive aquí en los dormitorios, por eso vez mucha actividad a pesar de la hora.

-¿Universidad, eres maestra?

-Nop, directora ¿Una maestra en limusina? Ni que enseñara en Harvard, aunque debo decir que mi sueldo es generoso, esta es la Universidad Golden Palm, nos especializamos en estudios de la música, artes plásticas, danza, filosofía, leyes, ingeniería aeronáutica, ingeniería química, zoología y veterinaria, aquí estudie yo, me encanto tanto la escuela que cuando la directora Chrisalys me ofreció hacer una maestría y un doctorado no lo dude y acepte, aquí conocí a mi marido, tuve que alejarme de mis amigas por eso, ya que ellas entraron a escuelas diferentes en todo el país.

-¡¿Directora Chrisalys?! –Pregunto sorprendido Lighting. -¡¿Ella también intentaba conquistar el mundo?!

-Pues si… es una de las cosas interesantes que ocurrieron aquí después de que Sunset activara la magia de esta dimensión, por lo menos fue antes que nos separamos, pude ayudar a mi madre política volviéndola a su ser bueno, ella solo se preocupaba por sus alumnos y sus tres hijos, Mistery Mist, Lunarstorm y Black Moth.

-Igual que la insecto de mi lado. –Dijo entre dientes Lighting para que no la escuchara Fluttershy, pero esta si alcanzo a oír. -¿Le dijiste a mi suegra insecto grosero?

-¡No, le dije insecto a la Chrisalys de Equestria, y no como insulto, ya que ellos si son una especie de insectos, mierda, estoy diciendo muchas estupideces!

-Piensa mejor las cosas muchacho, no estás en Equestria ahora, aquí decirle insecto a alguien es un insulto. –Menciono calmándose Fluttershy, noto que Lighting no tenía la intención de insultar a nadie. –Después tuvimos problemas con Sombra, Discord y Tyrek por esa influencia mágica, a los dos primeros los pudimos liberar de esa locura pero el tercero era un desgraciado criminal megalo maniático desde antes, casi un supervillano de comic, ese ahora está encerrado en el Tártaro, la prisión más segura del país.

-Interesante, por lo menos no te paso lo mismo que a la Fluttershy de Equestria.

-Así es, aquí no desaparecieron Twilight, su marido, Spike ni Rarity, ya que nuestro Doll era un asesino en serie de finales del siglo XIX en Inglaterra, pero fue como si todos lo hubiéramos hecho, ya casi no nos veíamos, cuando terminamos nuestros estudios nos volvimos a juntar y gracias al cielo nuestra amistad seguía igual de fuerte, a excepción…

-¿A excepción de que Fluttershy? –pregunto Lighting cuando vio que Fluttershy se puso triste mientras recordaba algo, esta se recompuso lo mejor posible con una sonrisa tímida. –No importa Lighting, es un problema que afecto a dos grupos, pero ya lo estamos superando.

-Fluttershy hemos llegado. –Indico Lunarstorm, Lighting volteo a ver abriendo la ventana, vio una bella mansión detrás del campus. -Guau, impresionante, creí que los castillos no eran comunes en este mundo.

-Vamos LJ, los palacios de Equestria son más bellos que esto, hasta el palacio más feo de allá hace parecer esto una simple casa.

-Si tú lo dices, ¿Por qué este castillo está fuera de los límites de la universidad?

-Porque no forma parte de él, la familia de mi esposo siempre fue rica, construyeron esto antes de las escuela, el terreno fue donado por ellos, si pasamos por el campus fue para no rodear ya que es muy grande el lugar, un miembro de la familia es parte la Asociación de alumnos distinguidos mínimo, espero que mi hija continúe esa tradición. –Entonces el auto se detuvo en la entrada principal, Lunarstorm rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta. –Gracias Luni, pero no debiste ser mi chofer, yo puedo manejar muy bien, eres doctora en biología, date tu lugar.

-Vamos hermana, sabes que me gusta manejar para calmarme después de un día de trabajo, sabes que algunos de estos chicos son muy estresantes, me voy a mi casa de la alberca, tengo que revisar algunos ensayos, que pases una buena noche cuñada, joven Lighting.

-Buenas noches a usted también Srta. Lunarstorm. –Se despidió Lighting cortésmente de la dama mientras Fluttershy abría las grandes puertas de su mansión.

Al mismo tiempo Sunset entraba a su departamento seguido por sus invitados, el lugar era un buen ejemplo de departamento de soltera, ropa regada por todas partes y varias cajas de comida rápida regadas en el suelo. –Bienvenidos a su casa mis amigos, perdón por el desorden, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, y mi compañera tiene fracturado el brazo, pero ya pronto contrataremos a una persona que limpie esto.

-¡Yeup, esto es un cochinero! ¿También los cerdos son sucios en este mundo? –Dijo Sweetie levantado una playera del piso cubierta de lo que parecía ser espagueti, con una cara de repugnancia.- Yo no podría vivir en un lugar así, Rarity ya estaría echando todas las pestes que conoce e incluso crearía nuevas por estar aquí.

-Yo tampoco, y vivo en una granja… ¡Con animales! –Se quejo Dijo Apple Bloom tratando de cruzar eso, llego a donde está un sillón, quería quitar la ropa de ahí para intentar sentarse, pero vio lo sucio del piso y no quiso tirar la ropa de encima. -¡Deberías por lo menos poner la ropa sucia en un solo lugar!

-Por favor, no esta tan sucio, si quieren ver mugre de verdad, deberían ir a casa de Rainbow. –Menciono Sunset cruzándose de brazos al ver la reacción de las dos jovencitas, pero entonces vio que Twilight y Spike levantaba la ropa ella y el la basura. -¡Twilight deja eso, tú también Spike, son invitados aquí!

-¡No Sunset, esto es antihigiénico y muy insalubre, no eres una rata para vivir así! –Dijo Regañándola Twilight viéndose muy molesta. -¡Ni mi hija hace este relajo, por lo menos ella tira la basura en un bote!

-¡Cierto, Ying es muy desordenada, pero por lo menos es limpia, no le gusta tirar comida en el piso, no que aquí parece que comieran de él! – Menciono continuando el regaño Spike agarrando una escoba y una bolsa negra para juntar la basura, Sweetie y Apple Bloom también empezaron a limpiar ellas, Sunset ya les iba a gritar que se detuvieran, pero alguien le hablo de uno de los cuartos. -¿Shimmer eres tú, estas limpiando? Deja voy a ayudarte.

-¡Mierda!... Si estoy limpiando, no te preocupes, quédate en tu habitación descansando amiga, recuerda que tienes el brazo izquierdo roto.

-No digas eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme cuando estaba lastimada aceptándome en tu casa, y por mi brazo no te preocupes, mañana voy a ir con Flat Lane para que me retire el yeso, ya está curado. –Dijo La chica amablemente mientras salía de su cuarto, inmediatamente Twilight y Spike la reconocieron a pesar de no llevar sus trenzas. -¡¿Aria, pero que rayos haces en este lugar?!

-Tenías razón Shimmer… debí quedarme en mi cuarto demonios. –Menciono la sirena poniendo su mueca característica preocupándose, reconoció a la princesa Twilight de inmediato.

-Bienvenido a tu humilde hogar Lighting, siente cómodo. ¿Te preparo algo de comer? –Dijo Fluttershy llevando a Lighting por el gran recibidor. –Debes ser vegetariano, descuida yo también lo soy, pero mi esposo e hija no, por favor no te vayas a espantar si ves un bistec.

-He visto cosas peores Fluttershy, recuerda que aunque parezca un jovencito, yo ya soy un soldado, compartí misiones con grifos, y ellos no tienen inhibiciones al comer, y si quisiera comer algo, íbamos a tener una fiesta para celebrar el éxito del concierto de un amigo y por eso no comí en la tarde, pero ocurrió esto.

-Lo lamento Lighting, en lugar de tener una celebración trataste de ayudar a alguien lastimándote, después hablaremos de lo que tenemos que hacer, espera aquí unos minutos, veré si puedo ofrecerte algo, creo que hay lasaña de champiñones. –Menciono Fluttershy yendo a la cocina, tomo uno de los teléfonos de la casa empezando a hablar. –Bueno, Sunset, ya llegamos, como estas…

Lighting se quedó en la sala, volteo a ver un retrato familiar, Fluttershy sentada en una silla dorada con vestido negro de gala, sobre sus piernas estaba sentada vestido con smoking blanco una niña amarillo limón con pelo azul oscuro y un rayo rosa con cola de caballo, seguro la Brave humana, a su lado derecho un hombre de tez oscura vestido con gabardina gris, pantalón azul marino camisa blanca, corbata negra, tenía una placa en la solapa, llevaba lentes azules y tenía cabello corto, a su izquierda tres mujeres con el mismo tono de piel del hombre vestidas con el mismo vestido largo rojo, todas parecidas a excepción por el color de los ojos y el corte de cabello, la primera con ojos verde mar y corte corto y lacio, la segunda con ojos grises oscuro y peinado de coletas onduladas, y la tercera dama, que era más alta y se le notaba un poco más de edad en el rostro, con color de córnea azul, iris negro, larga cabellera verde que casi llegaba al piso, a todos menos a Fluttershy se le notaban un poco los colmillos, bueno a la pequeña solo se le notaba uno. –Así que Mist, Lunarstorm, Black Moth, Brave, y Chrisalys se ven así en este mundo, espero que no vaya saltar Chrisalys desde el cuadro, je. –Menciono Lighting riéndose un poco, entonces escucho como si alguien peleara en la otra habitación. -¿Pero qué henos está pasando…? – Entonces oyó un alarido de muerte de una mujer. -¡No fuiste rival digno Nightmare Moon, ahora Skyshadow es la reina de la colina, ja, ja, ja, ja! –Rio alguien perversamente después de asesinar a otra persona, o por lo menos eso pensó Lighting. -¡¿Qué, Nightmare Moon, Skyshadow?! –Menciono Lighting entrando donde escucho la pelea, entro y vio que era una habitación con una mesa de billar y otros juegos, incluso una línea de boliche, entonces vio que una chica bailaba encima de un sofá, vestía tenis rojos con blanco, calcetas blancas con rombos en la parte de arriba, "biker shorts" negros con falda blanca, chaleco blanco largo con un corazón bordado color azul diamante con alas de ángel, rodeado por cinco estrellas doradas en el lado derecho, con camisa manga larga roja, piel rosa claro, cabello blanco ondulado, con un gorro chino en la cabeza, tenía puesto una diadema parecida con la que se comunicaban en Equestria, sostenía en una de sus manos una especie de control oscuro, En la gran pantalla de enfrente de ella, una ninja mutilo completamente a otra mujer vestida de militar. -¡Si te gane, te gane, lástima que no puedas ver mi baile de la victoria! -Cantaba la muchacha, solo le había ganado a alguien jugando en línea, entonces abrió los ojos y noto que Lighting la veía muy confundido, entonces se sonrojo mucho por el espectáculo que estaba haciendo. –Eh… Hola… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¡Skydancer, te he dicho miles de veces que no juegues este juego horrible aquí, tus primos podrían entrar y ver… y ver… eso! –Dijo Fluttershy entrando con la comida de Jolt, lo siguió al ver esa puerta abierta. -¡¿Qué no piensas muchacha tonta?!

-Por tu culpa me regaño mi tía, muchas gracias. –Menciono Skydancer viendo fríamente a Lighting, este estaba tan confundido que solo pudo decir algo. -¿Qué?


	37. Penitencia de una sirena

**Capítulo 37.**

 **Penitencia de una sirena.**

Twilight, Sweetie, Apple Bloom y Spike ya estaban terminando de limpiar el basurero de Sunset en su departamento, esta estaba preparando algo rápido en la cocina, mientras Aria se hallaba sentada en la sala ya limpia, se le veía muy preocupada mientras tocaba con los dedos de su brazo sano la pierna. –Vamos Aria, sabias que esto sería posible, no te presiones y explícale tu caso a la princesa Twilight, a lo mejor ella te podrá ayudar. –Se dijo así misma tratando de calmarse, entonces le habla Sunset. –Aria, ayúdame por favor a poner la mesa.

-Claro Shimmer, deja poner los cubiertos… aunque no creo que esas jovencitas puedan usarlos. –Dijo la sirena empezado a acomodar la mesa. –Yo no me explico cómo funcionan las cucharas en Equestria , todos los que tienen cascos parecen poder usarla, pero como las agarramos es un misterio.

-Yo me hice la misma pregunta al llegar aquí, me costó mucho trabajo aprender a usar mis manos. –Menciono sonriendo Sunset poniendo los platos. –Y no te presiones Aria, cuéntale a Twilight lo que te paso, ella te comprenderá, ya ha perdonado a varios villanos, incluso fue maestra de una y se casó con otro.

-¿También allá sus versiones alternas hicieron eso? –Pregunto Aria, entonces entraron a la cocina los equestriences. –Qué bien que llegan, ya está todo listo, siéntense por favor.

-Muchas gracias Aria. –Menciono Spike viendo todavía desconfiadamente a la sirena. –Se nota que no habías limpiado en semanas Sunset, llenamos el contenedor de abajo completamente.

-Es que he tenido más trabajo de lo habitual Spike, y se complicó más por esta situación. –Menciono Sunset mientras ponía una sopera en medio de la mesa. –Es sopa de verduras, sírvanse lo que gusten, Spike no sé si puedas comer carne, ya no te puedo dar comida de perro.

-Puedo comer pescado Sunset, si tienes algo para darme te lo agradeceré mucho.

-Claro que hay Spike, fue la comida de Aria de hace dos días, deja lo caliento rápido en el horno.

-Shimmer recuérdale a esa jovencita que también tiene que comer. –Menciono Aria mientras se trataba de servir, Twilight lo evito haciéndolo ella. –Si no come ahora después estará rondando la cocina en la madrugada.

-¡Cierto, como casi no hace ruido cuando está estudiando me había olvidado de ella, espero que no se espante por ustedes, enseguida vuelvo! -Menciono Sunset mientras iba a las habitaciones, dejando a Aria sola con los demás visitantes, hubo un silencio incomodo, entonces Sweetie lo rompe haciendo una pregunta. -¿Así que tú eres una de las tres sirenas que se alimentan de energía negativa, haciendo malvados a sus víctimas en el proceso?

-Sí, y las cosas no son tan simples niña, teníamos que comer para vivir.

-Eso no es cierto, ustedes podían alimentarse sin tener que hacer eso, pero querían dominar Equestria usando sus gemas. –Menciono Apple Bloom sintiendo que lo le contesto Aria a Sweetie era una verdad a medias. –Pero Starswirl junto con los otros pilares lo descubrieron justo a tiempo, exiliándolas, pero para la mala suerte de este mundo ustedes tres llegaron aquí, por la poca magia que existía no podían hacer prácticamente nada, pero Sunset al activar la magia inherente de este lugar lo intentaron de nueva cuenta, lo bueno que Twilight y las demás la detuvieron definitivamente… hasta que Doll entro de metiche.

-Bueno… yo… -Empezó a tartamudear Aria, los demás se dieron cuenta que se empezaba a sentirse muy arrepentida, entonces Sunset salió de una habitación acompañada de una niña con el uniforme de la escuela Cristal, era azul con cabello lacio corto color blanco, en medio dos rayos color gris y negro, anteojos cuadrados, sufría heterocromía ya que un ojo era negro y otro rojo, tenía en su cabello un prendedor dorado con forma del símbolo del yang sobre una aurora, los equestriences la reconocieron de inmediato, era la Yang humana. –Sé que cuando estudias te "desconectas" del mundo exterior Yang, pero avísame cuando tengas hambre, recuerda que tus padres me encargaron que comieras bien antes que salieran a Japón, y eso no se puede hacer cuando comes en la madrugada cualquier cosa que encuentres.

-Lo siento Srta. Shimmer, es que descargue el libro de matemáticas que necesitaba y perdí la noción del tiempo, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar, además no me gusta comer en la zona de desastre de su comedor sin ofender, ni mi hermana comería a gusto con tanta mugre. –Entonces vio a los que estaban en la mesa, sorprendiéndola. -¡¿Madre que haces aquí, y tus gafas, tío Spike no estabas en Nueva York con mi tía y prima, tía Sweetie, Apple Bloom, porque no se están sacando los ojos?!... Un momento… ustedes son del otro lado del portal ¿verdad?

-¡¿Sabes del portal Yang?! –Menciono sorprendido Spike por lo que dijo la niña, Sunset se rio un poco. –Vamos, su Yang debe ser como esta, muy curiosa, por supuesto que sabe del portal, ahora pequeña siéntate y empieza a comer, ahora te preparo tu filete.

-Gracias Srta. Shimmer, ¡esto es genial! –Menciono la pequeña volteando a ver a los cuatro invitados. -¡¿Puedo hacerles preguntas sobre Equestria?! ¡Es para mí investigación sobre la energía mágica, tengo la teoría que la magia es un tipo de energía que puede romper las leyes de la física, de verdad me gustaría conocer su mundo para investigar más! ¡¿Puedo llamarlos madre y tíos aunque no lo sean?! ¡Sería muy raro para mí llamarlos por sus nombres!

-C-c-c-claro Yang, llámanos como mejor te acomodes. –Respondió Twilight al ver que esta niña era igualita a su hija con su manera de ser. -¿Por cierto y tu gemela, porque tienes una hermana menor verdad?

-Seguro, es más que obvio que hay una Ying aquí, solo que no se quedó con nosotros. –Entonces la pequeña frunció el ceño con mucho desagrado. –Porque ella se quedó con la Sra. Fluttershy.

-¿Te cae mal Fluttershy pequeña? –Pregunto Sweetie, Yang de inmediato lo negó. -¿Entonces?

-Es que a la Sra. Fluttershy le encargaron cuidar también a… Illusion Lulamoon, ya que una de sus madres esta fuera de la ciudad y la otra está en una junta de negocios, Ying dijo que si se podía quedar con ella ya tiene un "acto" juntas y quería practicar sus trucos de magia y su rutina cómica, mis padres aceptaron, no saben cómo la desprecio, por eso me cambie de escuela para ya no verla, pero la sigo viendo porque mi madre le da clases de regularización y para mi desgracia es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, para colmo Ying ahora está en Canterlot High con ella, incluso están en el mismo equipo de softbol.

-Incluso en eso eres igual a mi hija. –Menciono Twilight rodando los ojos. –Ella tampoco soporta a la amiga de su hermana, pero sabes que ellas se quieren sinceramente, trata de respetar eso.

-Créame que lo se madre… del otro lado, sé que ambas tienen una amistad sincera, solo que Illusion no me cae, es todo.

-Muy bien, dejemos de hablar por un momento, vamos a comer, después Aria le explicara lo que está pasando amigos, ya que ella lo vivió en carne propia y no es un relato que deba escuchar una niña. –Indico Sunset dándoles los platos con la comida de Yang y Spike. –Por favor Yang no vayas a interrumpirnos cuando estemos hablando, ve por favor a tu cuarto.

-No sé porque me pides eso Srta. Shimmer, yo estaba aquí cuando llego Aria junto con mi hermana, pero está bien, de todas maneras tengo que hablar con Ying por tele conferencia. –Dijo Yang aceptando eso, entonces todos empezaron a comer, Sweetie y Apple Bloom intentaban entender cómo usar la cuchara con las manos y los dedos.

En el comedor de la mansión de Fluttershy, Lighting estaba en misma situación que la de sus amigas, trataba de analizar como agarrar el tenedor y el cuchillo para empezar a comer. -¿Qué te pasa tonto, que no tenías mucha hambre? –Se quejó Skydancer mientras veía como sufría el muchacho viendo los cubiertos. -¿Qué nunca antes habías usado un tenedor?

-Sí, pero no de la manera que los usan aquí Dancer. –Menciono Lighting tomando el tenedor como agarro la espada cuando llego, con las dos manos, la muchacha se burló de el al verlo. -¡Pero qué zonzo eres! ¡¿De qué agujero te saco mi tía?!

-Skyli, no deberías burlarte de él, LJ de verdad viene de un lugar que no usan los tenedores como nosotros, y lo sabes muy bien, no te hagas la tonta. –Menciono una voz infantil, los jóvenes voltearon para ver quien hablo. Había tres niñas, Jolt vio que una era la misma niña del retrato, solo que ahora vestía botines con calcetas cortas, pantalón negro de mezclilla con algunos parches, la sudadera de la escuela de Canterlot High y una gorra negra de los Yanquis que dejaba salir su cola de caballo por detrás, la segunda se veía mayor que las otras dos, traía zapatos de charol para niña, medias altas blancas , falda escocesa azul cielo, con un sol y una varita dibujadas en ella, camisa manga corta para niña purpura con un moño en el cuello color dorado del mismo tono de su piel, su cabello era blanco, y la tercera llevaba tenis de diferentes colores, uno café y otro verde, igual su calcetas eran diferentes, una azul y otra rosa, llevaba khakys y chamarra (Cazadora)de mezclilla azul y rosa respectivamente, playera blanca estampada con un símbolo del Ying con fuegos artificiales detrás, igual tenía una cadena así que iba de su cinturón a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, su piel era plateada, un ojo era negro y otro rojo, su cabello era largo que le llegaba a la cintura de color azul fuerte con un rayo rosa y otro de morado más tenue, ella fue la que hablo. –Sabes muy bien que el viene de Equestria, ya deja de fastidiarlo.

-¡¿De verdad es de Equestria, entonces es un caballo?! –Mencionó Skydancer sorprendía, pero las tres pequeñas la vieron enojadas. –Ya deja de hacer esto prima, le estás haciendo al pobre lo mismo que le hiciste a mi otra "mamá" cuando nos visitó, ya compórtate. –Menciono Brave viendo a su prima como si esta fuera la niña odiosa y ella la adolescente responsable, haciendo que se apenara Skydancer. –Bueno, es que yo… -Inmediatamente después se empezó a disculpar con Lighting. -¡Perdón amigo, yo ya lo sabía, es que quise pasarme de lista y divertirme a costa tuya, lo lamento, seguro debes estar muy confundido por tu cambio!

-Tranquila Skyli, él sabía que solo lo estabas molestándolo un poco. –Menciono la pequeña peli azul sentándose al lado de Lighting viéndolo de una manera que lo incomodaba. –La verdad yo me contuve mucho para no hacerle una broma, ya que él está aquí por una razón muy importante, seguro ya sabes que soy la Ying de este mundo LJ, mucho gusto, y estas son mis amigas Brave e Illusion ¿podrías decirles que de verdad pasaste por el portal? Quieren oírlo de tus labios.

-C-c-claro, pase por esa madre, fue uno de mis peores viajes que he hecho en toda mi vida. –Menciono el muchacho todavía procesando lo que está pasando. -¡Si, te dije que él se quedaría aquí y que mi mamá del otro lado se quedaría con Sunset, páguenme lo que deben amigas!

-Ay Ying, de verdad no sé porque sigo apostando contigo. –Menciono Brave sacando un billete de 10 dólares y dándoselo a Ying, más molesta estaba Illusion dándole igual otro billete. –Deberías usar tu poderes para el bien amiga, no que los usas para limpiarnos de dinero.

-No tengo poderes amigas, solo uso mi instinto, además yo nos las obligo a apostar. –Menciono Ying tomando el dinero y guardándolo en un gran fajo, Lighting les iba reclamar que no debían apostar, pero Skydancer comento algo. –Ni le muevas Lighting, esta niña es tan manipuladora como su padre o quizá más, en lugar de que deje de apostar terminaras apostando tú también, lo aprendí cuando me timo 50 billetes.

-Y a mí me timo 100, lo mejor es no tomar parte de su jueguito, pero mi hija, su hermana, su prima, Illusion, las Pie mayores, Teseo, Samanta y Bright no lo entienden, solo Blue y Dragonfly le han podido ganar. –Menciono entrando Fluttershy trayendo varios platos con comida. –Por lo menos usa el dinero para comprarles cosas a los que engaño.

-Sí, también la Ying del mi "lado" hace eso, me timo un desayuno la semana pasada. –Menciono Lighting mientras seguía analizando el tenedor. –No sufras por esto Lighting, solo agarra el tenedor y el cuchillo como yo. –Señalo Ying Agarrando el tenedor y el cuchillo de la manera correcta empezando a cortar su carne, cuando termino de cortarlo tomo el tenedor para empezar a comer. -¿Lo ves? Solo debes usar los dedos en la posición correcta.

-Gracias pequeña, creo que puedo hacerlo. –Entonces Lighting tuvo cuatro intentos fallidos, ya al quinto pudo hacerlo bien. –Lo siento, fuerza de la costumbre de no tener "esto".

-Lo sé muchacho, y por eso te traje conmigo en lugar de dejarte con Sunset. –Menciono Fluttershy empezando a comer ella. –Te tengo que enseñar a usar tu espada en este mundo, ya notaste que esta Darksteel aquí, los desgraciados heraldos junto con Sonata y Adagio están buscando una reliquia, no sé cuál pero sé que debe tener un gran poder, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Estos tipos no pierden el tiempo. –Menciono Lighting empezando a analizar la situación. –Además mientras este aquí, podría intentar Doll algo en Equestria, por lo que oí también cruzo mi Twilight.

-También cruzaron tu Spike, tu Sweetie Bell y tu Apple Bloom, ellas deben estar muy interesadas en ti jovencito.

-Sip, es que ellas tienen una especie de competencia por mí. –Menciono Lighting rascándose la cabeza. –Es que… me gustan la dos de manera diferente, Sweetie es muy Valiente y dulce y Apple Bloom te comprende de inmediato y es muy autosuficiente, pero cuando tome la decisión de con quien quiero una relación ninguna de ellas le reclamara a la otra, las dos siempre han sido mejores amigas, claro incluyendo a mi Scootalo.

-Qué buena suerte tienes, esas chicas son maduras a diferencia de… -Empezó a comentar Skydancer algo pero de inmediato se detuvo. –Sabes que, no quiero traumarte, mejor les cuento lo que he investigado, al parecer unos grabados de la edad media muestran dos seres monstruosos, uno parece ser una especie de arpía, y otro… –Entonces la muchacha mostró la impresión, Lighting de inmediato reconoció la figura central. –Este... es Dark Doll.

-Así me parece, debe ser qué este tipo tuvo "diversión" en esta dimensión también. –Menciono Fluttershy tomando el dibujo para verlo mejor, -Este infeliz no parece llevar nada raro pero la arpía me da la impresión que lleva una especie de collar dorado.

-Debe ser lo que buscan tía, pero muchos registros de la época de artefactos mágicos y demonios, fueron destruidos por la santa inquisición, por eso no he encontrado más información, tendría que ir al Vaticano para ver sus registros secretos y no soy Lara Croft para entrar ahí a hurtadillas.

-Claro que no te voy a pagar un viaje a Italia jovencita, con esta información nos basta, es posible que esa cosa este en la colección de un museo o de un coleccionista privado, solo hay que cruzar la información, si estuviera en otro país esos tipos ya se habrían movido.

-Tienes razón tía, seguiré investigando, a lo mejor esa cosa cruzo el océano como parte de un robo o la herencia de alguien.

-Hazlo hija, también necesito que la avises a tu amiga de aeronáutica y a tu novio del conservatorio, les tengo que contar esto para empezarlos a preparar lo antes posible, y también para que me ayuden a practicar con Lighting, le avisare a Sunset que ya sabemos que buscar, ella y su grupo podrán investigar esto mejor.

-Les avisare por Mystable y Facebook tía nada más termine de cenar, pero la que hace falta… no se… sabes cómo es ella.

-No tienes que tratar con ella joven bailarina, yo voy a intentar convencerla de la manera que sea esta misma noche, Lighting, como te dije, te puedo enseñar a usar tus manos para que cuando pelees no estés en desventaja, pero te advierto, como necesitamos resultados rápidos voy a exigirte al extremo, si sientes que no estás preparado mejor dime de una vez para evitar perder mi tiempo. –Menciono Fluttershy viendo muy seria al joven, este lo pensó solo un pequeño momento. –Está Bien Fluttershy, acepto tus condiciones, tan solo te pido que no me atravieses ninguna extremidad con tu lanza.

-¿Por qué demonios te haría eso? Eres mi amigo. -Menciono Fluttershy confundida por la petición de Lighting, ella no tuvo la necesidad de aplicar un plan así como su contraparte pegaso. –Por nada amiga, por nada. –Respondió Lighting sonriendo un poco.

Twilight acostaba a la versión humana de su hija. –Pequeña Yang sé que no soy tu verdadera madre y que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero es que me recuerdas mucho a mi hija mayor, de verdad no quiero ocupar el lugar de tu Twilight.

-No se preocupe mamá del otro lado, yo me siento igual que tú, no quiero sustituir a tu hija, solo nos agradamos, estoy segura que nuestros parientes nos entenderán, espero que su misión tenga mucha suerte.

-Gracias pequeña, ahora duérmete y que sueñes… con lo que sueñen aquí las niñas buenas como tú en este mundo.

-Gracias mamá del otro lado, que también tengas dulces sueños. –Entonces la pequeña se acomodó y se durmió de inmediato, empezó a roncar pero algo normal para una niña de su edad, no como la Yang de Equestria. -Al igual que todos te diferencias de su otra versión del espejo en algo, que pases una buena noche mi otra Yang. –Le dijo Twi mientras salía, fue a la sala donde los demás la esperaban. –Gracias por dejarme hacer esto Sunset, a esta hora también a mis hijas la debe estar acostando Discord.

-No hay problema Twi, así me siento con las dos Celestia e incluso contigo, las dos versiones me agradan de una manera diferente, apuesto que a esta Yang la vez más como una sobrina.

-Creo que eso es lo que siento, la veo como la hija de una hermana, una hermana que es casi igual a mí, ahora vamos por lo que estamos aquí, necesitamos saber que está haciendo Darksteel con tus compañeras Aria. –Menciono Twilight mientras ella veía a la sirena con recelo, lo demás equestriences la vieron igual esperando alguna mala contestación, Sunset le pone un brazo en el hombro a Aria para darle confianza. –Calma Aria, tan solo cuéntales la verdad desde el principio.

-Está bien Shimmer, juro que les diré la verdad, realmente empezó todo esto cuando nos enfrentamos con ustedes las Rainbooms, perdimos nuestros poderes… pero también la necesidad de alimentarnos de energía negativa, al menos yo, pero conservamos nuestra juventud, teníamos que conseguir trabajos para adolescentes, incluso yo tuve de que trabajar de… ya saben, igual Adagio y Sonata tuvieron empleos denigrantes, pero note después de un par de años que algunos días Sonata llegaba con libros antiguos, le preguntaba fiel a mi estilo para que quería una tonta como ella con esos libros, no daba cuenta al principio pero Sonata me miraba con una gran ira, pero después cambiaba a su manera tonta de ser respondiéndome que eran libros de leyendas y mitos, así pasamos más de 10 años, pero... durante ese tiempo me empezó a gustar ese tipo de vida, tan normal y … pacifica, no me di cuenta pero ya no buscaba trabajos horribles, empecé a ser más selectiva para darme un poco más de respeto e incluso empecé a estudiar, algo que realmente nunca hice en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, por eso conseguí trabajo de secretaria de una corporación, "Filthy Rich, S.A. De C.V.", de verdad me gustaba ese trabajo, tenía un buen sueldo y varias prestaciones, incluso compartía con mis compañeros buenos ratos, pero nos contactó ese… maldito hipogrifo de mierda, si no fuera por el seguiríamos con nuestra vida tranquila, tal vez Adagio hubiera conseguido un empleo mejor, y Sonata no habría demostrado que siempre fue… -Entonces Aria empezó a llorar amargamente, sorprendiendo a Twilight y a Spike, ni en su experiencia con ella y en los libros que hablaban de las sirenas mencionaban que hubieran llorado alguna vez, estaban seguros que cuando las desterraron no lo hicieron y menos cuando las derrotaron en la pelea de bandas. –Tranquila Aria, no sabías que ocurría esto, por favor continua.

-Perdón por esto princesa, es que me pongo muy triste por Adagio y por mí al recordar esto, como decía, Darksteel nos ofreció a nombre de su jefe que recuperaríamos nuestras gemas y por ende nuestros poderes, ahí me di cuenta que Sonata… era de verdad diferente de nosotras, nos empezó a tratar muy mal y no podíamos defendernos, Sonata no sé cómo es muy fuerte, ya no pone su cara de inocencia malvada, ahora es de maldad pura cuando nos golpea, Adagio y yo le tenemos mucho miedo.

-¡¿Pero porque no la han denunciado?! ¡Seguro la policía…! –Se preguntó Spike tomando la mano de Aria, este contesto llorando de nuevo. -¡Porque la policía no puede hacer NADA Spike, un día estaba golpeándome la sádica en un parque y tres policías lo notaron, fueron a tratar de contenerla, pero ella saco un cuchillo y los mato a todos, era como una película de terror, no podía moverme o dejar de ver eso, los policías eran fornidos, les dispararon con sus armas y esa… arpía los asesino muy fácil, ni siquiera la pudieron agarrar, pero no termino ahí, ella seguía cortándolos con una risa maniática completamente fuera de sí, después de un momento los cuerpos estaban tan mutilados que no se podía saber de quién era la parte del cuerpo de quien y cuantos hombres eran, Sonata estaba cubierta completamente de sangre riéndose horrible, después me volteo a ver lamiéndose la sangre de sus labios, me dijo que debería agradecerle, que no me pasaría lo mismo ya que yo le agrado!

-¡Por Celestia, entonces la tal Sonata es una asesina serial! -Menciono Sweetie muy sorprendida por el relato, Apple Bloom estaba muy espantada por esa situación. -¡Ella es como Dark Doll!

-Así es, creo que ellos se conocían de antes, pero no sabría decir de cuándo. –Continúo su relato la sirena. –Pocos días después de eso llego Adagio a nuestra casa en la noche…

 _-Por favor ya no me pegues, por favor ya no me pegues Sonata, ten misericordia de mí, te lo suplico. -Se decía como rezo Aria sentada en posición fetal en la sala de del departamento que compartía con Adagio y Sonata, tenía varios vendajes en todo el cuerpo, se notaba que no dormía bien por las grandes ojeras de su rostro, en su trabajo le preguntaban qué porque estaba tan lastimada y cansada, ella solo les decía que era por ser muy tonta y descuidada, pero la verdad no quería que se involucraran en esto, no quería que terminaran como los policías del parque, entonces empezó a oír que la puerta se abría,. –No, no, no, no, no, no._

 _-¡Cariño ya vine! –Entro Sonata imitando cuando el jefe de la familia de un programa cómico de la televisión clásica llegaba a su hogar, Aria la veía completamente aterrada. -¡Espero que la cena este lista, me muero de hambre!_

 _-P-p-p-perdón Sonata, pero el refrigerador está vacío, no pude hacerte nada, hoy tenía mucho trabajo y no pude ir a… -Se empezó a excusar Aria, Sonata se acercó brincando como niña y la tomo de la cabeza "tiernamente". –Ay Tontita, sabes que me gusta llegar a la casa para cenar algo caliente, pero tú no hiciste nada, eres una niña mala. –En ese momento Sonata le empezó a cortar el rostro con su uña. –Y las niñas malas deben ser castigadas._

 _-N-n-n-No por favor Sonata, no soy mala, deja voy a la tienda de 24 Horas para comprar algo que hacerte…_

 _-Descuida Aria, la verdad fui a comer tacos antes de llegar, te perdonare esta vez ya que hoy va a pasar algo muy especial, pero que no se vuelva a repetir._

 _-¿Qué va ocurrir algo especial hoy? –Se preguntó toda nerviosa Aria, al mismo tiempo, entra volando por la ventana Adagio transformada en su versión sirena de este mundo. -¡Qué bien se siente hacer esto de nuevo, y la emociones negativas… MMMHHH, no recordaba que tan bien saben!_

 _-¡¿Adagio, estas transformada, también tienes tu gema?! –Se preguntó muy confundida Aria al ver a su compañera, Sonata sonreía mostrando los dientes malévolamente. –Eso quiere decir que…_

 _-Lo que es obvio Aria. –Dijo entrando después de Adagio Darksteel. –El gran Doll siempre cumple con su parte del trato, el espera lo mismo de ustedes damas._

 _-¡Perfecto, dame mi piedra Darksteel! –Menciono Sonata poniendo una cara de felicidad sociópata. -¡Podré matar a más gente como lo hacía antes!_

 _-Por supuesto, toma Sonata, tiene todas las especificaciones que le diste a mi jefe, no estarás decepcionada. –Entonces Darksteel le lanza la joya negra, nada más al tomarla instintivamente Sonata se transforma a su versión sirena, pero era un poco diferente a su versión anterior, sus alas eran negras y sus manos era como garras, dio un zarpazo a un sillón cortándolo muy fácilmente. -¡Si, ya podré sentir cuando corto la carne de nuevo con mis garras!_

 _-Me alegra saber que les darás un buen uso. –Dijo Darksteel poniendo una mueca malvada. –Por cierto el jefe me dijo que lo que estás buscando llego a este país, no es necesario cruzar ni una frontera._

 _-¡Genial, pronto tendré… tendremos más poderes hermanas, Conquistaremos este mundo y Equestria! –Se empezó a reír Sonata como loca, Adagio la vio muy confundida por lo que dijo. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sonata, que estás buscando?_

 _-¡Ya te lo puedo decir Adagio, ya que volvemos a ser diosas aquí! Pero antes...- Entonces volteo a ver a Aria, que se le veía muy descompuesta. –Tenemos que juntar al grupo de las Dazzlings de nuevo, por favor Darksteel, entrégale su gema a Aria._

 _-Claro Sonata. –Saco el hipogrifo de su chamarra la última gema, ya se la iba a arrojar cuando vieron que Aria se apretó muy fuertes las manos. -¿No me digas que te la entregue de mano a mano bruja? Está bien, no quiero perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. –Entonces el hipogrifo se puso enfrente de Aria poniendo la gema en la palma de su mano para que Aria la tomara, esta tímidamente empezó a acercar la mano para tomarla, (porque dudas Aria, volverás a ser como antes, nadie te hará menos y te podrás defender de Sonata) Pensó la sirena tratando de convencerse, pero empezó a recordar los momentos que tuvo cuando su primer gema se arruino, cierto que al principio fue muy difícil, pero su orgullo hizo que pudiera seguir adelante superándose a sí misma, los buenos ratos que paso con Adagio y algunos de sus compañeros del trabajo, a los que incluso podía considerar… amigos, trato de ya no pensar y tomar la gema, pero en el reflejo de esta se vio a ella misma transformada, vio a su alrededor que sus amigos yacían sin vida mientras que ella reía como loca, igual que Sonata, después vio que detrás de ella yacía otro cadáver, era ella misma sin transformarse, entonces su versión sirena se transformó en Sonata, quien reía más siniestramente._

 _-¡NO LA QUIERO! –Grito Aria tomando con su otra mano la que iba a tomar la gema.-¡ALEJA ESA COSA HORRIPILANTE DE MI HIPOGRIFO!_

 _-¡¿Qué te pasa mujer?! –Se preguntó confundido Darksteel, se empezó a acercar a Aria llevando la gema de frente, esta empezó a retroceder para alejarse de la joya. -¡Es la gema que te da el Gran Doll para que recuperes tus poderes idiota, no es una bomba ni esta envenenada, mira a tus compañeras, ya tienen su poder de vuelta, incluso son más fuertes, ya tómala!_

 _-¡NO! -Grito ahora si más segura Aria de sí misma, algo despertó en su cabeza que le advertía sobre esa gema, que no debía tomarla. -¡Esa cosa si esta envenenada con una especie de fuerza negativa, y YO YA NO QUIERO SER ASÍ, ME GUSTA MI VIDA SENCILLA, SI PUDIERA ENVEJECER NORMALMENTE LO HARÍA, TAMBIÉN QUIERO UNA PAREJA PARA COMPARTIR MI VIDA, YA NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A NADIE Y HACERLOS SENTIR MAL, ASÍ QUE TU PINCHE PIEDRA TE LA PUEDES METER A TU TRASERO Y AL DE TU JEFE MALDITO OJETE!_

 _-¡Eres una maldita Perra desagradecida Aria Blaze! –Chillo colérico Darksteel a punto de atacar, Adagio estaba con los ojos muy abiertos muy sorprendida y Sonata la ve con los ojos ensombrecidos con cara de "que". -¡Aria que te pasa, esto es lo que queríamos, recuperar nuestra fuerza y que nos adoren!_

 _-¡No Adagio, de verdad ya no quiero estar sola, ya comprendo porque la Rainbooms se enfrentaron a nosotras y porque Starswirl y sus compañeros nos exiliaron, solo pensábamos en nosotras, pero ellos pensaban en los demás, ahora yo ya soy un poco así, mis amigos de mi trabajo no merecen lo que le quieren hacer tu y la maldita bruja de Sonata, y este bastardo junto con su jefe buscan algo igual o peor, ya basta! –Grito colérica Aria tratando de explicar sus sentimientos, entonces rápidamente Sonata se pone a su lado tomándola fuertemente del antebrazo izquierdo, se le veía muy molesta. –Vas a tomar esa gema estúpida, si no…_

 _-¡¿SI NO QUE PENDEJA?! –Menciono Aria viendo a Sonata con miedo pero también con determinación. -¡Prefiero que me arranques los brazos antes que tomar esa cosa!_

 _-Como desees. –Menciono Sonata apretando fuertemente el brazo, se oyó un horrible crujido, Aria contuvo su grito mordiéndose los labios, su antebrazo ya estaba en una posición completamente antinatural, Sonata la vio sonriendo maniáticamente. –Ahora toma tu gema Aria, si no quieres que tu otro brazo termine igual o te los arranque ambos._

 _-Ya sabes… la respuesta hija de tu puta madre. –Volvió a contestar igual de determinada Aria a pesar del gran dolor que sentía, Sonata la vio con mucha indiferencia. –Eres definitivamente estúpida Aria, nunca pensé que fueras una sentimental de porquería, pero ya no tienes voto, Darksteel has que tome la gema, seguro reaccionara cuando esté en su poder._

 _-Perfecto, ya me estoy aburriendo de esta estúpida, espero que su otra yo sea más como tu Sonata. –Menciono Darksteel a punto de obligar a Aria a tomar la gema, esta si hubiera podido se habría arrancado los brazos para evitarlo, a punto de ponérsela en la mano, a Darksteel y a Sonata los atacaron con ondas sónicas, mandándolos a volar aturdiéndolos, Aria vio que Adagio había atacado para libelarla. –Vete Aria, lárgate lo más lejos que puedas._

 _-Adagio… -Menciono Aria sosteniendo su brazo roto, acercándose a su compañera, pero esta levanto su brazo parándola. –Por favor, deja esa gema y vámonos juntas hermana._

 _-No confundas mi gesto. -Indico Adagio poniendo una mueca de hastió. –Te estoy dejando ir ya que ya no nos sirves con tu estúpida manera de pensar, aun con la gema podrías traicionarnos, ¡Vete de una buena vez!_

 _-Adagio… volveré por ti mi amiga, lo juro, por favor… no hagas alguna tontería de la que te podrías arrepentir. –Señalo Aria saliendo rápidamente por la escalera de emergencia, volteo a ver su compañera por última vez dándole una sonrisa leve, Adagio no cambio su rostro, pero cuando se fue Aria puso una leve sonrisa también, (Cuídate amiga)._

 _Aria corrió por horas en la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, el dolor de su brazo y el miedo que sentía no la dejaban pensar bien, (¿Dónde estará la terminal de autobuses o de trenes? ¡Necesito largarme lo más lejos que pueda!), Pensó la sirena, saco su monedero para ver cuánto podía gastar, vio que no tenía ni un centavo. (¡Mierda, deje mi dinero, ahora voy a tener que viajar como los vagos!) Pensando en eso se tropezó. -¡No por favor, que no me alcance Darksteel o Sonata! –Se dijo desesperada Aria tratando de pararse rápido para volver a correr, entonces sintió que alguien la tomo del hombro. -¡No, no me quiero morir, por favor Sonata no me mates, quisiera conocer el amor de una pareja antes!_

 _-¿Aria eres tú? –Le pregunto amablemente alguien, la sirena volteo y vio que era Sunset Shimmer llevando una bolsa de mandado. -¡¿Pero qué te paso?! ¡Tienes el brazo izquierdo completamente destrozado!_

 _-Shimmer… por piedad… ayúdame. –Dijo Aria antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Sunset._

-Cuando desperté estaba en el Hospital. –Continuo la historia Aria. -Y vi que Shimmer estaba sentada al lado de mi cama, ella me llevo ahí, me dijo que tuve suerte que no se me gangrenara el brazo, me pregunto lo que me había pasado, confié en ella y le conté todo, le aviso al marido de Fluttershy para que fueran por la bruja de Sonata y compañía, pero al llegar al departamento estos ya se habían ido…y todos los inquilinos del edificio estaban muertos completamente mutilados, incluso niños, seguro Sonata hizo un coraje cuando hui, por mi culpa inocentes…

-No te culpes Aria. –indico Apple Bloom tomándola de la mano a Aria, sintió que decía la verdad. –Esa bruja de todas maneras seguramente los habría asesinado solo para probar sus poderes, gracias a Celestia pudiste escapar con la ayuda de Adagio, ni Darksteel es tan salvaje, el solo mata con un golpe y sigue con su camino, no que Sonata y Doll hacen sufrir hasta el último momento.

-Desde ese momento Sonata no ha hecho alguna de sus "gracias", pensé que tu Twilight podrías hacer un hechizo de localización, pero al buscar el diario en mi oficina, vi que otro Heraldo, Demonsting lo robaba, me vio burlándose mientras lo abría, este se quemó con un fuego negro y se fue, estaba muy desesperada pero recordé que hoy era el último día de la fase lunar, así que intente ir por ayuda… lo que no sabía es que ellos querían eso, para debilitar a los elementos de Equestria, ¡Pero ya pueden regresar, solo hay que avisarle a Fluttershy para que traiga a Lighting!

-No amiga, ninguno de nosotros va regresar ahora. –Menciono Sweetie Bell. –Al ver su situación nos necesitan más aquí, en Equestria recuerda que hay más seres mágicos, se pueden defender de lo que haga Doll, pero aquí hay muy pocos, y si esta ese desgraciado interesado en algo aquí hay que averiguar qué es y evitar que lo obtenga.

-Amigos… gracias por su generosa oferta, trataremos de terminar esto lo antes posible, ya les avise a todas con el internet, incluso a nuestra Twilight, pero ella podrá venir ahora, pero si la situación se complica vendrá lo más rápido que pueda, mañana nos reuniremos en la escuela después de que le quiten el yeso a Aria con las demás del grupo, ahí planearemos que acciones tomar.

-Lo que te parezca mejor Sunset, tú eres la líder aquí, ahora es mejor que intentemos descansar, entre lo que paso en Equestria y aquí estamos todos muy agotados –Menciono Twilight levantándose mientras se desperezaba, Aria se paró con su gesto de indiferencia. –Supongo que debo mostrarles donde dormirán, ¿no les importa compartir un cuarto dos de ustedes cierto?

-Claro que no, recuerda que Twi es mi hermana, dormíamos juntos siempre hasta que me case, claro en diferentes camas. -Indico Spike rascándose por el cansancio, las jóvenes solo se abrazaron entre sí. -¡Para nosotras será como una pijamada en el club! ¿No es así Apple Bloom?

-¡Claro Sweetie, será como los viejos tiempos, solo faltaría Scootalo, pero igual hablaremos de chicos!

-¡Del único chico del que hablaremos será de Lighting Bloomie, aceptémoslo!

-¡Ja tienes razón Sweetie!

-Ustedes y su amistad empalagosa. –Menciono Aria rodando los ojos frustrada. –Si hablan de ese tipo háganlo en voz baja, de verdad los demás queremos descansar, también recuerden que hay una niña aquí.

-De acuerdo Aria, sabemos ser discretas. –Menciono Apple Bloom siguiendo a la sirena junto a los demás a las habitaciones, dejando a Sunset sola en la sala. –Como en los viejos tiempos. –Menciono triste Sunset viendo un número telefónico de su Smartphone.

Darksteel regreso a donde tenían su base de operaciones en la ciudad, un cine abandonado, llego más tarde porque Sonata le dio otra misión muy importante… llevar tacos para la cena. –Sí que has mejorado Darksteel, de heraldo de la más grande fuerza del terror a repartidor de comida rápida. –Se dijo asimismo muy sarcásticamente, si obedecía a Sonata es porque se lo ordeno Doll. -¡Ya llegue desgraciada, espero que tengas dinero para pagarme esto!

-¡Darksteel volviste! -Menciono Adagio dándole un gran abrazo saliendo de una habitación, ya habían empezado una relación de novios tipo "Natural Born Killers". -¿Cómo te fue con la perra de Shimmer?

-Como seguramente te conto ya la bruja de Sonata nena, ya estaba punto de deshacerme del capitancete y capturar a Shimmer cuando llego la psicópata de Fluttershy, no comprendo cómo las autoridades tienen libre a una loca esquizofrénica. ¿Qué no piensan en la seguridad del pueblo?

-Ellos solo piensan en el dinero bebé, si por ellos fuera todos los locos como ella estarían sueltos. –Dijo Adagio empezando a besuquear a Darksteel, cuando Sonata les hablo. –Después te divertirás con el Adagio, necesitamos comer, toma lo que te debo Steel. –Entonces le lanzo un fajo de billetes a Darksteel, vio que este estaba manchado con sangre. –Sonata quedamos que no llamaríamos la atención, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

-Tranquilo Darksteel, es solo sangre de vaca, fui hoy a la carnicería, pero el carnicero lo mancho, no soy tonta para hacer lo que me gusta todavía.

-Tomare tu palabra bruja, ¿no se ha comunicado el gran Doll o alguno de mis compañeros?

-Mando un mensaje mí querido Dolly heraldo, que nada más llegaras tú que nos comunicáramos con él. –Entonces Sonata lanzo unas ramas oscuras al fuego de que tenían en un barril metálico, mostrando de inmediato a Dark Doll. –Pero que agradable sorpresa, Sonata te vez tan sexy.

-Gracias Dark, no sabes cómo espero acariciarte ambos cubiertos con la sangre de los tontos de Equestria o de aquí. –Menciono malévolamente Sonata lamiéndose los labios viendo con mucha lujuria a Dark Doll, Darksteel y Adagio sintieron muchos escalofríos al escuchar esa conversación. –Pronto mi querida dama, ahora dime como te fue Darksteel.

-El plan fue un éxito jefe, por lo menos un elemento siguió a Shimmer a este mundo, desgraciadamente no fue Sparkle, fue ese Jolt, no pude acabar con él ya que la amabilidad de aquí se interpuso.

-¡Maldita sea, todas las versiones de esa desgraciada arruinan mis planes de alguna u otra manera! Pero realmente fue conveniente, si lo hubieras matado, capaz que aparece el nuevo elemento de la paciencia de inmediato, así no interferirán esas sabandijas cuando Deathsaurus y yo liberemos a Tyrek.

-¿Y cómo va la situación con los umbrums mi amado? –Pregunto Sonata lamiéndose las manos. –Puedes verlo tú misma mi pequeña súcubo. –Menciono Doll mostrando lo que tenía detrás de él, estaba en la dimensión de las sombras, los umbrums ya tenían todos puestos armaduras de magitanio. –Pronto volverán los umbrums a tener su debut en Equestria cuando vayamos al Tártaro, ellos ya pueden ir y venir aquí por mis poderes, incluso Rabia será mi nuevo heraldo, sustituirá a la llorona de Skydancer, nunca debí usar a un pony para ese noble puesto.

-Todos cometemos errores de apreciación mi demonio, yo me equivoque igual con Aria, Adagio tenía razón, si le hubiéramos dado su gema capaz que nos hubiera traicionado a nosotros como te traiciono Skyshadow.

-Lo bueno es que no lo hicieron linda, ¿todavía no encuentras tu collar?

-No mi amor, siento su esencia en este lugar, pero algo lo bloquea, esto nos retrasa para tomar el control de aquí.

-No te preocupes Sonata, enviare de inmediato a Demonsting cuando regrese de recolectar ingredientes para mis hechizos, es él hechicero perfecto para esta búsqueda, si no lo había enviado antes es porque de todos nosotros es el que siente más el cambio en su cuerpo, pierde su cola, varias patas y pinzas cuando está en modo, digámosle "normal".

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias Dark, seguro nos servirá cuando peleemos contra las Rainbooms de nuevo.

-Perfecto querida, después te volveré a marcar para tener nuestra conferencia "especial" privada nosotros dos. –Entonces voltea ver a Darksteel algo molesto. -No vayas a desgraciar esto pavo, ya no te pasare por alto tus errores.

-S-s-si jefe no lo decepcionare. –Menciono Darksteel muy preocupado, entonces la imagen desapareció. –Pronto, muy pronto habrá ríos de sangre en este mundo. –Menciono maniáticamente Sonata empezando de nuevo a reír. –Muy bien par de estúpidos, es hora de cenar. –Entonces noto que la pareja se iban besuqueándose mucho hacia donde dormían juntos. -¡Bien más para mí! –Se dijo la sirena empezando a comer de inmediato.

En las afueras del Campus de la universidad Golden Palm en un pequeño parque, unos siete hombres y siete mujeres estaban tirados en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, debajo de una lámpara alguien vestido con botas y pantalón militares, sudadera verde y que llevaba la capucha puesta, estaba agarrando de cuello a un motociclista con piel roja y cabello corto rubio. –S-s-suéltame maldita.

-Te advertí claramente Garble que no volvieras a molestar a mis compañeros estudiantes, pero tu cerebro de mierda no entiende, ya no le robaras a los que salen de noche infeliz.

-¿Q-q-que piensas hacer al respecto? -Pregunto muy preocupado el motociclista, la chica sonrió perversamente… entonces azoto al tipo al suelo y después dándole una patada cuando reboto, noqueándolo de inmediato. –Debería hacerte más que esto bastardo, pero a mi familia no le gustaría.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí después de que me avisaron que esta pandilla estaba rondando de nuevo. –Menciono Fluttershy aterrizando guardando sus alas. –Ya te dicho muchas veces jovencita que no hagas esto, de verdad tendría que expulsarte de la escuela por tu comportamiento.

-Hago esto porque tu marido no hace bien su trabajo. –Respondió Fríamente la chica reuniendo a la pandilla y amarrándolos. –Estos salen y entran de la cárcel como si fuera su casa, espero que la golpiza que les di haga por lo menos que ya no chinguen aquí, ¿Para qué me buscaba Sra. Directora? No será para darme otro sermón por parte de mi hermana.

-Debería, pero no, hay una situación de riesgo con magia involucrada y pensé…

-No me interesa. –Corto la conversación la chica tomando su Harley para irse. –Sé que el grupo de ustedes no necesitan de mi ayuda.

-Esta situación es grave más de lo que crees, hay un demonio suelto entre ambos mundos, seguro ya Skydancer te lo platico. –Entonces la chica se detuvo antes de arrancar su moto pensando un momento. –Son muy exagerados, no creo que sea tan peligroso…

-¡POR FAVOR APPLE BLOOM, YA REACCIONA POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! –Grito ya molesta Fluttershy al ver la antipatía de la chica. -¡¿Crees que si no fuera grave te buscaría?! ¡Te dejaría en paz, pero de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda! –Entonces la chica se quitó la capucha, era la Apple Bloom de ese mundo, llevaba una pañoleta amarrada en su cabeza con su marca en él. -Perdóname Flutters, de verdad se ve que es importante, pero creo que si yo regreso volveré a romper el grupo, y todo por culpa de ella.

-Deben hacer sus diferencias a un lado ustedes dos caray, si hubiera gente como ustedes en cualquier ámbito ya no existiríamos, te pido de nuevo por última vez tu ayuda, Lighting y Twilight nos necesitan.

-¡¿Lighting está aquí?!

-Sí y no, es el Lighting de Equestria, y él está muy comprometido para ayudarnos con esto. –Entonces la joven se quedó pensando un buen momento en silencio, Fluttershy se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro. –Te pido que veas más allá de tu pleito que tienes con ella, sabes que te necesitamos amiga.

-Está bien Fluttershy, pero quiero que me pagues por esto. –Se decidió la chica poniéndose su casco. –Quiero $20,000 ahora y otros $20,000 al terminar el trabajo, media beca para el resto de mi carrera de Química… y Wi-fi privado para mí y Silver en nuestro dormitorio.

-Hecho. –Dijo la directora dándole un cheque a la joven y dándose un apretón de manos. –Mañana temprano te espero en mi casa junto con los demás de tu grupo, debemos practicar hasta que obtengamos más información.

-Si me levanto. –Indico bromeando la chica poniéndose en marcha con su moto, al alejarse Fluttershy le sonríe un poco. -A pesar de todo, sigues sintiendo una gran empatía por los demás Bloom, pero por el pleito que tienes con Sweetie lo disimulas muy bien, espero que pronto dejes eso atrás.

En la suite de lujo del "Four Seasons" de la ciudad de México, una linda adolescente terminaba de darse un baño cubriéndose con una toalla su cuerpo y su cabello. –Que agradable es tomar una ducha después de tener una excelente presentación, seguro mis fans están muy satisfechos después de esta gira de conciertos. –Entonces la chica tomo su IPhone. -Siri, reproduce los mensajes de voz que están en mi buzón.

-Si Sweetie Bell. –(sonido de campanilla) "-Te felicito Sweetie por tu éxito en Latinoamérica y España, perdón por no acompañarte en el escenario, pero tenía mis últimos exámenes en el conservatorio, pronto compartiremos escena y será muy cool, espero estar a tu altura, nos vemos cuando regreses, suerte."

-Yo también quiero compartir el escenario contigo mi buen amigo Jazz, siguiente mensaje.

"-Hola hermanita, espero que el vestuario que te hice haya estado a la altura de tu gran voz, felicitaciones por tu éxito, regresa pronto, Firebreather extraña mucho a su talentosa tía, besitos Bye."

-Pronto cargare de nuevo a mi linda sobrina Rarity, siguiente mensaje.

"-¡Hola Sweet, aquí Scoot, ya supe de tu gran éxito, te felicito, tal vez cuando regreses podamos las tres integrantes del grupo hablar e ir a tomar…!"

-¡Siri borra este mensaje y pasa al siguiente! –Grito completamente molesta la cantante, el asistente del teléfono lo hizo de inmediato, igual de rápido se arrepintió Sweetie de su orden. –Scootalo… perdóname.

"-Hola Sweetie, habla Sunset, sé que estas muy ocupada por la gira de conciertos que acabas de tener, pero ocurre algo, con lo cual todos nos debemos reunir, incluso vinieron de Equestria por esto cinco ponys, entre ellos Twilight y Lighting, puede ocurrir algo muy grave, por favor deja por lo menos ahora tus diferencias con la hermana de Apple Jack, necesito saber cuánto antes si nos ayudaras…" –Entonces antes de que terminara el mensaje Sweetie tomo el teléfono marcándole a Sunset. -¡¿Sunset?! ¡Lamento despertarte pero apenas oí tu mensaje… considérame dentro, vuelvo de inmediato a casa!


	38. Se ve igual por fuera, pero…

**Capítulo 38.**

 **Se ve igual por fuera, pero…**

Lighting se despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana. – (bostezo) Que sueñito, creí que me había transformado en una clase de gorila afeitado. -Entonces voltea al espejo de al lado de la cama, se vio, era todavía un humano vestido con una pijama blanca, puso una mueca de desagrado. –Me lleva, esperaba que fuera una pesadilla, pero no, verdaderamente estoy en este lugar raro y espantoso.

-¿Señor Lighting Jolt, ya se despertó? –Pregunto Black Moth, quien vestía khakys café y blusa blanca entrando al cuarto con la ropa limpia del muchacho seguido por su hijo Dragonfly quien vestía un traje con corbata y short color azul. -Le traje su ropa limpia, Fluttershy la lavo en la noche.

-Gracias Sra. Black Moth ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Lighting revisando su ropa, la mujer lo asintió, al bajar su gabardina vio que Dragonfly lo veía fijamente. -¿Eh, puedo hacer algo por ti chico?

-Me lleva, de verdad este señor viene de Equestria. –Menciono el niño son su voz neutra, pero en los ojos se notaba molesto. -Ying me chingo 15 dólares con su apuesta, pero Chumbo me lo advirtió que no lo hiciera, creí que era dinero seguro.

-Hijo te he dicho miles de veces que no apuestes, y menos con… esa chiquilla pícara, pero no me haces caso, anda ve con tu prima y tus amigas, dijes que ya está el desayuno, deben terminar rápido para llevarlos a la práctica de Softbol.

-Si madre, enseguida bajamos. –Menciono el niño saliendo del cuarto tranquilamente. –Que tenga un buen día señor Jolt, espero que no se sorprenda mucho.

-¿Sorprenderme, de qué? Además de que no soy lo mismo de lo que nací, no puedo usar estas cosas que tengo en lugar de cascos, y que hay copias de mis amigos.

-No le haga caso a Dragonfly Lighting, se ve que es tranquilo pero le gusta molestar a veces, Fluttershy salió temprano, me dijo que hay una lista de lo que tiene que hacer hoy en su mesa de noche, yo me voy a dejar a los niños en su práctica en unos momentos, pero Skydancer le ayudara en lo que necesite.

-Gracias Sra. Moth, ahora sí me disculpas necesito vestirme, de donde vengo casi ni usamos ropa, pero este cuerpo de ustedes… siento que deja menos a la imaginación, no tiene mucho pelaje y avergüenza más.

-¡Sí que nos analizó bien jovencito, es cierto, a la mayoría de nosotros nos avergonzamos cuando estamos desnudos, no vemos después joven Lighting!

-Que usted también tenga un buen día Sra. Moth. –Se despidió el muchacho mientras que Black Moth salía de la habitación. –Muy bien Lighting utiliza esto como práctica, trata de vestirte sin usar tu hocico. -Se dijo asimismo empezándose a vestir.

Fluttershy esperaba a sus compañeras en la estatua de Canterlot High rodeada de sus amigos animales. –Esta es la escuela donde estudie de jovencita Devil Candy, tu padre paso mucho de su tiempo aquí a mi lado.

-¡Fluttershy querida, hace un buen rato que no te veía! –Grito una mujer con un singular tono de voz bajando desde un jaguar del año, llevaba falda larga azul con un emblema de tres gemas, chaqueta Channel blanca con costuras del mismo azul, collar con tres diamantes incrustados, su cabello azul ondulado le llegaba hasta media espalda. -¡A pesar de que vives del otro lado de la ciudad llegaste primero!

-Tú también me sorprendiste Rarity. –Dijo la veterinaria abrazando a su amiga modista. –Pensé que seguías en Nueva York.

-Así era, tener amigos influyentes tiene sus ventajas, Holty Totti al saber mi situación me dejo usar su jet privado, llegue hace tres horas, Spike y mi hija llegaran en el transcurso del día.

-¡Qué bien que llegaste Rarity, te hare una fiesta por el éxito de tu nueva línea de moda! -Grito una mujer saltando de un arbusto haciendo una explosión de confetis y serpentinas, llevaba traje formal azul celeste, zapatillas negras, en la solapa tenía un broche con tres globos, su cabello rosa estaba todo esponjado. -¡Solo dame los detalles de cuando y donde la quieres!

-Por favor Pinkie, no necesito tener fiestas después de cada pasarela que tengo. –Menciono Rarity tratando de rechazar educadamente el ofrecimiento de Pinkie, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la organizadora de fiestas. –Disculpen… Holi, holi, aquí la gran Pinkie… no Cheese, las palomas van a la fiesta de Caramel y Carrot Top, recuerda que es una boda formal, a la fiesta de Vinyl y Tavi van los reflectores estroboscópicos, te dije que estos no deben ser muy fuertes, a la fiesta de Pumpkin y Pound Cake los magos, pero no payasos, ya van en secundaria, donde si quieren muchos payasos y superhéroes disfrazados es en la fiesta de la escuela de Crystal. –Entonces Pinkie sin dejar de hablar por el teléfono saco su Tablet, tomo su pluma para esta y empezó a escribir. -¿Tienes la confirmación del imitador de Elvis para el Cumpleaños de Luna?... te pido que insistas, para saber si tenemos que buscar a otro, tenemos el tiempo encima, ¿ya tienes todo para el luau de Derpy? Perfecto, solo faltan los ídolos tikies…

-Nunca creí ver a Pinkie así cuando estudiábamos aquí, de verdad ella organiza sus eventos muy bien, ahora sé que ella toma muy enserio su trabajo. –Menciono Rainbow bajando de su moto, vestía como lo hacía en la prepa, pero además con una chamarra de aviador con su marca y la de los wonderbolts, los mejores pilotos de combate y acrobacias del país. – No puedo creer que las fiestas de verdad sean un asunto tan serio.

-Claro que son asunto serio Dashie, podemos hacer que una fiesta sea un gran momento muy memorable o arruinar todo, imagínate que habría pasado si no llega el anillo de compromiso de Fluttershy como pidió y a la hora exacta que dijo Mistery.

-Seguramente le habría partido la cara mis amigas. –Menciono Fluttershy riéndose un poco. –Vamos Fluttershy, seguro después lo habrías perdonado, lo amas mucho.

-¡Qué bien que llegaste Apple Jack! –Menciono Rainbow dándose un choque de manos con AJ, al igual que está no cambio mucho su manera de vestir, solo que ahora llevaba chaqueta vaquera. -¡Sera como los viejos tiempos, derrotaremos al loco de Equestria!

-Me gustaría que fuera tan fácil como dices Dash. –Dijo Sunset suspirando llegando con Twilight, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie y Aria. –Pero esto se complicó como ya les había texteado antes.

-¡PRINCESA TWILIGHT! –Gritaron todas las chicas yendo a abrazar a su amiga pony. -¡No sabes qué alegría que estés aquí y no muerta caramelo, cuando lo supimos que te habías sacrificado por tu reino todas nos deprimimos mucho, incluso tu contraparte, sintió que algo le faltaba!

-Parece ser que las lastime igual que sus contrapartes de Equestria Apple Jack, les pido disculpas. – Mencionó Twilight mientras contestaba el abrazo. –Lástima que no esté mi "hermana" ahora para disculparme con ella también.

-No tienes que disculparte querida, ella dijo que sería muy capaz de hacer ese sacrificio igual como todas nosotras. -Dijo Rarity, volteando a ver a Spike, quien estaba muy extrañado por eso. –Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, ya no eres un adorable perrito Spike, ahora eres un hombre muy guapo y varonil, justo como mi Spikey Wikey, ¿También el Discord de tu mundo te cambio para que fueras un Pony para que pudieras estar con tu Rarity?.

-¡¿Qué Discord cambio a tu Spike?! –Se preguntó muy extrañado el dragón. –No es que no haya pensado en eso pero... Sigo siendo un Dragón en Equestria, ahí podemos tener parejas de otras especies, mientras sean seres pensantes, como por ejemplo un grifo con una minotauro.

-Supongo que debe ser por la magia de su mundo, aquí es imposible hacer eso, la verdad Discord transformo a mi Spike para que le sirviera como sicario, pero cuando ambos nos vimos directamente a los ojos cuando peleábamos, no pudimos apartar la mirada de uno del otro… y fue amor a primera vista, nos besamos a los tres segundos.

-Maldito suertudo. –Menciono con una mueca de fastidio Spike. -A mí me tomo años convencer a mi Rarity de besarme.

-No pienses en eso Spike, ya que terminaste con la persona que amas. –Menciono Apple Jack golpeando amistosamente al dragón en el brazo, a este le dolió el golpe y tubo que sobarse. –Entre mayor sufrimiento, más disfrutas los resultados.

-Estas chicas… de verdad son idénticas en su forma de ser a nuestras hermanas. –Dijo muy confundida Apple Boom, las demás al estar concentradas en Twilight y Spike no las habían notado. –Me pregunto si nuestras contrapartes serán como nosotras como estas damas.

-Yo… lo dudo Bloomie. -Dijo Sweetie tomándose del brazo izquierdo volteando al piso. -¿Recuerdas que cuando nos vio Yang pregunto porque no estábamos sacándonos los ojos?

-Creí que no escuchaste eso Sweetie, parece ser que en este mundo nosotras somos ene…

-¡Válgame, estas jovencitas son las contrapartes de nuestras Hermanas Apple Jack! –Menciono Rarity interrumpiendo la conversación de Apple Bloom y Sweetie. -¡Y están juntas, como amigas!

-¡Por mil corrales, tienes razón Rarity, además esta Apple Bloom se ve más dulce que mi hermana, es casi una bebé!

-¡Me lleva, me choca que me digas bebé Apple Jack, ya soy mayor de edad! –Grito muy enojada Apple Bloom, pero recordó que esta Apple Jack no era su Apple Jack. -¡Oh no, discúlpeme Srta. Apple Jack, no quise gritarle, es que habla como mi hermana y por eso me enoje, es que ella me dice diminutivos para molestarme!

-Incluso... Es como era mi hermana antes de su pleito, muy educada a pesar de todo. –Menciono Apple Jack sollozando un poco. –Perdón por decirte bebé Apple Bloom, no era mi intención molestarte, pero solo llámame Apple Jack, a fin y al cabo somos como familia.

-Y tú puedes llamarme como tú quieras Sweetie Bell. –Menciono Rarity dándole un abrazo a su otra hermana. -Se ve que no tienes rencores en tu corazón, por favor no sucumbas ante estos.

-Rayos, esto comprueba nuestras sospechas Bloomie. –Menciono Sweetie empezando a llorar ella. -¿Qué nos pasó aquí?

-No tienen por qué saberlo ahora. –Menciono Aria para cortar esta situación lo más rápido posible. –Son problemas de esta Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell, ustedes solo concéntrense en las otras sirenas y el hipogrifo.

-Aria tiene razón chicas, los problemas de nuestras hermanas no son los suyos. –Comento Rarity para no involucrar a estas chicas. –Rares tienen razón cubos de azúcar, nuestras hermanas deben madurar, por su tonto pleito se fue… bueno ya las implicamos mucho, Sunset y Fluttershy ya empezaron a explicar que paso anoche, vamos a oír. –Menciono Apple Jack llevando a su otra hermana de la mano, Apple Bloom sintió que hacía tiempo no compartía con su hermana real, lo que la entristeció más, pero guardo las apariencias igual qué Sweetie para poner atención.

En la cocina de Fluttershy, Lighting desayunaba cereal, era uno de los "ejercicios" que le dio Fluttershy para sus manos, ya agarraba bien la cuchara, aunque la soltaba de vez en cuando, estaba leyendo las instrucciones que le dejo la veterinaria. –"Después de que desayunes toma el cuaderno e intenta dibujar, no importa que no sean buenos dibujos, es para que te acostumbres a usar la presión exacta en el lápiz para no soltarlo y tampoco romperlo", me siento como un potro de preescolar. -Refunfuño el chico sintiéndose inútil, en la ventana de la cocina lo veían Skydancer y otros dos. –Lo ven, les dije que el pobre no puede usar las manos bien, por eso mi tía le dio esos ejercicios.

-Si Fluttershy quiere que aprenda a usarlas rápidamente no debería dejarle ejercicios tan ñoños. –Indico la otra chica anaranjada, llevaba tenis y pantalones cortos, chamarra café oscuro sin mangas, con un parche en el de un escudo que adentro tenía un rayo en un ala, su cabello cortó color magenta. –Debería estar practicando con su espada.

-Además es igualito a mi compadre, incluso tiene el mismo gesto de cara cuando está molesto. –Menciono el muchacho, llevaba zapatos de tap azul fuerte, camisa negra manga larga, pantalón y chaleco de traje blanco, en el bolsillo del chaleco tenía un saxofón y saliendo de este dos notas, su piel era blanca, llevaba gafas grises, su cabello corto parado de varios tipos de azules, igual que la corbata que usaba. –Si hay ponys de Equestria aquí debe estar pasando algo nada cool.

-Así es mi lindo músico, por eso mi tía quería que estuvieran aquí hoy, vamos a practicar con nuestros poderes, a diferencia de ella y sus otras amigas, nosotros todavía no controlamos nuestros cambios, a pesar de que ya estamos conectados con nuestros elementos.

-Tal vez si tocamos música con un instrumento para lograrlo, como lo hicieron ellas en su primer enfrentamiento con las sirenas, por lo menos en eso tengo ventaja.

-No Jazz, sabes que no toco ni las puertas sin que salga un ruido horrible, podría cantar pero…

-Pero eres muy desentonada cuando se cansa tu garganta Skyli, no puedes cantar por más de 10 minutos, yo podría tocar la guitarra, pero me hace recordar… cuando participe yo en el mismo concurso de mis hermanas… y me suelto a llorar… como ahora. –Menciono la otra chica cayéndose abatida. -¿Por qué, porque ya no somos hermanas?

-No sufras Scoot, tu no tuviste la culpa, hiciste lo humanamente posible para salvar su amistad, y lo sigues haciendo, pero si esas par de tontas no quiere darse cuenta de su jodido error, no lo puedes impedir, por eso mi compadre se fue a Australia, no quería que ellas se siguieran lastimando por su culpa, pero su estúpido pleito de mierda de esas dos continuo a pesar de eso. –Menciono Jazz abrazando a Scootalo, igual Skydancer la abraza para confortarla. –Trata de aguantar un poco más Scoot, no solo tú has intentado reconciliarlas, también sus hermanas mayores, ya verás que todo se solucionara, puedes confiar en eso.

-¿Solucionar que cosa? –Menciono Lighting viendo al trio desde la ventana, se dio cuenta que lo estaban espiando desde la mitad de su conversación. -¿Saben que es de mala educación hablar de los ponys… quiero decir de la gente a sus espaldas?

-¡Lo siento Lighting, solo estábamos platicando, no queríamos interrumpir tu practica! –Menciono Skydancer muy apenada que el equestrience se diera cuenta que hablaban de él.

-Sí, no vayas a iluminar un dibujo fuera de las líneas. -Menciono Scootalo poniendo una mueca de fastidio, Lighting sonrió al reconocer quienes eran. –Déjenme adivinar, tú eres Scootalo y tu amigo eres Cool Jazz, deben estudiar junto con Skydancer en esta universidad.

-Así es amigo Lighting. –Menciono Scootalo recomponiéndose. –Skydancer nos contó que era lo que está pasando, ¿Qué te parece si practicamos un rato contigo? Veamos ese kendo tuyo.

-Lo lamento Scoot, pero mis ataques no son como deberían por estas garras. –Menciono Lighting señalan con su mano izquierda a la derecha. –Ni siquiera pude hacer que Darksteel me tomara enserio cuando quise pelear con el ayer.

-Lighting son manos, no garras, sé que no estás acostumbrado a tener cinco dedos cuando tienes solo una pezuña, pero fíjate que estás haciendo. –Menciono Jazz haciendo el mismo gesto que hizo Lighting con las manos, el equestrience se dio cuenta de eso. -¡Oye es cierto, hice este movimiento con estas cosas y ni siquiera me di cuenta!

-Creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema amigo, piensas mucho las cosas. (Igual que él) –Menciono Skydancer, dándole la mano para que saliera con ellos, Jolt intuitivamente la tomo y salió por la ventana. –Pensaste mucho al intentar pelear con ese tipo que tu cerebro no supo que hacer, pero ahora cuando señalaste y me diste la mano para ayudarte a salir lo hiciste con tu intuición, mi tía me conto como le diste una patada a Darksteel que lo lastimo, y definitivamente las piernas también son diferentes.

-Es que escuche sufrir a Shimmer, y ataque de la manera más rápida que pude para quitárselo de encima.

-Y tu nuevo cuerpo reacciono como debía, pero cuando notaste esto empezaste a pensar y no pudiste coordinarte bien. –Menciono Scootalo lanzando un amago de golpe a Lighting, este puso su brazo para defenderse y con el otro agarro a Scootalo. –Ahora qué estabas pensando lo que te dijo Skyli, tu cuerpo reacciono como siempre lo hace cuando alguien te intenta atacar, ¿O me equivoco?

-Tienes razón Scoot, pero la verdad quería derribarte cuando te tome del brazo, pero no supe que fuerza aplicar con mis dedos ¿así se llaman?

-Si se llaman así Lighting, ¿Qué te parece si practicas con nosotros tres antes de que regrese mi tía?, así te acostumbras a la reacciones de tu cuerpo y estoy segura que con eso podrás usar tu espada bien, además creo que esto dará mejores resultados en lugar de ponerte a dibujar.

-Me parece bien Dancer, pero necesito una espada de madera para practicar, no voy a usar una con filo con ustedes.

-Deja te traigo una de las de bambú que tiene mi tío Mist en el gimnasio de la casa, no tardo. –dijo Skydancer yendo por la espada, dejando a Lighting con Scootalo y Cool Jazz. -¿Porque estabas llorando hace un rato Scoot?, se ve que eres una chica ruda, pero de verdad note que estabas sufriendo mucho por algo.

-Es… complicado amigo, no pienses en ese problema absurdo, mejor cuéntanos de tu mundo, debe ser genial por la magia, ¿Qué somos nosotros cuatro allá?

-Pues yo soy un pony terrestre, tal vez no tengamos alas o magia, pero somos más resistentes y fuertes, Jazz es un unicornio músico, Toca muy bien su saxofón.

-¿Los saxofones de tu mundo son como este? -Pregunto Jazz mostrando su instrumento, Lighting lo confirmo. -¿Cómo es que pueden tocarlo sin dedos?

-Y yo como voy a saber, tu Scootalo eres una pegaso, una de la más veloces y tenaces que tengo el gusto de conocer.

-¡Genial, yo he volado algunas veces, pero hacerlo siempre de toda la vida debe ser mejor!

-No de toda la vida, cuando era potranca mi Scoot tenía alas atrofiadas, solo podía levantarse unos pocos centímetros del suelo, pero nunca se dio por vencida y logro su objetivo, ahora tiene unas de las alas más fuertes del reino.

-Vaya, entonces también tuvo un problema con su cuerpo, como yo, me cansaba mucho cuando jugaba futbol, por eso no salía de calentar la banca, pero no me di por vencida, mejore mi condición física con ayuda de un gran doctor, ahora soy capitana de la selección de la universidad.

-Me alegra que hayas superado tu problema de salud también Scoot, y Skydancer… bueno es una alicornio, con todas las ventajas y desventajas de las tres razas, o sea es una dotada.

-Igual que mi musa, ella también es una genio, ella se graduó de la facultad de danza hace cuatro años, y tiene tres maestrías y dos doctorados, casi es tan lista como nuestra Twilight, que por cierto es su maestra en el último doctorado que está haciendo de filosofía, si no fue con ella a Tokio fue porque tuvo una presentación de su compañía de danza hace dos días.

-Algunas cosas no cambian a pesar de todo. –Menciono Lighting sonriendo, pero después de inmediato se entristeció (pero las que son diferentes de verdad duelen) pensó al voltear a ver a Scootalo, al verla solo con Jazz y Skydancer y ver como lloro quejándose de ya no ser "hermanas" empezó a sospechar que aquí paso algo muy desagradable.

-Y eso fue lo que averiguo Skydancer amigas, la bruja de Sonata está buscando una especie de collar, debe tener una magia muy poderosa en él. -Menciono Fluttershy mostrando la impresión de lo que averiguo su sobrina. –Hay que encontrar esta cosa, y de ser posible destruirla.

-Entonces eso es lo que buscaba Sonata en los libros que conseguía, todos se referían a objetos malditos que conferían un gran poder a costa del alma de uno, pensé que eran cuentos. –Expresó Aria sonriendo muy sarcásticamente. –Mira nada más, yo una sirena equina de un mundo mágico no creía en un amuleto de poderes malignos.

-¿Oye Sunset, podemos confiar en Aria? -Pregunto Rainbow a su amiga en voz muy baja. -Ella de las tres sirenas era la más desagradable, esperaría un cambio de Adagio o incluso de Sonata.

-¿Estás pensando en lo que dices Dash? De lo que piense Adagio no puedo comentar algo, pero Sonata… ella es la culpable de los asesinatos terribles del parque, y estoy segura que es responsable de los otros mutilados que han encontrado en toda la ciudad.

-Pero no puedo creer eso de Sonata, ella era la tonta, incluso podría decirse que la más inocente de las tres sirenas, no la creo ser capaz de hacer eso.

-Aunque no me creas, también pensaba lo mismo que tu Rainbow Dash. –Dijo Aria desde un lado de la piloto. -¿Sabías que mi oído está más desarrollado por ser una sirena? Escucho hasta el más mínimo sonido.

-No puede ser.

-Pero así es, la verdad yo creí que ella se acostumbraría más rápido a no tener poderes, pero realmente nunca ocurrió eso como me pasó a mí o un poco como Adagio.

-¿Pero nunca notaste que ella se comportaba raro durante mil años, nunca sospechaste que era una psicópata? – Pregunto Apple Jack, entonces Aria le contesto llorando. –No Apple Jack, siempre se comportó como una niña tonta, teníamos discusiones como niñas tontas… extraño eso, nos insultábamos pero no nos lastimábamos físicamente… por lo menos ella no lo hacía, ¿Pero qué pasó Sonata, si eras así porque esperaste tanto tiempo para demostrarlo, porque fingiste ser mi amiga por tanto tiempo, querías alimentarte de mi decepción y de mi tristeza? Cuando llegamos a este mundo nos hicimos la promesa las tres de estar al lado de la otra para defendernos y conquistar este lugar juntas.

-Ahora siento pena por Aria, a pesar de que intentaba hacernos algo muy malo, se ve que quiere sinceramente a las otras dos sirenas. –Menciono Pinkie abrazando a la sirena para consolarla, esta lo hizo con ella aun dando un abrazo más fuerte. -¡¿Por qué no siguieron las cosas como iban, por que apareció Doll?! ¡A la Sonata que ame como mi hermana nunca existió, fue una farsa, y no quiero que a Adagio siga ese camino!

-No te preocupes Aria, evitaremos a toda costa que Adagio cruce la línea, no dejaremos que su alma se pudra como la de Sonata, ambas recuperaran sus vidas. –Menciono Sunset haciéndole una promesa a la sirena dándole la mano a Sonata, (que me pasa, al ver a Shimmer así, me lleno de esperanza, creo que todo va a mejorar, ahora que lo pienso mejor… también me fije así en ella la primera vez que la mire a sus lindos ojos azules, pero no podía…) pensó la sirena cuando notó que le dio la mano a Sunset sin notarlo, (de verdad me gusta mucho que me toque, su piel es muy suave) -¿Aria estas bien? No has dicho una palabra.

-Si Shimmer, solo me frustre por lo que está pasando, quiero ayudar a Adagio, así aunque no tenga poderes las voy ayudar, y no podrán impedirlo.

-Está bien Aria, veo esa determinación en tu ojos (tus bellos ojos, tan profundos como el océano) ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a esos tipos, si podemos averiguar lo que buscan exactamente no tendremos desventajas.

-¿Y si la combatimos cantando como la última vez?

-No creo que funcione ahora Apple Jack. –Respondió Aria ya más tranquila. –A pesar de que no toque esa gema, sentí una fuerza muy oscura de ella, por eso puede absorber energía negativa sin que cantemos y lavarle al cerebro quien no esté listo mental y espiritualmente.

-Entonces sugiero esto, un grupo busca a Adagio, Sonata y Darksteel, tratando de convencer a Adagio que puede perderlo todo lo que es ella al usar esa gema, otro trate de investigar ese collar, yo me seguiré encargando de los jóvenes de mi escuela más Lighting, podríamos necesitarlos si ocurre lo peor. –Menciono Fluttershy mientras se acercaba a las Apple Bloom y Sweetie equestriences. -¿Chicas quieren venir conmigo? Tratare de enseñarles a usar sus poderes aquí.

-Con todo respeto Fluttershy, pero mi otra hermana va conmigo.

-¡¿Que, tú también me quieres cuidar como una recién nacida Apple Jack?! ¡Con una vez en la vida basta!

-No confundas las cosas caramelo, recuerda que ambas somos Apple, creo que puedo despertar ese instinto y nuestra fuerza característica de nuestra Familia más rápido que Fluttershy.

-Creo que tienes razón Apple Jack, Bloom ve con ella por favor.

-Supongo que está bien, iré contigo Apple Jack, ¡Pero te pido por favor que no me trates como una niña!

-No pienso hacerlo dulzura, voy a ser muy estricta contigo.

-¿Entonces yo voy con Fluttershy, no será mejor que me quede con Rarity o Sunset?

-No Sweetie, seguro tus usas magia cuando haces tú música, en cambio yo no, desde hace un tiempo cuando tocamos música juntas no se activan nuestros poderes de esa forma, en la escuela de Fluttershy esta Cool Jazz, un muchacho muy bien parecido y noble, que es un especialista en ese tipo de fuerza, seguro que él te ayudara mejor que yo. –Menciono Rarity, Sweetie entendió que tenía razón. -Está bien hermana, es lógico verlo así, por lo menos veré a Lighting antes.

-Salúdamelo de mi parte Sweet, dile que lo veré después yo. –Menciono Apple Bloom dándole un abrazo de despedida a Sweetie, lo que conmovió a sus "hermanas mayores", (estas chicas si son maduras, a pesar que les gusta el mismo chico no dejan de ser amigas, no como ese par) pensó Apple Jack mientras tomaba del hombro a Apple Bloom. -Es hora de irnos hermana.

-Entonces Rarity y yo buscaremos a ese trio en la ciudad. -Menciono Pinkie empezando a investigar en su Tablet. –Yo conozco a mucha gente por mi trabajo, alguien debió verlos por fuerza, no son invisibles.

-Entonces yo buscare información de este collar, tengo una amiga arqueóloga que se interesa en este tipo de cosas raras, si hay alguien que pueda encontrar esta bagatela es ella, yo también investigare en los barrios bajos si han escuchado o visto algo de esos tres.

-Bien Rainbow, pero cuídate, igual las demás, ese Darksteel y Sonata son muy peligrosos. –Menciono Sunset aprobando las ideas de sus compañeros. –Yo tratare hacer un hechizo para tratar de detener a Sonata y a Adagio, sería inútil intentar crear un hechizo para el hipogrifo por ese metal, ¿Twilight me podrías ayudar? Tu experiencia como el elemento de la magia será invaluable.

-¡Claro que lo hare Sunset, pero será como debió ser cuando aparecieron las sirenas la primera vez, ambas nos vamos apoyar mutuamente, ambas destruiremos esas malditas gemas!

-Muy bien, cuando alguno de nosotros tenga un avance avísenle a los demás, la fuerza de los elementos es cuando estamos unidos, suerte. –Indico Sunset, entonces las Rainbooms se despidieron, Sweetie al ponerse al lado de Fluttershy le pregunta algo. –Fluttershy, si puedes ser sincera conmigo, quisiera saber…

-Saber que paso con sus contrapartes aquí Sweetie. -Completo la pregunta la veterinaria. –Solo te diré que tres personas tuvieron un mal día, pero que desgraciadamente sigue para ellos.

-Está bien. (Ya averíguale que paso junto con Lighting y Apple Bloom, ya que nadie nos dice nada) -Pensó Sweetie ya que sentía que era necesario solucionar esta situación, sentía que podría ayudar a sus contrapartes.

Scootalo, Jazz y Skydancer le tiraban golpes y patadas a Lighting sin cesar, el solo los esquivaba y se cubría con mucho trabajo, pero eso era lo que quería hacer, ya que deseaba defenderse bien antes de intentar atacar. -¡Vamos chicos, se están conteniendo, por favor ataquen como debe ser, sino no podré acostumbrarme a este cuerpo rápido!

-¡Por favor Lighting, esto es como un videojuego, si lo juegas en el nivel más difícil sin conocerlo no llegaras ni al primer punto de autoguardado, pero si juegas primero el tutorial y después entre el nivel fácil y normal, podrás jugar el nivel difícil sin ningún problema después! –Le trato de explicar Skydancer porque no lo atacaban con toda su fuerza, pero solo logro confundir a Lighting. -¡¿Videojuego?! ¡De que carajos me hablan! ¡¿Es como un juego de naipes?!

-¡Skydancer recuerda que el viene de un mundo donde los caballos hablan, no va a entender una referencia de videojuegos! Lighting lo que estamos haciendo es como… ¡cuando un piloto de fórmula 1 en el primer día de prácticas, reconoce la pista para que al día siguiente consiga un mejor tiempo en la parrilla de salida para la carrera real! -Menciono Scoot dando otra referencia de su mundo sin notarlo. -¿Formula 1, que tienen competencias de pociones en una parrilla, que no es mejor ponerlas directamente al fuego en una olla?

-No es posible, lo único que están logrando es confundir más a LJ amigas, creo que yo puedo dar una referencia mejor que entenderá, es como cuando una orquesta cuando empieza a ensayar, lo hace con composiciones simples para afinar sus instrumentos, ya estando afinados sus instrumentos podrán tocar perfectamente la obra principal. –Explico Jazz mientras atacaba a Lighting con una serie de golpes. –Creo que ya entendí más o menos viejo, ustedes me están "afinando" de a poco, no de golpe, para cuando "toque" la obra de la presentación no desentone.

-¡Exacto Lighting, que bien que entendiste, por eso Scoot y Skyli no te están atacando como deberían, ambas son cinta negra en karate y taekwondo respectivamente, yo soy más de ataques a distancia con mi sax!

-Igual que a mí Jazz, el al ser un unicornio no está acostumbrado a atacar físicamente, pero creo que ya pueden atacar más intensamente camaradas, ya he podido esquivar sus ataques bien desde hace un rato, Jazz si puedes atacar como mejor lo haces te lo agradeceré.

—Me parece que tienes razón Lighting, pero creo que primero descansamos, hemos estado haciendo esto durante un buen rato. -Menciono Scootalo, todos le dieron la razón y pararon de practicar. -¿Skyli podrías darnos algo para la sed?

-Claro Scoot, voy a la hielera por unas bebidas rehidratantes… -En ese momento alguien brinca la cerca por un punto ciego del sistema de seguridad, va brincando entre los arboles hasta llegar a donde estaban los jóvenes, entonces dio el invasor una patada para azotar en el piso a Jolt, este apenas lo esquiva por muy poco, la patada rompió el piso. -¡¿Pero qué carajo…?! –No terminaba de hacer su pregunta cuando el invasor le empezó a tirar una serie de patadas haciéndolo retroceder. -¡¿Quién rayos eres tú, porque me estas atacando, te enviaron las sirenas?!

-¡Cállate y pelea equestrience, demuéstrame que puedes hacer! ¡¿O no puedes porque estas llorando por tus cascos perdidos?!

-¡Pero qué te pasa, aléjate de mí! –Menciono Lighting empezando a huir del agresor, este lo empezó a perseguir, atacándolo cuando estaba cerca, Scootalo, Jazz y Skydancer al estar sorprendidos no pudieron hacer nada en el momento del ataque. -¡Esto no es cool! ¡¿Quién es ese tipo, será uno de los esclavos de las sirenas?!

-No lo es Jazz, solo hay alguien con la fuerza suficiente y el poco sentido común para hacer esto y la conoces. –Menciono Scootalo mientras revisaba donde pateo el invasor. -¡Maldita sea, sigues comportándote impulsivamente!

-¡Rayos, ya sé quién es, debemos detenerla, debe estar cegada por la ira porque Lighting le recuerda un gran dolor suyo, como quisiera tener mis alas ahora! –Menciono Skydancer, los tres jóvenes se vieron y se asintieron, inmediatamente fueron en persecución del agresor.

Lighting seguía huyendo de los ataques, cuando intentaba ir y entrar a la casa su rival se lo impedía. -¡¿Intentas esconderte en la falda de Fluttershy eh soldadito?! ¡Eres un cobarde, solo estabas practicando con esos tres buenos para nada porque sabias que no te lastimarían, pobre fracasado! –Menciono este para provocar a Lighting, pero este solo lo veía molesto sin contestar y continuaba evitando pelear, esto enfurecía más a su rival, así siguieron durante un buen rato en el patio, pero se encerró sin darse cuenta en una esquina de la Propiedad. –Vaya, vaya, ya no tienes para donde correr, o peleas o solo te golpeo yo, lo que elijas de todas maneras igual te romperé los huesos.

(¡¿Qué le pasa a este imbécil?!) Pensaba Lighting al ver que no tenía salida, (¡Esto es solo agresividad contra mí, pero estoy seguro que no me intenta matar como Darksteel o los otros heraldos, tampoco es como mis duelos con mi mamá, Stars o Shinning donde quiero superar a un gran rival, el parecer quiere… vengarse de mí, como si yo la hubiera hecho algo, es como las rabietas que tenia de potranca… esperen un jodido segundo!) Entonces recordó cuando molesto en serio a una amiga muy querida por el en Equestria. (Ya reconocí el patrón de ataque, primero golpe con el casco… brazo izquierdo) entonces su rival le lanza un golpe con la zurda, Lighting lo esquiva moviéndose a su derecha. -¡Mierda, quédate quieto!

(¡Si reacciono igualito, ya sé quién es, ahora al estar más molesta me lanzaría una patada… ahora!) Entonces se hace para atrás esquivando la patada, un árbol que tenía detrás recibe el impacto, casi se rompe por la fuerza que llevaba. -¡No, ya no te pases de pendejo, pelea!

-Señorita, le recomiendo que se calme, tal vez todavía me estoy acostumbrando a este cuerpo, pero como lucha usted no me podrá ganar, está muy desesperada y molesta contra mí, bueno contra ALGUIEN que se parece a mí, Trate de respirar profundamente y contar hasta 10.

-¡Cierra el hocico, te voy a romper la cara! –Menciono la chica intentando dar un golpe con toda su fuerza, Lighting suspira y hace su movimiento, esquiva el golpe tomándola por el brazo poniéndose a sus espaldas, y con su otro brazo el chico le pone la espada de bambú sobre el cuello. -¡NO, NO, SUÉLTAME NO SEAS TAN MIEDOSO, PONTE DE FRENTE DE MI!

-¡No te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes, dime porque quieres lastimarme!

-¡PORQUE ERES UN COBARDE LIGHTING JOLT SOLSCITE! -Grito completamente histérica y llorando Apple Bloom volteando a ver a Lighting, era ella quien lo ataco dominada por la ira. -¡TE LARGASTE COMO UN MALDITO COBARDE, SABIAS LO QUE SIENTO POR TI Y TE VALIÓ MADRES, SÉ QUE TE GUSTO, PERO NO QUERÍAS LASTIMAR A ESA MALDITA BRUJA DE BELL A PESAR DE QUE SE LO MEREZCA, ME ABANDONASTE Y ME DOLIÓ MUCHO! –Entonces ya llorando completamente abraza al chico. -¿Por qué me dejaste? Yo quería… quiero estar contigo.

-Apple Bloom, escúchame bien, no sé qué paso contigo, con Sweetie y con la persona que crees que soy yo, pero si te pareces a mi amiga en Equestria sabrás que yo no soy el, recuerda que ya me dijiste que tenía cascos.

-Si te dije… -Entonces Apple Bloom sale del trance en el que estaba, se dio cuenta que está tratando de lastimar a alguien que ni siquiera sabía la razón. -¡Lighting perdóname, venía a ayudarte como lo estaban haciendo Scoot y los demás, pero nada más te vi y algo ocurrió en mi estúpida cabeza, te quise lesionar, ni siquiera quiero dañar al Lighting de nuestro mundo, pero… pero… MALDITA SEAS BELL, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

-¿La culpa de Sweetie? –Se preguntó Lighting mientras calmaba a Bloom, en ese instante llegaron Skydancer, Scootalo y Jazz. -¡¿Lighting estas bien, no te lastimo Apple Bloom?!

-No, estoy bien Skydancer, gracias a su entrenamiento y que ella se parece mucho a mi amiga, cuando la ira la domina no pelea bien, si lo sabré, cuando le ganaba de inmediato me retaba de nuevo más molesta que la vez anterior y le volvía a ganar, hasta que maduro y se dio cuenta de su error, ya cuando le ganaba me retaba días después y entonces ya podía ganarme. –Entonces Lighting se suelta del abrazo de la chica y la toma de los brazos y la mira a los ojos. -¿Apple Bloom ya estas tranquila verdad?

-Si Lighting, ¿no te hice daño?

-No le hiciste daño a LJ Apple Bloom, pero si al jardín de Fluttershy. –Reprendió Scootalo a su amiga viéndose muy molesta, señalo los destrozos que causo, varios árboles golpeados y en el peor de los casos casi derribados, los animales que tiene la veterinaria para su revisión aterrados dentro de sus hábitats. –Sabes que no nos gustan los "corajes nivel Apple", son muy peligrosos, debes tomar clases de control de la ira pero de ya.

-¡Scoot no sé qué decir, sé que soy un peligro cuando me molesto, diablos, es que estoy tan estresada!

-Muy bien, escúchenme todos, vamos a tratar de cubrirte Apple Bloom… de nuevo. –Señalo Skydancer tapándose la cara con su mano. –Voy a tratar de usar mi magia para arreglar esto, si mi tía ve este relajo nunca me dejara salir de mi cuarto hasta que cumpla… -En ese momento se escucha gritar a Fluttershy del otro lado del patio. -¡¿POR TODOS DEMONIOS DEL INFIERNO, QUE LE PASO AL JARDÍN DE MI CASA, DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS SKYDANCER?! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE IBAN A PRACTICAR SUS PODERES, NO DESTRUIR LA MANSIÓN CON ESTOS!

-¡Mierda, mi tía llego antes de lo que esperaba, chicos espérenme aquí, se va poner muy fea la cosa, fue un placer conocerlos! –Dijo Skydancer temblando mientras iba con su familiar, pero Apple Bloom la detuvo. –No amiga, esto fue mi error, no voy a dejar que te eches la culpa, voy a admitir que me salí de control, tomare el castigo que me imponga Fluttershy.

-Por lo menos admites tus faltas Apple Bloom, trata de explicar lo que pasó sin desesperarte y molestarte de nuevo, todos nosotros te vamos a acompañar para que Fluttershy vea que fue entrenando, y no un ataque sorpresa tuyo. –Menciono Jazz yendo detrás de Apple Bloom junto con Skydancer, Scootalo se quedó revisando si Lighting recibió algún golpe de Apple Bloom que no haya notado este. –Parece ser que estas bien amigo, bueno lo que puedo ver y sentir, será mejor que te revise un médico.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Scoot, si me hubiera pegado con la fuerza que me atacaba no podría ni moverme, compadezco a los que se enfrentan a ella cuando pierde los estribos. –Dijo Lighting mientras se estiraba parándose. –Me habría pasado lo mismo que le paso a Skydancer cuando era una yegua oscura, no podría mover esa parte del cuerpo, ¿por cierto Skyli aquí también era, como llamarla… una desgraciada?

-Un poco Lighting, después de que murieron sus padres en un accidente aéreo se volvió muy "dark", incluso se cambió su nombre a "Skyshadow", vestía completamente de negro usando gafas muy oscuras siempre e incluso se tiño el pelo y se maquillaba de gris, así estuvo durante un año, tenía muchas fricciones con Apple Bloom ya que esta quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella junto con Fluttershy y su pequeña prima la ayudaron mucho, la pudieron sacar de esa depresión, para recordar esa etapa de su vida sin dejar de tener fe se dejó un rayo gris en la cabeza y usa su otro nombre como usuario cuando juega en línea.

-Por lo menos aquí Skydancer no cayó en las garras de un hijo de perra para manipularla, pero lo que me preocupa ahora es el pleito que tienen su Apple Bloom con su Sweetie Bell, y estoy seguro que mi contraparte está involucrada, ¿salió con las dos al mismo tiempo el estúpido?

-No Lighting, incluso te puedo afirmar que también él es una víctima de las estupideces de ese par, yo trato de que vuelvan a ser amigas como cuando íbamos en primaria, pero… Las dos son muy tercas y rencorosas, no pueden verse ni en pintura, por lo menos no has visto como se ponen cuando están frente a frente, es de verdad… -Entonces escucharon a Apple Bloom gritar completamente furiosa. -¡MALDITA ZORRA RAMERA, QUE HACES AQUÍ, TE ADVERTÍ QUE TE ROMPERÍA LA CARA SI TE ME ACERCABAS!

-… Horrible. –Termino su oración Scoot muy preocupada. -¡Me lleva, llego Sweetie, seguro va a empezar un gran pleito! ¿Pero porque Sweet no le contesto el insulto a Bloom, ya se habrá dado cuenta que eso no sirve para nada?

-¡Por lo que me visto y escuchado no lo creo, esa Sweetie debe ser mi Sweetie, ella no va a soportar esto! –Menciono Lighting corriendo de donde vino el grito junto con Scootalo, llegaron y vieron que Skydancer y Jazz agarraban con mucha dificultad a Apple Bloom quien le decía a Sweetie de Equestria todas las maldiciones que se le ocurrían, esta estaba hincada en el suelo llorando muy desconsoladamente, mientras que Fluttershy la trata de cubrir para que no viera y escuchara a Bloom. -¡Sweetie, no te pongas así por favor!

-¡QUE NO TE ENGAÑE ESTA SÚCUBO LIGHTING, SIEMPRE QUIERE DAR PENA USANDO SUS LAGRIMAS DE COCODRILO! –Menciono sin pensar lo que decía Apple Bloom a punto de soltarse de Skydancer y Jazz. -¡ELLA ES UNA MANIPULADORA CHANTAJISTA, SOLO PORQUE SE MOLESTO UN DÍA CON RARITY SABOTEO TODO UN DESFILE DE MODAS, CASI LE ARRUINA SU VIDA!

-¡Pero se arrepintió de inmediato Apple Bloom! –Menciono Scoot agarrándola ella también. -¡Además no seas tonta, Sweetie, nuestra Sweetie ya te estaría insultando a ti por lo menos, pero mira a esta, incluso te está pidiendo disculpas y ni te conoce idiota!

-Perdóname Apple Bloom. –Menciono Sweetie llorando con la mirada perdida. –Debí hacerte algo muy malo para que me odies así, debo ser una pony muy mala y miserable, yo no quería lastimarte como lo hice, siempre fuiste una de mis mejores amigas, conseguimos nuestras cutie mark juntas, pero ya vi que no la merezco.

-¡Sweetie reacciona, recuerda que no estamos en Ponyville! –Dijo Lighting tomándola de los brazos muy tranquilamente. -¡Esta no es tu amiga de toda tu vida, recuerda que viniste con ella aquí, esta chica odiosa es otra pony… quiero decir persona!

-¡Lighting tiene razón Sweetie, recuerda que te despediste de ella porque se fue con Apple Jack, la Apple Jack de aquí, sabes que tu amiga no te tendría este estúpido rencor como esta jovencita inmadura! –Menciono Fluttershy volteando a ver a Apple Bloom completamente decepcionada de ella, esta reacciona al ver que la Sweetie con la que tenía su pleito se habría defendido como ataco ella, como una loca. -¡No, me volvió a pasar, ataque e insulte a alguien que no sabe nada de esto!

-Sweetie mírame a los ojos, solo concéntrate en mi voz por favor. –Menciono mientras se hincaba al enfrente de Sweetie. -¿Recuerdas cuando casi le ganamos al equipucho de Tiara?

-Si… fue muy divertido ver la cara que pusieron ella y Spoon.

-¿Entonces también recuerdas como ganaron ustedes tres, mis mejores amigas, sus marcas? Si mal no recuerdo dijeron que ya no les importaba tanto conseguirlas, si no que siguieran juntas ayudando a quien lo requiera, yo sí habría podido también habría hecho esa promesa amiga mía.

-No fue necesario, nos hiciste prácticamente esa promesa cuando Rarity se fue. –Menciono Sweetie ya sonriendo y calmándose. –Hola Lighting, Apple Bloom, Spike, Twilight y yo venimos a ayudarte, aunque parece ser que tú me ayudaste primero.

-No es una competencia para ver quién lo hace primero Sweetie, ¿ya te sientes mejor, necesitas algo?

-Un poco de agua si no te molesta amigo.

-Bien, deja te llevo a la cocina para que comas algo también, ya cuando estés más tranquila te presentare a nuestros compañeros de este mundo, después de la impresión que te dio esta… señorita estas muy nerviosa. –Menciono Lighting dándole una mirada fría a Apple Bloom, está a pesar de saber que no era su amigo de la infancia la sintió horripilante. -Además creo que ellos tienen que hablar muy seriamente con ella, ya van dos veces que no piensa antes de hacer sus "gracias".

-Gracias LJ, tienes razón, me disculpo por mi comportamiento.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo Sweetie, ven amiga. –Entonces Lighting llevándola de la mano a Sweetie entraron a la casa, los demás se le quedaron viendo muy molestos a Apple Bloom. -¡Pero qué te pasa Bloom, si Skydancer y yo no hubiéramos estado detrás de ti fácil le sueltas un golpe a esa chica, y su único delito fue que se parece a nuestra Sweetie Bell! –Reclamo Jazz levantándose los lentes para que la joven viera su enojo. -¡Ya basta!

-¡Y si de todas maneras hubiera sido nuestra Sweetie habría estado mal! –Menciono Skydancer azotando su gorro al piso. -¡Se supone que vamos a defender la ciudad de demonios, no a luchar entre nosotros, debes aprender a confiar en Sweetie de nuevo!

-Apple Bloom, escúchame bien, ya me tienes harta. –Dijo Fluttershy poniéndose muy seria con los ojos rojos. –Solo porque eres buena estudiante no te expulso del colegio, pero definitivamente esa cuerda ya se te está acabando, estos jovencitos además de sufrir un cambio en su cuerpos que no les agrada, tu vienes y los haces sentir peor, no sé si tu pleito que tienes con Sweetie tenga arreglo, pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, estamos en una crisis, si vuelves hacer esto en mi presencia con CUALQUIER Sweetie, yo misma te encierro en la cárcel, ¿entendiste?

-Si Fluttershy, sé que lo que hice fue lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida, la quise lastimar cuando se ve que ella… quiere a su Apple Bloom, pero ella es igualita a ya sabes quién, voy a tratarla lo mejor que pueda, pero con la que tengo el pleito…

-¡Por lo menos no peleen tan horrible ahora, cuando arreglemos el problema de las sirenas si quieren pueden matarse entre sí ambas, pero yo ya estoy como Fluttershy, me canse de esto, sigan su estúpido pleito pero no involucren a los demás! –Indico Jazz soltando junto con las demás a Apple Bloom. -¡Rayos, me recordaste los pleitos que tenían mis padres!

-Solo porque te debo que me ayudaste a soportar el dolor y el enojo cuando murieron mis padres Apple Bloom, sino yo misma les habría partido a las dos… sabes que, no importa, no me importa nada de su discusión estúpida. –Dijo Skydancer muy molesta entrando en la casa con Jazz para presentarse, Scootalo se pone al lado de su supuesta amiga de la infancia. -¿Sabes porque se fue nuestro Lighting tonta?, por dos razones, él sabía que era la causa de sus discusiones, y la otra…ya no quería verlas pelear, le hacía mucho daño, por eso su madre se lo llevo… y yo estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo, piensa en eso.

-Scootalo… yo… no quiero perderte… también. – Menciono llorando Apple Bloom, pero Scoot solo la ignoro mientras entraba, entonces Fluttershy se pone enfrente la pelirroja oponiéndole su mano derecha sobre su hombro, hablándole más dulcemente que antes. –Escucha jovencita, algo tienes que cambiar en tu vida, si no te vas a quedar sola, piénsalo y cálmate, entonces eres bienvenida de entrar en mi casa.

-Está bien Fluttershy, discúlpame, no quería enloquecer como lo hice, ya veré como arreglo los daños que hice en tu propiedad.

-Te creo Apple Bloom, ya discutiremos eso después, ahora solo cálmate y relájate. –Entro Fluttershy dejando Sola a la joven Apple, quien se hinco, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar sola la canción que compusieron ella y sus amigas de niñas, extrañando esos momentos.

Mientras la otra Apple Bloom entraba al cuarto donde se quedaría en la granja. -Wow, este cuarto, a excepción de algunas cosas que no existen en Equestria, es idéntica a mi habitación.

-Bueno, es lógico, esta es la habitación de mi hermana. –Respondió Apple Jack mientras pasaba una pequeña aspiradora de mano por los muebles. –Disculpa el polvo, es que mi hermana ahora vive en los dormitorios de la Universidad Golden Palm, solo viene aquí en algunos fines de semana cuando no tiene mucho trabajos pendientes, días festivos y vacaciones.

-Igual estaba yo cuando estudiaba, es raro tener esa edad de nuevo, ¿no se molestara tu hermana si me quedo aquí?

-No creo, a pesar de ser una terca tiene muy buen corazón, pero por el pleito que tiene ya no lo demuestra, se alejado un poco de la familia por eso, no sabes cómo la extrañamos a veces Big Mac, la abuela, Cherry Lee, Big Cherry a pesar de ser un retoño, Trixie, Illusion y yo.

-(Voy a pedirles a todos que me pateen si alguna vez me llego a comportar como esta Apple Bloom) ¿Por cierto donde están Trixie e Illusion? Ellas no me recibieron cuando llegue.

-Mi dulce mora azul está en gira en las Vegas, y nuestra hija está ahora en su práctica de Softbol, la traerá Black Moth en la tarde, le dará mucho gusto verte, a pesar de no ser su tía real.

-A mí me encantara conocerla, pero ¿no es una bravucona?

-Bueno… tuvo sus días oscuros, pero en un campamento de verano la pusieron en una cabaña además de Sam junto con otras dos chicas, una se volvió su mejor amiga.

-Brave Arrow y Ying Sparkle. –Término de la oración Apple Bloom poniendo una gran sonrisa. –Apuesto que no se llevaban bien al principio, pero de a poco las cuatro se hicieron inseparables.

-Sip, pero sigue teniendo esa rivalidad con la hermana mayor de Ying, pero si comparo ese pleito con otro, entonces ese par son grandes amigas.

-¿Comparado con el pleito de tu hermana y su Sweetie? Y no des evasivas AJ, tú no sabes mentir seguramente, y ya te dijo Sunset que elemento soy, y por ende voy a saber si me intentas engañar.

-Desgraciadamente sí, no sé cómo es la relación que tienen con su Lighting, pero aquí fue muy complicado, aquí estaban o están enamoradas del mismo chico, pero el pobre tonto no tenía ni idea, y a ambas se les ocurrió declarársele cuando lo invitaron al mismo baile, ya te imaginaras que ocurrió después.

-Con esa información me basta por ahora Apple Jack, en mi mundo Sweetie me dijo lo que sentía, y por eso no pude confesarlo yo, pero creo que ella lo sabía, al fin le dije a Lighting lo que sentía… y Sweetie hasta se burló de mí, me dijo que me tarde mucho, ahora somos rivales en eso, pero si yo pierdo… seguro que me molestare, pero no contra ellos, sabré que la decisión de Lighting será lo que debe ser.

-Ahora entiendo, si mi hermana y su amiga hubieran sido sinceras por lo menos una esto no habría degenerado en lo que está pasándoles, eres más madura que ellas, ahora te dejo, tengo que ver que las manzanas que salen a exportación ya están empacadas, acomódate como tú quieras, nos vemos luego.

-Así será AJ, después me explicas como comunicarme con lo que llaman "teléfono", quiero hablar con mi Sweetie y mi Lighting en la noche.

-Claro caramelo. –Entonces cuando Apple Jack sale del cuarto, Apple Bloom se acuesta en la cama, (esta cama es semejante a la mía, muy cómoda, y esta familia es igualita a la mía, incluso Big Cherry me jala la melena igual, me cae que esta Apple Bloom es una soberana pendeja, evitar a su familia por su pinche pleito… de verdad esta cama es muy placentera), sin notarlo Apple Bloom se quedó dormida tranquilamente, así paso una hora cuando alguien muy molesta le hablo. –Despierta perra, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa, que te hice para que me llamaras perra? -Se levantó Apple Bloom confundida por el insulto que recibió, volteo y vio a Sweetie, pero de inmediato reconoció que no era su amiga, era la Sweetie de este mundo, traía zapatos de medio tacón negros, medias hasta la rodilla color rosa, falda y chaqueta lila, en ambas estaba dibujada su marca, blusa amarilla y en el cuello un relicario en forma de corazón. –(Que les parece, es una de las berrinchudas y cree que soy la otra, vamos a tratar de seguirle el jueguito) ¿Que rayos haces aquí Bell, seguro quieres morirte pronto no?

-Tú no tienes el valor de hacerlo maldita, me gustaría romperte la cara y me sería tan fácil, pero vengo por otra cosa, agradezco que estuvieras aquí y no en tu escuela, puedo soportar los sermones de tus hermanos pero no los de Fluttershy.

-¿Y a que viniste tonta?

-Sunset me llamo, me aviso que hay un invasor de Equestria de nuevo, vine a ayudarlas, aunque eso te incluya zorra, por eso ni te voy a voltear a ver cuando estemos con las demás, pero nada más terminemos con ese cretino tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas, no te perdono que hayas corrido a mi Lighting incluso del continente.

-¿"Tu Lighting" Sweetie? Él es una persona, no un objeto, deberías fijarte como hablas, ¿solo viniste a decirme eso o también a desearme una buena tarde?

-No ojete, también vine a decirte que te alejes del Lighting de Equestria, no quiero que llenes su cabeza de tu mierda.

-¿Con que quieres a dos Lighting para ti solita? Que golosa eres Bell.

-¡Como se te ocurre pensar esa tontería campesina ignorante! –Grito Sweetie toda ruborizada mientras Apple Bloom la veía burlonamente. -¡Si te hago esa advertencia es porque seguramente tu maldita contra parte mula seguro es como tú, una desgraciada ramera que le quiere quitar al novio a mi contra parte!

-¡Por Celestia, de verdad eres una idiota, eres una completa rencorosa desconfiada, en lugar de arreglar el problema que tienen lo haces más grande! –Empezó a reírse a carcajadas Apple Bloom del comentario de Sweetie. -¡Usa el cerebro Bell, si solo esperas lo peor de la gente serás una amargada, y yo no voy a hablar mal de SWEETIE con Lighting, por lo menos no más de lo usual!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a reírte en mi cara?! ¡Te voy a romper la quijada para que nunca vuelvas a burlarte de mí! -Grito rabiosa Sweetie lanzando un golpe, pero Apple Bloom ni intento esquivarlo, solo tomo su puño con la mano. –Patético.

-¡Me lleva la chingada, suéltame maldita hija de puta, si no te vas a arrepentir! –Menciono Sweetie tratando de liberarse, entonces noto algo, Apple Bloom habría aprovechado para torcerle la muñeca, ahora esta Apple Bloom solo la agarraba. -¡¿Pero qué te pasa puta de mierda?! ¡No intentas lastimarme, ni siquiera me has insultado como normalmente lo haces!

-Eres lista Bell, puedes averiguarlo tú solita, solo piensa en lo que hablamos ahora. -Menciono todavía burlándose Apple Bloom, Sweetie aun tratándose de zafarse de la mano de la equestrience empieza a pensar en la plática. -¡Un momento, dijiste que no hablarías mal de Sweetie, como si fuera otra persona que no soy yo!

-Aja.

-¡Y nombraste a Celestia como si fuera una especie de divinidad, imposible, tú no eres Apple Bloom!

-Por lo menos no la Apple Bloom con la que tienes tu pleitito, soy la Apple Bloom de Equestria, es un "placer" conocerte y déjame decirte que tienes muchos problemas en tu cabecita Bell, intentaste lastimar a alguien porque creíste muy estúpidamente que se burlaban de ti, por cierto, si el Lighting de esta dimensión se fue, no solo fue culpa de esta Apple Bloom, también fue tu culpa estúpida, pero te aseguro que MI QUERIDA HERMANA SWEETIE, LIGHTING Y YO NO VAMOS A CAER EN SU MALDITA CIZAÑA DE USTEDES BELL Y BLOOM.

-¡¿MI CONTRAPARTE ES TU AMIGA MALDITA MULA?! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA TAN PENDEJA, CUANDO HABLE CON ELLA LA HARE RECAPACITAR PARA QUE SE DE CUENTA QUE ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA OJETE!

-Me das mucha pena Bell. -Menciono llorando Apple Bloom soltándola, esta intento volverla a agredir pero no pudo al verla. –Sé que te gusta un chico y que a tu vieja amiga igual, pero en lugar de hablar de esto se encerraron ustedes niñas en su egoísmo, solo pensaron en ustedes dos, no se dieron cuenta que lastimaron a los que quieren por eso, pero sobre todo a ese pobre muchacho, te voy a dar un consejo, me di cuenta que aun quieres a tu amiga pero muy en el fondo, habla con ella para arreglar las cosas antes de que ocurra algo de verdad espantoso.

-¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, NO PUEDE SER, ERES PEOR QUE LA PERRA DE ESTE MUNDO, TE VOY A SACAR LOS OJOS!

-Te pido Bell que reconsideres lo que quieres hacer, por favor trata de calmarte y pensar.

-¡¿PENSAR EN QUE?! ¡YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO MULA!

-Valor no es sinónimo de imprudencia, te pido de nuevo que no hagas esto, si no...

-¡¿SI NO QUE DESGRACIADA. ME VAS A DETENER TU?! -Grito furiosa Sweetie al tratar de rasguñar a Apple Bloom, pero Alguien la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo. –No, yo soy la que te lo va a impedir Sweetie Bell. –Entonces la cantante empieza a voltear atrás de ella muy lentamente y sudando muy frio, vio que su hermana mayor la agarro. -¿Rarity, que haces aquí, desde cuando estás aquí?

-Desde que le dijiste que "ajustarías cuentas" con Apple Bloom hermana, vine a hablar con esta jovencita sobre su amistad con su Sweetie, pero tú viniste a fastidiarla pensando que era la Apple Bloom de aquí, me decepcionas hermana menor, ¿de verdad querías hacerle daño a alguien que no te ha hecho nada? Bueno solo te dijo la verdad, ¿Por eso querías golpearla, que dirían tus fans, que la artista que le canta al amor y al perdón quiere tener venganza, que dirían nuestros padres, que su dulce niña se transformó en una mujer muy rencorosa, que diría tu amigo Lighting por tu comportamiento cobarde?

-Bueno… yo… -Empezó a tartamudear Sweetie ya pensando lo que estaba haciendo, dándose cuenta que su hermana tenía razón. –Rarity… yo no sé qué decirte, me equivoque, pero es que…

-Pero nada, ve a mi auto y espérame ahí Bell, ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa, cuando estés más tranquila.

-Si hermana. -Dijo Sweetie mientras salía de la habitación, volteo de ver de nuevo a Apple Bloom, pero ya no enojada, más bien arrepentida, quiso hablar pero no pudo y salió. –Descuida Bell, yo tengo ningún rencor contra ti, solo estabas molesta.

-Apple Bloom discúlpame por mi hermana, pero es que ella…

-Ella está enamorada, como lo está mi Sweetie, pero a diferencia de ella tu hermana se deja controlar por sus emociones negativas muy fácil, seguro a mi "otra yo" le pasa lo mismo, sé que no son malas ninguna de ellas, pero están a punto de cruzar la línea, sus familias y amigos debemos evitarlo.

-¿En serio crees que estas dos aún se quieren? Ya viste como habla Sweetie horrible de tu doble.

-Estoy segura. -Menciono Apple Bloom poniendo una gran sonrisa. –Ellas son como si fueran hermanas peleadas, aún recuerdan con alegría los buenos momentos que pasaron cuando crecieron, lo único que hay que hacer es que le den prioridad a lo positivo que es mucho más que lo negativo.

-Apple Bloom… ¡Gracias! –Menciono Rarity dándole un abrazo a Apple Bloom. -¡Ahora vuelvo a tener esperanza que esas dos vuelvan a ser como antes!

-Tal vez no sea como antes, pero existe una probabilidad de que superen este rencor. –Menciono Apple Bloom mientras pensaba como ayudar a esas chicas.

Mientras Rainbow y Pinkie seguían una pista, un cliente de la organizadora de eventos reconoció a Adagio, la había visto rondar en un edificio que sería demolido, entraron al terreno teniendo mucho cuidado, nadie se acercaba por lo mal que estaba el edificio. -¿Me pregunto porque esa sirena anda en este lugar?, no creo que lo que buscan se encuentre aquí, este fue un edificio de departamentos, pero se dañó por el temblor de hace tres años, ni los vagabundos intentan dormir aquí, es muy peligroso.

-A lo mejor aquí práctica sus poderes Dashie, aquí nadie la notaria y los daños que hace aquí lo considerarían que fue por lo mal que esta este lugar. –Menciono Pinkie mientras ambas entraban al vestíbulo del edificio, había un gran hueco en el techo que dejaba entrar el sol y el viento.

-Tiene sentido Pink. - En ese momento escucharon un ruido, se escondieron detrás de una pared medio derrumbada, vieron que Adagio junto con Darksteel habían llegado al edificio.


	39. Peligro, Zona de derrumbes

**Capítulo 39.**

 **Peligro: Zona de derrumbes.**

-Bien Adagio, muéstrame lo que has mejorado usando tu gema nena. –Menciono Darksteel sacando una mano de naipes de su chaqueta. –Veamos si puedes detener este ataque como lo hace el jazzista de porquería de Equestria.

-Vamos bebé, lánzalas con todo tu fuerza, te aseguro que podré detenerlas todas estas vez. –Dijo Adagio aclarándose la garganta, Darksteel arrojo su lluvia de naipes, Adagio dio un alarido muy agudo dirigido a las cartas, Pinkie y Rainbow tuvieron que taparse los oídos por ese horrible sonido, las cartas se detuvieron pero no en su totalidad, algunas de las que estaban en los extremos siguieron su camino, cortando un poco del cabello de la sirena. -¡Carajo, no otra vez!

-Tranquila linda Adagio, has mejorado bastante este mes, solo tienes que ampliar un poco tu rango y podrás detenerlas todas. –Señalo Darksteel recogiendo sus cartas, entonces la sirena se le empieza a acercar sigilosamente con uno de los naipes, lo intento cortar con este pero el hombre lo esquivo rápidamente tomándola del brazo, e hizo que ambos quedaran sus rostros muy cerca. –De verdad no haces mucho ruido cuando lo necesitas nena.

-Es que no siempre podré atacar con mi voz Steel, necesito saber moverme sin hacer ruido, para que cuando este cerca de mi victima la vea directamente cuando le destroce los tímpanos estando a su lado, pero no puedo hacerlo como tú. –Menciono la sirena mientras le daba un beso francés al hipogrifo. -Requiero que me enseñes a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, de haber sabido eso habría podido matar a esas malditas rainbooms desde la primera vez.

-Pero tú ya eres una experta en eso del "cuerpo a cuerpo". -Dijo Darksteel lamiendo el cuello de Adagio, esta gimió de placer. –Además no sé si estés a mi altura para que practiquemos ambos ese estilo de lucha.

-Tú también eres un experto mi amor, ahora me estoy calentando mucho, pero este no es el momento, no me importa que no esté a tu altura, enséñame, hare lo que tu desees en la noche si practicamos ahora… te deseo tanto. –Menciono Adagio empezando a besuquear el cuello a Darksteel. –Quiero amarte siempre, quiero hacerlo ahora, olvida lo que dije de esperar.

-Tranquila preciosa, este no es el lugar, capaz llegamos al éxtasis y se nos viene el edificio encima, guarda tus ansias para la noche, pero ahora… -Entonces el hombre se soltó del abrazo de la mujer dando un brinco hacia atrás poniéndose en guardia. –Te mostrare como se debe pelear de cerca cómo me lo pediste, recuerda lo que me prometiste.

-Si mi amor, me harás en la noche lo que tú quieras hacerme, yo estoy segura que también lo disfrutare. –Menciono Adagio lamiéndose sus dedos muy excitada, pero de inmediato se puso en guardia ella también recuperando su compostura. -¡Vamos Steel, instrúyeme, también necesito saber defenderme de Sonata y de sus garras!

-Veo que vas en enserio nena. –Menciono Darksteel mientras sus manos se transformaban en garras muy afiladas -Necesito que tus manos se transformen así, recuerda que tu nueva gema te permite hacer ese cambio.

-Creo que intentare otro tipo de cambio mi amor, algo más acorde conmigo. –Menciono Adagio concentrándose, solo sus uñas se transformaron en garras, las probo dejando una marca en la pared. –Con esto será suficiente, pronto me vengare de los cortes que hizo la perra de Sonata.

-Recuerda que no debemos subestimar a esa maldita perra Adagio, si el gran Doll la respeta debe ser muy poderosa, ya cuando este con la guardia baja ambos la exterminaremos, esa bruja me cayó mal desde el principio, más cuando supe que te lastimo, ¿Cómo es posible que ella se comportara como una idiota durante siglos sin mostrar que era una sociópata?

-Ni idea, ella era como una niña, me gustaba ver como se peleaban ella y Aria, pero… no importa, me vengare de ella, y con respecto con esa traidora de Aria. -Al decir el nombre de la otra sirena, Pinkie y Rainbow notaron que en sus ojos había preocupación. -Será mejor que se haya ido muy lejos.

-No importa si se haya ido a Siberia Adagio, seguro esa Sonata la buscara para matarla, pero ahora te pido que te concentres, ¡ya que voy a empezar a atacar! –En ese momento Darksteel empezó a atacar con sus garras intentando hacer cortar profundamente a Adagio. -¡Gracias por atacar con todo tu poder bebé! –Menciono Adagio atacando ella también de la misma manera, entonces Pinkie y Rainbow hablaron con voz baja. -¿Ahora qué hacemos Dashie? Si nos movemos de aquí ahora seguro nos ven y nos atacarían, esa Adagio se ve que es más poderosa que antes, y no sabemos de qué sea capaz ese tipo, estoy segura que ambos pueden ser más fuertes y que pueden transformarse.

-Voy a enviar un mensaje a los demás Pink, será mejor que las que puedan vengan, pero necesitamos hablar con Adagio de alguna manera, pero estando con su novio no pensara bien las cosas. –Indico Rainbow pensando en una solución, no podía hacer lo que normalmente hace, brincar enfrente de su enemigo. –Creo que ya sé qué debo hacer, Pinkie tu quédate aquí, a la primera oportunidad que tenga saldré de aquí, volare encima de ellos para llamar la atención de Darksteel, ya cuando me siga tu intenta razonar con Adagio, dile que Aria está muy preocupada por ella.

-Está bien Rainbow, solo cuídate mucho, recuerda lo que nos contó la princesa Twilight sobre este tipo.

-Descuida Pink, sabes que ya soy más prudente, no voy a retarlo a pelear volando, él ha vivido toda su existencia haciendo eso, mientras yo solo lo hago cuando es necesario, de verdad le tengo envidia a mi otra yo equina. –Menciono Rainbow mientras veía la práctica de la sirena y el heraldo, cuando chocaban sus garras sacaban chispas. –Ellos de verdad se aman, se le ve en los ojos aun cuando están peleando, no solo es deseo sexual como lo de hace algunos momentos.

-Hasta los villanos tienen su corazoncito, apuesto que a muchos le extraño que Darksteel sintiera algo por alguien además de sí mismo por cómo se ha comportado durante toda esta historia. –Comento Pinkie sonriendo viendo a la pantalla. -¿Porque siempre haces esto Pinkie? –Menciono tapándose los ojos Rainbow muy frustrada. -Hablas como si nosotras fuéramos una historia de fanfiction o algo así.

-Ella lo dijo, yo no. –Menciono Pinkie aun viendo al monitor señalando a Rainbow, quien se confundió aún más.

Mientras Lighting y Fluttershy practicaban con sus armas en el gimnasio de su mansión, ya el muchacho podía defenderse con la espada de los ataques de la veterinaria, mientras los demás los veía muy interesados, todos estaban juntos menos Apple Bloom quien estaba hasta el rincón en completo silencio. –Te felicito Lighting, parece ser que ya te defiendes bien, no pienses tanto como te dijeron los demás, déjalo fluir.

-Gracias Fluttershy, me alegra por lo menos ya saber cómo defenderme. –Menciono Lighting mientras esquivaba los ataques de la lanza de bambú. –Por lo menos si me golpeas con esto no tendré otra cicatriz.

-Ya sé porque desconfías un poco de mi Lighting, por lo que te hizo mi "hermana", me lo conto Sweetie mientras veníamos para acá, la verdad yo también habría hecho lo mismo a pesar de ser una enorme idiotez, gracias al cielo mi hija Skydancer no paso 7 años de su vida confundida odiando a todos por culpa de un monstruo… a pesar de que aquí también perdió a sus padres y a su mejor amigo.

-Lamento lo de tus padres Skydancer. –Menciono Sweetie mientras abrazaba a su nueva amiga. –Tu contraparte también los perdió, pero a ellos los asesinaron, aunque no sé si que perderlos en un accidente de algo que volaba sea mejor.

-Creo que así fue Sweetie, ya que el avión exploto cuando estaban dormidos, estoy segura que no sufrieron, además ellos me cuidan desde arriba, bueno eso creo yo. –Menciono llorando un poco pero sonriendo la jovencita. –Por lo menos vieron en vida mi primera presentación en la compañía de danza, y conocieron a Jazz antes de eso, bueno, todavía no era mi novio en esa época, pero les cayó bien, creo que les habría gustado y aprobado esta relación que tengo con él, agradezco que ninguno dejo algún pendiente para que ellos descansen en paz.

-(No sé si haya fantasmas en este mundo, pero estos Starlife y Cloudharmony se fueron en paz y tranquilos a pesar de todo, sabían que su hija estaría bien) Me alegra oírte decir esto Skyli, pero Fluttershy dijo que perdiste a tu mejor amigo, en mi mundo tu mejor amiga es Scootalo.

-¡Y en este también, recuerda que mi padre era su médico, siempre jugábamos en el consultorio, como se molestaba mi papá por el escándalo que hacíamos! –Menciono Skydancer riéndose recordando eso. –Pero mi tía no se equivocó al decir eso, tú sabes a quien se refiere ¿Verdad Scoot?

-¡Claro que sé a quién te refieres Skyli, era muy agradable a pesar de ir a la preparatoria Cristal de sangrones!

-Scoot… yo iba a esa prepa. –Menciono Skydancer notándose muy molesta. –Y Jazz también iba ahí, que la directora Abacus Cinch escogiera a puro inadaptado para los juegos de la amistad no quería decir que todos fuéramos sangrones.

-¡Perdón Skydancer, se me olvido eso, lo bueno es que a Cadance la nombraron directora de ahí cuando la anterior se retiró! Pero en cuanto a lo que mencionaron, el tipo era un genio, él quería ser médico, sabía mucho sobre drogas, venenos y ácidos dañinos para el cuerpo.

-¡¿DROGAS, ÁCIDOS Y VENENOS?! –Menciono muy sorprendida Sweetie al escuchar la descripción del amigo de Skydancer, Lighting se distrajo por eso de la práctica y por poco Fluttershy lo golpea en la cabeza, apenas pudo esquivar el golpe. -¡¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?!

-Se llamaba, el murió de una extraña enfermedad, mi papá y otros doctores dijeron que la única manera de que podría sobrevivir era que una fuerza sobrenatural lo curara, pero él nunca estuvo peleado con la vida, lo admiro por eso, trato de seguir su ejemplo en su nombre, incluso mi tía hizo que un salón de biología lleve su nombre, ya que se graduó de medico ya estando en la últimas etapas de su enfermedad, ay Demian Sting, no sabes cómo te extraño, eras como mi hermano menor sabiondo.

-¿Recuerdan cómo le molestaba el apodo que le puse? –Menciono Apple Bloom interviniendo en la plática, todos sus compañeros humanos ya estaban más tranquilos después de que se disculpó con Sweetie. –"Demonsting", se ponía como un alacrán enloquecido, lo bueno que me disculpe antes de que se fuera, y ahí admitió que no le desagradaba tanto que le dijéramos así.

-¿D-D-D-Demonsting, tu amigo se llamaba Demonsting? –Pregunto Sweetie muy nerviosa. –Por supuesto que no se llamaba así Sweet, ese era el apodo que le puso Apple Bloom, se llamaba Demian Sting. –Respondió Skydancer sacando una foto de su amigo de su bolso, estaba en un laboratorio de biología, tenía tez café claro y vestía pantalón café, bata blanca, corbata azul, en la solapa un emblema de escorpión, lentes dobles, la parte de las gafas de sol eran verde como sus ojos, tenía cabello negro. -¿Me pregunto cómo sería su contra parte de su mundo? tal vez era un unicornio o un grifo.

-O un… escorpión. -Menciono Lighting, el amigo de Skydancer tenía mucho parecido con el heraldo de Doll, incluso su nombre normal se le parecía mucho. -¿Sweetie, tú crees…?

-Es... muy posible Lighting, a lo mejor él también está enfermo y por eso…

-¿Por eso que Sweetie, conocen a la contraparte de mi amigo, sigue vivo en Equestria, no está enfermo? –Pregunto Skydancer curiosa por lo que hablaron los equestriences, ellos no sabían si era conveniente decirle lo que sospechaban. -¡Claro que no lo conocen, si me dijeron que mi contraparte era una bruja, obvio que no se hizo amiga de alguien tan noble y genial!

-Es probable que tengas razón sobrina, alguien como Demian no se juntaría con pandilleros, ahora acérquense todos ustedes, vamos a practicar nuestra magia, le enseñaremos a estos chicos a transformarse. –Menciono Fluttershy pidiendo que los demás se acercaran, ella se sentó al lado de Sweetie y Lighting y le comento algo. –Tienen razón jovencitos, ese Demonsting es la contraparte de Demian, y muy probablemente también este enfermo de algo, estoy 80% segura que por eso se unió a Dark Doll, para poder sobrevivir.

-Pero por lo que nos platicó Skydancer ese hombre no sería capaz de hacer las maldades que hace ese heraldo.

-Tampoco yo creería lo que hizo la otra Skydancer de Equestria Sweetie. –Menciono Fluttershy llevándose sus dos manos a su mentón. –Pero cuando estamos desesperados tomamos más fácilmente malas decisiones, Demian a pesar de todo no quería morir, un sentimiento normal, es probable que Doll se aprovechara de eso, uso su poder para curarlo de esa enfermedad, pero al hacerlo lo corrompió con su magia negra.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer, le explicamos a Skydancer que la contraparte de su amigo muerto es un demonio literalmente? -Pregunto Lighting, Fluttershy lo negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué Fluttershy? creo que entre más sepa de ese heraldo mejor.

-Porque yo ya la estoy preparando para el golpe mi amigo, le he dicho que los seres del otro lado del espejo si se parecen mucho a sus contrapartes de aquí, pero también hay diferencias sutiles, como aquí Celestia es solo la directora de la secretaria de educación y allá es una reina inmortal, su Discord podría ser el tátara no sé qué de su Twilight, mientras aquí ella es mayor que el por un año y meses, Doll es una bestia genocida de su tártaro y aquí solo fue un loco asesino de principios del siglo XX, y un ejemplo actual… tu Sweetie, tú te pusiste a llorar cuando Apple Bloom te insulto, mientras que la de aquí se habría lanzado sobre ella y se habrían peleado como gatas en celo.

-De verdad esas dos me dan pena, lo que me pone más nerviosa es que podamos terminar así Apple Bloom, Lighting y yo, no quiero tener un mal día como los de este mundo.

-Eso no pasara Sweetie, recuerda que ya hablaron sinceramente tú y Bloom. –Menciono Lighting poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sweetie, esta se recargo su cabeza en él. –Sigan siendo honestas entre ustedes, estas señoritas de este mundo nunca lo hicieron, si hubieran hablado de sus sentimientos ya ni siquiera entre ellas, con sus hermanas mínimo estoy seguro que no habría pasado esto, ya que las habrían aconsejado.

-(Me cae que los seres humanos somos los más brutos, siempre tropezamos con la misma piedra, igual así fue con Sunset esa navidad, solo queríamos lastimarla sin pensar y se salió todo de control, como ahora) Tienen razón amigos, debí haberlo hablado con AJ en su momento, no que ahora no se mi pleito con Bell tenga solución. –Menciono Apple Bloom abrazándose ella misma llorando un poco, (por lo menos ya diste el primer paso Apple Bloom, admitiste que te equivocaste) Pensó Scootalo sonriendo un poco, al fin veía una luz en esa oscuridad.

Mientras Adagio y Darksteel continuaban practicando, su estilo de lucha se veía que era para exterminar completamente a su enemigo. –Muy bien, acabo de mandar un mensaje y estos tipos están más concentrados en su práctica, hora de aplicar el plan, voy a salir y llamar la atención de Darksteel.

-Suerte Dashie. –Mencionó Pinkie mientras su amiga salía de donde estaban escondidas, sus enemigos no lo notaron, Rainbow ya estando fuera de vista se concentró un poco y se transformó, rápidamente fue a ponerse sobre Adagio y Darksteel, ya estando sobre ellos grito con todas sus fuerzas. -¡HEY TU GUAJOLOTE, ESTE LUGAR ESTA CLAUSURADO! ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDEN PAGAR UN MOTEL MISERABLES?!

-¡Esa voz tan rasposa, tiene que ser esa maldita hija de puta! –Menciono molesto el heraldo volteando a ver hacia arriba. -¡Debes ser la Dash de este mundo, eres una estúpida que quieres desaparecer pronto, tú no eres rival para mí gusano!

-¡No dejare que tengan éxito sus planes desgraciados, no conquistaran este mundo ni Equestria, Sunset nos contó lo que quieren hacer, las rainbooms las detendremos como la última vez!

-¡Eso lo veremos perra! –Dijo Adagio a punto de salir en persecución de Rainbow, pero Darksteel lo evito, tal como lo esperaba Dash. –Tranquila nena, no podrás alcanzarla con tus alas, en cambio yo sí, no creo que sea tan rápida como la burra de Equestria, siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo, ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo quieres conservar como recuerdo?

-Su ojo… tráeme uno de sus ojos mi amor. –Menciono Adagio poniendo una cara completamente maligna y maniática (pero que estoy diciendo, ¿para qué rayos quiero su ojo? me estoy volviendo loca), pensó esto último Adagio muy preocupada, pero una energía oscura emano de la gema que hizo que casi olvidara lo que pensó de inmediato. -¡Mejor tráeme los dos Darksteel, quiero ver como sufre al saber que ya no piloteara aviones, estará muerta en vida!

-¡Excelente decisión Adagio, regreso pronto, incrustare esos ojos en una gema para que las uses siempre! –Entonces el heraldo extendió sus alas de acero y tomo vuelo hacia donde estaba Rainbow. –Muy bien Dash, maldice a tu contraparte, porque cada humillación que me hizo me la cobrare contigo.

-Puedes intentarlo Darksteel, pero no seré tan fácil como piensas, yo sé que tal vez no sea tan rápida como mi hermana equina, pero lo compenso con más agilidad y pensando más mis movimientos. –Entonces Rainbow se puso en guardia. -¡Adelante pavo, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer con esas horribles garras!

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que deseas zorra, se te puede cumplir! –Menciono el heraldo haciendo que sus garras crecieran, le lanzo un zarpazo a la cara de Rainbow, pero esta lo pudo esquivar. -¡No podrás esquivar todos mis ataques Dash, mejor acepta tu destino!

-¡Yo nunca abandono Darksteel, va contra mi manera de ser, te demostrare que él va a caer eres tú! –Indico Rainbow soltando una patada que lanzo un corte de viento, Darksteel lo esquiva y vio que este al chocar con una pared la corto, extrañando al heraldo. –Increíble, incluso usas las mismas técnicas de ataque que los pegasos, ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto Dash?

-Solo fue instinto, creo que todas nuestras compartes tenemos una especie de lazo mental subconsciente, pero basta de platica, ¡Pelea sabandija!

-¡Como desees Dash, hora que te vayas a lo más profundo del infierno! –Menciono Darksteel empezando un intercambio de golpes con Rainbow, ninguno le podía atinar a su rival, abajo Adagio veía con una mueca malvada la pelea. –Si Darksteel, mátala, que sufran las otras perras su muerte. –Pero al terminar de decir esto cambio su rostro a uno preocupado. –Por favor bebé, que no te lastime o peor, no sabría qué hacer con mi vida después de que ella se fue, no soportaría también perderte a ti.

-¿Quién se fue Adagio, porque no soportarías estar sola, si es lo que querías no, gobernar sin tus otras compañeras? –Pregunto alguien detrás de la sirena, ella volteo sorprendida pero no para atacar, sintió que la que hablo no buscaba dañarla, vio a Pinkie era quien le sonreía levemente. -¿Hablas de tu hermana Aria verdad?

-¡Maldición, eres tu Pinkie Pie, no sé cómo te me acercaste sin que me diera cuenta!

-Para organizar una fiesta sorpresa debes saber ser muy sigiloso Adagio, tranquila, no quiero pelear contigo, si lo notas no estoy transformada, solo quiero hablar de lo que te está pasando.

-¡¿Quieres hablar conmigo, de qué?! ¡Por su maldita culpa vivimos nosotras tres una vida de pesadilla, perdimos todo nuestros poderes, estos eran parte de nosotras, tuve que soportar los trabajos más degradantes para poder poner un poco de comida en la boca, ya no podía ni cantar en el baño por el horrible sonido que salía de mi garganta, extraño mucho cantar, era lo único que me calmaba, pero destruyeron mi gema llevándose mi tono con ella!

-Eso fue su culpa Adagio, las sirenas trataban de conquistar este mundo, nosotras solo nos defendimos, pero lamento lo que sufrieron después de ese concierto, no era nuestra intención arruinarles su vida, ¿pero si recuperaste tu gema porque no cantas como antes?

-Bueno… yo lo he intentado pero… no puedo. –Respondió Adagio tomando con fuerza la gema. –Intente cuando la recupere cantarle a Darksteel una canción de amor, pero solo salió de nuevo de mi boca esos horribles alaridos, él me dijo consolándome que no importaba, Sonata me explicó que no era necesario que volviéramos a cantar, que las nuevas gemas harían el trabajo de tomar energía negativa y hechizar a los demás, pero… yo quiero… Aria, tal vez siempre tuviste… -En ese momento emana de nuevo la energía negativa de la gema, notándolo Pinkie, de nuevo Adagio pone su cara malvada. -¡No importa la idioteces que dije, ya soy una diosa de nuevo, la gema hará que todos los desgraciados de este mundo me adoren, y si no lo hacen los matare como las hormigas que son!

-¡Adagio esa gema te está corrompiendo, tal como ese metal está corrompiendo a Darksteel, deben liberarse de esas cosas antes de que no haya retorno, estoy segura que a ti como a Aria no les gusta matar como a la loca de Sonata!

-¡¿Hablaste con Aria, ella está bien, no perdió su brazo?! –Pregunto completamente preocupada la sirena por su amiga, de nuevo la energía oscura salió de la gema, pero no pudo avanzar, el cariño familiar de Adagio por Aria la detuvo. -¡¿Esta en un lugar seguro?! ¡Por favor dime Pinkie!

-Tranquila Adagio, Aria está bien, su brazo ya está aliviado, no te voy a decir donde reside ahora pero sí puedo decirte que está segura donde se encuentra, y que ella está muy preocupada por ti.

-¡Gracias a la luz y a la gran kelpie, por favor dile que se vaya lo más lejos que pueda, no quiero que Sonata la mate, yo estaré bien, no valgo la pena para que ella se interese en mí!

-¡No Adagio, ella te quiere mucho, está muy preocupada por lo que está haciendo esa gema, te está haciendo olvidar tus buenos sentimientos, al paso que vas a olvidar a Aria, incluso olvidaras a ese heraldo, solo serás un monstruo como Sonata o peor, capaz te vuelves un ser que no piensa que solo recibirá ordenes de ella o Dark Doll!

-¡NO POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO OLVIDAR A MIS SERES QUERIDOS, PERO NECESITO MI GEMA, NO QUIERO ESTAR INCOMPLETA DE NUEVO, NO QUIERO! –Grito completamente descompuesta Adagio hincándose y tapándose los oídos llorando. -¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE POR PIEDAD!

-Tranquila amiga, estoy segura que Sunset te podrá librar de… -Se le empezó Pinkie a acercar para poder ayudarla, pero la sirena le lanzo un zarpazo sin avisar, Pinkie apenas lo esquiva pero si lastimo un poco su brazo. -¡¿Adagio que te ocurre?!

-Te voy a matar perra. –Respondió la sirena poniendo una sonrisa maligna con los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba, al ponerse en pie los abrió, estos no tenían brillo, como si su alma se hubiera apagado. –Te matare y luego llevare tu cadáver con tu maldita familia, e inmediatamente después los matare a ellos también por llevar tu sangre maldita.

-(¡Mierda, esa gema tomo control de Adagio, seguro descubrí el plan de esos dos desgraciados, ellos no quieren a Adagio, quieren una maquina asesina!) ¡Adagio descuida, vamos a ayudarte, lamento si tengo que herirte para poder hacerlo! -Menciono Pinkie poniéndose muy seria, se concentró y se transformó. -¡Por favor toma control de ti, que la gema no te domine, piensa en tu hermana Aria!

-Muérete. –Dijo completamente sin ningún sentimiento Adagio mientras se acercaba a Pinkie. –Muérete y púdrete en el infierno.

Al mismo momento en Sweet Apple Acres, a Apple Bloom la pusieron a cosechar manzanas, sentía la superficie de un árbol. –Muy bien, aquí le tengo que patear. –Puso las canastas bajo del árbol y lo pateo como lo hace en Equestria, se puso de cuatro patas y le dio una patada con las dos piernas, haciendo que casi todas las manzanas se cayeran en su totalidad. -¡Bien, casi me acostumbro a usar la fuerza de este cuerpo!

-Esa manera de cosechar manzanas es muy interesante, y algo curiosa, lo pateaste como si fueras un caballo. –Menciono Illusion llegando de su práctica, escucho el ruido que provoco la equestrience y fue a revisar. –Por lo regular yo y otros empleados de la granja nos subimos a las ramas y las cortamos una por una, no intentamos tirarlas a golpes ya que se podría maltratar el producto, tenemos un gran control de calidad.

-Bueno, es que yo ya tengo calculada mi fuerza para hacer eso pequeña, si revisas veras que las manzanas están en perfecto estado, a excepción de las que ya estaban podridas, ¿tú eres Illusion verdad?

-Sip, Soy Illusion Lulamoon Apple, y tú debes ser la Apple Bloom de Equestria, mi mamá Apple Jack me llamo por teléfono para avisarme que estabas quedándote con nosotros, es un honor conocerte, estoy para servirte en lo que necesites.

-¿Illusion Lulamoon Apple? Parece ser que aquí ya se dieron el sí tus mamás, felicitaciones, en mi mundo apenas están preparando la ceremonia, pero ya viven sus contrapartes juntas, y también si puedo ayudarte lo hare con mucho gusto pequeña.

-Gracias Apple Bloom, fue una fiesta muy bonita, espero que la ceremonia de tus hermanas reales sea tan buena como fue esa.

-Seguro que así será gracias a Pinkie, ¿no vinieron tus amigos contigo de la práctica?

-Nop, Sam fue con sus padres al cine, Brave y Dragonfly fueron con Black Moth a comprar equipo para poder practicar mejor, Teseo está enfermo y no pudo ir al entrenamiento, Bright fue a ensayar con la guitarra con sus padres, las Pie fueron con su tía Maud a comer y Alas de murciélago fue con su hermana para conocer a… ¿cómo la llamó? Su otra mamá.

-¿Alas de murciélago, que Ying tiene alas aquí?

-Nop, le puse ese apodo cuando me espanto cuando uso una tela y se me lanzo como un vampiro, pero la verdad fue chistoso, tan chistoso como cuando me cubrió con pintura que olía muy mal, la verdad me lo merecía, ambas cosas.

-Ya veo, esa pequeña a pesar de ser muy bromista saca lo mejor de otros, igual que mi Ying, ¿pero es muy grosera verdad?

-Decir eso es quedarse muy corto Apple Bloom, incluso espanta a nuestros padres, sabe todos los insultos del mundo creo, pero solo maldice cuando está muy molesta, solo lo hizo como chiste una vez y su mamá casi se enferma de la impresión, y lo realizo porque mi profesora Twilight maldijo antes que ella.

-No me sorprende Ilu, ¿pero qué opinas de su hermana Yang?

-Sabía que me preguntarías eso. –señalo Illusion poniéndose algo triste volteando al piso. –Las dos nos caemos muy mal, yo sé que la moleste nada más llego a la escuela preescolar junto con Sam y Teseo, incluso molestaba a Ying, pero en un campamento nos pusieron en la misma cabaña, al principio era como con Yang, la fastidiaba, pero ella… fue muy buena conmigo, me lastime en un recorrido, ella me curo y me cargo de regreso muy cuidadosamente, me ayudo con un proyecto de manualidades, le empecé a tomar cariño sin darme cuenta, un día a ella la estaba regañando Fluttershy por una broma que hizo, estaba tan asustada que empezó a llorar, sin pensarlo me puse entre ambas para protegerla, ahí admití que ella era mi amiga, le prometí ya no insultar a su hermana y a ella por su apariencia, pero la forma de ser de su hermana sabionda es la que molesta ahora, yo sé que mi forma de ser también es fastidiosa, es que somos tan diferentes, por eso chocamos mucho a pesar de que ella ya va en otra escuela, ya que nos vemos siempre por la amistad que tengo con Ying y porque su mamá me da clases particulares.

-(O son muy parecidas, ambas quieren ser la mejor en lo que hacen y quieren mucho a Ying, cuando se den cuenta de eso su relación cambiara) No sufras Ilu, sé que quieres ser una buena niña, pero trata de no pelear tanto con Yang, sé que es muy difícil por tu carácter y el de ella, pero su pleito seguro lastima mucho a tu mejor amiga, por ella intenten bajarle a la intensidad.

-Lo sé, Yang y yo por lo menos tenemos eso en común, no queremos lastimar a Ying con nuestro pleito pendejo, pero si comparo esta riña con el de mi tía y la Srta. Bell, nosotras somos casi como hermanas de sangre.

-Tampoco me sorprende eso Ilu, ¿podrías ir por Apple Jack? Necesito saber dónde están las carretas para juntar las manzanas.

-No es necesario Apple Bloom, mi tío Big Mac traerá el tractor para juntarlas y llevarlas al silo.

-Por favor pequeña, ve por Apple Jack, necesito estar un momento a solas. –Al decir esto Apple Bloom voltea a ver hacia al centro de huerto, se vio una sombra moverse, Illusion también la noto. –Está bien Apple Bloom, iré por mi mamá, pero no vayas a molestarte mucho, ya vi que eres muy fuerte, y ella no es tan mala a pesar de todo, solo no piensa detenidamente cuando… ve a cierta persona.

-No temas Illusion, ya vi que te fijas en tu entorno, descuida, si no le hice nada hace unos momentos cuando me agredió sin motivo ahora menos, estaré bien, ahora ve por mi hermana pequeña. –La niña asintió y se fue corriendo a la casa, Apple Bloom empezó a juntar las manzanas y a separar las golpeadas y las podridas. –Pensé que ya te habías ido con tu hermana pero sigues aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, yo quería pedirte disculpas Apple Bloom. –Respondió Sweetie Bell saliendo de entre la maleza. –Tu no me hiciste nada y te ataque sin motivo, es que te confundí con alguien que me hizo… más bien que nos hicimos mucho daño entre nosotras.

-(Por lo menos ya empezaste a reconocer que tú también tienes culpa del pleito) Acepto tus disculpas Bell, sé que no me odias (y tampoco a mi hermana humana) -Entonces Apple Bloom se sienta sobre un tronco caído. -¿Solo querías decirme esto?

-Es que… me dio curiosidad… ¿podrías contarme de tu amistad con tu Lighting y tu Sweetie, nunca has peleado con ellos? –Pregunto Sweetie sentándose en el tronco, sin poder ver a Apple Bloom a los ojos. –Me da la impresión de que nunca lo han hecho.

-¡Pero qué tonto, claro que nos peleamos, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas! con Lighting fácil era un pleito diario cuando éramos potros, incluso todavía nos peleamos y nos hacemos bromas de vez en cuando, y con Sweetie es como si fuéramos hermanas, como podemos pelear por una tontería también no le hacemos caso a lo que de verdad molestaría muy feo a otros, una vez creí que ellas me estaban abandonando cuando quisieron hacer cosas solas, empecé a creer que ya no querían mi amistad, que tonta fui, necesitamos estar solas de vez en cuando, pero no siempre, una vez me pelee muy fuerte con Sweetie y Scootalo por un tonto grupo de música, discutimos quien era el corcel más lindo, no nos hablamos por una semana, pero nos dinos cuenta que eso era una estupidez, nos disculpamos entre nosotras casi al mismo tiempo.

-Extraño, así eran mis discusiones con mis amigas, solamente incluyendo a Skydancer, nos enojábamos por cualquier cosa pero después nos perdonamos… hasta que paso lo de Lighting en el baile de graduación… ahí todo se fue al caño. – Indico Sweetie empezando a llorar. –Mi amistad con Bloom… Lighting se fue… yo solo quería… estar con el chico que me gusta… pero lo arruine todo.

-Llorar no solucionara este problema Bell, tienes que hacer algo al respecto, si siguen ustedes dos así no solo se harán daño entre sí, también a los que quieren, su Lighting se fue por eso, que no pase de nuevo, si no ustedes dos se van a quedar solas.

-Lo sé, pero todo el cariño que sentía por la Apple Bloom de este mundo se volvió odio por lo que paso…

-No creo que todo tu cariño por tu amiga se transformara en odio Bell, si de verdad la odiaras como dices no habrías venido a verla.

-¡Pero vine a amenazarla Bloom, quería lastimarla!

-Nop, si hubieras querido hacer eso no me habrías hablado para pararme, me habrías golpeado mientras dormía, intentaste poner sus diferencias por debajo del problema con la sirenas, pero tú orgullo y coraje lo evito, por favor trata de poner las cosas en el lugar que corresponde, como lo hace Sweetie, mi hermana Sweetie.

-Lo he intentado Bloom, pero mi cabeza parece ser que no funciona bien, creo que tengo que ir a un psicólogo, para que me ayude a controlar mi ira.

-Esa es una buena idea Bell. – Menciono Apple Bloom mientras la abrazaba con un brazo, Sweetie se sintió en paz después de mucho tiempo, (este abrazo... me recuerda cuando solo éramos unas niñas hiperactivas, de verdad la regamos). –También debería ir la chica con la que tienes esta controversia, tal vez no vuelvan a ser amigas pero por lo menos ya se volverán a respetar.

-Das buenos consejos Bloom, eres una buena portadora de la empatía, tratare de hacerlo como dices, yo no podré decírselo en la cara pero tal vez nuestras hermanas mayores nos ayuden.

-Está bien que te apoyes en la familia Bell, ya verás que este problema se podrá solucionar, si ponen ambas de su parte.

-Por lo menos yo voy a intentarlo. –Menciono Sweetie poniendo una sonrisa tímida, entonces timbro su iPhone, lo saco para ver el mensaje, cambio su gesto a uno de preocupación. -¡Mierda!

-¡¿Qué pasa Bell?!

-¡Rainbow y Pinkie encontraron a Adagio, pero esta se encuentra con ese tal Darksteel! –Menciono Sweetie revisando el teléfono. -¡Me lleva, soy la única que ha recibido el mensaje además de Apple Jack, seguro mi hermana debe estar en el túnel que pasa bajo el rio, Fluttershy en el gimnasio de su casa no tiene buena señal y Sunset debe estar distraída preparando el hechizo para romper esas gemas, me tengo que ir a ayudarlas!

-¡No iras sola Bell! –Indico Apple Bloom agarrando la mano de Sweetie para detenerla. -¡Yo ya he peleado con esos tipos, son muy peligrosos!

-¡Pero tú no estás todavía acostumbrada a este cuerpo chica pony! -Dijo Sweetie realmente preocupada por Apple Bloom. -¡No quiero que te lastimen, todavía no sabes usar tus poderes aquí!

-¡Me vale, tal vez todavía no pueda pelear, pero los puedo guiar, se cómo hacer perder la paciencia a ese hipogrifo, así que voy a ir y nadie podrá impedirlo, ni siquiera Apple Jack!

-(Tienes ese mismo brillo en los ojos que tiene la Bloom de este mundo cuando se decide hacer algo, aunque sea una cosa arriesgada y estúpida) Está bien Bloom, me puedes acompañar, seguro tu hermana ya debe estar por salir, ella nos llevara ya que yo vine aquí en taxi, vayámonos o si no nos dejara y no podremos llegar, yo no tengo alas y tú tampoco.

-¡De acuerdo Bell! –Entonces las chicas corrieron al frente de la casa, ya estaba Apple Jack en su camioneta "jeep" esperándolas, Illusion estaba parada a un lado del vehículo. -¡Rápido Sweetie, tenemos que irnos de a ya! ¡¿Tú también quieres ir Apple Bloom?! ¡Es peligroso, podrían…!

-¡Si tu hermana se parece solo un poco a mí, sabrás que cualquier razón que me des no evitara que vaya Apple Jack, así que mejor ahórrate la saliva y la discusión, voy a ir y eso es definitivo!

-¡Con una chin… está bien, pero no intentes luchar tú, Sweetie y yo nos encargaremos, Illusion avísale a la abuela y a Big Mac e intenten localizar a las demás!

-¡Si mamá, nada más le aviso a mi abuelita y a mi tío para empezar a localizar a tu grupo! –Dijo la niña corriendo adentro de la casa. -¡Cuídate mami, también ustedes señoritas!

-¡Así lo haremos solecito, despreocúpate! -Entonces las jóvenes entraron a la camioneta y de inmediato Apple Jack la encendió. -¡Abróchense los cinturones jovencitas, voy a tratar de ir lo más rápido posible! –Entonces Apple Jack arranco la camioneta y se fueron a toda velocidad.

Rainbow y Darksteel continuaban su lucha en el aire, el heraldo tenía ventaja ya que siempre ha atacado volando, mientras que esta Rainbow no, ya que a diferencia de la pegaso, la mujer pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la tierra, sabia moverse en el aire pero en un avión de combate. –De verdad me dan lastima los humanos, no pueden disfrutar el cielo sin maquinas que los ayuden, como tu Dash, a pesar de tener alas no sabes usarlas, no debiste retar a un maestro volador como yo, si tu contraparte de Equestria te viera sentiría pena por ti.

-No me distraerás con tus burlas hipogrifo. –Menciono Rainbow notándose muy tranquila. –Sé que no podré volar como alguien que siempre tuvo alas, pero no me importa realmente, si fueras tan bueno como dices ya me habrías derribado, yo creo a pesar de todo es que tú también no te acostumbras a las posiciones del cuerpo humano, ¡deja te lo demuestro! –Entonces Rainbow se arrojó directamente sobre Darksteel, este al verla le intento dar un zarpazo como si fuera un león con alas, Rainbow Detuvo el ataque con sus dos manos y de inmediato le dio una patada directamente a su rostro. -¡¿Ves lo que quiero decir Darksteel?! ¡Dar patadas como lo hacemos los bípedos es muy diferente a como lo dan los cuadrúpedos, si supieras hacerlo habrías detenido mi ataque dando tú también una patada!

-¡Carajo, eres una desgracia! –Menciono el heraldo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escupió al recibir la patada. -¡Veo que no podré seguir jugando contigo, te voy a matar de una buena vez! –Le arrojo sus cartas filosas a Rainbow, esta las pudo esquivar todas menos una que iba directamente a su cuello, Darksteel sonrió esperando que la atravesara, pero la mujer hizo un movimiento rápido y tomo la carta a milímetros de hacer contacto. –¡Te dije que soy ágil idiota, y muy veloz, no con mis alas, pero si con mis puños y piernas! –Entonces le empezó a dar una combinación rápida de golpes y patadas Rainbow al heraldo, parecía que tenía varios brazos y piernas por lo rápido que se movía, al final de su ataque le da un uppercut al heraldo que lo manda contra una pared del edificio, traspasándolo y derribándolo por la fuerza que llevaba. -¡Te lo mereces pinche ojete, no me subestimes por ser humana!

-¡Me lleva, ya no te burlaras de mi maldita zorra, te voy a borrar esa sonrisa del rostro! –Chillo Darksteel saliendo de entre los escombros completamente furioso, Rainbow parecía confiada pero la verdad estaba muy preocupada, su cambio gastaba mucha de su energía, las veces anteriores que cambiaba solo lo hacía por un momento, no que ahora ya tenía un buen rato así, (No sé cuánto voy a poder soportar seguir luchando a este nivel, ese Darksteel no se cansa, debe ser que su cuerpo a pesar de todo ya está acostumbrado a la magia, Flutters tenía razón, debí practicar más tiempo este cambio como ella y Sunset, ellas podrían enfrentar a este tipo más fácil, necesito llevarlo al suelo, pero no sé cómo), mientras Pinkie solo podía defenderse de los ataques de Adagio sin poder contraatacar, la organizadora era veloz como su contraparte de Equestria, pero los ataques de la sirena eran muy fuertes, quien seguía con los ojos sin brillo. –Muere, solo deseo que te mueras infeliz. –Decía como un disco rayado Adagio mientras sonreía horrible. –Solo tu muerte me hará completamente feliz, mi ama Sonata estará complacida.

-¡Adagio reacciona, escucha lo que dices, Sonata no es tu ama, tú tienes conciencia, no eres un robot!

-Solo sirvo para complacer a mi ama, ella matara a todos y será tan feliz, le llevare tu cuerpo cercenado como regalo. –Indico completamente perdida la sirena dándole un gran golpe a Pinkie, esta grita muy fuerte mientras se estrella con una pared. –Los débiles solo sirven como alimento a mis amos Doll y Sonata, todos los humanos son débiles, este mundo ardera en llamas.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo, si no Adagio me va a matar! -Menciono Pinkie mientras se paraba del suelo, ya estaba muy golpeada. -¡Si pudiera despertarla de este trance, pero no sé cómo, cuándo mencione a Aria la primera vez esa fuerza negativa se detuvo, pero cuando se desesperó tomo control completamente de ella, y no me hizo caso, tal vez si… le muestro a alguien que ama además de mencionarlo! –Entonces volteo a ver a Darksteel mientras intercambiaba golpes con Rainbow en el aire. -¡Ya se, si ese tipo de verdad ama a Adagio como ella lo ama no le gustara lo que le está pasando, a lo mejor la puede hacer reaccionar, necesito que venga hacia mí! –Entonces de quien sabe dónde Pinkie saco dos cañones de fiesta, disparando ambos hacia Darksteel, este al estar concentrado en Rainbow no lo noto y recibió el impacto de lleno, haciendo que se estrellara detrás de Pinkie. -¡Maldita loca! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llenarme de tu basura?! ¡TE VOY A ROMPER TODOS LOS HUESOS!

-¡Por favor Darksteel, mira a Adagio, está completamente perdida en un trance, necesita tu ayuda! –Dijo Pinkie señalando a Adagio, el hipogrifo en ese momento no volteo a verla. -¡Debes estar muy desesperada payasa, no voy a detener a Adagio si te está derrotando, yo debo regresar a destruir a tu amiguita alada!

-¡Si de verdad amas a esta sirena voltea a verla heraldo, te lo suplico, si tienes un poco de amor en ti sabrás que algo anda muy mal!

-¡Pero que necia eres, Adagio está completamente bien! -En ese instante Darksteel sintió un escalofrió muy horrible, volteo a ver a Adagio de inmediato, vio como estaba, completamente sin ningún sentimiento, esa definitivamente no era su Adagio. -¡¿Nena, que te pasa?! ¡Nunca te había visto así!

-Mueran, mueran todos por mi ama Sonata.

-¡¿AMA SONATA?! –Grito desesperado y horrorizado Darksteel, se le olvido completamente las rainbooms, fue de inmediato y tomo a la sirena tratando de que reaccionara. -¡ADAGIO, NO DIGAS ESO, SONATA NO ES TU DUEÑA, REACCIONA, TU NO LE PERTENECES A NADIE, SOLO ESTAS CON ELLA PARA LOGRAR NUESTROS OBJETIVOS!

-Yo le pertenezco a mi ama Sonata, como tú le perteneces a Dark Doll. –Menciono Adagio, haciendo palidecer al hipogrifo con esa respuesta, él nunca había pensado de esa manera, de que era un esclavo del Anabelchucky. –Quítate, debo complacer a nuestros amos.

-¡Por favor Adagio, no digas esas cosas tan horribles, la relación que tengo con ese… perro de Doll es estrictamente profesional, YO NO LE PERTENEZCO, SI LE PERTENEZCO A ALGUIEN ES A TI MI LINDA ADAGIO!

-No es cierto, solo somos herramientas para nuestros amos, somos desechables. –Entonces la sirena empezó a enterrar sus garras en el heraldo. –Te matare si ya que me estorbas, debo complacer a Sonata y a Doll.

-Adagio… para… yo… te amo… regresa. –Menciono El hipogrifo sintiendo mucho dolor, las garras de la sirena ya lo estaban traspasando, al parecer la gema había cubierto sus uñas con magitanio, pero no del mismo tipo del que lo cubría a él, esta se sentía con una fuerza más oscura y maligna, como el magitanio de Dark Doll, empezó Darksteel a llorar no por el dolor de la herida, sino por su novia perdida, ella lo vio y entonces se encendieron sus emociones de nuevo. -¿Darksteel? ¡Pero qué demonios te estoy haciendo bebé! –Grito Horrorizada Adagio notando lo que estaba haciendo, de inmediato saco sus garras del cuerpo del heraldo. -¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

-Que… bien… ya reaccionaste linda Adagio… perdóname, ya no podré traerte los ojos de Dash. –Señalo Darksteel tomando la cara de su novia, sonrió un poco mientras se cubría la herida con la otra mano. –Creo… que necesito dormir un poco… eso acelerara mi factor de curación.

-Descansa bebé, yo te cuido, te compensare lo que te hice. –Menciono Adagio mientras le sonreía tímidamente mientras le cerraba los ojos a Darksteel, este se durmió de inmediato. -¿Por qué lastime a mi querido Darksteel? ¡Es el único chico que se ha interesado por mi personalidad, no por solo mi cuerpo!

-Es lo que te comente Adagio, esa gema te está pudriendo el alma. –Comento Pinkie acercándose a la sirena. –Aria no sé cómo lo sintió cuando Darksteel le estaba dando la gema, el no sintió sus efectos por estar protegido por magitano, esa cosa esta eliminando todo de tu ser, te estas volviendo loca de verdad.

-No... Te creo… esto solo fue un accidente, yo no lastimaría a Darksteel.

-¡Por dios Adagio, sabes que Pinkie dice la verdad! –Menciono Rainbow aterrizando al lado de Pinkie. -¡Reacciona, esto es mucho peor de lo que hacías antes, tu querías sirvientes, no como hace rato que buscabas solo matar!

-No le hagas caso a estas rameras Adagio, solo fue un accidente, todavía no te acostumbras a los nuevos poderes de tu gema. –Menciono alguien desde afuera del lugar, las rainbooms y la sirena voltearon a ver, era Sonata junto con un escuadrón de drones femeninos alados. –Solo te sobrepaso un poco ese poder, pero ya reaccionaste, debes entrenar más, tú debes controlar su gran poder.

-Sonata… ¿Es cierto lo que me dices? Es que lastime a mi Darksteel, yo no quería…

-Ya cálmate Adagio, mejor regresa a nuestro hogar con Darksteel para que ambos se recuperen, llévate a dos drones para que te ayuden a cargarlo, yo de inmediato te sigo, solo déjame encargarme de estas dos perras, tendré que dejarlas jugar con el resto de los drones.

-E-e-e-está bien Sonata, ya cuando domine mis poderes las demás rainbrujas no me detendrán. –Los dos drones se acercaron y tomaron ambas a Darksteel, se lo llevaron volando seguidas por Adagio, Rainbow intento seguirla pero el resto de los drones se interpusieron. –No tardes Sonata, tengo que preguntarte cómo usar mi gema correctamente.

-Nos vemos Adagio, besitos, Bye. –Se despidió Sonata con su antigua manera tonta de ser, pero cuando Adagio y compañía se perdieron de vista, se le ensombrecieron los ojos y estos se pusieron rojos, y puso una mueca completamente demoniaca. –A pesar de tu apariencia de retrasada mental eres lista Pie, descubriste lo que voy a hacer con Adagio, la gema le destruirá su alma dejando solo una bestia que solo se alimentara de dolor, odio y muerte, mi amado Doll la hizo con mis especificaciones exactas, lástima que no pudo aplicarlo con sus heraldos, ya que no le había pasado ese conocimiento, no sé cómo la débil de Aria se dio cuenta del hechizo.

-¡Eres una maldita hija de puta! –Grito colérica Pinkie Pie a punto de lanzarse contra la sirena. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a tu amiga, porque esperaste tanto tiempo para mostrar tu verdadera cara perra?!

-Digamos que me gustaba ver sufrir a esas idiotas desde que llegaron aquí, ¿Por qué será que todos los que vienen de Equestria son tan retrasados con la única excepción de Lord Doll?

-¡¿Qué dices, porque hablas como si tú no vinieras de Equestria maldita bastarda?! –Pregunto Rainbow analizando la respuesta de Sonata, esta se empezó a reír desquiciadamente. -¡Pero que taradas son, de verdad no saben nada más que lo que ven enfrente de su maldito rostro, solo les diré ahora es que me deshice de una retrasada muy atractiva para poner en marcha mi plan de conquista, ahora tengo que irme, los drones de mi amado se encargaran de ustedes dos, pero les dejo un recuerdo mío de todo corazón! –Entonces Sonata dio un grito hacia la estructura del edificio, este se empezó a derrumbar. -¡Bien, este basurero se va caer, con ustedes dentro, los drones evitaran que salgan, o las matan ellas o este edificio, si sobreviven nos volveremos a ver, arrivederci! –Entonces la sirena se fue a toda velocidad, Rainbow intento seguirla pero los drones se lo impidieron atacándola. -¡Rayos, quítense malditas muñecas!

-¡Rainbow, tenemos que salir de aquí, el edificio ya empezó a colapsarse, si nos quedamos aquí nos vamos a morir! -Indico Pinkie corriendo a la salida, pero cinco drones se interpusieron afilando sus garras. -¡Quítense cosas! ¡¿Que no ven que si se quedan también van a desaparecer?!

-¡No tiene caso tratar de razonar con estas cosas Pinkie, recuerda que Twilight nos contó que son como robots, solo obedecen ordenes de sus dueños! –Comento Rainbow dándole a un dron una combinación de patadas seguido por un gancho, despedazándola. -¡Por lo menos no soy del otro tipo de drones que se vuelven a armar!

-¡Rainbow no caigas en su juego, estas cosas quieren retenernos aquí para que nos aplaste el edificio, no le hagas caso y vámonos, evítalas a toda costa!

-¡Tienes razón Pink, al demonio con estas entes, hay que irnos! –Entonces Rainbow tomo a Pinkie y empezó a volar hacia el cielo, pero un cuarteto de drones ataco con plumas afiladas evitando su escape, ya en el suelo intentaron correr pero media docena de drones lo evito, atacándolas con sus garras, intentaron retroceder pero también las atacaron de ese ángulo. -¡Me lleva la chingada! ¡¿Cómo combaten estas cosas en Equestria?!

-¡Seguro lo hacen aprovechando su magia Rainbow, recuerda que nosotras solo cambiamos de vez en cuando mientras que nuestras contrapartes han vivido con ella desde que nacieron, por eso ellas ya habrían acabado con estas madres! -Menciono Pinkie con el cabello alisado. -¡Ni siquiera voy a poder despedirme de mis hijas y de Cheese!

-Soarin y yo ya habíamos encontrado una casa muy bonita en los suburbios, con un gran patio para que cualquier niño se sintiera libre jugando, creo que ya no será así, Pinkie fue un honor ser tu amiga, te quiero.

-El honor fue mío Dashie e igual yo te quiero. –Mencionaron ambas amigas despidiéndose entre ellas, se prepararon para defenderse y que les cayera el edificio, los drones se le empezaron a acercar, pero tres se hicieron polvo prácticamente. -¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?!

-¡Rainbow, Pinkie, perdón por la tardanza, es que nos encontramos con un embotellamiento! –Grito Apple Jack ya transformada, ella fue que quien derroto a los drones. -¡Vamos a deshacernos de estas baratijas!

-¡Apple Jack no debiste entrar aquí, este edificio está a punto de derrumbarse, y estas cosas evitan que salgamos, a pesar de que somos tres ellas son muchas más!

-Rainbow eres piloto, recuerda que siempre te fijas en tu entorno, fíjate en el edificio.

-¿Qué me fije en el edificio? ¡Claro que me fijado en este lugar, por eso sé que se nos viene encima!... Un segundo, este lugar ya no se está cayendo ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es simple dulzura, si una onda sónica puede hacer que este lugar se caiga, otra puede hacer que mantenga firme, al menos durante un rato! –Menciono la vaquera guiñándole un ojo a Rainbow y a Pinkie, Afuera del edificio Sweetie Bell cantaba melodiosamente tomándose de sus manos transformada ella también, le salieron orejas de pony y su cabello creció, formándose una especie de cola de él, mientras que Apple Bloom la cuidaba, un dron lo noto y se acercó a las jovencitas, la equestrience sin pensar mucho le dio un gran golpe, haciéndola rebotar varias veces mientras se deshacía en cada rebote. –Si pudiera transformarme como ustedes podría usar toda mi fuerza, con un golpe podría destruir estas cosas, no que ahora tuve que hacerlas rebotar, ¡Apple Jack, Pinkie, Dash, desháganse del resto, pero traten de salir lo más rápido que se pueda, yo sé que Bell es muy fuerte, pero no podrá detener este lugar durante mucho tiempo!

-¡Apple Bloom tiene razón, ahora que ya no sentimos tanto la presión de este sitio mientras se cae, será mejor deshacernos de estas cosas, hora de desquitarme, síganme chicas, hora de patear traseros metálicos!

-¡De acuerdo! –Mencionaron Pinkie y Apple Jack asintiendo con lo que dijo Rainbow, entonces las mujeres empezaron a romper a las muñecas, Pinkie disparándoles con su cañón de fiestas, Apple Jack dando golpes contundentes y Rainbow atacando velozmente volando, derribaban a varios drones pero no los remataban, ya que solo querían avanzar hacia la salida, lo notaron sus enemigos y se amontonaron en la puerta, pero las rainbooms eran más fuertes estando juntas, las empezaron a quitar del camino, y también Apple Bloom las empezó a quitar desde fuera, por lo menos era igual de ágil que en Equestria. -¡No paren chicas, yo les ayudo a quitar estas cosas de su camino!

-¡Está bien hermana, pero no te sobre exijas, solo has lo necesario para quitarlas! –Menciono Apple Jack tratando de avanzar más rápido, al fin abrieron un espacio para poder salir, entonces todas fueron rápidamente donde estaba Sweetie, Rainbow la tomo mientras seguía con su canto, ya a punto de salir del terreno, Sweetie cambio su dulce canto a un grito agudo como el que dio Sonata, haciendo caer rápidamente el edificio sobre los drones, la misma onda evito que el derrumbe pasara hacia las afueras del terreno. -¡Eso estuvo muy cerca!

-¡Eres increíble Bell, no dejaste que cayera ese edificio solo cantando, y después lo derribaste con solo un grito! –Dijo Apple Bloom muy sorprendida de la habilidad de Sweetie. –¡Eres una genio como lo es mi hermana unicornio!

-Gracias Bloom. (No puedo creerlo, me gusto que me halagara, fue como cuando la Apple Bloom de aquí me elogiaba cuando éramos niñas), pero tú tampoco estuviste mal, peleaste muy bien contra esas cosas a pesar de solo has tenido brazos y manos durante un día.

-Es que solo seguí mi instinto amiga. –Al decirle amiga a Sweetie esta sonrió muy contenta, notándolo las demás. –Si me hubiera puesto a pensar en este cuerpo diferente no habría podido hacer nada.

-Supongo que ese es el problema de tu Lighting, piensa demasiado, así también es mi amigo. –Menciono Sweetie poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros a Apple Bloom. -Chicas si me permiten preguntar que pudieron averiguar y si hablaron con Adagio algo.

-Si pudimos hablar con ella Sweetie, le está pasando algo horrible que ni siquiera le gusta a Darksteel, esa gema le está destruyendo lo que es, si sigue así se volverá como esas cosas con la que combatimos ahora. –Respondió Pinkie volteando a ver por donde se fue Adagio, Rainbow continuo la explicación. –Y lo peor, Doll no pensó en hacerle eso originalmente, fue Sonata, ella de verdad es un monstruo, no comprendo cómo se volvió así, no puedo creer que haya fingido ser boba durante tanto tiempo, a lo mejor enloqueció cuando perdió sus poderes.

-No lo sé Rainbow. –Menciono Pinkie, mientras mandaba un mensaje a los demás explicando lo que había ocurrido. –Cuando ellas estuvieron en la escuela, se trataban mal y se insultaban, pero lo hacían como hermanas, nunca se quisieron lastimar, y vi a esta Sonata, sus ojos están llenos de odio, ella si lastimaría a sus compañeras por cualquier cosa, pero a la que conocí en la prepa… su mirada era algo inocente, y sé que eso no se puede fingir, por más que enloquezcas tienes momentos lucidos y sufres por eso, ella estoy segura que nunca le ha pasado, además hablo muy raro.

-Aria debe estar sufriendo mucho por esto, ahora que sepa lo que le pasa a Adagio va a sufrir mucho más, pobrecita, quisiera ayudarla lo más rápido posible. –Menciono Apple Bloom sintiendo una empatía por la sirena, entonces empezó a brillar levitando, transformándose ella. -¡¿Qué henos me ocurre?!

-¡Apple Bloom, sentiste mucha empatía con el dolor de Aria, eso activo tu elemento aquí! –Menciono Sweetie mientras la tomaba de las manos. -¡Recuerda esta sensación para que puedas transformarte en otro momento!

-Bien, voy a concentrarme, voy a aprender esta sensación para aprovecharla… -Cerro los ojos Apple Bloom para memorizar esos sentimientos, después de un rato volvió a su forma humana normal. –Creo que todavía no lo controlo, pero creo que podré cambiar si lo necesito.

-Eso está bien Bloom, yo igual no lo controlo bien, pero tú al estar acostumbrada a la magia avanzaras rápido, al igual que tu Lighting y tu Sweetie.

-Espero que así sea Bell, ya que las cosas se van a complicar a partir de ahora.

-Tienes razón hermana, debemos estar listas, ahora lo importante es hallar el collar que busca Sonata, Sunset acaba de contestar el mensaje, quiere que nos veamos en casa de Fluttershy en la noche, quiere que les expliquemos detalladamente a todos lo que paso, por el momento mejor regresamos a casa, mi solecito debe estar preocupada por mí. –Dijo Apple Jack subiéndose a su camioneta. -¿Chicas quieren que las lleve?

-Yo voy por mis hijas a la casa de mi hermana, como son no dudo que sepan todo el desmadre que paso y deben estar asustadas. –Menciono Pinkie mientras se subía junto con Apple Bloom y Sweetie. –Solo déjame en una estación del metro AJ, para que no te desvíes mucho.

-No Pinkie, te acercare a la casa de Maud lo más que pueda, ¿Tu no vienes Rainbow?

-No Apple Jack, me voy a ir volando. –Menciono Rainbow transformándose y abriendo sus alas. –Me di cuenta cuando pelee con ese hipogrifo que me falta más práctica, intentare volar lo más rápido que pueda, debo estar a su nivel lo antes posible.

-Está bien Dash, pero trata de no llamar la atención, ya tenemos suficientes problemas para que además piensen que somos extraterrestres o demonios.

-¿Extraterrestres Apple Jack? ¡Eso es tonto amiga, esas cosas no existen! –Dijo burlonamente Rainbow elevándose rápidamente en el aire, ya volando se puso a pensar en Sonata, (Pink tiene razón, por más loca que este esa Sonata debería recordar un poco los buenos momentos que tuvo con las otras dos sirenas, hasta parece ser… que son dos personas muy diferentes… tal vez… ¿será posible, si Doll fue aquí un pobre diablo loco?... lo comentare esto con las demás en la noche, definitivamente esto explicaría muchas cosas).


	40. De verdad soy muy idiota

**Capítulo 40.**

 **De verdad soy muy idiota.**

-Muy bien Skydancer, concéntrate un poco más. –Indico Fluttershy mientras que su sobrina, Jazz, Scootalo y Apple Bloom se tomaban de las manos, mientras que Sweetie y Lighting las veían de cerca. –Recuerda qué tú eres la llave su transformación por tu elemento.

-Lo se tía, yo sé que nosotros cuatro podemos transformarnos, Apple Bloom te pido que nos digas nuestros errores para poder corregirlos.

-Claro Skyli, Jazz tú todavía no crees que eres tan fuerte como las demás, sé que eres la humildad pero no exageres, no eres inútil, como no debes ser soberbio tampoco debes subestimarte.

-Muy bien Apple Bloom, con lo poco que pueda ayudarles lo hare al máximo.

-Eso está bien Jazz, Scoot no desistas en lo que te propongas como siempre, sé que por mi culpa estas a punto de rendirte en algo, pero no lo hagas, ahora es donde necesito más tu apoyo y aprecio, de verdad no quiero que nuestra amistad termine.

-Lo se Apple Bloom, yo igual no quiero que terminemos mal, hare lo que pueda para evitarlo, pero voy a necesitar que lo intentes tú también, igual necesito que Sweetie lo haga.

-Me va a costar mucho trabajo Scootalo, pero te prometo que lo intentare de todo corazón, Skydancer sé que por cómo me comporto te cuesta mucho trabajo confiar en mí, pero puedes creerme si te digo que por lo menos voy a estar tranquila por esta emergencia, después de esto intentare arreglar mis diferencias con Bell.

-Yo… te creo mi amiga, de veraz siento que puedo confiar en ti de nuevo, no sé todavía si tu pleito con nuestra Sweetie tenga arreglo y puedan volver a ser amigas, pero por lo menos trata de respetarla como compañera de equipo.

-¡Esta bien, sé que ambas nos caemos muy mal, pero no deseamos que la otra se muera, voy a protegerla como a cualquiera de ustedes amigos! –Al terminar de decir esto los cuatro jóvenes empiezan a levitar, entonces se transforman, Jazz se le para un poco más el cabello, sus orejas cambiaron a unas de pony en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, le salió una pequeña cola de caballo de su pelo, a Scootalo le crecieron sus alas, le salieron sus orejas de pony como a las demás, de su cabello le salió una cola de caballo que le llegaba a media espalda, a Skydancer le salieron sus alas un poco más grandes que las de Scootalo, le creció su cabello formando su "cola" al igual que Apple Bloom. -¡Si, nos transformamos! ¡¿Ahora qué Fluttershy?!

-Por favor demuéstrenle sus poderes a nuestros invitados, pero no lo hagan tan excesivo, son suficientes los daños en mi jardín para también dañen adentro. –Menciono Fluttershy viendo molesta a Apple Bloom, ella sonrió muy apenada por lo que hizo. –Empiecen ustedes dos Skyli y Jazz.

-Está bien tía, Jazz prepárate, voy atacarte con mis plumas y seguido por mi magia, ya sabes qué hacer.

-Por supuesto mi linda musa, no te contengas… bueno usa la mitad de tu fuerza como lo hare yo. –Señalo el músico tomando su sax, Skydancer asintió y ataco con su lluvia de plumas afiladas, Jazz la detuvo con una nota musical, pero la chica se lanzó en picada para golpear a Jazz con una patada, este puso una barrera sónica, pero Skydancer fue más rápida y le pudo golpear, pero Jazz toco su instrumento mientras iba cayendo de donde salieron diferentes notas musicales que golpearon a la bailarina quien apenas se pudo cubrir haciéndola retroceder, se tele transporta a espaldas de Jazz para atacarlo con un rayo mágico que concentraba en la mano, pero Scootalo vuela rápidamente agarrando a Jazz y quitándolo de en medio, Jazz aprovecha para cambiar de forma su instrumento musical a una Guitarra, haciendo sonar una nota que derriba a Skydancer, Scootalo se pone sobre ella empezando a hacer un tornado, pero Apple Bloom rápidamente saca a Skydancer de ahí antes de que terminara la acróbata, esta le pide con su mano que se acerque, Apple Bloom hace el amago para brincar pero no lo hace. –Mejor tú acércate a mi Scoot.

-No gracias, si tienes una fuerza increíble sin transformarte ahora tienes mucha más, si me pegas no podré moverme en una semana si bien me va.

-No temas Scoot, yo no soy tan fuerte como mi hermana, sabes que yo me fijo más en los pequeños detalles, sé que tú ahora tienes una ventaja estratégica al poder estar en el aire, pero creo que puedo arreglar eso sin tener que herirte. –Entonces la Apple saco un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo. –Lo siento Skyli, esto también te va a afectar a ti y a Fluttershy, pero después de unos minutos podrás volar.

-No te preocupes Apple Bloom, has lo que tengas que hacer, puedo luchar bien en tierra. –Dijo Skydancer apoyando el plan de su compañera, entonces azota el frasco en el suelo sacando una bruma verde que llena rápidamente el cuarto, todos empiezan a toser, entonces a Scootalo se le entumieron sus alas haciéndola caer, Jazz usa su sax enviando ondas sónicas que actúan como un colchón, Scootalo brinca de este e intenta abrir sus alas pero estas estaban todas tiesas. -¡¿Pero que me hiciste Apple Bloom?! ¡Lastimaste mis alas!

-No te las lastime amiga, esto es un relajante muscular especialmente hecho para las alas mágicas, la profesora Zecora me ayudo a hacerlo y la probé con Skyli con su permiso, con esto los que no volamos tendremos una oportunidad contra los heraldos y las sirenas al evitar su vuelo.

-¡Pero Apple Bloom, recuerda que a esos tipos su piel la cubre ese metal, la magia de esta pócima no los va afectar! –Menciono Jazz tomando un pedazo de los restos del frasco para verlo, pero Apple Bloom solo se rio. -¡Cierto, repele la magia, pero estos ojetes tienen que respirar a fuerzas!

-Ya entiendo Apple Bloom. -Menciono Fluttershy tomando del hombro a la joven Apple. –Por más que repela la magia este humo no se activa hasta estar dentro del cuerpo, paralizando las alas, ¿Pero no puedes hacer que solo afecte a nuestros enemigos?

-Desgraciadamente no puedo Fluttershy, me costó mucho trabajo hacer esto de por sí, necesitaría una muestra de ADN del hipogrifo y las sirenas para intentar hacer una especial para ellos, y no sabría si tendría la misma efectividad.

-Entiendo, es una lástima, prepara más de esto Apple Bloom, pero solo la usaremos como último recurso y de preferencia que lo usen los que no vuelan para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, ¿Cuánto dura el efecto de esta cosa?

-Pues yo calculo que entre unos cinco y diez minutos, sé que no es mucho pero con ese tiempo podremos hacer algo.

-¿Ves lo que puedes lograr si estas tranquila jovencita? –Menciono Fluttershy mientras felicitaba a Apple Bloom quien se sonrojara sonriendo, tenía algo de tiempo que alguien la felicitaba. –No ocupes tu gran mente en pensar en tu pleito con Bell, úsala como ahora, para solucionar problemas, pero ahora ya terminamos con esta demostración, ¿Lighting, Sweetie vieron cómo se transformaron sus amigos?

-Si Fluttershy, se concentraron en esa parte de su personalidad. –Contesto Lighting analizando lo que ocurrió, después complemento la idea Sweetie. -Y se apoyaron para lograrlo, es… ¡Como invocamos el poder arcoíris Lighting!

-Así me parece Sweetie, es como esa fuerza, pero ellos pudieron invocarlo con menos ponys… personas.

-Bien, tienen el concepto, ahora vamos a intentarlo con ustedes, tómense de las manos ambos. –Indico Fluttershy haciendo que los jóvenes se agarraran, haciendo que se sonrojaran, (Que raro, a pesar de que se parecen a Lighting y a la zorra de Bell no me molesta verlos así, hasta creo que hacen una bonita pareja, si supiera lo que estoy pensado mi doble, seguro que ha ellos no les haría nada pero a mi si seguramente) pensó sonriendo Apple Bloom, pero la voz de Fluttershy la saco de sus pensamientos. -¡Apple Bloom, deja de estar soñando despierta, hazme caso!

-¿Eh? ¡Disculpa Fluttershy, es que estaba pensando, (no voy a decirlo) como mejorar la pócima!

-Trata de poner atención Bloom, te decía que tú también te tomes de las manos con Sweetie y Lighting, tú vas a ayudarles y a guiarlos.

-¡¿Quién, yo?! –Se preguntó Apple Bloom muy sorprendida, no esperaba esa petición. -¡¿No sería mejor que lo hiciera Skydancer?!

-No amiga, debes hacerlo tú. –Indico Skydancer acurrucándose junto a Jazz mientras volvían a su estado normal junto con Scootalo. -Ellos ya tienen la confianza de que pueden hacerlo, pero tú sentirás si les falta algo.

-Ach, está bien, a ver hagan espacio. –Dijo de mala gana Apple Bloom agarrando a sus compañeros de Equestria. –Concéntrense en sus elementos, veré si dudan en algo.

-Intentémoslo entonces. –Menciono Sweetie empezando a concentrarse, igual lo hizo Lighting, de inmediato Apple Bloom sintió sus dudas. –Sweetie, tú tienes miedo que tu amistad con tu Apple Bloom termine como lo que nos pasó a nosotras.

-Trato de no pensar en eso, pero al verte… no quiero terminar así.

-Y no lo harás, recuerda que ya hablaste con tu amiga y fuiste sincera e igual ella lo fue, si nos pasó esto a nosotras fue porque el coraje nos ganó al mismo tiempo, aunque siempre existe la probabilidad de que una amistad termine por cualquier razón, si te ocurre enfréntalo valientemente sin doblegarte, y deseando que tu antiguo amigo sea feliz a pesar de todo.

-Es un buen consejo Apple Bloom, si me ocurre eso lo hare como me comentas.

-Está bien Sweetie, solo enfrenta la vida con característico valor, tu Lighting tienes dudas por tu forma de ser.

-¿Que, por mi forma de ser?

-Sip, a ti te gusta analizar y estudiar las cosas llevándote el tiempo necesario, pero temes que por eso no reconozcas las situaciones donde debes ser rápido de pensamiento.

-¡Lo sé, me lo han dicho mucha gente, mi madre, Stars, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity e incluso tu otra versión Bloom, pero me desespero ya que temo que si me equivoco de decisión ocurra algo horrible!

-Entonces amigo mío déjalo fluir como te dijo Fluttershy, estoy segura que si haces eso reconocerás cada situación en la que debes tomarte tu tiempo y cuando debes reaccionar de inmediato, no te desesperes, todo tiene solución.

-Además cualquiera de nosotros te ayudara como te dijo mi hermana Lighting, si te pones nervioso te calmaremos. –Indico Sweetie sonriéndole a su amigo. –Recuerda que entre más pienses que fallaras así te predispones y seguramente pasara, y yo te ayudare a enfrentar cualquier cosa juntos.

-Igual tu Sweetie, no pienses en que terminaras enojada con tu mejor amiga, sigan su amistad como va hasta ahora, igual yo te tranquilizare si te pones nerviosa. –Menciono Lighting agarrando de las manos a las chicas con más fuerza, igual lo hicieron estas, entonces los equestriences cambiaron Lighting como Jazz y Sweetie como las Chicas. -¡Increíble, con este cambio me siento más acostumbrado a este cuerpo!

-¡Igual yo Lighting, debe ser por porque ya estamos acostumbrados a la magia! –Indico Sweetie mientras tomaba su largo cabello para verlo. -¡Pero todavía siento que me hace falta mi cuerno!

-No es necesario el cuerno Sweetie. –Señalo Jazz mientras se ponía al lado de Sweetie. –Puedes usar tus manos para disparar la magia como con tu cuerno como lo hizo mi linda musa, pero no creo que lo necesites, recuerda que yo no ataque así cuando practicamos, yo utilice mi sax, puedes combinar tu magia con tu gran voz, podrás atacar como lo hacen esas sirenas y tu otra yo. –Entonces el músico puso una botella de cristal, una barra de hierro y un vaso con agua. –Intenta romper el cristal, el metal y la superficie del agua con tu canto, con tu magia ya puedes sentir las vibraciones de los objetos.

-Si lo sé, así ataco en Equestria a veces. –Dijo Sweetie mientras se concentraba, primero canto una nota aguda que rompe la botella, después tarareo un poco haciendo que el metal se cuarteará y con el agua canto una nota que hace que el agua se separara, al terminar cambia a su estado original. –Rayos, la barra solo se cuarteo, en Equestria la habría hecho pedazos.

-Es obvio que no puedas hacerlo todavía Sweetie, apenas cambiaste aquí, a mí me costó cerca de tres meses hacer lo que hiciste tú hoy.

-Ahora es tu turno Lighting, te voy a lanzar estas pelotas, trata de cortarlas con tu espada lo más rápido que puedas. -indico Scootalo tomando las pelotas de un balde. –Quiero ver cómo están tus reflejos.

-¡Muy Bien Scootalo, lánzalas lo más rápido que te den los brazos, quiero ver si me acerco a mi velocidad de Equestria!- Dijo el muchacho poniéndose en guardia, Scootalo empezó a arrojar las pelotas rápidamente desde el principio, solo se veían ases del movimiento rápido de la espada mientras caían pelotas cortadas, aunque algunas le pegaban a Jolt este partía la gran mayoría, Scoot termino de atacar y se vio el resultado, el 85% de las pelotas estaban partidas, Lighting se hinco mientras se recuperaba su apariencia normal. –Me lleva, en Equestria habría cortado un poco más.

-¿Habrías cortado todas Lighting? –Pregunto Fluttershy tomando una de las pelotas para examinarla, vio que eran cortes de un solo tajo. –No Fluttershy, ni que fuera un monstruo, las pelotas que no parto son las que no noto mientras corto a otras, es imposible partirlas todas.

-Perfecto, conoces bien tus limitaciones, por lo que vi te concentras en las que te podrían lastimar en un órgano vital dejando pasar a las otras, y eso lo haces instintivamente, te sugiero que cuando estés en una situación en la que tengas que reaccionar rápido sigas ese mismo instinto, estoy segura que este no te fallara.

-Lo hare como dices Fluttershy, pero ahora necesito recuperar el aliento, esto fue muy extenuante. –Menciono Lighting acostándose en el piso, Sweetie estaba igual que él, solo que la sostenía Apple Bloom. –Yo también estoy algo cansada, ¿será por el tipo de magia?

-No creo Sweetie, más bien es porque lo hicieron por primera vez, solo tienes que acostumbrarse, cuando descansen nos volveremos a transformar todos juntos. –Entonces el teléfono de Skydancer suena con un nuevo mensaje, esta lo revisa. –Ay tía, tienes que poner algo en este lugar que mejore la señal de los teléfonos, apenas me llegaron dos mensajes de Rainbow y Pinkie.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo hija?

-No sé si bueno o malo tía Flu, en el primer mensaje avisan que encontraron a Adagio y a Darksteel, que los pudieran fueran a donde está el edificio de departamentos que se está o estaba cayéndose en el centro, en el segundo mensaje explican lo que paso después. –Entonces Skydancer lee el mensaje tal como está escrito. –Esto confirma las sospechas de Aria, esa gema está corrompiendo a Adagio, le está destruyendo su mente y alma, ahora también me llego un mensaje de la Directora Shimmer, vendrá aquí para ver acciones vamos a tomar, ya que su casa no es tan amplia y no sabe si nos están vigilando con sus drones.

-Sonata eres un monstruo. –Menciono muy enojada Fluttershy viendo los mensajes. –Destruyes y matas lentamente a los que te quieren, además asesinas sin motivo a quien se atraviese en tu camino, hay que detenerte como sea, Skyli avisa que con gusto prestare mi casa para esta reunión. –Entonces la veterinaria se transforma tomando su lanza. –Voy a ver si no tenemos "invitados indeseados".

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar tía?

-No sobrina, contra estas muñecas yo soy suficiente, además todavía no se acostumbran a sus cambios, ustedes descansen un poco, cuando regrese volveremos a practicar un rato. –Entonces Fluttershy salió rápidamente del gimnasio volando por una ventana, dejando a los muchachos comentando la situación, Apple Bloom se acercó a Lighting y a Sweetie quienes se veían confundidos. –Ustedes están atónitos por cómo se comportó Darksteel con Adagio ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es Bloom, es que ese hijo de la chingada cuando combatía con nosotros solo pensaba en sí mismo tratando de obtener ventajas injustas, como cuando amenazo a Brave cuanto la atrapo, a nuestra Brave, nunca se interesó en alguno de sus compañeros… hasta hoy. –Respondió Sweetie muy extrañada de lo que escucho. –Tal vez… ese tipo tenga algo de conciencia después de todo. –Menciono Lighting razonando la situación.

En el cine abandonado Darksteel se levantaba después de se desvaneció, estaba vendado del estómago notándose una mancha de su sangre oscura. –Ya me estoy cansando de levantarme así, hasta parece que me desmayo más veces que las que me duermo… Auch.

-Sera mejor no te muevas mucho guajolote, a pesar de nuestro factor de curación tú herida fue muy severa, quedaste peor de lo que te deje yo. –Indico un joven plateado vestido con zapatos, pantalón, camisa, lentes y bata negras, corbata roja, en la solapa un emblema de escorpión rojo y cabello muy oscuro, mientras limpiaba su instrumental quirúrgico con una mueca de desagrado viendo sus manos. – Odio estos apéndices, las pinzas definitivamente son mejores.

-Así que ya llegaste arañito. –Menciono Darksteel mientras se ponía su playera poniendo una mueca de desagrado a Demonsting. -¿Todavía no atacan el tártaro para rescatar a ese centauro?

-Aun no Darksteel, el gran Doll está planeando dividir a las fuerzas de Equestria para que la operación sea un éxito, me habría gustado participar de esos eventos, pero tengo que buscar algo que ustedes trio de inútiles no pueden encontrar.

-Sabes que encontrar amuletos mágicos es muy difícil Demonsting, más en este mundo de locos, además dile inútil a esa tal Sonata, terminarías definitivamente muerto.

-En eso comparto tu opinión Darksteel. –Menciono Demonsting mientras guardaba su equipo médico. –Sonata es una bestia, nada más llegue me tomo del pescuezo y me amenazo que debía seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sino que ella me sacaría las entrañas consiente, aun me duele el cuello, otra desventaja de este cuerpo de primate, espero que el jefe de la orden para que nos deshagamos de ella.

-Eso no va a pasar escorpión, por lo menos en el futuro cercano, ella tiene mucho en común con el jefe, los dos son unos psicópatas, me preocupa que sigamos bajo sus órdenes. –Menciono Darksteel mientras se recostaba poniendo sus manos bajo la nuca viendo al techo. -Por cierto insecto, esa gemas son muy poderosas, pero…

-¿Pero qué Darksteel?

-Que son algo difíciles de controlar, ¿de qué están hechas? No son gemas mágicas comunes.

-Haces una buena pregunta hipogrifo, ya que yo tampoco lo sé. –Menciono el escorpión llevando su mano al mentón pensando en esta situación particular. –Yo solo añadí un ingrediente cuando el gran Doll me pidió terminar el proceso, y este solo fue para que las pudiera pulir bien.

-Ya veo, entonces respóndeme esto Demonsting ¿Tu usarías esas gemas para aumentar tu poder? Claro si no repeliera su magia nuestros cuerpos.

-Interesante Darksteel, parece ser que desconfías de esas cosas, creí que tratarías de aumentar tu poder con ellas.

-Responde mi pregunta maldito insecto, ¿tú la usarías?

-Sinceramente… no, sé que la perra de Sonata tuvo que ver con el proceso de creación, y ella no es de fiar, podría haber puesto en la gema algo que haga no sé, que podría destruirnos de adentro para afuera, Deathsaurus tampoco la usaría, mucho menos el gran Doll.

-Maldita hija de puta. –Dijo entre dientes Darksteel, empezaba a comprender porque Adagio se comportó tan raro y porque Aria no acepto la gema, entonces entro al cuarto Adagio rápidamente, escucho que Darksteel hablo. -¡Bebé, que bien que estas mejor, discúlpame por haberte lastimado, es que todavía no manejo bien mis poderes con mi nueva gema!

-Tranquila nena, no me lo tomes a mal pero ese ataque no fue la gran cosa para el gran Darksteel. –Entonces Adagio abrazo a Darksteel muy fuerte, haciendo que le duela horrible la herida. -¡Ayyy, me lleva el tártaro!

-¡Lo siento Darksteel, es que me emocione al verte ya despierto! –Menciono la sirena mientras se ponía de rodillas enfrente del hipogrifo. -¡Perdóname bebé, te lastime mucho por no saber usar mi magia!

-Ya… te dije que esto no es nada Adagio. –Menciono con mucho dolor el hipogrifo llevándose su mano a la herida. -¡Lo siento, lo siento, deja te traigo algo para que comas Dark! ¡¿Demonsting puede comer Darksteel a pesar de la herida?!

-Si Adagio, la herida ya es solo superficial ahora, pero que no sea algo que sea irritante, y que se pueda digerir rápido.

-¡Entonces te traeré un filete de pollo asado con ensalada, sé que te chocan las verduras mi amor pero es para que te mejores rápido!

-Has lo que quieras Adagio, pero no te acostumbres que me coma esas hojas siempre, no soy un pinche borrego. –Menciono Darksteel molesto pero resignado, haciendo que Adagio se alegrara. -¡Perfecto, deja voy a preparártelo! –Entonces la sirena se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero ya saliéndose paro recordando algo. -¡Es cierto, Demonsting Sonata quiere hablar contigo de inmediato, que la veas abajo!

-En un segundo bajo, dile a esa loca que no coma ansias, necesito hablar con tu novio pavo antes Adagio. –Indico tranquilamente Demonsting, Adagio al estar alegre por su novio ni lo escucho saliendo rápidamente para prepararle su comida a su novio. –¿Darksteel aun tienes la gema de Aria?

-Si rastrero, el jefe me dijo que la guardara por si se le rompía a Adagio.

-¿Podrías prestármela? Quisiera analizarla para saber sus componentes, me dio mucha curiosidad viendo cómo se comportó tu novia.

-Ten escorpión, haz con esta cosa lo que tú quieras. –Dijo Darksteel arrojándole la piedra a Demonsting, este de inmediato la guardo en una pequeña caja. –Te sugiero que tengas precaución con esa madre.

-Tú sabes que cuando analizo cosas son muy precavido guajolote, ahora me retiro, voy a ver que quiere la sucia zorra de Sonata. –Señalo Demonsting saliendo de ese cuarto, yendo a donde estaba Sonata. –Ahora que quieres maldita mentecata, estoy muy ocupado.

-Eres muy estúpido al hablarme así bicho, en lugar de revisar y curar a tu novio dodo deberías estar buscando mi collar. –Menciono la sirena transformando su mano derecha en una garra, pero Demonsting no se perturbo, y le salió de su espalda su cola de escorpión. -¿Quieres pelear contra mi nocivo animal?

-No sería una pelea, te envenenaría arpía, y no con mi veneno especial, lo haría con uno que te haría que te retorcieras del dolor pero sin matarte, sería un gran espectáculo.

-¡Ja, me agradas Sting, eres muy siniestro! –Menciono Sonata volviendo su mano a la normalidad mientras se reía maniáticamente, también el escorpión "guardo" su cola por llamarlo de algún modo. –¡Ya vi por qué mi lord Doll te hizo su mano derecha, pero de verdad necesito que empieces a buscar mi collar alacrán, esas rainperras ya nos atacaron directamente, además sus miembros más jóvenes están con ellas!

-Y eso me sorprende Sonata, me dijiste que dos se odiaban a muerte, pero hoy estaban juntas y por lo que me comentaste ni siquiera les desagradaba estar la manzanita con la cantante en el mismo sitio.

-Como me choca que los tontos dejen sus diferencias a un lado para enfrentarme, es más divertido cuando se pelean entre sí, como cuando intervine en la guerra de los cien años, fue tan agradable estar en un conflicto que me daba tanta sangre y dolor.

-No sé de lo que me hablas desquiciada, recuerda que no soy de este mundo, y en cuanto a tu bagatela… –Entonces Demonsting saco de su bolsillo pequeños balines de un centímetro, cuando los puso en el suelo se transformaron en pequeñas versiones de sí mismo cuando es un escorpión. –Estos pequeños "buscadores" peinaran la ciudad más rápido que nosotros, por su tamaño no lo notaran nuestros enemigos de inmediato, pero no está demás ser muy cuidadoso, evitaran los lugares donde estén ellos, si no se encuentra el collar en esta ciudad se moverán para buscarla en el resto del país mientras que nosotros esperamos cómodamente.

-¡Perfecto, pronto me vengare de las basuras que me hicieron esto! –Dijo Sonata malvadamente despidiendo una energía muy negativa, Demonsting noto que era del mismo nivel que la de su jefe, (Esto es muy inverosímil, por lo que he investigado de las sirenas, Sonata era definitivamente la menos peligrosa de las tres, pero este poder… es de un demonio, no de una sirena, estoy seguro, necesito investigar más sobre esto)

Ya en la tarde Sunset llevaba en su auto a Twilight, Spike, Aria, Ying y Yang para ir a la reunión con el resto de las rainbooms, la sirena se veía muy triste y preocupada, leyó el mensaje de Pinkie comprobando lo que temía, mientras iba llorando silenciosamente. -¿Señorita Aria se encuentra bien?

-No pequeña Yang, no estoy nada bien, una de mis amigas está siendo corrompida por una persona que creí que también lo era, y sabes que es lo peor, que yo hacía eso antes junto con ellas, para obtener poderes hacíamos que las personas o ponys se odiaran entre sí, no me interesaba el daño que provocábamos, no me importaba si rompíamos relaciones de amistad y noviazgos de años, solo pensaba en mí, pero ahora estando del lado de las que eran mis victimas… se siente horrible, no quiero que Adagio se pierda en esa oscuridad, soy una desgraciada por hacerle eso a los demás, debería morirme e irme a lo más profundo del infierno.

-No piense eso Srta. Aria, sé que dos personas se pondrían muy tristes si se muere, sé que hizo muchas cosas horribles, pero no al nivel de Sonata, usted nunca ha matado a nadie ¿verdad?

-No Yang, solo me conformaba con la energía que obtenía de ellos, sería tonto matar a la vaca que te da leche… esa analogía es horrible, de verdad soy una ojete, veía a mis semejantes como ganado.

-Cierto, los VEÍA de ese modo Srta. Pero ahora los ve como lo que son, prójimos, sus amigos de su trabajo la quieren, lo sé ya que su jefe le dio incapacidad después que supo lo que le que paso a tu brazo y de inmediato dándole vacaciones pagadas para que resolvieras tus asuntos pendientes, lo sé ya que te lo dijo en persona cuando te visito en el pasado Halloween, por tus amigos y familiares debes seguir teniendo deseos de vivir, también para que puedas reparar el daño que hiciste a tus víctimas.

-Eres muy madura Yang, tienes razón, si me muero no podré rescatar a mi hermana Adagio, hare que vea que nuestra vida sin las malditas gemas era muy buena a pesar de lo sencilla y humilde que era, y en cuanto a la traidora de Sonata… no sé si encerrarla sea lo mejor, ella odia todo, seria peligrosa para los demás reos.

-Lo sabemos Aria, seres como Sonata no pueden estar junto con los demás. –Menciono Twilight quien llevaba en sus piernas a Ying, quien le hacía varias preguntas sobre Equestria. -¿Mami del otro lado, si yo cruzo el portal vestida, en Equestria mi ropa desaparece?, digo si ustedes que casi nunca la usan les aparece aquí.

-No tengo ni idea Ying, sé que su Fluttershy paso una vez pero no sé qué le paso con sus vestimentas, y con Sunset… llevaba una capa, no sé si llevaba su ropa…

-¡Claro que estaba vestida en este mundo para cruzar el portal Twilight, más aparte esa capa! –Respondió rápidamente muy sonrojada Sunset casi perdiendo el control de su auto. -¡No iba andar desnuda aquí solo cubriéndome con una manta, sería muy vergonzoso y me estaría exponiéndome a algo muy desagradable!

-¡Ying, hiciste esa pregunta como chiste seguramente para que nos apenáramos todos! –Señalo muy ruborizada Yang, quien noto la sonrisa burlona de su hermana. -¡A ver si ya creces, tus bromas son muy chocantes!

-Tranquila hermana mayor, no te sulfures, de verdad tenía esa duda, pero se convirtió en chiste, me disculpo si los hice sentir incomodos, ¿puedo seguir haciéndote preguntas mami del otro lado?

-Claro pequeña, pero cuida que no sean tan… vergonzosas.

-Bien, a ver ¿De verdad expulsaron a su Luna a… valga la redundancia a la luna? Aquí si uno le hace eso a cualquiera de inmediato se muere, ¿a mi papi del otro lado lo volvieron piedra, no intentaron negociar con el como lo hicieron mi mami y tías de aquí? ¿Mi tía Rarity también se volvió un ser oscuro?

-Pues si Ying, la princesa Celestia desterró a su hermana con todo el dolor de su corazón, ya que no podía ella sola tratar de purificarla, pero nuestra luna, el satélite si tiene atmosfera, a mi Discord si lo convertimos en piedra, dos veces y creo que tienes razón, debimos tratar de comprender los sentimientos de mi Dis en ese momento, la harmonía y el orden no pueden existir sin el caos, nos habríamos dado cuenta que el solo estaba algo confundido, ya que nunca daño a nadie realmente, solo hacia lo que él consideraba era lo lógico ¿raro no? y también a mi Rarity la convirtieron en Nightmare, pero como tu familia la pudimos sacar de esas sombras, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta yo Ying? –La pequeña asintió en silencio. -¿Tu papi y tu mami cuando empezaron su relación, fue después de cuando se enfrentaron?

-Sip, ambos se volvieron a encontrar en Yale, al principio no se llevaban bien, ya que seguían diferentes escuelas filosóficas, ya que mi papi es partidario de la "teoría del caos" y mi mami de la "teoría del orden".

-Mi tío Shinning nos contó como tenían acalorados debates sobre eso en su facultad, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos discutiendo. –Continúo Yang dando la respuesta con la aprobación de su hermana. -Pero de a poco, mi padre empezó a bromear con mi madre, a ella le gustaba ese tipo de atención, ya que… el tipo con el que salía le hizo algo espantoso a mi madre y mi padre la consoló dulcemente después del chistecito ese, así se hicieron novios y ni se dieron cuenta en los primeros meses, mi tía Rarity y mi tío Spike tuvieron que hacérselos notar, cuando se graduaron a la semana se casaron.

-Que les parece, tenía razón cuando los comparamos con novios de universidad Twi. –Menciono Spike riéndose un poco, entonces noto que entraban a una mansión. -Creo que ya llegamos.

-Así es Spike, de verdad Fluttershy tiene mucha suerte, aquí tiene suficiente espacio para cuidar varios animales, además que es la directora de universidad más joven en estos momentos. –Entonces cuando bajaron vieron que Pinkie ya estaba ahí con sus tres hijas. –Pinkie que bien que no te lastimaron ese par de buitres, ¿para qué trajiste a tus hijas?

-Es que ellas se iban a quedar aquí en una pijamada Sunny, lo decidieron desde hace una semana con Brave, además están muy curiosas, quieren conocer a la princesa Twilight y a sus acompañantes. –Entonces las tres pequeñas se pusieron enfrente de Twilight y Spike, Orange tenía el uniforme de la Academia de Cristal como Yang, pero en el emblema de sus chaquetas tenían diferentes números de estrellas, Orange tenía siete y Yang cinco, esto indicaba el grado en que estudiaban, al igual que su contraparte Equina Orange ya iba en secundaria, Purple vestía como lo hacía su madre en la prepa, solo que en lugar de la parte rosa era verde sin ninguna marca en particular, y Blue con traje de marinero con falda azul oscuro, camisa blanca con moño rojo en el cuello. -¡Wow, la princesa Twilight a excepción del corte de cabello y los lentes es igualita a tu mama Yang y Ying, y Spike es una persona también el, no un perrito! –Mencionaron la mayores en completa sincronía, Twilight ni se sorprendió que ellas supieran que no era de este mundo y por hablar así. -¡Mucho gusto princesa, estamos para servirle en lo que podamos ayudarles!

-Opino igual que mis hermanas mayores su majestad, en cualquier cosa por más pequeño en que podamos ayudarla lo haremos. –Indico Blue dando una reverencia a la princesa Twilight. –Yang creí que no vendrías a esta pijamada ya que…

-¡No por favor no la invoques, espero que su mamá no la traiga, que se haya quedado en su casa! -Suplicaba Yang juntando sus manos en pose de rezo, cuando llego Apple Jack, de la camioneta bajaron ella, Apple Bloom, e Illusion. -¡NO POR TODOS LOS SANTOS DEL CIELO, PORQUE TENIA QUE VENIR LA DESGRACIADA DE ILLUSION, POR QUE!

-¡PUES YO TAMPOCO ESTOY FELIZ DE VERTE SABIONDA CUATRO LÁMPARAS! –Grito también muy enojada Illusion, de inmediato voltea a ver a Apple Jack. -¡Mamá por favor regrésame a la casa, no quiero estar cerca de esta niña, de haber sabido me quedo con mi abuelita!

-¡No Illusion, ahora con esta emergencia no te voy a quitar la vista de encima, si todos nuestros retoños se quedan juntos las podremos proteger mejor, sé que no te cae bien la hermana de Ying, pero eres lista, sabes que tengo razón!

-¡Tu madre tiene razón amiga! –Menciono Ying poniéndose seria, las demás niñas le pusieron atención de inmediato, parecía que todas incluyendo su hermana mayor e Illusion la tomaban como su pequeña líder. -¡En esta situación lo mejor es estar todas juntas en casa de uno de los elementos, seriamos el primer blanco si una de esas bestias intentara secuestrar a alguien, si estuviéramos separadas el riesgo aumentaría, Yang sabes que tengo razón, por eso te pido… no te EXIJO que no pelees con Illusion, igual tu Ilu, una pelea entre nosotras podría aprovecharla el enemigo!

-A veces eres muy engreída hermanita, pero también muy lista, analizaste muy rápido esta situación. –Dijo Yang resignándose, su hermana hablo con un razonamiento muy lógico. –No me peleare con la Srta. Lulamoon Apple en esta situación, es mi rival pero no quiero que la lastimen o peor.

-Solo porque me lo pides tú amiga mía, tampoco peleare con tu hermana, solo le hablare lo estrictamente necesario sin insultarla. –Menciono Illusion poniendo una cara de desagrado viendo a Yang quien también la veía de la misma forma. –Pero si me molesta de alguna manera me voy a defender.

-Mira quien habla, tú eras la que empezaba siempre cuando nos insultabas desgraciada, pero mejor ya no voy a hablar, si no vamos a pelearnos como lo hacen… esas dos.

-En eso también comparto tu opinión Srta. Discord Sparkle, no quiero llegar a ese nivel de discusiones contigo. –Menciono Illusion calmándose como Yang, en ese momento llegan Rarity y la Sweetie de esta dimensión, quienes escucharon lo último de la discusión de las pequeñas. -¿Sweetie ves que ni siquiera estas niñas, quienes de verdad no se agradan mucho, no quieren que su pleito llegue a donde están tú y Apple Bloom? ¡Ellas solo se insultan levemente, pero ustedes han llegado a los golpes, no sean un mal ejemplo para sus respectivas sobrinas!

-Si lo sé hermana, voy a estar calmada cuando este con Bloom, y tratare de arreglar las diferencias que tengo con ella cuando esto termine, aunque no sé si eso sea posible.

-Si de verdad tú quieres solucionar este pleito estúpido que tienes con tu vieja compañera lo harás Bell. –Menciono Apple Bloom apoyando a Sweetie poniéndole la mano en el hombro. –Si ella se parece un poco a mí también querrá por lo menos ya no pelear contigo.

-Me cae bien esta Apple Bloom, es directa y sincera, no que tu hermana Apple Jack, uno no sabe lo que está pensando desde que comenzó a pelearse con Sweetie. -Menciono Rainbow aterrizando transformándose a su estado normal. –Debiste hablar con ella cuando empezó este desmadre AJ, esto no habría llegado a este nivel.

-Lo sé dulzura, pensé que solo sería un pleito de una semana, pero no, ¿no te sientes cansada? Parece ser que estas usando mucho tus alas.

-Si un poco, pero ya las siento más fuertes, si peleo de nuevo con el guajolote podré estar a su nivel, también conseguí información valiosa de Darling sobre ese collar.

-¡Qué Bien Rainbow, vamos con Fluttershy y los demás para que nos digas a todos que averiguaste! –Menciono Sunset, las Rainbooms fueron a la entrada principal, donde los esperaban Mist y Brave. –Buenas tardes Mistery, Brave.

-Buenas tardes también a ti Directora Sunset, por cierto gracias por el desmadre de enfrente de tu escuela de anoche, me encanta tener a Nicolás y a Velvet encima por problemas mágicos y también tienes el agradecimiento de la ciudad por la demolición controlada del edificio de departamentos, le ahorraste al erario público algunos millones.

-Lo paso con esos muñecos fue culpa de tu Sra. Esposa Comandante Mist, sabes cómo es ella cuando se molesta, y en cuanto el edificio ni siquiera estuve ahí, fue Sonata quien lo derribo tratando de que se llevara no solo a mis amigas, sino también a los que estaban cerca, Sweetie pudo controlar su caída con su canto.

-Solo te estoy fastidiando un poco Sunset, pero en serio, traten de no llamar la atención más de lo debido, a mí y al círculo nos cuesta mucho trabajo cubrirlas a veces, y ahora con esas sirenas y heraldos se nos dificulta aún más, no necesitamos que además alguien vuele como ángel a baja altura. –Menciono Mist bajándose los lentes viendo directamente a Rainbow, quien se encogió de hombros al entender la indirecta. –Ups, lo siento, es que me emocione un poco.

-Pues no te emociones la próxima vez, trata de volar a una altura que no te reconozcan desde el suelo, que te confundan con cualquier cosa. –Entonces Mist se puso enfrente de Twilight, Apple Bloom y Spike e hizo una reverencia. –Bienvenida sea Princesa Twilight y dignos acompañantes a esta su humilde casa, puede contar conmigo para lo que necesiten.

-Gracias Comandante Mist, pero solo dígame Twilight, en mi opinión somos iguales (en Equestria tú eres un Rey, tu título nobiliario es más alto que el mío)

-En ese caso le pido humildemente que solo me llame Mist o Mistery, como prefieras Twilight, espero que podamos solucionar y detener a estos monstruos antes de que sigan haciendo más atrocidades a inocentes.

-Yo también espero eso Mistery, ¿acaso hay un Circulo interno en esta dimensión?

-Parece ser que también hay un círculo en Equestria, es el servicio más secreto no solo del país, también del mundo, tratamos que las calamidades mágicas y tecnológicas estén bajo control con mucha discreción, Shield y Paper contactaron a Sunset después de los juegos de la amistad de hace algunos años para tener mejor entendimiento de lo que pasaba con la magia en su escuela. –Comento Mist abriendo la puerta. –Mi lady está en gimnasio con los jovencitos que entrena, Sunset ya sabes dónde está, enseguida iré con ustedes después de que revise mi correo del trabajo, hija tú y tus amiguitas pueden ir a jugar al salón de entretenimiento para que estén adentro de la casa, pero si vuelves a agarrar los juegos horribles de tu prima te castigare dos meses sin que puedas volver a entrar ahí, ¿entendiste jovencita?

-(¡Me lleva, porque no me dejan jugar con esos videojuegos, he visto cosas peores en las noticias!) Está bien papá, solo tomare los juegos que están en la repisa que alcanzo.

-(Serán los únicos que podrás tomar, tu prima ya cerro con llave donde están los juegos para adolescentes y adultos) Bien, confió en ti Brave, también no quiero que Illusion y Yang se peleen, si ocurre eso u otra cosa llámanos por el interfono a tu madre o a mí y estaremos contigo rápidamente.

-Si papi, vengan amigas, vamos a decidir con que jugaremos primero, con nuestras muñecas o con el play 4. –Entonces las niñas fueron al cuarto de juegos, mientras que los adultos fueron al gimnasio, entraron y vieron que todos los jóvenes estaban practicando sus poderes junto con Fluttershy, estos al estar concentrados en la práctica no los vieron, la practica era de todos contra Fluttershy, debería ser muy desventajoso para esta pero no era de ese modo, Fluttershy era la que más estaba acostumbrada a su transformación de las rainbooms, le estaba dando a los chicos una paliza. -¡Dan mucha pena muchachitos, ustedes son seis y no pueden ante una dama como yo, serian destrozados por la bruja de Sonata en segundos!

-¡Es que tú tienes más experiencia tía, Lighting y Sweetie apenas aprendieron a hacer esto hace algunas horas, y Jazz, Scootalo, Apple Bloom y yo lo aprendimos hace como un año! –Menciono Skydancer limpiándose la boca mientras estaba hincada, ya que su tía la había derribado del aire. -¡No todos tenemos tu modalidad "berserker"!

-Ay Skydancer, y si te dijera que Sweetie y Lighting pelean mucho mejor que ustedes cuatro juntos.

-¡¿Qué, me estas tomando el pelo tía?!

-No te estoy tomando nada sobrina, en lugar de quejarse como tú ellos intentan… -Entonces Fluttershy brinca esquivando por muy poco un golpe de la espada de madera de Lighting, de inmediato Sweetie se tele transporta atrás de Fluttershy intentando agarrarla, la veterinaria tiene que volar rápidamente para evitar ser capturada, a punto de caer Sweetie Lighting brinca y la toma en sus brazos evitando que choque con el piso. -¡Sí!- Menciono la Apple Bloom de Equestria al ver como sus viejos amigos se ayudaban entre sí, la Sweetie humana se sonrojo al ver como una persona muy parecida a ella era abrazada por otro que se parecía a quien le gustaba, ya en el piso ambos se sueltan del abrazo y corren a donde está llegando Fluttershy, ella intenta golpearlos con su lanza de bambú pero ambos la esquivan yendo en direcciones diferentes, Fluttershy decide seguir con la mirada al chico por ser más rápido, Sweetie aprovecha para atacarla con su voz, con su lanza Fluttershy repele el ataque, pero Lighting se pone enfrente de ella apuntando con espada al cuello, Fluttershy intento emprender el vuelo de nuevo. –Ni siquiera lo pienses Fluttershy, o te rompo los tímpanos. –Indico Sweetie ya estando atrás de ella. –…derrotarme a como dé lugar sin quejarse si es justo o no. –Termino su oración al fin Fluttershy volviendo a su estado normal. –Estoy impresionada, no están todavía acostumbrados completamente a estos cuerpos pero entre ustedes se ayudan entre si cubriéndose los puntos vulnerables de su compañero, definitivamente me gustaría volver a pelear contra ustedes dos más seriamente después, ¿ves la diferencia con ustedes cuatro Skydancer? Si todos me hubieran atacado sincronizada mente como ellos me habrían ganado muy fácilmente desde hace un buen rato, no que atacaron todos por su lado y por eso quedaron así. –Dijo Fluttershy volteando a ver los demás jóvenes, Apple Bloom apenas se paraba sobándose la cabeza ya que Fluttershy la noqueo, Scootalo volvía del patio toda mojada, ya que Fluttershy la arrojo a la piscina desde ahí, y Jazz trataba de zafarse de un agujero de la pared. -¡Esto no es nada cool, sáquenme de aquí, seguro hiciste esto por mi relación con Skydancer Fluttershy!

-¿Fui tan obvia Jazz? –Menciono burlándose Fluttershy yendo a ayudar al músico, este murmuro muchas maldiciones por esa respuesta. –No te enojes Jazz, si les hice esto es porque necesito que cuando estén su grupo junto ataquen como Sweetie y Lighting, en equipo, deben completarse.

-Gracias por el interesante dato. –Dijo muy sarcásticamente Jazz cruzándose de brazos. -¡Ahora trabajen como equipo para sacar mi cabeza de aquí!

-Tú y tu cabeza dura Jazz. -Menciono Fluttershy agarrando a Jazz del tronco, pero estaba tan atorado que no lo movió para nada. -¡Skydancer, Apple Bloom vengan a ayudarme, hasta parece que se pegó con cemento!

-¡Enseguida voy tía, ven Apple Bloom, vamos a necesitar tu fuerza para sacar a mi novio de donde lo mando mi tía! –Indico Skydancer yendo a donde estaba atorado Jazz, Pero Apple Bloom todavía se estaba recuperando de la golpiza que le dio Fluttershy, oía un zumbido y veía borroso. -Solo te pido un minuto Skyli, deja que ya no vea y escuche cosas raras para ir a ayudarlos. –Entonces alguien paso enfrente de ella rápidamente, no la pudo reconocer por cómo estaba. –Ya llegue Skyli, yo tomo las piernas de Jazz y tu agárralo del mismo lugar que tu tía, Jazz mejor prepárate por esto segurito te va a doler.

-¡No importa, lo único que quiero en este momento es que me saquen de aquí Apple Bloom, lo más rápido que se pueda! –Indico Jazz ya oyéndose desesperado, Fluttershy dio las instrucciones a seguir. -¡Muy bien jóvenes, a la cuenta de tres los jalamos al mismo tiempo, 1, 2, y 3! –con su fuerza combinada las tres pudieron sacar a Jazz de donde estaba atorado, pero por la fuerza que tuvieron que aplicar arrojan al muchacho a dos metros. -¡Ay, do-re-mi-fa-sol, son unas brutas, esto me dolió más que cuando me trabe ahí, además mis gafas de diseñador están arruinadas! –Menciono Jazz quitándose sus lentes rotos volteando a ver a sus rescatadoras, cuando ya iba a ir por otros lentes a su mochila, vio a Apple Bloom todavía recuperándose tallándose los ojos, de inmediato volteo a ver de nuevo al otro lado y vio a Fluttershy, Skydancer y Apple Bloom paradas. –Creo que se me daño la vista y el cerebro también por el golpe, veo doble.

-¿Qué se te daño el cerebro? No creo CJ, no puede descomponerse más de lo que ya está. –Menciono burlándose Apple Bloom ya recuperada volteando a ver a Jazz, entonces noto a su doble. -¡¿Pero qué carajos está pasando aquí, tú quién eres?!

-Creo que es por demás obvio quien soy Bloom, soy tu doble de Equestria. – Menciono la "pony" a la "humana". –Y te doy un consejo "hermana", Fluttershy le conto a Apple Jack y ella me conto a mí la "gracia" que le hiciste a mis amigos, te advierto que si vuelves a hacer llorar o intentar lastimar a mi querida hermana Sweetie o a mi hermano Lighting, solo habrá una de nosotras en las dos dimensiones y no serás tú.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto debe ser una clase de broma! ¡¿Me estoy amenazando de muerte a mí misma?!

-No puede ser, no me di cuenta. –Dijo Skydancer muy confundida por esta situación. –Pensé que era nuestra Apple Bloom, pero ahora que me fijo bien ambas usan diferente tipo de ropa, aunque muy parecida, además la de Equestria se ve menos…

-La palabra que buscas es "amargada" Dancer. –Indico Lighting yendo a donde está su amiga de la infancia junto con Sweetie, los tres se abrazaron de inmediato. –Me da mucho gusto verte Apple Bloom, a pesar de cómo te vez aquí, pero te digo esto, seguro eres muy bonita en los estándares de este mundo como Sweetie.

-Gracias caballerito, tú también te ves bien a pesar de parecer un chango lampiño, Sweetie discúlpame por lo que te hizo la tonta de este lugar, igual tu Lighting.

-¿Disculparte? Si tú no hiciste nada mi querida HERMANA. –Dijo esto muy fuerte Sweetie con la firme intención de que sus contrapartes la escucharan. –Entonces yo tendría que disculparme porque te ataco sin motivo una PERRA RENCOROSA.

-¡¿ME LLAMO PERRA ESA ESTÚPIDA?! –Menciono la Sweetie humana muy molesta. -¡¿Pero qué les pasa a los que vienen de Equestria?! ¡Ahora siento que me insulte sola, y lo peor, siento que lo merezco!

-(Definitivamente esta Apple Bloom y Sweetie me caen muy bien, son como eran las de aquí antes de su pleito) Hola Apple Bloom yo soy la Scootalo de esta dimensión, es un gusto conocer a una versión de ti que no es una cabrona. –Menciono la acróbata con la firme intención de fastidiar a la Bloom humana. –Eres muy fuerte, ¿ya aprendiste a transformarte?

-A mí me da mucho gusto conocerte Scoot, quien lo dijera, tú eres la madura de aquí, y ya me transforme y estuve practicando en la granja de mi otra hermana humana, fue algo cansado pero me dio gusto que Apple Jack me tratara como su igual, no que mi hermana real aún me ve como potranca. –Le contesto el saludo la pony a Scoot dándose las manos, de inmediato Apple Bloom le dice algo al oído a Scoot. –No te rindas con tus amigas Scootalo, ellas en el fondo saben que están haciendo las cosas mal, intenta ayudarlas a salir del hoyo en donde ellas solas se metieron.

-Claro que lo intentare amiga, solo que no se los diré si me enojo, nunca me voy a rendir.

-Muchachos yo sé que Jazz, Scoot e incluso yo queremos hablar mucho, ¿Cómo las llamo? Con la Sweetie y Apple Bloom "cool" y no con las "corrientes". –Menciono Skydancer igual que Scootalo tratando de fastidiar a las chicas humanas y dándole un cumplido a las ponys. –Pero recuerden que vamos a hacer una reunión por lo que paso hoy en el centro.

-Mi sobrina tiene razón jóvenes, Pinkie y Rainbow nos van a contar lo que sucedió, vamos con los demás, parece ser que los temores de Aria son ciertos, además Rainbow descubrió algo sobre ese collar. –Indico Fluttershy, los chicos fueron con sus compañeras mayores, las Sweetie Y Apple Bloom ponys iban agarradas de la mano sonriendo mientras que Lighting la seguía de cerca, las humanas las veían muy desconcertadas, entonces Fluttershy le da una advertencia a las rivales. –Ahora escúchenme bien par de mujercitas traumáticas, si empiezan una de sus discusiones pendejas en este momento no sé qué vaya a pasarles, recuerden que todos los demás ya estamos hartos de sus rencores, aunque sería interesante ver como sus versiones "cool" les dan su merecido si se pasan de listas.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, como te prometí, no le hare nada a esta… "damita" hasta que terminemos esto. -Indico Apple Bloom viendo con mucho rencor a Sweetie. –Yo también le prometí eso a Rarity Directora, no voy a pelear con esta "campesina" por el momento, mientras no se meta conmigo. –Contesto Sweetie viendo a la Apple igual de furiosa, Fluttershy solo se llevó la mano a la frente suspirando, era lo más que podían sacarle a estas dos. –Bien, traten de por lo menos de hacer lo que dijeron. –Entonces las tres se acercaron a donde estaban reunidos los demás, Sweetie le dijo algo a Apple Bloom en voz baja. –Escucha Bloom, de verdad quiero terminar nuestras diferencias antes de que de verdad nos hiramos o peor.

-Pienso igual Bell, ya no quiero ser un mal ejemplo para Illusion, así que no tratare de golpearte, pero seguro que si te voy a insultar bruja.

-Igual yo maldita arpía, como me gustaría que la Apple Bloom de Equestria se quedara en este mundo y tú te largaras, ella si me agrada a diferencia tuya.

-La que debería irse al mundo de las mulas eres tu desgraciada, tú eres un súcubo del infierno y mientras que esa Sweetie es un ángel del paraíso, deberíamos hacer un trueque con ellos.

-Ja, tienes razón ojete, lástima que seguramente no apoyaran nuestra idea. –Indico Sweetie humana riéndose un poco con Bloom humana, por su pleito no se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron, pero sus versiones pony si lo notaron. –Esas mujeres… están locas Bloomie.

-¿Apenas te diste cuenta Sweetie? –Dijo Bloom Pony con una cara de hastió como la de Sweetie pony, entonces Pinkie empezó a contar lo que paso en el edificio.


	41. El collar de la Ker

**Capítulo 41.**

 **El collar de la Ker.**

-Y eso paso chicas, esa gema del infierno "apago" todas las emociones de Adagio, era como como una especie de robot que solo busca complacer a su ama. –Comento Pinkie lo que paso en su enfrentamiento con la sirena. -Incluso lastimo a Darksteel porque según ella le estorbaba, pero se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se puso a sufrir espantosamente, ya íbamos a tratar de ayudarla pero llego la maldita de Sonata y lo evito.

-¿Por qué no estuve ahí con ustedes? –Menciono Aria muy preocupada mordiéndose los labios. –Tal vez yo la habría convencido a pesar de que Sonata estuviera ahí, seguro ahora debe estar sufriendo Adagio por lo que le hizo a su novio, ella me parece que de verdad lo quiere desde que hablamos con él hace meses.

-Si es así como dices Aria entonces todavía la gema no toma control sobre ella. –Menciono Twilight. –Por lo que mencionaron Pinkie y Rainbow esa piedra es como el amuleto del alicornio.

-¿Amuleto del alicornio, que diantres es eso? –Se preguntó Scootalo, Sunset empieza a explicar lo que sabía de ese objeto. –Es un artículo mágico creado por un grupo de unicornios celosos por el poder de la princesa Celestia, querían que cualquier pony tuviera el mismo poder que una alicornio, según para poderse defender si esta enloquecía, pero algo salió muy mal, ese poder hacia que quien lo usara se le quemara el alma literalmente, lo primeros síntomas era que perdiera el sentido común tratando de hacer cosas imposibles incluso para los estándares de Equestria, pero la locura iba avanzando haciendo que el portador se volviera un monstruo sin ningún sentimiento a parte del odio y la alegría malsana, al final el mismo era consumido por su misma fuerza negativa dejando el amuleto intacto.

-La última parte de lo que comentaste Sunset… yo no la sabía. –Dijo Twilight poniéndose muy nerviosa. –Yo solo sabía que corrompía al usuario y que solo él podía quitárselo.

-Es obvio que no supieras la última parte Twi, eso lo leí en la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca de Canterlot antes de venir aquí, incluso estuve tentada de buscar esa cosa, pero mejor decidí venir a este mundo, el poco sentido común que tenía me salvo de hacer una estupidez más grande, entonces si debe ser parecido , entonces la única que puede quitarse esa gema es Adagio, pero no creo que podamos engañarla para que ella la deseche, ella debe rechazarla conscientemente, como lo hiciste tu Aria.

-Entonces solo hay que convencer a Adagio que ella misma debe destruir su gema que le da poderes, será muy fácil, como comer pizza. –Menciono sarcásticamente Jazz, entonces Scootalo le da un zape muy fuerte en la cabeza, el músico la mira molesto pero la acróbata le señala a Aria, quien se puso peor por el chiste que hizo. -¡Lo lamento señorita Aria, no era mi intención hacerla sentir todavía peor de lo que esta!

-A ver si te fijas en lo que sale de tu hocico, pinche pendejo. –Indico Aria poniendo su mueca molesta, pero en su rostro se veía que estaba completamente rota por dentro. -¡Ya no soporto esto, yo no quiero que Adagio sea consumida por esa energía negativa!

-Cálmate Aria por favor. –Menciono Sunset agarrando a la sirena de las manos, entonces ambas se vieron directamente a los ojos, Sunset le sonrió muy amablemente, entonces Aria se ruborizo un poco. –Trata de ser más positiva, no pierdas la fe, en lugar de decirte que estás perdiendo a Adagio di que esa fuerza oscura todavía no la domina, eso suena más esperanzador que lo otro.

-T-t-tratare Shimmer, es por mi manera de ser nunca veo lo positivo a pesar de estar enfrente de mis narices, voy a intentar a ver el vaso medio lleno a partir de ahora. –Indico Aria mientras sonreía levemente, Sunset se puso muy contenta al ver eso. –(Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes inocentemente Aria, me gustaría que lo hicieras más seguido) Tendremos otra oportunidad de rescatar a Adagio, ya lo veraz, ahora Rainbow dinos lo que tu amiga encontró sobre ese collar que busca Sonata.

-Claro Sunset, traigo la información en mi memoria USB, ¿Fluttershy podrías conectarla en una pc con una gran pantalla o con un proyector para que todos podamos ver la información?

-Por supuesto amiga mía, permíteme un segundo. –Fluttershy saco un control remoto, hizo que la ventanas del gimnasio se cerraran y del techo salió un proyector, después tomo de su portafolio una laptop que conecto a un puerto en la pared. –Préstame la memoria Rainbow... –Entonces le dio la memoria conectándola. –Bien… actualizando controlador… análisis de virus… perfecto ya está, ya puedes empezar tu exposición Rainbow.

-Gracias Fluttershy, ahora todos pónganme atención, lo que investigo Daring es lo siguiente, al parecer esta cosa es muy antigua, el collar este tiene más de 3,500 años de historia.

-¡¿3,500 años?! ¡Entonces esa madre es más vieja que si juntáramos la edad de Celestia, Luna y Discord! –Menciono Lighting muy sorprendido al oír eso, esperaba que fuera de la misma edad de las sirenas, o sea mil años. -¡Incluso creo que es más antiguo que la misma reina Faust!

-¿Discord, Luna y Celestia tienen más de 1,000 años? -Se preguntó Rainbow, pero reacciono recordando que Lighting hablaba de las versiones de Equestria. –Se me olvida de donde vienen ustedes, traten de no hablar para que no me confundan, como decía esta cosa tiene esa antigüedad, pero eso no es lo peor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que eso no es lo peor Rainbow? -Pregunto Sweetie pony. –Es que parece ser que este collar ha estado en grandes batallas y masacres, hay grabados de ánforas de la antigua Grecia de la Guerra de Troya, que muestran no solo este, sino muchos collares así. – Entonces Rainbow mostro en la presentación una imagen antigua de una batalla, los soldados peleando en la parte baja, pero en el cielo había varias figuras monstruosas de mujeres aladas sobrevolándolos. -Todas esas cosas que sobrevuelan la batalla tienen ese mismo tipo de collar.

-¿Y qué rayos son esas cosas Dash?

-Son "keres" Aria, según la mitología griega son espíritus femeninos de la muerte violenta, cuando había una batalla la sobrevolaban buscando a moribundos y/o heridos para alimentarse de su sangre, hay una descripción de ellas tomada del _Escudo de Heracles_ :

 _"Las negras Keres rechinando sus dientes blancos, ojos severos, fieras, sangrientas, aterradoramente se enfrentaron a los hombres agonizantes, pues estaban deseosas de beber su sangre oscura. Tan pronto como agarraban a un hombre que había caído o acababa de ser herido, una de ellas apretaba sus grandes garras en torno a él y su alma bajaba al Hades, al frío Tártaro. Y cuando había satisfecho sus corazones con sangre humana, arrojaban a ése tras ellas y se apresuraban de vuelta a la batalla y el tumulto"_ *

 ** _*Datos tomados de Wikipedia sobre las Keres._**

-¡Entonces a los heridos lo remataban, fueran del bando que fueran, son como los buitres! –Menciono Apple Bloom Humana toda pálida. -¡¿Entonces eso quiere decir que esos monstruos de verdad existen?!

-Pues no sabría decirlo con certeza, ahora viene la parte que no está en los libros de historia o mitos oficiales, a pesar de como se comportaban, estas cosas seguían las ordenes de Nix, la diosa de la noche, realmente su objetivo si era matar a los moribundos, pero para acórtales el sufrimiento, era una especie de eutanasia, no es lo mismo morir desangrado todo mutilado por horas que te chupen la sangre por unos minutos, pero entonces un grupo de estas arpías empezó a desear más "comida" por así llamarla, entonces atacaban a todos los guerreros, no solo a los moribundos, incluso los bandos contrarios tenían que aliarse al momento para poder defenderse, pero realmente era inútil, incluso empezaron a atacar a pueblos y reinos que estaban en paz, masacrándolos sin dejar ni un sobreviviente, incluyendo a ancianos y a niños.

-Creo… que esta historia no me gusta mucho. –Dijo Fluttershy tomando de la mano a Skydancer, quien estaba temblando considerablemente. –Pero dijiste que solo un grupo de keres hacia esto Rainbow, ¿y las demás y esa Nix no hicieron algo?

-Claro que hicieron algo Flutters, las otras keres se enfurecieron, una cosa era terminar con el sufrimiento de alguien a pesar de hacerlo horriblemente que matar solo por el placer de hacerlo, Nix comando a sus keres leales contra las traidoras, pero desgraciadamente las malvadas eran más fuertes ya que se alimentaban de todo, mientras que las otras solo lo hacían en las batallas, fue una matanza, las desgraciadas mataban a las que eran sus hermanas chupándoles su sangre, esto las hacia aún más poderosas, y no solo eso, los collares de las vivas absorbía el poder de los collares de las asesinadas aumentando mucho su poder, solo quedaba al final Nix contra varias de esas cosas, a pesar de todo Nix pudo matar a varias, pero era imposible ganarles por su gran cantidad, ya estando completamente cansada la señora de la noche, la líder de las rebeldes se le acerco y se burló de la diosa, dijo que ahora tomaría su lugar y que el mundo sería suyo, pero Nix le sonrió irónicamente, le dijo que una traidora que asesino a sangre fría a todas sus hermanas que la querían sinceramente jamás podría obtener su oscuro deseo, que tal vez ella fallo, pero le dijo que alguien la derrotaría sin duda, y que serían los seres que más despreciaba, los humanos, ella se burló diciéndole que el ganado no le podría ganar jamás, pero Nix calmadamente le dijo que los humanos tenían algo más que todos los inmortales incluyéndola, que a pesar de su corta existencia en el universo la mayoría busca ser feliz en ese pequeño momento, esperando que su descendencia también lo sea, que por eso muchos pelean, no solo por lo que están sino también por los que vienen después de ellos, esto enfurece a esa ker y le corta la cabeza a Nix mientras esta se reía diciéndole que a pesar de todo estaría presente cuando diera su último aliento, a punto de beber la sangre de la diosa le cayó una lluvia de flechas matando a varias de sus huestes, volteo a ver furiosa y vio que había un gran ejercito de todos los pueblos griegos incluyendo troyanos, tebanos y amazonas comandados por un guerrero mudo con armadura alada, un hechicero con un sombrero …la descripción de Daring es "ridículo" y un amazona con piel y cabello verde, entonces ellos y el ejército se lanzaron contra las keres, matando a muchas más por la sorpresa, pero las que quedaban se hacían más fuertes por la característica antes mencionada de los collares, pero a pesar de eso y que mataban a muchos soldados humanos estos no retrocedían aun sabiendo que probablemente muchos no regresarían a sus hogares, increíblemente seguían derrotando a varias keres a pesar de todo, al final de esta batalla quedaban del lado de la humanidad el guerrero mudo, la amazona junto con tres docenas de soldados, al hechicero lo mataron pero se llevó con un hechizo a 30 keres con él, pero el bando enemigo estaba mucho peor, solo quedaban seis monstruos más la líder, esta estaba completamente atónita y muy lastimada, después de un momento amenazo al grupo, que no le importaba las keres que mataron ya que estas eran débiles, que solo debían esperar para qué ellas se recuperaran completamente y que ellos desaparecieran por el paso del tiempo, pero la amazona le hizo una promesa, que tal vez ellos no lograrían detenerla, pero sus descendientes sí, que ella siempre tendría temor ya que alguno de sus descendientes la matarían al final, que su inmortalidad seria su castigo y su prisión, entonces las keres se fueron huyendo volando.

-¿Ese es el final de la historia Rainbow?

-No Rarity, las keres volvieron cuando los romanos invadieron la isla de Britania cerca de 56 a.C., pero casi a la semana aparecieron seis descendientes de los guerreros que los combatieron en Grecia, las demonios se confiaron y se burlaron de ellos, grave error, su descendencia siempre se preparó, en ese momento mataron a tres, de nuevo las brujas restantes se escondieron, pero se hacían más poderosas por sus collares, cerca del año 476 d.C. en la caída del Imperio Romano de Occidente volvieron las cuatro, intentaron manipular a lo que quedaba del imperio y sus enemigos para conseguir un baño de sangre, pero una descendiente de la amazona lo supo y mato a otra, después no se supo nada de ellas hasta 1006, uno de los descendientes rastreo a una ker a un convento en España, era una monja o se hacía pasar por una, a punto de matarla la bruja volteo tranquilamente y le dijo que por favor no la asesinara ahí, que los huérfanos que cuidaba no debían ver más muertos, que la matara en el bosque, el descendiente se sorprendió, le pregunto porque se comportaba así, le dijo que ya estaba muy cansada, todo ese tiempo pudo pensar mucho y ver a la humanidad de cerca, le empezó a tener… envidia, veía como la mayoría de familias se querían a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían juntos, que nunca en toda su miserable existencia sintió algo como eso, vio que solo era un animal o menos a pesar de ser supuestamente una "diosa" como las llamo su líder, el descendiente le dijo que no lograría engañarlo y convencerlo de no matarla con sus chantajes desenvainado su espada, la ker solo suspiro, le pidió que intentara por lo menos de no manchar tanto con su sangre, a punto de cortarle la cabeza un huérfano entro, vio lo que quería hacer el descendiente y se puso enfrente de la ker mientras que suplicaba llorando que no la matara, la ker le dijo llorando en silencio que ella quería el caballero hiciera eso, que debía pagar por todo lo malo que hizo, que por favor se fuera, el caballero se sorprendió aún más, entonces oyeron un ruido afuera, salieron los tres a ver qué ocurría, vieron a la líder, quien traía la cabeza decapitada de su otra compañera, la ker del convento le pregunto si un descendiente le corto la cabeza a su otra compañera, pero esta se rio completamente fuera de sí, le dijo que no, que ella misma la mato para tomar su sangre y quitarle sus poderes, le dijo que ambas habían hecho mismo, que la que asesinó vivía en un pueblo evitando los lugares de conflicto, le dijo que ya estaba fatigada de su vida, que esperaba que uno de los descendientes la matara, así que decidió ahorrarle la espera, entonces la ker del convento le pidió al descendiente que se llevara a los huérfanos lejos mientras se transformaba, este le pregunto qué era lo que estaba haciendo, le dijo que lo único bueno que hizo en toda su maldita vida, que si sobrevivía que lo buscaría para que el pudiera terminar su misión, entonces se lanzó contra su líder atacándola, le grito que no dejaría que lastimara a los huérfanos, que ellos ya habían sufrido mucho.

-¡¿Esa ker se arrepintió de lo que hizo?! ¡Increíble, no puedo creerlo!

-Más de mil años es mucho tiempo para que te des cuenta de muchos errores si lo piensas bien Apple Jack, continuando con la historia el descendiente se llevó a los huérfanos a un lugar seguro, ya cuando estuvieron seguros los niños de inmediato regreso al convento, vio que este estaba en llamas, busco a las keres y vio a la del convento tirada moribunda, de inmediato fue con ella, le pregunto qué había ocurrido, le dijo que su líder era muy fuerte, al parecer la energía maligna de las demás keres se juntaba la mayor parte en su collar y un poco en la demás sobrevivientes, que ahora ella era muy poderosa, que si querían matarla el y/u otro de los descendientes tendrían que quitarle el collar primero, ya que ella la atravesó varias veces su corazón pero la magia del collar la protegía de la muerte, que con las heridas que le hizo ella debería estar muerta pero desgraciadamente no fue así, incluso no pudo cortarle la cabeza, que ese era su plan desde el principio, quedar como la última ker, el descendiente le dijo que él y sus amigos tomarían las medidas pertinentes, entonces la ker pregunto si los pequeños estaban bien, el descendiente lo corroboro, entonces sonrió llorando, dijo que por lo menos hizo algo bueno y noble antes de morir e irse al infierno, entonces la ker expiro, el descendiente le cerró los ojos mientras lloraba el, menciono que le habría gustado compartir un poco más con ella, la cubrió con su estandarte de su familia antes de irse, los habitantes del convento al día siguiente encontraron a la ker sobre el altar quemado, ella sonreía felizmente agarrando el estandarte de un hipogrifo dorado.

-Por lo menos esa ker se fue tranquila y arrepentida de todo el mal que hizo, ¿pero qué paso con la última malnacida Rainbow?

-Después aconteció lo que viene en el grabado que encontró Skydancer Twilight, ese maldito de Dark Doll llego a esta dimensión cerca de 1100, ayudo a esa ker a matar a todos los descendientes borrando sus registros de la historia, ayudados inconscientemente por la santa inquisición tachando a estos de herejes, parecía que la maldita desgraciada obtenía su objetivo, pero no conto que una línea de los descendientes no fue borrada, entonces Doll continuo su travesía inter-dimensional para regresar a Equestria dejando a su aliada aquí, cerca del final de la guerra de los cien años en 1450, la última descendiente la reto a pesar de ser solo una a luchar con ella en su castillo en Francia, la pelea era muy dispareja pero la mujer era muy lista, ya estando muy herida le dijo a la ker que sin su collar era una maldita basura inútil, que sin él ya tendría siglos de muerta, la ker se enfureció por esas palabras, se quitó su collar arrojándolo al piso, entonces sacando fuerzas de Flaqueza la mujer peleo con más fuerza que antes lastimando mucho al demonio, esta se dio cuenta de su error e intento ponerse de nuevo su collar, pero la descendiente la detuvo, la agarro fuertemente, le dijo que ambas se irían juntas al reino de los muertos, que tendría el honor de probar una importación que hizo de China especialmente para ella encendiendo una pequeña antorcha en un palito, la ker pregunto qué magia era esa, la descendiente sonriendo le dijo que era otro producto chino al que llaman "fosforo", y lo arrojo a barrios barriles con ideogramas chinos "火药/火藥" o sea…

-Pólvora… -Menciono asombrada Sunset al ver lo que paso, era una trampa para deshacerse de la ker. –Esa mujer se sacrificó para detener a esa demonio…

-Así fue Sunset, ese castillo voló completamente en pedazos ya que la descendiente lo lleno completamente de pólvora, no pudieron encontrar los restos de las dos mujeres y realmente no investigaron mucho, ya que lo consideraron "Acto del diablo" esa explosión, pero encontraron el collar intacto, solo estaba cubierto de cenizas, fue enviado directamente a Roma por creer que era un objeto maldito, irónico, tenían razón con esa chuchería, fue guardada con los otros objeto según satánicos, pero esa cosa fue robada cerca de 1600, de ahí se pierde en la bruma del tiempo.

-¿Sera que Sonata de alguna manera averiguo esta historia y quiere el poder que aún debe poseer ese collar? –Pregunto Aria acercándose a la imagen del proyector para ver las ilustraciones del collar. -¿Pero como lo destruimos, no obtuviste más información Rainbow?

-Lo siento chicas, esta es la toda la información que me paso Daring, los collares de las keres muertas se volvían comunes y corrientes, pero esta madre no se puede ni fundir como se dieron cuenta, estaba en un gran incendio y solo se ensucio.

-No se preocupen amigos, para eso estamos Sunset y Yo. –Menciono Twilight levantándose. –Esta cosa coincide con un tipo de amuleto que estudie en Equestria, estos como este collar absorbe la energía de los demás cuando sus dueños mueren, quedando el último como el más poderoso pero con un hechizo se puede sellar su magia haciéndolo inútil por un tiempo, después se tiene que renovar el conjuro.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer eses encontrar esa cosa, ponerle ese encantamiento para inutilizarlo, y después renovar ese hechizo hasta el final los tiempos, ¡Súper, mi descendencia ya tiene trabajo para toda la eternidad! –Menciono Pinkie brincando emocionada mientras los demás la veían muy fastidiados. –Y eso es un intento de Sarcasmo de Pinkie Pie damas y caballeros.

-No tienen que ser tan melodramáticos Rainbow, con solo una vez que apliquemos el hechizo basta.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Twilight?! ¡Tú misma explicaste que el conjuro se desgasta!

-Cierto, lo dije, pero al desactivar su magia protectora y gracias a cierto tipo de metal, podremos destruirlo completamente. –Menciono Twilight, entonces se puso al lado de Lighting poniéndole su mano sobre su hombro. –Lighting con su espada podrá hacerlo pedazos.

-¿Yo podre destruirlo, pero cómo?... un momento, ¡Mi espada es de magitanio, puede cortar magia negando sus efectos!

-Exacto Lighting, incluso creo que podrías destruirla sin necesidad del hechizo, pero necesitamos sellar la magia para que no vaya a otro lugar o ser, así combinados el poder de tu espada y el hechizo de protección destruirán ese poder oscuro definitivamente.

-¡Perfecto, ya sabemos como destruir ese collar! –Menciono Sweetie humana muy emocionada. -¡A lo mejor con ese hechizo también podamos rescatar a Adagio Aria!

-¿Tú crees Sunset, que ese hechizo se pueda usar así? –Pregunto Aria tímidamente, Sunset se le acercó para abrazarla. –Claro que si se podrá Aria, pero recuerda que debe ser decisión de Adagio querérselo quitar, pero te dará el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella de corazón a corazón.

-Gracias… amiga mía (Te amo Sunny… ¡pero que estoy pensando!) –Dijo Aria abrazando igual a Sunset, pero de inmediato pensó en sus sentimientos hacia ella que la confundieron, Sunset de igual forma estaba en esa misma situación, le agradaba mucho estar con Aria, pero siempre salió con hombres hasta ahora. –(¡Ya deja de pensar en Aria así Sunset, a ti te gustan los chicos muy masculinos como Flash o Lighting!) No Hay problema, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti pase lo que pase Aria.

-(Estas tontas deben salir ya del closet, ya todos nos dimos cuenta que se gustan, Sunset esta como Trixie, esta confundida ya que le gustan tanto hombres como mujeres, es bisexual, y Aria esta como yo era cuando me gradué, le da pena admitir su homosexualidad) Igual cuentas con todos los demás Aria, tú quieres mucho a Adagio, veras que ese cariño podrás salvarla, desgraciadamente creo que ya no se puede hacer algo por Sonata. –Menciono Apple Jack pensando en la relación de su amiga con la sirena. –No puedo creer todavía que su supuesta amiga las engaño vilmente durante tanto tiempo.

-Creo amigas… que es posible que Sonata no las engaño a Adagio y a ti Aria. –Menciono Rainbow mientras trataba de descubrir algo en la presentación que las ayudara, Aria solo se molestó por su comentario. –No te burles de mi Dash, me encantaría que fuera lo que dices pero no es así, no sabes lo que dices.

-Piénsalo un minuto Aria, Sonata siempre las amo como si fueran sus hermanas mayores, a pesar de sus pleitos siempre estuvieron juntas, ¿o alguna vez se separaron durante estos mil años?

-No, jamás nos separamos, bueno había días que hacíamos cosas separadas pero siempre nos volvíamos a ver al día siguiente, incluso bromeábamos con eso, ja, extraño esos días, a lo mejor Sonata aprovecha esos días para hacer esas cosas horribles.

-No creo, ¿O Escuchaste de algún asesinato terrible en esas fechas?

-La verdad no Dash, pero en serio no sé cuál es el punto a dónde quieres llegar.

-Te lo pondré así Aria, voltea detrás de ti y dime que es lo que vez.

-¿Qué voltee, para qué? –Se preguntó Aria mientras se giraba, de su lado izquierdo vio que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Ponys platicando como les fue en su día amigablemente, mientras que a su derecha estaban Apple Bloom y Sweetie humanas viéndose con una furia que apenas podían contener, y estas eran vigiladas por Scootalo y Skydancer para evitar que se pelearan de nuevo. -Esto se ve muy raro, personas que definitivamente son muy parecidas física y mentalmente se comportan de manera muy distinta… espérenme un segundo… Dash no me queras decir…

-¡Uy, ya entendí! –Grito Pinkie haciendo una explosión de confetis y globos cubriendo a todos los presentes. -¡A lo mejor esa Sonata no es la Sonata Sirena, es la Sonata de este mundo!

-¡Pero eso es Imposible Pie! –Menciono Aria muy confundida por lo que pensó. -¡Recuerda que nosotras tenemos mil años en este horrible mundo! Sin ofender chicas, pero me gusta Equestria mas, ¡Pero continuando con la idea anterior, Si teníamos dobles humanas seguramente ya murieron hace siglos!

-Tal vez no sea necesariamente cierto Aria, Recuerda que la Celestia y Luna de este mundo definitivamente no son inmortales como las princesas de Equestria. Doll también es diferente aquí y no coincidieron en las fechas. –Indico Spike comprendiendo la idea de Rainbow, ya que explicaría el cambio de Sonata. –A lo mejor esta Sonata humana sustituyo de alguna manera a la Sonata Sirena.

-¡Pero tiene el mismo conocimiento de siglos que tenemos nosotras Spike, como tu mencionaste, las contrapartes humanas no son inmortales cuando lo es un equestrience!

-¿Y si de casualidad… no es un humano, sino otra cosa de este mundo? -Se preguntó Lighting. –Recuerden que a las keres las mataron con siglos de diferencia.

-¿Quieren decir… que esta Sonata es un tipo de demonio como las keres… entonces…que paso con mi hermanita? –Se preguntó Aria mientras se hincaba en el suelo tratando de procesar la información que estaba recibiendo.

Mientras en el salón de juegos las pequeñas jugaban "Just Dance", en ese instante competían Brave y Orange, las dos pequeñas lo hacían muy bien pero Brave era un poco mejor. –"¡Felicitaciones Jugador 2, has dominado esta competencia!"

-¡No es posible, perdí, si siempre juego esto! –Se quejó Orange tirándose en sofá cansada, las demás niñas estaban igual con excepción de Blue, ya que a ella no le gustaban los juegos de baile. –No sé cómo le haces para moverte así Brave.

-Vivir con Skyli tiene sus ventajas amigas. –Menciono Brave mientras se sentaba en el piso recuperando el aliento. –Ella me enseña a bailar cuando tiene tiempo, ¿Blue no quieres jugar? No solo tengo juegos de baile, también tengo deportivos, de mini juegos, rpg… lo que quieras.

-No gracias Brave, sabes que me gusta jugar "Súper Mario" y "Súper Smash Bros" pero esta consola no existe esos juegos.

-Lástima que el Wii este en mi cuarto, pero jugaremos con el antes de dormirnos, ¿Qué les parece si vemos la tele mientras descansamos un rato?

-Me parece una buena idea Brave, pon algo bueno. –Menciono Purple mientras las demás dieron su aprobación, Brave sintonizo la televisión. –"Está viendo History Channel, el canal de historia"

-Más bien debería decir "está viendo, History Channel, el canal que antes era de Historia". –Menciono sarcásticamente Yang poniendo una mueca. –"Ahora MonsterQuest, seguido de inmediato por Duck Dinasty, Después Extraterrestres Ancestrales".

-¿Ven lo que les digo? Pobres patitos.

-Si supieran de nuestras mamás estarían en este canal en un especial. –Menciono Brave mientras le cambiaba el canal. –"Este es Discovery Channel, el canal de la ciencia, a continuación Mermaids: The Body Found"

-También en este pinche canal pasan estupideces, odio los "mockumentary" –Dijo Orange poniéndose la mano en el rostro. –Lo peor es que hay gente que cree estas pendejadas porque las pasan como si fueran verdad, para ver mentiras mejor pon Discovery Kids o Cartoon Network Brave.

-Está bien Orange. –Entonces la pequeña le cambio al canal infantil de Discovery. –"Estas Viendo Peppa Pig, aquí en Discovery Kids".

-¡CAMBIA RÁPIDO DE CANAL BRAVE POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! –Gritaron al unísono todas las pequeñas, Brave cambia de canal a lo loco sin fijarse poniendo el CNN. –"Ahora sin más preámbulos tenemos la entrevista con el empresario y diplomático Blue Blood"

-¡Brave cámbiale de nuevo! –Menciono Ying muy preocupada volteando a ver a Illusion, pero esta solo tenía una mueca de hastió. –No Brave, déjale ahí, por lo menos escuchare a mi supuesto padre sin que me diga parasito.

-Pero Ilu, no es necesario, mejor pongo Netflix…

-Tranquila amiguita. –Menciono Illusion sonriendo tristemente. –Yo quiero ver a mi padre a veces a pesar de todo, estoy como Jazz, y mis madres no me dejan, por favor cúmpleme este capricho.

-Está bien Ilu –Menciono Brave dejando el noticiero, Illusion se sentó al frente para poder escuchar y ver mejor, (Te compadezco Illusion, tal vez tengamos nuestras diferencias, pero de verdad no me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera, si pudiera te ayudaría con la relación que tienes con tu papá) pensó Yang viendo a su rival en ese estado, entonces empezó la entrevista. –Buenas tardes señor Blue Blood, es muy agradable que nos deje visitarlo en su mansión.

-El Placer es mío Srta. Shooting Star, me encanta compartir con el resto de mi semejantes estos cálidos momentos.

-Si claro, como "compartiste" conmigo cuando te invite a uno de nuestros partidos de softbol, ni siquiera tuviste el valor para decirme no en mi cara. –Dijo triste y enojada Illusion, Ying estaba a punto de insultar horriblemente a Blue Blood, pero por el respeto que le tenía a su amiga se contenía. -(Maldito ojete hijo de su mal parida y puta madre, si pudiera usar los poderes como lo hace sin impórtale nada a la Ying de Equestria, ya te habría convertido en lo que eres por dentro, una gran pedazo de mierda) Ilu esto te está lastimando, hay que ver otra cosa.

-No Ying, a pesar de todo lo quiero, y creo que no es tan malo. Si no mi mami no se habría juntado con él. –Contesto sin ganas Illusion sin dejar de ver la entrevista. –Por lo menos no es un criminal como el padre del Sr. Jazz.

-¿Entonces qué es lo quería mostrarnos Sr. Blood? –Pregunto Shooting Star. –Es Simple querida dama, voy a hacer una fiesta de beneficencia con lo más selecto de la sociedad de la ciudad, los más bienaventurados debemos ayudar a los que están necesitados.

-Eso ya lo sabía cabron, mi madre está organizando tu fiestucha, me caga compartir mi nombre contigo. –Menciono Blue viendo con desagrado al tipo. –Si no fuera que es para beneficencia no te habría hecho el trabajo pendejo.

-¡Usted es un ejemplo de humanidad y caridad Joven Blue Blood, si todos fuéramos más como usted, el mundo sería un mejor Lugar!

-"El mundo sería un mejor lugar, soy Shooting Star y me gusta lamer los zapatos de quien me pago para hacer esta entrevista para adularlo, me gusta comer porquería de los ricos y babosos" –Arremedo sarcásticamente Yang a la reportera imitando sus poses e incluso su peinado se le puso como lo traía Shooting, las demás se rieron por esa imitación, incluso Illusion se rio un poco más fuerte. –Maldita vendida, odio a los reporteros que no tienen compromiso con la verdad, seguro este buey hace esta beneficencia solo para evadir impuestos.

-… pero no solo habrá recolecta de dinero señorita. –Menciono Blood continuando la entrevista. –Hare una subasta de mi colección privada de antigüedades, que he juntado durante mi carrera de diplomático.

-Mejor dona esas antigüedades a un museo, mejor que lo vean varios que acumulen polvo en la colección privada de otro desgraciado como tú. –Comento Orange rodando los ojos. –Además es la herencia de Ilu.

-No me importa lo que haga con su dinero mi padre Orange, solo me conformaría que me dijera algo agradable una vez.

-¿Podría mostrarnos algunas piezas de su colección Sr. Blood? Seguro nuestros televidentes se mueren de curiosidad…

-Por supuesto Srta. Sígame. –En ese momento Blue Blood llevo a la reportera al salón principal de su mansión, había una vitrina con varias antigüedades. –Mire este jarrón de la dinastía Ming de principios de siglo XIV, está perfectamente conservado, también tengo esta espada de la época de Julio Cesar, por la empuñadura podría ser de su batallón elite, tengo estos códices precolombinos en perfecto estado, narran el "Popol Vuh" en maya clásico, y esta pieza es muy especial… -Entonces Blood señalo un collar al centro del aparador, Brave, Illusion y Ying se pusieron pálidas al verlo. –Es un collar que fue robado del mismo Vaticano por un espía inglés según la investigación que hice, lo encontraron después de un incendio en un castillo en Francia a mediados del siglo XV, pero creo que es más antiguo, creo que es de la época griega clásica por los tocados del collar, además en esa fiesta hare un anuncio muy importante…

-¡¿Brave, tu sistema de televisión por satélite tiene DVR?! –Pregunto apresuradamente Ying levantándose de golpe de donde estaba sentada. -¡Si Ying, incluso ya le mande la instrucción de que siga grabando esto!

-¿Ying, que pasa? Estoy segura que no te gusta ver este tipo de noticias sobre gente como este tipo, ¿para qué quieres que lo grabe? –Pregunto Yang al ver tan agitada a su hermana, entonces le llego de golpe algo. -¡¿No será… que ese es el collar...?!

-¡Así es cuatro lámparas, ese collar es igualito al de la imagen que encontró Skydancer! –Indico Illusion parándose mientras seguía viendo las imágenes del collar en la televisión. -¡Háblale a tu mamá Brave, ella y los demás tienen que ver esto!

-¡Si Ilu! –Entonces Brave tomo el teléfono y uso la función del intercomunicador. -¡Mami, necesito que vengan todos ustedes aquí, encontramos viendo la tele algo muy importante con respecto a lo que están buscando!

En el cine Demonsting se encontraba leyendo "la Guerra y la Paz" de León Tolstoi, mientras Adagio jugaba con el pelo de Darksteel quien estaba acostado sobre las piernas de la chica. –Eres muy guapo Steel, incluso tu pelo es tan agradable, me gusta tocarlo mucho.

-Que te puedo decir linda Adagio, me gusta que mi pelo este suave y sedoso, por eso uso solo los mejores acondicionadores ya sean de aquí o de Equestria, te daré los nombres de los productos capilares que uso para que tu cabello siga tan sedoso como siempre.

-Gracias Steel, eres tan bueno y considerado, de verdad no merezco a un novio tan fantástico como tú, ¡Besito esquimal! -Entonces Adagio y Darksteel se frotan dulcemente la nariz, haciendo que Demonsting sintiera muchas nauseas, (Prefiero que te comportes como un ególatra creído que como un tonto novio nerd de comedia romántica guajolote), entonces mientras continuaba el beso esquimal, un mini escorpión metálico se le subió a la espalda de la sirena, esta sintió que algo le caminaba y se levantó. -¿Pero que pasa nena, quieres un beso francés? -Entonces el escorpión le camina sobre la cara, parándose exactamente sobre la nariz. -¡AAAAAHHHHH, UN BICHO, QUÍTAMELO, QUÍTAMELO!

-¡Maldito seas pinche alimaña del tártaro, si no te gusta ver que nos acariciemos vete a otra parte, pero no pases a chingar idiota! –Grito furioso Darksteel mientras tomaba la copia del escorpión con sus garras. -¡Te voy a hacer que te tragues tu sabandija Sting! ¡¿Adagio estas bien?!

-S-s-si bebé es que desde que era una potrilla sirena me desagradaban los bichos con muchas patas.

-Calmado guajolote, este es uno de mis buscadores, sabes que no perdería el tiempo usándolos para fastidiar como si fuera un niño. –Menciono tranquilamente Demonsting sacando su cola, haciendo levitar al pequeño dron a su mano izquierda. –Si regreso tan pronto quiere decir una cosa, encontró información valiosa.

-Esa es una excelente noticia Demonsting. –Menciono Sonata entrando al salón. -Estaba tomando una siesta cuando el "dulce" canto de Adagio me despertó, pero por lo menos fue por una buena causa, por eso te perdonare tu castigo Adagio.

-G-g-gracias Sonata, eres muy buena y piadosa conmigo. –Agradeció temblando mucho Adagio el gesto Sonata, cosa que enfurece a Darksteel. –(Maldita hija de perra, si le vuelves a tocar un solo cabello a mi sirena te voy arrancar tu corazón o lo que sea que tengas y te lo voy hacer tragar antes de que mueras) Entonces muéstranos lo que encontraste arañito, no nos dejes en vilo.

-Solo dame un momento guajolote. –Dijo Demonsting poniendo a su dron en una mesa, le toco alguna partes de su cuerpo, entonces la cola de pequeño bicho empezó a funcionar como un proyector, primero vieron que se dirigía al sector de la clase alta de la ciudad -¿Por qué será que la mayoría de los afortunados viven en lugares muy parecidos? Este lugar es casi igual al sector exclusivo de Canterlot.

-Un gusano es un gusano Demonsting, vivan entre el estiércol o en un hermoso jardín, solo sirven para dos cosas, para que nos sirvan hasta su último aliento o para que los matemos más rápidamente. -Dijo con mucho desprecio Sonata, se veía que solo le causaba alegría ser una desgraciada asesina, (Que te paso Sonata, antes no eras así, creo que de las tres eras la más… humana) pensó Adagio al ver a su antigua compañera, quiso llorar por ella, pero de nuevo la energía negativa de la gema lo impidió, haciendo que Adagio pusiera una cara muy neutral, en ese instante la sirena estaba toda hueca, pero reacciono al ver que las imágenes del pequeño escorpión continuaban, entro a una mansión grande, Fue directamente a donde había mucha gente, parecía que había un equipo de grabación de la televisión, entonces el dron viro su mirada hacia la servidumbre, quienes llevaban al parecer varias antigüedades, se concentró en el séptimo mayordomo, quien lleva un collar en su aparador, Sonata reconoció la joya de inmediato. –El collar… ¡Es mi collar, después de tantos siglos, al fin he encontrado lo que me quito esa maldita hija de perra!

-¿Tu collar Sonata? Que yo recuerde solo teníamos las gemas desde que llegamos a Equestria. –Le cuestiono Adagio a la loca, esta solo puso una cara infantil sonriendo. –Digamos que no me hice la tonta durante tanto tiempo Adagio, me interesaban las cosas muy bonitas y brillantes… que pudieran contener gran poder, ¿Podrías mostrarnos donde está mi collar Demonsting?

-Claro Sonata, seguro el o la dueña de este lugar puso su nombre en la entrada, como siempre lo hace este tipo de personas, seguro mi dron grabo esto solo que no nos fijamos, voy a retroceder la grabación. –Menciono Demonsting dando el comando al dron, la imagen retrocedió hasta cuando iba a entrar, en la puerta vieron colocado en una placa dorada "mansión Blue Blood". –¡Y tenemos un nombre compañeros!

-¡Pero mira nada más, es ese maldito hijo de puta de Blue Blood! -Indico siniestramente Adagio mientras se frotaba las manos, de inmediato se transformó. -¡Enseguida voy por tu baratija Sonata, pero primero de desquitare de las vejaciones que me hizo este infeliz, seguro me tardare un poco por eso!

-¿Vas a matarlo Adagio? Seguro llamaras la atención de las rainbooms. –Comento Demonsting mientras desactivaba su copia. –Mejor debería ir yo, este trabajo necesita ser realizado por alguien muy cauteloso sin asesinar, no debemos hacer saber a nuestros rivales que ya encontramos lo que buscamos.

-¡Me vale la cautela escorpión, además no voy a matarlo! ¡¿Qué este guey se zafe rápidamente?! ¡Claro que no, voy a dejarlo tan mal que suplicara que lo maten!

-Tranquila Adagio, recuerda quien es el jefe aquí. –Señalo Sonata aun con su sonrisa inocente. –Te ordeno no hacer ese escándalo.

-P-p-pero Sonata, ese Blood me humillaba…

-Ya te dije que no Adagio, ¿O tú quieres terminar suplicando que te maten?

-No Sonata... disculpa mi arrebato.

-Entonces iré de inmediato, solo será entrar y salir con el collar, no tardare. –Menciono Demonsting a punto de salir, pero Sonata le hablo. –Hiciste un gran trabajo heraldo, pero tú tampoco irás por el collar.

-¡¿Que demente?! ¡No me digas que quieres enviar al dodo, este idiota no es para nada cauteloso, tal vez tenga la ventaja de volar pero no es necesario en esta situación! -Grito confundido Demonsting insultando a Darksteel en el proceso, quien estaba a punto de golpearlo. -¡¿O será que tú quieres ir por esa cosa, que desconfías de que yo quiero esa madre?!

-Vamos Demonsting, aunque tuvieras esa intención tu no podrías usar el gran poder del collar, solo yo puedo usarlo, pero a tu pregunta de saber quién ira te diré que seremos los cuatro los que iremos. –Entonces Sonata saco su IPhone mostrando la nota de la fiesta de caridad de Blue Blood, nada más supo el nombre y lo busco en internet, saliendo la noticia de la reunión. –Parece ser que mi collar lo quiere vender este estúpido, ahí lo tomaremos enfrente de los snobs y sus guaruras.

-¡Definitivamente estas bien tocada Bruja! –Dijo Darksteel todo confundido y enojado. -¡Primero le dices a Adagio que no va ir por escandalosa, pero de inmediato le dices al insecto que el tampoco ira diciendo que iremos todos a tomarlo… en una fiesta que seguramente estará muy vigilada, y existe la probabilidad de encontrarnos con alguna de las rainperras, seguro la loca rosa, la marcada y la modista estarán ahí mínimo!

-¡Exacto, por eso que dijiste será muy divertido ir a esa fiesta! –Contesto Sonata dando brinquitos aplaudiendo, dejando a los demás sintiendo escalofríos por su reacción.

De regreso con los elementos, estos acabaron de ver la entrevista. –De todos los miembros de la alta sociedad de esta ciudad, tenía que tener el collar ese presuntuoso desgraciado. –Menciono Rarity a punto de decir una serie de maldiciones, pero de alguna manera se contenía. –Como me gustaría darle una golpiza.

-Yo estoy peor que tu Rares, yo no le daría una golpiza… lo masacraría, es lo menos que se merece por lo que le ha hecho a mi mora azul y a mi solecito ese hijo de… -Dijo Apple Jack notándose muy enojada, pero Illusion la tomo de la mano haciendo que se calmara un poco. –Lo siento Illusion, se quede a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho este señor aun lo quieres, pero el realmente no merece tu cariño.

-Lo se mamá, pero por más que quiero no puedo de dejar de verlo como mi padre. –Señalo Illusion con una sonrisa tímida llorando un poco. –Y por eso me preocupa que las sirenas y lo heraldos lo lastimen cuando intenten recuperar esa cosa del diablo.

-Lo se hija, ni Blue Blood merece las cosas que hacen los heraldos y Sonata, él es un buen diplomático que ha evitado muchas guerras, si tan solo usara su talento para arreglar las cosas contigo, ahora mejor ve con tus otras amiguitas a la sala para que cenen, nosotros iremos en un rato, pórtate bien y no te pelees con Yang.

-Si mamá, voy a cenar... a pesar de que no tengo mucha hambre. –Dijo triste Illusion saliendo de la habitación. –Ay Ilu, como me gustaría que tu padre se comportara como tal, ¿Pinkie no sabías que este tipo iba a subastar antigüedades?

-No Apple Jack, solo me dijo cuándo contrato nuestro servicio de eventos que sería una fiesta de caridad, pero que si había un cambio me avisaría, pero no lo hizo. –Indico Pinkie revisando su Tablet las actividades de esa fiesta, en ese momento le llego un mensaje a su teléfono, lo reviso de inmediato. –Y… aquí está, no me llego antes porque estábamos en la cueva que tienes por gimnasio Fluttershy, incluso tiene la descripción de los objetos a subastar.

-Entonces cuando estén ahí póngale conexión WI-FI a sus teléfonos Pinkie, ya todos tienen la contraseña de mi casa. -Menciono Fluttershy molesta por el comentario de Pinkie. –No voy a poner un amplificador de señal de celular en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué hablamos del WI-FI? –Menciono Aria llevando su mano a la cabeza. -¡Lo importante es que ya sabemos dónde está ese collar, y como lo anuncio ese tonto, seguro Sonata también lo sabe!

-¡Entonces hay que ir a casa de ese estúpido de inmediato, si tenemos algo de suerte esos tipos no han llegado a robarlo! –Indico Rainbow despegando sus alas junto con Scootalo y Skydancer, a punto de partir Lighting se para delante de ellas. –Tranquilas chicas, esos tipos todavía no han hecho nada, no hay necesidad de ir ahora.

-¿Pero estas loco Lighting, porque dices eso?

-Es simple, estuve pensando mucho en el comportamiento de la tal Sonata, es muy bipolar y esquizofrénico, estoy seguro que en lugar de robarlo siendo cautelosa y que nadie la vea, va hacerlo con un público presente haciendo un gran escándalo junto con sus amiguitos, seguro lo intentara robar en la fiesta.

-¡Entonces hay que ir de todas maneras para tomarlo y destruirlo de una buena vez!

-Tampoco es recomendable Dash, Sonata está loca pero no es estúpida, seguro ya tiene vigilancia sobre ese lugar, nada veas que te acercas con las demás hará algo para tomar el collar.

-Además aunque lo pudieras "robar" Dash no serviría de nada, el que está en exhibición es falso como el resto de las demás antigüedades. –Indico Mist entrando a la habitación. – Y lo sé porque el mismo Blood me lo dijo y me lo mostro, los originales están guardados en su caja fuerte a la cual solo él tiene acceso, y es una caja muy gruesa, podría resistir una explosión nuclear, es posible que la magia tampoco lo afecte.

-¿No puedes explicarle lo que está pasando tío? ¡Necesitamos destruir esa cosa!

-No creo Skydancer, Blood es muy incrédulo con respecto a la magia, si le digo que un par de sirenas junto con un hipogrifo que tiene de compañeros a un dragón y a un escorpión humano quieren una antigüedad suya por ser mágica, seguro pensara que estoy loco reportándome con mis jefes en la policía, encerrándome de inmediato.

-Por lo menos sabemos que ese collar está seguro, no creo que Darksteel tenga el poder para abrirla a golpes por lo que dijo Mist, es más creo que tampoco podría hacerlo Deathsaurus, le tomaría mucho tiempo abrirla con su aliento de fuego dejándolo vulnerable. –Comento Twilight. -¿Creen que sea posible que subaste uno falso para quedarse con el original?

-No princesa, por lo menos en eso Blue Blood es honesto, el entrega la pieza original después de sus eventos, lo sé porque mi madre le compró un joyero de la época de Vigorous Magnus, llevo la pieza con expertos comprobando su autenticidad.

-Entonces creo que cambiaran nuestros planes Mistery, tendremos que aceptar la invitación de Blue Blood para su fiesta. –Indico Fluttershy sacando de su bolso la invitación con la marca de Blue Blood. –Yo solo quería enviarle un cheque a nombre de nuestra familia y la universidad, pero tendré que participar en la subasta para obtener ese collar, con esto podemos entrar además de nosotros Skydancer y un invitado, que deberá ser Jazz para que no cause sorpresa.

-Yo también tengo una invitación camaradas. –Dijo Sunset sacándola de su chaqueta. -Donara Blue Blood dinero a Canterlot High para los laboratorios y el departamento de deportes, puedo llevar a un acompañante, ¿Aria vienes conmigo?, te puedo hacer pasar como maestra de música.

-(¡¿S-s-sunny me está invitando a salir… a una fiesta formal?!… ¡No sé qué decirle, no quiero parecer desesperada por salir con ella! ¡¿Además que me pongo?! ¡Todos mis vestidos bonitos los deje con Sonata y Adagio… pero que boberías estoy pensando, ahora no es el momento de pensar en estas cosas ñoñas, debo rescatar a mi hermana!) Como quieras Shimmer, es posible que vea a Adagio ahí. –Cuando pensaba lo primero, Aria se imaginó sonriendo como nunca, con los ojos muy brillantes teniendo sus dos manos en los pómulos muy sonrojada, pero ella estaba con su mismo rostro de siempre en la realidad, cuando le contesto a Sunset se ruborizo un poco. –Pero ya sabes que no tengo mucha ropa normal, menos formal.

-No te preocupes Aria, seguro Rarity tendrá entre sus cosas un vestido formal que seguro resaltara más tu belleza. (Seguro con un vestido ceñido a tu lindo cuerpo del color de tu chaqueta te haría ver muuuy bien, ya te imagino, no aguanto las ganas que ambas lleguemos tomadas de la mano, y cuando estemos solas yo te voy a quitar…ay Sunset, ahí vas de nuevo) -Dijo Sunset viendo a Aria con muchos deseos, pero cuando empezó a pensar en algo más lujurioso se detuvo. –Seguro también te invitaron a ti Rarity.

-Desgraciadamente así es Sunset en mi opinión, por lo menos no queme esta invitación. –Menciono muy fastidiada Rarity sacando el sobre de su agenda. –Yo no soporto a este tipo, y mi Spikey Wikey menos, además este señor me pide que invite a Sweetie, hermana yo sé que no te agrada este sangrón como a mí, pero tendrás que ir.

-¿No puede ir Sweetie yegua en mi lugar? – Menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa Sweetie humana, la pony solo puso una mueca de hastió. –No hermana, iras tú, Sweetie Pony podría tener algún error de comportamiento por su cuerpo, sin ofender querida.

-No me ofendo Rarity, pero aun así creo que debo ir.

-Yo puedo meter a algunos de los que no están invitados como si fueran empleados del servicio. –Menciono Pinkie mientras hacía varias anotaciones. –Los puedo hacer entrar como camareros y seguridad, así entraran Apple Jack, Scootalo, Rainbow, Lighting pony, la princesa Twilight, ambas Apple Bloom, Sweetie pony y Spike Dragón.

-Me parece bien tu idea Pinkie, pero no será necesario que nos metas a mí y a una Apple Bloom.

-¿Qué quieres decir AJ? –Pregunto Pinkie extrañada, entonces la granjera saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una invitación de Blue Blood. -¡¿Blue Blood te invito?!

-Sip, es una invitación para toda mi familia… pero tiene una condición… quiere que vayamos con Illusion. –Menciono Apple Jack mientras se cubría el rostro con su sombrero. –Trix, Ilu y yo ya habíamos decidido no ir, pero esto cambia la situación, de verdad no quiero llevar a mi hija con ese desgraciado, menos si están esos monstruos cerca, tal vez pensándolo bien… sea mejor que nos metas Pinkie y que él no sepa que estoy ahí.

-Piensa un poco Apple Jack, seguro a Pinkie le será complicado meternos a varios. –Señalo Apple Bloom pony poniendo su mano sobre los hombros de Apple Jack. –Tu puedes hacérselo más fácil, y no te preocupes por Ilu, todos la vamos a proteger si ocurre algo.

-Bien Apple Bloom, aceptare ir como invitada y no como empleada, tendré que avisarle a mi dulce mora, le dará tanto gusto ver al señor Blood. –Indico irónicamente la vaquera mientras marcaba al teléfono de su esposa.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta del señor este Pinkie? –Pregunto Lighting mientras se memorizaba la forma de collar que se veía en la grabación. –La Fiesta es en la siguiente semana, el sábado por la noche LJ.

-Bien, eso nos dará algo más de tiempo para que puedan practicar un poco más con sus cuerpos humanos Apple Bloom, Lighting y Sweetie, será mejor que le avisemos a sus amigos de Equestria que están bien y que se tardaran un poco más en regresar de lo que están habituados. –Entonces Fluttershy tomo una Tablet que era igual a la Tablet de la Fluttershy pegaso. –A ver, donde esta esa aplicación… ya te encontré… ¿tengo 40 mensajes sin leer? Pero ayer en la noche envié un mensaje que todos ustedes estaban bien, "¿Dónde tártaro esta mi hijo? ¡Quiero hablar con mi potrillo travieso de inmediato! ¡Por que no te comunicas con tu pobre abnegada madre Lighting! ¿Qué quieres que me muera de un infarto?"…

-¡Pero qué vergüenza! –Menciono Lighting cubriéndose con las dos manos el rostro muy apenado. -¡Son todos mensajes de mi madre, seguro manipulo a Fluttershy para que le enseñara a usar esa cosa, yo ya soy un capitán de guardia y me sigue tratando como si fuera un potro de primaria!

-Así siempre te vera LJ, al fin y al cabo es tu mamá. –Dijo Sweetie humana tratando de no reírse del muchacho para no avergonzarlo más. –Así nos trata mi mamá y mi papá a Rarity y a mí, Fluttershy creo que será mejor que conteste los mensajes Lighting, para ya despreocupar un poco a su Paper.

-Sweetie tiene razón LJ, igual yo estaría preocupada por no saber si mis hijas están bien, toma este lápiz para la Tablet y empieza a escribir con tu boca, no creo que sepas usar tu manos para eso, y creo que todos nuestros invitados deberán escribir un mensaje cada uno para que sus amigos sepan que están bien.

-Está bien Fluttershy, creo que es una excelente idea, y me servirá para ver como escribo con las manos, para enseñarles a mis hijas a escribir con sus garras transformaba mis pezuñas en garras también por un corto tiempo, debe ser igual o por lo menos parecido. –Dijo Twilight, Entonces los equestriences escribieron en la Tablet mensajes avisando que se encontraban bien, de inmediato recibían la contestación, Paper regaño a Lighting por ser imprudente, Discord le dijo Twi que tuvo que castigar a Yang por un mega pleito que tuvo con Illusion, que igual ella fue castigada por Apple Jack, Jazz lamentaba que ninguno pudo disfrutar la fiesta después de su concierto, y Skydancer aviso que encontró un libro en el castillo de las dos hermanas sobre la transformación de los grifos, pero que estaba escrito en idioma Grifo Arcaico, que Gilda la llevaría con un profesor de lenguas antiguas del Griphinstone para poder traducirlo. –Qué bueno que encontraste la información que buscábamos Skydancer, ahora será mejor ir a cenar, las niñas deben estar desesperadas, sobre todo mi otra Yang y mi otra Ying. –Todos coincidieron en eso y fueron de inmediato con las pequeñas.


	42. La fiesta de caridad

**Capítulo 42.**

 **La fiesta de caridad.**

Ya en la tarde del sábado Lighting, Apple Bloom y Sweetie ponys estaban practicando solos en el gimnasio, querían aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible por si tenían que luchar contra las sirenas y el heraldo. -Bien, ya estamos acostumbrados un poco mejor a estos cuerpos, le devolveré la humillación que me dio Darksteel cuando llegue aquí.

-No seas tan confiado LJ, o te podría pasar lo mismo que te hizo Fluttershy cuando volvió a Ponyville. -Menciono reprendiendo un poco Apple Bloom al comentario del capitán viéndolo algo molesta. –A pesar de que los tres ya mejoramos aun ese desgraciado tiene ventaja sobre nosotros.

-Vamos Bloomie, es solo una broma para calmarme, sé que es posible que él sea más hábil con su cuerpo, pero ahora ya sé cómo moverme mejor, ahora si tengo posibilidades de vencerlo, aunque sea solo un 40%

-Es la primera vez que me llamas "Bloomie" LJ. –Menciono Apple Bloom ruborizada jugando con sus dedos pulgares. –Por lo regular me llamas solo Bloom.

-Sip, Sweetie me lo platico ayer, que nunca te he dicho diminutivos, es que por lo regular yo solo llamo a las ponys que respeto por la segunda parte de su nombre, perdóname por no llamarte así Bloomie, pero como no te gusta que tu hermana te llame así pensé que tampoco te gustaría que yo lo hiciera.

-No LJ, a mí me molesta que mi hermana me diga cosas como "bebé" u otros apodos, nunca me molesto que mis amigos me llamaran "Bloomie".

-Además tenía que llamarte diferente a la "Bloom" humana. –Dijo cínicamente Sweetie viendo que su amiga estaba muy sonrojada. –Llamarlas igual por LJ era confuso, así que le dije que usara tu diminutivo, ya que si la llamara "Apple" no sabríamos si hablara de su hermana mayor humana o de la marca del aparato que usan para comunicarse.

-Sí que sabes bajar a alguien de las nubes Sweetie. –Menciono molesta Apple Bloom, Lighting y Sweetie se rieron un poco, pero la Apple suspiro y se rio un poco también. – Bueno, no podía esperar otra cosa de ustedes dos, debió ser complicado para ambos practicar con una versión desagradable de mí.

-Realmente Bloom humana… no es tan mala, ella siente una gran empatía con los demás como tu Bloomie, pero no lo dice si no es necesario, Scootalo nos contó que se volvió así por el pleito que tuvo con mi "hermana" Bell, ¿y como es ella? Ya que solo la he visto cuando vimos la presentación de Rainbow, y nos insultamos feamente, Espero que no sea muy parecida a mí.

-Pues ella aparenta ser una diva altanera… pero en realidad es muy sencilla como tu Sweetie, cuando me invito al centro comercial para comer helado hace dos días se puso unos lentes y un sombrero para tratar de pasar desapercibida, pero algunos de sus fans la reconocieron, pero no se molestó, fue muy amable dando autógrafos y tomándose fotos, con la única que se comporta como una desgraciada es con mi otra "yo".

-Es triste como termino su amistad Bloomie. -Menciono llorando en silencio Sweetie. –No solo se fastidiaron entre ambas, lastimaron mucho a Scoot, y el Lighting humano se fue de este lugar.

-El hizo lo que nos contó una vez Granny Smith cuando teníamos 14 años amigas. –Menciono Lighting recostándose en piso del gimnasio con sus manos en la nuca. –Ella tenía en la edad de la canica dos pretendientes que eran hermanos.

-Si recuerdo esa historia. –Dijo Apple Bloom recostándose ella también en un ángulo de 120° con respecto a Jolt, igual hiso Sweetie del lado derecho. –Sus pretendientes a pesar de ser hermanos se peleaban por mi abuela de forma espantosa, agarrándose mucho odio entre sí.

-Y Granny para que no se odiaran más no acepto ser la pony especial de alguno. –Continúo comentando Sweetie. –Lo hizo a pesar de que seguro había un hermano que le gustaba, pero se sentía culpable de que ellos ya no se quisieran, pero su pleito siguió… ambos se separaron, y uno se murió dejando al sobreviviente y a Granny muy tristes, ninguno se pudo disculpar.

-¿Te preocupa que nuestros "hermanos" terminen como tu abuelita y sus amigos, no Bloomie? –Pregunto Lighting volteando a Ver a la pelirroja. –Así es LJ, nosotros ya seguro no tendremos ese problema… pero ellos… me da tristeza, el Jolt "humano" se fue porque creyó que era su culpa el pleito, cuando en realidad las culpables son ellas por no hablarlo entre sí.

-Jazz me dijo que ha intentado hablar con él para que regrese, pero no lo ha localizado, debe sentirse muy culpable, aunque creo que si piensa de esa manera es muy estúpido, debió quedarse aquí y no irse huyendo, debería intentar arreglar las cosas como lo intentan Jazz, Scootalo y Skydancer.

-Seguro sufrió mucho al momento LJ, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, no debió irse, tal vez habría logrado que él pleito no siguiera creciendo a este nivel. –Comento Sweetie mientras se tomaba de la mano con Apple Bloom, en ese momento entra Fluttershy al gimnasio. –Aquí se encontraban jovencitos, ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

-Practicamos un poco y empezamos a platicar cuando terminamos para descansar Fluttershy. –Contesto Lighting mientras se sentaba. -¿Nos necesitas para algo Sra. Directora?

-Vengo a avisarles que Pinkie ya viene en camino para recogerlos a ustedes dos Sweetie y Lighting, deben vestirse para el evento de hoy.

-¿Solo Sweetie y Lighting, y yo que Fluttershy? –Se preguntó Apple Bloom extrañada. –Es que tú vas a ir con Apple Jack, nuestra Apple Bloom ira con tus amigos como miembro del servicio de banquetes.

-¡¿Qué, están locos, porque hacen esto, de quien fue esta idea tonta?!

-Fue idea de nuestra Bloom de hecho. –Dijo Tranquilamente Fluttershy. –Cree que tú te comportaras muy bien en la fiesta ya que le dio la impresión de que tú has ido a más fiestas formales que ella, además no quiere estar muy cerca de Bell por mucho tiempo, no quiere que le salga el mal genio.

-Creo que pensó en ese detallito muy bien, ok, se hará así, será interesante ver como Sweetie y Lighting me sirven como mis empleados.

-Sera mejor que nos dejes buenas propinas Apple Bloom, si no tu comida podría contener "ingredientes extra". -Menciono maliciosamente Sweetie, haciendo que Fluttershy, Apple Bloom y Lighting sintieran mucho asco, entonces salieron a la sala para esperar ahí, entonces sonó el timbre. -¿Qué ya llego Pinkie por nosotros?

-No creo, me dijo que apenas iba a salir de su oficina. –Dijo Fluttershy mientras encendía la cámara del timbre, mostro a una mujer madura del mismo color de piel que Skydancer, su pelo era de un rosa un poco más fuerte, sus ojos eran azules y usaba lentes, llevaba falda y chalecos rojos, blusa blanca y un chal verde, y un collar con un dije de un amanecer detrás de unas montañas, al verla Fluttershy se puso muy contenta. -¡Eres tú, llegaste más temprano que lo que me avisaste!

-Es que pude terminar temprano lo que se va servir en la Fiesta de Pinkie de hoy Fluttershy, ¿puedo pasar? –Pregunto amablemente la mujer. -¡Pero claro que puedes pasar, esta es tu casa! –Indico Fluttershy abriendo la puerta. -¡Deja le aviso a Brave, a Skyli y a Jazz que llegaste!

-¿Quién será esa mujer? –Se preguntó en voz baja Sweetie. –Fluttershy se puso muy alegre al verla.

-Por el emblema de su collar me atrevería a decir que es Dawnshy, la tutora de Jazz, bueno de nuestro Jazz, ella debe ser su contraparte humana. –Indico Lighting mientras veía a la mujer acercarse por el patio. –Y por lo que parece tiene una relación también con Jazz en este mundo.

-A mí me parece también pero… Fluttershy parece ser que la quiere mucho, mientras que nuestra Fluttershy y Dawn ni se conocen, ¿habrá sido su maestra? -Se preguntó Apple Bloom, entonces vieron que Brave salió corriendo por las escaleras mientras que Fluttershy, Skydancer y Jazz le decían que se calmara o podría caerse, la pequeña se puso enfrente de la puerta brincando, entonces Dawn entro y la pequeña de inmediato se arrojó sobre ella. -¡Abuelita, ya llegaste, te extrañe mucho!

-Yo también te extrañe mi cielo, pero escuche como tu mamá, tu prima y el joven Jazz te decían que no corrieras en la escalera, te pudiste lastimar o peor si te hubieras caído.

-Perdón abuelita Dawn, es que me emocione a saber que llegaste, no te veía desde que te visite a tu casa hace tres semanas, ¿Por qué vives tan lejos? ¡Deberías vivir aquí con nosotros, hay mucho espacio!

-No pequeña, la verdad me daría mucha pena estar de arrimada aquí, pero deja te comento esto, comprare una casa en el suburbio de aquí atrás para estar más cerca de ustedes, tu mami ya me está ayudando a buscar.

-¡Qué bien, entonces tendré a mis dos abuelitas cerca! –Menciono alegre la pequeña, los equestriences no podían creer lo que oían. -¡¿Me trajiste un regalo abuelita?!

-Claro que te traje un regalo mi pequeña arquera. –Menciono Dawn sacando de su gran bolsa un paquete. –Es el arco que te dije que te compraría, está hecho a la medida, te servirá por unos dos o tres años.

-¡Gracias abuelita, lo usare solo en las competencias importantes y para entrenar!

-Úsalo como tú quieras mi cielo, menos para cazar animales o gente, pero no he olvidado a mi nieta mayor. –Dijo Dawn levantándose yendo con Skydancer. –Abuela ya no tienes que regalarme nada, ya soy mayor de edad.

-Claro que te voy a regalar cosas hija, no trabaje como esclava desde niña para irme con mi dinero cuando muera, ni que fuera un faraón del antiguo Egipto. –Menciono Dawn sacando un pequeño joyero. –Toma Skydancer, ábrelo, adentro hay algo muy especial para ti.

-Por favor abuela, sabes que casi no uso joyería. –Menciono Skydancer mientras abría el joyero, entonces al ver lo había adentro se sorprendió, era un collar de oro con la forma de su marca. –Abuela… esto es demasiado.

-Lo mejor está adentro todavía Skyli, es un relicario. –Menciono Dawn mientras lo abría, Skydancer vio que era una foto de ella y sus padres en la última navidad que celebraron juntos con el resto de su familia. – Pude encontrar la cámara de Cloud que tenía esta foto, ella me dijo que la haría poner en una joya para dártela a ti.

-Abuela… yo… ¡Gracias! –Dijo la joven mientras sollozaba abrazando muy fuerte a Dawn. -¡Prometo cuidarlo mucho y heredárselo a uno de mis hijos cuando los tengan!

-Eso es muy noble Skyli, buenas tardes amo Jazz…

-¡Por favor Dawn, hace años que no trabajas para mí, ya no me digas amo, no soy un negrero! –Señalo muy apenado Jazz mientras Dawn le hacía una reverencia. -¡Mi madre y yo te hemos dicho hasta el cansancio que no te rebajes!

-Es que todavía te veo como el pequeño que tenía que cuidar de tu... padre joven. –Menciono Dawn algo molesta al recordar a ese tipo. –Lo bueno que decidí investigarlo para darle en su madre a Simphony, descubriendo que el infeliz era un gánster, toda su influencia no pudo evitar que lo encerraran.

-Y eso fue muy arriesgado mamá. –Menciono Fluttershy mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Dawn. -Ese tipo pudo hacerte mucho daño, y no solo a ti, también a mi hermana y a Jazz.

-Pero tu hiciste algo peor Fluttershy, tú te le enfrentaste directamente, casi me muero al ver eso.

-¿Por qué casi te mueres mamá, por ponerme al frente de él, por transformarme o por como lo deje?

-¡Por arriesgarte hija, aunque tengas poderes mágicos, soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti, y ya debes saber cómo me sentí esa vez cuando ves a Skydancer "volar"!

-Ja, gracioso, ahora opino igual que tú y Skyli piensa lo mismo que pensaba esa vez, discúlpame mamá por preocuparte… y seguir haciéndolo.

-No hay problema hija, sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Skydancer y de Jazz por defender este mundo, por eso voy a cuidar a mi nieta y a sus amigas para que enfrenten a esos engendros hoy sin preocupaciones. –Menciono Dawn, entonces volteo a ver a los equestriences quienes estaban aturdidos por lo que vieron y escucharon. -¿Ustedes jovencitos son los "invitados extranjeros" de mi hija?

-¿Tu… eres… la madre de Fluttershy? –Pudo preguntar tartamudeando Apple Bloom. -¿Y... Por ende la abuela de… Brave y Skydancer?

-Bueno si, así funciona la genética aquí. –Menciono Dawn confundida por esa reacción. -¿Qué les pasa? Hasta parece que no sabían de esto.

-Es que… nuestra Fluttershy vivía en un orfanato. –Empezó a decir Lighting. –A Ella y a su hermana incluso la separaron.

-Vaya…así que mi otro yo sí hizo eso…

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso señora?! –Pregunto Sweetie aún más confundida que antes. –Es que mi mama cuando recién nací no poseía dinero, no tenía trabajo y tampoco estudios. –Contesto Fluttershy muy tranquila. –Así que pensó que sería mejor dejarnos en una casa cuna a mi hermana y a mí.

-Ya estaba a punto de hacerlo, me quede horas pensando en la puerta del orfanato, no quería dejar a mi hija discapacitada* y a mi bebita ahí, ya a punto de dejarlas salió una trabajadora social de ahí, me pregunto qué estaba haciendo, yo le conté mi situación, pensé que quitaría a mis hijas de inmediato, pero lo que hizo fue a llevarme a una casa hogar para madres solteras, ahí pude cuidar a mis hijas e incluso estudiar, ya con 25 años pude conseguir un trabajo de cocinera en un restaurante, me esforcé para darle a mis hijas lo que yo no tuve, incluso le compre la prótesis que necesitaba Cloud, después de eso me contrataron de cocinera en la casa del amo Jazz.

 ** _*La Cloud humana le faltaba la pierna derecha._**

-¡OTRA VEZ DAWN, YA ESTUVO SUAVE, ME DA MUCHA VERGÜENZA QUE ME DIGAS AMO DE SIEMPRE! -Menciono el músico muy frustrado. –Perdón joven Jazz, es la fuerza de la costumbre de tantos años de que fuera mi jefe, te aseguro que tratare de ya no llamarte "amo" por sobre todo que casi ya somos de la misma familia.

-¡Abuela no digas eso, casi ya nos estas casando a Jazz y a mí! -Menciono muy ruborizada Skydancer, Jazz estaba igual, mientras que Dawn reía entre dientes. -¡Todavía no hablamos de eso nosotros dos!

-Qué raro, a tu edad tu madre ya estaba casada con tu padre a pesar de que seguían estudiando y tu tía estaba en "unión libre" Con Mist…

-¡MAMÁ, NO LE CUENTES ESTAS COSAS A SKYDANCER, Y RECUERDA QUE BRAVE ESTA AQUÍ!- Señalo Fluttershy poniéndose muy avergonzada por el comentario de su madre, su hija se acerca. -¿Mami que es unión libre?

-Es… cuando dos novios… viven juntos antes de casarse. -Respondió la veterinaria lo mejor posible a la pregunta de la niña sin decirle detalles escabrosos. -¿Entonces porque Skyli y Jazz no viven así?

-Porque… ese tipo de unión no es para todos pequeña doncella. –Contesto Jazz lo más tajante posible para que la niña no hiciera más preguntas. –Creo que mejor me voy a arreglar para la fiesta, nos vemos luego Skydancer. –Dijo el músico mientras se despedía de su novia con un dulce beso. –Igual nos vemos después Dawn, Fluttershy, Brave, Sweetie, Lighting y Apple Bloom.

-Antes de que te vayas deja te doy tu regalo joven Jazz, recuerda que casi eres mi hijo. –Menciono Dawn dándole una pequeña caja a Jazz. –Son mancuernillas de plata, tienen grabadas tu marca en ellos joven Jazz.

-Ay Dawn ¿porque últimamente me regalas cosas así? –Menciono Jazz revisando los gemelos. –Me apenaba menos cuando me regalabas cosas sencillas de niño.

-Ya explique porque lo hago joven a… Jazz, me gusta compartir lo poco que gano con ustedes tres, eso me alegra mi viejo corazón.

-Bien qué remedio, entonces los usare hoy. –Menciono Jazz ya saliendo. –Vendré por Skyli en unas tres horas para irnos juntos en mi auto, ¿no hay problema Fluttershy?

-No Jazz, Mistery y yo saldremos a la misma hora para que lleguemos juntos.

-Nos vemos luego Joven Jazz. –Expresó Dawn despidiéndose haciendo otra reverencia, el joven solo hizo negaciones ya en el patio. –Vamos a tu cuarto para esperar a tus amigas Brave, así no interrumpiremos a tus papis y prima mientras se arreglan.

-Si abue, vamos a jugar damas, ahora si te podre ganar.

-Lo dudo. –Menciono Dawn con una sonrisa cínica mientras subía con su nieta, mientras los equestriences comentaban lo que habían descubierto sin querer.

En el departamento de química de Canterlot High, Twilight, Sunset y Bloom humana le daban los últimos detalles a las pociones para sellar los poderes de las gemas y el collar y el que evita el vuelo mágico. –Bien, ya casi están listas, a pesar de que fue difícil encontrar los químicos correctos.

-Eres una muy buena ingeniera química Apple Bloom. –Menciono Sunset mientras ponía las soluciones en los frascos. -Combinaste muy bien tus conocimientos científicos y mágicos.

-Por favor Sunset, nunca habría hecho esto tan rápido sin no hubiera tenido tu ayuda y la de Twi, recuerden la roja es para sellar el poder del collar y las gemas, aunque las gemas muy probablemente recuperen su fuerza después de unos minutos, la verde para evitar el vuelo, recuerden que también nos afecta a nosotros, así que si lo usan ustedes que tienen alas le recomiendo que estén en el suelo.

-Descuida Apple Bloom, ya lo tomamos en cuenta, solo la usaremos si esos tres quieren escapar, ¿También afectara a sus muñecas? Esas cosas no respiran.

-No se Twilight, ya que no la he probado con esas monstruos, pero será mejor considerar que no, no es conveniente desperdiciarlo en esas cosas, es muy poco, solo puedo darles un pequeño frasco a cada uno de ustedes. –Comentó Apple Bloom dándole a Twilight un paquete con frascos, igual hizo con Sunset y ella se quedó con el resto. -Sunset repártelos con los que tienen invitación, Twi con los que vamos con Pinkie, y yo me quedo con los tres que sobran, ya es tarde, debemos irnos a arreglarnos, ya Pinkie debió recoger a Spike Dragón y debe ir a recoger a Scootalo y los que se quedaron con Fluttershy, todavía tiene que dejar a mi "hermana" yegua con Apple Jack.

-No te preocupes Apple Bloom, a tu "hermana" la está llevando Lunarstorm a la granja en este mismo momento para no hacer perder el tiempo a Pinkie. –Indico Sunset revisando su teléfono. -Ya también Rarity está entregando la ropa que usaremos los "invitados e invitadas", Por lo que puso en "Mystable" a pesar de ser ropa muy formal, no nos estorbaran si luchamos, seguro serán como el vestido de Skydancer de Halloween, lo estorboso se le podrá quitar, espero que a Fluttershy no le moleste que de nuevo su sobrina enseñe esas lindas piernitas…¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡Estoy babeando por una jovencita que ya tiene novio, si a mí me gusta A… alguien muy masculino!

-Sunset… no engañas ni a mí ni a Apple Bloom, te gusta mucho Aria. –Señalo Twilight entrecerrando los ojos igual que la Apple. –Vi como la tratas, muy cariñosamente, es más, estoy segura que te intereso desde que la viste por primera vez cuando hiciste ese recorrido en la escuela con ella.

-N-n-no digas tonterías Twi, sabes que me gustan los hombres… recuerda que Flash fue mi novio…

-Pero recuerda que admitiste que solo lo usaste para aumentar tu popularidad.

-C-c-c-cierto, fue un mal ejemplo, pero tengo otro, S-salí con Soarin antes que lo hiciera Rainbow y terminamos bien, también con Bulk Bíceps, el a pesar de sus gritos es muy noble…

-Pero igual terminaste con él. –Menciono Apple Bloom poniendo una sonrisa burlona. – Y después te hiciste muuuy amiga de su compañera de gimnasio, Fleet Foot.

-¿Y eso que Bloom?

-Es que recuerdo un baile que hubo en la granja… si mal no recuerdo ustedes tres se emborracharon con sidra peor que en una fiesta de año nuevo… y despertaron los tres completamente desnudos en mi cuarto muy abrazaditos, tuve que desinfectar completamente el lugar y tirar ese colchón.

-Y-y-ya sabes que cuando uno toma de más ocurren eso accidentes Bloom, lo discutí con Bulk Y Fleet una semana después y quedamos bien, además fue culpa de Bulk ya que nos convenció a ambas de hacerlo los tres…

-Ay Sunny, Bulk dijo eso para que no hablaran mal de ustedes, pero la verdad y lo sé porque yo lo vi y oí, es que TU sedujiste a ambos.

-¡¿Que tonterías dices Bloom?! ¡Claro que yo no…! Ahora que lo pienso más calmadamente, esa noche vi que ambos se veían bien juntos, pensé que le hacía falta alguien… Ay Celestia… yo soy bisexual.

-Y apenas te diste cuenta Sunset, no es posible que todo el mundo lo supiera menos tú. –Menciono Twilight rodando los ojos. –Por eso estas enamorada de Aria y te enamoraste de Soarin y Bulk Bíceps antes.

-Por eso… rayos… no sé qué hacer… me parece que Aria me corresponde… pero estoy segura que ella es lesbiana… pero no sé si le guste que yo sea bi.

-Eso háblenlo después de esta situación Sunset. –Recomendó Apple Bloom agarrando de las manos a Sunset ya que se puso muy nerviosa. –Explícale tus preferencias sexuales, que antes saliste con hombres pero que ahora solo tienes ojos para ella, si ella las acepta que bueno, pero sino no sufras, encontraras a alguien después.

-Tienes razón Apple Bloom, primero hay que detener a Sonata y a Darksteel, y evitar que Adagio se vuelva un ser sin sentimientos, cuando termine todo esto me le declarare a Aria, quiero que sea mi pareja, es increíble que supieras lo que siento por ella antes que yo.

-Así como sentiste una gran empatía con los sentimientos de Sunset deberías tener más empatía con Sweetie Bell, ¿Qué se te olvido que eran las mejores amigas junto con Scootalo? Incluso cuando atacaron las sirenas por primera vez ustedes tres permanecieron unidas, atacaban a los demás incluyendo a sus hermanas, pero entre ustedes eran leales, pero ahora… si hubieran atacado en estos momentos, su energía negativa que despiden ambas hubiera sido suficiente para destruirnos a todas.

-¡¿Y crees que no lo sé Twilight?! ¡Por esa razón no quiero estar cerca de ella en la fiesta, no vaya ser que discutamos y hagamos más fuerte a la maldita de Sonata y corrompamos más a Adagio!

-¡Entonces te pido que intentes recordar porque razones siguieron unidas, no por desear ganar un tonto concurso, las verdaderas razones! –Señalo Sunset tomando de la cabeza a Apple Bloom haciendo que la mirara de frente. -¡Yo sé que a pesar de todo en el fondo aun quieres a Sweetie Bell, sé que a ambas les gusta el mismo chico, pero no es pretexto para comportarse así, debieron dejar que Jolt tomara su decisión que si quería estar con una de ustedes, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que empezaron su pleito y se sintió responsable de eso!

-Lo sé... Lo sé… extraño mucho a mi amigo… aunque me hubiera dicho que no le gusto me agradaría tenerlo cerca, incluso si escogiera a Bell. –Dijo Llorando Apple Bloom cayendo abatida. –Lo lastime… como estoy lastimando a Scoot, Jazz y Skydancer.

-Tranquila joven amiga, no era mi intención hacerte llorar. –Dijo Sunset poniéndose de rodillas consolando a Apple Bloom. -No quería mencionarte la verdad tan bruscamente.

-Se ve que estas muy enamorada de ese chico Apple Bloom, como lo está Sweetie. –Indico Twilight empezándola a consolarla ella también. –Y el igual debe quererlas mucho, por eso traten de solucionar ambas su problema primero, después vayan y busquen a su amado, demuéstrenle que él no fue responsable de su pleito, y que tome una decisión, y que la que sea la aceptaran.

-De verdad ya no quiero odiar a Bell… pero mi cabeza está muy mal, yo creo voy a tomar el consejo de Scootalo, voy a ir a un programa de control de la ira. –Menciono Apple Bloom levantándose ya más calmada, entonces recogió sus cosas. –Es hora de irnos Twi, debemos ver a Pinkie en su negocio para que nos de nuestros uniformes.

-¿No crees que mejor me transformo y te sigo volando?–Comentó Twilight viéndose muy nerviosa. -Es que tu vehículo es para un solo pasajero, no quiero causarte problemas…

-¡Vamos, no seas tan timorata Twilight, en mi opinión no has vivido si no has estado sobre una Harley en el camino! –Indico Apple Bloom tomando a la princesa y llevándosela a la fuerza, mientras tanto Sunset las veía muy divertida. -¡Además no puedes cansarte antes del evento, te aseguro que te gustara, a tu contraparte y a su marido le encantan rolar en dos ruedas!

-¡Que tengamos muchos gustos parecidos no quiere decir que los compartamos todos Apple Bloom! –Menciono Twilight mientras que la joven Apple le ponía un casco. -¡Por favor no me hagas subir a esta bestia de metal, déjame irme volando!

-Ya dije que no Twi, recuerda que Mist dijo que ya no llamáramos la atención así, sujétate bien de mi cintura, ya nos vamos. –Dijo Apple Bloom colocando a Twilight en la posición correcta, de inmediato se subió en su moto y arranco, haciendo que la princesa gritara por la rapidez del viaje, la joven conducía hábilmente entre los demás autos y camiones sin bajar la velocidad, ya después de unos veinte minutos llegaron a la oficina de Pinkie Pie. –¡Que chido, no encontramos nada de tráfico, venimos a la velocidad limite! ¿Te gusto tu primera vez en moto Twi? –Le cuestiono Apple Bloom a la princesa mientras estacionaba su moto, pero Twilight no hacía ni un ruido. -¿Se encuentra bien princesa?

-Este... viaje… fue peor que cuando me exilie sola hace 10 años. –Contesto Twilight mientras se quitaba su casco, su peinado estaba todo revuelto. –No sé como a ustedes los humanos les gusta viajar así, es aterrador y muy peligroso, es casi suicida.

-No seas tan exagerada Twilight, cuando Bloom me dio una vuelta me gustó mucho, me encantaría que hubiera de estos maravillosos aparatos en Equestria. –Menciono Sweetie pony, ella y Lighting pony ya estaban ahí, se quedaron esperando afuera platicando. –Fue muy estimulante tener la misma velocidad de un pegaso como Rainbow y Scootalo en tierra.

-Habla por ti Sweetie, yo opino igual que Twilight, eso vehículos son muy peligrosos. –Menciono Lighting viendo con mucho desagrado la moto. –Creí que el viaje por el portal fue desagradable, pero cuando Bloom me subió en eso… el portal casi llega a un viaje de crucero de primera clase.

-Por favor Lighting, a Sweetie le gusto y ella es toda una dama, por eso me extraña que a ti y a Twilight no les haya gustado, además Sweetie me conto que tú eres muy rápido en Equestria, debería gustarte mucho la velocidad.

-Si me gusta correr, pero con mis cascos, definitivamente no me gusto hacerlo con esa máquina del tártaro, se siente muy feo, con los autos definitivamente no se siente eso, y si a Sweetie le gusto es porque ella es el valor.

-¡Ja, tienes razón Twilight, podemos compartir muchos gustos con nuestros hermanos del otro mundo, pero en otros no, a Bell le chocan las motos, no se sube a una ni estando parada! –En ese momento por una ventana Rainbow le habla a los que están afuera. -¡Qué bien que ya están aquí Apple Bloom Y Twilight, entren, Pinkie nos dará los uniformes y puestos para que entremos a la fiesta! –Entonces lo que estaban afuera entraron al edificio, a pesar de lo multi-colorido del lugar se sentía un ambiente muy profesional, subieron al cuarto piso, ahí estaba la oficina principal de Pinkie, ella estaba hablando por un manos libres mientras Scootalo se aburría sentada en el sofá y Spike leía una revista que encontró. –…Que bien que llego que preparo la chef Dawn, ella no podrá acompañarnos porque sabes que cuidara a nuestras hijas y a sus amigas junto con Chrissy, Cheese dile a los otros chefs que la comida tiene anotada la temperatura exacta a la que deben permanecer para no perder el sabor y/o se echen a perder, ya me tengo que preparar junto con mis amigas y los invitados especiales, nos vemos en la fiesta cielo, bye… perdón por esto amigos, a pesar de que podría ocurrir algo muy malo no puedo dejar de cumplir con mis estándares en esta fiesta.

-No hay problema Pinkie, se cómo es esto, ¿ahora que seremos nosotros supuestamente? -Se Preguntó la princesa a la organizadora de eventos, esta saco de detrás de su escritorio varias cajas. -Tu Twi serás coanfitrióna junto conmigo, seguro estas acostumbrada a esto por ser princesa, tu uniforme tiene una peluca rubia con un broche de estrella de 10 picos, ya que Blood conoce a mi Twi, no creo que te reconozca con esto y que no usas gafas, Rainbow y Sweetie serán meseras de bocadillos y de bebidas, necesito que estén muy atentas si ven o escuchan a las sirenas y al tipo ese, igual tu Sweetie tu uniforme tiene una peluca verde mar y unas gafas oscuras, Spike y Apple Bloom ustedes servirán en el buffet y el bar respectivamente, como sus dobles estarán ahí se cubrirán su pelo con el gorro de chef y una boina.

-¿Por qué siempre termino sirviendo comida en una fiesta en lugar de disfrutarla? –Se quejó Spike

Volteando a ver el piso. –Hasta cuando Rarity organiza una fiesta y contrata a alguien yo termino sirviendo algo, ya que siempre alguien de los empleados falta po motivo.

-No deberías quejarte Spike, yo me tengo que poner una boina en la cabeza. –Menciono quejándose Apple Bloom, los otros la vieron muy extrañados, ya que siempre lleva su pañoleta en la cabeza. –Lo siento Spike, es que a diferencia de Sweetie y Lighting tu podrás usar los cubiertos para servir bien, y por ultimo Scoot y Lighting serán del equipo de seguridad, por eso usaran ropa formal en lugar del uniforme para no sobresalir, si ven a un buscapleitos deben tratarlo como se merece, Lighting además usaras una gabardina formal, con ella cubrirás tu espada, intenta que no te toquen la espalda, todos usaremos el mismo equipo de intercomunicación, pero a diferencia de mis demás empleados solo podrán hablar entre nosotros, si ven a alguien sospechoso avísenme de inmediato.

-¿Y si alguien de los que están invitados ve algo Pinkie?

-Ellos se acercaran a cualquiera de ustedes para preguntar algo o pedir lo que están sirviendo Scootalo, ahí les dirán lo que descubrieron, pasaremos la información muy discretamente, trataremos de sacar a la sirenas y a Darksteel de ahí para que no lastimen a nadie.

-Ahora tomen cada uno de ustedes estos dos frascos, son las pociones especiales de Apple Bloom la verde evita el vuelo y la roja para sellar las gemas y el collar, usen la verde solo si es necesario, la roja úsenla de inmediato cuando vean sus blancos. –Explico Twilight como debían usar las pociones repartiéndolas entre los presentes. –Cuando vean a Adagio avísenle de inmediato a Aria para que ella intente hacerla reaccionar.

-Bien, tenemos nuestras órdenes, espero que no se complique esto, solo nos queda cambiarnos, ¿Dónde hacemos eso Pinkie? –Pregunto Lighting analizando que el plan era bastante bueno. –En el segundo piso están los vestidores Lighting, el del lado derecho es el de damas y el del izquierdo el de caballeros, vayan y vístanse rápido, ya nos tenemos que ir para empezar la fiesta a la hora pactada.

-Entonces nos uniformaremos lo más rápido posible Pinkie, te veremos afuera en tu vagoneta. –Dijo Rainbow saliendo con los demás, dejando a Pinkie y a Twilight solas. –Espero que tengamos suerte Pinkie, tenemos que poder ayudar a Aria, ella de verdad quiere ser feliz y recuperar a su amiga Adagio, y saber que le paso a su Sonata… si esta no es ella.

-Y eso me da un mal presentimiento amiga princesa, temo que ocurrió algo muy horrible que no se merecía alguien. –Menciono Pinkie tomándose de las manos llorando en silencio.

El equipo de Pinkie llego a la mansión de Blue Blood, Twilight llevaba el mismo vestido de Pinkie solo que de color verde, Rainbow, Apple Bloom y Sweetie con blusa blanca manga larga, falda corta, y chalecos negros con corbata de moño y llevando zapatillas, a la piloto se le dificultaba mucho usarlas a diferencia de la esquestrience y de la Apple increíblemente, la última también traía una chaqueta blanca y la boina, Spike con su traje de chef, Scootalo con un vestido de noche de una pieza morado con una chalina negra con aretes con su marca en ellos, y Lighting con traje negro con gabardina, chaleco y una corbata recta gris estampada, entraron y vieron que Blue Blood estaba discutiendo con Cheese que vestía traje café. –Buenas tardes señor Blue Blood, espero que este contento con el servicio que le estamos ofreciendo.

-Como siempre el servicio es excelente Sra. Pie, ustedes son uno sino es que de los mejores profesionales para este tipo de eventos, no solo se encargan de atender a los invitados, si no también ofrece seguridad a estos. –Respondió Blue Blood dando una cumplido sincero. –Hablando de eso Sr. Blood, estos dos jóvenes complementan ese servicio. –Señalo Cheese llevando a Lighting y Scootalo enfrente del caballero, estos le hicieron una reverencia de pie. –Como los otros ocho que ya le presentamos estarán pendientes de cualquier cosa, pero necesitamos saber si las piezas originales están seguras.

-No se preocupen Pinkie y Cheese, están seguras en mi bóveda, solo mi señal biométrica la puede abrir, los llevare cuando llegue los oficiales del comandante Mist junto con mi propia seguridad, necesito que uno de cada escuadrón lleve la pieza original para entregarla al nuevo dueño.

-Entonces así será Sr. Blood, este muchacho, Lighting, se encargara de eso, ya tiene experiencia en proteger cosas muy valiosas. –Indico Pinkie llevando a Lighting para que saludara a Blood, ambos se tomaron de la mano. –Descuide Sr. Blood, como dijo mi jefe ya he protegido la pertenencias más valiosas de una pareja muy importante (sus hijas) y por confidencialidad no puedo decirle quienes son.

-Se ve que tomas en serio tu trabajo hijo, perfecto, cuando te requiera te llamare, Pinkie también te pido que tu equipo este pendiente de los niños que estarán presentes, sobre todo de esta. –Dijo Blood mostrando de su IPhone una foto de Illusion. - No quiero que se lastimen por cualquier cosa y que la prensa amarillista haga un escándalo.

-Comprendo Señor, ¿Pero porque fijarnos en esta niña en particular?

-Digamos que hace poco me di cuenta… que si a alguien que trataba horriblemente le pasara algo de lo que le desee seguro me muero en vida en ese instante, y no diré más por ahora, sabrás más detalles al final de la reunión.

-Bien Sr. Blood, se hará como pide usted, incluso le pondré seguridad especial a esta niña, Scootalo se encargara de eso, no estará a más de 1.50 metros de ella.

-La protegeré con mi vida como si fuera parte de mi familia Sr. Blue Blood (porque realmente lo es, es hija y sobrina de mis hermanas Apple) no se preocupe.

-Muchas gracias Srta. Scootalo, ahora me tengo que arreglar para fiesta, los dejo un momento, alístense como siempre, avísenme cuando lleguen los policías y el resto de mi seguridad. –Manifiesto Blood, al terminar de hablar se fue al primer piso, Pinkie sonrió un poco. –Parece ser que ya notaste… de que Ilu es tu hija al fin y al cabo y que te quiere.

Ya a la hora de la fiesta los invitados empezaron a llegar en sus autos, Twilight era la encargada de recibirlos dándole su invitación. –Adelante, bienvenidos sean, al Sr. Blue Blood le encanta que haya aceptado venir a esta fiesta para la caridad, el los saludara personalmente en un momento, buenas noches, esperamos que la fiesta sea de su total agrado.

-Y seguramente así será querida, por el gran equipo que contrato. –Menciono Rarity llegando Con su Spike y su Sweetie, ella vestía un vestido de noche largo color morado blanquizco, con zapatillas que aparentaban ser de cristal, con un collar con tres diamantes incrustados, su cabello recogido en un moño. Spike con traje morado y corbata del mismo color, y Sweetie con zapatillas de charol negras, medias y guantes de seda amarilla, y vestido largo color lavanda con una corona con su marca en la cabeza. –Es tan noble que el señor Blood ayude a los más necesitados. –Entonces la modista se le acerca a Twilight y le dice algo al oído. –Ni yo me creí lo que acabo de decir, Twi te presento a mi Spikey Wikey, yo sé que ya lo conocías, pero en su forma adorable de perrito, no como el gran galán que es hoy.

-Es un placer volverte a ver princesa, me alegra que este bien. –Indico el caballero tomando la mano de Twilight y besándola. –La ayudare si alguien de esos heraldos llega, ¿por cierto donde está mi hermano dragón?

-Está en la mesa del buffet para servir a los invitados, por cierto para no confundirnos entre los dobles les pido que le digan a mis amigos "Spike, Sweetie y Bloomie" y a ustedes de este mundo "Spikey, Bell y Apple Bloom".

-Me parece bien Twilight, que bueno que dejaran que me llame mi Rares como a ella le gusta. –Dijo Spikey viendo a su Rarity muy enamorado. –Es que me gusta darte mucho cariño mi amor, sabes que te amo con todo mí ser.

-Por favor hermana, ya están desvistiendo a Spikey con solo tu mirada. –Menciono Bell toda ruborizada cruzada de brazos. –Después de esto pueden hacer todas las perversiones que les gustan hacer a ambos, y de preferencia en un hotel lo más lejos de mí.

-Cálmate Sweetie Bell, ellos están casados, así que pueden hacer lo que se pegue la gana con su intimidad. –Dijo Fluttershy, que estaba vestida con vestido y guantes de noche verde con encajes con un prendedor de mariposa en el hombro, llegando junto Con Mist vestido con pantalón negro, chaqueta y zapatos blancos con sus lentes azules. –Exageras demasiado.

-Los defiendes porque USTEDES DOS son peores que ellos Sra. Directora. –Respondió Bell al comentario de Fluttershy aun viéndose molesta. –Si recuerdo una fiesta de hace 2 años que hiciste en tu mansión, los cuatro se emborracharon con tequila, ¡y terminaron haciendo no sé qué en su habitación Fluttershy, a todo volumen, tuvimos que sacar a Firebreather y a Brave de ahí Chrisalys, Dawn y yo para que las niñas no se traumaran, incluso TODOS los adultos nos tuvimos que ir, hasta sonaba peor que la más sucia película porno!

-¡Sweetie porque me recuerdas eso! –Menciono Skydancer, quien vestía un traje de noche tipo chino de seda rojo con su marca tejida como adornos del vestido, igual las tenía su gorro del mismo color, Cool Jazz la llevaba de la mano muy ruborizado, quien vestía traje gris plateado, zaparos negros, y una bufanda azul como corbata, llevando los gemelos que le regalo Dawn. -¡Ya estaba superando eso, ya que yo fui quien los descubrió, y para colmo los volví a ver así en la mañana siguiente, ya que ninguno sabia donde dejaron su ropa y salieron solo cubiertos con mantas!

-¡¿Por qué me tengo que enterar de estas cosas?! –Se quejó Twilight ya completamente roja. -¡Primero mi esposo me "confiesa" lo que hizo con Fluttershy, después veo que mi hermano y mi cuñada son muy "escandalosos" y ahora esto, ya no se emborrachen, tomen con moderación!

-¿Ya ves que pasa por intervenir en conversaciones ajenas mi lady? - Dijo Mist llevándose su mano al rostro. –Hubiera seguido mejor la discusión de estas dos hermanas y seguro no habría terminado así, no que ahora todos recordamos eso que hicimos.

-Al demonio Mistery, yo no me arrepiento de nada, y estoy segura que ustedes tres tampoco. –Insinuó tajantemente Fluttershy, haciendo que los otros tres involucrados voltearan a ver a diferentes sitios muy apenados, prácticamente dándole la razón, entonces otra dama se quejó. –Rayos, ¿Por qué no fui a esa fiesta?

-Lastima Sunset, te perdiste de algo muuuy bueno. –Dijo Fluttershy viéndose muy satisfecha, respondiéndole a la recién llegada, quien llevaba un vestido negro de noche, zapatillas rojas de tacón alto con su marca en ellos como broche, con un pareo blanco en la cintura agarrada igual con su broche con su marca. –Igual definitivamente nosotros también nos perdimos algo al no estar ahí tu mi linda amiga.

-¡TÍA POR FAVOR, TE QUEJAS DE QUE SI LO HECHO CON JAZZ Y TU DEFINITIVAMENTE HACES COSAS MAS FUERTES QUE NUNCA SE NOS OCURRIRÍAN A NOSOTROS!

-¡Tranquila Skydancer, es broma, sabes que no arrepiento pero definitivamente no debimos hacerlo de todos modos! -Señalo Fluttershy calmando a su sobrina, quien se resignó de mala gana. –No comprendo Sunset como no te has juntado con alguien, eres definitivamente hermosa y con un gran corazón.

-Si tengo suerte eso cambiara muy pronto Flutters. –Dijo Sunset sonriendo felizmente, entonces voltea a su auto. –Vamos Aria, sal de una buena vez, no podemos perder más el tiempo.

-S-s-si Shimmer, ya voy. -Dijo la sirena saliendo del auto, traía una falda larga con crop top elegante color verde menta, brazaletes de plata con su marca, en el cuello bufanda de seda blanca, como su bolso, en sus coletas dos moños del mismo tipo de verde, incluso se pintó los labios del mismo morado de su cabello. –Nunca… me había vestido así, a las fiestas formales de mi trabajo iba vestida con mi ropa normal.

-Qué pena, entonces tus compañeros se perdieron de algo muy hermoso. (Como quisiera comerte a besos en este mismo instante mi linda sirena, pero será después) –Dijo Sunset dándole a Aria un gran cumplido, conteniendo las ganas de besarle la mano y ahí empezar a hacerlo con el resto de su cuerpo, y Aria estaba en una situación parecida, ella quería besarla directamente en la boca y llevarse volando a Sunset a un lugar muy privado. –(Ya me di cuenta de todas las indirectas que me lanzas Sunny, te voy a hacer gemir de placer, pero después de que rescate a mi hermana Adagio, espero que tus amigas no se molesten por ser yo lesbiana y tu… estoy segura que eres bisexual por lo que le dijiste a Fluttershy… pero no me importa… te amo como eres, de verdad me gustas mucho)Gracias Shimmer, pero tú y Rarity no debieron regalarme este vestido y las joyas, déjenme pagárselos por favor.

-No Aria, este es un regalo que te dimos Sunset y yo con mucho gusto, por eso te pido que lo disfrutes ya que luces muy hermosa con él, si no fuera por la situación que estamos viviendo seguro tendrías muchos pretendientes detrás de ti. (Aunque ya nos dimos cuenta que ya lograste tu objetivo de gustarle a tu blanco real, igual ella) –Menciono Rarity viendo como Sunset y Aria se comían con los ojos viéndose muy ruborizadas ambas, estaban perdidas en los ojos de la que amaban, pero una camioneta llego chirriando las llantas sacándolas de ese estado. -¡Pero tenías que ser tu Apple Jack, interrumpiste algo muy bello!

-¿Interrumpí que cosa Rarity? –Se pregunta Apple Jack bajando de su camioneta, de inmediato fue al puerta del copiloto de donde bajo Trixie, ambas mujeres usaban el mismo vestido "Apple Jewel", incluso tenían el mismo peinado. –Ten cuidado mi dulce mora azul, no te vayas a caer.

-Debimos traer mi auto Manzanita, no tu camioneta. –Indico Trixie, esta se tropieza cayendo en los brazos de Apple Jack, ambas mujeres se sonríen al verse tomándose ambas de la cabeza. –Apple Jack… si no fuera que necesitas entrar aquí… nos habríamos quedado en la granja, hace días que no estamos solas.

-Lo sé, pero me agrada mucho la idea de mostrarle a ese hijo de la gran puta de babilonia de Blood lo que rechazo y dejo ir… te amo Trix con todas las fibras de mi cuerpo. –Ambas esposas se dieron un apasionado beso empezando a acariciarse, pero un golpeteo en un vidrio las saco de ese momento, era Illusion en la parte trasera de la camioneta, junto con Apple Bloom pony. -¡Hija, se me olvido que estabas ahí por la calentura, deja te bajo!

-En verdad pienso que a veces sobro en esta familia. –Indico Illusion muy hastiada, quien vestía un vestido Igual que el de la "bella durmiente" color azul, en la corona que llevaba en el centro tenía su marca, al escucharla Apple Jack y Trixie la abrazan viéndose muy arrepentidas. -¡Perdón Ilu, tú eres muy importante para Apple Jack y para mí, tú eres la principal razón de que nos decidiéramos casarnos ya que ella te ama como si fueras de verdad su hija, a diferencia de tu verdadero padre!

-Yo que tú no las perdonaba Illusion. –Menciono Apple Bloom, arreglada con un vestido de noche verde hoja de una pieza, este brillaba como su fuera un cielo estrellado, igual su moño, zapatillas doradas, con un prendedor con su marca en el pecho. –De que ambas se quieran no es pretexto para no ponerte atención, ya que tú también las quieres con toda tu alma.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio tía?!

-¡Claro que no Ilu! –Dijo alegremente Bloomie revolviéndole el cabello a su sobrina humana. -¡Tú sabes que tus madres te quieren con todo su ser, solo que deberían mostrarlo más!

-¡Así es mi solecito, tu no sobras, no sabes la alegría que me das cuando mencionas tu nombre con mi apellido! –Indico Apple Jack acercando a su hija adoptiva a su pecho. -¡A pesar de no llevar mi sangre ya eres toda una Apple, perdona que tu madre y yo nos comportemos como adolescentes, es que estamos muy enamoradas, pero te prestaremos más atención ahora en adelante, yo siempre digo la verdad!

-Está bien, les creo mamás. –Dijo Illusion abrazando a sus madres felizmente. –Perdón por ser también algo celosa, pero ahora no es el momento de que hagan lo estaban haciendo enfrente, debemos ayudar a Aria y evitar que esos monstruos obtengan ese collar.

-Cierto solecito, ven vamos a bajar. –Entonces Trixie y Apple Jack salen del vehículo, esta última cargando a Illusion, seguidos por Bloom pony. –Perdón por esto compañeros, es que mi esposa y yo… bueno… los que están con alguien saben que pasa cuando no vemos a nuestra pareja en un largo tiempo.

-Te comprendemos Apple Jack, no sabes cómo deseo a mi esposo ahora. –Dijo Twilight viéndose en sus ojos una gran ansia. –Buenas noches Bloomie, Trixie, Illusion.

-Buenas noches igualmente princesa Twilight. –Menciono Trixie dándole una reverencia, igual Twilight hizo lo mismo. –Mi manzana me conto los detalles, tal vez no pueda hacer magia como ustedes, pero puedo usar mis trucos para ayudarlos si es necesario.

-Te lo agradezco Trix, ¿aun estas obsesionada con las galletas de mantequilla?

-Un poco… incluso hice que mi hija tenga esa "adicción". –Trixie respondió algo avergonzada, Illusion en ese momento estaba comiendo unas. –Por menos ella solo come las que hace su abuela o AJ, no les gustan las industrializadas, por favor, no dejen que ella sea lastimada si esos monstruos se aparecen.

-No se inquieten Trix y Apple Jack, todos vamos a estar muy pendientes su hija, por favor que alguna de ustedes dos siempre este a su lado, incluso Scootalo será su "guardaespaldas", lo pidió Blue Blood específicamente.

-¡¿Qué ese desgraciado pidió eso?! –Se sorprendió Trixie al escuchar lo que hizo Blue Blood. -¡Si ese maldito maltrata a mi hija nada más la ve, a pesar de que ella lo quiera!

-¡Debe querer dar una buena imagen el hipócrita ese, como me gustaría romperle su perfecta cara y que el video de eso se vuelva viral! –Señalo Apple Jack pateando fuertemente al piso, dejando cuarteado el concreto. -¡Con una… ahora debo pagarle a ese buey la reparación de esto!

-Apple Jack, cálmate, es obvio que eres como mi hermana con esta situación. -Le recomendó Apple Bloom pony a su hermana humana. -Ni ella ni yo soportamos a nuestro Blood, pero note algo de el… muy en el fondo quiere a su hija, solo que no sabe como decirlo y aceptarlo por su pedantería, vean para que quiere a Ilu hoy, si es para quedar bien con sus invitados que Trixie se la lleve de inmediato a casa, total ya logramos entrar.

-Ese es muy buen consejo cuñada de Equestria, ni yo ni Apple Jack nos separaremos de nuestro sol, si esos monstruos atacan o si Blue Blood intenta aprovecharse de ella me llevare a Ilu de inmediato.

-Y nosotros te protegemos a ti y a Illusion amiga. -Dijo Twilight mientras se ponían en posición invitando entrar a los presentes. –Por favor pasen, el Sr. Blood debe estar esperando para saludarlos, cuando termine de recibir a los demás invitados pueden pedirme cualquier cosa, estoy para servirles junto con Pinkie Pie.

-Antes de entrar tomen esto compañeros. -Sunset repartió rápidamente los frascos que traía a todos, incluso a Trixie e Illusion. –Ya saben para que sirve cada color pero se los recordare, verde evita el vuelo, rojo sella magia de amuletos, recuerden no usarlos en las marionetas y que tengan seguro su blanco, no los usen el verde a menos que sea necesario por nuestros amigos voladores, sobre todo tu Ilu, aplica tu criterio.

-¡Si Sra. Directora! –Dijo Illusion toda seria como soldado dando un saludo militar, haciendo reír a los presentes. -¡Solo la usare si uno de esos desgraciados esta sobre mí, para verlo caer al piso!

-Creo que entendiste muy bien Illusion, me gustaría que así fueras en la escuela. Bien chicos, vamos a entrar. -Dio la indicación Sunset, el grupo entro al salón mientras Twilight seguía recibiendo al resto de invitados.

A unas tres cuadras, Darksteel arreglado con smoking blanco con corbata de moño roja sobre volaba viendo a la fiesta, por su vista de hipogrifo noto quien entraba, pero no reconoció a Twilight por su disfraz, tampoco a Aria por como estaba vestida y tampoco vio a los que estaban adentro, bajo junto con sus tres compañeros. -Es peor de lo que pensé camaradas, casi todas las rainbooms están ahí, solo faltarían "Sci-Twi", la acróbata y la piloto, además esta ese músico de parque, el esposo de la modista diplomático campeón de artes marciales mixtas, la embustera y seguro Pie está adentro, al que no sé si esta es el capitán mula, no lo vi entrar en ese grupo.

-¿Sabrán que buscamos tu collar Sonata? –Se Preguntó Adagio, quien vestía un vestido formal negro de falda corta, con medias de seda negra con tacones altos, con guantes blancos que le llegaban casi a las axilas, con una gargantilla de tela negra con un dije con su marca de oro. –Es muy posible Adagio, sé que la campesina y la maga de fiestas infantiles no soportan a ese Blood, si no fuera por eso seguro ellas no estarían ahí, quien lo dijera, tienes algo en común con esas dos. –Respondió Sonata viendo en la dirección de la fiesta pensando, traía un vestido como el de Adagio, solo que de color rojo con medias blancas y guantes negros. –Sera más divertido de que creí originalmente que seria.

-Si claro, tu definición de "divertido" no coincide con la que tenemos los demás Sonata. –Se quejó Demonsting cruzándose de brazos, llevaba un smoking negro con corbata dorada con una rosa blanca en la solapa de la chaqueta. –Ahora no solo tenemos que esperar que Blood saque de su maldita bóveda tu chuchería, también debemos estar ahí sin que no reconozcan, debimos tomarla cuando supimos que estaba aquí.

-¡Por favor escorpión, ya te dije que esto es como un juego, es como las escondidillas! –Se expresó Sonata brincando como una niña saltando y aplaudiendo, pero con su rostro siniestro. -¡Sera tan divertido obtener mi collar viendo las caras de desesperación de esos infelices, ya que será lo último que sentirán ya que los matare de inmediato, Demonsting tele transpórtanos al patio trasero de ese tipo ahora!

-Como desees. –Entonces el escorpión saco su cola y corto la realidad, los heraldos y las sirenas cruzaron, llegando a donde pidió Sonata. –¿Y ahora que maldita arpía?

-¡Gracias por llamarme arpía Demonsting! –Dijo dando grandes brincos Sonata, los demás solo pusieron una cara de hastió. -¡Entren y mézclense con los otros invitados siendo muy discretos, vigilen a Blood cuando vaya a abrir su bóveda, si hay más rainbrujas no se enfrente a ellas, solo avisen a los demás, hoy usaremos los drones especiales, ya con el collar después de hacer nuestro espectáculo avisen a nuestros cómplices para que nos recojan!

-¡¿Para eso querías a ese par, para que nos saquen en mi auto?! –Se quejó Darksteel enfadado, cada cosa que hace Sonata le colmaba más el plato. -¡Ni se quiénes son pero tú les diste mis llaves, más vale que ni siquiera lo rayen, o usare tu sangre como abrillantador!

-Ahora que menciona eso el guajolote, ¿podrías decirnos quienes son ese par?, estas muy interesada en ellos, no son como los otros a los que manipulas Sonata, la energía que tienen es muy interesante.

-Solo te diré que ellos son un "Jack" y una "Reina" que tengo bajo la manga Demonsting si las cosas se complican, ahora entremos a la fiesta de una vez, espero que tengan tacos en esta reunión. –Dijo tontamente Sonata entrando a la casa, seguida por Adagio, Demonsting y Darksteel, los heraldos se retrasaron un poco con respecto a las sirenas y empezaron a hablar en voz baja. -¿Qué has podido averiguar de esa pinche piedra que te di rastrero?

-He podido descubrir varios de sus elemento primordiales pavo, no son nada peculiares con respecto a otras gemas mágicas, pero hay otros elementos que son… bastante irregulares.

-¿Qué quieres decir Demonsting?

-No podría afirmarlo con certeza en este momento, ya que todavía estoy haciendo un experimento con esa cosa en el cine, pero te diré esto, ¿has oído algo del amuleto del alicornio?

-¿El amuleto que te da un gran poder, para después enloquecerte y destruirte al final? –Respondió el hipogrifo lo que sabía, entonces se puso muy preocupado. -¿No querrás decir que esa gema…?

-Como te mencione antes, no puedo comprobarlo ahora, pero te daré un consejo si es que de verdad quieres a esa sirena, debes quitarle el regalo que le diste a tu novia, convéncela que te la regrese hasta no estar seguros que usarla no le cause algún daño.

-Se lo diré cuando la maldita de Sonata este distraída, tal vez no me creas pero te agradezco mucho el consejo Sting.

-Para mí fue un placer Steel. –Dijo aceptando el agradecimiento el escorpión sonriendo como el hipogrifo mientras entraban a la mansión.


	43. La subasta

**Capítulo 43.**

 **La subasta.**

La fiesta ya había empezado, la clase alta de la ciudad estaba presente, dejando sus donaciones en una gran urna de cristal, Blue Blood saludaba personalmente a los invitados. –Bienvenida sea Directora Shimmer, me alegra que aceptara venir.

-Es un honor Señor Blood, la agradezco la donación que le hace a mi escuela, esto hará que continuemos desarrollando a excelentes estudiantes, como lo hizo la directora Celestia en su momento, ¿por cierto ella vendrá a esta reunión?

-Mis tías llegaran en transcurso de la reunión, le avisare cuando lleguen para que la saluden, ya que la consideran una hija como a la directora Cadance, es una lástima que ella no pudiera venir, ya que se sintió mal y ahora está en el hospital.

-Sí, una verdadera lástima (Nos habría servido su ayuda y la de Shinning en esta situación) ¿Por cierto no te da algún temor que alguien pudiera intentar robar las donaciones y los objetos que subastaras Blue Blood?

-No más de lo que ya estoy acostumbrado Sunset, por eso hay tres diferentes equipos de seguridad independientes entre sí, no creo que estén coludidos todos, aunque confió completamente en el equipo de Mistery Mist y de Pinkie Pie aún más que mi propia seguridad. –En ese momento entran un hombre alto robusto de edad madura escoltado por otro de estatura promedio que llevaba un monóculo. –Me gustaría seguir conversando contigo Sunset, pero acaban de llegar el Sr. Embajador Tweezers Gold y su asistente Beryl Lobster, debo irlos recibir en persona, ya que su país toma mucho en cuenta los modales.

-No te preocupes, tu ve a hacer tu trabajo Blue Blood, veré con quien platico para no aburrirme. –Entonces Blood fue con el embajador, entonces llego con Sunset una mesera ofreciendo bocadillos. -¿Un canapé de queso Señorita?

-Si Joven, muchas gracias. –Sunset tomo un par de canapés, ya estando al lado de la mesera le habla con la voz baja. -¿Has visto algo sospechoso Sweetie?

-Nada Sunny, igual los demás que estamos con Pinkie, si esos tipos están aquí deben estar muy bien camuflados, y no se han acercado al buffet y al bar done están Spike y Apple Bloom, Lighting está recorriendo todo el lugar junto con Mistery siendo muy cautelosos, Twilight y Pinkie están saludando como anfitrionas tratando de encontrarlos igual, ¿Y tú grupo?

-Rarity y Fluttershy están hablando con las damas de la alta sociedad, haciendo preguntas discretas sobre esos tipos, Apple Jack, su esposa e hija están sentados en su mesa, ya que Blue Blood quiere hablar con ellas en un momento, Bell está firmando autógrafos pero sin dejar de estar alerta.

-¿Dónde están Aria Sunset? Pensé que estarían juntas.

-Igual yo, pero solo entramos y la perdí de vista, a lo mejor vio a alguien que le pareció lindo, y como se ve tan linda ella también…

-No pienses en tonterías Sunset, a Aria le gustas mucho, solo que no sabe cómo decírtelo… igual que tú.

-Genial, ¿Hay alguien de ustedes que no sepa que ambas nos gustamos?

-Ninguno Sunny, ahora debo seguir atendiendo a los invitados, si veo a tu sirenita le diré que la estás buscando. –Dijo Sweetie yendo a donde había un gran grupo de personas, antes de llegar voltea a ver a Sunset. –Sé que son dos palabras que ahora deben costarte mucho trabajo decir, pero cuando lo hagas todo lo demás saldrá más rápido, dile cuando la veas "te amo" de inmediato.

-"Te amo Aria", como tres simples palabras pueden cambiarlo todo. –Menciono Sunset suspirando, empezando a buscar a las Sirenas, heraldos y a Aria, mientras esta última se sentaba en el bar. –Dame lo más fuerte que tengas por favor.

-Enseguida Madame. –Respondió Bloom humana empezando a preparar el cóctel margarita con tequila Sierra Silver, al ver que no había nadie le reclamo a la sirena. -¿Aria que haces? Se supone que deberías buscar a tu amiga, no emborracharte, de verdad no tendría que tener que prepararte esto.

-No te Preocupes Apple Bloom, esa es otra de la "maravillas" de ser una sirena, no podemos embriagarnos a pesar de que lo queramos, nuestro organismo digiere el alcohol como si fuera comida.

-¿En serio, no puedes embriagarte? –Le pregunto Apple Bloom a Aria, esta lo confirmo. -Pero supongo que solo en este mundo.

-Nop, también en Equestria, para las sirenas prácticamente el alcohol es agua. –Menciono Aria mientras que la barman le entregaba su trago, esta lo empezó a tomar tranquilamente. -Aunque a veces me gustaría emborracharme… para sentirme más humana, incluso para admitir mis sentimientos con la persona que me gusta, a los ebrios y los niños le es tan fácil ser sinceros.

-En eso tienes un poco de razón Aria, pero no es agradable que alguien te diga "te amo" estando ebrio, ya que se presta a malas interpretaciones, ¿estás diciendo esto por tus sentimientos que tienes por Sunset verdad?

-Para qué negarlo contigo Bloom, es cierto, me gusta mucho Sunset Shimmer, me gusta desde que entramos en Canterlot High, con ese sedoso cabello de flamas que tiene, sus lindos ojos, a pesar de ser un poco tosca en su manera de ser es femenina a su estilo, y tiene una hermosa voz, no sé cómo no es cantante como Bell, ella canta bellamente como lo hacían las sirenas de las costas del norte.

-¿Sirenas costeras del norte, hay otro tipo de sirenas aparte de ustedes?

-Había Bloom, la mayoría de nuestro pueblo se extinguió por una tormenta terrible en los mares de Equestria, quedamos muy pocas además de los kelpies, pero de las sirenas con la que compare a Sunny, eran especiales, ellas no usaban su canto para alimentarse o conseguir esclavos, lo usaban para ayudar a los viajeros en el mar para volvieran a la ruta correcta, eran aliadas de los padres de la princesas del sol y de la luna, su canto podía conmover a varios demonios, no a todos desgraciadamente, me habría encantado que Sunny las oyera, yo solo lo hice una vez de potranca, intente que me enseñaran pero su líder me dijo que me hacía falta algo… que cuando lo obtuviera podría cantar como nunca.

-¿La que te dijeron eso fueron tus padres verdad? –Indico Bloom notando que lo último que dijo Aria lo expreso con mucha tristeza y melancolía. –Tú eres una de esas sirenas.

-Definitivamente no se te va una Bloom, deberías ser anfitriona de un "Talk Show" –Menciono Aria poniendo su rostro apático, pero de inmediato se entristeció de nuevo. –Después ocurrió la tormenta, pude enterrar a mis padres, fui la única sobreviviente de esa colonia, después me junte con Adagio y Sonata, seguramente ya te sabes el resto de la historia

-Ya veo, entonces espero que no te molestes por lo que te voy a preguntar ¿Le habrías lavado el cerebro para que Sunset fuera tu esclava cuando atacaron la escuela?

-La verdad si lo pensé Bloom, pero… ahora estoy segura que no habría sido feliz con eso, ya que sería estar con una muñeca inflable, yo quiero estar con alguien con sentimientos, sé que todas las parejas tienen altas y bajas, pero yo quiero algo así, aunque terminemos, quiero sentir lo que sienten los humanos y ponys en su corazón, lo bueno y lo malo.

-Ya lo sientes Aria y siempre lo has sentido, pero no te has dado cuenta. –Menciono Apple Bloom sirviéndole otro trago a la sirena. –La energía de tu gema corrompía tus sentimientos, pero cuando la perdiste te libero realmente, por eso al tratar de tomar la porquería que te daba Darksteel tu sentiste esa negatividad y la rechazaste, Adagio por estar más desesperada que tú la acepto, ya que tú misma me contaste que ella no tenía suerte con los trabajos que conseguía a diferencia de ti, además está el factor de que le gusta a Darksteel, me pregunto si en sus formas de sirena equina e hipogrifo se habrían gustado tanto…

-Definitivamente se habrían gustado igual Bloom.

-¿Tú crees? Yo lo dudo, Twi me mostro con su magia como se ven los heraldos en Equestria, y ese pavo a pesar de ser metálico no es un hipogrifo muy fuera de lo común, pero sus formas que tienen ustedes… no me lo tomes a mal pero son horribles, tal vez solo se habrían fijado en su "personalidad magnética".

-Si somos espantosas. ¿Bloom puedes guardarme un secreto?

-Claro, no soy mi hermana Apple Jack, yo sí puedo mentir si lo necesito, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Aria?

-Esa forma en que nos vieron ustedes y sus hermanas mayores, incluso como nos vio Starswirl… no es nuestra forma natural.

-¡¿CÓMO DICES, PODÍAN CAMBIAR DE FORMA?!

-Digamos que esa forma es para intimidar, pero cuando estábamos tranquilas en Equestria nos veíamos así. –Entonces Aria le da a Apple Bloom un dibujo, mostrando a tres ponys con aletas como si fueran alas, las reconoció la Apple, eran Aria, Sonata y Adagio. -¿Qué significa esto?

-Otro beneficio de la magia, con la forma que nos vieron en el concierto era para atacar y usar nuestra magia a tope, es como se transforman ustedes cuando usan sus elementos, sinceramente extraño como me veía en ese dibujo, no causaba miedo y temor, lástima que no vi eso hace siglos, no habría intentado volver a los ponys en mis esclavos.

-¿Y extrañas mucho tu hogar en Equestria?

-Hay cosas que si extraño de ahí amiga, pero son solo los recuerdos de mi infancia, como el canto del que te platique, la parte de mi vida que me gusta más… es la actual, solo tengo que solucionar dos asuntos y será genial. -Indico Aria sonriendo sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano sobre la barra jugando con su bebida con el agitador fantaseando con algo sonriendo un poco, en ese momento llega Rainbow. –Compañera, en la mesa de los Apple piden dos copas de vino chileno, sidra de su granja y una malteada de chocolate para su pequeña.

-Enseguida. –Entonces Apple Bloom abrió una botella de Primus The Blend del Valle de Colchagua cosecha 2012 sirviendo dos copas, tomo una botella de sidra del año 2008 y la sirve en un tarro, y preparo la malteada con tres bolas de helado. –Aquí tienes Dash.

-Gracias. –Dijo Rainbow acomodando las bebidas en su charola, entonces noto a Aria fantaseando sobre la barra. -¿Que ya se emborracho tan rápido esta sirena?

-No esta borracha Rainbow, solo está soñando despierta, déjala disfrutar un momento, ¿No has visto nada todavía?

-No Apple Bloom, desgraciadamente hay mucha gente aquí, no puedo creer que haya tanto snob en la ciudad.

-Yo tampoco lo creo Dash, mantente alerta de todas formas, cuando saquen el collar de la bóveda seguro ocurrirá algo.

-Tendré lo ojos bien abiertos Apple Bloom. –Menciono Rainbow llevándose su orden, llego a la mesa de la familia Apple. –Aquí está su pedido damas, el mejor vino chileno y sidra del Bar de Sr. Blue Blood y la malteada para su pequeña

-Muchas gracias… señorita. -Menciono Apple Bloom pony viendo a Rainbow comportándose tan formal y sumisamente, tratando de no reírse de ella, Dash lo noto pero no podía reclamarle, solo frunció el ceño. –Hermana dale una buena propina a esta excelente mesera.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Apple Jack saliendo del trance con el que estaba con Trixie, ya que cuando ordenaron sus copas pidieron lo mismo exactamente al mismo tiempo, entonces se embobaron viéndose sin decir ni una palabra, fastidiando a Bloom pony e Illusion, por eso disfrutaron sacar a la granjera así de su trance. –¡Estás loca Bloomie, ella no necesita propinas!

-Pero mamá Jackie, ella es una mesera, ¿Cuánto podría ganar? No puedes compararla con mi mami Trixie ya que ella es una maga famosa y contigo, que eres una de las agricultoras más exitosas de la región. -Menciono Illusion parpadeando mucho, haciendo que Apple Jack se molestara más.

-¡Pero ella es una piloto, tiene un gran sueldo!

-Por favor AJ, seguro estas confundiendo a esta amable mujer con alguna de tus amigas. -Menciono Apple Bloom guiñándole el ojo a Apple Jack, haciéndole notar que debían seguir con la actuación. –No seas tan coda y dale su propina, se lo merece.

-Con un demonio. –Refunfuñaba la vaquera revisando su bolso, sacando primero un billete de 50 dólares, pero la niña y la joven hicieron negaciones silenciosas, lo cual hizo que Apple Jack guardara ese billete y sacara uno de cien, obteniendo la aprobación de las dos señoritas. -Por todos los santos del cielo, tome por su excelente "servicio" Señorita. –Le Entrego el billete Apple Jack a Rainbow con una sonrisa muy falsa, agarro el billete fuertemente para que Rainbow no lo tomara, después de unos jaloneos pudo quitarle el billete Rainbow, ya después le dijo en voz baja la granjera a la piloto. -Más te vale regresarme ese dinero Dash, o me lo voy a cobrar a patadas.

-¡Pero que gesto tan generoso tuvo conmigo Sra. Apple Jack! -Menciono Rainbow fuertemente para que los demás invitados lo notaran. -¡Es tan generosa como la señora Rarity, gracias por darme cien dólares!... despídete de este billete AJ, considéralo como pago por no guardarme la sidra que me prometiste hace dos años.

-Eres una… -Se empezó a quejar AJ a punto de darle un golpe a Rainbow en la cara, pero vio que varios invitados la observaban, tuvo que seguir actuando muy a su pesar. –No tiene que agradecer esto señorita, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerle.

-No hay problema señora, para cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes como cualquiera de mis compañeros. –Dijo Rainbow dando una reverencia y yendo otra vez a la barra, cruzándose con Blue Blood. -¿Señorita podría traerme un Martini seco por favor? Llévemelo a la mesa de los Apple.

-Enseguida señor Blood. (Pobrecito, después de lo que le hice a Apple Jack va para allá, espero que no maltrate a Ilu, sino seguramente muchos lo vamos a hacer pagar) –Pensó Rainbow viendo recelosamente al diplomático, este llego a la mesa donde todas lo vieron molestas, menos Illusion que ni siquiera volteo a verlo. –Buenas noches bellas damas, estoy agradecido que hayan aceptado mi invitación.

-Buenas noches también a usted Sr. Blue Blood. –Respondió despectivamente Trixie, Apple Jack no hablaba ya que podía insultarlo e incluso golpearlo, Bloom pony se acercó a Illusion abrazándola dando a entender que la defendería de cualquier agresión. –Nos alegra estar aquí, ya que NOSOTRAS SIEMPRE VAMOS A DONDE NOS INVITEN PARA NO DEMOSTRAR MALA EDUCACIÓN NO YENDO, COMO LO HICISTE TÚ EN UN JUEGO DE SOFTBOL DE MI HIJA.

-Qué carácter, siento demasiadas malas vibras de ti Beatriz. -Mencionó Blood tratando de calmar la situación. –De verdad lamento no haber ido a ese evento, si me creen o no es su problema solamente…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Blue Blood? –Pregunto Apple Jack mientras se levantaba y se ponía enfrente del hombre. –Tu invitación nos pedía específicamente que trajéramos a mi solecito, si es un tipo de ardid tuyo para obtener algún tipo de ganancia juro que…

-Que desconfiadas son ustedes damas, además de tener muy mal genio ambas, de verdad son tal para cual…

-¡NO MOLESTE A MI QUERIDAS MADRES SEÑOR, USTED ES UN PATÁN! –Grito furiosa Illusion sorprendiendo a su padre y Madres, Apple Bloom La agarro ya que parecía querer lanzarse a golpes al hombre. -¡DINOS QUE QUIERES CONSEGUIR DE UNA PUTA BUENA VEZ PARA QUE PUEDA IRME CON MI MAMI TRIXIE Y YA NO TE AVERGÜENCE!

-¡Cálmate Illusion, de verdad no quería que te sintieras así! –Menciono arrepentido Blue Blood de ver como terminaron sus comentarios, Apple Jack ya iba a golpearlo, pero noto que el hombre era sincero realmente. –Es que las invite a ti y a tus… madres ya que necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¡Debe ser el día de juicio, ya que TU NUNCA QUIERES HABLAR CONMIGO PADRE, A PESAR DE QUE TE SUPLICABA HACERLO! –Señalo la niña dándole la espalda a su padre mientras empezaba a llorar. -¡AHORA SOY YO LA QUE NO QUIERE HABLARLE NI VERLO SEÑOR!

-¡Eso mi pequeña Apple, dile a este señor lo que se merece! –Menciono Apple Jack muy engreída de como se comportaba su pequeña, igual estaba Trixie, pero Bloom Pony se le acerca a la pequeña y se hinca frente de ella. –Ilu, no mientas, no digas lo que quieren escuchar tus madres, di lo que tú sientes.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron los tres adultos muy sorprendidos, incluso Blood tiro el trago que le traía Rainbow, esta de mala gana fue por otra copa. -¡¿Pero qué dices hermana?!

-Lo que es verdad Apple Jack y Trixie, debieron darse cuenta, saben los gestos que hace Ilu al mentir, ahora dime sobrina ¿estas enojada por todo lo que te ha hecho tu padre verdad?

-Si… estoy enojada tía.

-¿Pero de todas formas quieres hablar con el cierto?

-… Si…

-Comprendo, no es malo que te sientas así Illusion, ahora que te parece que digas lo que piensas y sientes en verdad a todos nosotros ¿vale?

-Si Apple Bloom… ¿Para que querías que viniera a tu reunión… papá?, -Pregunto tímidamente Illusion agarrando a Apple Bloom con los ojos llorosos. –Si es para humillarme e insultarme… por favor, por lo que más quieras no lo hagas…

-¡No Illusion, te aseguro que no es para la espantosas razones que dijiste! –Respondió Blue Blood hincándose para ver a los ojos a su hija, ni Trixie, Apple Jack y Rarity lo habían visto en esa posición jamás. –Es que... necesito decirte algo, a solas antes del término de esta reunión, es muy importante.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo? –Entonces la pequeña se quedó pensando durante un rato, suspiro y respondió la petición. –Está bien padre, hablare contigo… con una condición.

-¿Cuál hija? Si está en mi alcance cumplirla lo hare sin quejarme.

-Que lo que me quieras decir que estén mis dos madres conmigo presentes. -Exigió la niña viéndose muy seria y segura, sorprendiendo a sus padres por lo que solicitó y como lo pidió. –Cualquier cosa que me digas ellas también pueden oírlo, confió totalmente en ellas.

-Pero Illusion, yo…

-Sin peros padre, tu prometiste no quejarte, esta es mi condición y no es negociable, tómala o déjala, si la rechazas me voy de inmediato y te aseguro que nunca volveré a hablar contigo. – Dijo la pequeña viéndose muy segura de lo que pidió, haciendo sentir mucho orgullo a sus madres. –Bien hija, tu ganaste, Beatriz y Apple Jack pueden estar en nuestra reunión, solo les pido no intervenir hasta que terminemos de hablar ambos.

-Está bien padre, hare que ellas cumplan con tu condición. –Entonces Illusion toma de las manos a Apple Jack y a Trixie. –Mami Trix, Mami AJ, necesito que me prometan que no van a interrumpirnos a mi padre y a mí cuando hablemos, sea de lo que sea que nos digamos, por favor.

-Ach, está bien hija, solo intervendré cuando tú lo pidas.

-Igual yo solecito, pero si este tipo se empieza a pasar de listo contigo, yo juro que…

-Apple Jack…

-Por todos los cielos Apple Bloom, bien tratare de estar calmada en esa reunión. –Menciono con una mueca de hastió AJ. -Pero después de ella… todo dependerá de Blue Blood.

-Te aseguro Apple Jack que no es nada ruin como crees tú y Beatriz, por ahora las dejo, disfruten de la fiesta por favor, las mandare a buscar para poder hablar tranquilamente en mi oficina, con su permiso hermosas damas. –Entonces Blood se retiró, tomo la bebida que le pidió a Rainbow ya que esta lo esperaba detrás de él. –Lamento lo que paso con la primera copa que me trajo antes señorita, ahora le pido que atendía a esta mesa lo mejor que pueda.

-Sí Señor, y descuide, a cualquiera le puede ocurrir un accidente. –Cuando Blood se retiró, Rainbow se acercó a la familia Apple junto con Scootalo, quien vigilo todo lo ocurrido a una distancia prudente. -¿Qué demonios paso Apple Jack?

-Yo… no tengo idea Dash.

-¡¿Cómo que no tienes idea Apple Jack?! –Pregunta Scootalo. -¡Tú y Trixie hablaron con ese tipo!

-Es simple amigas. –Contesto Apple Bloom pony mientras limpiaba la cara de Illusion. –Blue Blood quiere por primera vez hablar con Ilu de padre a hija, él ya se dio cuenta que la quiere.

-¡¿Estas segura Bloomie?! ¡Ese ojete maltrataba a nuestra hija hasta donde se le pegaba la gana!

-Tal vez sea cierto, ya que el Blood pony maltrata muy feo a mi Ilu… pero los ponys y la gente pueden cambiar para mal y para bien, y tu debes saberlo Trixie, AJ me conto que eras una odiosa en la prepa, que ninguna pensó que terminarían juntas, y ahora mírate, eres una gran esposa y madre y ambas se quieren mucho, Illusion, escucha bien lo que te va a decir tu padre muy detenidamente, así sabrás lo que verdad siente, y dependerá solo de ti si lo perdonas o no, no lo que quieran Trixie y Apple Jack.

-Lo hare como duces Apple Bloom, aunque solo quiero que me diga dos palabras y con eso estaré bien.

-Y yo sé que palabras son pequeña, ya verás que todo saldrá bien como tú lo deseas. –Menciono Apple Bloom mientras volvían a sentarse todas y Rainbow y Scootalo volvían a sus obligaciones.

Aria seguía fantaseando, se veía sentada en un columpio de madera en una casa de campo, tomando de la mano a Sunset, enfrente de ellas estaban un niño y una niña jugando con un pastor ingles mientras estaba encendido el aspersor, (me gustaría que esto fuera realidad) pensaba la sirena sin notar nada a su alrededor, pero escucho una voz que la saco de ese estado. -¿Cantinera podría pedirle una copa de champaña por favor?

-Por supuesto Señorita. –Contesto Bloom humana dándose la vuelta para mirar quien ordeno la copa, vio sorprendida que era Adagio quien la pidió, Aria estuvo a punto de pararse para verla directamente, pero la Apple con señas le dijo que no era el lugar, lo entendió y se volteo discretamente para que no la reconociera. –Aquí tiene, me sorprende que usted este sola ya que es una dama muy hermosa.

-¿Es una propuesta cantinera? –Menciono bromeando Adagio mientras probaba su bebida. –No Madame, esa pregunta solo era para iniciar una plática, y que realmente me extraño que no tuviera acompañante.

-La verdad es que si vengo acompañada, por mi novio, un amigo suyo y… (no sé porque, pero a Sonata ya no puedo decirle hermana, ya no siento que lo sea) una compañera de muchos años, vamos a intentar comprar una reliquia en la subasta.

-(¡Rayos ya están aquí Darksteel y Sonata, y no solo eso, también vino seguramente otro heraldo, no sé si será el escorpión o el dragón y no puedo preguntarle ya que sospecharía, además confirma que este es el collar que buscan!) ¿Y dónde está su novio señorita? Si yo tuviera un novio de tan buen ver como usted no la apartaría de mi vista.

-Es que está ocupado revisando asuntos de trabajo junto con mi compañera y su amigo. (Están buscando discretamente si hay más rainbrujas aquí y posibles rutas de salida) yo debería estar haciendo eso también, pero me escape un momento, nos volveremos a juntar cuando empiece la subasta.

-Ya veo, espero que usted y sus compañeros obtengan lo que se merecen. (Sobre todo la perra de Sonata)

-Gracias, ¿podrías servirme otra copa por favor señorita? – Apple Bloom le volvió a servir, la sirena le agradeció y empezó a irse, pero antes se paró y volteo a ver a Apple Bloom de nuevo, ella se preocupó porque pensó que la había descubierto. –Dime muchacha, ¿hasta qué hora tienes que estar aquí?

-¿Qué cosa?... Pues hasta que el último invitado se vaya para cumplir con el servicio, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Ya veo… muchacha la verdad eres muy simpática, y por eso te doy este consejo, cuando empiece la subasta del collar griego antiguo… ve a esconderte en el cuarto más alejado que encuentres de este lugar o mejor vete de aquí lo más rápido y lejos que puedas, avísale a tus compañeros de servicio que hagan lo mismo.

-¡¿Por qué me está pidiendo eso señorita?!

-Porque… digamos que solo son empleados que no tienen nada que ver con ciertos problemas, además de que no tienen guardaespaldas personales, con permiso, y por favor toma en cuenta lo que te dije. –Menciono Adagio mientras tomaba rumbo al jardín, en ese pequeño instante Apple Bloom sintió que el aura de Adagio era brillante… como el aura actual de Aria. -¿Escuchaste Aria, y también sentiste la energía de tu amiga?

-Si Bloom… ella se preocupó no solo por ti, también por tus compañeros. –Dijo Aria muy esperanzada. -¡Adagio todavía no se corrompe como Sonata, voy a buscarla, avisa a Sunny a y los demás que ella y los otros tres ya están aquí, que estén preparados, parece que quieren armar un escándalo cuando aparezca el collar!

-Está bien Aria, pero ten mucho cuidado, recuerda usar tu poción desde el principio para que la gema no se apodere de tu hermana mientras discutes con ella.

-Así lo hare Bloom, descuida, tú y lo demás también igual cuídense. –Aria se levantó tranquilamente siguiendo discretamente a Adagio al patio, al salir vio que esta miraba al cielo estrellado, había varios invitados afuera también, se preocupó ya que podrían resultar involucrados si Adagio reaccionaba mal, pero salió Pinkie e invito a los que estaban afuera a entrar a probar la comida del Buffet, ambas mujeres se vieron y asintieron en silencio, la organizadora de eventos convenció a todos de entrar de nuevo cerrando las puertas, dejando solas a las dos sirenas. –Es una noche muy bonita Adagio, lástima que ustedes quieran hacer algo horrible hoy arruinándola.

-¡¿Aria, eres tú, que haces aquí?! –Se volteó Adagio y vio a su amiga, quien le sonreía muy feliz por verla. -¡Mejor vete, si Sonata te ve… ¡

-No me voy a ir Adagio, no sin ti mi hermana, no esta vez. –Dijo Aria mientras sacaba de su bolso la formula roja. -Perdóname Adagio por lo que voy a hacerte, pero necesito hablar con tu verdadera yo, no con la "cosa" en la que te intenta volver el monstruo de Sonata.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Aria, que rayos es esa cosa que traes en ese frasco?!

-¡Es tu medicina Adagio, de verdad lo siento mucho! –Grito Aria lanzando la pócima al suelo, provocando una gran nube roja que hace que ambas mujeres tosan muy fuerte, se disipo y la gema de Adagio perdió su brillo. -¡Qué Bien, parece ser que la pócima de Sunny y Apple Bloom funciona!

-¡¿La pócima de quien dijiste, te uniste a las rainperras?!

-Por favor Adagio, no insultes a MIS AMIGAS, ellas solo quieren ayudarnos.

-¡MALDITA TRAIDORA, NO TE CREÍ CAPAZ DE HACERME ESTO, EN LUGAR DE IRTE PARA EVITAR QUE SONATA TE ASESINÉ, VAS Y LE AYUDAS A NUESTRAS ENEMIGAS, NO TE PERDONARE, TE VOY A SACAR TODA TU ENERGÍA NEGATIVA DEJÁNDOTE EN LOS HUESOS! –Exclamo completamente furiosa Adagio intentando transformarse, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada. -¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASA, QUE LE HICISTE A MI GEMA DESGRACIADA?!

-Solo la "apague" por unos minutos Adagio, quiero hablarte de corazón a corazón, pero esa gema corrompe tus pensamientos, ¿De verdad quieres secarme hasta los huesos?

-¡¿Qué quieres entonces Aria, que me ponga feliz de que te uniste al grupo de la perra de Sunset Shimmer?!

-Tú no sabes que paso hermana después de que hui gracias a tu ayuda, le debo mi vida a Sunny, me encontró y me llevo al hospital, me habrían amputado el brazo mínimo de no ser por ella, me cuido a pesar de todo lo malo que hicimos cuando intentamos robar su magia, e incluso me siguen ayudando sin que yo pueda compensarlas, ya que me están auxiliando para salvarte de esa maldita Gema, de la bruja de Sonata y de ti misma.

-¡¿QUÉ, SALVARME DE MI GEMA Y DE MI MISMA?! ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA ARIA, SE TE PEGARON LOS IDEALES DE MIERDA DE LA PERRAS DE SHIMMER!

-Por favor hermana mayor, piensa un momento, el mismo día que escape de ustedes, no se la causa pero Sonata mato a todos los vecinos que vivían en nuestro edificio, estoy segura que tú no le ayudaste, es más ese Darksteel tampoco ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que Sonata se molestó porque te fuiste sin aceptar tu gema… -Comento Adagio mientras caía hincada, ya no pudo seguir hablando, se notaba que sufría por esas muertes, Aria se le acerco y se hinco frente de ella y al tomo de las dos manos, viéndose ambas directamente a los ojos. -Eso fue solo un pretexto Adagio, igual los habría matado sin motivo, recuerda que cuando tuvo esa gema diabólica en sus manos dijo que volvería a matar con sus garras, de algo que estoy segura que nunca tuvimos en Equestria o en esta dimensión fueron garras, por como dejo a esos inocentes ella ya había asesinado así, como mato a esos policías en el parque.

-Es… que no te entiendo Aria… ¿Por qué mencionas eso?

-¡Por qué sé que tú no quieres lastimar así a los demás, tu querías sirvientes, mientras que esa perversa quiere solo matar, no sé qué le paso a ella, parece ser dos personas distintas, piensa Adagio, la insultábamos y ella se defendía como una niña caprichosa, pero después de una semana que perdimos nuestras gemas originales… cambio, se veía una gran ira cuando discutíamos en sus ojos, antes esos ojos eran inocentes, no que ahora solo se le ve maldad, no como nuestros ojos que se veía mala intención, sus ojos son de un demonio, y ella quiere volverte un monstruo que no piensa, lo sé porque la maldita se lo confeso a Rainbow y a Pinkie cuando te sustituyo en la pelea que tuviste con ellas!

-No… digas tonterías Aria… ella me ayudo con buenas intenciones… ya que Darksteel estaba lastimado…

-¡Esa es otra cosa por que debes deshacerte de esa gema Adagio, casi asesinas a tu novio y no te importaba, como a Sonata no le importo destrozarme el brazo, sé que sufriste mucho al darte cuenta de lo que hiciste, el a diferencia de la perra si le importas, ya que trato de sacarte de ese trance, no le importo que lo lastimaras, quería rescatarte, esa gema te está borrando el alma, por el amor que le tienes a Darksteel libérate, y libéralo a él también, ese Doll también lo manipula como te manipula Sonata, se feliz con él, pero sin lastimar a los demás, olvida nuestro pasado en Equestria, ve al futuro! ¿Dime, no quisieras tener niños con él? Seguro serias una gran madre.

-Aria… de verdad no sé qué pensar… de verdad quiero a Steel… pero quiero estar completa… y sabes que mi gema lo logra…

-Sé qué crees eso Adagio, ya que yo pensaba lo mismo, pero medítalo, si te fijas bien ya no necesito la gema, si extraño cantar, pero solamente eso, no extraño la magia realmente, piénsalo bien. –Entonces Aria noto que la gema de Adagio empezaba a recuperar su color, se levantó muy tranquilamente, le beso la frente y empezó a ir al salón. –Sabes Adagio, bien pude tomar tu gema y aventarla lejos, pero no me habría servido de nada, tu hubieras ido tras ella, tú debes tomar la decisión de lo que quieres en tu vida, tener magia a costa de tu espíritu o tener amor, espero poder volver hablar contigo después querida hermana.

-¡Aria… maldita idealista… Traidora! –Decía Adagio completamente furiosa parándose mientras que la energía maligna de la gema la poseía transformándola, ya iba a atacar a Aria por la espalda dando un gran grito… pero se detuvo, en ese momento giró a verla Aria sonriendo, para de inmediato entrar a la fiesta, ella volvió a su estado normal, volteo a ver sus manos y empezó a llorar sintiéndose decepcionada de ella misma. -¿Qué me pasa?... intente lastimar a alguien que quiero de nuevo… gran Kelpie… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Mientras ocurría esto último, Blue Blood junto con Mistery Mist llamo a los tres guardias de cada equipo incluyendo a Lighting, ya iban rumbo a la bóveda, ya era casi hora de la subasta. –Muy bien damas y caballeros, es hora de sacar los objetos, estos ya están dentro de una caja con cristales blindados, sean muy cuidadosos ya que son muy antiguos.

-Como diga Sr. Blood. –Indico Mist, se puso al lado de Lighting. –Chico te pido estar muy atento, eso monstruos podrían intentar tomar el collar cuando Blue Blood lo saque de la caja fuerte.

-Lo sé Mist, me preocupa no haber visto a eso engendros, a pesar de todo deberían sobresalir de los demás invitados, no entraron por la puerta principal, Twilight los habría reconocido, tampoco entraron volando ya que lo hubieran notado los guardias del techo, no creo que usaran el alcantarillado, parece ser que aparecieron aquí por arte de magia… creo que debieron tele transportarse, entonces el cuarto miembro de las lacras que dijo Adagio que estaban con ella a Bloom debe ser Demonsting, es el único de los heraldos que puede hacer eso.

-¿El escorpión mágico, la contra parte del amigo muerto de mi sobrina?

-Así es, lo bueno que Fluttershy ya la puso sobre aviso para que no se espantara al verlo, me dio pena ver como sufrió al saber que la contraparte del que era su mejor amigo es un monstruo.

-Igual a mi joven, ya que la quiero como si fuera mi hija, ¿entonces qué podemos esperar de ese tipo Lighting?

-Demonsting es muy resistente, en Equestria se necesitan a varios seres para poderlo noquear, y de su cola puede lanzar psicotrópicos, venenos y ácidos, tal vez pueda lanzar antídotos, pero nunca lo he visto hacer algo así, además dispara magia como si fuera un unicornio con su cola, además sus pinzas cuando lo desea puede cortar como si fueran tijeras muy filosas, aunque no sé si las tenga en esta dimensión, le gusta atacar a distancia ya que no le gusta ensuciarse las pinzas, usa sus psicotrópicos para engañar a su rival, pero también puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo si lo requiere… Ah y tiene una obsesión con los libros como Twilight.

-Lástima que no sepamos sus gustos literarios, si no podríamos chantajearlo con un libro de su autor favorito. –Dijo bromeando el policía, llegaron a la bóveda, entonces el comandante empezó a dar instrucciones. –Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, Sr. Blood por favor abra la caja fuerte, ustedes rodéenlo, manténganse muy alerta.

-¡Si comandante Mist! –Gritaron los guardias al unísono haciendo lo que pidió Mist junto con este, Blood se hizo su escaneo ocular, después el dactilar y de inmediato con la prueba de voz. –Comprobación digital de voz. Clave 177U510N.

-"Retina, huella digital, voz y clave confirmadas, bienvenido Sr. Blue Blood" – Entonces la gran bóveda se abre, entra y después de un rato sale Blue Blood llevando la caja fuerte transparente sobre un carro de carga. –Ahora les pido que se coloquen a mí alrededor, ya estando en el salón más miembros de mi seguridad, de la de Sra. Pie y de la policía se acercaran para cuidarla ellos también.

-Como ordene señor Blood. –Dijo Lighting poniéndose detrás del diplomático, los otros dos se pusieron a los lados derecho e izquierdo y Mist se puso enfrente, entonces fueron hacia el ascensor, no notaron que un pequeño dron de Demonsting los vigilaba desde lo más alto de la pared.

-Que les parece, ya traen tu baratija Sonata. –Menciono el escorpión mientras sostenía a otro dron en su mano mientras transmitía la imagen, el, la sirena y el hipogrifo estaban en un pasillo ellos solos, no quisieron acercarse al bar o al buffet para no toparse con Pinkie. –Además ese Jolt está con ellos, aunque podría ser que sea el Jolt de este mundo de simios.

-No creo escorpión. –Dijo segura Sonata, Darksteel le dio la razón. –Recuerda que el Jolt de este mundo ya no vive aquí arañito, debe ser el capitancito de Equestria, esto está perfecto, terminare el trabajo que empecé con él hace algunos días.

-Como quieras Steel, ahora debemos ir a la subasta, primero veremos que hacen los demás snobs, seguro Fluttershy y Rarity intentaran comprarla, ya después hare una oferta que no podrá rechazar Blood.

-Espero que esa oferta incluya que demos algunos golpes Bruja. -Indico Darksteel transformando su mano en su garra, volviéndola a transformar de inmediato. –No te preocupes Steel, así será, necesitamos una distracción.

-Entonces vamos de una buena vez, Adagio nos vera en el salón. –Indico Demonsting mientras caminaban muy discretamente a la subasta, Entonces llegaron los objetos a la mesa de subastas, Blue Blood subió a un pequeño estrado y hablo por el micrófono. -Buenas noches queridos invitados, gracias por sus generosas donaciones, con lo que se ha recaudado ayudaremos a muchos necesitados, pero todavía no terminamos, es hora de la subasta, toda la ganancia será dada íntegramente a las beneficencias de todo el país, la señora Pinkie Pie de Sándwich será la subastadora el día de hoy, Pinkie si me haces los honores…

-Por supuesto señor Blood. -Entonces subieron al estrado una colección de monedas. –Primero empezaremos con estas monedas del año 650 a.C. encontradas en la costa de Turquía, tienes los certificados de autenticidad de los expertos de Instituto Smithsoniano, la oferta empezara con 25,000. –Empezó la subasta por los objetos menos llamativos, entonces el collar se subastaría por la recta final, esto provoco que ambos grupos se molestaran. –Con un demonio, mejor tomemos ese collar de una buena vez, estos tipos no son rivales para nosotros Sonata, a pesar del capitancito y esa mosca estén con Pie.

-Tranquilo Demonsting, yo quiero participar en este jueguito, quiero ver la cara de las rainbrujas cuando me vean, les hare una oferta que no podrán rechazar. –Entonces Sweetie pony se le acerca. – (Conque aquí estas perra) ¿quiere un bocadillo señorita?

-No me molestes pinche gata. –Respondió muy despectivamente Sonata, ella y el heraldo no reconocieron a la equestrience. –Tu fiestucha y su comida no son buenas, no puede ser que no tengan tacos inútil.

-Señorita lamento que no le guste la fiesta y los bocadillos, se lo diré a la señora Pie para que lo que pidió sea incluida en el próximo menú de su siguiente evento, ¿podría darme sus comentarios por escrito con su nombre por favor?

-¡YO NO TE DOY NADA BASTARDA! –Reclamo la sirena viéndose muy molesta. -¡Sera mejor que consigas otro trabajo estúpida, será la última fiesta de esa Pie!

-¡Rayos Sonata, cálmate, no queremos llevar la atención! –Señalo Demonsting dándole una cachetada a Sonata, esta lo vio con un gran odio en sus ojos, a Sweetie le pareció que sus dientes se transformaron en prácticamente sierras, después giro de nuevo a ver la subasta. –Mis sinceras disculpas joven, es que mi asociada es… muy especial, si me permites yo sí quiero uno de tus canapés.

-Por supuesto señor, tome los que guste. –Indico Sweetie pony, el heraldo tomo tres y le agradecía a Sweetie, esta se retiró ya que tenía su bandeja vacía, hablo por su intercomunicador. –Encontré a Sonata, LJ tenía razón, esta Demonsting aquí con ella, se encuentran a la derecha de la tercera columna enfrente del estrado, no los pierdan de vista, recuerden que ese tipo seguro puede atacar con magia.

-Entendido Sweetie, trata de encontrar a Darksteel y a Adagio, yo les aviso a los demás… ¡El señor del traje lila ofrece por esta colección de monedas 35,000! ¡¿Quién ofrece 36,000?! ¡Vamos damas y caballeros, esto es para caridad! –Indico Pinkie en voz baja a Sweetie y de inmediato continuando la subasta. -¡La señora con vestido negro con emblema de Granates ofrece 40,000! ¡¿Hay alguna otra oferta?! ¡Se va a la una, a las dos,… Vendido a la dama, al final de la subasta se harán los trámites correspondientes, muchas felicitaciones por su gran compra!... Ya escucharon a Sweetie amigos, no pierdan de vista a ese par sin dejar de buscar a los otros dos, avísenle a los restantes.

Cerca de la puerta principal estaba Darksteel recostado en la pared esperando la señal de Sonata. –Maldición, ya deberíamos ir por ese collar, no me importa si las rainbooms están aquí, podríamos distraerlos con los drones, pero esa maldita loca quiere hacer puras tonterías. –Se quejó consigo mismo el heraldo jugando con uno de sus naipes en la mano, entonces se le acerco Adagio. –Qué bien que llegas nena, estoy muy aburrido, dado que ese collar no lo van a sacar todavía, tal vez deberíamos revisar los cuartos de ese Blood…

-Aria está aquí Darksteel. –Menciono Adagio sin dejar que su novio terminara su proposición, sorprendiéndolo, si él estuviera en posición de Aria se habría ido lo más lejos posible. –Y se unió con Sunset Shimmer.

-¡¿Qué dices nena?! ¡Entonces es una suicida esa Blaze, Sonata nada más la vea con alguna de las rainbooms la va a hacer carne para hamburguesas!

-Creo... que ella quiere eso mi amor, enfrentar a Sonata sin su magia. –Indico Adagio llorando, después voltea a ver a su novio. -¿Darksteel te gusto?

-Creo que esa pregunta es muy tonta Adagio, es por demás obvio que me gustas.

-Creo que pregunte mal bebé, la pregunta es… ¿te gustaría… si yo no tuviera poderes?

-Otra pregunta tan tonta como la anterior. –Indico Darksteel con una mueca molesta mientras rodaba los ojos. -¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez en las hamburguesas? Te dije que si querías salir conmigo, y eso no tuvo que ver con la propuesta de negocios de Doll, salió directamente de mi boca, ¿porque estas así, te dijo algo esa Aria que te confundió?

-No me dijo nada en especial Bebé, solo me pregunto si Sonata me seguía pegando. –Se excusó la sirena sin decir lo que platico Aria. -¿Entonces si te guste a pesar de ser una boba sin poderes?

-Por última vez si Adagio, que lata… -Estaba contestando ya algo molesto Darksteel cuando Adagio le planta un gran beso, pero diferente como se habían besado antes, la sirena sintió una energía muy positiva dentro de sí. -¡Gracias Steel, no sabes cuánto necesitaba oírlo de tus labios!

-Este... si claro… cuando quieras nena… -Menciono muy extrañado y ruborizado Darksteel, no esperaba algo tan tierno de Adagio, entonces la sirena se tomó del brazo del heraldo. -¿Ahora que pasa linda Adagio?

-Solo… quero tomarte del brazo un momento Dark, te soltare cuando de la señal Sonata o Demonsting… por cierto… te voy a regresar la gema más tarde esta noche, después de que Sonata obtenga ese mugre collar.

-¡¿Qué dices Adagio?! ¡Pero con la gema recuperaste tus poderes…!

-Cierto… pero esa cosa hizo que te lastimara, además sé que la gema que iba a ser de Aria ese aracne le está haciendo pruebas y sé que no son muy alentadoras, por eso después de esta noche ya no usare esta cosa, ya buscare algún otro amuleto para reponer mi fuerza.

-Como quieras nena. (Perfecto, ya no tendré que decirle que esa madre tiene un hechizo muy oscuro) -Suspiro Aliviado Darksteel al saber que Adagio ya no quería tener la gema, si lo estaba usando ahora era por necesidad.

Mientras Illusion, Apple Jack, Trixie eran guiados por Scootalo a la oficina de Blue Blood del primer piso, el diplomático dio la instrucción ya que ahora quería hablar con la niña aprovechando que la subasta la realizaba sin ningún sobresalto Pinkie Pie, la acróbata abrió la puerta. –Aquí es damas, el sr. Blue Blood los espera adentro, pasen por favor.

-Muchas gracias señorita. –Agradeció Apple Jack mientras entraban Trixie e Illusion agradeciendo a la joven, las dos rainbooms al quedarse solas se dicen algo en voz baja. –Mantente alerta Scootalo, esos desgraciados podrían venir aquí para intentar buscar a Blue Blood para que le entregue el collar.

-Descuida AJ, me quedare afuera de la oficina para vigilar, si me avisa Pinkie si se mueven para este lugar estaré lista, te pido que tu estés atenta también, podrían esos monstruos llegar con ustedes mágicamente.

-Lo sé, pero no dejare que lastimen a mi dulce mora azul ni a mi solecito, una Apple siempre protege a lo que más quiere hasta las últimas consecuencias. –Menciono Apple Jack entrando, ya cuando paso Scootalo cerró las puertas por fuera, vio que Illusion y Trixie se estaban tomando de su mano, mientras veían a Blue Blood sentado en su escritorio, de inmediato fue a tomarse de la mano con su hija adoptiva. –Muy bien señor Blood, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Me gustaría participar en tu venta de baratijas, me interesa ese sartén del renacimiento.

-Tranquila Sra. Apple podrá participar de la subasta, espero no tardarnos con esto, por favor Illusion siéntate en la silla de enfrente de mi escritorio, ustedes damas pueden sentarse en el sillón de aquel lado, esta jovencita y yo vamos a tener una negociación por así decirlo, les pido que no intervengan si no lo pide expresamente la señorita.

-¿Te parece bien lo que te pide este caballero Ilu? –Pregunto Trixie hincándose tomando la cara de su hija, ella asintió silenciosamente. –Está bien, confió en tu instinto, más te vale no hacer alguna de tus gracias Blood, o desearas nunca haberte cruzado en mi camino.

-No te exaltes Beatriz, por favor siéntate con tu esposa, también deben escuchar esto realmente. –Entonces Trixie se sienta junto con Apple Jack viendo recelosas a Blood, Illusion se sienta donde le pidió su padre con la misma mueca de sus madres. –Bien, empecemos con esto, ¿Cómo has estado Illusion, te va bien en la escuela?

-Más o menos… padre, no tengo tan buenas notas en historia y en matemáticas, además que me da mucha envidia que haya niños más jóvenes que son mucho más inteligentes que yo, como mis amigas Purple y Orange, y la hermana mayor sabionda de Ying.

-Ya veo, ¿por eso las molestabas hija, por sentirte menos inteligente que ellas?

-Pues… si, por eso molestaba a mis compañeros, por envidiosa además de sentirme más que los demás por no ser una nerd, cuando en realidad soy una tonta que me he salvado de reprobar muchas veces.

-Illusion… tú no eres tonta, solo que aprendes diferente, pero si necesitas ayuda con cualquier materia puedes pedírmela.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Si tú NUNCA me quisiste hablar ni que estuviera cerca de ti padre, mucho menos ayudarme con lo que necesitaba, siempre me dijiste que era un sucio parasito bueno para nada! –Grito muy molesta Illusion empezando a llorar, Apple Jack y Trixie estaban a punto de mandar al diablo a Blue Blood e irse con su pequeña, pero el diplomático se levantó de su lugar y se puso al lado de Illusion, volteo la silla y se puso de rodillas. -¡Lo se hija, si alguien que es un parasito de mierda bueno para nada en esta habitación soy yo!

-¡¿Pero de que estás hablando padre?! –Le cuestiono la pequeña a Blue Blood con una cara de estupefacción, Apple Jack y Trixie tenían el mismo rostro. –Nunca… había escuchado que hablaras así de ti mismo…

-¡Lo digo porque es una verdad que todos sabían hija, pero yo soy tan idiota que no la aceptaba, sé que tuve problemas con tu madre Beatriz, pero te pase esos problemas a ti, y eso es de las peores cosas que puede hacer un padre, sé que te hecho mucho daño y me arrepiento mucho, discúlpame por favor, de verdad quiero ser tu padre!

-¿Estas oyendo lo mismo que yo Apple Jack? –Se preguntó Trixie completamente perdida. -¿Este tipo está pidiéndole disculpas a mi hija?

-Si… estoy oyendo lo mismo que tú, y si, lo está haciendo Trixie… y son disculpas sinceras, lo está diciendo de corazón. -Menciono completamente segura Apple Jack, no sentía que Blue Blood mintiera, Illusion no solo quería creerlo, también sentía en su corazón que su padre decía la verdad. -¿Por qué me estás diciéndome esto padre, porque hasta ahora, que te hizo cambiar de idea sobre mí?

-Sé que te va a sonar como una locura hija, pero hace un par de meses tuve un sueño… no una pesadilla, de que te secuestraban, no sabía quiénes pero se veían muy siniestros en ese sueño, al principio ni me importaba, pero en ese sueño me sentía muerto en vida, en ese sueño me pasaba días en vela sin saber si estabas bien, todos los días tenía esa pesadilla y empeoraba por el paso del tiempo, a pesar de saber que estabas sana y salva con tus dos madres, en el sueño no sabía qué hacer, incluso trate de rescatarte por mi cuenta pero Celestia y Luna me impedían no sé como, ya después de unos días regresaste sana y salva de donde te habían llevado, pero no pude abrazarte ya que a pesar de todo estabas muy lejos de mí, yo no quiero que eso pase con nosotros hija, quiero recuperarte, pero no pienses que te quiero quitar del lado de Beatriz, solo quiero que pases algunos días conmigo al mes, pero si no quieres por lo menos deja que te de lo en una manutención que te corresponde de lo que tengo por ser mi hija.

-Bueno… yo… creo que… -Empezó a contestar la niña mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. -¿Cómo sé que no es un truco para que quedes bien con la alta sociedad?

-¡Sé que dudas de mi palabra hijita, ya que eso que mencionas es algo que un idiota como yo haría, pero lo que te estoy pidiendo hacer JURO POR MI VIDA QUE LO VOY A CUMPLIR A CABALIDAD, INCLUSO PREPARO DOCUMENTOS MI ABOGADO PARA QUE SI TE LLEGO A FALLAR ME QUITES TODO LO QUE TENGO, Y EL DOCUMENTO NO TIENE CLAUSULAS OCULTAS, LO PUEDE REVISAR APPLE JACK CON SUS ABOGADOS DE SU GRANJA, POR FAVOR ILLUSION, DIME TU RESPUESTA, SI ES NO TE PROMETO QUE NUNCA MAS TE MOLESTARE EN TU VIDA! -Termino de hablar Blue Blood viendo a su hija, pero esta estaba muy callada y quieta con los ojos cerrados. –Ya veo, está bien hija, respeto tu decisión, sé que no merezco otra cosa, ya no me veras nunca mas. –Blue Blood le besa la frente. -Te quiero mucho Illusion, enviare tu manutención a la cuenta que indique Beatriz, solo necesito que su abogado hable con el mío para ultimar algunos… -Entonces Illusion se arroja con su padre tirándolo al piso, estaba llorando mientras tenía una gran sonrisa. -¡PAPI, PAPI, YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO, NO QUIERO DEJAR DE VERTE, SE QUE NO ME MIENTES, SI ACCEDO EN LO QUE PIDES! –Expresó Illusion dándole a su padre un gran abrazo, eso era lo que quería desde que tiene conciencia. -¡Estoy tan feliz, si esto un sueño no me despierten por favor, tengo el cariño de los que más quiero en el mismo lugar!

-No es un sueño solecito, tu padre… te está diciendo la verdad. –Indico Apple Jack yendo al lado de su hija adoptiva. -Igual que tú me convenció Illusion, por mí no hay problema con que lo veas no solo una vez al mes, sino varias veces, cuando tú quieras.

-¡¿En serio mami?!

-¡Claro Ilu, por mí no hay ningún problema!... Pero… -Entonces Blue Blood, Illusion y Apple Jack voltearon a ver a la sorprendida Trixie. –No sé si tu mami Beatriz tenga algún problema con lo que te ofreció tu papá.

-Hija… realmente tu padre me cae muy, pero muy mal. –Dijo muy seria Trixie con una rostro molesto entristeciendo a la pequeña, pero volteo de inmediato hacia un lado viéndose más tranquila. –Pero… sé que a pesar de ser un pobre altanero es buena persona en el fondo, se empeña mucho en su trabajo, y yo como AJ pienso que es sincero, él no quiere que nuestros problemas sean los tuyos, como yo siempre lo he pensado… está bien, puedes tener una relación con tu padre y aceptar lo que te dé, pero si alguna vez te vuelve a tratar mal… tomare las medidas pertinentes, e igual yo le pido lo mismo si la te que maltrata soy yo.

-Puedes estar segura de eso Beatriz, no dejare que nada ni nadie lastime a mi linda niña, Ahora Illusion ¿Qué te parece si cerramos el trato? –Menciono Blue Blood con una sonrisa dándole la mano a Illusion, esta de inmediato se la toma. -¡Trato hecho papá!

-¡Perfecto Illusion, cuando sea el final de la subasta te presentare a todos como mi hija, ese es el anuncio más importante de esta fiesta, ahora ven te daré algo muy bonito! ¡¿Por cierto cuando es tu próximo partido de softbol?! ¡Esta vez no me lo perderé por nada!

-Es el próximo domingo papá, vamos contra la primaria de la Escuela Cristal… -Padre e hija continuaron platicando tranquilamente mientras iban a un estante de la oficina mientras los veían Apple Jack y Trixie alegres llorando si intervenir.

Ya se habían subastado varios artículos de la colección de Blood. -¡Vendida la espada romana al Sr. Gold en $300,000.00, felicitaciones, ahora sin más preámbulos pasemos a la siguiente antigüedad! (¡Mierda!) -Palideció Pinkie al ver lo que seguía, era el collar. –(¡Con una chingada, sigue esta madre, y no puedo dejarlo al final por las instrucciones de Blue Blood!) ¡Ahora tenemos un hermoso collar griego de su época clásica! –Indico Pinkie señalando el collar dentro de la vitrina, la cual era reguardado por Lighting, Mist y otros cuatro guardias. –Muy bien equipo, ahora debemos estar más alertas por favor, Twilight, Sweetie y Rainbow no pierdan de vista a Sonata y a ese Demonsting.

-Enterados jefa. –Contesto Rainbow repartiendo Bebidas y bocadillos junto con Sweetie Pony cerca de sus enemigos, mientras que la princesa seguía actuando como anfitriona platicando cerca de ahí. –Ya es escucharon a Pinkie amigos, Spike y yo no podemos movernos de nuestros lugares, por favor vayan dónde están esos noviecitos. –Indico Apple Bloom, quien estaba sirviéndole unas bebidas a Jazz y Skydancer, mientras Aria veía su bebida sin tomarla. –Entonces mi musa, Aria y yo subiremos al balcón de la entrada, exactamente donde están Darksteel y Adagio, si intentan volar de inmediato les caeremos encima. –Indico Cool Jazz volteando a ver a sus rivales. -Bien musiquillo, yo los acompañare, pero les pido un favor, por favor intenten no herir a Adagio, ella está solo confundida.

-Seguro Aria, Jazz y yo trataremos de hacer lo que pides, pero si puedes darnos una mano con eso, te lo agradeceremos.

-Creo que puedo intentarlo niña, aprendí defensa personal estos años, vamos de una buena vez. -Entonces el músico, la bailarina y la sirena se fueron hacia el balcón muy discretamente, ya estando arriba voltearon a ver abajo viendo que el heraldo y la sirena estaban embobados uno con el otro, prestando muy poca atención al collar, después Skydancer volteo a ver a su tía, Rarity y Bell humana mientras asentía, igual hicieron ellas y de inmediato voltearon a ver a Pinkie, esta guiño el ojo, esta era la señal para que todos estuvieran preparados. -¡Muy bien damas y caballeros, empezaremos la subasta en 200,000.00 de este fino collar, ¿Quién ofrece más?

-Yo ofrezco 250,000.00. –Empezó la puja la versión humana de Fancy Pants. -¡El señor Fancy Pants ofrece 250,000.00! ¡¿Alguien ofrece 260,000.00?!

-¡Yo ofrezco 260,000.00! -Indico Spike humano. -¡Tengo que darle a mi dama solo las mejores joyas!

-¡Spikey Wikey, no me consientas tanto, me vas a echar a perder! (Ni loca usaría ese collar del demonio, por más bonito que sea, una vez ser poseída con magia negra en la vida basta) –Menciono muy ruborizada Rarity al comentario de su marido, pero de inmediato hubo otra oferta. –El Sr. Embajador Tweezers Gold ofrece 300,000.00 por esa pieza, será una digna adición para el museo de nuestro país.

-(Carajo, ese Beryl ya aumento 40,000.000 la oferta por esa mugre, pronto Rarity va a quedar fuera de los ofrecimientos) Yo ofrezco 320,000.00 Sra. Pie. – Menciono Fluttershy levando su mano con un abanico. –Me gustaría que fuera que fuera parte de la colección de la universidad.

-¿Dónde estarán Apple Jack y Scootalo? Ya todos estamos preparados cuando esos tipos intenten algo. –Menciono Apple Bloom Pony situada entre las dos parejas de heraldos y sirenas junto con Sunset. -¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo con Blue Blood?

-Debe ser algo relacionado con su hija Bloomie, recuerda que Blood quería que la trajeran. –Menciono Sunset mientras sacaba su espejo de mano y fingía arreglarse, pero lo uso para ver a Adagio y a Darksteel atrás, noto que todavía no hacían nada raro, movió su espejo para ver a sus compañeros del balcón, centrándose en Aria, esta lo noto y le dio un saludo sonrojándola. –Debe ser que al fin quiere comportarse como el padre de Illusion, recuerda que pidió que la cuidaran específicamente a ella.

-Si, a mí también me dio esa impresión Sunset, ese tipo quiere arreglar sus errores, pero a diferencia del Blue Blood de Equestria él tiene el valor de hacerlo.

-A lo mejor a su Blue Blood le preocupa que las cosas salgan mal Apple Bloom, ¿Por qué no hablas con el cuándo regreses a Equestria? como elemento de la empatía sabrás lo que sientes y podrás ayudarlo en su caso, ya que me contaste que su Illusion también lo quiere.

-La verdad ese tipo no me cae bien, pero lo hare por mi sobrina, ella es una pequeña dulce a pesar ser engreída como sus padres… sus tres padres.

-Sí, igual en este mundo, los cuatro necesitan una lección de humildad con Jazz. –Menciono Sunset riéndose de lo que estaba platicando con Apple Bloom, en ese momento oyeron que se movía el monto de la subasta. -¡El Sr. Pants ofrece 380,000.00 por el collar! ¡¿Alguna otra oferta?!

-¡Me lleva la…! –Se quejó Rarity, ya había pasado el límite que ellos podrían ofrecer por el artefacto, dejando a ella y a Spike muy frustrados. –Tranquila querida, ya te conseguiré otro collar mejor. –Dijo Spike acariciando la mano de su esposa, después le dijo algo al oído en voz baja. –No creí que esa madre fuera tan costosa, ahora solo contamos con Fluttershy, espero que ella pueda obtener esa cosa, sino vamos que tener que "tomarlo prestado" de quien lo gane lo más rápido posible.

-Esperemos que eso no pase Spikey Wikey, no quiero que ninguno de nosotros quedemos como criminales. –Menciono Rarity acercando su cabeza al pecho de su marido, entonces vieron que Fluttershy volvió a ofrecer. -¡Doy $ 410,000.00!

-¡La directora de la universidad Golden Palm ofrece 410,000.00, se va a la 1, a las 2…! –Empezó Pinkie al cuenta regresiva lo más veloz posible para terminar con esto, pero Beryl lo frustró. –El embajador Ofrece 455,000.00.

-¡No puede ser! –Se quejó Mist viendo como su esposa se molestaba más por cómo se desarrollaba la subasta, Fluttershy ya iba a hacer otra oferta cuando Fancy Pants hablo antes. –Ofrezco 475,000.00.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿De dónde sacan tanto dinero estos tipos?! –Se cuestionó Lighting al ver que mala suerte tenían, parecía que los que tenían más dinero querían esa cosa maldita. -¡Al paso que vamos no vamos a tener más opción que…!

-¡600,000.00! –Grito histérica Fluttershy ofreciendo de golpe todo lo que podía usar, pero ya no le quedaban otras opciones, debía obtener esa cosa de la manera que fuera lo más rápido posible, hubo un momento de silencio, Fancy Pants suspiro muy resignado, ya no podía ofrecer más, Beryl Lobster ya iba a subir de nuevo su mano preocupando a los elementos, pero Tweezers lo miro negando con su cabeza, entonces su asistente bajo su mano. –(¡Ya lo hicimos, cuando Fluttershy tenga el collar esos tipos intentaran tomarlo, pero nosotros estaremos listos!) ¡Parece ser que ya no hay más ofertas por este collar, se va a la una… a las dos… vendido a…!

-Un dólar. –Ofreció Sonata sonriendo mientras que su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, haciendo que los presentes la voltearan a ver. -Ofrezco un dólar por tan bello collar.

-(¡Definitivamente estás loca Sonata!) Señorita, con todo respeto la subasta de este objeto ya concluyo. –Dijo Pinkie tratando de no parecer nerviosa y preocupada por Sonata. –Además el chiste es ofrecer la mayor cantidad de dinero, no lo contrario…

-No mi querida Rainbruja, todavía no termino de ofrecer, por favor muestra el resto dé nuestra oferta guajolote.

-Por supuesto Sonata. –Dijo Darksteel sacando su Smartphone todavía abrazando a Adagio, presiono una aplicación y entonces varias canicas metálicas que se encontraban esparcidas en todo el lugar empezaron a moverse, convirtiéndose en drones femeninos plateados, eso hicieron los heraldos y las dazzling durante ese tiempo, repartir a los drones en todo el lugar, los presentes se aterraron al ver a esas cosas. –Esta es mi oferta querida Pinkie Amena Diane Pie, un dólar... y la vida de todos estos aristócratas parásitos, creo que ustedes rainperras consideran más valiosas sus miserables vidas que $ 600,000.00 dólares, es tu decisión querida subastadora. –Indico malvadamente Sonata transformándose, ella ya estaba a punto de cortar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.


	44. Cantando con el Alma

**Capítulo 44.**

 **Cantando con el alma.**

En el estudio de Blue Blood este le estaba enseñando a su hija varias joyas. –Puedes tener la que quieras hija, incluso puedes tenerlos todos si gustas.

-No papi, no quiero verme abusiva, con uno me basta, es que todos son tan bonitos. –Indico Illusion sin saber que escoger, se quedó viendo una pulsera, cuando escucharon los gritos de terror de afuera. -¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

-¡No se Hija, Mist, Mist respóndeme amigo, Sra. Pie, Alguien responda, algo interfiere con la comunicación! –Nadie contestaba por el intercomunicador, entonces Blue Blood saco sus llaves, abrió el cajón más alto y saco una escopeta recortada con sus municiones. -¡Gracias segunda enmienda, Beatriz, Apple Jack llévense a Illusion, debajo de mi escritorio del lado derecho hay un botón de pánico, tóquenlo y se abrirá un pasadizo, este está blindado, llega a una cochera secreta a unos 500 metros de aquí, tomen el auto y váyanse lo más lejos que puedan llamando a la policía, tengo un mal presentimiento!

-Apple Jack, seguro son Sonata y su grupo. –Menciono Trixie Cargando a Illusion rápidamente. -¡Así mi parece mi dulce mora, esa Sonata debe estar realizando su jugada, tu haz lo dijo Blue Blood, yo me quedo aquí!

-¡¿Estás loca Apple Jack?! ¡Esto no es un tonto rodeo, deben ser un comando de ladrones, además si te pasa algo mi hija se pondría muy triste, vete con ellas! –Señalo Blue Blood comportándose como un caballero a pesar de todo, pero Apple Jack lo miro igual que como lo veía él. -¡No Sr. Blood, yo me quedo, sé que es una locura pero yo puedo enfrentarme a… lo que está afuera, te diría que tú te fueras con Illusion y Trixie, pero sé que no lo harás, ya que estas preocupado por tus invitados y empleados, así que vamos juntos!

-¡Con un… está bien, sé que no te puedo obligar pero mantente detrás mío y del resto de la seguridad! –Acepto de muy mala gana Blue Blood, volteo hacia su hija y su expareja. -¡¿Ustedes que esperan, un chofer?! ¡Váyanse de una buena vez, las llaves están al lado izquierdo de la puerta de esa cochera!

-¡Si ya nos vamos, Manzanita cuídate mucho! –Menciono Trixie dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, presiono el botón, se abrió una compuerta detrás del librero del lado izquierdo, entro rápidamente Trixie. -¡igual cuídate tu Blood, recuerda que tienes que ir al partido de Ilu!

-Papi Blue Blood, mami Apple Jack por favor no se mueran, quiero volverlos a ver. –Dijo Illusion llorando viendo a sus familiares, ellos asintieron mientras se iban corriendo cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellas. –Muy bien Apple Jack, es hora de irnos, voy a abrir la puerta, vamos a ir al salón rápida pero muy tranquilamente, me parece que ahí se concentra todo por el ruido.

-Lo sigo señor Blood. –Dijo Apple Jack preparada para transformarse en el momento indicado, abrieron la puerta y notaron que Scootalo estaba en guardia esperando a que sus enemigos llegaran. -¡Scootalo, Sigues aquí!

-¡Claro que sigo aquí AJ, no iba a dejarlos desprotegidos, recuerda que debo defender a Ilu!

-¡No te preocupes por ella compañera, ella está a salvo junto con Trixie, ahora vamos a romperle la boca a las dazzlings y esos malditos heraldos!

-¡¿Dazzlings, heraldos, de que hablan, ustedes dos se conocen?! –Se preguntó Blue Blood quien no entendía nada. –Es algo complicado de explicar Sr. Blood, solo digamos que las "leyendas urbanas" sobre magia de la ciudad tienen algo de verdad.

-¡¿QUÉ SCOOTALO, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE…?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –Comentaba el diplomático sin creer lo que dijo Scootalo, llegaron a la salida del pasillo y vio lo inverosímil, varios drones femeninos vigilando en el piso y volando, una volteo al oír los respiros agitados de Blood, Apple Jack lo toma y junto con Scootalo se ponen detrás de una maceta que había en la esquina, la dron se voltea de muevo, discretamente el trio se acerca para no llamar la atención de nuevo, vieron que todas las miradas estaban concentradas en Sonata que estaba volando amenazadoramente enfrente de Pinkie, Lighting y Mist, mientras grupos de tres monstruos vigilaban de cerca a Rarity, Spike Humano, Fluttershy, Sweetie humana, Sunset, Apple Bloom pony, Skydancer, Cool Jazz y Aria. –Esto es una pesadilla.

-¡Parásitos de la alta sociedad, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Sonata, actual líder la Dazzlings, tal vez no nos recuerden ya que hace algunos años unas perras evitaron que el grupo de esa época fueran sus soberanas! –Empezó Sonata a actuar como una locutora de variedades, de inmediato señalo al escorpión. -¡Ahora les presento a nuestros compañeros de grupo actual, Demonsting, nuestro especialista en magia oscura y heraldo del gran Dark Doll!

-Deja de perder el tiempo Sonata, hay que terminar esta transacción, debemos tomar rápidamente el control de este mundo. –Señalo Demonsting transformándose el, le salió la cola y su brazo izquierdo se transformó en su pinza real, uno de los guardias de Blue Blood aterrado le dispara todas las balas de su arma de seis tiros, pero el escorpión rápidamente con su cola detiene los disparos, dejando caer las balas al piso. –Sera mejor que no intenten hacer esto de nuevo idiotas, si no quieren que haga otra cosa con mi aguijón, están advertidos.

-¡Vamos Sting, debemos darles a estos catrines un buen show, también viene otro heraldo con nosotros, Darksteel el guajolote humano!

-¡Guajolote tu abuela desgraciada, soy UN HIPOGRIFO a mucha honra pendeja! –Grito Darksteel transformándose rápidamente yendo con la sirena viéndose muy enojado, pero Sonata solo lo vio burlándose como niña tonta. -¡Ya no te soporto arpía, termina con esto para que pueda regresar a Equestria! (¡Llevándome a mi linda Adagio conmigo por supuesto, no te voy a dejar que le destruyas su bella alma!)

-No comas ansias Darksteel, muy pronto ya no estarás en este mundo. –Menciono Sonata lamiéndose los labios con gestos muy diabólicos, entonces señalo a la otra sirena de su grupo. -¡Por último, Adagio la antigua vocalista líder, ella desea mostrar su nueva "yo"!

-¡Un placer damas y caballeros! –Grito Adagio transformándose, al hacerlo empezó a recolectar la energía negativa de varios invitados. -¡Su energía maligna es tan fuerte, desprecian a los más desafortunados que ustedes, que hipócritas son!(¡Termina de una vez Sonata, ya no quiero usar esta gema, siento como se ve van borrando los recuerdos!)

-(Pobre idiota, aunque quieras desacerté de la gema no podrás, ya te tiene poseída hasta la medula, solo alguien con una voluntad de titanio podría rechazarla en este momento por la gran cantidad de energía negativa que has absorbido) ¡Pero no venimos solos nosotros mi público! –Dijo Sonata haciendo un ademan con su mano, creando una aura oscura, esta cubre a la preocupada Aria, con el dedo indica que ella se acerque, haciéndolo rápidamente, quedando frente a frente ambas. -¡Les exhibo a una inútil estúpida, Aria Blaze, que es tan retardada que rechazo el gran poder que tenemos nosotros, queriendo vivir su vida como una sierva de ustedes como gata de oficina, en lugar de vivir como una diosa como nosotros!

-¡Eso crees tú maldita asesina bastarda! –Reclamo Aria sin ningún tipo de temor a Sonata sorprendiéndola, esperaba que estuviera muriéndose de pánico. -¡Yo no soy gata de nadie, soy secretaria ejecutiva pendeja, bien podría manejar la oficina como jefe ya que antes de que me hicieras tu "chistecito" de romperme el brazo me ofrecieron ese puesto, no voy a dejarme lavar el cerebro como lo estás haciendo con mi querida hermana Adagio, voy a rescatarla de ti para que sea feliz, y voy hacer que te arrepientas de todos los homicidios que has hecho perra, para que tus victimas descansen tranquilamente, de cada uno te vas a arrepentir, pero te vas a arrepentir más de la atrocidad que estoy segura le hiciste a MI INOCENTE Y QUERIDA HERMANA MENOR!

-Ay que linda eres Adagio, me dices que soy inocente y que me quieres, tal vez por eso solo te saque las…

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO MALDITA BRUJA, NO HABLES COMO SI FUERAS ELLA, YA NO INSULTES SU MEMORIA! –Aulló completamente furiosa Aria callando de golpe las burlas de Sonata, Adagio, Darksteel y Demonsting veían estupefactos eso. -¡ESTUVE PENSANDO MUCHO CON SUNNY ESTOS DÍAS JUNTO CON TWILIGHT, NOS DINOS CUENTA DE ALGO, SONATA… MI SONATA NUNCA LE HARÍA DAÑO A NIÑOS COMO TU LO HACES DESGRACIADA ENGENDRO DE UN ABORTO DE BESTIA PUTREFACTA DEL INFIERNO, Y ADEMÁS SABES DEMASIADO DE UN PUTO COLLAR DE MAS DE TRES MIL AÑOS… PORQUE ERES LA DUEÑA ORIGINAL DE ESA COSA MALDITA! ¡¿NO ES VERDAD MONSTRUO GRIEGO DE MIERDA, QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA SONATA HIJA DE PERRA?!

-Me sorprendes Aria, pensé que tu maldito cerebro solo servía para poner tus muecas e insultar como retrasada. –Menciono Sonata transformando su mano en una monstruosa garra, se empezó a reír como loca, cuando se calló abrió los ojos estos se transformaron unos ojos draconianos color rojo. –Me descubriste, te felicito, te diré que fue muy interesante cuando esa tonta vio que se mutilaba ella misma suplicando piedad y prometiendo que sería buena persona, podrás preguntarle todo lo que le hice CUANDO LA VEAS EN EL INFIERNO, ¡¿Un momento, dijiste que lo notaste con Twilight?! ¡Pero eso es imposible… ARGHHH! –Cuando está pensando lo que dijo Aria, a Sonata le llego Twilight pony desde abajo atacándola con su magia a quemarropa, lanzándola al techo liberando a Aria, Sunset se transforma con sus alas de fuego, esquiva a los drones ágilmente atrapando a la mujer de la que está enamorada. -¡Te tengo Aria, no dejare que te lastime esa demonio!

-Gracias… mi Sunny. –Agradeció Aria tomando la cara de Sunset. –Yo… te…

-Me lo dices luego mi dulce sirena, ya que yo te lo tengo que decir también… -Dijo Sunset poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de su Aria, esta sonrió asintiendo silenciosamente.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí!? ¡Reconozco esa aura magia, es Twilight Sparkle! –Se quejó Demonsting quitándose los lentes para ver mejor con sus ojos negros. -¡se suponía que esa Twilight no se encuentra en el país… a menos de que… pero no es posible, queme ese maldito… ugh! -No terminaba de acomodar sus ideas cuando Sweetie pony le dio con su bandeja en la cara con todas sus fuerzas derribándolo. -¡Cierra eso que llamas boca maldito escorpión pendejo!

-¡Maldita chacha inútil, te voy a matar! –Amenazo el heraldo volteando a ver a la mesera, vio que era Sweetie ya que con la fuerza que le dio al golpe se le cayó su peluca y lentes, entonces volteo a ver a su derecha y vio que Sweetie humana era todavía vigilada por sus tres drones. -¡POR TODOS LOS CÍRCULOS DEL TÁRTARO, TU ERES LA MALDITA UNICORNIO CANTANTE DE PONYVILLE!

-¡ASÍ ES IDIOTA, NO DEJAREMOS QUÉ TOMEN ESA MALDITA MADRE CON SUS CASCOS… MANOS… PINZAS… LO QUE TENGAN CADA UNO DE USTEDES INFELICES! –Menciono Sweetie Pony transformándose rápidamente. -¡Terminare lo que empezó mi hermana Rarity en Equestria!

-¡¿Son los elementos de la magia y valor?! ¡Eres un inútil alacrán, no se suponía que destruiste los dos libros con tu hechizo! –Indico Darksteel recuperando la calma de lo último que vio y escucho. -¡Voy a tomar ese collar ahora, me vale lo que desee hacer Sonata!

-¡Oiga señor gallino, que le parece antes de tomar su joyería se come un arrachera bien cocida! – Grito Spike dragón lanzando el filete directamente de la parrilla al rostro de Darksteel, este apenas logra esquivar la carne súper caliente. -¡Ay no le llego, descuide tengo más carne y brazas para arrojar!

-¡Eres un idiota "masterchef" si eso me cae en el rostro me habría quemado, metete en tus propios asuntos, para que aprendas a no ser un estúpido metiche te asare la cabeza como eso que me lanzaste ojete! –Chillo el hipogrifo cambiando su dirección de la caja con el collar hacia Spike, (si ven aquí Darksteel, te tengo una sorpresita) pensó Spike dragón mientras se concentraba preparando algo, al llegar el heraldo y corto la parrilla haciendo que los demás chefs corrieran evitando las brasas calientes. -¡Muy bien estúpido, ya llamaste mi atención, ahora que vas a hacer antes de que te desmembré!

-¡Ahorita te lo muestro Darksteel! –Indico Spike, hubo un destello que hizo que Darksteel cerrara los ojos, Al abrirlo puso una mueca de "que", Spike se había transformado también, tenía sus alas y cola, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus ojos eran como en Equestria y creció a su altura original, ya que como humano era un poco más bajo. -¡Me habría gustado pelear con Deathsaurus de nuevo, ya que él es un guerrero con mucho honor, no contigo ya que eres una sucia comadreja tramposa!

-Imposible… tú eres la mascota de la princesa Twilight… entonces… hay dos brujas cantantes y dos de ustedes… y si tú te transformaste… eso quiere decir que… -Entonces volteo a ver Darksteel a donde estaba Rarity con su marido, vio que el ultimo ya se había transformado también y ya había derritió a los seis drones con su aliento de fuego. –¡Quiero ver como se rearman ahora malditas cosas!

-Esto… ¡maldición! –Grito Darksteel afilando más sus garras, hizo un ademan y varias de sus muñecas se pusieron a su lado. -¡Sera mejor que empieces a rezar lagartija, yo soy tan pendejo para pelear solo contra ti! –Entonces dio la indicación el heraldo y una de las monstruosidades ataco a Spike dragón, este de un golpe la deshace, pero de inmediato se vuelve a armar retorciéndose como de película de miedo. -¡Son de los drones especiales idiota, los podrías derretir pero eso te tomaría mucho esfuerzo y seria riesgoso para los snobs chillones, no podrán descubrir como detenerlos!

-¡Ya no digas tantas tonterías maldito dodo de mierda! –Grito una joven haciendo que Darksteel se molestara más, volteo y vio a la contraparte de su rival, Skydancer ya transformada mientras hacía que pequeños destellos salieran de sus manos, estas se posaban sobre los drones mostrando sus venas oscuras. -¡Twilight me enseñó a mostrar los puntos débiles de tus engendros, y lo aprendí solo viéndolo una vez, seguro Dash tiene razón, tenemos un vínculo mental con nuestra contraparte, ya que siento que ya lo había hecho antes! –Darksteel y Demonsting ya estaban a punto de decir una serie de insultos cuando vieron que varias de sus soldados caían hechas pedazos, Apple Jack y Scootalo nada más notaron sus venas atacaron directamente ahí cambiando ellas, espantando a Blue Blood. -¡No puedo creerlo, ustedes también son un tipo de fenómenos!

-¡No nos diga fenómenos señor Blood, solo entendemos mejor algunas cosas que los demás! –Mencionó amablemente Apple Jack tratando de calmar al diplomático. –Pero estas cosas son muchas Blood, necesitamos que tú, Mist y los demás guardias nos ayuden a eliminarlas.

-¡¿Pero Cómo Apple Jack?! ¡un miembro de mi seguridad le vacío su arma al alacrán, y no le hizo nada!

-Ustedes no se preocupen por estos cuatro sujetos Sr. Blood, nuestro grupo lo hará, ustedes encárguense de las muñecas que puedan, ¿ve las venas de su cuerpo? Dispárenles ahí, seguro que después de tres o cuatro disparos no se podrán levantar de nuevo, bueno a lo mejor con su escopeta solo necesitara un disparo o dos. –Indico la granjera, en ese momento apareció un dron, Blue Blood disparo a donde se concentraban más venas, al hacerlo la cosa se cayó y ya no se movió. -¿Ve que le dije la verdad? ¡Solo ten cuidado de no lastimar a alguien!

-Lo tendré en cuenta Apple Jack, ¡Mist, necesito que saques a los invitados mientras los demás los cubrimos, ya sabes dónde están los botones de pánico para sacarlos de aquí!

-¡Ya escucharon al señor Blood, que la mitad proteja los civiles mientras los guio, y el resto dispárenle a estas cosas, a esas venas, no disparen a otra parte de su cuerpo! –Indico Mist disparando tres tiros de su mágnum al dron que tenía enfrente haciéndola caer, después volteo a ver a Fluttershy. -¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola mi lady?

-No te preocupes Mistery, sabes que a pesar de ser una mujer dulce, amable y tranquila puedo defenderme sola. –Señalo Fluttershy poniendo su rostro dulce, pero a sus pies ya tenía a los drones que la amenazaban a ella completamente destrozados, sin ni siquiera transformarse y usar su naginata. –Cuídate mucho mi amor.

-¡Cheese vete con ellos y el resto de nuestros empleados, nosotros los cubrimos! –Menciono Pinkie poniéndose espalda a espalda con Fluttershy, mientras Lighting desenvainaba su espada para atacar a sus drones, mientras Rarity formaba con una gema un escudo poniéndose juntos ambos. -¡No se preocupe por su esposa señor Cheese, entre todos nos vamos a proteger!

-¡Esta bien Lighting, me gustaría poder ayudarlos un poco más, pero me conformare en sacar a los que pueda de aquí, que tengan suerte! –Menciono Cheese juntando a los empleados e invitados, mientras que la seguridad y los elementos los cubrían, los heraldos no podían ir por ellos ya que Sweetie Pony y Spike Dragón se lo impedían.

-¡Esto es una locura, ya pueden eliminar a los drones y hay tres elementos de Equestria aquí! (¡talvez esto a Dark le convenga para rescatar a Tyrek, pero a mí me complica mucho la existencia, de haber sabido también meto a ese par!) –Se quejó Sonata mientras se trataba de zafar del agujero que hizo en el techo. -¡Adagio hay que obtener el collar a toda costa, ve por el mientras los demás nos encargamos de estos ojetes, con un demonio, malditas cosas vengan a sacarme de aquí!

-¡Enseguida Sonata! –Respondió Adagio muy nerviosa, lo que menciono Aria a Sonata la confundió. –Muy bien Adagio, trata de calmarte, todos los elementos están ocupados con los drones o con el alacrán y mi dulce bebé, ve volando rápidamente por la caja y llévatela, será muy fácil…

-¡Adagio por favor, no hagas esto, piensa solo un momento, si le das ese collar a la hija de puta de Sonata cometerás un gran error, en tu corazón lo sabes, ya no lo niegues! –Señalo Apple Bloom humana yendo del bar a donde está la sirena, ella la voltea a ver confundiéndola más. -¡Jovencita, te dije que te fueras, si te quedas te vas a…! -Entonces dos drones atacaron de sus dos lados, Bloom humana suspiro y se transformó, esquivando a los drones y de inmediato atacando fuertemente con una serie de golpes derrotándolas. -… ¿morir? ¿Apple Bloom? N-n-n-no me jodas, si Apple Bloom esta por ese lado. -Señalo Adagio viendo a Apple Bloom pony atacando a los demás drones, pero noto que se puso a cuatro patas como si fuera un caballo para atacar a coces. –T-t-también hay dos de ustedes… pero…

-¡Adagio por favor, tú eres una buena persona a pesar de todo, ya no eres esa sirena que intento corromper y controlar a toda la escuela, al romperse tu gema original creciste como ser humano… bueno como sirena, sé que sufriste mucho pero has logrado seguir en pie en lugar de quebrarte, te admiro por eso, si fueras como antes no te habrías preocupado por los demás como me lo dijiste hace rato, por favor ya no lastimes a Aria y ayuda a tu novio dodo, ayúdense entre ambos para que puedan salir de la oscuridad a donde los mandaron ese par de monstruos!

-Apple Bloom… yo… ¡Lo siento! –Menciono Adagio preparándose a luchar contra Bloom, la energía negativa de la gema está moviéndose como ser vivo en su pecho, pero no avanzaba, otra energía de color anaranjado no la dejaba avanzar, provocando que se cayera. -¡De verdad lo siento, yo sé que esta cosa es diabólica, pero no quiero estar incompleta, la gema que se me rompió era lo único que me dejaron mis seres queridos antes de morir, sé que Sonata es una bestia, esos pobres inocentes que mato en ese edificio… sé que Darksteel también ha asesinado… pero sé que él lo hace por obedecer órdenes y tenerle miedo al demonio de Dark Doll, ya que vi que se molestó con esa bruja al matar a niños… MALDITA GEMA, NO HARÁS QUE MATE A INOCENTES COMO QUIERES Y DAÑAR A MI QUERIDO STEEL, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA DE MI! –Grito Adagio tomando con todas sus fuerzas la gema, la energía negativa parecía pegada a su cuerpo, entonces Adagio hablo con el rostro tétrico de cuando se enfrentó a Pinkie Pie. –Eres una tonta, tú ya no eres nada, solo servimos para complacer a nuestros amos, solo servimos para matar…

-¡Eso no es cierto Adagio! –Menciono Aria, quien fue rápidamente con su compañera sirena al verla caer. -¡Tú siempre has sido muy fuerte, prueba de eso es que siempre fuiste nuestra líder, siempre tenías las mejores ideas y con una gran personalidad, lucha hermana, demuéstrale a todos lo que yo ya se, QUE ERES LIBRE Y QUE NADIE TE PUEDE HACER QUE HAGAS COSAS QUE TU NO QUIERES!

-Aria… de verdad no soy tan fuerte como tú crees… tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, tu lograste crecer como persona, en cambio yo me quede como una adolescente inmadura, rechazaste esa gema desde el principio y yo la acepte sin pensar en las consecuencias… soy un monstruo, por favor terminen conmigo, díganle a mi bebé que lo siento y que fue algo que yo les pedí. –Hablo Adagio con sus ojos apagados viéndose deshecha, Aria al verla la abraza a pesar de la energía oscura, sentía que esta la quemaba, pero la misma también retrocedía de ella. –Adagio no digas tonterías, eres muy fuerte pero no te das cuenta, ya que te subestimas desde que perdimos las gemas, cualquier otro se habría dejado vencer, pero tú no, a pesar de todas la humillaciones que viviste siempre veías al futuro esperando algo mejor, yo… te quiero hermana, lamento no habértelo dicho antes…

-Aria… hermana… ¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA MALDITA ENGENDRO, YA NO ERES BIENVENIDA! – Recupero el control Adagio agarrando más fuerte la gema, las dos energías, la luminosa y la oscura empezaron a luchar entre sí, esta última empezó a formar el mismo rostro de Adagio poniéndose enfrente de ella. -¡TE CREES MUY LISTA NO ESTÚPIDA, NO VOY A DEJAR TU CUERPO, TU ALMA SE HARÁ CENIZAS, CUANDO ESO TERMINE CON TU CUERPO VOY A MATAR HA ESOS DOS QUE TANTOS QUIERES, SOLO PARA VER SUS ROSTROS AL VER QUE YO ADAGIO LOS MATE!

-¡TU NO ERES YO MALDITO PARASITO, NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A MIS SERES QUERIDOS, NO DEJARE QUE DESTRUYAS LAS ÚNICAS DOS COSAS BUENAS QUE TODAVÍA TENGO, YA QUE LA TERCERA ME LA QUITO UNA MALDITA BASTARDA HIJA DE LA MIERDA! –Grito Adagio dándose cuenta de lo mismo que Aria, SU SONATA nunca haría lo que esta Sonata hace. -¡Me deje engañar por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero ya no, voy a averiguar que le hizo a mi hermanita y la voy hacer pagar!

-¡Rayos, la estúpida de Adagio ya también se dio cuenta! –Grito Sonata cuando la liberaron sus drones volteando a ver a sus "compañeras" sirenas. -¡No puede ser, su energía negativa creo una excelente sombra diabólica, pero su luz que aún tiene es muy poderosa, MALDITA SEAS ARIA ES TU CULPA! –Grito Sonata lanzándose en picada contra Aria, pero retrocedió al ver que alguien la ataco con una gran flama, Sunset y Twilight ya estaban enfrente de ella. -¡No dejare que le toques un pelo a mi sirena y a su hermana monstruo!

-¡Malditas equestriences! –Grito furiosa Sonata con un rostro aterrador. -¡Las voy a hacer pedazos, no evitaran que conquiste este mundo gusanos!

Mientras Demonsting y Darksteel continuaban sus peleas sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con sus aliadas por eso, el escorpión y Sweetie se preparaban para tener un duelo mágico. –Pobre tonta, tú no eres rival para mi Bell, solo tengo que poner un escudo acústico para defenderme de tus tontos ataques, te he estudiado perfectamente, eres la más débil de los elementos junto con ese jazzista.

-Te recomiendo que no me subestimes a mí y a Jazz alacrán, que ambos no combatamos como lo hacen el resto de nuestros compañeros no quiere decir que seamos débiles, ¿Qué no recuerdas el golpe que te di?

-Porque estaba distraído llorona, pero ahora estoy listo, ahora no podrás… -No pudo terminar de hablar Demonsting cuando Sweetie ya estaba sobre el. -¿Así que te tele transportaste? Patético, solo tengo que poner un escudo para detenerte. –Así lo hizo Demonsting haciendo que el golpe de Sweetie rebotara, esta dio unos giros para aterrizar. -¡Lo vez tonta, tendría más problemas incluso enfrentando a los terrestres que contigo, tú no eres una hechicera consumada como tu hermana!

-Cierto Demonsting, todavía no estoy a la altura de mi hermana Rarity, pero no estoy tan lejos de ella como tú crees. –Indico Sweetie pony sonriendo tranquilamente, esto extraña a su rival. -¿Por qué no te fijas en tu tonto escudo?

-¡¿Qué me fije en mi escudo?! ¡Pobre idiota, esta reforzado con magitanio, es indestructible! –Se burlaba Demonsting cuando vio que un pequeño pedazo del escudo caía enfrente de él, entonces vio que donde ataco Sweetie estaba completamente cuarteado sorprendiéndolo. -¡¿Cómo hiciste esto?! ¡Tú no tienes magitanio sobre tu cuerpo para poder romper el escudo, además no te vez cansada después de hacer esto?

-Se supone que lees Demonsting, la verdad es fácil, sabes que un tono muy agudo puede romper copas de cristal, solo necesitas encontrar la frecuencia correcta, como Jazz encontró la frecuencia para detener los ataque de las plumas de Skyshadow y Darksteel, pues los dos empezamos a investigar juntos, descubrimos que no solo los materiales, también el fuego…y la magia tiene una frecuencia en la que se pueden romper con ruido ultrasónico, el golpe que di no fue común, alrededor de mis puños puse ondas sonoras imperceptibles para cualquier oído, que al hacer contacto con tu escudo... –Entonces Sweetie chasquea sus dedos, provocando que el escudo de Demonsting se hiciera pedazos. –Se rompiera como vidrio aunque estuviera hecho con ese metal.

-¡¿Te crees muy lista Tonta?! ¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es cambiar un poco la frecuencia de mi magia para evitar eso que hiciste! –Señalo muy enojado Demonsting lanzando se sobre Sweetie, quien se quedó toda quieta y solo movió los labios sin provocar un ruido. -¡Pero no será necesario ya que te voy a envenenar! –Entonces a punto de atacar con su agujón, Sweetie le da un tremendo golpe en la cara a Demonsting mandándolo lejos, en sus puños y piernas se notaban una especie de ondas. -¡Te advertí que no me subestimaras idiota!

-¡Solo fue un golpe de suerte campanita, pero ya se te acabo!... Un momento… esto es… imposible. –Demonsting al pararse del golpe que estaba saliendo de su boca un líquido, su sangre oscura, de un puñetazo Sweetie lo hizo sangrar, entonces ocurrió algo más, el heraldo tosió por el golpe recibido escupiendo un diente espantándolo. -¡No… esto es grave, ni cuando me enfrente a la generosidad, risa, tenacidad, empatía, honestidad y a ese lagarto morado me tiraron un colmillo, ni estando atado la princesa Twilight lo pudo hacer, pero esta… zorra lo logro con menos fuerza!... oh no… esto es malo, esta chica descubrió…

-Exacto idiota, Jazz y yo descubrimos la frecuencia exacta de sonido para romper ese maldito metal de sus cuerpos. -Menciono Sweetie poniéndose en guardia. –Así que prepárate, esta "cantante" te va a hacer pedazos con mucho menos fuerza que mi hermana y mis amigas Apple, pero… sé que Skydancer es tu amiga, te ofrezco lo mismo que ella te dijo, te podemos ayudar, rechaza esa oscuridad de Dark Doll por favor, ella te quiere como si fueras su hermano escorpión y todos sabemos que tú la quieres igual.

-¡De nuevo con sus mismas tonterías, ya les dije hasta el cansancio ponys idiotas que yo no voy a traicionar a Dark Doll, me hablan como si me conocieran pero en realidad ustedes no saben nada acerca de mí! –Menciono molesto Demonsting abriendo y cerrando las pinzas de su aguijón muy amenazadoramente, pero alguien le hablo molesta atrás de él. -¡Claro que sabemos sobre ti Demian, reacciona, ese tipo solo te está manipulando usando tu necesidad!

-¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A LLAMARME DEMIAN?! ¡ABORREZCO ESE NOMBRE TAN ESTÚPIDO! –Increpó furibundo Demonsting Girando rápidamente hacia de donde vino la voz que escucho. -¡POR DECIRME ASÍ TE VOY A DESTRIPAR CON MIS ÁCIDOS!

-Ya veo, así que tú también te llamas Demian, tu nombre te recuerda tu pasado, por eso te enojaste cuando te llame así. –Menciono Skydancer, ella fue quien llamo así al heraldo, este al verla se paralizo, ya que le recordaba a su vieja amiga de Equestria. -¿También estas enfermo Demonsting, como lo estaba mi amigo, para que pudieras vivir te uniste a un demonio, a pesar de seguir vivo te agrada lo que haces? Yo sinceramente lo dudo.

-¡Maldita sea, cierra tu boca mujer, yo no soy como tu amigo muerto, yo voy a hacer lo que sea para poder seguir vivo! –Contesto Demonsting de una manera muy violenta, pero también de una manera muy sincera sin darse cuenta. -¡Yo no soy un pendejo soñador que espera que todo se resuelva con amor y amistad, por eso mi contraparte simia ahora es criadero de larvas!

-Me das mucha tristeza Demian. –Indico Skydancer tomándose de las manos empezando a llorar, al ver eso el heraldo retrocedió un paso. –También mi amigo sufrió mucho en sus últimos días, dijo que haría lo que fuera para vivir, como lo hiciste tú, pero sus otros amigos y yo nunca lo dejamos solo, por eso se arrepintió de esas palabras y murió tranquilo, no que tu estuviste solo y tomaste una mala decisión, seguro mi hermana equina está muy afligida por eso, a nombre de ella te pido disculpas por no estar a tu lado.

-¡TE ORDENE QUE TE CALLARAS MALIGNA ZORRA, NO NECESITO LAS DISCULPAS Y LA LASTIMA DE NADIE, NO ME HABLES COMO SI TU FUERAS MI AMIGA! –Expreso furioso Demonsting como nunca en su vida, todo lo que le dijo Skydancer lo toco en lo más profundo de su oscuro corazón, de inmediato brinco para atacar a la danzante. -¡TE VOY A ELIMINAR PRIMERO PARA QUE DEMOSTRARTE QUE NO ME INTERESA TODA LA PORQUERÍA QUE ME DICES!

-Demian… perdóname… -Dijo Skydancer llorando mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos poniéndose en guardia esperando el ataque. –Pero voy a socorrerte aunque no quieras, se lo debo a mi amigo sabiondo, estoy segura que tú también eres una buena persona… escorpión, pero debe estar encerrado tu buen corazón dentro de esa oscuridad como lo estaba mi "hermana", te voy a hacer recordar tus sentimientos, sean buenos o malos.

-¡CÁLLATE, YA CÁLLATE! –Grito el escorpión lanzando su aguijón directamente al corazón de Skydancer, esta lo esquiva arrojando sus plumas afiladas de sus alas, el heraldo instintivamente las trata de evadir, pero algunas se les clavan en su cola haciéndolo sangrar. –No… absurdo… tus plumas están hechas de magitanio, pero tú nunca fuiste una de nosotros.

-Cierto… pero la alicornio Skydancer si, recuerda que compartimos un vínculo con nuestros otros yo, así supo volar mi tía Rainbow la primera vez, la princesa Twilight solo me dijo que elementos tomar para mejorar mis alas y yo lo hice, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. –Menciono Skydancer limpiándose las lágrimas, mostrando sus ojos, se le veía triste pero también decidida. –¡Yo no te voy a dejar solo al igual que mi hermana, te voy a salvar!

-¡Igual yo Demian! –Continuo hablando Sweetie pony del otro lado de Demonsting. -¡Voy ayudar a mis amigas para liberarte, ya que pienso como ellas, a todos los heraldos los manipula un maldito demonio, pero no dejaremos que les destruya su espíritu, volverán a la luz!

Mientras Darksteel y sus drones combatían a Spike Dragón, intentaban atacar a distancia porque atacar cuerpo a cuerpo con el sería suicida. -¡Continúen atacando con sus plumas y cartas muñecas, no le dejen un respiro a esta lagartija, no podrá esquivar todos nuestros ataques!

-¡¿Por qué no peleas tú también Darksteel?! ¡Solo envías a tus muñecas! –Menciono Spike tomando a una de las drones, de inmediato la uso como mazo para golpear a otras dos. -¡No seas cobarde, pelea tú solo!

-Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras Spike, pero no voy a hacer eso, yo no soy el idiota de Deathsaurus, mis drones te harán pedazos mientras yo disfruto el espectáculo (además necesito acercarme al collar de esa Sonata para largarnos de aquí) –Pensó el hipogrifo dando la instrucción a más drones para atacar, entonces empezó a volar para tener mejor perspectiva de la situación, pero algo lo tomo de una de sus piernas azotándolo al piso. -¡Maldita sea, quien me hizo esto!

-¡Esto es por haberme golpeado el estómago con la guardia baja sucio dodo! –Indico Lighting, se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Darksteel mientras Rarity y Pinkie lo cubrían. -¡Es hora del segundo asalto ojete!

-¡¿TU DE NUEVO CAPITANCITO?! ¡DEBES SER MASOQUISTA DE CLOSET! –Menciono Darksteel para burlarse y provocar a Lighting, pero él se mantuvo tranquilo y sin hablar. –Ya veo, sin palabras, ¿no?, ¡Pues prepárate insecto, voy a continuar en donde nos quedamos, y esta vez Fluttershy no te podrá salvar la cabeza!

-Inténtalo pinche buitre. –Reto Lighting desenfundando su espada y poniéndose en la posición humana correcta de guardia, Darksteel le dio su zarpazo rápidamente pero LJ se defendió bien con su espada del ataque, se escuchó muy fuerte el choque de los metales. -¡Esta vez no te será tan fácil vencerme Darksteel, ya estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo!

-¡No me importa maldito perro, tú no eres un reto para mí, y ahora te lo muestro! –Amenazo el hipogrifo afilando su garra derecha libre y atacando rápidamente a Lighting, parecía que el muchacho está concentrado en la primera garra, pensaba que lo tomaría desprevenido como cuando Jolt peleo con Fluttershy la primera vez, pero Lighting soltó su espada y se agacho, haciendo que Darksteel perdiera el equilibrio, aprovechando esto para barrerlo, ya cayendo el heraldo, Jolt agarra de nuevo su espada y con el mango le da un golpe en el rostro de su rival, rompiendo sus lentes oscuros y la nariz, haciéndolo rodar el piso, cuando se detiene ve a su rival con mucha aversión. -¡ERES UN RUIN MISERABLE JOLT!

-¡¿Pensabas que no aprendo de mis errores infeliz? ¡Sabía que intentarías algo así, ya nunca más me voy a dejar sorprender de esa manera! –Señalo Lighting mientras le tiraba rápidos cortes de espada que Darksteel rechazaba con sus garras metálicas, el heraldo pudo dar dos brincos para atrás para atacar con sus cartas primero y después con sus plumas afiladas de sus alas doblando el número de saetas, al ser tantas Jolt sabía que no podía rechazarlas todas así que brinca para esquivarlas, lo que aprovecha Darksteel para seguirlo para estocarle el corazón. -¡Demonios!

-¡Así es capitancete, yo tengo una ventaja sobre ti inútil, YO PUEDO VOLAR A MIS ANCHAS Y TU NO, VOY A HACER LLOVER CON TUS ENTRAÑAS! –A punto de atacar a Jolt hay un destello al lado de Darksteel, este volteo y vio que Sweetie humana ya estaba al lado de él viéndose completamente enfadada. -¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí maldita banshee del infierno?!

-¡Es que vine a dejarte un regalito muuuy especial hijo de puta! –Menciono Sweetie sacando el frasco verde y arrojando su contenido rápidamente al rostro del heraldo. -¡Que te haga buen provecho!

-¡DESGRACIADA SÚCUBO, cof, cof, cof! ¡¿Qué porquería me tiraste?! –Se preguntó Darksteel mientras se trataba de aclarar la garganta y limpiarse los ojos, entonces sus alas se le entumieron y cayó al suelo como plomo. -¡Por todos los demonios del infierno y del tártaro! ¡¿Qué me hiciste bruja?!

-¡Es una pócima que evita que cretinos como tu vuelen sobre sus víctimas por un momento, ahora veamos si eres tan machito para pelear sin una de tus ventajas! –Menciono Sweetie humana levitando a Lighting y a ella para aterrizar a salvo, mientras miraba al heraldo de forma amenazadora para provocar que luchara contra ella, Darksteel la miro con sus ojos llameantes, Sweetie lo reto con la mano para que se acercara. -Debo admitir que eres muy buena en esto bruja de las manzanas.

-No deberías insultar a Apple Bloom Bell, por ella conseguimos las pociones que nos están ayudando ahora. -Regaño Lighting a la cantante por ese comentario, esta solo volteo molesta a ver el piso. –Además yo soy el que estaba peleando con el guajolote, ni siquiera era necesario que me ayudaras cuando brinque, ya iba a aplicarle una llave de judo cuando me iba a estocar.

-Lo siento Jolt, pero al verlos en esas posiciones pues… reaccione con lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, y no solo contigo reacciono así, con cualquiera de nuestros compañeros habría hecho lo mismo, incluso con la campesina. –Respondió sinceramente Sweetie humana lo cual reconoció Lighting. –Sé que estas peleando con este tipo como un caballero, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada a mis cambios más que tú y Spike dragón, déjenme pelear con él, ustedes encárguense de sus muñecas.

-¡Oye Bell, ni Lighting y yo somos tan inútiles como crees! –Menciono Spike, ya había acabado con varios drones fácilmente. -¡Al igual que ustedes yo quiero acabar lo que empecé con este tipo, agradezco la ayuda pero yo soy quien va luchar con el!

(¡De verdad estos tres son unos idiotas, están discutiendo quien peleara, debo aprovechar para ir por la tontería de Sonata, ya empiezo a sentir de nuevo mis alas!) Pensó Darksteel mientras retrocedía discretamente, pero entonces se rompió una loseta del piso cuando la iba a pisar. –No te muevas heraldo, los adultos todavía estamos discutiendo. –Señalo Sweetie humana, ninguno de sus rivales no lo habían perdido de vista. -¿y Bien muchachos, que deciden?

-Pues… por cortesía y educación yo le dejaría el lugar a una dama, pero también al primero que llego, así que esto queda entre ustedes amigos. –Señalo Lighting haciéndose a un lado. –Pero les digo que voy a ser el segundo al bate.

-Bien…si lo dices de ese modo Jolt, Spike es justo que tu termines con esto, Nosotros dos te cubriremos si este guey hace uno de sus truquitos baratos. –Menciono Bell dándole el paso ella también. –Pero si ocurre algo extraño me meto sin preguntar.

-Gracias Bell, muy bien Darksteel tienes tres opciones, la primera es que pelees con honor, la otra es que lo hagas como es tu estúpida costumbre, o sea con trucos sucios, y la tercera es que por primera vez en tu vida pienses y te rindas rechazando a Doll, eres un idiota pedante y ególatra, pero tienes buenos sentimientos a pesar de todo ya que defiendes a tu novia de la desquiciada de Sonata, ¿Así que dices heraldo? –Al terminar su cuestionamiento Spike, Darksteel saco de su bolsillo del traje varias canicas azotándolas al piso, hubo una nube de humo que cubrió donde estaban, al disiparse ya había 20 copias del hipogrifo. –Ya veo, con que esa es tu respuesta, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto.

-¡El tonto eres tú Spike, si traiciono a Dark Doll me muero sin dudas, conquistaremos el mundo para que sepan que yo soy grandioso! –Gritaron al unísono todos los Darksteel, entonces Lighting pony y Sweetie humana se pusieron al lado del dragón. -¡Te advertimos si hacías algo raro nos íbamos a meter cobarde!

-¡Bell tiene razón, no puede ser que seas tan cerrado de mente Darksteel, de verdad me das mucha lastima, no solo pienses por el miedo que te da tu jefe y por tu pinche orgullo, trata de pensar como puedes solucionar eso! –Indico Lighting tratando que Darksteel reaccionara, pero este solo puso una mueca molesta preparándose para atacar. -¡YA BASTA DE TANTA HABLADURÍAS, ME VOY A DESHACER DE USTEDES TRES PARA QUE NO SE METAN EN LO QUE NO LES IMPORTA!

Mientras Adagio trataba desesperadamente de quitarse la gema maldita de Dark Doll y Sonata, parecía que la energía oscura se había clavado en ella, su "sombra" se burlaba de ella ya que la energía negativa empezó a ganarle a la positiva, empezándola a cubrir. –Pronto Adagio ya no serás una sirena, serás una muñeca como los drones, será fantástico, asesinaras y no importara, ya que solo serviremos a nuestros amos.

-¡Nunca, antes de eso me mato! –Grito Adagio tratando de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para impedir que fuera borrada su alma. -¡No dejare que ganes, a mí nadie me manipula!

-¿Pero tú si puedes manipular a los demás haciendo que se odien cierto? –Respondió la sombra poniéndose al lado de su oído, haciendo que Adagio descompusiera su rostro. -¿Recuerdas como hiciste que los ponys se odiaran sin razón alguna, como pusiste a pelear a todo Canterlot High, como hechizaste a Celestia y a Luna, como hiciste que amigos y hermanos se odiaran para obtener energía negativa y que hicieran tu voluntad, como hiciste que Trixie hiciera tu trabajo sucio, como casi se matan entre si las rainperras? Esto es solo es la cosecha de lo que sembraste desde hace siglos Adagio, ¿Qué querías, después que el mal que causaste pudieras vivir feliz con ese guajolote? Este es el castigo por tus acciones, te convertirás en lo que tú volvías a tus víctimas, una bestia sin cerebro y alma que solo recibe órdenes, no mereces otra cosa, ni siquiera te iras al infierno, serás borrada y si algo de tu alma queda estará encerrada en un vacío infinito, sola por toda la eternidad. –Al escuchar esto Adagio dejo de moverse, (tienes razón, esto es solo mi culpa, si no hubiera usado mis poderes de forma tan maligna al principio de mi vida no estaría aquí, habría vivido de una manera feliz, Starswirl no me habría exiliado, yo no tengo ni esperanza ni perdón), empezó la energía negativa a cubrir a Adagio rápidamente ya que se estaba dando por vencida. -¡Aria hay que hacer algo, tu hermana se siente muy culpable y considera lo que le está ocurriendo una especie de castigo que se merece! –Indico Apple Bloom humana mientras cubría a las sirenas de los intentos de ataque de los drones, Aria movía y le gritaba a Adagio tratando que reaccionara sin ningún éxito. -¡Lo sé Apple Bloom, pero mi hermana ya no reacciona, ya no sé qué hacer, por favor Adagio, respóndeme, no me dejes, quiero volver a cantar de nuevo contigo a pesar de que solo hagamos aullidos horribles!

-¿Cantar?... tal vez… si así rompieron la primera vez esas gemas… cuando Sunset confió de nuevo en ella… -Empezó a meditar Apple Bloom, entonces volteo a ver a Aria, Notando que ella de verdad quería ayudar. -¡Aria, canta, cántale con toda tus fuerzas y corazón a Adagio, así podrás salvarla!

-¡Pero Apple Bloom, yo… ya no canto… lo que sale de mi boca son todos los sonidos horribles que ha escuchado la humanidad y la equinidad, lo único que hare es romperles a todos los tímpanos!

-¡Aria no importa si no cantas bien, mientras cantes con tu corazón tus verdaderos sentimientos! –Indico Apple Bloom mientras se ponía al lado de Aria para protegerla mejor. -¡Si cantas de esa manera seguro podrás despertar a Adagio de esa oscuridad, por favor por ella CANTA!

-Apple Bloom… -Aria estaba incrédula por lo que pidió la Apple, volteo a ver a Adagio viendo que las sombras ya casi la habían cubierto totalmente, solo una parte pequeña de su rostro aun mostraba una parte de su boca, su color original de piel y su ojo sin brillo del lado derecho, mientras que lo demás ya estaba ensombrecida notándose en esa parte un rostro demoniaco de pura maldad, esto hace que Aria se decida rápidamente. -¡Adagio no te rindas, escúchame bien, esto sale directamente de mi corazón, te quiero hermana mayor! –Entonces Aria empieza a cantar muy desentonadamente la canción "Sisters" de Irving Berlín.

 _Sisters, sisters,_

 _There were never such devoted sisters._

 _Never had to have a chaperone, no sir._

 _I am here to keep my eye on her._

El ruido que hacia Aria era horrible y muy fuerte, todos los que estaban luchando se taparon los oídos y aun así lo seguían oyendo, incluso los mismos drones se taparon los oídos con muecas de sufrimiento. -¡Te lo dije Apple Bloom, yo no puedo hacer esto, pídele a cualquiera de tus compañeras cantantes o a Sunny que lo haga, yo no sirvo!

-¡No Aria! –Contesto Apple Bloom tomando a la sirena de los brazos. -¡Debes hacerlo tú, no importa lo que opinen lo demás de tu canto, si la persona que quiero me cantara horrible no importaría, lo que me importaría seria la determinación y el esfuerzo que está haciendo, has eso, canta poniendo toda tu alma en ello!

-¡Tienes razón Bloom, al demonio lo que piensen los demás, lo que importa es lo que pensemos yo y Adagio ahora! –Dijo la sirena recuperando la confianza en sí misma, se aclaró la garganta y tomo a Adagio de las manos y continuo con la segunda estrofa del canto.

 _Caring, sharing_

 _Every little thing that we are wearing._

 _When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome,_

 _She wore the dress and I stayed home._

Por como canto en ese momento Aria parecía que mejoro un poco su tono, esta no lo noto por estar concentrada en Adagio, esta recupera el brillo de su ojo viendo a su compañera -¿Aria, eres tu amiga mía?

-¡Claro que soy yo Adagio, que esa oscuridad no te convenza de abandonarte a ti misma, sé que nosotras tres cometimos terribles errores, pero tenemos la oportunidad por lo menos tú y yo de intentar hacer las cosas correctamente, hagámoslo por nuestra inocente hermanita Sonata quien no pudo tener esta bella oportunidad, hagamos que ella descanse en paz, le debes a ella ser feliz! –Indico Aria llorando con una sonrisa, entonces de nuevo Adagio toma la gema tratando de alejarla de su cuerpo, el espíritu oscuro se enfurece al ver que estaba pasando. -¡MALDITA ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿QUÉ NO TE ENTRA EN LA CABEZA QUÉ TU NO MERECES PERDÓN?! ¡SOLO ERES UNA BESTIA!

-¡Adagio no es y ni será una bestia nunca demonio! –Menciono Aria tomando la gema ella también, se le empezaron a quemar las manos pero no le importo nada, continúo su canto más decidida que antes.

 _All kinds of weather, we stick together,_

 _The same in the rain or sun._

 _Two different faces, but in tight places_

 _We think and we act as one._ _Uh-huh!_

Ahora el canto de Aria era el de una persona común, ni muy bueno pero tampoco muy malo, increíblemente empezó Adagio a recuperar sus colores vivos mientras alejaba la gema de su pecho. -¡NO ES POSIBLE, QUE ESTA PASANDO! –Se quejó la sombra de nuevo separada de Adagio, pero esta ya no le ponía atención, incluso empezó a cantar con Aria a coro, tal vez desentonada, pero feliz de hacerlo.

 _Those who've seen us_

 _Know that not a thing can come between us._

 _Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can._

 _Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister,_

 _And Lord help the sister that comes between me and my man._

Aria no sabía porque pero se sentía casi completa y realizada, era correspondida por la persona que amaba, estaba recuperando a su hermana mayor, pero se sintió triste, ya que no pudo ayudar a su Sonata, esto hizo que la oscuridad recuperara terreno, pero no duro mucho, sintió que su hermana menor estaba cuidándola muy alegre por estar ayudando a Adagio, empezó a llorar gozosamente, entonces ocurrió un cambio en ella… se transformó como en la batalla de bandas sin notarlo, una de sus lágrimas se convirtió en una gema blanca muy linda y su canto era ahora como el de un ángel, como cantaba antes, pero ahora en lugar de obtener energía negativa con esto, despedía energía positiva a grandes cantidades, termino el resto de la canción muy feliz.

 _All kinds of weather, we stick together,_

 _The same in the rain or sun._

 _Two different faces, but in tight places_

 _We think and we act as one. Uh-huh!_

 _Those who've seen us_

 _Know that not a thing could come between us._

 _Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can._

 _Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister,_

 _And Lord help the sister who comes between me and my man._

 _Sisters!_

 _Sisters!_

 _Sisters!_

 _Don't you come_

 _Between me and my man!_

Entonces al final pudieron separar la gema del cuerpo de Adagio, está la arroja lo más fuerte y lejos que pudo, al tocar el piso de la gema cuarteada sale la sombra toda demacrada. -…No es posible… tu… Adagio… Aria… desagradecidas… malditas…

-¡YA CÁLLATE INFELIZ, YA NO CONTAMINARAS LA DULCE ALMA DE ADAGIO! –Menciono Aria volando rápidamente dando un golpe a la sombra, este la traspasa disipándola e impactando en la gema haciéndola pedazos, destruyendo toda esa oscuridad. -¡Ahora sigues tu desgraciada Sonata!

-Eso estuvo bien boba, te felicito. –Dijo Adagio viéndose muy cansada pero sonriendo, mientras la sostenía Apple Bloom. –De verdad me superaste desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Adagio, gracias a Celestia y a la gran kelpie, ya eres libre! -Indico Aria volando rápidamente para darle un gran abrazo a su compañera, está igual la abraza muy fuerte sintiendo un calor en su corazón, no del mismo tipo que siente con Darksteel, sino uno diferente pero del mismo nivel. -¡Por favor, si te sientes deprimida dímelo, para que vayamos al médico y yo también te ayudare para que lo superes, ya no te guardes nada, para que la oscuridad no te consuma de nuevo!

-Aria… a pesar de que eres una verdadera tonta me ayudaste… gracias. –Dijo Adagio mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Aria, esta después de un momento de que estaba tan alegre se dio cuenta del leve insulto que le dio Adagio. -¡¿Adagio que te crees, porque me dices que soy tonta, si la que acepto esa cosa del infierno fuiste tú?!

-Ay Aria, Aria chiquita, lo digo porque de verdad eres algo lenta, no te has fijado en… "tus nuevas habilidades y joyería" a pesar de ya haberlas usado. -Respondió Adagio poniendo su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos haciendo negaciones aun sonriendo. –Fuiste como un rayo a donde arrojé esa mierda sin correr, después de un madrazo destruiste esa cosa a pesar de ser una joya mientras algo en tu cuello brillaba.

-¿Adagio aun estas confundida por esa cosa? De verdad no sé de qué… -Menciono Aria, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba tocando el piso sorprendiéndola, vio su sombra y noto que estaba volando, entonces noto su cabello más largo, sus orejas de pony y sus alas, cuando noto que sentía un collar bajo su bufanda, se la quitó y vio que en un collar estaba la gema blanca, reconociéndola, era el tipo de gema que usaban las sirenas del norte para ayudar y guiar. –¿Pero… que pasa… me transforme como Sunny y sus… mis amigas, también recupere una gema?... pero la siento diferente a la que tenía… esta me da una gran sensación de tranquilidad y paz, no quiero tomar energía usando esta bella joya, quiero darla yo.

-Creo que descubriste lo que te hacía falta Aria para poder cantar a tope. –Dijo Apple Bloom humana guiñándole un ojo a la ahora sirena luminosa. –Fuiste positiva, sentías y creíste que podías ayudar a Adagio, esto seguramente despertó tu verdadera esencia, venciste a tu antiguo ser como Sunset.

-Como lo hizo Sunny. –Comento Aria agarrando su gema conmovida, pero después volteo a ver a donde esta Sunset, noto que ella y Twilight tenían problemas peleando con Sonata, se para a punto de ir con ellas. –¡Me hartaste perra, voy a hacerte pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hermanita, ya no le quitaras nada a los demás!

-¡Aria, por favor detente! – Menciono Adagio agarrando a Aria quien ya iba a ir contra Sonata. -¡Adagio por favor, suéltame, esa arpía debe pagar lo que hizo!

-¡Lo sé, si pudiera lo haría yo misma! –Menciono Adagio viéndose muy preocupada. -¡Yo que pedirte esto es mucho después de lo que hiciste por mí, pero… ayúdame a salvar a mi bebé Darksteel, el como yo está atrapado pero mucho más profundo, sé que te cae mal… pero yo de verdad lo amo!

-Adagio, por ti haría lo que fuera, pero definitivamente no creo que pueda hacer lo que me pides, si lo hago lo único que me dirá es que yo intento alejarte de él, ya que es verdad lo que comentaste... ambos nos caímos muy mal.

-Entonces yo te voy auxiliar Adagio. –Señalo Apple Bloom ayudando a Adagio a levantarse. –Ese dodo no tiene nada contra mí como lo tiene contra Rainbow y Skydancer, trata de hablar con el como lo hizo Aria contigo, y si no quiere, lo siento pero tendré que romperle una costilla o dos para que te escuche.

-Bueno… está bien Apple Bloom, pero te suplico que no lastimes a Darksteel, deja lo de "romperle las costillas" como última opción, también hay que evitar que tus compañeros hagan eso. –Indico Adagio viendo la Lucha entre el heraldo y sus clones contra Lighting pony, Sweetie Humana y Spike dragón, cada uno peleaba contra dos seres. –Estas copias son muy buenas, incluso sangran, no puedo reconocer a mi dulce Steel.

-Para eso estoy yo Adagio, yo podre reconocer a tu novio. –Dijo Apple Bloom empezando a concentrándose para poder usar sus poderes al límite (debo permanecer centrada, la zorra de Bell está peleando en ese grupo, recuerda Bloom que este estúpido pleito que tenemos ambas no debe interferir lo que debemos hacer). –Vamos de una buena vez Adagio.

-¡De acuerdo Bloom, voy a repetir el bello gesto de Aria que tuvo conmigo con Steel! -Dijo Adagio mientras tomaba una de las espadas de la antigüedades de Blood que volaron hasta ahí cuando empezó el relajo. –Solo hay que pegarles en la venas oscuras… ¡Tu ve con tu linda chica Aria, y dale una de mi parte a esa Sonata!

-¡Oh, no solo le daré una de tu parte hermana, voy a darles varias de parte de todos! –Comento Aria guiñándole el ojo a Apple Bloom y Adagio, las dos le dieron pulgares arriba, entonces Aria voló a donde esta Sunset mientras que Apple Bloom y Adagio corrieron a la pelea de Darksteel.

Twilight y Sunset estaban muy sorprendidas y preocupadas, a pesar de ser prácticamente dos alicornios no podían con Sonata, ella era casi tan fuerte que el mismo Deathsaurus quien sabe como, además tenía mucho conocimiento mágico de ondas sonoras, ya cuando atacaban con hechizos esta daba un alarido desapareciéndolo. -¡Patéticas putas, no pueden contra mí, pronto me bañare con su sangre, será muy bueno para mi piel!

-¡¿Como es posible?! ¡Este demonio tiene mucho poder, casi está a la par de Spike! –Se quejó Twilight mientras disparaba un rayo de energía muy concentrada hacia Sonata, a punto de tocar a la sirena esta voltea y da un grito que desvía el rayo hacia el techo traspasándolo. -¡Imposible!

-Ay, qué triste, dos poderosas hechiceras no pueden contra alguien tan débil como yo. –Dijo burlonamente Sonata inocentemente, pero de inmediato puso su cara diabólica riéndose. –Pero la verdad ya me estoy aburriendo, les propongo esto, déjenme llevarme mi collar y podrán vivir un poco más, usen ese tiempo para despedirse de sus supuestos seres queridos, ya que mi Dark y yo vamos a matarlos a todos cuando llegue a Equestria ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Twilight vamos a embestirla al mismo tiempo. –Recomendó Sunset mientras Sonata tenía su ataque de risa maniática sin ponerles atención. -¿Conoces el hechizo de las dagas sónicas verdad?

-Si Sunset, pero no creo que cambie nuestra situación si atacamos juntas, igual Sonata podrá detener el ataque.

-No podrá detener todo el ataque Twi, porque la vamos a hacer a diferentes frecuencias, tal vez evite uno pero el otro seguirá de frente hacia ella.

-¡Ya entiendo Sunset, ella con sus poderes podrá rechazar un solo ataque, no tiene dos bocas, uno de los hechizos le pegara de lleno!

-¡Exacto, tú has el hechizo como se debe mientras yo aumento la frecuencia de energía de a poco para que Sonata no se dé cuenta al momento, prepárate, ya se está calmando esa demente! –Al callarse, Sonata voltea a ver a las exalumnas de la princesa Celestia notando en sus rostros la decisión de no rendirse. –Pero que de verdad son masoquistas, bien pudiste disfrutar de unas semanas más con tu familia princesa, pero no quisiste, ni modo, y como a ti nadie te quiere realmente Sunmierda por eso no podías aceptar, deberías agradecerme, te iras junto con Twilight al infierno en lugar de ir sola como la infeliz que eres.

-¡La única que se va a ir al infierno eres tu Sonata! –Grito Sunset disparando el hechizo las dagas, seguida de inmediato por Twilight, al ver eso Sonata se burla del ataque de sus rivales. -¡Pero que estúpidas son, que no entienden que su magia no me podrá ni rozar, aunque hayan atacado al mismo tiempo y la energía sea más fuerte yo con el mismo canto lo voy a detener!

(Con eso contamos maldita) Pensó Twilight haciendo más fuerte y rápido su hechizo para que le llegara primero, Sonta dio su alarido desviando el rayo, pero de inmediato el ataque de Sunset siguió de frente, la sirena trato de gritar de nuevo pero no le dio tiempo, las dagas sónicas impactaron completamente en ella derribándola del aire. -¡Si, salió a la mil maravillas, ahora hay que ir para rematarla y capturarla…! –Dijo Sunset, pero ni ella ni Twilight pudieron acomodarse cuando vieron que Sonata se recuperó sin ningún daño de consideración volando rápidamente hacia ellas. -¡Quítate mula! –Dijo despectivamente mientras le soltaba un golpe a Twilight derribándola y haciéndola sangrar sin que pudiera hacer nada, así de rápido tomo del cuello a Sunset. –Suéltame… maldito… engendro…

-Que tristeza me das Shimmer, si me hubieran atacado para matarme yo ya no estaría aquí, pero intentaron solo noquearme, son tan pendejas, no hacen lo necesario para ganar, eres solo un gusano con poderes, ¿ahora como te mato, te rompo el cuello, te corto la cabeza o solo te estrangulo? ¡¿Cuál es tu opinión Sunset Shimmer, como quieres morir?! –Pregunto con su cara de inocencia Sonata como cuando pregunta un niño algo, Sunset le escupió en la cara a la sirena sin decir nada, esta se limpió mientras se ensombrecía su rostro. –Ya veo estúpida… ¡Te voy a estrangular de una manera tal que se te rompa el cuello para arrancarte la cabeza y lo sientas todo! – Grito Sonata poniendo una cara de completa maldad e ira, empezó a crujir el cuello de Sunset, quien solo pudo decir débilmente una frase llorando. -…Aria… te amo… perdóname por no poder seguir contigo.

-¡Maldita bastarda, me tienen hasta la madre sus muestras de afecto, vas a morir y no me odias, estas triste por no estar con la "levis" de Aria, pero no te preocupes tortillera, no te iras sola, ya que después de que te mate la siguiente será Aria! -Dijo Sonata aplicando más fuerza a sus agarre para romper más rápido el cuello de Sunset, pero algo lo impidió, alguien le agarro fuertemente ese brazo, era como una prensa mecánica. -¡¿Rayos, que está pasando aquí?!

-Suelta a Sunny bastarda, o yo si te arranco tú brazo sabandija. -Menciono Aria viéndose muy enojada, nada más vio que Sonata tomo a Sunset voló lo más rápido que pudo poniéndose al lado de ambas. –No te rindas mi amor, ahora yo te libero de esta bruja.

-Aria… mi linda sirena… recuperaste tu magia, te vez muy linda, aún más que antes. -Menciono Sunset viendo maravillada a Aria mientras Sonata por el dolor la soltaba de su agarre, Aria igual la veía feliz. –Y tienes una hermosa gema… y no siento que sea maligna, siento que da mucha energía positiva.

-Todo gracias a ti mi amor. –Menciono Aria dándole un beso apasionado a los labios a Sunset quien lo acepto sin dudar, sin dejar de agarrar a Sonata quien se retorcía del dolor. –Mi verdadera magia siempre estuvo dormida dentro de mí, tú la despertaste con tus bellos sentimientos, gracias.

-Aria, yo no hice la gran cosa, solo… me enamore de una gran persona que no sabía que lo era. –Menciono Sunset completamente recuperada del ataque de Sonata, la energía de la gema la recupero bastante, cosa que vio la sirena oscura preocupándola. –¡Imposible... nunca en mi existencia vi algo parecido, no lo comprendo, Shimmer ya estaba rindiéndose pero ahora está más decidida que antes!

-No, no lo entiendes como Adagio y yo no lo entendíamos monstruo. –Respondió al comentario Aria poniendo más fuerza a su agarre, haciendo que su rival no pudiera concentrarse para intentar liberarse con su brazo libre. –Pero a diferencia de nosotras nunca lo entenderás, llevas siglos viéndolo en tu cara y no lo entiendes, como te dijeron hace bastante tiempo, eres menos que un animal. –Entonces Aria suelta a Sonata quien instintivamente retrocede. –Debería haberte roto el brazo para devolverte el favor perra, pero irónicamente ya no soy vengativa, si te mato mi hermanita quien me cuida se pondría muy triste por mí, y no quiero que ella se ponga triste nunca más.

-¡Me lleva, a parte de ser sentimental eres una loca, TU HERMANA INÚTIL ESTA MUERTA, YA NO EXISTE, DESAPARECIÓ COMO TODOS LOS GUSANOS QUE HAN MUERTO ANTES Y QUE MORIRÁN DESPUÉS!

-Te pediría que te callaras Sonata, pero sé que no me harás caso, así que voy a callarte yo, a diferencia de Sunny yo si conozco la magia musical del derecho y a al revés, si ambas combinamos nuestra fuerza te vamos a derrotar para siempre, ¿Me acompañas en esto Sunset?

-En esto y en lo que tú quieras mi cielo. –Menciono Sunset dándose la mano con su ahora pareja. –No dejaremos que tu sigas libre, si bien te va te encerraremos para siempre.

(¡Esto no es posible, la fuerza de estas dos… Es impresionante, necesito mi collar para poder enfrentarlas pero todos están ocupados, además…) En ese momento Twilight se recupera del golpe y se pone al lado de Sunset y Aria (¡Mierda!)

-¡¿Aria, de verdad eres tú?! ¡Estas transformada, pero tú no absorbes magia, la emanas!- Menciono Twilight viendo a la sirena de cerca, encelando a Sunset. –Princesa… no sabía que tuviera estos gustos, tal vez si Sunny quiere podemos intentar hacer algo los tres junto con tu marido si gustas…

-¡Ay, perdón Aria, no es eso que piensas, es que yo….tú me conoces, me interesan las cosas como lo que está pasando! –Respondió la princesa viéndose muy avergonzada, Aria solo se ríe un poco al verla. –Cálmate Twi, es un chiste, yo no soy tan libertina ni ahora ni antes, aunque si Sunny quiera algo extremo yo con mucho gusto…

-Después discutimos eso Aria. –Comento Sunset viendo sonrojada al suelo, quien sabe cuántas ideas no pasaron por su cabeza. –Ahora que estamos juntas las tres podremos detener a Sonata más fácilmente.

-Aunque me gustaría hacerla pagar yo sola tienes razón Sunny. –Indico Aria preparándose a atacar con su magia y voz. –Hay que noquearla, ya veremos qué hacemos con ella después.

-¡De acuerdo! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Twilight y Sunset preparándose para atacar de nuevo, Sonata se dio cuenta que no podría ganar a pesar de que hizo que varios drones la acompañaran, (Debo pensar muy bien lo que voy a hacer, si recupero mi collar podre matarlos a todos, pero debo crear una distracción)

-¡MALDITAS BASURAS, SI YO PUDIERA VOLAR YA ESTARÍAN TODOS MUERTOS! -Se quejaron al mismo tiempo todos los Darksteel, la pócima también afecto a ese tipo de clones, seis de los veinte ya estaban hechos pedazos, restando solo 14 más el original. -¡Pero esto no ha terminado idiotas, yo todavía tengo la ventaja de ser más!

-¡Vamos Darksteel, ríndele, tus copias no nos podrían ganar aunque pudieran volar, ya que tienen menos resistencia que tú, solo hay que darles un buen golpe para que se desencajen, y no se pueden volver a armar! –Menciono Lighting mientras sacaba su espada del pecho de uno de los drones que derroto. -¡No podrán obtener ese collar maldito, usa tu cabeza, si consigues eso, es posible que esa Sonata te traicione!

-(Con eso cuento Idiota, necesito una carnada para atrapar y destazar a ese pez venenoso, además mis clones son más especiales de lo que piensas) ¡Tonto, no me harás dudar de la alianza que tiene el gran Doll con Sonata, ahora mueran! –Menciono el Darksteel original estando en medio de los drones, de inmediato todos los drones se lanzaron de nuevo sobre sus tres rivales, estos se pusieron en guardia de nuevo para atacar, por eso no notaron que piezas de las copias derrotadas se le empezaron a notar venas oscuras empezándose a juntar de nuevo, los dos que se formaron primero se pusieron atrás de Sweetie humana, lo cual ella no noto por tener a otros drones enfrente, ambos levantaron una de sus garras para cortarla, cuando se escuchó un golpe y después un crujido, Sweetie volteo a ver y noto que los dos drones caían, notándose ahora sí muy dañados sin señales de algún movimiento, al deshacerse el segundo la cantante vio que fue Apple Bloom humana quien los derribo. –Eres un sucio cobarde Darksteel, atacas por la espalda a quienes están distraídos.

-¡¿Bloom?! Me… salvaste bruja ¿Por qué? –Le pregunto muy extrañada Sweetie, la Apple la mira con mucha indiferencia. –Como le dije a Lighting y a Sweetie pony antes Bell, estoy muy molesta contigo, pero en serio no quiero que mueras, nuestras hermanas estarían muy tristes si pasa eso, le prometí a Scoot, Skyli y a CJ que intentaría solucionar nuestro problema, y por ellos voy a cumplir, pero no podre si te pasa algo a ti.

-Apple Bloom… gracias. –Menciono Bell tratando de no llorar enfrente de su rival y no la considerara débil. –También yo quiero dejar esto atrás… pero no sé si tendré la fuerza para hacerlo… yo no soy como mi hermana… o como tú.

-Dices puras tonterías Bell, ¿Ser fuerte como yo? yo quisiera ser tan valiente y determinada como tú lo eres, en eso siempre te he envidiado. –Señalo Bloom con una mueca de indiferencia pero soltando una lagrima, igual Bell le sale una al oír ese halago. –No te comportes así Bloom… me das escalofríos.

-¡CHINGADERAS, ESTOY HARTO DE TANTA MELAZA DE USTEDES! –Menciono furico Darksteel con todos sus clones al mismo tiempo, este junto con los demás dejaron de luchar un instante al ver a las jovencitas juntas sin pelearse entre ellas. -¡DEBISTE DEJAR QUE LA MATARA BLOOM, ASÍ HABRÍAS TENIDO PASO LIBRE PARA CONSEGUIR AL ESTÚPIDO QUE TE GUSTA, DE VERDAD NO PIENSAS!

-¡EL QUE NO PIENSA ERES TU HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! –Grito Bloom mientras definía quien es el real de entre todos los hipogrifos. -¡¿CREES QUE ME SENTIRÍA A GUSTO QUE BELL SE MUERA, APROVECHANDO ESO PARA ESTAR CON LIGHTING, CREES QUE EL ME ACEPTARÍA HACIENDO ESO TAN BAJO Y RUIN?! ¡SI EL ACEPTARA ESO ENTONCES NO SERIA LA PERSONA DE LA QUE ME ENAMORE, DE VERDAD NO ENTIENDO QUE VE ADAGIO EN TI!

-¡NO MENCIONES A MI NENA TARADA, ELLA SABE LO QUE ES CALIDAD A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES! –Entonces uno de los Darksteel reconstruidos se lanza sobre Bloom, esta ni siquiera se pone en guardia. –Este no es el real, puedes proseguir. –De detrás de ella brinca Adagio, con la espada atraviesa al dron a donde se juntan sus venas oscuras, desde ahí lo recorta en dos segmentos, Darksteel al ver eso se confunde y se enfurece más de ser posible. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TRUCO ES ESTE?! ¡SE QUEJAN QUE YO HAGO TRAMPA Y USTEDES HACEN ALGO PEOR! ¡¿QUIEN SE ESTA DISFRAZANDO DE MI CHICA, ES RARITY, DASH O FLUTTERSHY?!

-No es un truco bebé, en verdad soy yo, tu Adagio. –Señalo la sirena viéndose triste y preocupada. –Por favor Steel, deja esa pantalla de orgullo con la que te cubres, deja que mis amigas te ayuden como me salvaron a mí junto con mi hermanita Aria.

-¡Adagio… no tú no eres mi sirena!

-Si lo soy bebé, ¿Recuerdas que te tuve que obligar a comerte la ensalada que te hice cuando te recuperabas de lo que te hice después de ver a Rainbow y a Pinkie? Tu solo te comiste el pollo asado, tuve que obligarte como si fueras un niño. –Menciono Adagio viendo tiernamente a su novio, quien fuera que fuera, este se dio cuenta que de verdad era su novia, ya que cuando ocurrió eso los dos se encontraban solos. -No… no puede ser… ¡¿Qué te hicieron los elementos Adagio, que te lavaron el cerebro con su estúpida magia de la amistad?!

-Si mi amor, me lavaron el cerebro, antes estaba completamente sucio de malos deseos y pensamientos, ahora veo más claro, lo siento, pero ya no quiero controlar a todos, ahora solo quiero una familia y vivir feliz con eso, se lo debo a mi hermanita Sonata que en paz descanse.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios me hablas Adagio?! ¡Esa desgraciada de Sonata esta por aquel lado!(¡Todavía no tengo el gusto de cortarle su pinche gaznate!) -Menciono Darksteel señalando a donde estaba la sirena oscura, entonces trago mucha saliva, vio que Sonata tenía muchos problemas peleando con Twilight, Sunset y Aria notando la transformación de esta última. –Ay, no puede ser.

-Sé que no comprendes lo último que te dije bebé, pero eso no es importante ahora, por favor, deja de pelear, vámonos de aquí, al demonio con esa bruja y tu jefe. –Entonces Adagio le extiende la mano a Darksteel para que ambos se marcharan, pero el hipogrifo y sus clones se pusieron en guardia. –De verdad lo siento nena, pero algo te hicieron nuestros enemigos, pero no puedo dejar así las cosas, descuida, cuando extermine a estas basuras los dos estaremos juntos como la realeza que somos en Equestria.

-No me sorprende que digas eso mi amor. –Dijo llorando Adagio muy preocupada. –No sé qué te dijo o prometió esa bestia de Dark Doll, pero tu estas más atorado que yo, Apple Bloom… tú y tus amigos pueden continuar lo que estaban haciendo, solo les pido que no lo hieran mucho, el necesita ayuda.

-Está bien Adagio, te prometemos todos que vamos a ayudarlo… ¡Aunque no quiera! –Dijo decidida Apple Bloom, sus compañeros asintieron con ella, en ese lapso uno de los Darksteel se lanza Furioso sobre la Apple, dándole un gran golpe en el rostro, derribándola haciendo que Bloom tire las pociones extra que llevaba. -¡Maldición, tú eres la culpable de esto! –Empezó ese heraldo a golpearla seguidamente cegado por la ira dispuesto a matarla a golpes, al ver esto a Sweetie le da una gran rabia contra Darksteel, lanzando de su mano un gran rayo mágico. -¡DEJA A MI HERMANA EN PAZ, BASTARDO DESGRACIADO! –El rayo es tan poderoso que además de llevarse a ese hipogrifo barrio con los drones que estaban en su camino, los elementos que estaban en su paso tuvieron que esquivar ese ataque, todos los drones se hicieron cenizas, notando de nuevo que ese no era el original, pero si hubiera sido este, lo mata por la fuerza que llevaba, no por ser magia, después de eso Sweetie sacude rápidamente a su rival. -¡¿Apple Bloom, estas bien?! ¡Contéstame por favor, demonios, quisiera ser medica en lugar de ser cantante ahora!

-Calma Bell, tus zarandeos me están lastimando más que lo golpes de esa cosa. –Dijo Bloom después de reaccionar a los golpes de la copia del heraldo. -Este tipo si pega duro, pero no como mis hermanos, ser cabeza dura me ayudo. –Menciono Apple Bloom sobándose la cabeza, después algo confundida le agradece a Sweetie. –Bueno… gracias por tu ayuda Bell, creo que con esto estamos a mano…

-No digas tonterías campesina. –Dijo Sweetie poniendo una mueca de indiferencia, pero en su interior estaba sonriendo por haber salvado a Bloom. –Esto no lo hice por quedar a mano contigo, lo hice porque quería y debía hacerlo, no es una especie de competencia.

-(Que les parece, al convivir con Bloomie y Sweetie, a estas par de tontas celosas se les empezó a bajar el rencor que se tenían y recordaron que se quieren como familia) Bell tiene razón Bloom, cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, ahora terminemos con esto, ya estos ojetes están contra las cuerdas. –Dijo Lighting notando el comportamiento de las jóvenes humanas. -Bloom si puedes reconocer al Darksteel original para noquearlo de una buena vez…

-¡Claro Lighting, cúbranme un momento! –Menciono Bloom humana empezándose a concentrar mientras los demás la cubrían, después de un rato abrió los ojos muy preocupada. -¡Darksteel no está en este grupo de cosas amigos, son solo muñecos!

-¡¿Qué dices Apple Bloom?! –Comento Spike dragón mientras agarraba a dos de esas cosas para quemarlas. -¡Por fuerza debe estar aquí, son los mismos 15 que quedaban antes que llegaran tú y Adagio!

-¡Estoy segura Spike, sé que no estoy acostumbra a mis poderes como tu Bloom, pero no puedo equivocarme en esto!

-¡¿Spike, cuantos clones eran con los que empezaron a luchar?! –Pregunto Adagio algo desesperada, Lighting rápidamente le responde. -¡Eran veinte, más el original Darksteel eran 21!

-Oh no… es que yo vi que antes que saliéramos de donde nos escondíamos… mi bebé preparo 21 canicas suyas no solo 20, dijo que para la suerte… debió dejar una como respaldo…

-¡Y aprovecho para cambiar de lugar con el cuándo una de esas cosas empezó a golpear a Bloom, nos distrajimos y ahí debió hacer el maldito cambio! –Grito Lighting empezando a buscar al hipogrifo con la mirada, cuando lo vio se irritó, el heraldo ya tenía agarrada la caja con del collar y agarrando con el otro brazo a Blue Blood quien estaba noqueado, a punto de cortarlo con sus garras. -¡Sera mejor que se calmen todos gusanos, o este snob se muere!

-¡Suelta al padre de mi hija, maldito perro! –Grito furiosa Apple Jack lanzándose contra el heraldo, este puso a Blood como escudo. -¡Cálmate vaca, a este a diferencia de un mocoso yo si lo corto de inmediato si te acercas más!

-¡Al fin usaste tu pinche cerebro guajolote! –Menciono Sonata empezándose a reír maniáticamente, Twilight, Sunset y Aria se iban a lanzar contra ella, cuando Darksteel apretó el cuello de Blood haciéndolo sangrar, pero también hizo el amago de intentar romper la caja continuando con el collar. -¡Dije que no se moviera nadie, y eso te incluye a ti Sonata!

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa infeliz?! ¡Dame ese collar idiota, a ti no te sirve!

-¡Si te lo voy a dar, pero no aquí bestia! –Respondió Darksteel viendo a la sirena con mucho odio. -¡Si te lo doy ahora seguro atacarías a Adagio infeliz, y no te voy a dar ese gusto!

Todos al oír esa respuesta se sorprendieron, hubieran pensado que Darksteel intentaría usar el collar para su beneficio, no intentar proteger a alguien a pesar de seguir siendo algo leal a sus compañeros, (bebé… no hagas una locura) pensó Adagio muy preocupada estirando la mano para que su novio fuera con ella, este lo vio pero empezó a ir donde estaba Demonsting. –Sácanos de aquí insecto, dejemos que Sonata arregle sus problemas con estas finas gentes.

-Aunque es una buena idea dodo, no puedo… me dieron una paliza. –Indico el escorpión viéndose muy demacrado, efectivamente, entre Sweetie pony y Skydancer le dieron como nunca, gracias al hechizo sónico de la cantante, ya iba a caer noqueado cuando Darksteel puso en marcha su última carta. –Estoy muy mal para intentar usar mi magia de tele transportación en este momento.

-¡Escuchen par de idiotas, denme mi collar ahora o se van a arrepentir de haberme conocido! –Aulló Sonata tratando de llegar con el par de heraldos, pero fue interrumpida por Sunset y Aria. -¡Todo el mundo ya está arrepentido de conocerte arpía, Twilight ve por esa cosa y destrúyela!

-¡Enseguida Sunset, tu detén junto con Aria a esa hija de puta! –Menciono Twilight pony lanzándose en picada contra los heraldos, al verla Darksteel dándole la caja a Demonsting saca dos de las pócimas verdes que tomo de Apple Bloom. -¡Es hora que ustedes disfruten de su mugre jugo, Demonsting si tienes fuerza haz que toda el humo de esto se propague en todo este lugar!

-¿Pero para que quieres hacer esto Dark…?

-¡SOLO HAZLO ARAÑITO, AHORA! –Ordeno el hipogrifo tirando los frascos al suelo, al romperse los frascos de inmediato el escorpión hace el hechizo de los cuatro vientos cardinales, haciendo que la bruma se esparza en todo el salón, ningún hechicero de los elementos pudo hacer algo para evitarlo, todos exhalaron eso , Rainbow, Skydancer, Fluttershy, Spike humano, Twilight pony, Aria, Scootalo y Sunset quienes estaban peleando en el aire al respirarlo se le paralizan las alas y empiezan a caer rápidamente, Spike dragón, Cool Jazz, Rarity, Pinkie, Lighting pony, Apple Bloom humana, Apple Jack y Sweetie pony usando respectivamente sus habilidades salvan a los voladores de inmediato, también a Sonata le afecta y cae, pero ella al estar pegada a un balcón puede sujetarse de este con sus garras. -¡Maldito dodo de porquería!

-¡Lo que tú digas ramera, vámonos ahora Demonsting, mi auto está al frente de esta mansión con ese par de seguidores de la bruja, hay que regresar al cine, espero que tus patas puedan correr lo más rápido que puedas! – Indico Darksteel retrocediendo lentamente aun teniendo a su rehén. –Mis piernas están en muy buenas condiciones, deja el peso muerto y larguémonos de aquí.

-¡¿Ustedes creen que solo se van a ir así de fácil par de pendejos?! –Se cuestionó muy furiosa Bell humana corriendo hacia Darksteel, cuando varios drones femeninos voladores se le interpusieron en su camino. -¡Carajo, estas cosas aun vuelan!

-¡Las ventajas de ser un robot, vámonos ya Darksteel, que los drones se encarguen! –Dijo Demonsting empezando a correr, Darksteel arroja lo más lejos que puede a Blue Blood para correr igual, Rarity reacciona rápidamente con su magia haciendo que no se golpee. -¡Nos vemos en la base Sonata, que te diviertas un poco más!

-Demonsting, Darksteel, par de… -Menciono Sonata subiendo al balcón y de inmediato empezando a correr hacia las escaleras, pero Fluttershy y Jazz lo notaron y empezaron a subir ellos. -¡Con un demonio! –Se quejó amargamente la sirena y tomo hacia un pasillo para evitar la confrontación. -¡Espera engendro, no seas cobarde y pelea!

-¡Si claro Flutter loca, deja me quedo esperándote para que rebanes como jamón! –Indico muy sarcásticamente Sonata, aunque podría luchar bien contra la veterinaria y el músico, ahora estaba concentrada en recuperar el collar lo más rápido posible.

-¡Rayos, por mi culpa ese tipo afecto a todos los que vuelan, ahora ya incluso salieron de la mansión! -Se quejó amargamente Bloom humana mientras peleaba con un dron femenino y otro de Darksteel. -¡Hay que seguirlos para no perderles de vista!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo Bloom! –Señalo Lighting poniéndose en posición para lanzar un corte. -¡Este ataque no va a ser tan poderoso como normalmente lo realizo, pero nos liberara el camino, todos los que puedan síganme, los demás rematen estas cosas! –Entonces Jolt realiza su técnica del gran corte, destruyendo a los drones que les impedían salir, de inmediato corrió a la salida, otros tres lo siguieron, llego a la salida y vio quien lo pudieron seguir, Twilight, Bloom y Bell humanas. -¡Me lleva, esperaba que pudieran seguirnos más!

-¡Es que muchas de esas cosas Lighting, con trabajo pudimos seguirte nosotras! –Indico Twilight mientras todos buscaban a los heraldos, entonces escucharon que arranco un coche furiosamente, en la entrada de la mansión, vieron que el corvette de Darksteel se marchaba a toda velocidad. -¡No, esos tipos están huyendo en ese auto seguramente, y yo no puedo volar ahora para seguirlos y Lighting no puede conservar su velocidad por mucho tiempo!

-¡Eso no importa Twi! –Menciono Bloom mientras tomaba su moto, la trajo en la camioneta de Pinkie por si ocurría algo así. -¡Vamos a seguir a ese infeliz, no creo que sea mejor conductor que yo, pero solo puedo llevar a uno, no sé qué harán los otros!

-¡Esta cubierto campesina! –Dijo Bell tomando una de las motos de los invitados encendiéndola con los cables, se activó la alarma pero de inmediato la saco de su lugar mágicamente. -¡Lo siento por el dueño, ya le pagare la moto después!

-¡¿Bell que haces?! ¡Tú no sabes manejar motocicletas!

-¡Que no me guste usarlas no es sinónimo que no sepa manejarlas Bloom, se nota que no vez mis videos musicales, tuve que aprender a manejar en uno, sé que no soy tan buena como tu pero eso me importa un rábano ahora! –Indico Sweetie arrancando la moto, poniéndose uno de los dos cascos. -¡Twilight ve con Apple Bloom, yo voy con Lighting!

-¡¿Acaso quieres intentar que Lighting te…?! –Empezó a preguntar molesta Bloom, pero Sweetie la ve, en sus ojos se notaba mucha sinceridad. -¡No Bloom, necesitamos que en cada moto vaya un mago, así Twilight o yo podremos poner un escudo si nos derrapamos o si nos atacan, si ella va conmigo tú y Lighting quedarían expuestos! –Explico rápidamente Sweetie, Apple Bloom volvió a sentir empatía con Sweetie después de mucho tiempo, sabía que decía la verdad, asintió con ella completamente callada, se trepo a su moto ye hizo que Twilight lo hiciera. Igual Lighting se subió con Bell poniéndose todos los cascos, arrancando de inmediato para perseguir a los heraldos.

Mientras al mismo tiempo en el castillo de Dark Doll, Deathsaurus junto con Rabia en su forma tierna entran al salón del trono. –Señor las tropas de drones y umbrums están listas para atacar Manehattan, Canterlot y el imperio de Cristal, ¿Cómo está la situación de Demonsting y Darksteel?

-Ellos junto con la linda Sonata ya empezaron su operación hace algunos minutos lagartija, es hora de que comencemos nosotros, que empiecen atacar, los elementos se dividirán forzosamente, seguramente perderemos tropas pero eso no es importante. –Entonces Doll se levantó de su trono y fue el a su derecha seguido por sus heraldos y un pequeño escuadrón de clones de ellos, que eran más pequeños de los originales, entonces corto la realidad. –Prepárense para luchar contra Velvet y su grupito mis secuaces, Es hora de que el gran y poderoso Tyrek sea libre de nuevo.


	45. Ataque Simultáneo

**Capítulo 45.**

 **Ataque Simultáneo.**

En Canterlot se sentía un ambiente pesado por algún motivo, Celestia estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que comento con Twilight a través de la Tablet de Fluttershy sabía que Doll planeaba algo junto con Sonata, vagando en esos pensamientos no noto que el comandante Shield entra para dar su reporte diario. –Su majestad, todos los territorios no reportan ninguna novedad, y el tártaro ya hubo cambio de guardia, pero me preocupa algo, Tyrek ha estado muy callado durante las últimas horas, como si esperara que pase algo.

-Comprendo comandante, yo también presiento algo, no creo que Doll espere si sabe que por menos que Jolt no está en Equestria, Debe estar planeando algún tipo de ofensiva. –En ese momento un soldado de la guardia nocturna entra rápidamente notándose preocupado. -¡Princesa, una horda de aproximadamente 300 drones está saliendo de un corte dimensional a 40 km de aquí, comandados por el mismo Doll!

-¡Conque ya está haciendo su jugada este tipo, comandante avise a todas las tropas, yo por un error empecé esto, ahora voy a terminarlo! –Dijo la princesa Celestia poniéndose la armadura real rápidamente. -¡Avísenle a mi hermana, ahora está en Ponyville, dando una clase de magia a las princesas del caos y el orden, igual manden mensajes a su padre y a los elementos!

-¡Princesa, algo no está bien aquí! -Comento Shield evitando que Celestia saliera sin pensar hacia su enemigo. -¡Este tipo no atacaría Canterlot directamente, además esta horda es menor que cuando invadió Ponyville, no cuadra con su estilo, debe intentar otra cosa! –Ahora entra la asistente de Celestia igual de preocupada que el guardia. -¡Princesa, Deathsaurus esta con un gran ejército está sitiando Manehattan en este momento, hay que enviarles ayuda!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces que está haciendo este demonio, avísenle a los wonderbolts para que vayan ahí de…! –No termino de dar su orden la Princesa cuando entro Kibitz. -¡Su alteza, nos enviaron información urgente del imperio de Cristal, los umbrums han escapado, y lo peor, tienen armaduras de ese metal magitanio, Rabia los está comandando vestida como lo hacía Skyshadow, el corazón de Cristal ya no puede repelerlos!

-¡No, Doll libero a esos monstruos, y lo hizo en el peor momento, Cadance está en estos momentos en hospital ya que se enfermó! –Menciono Celestia al ver el ataque múltiple, pero pudo recuperar la compostura. -¡Shield necesito comunicación con mi hermana, Discord, tus compañeros del círculo, Shinning, los elementos, los wonderbolts y Fluttershy ahora!

-¡De inmediato su alteza! –En ese momento Shield apareció pantallas mágicas, apareciendo todos con lo que pidió comunicación. -¡Mi queridos amigos, hay problemas, Dark Doll ha iniciado un ataque a tres diferentes posiciones, con la ayuda de los umbrums!

-Esto es más grave de lo que crees Celestia. –indico Fluttershy mientras que Black Moth y Lunarstorm le ayudaban a ponerse su armadura. –Como te avise hace algunos días, hoy las sirenas iban a intentar obtener ese extraño collar, a esta hora ya debió empezar ese show, evitando que nuestros compañeros que están allá regresen, aprovechando para separarnos aquí, distrayéndonos de su verdadero objetivo.

-Que podría ser cualquier cosa mi querida princesa Celestia. -Indico Discord, vistiéndose como general. –Falta ese escorpión de presentarse, aunque existe la probabilidad que este en el mundo humano ya que fue el quien quemo el libro, aunque… también ese Deathsaurus, Rabia y Doll podrían ser clones, si Darksteel tiene esa ventaja es lógico que la tenga su jefe.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Discord? -Pregunto Shinning mientras hacía entrar a su hija a la puerta a Ponyville, ya que parecía que el pueblo no era atacado. –Si cuñado, es algo que yo hice alguna vez, me dividí en dos, mientras numero dos molestaba un poco a Celestia, numero 1 fue a buscar las semillas para atacar el árbol de la armonía.

-Eso debe ser lo que intenta hermana, dividir nuestra fuerza mientras intentan hacer lo que realmente quiere, que podría ser una infinidad de cosas. -Comento Luna poniéndose junto a los demás viendo el mapa, indicando las posiciones de sus enemigos. - Atacar realmente con toda su fuerza a Canterlot, a algunos de nuestros aliados, intentar destruir el árbol de la armonía o liberar a Tyrek, por lo menos el mapa no muestra algún otro ataque.

-¡Es posible que por eso Tyrek esta tal calmado, debe creer que hoy intentaran liberarlo! …aunque podría ser también otra distracción. –Indico Shield tratando de adivinar qué era lo planeaba Doll, entonces Rainbow habla con su tonito sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. -¡No importa ahora que busca ese ojete, si no hacemos algo muchos inocentes serán sacrificados, sabemos que es una trampa, pero desgraciadamente no podemos evitar caer en ella!

-¡Es cierto Rainbow, no podemos dejar desprotegidos a los habitantes de esas ciudades! –Menciono decidida Celestia poniéndose su casco empezando a dar órdenes. -¡¿Crystal ya está en Ponyville Luna?!

-¡Si hermana, las tres jóvenes princesas dicen estar preparadas para lo que sea!

-Espero que no necesitemos de su ayuda, ¿Puedes proteger Ponyville tú solo Discord?

-Por supuesto Celestia. –Entonces Discord chasquea los dedos y aparece sobre Ponyville un gran campo de fuerza. –Es el escudo especial, esta combinado con ese metal y el ultimo hechizo de detención de Twilight, no lo podrán romper y si intenta alguien no autorizado tele transportarse adentro lo sabré de inmediato, además no estaré solo, aquí estarán la embustera, la monocromática y la dulcecito amarga.

-Está bien Discord, ¿Paper hay algún movimiento cerca del Tártaro? –Pregunto la Princesa a la capitana, ella era el cambio de guardia actual junto con Derpy, Uppercross y Coco. –No princesa como siempre revisamos en busca de magia o alguna cosa sospechosa cada media hora, incluso nuestros compañeros que relevamos están regresando. –En ese momento vuelven a entrar a la prisión Hope, Sombra, Velvet y otra guardia con una capa de mago cubriéndola completamente. -Velvet si quieres ir a proteger a tus nietas o ayudar a tu hijo comprenderemos, nosotros somos suficientes aquí.

-No Paper, aun con nuestros vehículos mágicos tardaría mucho en llegar a Canterlot, recuerda que no podemos Abrir portales o tele transportarnos aquí por seguridad y Shinning seguro no dejara que vaya cerrándome la puerta en la cara, a pesar de que ya le he demostrado ser una guerrera muy capaz-. –Indico Velvet desenvainando su espada china con su magia haciendo grandes movimientos. – Y de mis nietas no me preocupo, les enseñe hechizos defensivos para evitar que las vuelvan a secuestrar, además su heroico padre la está cuidando con los poderosos hechizos de que creo mi hija.

-Seguro tomaste la decisión correcta Velvet, ya que eres una gran general, ahora hay que dividir a nuestros seis elementos presentes….

-Princesa Celestia ¿Por qué no me está contando? Yo todavía soy un elemento. - Indico Fluttershy ya vestida para la lucha a punto de salir con su escuadrón elite hacia donde indicara. -Fluttershy es que no debes dejar desprotegido tu reino, no sabemos si eso es lo que quiere esa bestia.

-Celestia tiene razón hija, no puedes ir al campo de batalla sin considerar todos los posibles resultados. –Comento Chrisalys deteniendo a Fluttershy antes de que levantara vuelo. –Además tienes que estar pendiente si Twilight se comunica.

-Tienes razón Chrissy, no puedo dejar desprotegido el reino, pero Celestia aún se equivoca, todavía tenemos a once elementos en Equestria, ella ya sabe dónde está mi sobrina ahora, seguro ya vuela junto con otros a Manehattan.

-¡¿Pero qué quieres decir que todavía tenemos a once elementos Fluttershy!? ¡Si bien sabes que Twilight, Sweetie Bell, Spike y mi hermana están con Lighting en el mundo humano! –Se preguntó muy confundida Apple Jack. -Es simple Apple Jack, tenemos "remplazos". -Entonces Chrisalys se transforma en Twilight, Lunarstorm en Apple Bloom, Black Moth en Sweetie y Mist en Spike. –Planee esto el día siguiente que Twi se fue, mi familia suplantara a nuestros amigos ausentes para que Doll no se dé cuenta e intente algo peor.

-Como te dijo mi hermana y como yo lo creo ahora, eres una gran líder Fluttershy, ¿Pero podrán Chrisalys y sus hijos interpretar sus papeles para que no se den cuenta nuestros enemigos?

-Por favor princesa Celestia, no somos espontáneos, somos profesionales. –Respondió Chrisalys ya usando la voz de Twilight. –Mis hijos y yo practicamos nuestros papeles, para hablar, tener los mismos gestos y comportarnos como lo harían los originales, uhm, uhm, uhm, ¡Oh no, están atacando el imperio de Cristal, mi hermano debe tener muchos problemas, debo ir a ayudarlo, también debo proteger esos hermosos libros de la biblioteca!

-¡Como dan lata Doll y sus heraldos, me están hartando, debería partirles la cara!

-Yo también estoy harta de ellos "Apple Bloom", no dejare que dañen a más inocentes.

-Por mi código del dragón juro que estos monstruos no ganaran. –Dijeron los tres changeling comportándose a la perfección de los que estaban en el mundo humano. -Ve princesa estoy seguro que nuestra actuación hizo que creyera por un momento que éramos los originales.

-Es cierto rey Mistery, por un momento creí que eran Twilight y los demás, traten de engañar a los enemigos el mayor tiempo posible, y tu Chrisalys, a pesar de tu gran disfraz el aura de tu cuerno es verde, igual el tuyo Moth, espero que terminen con ellos antes de que se den cuenta.

-Creo que no se darán cuenta tan pronto Celestia, si ustedes no se dieron cuenta semanas estando a su lado, sobre todo tu al no reconocer el aura de tu sobrina adoptiva. –Menciono Chrisalys viendo a Celestia con una cara de burla, la princesa la sintió peor por estar transformada la ex-reina en su exalumna. –Gracias por recordarme uno de mis grandes "momentos" Chrisalys , pero ahora debemos dividirnos, tu iras junto Pinkie y Scootalo al imperio de Cristal, Cool Jazz y Apple Storm alcanzaran a Skydancer en Manehattan, Apple Jack, Rarity y Rainbow venga a Canterlot, Tu también ven aquí Mistery Spike y Sweetie Moth, pero para tomar la nave del comandante Shield, para ir a ayudar a donde sea necesario, traten de sacarles información a quien sea, ¿Discord puedes abrir un portal a Manehattan y a Canterlot desde Ponyville?

-Ya está hecho Celestia. -Indico Discord chasqueando las garras apareciendo dos los dos portales. –Ahora solo necesito que la mosca más grande y sus larvas crucen el portal de ellos para que vayan a donde tienen que ir.

-Que "graciosito" eres fenómeno, por los menos nosotros somos uniformes, no qué tu pareces un muñeco hecho de muchos retazos. –Comento Chrisalys cruzando el portal junto con sus hijos. –Black Moth, Lunarstorm y Mistery cuídense mucho, Fluttershy, Dragonfly y Brave se molestaran si no regresamos con bien.

-No te preocupes madre, ya somos adultos, sabemos defendernos. –Comento Lunarstorm acariciando su cabeza con su madre, mientras Discord junto con Luna les ponían a todos los presentes armaduras doradas. –Me parece que ya estamos listos, partiremos cuando usted ordene su majestad Celestia.

-No hay mejor momento que el ahora Lunarstorm, Esos tipos ya se están acercando más a sus objetivos, Luna tu ve con Shinning también, que haya un alicornio en cada lugar es lo mejor.

-¡Muy bien hermana, te deseo suerte contra esa bestia! –Dijo Luna yendo al portal del cuarto de Ying junto con Pinkie, Scoot y Chrisalys, esta última se despidió de Discord comportándose de una manera burlona de Twilight. –Nos vemos Dis mi vida, después de que regrese te voy a amarrar para que disfrutemos un buen rato.

-¡Yeup! –Dijo Discord con una gran mueca de desagrado. -¡Mejor no te me acerques mosca, yo soy muy fiel con mi Twilight, no con copias!

-Cálmate "mi vida", se nota que no has tenido "acción" en varios días, descuida te voy a tratar tan bien que olvidaras mi antigua versión "cerebrito".

-¡Madre por todos los alicornios, ya compórtate, ahora no es momento de perversiones y chistes de adolescentes! –Comento Black Moth muy molesta y sonrojada. -¡Ni Discord y mucho menos Twilight se prestarían para lo que están pensando, no eres una niña, ahora estamos en una situación dedicada, recapacita!

-Extraño cuando solo me gruñías Moth, ahora me regañas por cualquier motivo. –Dijo Chrisalys rodando los ojos. –Pero sé que esto es serio hija, solo estaba tratando de relajarme un poco, además sabes que salgo con ese lindo y gracioso semental de Applelossa.

-En lo que se metió el pobre. –Se burló Moth entrando al portal a Canterlot junto con Mist, Rarity, Rainbow y Apple Jack, dejando sin poder dejar que contestara su madre, quien se fue molesta, entonces el grupo de Cool Jazz paso por el portal. –Nosotros ya también nos vamos lord Discord, por favor proteja a Ponyville y a las princesas, creo que ellas son muy importantes para el futuro de Equestria.

-Lo se trompetilla, varios potros incluyendo a mis hijas siento que son verdaderamente importantes, las protegeré con mi vida, si alguno de ustedes tiene algún dificultada avísenme para que pueda ir a ayudarlos.

-Igual usted Lord Discord. –Señalo Jazz pasando por el portal, llegando de inmediato a su ciudad natal, volteo para arriba y vio a una gran armada de drones voladores, con Deathsaurus volando ya transformado en medio de ellos. –Me da la impresión que el sr. Dragón espera que vayamos hacia donde está el.

-Eso me parece Jazz. –Menciono Lunarstorm, poniéndose su transmisor y aclarándose la garganta, continuo hablando ya como Apple Bloom. –Me gustaría ir volando para golpearlo con mi masa nueva directo a su boca, pero no podemos dejar que descubran que Bloomie no está aquí.

-Es cierto, además mi musa todavía no llega, lo que debemos que hacer es subir a la azotea de algún edificio para que nos vea y evitar que esas cosas bajen, yo voy a ir levitando porque no se tele transportarme, "Apple Bloom" ¿puedes ir brincando entre los edificios como si fueras ninja para subir y no gastar mi magia llevándote?

-¡Ja, claro que puedo Jazz, es un ejercicio básico changeling!

-¡Perfecto, entonces en marcha! –Entonces el unicornio y la changeling empezaron a subir donde esta Deathsaurus, rápidamente llegaron a la azotea, donde los noto el heraldo, quien empezó a bajar. -Vaya que tenemos aquí, si tenemos al número uno del "hit parade" de música de jazz de la últimas semanas y una manzanita salvaje en la "gran manzana", me honran con su presencia ¿Dónde están sus compañeritos de juego?

-Como si no supieras lagartija, están con tu jefe y tu nueva compañera. –Respondió Lunarstorm usando el mismo tono molesto de Apple Bloom. –Veo que tu cola ya creció, lástima que tenga que arrancarla de nuevo.

-¡Para ti eso será imposible mocosa, tú no eres tan fuerte como Spike, tu hermana o incluso Fluttershy, tendré que pelear contra los dos para que sea un reto medio decente, mientras que mis drones se divierten en la noche de la ciudad junto con sus amiguitos! –Dijo señalando Deathsaurus a los recién llegados guardias reales, entonces Jazz realiza el hechizo para descubrir las venas oscuras de los drones. -¡Ahora es tiempo de pelear, me desharé primero de ti Apple! –Entonces Deathsaurus se lanzó en picada contra Lunarstorm, (Bien, concéntrate Storm, Jazz está ocupado ahora y no podrá ponerte un escudo, igual yo no puedo hacerlo, esquiva a Deathsaurus rápidamente y trata de pegarle en alguna parte blanda) Ya prepara para contraatacar Salta del edificio de al lado otro pony dando una patada impactando a Deathsaurus en su estómago, mandándolo a chocarse en la azotea sorprendiendo a los tres. -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ya estoy hasta la madre que interrumpan mis peleas, y esta apenas iba a empezar!

-¡Uy, que lastima bebé llorón! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer, ir llorando con tu mami Doll para acusarme?! –Se burló la pony Atlética anaranjada con ojos verdes, melena magenta corta con un fleco que se quito de la cara soplándoselo con cutie mark de tijeras. -¡¿Crees que podrías venir encima de MI CASA y amenazar a mi prima favorita sin que yo hiciera algo, que eres pendejo?!

-¡¿DE QUE HENOS ME HABLAS DESGRACIADA, QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY?! ¡SI NO QUIERES QUE TE COMA DE UN BOCADO SERA MEJOR QUE DESAPAREZCAS!

-Nop, aquí me quedo Deathsaurus, cuando atacas a una cutie mark crusarder nos atacas a todas las demás animal. –Señalo la pony poniéndose al lado de Jazz y Lunarstorm. –Jazz ya tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía, muchos extrañamos tus tocadas en el parque.

-¡¿Babs Seed, que perdiste el poco sentido común que tienes?! –Se cuestionó Jazz a su vieja amiga, se conocieron cuando en su exilio tocaba en el parque cerca de su casa, ella le dio una botella de sidra sin alcohol y unas manzanas como pago, iniciando entre ellos una amistad y algo más. -¡Este tipo es un heraldo, es muy peligroso! ¡¿Por qué no te fuiste a los refugios como todos los demás?!

-Para serte sincera me dormí, como lo hago tan pesadamente no escuché las alarmas de ataque, cuando me desperté te vi levitando y a mi prima Apple Bloom subiendo hasta aquí, entonces me fije y vi a este idiota volando en un solo lugar, así que decidir venir.

(¡Mierda, esta es la prima de la que me platico Bloom una vez, Babs Seed, esto es grave, no se casi nada de ella, seguro me va a descubrir!) Pensó muy preocupada Lunarstorm cuando Babs se le empezó a cercar viéndola extrañada, (¡Ya me llevo, ya se dio cuenta, que no lo diga, que no lo diga!) Babs vio de reojo a la changeling disfrazada, entonces le puso un casco sobre ella. –Apple Bloom sé que está preocupada por Lighting y por eso no te arrojaste sobre la lagartija, pero debes saber que él está bien, recuerda que una vez nos ganó a las dos al mismo tiempo, uno de estos payasos no es un rival para él.

-¿Qué? –Se preguntó muy extrañada la changeling, entonces Babs pone una mueca burlona. –Descuida "prima" conozco tu secretito, Apple Jack me conto de tu último viaje al Golden Palm, de que conociste a varias changeling, que dos, las hijas de Chrisalys podían transformarse en ambas imitándolas a la perfección, y como intentaste ir por Lighting hace algunos días.

-(¡Que pasa con todos los Apple, todo lo que sabe uno se lo cuentan a los demás, parece ser que tienen detectores de mentiras integrados!) Después platican todo lo que quieran señoritas, ahora debemos detener a Deathsaurus. -Menciono Jazz dándose cuenta que Babs sabía que Lunarstorm estaba disfrazada de su prima, entonces noto que el heraldo se repuso y voló exactamente enfrente de ellos. -¡Veo que te paraste Deathsaurus, mejor no lo hubieras hecho, ahora que estoy no con una, sino con dos Apple vas quedar completamente muy golpeado!

-¡Cállate músico de cuarta, de verdad estos Apple parecen que quieren invadir toda Equestria, hay en todas partes, pero eso no me importa ahora, pronto esta ciudad estará bajo el dominio de Dark Doll y ustedes no podrán evitarlo!

-¡A ver si como ladras muerdes perro! -Contesto Lunarstorm preparándose para empezar a atacar junto con Jazz y Babs. –Babs, te pido que me guardes mi secreto que te conto Apple Jack, no quisiera que la lagartija lo sepa, de por si es muy riesgoso y demasiado que lo sepas tú.

-No te preocupes "prima" a diferencia de mi hermana mayor no soy una chismosa, de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra. –Indico Babs guiñándole el ojo a Lunarstorm. –Después espero ver y conocer realmente a tu amiga changeling, le hare un gran corte de melena, ahora deja mostrarte como pelea una manehattaniense en su barrio.

-¡YA DEJEN DE DECIR SANDECES PONYS, ES HORA DE DEMOSTRARLES QUE TAN PODEROSO ES UN DRAGÓN KOMODO ALADO! –Grito Deathsaurus empezando su ataque a los tres ponys.

Mientras Celestia junto con los elementos de la verdad, lealtad y generosidad llegaron al claro donde se detuvo Dark Doll poniéndose a esperar, seguro quería que la princesa fuera ahí. –De verdad eres una basura Celestia, a pesar de ser solamente uno, tú viniste con tus peones, seguro quieres sacrificarlas para poder ganar, brillante estrategia.

-¡Yo no soy como tu Doll, tu si sacrificarías a tus heraldos para conseguir tu malvados fines, ahora dime que planeas con la sirena este preciso día!

-Eso no te incumbe bruja, lo único que debes saber que hoy empieza el fin de tu dictadura, mejor ríndete y déjame Canterlot, necesito un lugar donde guardar a mis drones.

-¡La princesa Celestia nunca se rendirá ante ti Doll, ninguno de los elementos lo hará! –Dijo Apple Jack poniéndose enfrente del Anabelchucky viéndolo retadoramente. -¡No perderemos con alguien que se derroto el solo!

-¡¿Qué me quieres decir con eso tortillera, como que me derrote solo?!

-¡Es simple idiota, usaste ese metal para sobrevivir, muchos incluyéndome lo habríamos pensado al estar en tu misma situación, pero en lugar de intentar irte y tener paz buscaste culpables y venganza, eso jamás te devolverá lo que perdiste, pero ahora ya no piensas en eso, tu alma se carcomió, ese noble ser que eras se murió con el resto de tu gente, ya que él no mataría a inocentes, no tuviste la fuerza mental de superar eso como la tiene por ejemplo Skydancer, Sombra Y Discord, ellos si son superiores a ti, TU REALMENTE ERES LA BASURA!

-¡Tus halagos no servirán para que vivas más Apple Jack! –Menciono Doll con sus ojos flameantes, se notaba que lo que dijo la vaquera de verdad lo enfureció, pero conservo la calma. -¡Después de que decapite a Celestia seguirás tú, voy a hacer una ensalada de manzanas contigo!

-¡Eso lo dudo maldito fenómeno! –Dijo Rainbow poniéndose al lado de AJ. -¡Si Apple Jack es fuerte sola, conmigo lo es mucho más!

-Esa lealtad y bocota que tienes Dash va a provocar que te maten antes que todos tus compañeros. –Indico Doll apareciendo en su mano una muñeca bastante fea de Rainbow, entonces le corto las alas muy lentamente causándole incomodidad a la pegaso. –Recuerda la ilusión del Darksteel, la cual solo te mostro la verdad, si pierdes tus alas ya no le servirás a Celestia y tus amigos, dejándote abandonada y la única solución a tu dolor será que te mates, como me va a gustar ver todo ese proceso.

-¡Chinga a tu madre Doll! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Rainbow haciendo que Doll la vea muy molesto. -¡Si pierdo mis alas claro que sufriré, pero no como tú crees, Cloudharmony vivió toda su vida como un pegaso que nunca pudo volar, pero lo supero, ella encontró una manera de ayudar a sus amigos y hermanos pegasos desde tierra, igual lo haría yo sin dudar, por cierto esto es de su parte por haberla matado a sangre fría junto con Starlife maldito cabron! –Menciono Rainbow una rainplosión sónica casi de inmediato sin tomar vuelo, Doll apenas se pudo cubrir con un escudo, este se hizo pedazos derribándolo de todas formas. -¡Y tengo más ataques como ese bestia, mejor prepárate!

-¡Eres una maldita Dash pero te voy a arrancar esa alas para que me supliques que te mate! –Menciono Doll levantándose del ataque de Rainbow casi sin ningún rasguño, la fuerza de este era igual con la que casi le rompe el ala al ziz gigante. -¿Por qué no me sorprende que te pares Doll?

-Parece ser que entre más tiempo pasa, más poderoso y resistente se vuelve Rainbow. –Indico Rarity tele transportándose junto con sus dos amigas usando un gran diamante como escudo. –Además me extraña que todavía no de la orden de atacar a sus drones.

-Porque quiere hacernos perder el tiempo Rarity. –Comento Celestia poniéndose enfrente de los elementos. –Por eso estas parloteando más de lo que normalmente haces, ¡¿no es así Doll?!

-¡Respuesta correcta, denle a la yegua un premio! –Dijo burlándose Doll actuando como un anfitrión de programas de concurso. -¡es hora de continuar el espectáculo, dinos que ganaron! –Entonces apareció una puerta con una cortina, entonces una voz continua hablando. -¡por supuesto lord Doll, los elementos presentes ganaron… tres drones último modelo, con cero kilómetros, llenos el tanque de energía oscura, además de que pueden rearmarse cuando sea necesario, además aunque descubran sus venas será muy difícil qué se descompongan o resulten abollados ya que están hechos de MAGITANIO, cortesía de Doll Incorporated, dándole más horas de Diversión, estos modelos son precisamente de un ziz de seis metros, un behemot de 8 y un kyrin de 5, hechos a la medida para cada una de las ganadoras!

-¡Qué gran premio, seguro lo disfrutaran mucho, soy tan generoso como "Rarita", ahora dinos que gano Celestia!

-¡La princesa alicornio gano una cita con el galán de sus sueños! –Indico la voz mientras se abría la cortina de otra puerta, presentando a Doll vestido con smoking sentado en una silla, se tele transporto ahí rápidamente. -¡Este fino caballero llevara Celestia su cita de sus pesadillas, haciéndola sufrir un tártaro en vida, para el final dejarla morir lentamente en un charco de su sangre y viseras, el traje y la cita es cortesía de Doll Incorporated, felicitaciones a las damas ganadoras! Valido solo en Equestria, coman frutas y verduras.

-¿Crees que te burlas de mi haciendo esto Dark Doll? ¡Eres un pobre tonto, yo ya no te tengo miedo, me habría gustado salvar tu noble alma cuando eras un gran idealista, también me habría gustado pedirle a ese idealista una disculpa, me habría encantado ser su amiga como de Joan, pero desgraciadamente ese alquimista murió también esa noche como tu dijiste con ella, en su noble memoria te voy a detener!

-¿Qué te parece? ¡De verdad crees en la mierda que pregonas, eres una idiota, cuando mueras nadie te va a extrañar! –Aulló Doll haciendo que sus manos cambiaran completamente a garras completamente afiladas, esperaba que Celestia por lo menos intentara retroceder, pero la princesa no hizo tal cosa, es más avanzo hacia adelante decidida. -¿Sabes Doll? No me dicen la princesa del sol solo por levantarlo todos los días, hay unicornios muy poderosos que podrían hacerlo solos, ahora te muestro lo que en realidad puedo hacer cuando me pongo seria como mi madre. –Entonces Celestia empezó a levitar concentrando su magia, llego Filamina su fénix mascota rápidamente y empezó a volar sobre ella, entonces de la princesa sale un resplandor que hacen que todos cierren los ojos. -¿Esto es lo que querías hacer, deslumbrarme? ¡Es el truco más viejo y estúpido que…! ¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí?! –Se preguntó Doll al ver el cambio de Celestia, su melena volvió a crecer volviéndose llamas vivas, dentro de sus iris también tenía una llama, y sus alas parecían de fénix llameantes, su mascota se transformó en un fénix más majestuoso creciendo el doble de su tamaño. -¡Solo he usado este poder en contadas ocasiones Doll, pero creo que vale la pena usarlo contra ti, me importa un soberano cacahuate si tu mugre metal repela la magia, yo voy a fundirlo como queso!

-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES UN DEMONIO BRUJA, DEBÍ HABERTE MATADO HACE MAS DE MIL AÑOS, PERO ES UN ERROR QUE PUEDO ARREGLAR! –Entonces volteo a ver a los drones especiales y al resto de la horda. -¡Destruyan a los elementos y las guardias, y después maten a todos en Canterlot, pero no toquen a Celestia, ella es mía!

-¡¿Con que quieres bailar con la soberana del día personalmente?! ¡Te cumpliré tu deseo hijo de la chingada, Rarity, Apple Jack y Rainbow encárguense de esas cosas, se ve que son muy poderosas ya que están hechos con ese metal, pero estoy segura que ustedes pueden con ellos, dejen el resto de los monstruos a las guardias!

-¡Ya escucharon a la princesa Celestia amigas, primero nos desharemos de las aberraciones de Doll, después inmediatamente iremos por ese perro! -Empezó a dar órdenes Rainbow ya que era una experimentada capitana de los wonderbolts, Apple Jack y Rarity asintieron tomando su escudo y lazo yendo a donde estaba su correspondiente dron.

En la frontera del imperio de Cristal los umbrums atacaban al escudo puesto por Shinning Armor intentándolo romperlo, pero no le hacían ningún rasguño. -¡Esta cosa es muy fuerte, no podemos romperlo! –Se gimoteó Cólera dándole varias coces al campo de fuerza, pero lo único que hizo fue que su fuerza rebotara hacia el mandándolo lejos. -¡Esto es humillante!

-Sí que eres idiota Cólera, es por demás obvio que Shinning ha controlado el magitanio como su hermana. –Indico Rabia volando al escudo, con sus nuevos poderes pudo escanearlo, dándose cuenta que tenía razón. – Y por lo que veo este escudo es de magitanio desde el inicio, no lo cubrieron con él, será muy difícil destruirlo.

-¡Veo que tu nuevo aliado te informo y enseño bastante bien Rabia! –Grito desde adentro del escudo Shinning, llegando a la entrada del imperio junto con Stars, Flash, Scoot, Luna, Pinkie, Chrisalys y toda la guardia de cristal. -¡¿Así que te uniste a Dark Doll?! ¡Que tontos son, solo los está usando, ustedes se volverán sus víctimas si tienen éxito en derrotarnos!

-¡Dices muchas idioteces principito, al igual que Doll nosotros buscamos muerte y desesperación! (¡Y cuando tengamos más poder a ese fenómeno lo destruiremos, así toda su maldita raza se extinguirá al fin, y podremos los umbrums dominar Equestria!) –Contesto Peste al comentario de Shinning pensando lo que quieren realmente los demonios. -¡Ahora quita tu tonto escudo pony, para que podamos entrar!

-¡Si claro, mi hermano va a quitar el escudo para que entren tranquilamente y que nos maten, no podemos esperar eso! –Grito Chrisalys actuando como Twilight. -¡¿Qué clase de estúpidos creen que somos nosotros umbrums?! ¡Por lo que veo no está todavía acostumbrada tus nuevos poderes Rabia, si no ya habrías roto este escudo desde que llegaste!

-¡Eres una maldita hija de perra! –Relincho furiosa Rabia al comentario de la ex reina disfrazada, quien adivino lo que estaba pasando. -¡No importa lo que digas princesita inútil, ya estoy planeando como romper su maldito escudo!

-No sé porque tenías que venir tu precisamente "hermana". –Menciono molesto Shinning viendo con mucho recelo a Chrisalys. –Hubiera preferido que te quedaras en Canterlot mientras aquí hubiera venido "Spike", "Sweetie" o "Apple Bloom".

-Veo que todavía no confías en mi "hermano"…y no te culpo. –Respondió lo más sinceramente posible Chrisalys para no levantar sospechas. –Sé que te hice mucho daño a ti y a Cadance, al mismo nivel que del daño que te hizo la arpía de Chrisalys. –Shinning se sorprendió del insulto que se dijo sola la changeling. –Pero como ella intentare mostrarte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, yo no puedo ahora dejar que inocentes sufran si puedo evitarlo.

-Yo te creo Twi. –Comento Scootalo poniendo un casco sobre Chrisalys amistosamente. –Sé que como todos cometiste errores, pero has demostrado una y otra vez que eres una buena pony, amas mucho a tu familia, por lo menos yo te agradezco que estés aquí para ayudarnos.

-¡Igual yo! –Grito Pinkie dándole un gran abrazo a Chrissy, a ella no le gustan mucho las expresiones físicas de amistad, pero no podía evitarla por estar disfrazada. -¡Por esa razón y porque me caes muy bien Cuando estemos en tu casa te hare una mega-súper-Fiesta de cumpleaños… de todos los años que no lo celebraste!

-Pinkie no es necesario… así estoy bien. (No me gusta recordar mi edad real, sé que estoy vieja, muuuy vieja, si pusiera velitas comunes en ese pastel parecería una gran fogata, aunque así deben ser los pasteles de Celestia, Luna y Discord, aunque podrían usar velas de número, pero ver cuatro de ese velas en un pastel me daría quien sabe que… aunque me agradaría que mis nietos me cantaran "feliz cumpleaños") –Pensó Chrisalys, poniendo una sonrisa por ese motivo, entonces escucho un ruido muy fuerte, como si un carruaje blindado se chocara contra una pared de vidrio, volteo a ver y noto horrorizada que varios umbrums se lanzaban al escudo de forma kamikaze. -¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO RABIA?!

-Solo lo necesario para ganar princesita. –Contesto Rabia con una mueca muy maligna. –Los soldados de más bajo rango de mi ejército se sacrificaran para romper el escudo, gracias a sus armaduras harán eso, lástima que según mis cálculos perderemos a como 100 soldados rasos, pero no importa, esa basura solo nació para ser carne de cañón, como los bastardos obreros de los changeling.

-¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA, LA ÚNICA BASTARDA AQUÍ ERES TU! –Grito fuera de si Chrisalys, iba a atacar con un gran rayo de su magia para matar a la umbrum, pero pudo contenerse. -¡MATAS A TU PROPIA GENTE PARA TU MALDITO BENEFICIO, NI SIQUIERA LE DAS RESPETO POR SU SACRIFICIO, PIENSAS QUE DEBEN HACER ESO, YO… YO… SE QUE CHRISALYS HIZO LO QUE TU MALDITA CUANDO INVADIÓ CANTERLOT EN LA BODA DE MI HERMANO, PERO ELLA LE DABA RESPETO POR SU SACRIFICIO Y PROTEGÍA SUS SÚBDITOS DE UNA MANERA EXTRAÑA Y EXTREMA, PERO TU… CON RAZÓN DARK DOLL TE HIZO UN HERALDO, ERES UNA BESTIA COMO EL!

-¡Cálmate Twilight, esta no eres tú! –Indico la princesa Luna poniéndose enfrente de Chrisalys. -¡Sé que estas muy molesta, lo que está haciendo Rabia es horrible, bajo y cruel, pero no es algo que me sorprenda, recuerda que manipulo a Sombra para lograr su fines sin importarle si el sobrevivía al corazón de cristal, los líderes umbrums solo les interesa su propio beneficio, a diferencia de los changeling, lo que intenta es que les tengamos lastima a esos umbrums y que quitemos el escudo!

-Y lo está logrando… -Menciono llorando Chrisalys, ella recordó como usaba así a sus súbditos cuando le funcionaba mal la cabeza, talvez los umbrums podían cambiar como los changeling, solo habría que descubrir como. –Shinning…sé que estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil… pero… quita tu escudo… no es justo que los más débiles se sacrifiquen por la codicia de sus líderes.

-¡¿Qué dices Twi?! –Shinning se sorprendió no de la petición, sino de quien la pidió, esperaría que cualquier otro pony lo pidiera, incluso él ya se estaba decidiendo a quitarlo, entonces vio a los ojos a Chrisalys, está sin notarlo volvieron a su color original, se le veían tristes y melancólicos, ahora si noto el cambio de esta. -(Increíble, Chrisalys… se preocupa por lo demás ahora) Seca esas lagrimas hermana, está bien, lo hare como pides, es mejor que nosotros los derrotemos para evitar que se suiciden, pero solo te pido un favor, yo y Luna nos encargaremos de Rabia, ya que tu estas muy molesta y podrías hacer una locura, tú eres una buena pony y no debes volver a caer a la oscuridad.

-Shinning… gracias por apoyarnos en esto, te compensare todo el daño que te hice a ti y a Cadance, no atacare a Rabia a pesar del gran coraje que me hizo pasar, yo con mis compañeras detendremos a los demás.

-Y contara con nuestro apoyo su majestad. –Indico Flash Sentri, el, Stars y el resto de los guardias ya estaban listos. –nuestra prioridad será derrotar a nuestros enemigos sin matarlos.

-Pobres estúpidos, ya van a quitar el escudo, su estúpida compasión y empatía será la causa de su muerte. –Menciono diabólicamente Rabia mandando más soldados rasos a atacar el escudo estrellándose en él. –Peste, Cólera diviértanse lo que quieran con esta basura, yo iré al hospital para exterminar a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, no sé porque pero siento que ella es ahora muy peligrosa.

-Je, Je, como quieras Rabia, solo te pido que la hagas sufrir mucho. -Comento Peste preparándose para atacar, entonces Shinning levanto su escudo y de inmediato los protectores del imperio de Cristal brincaron contra el ejército umbrum, Rabia intento volar hacia la ciudad pero de inmediato fue interceptada por Luna. -¡Tú no te iras perra, Tienes asuntos pendientes con Cadance, Hope y Sombra que yo cobrare!

-¡Estúpida yegua, quitarte de mi camino! –Grito amenazadoramente Rabia garras muy afiladas de sus cuatro herraduras, al verlo Luna se puso su armadura dorada, poniéndose una protección metálica en su cuerno. -¡Tu no me asustas pseudo bruja, me daría más miedo pelear con Skydancer o inclusive el guajolote que contigo!

-¡¿Tú quieres pelear contra mi babosa?! ¡Si Sombra te derroto fácil hace años yo te voy a hacer cenizas!

-¡ESO QUISIERAS ALIMAÑA, TU ERES Y SIEMPRE SERÁS MÁS DÉBIL QUE SOMBRA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRATE, TE VOY A DAR LA GOLPIZA QUE TE MERECES!. –Dijo Luna usando la voz real de Canterlot, mientras se lanzaba contra la umbrum haciendo brillar intensamente su cuerno.

Mientras en el mundo humano, estaba manejando rápidamente Darksteel su convertible junto con Demonsting y los otros dos, quienes vestían una sudadera negra cubriéndole la cabeza con lentes oscuros, ni siquiera podría decir uno si son hombre o mujeres, sin hacer algún movimiento. -¡Sí que son una gran compañía cabrones, hasta los drones tienen más personalidad que ustedes!

-Seguro son mentecatos que les lavo el cerebro Sonata Darksteel, por lo menos no intentado quitarme ese estúpido collar. –Menciono Demonsting aun agarrando la caja, no la había abierto solo para fastidiar a la sirena, entonces al verse en el espejo retrovisor, Noto que dos motos los seguían. –Darksteel, creo que nos está siguiendo alguien, no exactamente la policía.

-¿Que nos siguen? -Entonces Darksteel voltea a su espejo, notando que el escorpión tenía razón, por su mejor visión inmediatamente reconoce a sus perseguidores. -¡Con una chingada, son la campesina, la princesita, la cantante y el capitancillo, nos viene pisando los talones!

-¡Entonces acelera más y piérdelos Steel!

-¡¿Perderlos, en donde aracne?! ¡Esto es una autopista, la próxima salida está a 15 kilómetros y es donde salimos nosotros, tendrás que atacarlos para detenerlos!

-¡¿Yo atacarlos?! ¡Eres un idiota, no voy atacar estando en un vehículo en movimiento, hazlo tú!

-¡Si pendejo, permíteme dejar de manejar para atacarlos! –Se quejó sarcásticamente Darksteel sin dejar de ver el camino. -¡Tú no sabes conducir y ni loco dejare que toques el volante, a huevo tienes que atacar tú, ya que estos bultos ni se mueven, sal al techo y cuidadito si rayas a mi precioso!

-¡Con un demonio! –Se quejó inútilmente Demonsting saliendo por la ventana como si fuera un bicho poniéndose rápidamente sobre el toldo del auto, de inmediato empezó a lanzar magia con su aguijón. -¡Ya dejen de estar chingando, búsquense una vida!

-¡Cuidado Apple Bloom, Demonsting ya está atacando con su magia! –Menciono alarmada Twi, agarrándose con sus dos brazos de la moto, tenía miedo de que si se soltara una mano se caería. –¡No te preocupes Twi, agárrate fuerte! –Indico Apple Bloom humana mientras esquivaba los rayos muy ágilmente, como si esquivara obstáculos en una competencia de motocross. -¡Sé que tienes mucho miedo princesa, pero necesito que tú lo ataques también, tenemos que pararlos!

-¡Es que… no sé si pueda… tengo miedo que con tanto movimientos me caiga y me haga pedazos!

-¡No pienses en eso Twilight, nosotros las cubriremos! –Grito Lighting desde la moto de Bell humana poniéndose a su lado, Demonsting empezó a atacarlos a ellos también, Bell humana era menos buena manejando la moto, parecía que varios ataques le daban pero Lighting podía lanzar con su espada cortes de viento que neutralizaban la magia oscura. -¡Ten confianza Twi, agárrate con una mano y ataca con la otra, y si te caes recuerda que puedes poner un campo para amortiguarte!

-Si… lo voy a intentar. –Twilight se agarró muy fuerte de la cintura de Bloom humana y empezó a lanzar magia también, por estar en movimiento y preocupada no podía tener su tradicional puntería, pero no por mucho, sus ataques pasaban muy cerca del auto de los heraldos. -¡Deténganse Demonsting, juro que les voy a atinar muy pronto!

-¡No sabes como te desprecio princesa habladora! –Gimió el escorpión tratando de no despegarse del auto, estaba en la misma situación que Twilight, por el temor a caerse no podía atacar a toda su capacidad, entonces vio que empezaron a seguirlos cinco patrullas. -¡Maldición, ya no están siguiendo los policías también!

-¡¿Que esperabas Sting?! ¡Si vamos a toda velocidad! –Comento molesto Darksteel checando por el espejo las patrullas, reconoció quien iba guiando. -¡Porque no, si es el esposo de la marcada! – En ese momento Mist desde su patrulla empezó dispararle junto con su compañero, rozando el auto de los heraldos. -¡Eres una desgraciada Sonata, como te atreves a hacerme usar mi auto en esto, parece que estoy en una película o en un videojuego de persecución, Sting has algo si nos dan las balas a esta velocidad nos vamos a volcar!

-Cubierto guajolote. –Al decir esto Demonsting envuelve el auto con un campo de fuerza, casi al ras de piso, ya que no podría moverse con el auto si toca la carretera. -¡Este escudo podrá rechazar las balas y la magia, dejándome atacar a mí!

-¡Hay que dejarles un recuerdo en el camino arañito! –Menciono Darksteel tirando un café a la carretera. -¡¿Me entiendes no?!

-Por supuesto dodo. –Entonces Demonsting con su aguijón empezó a lanzar su acido a la autopista, provocando grandes socavones. –¡Espero que hayan descargado la aplicación para reportar baches las 24 horas!

-¡Bell ten cuidado, si caemos a esos agujeros quien sabe hasta dónde vayamos a llegar, además ese acido es muy corrosivo, si lo tocamos nos desharíamos en segundos!

-¡No te preocupes Lighting, sé que hacer! –Indico Bell haciendo que brincara su moto un momento, poniéndole un escudo mágico a las llantas, protegiéndolas del ácido. -¡Tú has lo mismo Twi!

-¡Ya están protegidas Bell! –Indico la princesa haciendo el hechizo rápidamente. -¡Bloom como dijo Lighting antes, hay que evitar que ese acido nos toque a nosotras y a nuestros vehículos!

-¡JA, eso es muy fácil! –Comento la Apple haciendo grandes maniobras evitando los ataques de Demonsting, Bell mantenía su distancia al no ser una experimentada conductora, pero las patrullas no pudieron evitar los agujeros llenos de ácido, se le reventaron los neumáticos y todas derraparon haciendo carambola entre ellos, pudieron frenarse saliendo los policías con algunos moretones y pequeñas cortadas, el compañero de Mist salió muy molesto de la patrulla tirándole una patada a la rueda delantera izquierda. -¡Mierda!

-¡Tranquilizare Flash, patear la patrulla no hará que la ruedas se reparen! –Indico Mist apuntando con su arma al auto, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos y desistió de su intento. –Ahora solo depende de la princesa y de esos tres jovencitos, pediré un helicóptero para buscarlos y apoyarlos si nos necesitan. –Entonces Mist toma su radio policial de la patrulla. -Aquí el comandante Mistery Mist, estábamos en persecución el Detective Flash Sentry y yo con otros seis oficiales en persecución de los sospechosos del ataque a la mansión Blood, arrojaron un extraño liquido en la carretera que prácticamente derritió el pavimento, sacándonos de la jugada, necesito que nos recoja un helicóptero en el KM. 67 de la autopista metropolitana, para iniciar reconocimiento aéreo, también es necesario el cierre de ambos sentidos de la autopista.

-De todas las veces que nos ha visitado Twilight yo no he podido ayudarla en ninguna ocasión, ni siquiera pudimos tropezarnos entre nosotros esta vez. –Menciono Flash recordando sus encuentros previos con la princesa pony, haciendo que Mist se llevara su mano al rostro.

Sonata trataba a toda costa tratar de evadir a Fluttershy y a Jazz en la enorme mansión, estaba furiosa por la traición de Adagio y que los heraldos la dejaron. -¡Ya me las pagaran par de idiotas, cuando Doll se entere les hará tragarse sus lenguas, en cuanto a Adagio y Aria, voy a desangrarlas de cabeza y me bañare en su sangre!

-¡Tu no harás nada de eso maldita loca! –Grito Jazz entrando junto con Fluttershy a la habitación donde estaba Sonata. -¡Se acabó tu patético intento de…no sé qué quieras, no es dominar el mundo, me da la impresión de que solo te gusta matar!

-¡Basura como ustedes no les alcanza el cerebro para comprender lo que un ser superior como yo quiere! –Comento Sonata a punto de iniciar un ataque rabioso. -¡USTEDES SON ANIMALES, HAN HECHO Y DESHECHO EN ESTE PLANETA COMO SE LE HA DADO LA PINCHE GANA, GUERRA, CONTAMINACIÓN, EXTERMINIO DE OTRAS ESPECIES, PERO YO VOY A PURIFICAR ESTE MUNDO DE USTEDES PARÁSITOS!

-¡ESO ES UN PRETEXTO MUY CLICHÉ PARA JUSTIFICAR TU MALDAD SONATA! –Le contesto Fluttershy a la sirena completamente enojada a punto de atacar ella también. -¡Sé que la humanidad ha cometido errores por culpa de algunos, pero la mayoría trata de vivir siendo feliz, no trates de pasar como un ángel justiciero ya que definitivamente no lo eres, tu matas inocentes para satisfacer tu oscura… no puedo llamar alma a lo que tienes, si nosotros somos parásitos entonces tú eres mucho menos que eso arpía, nunca comprendiste lo que es el amor, una infeliz que no entiende eso nunca nos ganara aunque nos mates a todos, habrá alguien que tomara nuestro lugar y al final pagaras por tus malditos crímenes!

-¡OTRA VEZ ESA PINCHE AMENAZA, YA ESTOY HARTA DE LA CONVICCIÓN QUE TIENEN LOS HUMANOS COMO USTEDES RAINPERRAS! –Dijo Sonata yendo hacia el balcón del cuarto, se subió al barandal de este. -¡Sera mejor que me dejen en paz pinche marcada, si no voy a hacer que se lamenten!

-¡¿Crees que me vas a chantajear así Sonata?! ¡Ya no soy la tonta creída de antes, por mi parte lánzate al suelo lo más rápido que puedas, es más YO TE AYUDO! –Grito furiosa Fluttershy corriendo hacia Sonata, Jazz no pudo evitarlo. -¡Fluttershy no hagas eso, es justo lo que quiere esa bruja!

-Eres listo Jazz. –Señalo Aria poniendo una mueca de burla, algo la levanto cuando Fluttershy la intento golpear yéndose al vacío, no pudo volar ya que seguía afectada por la poción de Apple Bloom, apenas Jazz la pudo agarrar de la pierna, mientras que a Sonata se la llevaron dos drones que estaban muy mal. -¡Adiós Flutterbitch, cuando recupere mi collar te arrancare lentamente con mis garras tú rostro y brazos!

-¡Perversa bruja, regresa aquí para que te mate! -Se quejó la veterinaria tratando de mover sus alas para volar inútilmente, en eso llegan Skydancer junto Apple Jack. -¡Tía vimos que Sonata está escapando! ¡¿Qué paso..?! –Entonces vio la posición incómoda en la que estaba su familiar y su novio, se le veían las pantaletas negras a Fluttershy ya que su vestido siguió la gravedad. -¡¿JAZZ QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIÉNDOLE A MI TÍA PINCHE DEGENERADO?!

-¡¿Crees que me gusta estar en esta posición Skydancer?! -Contesto muy apenado y sonrojado Jazz volteando a ver a otra dirección de donde estaba agarrando a Fluttershy, quien al ver como estaba se avergüenzo igual que músico. -¡Ay no, espero que a nadie se le ocurra tomarme una foto así! –Dicho y hecho, desde abajo Pinkie le tomo una foto tratando de no reírse. -¡Pinkie no! ¡¿Qué crees que tienes 15 años?! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

-Perdón Flutters, es como cuando nos emborrachamos la primera vez…

-¡Este no es momento Pinkie, Sonata se escapó como los heraldos, ayúdenme a subir por amor a dios! –Entonces Apple Jack va y ayuda a Jazz a subirla. -Gracias AJ, me enoje y no pensé mis movimientos ocurriéndome esto… Jazz tienes mi gratitud por salvarme.

-No hay problema Fluttershy, es lo que cualquiera de nosotros haría… y perdón por ver lo que no me importa.

-No fue tu culpa amigo, además no viste más que cuando fuimos todos a Cancún. -Señalo Fluttershy dándole un golpe amistoso a Jazz, de inmediato recobro el porte y trato de divisar a la sirena. –Fui muy imprudente, ahora ya no veo a esa bestia, debemos encontrarla antes que se junte con Darksteel y Demonsting.

-No te preocupes tía, recuerda que la princesa, Lighting, Bell y Bloom salieron tras esos dos idiotas, es posible que los localicen antes. –Dijo Skydancer revisando si su tía y novio estaban heridos. –Perdón Jazz por el insulto que te di, sé que no querías ver… la intimidad de mi tía.

-No hay problema mi linda musa.

-Ahora lo importante es ir a ayudar a mi hermana y los otros, ya los demás ya solo están rematando a las cosas de Sonata y Darksteel. –Comento Apple Jack deshaciendo su peinado de moños y arreglándose como normalmente lo hace. - Además podemos preguntarle a Adagio donde se encuentra su escondite e ir directamente ahí, no creo que se larguen a otro sitio.

-¡Tienes razón Apple Jack, me había olvidado de ella! –Menciono Fluttershy recobrando la calma ya que se sentía algo preocupada. -¡Seguro ella nos dirá dónde están gracias a Aria!

-¡Entonces hay que ir a preguntarle! –Grito Pinkie entrando de nuevo a la mansión.

En el tártaro los miembros del circulo interno junto con Cerbero estaban en alerta máxima, ya estaban enterados de los diferentes ataques de las fuerzas de Doll, estaban en completo silencio cuando oyeron a Tyrek reír burlonamente, Sombra lo voltea a ver molesto. -¡¿Qué es lo que te da tanta gracia infeliz?!

-Es que ustedes los ponys son tan inútiles, creídos y tontos. –Menciono con una mueca de burla el centauro. -Mientras Equestria arde en llamas ustedes están vigilando a un solo prisionero, deberían ir a ayudar a sus "amigos" pero no les importa arriesgarse.

-Tú no nos manipularas demonio, no somos como era Discord. –Indico Sombra poniéndole más candados a la celda. –Si quieres eso es porque esperas algo, por eso nadie de nosotros se ira… -Entonces hay una explosión enfrente de ellos, Velvet apenas puede poner un escudo para protegerse, se disipo el humo y vieron incrédulos que enfrente de ellos estaban Dark Doll, Deathsaurus y Rabia. -¡IMPOSIBLE, USTEDES NO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUÍ, ESTÁN LUCHANDO EN OTRA PARTE DE EQUESTRIA!

-Eso demuestra lo asombroso que soy Sombra. –Comento Dark Doll viéndose la mano tallándose los dedos índice y pulgar, muy orgulloso. –Los que están peleando con los elementos y las princesas son drones, drones tan especiales que incluso imitan nuestro patrón de pensamientos, además de que no saben que son drones, por eso las manzanitas no los han podido descubrir, ¡Ahora quítense, Tyrek debe salir de su retiro!

-Ya era hora Doll, tu lagartija me dijo que me liberarías en días pero ya pasaron meses. – Se quejó Tyrek poniéndose en la puerta de la celda. –Días, semanas, meses, el tiempo es muy relativo Tyrek, lo importante es que ya estamos aquí.

-¡Tu no liberaras a nadie Dark Doll, es más ya pueden considerarse ustedes sus compañeros de celda! –Grito Velvet mientras todos los miembros del círculo se ponían en guardia sacando sus armas, al ver esto Doll solo se burló de ellos. -¡Por favor, ustedes son menos que basura, su único logro es que dos de la presentes son mamis de dos signos, una bizca que ve mejor que el dodo, una sociópata callada, una altanera que no pudo matar a Demonsting con una de sus bombas, una copia pirata de corcel, su loca novia que alucina peor que si hubiera fumado una pipa de yerba durante horas, un mugroso sarnoso y...! Tú eres nueva, debes estar agradecida, el Gran Doll y sus heraldos te harán carne molida personalmente.

-Mi hijo tiene razón, tienes una boca muy grande anabelchucky. –Comento Paper desenvainando su espada, la cual brillo más de lo normal. –Lo siento por Lighting, pero yo tendré que terminar lo que empezó el en Ponyville.

-¡Qué les parece, Toda la familia es suicida! –Entonces hizo ademan que uno de sus clones se acercara a Paperwhite. -Debes sentirte orgullosa perra, este un clon mío, y es especial como el resto que traemos, está hecho de magitanio, por lo consiguiente no podrás cortarlo con tu aguja, tal vez si lo golpeas mucho podrías derribarlo… -No terminaba de burlarse Doll cuando se escucharon varios cortes, volteo a ver y noto que su clon estaba completamente cortado, desvaneciéndose las venas oscuras, también era de ese tipo de cosa. -¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA PASO AQUÍ?!

-¡Ay rompí tu juguetito, discúlpame!- Se excusó muy sarcásticamente Paper viendo a Doll con una mueca. -¡Es que las armas que ayudo a crear Skydancer son muy poderosas, como la espada de mi hijo, simplifico tanto el proceso de creación!

-¡¿Que la traidora hizo que?! –Se preguntó completamente fuera de sus casillas Doll, entonces Hope continuo hablando. –Así es monstruo, Skyli pudo terminar el proceso de creación de tu metal, no es corrupto como el que haces, es puro, ¡ahora todos los mejores guerreros de Equestria, del imperio dragón, del reino Palinuridae, de Griffinstone e incluso venados y cebras tienen armas hechas con ese metal!

-¡MALDITA SEAS SKYDANCER, AHORA SE QUE DEBÍ HABERTE MATADO HACE AÑOS! –Aulló Dark Doll haciendo temblar las cavernas, mientras hacia su berrinche, Velvet intento comunicarse con Canterlot y Golden Palm, pero no pudo. –Rayos, este tipo debió bloquear la comunicación, no podemos avisarles a los demás que con los que están luchando son copias y que los originales están aquí.

-No se preocupes Velvet, para eso está aquí la "cartera". -Indico Derpy extendiendo sus alas. -Yo voy a ir a donde nos podamos comunicar de nuevo, pero necesito que me cubran, esos tipos están distraídos ahora.

-¡Derpy no, esos tipos nada más vean que intentas irte van a mandar mínimo a sus engendros para seguirte! –Indico Coco muy preocupada, pero Derpy se mantuvo firme en su posición. –No amiga, para conseguir refuerzos es lo mejor, ustedes podrán defenderse entre sí con la ayuda de Cerbero, y yo podre defenderme de sus copias baratas, recuerden que mi armadura ya también es de magitanio, y no creo que me sigan algún original, por eso Doll vino con dos matones.

-No me gusta decir esto pero… tienes razón Derpy. -Comento Velvet apoyando la idea de la pegaso. –Tú eres la más rápida de nosotros y por eso tienes la mejor posibilidad de conseguir ayuda, ya te ayudaremos a salir, cuídate mucho teniente Hooves.

-Igual ustedes no se vayan a morir compañeros, recuerden que tienen seres queridos que los esperan para comer muffins. –Indico sonriendo Derpy despegando, Rabia al seguir viendo a Doll noto que la pegaso paso por sobre ellos. -¡Esa tarada está intentando es capar Dark Doll!

-¡No solo lo digas Rabia, también haz algo para detenerla! –Señalo Doll a punto de atacar a la pegaso pero Cerbero se le arrojó encima, Rabia intento volar pero sus alas estaban cristalizadas, y Deathsaurus lanzo un par de bocanadas de fuego, el primero lo cortan entre Velvet y Paper, y el segundo Derpy lo esquiva completamente. -¡Esa estúpida ya se escapó, maldito perro suéltame! –Grito Doll dándole un gran zarpazo a Cerbero, lastimando y noqueándolo al chocar con el piso. -¡Te lo mereces pulgoso, que alguien siga a esa retrasada mental!

-¡Ustedes cuatro sigan a esa pegaso, deténganla y regrésenla aquí con vida! –Indico Deathsaurus a

Dos drones suyos, uno de rabia y otro de Doll, saliendo de inmediato, entonces se le empezó a acercar al Sombra tronándose las garras. -¡Es hora de la pelea, espero que tu fama sea equivalente a tu poder Rey Sombra!

-¿Conque quieres luchar conmigo eh Deathsaurus? Pues te cumpliré tú… -Sombra se preparaba para empezar a pelear cuando la encapuchada le puso un casco enfrente impidiéndoselo, entonces ella se le acerca al dragón. -¿Pero qué haces?

-¿Que no es obvio? ¡Esta unicornio suicida quiere luchar contra mí! –Dijo burlándose Deathsaurus riéndose al ver a la yegua. -¡Tú no tienes chance de ganarme tonta, pero como guerrero no puedo dejar un reto sin contestar, tal vez sí te ayuda esa terrestre de Manehattan tendrías una oportunidad de ganarme! –Indico Deathsaurus poniéndose en guardia, Coco se acercó a su compañera pero de nuevo lo impidió. -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ya veo, quieres pelear sola, espero que no te arrepientas, para respetar tu honor de guerrero te acabare rápido! –Entonces Deathsaurus lanza u golpe más fuerte sobre la unicornio, esta usa su aura deteniéndolo en seco. -¡Sorpréndete, detuviste mi golpe, eres buena, pero a mí no podrás ganar usando magia, recuerda que mi piel está cubierta de magitanio, lo único que debo hacer es abrir mi garra y cortar tu magia! –Entonces el aura que cubría su brazo se extiende sobre todo el cuerpo, encerrándolo en una especie de burbuja. -¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre…?! –Entonces el heraldo sale disparado de suelo, por la velocidad no podía moverse. -¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?! ¡ARGH! –Entonces Deathsaurus empieza a hacer carambola con todo menos los ponys y Cerbero, con las paredes, el techo, sus drones haciendo a varios pedazos, con Rabia cinco veces seguidas, Dark Doll tuvo que ponerse su propio escudo para evitar los rebotes de la esfera, ambas barreras se empiezan a cuartearse al chocar entre sí, dándose cuenta Doll que la burbuja igual tenia magitanio, si no fuera así no ocurría esto, después de muchos rebotes más la burbuja se rompió dejando caer a Deathsaurus donde empezó, haciendo un gran agujero con su forma, el dragón estaba en muy mal estado por el viajecito que hizo. –¿Que… diantres me… hiciste bruja?

-Creo que debí hacerte la misma advertencia que me hiciste tu Deathsaurus, debiste pelear acompañado, o no debiste subestimarme por ser una unicornio, ya vez lo que te paso tonto. –Indico la unicornio quitándose su capa dejando ver cómo era realmente, una unicornio lavanda claro con melena violeta con rayos de color tono verdoso, ojos azules, con cutie mark de una estrella dejando una estela. –Te sugiero que permanezcas donde estas si no quieres otra zarandeada.

-¡No me subestimes tu tampoco pony, yo tengo mucha fuerza y resistencia, te devolveré lo que me hiciste! –Respondió Deathsaurus poniéndose rápidamente en pie de nuevo preparándose para la segunda ronda, pero Dark Doll salió enfrente de el con un corte dimensional, se le veía una sonrisa completamente diabólica con muchas ansias de pelear. -¡Atrás Deathsaurus, tú no eres el rival indicado para esta perra!

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con esto jefe?! ¡Si me si me vapuleo hace rato fue porque la minimice, pero ya no más!

-¡Es posible, pero yo quiero encargarme de ella! –Indico Doll frotándose todos los dedos de sus garras sacando chirridos metálicos espantosos. -¡Será un reto muy interesante, el grandioso Dark Doll contra la bruja que puede quitar cutie marks borrándoles partes de las almas de los ponys, la que modifico un hechizo para cambiar el tiempo, algo muy riesgoso por cierto, por eso no lo hice yo, la que puso de rodillas a la princesita, y que está en vez de matarla la hizo su aprendiz, STARLIGHT GLIMMER!

-Cierra el hocico Doll. –Dijo molesta Starlight mientras se ponía enfrente del demonio. –No dejare que ganes, si no te enfrente junto con Twi y nuestros amigos hace 10 años es porque estaba en otra misión en el reino Palinuridae, si hubiera estado ahí tú te habrías muerto desgraciado.

-¡Es una posibilidad, pero él hubiera no existe, o tal vez si existe por tu hechizo sellado, por cierto en todos tus viajecitos del tiempo al FINAL GANABA YO, FUERON GRATAS EXPERIENCIAS, ASÍ QUE YA SE QUE USTEDES PERDERÁN Y YO GANARE, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO, LA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN PIEDRA SOLIDA!

-¡No sé si lo que dices es verdad estúpido, pero si así fuera no te permitiremos ganar, romperemos esa maldita piedra! –Respondió Starlight lanzando un gran rayo mágico de su cuerno, Doll le contesto haciendo lo mismo con su garra, al chocar ambas ondas hubo una gran resplandor y explosión.


	46. Operación: Tyrek

**Capítulo 46.**

 **Operación: Tyrek.**

En Manehattan el cielo estaba iluminado de color rojo por la lucha de los guardias contra los drones de Dark Doll, ni se imaginaban que era un engaño para dejar el tártaro desprotegido, ya que los líderes de los ataques ahí, en el imperio y Canterlot, eran copias perfectas mientras que los originales intentaban liberar a Tyrek, el falso Deathsaurus luchaba a tope contra Jazz, Lunarstorm y Babs, mientras que los drones combatían con las guardias. -¡Ríndanse insectos, ustedes no son rival para mí, tú me decepcionas Apple Bloom, se supone que eres muy fuerte, no como tu hermana, pero de todas maneras fuerte, no me digas que sufres por ese idiota que se fue de viaje al mundo simio!

-¡A ti te vale madres lo que sienta por mi amigo lagartija! (¡Tengo suerte, este idiota piensa que no peleo bien por estar preocupada, pero será mejor intentar pegarle más fuerte para que no sospeche!) –Entonces Lunarstorm brinca con todas su fuerzas dándole una gran patada al hocico del heraldo falso, haciendo que se cayera rebotando del suelo, lo cual aprovecha Babs aprovecha para golpearlo en la el espinazo, Jazz de inmediato toca unas notas mágicas que también golpean al dragón haciéndolo caer, este se para rápidamente. -¡Así me gusta, una pelea tiene que ser de este modo!

-¡Qué bien que haya gustado Deathsaurus, ya que vamos a combatir así todos nosotros ahora! –Indico Jazz haciendo brillar su cuerno levitando a la altura del rostro del dragón, quien puso una sonrisa de seguridad mostrando sus dientes. -¡Veo que estás convencido de lo que dices signo de la humildad, para mí eso es perfecto, tendré brillantes sparrings antes de ir por la revancha contra Spike y Fluttershy! –Entonces Deathsaurus lanza un golpe con su cola al músico derribándolo, con su sax pudo poner una barrera que evito que cayera a la calle desde esa altura recuperándose en la azotea., Babs ataca intentando dar varias patadas rápidamente, el dragón podía cubrirse de algunas pero las demás hacían contacto lastimándolo, le dio un manotazo a la terrestre para quitársela de encima, esta lo esquiva pero no pudo esquivar un aletazo, mandándola a estrellarse al suelo, Lunarstorm brinca y la salva del golpe. -¡¿Babs estas bien?!

-Si "prima", gracias por tomarme, este tipo es muy fuerte, pero creo que podemos ganarle si peleamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero hay algo que me tiene extrañado mis amigas. –Comento Jazz poniéndose al lado de las yeguas. –Este tipo no está usando todavía toda su fuerza.

-¡¿Qué dices Jazz, que esta no es toda su fuerza?! –Pregunto desconcertada Babs, igual que ella estaba Lunarstorm. –Así es, sé que nosotros no somos tan fuertes físicamente hablando como lo son Spike, Apple Jack y Fluttershy, y Apple Bloom al estar "preocupada" por mi compadre no saca toda su fuerza, pero ninguno de nosotros no ha peleado bien realmente, este dragón se habría puesto serio desde el principio, ya que nos conoce y por eso no nos subestimaría, parece que le falta algo pero no puedo definir qué.

-Si Apple Bloom estuviera aquí seguramente habría descubierto lo que dices Jazz, ya que ahora estoy de acuerdo contigo, a este heraldo le falta algo, lo vi pelear con mi cuñada en casa, esa pelea fue completamente diferente por algún motivo. –Indico Lunarstorm en voz baja. –A estas alturas ya todos nosotros deberíamos estar cansados incluyéndolo.

-Entonces lo que recomiendo hacer es pelear nosotros a nuestra máxima capacidad. –Comento Babs chocando sus cascos. –Si este tipo se está guardando por algún motivo haremos que se canse.

-¡De acuerdo! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Jazz y Lunarstorm, a punto de brincar sobre Deathsaurus oyeron un sonido desde el cielo, voltearon a ver y notaron que un gran escuadrón de wonderbolts dirigidos por Lightning Dusk bajaba rápidamente hacia el dragón, el heraldo falso sonrió al ver eso. -¡Todo un escuadrón para mí solo, que honor, esperen aquí ustedes tres, regresare a nuestra pelea pronto! –Dijo tomando vuelo dejando a los tres ponys anonadados, ya estando en el aire hizo que varios drones águilas y halcones lo siguieran. Se puso a esperar enfrente de dónde venían los pegasos. –Veamos, estos tontos viene en formación, si recuerdo los planes de vuelo que nos hizo estudiar Skyshadow… cinco en 85°… tres en 170°… otros cinco en 250°… ¡Si es la formación β-78, especial para atacar dragones, podre ingenuos , esa formación no les funcionara, ahora mi drones, ataquen a sus puntos débiles! –Grito el heraldo lanzando su ataque, ya sabía todas las formaciones de ataque de los wonderbolts, los drones se pusieron estratégicamente sobre los puntos débiles de la formación empezando a atacar, Deathsaurus esperaba una victoria fácil, pero ocurrió algo, Lightning hizo un movimiento con su casco a su segundo al mando, este asintió cambiando posición con muchos wonderbolts, haciendo una nueva formación, completamente diferente y desconocida, así en lugar de que los drones rodearan a los wonderbolts estos lo rodearon a ellos a pesar de ser muchos menos empezándolos a atacar con toda su fuerza. -¡¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO?! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA FORMACIÓN OFICIAL! –Se quejó el dragón cuando noto que seis wonderbolts comandados por Lightning iban directamente contra él. -¡¿Quieren morir primero mosquitos?! –Menciono Deathsaurus haciendo una gran bola de fuego que arrojo hacia arriba, esta exploto en una lluvia de fuego atacando a los wonderbolts, estos lo esquivaron completamente yendo en diferentes direcciones, entonces Deathsaurus lanzo más ataques de lanzallamas a los seis wonderbolts, al terminar la última espiración noto que algo se le acercaba desde arriba, volteo y vio que el segundo al mando ya venía en picada hacia él. -¡¿Creíste que podías hacerme tonto, pegaso pendejo?! –Grito el heraldo lanzando fuego al mismo tiempo, Babs y Lunarstorm se preocuparon al ver eso, pensaron que lo habían vuelto cenizas a ese wonderbolt. –Tranquilas chicas, no deben preocuparse, ahora viene lo bueno. –Comento Jazz viendo con una sonrisa a donde ocurrió eso, ya iba a burlarse Deathsaurus del pegaso calcinado, pero al extinguirse las llamas en el aire, le dio un tic y puso una cara que parecía que se le salían los ojos de su órbita, el pegaso seguía su camino completamente bien, parecía cubierto de un aura roja brillante, entonces le dio un golpe en la nuca del heraldo haciendo que se estrellara a media calle provocando un gran cráter, de inmediato salió brincado Deathsaurus de ahí, tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza. -¡Maldición, debí saber que eras tú, pinche traidora!

-¡Pero no lo supiste lagartija, ya deja de chillar, atente a las consecuencias! –Le respondió la pegaso quitándose su máscara de vuelo, al hacer esto mágicamente se le aparece su cuerno de alicornio, era Skydancer, ya había sido admitida en los wonderbolts en tiempo record, siendo asignada rápidamente al escuadrón de Lightning Dusk, ella confeso que lo que sabía ella de las formaciones lo compartió con sus excompañeros heraldos, junto con Spitfire y Rainbow hicieron las modificaciones necesarias a las formaciones de ataque para que volvieran a ser efectivas, y así nulificar el conocimiento de estas de sus enemigos, ya iba intentar la alicornio de convencer al dragón que se rindiera, pero sintió algo raro, sentía que no podía confiar nada en ese Deathsaurus. -¿Pero qué corrales pasa?

-¡Qué bien que ya llegaste mi hermosa musa! –Comento Jazz bajando mágicamente junto con Babs y Lunarstorm. -¿Pero qué te pasa? te veo preocupada.

-Es que andas con tu "ex" Jazz –Indico Skydancer viendo con mucha suspicacia a Babs y a Jazz, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. –Si bien recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en el patio de mi tía la primera vez me contaste de una terrestre de aquí con la que saliste un par de meses, y ella coincide con su descripción.

-¡Mi musa no es lo que parece, es que por casualidad ella vive en este edificio, pero no coincidimos con muchos nuestros gustos y por eso terminamos, pero continuamos nuestra amistad! –Se empezó a excusar el músico muy preocupado, al ver esto la alicornio sonríe burlonamente. –Calma mi lindo unicornio, te creo, te creí desde la primera vez, era solo una broma, confió completamente en ti mi amor, pero si traicionas mi confianza veraz de nuevo a Skyshadow.

-Gracias por el dato. –Dijo tragando saliva Jazz, entonces la alicornio se presenta con Babs. –Tú debes ser Babs Seeds, la ex de mi novio y prima de Apple Jack y Apple Bloom, mucho gusto, soy Skydancer, sobrina de Fluttershy, y deja te advierto que no podrás recobrar a Jazz a menos que yo lo bote.

-¡Yah, no creo que intente eso Skyli, la verdad este tonto tiene mucha suerte de que pudo andar con nosotras dos!

-Eso es cierto, es un gran tonto con suerte que lo hayan pelado dos fantásticas yeguas como nosotras.

-¡Hey, estoy aquí saben! –Se quejó Jazz de las burlas de las dos yeguas, entonces oyeron que Deathsaurus falso estaba haciendo un gran coraje, volviendo poner su atención en él. -¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITO CUARTETO DE BOBOS, CREEN QUE MI IMPORTA SU VIDA AMOROSA, VOY A HACERLOS BROCHETAS A LAS BRASAS SI NO CIERRAN SU EMPALAGOSA BOCA!

-Jazz, "Apple Bloom", Babs aquí hay algo raro con este Deathsaurus. –Comento Skydancer poniéndose en guardia. –Por eso estoy preocupada.

-¿Tú también te diste cuenta Skyli? ¡No sé qué pasa, este habla como Deathsaurus, se comporta como Deathsaurus, incluso apesta como Deathsaurus pero hay algo que no sea como Deathsaurus! –Menciono Lunarstorm tratando de descubrir algo que los llevara a la verdad. –Es como… no se… no puedo definirlo.

-Este sentimiento ya lo había sentido una vez… es como… -Entonces en ese momento le llego a Skydancer el recuerdo. -¡Es como cuando pelee con las copias baratas de Darksteel, ESTE NO ES DEATHSAURUS, ES UN CLON!

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando bruja tonta?! –Se quejó furioso la copia, ya que él pensaba que era el original. -¡Por supuesto que soy Deathsaurus, un tonta copia como las del dodo no harían lo que he hecho!

-¡Tú crees que eres Deathsaurus, pero no lo eres! –Indico Skydancer preparándose para atacar. -¡Si eres Deathsaurus entonces sabrás que nos dijimos hace años cuando llegaste a entrenar conmigo y Demonsting, dímelo y demuéstrame que eres real!

-Bueno… déjame meditar… pero… -Empezó a pensar la copia, pero solo pudo recordar hasta tres años antes, hasta ahí llegaban los recuerdos implantados en él. -¡Pero que me pasa, no recuerdo casi todo de mi pasado!

-¡No recuerdas porque no tienes pasado! –Indico Skydancer llorando de pena, le dio tristeza lo que le pasaba a este clon. -¡Si fueras mi compañero dragón recordarías que nos peleamos esa vez y quedamos tablas, prometiéndonos ambos la revancha, maldito serás siempre Doll! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar fracciones del alma de Deathsaurus para esto?!

-¡Ya deja de decir estupideces, te voy a demostrar con hechos que soy Deathsaurus! –Grito el heraldo falso completamente fuera de sí, algo que el verdadero no haría por su entrenamiento, empezó a atacar de una manera salvaje y demente. -¡Esto lo comprueba, Deathsaurus no haría esto, esto debe ser una especie de seguro cuando lo descubren! –Entonces la alicornio usa su aparato de intercomunicación para avisarle a los otros dos grupos. -¡Su alteza Celestia, Príncipe Shinning, en Manehattan estamos peleando con una copia muy extraña de Deathsaurus, parece que tiene toda su fuerza, pero es un dron y no lo sabe, no dudo que con los que están peleando sean igual copias!

-¡¿Qué es lo que intentas decir Skydancer, que estamos peleando con copias? -Pregunto Shinning de inmediato cuando la alicornio dejo de hablar, volteando a ver a la pelea entre Luna y Rabia, Luna usaba su cuerno como espada mientras la umbrum falsa usaba sus garras de su armadura. -¡Muérete Luna, una idiota que rechazo los grandiosos poderes oscuros no podrá contra nosotros, le destruiremos la esperanza no solo a ustedes, sino a todos en este mundo!

-¡Un tonto títere no tiene derecho a decirme que rechace esa fuerza negativa!- Reclamo Luna. Ya que esta como el resto escucho la advertencia de Skydancer con sus aparatos. -¡Ahora dinos donde están la verdadera Rabia y Doll!

-¡Luna de verdad eres una eres una tonta, claro que yo soy le verdadera Rabia, te lo demostrare volviéndote una piedra! -Indico la Rabia falsa usando el ataque que uso Sombra en el asedio al imperio de Cristal, Luna puede rechazarla gracias a su nueva armadura, de inmediato se acercó a Rabia para darle un aletazo, voló de nuevo rápidamente para volver a hacer lo mismo lanzándola otra vez, cuando iba a golpearla por tercera vez la umbrum se tele transporta a espaldas de la princesa a punto de acuchillarla por el lomo, Luna de nuevo recupera rápido la compostura y puede cubrirse, entonces ambas empiezan un intercambio de patadas ya que notaron que la magia no podían de momento hacerles daño, eran tan rápidas que como podían cubrirse como darse buenos impactos , como le pegada Rabia al rostro de la princesa Luna este se lo devolvía igual, , igual se dieron buenos golpes a cuerpo, Luna se le salió sangre por la boca y Rabia la escupió, entonces al termino de ese intercambio de golpes ambas se dieron de lleno en la parte izquierda de su cara con todas sus fuerzas, ninguna bajo la intensidad del golpe. -¡Eres una bruja Luna, ya muérete!

-¡De verdad eres fuerte y latosa Rabia "copia"! –Indico Luna sonriendo al clon, gesto que la molesta mucho. -¡Es una lástima, seguro la original es más fuerte, seguro todos los umbrums son fuertes, como lo es Sombra, pero desearon conseguir sus objetivos haciéndole daño a los demás en lugar de ayudarse mutuamente, ustedes son el ejemplo de no querer intentar algo diferente, mientras que los changelings si quisieron cambiar, Twi (Chrysalis) tiene razón, son la diferentes caras de una misma moneda, pero te advierto esto, si fueras la original tendría problemas, pero tú no eres ella, dinos su planes antes de que seas destruida!

-¡YA METETE EN TU PINCHE CABEZA LUNA DE QUE YO SOY LA GRAN RABIA, ESTAMOS ATACANDO AQUÍ PARA VOLVER ESTE LUGAR NUESTRA BASE DE OPERACIONES Y DESTRUIR A LOS PONYS DE CRISTAL POR ENCERRARNOS!

-¡La tonta eres tu dron, ese plan es completamente absurdo, si Doll puede mover su base de operaciones no necesita otras bases ahora, eso lo notaria la verdadera Rabia, tú no sabes que eres falsa, me das mucha pena, estas luchando a tu tope y ni siquiera sabes los motivos como las copias de Darksteel, lo siento pero tengo que mostrarte la verdad! –Menciono Luna aplicando ahora si gran parte de su fuerza, ya que se había contenido para intentar sacar información, entonces su casco derecho empezó a hacer retroceder a Rabia falsa, esta intento sacar su fuerza máxima que sabía que tenía, pero no pudo, ya que ese recuerdo no era suyo, entonces se espantó, entonces la alicornio pudo golpearla con todo ese poder, arrojándola a una columna de varios cristales, rompiéndose todos sobre ella clon. –Espero que con esto te des cuenta de la verdad, si fueras real por lo menos habrías resistido más tiempo.

-¡MALDITA, TU PALABRERÍA NO ME ENGAÑARA! –Grito Rabia falsa saliendo entra los cristales, tenía varias cortadas que sangraban. -¡Si fuera un dron no estaría lastimada así!

-Eres interesante, eres una copia muy buena, pero si quieres pruebas "Rabia" deberías ver tu rostro del lado izquierdo. –Indico Luna señalando esa parte del cuerpo de su rival, entonces Rabia instintivamente se toca ahí, en lugar de sentir peaje, piel desgarrada o inclusive huesos sintió metal frio. -¡¿Pero que me ocurre?! –Entonces se vio en un cristal que uso como espejo, vio paralizada que la parte de su rostro derecho era una especie de cara metálica, su carne y piel era una especie de cascara. –No, no, yo soy Rabia, la verdadera Rabia.

-¡Peste, creo ya descubrieron el timo! –Dijo Cólera quien peleaba con Flash en el aire, mientras que su compañero luchaba con muchos problemas con Stars en el suelo. –Si ya me di cuenta, no puedo creerlo, esa cosa es más estúpida que la original, ni modo, era una posibilidad, hay que atacar a todos para hacerlos perder el tiempo de todas maneras.

-¡¿Qué rayos buscan demonios?! –Pregunto Stars Lanzándole un gran corte a Peste, este tuvo se cubrió con el brazo izquierdo de su armadura, la katana del corcel la partió como pastel. -¡Estas pinches armaduras de ese Doll no sirven, ya cualquier pendejo puede córtalas, en cuanto tu pregunta, a ti no te importa idiota!

-¡Si nos importa desgraciado, si no quieres que te parta como lo hice con tu armadura nos dirás todo lo que sabes! –Señalo Stars preparándose de nuevo para atacar a Peste, entonces todos sintieron un aumento de la energía negativa, se fijaron y notaron que era la Rabia Falsa emanándola, ya se le habían caído varios pedazos de piel mostrando sus estructuras metálicas internas, todo su cuerpo empezó a crecer monstruosamente, se veía que había enloquecido. -¡MALDITOS, YO SOY RABIA, LA AUTÉNTICA RABIA, VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS, SERÉ TAN FELIZ, NADIE DUDARA DE QUE SOY LA VERDADERA!

-¡Rayos al descubrir que esta no es rabia activamos algún tipo de seguro, esta cosa aumento de tamaño y de poder! –Dijo Luna tratando de analizar al monstruo mecánico, pero la magia revotaba de su gran cuerpo, entonces la bestia lanza un gran golpe con su casco izquierdo, derribando lo que se encuentra enfrente, sean ponys o umbrums, lastimando a muchos. -¡No, esta cosa también lastimo a sus compañeros, hay que detenerla!

-¡Lo sabemos su alteza!-Dijo Scootalo lanzando a Rabia tornados y cortes de viento, incluso trajo un gran nube negra de tormentas, haciendo que varios rayos atacaran al clon, pero este se mantuvo en pie. -¡No, este desgraciado monstruo soporta muy bien la electricidad a diferencia de cualquier otro dron, no debemos dejar que entre a la ciudad!

En las afueras de Canterlot había también una gran batalla, Rainbow, Apple Jack y Rarity luchaban contra el ziz, el behemot y el kyrin especiales, ellas al no tener armas de magitanio no podían derrotarlas más rápidamente a pesar de tener ventaja. -¡Definitivamente voy a pedirle a Paper clases de esgrima, si tuviera una espada como ella y Jolt ya habría exterminado a esta cosa, ya que sus venas fluctúan constantemente! –Dijo Rarity mientras lanzaba varios rayos mágicos de su cuerno, el kyrin hacia lo mismo tele transportándose entre varios puntos para confundir a la unicornio, después de unos momentos el dron apareció detrás de Rarity y ataco con su magia, pero esta la traspaso, la verdadera Rarity aparece a un lado del dron dándole una gran coz con toda su fuerza, todos sus apéndices quedan en posiciones extrañas cuando reboto varias veces en el suelo, pero se acomodaron de nuevo en su sitio retorciéndose mucho. -¡Yeup, es repulsivo ver eso siempre, no es agradable y natural!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo Rarity, si tuviera las plumas como la de Skydancer ya que estas cosas estarían hechas pedazos, aunque no me explico como puede hacer eso, y además no puedo ir a tomar impulso para hacer una rainplosión porque se me pegan varios de los drones voladores evitándolo, seguro que con eso podría deshacernos de estos engendros! –Menciono Rainbow mientras atacaba con varias patadas al ziz, para después envolverlo en un gran tornado que lo azota en el suelo, pero este aun dañado vuelve a emprender el vuelo de nuevo y atacando a la pegaso. -¡Como me gustaría que sintieran algo muñecos, ya para que notaran que no pueden contra nosotras y se rindieran!

-¡Pero no es así Rainbow, a estas cosas las tenemos que vencer completamente ya que si no seguirán atacando aunque estén destruidas! –Comento Apple Jack mientras lazaba al behemot por sus patas, apretó su soga haciendo que la bestia cayera, usando toda su fuerza empezó a girarla, ya teniendo una buena velocidad lo soltó haciendo que provocara una carambola con el ziz y el kyrin, haciendo que los tres chocaran contra varios árboles, pero las bestias se levantaron de nuevo. –Y de nuevo se paran a pesar de que están muy mal, lo que me preocupa ahora es lo que comento Skydancer hace unos momentos.

-Igual yo AJ, si Deathsaurus y Rabia son drones es muy probable que este Dark Doll lo sea. –Indico Rainbow viendo la confrontación entre el anabelchucky y la princesa del día, él había sacado de su espalda dos huesos que se transformaron automáticamente en hoces para no tocara Celestia directamente y no derretirse, Celestia evitaba atacar con su cuerno ya que sabía que esas armas podrían cortárselo, ella más bien atacaba con grandes llamas de fuego junto con Filamina, igual Doll las evitaba, ya que el gran calor lo derretiría. –El comunicador de Celestia se hizo cenizas cuando cambio, por eso ella no sabe que nos están distrayendo, pero no sé de qué.

-No hemos recibido comunicación de otro lugar, aunque podrían estar interrumpiendo su señal. –Indico Rarity apareciendo varios diamantes usándolos como proyectiles, clavándose en los tres drones, Rainbow baja rápidamente una nube de tormenta eléctrica, pateándola y provocando varios grandes rayos, las gemas sirven como pararrayos haciendo que los drones reciban varios impactos, Apple Jack rápidamente va y pateada con todas sus fuerzas a los tres drones derribándolos de nuevo, pero igual se empiezan a reconstruir. -¡Ya estoy hasta la madre, voy a hacer lo mismo que Scootalo, cuando sean polvo ya saben que hacer Rares y Rainbow!

-¡Estamos listas AJ! –Dijeron Rainbow yendo rápidamente hacia el cielo y Rarity haciendo brillar intensamente su cuerno, Apple Jack se lanzó contra los tres drones para atacarlos con toda su fuerza, el Ziz intento volar pero la Apple le arranca el ala derecha de un golpe la cual toma y usándola como un cuchillo le arranca el cuerno al kyrin y de inmediato enterrándolo en el ojo del behemot, así empezó a golpear a un dron tras otro.

-Mis pequeñas ponys, estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes. –Dijo la princesa Celestia viendo como luchaban los elementos, en ese momento Doll corre rápidamente hacia ella preparando sus hoces. -¡Eres una idiota Celestia, tu pendejo orgullo por tus inútiles ponys te va provocar tu muerte, sigue orgullosa de ellas en el tártaro! –A punto de cortarla la princesa formo una espada de fuego levitándola y cubriéndose con ella. -¡Tú eres el idiota Doll, yo soy la princesa del día, yo ya no soy como era antes, la Celestia cobarde que dejaba que sus problemas lo resolvieran mis alumnos y súbditos, ahora yo voy a hacer como son Twilight, Fluttershy y el resto de los elementos, voy a luchar hasta mi último aliento!

-¡Ahora si quieres luchar y solo te tomo mil años hacerlo maldita perra! –Grito Doll falso haciendo encender sus ojos en llamas oscuras. -¡Todo te lo resolvía Starswirl, Equidna o Sword Wing, el pegaso encontró el libro sobre los signos, la lamia encontró el árbol y el mago te enseño a usar los primeros seis elementos, después los usaste MAL para detener al resultado de una orgia de varios animales de Discord y a tu bastarda hermana, y no pensantes con tu pequeña cabeza que había otros seis signos estúpida, y cuando regreso tu hermana no intentaste resolverlo tú misma, sino se lo dejaste a tu alumna, eres diabólica, ni siquiera intentaste salvar a tu propia sangre!

-Es cierto, fui una maldita perra demoniaca al ponerle esa responsabilidad a Twilight, a quien amo como si fuera hija mía. –Respondió tranquilamente Celestia sonriendo, acto que sorprende y molesta a Doll clon, esperaba sacarla de sus casillas. –La obligue a hacer algo que yo debí haberlo hecho… pero no me arrepiento, ya que encontré no solo a una, sino seis grandes yeguas dignas de ser alicornios, si no lo son ahora es porque los elementos de la risa, verdad, generosidad, lealtad y amabilidad es porque ellas no desean ser más de lo que ya son, aunque Fluttershy ya está un paso… y los nuevos elementos, Skydancer es una noble alicornio a pesar de que intentaste corromper su bella alma, y el resto ya están casi a la altura de sus nobles predecesoras, hermanas y maestras, será interesante ver a un alicornio corcel.

-¡ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR PORQUE A TODAS TUS MALDITAS MARIONETAS LA VOY A DESTAZAR EN VIDA! –Grito completamente aullando de odio Dark Doll clon. -¡ES UN HECHO QUE ESE JOLT NUNCA VA A REGRESAR DEL MUNDO GORILA, SONATA LE VA A SACAR SUS INTESTINOS HACIÉNDOLO SUFRIR UNA GRAN AGONÍA, Y CUANDO ELLA LLEGA AQUÍ TE HAREMOS ALGO MUCHO PEOR PERRESTIA!

-(¡Doll hablo muy raro, si ambos estamos peleando ahora! ¡¿Por qué esperar a esa sirena?! ¡Cierto, todavía no saca toda su fuerza, pero yo tampoco, y no es tonto, lo sabe! ¡¿Qué estas tramando?!) ¡Ya basta Doll, no dejare que dañes a los elementos, ahora los veo no solo como mis amigos, sino también como mis hijos, y una madre que ama a sus hijos es capaz de todo por ellos, por eso te voy a meter tus pinches amenazas por tu jodido trasero!

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes maldita súcubo de mierda! –Dijo Doll empezando a lanzar cortes con su hoces, igual Celestia levito su espada de fuego haciendo lo mismo, al chocar las armas sonaban muy fuerte, Doll ya casi estaba a punto de córtale la cara por la mitad a Celestia pero lo pudo esquivar con un pequeño corte al rostro, ella contraataca con su espada encendiendo la chaqueta de Doll en llamas, este se la tuvo que quitar arrojándola lo más lejos posible, cayendo sobre tres drones, un oso, un cóndor y un elefante, siendo derretidos rápidamente por el fuego solar. -¡Maldita, arruinaste uno de mis mejores trajes!

-¡Tu trajecito es lo que menos debería importarte ahora Dark Doll, hora que pagues por tus crímenes! –Menciono Celestia encendiéndose completamente yendo contra Dark Doll, este igual corre hacia la pony, sus armas parecían que cortaban el aire, al chocar de nuevo provoca una gran onda que derriba a ambos bandos de soldados.

-¡Malditas copias baratas, déjenme en paz! –Gritaba Derpy mientras esquivaba los ataques de los clones que le envió a perseguirlas Deathsaurus, los drones del dragón atacaban con su fuego oscuro, la umbrum con sus cristales negros y el anabelchucky lanzando saetas muy filosas para cortarla. -¡Sera mejor que ya no me intenten provocar o se van a arrepentir!

-¡Silencio retrasada, deberías estar agradecida que el gran Doll y sus heraldos te quieren viva! –Grito el clon de Doll liderando a los demás. -¡Vivirás un poco más por eso, pero no dijeron que teníamos que llevarte sin ningún rasguño! -En ese momento el clon la ataca con sus garras cortando su pata trasera derecha, la pegaso contuvo su grito de dolor mordiéndose los labios y de inmediato contratacando con una patada haciendo que el clon de Doll se alejara girando en el aire chocándose con un Deathsaurus, entonces la rabia clon se pone enfrente de ella . -¡Hasta aquí llegaste tarada! –Grito preparando Rabia clon un rayo eléctrico negro para atacar, pero Derpy sonrió al ver ese ataque. -¡Tonta cosa, no me vas a vencer con eso, yo soy experta en electromagnetismo! –Entonces la pegaso toma unos kunais especiales de su alforja, y de inmediato arrojándolos a la boca abierta del otro Deathsaurus, Rabia realiza su ataque pero en vez de ir contra la pony este se desvía hacia los kunais enterrados en el dragón komodo, electrocutándolo, se le vio toda su estructura interna como si fuera una radiografía, al terminar de retorcerse el dron quedo completamente negro con la boca y ojos muy abiertos y con la lengua de fuera, y casi de inmediato haciéndose cenizas que caen lentamente. -¡Si, Fuera uno, faltan tres!- Indico Derpy sonriendo muy satisfecha, esto enfurece a Rabia Dron que se lanza furiosa contra ella. -¡Maldita retrasada, te crees muy listilla, pero te voy a demostrar que no es así!-Rabia le suelta varios golpes con sus pezuñas y alas a Derpy, quien se defendía perfectamente bien, dio una maroma sobre la clon haciéndola bajar un poco y continuo volando, sin tomarla en cuenta. -¡Ven aquí pony, no hemos terminado esto!

-Nop, ya terminamos dron, yo no peleo con tontos que no se han dado cuenta que están derrotados. –Indico despectivamente Derpy si voltear a ver al clon, Esta iba a insultarla otra vez cuando noto varias luces en sus alas, las miro noto que estaban cubiertas de bombas. –Esto es un recuerdito de Uppercross, si la tocas detonan, y como dijo una vez ella, por más que el magitanio repela la magia la onda de impacto no, así que Bye-Bye.

-¡ERES UNA SUCIA PERRA DERPY HOO…! –No pudo terminar su insulto Rabia cuando todas las bombas detonaron, haciéndola pedazos en ese instante, cayendo muchos pequeños piezas al aire, Derpy rio un poco pero de inmediato se puso seria. –Bien, dos menos, pero seguro el par que falta ya viene, será mejor intentar comunicarme con los demás aquí, ya es suficiente distancia para pedir refuerzos, mayday, mayday, aquí la teniente Derpy Hooves del Circulo interno, nombre clave "Ditzy Doo", están invadiendo el tártaro, repito están invadiendo el tártaro, necesitamos refuerzos ya que… –En ese momento una daga metálica le tira su diadema de comunicación y una gran flama las quema completamente. -¡Mierda!

-¡Parece ser que no terminaste tú comunicación, maldita retrasada mental! –Grito Doll clon, poniéndose la izquierda de Derpy, mientras que Deathsaurus clon se puso a su derecha. –¡Además de que seguro no pudiste comunicarte con nadie, ahora Deathsaurus y yo te vamos a romper los huesos para que tengas tu audiencia con Dark Doll!

-¡Carajo, no voy a ir sin pelear maldito Par!-Dijo Derpy poniéndose en guardia con un rostro muy serio, incluso sus ojos dejaron de estar bizcos, lanzando miradas frías a sus Rivales. -¡¿Quieren venir uno por uno o los dos a la vez?!

-¡Pobre tonta, no te vamos a matar, ese privilegio es solo del gran Dark Doll, pero desearas que lo hiciéramos! –Grito el clon del dragón tronándose sus puños acercándose seguido por el clon de Doll afilando sus garras, Derpy empezó a llorar sonriendo esperando lo peor. –Dinky hijita, lamento no haber sido un buen ejemplo para ti.

-¡Lástima que tu hijita bastarda siempre creerá que eres una cartera torpe! –Se burló Doll clon preparando su garra para cortar el ala de la pegaso cuando unas grandes nubes de flechas lo atravesaron. -¡¿Qué está pasando ahora?! –Entonces volteo hacia arriba y vio que el HelliAirship sobre ellos- Ay, no es cierto.

-¡Esta nave está súper, ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños Mistery! –Menciono Black Moth transformada en Sweetie pero con una cara de loca, incluso estaba babeando dentro de un puesto de artillero de las grandes ballestas de la nave. -¡Necesito una nave como esta, pero que sea más aerodinámica!

-Si claro Moth, como estas naves son tan baratas, seguro las deportivas son más- Indico Mist transformado en Spike rodando los ojos, cuando por el altavoz el comandante Shield habla dando órdenes. –Sé que estas emocionada Srta. "Sweetie" pero no debemos desperdiciar municiones, Sr. "Spike" necesitamos que vaya por la teniente Derpy, ya cuando la tengas a salvo la dama podrá atacar con todo a las dos cosas esas, el médico de la nave ya está lista para recibirla.

-Enseguida Shield. -Entonces Mist toma su espada mientras abría la ventana provocando una descompresión, pero Moth ya estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios. –Nada más tome a la pegaso llena a esos clones con las flechas explosivas.

-SI van a volar muy bonito. –Dijo Moth preparando los gatillos para disparar de inmediato. –Mejor te apresuras, no sabes como estoy, hace tiempo que no hago esto, es tan estimulante.

-No sé como puedes estar casada con Tórax y tener un hijo hermana. –Comento Mist saliendo mientras que Moth solo asentía con una sonrisa sociópata, el changeling camuflado va en línea recta hacia Derpy y los clones. -¡Ese es Spike, pero trae una espada consigo!

-¡¿Una espada Deathsaurus?! ¡Pero si nunca ese dragón ha atacado de esa manera! –Entonces Mist con un rápido movimiento corta a los drones alejándolos de Derpy, tomándola de inmediato y yendo de nuevo a la nave. -¡Hermana ya tengo a esta dama, hazlo ahora!

-¡No tienes que decírmelo hermano, adiós malditas cosas del demonio! –Entonces Moth dispara incesantemente flechas como si fuera una ametralladora, los clones estaban completamente cubiertos con ella cuando empezaron a explotar una tras otras, destruyendo a los entes completamente en una nube de fuego. -¡Ya está, ahora a ver a mi hermano!

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Mist mientras entraban al puerto de despegue de la nave, viendo los cortes que tenía Derpy, estaban sangrando mucho. –Debemos llevarla con el médico de la nave.

-Es señora Sr. Changeling, y no necesito ver a un doctor inútil. –Dijo molesta Derpy quitándose a Mist de encima, de inmediato empezó a cojear rumbo al puente de mando. –Tengo que dar información muy importante, Doll y sus aliados están… -Entonces alguien la cubre con un aura mágica sin dejarla mover sus piernas y alas. -¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz Sr. Changeling estúpido!

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada, mi magia la estoy usando para mantener mi forma como Spike! –Se quejó Mist, entonces una yegua de detrás de el habla dulcemente, pero seria. –Lamento el insulto que le profirió mi madre comandante Mist, pero ella es una terca que no piensa cuando tiene que entregar información. –Dijo la unicornio azul y melena rubia médico, quien vestía su bata y lentes, su cutie mark instrumental quirúrgico, Derpy se enojó más al reconocerla -¡¿Dinky Hooves que mierda haces en esta nave del tártaro!?

-Aquí trabajo, soy la jefe médico de la nave. –Indico Dinky poniendo antiséptico a las heridas de su madre y poniendo vendajes, quien se veía que le ardía mucho conteniendo sus gritos. –Recuerda que me contrataron para ser eso nada más me gradué.

-¡Si, me dijiste que ibas a trabajar con las guardias, pero no aquí! –Grito muy frustrada Derpy tratando inútilmente de romper el escudo de su hija. -¡Nicolás sabias esto, es más estoy segura que tu contactes a Dinky, no te lo voy a perdonar, tu único pinche ojo va quedar muy morado, será mejor que consigas un lazarillo! –Mientras hacia su coraje la pegaso, su hija apareció un frasco con la medicina especial de Starlife, haciendo que se la tomara entera. –De verdad lamento hacerte esto mamá, pero eres como una potranca inmadura, Shield no me contacto, fui yo, se desde potranca a lo que te dedicas, note que las heridas con las que llegabas no eran de choques, una noche te seguí y vi como hablabas con Paperwhite y Zecora sobre una de tus misiones, ahí me decidí, si no puedo ser una soldado como te prometí sería una médico para ayudarte y aquí estoy.

-Rayos, se suponía que debíamos ser una orden secreta, pero toda nuestra familia saben de nosotros. -Menciono Derpy tratando de quitarse el sabor de la boca de la medicina, su hija ya junto con Mist y Moth llevaba levitando a su madre a la cabina de mando. –Ahora sé lo que me quería decir Shield en la fiesta de nombramiento.

-Y tenía razón, yo siempre he estado orgullosa de ti y de ser tu hija mamá, incluso desde antes de saber que eres una de las soldados más valientes de la guardia T.U.P. –Menciono Dinky viendo a su madre, esta suspira e igual sonríe. –Bueno hija, yo siempre he sentido eso para ti, por lo menos ya no tendré que compórtame como idiota contigo, ¡pero necesito que me lleves rápido con Shield, necesito comunicarle algo no solo a él, también a las princesas!

-¡Claro mamá! –Entonces la unicornio corrió a toda su velocidad sin perder la concentración de su magia, entrando apresuradamente al puente de mando, Shield ya le iba a reclamar cuando Derpy dio su informe. -¡Shield, Doll, Deathsaurus y Rabia están atacando al tártaro para liberar a Tyrek, los que están peleando con los elementos son clones para distraernos!

-¡¿QUÉ DICES AGENTE DERPY?! ¡NECESITO PONERNOS A TODA MARCHA HACIA EL TÁRTARO, TAMBIÉN REQUIERO COMUNICACIÓN CON TODOS LOS FRENTES DE BATALLA Y CON EL REINO GOLDEN PALM AHORA!

-¡Si Comandante! –Obedeció la unicornio de comunicaciones abriendo canales de comunicación lo más rápido que pudo, al terminar de inmediato hablo. -¡ATENCIÓN, LAS PELEAS DE CANTERLOT, MANEHATTAN Y EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL SON DISTRACCIONES, TODOS LO QUE COMANDAN LOS ATAQUE SON CLONES COMO DESCRIBIÓ LA SUBTENIENTE SKYDANCER, LOS ORIGINALES DOLL, RABIA Y DEATHSAURUS QUIEREN LIBERAR A TYREK, LOS MIEMBROS DEL CIRCULO NECESITAN REFUERZOS, NOSOTROS PARTIMOS DE INMEDIATO PARA ALLÁ, SOLICITO A TODOS SU APOYO, QUE LOS ELEMENTOS QUE PUEDAN VAYAN AL TÁRTARO!

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! –Grito Fluttershy saliendo rápidamente con sus soldados volando lo más rápido que le daban sus alas. -¡Lo sabía! -Grito Skydancer concentrando su magia en una gran bola de energía como la que hizo en Ponyville, pero de una manera más rápida y con magia positiva, el Deathsaurus falso se quejó al ver eso. -¡¿Quieres atacarme como lo intentaste en Ponyville?! ¡Eres idiota, freiras media ciudad y yo estaré bien, de verdad no te interesan los demás ponys incluyendo a tu novio!

-¡Claro que me intereso por lo demás a diferencia de ti imitador, si fueras el original al ver mi ataque te habrías ido a otro lugar para seguir luchando ahí para evitar herir inocentes, pero te quedaste aquí infeliz, y esta energía solo te va a afectar a ti, Jazz hay que hacerlo como lo ensañamos!

-¡Estoy listo mi musa! –Dijo Cool Jazz preparando su saxofón para tocar cuando lo indicara Skydancer, entonces voltea el músico a ver Lunarstorm y a Babs. -¡Ustedes deberán pegarle al heraldo pirata con todas sus fuerzas, sabrán cuando hacerlo, vayan preparándose!

-¡Si Jazz! –Indicaron las dos yeguas preparándose para brincar en el momento justo, Skydancer lanza su bola de energía, sorprendiendo al clon, pensaba que no se atrevería, intento irse pero vio que un escudo sónico se lo impidió mientras se cuarteaba, era Jazz quien lo había creado. -¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! –Se quejó Deathsaurus tratando de contener la energía, pero ya no pudo, lo empujo al suelo haciendo explosión, el escudo sónico contuvo la energía y solo pudo salir hacia arriba, el escudo se disipo dejando solo humo al parecer, pero una sombra se empezó a mover, entonces Babs y Lunarstorm embisten con toda su fuerza, derribándolo, al despejarse el humo, vieron que era el Deathsaurus clon, ya todo despedazado, quemado y notándose su esqueleto interno. –No puede ser… de verdad era un sucio clon. –Dijo tristemente mientras se despedazaba lentamente, quedando solo pequeños pedazos sin forma, Skydancer levanta a Jazz y a Lunarstorm levitándolos y se van volando rápidamente, estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados la alicornio. –De verdad lamento lo que te paso, fuiste víctima de las circunstancias, Babs, te pido que le ayudes a terminar con el resto de los drones con los guardias y mis compañeros wonderbolts, Jazz, Bloomie y Yo iremos lo más rápido que me den mis alas al tártaro.

-¡Esta bien Skydancer, me quedare para seguir un rato jugando con estas cosas, prima cuídate, tú también Jazz, y Skyli recuerda que tenemos que hablar de mi ex después, nos vemos en Ponyville! –Se despidió Babs de Skydancer, esta sonrió burlonamente. -¡Espero que así sea Babs, necesito chismes de mi novio! –Este comentario preocupo mucho a Jazz.

En el imperio de Cristal al enterarse Shinning de esa situación decide cambiar de estrategia. -¡Flash, Stars, olviden a ese par de umbrums, concéntrense en esa copia de Rabia, esa cosa es lo más peligroso ahora!

-¡Ya les dije idiotas que soy la verdadera rabia! –Frito la cosa ya completamente transformada en una horrible monstruosidad, quien la viera ahora no podría ni imaginar que eso parecía un pony. -¡Voy a tener que grabárselos directamente al cerebro!

-¡A pesar de que sabes como te ves aun mencionas esa estúpida mentira, ya no sé si tenerte coraje o lastima, creo que es coraje por usar seres vivos para tu beneficio, ya que tú eres una copia de la original, esa bruja es peor que tú! –Dijo muy enojado Shinning, cubriendo al monstruo con uno de sus escudos, el dron empezó a cortar el escudo lentamente. -¡Eres un tonto principito, no hiciste tu escudo bien, cuando salga de aquí tú serás el primero en morir!

-La tonta eres tú, hice débil ese escudo a propósito. –Indico confiadamente Shinning Armor, entonces se oyó el sonido de un arma cargándose, los invasores voltearon a ver notaron que Scootalo, Pinkie y Chrysalis con todos los cañones y vehículos de los soldados construyeron un gran cañón, apuntando directamente a ellos. -¡Wow Scoot eres una gran mecánica, lograste hacer esto muy rápido!

-¡No Pinkie, sin ti y tus… habilidades únicas no podría haberlo hecho tan rápido, princesa Luna, Twilight, necesitamos qué concentren su magia en la batería del cañón, para deshacernos de la cosa esa de una buena vez!

-¡Por supuesto Scootalo! –Dijo Luna poniéndose conectando su cuerno a la maquina junto con Chrysalis, cargando rápidamente la máquina, de inmediato Pinkie se puso en la silla del tirador bajando sus miras. -¡Apunten… fuego! –Se disparó un gran rayo que le pega de lleno a al escudo con Rabia falsa adentro, rompiendo el escudo y llevándose al clon, el resto de los umbrums tuvieron que quitarse del rango de disparo, al disiparse la energía el dron se empezó a deshacer en completo polvo. –Yo… soy… la verdadera rabia…

-Desapareciste creyendo una mentira, de verdad lo siento por ti. –Comento Scootalo levantando a Pinkie del arma a pesar de que hizo un puchero ya que quería seguir ahí. –Príncipe Shinning, nosotras tres nos vamos, regresaremos a Ponyville, seguro Discord con su magia podrá acercarnos más ya que aquí estamos muy lejos del tártaro, pueden seguir usando esta arma, le quedan unos dos disparos.

-Está bien Scootalo, nosotros podremos encargarnos de estos payasos sin su ayuda. -Entonces se acercase acerca a Chrysalis. –Twily te pido que vayas y ayudes a nuestra madre junto con el resto de los elementos, solo a alguien en quien confió completamente le pediría esto, yo quisiera ir pero no puedo abandonar mi puesto con Cadance enferma.

-Shinning Armor… juro que no traicionare tu confianza, rescataremos a tu… a nuestra madre de ese hijo de puta. –Dijo Chrysalis corriendo devuelta al castillo junto con Pinkie y Scootalo. –Princesa Luna ayude por favor a mi hermano, traten de capturar a algún umbrum, tal vez podamos sacarles alguna información.

-¡Así se hará Twilight, cuando terminemos con esto yo también iré al tártaro, tengo cuentas pendientes con la verdadera Rabia y Dark Doll! –Menciono Luna cubriendo a los elementos y a Chrysalis su retirada.

Apple Jack continuaba destrozando a los tres drones, pero de una manera más violenta que como inicio, así se puso cuando recibió la comunicación de Shield. -¡Malditos sean, esto es una distracción, debemos terminar rápido, y lo peor, Celestia no tiene comunicador y está concentrada en ese dron! –Efectivamente la princesa y la copia estaban enfrascados en su lucha de esgrima sin prestar atención a su entorno, incluso ignoro los gritos de Apple Jack. -¡No podemos seguir así, sin… ya saben, la princesa Celestia es nuestra mejor opción para enfrentar a Dark Doll, Skydancer apenas está empezando a aprender, Cadance está enferma, Hope nunca entreno con las princesas y Luna no tiene la fuerza del fuego como su hermana, Fluttershy y Starlight no son alicornios, y Twi (Chrysalis) está en el lugar más alejado de la prisión!

-¡Lo se Apple Jack! –Menciono Rarity ya con una gran concentración de magia en su cuerno. -¡Yo mejore mucho, ya tengo un nivel parecido al de un alicornio, pero como el de Twilight cuando apenas empezaba a ser uno, soy un poco más fuerte que Skydancer, mi nivel es como el de Chrysalis, Sombra y Hope, ahora nuestra prioridad es quitarnos de encima a estos tres para ir con Celestia y explicarle la situación!

-¡No te preocupes Rares, estas cosas ya tienen las horas contadas! –Indico AJ viendo al cielo, un arcoíris se acercaba a mach-8, era Rainbow Dash. -¡Ahora tú también dispara ahora Rarity!

-¡Esta bien Apple Jack, cúbrete! –Entonces la unicornio disparo su gran rayo mágico, exactamente cuándo Rainbow realizo su rainplosión sónica, ambas energías se combinan haciendo una gran explosión de un arcoíris mágico, deshaciendo a los tres drones especiales y muchos de los normales, cuando la onda de choque ya iba a tocar a Doll copia este se puso un campo de fuerza para protegerse, esto evito daños para él. -¡No volveré a caer con ese tonto ataque de esa bruja pegaso, tal vez hayan derrotado a esos drones pero tengo muchos más! ¡¿Ahora en que nos quedamos Celestia?! ¡Ya recuerdo, te iba a cortar al fin tu mugre cuerno! –Se burló el clon quitando su escudo. -¡No deberías fijarte en ellas Doll, recuerda que estas luchando contra mí, como te dejare desearas nunca haberte cruzado en mi camino! –Grito Celestia tratando de estocar al dron en la cabeza, este se cubrió con sus hoces empezando a forcejear para tirar las armas de su enemigo, pero estando en eso del humo del estallido salieron los tres elementos yendo a todo velocidad hacia él clon, este intento poner su escudo pero ya era muy tarde. -¡¿QUÉ PIENSAN HACER TARADAS, QUIEREN ENFRENTARME JUNTO CON SU PRINCESITA A MI, YA SE DIERON CUENTA QUE SON INFERIORES TODAS USTEDES A MI?!

-¡NO TONTO, NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE TU ERES FALSO Y NOS ESTAS QUITANDO EL TIEMPO MIENTRAS QUE EL ORIGINAL ESTA INVADIENDO EL TÁRTARO! –Grito Apple Jack dándole Al clon un gran golpe en el rostro, Rainbow le da una patada en una de sus piernas rompiéndosela, y Rarity con su cuerno brillando metálicamente literalmente lo atraviesa por el estómago, dejando un gran agujero en el. -¡Princesa Celestia, esta cosa es un clon de Dark Doll!

-¡¿Qué dices Apple Jack, que esto es un clon?! ¡Pero se comporta como el original y sabe cosas que solo nosotros dos sabemos!

-¡Así es princesa, esto es un clon, si fuera el original no lo habría atravesado tan fácil con mi cuerno! –Menciono Rarity mientras se ponía al lado de la princesa. -¡Rares tiene razón, tampoco le habría roto su pierna, esta cosa es más débil que el ziz con el que combatimos antes!

-Je, je, je, je ¡WUAH, JA, JA, JA! –El dron se empezó a reír como loco aparentemente sin motivo después de lo que dijo Rainbow. -¡Son todas unas idiotas, sobre todo tu Celestia, claro que soy un clon, tu tontos súbditos ya se habían dado cuenta gracias a la traidora de Skydancer, después esa bizca lo confirmo, pero tú no te enteraste por quemar tu intercomunicador, seguro el gran Doll ya rescato a Tyrek y despedazo a sus guardias mulas y sarnosa!

-No… Paper… Sombra… Hope… Velvet… ¡MALDITA BESTIA, VOY A DESTRUIRTE Y DESPUÉS VOY A ARRANCARLE EL CORAZÓN A TU AMO MIENTRAS LO QUEMO PARA QUE SIENTA LAS LLAMAS DEL TÁRTARO ANTES DE QUE MUERA! –Amenazo Celestia cubriéndose completamente de llamas arrojándose contra el clon. -¡Malditas estúpidas! ¡¿Creen que esto me va a detener?! –Grito Doll Falso poniendo su escudo, pero Celestia lo rompe con su poder. -¡Mi fuerza es la del sol hijo de puta, una pared de porquería no me va a contener!

-¡CELESTIA MALDITA, ARGH! –Aulló el clon cuando la princesa hizo contacto, provocando una gran explosión con una nube de hongo, al despejarse la princesa del día había recuperado su forma natural mientras que el clon se estaba derritiendo completamente, a punto de volverse completamente líquido y formando un charco el Doll falso se burló por última ocasión. –Me venciste bruja, pero esto provocara tu derrota final, en estos momento Tyrek ya debe ser libre, será mejor que busques los cadáveres de tus aliados para que los puedas enterrar, a menos que sean cenizas ahora… ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

-¡TE VOY A CERRAR LA BOCA PARA SIEMPRE! –Relincho Celestia a punto de encenderse de nuevo, pero Rainbow lo impidió. -¡Princesa tranquila, esta cosa ya se deshizo, no pierda la paciencia y la esperanzas, los miembros del circulo son todos ponys muy notables, aunque Doll sea muy fuerte y tenga ayuda de esa Rabia y Deathsaurus ellos seguro podrá enfrentarlo, pero será mejor ir cuanto antes para apoyarlos!

-Tienes razón Rainbow, esta cosa nos hizo perder tiempo valioso, tu y Apple Jack pónganse a mi lado, nos tele transportaré lo más cerca del tártaro que pueda ya que dentro de la prisión existe una barrera para impedir eso, ¿Rarity puedes guiar a las guardias contra los drones que quedan?

-Por supuesto princesa, los capitaneare como me instruyo Sword Wing, cuando termine de inmediato iré para el tártaro con todas las guardias, con la ayuda de Discord por supuesto.

-Que así sea lady Rarity, espero que no sea muy tarde. –Al decir esto Celestia se tele transporta junto con la lealtad y honestidad, Rarity corre y se pone delante de las guardias dando órdenes precisas para atacar a los drones restantes.

De regreso al mundo humano, Darksteel y Demonsting ya habían llegado al cine abandonado junto con sus dos secuaces, nada más bajo del auto se puso a revisar si tenía alguna rasgada. -¡Estas perfecto mi precioso, no dejare que esa arpía de Sonata te vuelva a poner en riesgo!

-De verdad eres un súper idiota pavo. –Señalo Demonsting con gran repugnancia entrecerrando los ojos, el hipogrifo solo hizo el tradicional gesto con el brazo de que se fuera lejos. –Te comportas como los bobos de este mundo, esta mugre es solo un aparato que permite recorrer grandes distancias, igual usas esas cosas, la "Mac" y ese "Smart" como se diga, hasta parece ser que eres nativo de aquí estúpido.

-Cierra eso que tienes en lugar de boca Sting, yo disfruto de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene este mundo, a diferencia de Deathsaurus quien puede escupir fuego, de la traidora y tú con su magia, yo no tengo otra ventaja física a parte de mis alas, así que trato de aprovechar la tecnología lo mejor que pueda.

-Si lo pones de ese modo, creo que te comprendo Steel, ¿Por eso intentas destacar como sea, para no sentirme menos? –A punto de contestar molesto Darksteel cuando algo golpea el auto, mandándolo a volar muy alto y después cayendo boca abajo encendiendo su alarma, viendo atónito ese proceso el hipogrifo con una mueca de que, mientras solo confundido vio esto el escorpión. -¡MI AUTO, QUIEN HIJO DE SU MALNACIDA Y PUTA MADRE HIZO ESTO!

-¡No le atine a los heraldos, Rayos! –Se quejó Twilight llegando junto con Apple Bloom, al estar en movimiento no pudo ponerlos en mira bien. -¡Si hubiera podido volar no habría fallado, pero creo que ya está pasando los efectos de la poción, ya siento mis alas de nuevo!

-Entonces a ese pinche hipogrifo ya también le pasó el efecto princesa, hay que tener mucho cuidado. –Indico Apple Bloom humana estacionándose, un poco más atrás se veía que Sweetie humana y Lightning se acercaban más. -Hora de terminar heraldos, entreguen el collar, nuestros amigos que se quedaron en la fiesta ya también vienen en camino.

-¡Si tanto quieren esta madre vengan por ella par de zorras! –Dijo Darksteel abriendo sus alas y garras en forma amenazadora, Demonsting saco su aguijón haciéndolo brillar, igual Twilight y Apple Bloom se pusieron serias también listas para atacar. -¡Me vale que sean mujeres, pagaran lo que le hicieron a mi auto, para colmo acababa de afinarlo!

-Dame tu magia. –Dijo uno de los encapuchados dando un paso al frente, sorprendiendo a los heraldos y a los elementos por igual. –Eres muy poderosa, necesito comprenderla y para eso debo quitártela… a ambas.

-No sabía que estos tipos pudieran hablar Darksteel. –Dijo muy sorprendido Demonsting levantándose sus lentes para ver mejor. –Yo también pensé que eran como los zombis, y saben de magia, ya que… -No terminaba de hablar Darksteel cuando el encapuchado que hablo disparo un rayo verde de sus manos, partiendo al auto en dos y haciéndolo explotar, frustrando a Darksteel peor. -¡POR TODA LA MIERDA DE LOS DOS MUNDOS, QUE TIENEN CONTRA MIS COSAS, AHORA ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO QUE SONATA ES SU JEFE!

-Tranquilo guajolote. -Menciono Demonsting con una mueca de burla malvada. –Creo que ya sé porque Sonata estaba tan interesado en este par.

-¡Dije que me dieran su magia, o se la voy a quitar de sus cadáveres! -Grito con mucho odio y maldad el encapuchado brincando y lanzando un gran rayo mágico, Twilight iba a lanzar un rayo igual, cuando un rayo eléctrico salió de la nada, Era Lighting quien brinco para cortar el ataque con su espada, un parte de rayo partido cayo en media calle y el otro hizo varios giros yendo otra vez contra lo que quedaba del auto en llamas. Despezándolo más de ser posible. -¡No puede ser! ¡¿Que no he sufrido lo suficiente ya, que he hecho yo para merecer esto, que dios me detesta tanto?!

-Interesante, parece ser que hay un "Tyrek" 3.0 aquí, no sabía que había más seres con magia además de ustedes tres chiflados. –Menciono Lighting con una sonrisa de confianza. -¿Twilight te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy bien Lighting, pero no te confíes, recuerda que te lo han dicho ambas Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes, no subestimare a este rival, hay algo en el que me provoca mucha desconfianza, pero como tengo la espada que me diste podre luchar con el sin problemas.

-Tú también tienes magia muchacho, entrégamela. –Dijo la encapuchada notándose un poco su rostro, era una mujer. -¡Estas completamente lleno de magia, lo siento pero la quiero toda, tendré que matarte para conseguirla!

-Lo siento señora, pero no puedo dejar que la tomes, estoy muy apegado a mi magia y a mi vida, pero puedes intentarlo si quieres. –Respondió el reto Lighting poniéndose en guardia, entonces la encapuchada dispara con las dos manos un rayo más fuerte mientras se reía malvadamente, pero el equestrience brinca el ataque, empezó a dar un golpe con su espada del lado sin filo. -¡Lamento hacerte esto, pero estas influenciada por una magia muy negativa, te voy a noquear para que Twilight y Bell te arreglen! –A punto de golpear a su rival , el otro encapuchado brinca contra Lighting, desenvainando también él una espada, Lighting noto que era idéntica a su arma, solo que la hoja era de color rojo y la empuñadura negra, la chocar ambos sables provoca una pequeña onda expansiva que sienten todos, la energía y fuerza de ambos rivales era muy parecida. -¡¿Pero qué pasa, quien rayos eres tú?!

-No… por favor no… -Dijo hincándose Sweetie empezando a llorar, Apple Bloom quitándose el casco se le veía muy descompuesta y llorando también, Darksteel empezó a sonreír sarcásticamente como Demonsting. -Ya comprendí arañito, esto de pronto se puso muy interesante.


	47. Atardecer contra Medianoche

**Capítulo 47.**

 **La Luz del Atardecer contra la Oscuridad de la Media Noche.**

-¡¿Así que hay otro tonto al que Sonata le apago el sentido común?! –Menciono Lighting mientras forcejeaba con el otro encapuchado, quien no respondía nada, solo se le veía su mirada hueca de sus ojos color rojo sangre, esta mirada hizo que el equestrience sintiera un horrible escalofrió. -¡Trata de usar la cabeza amigo, esa perra los está usando a ti y a tu compañera, cuando consiga su objetivo seguro los va a eliminar, reacciona!

-No me engañaras maldita mula, tú quieres quitarme lo que más quiero. –Contesto el encapuchado con una voz muy lúgubre, viendo con mucha ira a Lighting. –Cuando te extermine podre estar con ellas de nuevo y será como antes.

-¡¿QUE YO QUIERO QUITARTE ALGO?! ¡ESTAS OPERADO DEL CEREBRO, NI TE CONOZCO Y NO QUIERO NADA DE TI, NO SE QUE TE DIJO ESA SONATA PERO TE MAREO BIEN SABROSO!

-No mientas, incluso estas con ellas. –Dijo el encapuchado empezando a hacer que Lighting retrocediera. –Tú quieres separarnos, pero no te lo voy a permitir, volveremos a estar juntos, seremos amigos de nuevo.

-¡Enserio no entiendo nada de las incoherencias que dices! –Se quejó Lighting mientras aplicaba más fuerza a sus piernas para evitar seguir moviéndose, estando concentrado no noto que la mujer se le acercaba con sus manos brillando. –Tu magia es muy especial, debo entenderla… debo poseerla…

-¡Lighting no es parte de tu menú perra! –Grito Twilight atacando para proteger al capitán con gran rayo de magia derribándola, esto saca de concentración a su compañero. –Te dije que no te metieras, este tipo es mío.

-¡Entonces ponme más atención y no te distraigas estúpido! –Grito Jolt mientras se soltaba del choque de espadas y de inmediato tirando una patada al riñón de su rival haciéndolo caer, aprovechando para ponerse al lado de Twilight. –Gracias por el apoyo Twilight, al estar concentrado en "raro 2" no vi que "rara 1" se me acercaba.

-No hay problema Lighting, pero estoy preocupada, estos tipos siento que tienen el mismo nivel que nosotros y los heraldos. –En ese momento sus dos enemigos se levantan, sin parecer que tuvieran alguna herida. –Además de todo son muy resistentes, ¡Bell, Bloom, necesitamos su ayuda, debemos terminar con esto, todavía no se meten ese par de heraldos y Sonata todavía no llega, tenemos que aprovechar esta situación! –Indico la princesa volteando a ver a las muchachas, pero estas estaban en shock, Sweetie lloraba desconsoladamente pidiendo perdón, y Apple Bloom estaba completamente pálida con la mirada perdida. -¡¿Qué les pasa chicas, porque se pusieron así?! –Se preguntó Twilight sin tener alguna respuesta, entonces voltea a ver a los heraldos, noto que sonreían muy burlona y malvadamente. -¡MALDITOS INFELICES! ¡¿QUÉ TRUCO SUCIO LES HICIERON A ESTAS CHICAS?!

-Nosotros no hicimos nada princesita, ellas se lo hicieron solas. –Respondió burlonamente Demonsting. –Esta es la cosecha de su comportamiento, por su malas vibras le destruyeron la vida al tipo este, y en cuanto la otra su curiosidad fue su perdición desde hace años.

-¡Dejar de hablar basura Demonsting, seguro se aprovecharon de estos dos como su jefe se aprovechó de Skydancer! –Indico Lighting mientras intentaba ir contra los heraldos, pero los encapuchados se lo impidieron. -¡Por favor, quítense, no tengo nada contra ustedes, mis rivales son los heraldos!

-De verdad no piensas capitancillo, seguro Sonata hizo esto, nosotros solo somos espectadores. –Comento Darksteel disfrutando mucho de lo que veía. –Es por demás obvio lo que ocurre, estos dos son los rivales más indicados para ustedes.

-¡Ya cállate Darksteel! –Menciono Twilight, entonces le dice algo a Lighting en voz baja. –Jolt necesito que ataques a estos dos para distraerlos, entonces yo volare y atacare desde el cielo a los heraldos, seguro Demonsting se cubrirá con su campo de fuerza, aprovecha ese momento y con tu gran velocidad ve por ese collar, usa la fórmula que aun tienes para sellar esa magia y de inmediato córtalo, ya sin esa preocupación intentaremos ayudar a esos dos.

-De acuerdo Twilight, voy a realizar un corte de aire, esto hará que el tipo ese lo esquive o con su espada lo intente rechazar, dándome tiempo de ir por Darksteel.

-Entonces hagámoslo, suerte amigo mío. –Ambos ponys asintieron, Jolt empezó a correr rumbo a sus rivales preparando su ataque, el encapuchado se puso en guardia mientras que la mujer empezó a correr también en dirección a Lighting. -¡Si, ven, dame tu magia! –Entonces Lighting realiza su ataque, saca un haz de su espada cuando la desenvaina para atacar, haciendo que la mujer se frene espantada. –Estúpida, ya no te metas, este tipo es mi víctima, si no quieres que te mate yo deja de estorbarme. –Dijo con mucha furia el hombre brincado al frente de su compañera, de inmediato uso su espada para detener el ataque de Lighting, entonces Twilight vuela y realiza un rayo mágico que va directamente a los heraldos. -¡Tomen esto abusivos!

-¡Esa bruja nos ataca con toda su magia, pon tu escudo insecto! –Dijo preocupado Darksteel, pero Demonsting no hizo nada, es más empezó a leer un libro. -¡¿Qué te pasa retrasado?! ¡Deja de leer y pon un escudo!

-Como dije antes guajolote, no tenemos que hacer nada, nuestros sicarios se encargaran. –Contesto Demonsting sin apartar su vista de su libro, entonces la mujer mira ese rayo de energía, poniendo una gran sonrisa demente, le apareció en sus ojos una especie de antifaz de energía verde en sus ojos y de la misma energía le salió un cuerno de su frente en espiral. -¡SI, MAGIA DE EQUESTRIA, QUIERO COMPRENDERLA TODA! -Grito maniáticamente liberando sus alas oscuras, rompiendo su ropa en el proceso, dejando ver que traía un vestido morado muy extraño y su pelo se le paro como si fueran flamas oscuras, se puso enfrente del ataque y con las manos lo detuvo, espantando a Twilight Pony. -¡¿Con que este tu verdadero poder eh Twilight?! ¡Cuánto ansió quitarte todo, y también se lo quitare a tus hijas, seguro tienen este tipo de fuerza, y se las daré a las mías para que sean tan poderosas como lo seré yo!

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿ERES TU TWILIGHT?! –Grito horrorizada Twilight pony reconociendo s su rival en turno, era su contra parte humana. -¡¿Qué te hicieron por Celestia?! ¡Creí que ya habías superado tu oscuridad interna!

-Pinche estúpida idealista, ¿de verdad creyeron que mi yo débil me había borrado? Lo único que hizo fue ponerme en una especie de animación suspendida, ya que me quitaron casi todo mi poder, pero Sonata Dusk me volvió a despertar cuando regresaba de Japón para ayudar a estas estúpidas, ella durmió a "Twilight" mientras que me Despertaba a mi… ¡Midnight Sparkle! –Respondió Siniestramente Midnight mientras que hacía que la energía de Twilight se corrompiera, de inmediato la uso para atacar a la princesa, quien la esquiva por muy poco, donde cayó hubo una gran explosión. –¡AHORA VOY A CONSEGUIR TODO LO QUE QUIERO PARA MI Y MI FAMILIA ELIMINÁNDOTE DEL MAPA, SEGURO SHIMMER SUFRIRÁ MUCHO AL VER SUS CUERPOS SIN VIDA!

-¡¿Porque haces esto Twilight?! ¡Conocí a tus maravillosas hijas, ellas seguro no quieren que te comportes así, además Sunset es tu mejor amiga, no comprendo como puedes hablar con tanto odio de ella!

-Ya te dije estúpida mula que yo soy Midnight, Twilight era su amiga pero yo no, no sabes como odio a Shimmer por haberme humillado, evitando que matara a las malditas brujas que hicieron mi estadía en la preparatoria Cristal un infierno en vida, ¿Sabes que es lo que se siente ser humillada por años, sin poderte defender, intentando ser agradable y qué te pagaran eso con humillaciones, insultos y en el peor de los casos con golpes, solo por ser un poco más inteligente? No, no lo sabes, ya que tú eras la mascota de una princesita presuntuosa, ¿o eras tú la que humillaba por eso, te sentías más que los demás y por eso no compartías con tus compañeras? Siempre metida en los libros, que consideras que son más importantes que lo demás, que hipócrita eres.

-Si es cierto, era como dices… Midnight. –Contesto Twilight llorando un poco, pero serena, gesto que molesta a Midnight. –No me importaba la amistad, no me importaban las ponys que se hicieron mis amigas a pesar de como las trate, pero… pude darme cuenta de mi error, gracias a la luz pude enderezar mi camino gracias a mis amigas, es cierto que tu sufriste más que yo y de verdad lo lamento, pero nunca quisiste desquitarte, solo fue cuando dos malditas brujas que te empujaron caíste en las sombras, pero tus hermanas te pudieron sacar de ahí, ahora es mi turno de sacarte hermana, ¡VOY A SALVARTE TWI!

-¡CIERRA TU MALDITO HOCICO BURRA ALADA! –Grito molesta Midnight arrojándose sobre Twilight, regresando un poco cuando empezó la confrontación de las Sparkle, Lighting corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, (Que raro, ese Demonsting no puso su escudo, además ambos están distraídos viendo hacia arriba, el rayo de Twilight no les llego, no sé qué henos está pasando, pero tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad única, debo destruir ese collar del demonio), ya estaba a pasos de Darksteel cuando este sintió que se le acercaban. -¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz ojete?!

-¡Si claro, ahorita te dejo de molestar nada más me des ese collar! –Indico Lighting a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, Darksteel no pudo reaccionar rápido como quería, era veloz en el aire, pero no en el suelo, a punto de tomar el collar que llevaba el hipogrifo, de la nada salió el encapuchado corriendo a la misma velocidad que el equestrience, sorprendiéndolo. -¡¿Cómo rayos pudiste alcanzarme?!

-Eres muy estúpido si crees que me puedes evadir corriendo, ya que yo he vivido toda mi vida con dos piernas, mientras tú eres una maldita mula lisiada que corre con cuatro patas, ya que ahora te vas a quedar sin brazo izquierdo. –Indico el encapuchado lanzando un golpe con su espada oscura al equestrience este tuvo que arrojarse al suelo para evitar que le cortara el brazo, pero si lo corto un poco. –Mejor acepta que te mate rápido, si no quieres dejar pedazos de tu cuerpo regado.

-¡Mierda, de verdad quieres matarme! –Indico Lighting tomándose del brazo para que este dejara de sangrar. -¡¿Por qué me odias tanto, que tipo de daño te hice para que te comportes así?!

-¡¿QUIERES SABER IDIOTA?! –Grito completamente fuera de si el encapuchado. -¡POR TU CULPA ELLAS NUNCA VOLVERÁN A SER AMIGAS, ELLAS QUE SE QUERÍAN COMO HERMANAS, TU ESTÚPIDA APATÍA Y RETRASO MENTAL LO PROVOCO, DEBISTE VERLO VENIR DESDE MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS Y HACER ALGO PARA EVITARLO, PERO NO HICISTE NADA, SOLO ESCAPASTE COMO UN MALDITO COBARDE!

-¡Ya basta de decir tonterías, yo no sé de qué rayos… un momento! –Entonces Lighting empezó a atar los cabos sueltos, dos amigas que se odian ahora, un tipo que le gusta esperar y esto puede resultar contraproducente y por eso se fue. –No... Imposible, tú eres…

-¡SI ANIMAL, YO SOY TU CONTRAPARTE DE ESTE MUNDO! –Grito el tipo quitándose su capa, tenía tenis blancos, pantalón y chamara de mezclilla negra, con su marca de espadas zurcida en el bolsillo derecho de la chamarra, piel morada más oscura que la de Lighting estando en Equestria, iris verde con sus ojos rojos sangre, su cabello blanco con rayos azules todo parado excepto un fleco que le tapaba el ojo derecho, se notaba que usaba magia también ya que tenía las orejas y la cola de su pelo de pony. -¡Puedes llamarme Darkness Jolt Lighting, lo último que veras será mi rostro!

-"Darkness Jolt", que original eres, seguro tu mami estará muy orgullosa de ti. –Menciono Lighting pony mientras se vendaba su brazo, aprovechando la presentación de Jolt humano. -¡Piensa pedazo de estúpido, yo no abandone a nadie, fuiste tú!

-¡Deja de hablar incoherencias mula, Sonata me prometió que podría arreglar a Sweetie y a Bloomie si te cortaba la cabeza, y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer!

-¡¿Te prometió eso Sonata, y tú le creíste?! ¡Antes tenía mis dudas, pero ahora compruebas QUE NO ERES MEDIO, ERES UN COMPLETO PENDEJO, TU PUDISTE HABERLAS AYUDADO CUANDO EMPEZÓ ESTE DESMADRE, PERO DECIDISTE ALEJARTE DE ELLAS BESTIA, TU TAMBIÉN TUVISTE LA CULPA, DEBISTE COMPRENDER TUS SENTIMIENTOS PARA ESAS BUENAS CHICAS Y HABLAR SINCERAMENTE CON ELLAS, PERO NO "AY , POR MI CULPA SE ESTÁN PELEANDO, SERA MEJOR IRME, ASÍ SI DESAPARECE EL MOTIVO VOLVERÁN A SER AMIGAS", NOTICIAS DE ULTIMA HORA, ESTO ES LA VIDA REAL, NO UN LIBRO INFANTIL, UNA NOVELA ROMÁNTICA BARATA O UNOS DE ESOS PROGRAMAS DE SÁBADO QUE VEN USTEDES!

-¡Ya cállate, tú no sabes nada, yo haré lo que sea para que mis lindas hermanas sean felices otra vez! –Aulló Darkness mientras su espada brillo con un rojo oscuro muy intenso, reconociendo Lighting ese resplandor, era el resplandor obscuro del magitanio de Dark Doll y compañía. –¡Con esta espada que me dio lady Sonata tengo el poder ayudar a mis amigas!

-Vaya, tú también tienes una bonita espada, seguro cortesía de Dark Doll. –Menciono Lighting empezándose ambos hombres a acercarse entre sí. –Escucha, ese metal esta corrupto, por eso se ve así, esa espada te está destruyendo lentamente y hace que no pienses bien, te diría que la sueltes, pero ya me di cuenta que no me harás caso, ¡ASÍ QUE YO VOY A QUITÁRTELA A LA MALA Y A DESTRUIRLA!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, el que estará destruido serás tú! –Dijo Darkness lanzando un corte con su espada oscura, igual Lighting lo hizo con la suya, hubo un choque de nuevo de ambas armas, pero al pelear a tope hubo ahora una gran onda de choque, derribando a las CMC y a los heraldos, las chicas por estar paralizadas ni notaron que las habían derribado, y los hombres a pesar de darse un buen golpe disfrutaron mucho de la situación. -¡Esto es tan maravilloso, Twilight y Jolt se van a matar a ellos mismos! ¿Se podría considerar esto una especie de suicidio?

-No se Darksteel, tendríamos que considerar varios aspecto filosóficos, seguro que este tema sería un debate en una facultad. –Dijo Demonsting analizando esta situación como si fuera una película de arte. –Pero no importa quien mate a quien, debemos eliminar a los ganadores, ya que podrían ponerse en nuestra contra.

-Tienes razón insecto, veamos la pelea ahora, ya cuando se empiece a ver un ganador o cuando me aburra intervendremos. –Menciono Darksteel sacando una bolsa de papas y empezando a ver más tranquilo las dos peleas.

En el tártaro, Dark Doll, Deathsaurus y Rabia tenían más problemas de lo que tenían presupuestado, Doll lucha contra Starlight, Coco y Paper, la espadachín cuando podía le hacía un corte a su enemigo la unicornio le disparaba con su cuerno a la herida abierta, y de inmediato la terrestre golpeaba con toda la fuerza que tiene ese lugar, provocando que su regeneración fuera más lenta, Rabia luchaba contra Sombra y Hope teniendo muchas dificultades contra estos, ya que sus poderes eran la antítesis de los suyos, y Deathsaurus estaba contra Uppercross y Velvet, la madre de Twilight se tele transportaba rápidamente para atacar con su espada a Deathsaurus de diferentes ángulos, mientras que la experta en explosivos saco una especie de bazuca que cargo con varias de sus bombas de color azul, eran bombas de hielo, ya que atacar a un dragón con fuego era inútil e inclusive contraproducente, las cargas heladas ralentizaban a Deathsaurus, con aliento de fuego se quitaba el hielo de encima, situación que aprovechaba Velvet para atacar físicamente al heraldo. -¡Como dan lata insectos, deberían haber huido como su amiga pegaso, pero se quedaron para fastidiar, por eso todos ustedes van a morir, pero les daré una oportunidad, por más que quieran no son rivales para nosotros, dejen libre a Tyrek y nos iremos, podrán vivir un poco más, ya que todos los cercanos a Celestia y los elementos serán exterminados, ustedes no sirven como esclavos!

-¡Nunca haremos eso bestia! –Relincho Velvet, quien a pesar de estar muy cansada se le veía firme. -¡Todos en el Circulo Interno estamos dispuestos y preparados a dar nuestras vidas por Equestria y sus habitantes, si dejamos escapar a Tyrek y que se vaya contigo condenaríamos al reino, por el futuro de mis cuatro nietas no lo voy a permitir, ustedes serán detenidos!

-¡Como odio esa aptitud de mierda que tienen los ponys! –Chillo Doll lo más fuerte que pudo viendo al techo con la boca completamente abierta notándose su horrible lengua viperina. -¡No hacen lo lógico, no tienen instinto de auto conservación, piensan en los demás cuando uno está realmente solo!

-Idiota. –Dijo Starlight. –Estuve a nada de volverme como tú, un monstruo que quería que todos fueran infelices como yo… e inclusive matarlos para sentirme mejor, estuve a nada de matar a Twi cuando viajamos por última vez en el tiempo, gracias a los padres de las princesas me pudo salvar, por su noble gesto voy a proteger a todos los hijos de Equestria y a su futuro, ¡Nunca les podrás robar su Futuro!

-Como odio a pendejos como tú, Sombra, Chrysalis y Discord, en lugar de vivir como seres magnánimos habitan con el pinche ganado, ¡y son felices así, el poder de los elementos les hizo una lobotomía!-Grito Doll haciendo una nube de tormenta haciendo caer relámpagos oscuros hacia sus rivales, pero Sombra apareció un cristales oscuros que sirvieron como pararrayos, redirigiendo la electricidad hacia la mayoría de los drones fulminándolos. -¡Con una chingada, acepten morirse ya!

-Jefe, sé que le va a molestar lo que le voy a decir, pero estos tipos nos están haciendo perder mucho el tiempo. –Comento Deathsaurus viéndose muy preocupado poniéndose al lado de su lider. -Sombra, Hope y Starlight son tan fuertes como esa Rarity, las madres de la magia y la paciencia tienen un nivel cercano a ellos, y esa Manehattaniense y la noble de Canterlot a pesar de no ser tan fuertes complementan su estilo de lucha con sus compañeros, y los drones no han regresado con esa pegaso, es posible que los haya derrotado y que esté dando el aviso que los otros ataques eran una distracción y que estamos aquí.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé lagartija? ¡Estos ponys están luchando no para ganar, sino para distraernos aunque se mueran! –Indico Doll afilando sus garras. -¡Seguro ya vienen no solo los elementos, por lo menos Celestia y Shield vendrán a chingar, aunque no puedan usar el poder arcoíris es muy riesgoso enfrentarnos a todos esos enemigos!

-¿Entonces nos retiramos lord Doll? –Pregunto molesta Rabia, pero Doll lo negó de inmediato. –No Rabia, esta es la mejor oportunidad que tendremos para liberarlo, ya que si nos vamos seguro pondrán a los elementos como sus guardias 24X7, necesitamos a Tyrek para poner en marcha un hechizo que aumentara nuestro poder oscuro, pero también es necesaria la fuerza oscura de Sonata cuando este "completa", así nosotros seis podremos hacer un truco mejor que el de los ponys, aumentando al extremo nuestra fuerza.

-¿Entonces continuamos con esto jefe?

-Así es Deathsaurus, por lo menos intenten noquear a estas moscas, mátenlos si tienen oportunidad, pero si seguimos en las mismas ya tengo un plan alternativo, desgraciadamente tendré que quitarle fuerza a otro de los ataques, pero eso nos asegurara la victoria… ¡ATAQUEN MIS HERALDOS, QUE EQUESTRIA TIEMBLE POR NUESTROS PODERES!

-¡SI SEÑOR! –Sisearon al unísono Deathsaurus y Rabia, arrojándose a los miembros del Circulo junto con Dark Doll, (Conque aumentara nuestros poderes, ya entendí lo que quiere el jefe, necesita a ese centauro y la sirena para eso… un momento, somos siete, no seis, ¿Se habrá confundido?), pensó y se cuestionó Deathsaurus lo que menciono Doll.

 _Apple Bloom humana estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina de la mansión de Fluttershy en la noche con los pies desnudos en el agua, se veía su reflejo notándose muy deprimida, dos gotas cayeron al agua rompiendo la imagen. –Hoy es otro año… otro año horrible que no te veo ni te escucho hablar._

 _-¿Bloom que te ocurre? Desde que regresamos de dar la vuelta en tu moto no quisiste cenar con nosotros y viniste aquí tu sola. –Pregunto Sweetie pony acercándose a la joven Apple. –Por favor no me mientas, vi desde la mañana que intentas fingir que estas bien._

 _-No te preocupes Sweetie, solo no tengo hambre, además no me gusta comer siempre verduras como el buffet de hoy de la directora Fluttershy, ve tú y come bien, recuerda que en tres días debemos enfrentar a Sonata y su grupo, debes estar fuerte._

 _-Definitivamente mientes mejor que mi Apple Bloom, casi te creo lo que me dijiste. –Comento Sweetie quitándose los zapatos y metiendo ella también los pies a la piscina. –Skydancer me platico se cumple hoy el tercer aniversario de que Lighting se fue con su mamá a ese lugar, Australia._

 _-Calladita te ves más bonita Skydancer. –Dijo Bloom algo molesta volteando al otro lado de donde estaba Sweetie. –Para qué negarlo ahora, estoy muy triste por recordar que mi amigo se fue por mi culpa._

 _-Entiendo, pero no solo estas triste por eso, note que cuando estas cerca de la piscina te deprimes, y hoy te deprimiste más._

 _-Bueno… es que en este mismo lugar fue cuando los seis, Sweetie, Lighting, Scootalo, Skydancer, Jazz y yo estuvimos en una fiesta antes de nuestro pleito, fue tan divertido, jugamos como si fuéramos unos niños, lanzándonos globos, jugando con pistolas de agua, con pistolas de dardos de esas nerf, jugando volibol y waterpolo, incluso nuestras hermanas mayores se nos unieron en esa festejo, después a la siguiente fiesta que fuimos… fue a ese maldito baile de graduación._

 _-Comprendo porque estas triste amiga, pero no solo debes verlo por el lado negativo._

 _-¿Y cuál otro lado hay Bell? Nunca volverán esos momentos de alegría con Lighting y Sweetie._

 _-Cierto, no volverán. –Indico Sweetie poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Apple Bloom. –Son bellos recuerdos de tu pasado, no solo te entristeces por ellos, también te pones feliz, vi que sonreíste cuando lo contaste, es como esa película muy bonita sobre los sentimientos._

 _-Parece ser que esa película también coincide en ambos mundos, yo de igual forma la vi también junto con mi hermana e Ilu, tienes razón, a pesar de todo es un bello recuerdo._

 _-Y con ese recuerdo puedes inspirarte a crear nuevos._

 _-¿Y cómo hago eso?_

 _-Fácil, habla con Sweetie humana lo mismo que me platicaste a mí, seguro ella piensa en esa última fiesta que tuvieron juntas como lo haces tú, seguro se pondrá triste un rato pero te aseguro que después se pondrá feliz y tendrán un momento de empatía entre ustedes._

 _-Es un buen deseo Sweetie Bell, como hablaste me gustaría borrar el momento que me declare a Lighting, y que solo mi Sweetie lo hubiera hecho, me conformo con que él sea feliz, Y Sweetie es capaz de hacerlo._

 _-Esa manera de pensar… es muy mediocre y pesimista Bloom_

 _-¡¿Qué dices?!_

 _-Lo que escuchaste, eso es ser mediocre y muy pesimista, ¿En serio no quieres luchar por él? No creo que lo ames como dices no solo tú, también mi hermana humana, yo y mi hermana Apple Bloom hubiéramos ido siguiéndolo al mismo tártaro, en su caso infierno, para sacarlo del horrible lugar en donde se encuentra, si se parece a mí Joltie la culpa lo debe tener muy abrumado, debe creer el pobre que la culpa de su odio es el._

 _-Yo… no lo había visto de esa forma, seguro debe odiarse a sí mismo, y todo por culpa mía y de Bell, sobre todo mía, debí quitarme del camino._

 _-¡Otra vez con esa manera mediocre y pesimista de pensar, los tres tienen la misma culpa por no hablar y confiar entre ustedes! –Dijo Molesta Sweetie pony dándole un zape a Apple Bloom en la cabeza, esta le iba a reclamar cuando de nuevo la abrazo. -¡Ya sé cuál es la verdadera razón de su pleito, fue porque ninguna fue sincera con la otra, no porque les gusta el mismo chico, ya que yo me moleste con mi Apple Bloom al no ser sincera conmigo y ella misma, pero cuando lo admitió me alegre mucho por ella! debiste ser sincera con tu hermana, Sweetie y Scoot, guardarte tus sentimientos no es bueno._

 _-Ahora lo se Sweetie, yo… quiero de verdad que Bell, que mi hermana Sweetie Bell vuelva a ser mi amiga, y ayudar a Lighting, demostrarle que no fue su culpa y hablar los tres sinceramente con el corazón en las manos, después ambas luchar por su cariño sin retroceder, y cuando Lighting decida ninguna de las dos le podrá reprochar nada a la otra, ya que hicimos ambas nuestro mejor esfuerzo, sin trucos y mentiras._

 _-¡Esa es la aptitud Bloom, habla con mi hermana humana en el mejor momento, seguro ella también quiere hacer las paces contigo! –Comentó Sweetie acercando a Bloom a ella, ambas se tocaron las cabezas mientras sonreían, la Apple se volvió a sentir como en esa fiesta de piscina, muy alegre y con mucha esperanza. –Ahora vamos adentro, debes comer algo._

 _-Gracias Sweet, pero lo que te dije de la comida es verdad, no soy vegetariana como tú, ya me harto comer pasto dos días seguidos._

 _-Bueno, supongo que Fluttershy tendrá algo de "tortura" en su refrigerador, por ahora tendrás que conformarte… ¡CON SOLO AGUA! –Señaló Sweetie empujando a Apple Bloom al agua, esta no pudo evitarlo y se zambullo completamente. -¡Recuerda Bloom que si quieres volver a nadar tienes que esperar treinta minutos después de comer, si no te dará un calambre!_

 _-¡Yo te hare sentir un calambre pequeña unicornio! –Dijo Apple Bloom , pero no molesta, se veía contenta, como una niña, agarrando a Sweetie de la pierna izquierda y jalándola con ella a la piscina, ya ambas chicas completamente mojadas empezaron a salpicarse con agua mientras reían muy fuerte, desde la casa Skydancer las veía desde el comedor de la cocina notándose contenta y algo envidiosa. -¿Oye Jazz, y si vamos a buscarlas, con nuestros trajes de baño…?_

 _-¡NO! –Grito muy ruborizada Fluttershy, sabía lo que podía ocurrir si ambos novios usaban la piscina de noche, Skydancer puso una mueca ya que era lo que quería, Jazz bufo resignándose, Scoot se burló riéndose de los dos y Lighting solo puso una cara de confusión, ya que se encontraba leyendo "El retorno del rey" y no sabía que estaba ocurriendo._

-Siendo sinceros nosotros tres. –Dijo Apple Bloom humana, reaccionando después de ver a su Lighting en ese estado, recupero el color, vio que Lighting y Darkness luchaban ferozmente un duelo y que Twilight y Midnight se lanzaban rayos mágicos en el aire, de inmediato se hinco y tomo a Sweetie Bell de los brazos sacudiéndola, ya que esta tenía la mirada perdida y lloraba sin detenerse pidiendo perdón. -¡VAMOS BELL REACCIONA, NO ES MOMENTO DE SER PATÉTICA, DEBEMOS AYUDAR A LIGHTING, A LOS DOS LIGHTING Y A LAS DOS TWILIGHT!

-Todo esto paso por mi culpa, Lighting se fue… para siempre… -Dijo tristemente Sweetie sin reaccionar, entonces Bloom le da una bofetada, esto hace reaccionar a la cantante. -¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA PEGARME ASÍ!

-¡Soy la zorra que necesita la ayuda de su mejor amiga para rescatar al mejor amigo de ambas, el todavía no se va! –Indico Apple Bloom abrazando muy fuerte a Sweetie, sorprendiéndola. -¡Perdóname Sweetie, no era mi intención odiarte como lo hice, pero estoy muy enamorada que el mismo chico que tú, lamento no haber sido sincera contigo, con Scoot y Skyli, pero nuestro odio y la culpa que sentía LJ lo corrompió, debemos rescatarlo, por favor ayúdame!

-Apple Bloom, yo… no se… -Pregunto Sweetie con los ojos muy abiertos, lo que dijo su amiga la sorprendió, al verla con dudas Apple Bloom la vio directamente a los ojos y siguió su petición. -¡¿Qué no sabes, que no quieres a nuestro amigo?! ¡Claro que lo quieres, igual él nos quiere a ambas, los tres debemos salir de la oscuridad en donde nos metimos, quiero recuperar a mis dos queridos hermanos, quiero volver a ser yo, ya no quiero ser una perra malagradecida con la vida!

-Bloom… no te insultes... pero no puedo perdonarte. –Dijo Sweetie con una cara neutra, entonces Bloom empieza a llorar. –Comprendo, de verdad quería que fuéramos amigas otra vez, pero si tú no quieres no puedo obligarte, lo merezco por ser una zorra, pero no me arrepiento de haber dicho mis sentimientos, por lo menos ayúdame con esto y te prometo que ya no te molestare y te hablare nunca… -Entonces Sweetie le tapa la boca non su dedo índice, poniendo una sonrisa. –No me malentiendas pelirroja, no puedo perdonarte porque no hay que perdonar nada, tú te enamoraste de un gran chico, y sabes que el corazón solo sigue lo que quiere, tu perdóname por ser una desgraciada arpía, si hubiera pensado tranquilamente un tiempo en lugar de dejarme llevar de inmediato por mi coraje, esto no habría ocurrido, ja nos parecemos, ya que tu cometiste el mismo error que yo, por eso si te puedo perdonar, pero no por enamorarte, y si… quiero intentar volver a ser tu amiga.

-Yo igual te perdono mi mejor amiga, cometimos el mismo terrible error, e igual no puedo perdonarte por enamorarte, ya que eso no es malo, ahora vamos a disculparnos con nuestro mejor amigo.

-¡Vamos entonces Bloomie, hay que volver a juntar a la pandilla, Scoot, Jazz y Skydancer se pondrán muy felices! –Indico Sweetie poniéndose de pie junto con Apple Bloom empezando a correr donde los dos muchachos se encontraban, los heraldos notaron que ellas ya iban a intervenir. –Con un demonio, quieren esas dos interrumpir este gran espectáculo Demonsting.

-Ya me di cuenta Darksteel. –Dijo el escorpión. –Tendremos que evitar eso, es necesario que los que están peleando se exterminen entre sí.

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que proteger este estúpido collar. –Indico Darksteel agarrando la caja, entonces su compañero heraldo hace un ademan con sus manos, sus pequeñas copias empezaron a salir del edificio. –Mis pequeños drones se encargaran Darksteel, tienen la orden de descargar su acido a cualquiera que intente acercase a ella que no sean nosotros dos, incluyendo a esa perra de Dusk.

-Me encantaría ver como se le derrite la piel a esa maldita, ahora vamos con estas tontas, yo me desquitare de la manzanita ya que ella me quito a Adagio, tú encárgate de la cantante.

-Me parece bien. –Entonces Demonsting se tele transporta enfrente de Sweetie, haciendo brillar su aguijón. –Muy bien señorita, parece ser que despertó de su gran sueño, desgraciadamente para usted tendré que eliminarla, descuide, seguro los dos idiotas que están luchando seguro la alcanzaran muy pronto… -Pero Sweetie brinca y toma sin previo aviso su cola. -¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo insecto! –Con su magia Sweetie lo arroja lo más lejos que pudo, yéndose a chocar con el suelo, el heraldo furioso ya estaba preparándose para salir del agujero y atacar, pero Sweetie usando el mismo hechizo que su contraparte unicornio, lo remata con una patada, lastimándolo muy seriamente, provocando un agujero que llega al drenaje cayendo ahí el heraldo, ella continuo su camino mientras que Demonsting se encontraba muy aturdido.

-¡Muy bien desgraciada, hora de pagar, no te perdonare que hayas desgraciado a Adagio Dazzle…! ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! – No terminaba de amenazar y afilar sus garras Darksteel cuando Apple Bloom le da una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna, haciéndolo vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre. -¡Yo no soy como mi hermana, yo estoy muy acostumbrada a enfrentar a cretinos como tú, por eso se pelear muy sucio! –Señalo Apple Bloom dándole a Darksteel otra patada igual de fuerte en el mismo lugar, haciendo que el hombre chillara como si estuviera en Equestria retorciéndose por el enorme dolor que sentía. -¡Ahora si no quieres que te termine de hacer huevos revueltos contigo me vas a dejar en paz!

-Maldita… hija de… puta… me voy a vengar de ti. –Dijo lastimosamente Darksteel cubriéndose su parte afectada mientras sangraba mucho por la boca, incluso tenia sangre en sus pantalones, Mientras Apple Bloom seguía su camino sin ponerle atención.

Lighting peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo mejor posible contra Darkness, ya tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo mientras que su doble maligno está completamente limpio, la magia y espada oscura desde hace unos momentos aumentaban antinaturalmente su fuerza y resistencia, intento golpearlo con un gran golpe de tajo, Darkness lo esquiva, partiendo un poste de luz, haciendo que los cables se cortara y serpentearan por la electricidad, Lighting se tuvo que quitar de ahí para no electrocutarse, aprovechando esto Darkness para ponerse a su lado. –Te dije que eras muy débil para mi mula, es hora de que mueras. –Entonces le da un gran golpe en el rostro a Lighting, pero este se recupera rápido y le da un gran golpe con la empuñadura de su espada a su quijada y de inmediato lo eleva con una patada, lo sigue dándole varios golpes y patadas, al final lo golpea con el lado sin filo de su espada haciendo que se estrelle. -¡¿Qué te pareció, nada mal para una mula no?!

-Cierto, no está mal, pero si esto es lo mejor que tienes no me ganaras ni en cien años. –Menciono Darkness poniéndose en pie con unos pocos moretones, frustrando a Lighting, pero quien a pesar de eso se puso en guardia de nuevo. -¿Por qué no te rindes?, es imposible que me puedas ganar, conozco muy bien tu estilo de pelea, no me podrás sorprender jamás, sería mejor que te hicieras un **_seppuku_** _*_ para que mueras con honor.

 ** _*Seppuku es sinónimo de Harakiri, el suicidio de honor ritual japonés, en el código ético de los samuráis, y se realizaba de forma voluntaria para morir con honor en lugar de caer en manos del enemigo y ser torturado, o bien como una forma de pena capital para aquellos que habían cometido serias ofensas o se habían deshonrado._**

-¡Yo soy un cobarde que abandona la lucha y se rinde, a diferencia de ti! –Indico Lighting muy molesto por la propuesta de su contraparte. -¡Si fueras un poco como yo lo sabrías, tu abandonaste a tus amigas y te moriste en vida, si tus padres te vieran ahora estarían muy decepcionados de ti, ya que aceptaste ser esclavo de una bruja para volverte fuerte, me da mucha vergüenza compartir mi cara contigo!

-¡Cierra el hocico, tú no sabes lo que siento, te matare para que Sonata con su magia de Sirena haga que Sweetie y Bloomie sean amigas para siempre! –Indico Darkness corriendo para apuñalar a Lighting, este se preparó para tratar de contener el ataque, a punto de lanzar su corte, a Darkness lo toman del brazo derecho, este voltea rabioso a ver quién fue, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, era Sweetie quien lo agarro con todas sus fuerzas. -¡¿Sweetie Bell, que haces?! ¡Por favor no me interrumpas!

-¡No Lighting, matar a tu hermano de Equestria no te hará sentir mejor, ya que el odio que sientes por ti mismo lo desquitas en él, yo lo siento, por nuestra culpa caíste en las garras de un demonio!

-¡Discúlpanos Lighting, te hicimos mucho daño, pero igual tú te lo hiciste, no debiste sentirte responsable por el odio que sentíamos Sweetie y yo! –Comento Apple Bloom mientras revisaba a Lighting pony sus heridas, suspirando aliviada, solo eran heridas superficiales. -¡Ya no tienes que sentirte culpable, ya Sweetie y yo hicimos las paces, por favor regresa a nosotras!

-No creo... debe ser un truco. -Menciono Darkness mientras su espada emitía una bruma oscura, la misma bruma que emitía la joya de Adagio. -¡Ustedes deben ser las compañeras equinas de esta mula, me quieren engañar como dijo Sonata, pero no caeré en esa trampa caza bobos!

-¡Reacciona tonto, tus amigas son completamente sinceras contigo! –Grito Lighting preparándose para luchar de nuevo, pero Apple Bloom se puso enfrente de él impidiéndoselo. -¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Bloom?!

-Tú no vas a pelear solo, Sweetie y yo te vamos a ayudar. –Menciono Apple Bloom quitándose las zapatillas para estar más cómoda. –Tu ahora recupera el aliento, vamos a salvar a nuestro amigo, esa espada es lo que lo controla, hay dañarla lo más posible.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo Bloomie, pero no solo dañarla, hay que destruirla! -Indico Sweetie haciendo retroceder a Darkness con su magia soltándolo, se puso al lado de sus compañeros y se quitó fácilmente la parte de debajo de su falda larga quedando una falda media. -¡¿Puedes sentir a nuestro Lighting dentro de este demonio Bloom?!

-SI lo siento Bell, está muy enojado, confundido, triste y desesperado contra sí mismo, debemos llegar a él lo más rápido posible.

-¡Y LO HAREMOS JUNTAS, PERDÓNANOS LIGHTING POR TENER QUE LASTIMARTE, PERO ES PARA SALVARTE DE ESA COSA QUE TE TIENE POSEÍDO! –Gritaron convencidas las dos jóvenes poniéndose en guardia espalda con espalda. -¡Cierren el pico mulas, ustedes no me ganaran, quítense de mi camino o las matare como a ese tipo!

-¡Lo dudamos, alguien como tú que perdió la fe no podrá ganarnos a quienes tenemos esperanza en el futuro y en sus amigos! –Gritaron completamente sincronizadas las chicas, como las pequeñas Pie, se tomaran de las manos y empezaron a correr hacia Darkness. -¡Libera a nuestro hermano monstruo, él tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz!

-¡Maldición! –Grito Darkness atacando con un corte de aire rojo a las dos chicas, esta se separan brincando en diferentes direcciones esquivando el ataque, Apple Bloom le da un golpe al suelo que lo levanta hacia donde esta estaba el, golpeándolo levantándolo del suelo, apenas se estaba recuperando cuando Sweetie se tele transporto, cantando unas bellas notas musicales lo ataca, recibiendo un castigo por cada estrofa, haciéndolo rodar en piso, se levantó, ya estaba sangrando por la boca y por pequeños cortes, al fin se notaba el daño Que le hizo Lighting Pony. -¡No, no me puede estar pasando esto!

Mientras Twilight seguía luchando con Midnight en el aire, la pony al no querer lastimar a su contraparte no podía atacar con toda su fuerza, a diferencia de la humana quien estaba decidida a exterminarla y tomar su magia para ella. -¿Qué te ocurre princesita, porque no me atacas con toda tu fuerza? ¡Muéstrame la magia con la que derrotaste a Tyrek y con la que exiliaste a Dark Doll, quiero comprenderla, quiero poseerla!

-¡No Midnight, no quiero lastimarte, eres mi hermana, no quiero tomar tu vida, no quiero que mis sobrinas sean huérfanas, por favor reacciona! –Menciono muy preocupada Twilight revisando el cuerpo de su rival, buscaba algo como el collar de Adagio o la espada de Darkness que estuviera controlándola, pero no noto nada en los accesorios de la demonio. -¿Dónde estás, donde?

-¿Que me estas revisando Twilight? que pervertida eres, quieres tener un "auto incesto". –Dijo muy burlonamente Midnight, haciendo que Twi se sonroje mientras ponía una mueca molesta. -¿Oh tal vez buscas el amuleto que me regalo Lady Sonata?

-¡¿Entonces sabes sobre eso?! ¡Entonces debes saber que lo que tienes te puede destruir, por favor quítatelo!

-No podría aunque quisiera princesa, y no quiero. –Indico sonriendo malvadamente Midnight, entonces con sus manos hizo un circulo que puso sobre el pecho, Twilight se aterrorizo, la gema negra supuestamente de Sonata estaba adentro del cuerpo de Midnight en el pecho. -Tener esta magia oscura dentro de mí es tan refrescante, ¡Es tan maravilloso, debo crear gemas así para mis hijas! –Grito maniáticamente Midnight tocando su cara con sus manos mientras reía viendo al cielo, después volteo de nuevo a ver a Twilight. -¡Se acabó princesa, "Sci-Twi" ya no existe, tú la seguirás al infierno!

-No… por favor dime que es mentira, mi hermana… muerta. -Dijo toda desanimada Twilight perdiendo su color y con el brillo de sus ojos apagados, Midnight concentro una gran cantidad de magia en su mano. –Me das mucha pena, si Twilight, aun puedo sentir lastima y compasión, por eso te matare de un golpe para que no sufras. -Se empezó a acercar Midnight riendo maniáticamente con la energía en su mano, Twilight ni siquiera intento defenderse, solo esperaba el ataque, cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, pero ocurrió algo, Midnight se calló de golpe y Twi sintió que la energía maligna se desvanecía, empezó a escuchar como Midnight hablaba muy preocupada y asustada. –¡No, tú no tienes que estar aquí, regresa en este instante, es una orden!

-¿Mami, porque haces esto, que te hizo esa bruja? –Entonces Twilight reconoció la voz, abrió los ojos y vio a Ying humana, ¡pero también transformada! Tenía sus grandes alas de murciélago, sus orejas de pony, su largo y bello cabello amarrado, y como su madre se le formo un cuerno con magia positiva. –Tú eres buena mami, no dejes que tu ambición de querer aprender más te corrompa.

-Ying te dije que no te transformaras, es muy riesgoso para ti…

-¿Por qué podría convertirme en un demonio por ser más joven e influenciable? pero tenía que hacer algo, tenemos que ayudarte.

-Mi hermanita tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo, mi padre se pondría muy triste si te quedas así, no nos gusta desobedecerte, sobre todo a mí no me gusta. –Dijo otra voz infantil atrás de Midnight, esta volteo lentamente y vio a Yang también transformada con su cabello corto con su larga cola de pony, con sus ojeras y sus dos cuernos de energía ella también. -¿Madre del otro lado se encuentra bien?

-¡Yang, Ying! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! ¡Es muy peligroso, además Dawn, Chrysalis y sus amigas deben estar muy preocupadas por ustedes! –Dijo Twilight recuperando su color, las pequeñas sonrieron y se disculparon muy sinceramente, primero Ying. –Lo sabemos Mami pony, pero algo en mi interior me hizo sentir que mi mami real estaba en problemas, se los dije a las demás y me entendieron, cuando iba a salir por la ventana Yang me agarro, pensé que intentaría evitar mi fuga pero…

-Pero yo quería acompañarla, ya que yo también tuve ese escalofrió, sé que no somos tan poderosas como sus hijas princesa, pero creo que podemos ayudarla a despertar a nuestra madre de dentro de Midnight, entonces seremos cuatro contra esta… cosa –Indico Yang chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo , poniéndose al lado de Ying, quien dispara un rayo eléctrico a su madre poseída, esta puso guardia, pero a punto de llegar el rayo se volvió espanta suegras y serpentinas, al ver esto los ojos de la demonio volvieron a ser los de Twilight y se rio tapándose la boca, pero volvió al tener sus ojos malignos después de un rato. -¡¿PERO QUE FUE LO QUE ME PASO?!

-¡Mi madre aún está viva, Ying siempre la hace reír así! -Menciono Yang sonriendo y llorando de la emoción. –Es cierto niñas, y debí saberlo desde el principio, ya que cuando habla de ustedes Midnight lo hace con amor, no con desprecio, quiere compartir sus poderes con ustedes, si fuera completamente malvada no les importarían Yang y Ying. –Menciono Twilight recuperando nuevamente su deseo de lucha, y se puso en medio de las dos pequeñas. -¡Bien niñas, me gustaría que fuera de otra forma, pero ustedes tienen el poder despertar a su mamá, yo las ayudare y guiare lo mejor que pueda, necesito que sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, debemos destruir esa gema que está corrompiendo a su madre!

-¡Si Princesa! –Dijeron unísonamente las pequeñas, Midnight se enoja sal ver que sus hijas iban a enfrentarla. -¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos escuinclas?! ¡Ella no es su madre, lo soy yo, y me tienen que obedecer a mí!

-¡Es cierto que la princesa no es nuestra madre, pero tampoco tú lo eres! -Indico Yang mientras se concentraba su magia en sus manos. -¡Mi madre es dulce, ella no toma lo que no es suyo, ella no lastima, ayuda a los demás, se molesta pero lo normal como cualquier buena persona, pero tu… eres exactamente lo contrario a ella!

-¡Mi hermana mayor tiene razón, tú no eres y nunca serás mi mami, libérala! -Dijo Ying a punto de usar un hechizo ofensivo, pero Twilight la tomo de la mano evitándolo. –Sé que nos es lógico lo que te voy a decir Ying, pero tú no debes atacar a Midnight de esa manera, es Yang quien debe hacerlo de ese modo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso princesa?

-En que deben usar sus poderes siendo ustedes mismas, no como los usamos nosotras pequeñas, Yang debe ser estratégica y planear cada movimiento, y tu Ying, se caótica, haz lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza, bueno mientras no sea algo muy peligroso, recuérdenle a su madre porque las quiere tanto para despertarla, y si esta Bruja las intenta lastimar yo las protegeré.

-De acuerdo princesa. –Dijo Yang chasqueando y apareciendo una consola de mando mágica, analizando a Midnight con él. -¡¿Crees que voy a quedar tranquila mientras me analizas Yang?! –Grito Midnight acercándose para romper la consola, pero Ying le arrojo una gran quesadilla.-¡NO, ODIO ESTE TIPO DE COMIDA, NO SE COMO A AMBAS LES PUEDAN GUSTAR NIÑAS!

–¡Que chistoso, siempre quise hacer esto, mi pancita me duele¡ -Dijo Ying mientras se reía tomándose del estómago retorciéndose, pero de inmediato se puso seria mirando a Midnight. -¡Mientras mi hermana hace sus cálculos, yo la voy a proteger, así que resígnate!

-Ying, Yang, estoy muy orgullosa de ambas. –Dijo Twilight humana recuperando el control de su cuerpo por un momento, después lo recupera Midnight. -¡Maldición, odio las quesadillas, te castigare por esto Ying! –No terminaba de quejarse cuando una gran figura de un rockodillo se la traga entera, la demonio tiene que aplicar toda su fuerza para evitar que se la tragara. -¡Rayos Ying, que tienes en la cabeza!

-¡Eso Terry, ayuda a mi mami tú también! –Grito Ying, usando la imagen de cómo veía a su lagarto mascota en sueños, lo veía como el Terragator de Equestria. –Ying te puedo sugerir que también uses a nuestras otras dos mascotas.

-¡Claro Yang! –Dijo alegremente Ying ahora apareciendo imágenes de Prowl y Owlowhishes, quienes empezaron a jalar del pelo a Midnight. -¡Por dios niñas, les dije que tenían que entrenar a sus mascotas bien, este no es un comportamiento adecuado!

-¡Sigue así mi hermana, según mis cálculos si hacemos recordar momentos alegres con nuestra madre ella podrá despertar completamente, como esto, recuerda cuando entrenábamos a nuestras mascotas en el parque, pero hiciste uno de tu chistecitos molestándome, pero mi mamá se rio, y después de un momento yo me reí también!

-¡Esta bien hermana, pero no solo debo hacerlo yo, tú también recuerda tus momentos con mi mamá!

-Es cierto, gracias por recordármelo. –Sin dejar de hacer sus cálculos Yang apareció una holograma de ella y su madre quienes veían las estrellas en una noche de verano. -¿Mamá recuerdas cuando me enseñaste las constelaciones del cielo?

-Claro que lo recuerdo hija, tenías solo cinco años cuando encontraste mi libro de constelaciones. –Respondió de nuevo Twilight Humana. –Estabas muy confundida.

-Si recuerdo, no entendía que algo que parece un cucharon lo nombraran "osa mayor", es más todavía no lo entiendo.

-Es que tienes que usar tu imaginación hija.

-¡Ni Ying usando su gran imaginación puede ver un oso en vez de una cuchara!

-Mi pequeño ángel del orden… ¡Ya basta, ya no me confundirán más! -Grito Midnight de nuevo recuperando el control, se liberó de la magia de Ying y fue a atacarla, Twilight pony salió a toda velocidad a defenderla, Ambas Sparkle se tomaran de las manos empezando a forcejear. -¡Twi, despierta, esta bruja intento lastimar a tu ángel de caos!

-Que yo… intente... Yo nunca… ¡Nunca golpearía a mis hijas, le he dado nalgadas pero cuando se portan muy mal, pero no queriéndolas lastimar! –Entonces voltea ver a sus hijas ambas estaban muy asustadas con los ojos llorosos. –Ying… Yang… -Entonces ahora si despierta Twilight humana, pero Midnight seguía ahí gracias a la gema negra. -¡Ya me tienes hasta la madre maldita, intentaste lastimar a mis ángeles!

-¡Cállate desgraciada estúpida, sin mí no serias nadie! –Empezaron a discutir entre si Midnight y Twilight humana intercambiando sus ojos. -¡Pensé que ya habías desaparecido, pero cometí el error de conservar sentimientos hacia tus malditos engendros, pensé que me servirían como soldados, pero es un error que puedo arreglar!

-¡¿ESTAS AMENAZANDO A MIS HIJAS?! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ME CONOCES MIDNIGHT, YO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER LO QUE SEA PARA PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA, INCLUSO HACER ESTO! –Entonces Twilight humana forma una gran daga de luz con su magia y se la pone al cuello, espantando a sus hijas y a la princesa. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES ESTÚPIDA?!

-¡LO NECESARIO PARA PROTEGER A MIS HIJAS, PENSÉ QUE YA NO EXISTÍAS PERO ME EQUIVOQUE, PERO COMO TU DIJISTE, ESTA EQUIVOCACIÓN SE PUEDE ARREGLAR! –Entonces Twilight humana voltea a ver a sus hijas y a la princesa pensando que sería la última vez. –Princesa lamento haber complicado su misión, de verdad yo quería ayudarla, pero la tal Sonata me encontró antes, hijas siguán siendo buenas niñas y sean adultos de bien, por favor no vean esto, váyanse, díganle a su padre que lo amo mucho y que lamento no haberle dado un niño a él y un hermanito a ustedes, cuídense todos, adiós. –A punto de atravesarse en cuello sus hijas lo impiden tomando su brazo. -¡Niñas no hagan eso, soy un peligro para ustedes y para todos los demás!

-¡NO mami, no te dejaremos hacer esta locura, quiero que estés en mi fiesta de graduación y en mi boda! –Grito Yang aplicando toda su fuerza para para que su madre soltara la daga, igual lo hacía Ying. -¡Cuatro ojos tiene razón madre, yo también quiero que estés en mi primera presentación como cómica profesional, igual cuando me case y tengas nietos!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, LO VEZ ESTÚPIDA TUS TONTAS HIJAS NO DEJARAN QUE TE MATES, GRACIAS A ELLAS TOMARE COMPLETO CONTROL DE TU CUERPO, Y COMO AGRADECIMIENTO ABSOLVERÉ SU MAGIA DEJÁNDOLAS COMO MOMIAS! –Se empezó a burlar Midnight, entonces la princesa Twilight usa su fórmula roja dándosela a beber a Midnight. -¡YA CÁLLATE MALDITA BASTARDA HIJA DE PUTA!

-¡¿QUÉ… COF… ME DISTE A BEBER MALDITA… COF, COF, BURRA?! –Pregunto Midnight a punto de usar la daga en la princesa, entonces se empezó a retorcerse, después de unos momentos los ojos verdes del demonio desaparecen dejando ojos de Twilight humana. -¡¿Qué pasa, que me diste Twilight?!

-¡Es una pócima para sellar objetos mágicos como el collar que tienen los heraldos, pero también funciona un poco con estas gemas, pero solo por un momento, pensé que si Midnight usaba la energía de esta gema podría sellarla junto con ella, pero solo por un instante, ya siento que se empieza a liberar!

-¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder princesa, mátame, y destruye esa gema, no dejes que yo lastime a mis ángeles!

-¡No madre, no dejaremos que mueras! –Dijo Yang chasqueando haciendo que su madre soltara la daga, Ying de inmediato lo transformo en un vaso de chocolate frio. -¡Mi hermana tiene razón, NO TE VAMOS A DEJAR HACER ESTA SOBERANA PENDEJADA MAMÁ!

-¡Pero hijas, tengo esa gema dentro de mí, y como dijo Midnight, aunque quiera quitármela no puedo!

-¡Claro que puedes mamá! -Indico Yang haciendo brillar su mano derecha. -¡Los cálculos que hacia no eran solo para distraerte, puedo hacer un corte dimensional especial podremos pasar tu cuerpo y podremos sacar esa gema!

-¡Wow, eres súper lista Yang, quieres hacer lo que hace el Phase Shifter de "Transformers Prime"!

-¡Exacto hermana, intentare hacer lo mismo que hicieron en tu programa favorito, gracias a ti tuve esta idea, ahora según mis cálculos necesitare de tu ayuda, mi poder de la magia de la amistad debe complementarse con tus poderes del caos para que funcione bien, debe ser una magia equilibrada!

-¡Yang, la verdad no sé de qué henos están hablando y planeando pero yo también pondré mi poder para ayudarlas! –Dijo la princesa Twilight preparando su magia para hacer la Idea de Yang, pero esta se lo impidió. –No princesa, necesito el poder de Ying y viceversa, ella necesita el mío, es como el taijitu, no se mezcla pero se complementa, pero si vamos a necesitar su ayuda, cuando abramos el paso usted y mi madre deberán sacar la gema de su cuerpo rápidamente, después según mis cálculos entre ustedes dos la podrán destruir, pero les advierto, será muy peligroso, si nuestra puerta se le acaba el tiempo, el brazo de la princesa y el tuyo quedara dentro de tu cuerpo mamÁ, matándote en el acto y princesa muy probablemente muera desangrada también.

-¡Tomare ese riesgo hijas, esa pequeña esperanza es mejor que la alternativa! –Dijo Twilight humana preparándose para tomar la gema cuando se lo indicaran, igual la princesa pony se preparó. -¡Yo estoy prepara también niñas, cuando ustedes quieran!

-¡De acuerdo! –Señalaron las gemelas poniéndose una frente de la otra como si fueran el reflejo de su hermana, entonces ambas pequeñas se concentraron, entre su manos se empezó concentrar energía, la de Yang era negra y la de Ying Blanca, esta se empezó a mover entre ambas en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, las energías tomaban velocidad, ambas parecían querer alcanzar a la otra y rebasarla, pero cuando se alcanzaron, ambas se ajustaron para hacer u taijitu perfecto, a ambas pequeñas les brillan los ojos en blanco, el símbolo se abre como una compuerta mostrando la gema. -¡Princesa, mamá, ahora es el momento, saquen la gema esa, no sé cuánto podremos soportar Yang y yo!

-¡Esta bien hija, princesa debemos hacerlo como las niñas, hay que tomar la gema usando nuestros poderes al mismo tiempo y con la misma fuerza! –Indico Twilight humana poniendo su magia sobre su mano colocándola arriba del portal, Twilight pony igual hizo lo mismo. -¡Esta bien Twi, ala cuenta de tres, una… !

-¡Dos…!

-¡TRES! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos Twilight haciendo pasar ambas manos, la humana se veía que le dolía hacer eso, pero no podía decepcionar a sus hijas y a sí misma, dos veces, entonces pudo tomar la gema. -¡La tengo!

-¡Yo igual hermana! –Menciono Twilight pony tomando la joya maldita del otro extremo. -¡Sé que te va doler mucho Twilight, pero hay que sacarla de ti rápidamente, se está reactivando y el portal se está cerrando!

-¡De acuerdo princesa, hijas no se vayan a espantar por el grito que voy a dar! -Menciono Twi humana empezando a sacar la gema, empezó a llorar por el dolor que le causaba hacer eso, igual la princesa sufría por eso. -¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! -entonces la humana Twi ya no soporto más y grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero junto con la princesa pudo sacar la gema justo antes que el portal se cerrara. -¡Por lo menos usare este poder oscuro para algo bueno para variar! –Dijo Twilight humana concentrando la fuerza negativa de Midnight en la gema, igual Twilight usando su energía positiva, ambas fuerzas se mezclan completamente en armonía dentro de la gema, entonces ambas se miran asintiendo, para de inmediato lanzar la gema lo más lejos que pudieron hacia el cielo, donde exploto como fuegos artificiales.

-Mis pequeños ángeles, princesa… gracias por salvarme de mi misma. –Dijo Twi humana volviendo a su estado natural, zapatillas de medio tacón negras, pantalón y chaqueta de vestir de COLOR purpura con un broche con su marca, blusa azul cielo con un moño negro, mientras que bajaban lentamente al piso, ya después de aterrizar madre e hijas se abrazan fuertemente. -¡Las quiero mucho y estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes mis ángeles, pero definitivamente voy a castigarlas por arriesgarse tanto!

-¡No nos importa madre, aceptaremos tu castigo, pero ya no caigas en la oscuridad! –Menciono Yang llorando de alegría, Ying apareció de la nada los anteojos de su madre y cuidadosamente se los puso. –Pero tú también ten más cuidado mami, debiste estar lista cuando esa arpía te embosco, eres muy fuerte, pudiste haberla desaparecido para siempre y no estaríamos en esta situación.

-No te preocupes Ying, es un error que nunca más cometeré, y por favor aprendan de mis errores ustedes también. –Respondió Twi humana mientras Yang le arreglaba su peinado con un moño, entonces voltea a ver a la princesa toda apenada. –Su majestad de nuevo mil disculpas por lo que le quería hacer, pero esa gema… me apago todos los sentimientos menos la ira, la codicia y el rencor, solo dejo mis recuerdos de mi familia, no puede creer que hubo un momento en que quería matar a Sunset y a los demás… Lighting… ¡Lighting está atrapado como yo estaba, recuerdo todo lo que vi como Midnight, después de que Sonata me corrompió en el avión nos tele transportamos a Sídney, encontramos a Jolt pescando muy triste, diciendo que una familia se separó por su culpa, que haría lo que fuera para volverla a unir, entonces Sonata se le acercó y le pregunto que si estaba seguro…!

-No tienes que contarme más hermana, ya me imagino lo que ocurrió después. –Dijo Twi pony ayudando a pararse a la humana. –La maldita de Dusk le prometió a tu Lighting que haría que Bloom y Bell se quisieran otra vez, e igual lo corrompió, pero no necesito usar una gema como lo hizo contigo ya que tiene menos experiencia con la magia y estaba muy enojado consigo mismo.

-¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo, aunque me parece que Sweetie y Bloom por lo menos ya hicieron las paces y que tu Lighting es muy hábil, esa espada que usa mi amigo está llena de energía negativa, además están ese par de heraldos, debemos ir para evitar que interferirán con los tres jovencitos! –Menciono Twi humana abriendo sus verdaderas alas para irse, ya que por la lucha que tuvo con la princesa se alejaron mucho del cine. -¡Niñas regresen a la casa de Flutter…! –Estaba dando una orden a sus hijas cuando de repente se cubrió el rostro muy frustrada. –Seguro no se van a ir, y si se van solo va ser el amago, nada más su tía y yo nos demos la vuelta nos van a seguir, ¿cierto?

-Claro que no madre. –Dijo Yang poniendo una sonrisa muy patética. -¿Si ya sabes para que preguntas mami? –Respondió sinceramente Ying viendo al piso apenada, lo cual hace que su hermana mayor la voltee a ver molesta. –Ying, eres una… olvídalo, es que aún estamos preocupadas por ti mamá.

-Qué le vamos a hacer, en eso las dos se parecen a mí, entonces nos pueden acompañar, ¡pero no interfieran cuando estemos peleando, pueden defenderse de los enemigos menores, pero de inmediato yo las ayudare, no se quiten de mi vista en ningún segundo!

-Y para estar seguras que van estar bien niñas. –Indico la princesa Twilight poniendo un campo de fuerza sobre las gemelas. –Este escudo es especial, podrán moverse con el e incluso podrán salir de el si lo desean, pero los enemigos no podrán entrar, para romperlo tendrían que usar sus enemigos casi toda su fuerza.

-¡Debe ser un escudo hecho con ese material que creo Doll, impresionante! –Dijo Yang Sintiendo la energía del escudo e intentando analizarla, Ying parecía no importarle pero en realidad también estaba tan curiosa como su hermana e intentaba desde el centro de la burbuja aprender esa magia. –Después le preguntas a Twi princesa como hacer esto Yang, debemos irnos ahora, el tiempo es muy valioso en estas situaciones.

-Es cierto pequeña Ying, vámonos de una vez, recuerden estar en todo momento en nuestra presencia, no solo de una sino de las dos. –Menciono Twilight pony poniéndose a volar seguida por las pequeñas y Twi humana como retaguardia.

Demonsting salió del drenaje de donde lo azoto Sweetie Bell, estaba todo adolorido, cuarteado y muy enojado. -¡Malditas banshees, las dos me humillaron el mismo día, me desquitare de ambas arrancándoles su malditas lenguas colocándolas en la otra, a ver si les gusta!

-No deberías quejarte Demonsting, por lo menos no te pasó lo que a mí. –Dijo Darksteel todavía adolorido y cojeando por las dos patadas que le dio Apple Bloom justo ahí. –Malditos Apple, si fuera por mi factor de curación me mata esa haciéndome sufrir una maligna tortura.

-Je, te compadezco dodo, como dices, a cualquier otro que hubiera recibido eso… seguro se muere a los dos minutos o antes, y dicen que el gran Doll es sádico, ella sería muy peligrosa si fuera una de nosotros. –Entonces voltean ambos a ver la lucha, Lighting ya se había unido de nuevo a la lucha, él y las dos chicas intentaban a como del lugar destruir la espada de Darkness, el cual era un rival poderoso por causa de la magia oscura con la que esta poseído, busco también con la mirada a Twilight y a Midnight, pero no los ubico, su lucha se alejó de ese sitio. –Parece ser que ya tienen un rato luchando así Darksteel, se han olvidado completamente de nosotros.

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo Menciono Darksteel abriendo sus alas y garras para atacar. -¡Me vengare de esa bruja, la voy a apuñalarla por la espalda y debería hacerle más, hizo que Adagio se comportara raro y por poco me deja estéril la infeliz!

-¡No te lances sin pensar dodo, debemos analizar la situación!

-¡¿Analizar que idiota!? ¡Ellos están concentrados con Jolt mono, es el momento indicado para deshacerse de la paciencia y dos de sus aliadas de aquí!

-¡Analizar cómo estamos nosotros animal, ni tu ni yo estamos bien, estamos muy lastimados, debemos pensar si dejamos que nos recuperemos o atacar y arriesgarnos a que nos dejen peor! –Mientras que Demonsting explica la situación, entre él y Darksteel apareció una llama oscura. -¿Qué pasa aquí, quien se atreve a interrumpirnos?

-¡ME ATREVO YO ARACNE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO RECONOZCAS A TU JEFE! –Grito la figura de Dark Doll formándose con las llamas, de inmediato los heraldos espantados se arrodillan muy espantados. -¡Se ven muy mal inútiles, no me digan que esos simios lo dejaron así!

-¡Gran Doll, es que la situación se complicó…!

-¡TU Y TU MISMO PRETEXTO DE SIEMPRE DEMONSTING, "la situación se complicó", MEJOR EMPIEZA EN PENSAR CREAR UNO NUEVO, ME VALE MADRES QUE ESTA PASANDO A EXCEPCIÓN DE SABER QUE LADY SONATA ENCONTRÓ SU COLLAR Y YA TIENE SUS PODERES COMPLETOS!

-S-s-si señor, hemos recuperado el collar, pero todavía no lo tiene Sonata. –Empezó a comentar Demonsting el contexto sin mencionar que no se lo dieron a la sirena de inmediato para fastidiarla. –Ella se quedó distrayendo a los enemigos mientras nosotros lo traíamos a la base, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue y se lo ponga, debemos protegerlo ya que cuatro elementos nos siguieron a Darksteel y a mí...

-Entiendo, por lo menos no han arruinado esto todavía, ¿Los esclavos de Sonata están peleando cierto? Porque ustedes están muy tranquilos haciendo nada vagos.

-A-a-s-así es jefe. –Hablo Darksteel temblando mucho. –Ese Darkness está peleando con el capitancillo y las dos perras por las que sufre, su espada que seguramente usted le forjo lo tiene completamente dominado, y esa Midnight también está luchando, pero se sorprenderá al saber…

-¡YA NO QUIERO OÍRLES DECIR PRETEXTOS Y CHISMES! –Aulló Doll sin dejarles a los heraldos avisar que había además de Lighting otros tres elementos de Equestria y Spike en ese mundo. -¡NECESITO QUE REGRESES DE INMEDIATO DEMONSTING, TENEMOS COMPLICACIONES AQUÍ, DEBERÁS LIBERAR A TYREK, YA QUE ESTOS ESTÚPIDOS DEL CLUB DE CELESTIA NO NOS DEJAN EN PAZ! –Menciono Doll señalando lo que pasaba, el, Deathsaurus y Rabia ahora combatían al frente y en la retaguardia, ya había llegado Celestia junto con Rainbow y Apple Jack, a pesar de pelear a gran nivel ya Velvet y sus compañeros se encontraban muy cansados, a punto de darles el golpe de gracia Doll llego en ese preciso momento la princesa y su grupo empezando otro pleito de inmediato, el dragón peleaba de nuevo contra Apple Jack y Rabia intentaba pelear contra Rainbow en las alturas de la prisión, Celestia cubrió a los heridos con un escudo, de inmediato se encendió de nuevo y empezó a pelear contra Doll, este tuvo que cubrirse con su mejor escudo para lograr la comunicación con su heraldo. -¡MUÉRETE CELESTIA! –Grito Doll enviando un gran rayo eléctrico contra la princesa. Esta lanza su fuego solar haciendo que ambas energías se neutralicen. -¡Déjame de estarme chingando bruja!

-¡Tus insultos infantiles no me amedrentan Doll, hoy será el día de tu derrota! –Dijo la princesa del día brillando como un sol, derrotando a varios drones con esa energía. -¡¿Tanto quieres estar con Tyrek?! ¡Pues compartirán todos ustedes el encierro en su misma celda!

-¡No sabes cómo te odio Celestia! –Grito Tyrek viendo la lucha desde su celda, se tuvo que alejar de la puerta de esta porque Celestia nada más llego la puso al rojo vivo. -¡Cuando salga de aquí no tomare tu débil magia, te voy a matar!

-¡No si la mato yo primero Tyrek! –Indico Doll Mandando un gran enjambre de Drones contra Celestia, para distraerla y continuar la comunicación con Demonsting. -¡Aquí no podemos movernos libremente ya que es una cueva, y no pienso irme sin el centauro, y seguro ya van a llegar más ponys idiotas! –Como si los hubiera invocado, en ese momento llega Fluttershy, sus soldados, Shield, sus agentes, Black Moth y Mist todavía personalizando a Sweetie y Spike, empezando a pelear contra los monstruos para quitárselos de encima a Celestia. -¡Princesa perdón por la demora, es que ninguno de mis súbditos y yo no somos tan rápidos y no pueden tele transportarse grandes distancias!

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, realmente no tardaste tanto, ahora te pido que te concentres para romper este mugroso escudo, es muy fuerte, pero seguramente con naginata podrás romperlo.

-¡De acuerdo Celestia, no sabes como espere este momento durante 10 años bastardo! –Dijo Fluttershy cerrando los ojos, transformándose en Flutterbat y concentrándose, haciendo que la hoja de su arma empezara a brillar. -¡Mierda, debes hacer lo que discutimos como plan alterno Demonsting!

-¡Pero señor, nosotros…!

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, QUE TE CALLES DEMONSTING! –Grito Doll notando que Fluttershy ya estaba a punto de atacar. -¡REGRESA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, NI SONATA SE QUEJO CUANDO LE AVISE, DARKSTEEL PUEDE CUIDAR ESE COLLAR CON LOS DRONES MIENTRAS LLEGA ELLA!

-¡¿Se comunicó con Sonata?! –Se preguntó Darksteel, pero Demonsting le hizo señas de que no hablara, ya que parecía que Sonata no conto lo que le hicieron y Doll estaba completamente distraído por su pelea, no haciéndole caso a la pregunta. -¡No se preocupe por esa dama jefe, me encargare personalmente de que reciba lo que merece!

-¡ESPERO QUE ASÍ SEA GALLINA, SI HACES ESTO BIEN TENDRÁS UNA RECOMPENSA! –Menciono Doll afilando sus garras para pelear con la reina changeling y la princesa pony. -¡TENGO QUE CORTAR LA COMUNICACIÓN PARA QUE NO SE DEN CUENTA DEL PLAN, YA DEBES VENIR PARA ACA ESCORPIÓN, SI NO LLEGAS DE INMEDIATO DESEARAS QUE ESA RARITY HUBIERA TERMINADO EL TRABAJO! –Entonces de golpe se corta la comunicación, dejando a los dos heraldos preocupados. -¡Por todos los gemas de Equestria, todo se complicó, lo siento guajolote tengo que irme!

-¡¿Entonces me vas a dejar solo con esa tipa y sus dos buenos para nada?!

-¡Así es Darksteel, ahora entra al cine y activa a todos los drones que tenemos, ellos serán la última línea de defensa, debemos considerara la posibilidad que derroten a los esclavos de Sonata, ya cuando ella llegue entrégale el collar para que así ambos eliminen a los elementos que puedan! Entonces Demonsting corta la realidad de una manera diferente de cuando tele transporta a muchos, primero marcó una x y después una espiral, abriendo un portal como el de la estatua. -¡Aunque no lo creas lamento esto pavo, después vendré por ti, y recuerda darle a Sonata lo que se merece! –Al decir esto último Demonsting se quita sus gafas y guiña a Darksteel, este sonríe muy diabólicamente afilando sus garras. –Oh Descuida arañito, gracias a las rainbrujas podremos aplicar el plan que me dijiste muy bien, después de eliminar a nuestros enemigos.

-Perfecto, entonces me retiro para que tú prepares la sorpresa para la maldita, y será culpa de los elementos de aquí. –Entonces el escorpión entro al portal y Darksteel entro al cine aun sonriendo diabólicamente.

En la pelea de Lighting pony, Sweetie y Apple Bloom contra Darkness, la situación se emparejo, el demonio si era muy fuerte pero los elementos complementaban su fuerza, magia y velocidad pareciendo que eran uno, situación que desesperaba y enfurecía a Darkness. -¡MALDITOS SEAN MULAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME MUESTRAN ALGO QUE NUNCA TUVE CON MIS AMIGAS!? ¡YA DEJEN DE TORTURARME!

-¡Eso no es cierto Lighting, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos como amigos! –Dijo Sweetie limpiándose la sangre de algunos cortes de su cara. -¿Recuerdas cuando grabaste nuestro video de YouTube? ¡Fue muy divertido, no quisiste burlarte de nosotros por la tonterías que hicimos! aunque debimos invitarte a participar en el video, no solo grabarlo, te molestaste por eso pero no nos reclamaste, todo porque piensas que no debes reclamarle a las chicas nada por cortesía, debiste decirnos, de verdad lo siento.

-¡Si debieron saber que yo quería participar y que me vieran en ese video, no que ni siquiera me pusieron como un crédito cuando lo editaron Sweetie! –Reclamo Darkness Recuperando sus verdaderos ojos, iris Blanco y sus ojos rojos como rosas, no como sangre. -¡Cuando Platique que yo les ayude a hacer eso todo el mundo se burló de mí, ya que creyeron que no era cierto!

-¡De verdad lamentamos eso mi amigo! –Menciono Apple Bloom Poniendo su mano en pecho. -¡También lamentamos que cuando fue el concurso de bandas solo te usábamos como estibador, pero tu hacías nuestras mezclas musicales como en ese video, incluso tocaste la guitarra tras bambalinas para ayudarnos, si hubiéramos tocado los cuatro juntos seguro habríamos llegado más lejos, sé que estábamos influenciados por la magia oscura de las sirenas pero eso no es pretexto, ya que tu seguiste leal a nosotras y nunca te peleaste con nadie, debiste reclamarnos y pelearnos, debiste darte tú lugar Lighting!

-¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITOS PONYS! –Se quejó Darkness volviéndose a poner sus ojos diabólicos. –¡NO SE DE DONDE SACARON ESA INFORMACIÓN PERSONAL DE MIS AMIGAS Y MÍAS, PERO YA NO VOY A CAER, LES VOY A ARRANCAR SUS LENGUAS PARA QUE YA NO ME INTENTEN ENGAÑAR!

-¡Mierda, ahora entiendo porque Sweetie pony odia tanto a ese Dark Doll, corrompe a gente buena envolviéndolos y confundiendo mucho sus nobles sentimientos! –Se quejó Apple Bloom mientras le daba un golpe al suelo muy frustrada. -¡Si pudiera iría directamente a donde está encerrada el alma de mi amigo para rescatarlo!

-Entonces hay que ir Bloom. -Dijo Sweetie humana tomando a Apple Bloom de la mano. –Gracias a nosotras ese demonio pudo atrapar a nuestro amigo, nosotras debemos liberarlo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso Bell, que eres psíquica además de cantante? –Pregunto Lighting pony mientras se enfrascaba en otro choque de espadas con su doble- Es simple Lighting, mi hermana me enseño algo de magia del subconsciente, no soy tan buena como ella pero creo que podemos meternos en la cabeza de mi amigo, ya que ahora está muy desesperado, algo que es lo exacto a lo que normalmente es, y por eso sus defensa mental esta baja, Bloom por ser la empatía podrá guiarnos a donde está, pero para esto nuestros cuerpos quedaran vulnerables, además tenemos que hacer que Darkness se quede quieto para poder entrar ¿Lighting podrías tratar de agarrarlo con todas tus fuerzas? Sé que Bloom es mucho más fuerte que tú, pero a ella la necesito conmigo

-¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo Bell, permíteme un segundo! –Dijo Lighting soltándose del choque de espadas, se fijó en su entorno, en la calle, en los edificios y en el cielo, sonrió y se corrió de nuevo contra Darkness. -¡POBRE ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿CREES QUE ME VOY A DEJAR AGARRAR?! ¡ESCUCHE TODO LO QUE PLATICARON TRIO DE PENDEJOS, VOY A MATARTE CUANDO TE ME ACERQUES! –Indico Darkness preparándose para estocarlo cuando estuviera a corta distancia, pero Lighting ni lo tomo en cuenta, solo siguió sonriendo. -¡QUITA ESA SONRISA DE BURLA, YA DEJA DE ESTARME JODIENDOME! –Entonces intenta atravesarle el corazón, pero Lighting esquiva apenas con un corte en su ropa, ya lo había agarrado y a punto de hacer su movimiento para tomarlo por los brazos Darkness se suelta con algo de trabajo, entonces este lo intenta golpear con su espada para cortarlo, el equestrience de nuevo se cubre con su espada, por la energía negativa Darkness empieza a superar a Lighting, quien se tuvo que arrodillar soportando el golpe. -¡Eres estúpido, no lograste tu objetivo, te voy a cortar y no lograste nada!

-¿Eso crees? –Dijo todavía con su risa de burla Lighting. –Se ve que Sonata te revolvió muy bien el cerebro, mi madre me enseñó a ser muy paciente y fijarme en los detalles, seguro así te enseño tu Paperwhite, pero la energía oscura de esa espada te nubla el juicio, tu desesperación por desear que tus amigas se quieran juega en tu contra, por eso note que tu peleas muy iracundamente y eso no te ayuda, la fuerza no sirve si no tienes el razonamiento para poder usarla, por eso no me has ganado, es más, desde que me empezaron a ayudar tus amigas ya te habría vencido, pero eso no te hubiera ayudado a salir de la oscuridad, por ellas no te di el golpe final para que intentaran salvarte.

-¡TAL VEZ, PERO AHORA YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA, AHORA SI TE VAS A MORIR!

-¡No me voy a morir así tonto, dado que a diferencia que como eres ahora, YO TENGO AMIGOS, QUE NOS CUIDAMOS ENTRE NOSOTROS, A DIFERENCIA DE ESA SONATA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN ELLA!

-¡NO SE QUE QUIERES DECIR CON TANTA ESTUPIDECES QUE DICES… ARGH! –En ese instante a Darkness lo atacan por el lado izquierdo, tenía un gran corte en la pierna izquierda. -¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ME HIZO ESTO?!

-¡De verdad siento haberte lastimado Jolt, pero no puedo permitir que mates a alguien inocente! –Indico Fluttershy, Lighting pony pudo ver que ella ya venía volando cuando volteo al cielo, tuvo que atacar a Jolt humano con su naginata en la misma pierna que ataco su contraparte pegaso a Lighting pony, pero para detenerlo antes que lastimara o matara al equestrience. -¡No puedo dejar que asesines a alguien bueno a sangre fría, ese no es el muchacho que crio Paper, ella crio a un gran chico noble e inteligente que quiere ser capitán del ejército como su padre, un gran militar que resolvía sus misiones de la manera más pacifica que podía, usaba la violencia como última opción!

-¡Hablas de paz y me lastimaste la pierna con tu mugre lanza Fluttershy, eres una hipócrita! –Dijo Darkness parándose a pesar de la herida, lo que sorprendió a la veterinaria, no debería poder moverse, pero la magia negra se la cerró. -¡Por ayudar a estas mulas también te voy a matar a ti igual!

-¡No dejaremos que hagas eso Lighting! –Dijo Sunset apareciendo atrás del chico poseído agarrándolo fuertemente de los brazos usando toda su fuerza mágica. -¡Por favor cálmate, deja que te ayudemos, estas muy desesperado!

-¡Suéltame Shimmer, debo exterminar a tu compatriota para que Bloomie y Sweetie sean felices de nuevo! –A punto de soltarse Darkness empezó a escuchar cantar una melodiosa voz, que lo empezó a relajar y adormilarlo. –Pero… que…está pasando…

-Eso muchacho, relájate, deja que tus amigas que te quieren te ayuden. –Indico Aria bajando cantando una bella melodía dirigida solo para el joven. –Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

-No… debo… permanecer…. –Entonces Darkness se durmió, Aria intento quitarle la espada pero no pudo. -¡Que mala suerte, esta espada es como la gema de Adagio, solo él puede rechazarla!

-¡Entonces la va a rechazar cuando la haga trizas! – Dijo Lighting acercándose para romper la espada maldita con la suya, pero Aria se lo impidió. –No muchacho, hacer eso sería peligroso para tu doble, la energía negativa está conectada con él, si destruyes la espada los destruirías a él también. –Entonces Aria canta una dulce estrofa, haciendo que las heridas se cerraran y se curaran. –Lamento no poder curarte mejor Lighting, pero es lo único que podemos hacer las sirenas para sanar, por lo menos no eran heridas graves.

-Es más que suficiente Srta. Aria, se lo agradezco.

-De nada amigo, y solo llámame Aria, Apple Bloom, Sweetie, note que Lighting intentaba tomar a su "hermano" como lo tiene Sunny, ¿Querían meterse en su cabeza con su magia cierto?

-¡Así es Aria, y nada de lo que nos digas lograra que no lo hagamos! –Respondió Bloom muy decidida a hacer eso a pesar de los riesgos, Igual de decidida estaba Bell. -¡Así es, ninguna de ustedes tres evitara que yo y mi hermana rescatemos a nuestro amigo!

-¿Qué les parece? Me doy cuenta que ya hicieron las paces, sus hermanas estarán muy contentas al saberlo. –Menciono Sunset mientras sostenía a Darkness del brazo derecho y Fluttershy lo tomo del derecho. –Hagan lo que planearon, pero tengan mucho cuidado, nunca se había hecho esto ni en Equestria, solo con el poder de los elementos alcanzaba, así curaron a la princesa Luna y en este mundo a Twilight, Rarity, Discord e incluso a mí, pero este poder es muy maligno, con eso no bastaría, debe curarse de adentro para afuera, como lo hizo la alicornio Skydancer.

-Yo tratare de mantenerlo tranquilo con mi canto el mayor tiempo posible chicas, pero no por mucho ya que podría hacerle algún tipo de daño, así que les sugiero que se apresuren. –Recomendó Aria antes de empezar a tararear una bella tonada, entonces Sweetie le da la mano a Apple Bloom para que la tomara. –Es hora amiga, toma mi mano, es hora de rescatar a Lighting.

-¡De acuerdo amiga, haz tu magia, cuando entremos yo te guio! –Entonces las chicas se tomaron de la mano y fueron donde su amigo, ambas tomaron sus manos, Sweetie canto haciendo que entraran en trance ella y Apple Bloom, entonces abrió los ojos, estaba flotando en un lugar extraño, solo se veía oscuridad hasta donde llegaba la vista, solo se podían notar contornos de lo que parecían edificios, plantas, animales e incluso personas. -¡Dios mío, así debe verse algunas partes del infierno, es solo negro hasta donde alcanza la vista!

-¡Maldición, esta oscuridad ya casi borra todos los pensamientos de Lighting, debemos apurarnos Sweetie! – Menciono Apple Bloom empezando a concentrarse, desde un par de minutos señalo a su izquierda. –Es en aquella dirección Bell.

-Ok. –Sweetie hizo levitar a ambas en las direcciones que le indicaba Apple Bloom, llegaron a una gran esfera oscura, pero dentro de esta había una pequeña luz. -¿Es aquí donde se encuentra nuestro amigo Bloom?

-Si Sweetie Bell, él está adentro, pero debemos apresurarnos, siento que su aura se debilita más y más cada segundo.

-Es hora de entrar Apple Bloom, pero debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos que podemos encontrar adentro, sabes que la magia puede ser impredecible, sobre todo la magia negra. –Señalo Bell entrando a esa oscuridad seguida por Bloom, al estar adentro vieron que cambiaron a como eran niñas en Canterlot High.- ¿Ves lo que te digo Apple Bloom?

-No creo que sea por la causa que crees este cambio Sweet, más bien es como nos idealiza Lighting, como dos pequeñas amigas que se querían como hermanas gemelas, no como lo que fuimos de adolescentes, dos desgraciadas envidiosas y celosas.

-Tiene sentido lo que dices, de verdad fuimos o somos muy estúpidas, les desgraciamos la vida a mucha gente por nuestro egoísmo y falta de sinceridad. –Comento Sweetie cuando oyó algo, unas niñas se burlaban de un niño. -¡Esto no me gusta, seguro en esa dirección esta LJ Bloom!

-¡Así es, y siento que lo están torturando de una manera sádica, vamos! –Entonces las dos chicas llegaron a lo que parecía una gran arena, en el centro estaba el Lighting como era de niño, encadenado con sombras, y llorando callado, enfrente de él estaban una Apple Bloom y una Sweetie diabólicas que lo ridiculizaban muy cruelmente. –Pobre idiota inútil, por tu culpa hiciste que Apple Bloom y yo nos odiáramos, y no puedes remediarlo, eres una decepción para tu madre, no puedes contra una mula que nunca ha tenido manos, bu, bu.

-Así Sonata no podrá cumplir su promesa tonto, Sweetie y yo no vamos a matar entre sí, nos vas a ver de nuevo en nuestro funeral, y ni así estaremos en paz, ya que seguiremos haciéndonos daño en el infierno, pero todavía tienes una oportunidad…

-¿Una oportunidad, cuál es? ¡Por favor díganmelo y lo hare mis amigas, quiero que sean felices ustedes dos! –Pregunto Lighting con la mirada apagada, las dobles sonrieron malvadamente, y le contestaron con una sincronía tenebrosa. –Es fácil, matate junto con tu doble de Equestria, ya no tienes otra opción, lo único que debes hacer es reunir la magia negativa y haciéndola explotar, así tu amigas estarán de nuevo juntas cuando vayan a tu funeral.

-¿En serio? Si mi vida es suficiente para que vuelvan a ser hermanas, entonces lo hare sin dudar.

-¡Perfecto, ahora debes despertar del embrujo de Aria! -Dijeron las sombras sonriendo diabólicamente, cuando sintieron que a ambas les tocaron en el hombro con un dedo índice. -¿Disculpen?

-¿Eh?

-¡DEJEN DE LLENARLE A MI AMIGO SU CABEZA DE SU MALDITA MIERDA! –Grito Apple Bloom dándole un gran golpe a su doble en su rostro, Sweetie igual golpea a la sombra pero con una patada en las costillas, alejándolas de Lighting. -¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE A LIGHTING QUE SE MATE?! ¡MALDITA BRUJA, NO TE PERDONARE NUNCA!

-¿Qué es esto, un truco de Aria o de Shimmer? –Pregunto tristemente Jolt cuando Sweetie le da una cachetada bien fuerte. -¡¿OYE, QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CONFUNDIRNOS A BLOOM Y A MI CON ESAS BRUJAS?! -Le reclamo Sweetie llorando al chico. -¡Nunca te pediríamos que te mataras!

-Es que por mi culpa mis amigas se odian, si no yo existiera ellas seguirían siendo… -Ahora Lighting recibe una bofetada de Apple Bloom, que por la fuerza física de esta la sintió peor que la de Sweetie. -¡MALDICIÓN, CASI SE ME DESENCAJAS LA MANDÍBULA!

-¡Entonces deja de decir idioteces y piensa! –Menciono Apple Bloom muy molesta y llorando ella también. -¡TU NO TUVISTE LA CULPA DEL PLEITO QUE TUVIMOS NOSOTRAS DOS, ERES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE AMBAS, ERES GRACIOSO, LEAL Y AMABLE, POR ESO NOSOTRAS EMPEZAMOS A SENTIR ALGO MAS POR TI, PERO DEBISTE DECIRNOS TUS SENTIMIENTOS!

-¡Apple Bloom tiene razón Lighting, es muy estúpido que por ser hombre no quieras demostrar que estás enamorado o deprimido, eso es ser estúpidamente machista, tú tienes todo el derecho a expresarte, solo te fuiste para según ya no lastimarnos, pero lo hiciste también para que tú no sufrieras, y lo peor, paso exactamente lo contrario, nuestro pleito empeoro ya que ambas culpábamos a la otra por eso mientras que tu te culpaste peor!

-Sweetie, Bloom… de verdad yo no quería lastimarlas…

-¡PERO LO ESTAS HACIENDO, Y NO SOLO A NOSOTRAS, LASTIMAS A JAZZ QUIEN PERDIÓ A SU COMPINCHE DE FIESTAS, LASTIMAS A SKYDANCER QUIEN PERDIÓ A SU COMPAÑERO DE ESTUDIOS, LASTIMAS A SCOOTALO QUIEN PERDIÓ A SU PAREJA DE TENIS, LASTIMAS A FLUTTERSHY QUIEN PERDIÓ A UN GRAN ALUMNO, LASTIMAS A TU MADRE YA QUE QUIERES HACER UNA TONTERÍA Y DESAPARECER! ¡¿CREES QUE A PAPER LE GUSTARÍA PERDERTE?! ¡CLARO QUE NO, NO IMPORTA SI ESE SACRIFICIO SOLUCIONARA TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS DEL MUNDO, A TODOS LOS QUE TE QUEREMOS NOS DEJARÍA UN HUECO EN EL CORAZÓN, RECUERDA LO QUE NOS CONSTATES CUANDO ÉRAMOS NIÑOS, QUE TU PAPÁ TE DIJO ANTES DE MORIR QUE EN UNA MISIÓN SU OBJETIVO REAL SIEMPRE ERA REGRESAR A CASA PESAR DE CUALQUIER ADVERSIDAD, SIGUE SU EJEMPLO! –Indico Apple Bloom, entonces le da la mano a Lighting. –Regresa con nosotros Lighting, discúlpame por hacerte sentir responsable de mi estúpido pleito con Sweetie, también perdóname por no ser sincera yo también.

-Igual perdóname a mi Lighting, no era mi intención que cayeras en esta depresión. –Ahora era Sweetie quien le daba su mano, tomando a Apple Bloom con la otra. –Como tú quieres que nosotras seamos felices, nosotras queremos que lo seas del mismo modo, tú también tienes ese derecho, nadie te lo puede quitar, eso de "mientras el otro sea feliz me conformo" es ser muy deprimente, ya no pienses así, ¡busca tú la felicidad también!

-Amigas… discúlpenme por haber huido y no ayudarlas con su problema, ya no seré un cobarde. –Empezó a decir Lighting empezando a moverse para tomar a sus amigas, a pesar de que la oscuridad lo intentaba aprisionar más. –Y si las perdono, solo tuvieron un mal día.

-Igual nosotras te perdonamos Lighting, veraz que saldremos adelante los tres, aprenderemos a ser sinceros como siempre debió ser. –Menciono Sweetie acercando su mano junto con Apple Bloom, cuando las sombras con rostros demoniacos empiezan a amenazar al trio. -¡MALDITO TONTO, ESA ARIA TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO CON FALSEDADES, LA ÚNICA MANERA DE QUE ESE PAR SE PERDONE ES QUE SONATA LAS HECHICE, AHORA MATA ESE PAR DE ILUSIONES!

-¡YA NO CAERÉ EN SUS TRUCOS SUCIOS, LAS FALSAS AQUÍ SON USTEDES! -Grito Lighting recuperando el brillo de sus ojos, se le empezó a formar en su mano con un haz de luz una espada. -¡DEBÍ NOTARLO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, MIS AMIGAS NO LE DESEARÍAN LA MUERTE A ALGUIEN QUE ES INOCENTE, ELLAS NO DESEARÍAN QUE NINGUNO DE SUS AMIGOS SE MURIERA AUNQUE YA NO LO FUERAN, POR MI DOLOR CAÍ COMO UN IDIOTA EN LO QUE QUERÍA ESA ARPÍA, PERO YA NO MAS, LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-¡ERES UNA BASURA, TU NO PUEDES CONTRA EL PODER DE LA GRAN DIOSA SONATA, SERÁS UN SACRIFICIO PARA ELLA! –Gruñeron las sombras arrojándose sobre el chico, y sus cadenas de sombras se le apretaron más, pero este empezó a esforzarse para liberar sus brazos, mientras que el mundo real, Darkness con los ojos cerrados se soltó del agarre de Sunset y Fluttershy, ellas pensaron que volvería a atacar, pero en vez de eso enterró su espada en el piso. –Ya no me contrólalas maldita. –Dijo entre dientes empezando aplicar fuerza en su espada para romperla, Sweetie y Apple Bloom aun en trance toman la espada igual y lo empiezan a ayudar, la espada empezó a arder en llamas, los tres jóvenes pusieron un gesto de dolor, pero seguían con su intento. -¡Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden! –Grito Lighting pony. -¡Demuestren que son más fuertes que esta magia!

-¡Vamos Lighting, libérate, que la oscuridad no apague tu luz! –Apple Bloom animaba a su amigo a pesar de que la oscuridad intentaba cubrirlo completamente e intentaba alejarlo de las chicas, Sweetie empezó a cantar la canción que hizo con Apple Bloom y Scootalo la primera vez estirándose para tomar a Lighting, las sombras en ese momento se hicieron más grandes y cubrieron a Jolt completamente. -¡SE ACABO, SU AMIGO YA NO EXISTE…! ¡¿PERO QUE ESTA PASÁNDONOS?! –Entonces la oscuridad empezó a expandirse, como si lo que estuviera adentro quisiera salir, le empezaron a aparecer varios cortes que dejaban salir una luz muy blanca. -¡NO PUEDE SER, IMPOSIBLE, ESTE MALDITO MUCHACHO Y SUS DESGRACIADAS AMIGAS…AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Entonces la oscuridad exploto desapareciendo completamente con la luz, al mismo tiempo Darkness, Bell y Bloom rompen la espada, saliendo de esta un humo muy negro que Sunset y Aria desaparecen completamente con su fuego y canto respectivamente, todavía en el reino de los sueños en donde estaba la oscuridad en medio aparece Lighting aun como niño respirando agitadamente, volteo a ver a hacia arriba y vio a sus amigas, las veía como ángeles adultos, ambas le ofrecieron las manos aun agarrándose ellas, el muchacho se le salió una lagrima mientras tomaba las dos manos.

-Gracias amigas por sacarme del hoyo donde yo solo me metí. –Dijo Lighting humano abrazando a Sweetie y Apple Bloom ya en la realidad, su color de piel volvió a ser la de antes, igual su peinado y su ropa, el pantalón volvió a ser azul y su chamarra morada con mangas blancas con su símbolo en el bolsillo. –Debí haber hablado con ustedes cuando se pelearon.

-Yo también lo lamento Lighting, no debí compórtame así con todos ustedes hermanos, no me di cuenta el daño que le hice a todos ustedes, si me vuelvo a molestar como lo hice voy a hablarlo con mi hermana para que me ayude. –Se disculpó Apple Bloom, Sweetie Igualmente lo hizo. –Perdónenme amigos, reaccione peor que cuando me molesto con mi hermana, que estoy diciendo, todos ustedes son mi familia, y la familia debe estar unida, debimos hablar sinceramente los tres aun estando enojados, casi estuvimos a punto de perdernos los tres para siempre.

-¿Oigan este tipo ya está, como decirlo, normal? –Pregunto Lighting pony guardando su espada. –Así es Lighting, permíteme presentarte pues…, a Lighting. –Respondió Fluttershy, entonces el equestrience se le acerca al humano, quien estando aun abrazado con sus amigas no lo noto, entonces le da un tremendo coscorrón. -¡AY, CON UN DEMONIO, QUE TE PASA ANIMAL!

-¡Pero qué bien se sintió! –Dijo Lighting pony con una cara de gran satisfacción, los demás primero lo vieron molestos, pero después empezaron a reírse entre dientes. -¡Y hay más de donde vino ese tonto, así que compórtate como corcel, quiero decir como hombre a partir de ahora, los problemas no desaparecen por alejarse de ellos, es más posible que aumenten en lugar de que se reduzcan!

-Qué bonito se siente que te sermoneen como a un niño tonto, y se siente mucho mejor que lo hagas tú mismo -Menciono Lighting humano muy sarcásticamente volteando ver al otro lado de donde estaba su doble, Sweetie y Apple Bloom se empezaron a reír. –Si se siente muy feo, a nosotras nos pasó igual LJ.

-Pero de todos modos nos lo merecíamos Sweetie, gracias Lighting con gabardina por ayudarnos a rescatar a nuestro hermano. –Dijo Apple Bloom levantándose junto con Bell y Jolt humano. –Esto es confuso, ¿No te molesta si te decimos Joltie mientras este aquí tu hermano de Equestria?

-Por mi parte no hay problema Bloom, puedes llamarme como lo prefieran. –Dijo Jolt humano sacudiéndose, entonces le da la mano a Jolt pony. –Lamento haberte intentado matar compañero, sé que no es pretexto pero estaba poseído por esa maldita de Sonata y su horrible canto.

-Descuida, se lo que puede pasar cuando la magia negra te ataca en un momento de debilidad como te paso a ti y a mi Skydancer, solo trata de estar preparado para que no te vuelva a ocurrir. –Dijo el pony contestando el saludo del humano, el primero le aprieta su mano muy fuerte. –Porque si sé que te vuelve a ocurrir sé dónde encontrarme.

-Espero que no, ser un completo demonio es horrible, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no podía detenerme, seguro así sintió la directora Shimmer y… ¡Twilight! –Entonces Jolt recordó que a Twilight Sonata la convirtió en Midnight. -¡La Sra. Sparkle está como yo, poseída por los alaridos de esa sirena, debemos buscarla y salvarla, antes que mate a la princesa Twilight!

-¡¿Lighting estas bien?! –Grito desde el cielo Twi humana, seguida por sus hijas y la Princesa. -¡Gracias a todos los santos del cielo ya ella no eres una bestia, Sunny, Flutters, Aria que bueno que llegaron, discúlpenme por haber recaído en la magia oscura! ¿Estas transformada Aria, que se supone que eres?

-Soy una sirena Twi, como una sirena debe ser. -Respondió Aria tomando a Twi humana y empezándola a revisar de pies a cabeza, parecía que podía ver cosas que los demás no. –Efectivamente Sonata te controlo con su canto y estoy casi segura que con su gema obscura, por eso recaíste, no por ser débil, pero tal vez fue conveniente, ya que tu sombra te puedo afirmar que ya no existe, y seguro fue gracias en gran parte a estas dos traviesas desobedientes, ¿verdad? –Comento la sirena viendo a las dos niñas perspicazmente, ruborizándolas. –Definitivamente son las mocosas más osadas, tontas y valientes que conozco, y seguramente sus hijas son muy parecidas a estas ¿verdad princesa?

-Es cierto, ellas también hacen este tipo de locuras, se parecen a su padre… y a mí demasiado. –Comento Twilight pony rascándose la cabeza. -¿Dónde están los demás Sunset? Por lo menos deberían estar todos los que tienen alas con ustedes.

-Es que nada más Adagio nos dijo donde se escondían ella y sus excompañeros, Aria salió volando muy enojada rápidamente, yo la seguí junto con Fluttershy, a Rainbow, Scootalo y Skydancer les impidieron el paso varios drones, no dijeron que nos alcanzarían después, supongo que ya deben estar en camino.

-Me gustaría que Adagio no viniera para acá, pero como está preocupada por ese dodo debe estar en camino, igual quiere desquitarse de esa maldita perra de Sonata, ¿por cierto no la vieron llegar aquí? Ella escapo antes de que supiéramos que aquí se esconden –Pregunto Aria muy inquieta. –Lo siento Aria, yo no la vi, estaba distraída tratando que Twi no me asesinara. –Respondió Twilight pony. –Además nos alejamos de aquí volando.

-De nuevo lo siento hermana, pero igual yo no la note cuando aún estábamos aquí. ¿Ustedes chicos no la vieron?

-No Twi, igual que tu estaba concentrado en tratar de hacer una estupidez. –Contesto Lighting humano. –Lo que si note es que ese tipo con mano de pinza y cola de alacrán hizo una especie de ventana mágica y pasando por ella, y que la gallina humana entro al edificio.

-Entonces ese Demonsting hizo un puente entre dimensiones, si se hubiera tele transportado solo habría desaparecido con un destello. –Indico Sweetie. –Es posible que haya regresado a Equestria por algún motivo, y Darksteel se quedó para cuidar el collar o por alguna otra razón.

-Sea lo que sea nuestro objetivo es el mismo, detener a Sonata y destruir el collar. –Menciono Sunset volteado a ver al cine. –Seguro este lugar debe estar repleto de drones, debemos entrar, hacerlos pedazos y no separarnos.

-Y será mejor considerar que Sonata ya se encuentra adentro, ya que existe una gran posibilidad que haya llegado y que nadie se diera cuenta, incluyendo a los heraldos ya que Bloom y Bell los noquearon a ambos por un buen rato. –Dijo Lighting pony. –También me di cuenta que Darksteel de verdad la odia más que a nadie, es posible que no le entregue su maldita bagatela.

-Espero que tengas razón Lighting, será mejor entrar de una buena vez, entre más tiempo pase es más probable que esa demonio recupere ese collar maldito.

-Yo tengo unas cuentas pendientes con ese súcubo, iré con ustedes. –Dijo Twi humana, entonces voltea a ver a Jolt humano. -¿Joltie puedes cuidar a mis hijas por favor?

-Me encantaría Twi, pero no tengo como, solo que pelee a puño limpio, yo no sé como transformarme y ni siquiera tengo un palo para usarlo como espada, es más probable que ellas me defiendan a mí, ya que ellas saben usar magia.

-¡Fabuloso, somos más fuertes que un adulto Yang! –Se burló Ying brincando con los brazos abiertos, gesto que hace que Jolt se avergüence mucho, Yang se cubre el rostro con la mano. –Ying, este no es el momento, Joltie de verdad se siente muy mal por no poder ayudar como su hermano de Equestria.

-Tienes razón hermana, discúlpame Joltie, de nuevo no pensé en mis chistes y te humille, ya veraz que pronto lucharas como todos tus amigos.

-No hay problema Ying, además es mi culpa por irme y dejar de practicar con Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes por eso Joltie, nosotras te vamos a ayudar a cuidarlas. –Dijo Apple Bloom poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho para animarlo. –De esta forma si todavía no llega Sonata la podremos entretener, y si alguien de adentro intenta escapar lo evitaremos.

-Y cuando lleguen los demás podremos explicarles la situación. –Continuo hablando Sweetie e igual le puso su mano sobre él. -¡Ahora vayan compañeros, que tengan suerte!

-¡Gracias Sweetie, en marcha! –Indico Sunset, entrando al cine seguido por Twi humana, Lighting pony, Aria, Fluttershy la princesa Twilight, el vestíbulo del cine estaba completamente oscuro. –Esto no me gusta nada. –Comento Sunset encendiendo su mano como una antorcha para iluminar al grupo, entonces desde las sombras empezaron a verse muchos ojos rojos. -¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?

-¿Por qué siempre nos ocurren a nosotras estas cosas? –Se quejó Fluttershy poniéndose en guardia. –Aunque sinceramente… me aburriría sin estas emociones.

-Definitivamente cambiaste mucho desde la Primera vez que te vi Fluttershy, eras tan callada y sumisa, ahora eres una mujer muy valiente y fuerte, te admiro por eso. –Menciono Aria mientras todos se juntan en un círculo. –Te pareces mucho a Adagio, pero siendo más agradable.

-Viniendo de ti es un gran halago Aria, yo igual te admiro como admiro a Sunset y a Twi, pudieron superar la maldad que las envenenaba, y después ayudando a los demás que estaban como ustedes. –Respondió Fluttershy el cumplido de la sirena, cuando escucharon de dentro de la sala del cine muchos ruidos de varias cosas chocando y rompiéndose, eran los ruidos de una pelea. -¡¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí adentro?!

-¡Parece ser que hay un enfrentamiento ahí adentro, intentemos terminar rápido aquí para averiguar que está pasando! –Indico Lighting preparado para empezar a pelear, entonces los drones les brincaron encima, mientras seguían saliendo todos los ruidos de adentro de la sala de proyección.


	48. Darksteel

**Capítulo 48.**

 **Darksteel.**

 ** _*Nota: Este capítulo empieza cuando Darksteel entra al Cine, y continúa hasta que los elementos escuchan la pelea._**

Darksteel nada más entro al cine corrió al cuarto donde tenía su laboratorio Demonsting, tomo todos los frascos donde tienen sus canicas de drones, antes de salir noto que la gema que estudiaba su compañero dentro de un matraz con una sustancia burbujeando, vio que el líquido donde estaba paso de transparente a rojo. –En las experiencias que he tenido el color rojo no es un buen indicativo. –Se dijo a sí mismo, Afilo sus garras y corto el matraz con todo y gema, despidiendo esta una bruma oscura desvaneciéndose, de vuelta al vestíbulo arrojo todos los frascos al suelo, activando a todos sus drones. -¡Escuchen muñecas, quien entre aquí que no sea Adagio, Demonsting, Deathsaurus, Dark Doll, o la perra de Sonata debe ser exterminado, eso incluye a Midnight y a Darkness! –Estaba dando las instrucciones cuando el hipogrifo escucho de la sala un grito de una mujer.-¡YYYYYAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre ahí adentro?! –Se cuestionó Darksteel, destruyo todas las luces dejando una gran oscuridad, fue volando rápidamente a la sala y entrando igual, cerró la puerta y la atranco, Volteo a ver y vio que la que grito fue Sonata, quien se agarraba su mano derecha, esta humeaba, y vio que los mini clones de Demonsting también les humeaba su aguijón, De inmediato puso una mueca de burla analizando lo que paso. -¿Qué les parece? Al fin llegaste Sonata ¿Cómo te ha tratado últimamente la vida?

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA HIJO DE TU REPUTISIMA MADRE! -Aulló Sonata viendo con mucha ira a Darksteel. -¡Primero usan ese veneno para que no pueda volar, después me abandonan con esos elementos de porquería quienes casi me matan, y ahora esto, debí haberte asesinado cuando te vi noqueado junto con ese desgraciado insecto!

-Eres muy estúpida Sonata. –Dijo Darksteel caminando muy tranquilamente hacia el pequeño estrado enfrente de la pantalla, causándole mucha molestia a la sirena quien empezó a chirriar los dientes de forma horrible. -¿Así que llegaste cuando yo y arañito estábamos inconscientes? Y en lugar de ayudarnos o "matarnos" viniste por tu chingadera. –Dijo esto Darksteel haciendo señas con los dedos índices y medio de ambas manos. –Deberías agradecer que no fue así, al tener prisa para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos Demonsting solo le dio la orden a sus bichos que atacaran a todos quien quisieran tomar ese collar menos a nosotros los heraldos, si nos hubieras ayudado lo habrías sabido, no que ya quedaste marcada.

-¡Cierra el pico guajolote, no sabes como te odio infeliz, estoy segura que hicieron esto a propósito par de idiotas! –Se quejó Sonata mientras se cubría la herida con su garra sana. -¡Ahora dame mi collar de una buena vez, aunque mis esclavos se deshagan de sus copias del reino de los burros, ya vienen los demás junto con las traidoras, debemos unir fuerzas para exterminarlos, por eso vivirás, ya te daré tu castigo después!

(Ya veremos quien castiga a quien zorra del tártaro) Pensó Darksteel yendo muy tranquilamente a donde estaba el collar, haciendo que Sonata empezara a gruñir desesperada, llego después de un momento a la caja mientras los minidrones se quitaban de su camino, entonces con su garra índice empezó a abrir la chapa de la caja muy lentamente, provocando más a la sirena. -¡OJETE CABRON, POR QUE TARDAS TANTO, USA TUS GARRAS Y CORTA LA CAJA, YA NO ESTÉS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO!

-¿Y arriesgarme a dañar tu joyería con ese corte? –Pregunto el heraldo con su mueca de burla, Sonata estaba completamente histérica sin poder contestar. –Deberías ser agradecida porque soy cuidadoso, si fuera Deathsaurus lo habría derretido porque se habría desesperado contigo.

-¡DARKSTEEL… PEDAZO DE MIERDA… SI NO FUERA… YA NO ME INCITES, DATE PRISA! –Ordeno la sirena, Darksteel cambio su cara de burla a una molesta, continuo su trabajo, desde el ángulo que lo veía Sonata solo le podía ver la espalda y como movía los brazos, desesperándola más, después de un momento el heraldo se giró teniendo el collar agarrado con su mano, al verlo Sonata le cambia el rostro a una mueca de alegría desquiciada. -¡SI, SÍ, MI COLLAR, DESPUÉS DE SIGLOS TENDRÉ MI COLLAR DE NUEVO EN MI CUELLO!

-Te felicito por ser una desquiciada Sonata. –Se burló Darksteel jugando con el collar con sus garras, preocupando a Sonata. -Recuerda que en pedir está el dar, di las dos palabras mágicas.

-¡ENTRÉGAME EL COLLAR O TE VOY A MATAR! –Grito Sonata con sus ojos draconianos en llamas, Darksteel frunció el ceño. –Esas fueron más de dos palabras estúpida esquizofrénica, ya ten tu porquería. –Entonces Darksteel le arroja el collar a la mujer, esta brinca para tomarlo más rápido, ya con este le queda viendo con una sonrisa demencial y maligna. -¡SI, VOLVERÉ A SER UNA DIOSA, Y LOS MALDITOS PARÁSITOS QUE HAN INFESTADO ESTE PLANETA LOS EXTERMINARE, NIX YA VISTE QUE LA BASURA NO ME PUDO DETENER!

-¿Nix? –Se preguntó sin entender nada Darksteel de lo que dijo Sonata mientras veía como se colocaba el collar, ya puesto se levantó y se estiro abriendo los brazos, como si espera cambiar de algún modo. -¡Vamos querido, sé que debes estar algo oxidado desde que nos vimos la última vez en Francia, pero es hora de que me des mi poder! –Se dijo Sonata esperando de nuevo, después de un rato, empezó a cambiar su rostro a uno completamente de ira. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA OCURRIENDO?! ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESTE ES MI COLLAR, ME ESTABA LLAMANDO, PERO AHORA ESTA CALLADO, NO COMPRENDO!

-Tal vez no compro tiempo aire, y por eso no puede realizar llamadas y solo recibirlas bruja. -Se burló Darksteel comparando al collar con un celular, Sonata se arroja sobre Darksteel por esa burla pero el heraldo solo la esquivo cortando un poco su brazo, -¡Ruin dodo! ¡¿Te atreves a lastimarme?!

-¡Me atrevo porque se me hincha la pinche gana maldita bastarda! –Grito Darksteel dándole un puñetazo directamente al rostro a Sonata, mandándola a chocar contra la tercera fila del cine, Salió de entre los escombros de la fila ya sangrando por la boca. -¡Me voy a cobrar lo que le hiciste a Adagio, tú no eres rival para mi perra, no sabes cómo planee esto!

-¡¿TU QUÉ?! ¡INFELIZ TRAIDOR, TE UNISTE A LAS RAINBRUJAS! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI COLLAR OJETE?!

-No me uní contra los enemigos de Dark Doll pendeja, pero obtuve de ellos algo muy interesante. –Dijo tranquilamente Darksteel mientras saca de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco, Sonata lo reconoció, era el tipo de frasco que llevaban los elementos, se notaba que el líquido que tenía era rojo. –Me pregunte cuando vi sus frascos porque eran dos, uno note desgraciadamente en mí que me impedía volar, entonces recordé que los brutos estaban más interesados es tu porquería de collar que en ti, así que se comente a Demonsting mientras huíamos, el al saber de estas tonterías pensó muy rápido de lo que se trataba, esa poción era para sellar tu tonto amuleto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no! –Se empezó a quejar Sonata tomando su collar y viéndolo más detenidamente, entonces noto que se veía más opaco, el heraldo cuando lo sacaba de la caja de cristal aprovecho para ponerle el líquido y nulificar su poder. -¡PINCHE TRAIDOR, CUANDO DARK DOLL SE ENTERE DE ESTO TE MATARA ARRANCÁNDOTE CADA HUESO UNO POR UNO, MIENTRAS YO TE ARRANCO TUS ÓRGANOS IGUAL!

-Oh no mi querida sirena, Lord Doll nunca sabrá esto, como te dije planee esto muy bien, gracias por darme tiempo al no querer ir por tu collar cuando averiguamos donde estaba. –Comento Darksteel acercándose muy lentamente a Sonata, quien empezó a retroceder cojeando. –Te explicare muy lentamente para que tu… no sé qué tengas por cerebro entienda, sinceramente te iba a matar en la pelea que teníamos en esa fiesta, pero la situación no se dio por toda la bola que vino de Equestria, pero fue mejor, ver tu cara cuando no funciono tu chuchería no tuvo precio. -Entonces Darksteel disparo sus plumas afiliadas, enterrándoseles en la mujer pero en puntos no vitales, pero provocándole mucho dolor. -¡Argh, desgraciado!

-Esto le diré a Doll que fue la mono Skydancer quien lo hizo. –Dijo malvadamente Darksteel. –Gracias por querer enfrentarte a los elementos, esa Twilight, Shimmer y la desagradable de Aria te lastimaron bastante, y es obvio que no tienes un factor de curación, a ellos les echare la culpa de lo que te voy a hacer, y no creo que Doll venga a investigar lo que paso, Demonsting bloqueo todas las comunicaciones aquí nada más se fue, no podrás suplicar por ayuda, además ahora tiene sus propios problemas, prepárate Sonata, voy a destrozarte por maltratar a Adagio y por querer borrarle el alma para que se hiciera un muñeca sin pensamientos… y también por otra cosa, desde que te conocí tuve la sensación que debía matarte bruja, como si mi sangre me lo exigiera, ¡Por eso deberías agradecerme, te torturaría por mucho tiempo, pero algo me dice desde lo más profundo de mi cabeza que debo exterminarte rápido, hasta nunca sirena!

-¡Desgraciado, tenías que ser descendiente de esa perra del demonio! –Grito Sonata transformándose y de inmediato empezando a atacar a Darksteel, pero el cansancio de pelear contra los elementos, la herida del ácido, las plumas del heraldo y el golpe que recibió la dejaron muy mal, no estaba al nivel que cuando recupero sus poderes, sus golpes que lanzaba eran lentos, y más si atacaba a alguien veloz como Darksteel, quien la golpeaba cuando el ataque de ella fallaba, le quiso la sirena darle en la quijada pero lo esquiva y la golpea en el estómago, haciéndola escupir más de su sangre, grito con su horrible voz pero el heraldo voló y de inmediato la pateo en la espalda, todavía no caía del todo Sonata cuando la ataco de nuevo con un aletazo rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo. -¿Que irónica es la vida, no Sonata? Es el mismo brazo que le rompiste a Aria.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO MALDITO GUAJOLOTE! –Aulló la sirena intentado contratacar, pero al recibir el insulto Darksteel furioso la patea en las costillas. -¡TE DIJE QUE SOY UN HIPOGRIFO ESTÚPIDA! –En ese momento Darksteel la empezó a golpear de manera frenética con zarpazos, golpes y patadas, arrojándola varias veces y el volando a donde la mandaba para repetir la dosis, le daba varios golpes primero, después la cortaba en una parte del cuerpo y la pateaba arrojándola lejos, después de hacer esto 13 veces la última patada la azotó en la pared en donde estaba la pantalla, enterrándose ahí, ya tenía los dos brazos, la pierna derecha y varias costillas fracturadas. –Basta… por favor… ten misericordia de mí Darksteel… ya no me lastimes.

-¡¿AHORA SUPLICAS CLEMENCIA MALDITA ENGENDRO?! –Grito Darksteel ya completamente furioso acercándose a la sirena y tomándola de cuello. -¡¿SUPLICAS CÓMO ESOS MOCOSOS QUE TE PEDÍAN QUE TERMINARAS PARA YA NO SUFRIR EN ESE EDIFICIO, QUE EN LUGAR DE TERMINARLOS RÁPIDO, LOS HICISTE SUFRIR UNA AGONÍA HORRIBLE DESGRACIADA, ESO EN QUE AYUDABA A NUESTRA MISIÓN?! ¡EN NADA, SI TU NUNCA DEMOSTRASTE TENER PIEDAD, PORQUE LO HARÍA YO! ¡¿CUÁNTOS EN TU ASQUEROSA VIDA NO SUPLICARON, NO QUE LOS DEJARAS VIVIR, SINO QUE TERMINARAS CON ELLOS PARA DEJAR DE SUFRIR LA AGONÍA QUE LES PROVOCABAS?! –Entonces Darksteel la arroja con todas su fuerzas directamente a piso, mientras revotaba el heraldo le da una patada a la rodilla derecha de Sonata destrozándosela, esta grita de dolor de una manera horrible, pero al hacerlo Darksteel de nuevo la toma del cuello. -¡YA ME HARTE QUE ESCUCHAR TUS MALDITOS LADRIDOS PERRA! – Entonces se escucha un horrible crujido, el rostro de Sonata cambio a uno que se veía un horrible sufrimiento, de su boca solo se podían oír quejidos horribles sin poder formar alguna palabra, Darksteel le fragmentó el cuello, entonces la soltó y esta cayo en el agujero que había formado antes, mientras miraba con furia sin poder hacer otra cosa. –Con esto terminamos Sonata, con las heridas externas e internas que tienes ya nadie te podrá salvar… aunque quien quería aparte de Doll, ahora sufre un rato mientras llegan los elementos para que te den el golpe de gracia. –En ese instante Darksteel abre sus alas y empieza a tomar vuelo hacia un boquete del techo para irse, pero se detuvo y la volteo a ver. -¿Sabes que Sonata? ¡Sera mejor que yo te extermine definitivamente, no quiero que puedas sobrevivir, con esto te voy hacer polvo todos los huesos, siéntete afortunada, te voy a aniquilar con mi mejor ataque! –Entonces Darksteel tomo distancia y se lanzó a toda velocidad, formándose su arcoíris oscuro. -¡Darkplosión Sónica! –La onda oscura le da de lleno a Sonata haciéndola sufrir un tremendo dolor sin poder gritarlo, la misma explosión aumento el agujero a casi el tamaño de la sala, destruyendo a todos los drones que había adentro, esa misma onda hace que se rompa el collar en cientos de pedazos, haciendo que la sirena se desesperara más, de nuevo cayo la mujer con todas sus extremidades en posiciones muy antinaturales, ahora si tenía todos los huesos rotos, Darksteel se hinco frente a ella e hizo un gesto de despedida con su garra índice. –Decir esto es una gran mentira, pero se me escucha bien decirlo, Lo lamento Sonata, hubiera querido que fuera de otro modo, fue un placer conocerte, gracias por los bellos momentos, hasta nunca. –Entonces Darksteel ahora si vuela para irse, pero escucho que Sonata hablo también sarcásticamente, a pesar de tener todo roto. –No Darksteel, el placer fue mío, sin ti no hubiera podido hacer esto, gracias.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Se volteo confundido Darksteel, después de este ataque Sonata debería estar más muerta que viva, trago saliva al ver que estaba pasando, energía oscura que salía del collar cubría completamente a Sonata mientras la hacía levitar, esta energía hacia que se retorciera poniendo todos los huesos en su lugar, al final el cuello se acomodó después de varios crujidos, al final puso su sonrisa siniestra abriendo sus ojos llenos de maldad e ira. -¡¿QUIÉN DIRÍA QUE SERIAS TAN ÚTIL GALLINA?! ¡TU ATAQUE OSCURO ROMPIÓ EL COLLAR, LA ENERGÍA DE TODOS LAS GUSANOS ANTERIORES FUE DIRECTAMENTE A MI POR SER LA ULTIMA DE MI RAZA, AHORA TENGO MIS PODERES COMPLETOS SIN LA NECESIDAD DE USAR EL COLLAR, TODO GRACIAS A TI!

-¡¿Cómo paso esto, si destruí esa madre?! ¡Ya no importa, entonces tendré que volverte a dar tu tratamiento desgraciada sirena! –Chillo Darksteel lanzándose de nuevo para atacar con su Rainplosión, pero Sonata solo puso su mano derecha para indicar que se detuviera y esto provoca que el heraldo se detenga en seco. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE?!

-Haces demasiadas preguntas retrasado mental. –Menciono Sonata ya completamente recuperada, no se notaba que estuviera a punto de morir hace algunos momentos, levito hacia donde estaba Darksteel. –Te responderé para que cuando te vayas al infierno no te queden dudas, seguro notaste que me preocupe cuando me amenazaste que querías cortar el collar, es porque están tu garras cubiertas de magitanio, este material hubiera destruido casi toda su magia cuando lo cortaras, pero lo que hiciste fue romperlo con ese ataque oscuro de energía negativa, energía del mismo tipo de mi collar, liberando todo ese poder, y yo al ser la dueña el poder fue directamente a mí, si lo hubieras cortado mientras tenía el efecto de esa pócima, lo hubieras destruido para siempre, pero hiciste lo que no debías, como siempre, si te hubieras largado yo ya estaría muerta, pero regresaste para alimentar tu estúpido ego, de verdad eres la oveja negra de tu familia, cualquiera de tus desgraciados ancestros o me habrían dejado abandonada o me habrían matado de inmediato pero tu perdiste el tiempo pavonándote.

-¡Es un error que puedo corregir bruja! –Grito el Heraldo liberando su brazo derecho y atravesando el pecho de Sonata, sus garras cruzaron todo su cuerpo. -¡Ahora si hasta nunca sirena, mi magitanio cortara la magia curativa y te morirás ya que te atravesé tu corazón!

-Darksteel, de verdad eres un pobre iluso. –Dijo Sonata levitando hacia atrás para sacar las garras de Darksteel de su cuerpo, después te estar libre vio como las heridas se le cerraban rápidamente dejándola intacta. –Mi lord Doll tenía razón, tu nunca me podrás matar atravesándome con tus agujas, así podre matarte más rápido como me lo pidió.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Lo que escuchaste Darksteel, Dark Doll me pidió que te eliminara, ya que eres un pinche inútil bueno para nada, eres el más patético de sus aliados, conmigo y Tyrek ya no necesita a un pseudo grifo, si no lo hizo él es porque Yo expresamente lo pedí al reconocerte animal, los dos mundos sí que son pequeños, y además ninguno de ustedes heraldos me podrán matar así, su magitano tiene un seguro, pierde sus habilidades mágicas y su filo si me intentan matar, podría decirse que tus navaja fuera casi intangible, si notaste ni siquiera sangre un poco, si me dejaste mal hace rato fue porque solo me golpeabas y cortabas superficialmente, pero ahora con la magia vuelvo a poseer y la ayuda de Dark Doll ya no podrás hacerme daño, pero como tú me divertiré un poco antes de matarte. –Sonata le lanza un golpe a Darksteel pero este logra agarrar su brazo, y lo empezó a apretar para rompérselo. -¡Tal vez te hayas curado no sé cómo sirena, pero tu pinche velocidad sigue siendo la misma, te voy a dejar igual que hace rato, solo me voy a tardar un poco más de tiempo, y después voy a ir a dejarle a ese traidor ingrato de Doll mi renuncia, lo voy a matar aunque tenga que hacerlo desde adentro!

-Vaya veo que tienes razón, si continuo fingiendo ser una sirena, podrías tener suerte y matarme, –Comento Sonata viendo como Darksteel aplicaba toda su fuerza a su agarre con una mueca aburrida, Darksteel se confundió al oír a Sonata hablar así. -¡¿CÓMO QUE SI SIGUES FINGIENDO SER UNA SIRENA, ADEMÁS PORQUE ME HABLAS COMO SI YO TE CONOCIERA DE SIEMPRE?!

-¡DÉJAME TE MUESTRO LA REALIDAD ESTÚPIDO, YA QUE TU PEQUEÑO CEREBRO NO ALCANZA A COMPRENDER LA VERDAD IDIOTA, YO NO SOY LA SONATA QUE TU CREES! –Entonces la "sirena" se soltó del hipogrifo con una explosión magia, se puso en posición fetal, mientras salían rayos negros de ella, sus alas de sirena empezaron a crecer y a mutar cayéndose el pellejo dejando ver dejando ver alas de buitre negras cubiertas de su sangre, coronadas ambas con un especie de cuerno , sus manos se transformaron en garras de demonio, sus pies se trasformaron en garras prensiles del mismo tipo de ave de carroña, se le deshizo su cola de caballo, y su pelo le creció hasta ser más largo que su mismo cuerpo conservando sus mismos colores pero viéndose todo desarreglado, como si fuera de un animal salvaje, de su cabeza le salieron dos pequeños afilados cuernos oscuros, sus dientes de volvieron todos de carnívoro, sobresaliendo dos colmillos que se notaban a pesar de tener la boca cerrada, su piel se hizo un poco más oscura, y su ropa cambio a un toga femenina color negra, con un broche con su marca en el hombro dejando ver gran parte de su cuerpo desnudo, incluyendo sus horribles piernas, abrió los ojos notándose su mirada de ojos reptilianos. -¡SI, DESPUÉS DE SIGLOS HE RECUPERADO MI BELLEZA ORIGINAL, SEGURO LE ENCANTARA A DARK CUANDO NOS REVOLQUEMOS!

-¡TU NO ERES UNA SIRENA, NO ERES SONATA! ¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO ERES TU?! –Pregunto Darksteel tratando de comprender lo que vio, Sonata vuela rápidamente a donde se encuentra en fracciones de segundo preocupándolo aún más. –Es simple dodo, yo si soy Sonata, pero no la Sonata que tu creíste, SOY LA SONATA DE ESTA DIMENSIÓN, y no soy una patética sirena o una basura humana, ¡SOY UNA KER, UNA DIOSA DEMONIO, NOS ALIMENTAMOS, MAS BIEN DICHO ME ALIMENTO NO DE EMOCIONES NEGATIVAS SOLAMENTE, TAMBIÉN DE SANGRE Y CARNE, MANDANDO A MIS VICTIMAS DIRECTAMENTE AL INFIERNO PARA TORTURARLOS PARA SIEMPRE!

-¡¿Qué dices, que eres una ker?! ¡Imposible, esas arpías son un mito aquí y en Equestria… ¡¿eso quiere decir que Adagio y Aria también…?!

-No idiota, las tres estúpidas si eran sirenas de Equestria, me di cuenta cuando cayeron a este mundo un poco antes de la primera visita de mi amado Dark, bien pude matarlas y beber su sangre mágica, pero se me hizo gracioso ver personas que se veían como nosotros sufrir sin poder comprender la magia de este mundo, así que las deje vivir, además ya había matado a sus contrapartes de este mundo un poco antes, esas inútiles se volvieron muy sentimentales como las estúpidas Adagio y Aria mulas, aun no puedo creer que mi Adagio se volviera una monja para cuidar a huérfanos inmundos, y que mi Aria se volviera curandera, porque según ya estaban hartas de ser, ¿cómo se llamaron? "bestias sin sentimientos", ¡siempre fueron bestias, no sé qué le vieron a la humanidad, definitivamente las iba a matar de todos modos, pero al comportarse así hicieron que me decidiera a hacerlo en el acto, fue tan delicioso ver la desesperación de sus rostros, viendo como alguien en la que confiaban las mutilaba y robaba sus poderes, después ocurrió lo de Francia, esa maldita Acier Plume casi me vuela en mil pedazos, si no fuera que tuve suerte por decirlo así de que se derrumbó la parte del edificio donde estábamos cayendo al mar desde del peñón donde estaba ese castillo, esa maldita se murió con las explosiones pero yo no, sin el poder del collar estuve en coma durante meses mientras me recuperaba lentamente, cuando desperté ya no estaba mi collar ni ese Castillo, no supe que paso, me volví en lo que más odio, un humano, un humano inmortal, por lo menos me deshice de la última basura que me fastidio desde la era griega o por lo menos eso creí!

-¡¿Asesinaste a tus aliadas?! ¡Ni siquiera yo haría eso, ellas tenían razón, eres una bestia, si te dejo viva eres muy capaz de traicionar a Dark Doll aunque digas lo contrario, aunque el infeliz haría lo mismo, son tal para cual, unos demonios nauseabundos, pero no entiendo porque me estas contando tu miserable vida perra!

-Oh, ya sabrás porque guajolote. –Indico Sonata ker mientras ella y Darksteel se rodeaban en círculos, esperando un momento para atacar con todo a su rival. –Al no tener mis poderes completos casi enloquezco, pero pude mantenerme cuerda al matar a muchas basuras con mis cuchillos, era casi como tener mis garras de nuevo, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba magia, recordé a esas tres sirenas, investigue que había pasado con ellas y averigüe que llegaron a este país, al llegar note que había magia después de siglos, pero no magia humana, era magia Equestrience.

-Llegaste en el momento en que Shimmer robo el elemento de la magia de Equestria.

-Eres algo listo Darksteel, de inmediato fui a donde se encontraba esa magia, de repente se volvió muy negativa, ya la estaba saboreando, cuando de repente cambio de nuevo a positiva, vi un arcoíris, me frustre pero solo por un segundo, ya que eso provoco que la magia de nuestro mundo se volviera a activar, lo sentí en mis huesos, y continuo mi buena fortuna, vi salir de una cafetería a esas estúpidas sirenas viendo a donde yo veía, ellas también se dieron cuenta, decidí que ellas harían mi trabajo sucio, conseguir esa magia para mí, las vigile más de cerca y nunca se dieron cuenta, se me hizo increíble que una discapacitada mental fuera mi doble, era una estúpida niña en el cuerpo de una linda mujer, lo único que teníamos en común además del cuerpo era el amor a la comida mexicana, vi el momento de la derrota de las taradas, me frustre mucho, debí sustituir en ese momento a mi doble, ya que yo habría matado a las Rainbooms cuando empezaron a discutir, al ver a esa idiota pendeja me llene de mucha ira, esperaba que las tontas intentaran por lo menos vengarse, pero no, empezaron a comportarse como la basura de este mundo, me harte de ver mi rostro de una manera tan patética, así que después de un tiempo una noche de luna nueva seguí a Sonata sirena, esa tonta se veía feliz, traía dos tontos regalos para sus "hermanas", estaba tan embobada que no noto cuando me le acerque con un tubo, la golpee solo para noquearla, ella debía estar consiente para lo que le prepare, cuando despertó vio que ya estaba completamente encadenada y desnuda, solo tenía su ropa interior, por supuesto que se espantó, ya que no tenía el cerebro para comprender esa imagen tan bella, empezó a llorar pidiendo y suplicando ayuda a Aria, que tonta, entonces yo me le acerque ya teniendo su puesta su ropa, ella se confundió más y pregunto de que se trataba eso, yo le dije que ya no soportaba que una retrasada compartiera mi rostro, que debía pagar por ser una sosa, entonces tome un marro primero, y la golpee con todas mis fuerzas en cada pie, rodilla, codos, hombros y manos, la tarada sufría como nunca, preguntaba que había hecho para que la odiara así, le dije que ya la había dicho la respuesta, seguí golpeándola por un rato, sus gritos y chillidos eran tan hermosos, decidí mejorar su presentación, decidí quitarme su ropa y quedar como ella, con mi cuchillo empecé a "acariciarla" desollándola, estaba tan excitada, creo que corrí cuatro veces al hacer eso, incluso recordarlo me excita de nuevo. –Al escuchar esto a Darksteel le dieron muchas náuseas y ganas de vomitar. –Después de tan maravilloso momento iba a dejarla morir lentamente, le avise que tomaría su lugar con las otras dos sirenas, esperaba que me insultara y que odiara para que pudiera robar su poder, pero hasta para eso fue idiota, me suplicaba tristemente que no lastimara sus hermanas, que le hiciera lo que yo quisiera a ella pero que no fuera con Aria y Adagio, que las dejara vivir en paz, que ellas a diferencia suya tenían derecho a ser felices, me enfurecí como nunca, ¡Esa retrasada mental en lugar de preocuparse por ella misma como debía ser se preocupó por dos cabronas que nunca se interesaron en ella, me dio tanto asco ver que alguien igual a mí era una patética, en ese instante decidí darle el tratamiento especial, tome un machete oxidado y la despedace completamente haciendo que durara viva el mayor tiempo posible, al final a punto de morir me puse enfrente esperando que me odiara con su último aliento, pero la estúpida me miro triste y me dijo que me tenía lastima, que ya no tenía remedio, y que estaba afligida por no poder ayudar a sus compañeras, no pude callarla ya que se murió la desgraciada, tire sus pedazos dentro de un barril al mar!

-¡DESGRACIADA BESTIA DEL INFIERNO, YA NI YO HAGO ESO, ME DAS MUCHO ASCO, HASTA PARA SER UN ASESINO HAY NIVELES, HAY PROFESIONALES COMO YO Y DEMENTES COMO TU, SI ADAGIO SABE ESTO ENLOQUECERÁ DE TRISTEZA, PARA EVITAR ESO VOY A LLEVARLE TU CABEZA, DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES COMO EL OJETE DE DOLL! - Entonces Darksteel abre completamente sus alas, afila sus garras y se le encienden los ojos. -¡Te voy a romper completamente, y voy a usar un tubo oxidado para atravesarte el cuello!

-¡Inténtalo si te atreves y puedes pedazo de mierda! –Menciono Sonata agarrando su largo cabello y volviendo a hacerse su cola de caballo, De inmediato el hipogrifo y la ker se arrojaron uno sobre el otro, Darksteel saco toda su baraja de cartas especiales y se las arrojo como una ametralladora, igual de rápido Sonata las detiene todas, el hipogrifo se molesta pero no deja de pensar como atacar, ya que se dio cuenta que sus ataques a distancia no le iban a funcionar ahora, la solución era acercársele y molerla a golpes, voló lo más rápido como si quisiera hacer otra Darkplosión, Sonata abrió los brazos como si esperara que la abrazara. –Soy toda tuya Darksteel. –Menciono burlonamente Sonata, entonces este al alcanzar a su enemiga le empieza a tirar una lluvia de golpes y patadas a toda velocidad, Sonata parecía que no podía defenderse por la velocidad de los golpes, al final de la combinación le dio una pata mandándola a volar por los aires, entonces Darksteel voló rápidamente a donde la mando y con los puños agarrados entre si la mando de vuelta al suelo, mientras rebotaba saco otra baraja y se la arrojo, pero esta era diferente, al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Sonata explotaban con mucha fuerza, para rematarla hizo otra Darkplosión enterrándola en piso. –Eso te enseñara bruja.

-Sí, me enseño que eres una rata muy débil Darksteel. -Dijo tranquilamente Sonata levantándose tranquilamente, todos los golpes que parecía que tenía desaparecieron, se limpió la poca sangre que tenía en su boca. –Ahora es mi turno para divertirme, no sabes como espere esto por mucho tiempo, al fin voy a borrar a toda tu maldita raza de la faz no solo de la tierra, también de Equestria.

-¡SIGUES DICIENDO INCOHERENCIAS! ¡!¿ADEMÁS DE QUERERME ELIMINAR A MI, TAMBIÉN QUIERES ELIMINAR A MI CONTRA PARTE HUMANA?! ¡SEGURO ESE TIPO NO ES TAN GRANDIOSO COMO YO?¡ ¡DEBE SER COMO LA CONTRAPARTE DEL INSECTO! –Pregunto enfadado Darksteel lanzándole un puñetazo tras otro a Sonata, quien los esquivaba fácilmente. -¡Eliminarlo no te servirá de nada, pero no podrás ya que soy yo quien te va a eliminar!

-Dark hizo un buen trabajito con tu minúsculo cerebro Darksteel, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

-¡¿RECORDAR QUE MALNACIDA?!

-Tarado, ¿no se te hace raro, que a pesar de vivir casi toda tu inútil vida en Equestria sabes usar las cosas de esta dimensión, a pesar de cómo te quejas de venir aquí, realmente te gusta este lugar, como te preocupas por tu mugre auto?, la verdad es simple Darksteel, TU ERES EL DARKSTEEL DE ESTA DIMENSIÓN, TU CONTRA PARTE HIPOGRIFO DE EQUESTRIA SE MURIÓ CUANDO DARK DOLL ATACO GRIFFONSTONE HACE AÑOS.

-¡MALDITA ESQUIZOFRÉNICA TRASTORNADA, COMO CREES QUE ME VOY A CREER ESO, YO NO SOY UN SIMIO, ESTAS TRATANDO DE CONFUNDIRME, PERO LO QUE LOGRASTE ES QUE ME ENFURECIERA COMO NUNCA, VOY A QUEMARTE LA CABEZA EN UN HORNO SIDERÚRGICO! –Grito Darksteel arrojándose con sus garras directamente al cuello de la ker, esta sonrió malvadamente cuando está a punto de decapitarla, se tele transporto espantando a Darksteel, apareciendo arriba de él y dándole una patada en el riñón, empezando a darles varias patadas en el estómago, en el rostro, en el pecho etcétera, rematándolo en el mismo agujero donde cayó antes Sonata, el heraldo ya se estaba parando con muchas dificultades cuando Sonata puso su pie izquierdo sobre el para impedirlo, coloco su brazo derecho sobre esa pierna poniéndose en pose de "pensador" sonriendo mostrando sus dientes. –¡Quítate de encima desgraciada hija de perra!

-No puedo creerlo, me das lastima Darksteel. –Indico Sonata poniendo su cara de boba, Darksteel intento atacarla en ese momento, pero no pudo, ondas sónicas oscuras lo aprisionaban como cadenas. –Deja te pregunto esto, ¿Qué recuerdas antes de llegar a entrenar con los otros tres idiotas?

-¡Sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido, porque…! –Entonces le llego de golpe, recordó como llego al lugar de entrenamiento, como se peleó de inmediato con Skyshadow, Deathsaurus y Demonsting para mostrar superioridad, pero no recordaba nada antes de eso, solo recordaba que ya estaba volando rápidamente a su destino. -¡PINCHE ARPÍA! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI CABEZA Y A MIS RECUERDOS?!

-No he hecho nada a tu supuesto cerebro…aun. –Señalo Sonata haciendo brillar su dedo índice derecho, formando una especie de bola de energía eléctrica azul, la cual empezó a acercar a Darksteel. -¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme desgraciada zopilote?!

-Soy de la idea que antes de morir, todos deben recordar su pasado, así sufren más por lo perdido y por sus errores, notando que lo malo siempre es más que lo bueno, haciendo una desesperación hermosa.

-¡YA DEJA DE DECIR HABLADURÍAS ZORRA INFERNAL! –Se quejaba Darksteel moviéndose como pez fuera del agua intentándose liberar, pero Sonata lo toco con su energía, haciendo sentir al heraldo un gran choque eléctrico, como si lo estuvieran electrocutando, después de un momento dejo de convulsionarse y sus ojos quedaron negros completamente. –Recuerda tus errores Darksteel, por querer mostrar según tu valía terminaste viviendo un infierno en vida.

 _En la sala de espera de la dirección del Colegio Griffonstone estaba sentada sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos una chica con cabello corto blanco, pants y sudadera sin mangas café, tenis blancos, guantes deportivos amarillos y un collar con una figura de grifo en el, se veía muy pensativa (otra vez, ya has estado cuatro veces en la oficina del director esta semana, ¡y apenas es martes!), entonces el secretario personal del director sale de la oficina. -Srta. Gilda el director Frederick ya la vera, puede pasar._

 _-Gracias. –Dijo Gilda viendo al piso y teniendo sus dos manos en el bolso de su sudadera mientras entraba a la oficina, ahí estaba el director, un hombre de edad madura con barba gris, era fornido, con traje negro, bufanda acolchada blanca con un botón de un cóndor, calvo de tez rojizo. –Buenas tardes Sr. Director._

 _-Buenas tardes también a usted Gilda, lamento sacarla de su clase de política exterior, pero ocurrió algo…_

 _-¿Qué hizo esta vez? –Pregunto con una mueca de fastidio Gilda, el director también puso la misma mueca y volteo a ver al jovencito de tez gris que estaba sentado a la derecha de la muchacha, quien vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul algo roído, zapatos negros con casquillos, cinturón con un hipogrifo dorado como hebilla, la misma figura estampada en el lado izquierdo de su playera negra, sus ojos eran extraños, pero no algo que no se pudiera ver a veces en este mundo , su cornea era casi negra y sus iris eran rojos, estaba jugueteando con sus dedos con un naipe. –Vamos Sr. Steel, dígale su nueva gracia a su prima._

 _-Yah, solo demostré que toda mi clase de educación física de mi grado no sirven, llegue en primer lugar en la carrera de 200 metros que hicimos. –Indico altaneramente el chico sin dejar de mover su naipe. –No es mi culpa que no sepan correr._

 _-El problema no es ese Sr. Steel, ¡el problema es que después de que ganaste humillaste a todos los demás con insultos personalizados para cada uno, incluso insultantes al profesor Atila! –Menciono molesto el director viendo directamente al chico, quien bostezo al ver eso, gesto que molesta a su prima. -¡Y después de insultarlo no sé cómo lo humillaste también!_

 _-Tan solo le dije que como era posible que un "atleta" de alto rendimiento como él no puede entrenar a unos tontos para correr bien, que debía estar haciendo algo para evitar que los idiotas de la escuela Cristal siempre nos humillen, me dijo que no sabía el contexto de las cosas, y yo le respondí que cual contexto, si solo es correr, no es la gran ciencia, no es mi culpa que su cerebros no puedan correr y pensar al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Y otra vez con tu modo arrogante y déspota de ser Darcy Steel! –Regaño muy enojada Gilda a su primo, quien dejo de jugar con su carta al escuchar su nombre, entonces le contesto igual de molesto. -¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES DARCY, ESE ES NOMBRE DE MUJER, YO SOY EL GRAN DARKSTEEL, EL MEJOR ATLETA QUE HAYA PISADO ESTA ESCUELA DE FRACASADOS!_

 _-¡YA BASTA DE SER TAN PREPOTENTE Y GROSERO CON TODO EL MUNDO SR. STEEL, SI NO QUIERE QUE LE APLIQUE…! –En ese momento Steel interrumpe al director de una manera muy cortante. -¡¿Qué me aplique que sr, director, un castigo, otra detención?! ¡Ya estoy acostumbrado, y entonces que! ¡¿Me va a me va a suspender o a expulsar de la escuela?! ¡No sería capaz, además es tonto, pero no tanto, sabe que me necesita para poder ganarle a esos ojetes de la escuela Cristal por lo menos en atletismo, así que mejor se calla, se ve más bonito así pero no mucho!_

 _-Sal de mi oficina mocoso. –Indico muy frustrado Frederick llevándose su mano derecha a la frente y señalando con izquierda la puerta. –Necesito hablar con tu prima a solas, después te diré cual será tu castigo y por cuanto tiempo lo cumplirás._

 _-Lo sabía, usted no tiene las agallas de expulsarme. –Dijo Darcy mientras salía de la oficina con un rostro de burla hacia su prima y director, en la puerta les envió un beso a ambos y salió azotando la puerta. –Maldito escuincle hijo de…_

 _-¡Sr. Director, está hablando de mis tíos, que en paz descansen! –Indico Gilda viéndose muy triste. -¡Si los insulta así enfrente de Steel es capaz de lanzarse a golpes contra usted!_

 _-Perdón Srta. Gilda, es que su primo desde que murieron sus padres volvió muy arrogante y odioso. –Menciono el director recuperando la calma. –Me inquieta que por ese orgullo haga alguna tontería en el futuro._

 _-Es que el tonto quiere cumplir con lo que le decía mi tío, que estaba seguro que el terminaría una "misión" muy importante de su familia._

 _-¿Una misión dices Gilda? No comprendo, ¿tú también tienes esa misión?_

 _-Ciertamente no, soy prima de Steel de parte de mi mamá, la misión es de parte de su padre, lo que me conto mi tío Valiant Steel sobre eso es que es muy importante y que si podía lo ayudara, que la misión es muy trascendente, para todos._

 _-Si pero su padre no se comportaba como él, recuerdo cuando tenía la misma que tiene ahora su hijo, era serio, buen estudiante y atleta, muy modesto, siempre parecía estar preocupado por algo, como si esperara que ocurriera algo terrible, no a él, sino a todos, parecía un hipogrifo guardián que esperaba el ataque de un demonio, siempre alerta, lástima que no pudo enseñarle bien sus valores a su hijo ya que él y tu tía murieron en ese accidente de tránsito._

 _-Solo tenía 8 años mi primo Steel y heredo lo orgulloso y testarudo del lado de mi familia. –Indico Gilda rascándose la cabeza. –Le agradezco que no lo haya expulsado director, de por si tiene problemas con mi padre, no lo soporta en muchas ocasiones, si no fuera por mí y porque mi mamá lo quiere mucho ya lo habría corrido de la casa mi papá._

 _-No hay problema Gilda, sé que a pesar de todo es un buen chico con buenos sentimientos, pero debe aprender a demostrarlos, como tú lo hiciste resolviendo tu problema que tenías con tu amiga de Canterlot High, y debe estudiar un poco más, aunque es cierto que no lo he castigado como se merece por la competencia, espero que no se vea como abuso de poder._

 _-Lo sé, él es nuestra mejor opción para callar finalmente a Cinch, como Canterlot lo hizo, es nuestro turno ahora. -Entonces Gilda se levanta de asiento para ir con su primo. –Voy a hablar con el de corazón a corazón Director Frederick, voy a hacerlo poner los pies en la tierra, y no se preocupe por darle un trato especial, sinceramente cualquiera lo haría en su lugar ya que es un gran atleta, pero no diga que le dije eso, de por si tiene un ego del tamaño de la ciudad._

 _-¿De la ciudad? ¡Del continente! Pero en serio, ve a hablar con él y trata de hacerlo recapacitar, ya casi es un adolescente, debe empezar a madurar._

 _-Lo hare director, que pase una buena tarde. –Se despidió Gilda y salió de la oficina, estuvo buscando a Steel en todo el colegio, al final entró al viejo salón de música, vio a su primo practicando su tiro con dardos. –Ya te dije Steel que no deberías estar entrenando aquí, se te podría caer el edificio._

 _-Practico en este lugar porque nadie me molesta, mis compañeros no soportan que sea también bueno en esto y en la casa cualquier cosa que haga le molesta a mis tíos._

 _-Eso no es cierto Darcy. –Al oír de nuevo su nombre, el muchacho falla su tiro y voltea a ver a Gilda molesto. –Quiero decir Dark, es que ellos quieren disciplinarte como lo harían tus padres._

 _-Ese es el pinche problema, no son mis padres. –Indico el Darksteel llorando en silencio recogiendo sus dardos. –Por más que lo intente no pueden ser ellos… los extraño, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos, y tampoco pude saber la misión que tenía que hacer junto con papá._

 _-Recuerdo que te menciono que te lo diría cuando tuvieras esta edad, pero él se fue antes, Dark sé que eso te tiene muy traumatizado y que no te gusta que te tengan lastima, por eso quieres demostrar que eres un buen deportista, pero no deberías ser tan arrogante, por esa razón nadie quiere ser tu amigo._

 _-La amistad es una tontería prima, las personas se hacen amigos solo para su beneficio personal, yo no quiero usar "muletas" para demostrar mi valía._

 _-Ver la amistad así es muy triste primo, si tiene algo de verdad lo que dices pero no es necesariamente malo, como por ejemplo nosotros, nuestra soledad irónicamente nos unió más, somos amigos a pesar de que digas lo contrario, trata de buscar a alguien Dark que tenga intereses comunes, si no nunca vas a conocer a alguien con el que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida, y no creo que mis tíos hubieran querido que permanecieras solo siempre._

 _-Lo pensare Gilda, pero después de la competencia y cuando le restregué mi trofeo a Frederick y a todos en esta escuela._

 _-Ay Dark, ya deja de pensar en eso, mejor ya vámonos a casa. –Dijo hastiada Gilda tomando de la mano a su primo, recogieron sus cosas y tomaran rumbo a su hogar._

 _Dos semanas después fue el encuentro académico-deportivo de la Preparatoria Cristal y el Colegio Griffonstone en las instalaciones de los primeros, a diferencia de las competencias pasadas donde dominaba Crystal Prep abrumadoramente, ahora la situación era muy pareja, solo estaban ganando Seis a Cinco en los eventos._

 _Entonces un chico de Griffonstone corrió enfrente del marcador. -¡Escuchen, el partido de futbol americano acaba de concluir, Gilda con una carrera de 30 yardas hizo un touchdown y dejo el puntaje definitivo, ganamos 22 a 21! -Entonces empezaron los gritos de victoria y alegría de los alumnos del colegio mientras se cambiaba el marcador, habían logrado algo histórico, con trabajo ganaban uno o dos eventos, y eso con la complicidad de los participantes de Crystal, pero ahora ellos estaban atónitos y muy malogrados, ahora serían la generación en donde perdieron su calidad de invencibles. -¿Qué le parece directora Cinch? Nuestro programa de excelencia ya está logrando frutos. –Indico el Director Frederick muy orgulloso de sus alumnos sentado en el estrado de la pista de carreras, esperando el último evento, la carrera de 200 metros de los alumnos de entre 12 y 14 años, Cinch solo puso una mueca y contesto fríamente como siempre. –Más bien creo señor director que es por la baja de rendimiento por parte de mi escuela, y porque sus alumnos también se sometieron a ciertos "procedimientos" y por eso tiene ciertas "ventajas" como la tiene Canterlot desde hace algunos años._

 _-¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso Directora Cinch?! ¡No puedo creer que considere que no le podamos ganar a ustedes sin trucos sucios, desde que empataron con Canterlot High hace algunos años usted pone en tela de juicio a todos los que los vencen, el consejo escolar hizo una investigación y no le encontraron NADA a los alumnos de mi amiga Celestia, igual si pone en duda a mis chicos tampoco le encontraran algo, y he visto a sus estudiantes, ellos no han bajado su nivel, más bien fuimos los demás quienes aumentamos el nuestro!_

 _-Eso quisieran todas las escuelas de esta ciudad, ahora si me disculpa debo ver a mis alumnos que participaran en esta última prueba. –Menciono Cinch mientras iba a la pista, dejando molesto Frederick por hablar tan mal de todos los jovencitos, incluyendo los de su propio colegio. –Desgraciada bruja amargada._

 _-Señor director lamento que la Directora Cinch hablara tan mal de sus estudiantes. –Indico la decana Cadance quien llevaba a su pequeña hija Crystal de la mano. –Ella solo piensa en su reputación, por eso se le facilita echarle la culpa al resto del mundo en lugar de ver los errores de ella._

 _-Como chantajear a sus alumnos con alguna beca o recomendación si no hacen lo que les pide. –Comento Frederick ya calmándose. –De verdad no sé cómo no la han destituido, en su lugar debería estar usted decana Cadance, ya que a diferencia de Cinch tu si estás comprometida para que los alumnos no solo crezcan intelectual y físicamente, también como seres humanos._

 _-Gracias por el comentario Director, es muy halagador viniendo de un gran pedagogo como usted. –Menciono Cadance sentándose y poniendo a su hija en las piernas, entonces notaron que los ocho jóvenes corredores salieron a la pista, mientras que sus amigos, entrenadores y familia iban a verlos. –Ya no tarda en empezar esta prueba, le deseo suerte a sus estudiantes._

 _-Igual a usted les deseo lo mismo decana. –Dijo Frederick muy pensativo, cosa que le extraña a Cadance. -¿Sr. Director que pasa?_

 _-Es que me puso a pensar en algo extraño, siempre estos eventos terminan con una competencia académica o deportiva con los alumnos de los grados universitarios de nuestras escuelas, como el partido de futbol americano de hace unos minutos, no que ahora termina con la carrera de 200 metros de los estudiantes de secundaria, es muy raro._

 _-¿Quiere decir que usted no sugirió esto? La directora Cinch pensó que así lo había solicitado su escuela, ya que pensaba que este evento no iba a tener importancia, no que en realidad con esto se define todo._

 _-Yo nunca pedí eso, pensé que habían sido ustedes los que hicieron este cambio dándonos a entender que no importaba el orden._

 _\- Nunca haríamos eso, por lo menos yo, debió ser el consejo escolar entonces, ¿pero porque? –Comento Cadance confundiéndose como Frederick, mientras abajo Cinch daba un discurso "motivacional" a sus competidores. –Escuchen jovencitos, deberán ganar en los primeros cuatro lugares, para aliviar un poco la humillación de estos juegos, no puede ser que vayamos empatados con esta escuela de barbaros._

 _-Pero directora Cinch, estos tipos son muy buenos, como los de Canterlot High, no creo que podamos terminar los cuatro en los primeros lugares. –Indico un muchacho con gafas verdes y cabello negro, después de hablar tosió un poco. –Realmente es un milagro que yo haya llegado hasta aquí._

 _-Pues deberías pensar de una manera más ganadora Sr. Sting, no por no estar en juego su beca y las cartas de recomendación de la Srta. Dinky y el Sr. Jazz no pondrán todo su esfuerzo. –Entonces voltea maquiavélicamente a ver a los tres chicos. -¿Oh si lo están?_

 _-Usted no tiene el derecho de chantajear a mis amigos Sra. Directora. –Indico la joven peliblanca poniéndose enfrente de sus tres compañeros. –Ellos han demostrado que merecen esa beca y esas cartas por sus logros, esta es una de las razones por la que Twilight abandono la escuela Crystal, por sus extorsiones, si vuelve a amenazar a Jazz, Demian, Dinky o a cualquier otro la denunciare al consejo escolar y a la policía._

 _-¡¿Te atreves a amenazarme Skydancer?! ¡Solo porque eres mi nueva genio y que tus padres están al corriente de sus pagos, si no ya te habría enseñado…!_

 _-¿Que le habría enseñado a mi pequeña sobrina Skyli señora Cinch? – Pregunto una dulce pero molesta voz detrás de Cinch, está la reconoció y volteo espantada, era Fluttershy. –Veo con tristeza que no han cambiado tus mañitas._

 _-¡Tía Flu, volviste de tu luna de miel! –Dijo Skydancer arrojándose sobre su tía muy alegre. -¡¿Dónde está mi tío Mist?!_

 _-Está en las gradas pequeña bailarina, te prometimos estar aquí junto con tus padres y tu abuela. –Menciono Fluttershy señalando a donde estaban sentados Mist, Dawn, Starlife y Cloud. –Yo pude pasar contigo por mis "habilidades"._

 _-¡Maldita fenómeno! –Grito muy nerviosa Cinch retrocediendo lentamente, Skydancer y Fluttershy la veían muy molestas. -¡Entonces es posible que esta mocosa…!_

 _-Sí, existe esa posibilidad, ya que ella es muy especial, le recomiendo que ya no la amenace ya que ella a diferencia de Twi cuando estaba en su escuela mi sobrina tiene una gran autoestima y se defenderá de sus ataques, Skyli quiero que ustedes cuatro den su mejor esfuerzo, si ganan qué bien y si no se preocupen, la vida da revanchas, y felicitaciones Demian, me da mucho gusto que hayas logrado más de lo que te proponías._

 _-Gracias Sra. Fluttershy, de no ser por el Doctor Starlife y tú no lo habría logrado, deberías ser directora tú en lugar de esta bru… señora, eres buena motivando._

 _-Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano Demian. –Comento Fluttershy mientras Cinch se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de ahí, entonces sale el equipo de Griffonstone empezando a estirarse, Steel vio el punto de salida hacia la meta. -¿Conque ahí es donde debo recoger mi premio de primer lugar? –Menciono muy altaneramente en voz alta para que todos los competidores lo oyeran, estos lo vieron muy extrañados, noto a los estudiantes de Crystal Prep y fue con ellos los empezó a ver de reojo. -¿Qué rayos está haciendo este muchacho?_

 _-Conque estos son mis rivales, a los de mi escuela no los cuento ya que lo he humillado hasta cansarme. –Dijo Darksteel paseándose de un lado a otro enfrente de los cuatro alumnos de Cristal Prep. –Si mi datos no me fallan tenemos a la adoptada de una bizca, a un músico fracasado, a un desahuciado y a una danzante de parque, ¿Qué su escuelita no tiene corredores de nuestra edad, se tuvieron que conformar con ustedes?_

 _-¡Eres un bocón creído, nos esforzamos mucho los cuatro para llegar hasta aquí! –Grito Dinky soltándole una cachetada a Darksteel, pero este hace un movimiento rápido y agarra su brazo, bostezando de inmediato para humillarla. –Si esto es lo mejor que tienen seguro gano hasta dormido. –Al terminar de decir esto aventó a Dinky para atrás, Demian y Skydancer evitan que se caiga. –Ay que tierno, se ayudan entre sí, si hasta donde yo sabía a los de Crystal solo se interesan en ellos mismos._

 _-Si solo quieres molestarnos mejor ve a hacer otra cosa. –Menciono Demian sacando una libreta de sus cosas, eran los datos que recopilo junto con Jazz de los competidores de Griffonstone. –Darcy Steel, record estatal juvenil en 200 metros, estudiante promedio, y muy soberbio._

 _-Mi reputación me precede. –Dijo soberbiamente Steel viéndose su mano. –Pero no me llamen Darcy… arañito, soy el gran Darksteel. –Menciono esto al ver el emblema de escorpión en la mochila de Sting burlándose de él. –Seguro eres rápido para que los bravucones de tu escuela no te hagan puré de insecto._

 _-Debes ser muy popular con todos tus compañeros Darksteel –Dijo muy sarcásticamente Cool Jazz mientras se estiraba, entonces Darksteel le pregunta algo burlonamente. -¿Y tú quién eres para decirme eso tonto?_

 _-¿Yo? Realmente no soy nadie, solo estoy aquí para ayudar a mis compañeros en lo que pueda, y si eso nos ayuda a ganar por mi está bien, y si no también está bien._

 _-¡Pobre idiota! –Se empezó a burlar Steel de Jazz pero el por su humilde forma de ser no lo pelo. -¡Se nota que no tienes autoestima, en lugar de estar orgulloso de llegar a la final hablas así! ¡¿De qué agujero te sacaron sanguijuela?!_

 _-¡No del mismo agujero del que saliste tu maldito guajolote! –Grito molesta Skydancer, que insultara Steel a Jazz de esa forma la enfureció mucho, igual Steel se molestó por la comparación con el pavo. -¡Desgraciada bruja del infierno, como osas compararme con un mugre animal de corral!_

 _-¡Lo hago ya que graznas cosas sin ningún sentido como los guajolotes "Darcy"! –Contesto Skydancer a punto de irse a los golpes con el chico, este lo noto e igual se puso como gallo de pelea. -¡¿Quieres luchar contra mí?! ¡Entonces agradece que yo no soy machista, trato a hombres y mujeres por igual, después no vayas llorando con tu mami después de que rompa la cara!_

 _-¡Es una lástima que nunca veraz eso ya que yo soy la que te va a romper el pico guajolote! –Dijo Skydancer cuando ya iba a empezar a pelearse con Steel, Cuando Fluttershy le hablo, se había olvidado de su tía por chocar con Steel. –Skydancer no deberías pelearte antes de una competencia, ese no es el ejemplo que te hemos dado yo, tus padres y tu abuela._

 _-¡Oh no tía, discúlpame, es que este tipo me molesto que insultara a mis amigos! –Indico la chica viéndose muy arrepentida de lo que a punto iba a hacer. -¡La sangre se me fue a la cabeza e iba a cometer una estupidez!_

 _-Eres muy imprudente Skydancer, por más que te insulten a ti o a tus seres queridos no tienes reaccionar así, te pareces demasiado a tu madre, ella hacia lo mismo a tu edad, trata de pensar tranquilamente si vuelves a estar en esta situación, y usted señor Steel le voy a dar este consejo, por más bueno que sea no debe humillar a los demás, se parece a una amiga mía que es muy buena en deportes, pero ella a diferencia de usted aunque presuma mucho ayuda a los demás a mejorar, deberías intentar hacer eso en vez de ser un tonto odioso._

 _-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme como comportarme Flutterbitch, así mejor te callas!_

 _-¡No Steel, el que se va a callar eres tú! –Dijo Gilda dándole un coscorrón a Steel recién salida de las duchas, escucho como un joven de los corredores de su escuela se estaba peleando con los cuatro corredores de Crystal Prep, de inmediato supo que era su primo haciendo sus gracias. -¡Estamos a nada de poder ganar a esta escuela por primera vez, no voy a dejar que lo arruines por tu petulancia, te recomiendo que te concentres en la carrera sin hablar! Buenas tardes Fluttershy, no te veía desde que te casaste, ¿Cómo te fue en tu luna de miel?_

 _-Lo resumiré en una palabra Gilda, ¡Fantástica! –Indico Fluttershy viéndose muy complacida. –¿Y como estas tú y tu hija Sam?_

 _-Más o menos bien, es complicado ser madre primeriza que todavía estudia, pero mis padres, mi marido y el director Frederick me han apoyado mucho, ya casi termino mi carrera de Relaciones Internacionales, Sam esta ahora con sus abuelos, no pudieron entrar a ver a mi primo porque el estadio se llenó._

 _-Que buen pretexto sacaron, "está lleno el lugar, por eso no te vimos". –Comento Steel mientras se sobaba la cabeza. -¡Ese pretexto es muy estúpido, yo sé que no quieren verme y apoyarme, pero la verdad no me importa, yo sé que desde que murió mi padre que estoy solo!_

 _-¡Steel no digas esas cosas tan horribles, sabes que todos nosotros te amamos mucho! –Dijo Gilda tratando de que su primo se diera cuenta de que su familia lo quería, pero es interrumpido por uno de los jueces de la competencia, no se le veía el rostro por su gran sombrero con una pluma. –Competidores es hora de que tomen sus marcas, ya casi es hora de la carrera._

 _-Perfecto, es hora de otro trofeo para mi colección. –Indico Darksteel mientras se quitaba su pants. –Y como este es el último evento pasare a la historia como el que derrotó a los tontos de Crystal._

 _-(Por supuesto que pasaras a la historia mocoso, pero no de la forma que crees) Les deseo suerte a todos ustedes, pasen a sus carriles asignados. –Indico el juez pensando muy siniestramente notándose un brillo rojo en su rostro, a Fluttershy le dio un escalofrió en ese momento, (¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡Sentí la energía más maligna que nunca había sentido en mi vida!)._

 _-¿Tía Flu, te sientes bien? Te pusiste muy pálida. –Pregunto preocupada Skydancer al ver como estaba Fluttershy, esta recupera el aliento y trata de parecer calmada. –Solo me falto el aire nena, no te preocupes, ahora ustedes cuatro no se presionen, hagan su mejor esfuerzo y diviértanse ya que ese es el objetivo de estos eventos, aunque Cinch diga lo contrario._

 _-¡Si Fluttershy! –Dijeron el grupo de amigos quitándose sus pants y yendo de inmediato a sus puestos, Dinky, Jazz y Demian estaban en los carriles extremos, obviamente Steel estaba en el carril 4, pero en el cinco estaba Skydancer y el resto de los de Griffonstone en los demás. -¿Qué te parece? Veras mi espalda cuando cruce la meta más cerca. –Comento Steel tronándose los dedos, pero Skydancer tomo el consejo de su tía, (Vamos Skyli, debes correr como nunca, no importa si ganas o no, ve si puedes mejorar tu tiempo). –Tonta patética, no hablar no cambiara el hecho de que voy a destrozarlos._

 _-¡Competidores pónganse en sus marcas! –Grito el juez preparando la pistola para dar la salida, todos se pusieron en sus marcas, (cómanse mi polvo gusanos inútiles), pensó Steel ya listo, entonces se oyó el disparo y los corredores salieron a toda velocidad, el primo de Gilda empezó a tener una buena ventaja sobre Skydancer que era la competidora que tenía más cerca, (otra victoria, espero que haya visores para poder entrenar con el equipo nacional), pero a 50 metros de llegar a la meta algo horrible ocurrió, al juez le volvieron a brillar los ojos, en ese momento una mano invisible lo agarra del pie y hace que se caiga. -¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! –Grito el muchacho muy espantado, al juez le vuelve a brillar los ojos y ahora un mazo invisible golpea fuertemente la rodilla izquierda, que era la que iba a recibir el impacto de la caída. -¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! –Grito de un terrible Dolor Steel retorciéndose, su pierna estaba completamente del lado contrario del que tenía que estar, por la rapidez de la carrera ningún competidor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cruzando la meta Skydancer seguido por Jazz en segundo lugar. -¡Si gane, como te quedo el ojo guajolote! –Grito emocionada la chica volteando a ver a Steel, cuando volteo a verlo se horrorizo al ver al chico en un charco de sangre con su pierna rota. -¡DIOS MÍO NO, PAPÁ, PAPÁ, ESTE CHICO NECESITA TU AYUDA! –Esto fue lo último que escucho Darksteel cuando se desmayó por el dolor._

 _Steel despertó después de unas horas, se vio en una cama de hospital, vio que su pierna estaba toda enyesada sostenida en el aire con muchos clavos en la rodilla, no pudo ni hablar por la impresión, entonces empezó a escuchar a alguien afuera de la habitación. -… Sus ligamento de la rodillas están hechos girones, los nervios también sufrieron un grave daño, la rótula y los meniscos están hechos pedazos, nunca había visto nada igual, hasta parece que lo golpearon con saña criminal con un martillo._

 _-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que mi sobrino nunca volverá a caminar doctor Starlife? –Pregunto muy preocupada una mujer, haciendo palidecer peor a Steel. –No se Señora, todavía es muy pronto para dar ese diagnóstico, trataremos en la operación de atar los ligamientos y nervios de nuevo, pero no sé si quedarán como antes, pero le seré sincero, es probable que volverá a caminar, pero ayudado con un bastón, lo que ya no podrá será correr, es una lástima, era un chico con mucho talento para eso._

 _-¡NO DIGA ESO DOCTOR, LA VIDA DE MI PRIMO Y SU SUEÑO ERA SER CORREDOR OLÍMPICO! –Grito llorando Gilda. -¡SI LE QUITA ESO A STEEL SEGURO SE MORIRÍA EN VIDA, EL ES CAPAZ DE MATARSE SI NO PUEDE CORRER!_

 _-¡GILDA CÁLMATE, PONERTE ASÍ NO AYUDARA A TU PRIMO, DEBES MANTENERTE FUERTE POR EL! –Menciono Fluttershy tratando de calmar a todos. -¡Starlife tú eres un excelente médico, por favor llama los mejores traumatólogos para ayudar a este muchacho, no importa lo que cueste, te daré cada centavo que se necesite!_

 _-¡Créeme cuñada, ya lo hice, fue el Director Frederick quien me lo pidió directamente cuando subíamos a Steel a la ambulancia, ya están en camino, pero no sé si eso haga alguna diferencia!_

 _-Pobre Steel, sé que nos peleamos y lo nombre guajolote, pero me da mucha lastima, no me gusta haber ganado así. –Menciono Skydancer mientras lloraba muy triste por la situación, pero adentro Steel ya no solo estaba triste, también estaba completamente furioso contra los demás. -¡Malditos hipócritas! ¡¿El gran Darksteel siendo objeto de caridad de gusanos?! ¡Primero me mato, que darles ese gusto infelices de verme humillado!_

 _-Eres interesante chico. –Menciono alguien dentro de la habitación muy tétricamente, Steel se espantó ya que pensaba que estaba solo entonces de la nada vio que el juez de la carrera estaba sentado enfrente de él tomando un café. –Ah, el dulce aroma y sabor del café colombiano, una de las pocas buenas de este mundo._

 _-¡¿Cómo demonios entro aquí, pinche pedófilo hijo de satanás?! –Reclamo Steel empezando a tocar el botón de pánico mientras que el juez lo veía mordazmente. -¡Vamos, entren, sé que están afuera burlándose de mi desgracia!_

 _-Tranquilo muchacho, ellos no te oyen y no escuchan la alarma gracias a mis poderes. –Dijo el juez haciendo un ademan con la mano mostrando una especie de burbuja sobre todo el cuarto que evitaba la fuga de sonidos. –Y no soy un pedófilo, más bien soy, ¿Cómo explicártelo? Una fuerza de la naturaleza, como la armonía y el caos._

 _-¿Quién… que… rayos es usted señor? –Pregunto temblando el chico sin poder moverse, entonces el juez se quitó el sombrero haciendo un ademan de presentación dejando ver su horrible rostro. –Permíteme presentarme joven Darksteel, yo soy Dark Doll, el amo del terror en Equestria, otra dimensión mágica paralela a esta, y vengo a ofrecerte un trato._

 _-¡¿Dimensión mágica, Equestria?! ¡Pensé que esos eran "creepypastas" que creo Cinch para justificar sus derrotas con Canterlot High!_

 _-Al contrario mi querido muchacho, Equestria es muy real, tan real que cuatro ineptos me impiden regresar físicamente gracias a un maldito hechizo. –Menciono Doll apretándose la mano derecha haciéndose sangrar el mismo, pero se calmó y continúo hablando con Steel. –Pero eso es lo de menos, ya que gracias a ellos he estado perfeccionando mis poderes interdimensionales, pero ahora estoy aquí porque me llamaste mi atención, eres muy veloz, con mucha puntería y fuerte._

 _-¿Así? ¡Pues puedes irte al demonio Doll, mi carrera de atleta se acabó, seguro escucho lo que dijeron mis familiares, sus amigos y el doctor, nunca volveré a correr!_

 _-Sí, es una lástima que te cayeras a punto de ganar…_

 _-¡YA NO ME DIGAN QUE ME TIENEN LASTIMA, YO NO QUIERO LA LASTIMA DE NADIE, YO SOY MUY SUPERIOR PARA ESO! –Indico molesto Steel mientras sin darse cuenta lo cubría un aura oscura, poniendo Doll una sonrisa. -¡mis padres siempre me dijeron que yo soy muy importante, haría lo que fuera para demostrarle a todos eso y que se tragaran su pinches lastimas!_

 _-Es por eso que estoy aquí muchacho, yo puedo cumplir tu deseo, así demostraras tu valía a los que te hicieron menos._

 _-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?_

 _-Es fácil, recuerda que soy un ser mágico superior. –Dijo Doll sacando sus monstruosas alas y empezando a volar. –Puedo curarte de tu pierna rota si trabajas para mí, necesito tu apoyo junto con mis otros heraldos para callarle la boca para siempre a quien me humillo a mí, a la zorra de Celestia, la princesa alicornio inmortal Celestia, no la tonta directora de aquí._

 _-¡¿En serio puedes curarme?! Espera… ¿cuál es el truco viejo?_

 _-Desconfiado de todo, me gusta niño, este es el truco, te llevare a Equestria, ahí cambiaras a lo que es… era tu contraparte, un poderoso hipogrifo, para estos seres una herida como la tuya se curan en cuestión de días y no te dejarían lisiado de por vida como aquí en esta dimensión, y te daría una fórmula que haría de tu piel y plumaje de un metal casi indestructible, pero solo tendrías que olvidar tu vieja vida y empezar de nuevo creyendo que eres de Equestria, ¿es un buen trato no crees?_

 _-¿Olvidar mi vida? –Se cuestionó Steel viéndose descompuesto. -¿Olvidar a mis padres, a mis tíos, a Gilda, a Sam, y la misión?_

 _-¿Misión? ¡Pero Steel, si te quedas aquí, sufrirás un infierno por lo que te queda de vida! –Al decir esto Dark Doll muestra una imagen de lo que según él podría pasar. Steel caminando por la escuela con muletas, mientras todos sus compañeros lo veían burlonamente con los ojos ensombrecidos. –Ahí está ese pinche tullido, por su culpa Crystal Prep nos humillo otra vez._

 _-Él se sentía lo máximo, pero ahora es una basura buena para nada que solo nos quita aire, debería ir en una escuela de paralíticos, pero como el director quiere que sea su caso de caridad sigue aquí, igual lo tiene así su familia, si fuera listo pediría que aplicaran la eutanasia._

 _-¡Desgraciados, yo voy a hacerles la eutanasia a todos ustedes! –Grito llorando desesperado Steel yendo con la chica que le dijo eso, pero se tropezó cayendo sobre su rodilla mala, provocándole un intenso sufrimiento recibiendo las burlas de todos, incluyendo del director y de Gilda, después se quedó el solo en la oscuridad solo iluminado con una luz, apareciendo Dark Doll sobre él. –Esto es lo que pasara Steel, la única solución para tu sufrimiento seria que te mataras, pero yo te doy otra opción, deja de lado a estos cretinos y empieza de nuevo como mi heraldo, el gran Darksteel, y en cuanto esa misión que mencionaste solo olvídala, ni siquiera sabes de lo que se trata, no debe ser tan importante._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio, si supiera cual era la misión seguro Steel rechazaba la oferta, pero al desconocerla pensó que sus padres solo trataban de motivarlo en el mejor de los casos o burlarse en el peor. Volteo a ver a Doll molesto, no feliz. -Acepto tus términos gusano, ya no tengo nada aquí._

 _-¡Buena elección chico, ahora bebe esto completamente! –Dijo Doll apareciendo un frasco, el mismo frasco que uso con Skyshadow, Steel lo hizo rápidamente, le brillaron sus ojos en negro empezando a levitar, saliéndole sus alas de hipogrifo y cambiando sus manos a garras. -¡Genial, con estas garras podrás asesinar a varias basuras, hora de irnos! –Entonces hubo un resplandor desapareciendo Doll y Darksteel en el acto, entonces la puerta se rompió, Fluttershy tuvo que transformarse para poder entrar, sintió la energía maligna pero no podían hacer algo, Gilda entro después de ella, y vio la cama donde estaba Steel vacía. -¡¿STEEL, MI QUERIDO PRIMO STEEL, DONDE ESTAS, QUIEN TE SECUESTRÓ?! –Gritaba la mujer completamente enloquecida de dolor._

-¿Te gusto el cuento Darksteel? –Dijo burlonamente Sonata sentada sobre Darksteel viéndolo con su cara de boba. –Tenías una familia que te quería, igual tú a pesar de nunca mencionarlo, una brillante carrera como atleta olímpico, y todo se fue al caño porque te caíste. –Darksteel escuchaba sin poner alguna mueca como su costumbre. –Pensaste que a los que humillaste antes te tratarían igual que tú lo hiciste, tuviste miedo de enfrentar eso, preferías morirte, que irónico, es lo mismo que querías hacerle a Rainbow Dash con la ilusión que le provocaste, ¿No es así? –De nuevo no hay respuesta de Darksteel. –Que aburrido eres, seguro ya te volviste loco, pero no termino todavía contigo insignificante, seguro sentiste como alguien te puso el pie y como te golpeaban la rodilla, ¿pues qué crees? Fue Dark Doll quien lo hizo, él te destruyo tu pierna para encaminarte hacia él, te manipulo el ego para que te volvieras uno de sus matones, pero ni para eso serviste, fallaste todas tus misiones importantes, voy a exterminarte y me dará tanto gusto, ¿sabes porque? –De nuevo silencio. –Pues te lo diré de todos modos, ¿Recuerdas la misión de la que hablaba con tanto fervor tu padre?, Adivina… ¡ERA YO SU MALDITA MISIÓN, USTEDES HIJOS DE PERRA SON DESCENDIENTES DE ESOS MALDITOS QUE ME RETARON LA PRIMERA VEZ DESPUÉS DE QUE DESTRUÍ A NIX, DESCENDIENTES DE ESE CABALLERO ESTÚPIDO QUE AYUDO A ADAGIO, TIENES SU MISMA CARA OJETE, DESCENDIENTES DE ESA ZORRA DE ACIER PLUME QUE CASI ME MATA, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO DE QUERER ELIMINAR A TU MALDITA FAMILIA ELLOS SE MUEREN EN UN CHOQUE, QUE PENDEJOS, Y DESPUÉS TU TE VUELVES HERALDO, QUE LINDO, PERO CONTIGO SE ACABA TODA SU HISTORIA DE BASTARDOS DARKSTEEL, NO PUDIERON CUMPLIR SU AMENAZA DE ASESINARME, HASTA NUNCA! –Entonces Sonata toma de cuello a Darksteel y lo empieza a ahocar, su rostro mostraba una alegría malvada y demencial -¡¿No vas a decir algo hijo de puta?! ¡Pero no te iras solo, a Adagio le mostrare tu cadáver y de inmediato la voy a matar como lo hice con su Sonata! –Entonces ahora si le cambia el rostro a Darksteel, se pone furioso como nunca antes en su vida, empieza a buscar en su bolsillo del pantalón algo, entonces saca uno de los dardos que usaba de niño, el único recuerdo que le quedo de su vida pasada, no sabía porque lo conservaba hasta ahora, con toda su fuerza se soltó del amare y se lo clavo en el ojo izquierdo de Sonata. -¡Argh, degenerado hijo de tu bastarda y puta madre!

-Te agradezco el "cuento" arpía del infierno. –Menciono Darksteel arrojando a Sonata de encima de él y levantándose afilándose las garras. -¡Gracias por recordarme mi pasado, ahora sé que Doll me jodio mi vida, aunque sinceramente yo también tuve mucho que ver, con razón me cayó tal mal la bruja mula de Skyshadow, aunque gracias a el tengo la fuerza para matarte maldito demonio!

-¡¿Ahora te sientes el bueno, eh maldito pendejo?! –Se quejó Sonata sacándose el dardo del ojo, se notó que le dolió mucho y sangro demasiado, casi se saca el ojo ella sola. -¡Maldito traidor! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me va a costar regenerar mi ojo?! ¡Eres un farsante, tú le hacías la vida imposible a quien se te ponía enfrente! ¡¿Ahora quieres ser el salvador de la humanidad?! ¡Por lo que has hecho te vas a ir directo y sin escalas al infierno cabron!

-Oh mi querida Sonata, eso ya lo sé, me voy a ir al infierno. –Indico Darksteel poniendo una sonrisa malvada, sorprendiendo a la ker. –Pero no voy a ir solo maldita súcubo, ¡me voy a llevar a Doll y a ti conmigo!

-¡¿Qué dices pedazo de mierda, que nos vas a llevar a Doll y a mi contigo?! ¡De verdad te volviste loco, tu no podrás eliminarme como ya te lo demostré, si me lastimaste el ojo fue porque usaste un puto dardo oxidado cuando estaba distraída!

-¡¿Y si pruebo de nuevo con mis garras maldita engendro?! –Indico Darksteel lanzando una fuerte cuchillada, Sonata ni se movió viéndolo burlonamente, las garras cruzaron su brazo derecho, sabía que no le había pasado nada, o eso creyó, a punto de burlarse sintió un intenso dolor en su brazo, lo miro y vio aterrada como los cuatro cortes que le acababan de dar sangraban mucho. –No… imposible… pero… ¡¿CÓMO LOGRASTE ESTO GUAJOLOTE?!

-¡La verdad no sé y tampoco me atañe mucho buitre, solo sentí que podía hacerlo, prepárate te voy a arrancar tu pinche cabeza a patadas, ni siquiera te la voy a cortar, después voy a cercenarle la rodilla a Doll para devolverle el favor hacerme quedar en ridículo, para de inmediato sacarle su pinche cerebro por la nariz!

-¡YA BASTA, ME CANSE DE OÍRTE LADRAR Y VERTE PERRO, TE VOY A CALLAR PARA SIEMPRE, TODO EL ODIO QUE SIENTO POR SU LINAJE VOY A DESQUITARLO CONTIGO DARKSTEEL! –Entonces Sonata grito con todas sus fuerzas, Darksteel vuela para esquivar el golpe, Este están poderoso que derriba la pared de la pantalla, parecía que los escombros cubría al ya ahora ex heraldo, pero Darksteel rápidamente corta los grandes pedazos del edificio, toma un gran trozo y se arroja a la ker directamente al pecho, esta lo intenta esquivar pero al tener el ojo izquierdo muy lastimado no pudo ver bien con el derecho solamente, no pudiendo evitar el proyectil. -¡Aaaayyyy, maldito hijo de la gran mierda!

-¡¿Qué banshee del tártaro, perdiste el sentido de la profundidad?! –Grito Darksteel elevándose al cielo. -¡Si te pude pegar con eso tan lento, mis plumas seguro te van perforar, te voy a dejar como coladera, y después voy a mechar tu carne con pastillas de cloro!

-¡Inténtalo sucio pajarraco! ¡¿Qué no recuerdas que estuve a punto de morir?! ¡Gracias a la magia oscura contenida en el collar ahora además de tener juventud eterna soy inmortal, por más que me lastimes yo me curare! –Efectivamente a la ker se le curaban todas las heridas rápidamente. -¡Si mi ojo no se ha recuperado es porque es un órgano muy sensible, pero tú no tienes ese poder a pesar de que te factor de curación, solo necesito destruirte un órgano como el corazón o tu pequeño cerebro para matarte, en cambio yo puedo recibir grandes daños en esos órganos y no me pasaría nada!

-¡NO ERES INDESTRUCTIBLE KER, SI ESA NIX LA MATASTE Y ERA UNA DIOSA, A CELESTIA, LUNA, DISCORD, TYREK Y ESE INFELIZ OJETE DE DOLL SE LES PUEDE MATAR Y ELLOS SON DE EQUESTRIA, AHÍ ESTA LLENOS DE ESOS, TU SIENDO UN SABANDIJA Y VINIENDO DE ESTE MUNDO TAMBIÉN SE TE PUEDE EXTERMINAR, SOLO HAY QUE SER PERSISTENTE, ALGO TE HARÁ MUCHO DAÑO Y HASTA AHÍ LLEGARAS! –Menciono Darksteel lanzando todas sus agujas que podían disparar de golpe, no se podía ver a nada a través de su ataque, parecía un enjambre de abejas furiosas, Sonata se cubrió con un escudo, pudo detener las plumas pero por muy poco, todas atravesaron el escudo en un 80%, Darksteel aprovecha mientras la ker ve preocupada esto para atacar rompiendo su escudo, y pegándole de nuevo en el rostro. -¡Ya estoy hasta aquí de que toques la cara con tu sucias manos dodo! –Grito Sonata limpiándose la sangre de su boca. -¡Voy a usar todo mi poder completo para desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra alimaña!

-¡Pues ya te estas tardando bestia, no me interesa si tienes más o menos poderes, tu destino ya está sellado, voy a aplastarte! –Dijo Darksteel preparándose para volver a la carga, Sonata iba a usar sus poderes al 100%, cuando cede la puerta del vestíbulo, entrando Sci-Twi, Sunset, Aria, Fluttershy y Lighting pony, la princesa Twilight se quedó cubriéndolos y deshaciéndose del resto de los drones. -¡Se acabó Sonata y Darksteel, pagaran por sus crímenes de una buena vez por…! –Grito Sunset pero noto que la ker y el hipogrifo se estaban enfrentando viéndose echando chispas entre ellos. -¡Que rayos ocurre aquí, Sonata se transformó en un horrible monstruo! ¡¿Y está peleando contra Darksteel!?

-¿Así que ya llegaron inútiles? Además esa tonta de Twilight se liberó de mi hechizo, realmente es perfecto, ¡Me desharé de la basura humana y equina, Doll y yo vamos a volver ambos mundos un completo infierno! –Se rio desquiciadamente Sonata mientras explotaba en ella un gran aura oscura con rayos. -¡Ahora sabrán lo que es enfrentarse a una ker furiosa, cuando los extermine van a sufrir más que esa sirena idiota a la que sustituí!

-¡MALDITA PERRA MALNACIDA, VOY A VENGAR A SONATA, TE VAS ARREPENTIR DE HABERLA MATADO! –Grito furiosa Aria elevando su aura mucho. -¡NO SI YO LA EXTERMINO ANTES ESTÚPIDA, ES HORA DE HACER LO QUE QUERÍA MI PADRE Y MIS ANCESTROS, VAS A PAGAR TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HICISTE A ADAGIO, INCLUYENDO QUE ASESINARAS A SU INOCENTE HERMANA, KER PERVERSA! –Grito Darksteel abriendo completamente sus alas, sorprendiendo a todos por lo que menciono y por como lo hizo.


	49. Réquiem de enamorados

**Capítulo 49.**

 **Réquiem de enamorados.**

En las afueras del cine Sweetie, Bloom y Lighting humanos estaban cuidando a las gemelas sintiéndose muy nerviosos, desde que sus compañeros entraron se empezaron a escuchar varios sonidos de una gran pelea. -Rayos, esto me preocupa mucho, ya tienen un rato que están ahí adentro, me gustaría poder ayudarlos después de la estupidez que hice.

-Lighting no te sientas tal culpable, por eso esa arpía pudo aprovecharse de ti. –Indico Sweetie poniéndose al lado derecho de su amigo. –Y esto comenzó porque yo y Bloom entablamos un estúpido pleito, lamentó haberte colocado en esa posición tan horrible amigo.

-Igual yo caballerito. –Continuo la disculpa Bloom agarrando las manos de sus dos amigos. –Necesitamos ser verdaderamente sinceros, ya no somos unos niños.

-¡Ay que lindo, voy a subir esto a mi página de "Mystable"! –Indico Yang mientras tomaba una foto con su Smartphone y de inmediato subiéndola en la red social. -¡Seguro me hare "trending topic"!

-Aun no puedo creer que hayan venido aquí niñas, es muy peligroso, definitivamente ustedes son más osadas que nosotros a su edad, seguro Chrissy y Dawn deben estar desesperadas, a estas alturas ya debieron notar su ausencia. –Indico Sweetie usando su teléfono para avisar a las antes mencionadas que estaban las gemelas con ellas y que las defenderían. –Cuando terminemos con esto no solo las castigaran sus padres, igual yo lo hare.

-¡Pero tía, Ilu también fue con ustedes a esa fiesta!

-Fue una situación muy distinta Ying, a mi sobrina la trajimos porque era necesario para que entrara Apple Jack y mi hermana pony, además Trixie siempre estuvo a su lado, no que ustedes se escaparon de sus niñeras, si pudiera las castigaría aquí mismo. –Regaño Bloom a las pequeñas viéndolas fríamente, per puso una sonrisa leve y continuo el regaño más tranquila. -Pero ustedes salvaron a su madre, si yo hubiera tenido esa opción seguro habría hecho lo mismo, sé que heredaron los poderes de sus padres y que por eso se pueden transformar a pesar de su edad, pero siguen siendo pequeñas, usen sus poderes solo cuando sea necesario.

-¿Cómo ahora tía Bloom? –Dijo sarcásticamente Yang, Ying empezó a reírse entre dientes, Apple Bloom se ruborizo. –Si, como ahora, deberías ser abogada niña. –Entonces se escuchan varios sonidos horribles desde el cine, espantado a las niñas. –Espero que mi mami este bien.

-Seguro que está bien lady Yang, recuerde que su madre es tan poderosa como Sunset. –Dijo Lighting humano poniéndose enfrente del escudo de las pequeñas junto con Sweetie y Bloom en guardia. –Tengo el presentimiento que va a empezar la lucha final.

Dentro de la sala de proyección los elementos, la sirena y Darksteel rodearon a Sonata quien reía maniáticamente, todos la veían completamente furiosos. -¿Así que esta es tu forma real demonio? ¡Nunca había visto tanta maldad en un solo ser, asesinaste a Sonata de una manera cruel y horrible, solo porque ella era a pesar de todo buena persona!

-¡Deberían ser agradecidos Shimmer, a mí me gusta ver a los animales como ustedes sufrir, pero como tengo prisa para ver a Dark Doll los matare rápido, no como esa idiota! –Dio malvadamente la ker sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, ya les había contado a los presentes lo que hizo con su contra parte sirena, al saberlo Aria estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella para despedazarla con sus propias manos, pero Sunset pudo detenerla antes que lo hiciera. –¡Me fascinó tanto matarla, si pudiera lo haría de nuevo, seguro que su castigo de nuevo es morir despedazada por ella misma para siempre!

-¡Cierra el maldito hocico perra, asesinaste a mi hermana para poder controlarnos, pero te fallo estúpida, eres una bestia que solo piensa en si misma, ya que tu provocaste el exterminio a toda tu raza, las que eran leales a ti las mandabas como carne de cañón para que las mataran, y las que estaban en tu contra las matabas horriblemente como a las que se arrepentían, solo para obtener sus poderes, tú te dices diosa, cuando en realidad eres solo una maldita psicópata! ¡¿A cuántos inocentes no has matado tan solo porque respiraron cerca de ti?! -Menciono Aria llorando de pena por las victimas de Sonata, y por el asco que le provocaba la ker. -¿Sabes Aria?, creí al conocerte que serias como yo soy, alguien apático, siempre molesta, me recordabas a mi cuando era joven, pensé que con mi guía te volverías un gran demonio bajo mis órdenes, justo como Adagio le estaba pasando, pero este maldito dodo evito eso como Shimmer hizo contigo, son tan patéticas como mi Adagio y Aria, quisieron eso que llaman "amor", ¡cuando en realidad es el sentimiento de no estar solo, el amor no existe, solo existe el poder, los gusanos como ustedes no deberían existir, malditos soñadores, me encanta ver los sueños rotos de los que asesino, me será maravilloso cuando mate a Sunset y ver tu rostro de desesperación, para matarte a ti de inmediato para dejarte sufrir para toda la eternidad!

-¡Te equivocas demonio, se acabó tu era de dolor y sufrimiento y tus asesinatos sin sentido, ahora sé que todo ocurre por una razón, cuando llegue a este mundo no sabes cómo me odie a mí misma y maldije este lugar, pero después al perder esa gema… empecé a ver las cosas de otra manera, todos tenemos problemas, podemos estar solos, Enojados y tristes, pero si tienes la fuerza puedes seguir adelante, por eso voy a defender mi hogar adoptivo y a mis seres queridos como lo harían mis padres, y como lo hacen mis amigos! ¡¿Pero tú que has hecho, eh basura?! ¡Abusaste del gran poder que se concedió maldita codiciosa y ególatra! ¡¿Te quejas que Darksteel y Dash son soberbios?! ¡Tú eres peor que ellos, me repugnas hija del infierno, por lo menos Steel piensa en Adagio y la cuida y protege, por eso ya se ganó mi respeto, pero tú solo quieres matar, ni siquiera te paso lo que a Doll quien enloqueció al perderlo todo, él tiene por lo menos ese pretexto, no que tú solo matas por pegársete la gana, eres UNA DE LAS MAS GRANDES ALIMAÑAS QUE HAYA EXISTIDO EN LOS DOS MUNDOS, VAMOS A EXTERMINARTE Y MI DULCE HERMANITA PODRÁ DESCANSAR EN PAZ!

-¡¿ESO CREES PENDEJA?! ¡GRACIAS A ESTE ESTÚPIDO GUAJOLOTE YA SOY MAS PODEROSA QUE ANTES, PODRÍAN ESTAR LOS DOCE DE USTEDES E INCLUSO CON SU CONTRAPARTES BURRAS, Y NO ME PODRÍAN GANAR, MI NIVEL ES MUY ALTO Y AHORA SE LOS MUESTRO! –Entonces Sonata grita horriblemente para romperles a todos los presentes sus huesos, pero Aria canta un bello acorde que neutraliza ese ataque. -¡Te advertí que yo se manejar muy bien las ondas sonoras Sonata… No puedo seguir llamándote así, insulta la memoria de mi dulce hermana, maldita seas ker, por tu culpa no puedo decir el nombre de alguien a quien amaba mucho, por eso prueba de tu propia medicina! –Entonces Aria parece dar grito, pero nadie de sus compañeros y Darksteel escucharon absurdamente nada, pero Sonata se cubrió los oídos, estos estaban completamente sangrando. -¡Degenerada hija de perra, me rompiste los tímpanos! –Todavía se estaba recuperando cuando Darksteel brinca encima de ella. -¡Hora de desaparecer maldita, te voy a hacer filetes y se lo voy a dar a las ratas… mejor no, las ratas podrían morirse nada más toquen tu podrida carne con sus hocicos!

-¡Infeliz, el que va a ser comida de ratas eres tú! –Indico Sonata lanzando un zarpazo a Darksteel para defenderse, ambas garras chocan deteniéndose entre sí, la ker con su garra libre intenta apuñalar a Darksteel, pero este se cubre con su otra mano, entonces empiezan un intercambio de zarpazos entre sí, mientras ocurría esto, Twilight humana concentraba toda su magia en su mano. –Hora de desaparecer par de engendros. – A punto de disparar Sunset la toma del brazo. -¡Twilight, cálmate, sé que estas molesta, pero al hacer esto solo hará que desperdicies tu energía, molestara a esa ker mas y matara solo a Darksteel!

-¡¿Qué dices Sunset?! –Pregunto Twilight apagando su magia. –Así es amiga, recuerda el texto que te envió Rainbow de su presentación, la magia casi no le afecta, se recupera rápidamente, y ahora absorbió toda esa magia negra contenida en ese collar, es para que ya se hubiera muerto desangrada después de los cortes que le ha dado el heraldo y los ataques de Aria.

-Además parece ser que no se cansa, le dio Aria y de inmediato ataco Darksteel, y su velocidad no disminuyo nada, es más podría decir que la aumento, ya que está a la par con ese heraldo. –Comento Lighting pony mientras seguía con la vista a los rivales. –Lighting tiene razón, parece ser que su cuerpo se adapta a los ataques y se hace más fuerte, apuesto que si le atravesamos su corazón o la cabeza ella seguiría bien. –Comento Fluttershy queriendo intervenir en la pelea. –Además ibas a atacar a Darksteel también, sé que es… era un heraldo, pero a él lo manipularon para que se volviera malo, a diferencia de So… Dusk, el sí puede enmendar su vida.

-Y para eso necesita seguir vivo Twilight, sé que ha hecho cosas horribles, pero de verdad mi hermana mayor lo ama con toda su esencia, gracias a ese amor y el que siento yo por ella la pude rescatar, por ese amor que le profesa a Adagio merece otra oportunidad, ya le arruino Doll su vida como atleta, por favor no se lo quites a mi hermana.

-Perdón Aria, es que no saben cómo odio a esa ker, casi hace que mate a la princesa y a mis hijas.

-No te preocupes Twi, sabemos todos lo que sientes, ya que te intento no solo corromperte a ti, también a Aria, Lighting y Adagio, ahora debemos detenerla, la verdad no me gusta intervenir en la peleas de los demás pero esta Dusk es muy poderosa, debemos pelear todos juntos contra ella, y eso incluye a Darksteel.

-¿Y tú crees que Darksteel quiera ayudarnos Fluttershy? – Pregunto Lighting, Fluttershy sonrió muy confiada. –Si todavía le queda algo del chico corredor seguro nos ayudara, ya que a pesar de todo si era muy altanero, pero porque quería mostrar su valía a sus compañeros, a su prima y a su familia, seguro quiere protegerlos como protege a Adagio, gracias a ella él nos ayudara, ya que ahora sabe la verdad a diferencia de cuando estábamos en la mansión.

-¡Muy bien entonces, vamos a detener a esa arpía de una buena vez! –Menciono Aria mientras ella y sus compañeros iban a donde estaban Dusk y Darksteel luchando, entonces se unió el grupo de Sunset contra la ker, ya todos intervenían en la lucha, Sunset disparaba su fuego solar dándole, pero no le hizo nada a Sonata. -¿Esto es supuestamente fuego? He tomado cafés más calientes, ¡ESTO ES FUEGO MULA! –Sonata lanzo una gran llamara de fuego oscuro hacia Sunset, a punto de darle Lighting pony corta el fuego con su espada, realizando un corte que va directamente a la ker, pero esta lo esquiva tele transportándose, cuando reaparece intenta atacar de nuevo, pero Fluttershy vuela rápidamente, y le entierra su naginata en el cuello. -¡Te dije que te ayudaría a que murieras maldita súcubo!

-Ah querida Fluttershy, que no entiendes que con esto no podrás ganarme. –Indico Sonata poniéndole una cara de burla dirigida a la veterinaria, esta intenta cortarle la cabeza, Fluttershy aplico toda su fuerza y logra cortarle como el 75% del cuello, pero se empezó a curar y unir sus venas como si fuera una película de terror. -¿Lo ves? Yo soy una diosa mientras tú eres un humano, eres como una hormiga que quiere detener al sol.

-¡Dices puras tonterías Duks! –Respondió rápidamente Fluttershy girando su lanza y poniéndose de nuevo en guardia. -¡Si fueras tan poderosa como dices ya nos habrías eliminado, pero no lo has hecho! ¡¿Sera que nos tienes miedo a nosotros, la humanidad?!

-¡YO NO LE TEMO A UNOS MALDITOS PARÁSITOS COMO USTEDES, DEBERÍAN SERVIRME Y ADORARME YA QUE ESE ES SU PAPEL PARA QUE NO LOS ELIMINE, PERO LA GRAN MAYORÍA DE USTEDES TIENEN UNA MANERA MUY IDIOTA DE PENSAR, ME SIGUEN ENFRENTANDO A PESAR DE QUE NO SON RIVALES PARA MI, POR MAS QUE ELIMINO A BASURAS COMO USTEDES SALEN OTROS MAS QUE ME RETAN DE NUEVO, ES ABSURDO!

-Pobre ker estúpida, ¿nunca comprendiste cierto? –Dijo Aria detrás de Sonata. –Los humanos, y porque no decirlo, los seres de la dimensión de Equestria si tenemos errores y nos compórtanos egoístamente, si lo sabré yo, pero la mayoría se da cuenta de sus errores e intenta cambiar para bien, eso tenemos que tú no maldita, la capacidad de sentir remordimiento y empatía con los demás, eso aprendieron a sentir tus últimas dos compañeras Adagio y Aria, usaron lo último de sus vidas para corregir un poco del mal que hicieron, no esperando perdón ya que ellas sabían que merecían un gran castigo, sino tratando de sentir la felicidad que siente la mayoría de los humanos por tan solo un pequeño momento… y por lo que Dijo Dash seguro si lo sintieron, ya que a pesar de todo murieron tranquilas y en paz a pesar de que las traicionaste, te veo y me das nauseas, a nada estuve de convertirme en algo como tú, solo me interesaba por mi cuando era una sirena maligna…o eso pensaba, en realidad siempre quise mucho a Adagio y a mi linda hermanita Sonata, siempre nos preocupábamos por nosotras a pesar de tratarnos mal, pero ahora que lo pienso bien nos comportábamos como si hubiéramos sido de verdad hermanas de sangre, pero la magia negra de nuestras gemas evitaba que nos diéramos cuenta, es una lástima que no pude confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi hermanita como con mi hermana mayor. –Al decir esto Aria toma su gema viéndola triste, vio en esta como su Sonata abrazaba a Adagio y a ella viéndose muy contentas las tres, esta imagen hace que Aria sonría un poco, de nuevo voltea a ver a la ker poniéndose seria. –¡Por ella, por Adagio, por mi querida Sunny, por todos mis amigos, vamos a detenerte de una vez por todas, ya basta que seres como tu intenten conseguir sus perversos fines a costa de demás!

-¡Nunca me detendrán perras, voy a poner el ejemplo con ustedes a los demás gusanos, voy a exterminarlos! –Entonces Sonata ker le lanza un zarpazo al rostro de Aria, ella apenas esquiva el golpe completo solo cortándose un poco. -¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de que me rasguñes maldita loca! –Entonces Aria golpea a Sonata con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, haciéndola escupir su sangre, sin quitar su puño Aria realiza una explosión sónica que arroja lejos a la demonio, esta rueda para recuperarse rápido sin heridas de consideración, incluso pudo abrir su ojo lastimado viéndose completamente sano, noto que Twilight humana ya está a su lado con una gran concentración de magia en sus manos. -¡Desgraciada, te voy a volver polvo por volverme una demonio que casi mata a sus hermanas!

-¡Sí que eres estúpida Sparkle, yo te di tu más grande deseo, ser una poderosa hechicera que comprendía completamente la magia negra, pero rechazaste ese don, de verdad que los humanos como ustedes son patéticos!

-¡¿Soy patética por rechazar tu trato, cual trato?! ¡Si tú me pusiste esa maldita gema cuando yo estaba dormida, me desperté ya teniendo esa presión de esa magia negativa, y al pobre de Lighting lo manipulaste por la tristeza y la culpa que sentía, ese bello deseo de que sus amigas se volvieran a querer lo corrompiste, todo lo bueno que tocas lo pudres, gracias a dios sus hermanas lo pudieron liberar de tu embrujo, como a mí me salvaron mis hijas, por ellas voy a detenerte para que su futuro sea brillante y hermoso! –Entonces Twilight libera toda la magia contra Sonata haciéndola estallar, el bombazo es tan fuerte que se escucha incluso a kilómetros a la redonda, viendo la explosión las jóvenes que están afuera del cine sorprendiéndolos, las niñas se abrazan asustadas pero preparadas para defender a su otra hermana, el resto del equipo vio la explosión mientras se dirigían al lugar, tuvieron que ir en sus autos por la calles y avenidas de la ciudad ya que la autopista estaba cerrada. -¡Rayos, ya empezaron a pelear en serio, debemos apurarnos! -Indico Dash mientras despegaba sus alas yéndose rápidamente seguida por Scootalo, Skydancer y el resto en sus vehículos.

-¡Twilight debes tener más cuidado, ese poder pudo habernos eliminado a nosotros también! –Comento Sunset tosiendo ya que el estallido hizo una gran nube de polvo. -¡Lo lamento Sunset, es que yo estoy tan enojada, es que lo que hizo esa Sonata es lo peor que nunca había visto en la vida!

-Y puedo hacer cosas mucho peores, pero que desgracia que ninguno de ustedes las podrán apreciar. –Menciono alguien muy sarcásticamente desde las alturas donde solo se veía humo, todos voltearon a ver a donde salió esa voz reconociéndola de inmediato, entonces el humo y el polvo son limpiados por unos poderoso aletazos, dejando ver a Sonata, solo tenía heridas leves después del ataque de Sci-Twi. –Eres muy poderosa cuatro ojos, incluso más que tu lado maligno, ¡si bebo tu sangre ese poder será mío, hare tantas masacres con el!

-¡No, le di con todo lo que tengo y no le paso nada! –Se quejó Twilight cuando de repente ya tenía a Sonata sonriéndole perversamente enfrente de ella. –De haber sabido te habría desangrado en vez de transformarte en tu mejor versión, pero tiene solución, te voy a cortar la arteria carótida externa para que sea rápido y muy doloroso. -Entonces la ker abrió las mandíbulas a para morder a Twilight en el cuello, esta estaba paralizada por el miedo cuando se escuchó un una espada atacar deteniendo a Sonata, una espada le atravesó el estómago, fue Lightning quien la apuñalo, Twilight aprovecha para alejarse de la demonio, esta voltea a ver al equestrience aun con su sonrisa diabólica. –Pobre pendejo, ¿crees que tu aguja me pueda hacer daño? A pesar de ser de magitanio mi magia divina es más fuerte, lo único que provocaste es que te destripé a ti primero antes de Twilight.

-¡La verdad ya esperaba esto, ya que Fluttershy y el guajolote te han cortado hasta cansarse, Es quería probar un truquito que aprendí gracias a mi Fluttershy desgraciada! –Indico el joven sonriendo, haciendo que la ker se confunda, entonces le brillan a Lighting sus ojos eléctricamente, haciendo pasar una gran carga de energía eléctrica de su cuerpo a su espada, electrocutándola y derribándola lejos en el acto haciéndola chocar con una pared y cayéndosele encima, aprovechando esto para ir a ayudar a Twilight. -¿Sra. Sparkle se encuentra bien?

-Si muchacho, gracias a ti. –Agradeció Twilight humana recuperando el aliento. –Pero no creo que ese ataque halla derrotado a esa maldita ker.

-Y yo tampoco lo creo. –Comento Lighting Volteando a ver en la dirección donde cayó Sonata, esta salió de entre los escombros de nuevo solo con rasguños, pero ahora completamente furiosa. -¡MALDITO BURRO, TU ATAQUE SI QUE ME DOLIÓ, POR ESO TE VOY A HACER SENTIR UN INFIERNO EN VIDA, ROGARAS QUE TE MATE PERO NO LO HARE, TU TORMENTO SERA ETERNO!

-¡Por lo menos sabemos que la electricidad la lastima más que el fuego y la magia simple! Comento Sci-Twi empezando a volar. -¡También le afecta las ondas sónicas, ya que pudo lastimarla Aria defendiéndose de sus propios gritos!

-¡Ya basta de decir idioteces, los voy a hacer picadillo! –Aulló Sonata afilando sus garras, cuando de repente llega volando Darksteel agarrándola del cuello. -¡¿QUÉ TE HABÍAS OLVIDADO DE MI MALDITO ENGENDRO?! ¡PAGARAS NO HABERME HECHO CASO!

-¡¿TÚ DE NUEVO?! ¡Pensé que habías huido de aquí cuando me empezaron a pelear conmigo el grupo de Shimmer!

-¡Solo estaba recuperando las fuerzas bruja, ahora estoy de nuevo a toda mi capacidad, rogaras haber seguido peleando con el capitancillo, ya que YO TE VOY A DESTROZAR, VEREMOS SI TE RECUPERAS SI TE HAGO RETAZOS!

-¡Nunca lograras eso Darksteel, un pobre perdedor como tú me podría vencer, si no fuera por los poderes que te ha dado Dark Doll serias una basura inútil, serias un patético inválido bueno para nada!

-¡DE HABER SABIDO LO QUE IBA A PASAR HUBIERA PREFERIDO SER PARAPLÉJICO EN VEZ DE CONOCERLOS A USTEDES ABERRACIONES DEL TÁRTARO! –Chillo Darksteel empezando a golpear a la ker de nuevo, está igual le contesta los ataques, como se podían cubrir de los golpes también se pegaban fuertemente entre sí, así estuvieron un rato. -¡Basta, me aburrí de esta tontería! –Señalo Sonata cubriendo sus garras con su fuego oscuro, logrando detener al hipogrifo y empezando a golpearlo ella continuamente. -¡AHORA SI TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR ESTÚPIDO, LE LLEVARE TU CUERPO SIN VIDA A ADAGIO PARA QUE ENLOQUEZCA Y ME SUPLIQUE QUE LA MATÉ!

-¡TE DIJE MUY CLARO QUE YA NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGAS LASTIMANDO A MI BELLA ADAGIO DESGRACIADA PERVERSA! –Grito furioso Darksteel dándole un cabezazo a Sonata para quitársela de encima, de inmediato le da un gancho a su quijada lanzándola por lo aires, Darksteel la siguió para golpearla otra vez, pero la ker se recuperó rápido lanzando un gran ataque de fuego. -¡ES HORA DEL PAVO ASADO!

-¡DEMONIOS! –Se quejó Darksteel sin poder esquivar el gran ataque, puso guardia esperando no ser calcinado completamente, Sonata se carcajeaba completamente fuera de si cuando vio que sus llamas infernales le dieron a Darksteel. -¡VUÉLVETE CENIZAS HIJO DE PERRA…NO! –Cambio su expresión a una de ira al ver que Aria se puso entre Darksteel y la flama tarareando para detener su fuego. -¡ARIA ERES UNA METICHE! ¡¿POR SALVASTE A ESTE MALDITO GUAJOLOTE, SI MAL NO RECUERDO EL TE IBA A HACER TIRAS CUANDO RECHAZASTE LA GEMA?!

-Por qué no quiero que Adagio pierda más de sus seres queridos por tu miserable culpa arpía, ya sufrió mucho mental y físicamente por ti Duks. –Le Contesto Aria viendo con mucho antipatía a Sonata, después voltea a ver a Darksteel suavizando su gesto en el rostro. -Escúchame Darksteel, sinceramente no sé qué te ve Adagio, eres el ser más arrogante que he conocido en toda mi vida, y he vivido mucho más que tú, pero veo que con mi hermana eres generoso, amable y que la quieres mucho, por eso te pido por favor que nos ayudes a detener a esta bestia, ya que ella quiere hacerle mucho daño como te diste cuenta desde el principio.

-¡¿Qué me una a ustedes?! ¡Yo nunca…!

-¡Ya basta Steel, sí que eres necio! –Comento Sunset poniéndose del lado izquierdo del ex-heraldo. -¡Este maldito de Doll ya te traiciono, lo que te prometió ya no lo cumplió, si te curo la pierna es porque te llevo a Equestria y al volverte un grifo se te curo rápido, incluso yo pude hacer eso sin pedirte nada a cambio!

-¡Por lo menos el hizo eso, no que mi familia lo único que hizo fue sentir lástima de mí!

-¡¿Y qué querían que sintieran idiota, alegría por tu herida?! –Regaño Fluttershy a Darksteel desde detrás de él. -¡Sé que no te gusta que piensen que eres débil, lo sé porque yo me siento igual que tú, me fastidia mucho eso, pero ese sentimiento de lástima es porque de verdad estaban tristes porque tu sueño se te escapaba, el mismo sentimiento que hizo que te desesperaras, provocando que solo te tuvieras lástima a ti mismo sin pensar en los demás!

-¡¿Que yo me tuve lastima a mí mismo?!

-¡Así es estúpido, te estabas auto compadeciendo, por eso aceptaste volverte un monstruo, no pensaste en tu tío, sufrió mucho al no poder disculparse contigo por tratarte mal, en tu tía que no pudo volver a abrazarte antes de que muriera triste por no haber podido cuidarte, de tus compañeros de escuela y el director, que a pesar de los trataste mal se entristecieron no porque perdiste, sino porque no podrías lograr tu meta desapareciendo, en mi sobrina que nunca pudo darte la revancha en una carrera justa, y sobre todo en tu prima Gilda, desde que te fuiste ella siempre esta melancólica, ya que no solo perdió a su primo, también a su hermano y amigo!

-¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías! –Grito con lágrimas en los ojos Darksteel. -¡Es mejor que Gilda piense que estoy muerto, he hecho cosas horripilantes creyendo las mentiras de un maldito diablo, eso es peor que ser engreído, pero esto no va quedar así, primero destripare a Sonata y luego Doll le seguirá!

-Entonces te propongo esto Darksteel. –Comento Lightning juntándose con ese grupo mientras Twilight humana ponía un escudo ya que Sonata empezó a atacar furiosa con su fuego al ver la discusión. –Nos ayudáremos mutuamente para derrotar a estos degenerados por ahora, ya después de eso puedes hacer lo que se te pegue tu pinche gana, si es vivir en paz con Adagio o atacarnos o no es tu problema.

-¿Conque el "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" no capitancito? –Dijo Darksteel poniendo una sonrisa entre dientes. –Creo que puedo aceptar esto… por ahora, solo los usare para lograr mi venganza contra estos traidores, ya pensare con Adagio lo que haremos a continuación, pero no vayan a creer que somos amigos por esto, cuando tenga la oportunidad también me desharé de ustedes sabandijas.

-(¡Sabia que todavía tienes algo de ese muchacho terco que no le gusta darse por vencido Darcy!) Entonces nosotros en su momento haremos lo mismo Darksteel, debes responder por tus crímenes, pero antes te aconsejo que veas a tu prima y sobrina, ellas te extrañan mucho, por lo menos despídete de ellas. –Comento Fluttershy dándole una leve sonrisa a Darksteel, este solo gimió un poco volteando a ver a otro lado. –Ahora hay que atacar a esta bruja todos juntos, pero sin estorbarnos y e hiriéndonos entre nosotros.

-¡Entonces no vayan a ponerse en mi camino, porque a diferencia de ustedes yo si la voy a matar! –Menciono Darksteel atacando de nuevo a la ker, trataba de apuñarle con sus garras su corazón o su cabeza, Fluttershy empezó atacar al mismo tiempo que el hipogrifo tratando de golpear a su enemigo en las extremidades, Sunset empezó a atacar con bolas de fuego, Lighting empezó a lanzar cortes eléctricos, Twilight apareció estrellas como su marca y las uso como shurikens arrojándoselas, Sonata con trabajos pudo defenderse de todos los ataques, cuando Aria corrió rápidamente con una gran esfera de energía sonora en la mano derecha, golpeando al pecho del demonio para después darle una patada directamente al rostro, haciendo un surco en suelo hasta que se detuvo, Sonata se levantó limpiándose la sangre de su boca, vio que sus rivales iban directamente contra ella de nuevo, entonces se empezó a reír completamente fuera de sí. -¡¿MALDITA PERRA, QUE TE OCURRE?! ¡SEGURO YA ENLOQUECISTE AL VER QUE NO NOS PODRÁS GANAR!

-No Darksteel, no enloquecí… al menos no de la forma que tú crees. –Indico Sonata empezando a volar con un aura muy oscura. – Si antes me hubieran atacado con esta misma fuerza seguro desaparezco, pero ahora solo me han empezado a lastimar, ¡Mi poder es supremo, ahora voy a hacerlos polvo!

-Hemos visto de todo de aquí afuera, estoy muy nerviosa. –Dijo Apple Bloom humana mirando con los brazos cruzados hacia el viejo cine, se empezó cuartear más, parecía que había recibido los impactos de varios terremotos seguidos. -Yo creo que esto solo va empeorar, ¿Bell puedes llevar a las pequeñas y Joltie con Dawn y Chrysalis, regresando de inmediato para que nosotras podamos entrar?

-De que pueda puedo Bloom, pero el problema es que si ellos quieran quedarse ahí. –Indico Sweetie humana entrecerrando los ojos, pensativa. –Aunque los llevara a la fuerza, porque seguro así será, Joltie es capaz de robarle un auto a Fluttershy para regresar, y estas niñas, bueno, tienen el poder que tenían nuestras hermanas mayores cuando se fueron al campamento del Everfree después de los juegos de la amistad, no sé cómo evitar que se teles transporten de nuevo aquí, ni siquiera su madre y Sunset saben cómo evitarlo.

-Es desagradable que uno tenga razón en este tipo de situación. –Dijo Bloom frustrada, entonces vio que Lighting miraba los pedazos de las espada maligna deprimido. -¿Joltie te sientes bien?

-La verdad no se ni lo que siento Bloom. -Menciono Jolt humano agarrando el mango roto y usándolo para rayar el piso. –A pesar de que la maldad de esta espada me estaba consumiendo… era una buena arma, tenía el peso y el tamaño perfecto para mí, tal como la espada de ese pony, me habría encantado tener una espada así, aunque fuera de acero común, sé que es tonto que piense eso en esta situación pero de verdad no lo puedo evitar.

-Bueno eres un espadachín caballerito, es obvio que pienses en esa espada. –Comento Sweetie. -Si no fuera que la forjo un demonio sería una buena arma, también las dos Twi, Sunset y mi hermana si ven una cosa que les interesa dejan de pensar en la situación que es más importante y se fijan en lo otro.

-¡Sí, mi mami hace ese tipo de cosas, hace tres semanas noto espíritus del viento cuando íbamos de regreso a casa cuando recogió a Yang de Cristal School, se quedó viéndolos analizándolos, que no noto que detuvimos el trafico al estar en un cruce, cambio el semáforo como tres veces y no nos hacía caso, tuvimos que gritarle yo y mi hermana para sacarla de sus pensamientos! –Platico esa experiencia YIng, Yang al oírla solo sonrió un poco, entonces la gemela mayor volteo a atrás de ella, se limpió las gafas y vio que el resto de elementos ya estaban a punto de llegar. –Si que se tomaron su tiempo, yo y Ying llegamos antes y venimos de más lejos.

-¡¿Mocosas tontas, que carajos hacen aquí?! –Grito Rainbow al notar a las pequeñas. -¡No saben cómo nos espantamos todos cuando Chrissy nos llamó toda atemorizada y preocupada al notar que se habían ido de la mansión!

-Lo lamentamos tía Dashie, pero teníamos que venir para ayudar a nuestra mamá. –Se disculpó sinceramente Ying viendo a Rainbow directamente, igual lo hizo Yang. -Mi hermanita tiene razón Srta. Dash teníamos que salvar a nuestra buena madre de su sombra, aceptaremos el castigo que nos pongan… pero definitivamente lo volveríamos a hacer sin dudar.

-¡¿Rescatar a Twilight de su sombra?! Esperen un segundo… ¡¿Su mamá verdadera… O sea nuestra Twilight, estaba aquí, transformada de nuevo en Midnight, que rayos ocurrió aquí?!

-Ese súcubo de Sonata le lavo el cerebro para corromperla con su magia oscura. –Comento Sweetie humana. –Si no fuera por estas niñas tontas… y valientes habría ocurrido una desgracia con las dos Twilights.

-Y no fue al único que volvió un completo idiota. –Menciono Lighting humano levantado la mano de donde estaba sentado. –Y a mí solo me convenció con palabras, no que con la profesora Sparkle uso un artículo endemoniado desde el principio.

-¡¿Lighting amigo, de verdad eres tú?! –Dijo Scootalo aterrizando ella un poco después de Rainbow. –Pensé que nunca volveríamos a verte después de… tú sabes.

-Lo sé Scoot, y discúlpame por eso, no debí huir como cobarde, debí quedarme con ustedes amigos para ayudar a nuestras hermanas, pero pensé que por ser la causa de su pleito, al irme ya no tendrían un motivo para odiarse.

-Cierto, no debiste haber huido, ya que el pleito empeoro ya que las dos tontas se echaron la culpa de eso, cuando en realidad todos tenemos vela en el entierro, al verlas pelear por primera vez debimos intervenir, todo se habría solucionado en ese momento.

-No que se empezó a solucionar hasta ahora. –Aclaro Apple Bloom mostrándose detrás de Sweetie, las voladoras no la vieron por el ángulo en que estaban, notando que no estaban discutiendo y peleando como sus últimos malos hábitos. –Los tres vamos a comportarnos ahora si como adultos Scootalo.

-¿Apple Bloom… Sweetie Bell… están… Juntas, como amigas? –Se preguntó Scootalo empezando a llorar, Bloom y Sweetie asintieron. –Claro Scoot, ¿Cómo más íbamos a estar, como dos tontas enemigas? Ni que fuéramos dos personajes de telenovela… ¡Auch! –En ese instante Scootalo Abraza con todas sus fuerzas a sus tres amigos. -¡Si es cierto, es cierto, de verdad ya volvieron sus verdaderos sentimientos a la superficie, sería perfecto si aquí estuvieran… -Entonces sintieron otro dos abrazos, eran Cool Jazz y Skydancer, cuando llegaron vieron toda la plática de sus compañeros. -¡Esto es tan cool, mi compadre volvió, volveremos a ser la sensación de los antros y centros nocturnos!

-¡Ja, ya quisieras Jazz, la verdad es que era Lighting quien le llamaba la atención a las chicas, tienes suerte que yo me apiade de ti! –Indico burlonamente Skydancer frustrando un poco a su novio, pero casi de inmediato lo olvido por el abrazo. -¡Lighting, escuchamos todo, lamento que esa bastarda te revolviera las ideas! ¿Esa es la espada que te estaba corrompiendo?

-Qué lindo… y si, esa es… pero necesito respirar… -Menciono Lighting ya que él era que estaba en medio de todos, los demás apenados lo soltaron. –Por eso odio las expresiones físicas de cariño.

-Eso no es cierto Lighting, a pesar de comportarte como cualquier varón que supuestamente no soportan los sentimentalismos, tú eres un muchacho noble y cariñoso que se preocupa por tus amigos, por eso tomaste la mala decisión de irte. –Menciono Apple Jack llegando con el resto en sus autos. –Qué bueno que ya estén solucionando esto hermana.

-Y todo gracias a "mi". –Dijo Apple Bloom humana abrazando a su contra parte pony. -Gracias por mostrarme mis errores Bloomie, y por enseñarme a sentir empatía con mi hermana.

-No digas eso, me avergüenzas. –Indico Bloom Pony muy sonrojada. –Además Fue mi Sweetie quien te ayudo, yo solo… te amenace de muerte.

-Créeme que con eso fue suficiente hermana, Sweetie gracias a ti también, me recordaste lo mucho que quiero a Bell, y de nuevo discúlpame por lo que te hice cuando nos conocimos.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema Bloom te disculpo por compórtate como una demente, igual disculpo a Bell por ser una perra. –Dijo Sweetie pony rodando los ojos, Sweetie humana se apeno viendo al suelo. -¿Qué les parece? Igual que Apple Bloom yo necesite de "mí misma" para darme cuenta que era una perra rencorosa, gracias amigas ponys, al fin tuve el valor de darme cuenta de mis errores, con razón su Lighting las quiere, no solo por ser muy bonitas.

-Ustedes son más bonitas amigas. –Dijo Lighting humano lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, por lo cual se sonrojo, igual sus amigas se ruborizaron por su piropo, Sweetie empezó a jugar con su cabello y Bloom con sus dedos. -No digas eso Lighting, somos iguales, como gemelas, bueno nuestro gusto para vestir si es algo diferente.

-Bueno es lógico, pero nos estamos distrayendo de la situación primordial—Menciono Rarity. -¿Sweetie que fue lo que paso aquí, donde están Sunset y los demás?

-¡Es cierto, por estar en este abrazo y contenta se me olvido, Sunset, la princesa, Twilight, Aria, Fluttershy y Lighting entraron al cine siguiendo a Darksteel, se escuchan ruidos de una gran pelea desde entonces, es lo único que hemos sabido!

-¡No digan eso! –Menciono Adagio notándose preocupada. -¡Yo no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé, sé que no me creen pero el de verdad tiene buenos sentimientos, además ambos nos consolamos en nuestra tristeza y soledad!

-Esto no me gusta. –Señalo Bloom pony. –Ese heraldo es peligroso, pero los demás son mayoría, por más drones que tengan ya deberían haberlo derrotado, a menos que tenga ayuda, a lo mejor está con sus otros dos compañeros pero aun así…

-Por lo menos no está Demonsting, él se fue en un portal extraño, seguro a Equestria, y Sonata no la hemos visto, pero estábamos distraídos peleando entre nosotros. –Estaba respondiendo Lighting humano cuando hubo una explosión de energía oscura desde el cine derribándolo, saliendo disparados por eso los elementos y Darksteel por los aires, aterrorizando a todos incluyendo a Adagio. –¡Bebé, No!

-¡No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer! –Indico Rainbow volando rápidamente para atrapar a Darksteel, este se recupera del aturdimiento del golpe. -¡¿Qué demonios haces Dash?! ¡Suéltame!

-De nada. –Dijo Rainbow muy sarcásticamente, mientras que Skydancer tomo a Sunset, Scootalo a Lighting pony, Rarity levito a Twilight humana, Spike dragón sostuvo a Aria, Apple Jack brinco lo más alto para salvar a Fluttershy, y Spike humano pudo tomar a la princesa Twilight. -¡¿Su alteza se encuentra bien, que fue lo que paso?!

-No lo sé Spikey, estaba ya exterminando a los últimos drones y de repente ocurrió esto. –En ese momento notaron que estaba Emergiendo del epicentro Sonata cubierta con esa energía moviéndose como tentáculos. –Al fin llegaron todos, ya me estaba desesperando, perfecto, a todos los voy a matar uno por uno, así la desesperación de los que queden será más deliciosa, ¿Cómo van quieren que sea el orden insignificantes, o yo voy a tener que decidir?

-¡¿Eso… es Sonata?! –Pregunto completamente aterrada Adagio retrocediendo varios pasos, notándolo la ker, mientras se lamia los labios. –Ya… no eres una sirena.

-¡Nunca fue una sirena este monstruo hermana mayor! –Menciono Aria recuperándose un poco poniéndose entre Adagio y Sonata. -¡Ella es un demonio de este mundo, una ker, traiciono a nuestras contrapartes que también eran keres para robarles sus poderes y… asesino a nuestra hermanita Sonata!

-¿Sonata… muerta? –Se derrumbó Adagio con los ojos sin brillo, tenía la pequeña esperanza que su compañera siguiera con vida. –Fui una mala persona, no cuide como se debía a un inocente, ¿Por qué, porque la mataste? Ella no era mala, solo estaba confundida por mi culpa, por mi pecado no pudo ser feliz, yo debí morir en lugar de ella, Sonata discúlpame, discúlpame.

-¡Ay que tierno, lloras por tú amiguita muerta! –Menciono Sonata poniendo una pose de lástima para Adagio quien empezó a llorar desconsoladamente echándose la culpa. -¿No se supone que eran sirenas, que solo se interesaban en sí mismas? ¡PERO SON IGUALES A LA GRAN MAYORÍA DE LA BASURA, LLORAN POR LOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE SE MUEREN, SON SOÑADORES QUE NO SABEN QUE SOLO IMPORTA UNO MISMO, LOS DEMÁS SOLO SIRVEN COMO ESCALONES PARA LOGRAR NUESTRO OBJETIVO PERSONAL, LAS PERSONAS COMO TU ADAGIO SON MENOS QUE ESCORIA, SI TE HUBIERAS CONVERTIDO EN LA BESTIA QUE ESTABA CREANDO POR LO MENOS SERVIRÍAS PARA ALGO, NO QUE AHORA ERES UNA GUSANO INÚTIL, POR ESO TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR COMO LO HICE CON ESA PENDEJA DE SONATA PARA QUE SIRVAS DE ALIMENTO PARA LOS CANGREJOS COMO ELLA!

-¡NO INSULTES NI AMENACES A MI QUERIDA ADAGIO DESGRACIADA PERRA DEL INFIERNO! –Grito completamente fuera de si Darksteel, soltándose del agarre de Rainbow, volando directamente hacia la ker, esta ataco con una sonrisa perversa con sus tentáculos de energía oscura, pero el hipogrifo esquivo ágilmente sus ataques, llegando hasta donde estaba su enemiga, de inmediato le entierra su garra en pecho directamente al corazón, la ker se ríe de nuevo por el ataque. -¡Pobre estúpido, que no entiendes que no me puedes matar, soy inmortal!

-¡INMORTAL NO ES SINÓNIMO DE SEAS INMUNE AL DOLOR ESTÚPIDA, VAS A SUFRIR UN TORMENTO EXTREMO QUE QUERRÁS NO SERLO! –Dijo Darksteel desgarrando las entrañas de la ker, quien grito horrible por el dolor que causaba esto. -¡Hijo de puta, deja de estar haciendo esto!

-¡No lo hare ya que te lo mereces ker! –Entonces Darksteel voltea ver a los elementos. -¡¿Y ustedes que esperan, a que se suelte de mi ataque?! ¡No sean tan idealistas y atáquenla también!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, que no eran aliados esos dos? -Se preguntó Pinkie muy extrañada. -¿De dónde saca sus ideas el tipo que escribe esto?

-¡Ya no digas cosas raras prima, sé que esta situación es anormal, pero hay que hacer lo que nos dijo ese heraldo! –Menciono Apple Jack, entonces el resto de los elementos se transformaron de nuevo. -¡No creo que pueda con todos a la vez!

-¡¿Eso crees pueblerina retardada?! –Dijo Sonata haciendo que sus extremidades fueran contra cada uno de sus rivales mientras se liberara de Darksteel con una patada, los tentáculos empezaron a atacar como si fueran seres vivos. -¡Nunca podrán vencerme, esto es energía, no podrán destruirla como a los drones, tal vez el guajolote y ese Lighting mula se puedan defender de ellos con sus agujas estúpidas por un momento, pero los demás no, la oscuridad los consumirán a todos!

-¡Hay que defender a estas niñas como sea! –Dijo Lighting humano poniéndose enfrente del escudo de las pequeñas. -¡Pequeñas mejor váyanse lo más lejos que puedan, esto es demasiado peligroso!

-S-s-si… Lighting, por favor cuídense todos, Ying vamos a tele transportarnos juntas, así duplicaremos la distancia.

-¡Esta bien Yang! –Entonces las gemelas se tomaron de las manos y se concentraron, desapareciendo en un destello, pero volviendo a aparecer en el mismo lugar. -¡Ying no te concentraste bien! ¡¿O es una de tus bromitas?!

-¡Sabes que no bromearía con algo tan serio Yang, me concentre lo mejor que pude!

-¡Perdón hermana, seguro es porque estamos muy temerosas, concéntrate de nuevo y no pienses en esa bruja! –Indico Yang, Ying asintió y se cerró los ojos volviéndose a concentrar, desapareciendo de nuevo y apareciendo de inmediato. -¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA AQUÍ?!

-Niñas estúpidas, no pueden irse sin el permiso de la anfitriona, o sea mua. –Dijo burlonamente Sonata haciendo negaciones con su dedo índice. –Mi aura evita que se teles transporte mis enemigos para sorprenderme, pero parece que también las afecto a ustedes, lo siento, considérenlo un castigo por meterse conmigo y mi esclava Midnight, vean el lado positivo… ¡a diferencia de otros parásitos ustedes se irán juntas, exactamente como nacieron!

-¡NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A MIS HIJAS, MALDITA BASTARDA DEL INFIERNO! -Grito encendiéndose completamente Twilight humana yendo directamente contra la ker, está mando su energía oscura en forma de navajas contra la mujer, estas la cortaron pero estaba completamente en un trance furioso y no lo noto, llego a donde estaba la demonio dándole un puñetazo directamente al rostro, de inmediato la tomo de su cola de caballo para que no alejara y la empezó a patear varias veces directamente en el estómago. -¡Degenerada, y a mí me dicen loca… Argh! –Se quejó Sonata pero Twilight no escuchaba a nadie en ese estado, estaba concentrada en matar a la que amenazo a su familia, después de darle varias patadas le un codazo al cuello y de inmediato le da una patada en la columna mandándola al suelo, reboto Sonata de este formando un cráter cuando Twilight la ataco con un gran rayo mágico. -¡MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE!

-¡Twilight detente, lo único que lograras con esto es que esta ker se fortalezca por la gran negatividad que sientes, ve a tus hijas, están muy preocupadas por ti! –Dijo Aria tomando a la mujer, empezó a tararear un canto que la empezó a calmar, volteo a ver a sus niñas y noto que se veían muy asustadas y preocupadas, no por Sonata, sino por ella, entonces se empezó a calmar. –¡Por eso se hace más fuerte, el odio que le tenemos la fortalece, por eso no podemos eliminarla!

-¡¿Entonces qué hacemos Aria?! ¡No podemos sentir otra cosa por ella, ella mata sin motivo a inocentes y se burla de los deudos para matarlos después inmediatamente!

-¡Ya entendí! –Grito Lighting pony. -¡¿Recuerdan la historia de Rainbow?! ¡Los primeros guerreros que la hicieron huir no decían que la odiaban, más bien estaban decididos a detenerla para proteger a sus familias, no buscaban venganza por sus compañeros caídos!

-¡Tiene sentido! –Comento Bloom pony. -¡Cuando la ker del convento se enfrentó a ella la odiaba por haber matado a su hermana, sin darse cuenta la fortaleció, pero cuando se enfrentó a Acier Plume por más que la provoco no lo logro, es más ella fue quien perdió las casillas al verla tan calmada, ella se concentró en su objetivo en lugar del coraje que seguro le tenía, todos nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, no debemos depender del odio para conseguir fuerzas, es contra producente, sobre todo con esta súcubo!

-¡Para ustedes es fácil decir y hacer esas pendejadas tan ñoñas al ser unos noveleros estúpidos! –Indico Darksteel viéndose completamente enojado. -¡Yo perdí TODO por culpa del noviecito de esta bruja, a pesar de intentar ganar como sea siempre fui leal a ese pendejo de Doll, incluso tome sus supuestas mejoras que me sirvieron para pura madres, y me pago entregándome a esta maldita en bandeja de plata, ella quiere quitarme lo único bueno que tengo, es imposible que no la odie!

-Aunque no lo creas yo estoy igual que tu Darksteel, o quizá peor. –Expuso Aria tomando a Darksteel del hombro. –Pero piensa un momento, cuando estaba estrangulando a Sunny se molestó cuando menciono que lamentaba perderme, igual se molestó cuando mi hermanita no la odio por asesinarla, tú la odiaste desde que supiste que lastimaba a Adagio, sin darte cuenta la estabas alimentando, para que le puedas ganar no pienses en el odio que le tienes, piensa en proteger a Adagio, seguro por eso le estabas ganando al principio, pero tú coraje te domino e intentaste rematarla haciendo exactamente lo contrario.

-Debes hacer lo que nunca has hecho en tu vida Darksteel, concentrarte en ganarle a tu rival sin humillarlo. –Comento Skydancer, mientras veía al ex heraldo a los ojos sinceramente. -No pienses en él lo mucho que odias a Sonata, concéntrate en la misión que de tus padres, termina lo que tu familia empezó hace tanto tiempo para que todo su sacrificio no sea en vano.

-¡Como fastidian ustedes, yo voy a pelear como se me dé la gana! –Dijo Darksteel abriendo sus alas completamente, entonces volteo a ver a Adagio, estaba lloriqueando totalmente rota por su Sonata dentro del escudo, las pequeñas Ying y Yang la habían metido ahí para que no la atacaran e intentaban consolarla a como del lugar, le dio mucho sentimiento y plegó sus alas. –Está bien estúpidos, voy a hacerlo como dicen, pero no por ustedes, lo voy a hacer por mis padres y por Adagio, no me gusta ver que llore tristemente.

-Que ese sentimiento que sea el que te guie Darksteel, el amor que sientes por tu sirena, apuesto que eso lastimara más a esa ker que tus propias Garras. –Menciono la princesa Twilight, Entonces los escombros donde había caído Sonata después del ataque de Twilight humana se empezaron a mover. –Ahí viene de nuevo, recuerden lo que dijimos, que el odio que sentimos por Sonata no nos domine, recuerden las verdaderas razones por las que peleamos, cuidar a quienes amamos, ayudar a los inocentes que no pueden protegerse por sí mismos, justicia para los que ya no están con nosotros, esperanza para los que vienen después, consuelo para los que perdieron a alguien y paz para todos.

-¡Que así sea! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los elementos, Darksteel solo asintió en silencio, entonces salió Sonata del agujero haciendo una pequeña explosión mientras reía fuertemente. -¡Estúpida Sparkle, tu ataque más fuerte no me hizo nada, ahora voy a exterminar a tu hijas para que las veas sufrir antes de morir!

-Por la esperanza de los que vienen después. -Dijo Twi humana yendo ella primero contra Sonata rápidamente, esta se ríe y la intenta cortar con sus garras, en ese momento ya no sintió el odio que Twi tenía por la ker, ahora sentía la esperanza de ver a sus hijas crecer como personas de bien, esquivo Twi el ataque y la golpea con su magia, la cual no era tan fuerte que la vez anterior, pero le dolió mucho más, derribándola más lejos. –Ya no le quitaras a nadie su futuro Sonata.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?! ¡Este ataque me-me lastimo, pero no era la gran… Arggh! –En ese instante la ker vomita mucha sangre de su boca y se tuvo que agarrar en donde la golpeo Twilight. -¡Mi costilla está rota, imposible!

-¿Qué es imposible Sonata, que Twilight te haya golpeado? ¡Descuida no será la única! –Menciono Sunset arrojando una gran bola de fuego, Sonata dispara su bola de fuego oscura para contrarrestarla. -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eres tarada Shimmer, ya intentaste esto, lo único que harás será avivar mi fuego infernal, con esto voy a calcinar a tu perra Aria!

-Cuidar a quienes amamos. –Dijo Sunset cerrando los ojos concentrándose en sus sentimientos hacia su pareja, parecía que la llama de Sonata absorbía a la de Sunset, haciendo que la ker riera más desquiciadamente, pero se calló de golpe, la gran flama negra empezó a volverse roja y amarilla. -¡Que este fuego haga cenizas a la crueldad! –Entonces Sunset controla la gran bola de fuego como si fuera un pequeño sol, arrojándosela a su enemiga, esta tuvo que volar para evitar que la carbonizara completamente. -¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?! ¡NO HABÍA TENIDO TANTOS PROBLEMAS PARA ELIMINAR A LA BASURA ANTES, ESPEREN... YA NO SIENTO SU ODIO, ESE MAGNIFICO ODIO CONTRA MI QUE ME DABA TAMBIÉN SU MAGIA, CARAJO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE YO CONSUMO SU ODIO, DEBO HACER QUE EL ODIO LOS DOMINE OTRA VEZ! –Empezó Sonata a revisar sus alrededores para buscar una víctima fácil, notando a Adagio con las niñas dentro del escudo. –Podría ser, pero gastaría mucha más fuerza en romper ese escudo de la que voy a ganar. –Entonces noto que Lighting humano estable enfrente del escudo agarrando un simple tubo como arma, recordó que el muchacho nunca aprendió a transformarse, si estaba transformado hace algunos minutos era por la magia negativa- -¡Si, si destripo a este estúpido sus dos pretendientes me odiaran con toda su alma, haciéndome indestructible! –Voló Sonata hacia el joven afilándose las garras. -¡Joltie! –Gritaron Bell y Bloom humanas siguiendo con los demás a la ker, Sonata puso una barrera al verlos detrás de ella. -¡No me fastidien animales, ya tendrán su turno! –Todos se detuvieron por el campo de fuerza menos Skydancer quien hizo un movimiento de ballet para esquivarlo antes de que la golpeara. -¡Evadí esto, pero no voy a llegar con Jolt! –Ciertamente, Sonata ya estaba parada enfrente de muchacho sonriéndole maniáticamente, pero el muchacho giro sus ojos hacia donde estaba Skydancer, con un ademan de su mano le pidió tiempo, pero que podía ayudarlo si encontraba el modo. –Muy bien hermano, confió completamente en ti. –Se dijo en voz baja Skydancer empezando a buscar algo que pudiera ayudar a su amigo, entonces noto los pedazos de la espada oscura rota.

-Muy bien estúpido, voy a sacarte los ojos primero, córtate la lengua, después te voy abrir como el estómago para sacarte lentamente tus entrañas, para que supliques que termine contigo, pero no lo hare, te voy a dejar morir lentamente para que observes como asesino a tus noviecitas, eso será lo último que verán ustedes tres, la agonía de las persona que más quieren, ¿no te parece fantástico?

-Si tú lo dices. –Respondió con una mueca de fastidio Lighting humano, gesto que enoja a Sonata. -¡QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA, ERES TAN RETRASADO QUE NO ENTIENDES, TE DIJE QUE TE VOY A DESTRIPAR LENTAMENTE PARA QUE VEAS MORIR A TUS PUTAS AMIGAS!

-No creo que puedas hacer eso, Sweet y Bloom son mucho más fuertes que yo, ellas no caerán en tu jueguito tonto como yo caí cuando me manipulaste, no perderán ante una bazofia como tú, eres menos que nada, eres una sociópata que tuvo suerte de nacer como un demonio, si hubieras sido humana, sirena, pony o quimera hace muchos tiempo que tú ya no existirías ya que ya te habrían detenido y encerrado para que te pudrieras en un manicomio en el mejor de los casos, pero ya pronto caerá la justicia sobre ti Dusk, pagaras por tu crímenes y locura muy pronto, ni siquiera suplicando piedad la obtendrás ya que a diferencia de Aria, Adagio y su hermana que asesinaste a sangre fría no la mereces ni un poco.

-¡¿Tú también quieres decirme estupideces?! ¡En serio que me fastidia que se comporten de esta manera tan patética, malditos insectos, se atreven a insultarme cuando en realidad no son NADA! ¡¿Por qué tienen ese valor contra mí, que no tienen sentido de auto conservación?!

-Si tenemos ese sentido Dusk, por eso estamos todos peleando contra ti, no permitiremos que alguien como tú o ese Doll nos despoje de nuestra libertad y nuestra felicidad, si me matas mis amigos seguirán luchando por eso, pero yo no me voy a rendir nunca ante ti de nuevo… ¡Así que puedes besarme el trasero bruja! –Entonces Lighting golpea a Sonata directamente en la cabeza con el tubo, si fuera una persona normal o incluso alguien como sus compañeros la habría descalabrado de un golpe. -¡MALDITO OJETE DE PORQUERÍA! ¡¿TE ATREVE A HERIR A UNA DIOSA COMO YO?!

-¡UN DIOS NO PUEDE SER ALGO COMO TU MONSTRUO, DE ESO ESTOY SEGURO! –Indico Lighting a punto de golpear de nuevo a Sonata, esta usas garras y corta el tubo en varios pedazos, Lighting se espanta pero no pierde la calma, arroja en pedazo que todavía tiene del tubo a la nariz de la ker rompiéndosela, aprovechando para poner distancia entre los dos. -¡Vamos, todavía no termino contigo ker!

-¡HIJO DE TU PERRA Y PUTA MADRE, VOY A QUEBRARTE Y A HACERTE SUFRIR PARA SIEMPRE EN EL INFIERNO! –Grito completa enloquecida de rabia Sonata arrojándose sobre el chico, este se puso en guardia esperando algo, (solo tengo una oportunidad, tengo que golpearla cuando ella me ataque con toda su fuerzas, no debo golpear antes o después, debe ser el momento justo, es una pena que ya no tenga un arma para defenderme mejor, voy a tener que sacrificar un brazo para lograr esto) Sonata empezó a lanzar su zarpazo, Lighting se empezó a hacer su movimiento muy tranquilamente. -¡Esa desidia que tienes es la que causara que te despedace Jolt! – Se burló Sonata, Jolt empezó a poner su brazo derecho para detener el ataque, en ese momento Skydancer le grita muy fuerte. -¡LIGHTING, TOMA! –La chica le arroja la espada, pero ya no estaba rota y ni era maligna, Skydancer la reparo y termino el proceso como su contra parte alicornio, la espada ahora era exactamente igual a la de su contraparte, el chico instintivamente la toma y se cubre con ella de la garra de Sonata, dejándola sin ningún tipo de guardia. -¡AHORA! –En ese momento cuando empieza a dar su golpe el muchacho brilla, al esperar el momento justo para atacar y pensando rápidamente al tomar su espada se activa completamente su elemento, la paciencia, convirtiéndolo por primera vez en su versión mágica real, pegando con el vigor de varios pura sangre a Sonata, haciéndose que se estrelle en piso y rebote un par de veces, Lighting noto su cambio y solo dijo unas palabras. –Justicia para los que ya no están aquí.

-¿Tu…también… cambiaste como la mula? –Se quejó Sonata levantándose, ya se veía muy golpeada, su poder de ataque no había disminuido pero su resistencia si y mucho. –Ja…ja… no entiendo, ¿Cómo las basuras puede pelear a mi nivel? Pero no importa, yo voy a matarlos a todos, voy a tener que usar mi carta del triunfo, voy a gastar mucha energía con esto pero destruiré el alma a varios de un golpe.

-¡¿Carta del triunfo?! –Pregunto Skydancer preocupada ya que sintió como la magia negra de Sonata aumentaba de golpe. -¡ES SIMPLE MI QUERIDA ALICORNIO, VOY A SER EXPLOTAR LA FUENTE DE ODIO MAS GRANDE QUE HAY AQUÍ, SI EL PIERDE ESO VA A ENLOQUECER DE CÓLERA! –Sonata usando toda su magia abre un portal entrando en el de inmediato, entonces dentro del escudo Adagio aun llorando y las pequeñas sienten un gran escalofrío, aparece con varios rayos otro corte de donde vuelve a aparecer de él sonriendo perversamente la ker. -¡HORA DE DESAPARECER ADAGIO, NO SABES COMO DESE HACERTE ESTO DESDE QUE LAS VI POR PRIMERA VEZ!

-¡NO! –Grito Adagio abrazando a las pequeñas intentando protegerlas. –Ay lindura, quieres proteger a estas pinches larvas, de verdad ya no sirves sirena, antes solo habrías pensado en ti, pero ahora eres patética. ¡VÁYANSE LAS TRES AL INFIERNO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO! –En ese momento Sonata usa su garra derecha para apuñalar a Adagio por la espalda. -¡Niñas perdónenme por no poder salvarlas! –Menciono Adagio mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Yang y a Ying quienes lloraban desesperadas, entonces se escuchó un gran corte, ningún elemento pudo llegar a tiempo, (se acabó, lamento haber sido una estúpida, nunca debí aceptar esa gema como lo hizo Aria, lo único bueno que salió de esto es que conocía a...) en ese monto Adagio noto que no sentía algo dolor (¿Qué pasa? Debería estar agonizando) entonces grito Sonata muy confundida. -¡Tú, de verdad te volviste un estúpido guajolote!

-Tu… eres la pendeja buitre… -Dijo lastimosamente Darksteel, entonces Adagio volteo lentamente toda pálida, vio que Sonata atravesó a Darksteel directamente al corazón, el hipogrifo voló y corrió lo más rápido en su vida al ver las intenciones de la ker, incluso paso el escudo a pesar de estar cubierto del metal maligno. -¿Creías que iba a dejarte… que tocaras a mi nena con tus mugrosas… garras de nuevo?

-¡Whua, Ja, ja, ja, ja imbécil, esto no cambia nada, te sacrificaste en vano, ahora en lugar de tomar la energía de Adagio y esas mocosas voy a tomar la tuya, y al ser un heraldo será más poderosa y oscura que la de tú perra!

-Tal vez… pero no me importa, mientras Adagio este bien. –Dijo Darksteel mientras escupía sangre tosiendo, Sonata le saco sin ninguna sutileza su garra del pecho viéndose satisfecha, pero el hipogrifo sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde agarro a la ker. –No… te voy a dejar que te vayas… sin un recuerdito mío… hija de puta.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PIENSAS HACER GUAJOLOTE?! ¡YA ESTAS MAS MUERTO QUE VIVO, SUÉLTAME!

-Ahorita… te lo muestro bruja. –En ese mismo instante Darksteel vuela rápidamente en una parábola, tomando rápidamente el impulso necesario para hacer una rainplosión, azotando a la ker a esa gran velocidad, estaba apenas rebotando de ese golpe cuando con el resto de las fuerzas que le quedaba Darksteel le corta el rostro del lado derecho a Sonata con sus cinco garras dejándola marcada, la herida a diferencia de las otras no se cerraron, el hipogrifo vuela de regreso hacia donde estaba su amada con las pequeñas muy lentamente, se hinca viéndose muy cansado a su lado. –Adagio… perdóname… ya no podre llevarte a Equestria de nuevo.

-¡No bebé, no digas eso! – Fue Adagio y sostuvo a su novio tiernamente mientras caía. -¡Claro que me llevaras a Equestria, recuerda que iríamos Rainbow Falls para ver las cascadas en el solsticio de primavera, donde los colores brillan más!

-Me habría… gustado ver eso… contigo mi sirena… como vimos el atardecer hace tres días… ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo Steel, se veía tan bonito ese atardecer, con esas pocas nubes, era como un protector de pantalla. –Dijo Adagio Sonriendo acariciando la mano izquierda de Darksteel, estaba volviendo el chico a la normalidad cuando se acercaba su final. –Y volveremos a verlo bebé, recuerda que durmiendo se acérela tu factor de curación, descansa un poco, yo te cuido, y también buscare a tu amigo arañito para…

-Adagio… sé que eres experta en mentir… como yo… pero no te mientas a ti misma, mi factor de curación no es como el de este demonio… yo sé que es el fin… perdóname por ser un monstruo y darte esa gema horrible…

-Dark… yo te perdono todo… menos que me dejes… -Menciono Adagio empezando a llorar. –No te vayas como se fue mi pequeña Sonata.

-Se fuerte Adagio… -Entonces Darksteel voltea ver a los elementos, estos se habían reunido a su alrededor para cubrirlos de la Ker, volteo a ver a Skydancer primero. –Lo siento bruja… no podre darte la revancha que querías, aunque seguro te habría ganado fácil.

-Eres un ególatra Steel. –Menciono Skydancer llorando conmovida, después el hipogrifo voltea ver a Fluttershy. –Marcada por favor le pido que me disculpe con Gilda y su hija… lamento haberle fastidiado su vida por irme y por no volverla a saludar.

-Así será Darcy…y lo lamento. –Señalo Fluttershy aceptado de mala gana lo que estaba pasando. –Fuiste una víctima del odio de un monstruo.

-Yo tuve… la mayor parte… de la culpa. –Volvió a toser más violentamente Darksteel con más sangre. –No pude completar la misión de mi padre… No pude detener a este súcubo.

-Nosotros la terminaremos en tu nombre Steel, puedes contar con eso. –Indico Cool Jazz. –Ella ya no ocasionara más tristeza y sufrimiento.

-Espero... que así sea tonto jazzista, Aria cuida a Adagio por favor… que por mi culpa no vuelva a recaer en la sombras.

-Sera así… mi amigo. –Dijo Aria hincándose al lado de Darksteel y tomando su mano derecha. –Y gracias por cuidar y hacer feliz a mi hermana el poco tiempo que estuviste con ella.

-Fue… un placer… princesa… que a la lagartija y al insecto no les pase lo mismo que a mí… por favor… son tan soñadores como ustedes… a diferencia de mí que era más realista y bruto… y nunca podre disculparme con todos sus compañeros… por fastidiarles la vida…

-Por tus compañeros no te preocupes Steel, los rescataremos de las sombras. –Dijo sonriéndole Twilight Pony. –Seguro no es mucho, pero como princesa de la amistad te concedo el perdón, hiciste cosas que no deseabas por la influencia de un desgraciado demonio, y gracias por proteger a los que no podían hacerlo.

-Cualquiera de ustedes habría hecho esta idiotez… fue irónico que yo lo hiciera. –Entonces voltea a ver a Adagio por última vez. –Nena… ¿podrías cantarme algo… lo que sea?

-… Claro que puedo Darksteel…

-Por favor Linda Adagio… llámame por mi verdadero nombre…Darcy…aunque suene muy amanerado…

-Por supuesto… Darcy mi amor. –Dijo Sonriendo tristemente Sonata cuando empezó a cantar "Amor Eterno" de Juan Gabriel y Roció Durcal.

 _Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos_

 _Que lloran en silencio por tu amor_

 _Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro_

 _El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós_

 _Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento_

 _Pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer_

 _Prefiero estar dormida que despierta_

 _De tanto que me duele que no estés_

 _Como quisiera ahhh que tú vivieras_

 _Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran_

 _Cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos_

 _Amor eterno e inolvidable_

 _Tarde o temprano estaré contigo_

 _Para seguir amándonos_

 _Yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia_

 _Que desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz_

 _Y aunque tengo tranquila mi conciencia_

 _Sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti_

 _Oscura soledad estoy viviendo_

 _La misma soledad de tu sepulcro_

 _Tú eres el amor del cual yo tengo_

 _El más triste recuerdo de Acapulco_

 _Como quisiera ahhh que tú vivieras_

 _Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran_

 _Cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos_

 _Amor eterno e inolvidable_

 _Tarde o temprano estaré contigo_

 _Para seguir amándonos_

En canto de Adagio fue triste y conmovedor a pesar de hacerlo un poco desentonado, los elementos lloraban de diferentes formas cada uno según su personalidad. –¿Te agrado Darcy, no te lastime los tímpanos?

-Estuvo genial nena… incluso mi zonzo nombre suena bien cuando tú lo dices… gracias por hacer esto lo último que oiga y vea nena… te quiero, se feliz y que tengas una buena y larga vida. –Entonces Steel sonrió, cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Adagio lo más que pudo, entonces la soltó lentamente, ya había fallecido. –Darcy… Darcy… ¡DARCY, NO, MI AMOR NO!

-Ay que flojera, al fin se murió el pinche guajolote, hasta para eso no sirvió. –Dijo despectivamente Sonata lamiéndose la mano con la que le atravesó el corazón a Steel. –Pero no sufran, pronto irán con él, de eso me encargo, ¿Qué buena soy no creen?

-¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA PERRA DEL AVERNO! –Grito furiosa Aria odiando con todo su ser a Sonata, como el resto de los elementos, esa energía va directamente a la ker recuperándola y haciéndola más fuerte. -¡TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR POR LASTIMAR A MI HERMANA Y QUITARLE A QUIEN AMABA!

-Estúpida, ya gane, todo el odio que siente por mí me ha rejuvenecido, matar al guajolote fue lo mejor que he hecho, Dark estará tan contento, seguro el odio que siente Adagio por mí me fortalecerá más. -Se dijo a si misma Sonata esperando el ataque rabioso de todos los elementos, pero ocurrió algo raro para ella, Adagio no odiaba a la ker, se odiaba a sí misma, imposibilitando a la bruja obtener esa energía. –Hasta para eso eres patética sirena, por lo menos ya no necesitare de tu magia absurda. –Dijo Sonata burlándose de la sirena, no notando una pequeña estrella que flotaba sobre Adagio quien abrazaba muy fuerte a su novio caído y las pequeñas, (esto es lo último que le harás a mi hermana mayor monstruo, ya no le harás daño ni a ella ni a su luz)


	50. Joya de Esperanza

**Capítulo 50.**

 **Joya de Esperanza.**

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿DE DONDE SALE TANTA BASURA?! –Se quejó Dark Doll peleando contra

Celestia, Fluttershy y Skydancer, el grupo de Manehattan y el del imperio de Cristal no tenían mucho que habían llegado, había una pelea campal, como Deathsaurus podía estar lanzando golpes a Apple Jack, tenía que defenderse de los ataques de sónicos de Cool Jazz. -¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Aquí no hay lógica en la lucha! –Se quejó el dragón cuando recibió un ataque sónico que lo derriba, el músico iba a atacarlo de la misma manera cuando varios drones voladores lo atacan, pero Scootalo se los quita de encima con una gran ráfaga de viento, mientras atrás de ella Rabia la ataca con rayos oscuros. -¡Deberías fijarte en ti misma gallina, hora del pollo rostizado… me lleva! –Entonces Rabia recibe un ataque desde su flanco izquierdo de parte de Derpy. -¡Me pagaran que mi hija me halla humillado en público ojetes! -La pegaso Gris empezó a golpear incesantemente a la umbrum, varios drones cóndor se la quitan de encima, pero de inmediato Mistery "Spike" toma a Rabia y se la lleva al suelo azotándola en el suelo, mientras Rainbow ayuda a Derpy con las bestias que enfrentan, Deathsaurus empieza a despegar para ir contra las voladoras, cuando de la nada le aparece Pinkie Pie brincado sobre su nariz. -¿Oye Deathlie, eres menos amargado que los otros dragones? ¡Por qué el que conocí en la primera temporada era muy amargadito, y yo no he vuelto a ver a uno después!

-¡¿Primera que?! –Se confundió el heraldo por lo que dijo Pinkie, por eso no noto la pared chocándose con ella, mientras Pinkie brincaba bajando con unos globos. –Esto… es… humillante. –Entonces Deathsaurus se recompone y sisea horriblemente. -¡YA BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES, VOY A CARBONIZARLOS A TODOS! –Deathsaurus empezó a concentrar su gran bola de fuego, a Punto de escupirla en toda la cueva sobre su cabeza apareció un escudo, cortesía de Twilight "Chrisalys" y de Sweetie "Moth" explotando el fuego solo a Deathsaurus, después de desaparecer el escudo el humo se dispersó y se vio que la cabeza de Deathsaurus estaba completamente negra, con los ojos blancos completamente abiertos. –Me siento como si fuera un chiste muy viejo.

-¡Cierto, el chiste es muy viejo, lo hacen desde las caricaturas mudas! –Menciono Pinkie dando brinquitos mientras que esquivaba a los drones así, al ver esto Doll se enfurece más. -¡Maldición, a ti te voy a matar primero Pinkie Pie! –Grito furioso mientras le salían otros dos pares de brazos de su espalda. -¡Oye estúpido, recuerda que estas peleando conmigo, no con Pie! -Grito Fluttershy lanzando un gran golpe con su lanza directamente al pecho de Dark Doll, este se defiende con sus brazos superiores. -¡Ya estar fregando maldita marcada, te voy a sacar tu pinche cerebro por esa cicatriz!

-¡Si le tocas un cabello de la crin a mi tía será lo último que hagas maldito demonio, ya no me quitaras lo que más quiero! –Menciono Skydancer lanzando un gran rayo de hielo al anabelchucky, este con sus manos de en medio le lanza un rayo de fuego para contrarrestarlo. -¡No te preocupes traidora, ambas se van a ir juntas al más allá!

-¡¿Quieres atacar con fuego Doll?! ¡Eres definitivamente un idiota! –Bufo Celestia atacando con su espada de fuego a Doll por la espalda, este uso sus hoces para defenderse de los ataques de la princesa, giro su cabeza 180° para ver a Celestia. -¡Eres una maldita rastrera Celestia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme por la espalda mientras estoy ocupado?! ¡De verdad eres una maldita tramposa!

-¡Ahora te vas a quejar de lo que es justo o no, vete a chingar a tu puta madre Doll, no estamos haciendo trampa, si tu dijiste que eras muy superior, pues demuéstralo!

-¡Maldición, si continua esto así no saldré de este encierro nunca! –Se quejó Tyrek, Doll y sus heraldos ni siquiera estaban cerca de la celda y no podía intentar salir por el sello de fuego que puso Celestia, haciendo un berrinche sintió que la tierra se movía debajo de sus pies. -¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre ahora?! .-Entonces del suelo salió Demonsting. -¿Lord Tyrek, supongo?

-Ya era hora ¿Así que tú eres el insecto de…? ¡Ugh! – No terminaba de hablar cuando el escorpión tomo al centauro por el cuello. –Mira pinche engendro de vaca y jamelgo, por tu desgraciada culpa tuve que dejar lo que estaba haciendo con Darksteel dejándolo solo, así que no me llames insecto, no estoy de buenas, no intentes tomar mi magia o la de algunos de mis compañeros ya que no podrás, mantén el hocico cerrado, nos vamos a ir en silencio de aquí, seguro aunque quieras no podrás robar la magia de nadie gracias a Skydancer, en el castillo mejoraremos tus habilidades.

-Maldito… gusano…

-Te dije que te quedaras callado imbécil, soy un Aracne, sígueme y no hagas ruido. –Entonces Demonsting soltó a Tyrek entrando de nuevo a su túnel, este lo siguió de muy mala gana, empezaron a pasar donde estaba la pelea en la superficie, temblaba la tierra por los impactos. –Espero que esto no se nos caiga encima escorpión, porque si pasa eso te mataré con lo que me quede de fuerza.

-¿Qué, vas a matarme a cosquillas Tyrek? Si he resistido los ataques de varios elementos y las princesas, con tu estado patético no podrás hacer nada. –Indico burlándose Demonsting del comentario de Tyrek, mientras arriba de ellos Apple Jack estaba peleando con drones cuando se detuvo de repente. -¡¿Apple Jack que ocurre, te lastimaron estas cosas?!

-No "Apple Bloom", estas cosas no me han herido mucho, pero sentí algo… a lo mejor no recuerdas, pero… tengo esa misma sensación cuando unos topos empezaron a invadir la granja, los sentía con mis cascos cuando andaban en sus túneles, y tengo una sensación parecida en este momento.

-Tranquila hermana, seguro son animales que se espantaron por esta pelea, no te preocupes.

-No… esta sensación es de… ¡Cosas más grandes y son dos! –Grito Apple Jack dando un gran brinco y dando una gran patada al suelo, haciendo temblar toda la galería, los que estaban parados se caen sin poder evitarlo. -¡Rayos, que te pasa Apple Jack! –Se quejó Jazz quien luchaba con Rabia en el suelo, cuando entre ellos se abre un boquete, expulsando de su túnel a Demonsting y a Tyrek de su túnel. -¡¿DO-RE-MI-FA-QUE?!

-¡Esto es una mierda! –Se quejó Demonsting haciéndose levitar a Tyrek y a él para evitar la caída, haciendo una pausa en las diferentes luchas para verlos. -¡Como odio la fuerza bruta de los violentos Apple!

-¡Rayos, es el insecto intentando liberar a Tyrek! –Dijo Apple Jack yendo rápidamente a donde estaba el par, dándole una coz al heraldo mandándolo al techo, de inmediato le suelta sin piedad un golpe a Tyrek en el estómago, arrojándolo contra la pared a pesar de estar debilitado. -¡No se metan con Cascos Macfuertes y Patadas Macgee!

-Rayos… ya son tres veces en un día, nunca me había ido tan mal. –Se quejó Demonsting, inmediatamente uso sus patas para salir del agujero, rápidamente corrió hacia Apple Jack, a punto de atacar con su ponzoña y la terrestre a golpearlo con los cascos delanteros cuando sintió algo completamente horrible cruzándose todos sus nervios, parándose de inmediato sorprendiendo a Apple Jack. -¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Demonsting?! ¡Tú nunca titubeas cuando atacas, lo he visto! –Pero no hubo respuesta, el escorpión estaba completamente paralizado, pero no solo Demonsting reacciono así, Deathsaurus quien forcejeaba con Scootalo y Derpy, y Skydancer atacando a Doll se pararon al mismo tiempo, los tres pusieron el mismo gesto en sus rostros, parecía que a los tres le dieron la misma terrible noticia, los tres al compartir una especie de vinculo sintieron la muerte de Darksteel pero no supieron definirlo en el acto. -¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Sentí lo mismo… cuando…no se… mis padres…!

-Que bien que ya reaccionaste Demonsting. –Comento Dark Doll muy sarcásticamente tocándose los pulgares, Demonsting lo voltea a ver muy confundido. -¿Qué señor?

-¡Sí que eres lento Demonsting, se supondría que ya deberías haber liberado a Tyrek y haberte ido lejos! –Aulló Doll haciendo una explosión de energía para quitarse a las tres yeguas que tenía encima. -¡Ahora se nos complicó todo ya que Celestia y diez elementos están aquí!

-¡¿DIEZ?! – Se preguntó Demonsting reaccionando, entonces el heraldo volteo a ver a sus alrededores y noto a Twilight, Spike, Sweetie y Apple Bloom luchando contra sus compañeros y Drones. -¡Esto es imposible, a menos de…! –Entonces levanta su aguijón haciéndolo brillar en negro, haciendo una explosión mágica que llena el lugar, esta energía pasa por todos sin hacerles nada, pero al tocar a los changelings estos vuelven a su estado original, sorprendiendo a Doll y compañía. -¡Tenía que ser esto!

-¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES OCURRE AQUÍ?! –Se quejó Doll viendo a Chrisalys y a sus hijos. -¡¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA ESA SPARKLE, LA BANSHEE, LA IGNORANTE Y SU SALAMANDRA?!

-¡ES LO QUE QUERÍAMOS DECIRLE A USTED YO Y DARKSTEEL SU EMINENCIA, ESE CUARTETO DE INÚTILES FUERON AL MUNDO HUMANO, EN ESTE MOMENTO DEBEN ESTAR PELEANDO CON SONATA!

-!¿Que dices Demonsting?! ¡Maldita sea, se supone que quemaste su libro y que el portal se abre de nuevo en treinta lunas, pero ya no tiene importancia, son solo siete elementos más Zorrestia y peones, ahora sí sé que no nos podrán ganar, pero voy a exterminarlos por intentar hacerme ver como un tonto, empezando con el rey de las moscas! -Al decir esto Doll lanza un rayo eléctrico oscuro en dirección a Mist, el rayo era tan rápido que ni siquiera Rainbow pudo verlo claramente. -¡MI AMADO MISTERY! –Grito desesperada Fluttershy tratando de ir hacia su querido esposo, veía todo en cámara lenta. -¡RAYOS NO, NO VOY A LLEGAR, POR FAVOR NO ME QUITEN AL PADRE DE MIS NIÑAS… PERO QUE TONTERÍA ESTOY PENSANDO, CLARO QUE VOY A LLEGAR, YA BASTA DE SER TEMEROSA FLUTTERSHY, PUEDES SEGUIR TENIENDO MIEDO, PERO VOY A ENFRENTARLO A PESAR DE TODO, NUNCA MAS MIS TEMORES ME DOMINARAN!–Al Convencerse de esto Fluttershy brilla intensamente, entonces cambia a su forma arcoíris, inconscientemente lanza su ataque de saetas de mariposas deshaciendo el rayo de Dark Doll, los aliados de la princesa del día estaban maravillados por lo que paso, mientras que Doll y sus secuaces estaban anonadados, Doll después de un momento pudo volver a hablar. -¡¿Pero qué ocurrió aquí?! ¡LA AMABILIDAD BRILLO COMO EL VALOR Y ESO CAUSO QUE SE TRANSFORMARA ELLA!

-Es como… estaba escrito en ese libro. –Comento Skydancer recordando lo que pudieron traducir ella y Gilda. –"Parece que solo tienes una luz dentro de ti, pero en realidad tienes varias, pero hay dos que son un poco más fuertes que las demás, estas te darán más brillo cuando las descubras", ¡Ya entiendo, mi tía siempre ha sido amable, pero también siempre fue muy valiente, ya que a pesar de ser temerosa siempre se ha enfrentado a lo que le causa miedo, pero nunca lo creyó, cuando acepto que era valiente despertó otro elemento en ella, el valor, y eso hizo que pudiera transformase a su máxima capacidad!

-¡¿Qué dices mi niña, que yo soy dos elementos?! ¡Pero eso es imposible! –Menciono Fluttershy tratando de asimilar lo que le ocurrió, Entonces Celestia le empieza a explicar lo que le paso. –Querida Fluttershy, eso no es realmente imposible, aunque destaquen con un elemento no quiere decir que no tengan los otros sentimientos, Apple Jack es muy leal con su familia, Jazz y Sweetie son unos buen magos de la música, Scootalo a pesar de todo fue muy paciente esperando poder volar, tu sobrina es muy alegre con los niños, Pinkie es generosa cuando intenta hacer feliz a alguien, Rarity es humilde al recordar sus raíces, Lighting es muy amable con sus rivales, Apple Bloom es muy honesta, Rainbow nunca se rindió de su sueño de pertenecer a las wonderbolts y recuerda que Twilight cuando se volvió alicornio dije que ella aprendió los elementos para ser una líder, por cierto, felicitaciones, tú también los aprendiste, ya eres una reina completa como alguna vez fue mi madre.

-¡¿Qué soy una reina completa?! ¡No entiendo princesa Celestia! –Se preguntó toda confundida Fluttershy. -¿En serio Fluttershy, que no sientes nada especial en tu frente?

-¿En mi frente? –Entonces Fluttershy se tocó la parte de arriba de su cabeza, entonces sintió que algo le sobresalía. Usando la hoja de su naginata como espejo, vio que ahora tenía un cuerno, se había convertido también ella en un alicornio como Twilight. -¡Increíble, me volví un alicornio, pero porque, si he hecho cosas horribles, no merezco este honor!

-¡Claro que lo mereces mi lady! –Grito Mist poniéndose al lado de Fluttershy. -¡Reformaste a la cosa de Discord, tú salvaste a mi gente de la extinción, salvaste a nuestra sobrina de las sombras, te arrepentiste y compensaste el mal que hiciste, eres una gran madre y esposa, yo sabía que deberías ser una alicornio, pero el coraje que sentías por Celestia y este maldito sujeto te impedía llegar a tu verdadero potencial, pero superaste esto y he aquí el resultado!

-¡Yo siempre supe como mis padres que tú eras muy especial tía Flu! –Indico Skydancer poniéndose al lado de la nueva alicornio. -¡Me da mucho gusto que lograras todo tu potencial, estoy muy orgullosa de llamarte madre!

-Mi pequeñita Skydancer, mi amado Mistery, mi dulce Brave, sin ustedes nunca habría logrado esto, gracias por guiarme y por hacerme más fuerte, no desperdiciare este nuevo don, ¡Voy a proteger a todos los inocentes con el! –Al terminar de hablar a Fluttershy le brilla intensamente su cuerno por primera vez, entonces le dispara a Doll quien estaba completamente callado al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, el rayo pasa al lado de él y se estrella con la pared, provocando un gran agujero en la pared, derribando todas hasta la superficie. -¡Diablos, falle por mucho!

-¡Es obvio que hallas fallado mi lady, nunca usaste magia antes! –Indico Mist mientras abrazaba a su yegua. -¡Ya verás que pronto controlas tu magia!

-Si… ese ataque nos hubiera dado a cualquiera… habría desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, incluso el poderoso Doll habría sido lesionado de consideración. –Señalo todo aterrorizado Demonsting. –Antes parecía que teníamos un nivel cercano esa pegaso… alicornio conmigo… pero ahora me mataría muy fácil, es otra dimensión de fuerzas. –Comento Deathsaurus sentándose por el impacto de ver ese ataque. –Esa bruja… es capaz de matarnos a todos… pero antes era la más débil e inútil de las seis… Cambio demasiado… tengo que irme de aquí… no quiero morir en sus cascos. –Se quejó toda perturbada Rabia intentando retroceder, Tyrek vio una gran oportunidad, intento absorber la magia de Fluttershy ya que todos estaban distraídos, pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía. -¡¿Qué pasa, porque no puedo tomar tu magia?! -Entonces el centauro noto una especie de aura que envolvía a la reina, y no solo a ella, a todos los elementos presentes la cubría, comprendió entonces, el poder arcoíris de los elementos ahora los protegía a todos, ahora sería imposible para el robarles a esos ponys su magia. -¡NO, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO, LA MAGIA MAS PODEROSA DE EQUESTRIA YA NO ESTA AL ALCANCE DE MIS MANOS!

-Imposible… esta perra de Fluttershy… ¡Se transformó en un alicornio, y no solo eso, también se transformó con los poderes de los signos! –Grito Doll furioso de ver lo que ocurría frente a él. -¡Fácil ahora es cuatro veces más fuerte de lo que era antes, pero no tiene experiencia en poder usar todo ese poder a diferencia de Celestia, pero podría tener un golpe de suerte y eliminarme a mí o a alguno de mis inútiles, lo que me deja solo una opción! –Entonces Dark Doll empezó a formar una bola de energía negativa rápidamente, sus heraldos y aliados se empezaron a preocupar, una energía así podría eliminarlos a todos, los elementos pensaron que Doll haría lo que Skyshadow hizo en Ponyville la primera vez, pero Rainbow noto que esa energía no era parecida, más bien era parecida a otro poder. -¡Esto nos como lo que hizo Skydancer, esto más bien se parece a… cuando exiliaron Twilight y los demás a este pendejo hace 10 años!

-¡Así es Rainbitch, es el hechizo del agujero negro, soy tan poderoso que puedo hacerlo sin ayuda a diferencia de ustedes sabandijas!

-¡¿Quieres desterrarnos estúpido?! ¡No podrás hacerlo, después de que Twilight desapareció contigo, investigue y estudie mucho esta magia, ya podríamos hacer un camino de regreso si nos atrapa como tú lo hiciste! –Grito Celestia poniendo fuerza en sus alas cuando sintió que el vórtice las jalaba hacia él, igual todos los elementos pusieron fuerza para no ser absorbidos. -¡Incluso yo podría desaparecer este vórtice antes de que alguno de mis amigos sea exiliado!

-Celestia, siempre tienes ese error, solo piensas que tus ideas son las únicas correctas.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Es simple princesita tonta, mi blanco no son ni tú y tus peones, ¡SOY YO Y MIS ALIADOS! –Indico el Anabelchucky terminando el hechizo, Entonces la fuerza de succión envuelve a Deathsaurus, Rabia, Demonsting y Tyrek, atrapando primero a la umbrum haciéndola pasar por el vórtice. -¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! –Entonces Tyrek es absorbido por el agujero negro también, apenas se sostiene de la orilla para no entrar de inmediato. -¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Doll?!

-¡Liberándote Tyrek! –Dijo Doll enterrando sus garras para evitar ser absorbido rápidamente. -¡Este hechizo no desaparece hasta que su blanco pase por él, en este caso nosotros, y el mismo hechizo evita que quien no sea su blanco se acerque por su campo gravitatorio, y lo mejor… yo controlo a donde vamos a llegar!

-En ese caso… -Entonces Tyrek se suelta pasando por el vórtice de inmediato. -¡Señor huir de una pelea así nos honorable! –Se quejó Deathsaurus tratando de enterrarse para evitar el agujero negro y seguir peleando el ahí hasta el final, Doll con una mueca de gran fastidio agarra una gran roca y se la avienta a su heraldo en la cabeza, esto hace que pierda concentración, haciendo que fuera absorbido poniendo un gesto de desagrado. -¿Por qué no? Ya me ha pasado de todo el día de hoy. –Menciono Demonsting dejándose caer de la pared donde estaba pegado, despidiéndose sarcásticamente de los ponys, entonces Doll despega sus alas y empieza a volar antes de entrar a su portal. -¡Nos vemos princesita, no me retiro por cobardía, es para preparar a mis dos nuevos asociados, con Sonata y Tyrek verán como Equestria se vuelve un tártaro!

-¡Por más que digas eso no es la realidad Doll! –Grito Rainbow tratando de ir tras sus enemigos aplicando toda la fuerza de sus alas. -¡Eres un cobarde desgraciado, estas escapando de nuevo!

-¡¿Para qué quedarme si ya tengo lo que quiero Dash?! ¡No soy estúpido, no voy a gastar mi fuerza en un ejercicio absurdo, además mis heraldos, Rabia y Tyrek no están preparados para pelear con Flutterfenómeno y Trollestia, pero pronto verán que seremos superiores a su truquito de libro infantil, hasta entonces! –Entonces Doll deja de volar y de inmediato es tragado por el agujero negro, este hace implosión derribando a los ponys, dejando un cráter limpio como el que apareció en Ponyville. -¡No, no de nuevo, Doll se fue con Tyrek!

-Princesa… lamentamos no haber podido detenerlo. –Indico Starlight mientras se sostenía con ayuda de Paper, los demás miembros del círculo y Cerbero se notaban muy heridos. –Solo pudimos pelear a su nivel solo durante unos minutos, si hubiéramos derrotado a solo uno no habría pasado esto.

-No te culpes Starlight, hicieron mucho aunque no lo creas. –Dijo Celestia usando su cuerno para poner vendas a sus heridas desinfectándolas. –Cuando llegue vi que ese monstruo esta ya estaba preocupado por ustedes, Twilight está muy orgullosa de ti, si pudo liberar a Tyrek fue porque Demonsting llego de la nada.

-Ahora dependemos de Twi, Sweetie, Apple Bloom y Lighting, escuche a Doll que necesita también la ayuda de esa tal Sonata, si nuestros amigos la detienen le arruinaremos sus planes. –Indico Fluttershy mientras regresaba a su estado normal de alicornio, empezó a revisar a Cerbero, noto que tenía varios huesos rotos, incluyendo una de las patas traseras. –Ay pequeñito, discúlpanos por abusar de tu lealtad a tu puesto, si tan solo tuviera mi maletín veterinario conmigo. –Nada mas dijo eso su cuerno brilla y aparece lo que pidió. –Vaya, esto es raro.

-No tan raro tía, la magia de un unicornio o alicornio está muy relacionada con su talento especial, como la magia de Celestia para levantar el sol y usar fuego, el mío para ser ágil en el aire o como el de mi padre para curar, apuesto que tienes magia sanadora para los animales. –Comento Skydancer, entonces Fluttershy se concentra en las heridas de Cerbero, no puede curarle los huesos pero si ponerle vendas e incluso enyesar su pata, haciendo que sienta menos dolor. –Tienes razón sobrina, hacer esto no se me hizo tan difícil, pero tuve que concentrarme mucho, no fue como tú o Twi que lo hacen casi instintivamente, todavía tengo que aprender a controlar la magia como se debe.

-Pues puedes practicar conmigo y Twilight, espero que ella y los demás se encuentren bien. –Dijo Preocupada Skydancer mientras ayudaba a Velvet y a Hope para que se pudieran levantar. –No te preocupes Skyli, mi hija es una gran princesa alicornio como tu tía, además tiene poderosos aliados en ese mundo además de tus amigos, creo indudablemente que ella está bien.

-Eso espero señora. –Dijo Skydancer sin poder dejar de estar preocupada, ya que hace algunos momentos sintió algo horrible en sus huesos, como si alguien se disculpara con ella por última vez.

 _Las Dazzling regresaron a su hogar después de la denigrante derrota que recibieron por parte de las Rainbooms, no solo no pudieron obtener la magia de Equestria, también perdieron la suya propia y sus gemas, volviéndolas adolescentes comunes y corrientes. -¡Esto no puede estar pasando, ESTO NO NOS PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDONOS A NOSOTRAS, ESTO ES UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA!_

 _-¡PUES ESTA OCURRIENDO ADAGIO! –Se quejó Aria pateando una mesa con una lámpara rompiendo ambas cosas, mientras Sonata entro con el rostro ensombrecido, se notaba que desde que empezó a correr para escapar comenzó a llorar, se fue a sentar al sillón viendo al piso sin decir nada. -¡NO SOLO NO CONSEGUIMOS DOMINAR ESTE LUGAR Y ESCLAVOS, NUESTRAS GEMAS SE HICIERON POLVO, AHORA YA NO PODREMOS ALIMENTARNOS DE ENERGÍA NEGATIVA, AHORA SOMOS COMO LAS INMUNDICIAS DE ESTE MUNDO, UNAS ESTÚPIDAS ADOLESCENTES, NO CONQUISTAMOS EQUESTRIA Y NO CONQUISTAMOS ESTE LUGAR DE SIMIOS! ¡¿CÓMO VAMOS A CONSEGUIR DINERO PARA MANTENER NUESTRA CLASE DE VIDA?!_

 _-¡¿CÓMO CREES BLAZE?! ¡VAMOS A TENER QUE CONSEGUIR TRABAJO, TENDREMOS QUE VOLVER A DEDICARNOS A… TU SABES, PARA CONSEGUIR BUENA PLATA EN POCO TIEMPO!_

 _-¡Maldición, de casi ser diosas aquí nos volvimos parias, todo por culpar de esas siete rainperras, ahora estamos peor que cuando descubrimos esa magia! –Continuaba diciendo Aria golpeando todo lo que se atravesara, mientras Adagio seguía maldiciendo todo, entonces Sonata hablo un poco. –Ta vez… lo teníamos merecido compañeras…_

 _-¡¿QUÉ DICES MALDITA RETRASADA MENTAL?! –Al escuchar el comentario de Sonata, Adagio va y la toma de su ropa viéndose completamente molesta, Aria igual quería golpearla, a punto de hacerlo vio el rostro triste de la menor, parándose sin entender la razón. -¡¿Cómo es que nos merecíamos esto?! ¡Nos destruyeron nuestra magia y por ende a nosotras! ¡¿A poco te gusto eso maldita masoquista?!_

 _-¿Qué no lo ves Adagio? –Empezó a exponer Sonata llorando. –Me di cuenta que solo pensábamos en nosotras tres, hacíamos mucho daño a los demás corrompiéndolos, incluso entre nosotras nos tratamos muy mal, no dudo que cualquiera incluyéndome le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en la espalda de las otras dos para su beneficio, mientras que las rainbooms se cuidan como si todas fueran una sola familia, y como todas las familias se pelean pero como la mayoría pueden resolver sus diferencias, por eso nos ganaron, resolvieron el conflicto que nosotras le provocamos, sinceramente al verlas tan unidas cuando nos enfrentamos… me dio mucha envidia, me dieron ganas de ser un poco como ellas._

 _-¡ESTÚPIDA, POR SENTIR ESO SEGURAMENTE NOS GANARON ESAS PERRAS! –Comento Aria furiosa dándole unas cachetadas a Sonata haciéndola sangrar un poco, pero está a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores que respondía la agresión ahora ni siquiera insulto a Aria, está por primera vez en su larga vida se arrepintió de lo que le hizo a Sonata, quien a pesar de los golpes le sonrió. –No Aria, yo estaba decidida a exterminarlas como ustedes, pero el sentimiento que te dije estaba encerrado… en mi gema, al romperse lo sentí, y no solo ese, sentí muchas emociones encerradas, una era la culpa de arruinar vidas, otra es la tristeza de no conocer a mis padres._

 _-¡PUES TUVISTE SUERTE TARADA, YA QUE POR LO MENOS NO LOS VISTE MORIR EN TU CARA! –Señalo Aria empezando a llorar, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, hacia siglos que ni siquiera pensaba en ellos, pero ahora al mencionarlo Sonata los recordó de golpe, haciéndola sentir algo que no sabía que tenía… tristeza y remordimiento, sintió que sus padres estarían decepcionados y afligidos por ella, sin saber realmente el motivo. –Papi… mami… ¿Por qué me dejaron solita, porque no me llevaron con ustedes? Los extraño mucho…_

 _-Cálmate, estoy segura que tus padres no querían dejarte y tampoco que tú murieras con ellos… hermana, por lo que veo también tu gema apago muchas de tus emociones Aria. –Dijo Sonata, Aria se separó de ella y sentó en el sofá con una cara neutra. –Esas cosas debieron tener algún tipo de maldición, no solo robaban energía maligna, a nosotras también nos corrompían, con razón estaban escondidas en ese templo acuático con muchas trampas, ahora lo veo… las rainbooms nos hicieron un favor al destruir ésas cosas… estoy agradecida con ellas._

 _-¡De verdad eres una retardada Sonata! –Reclamo Adagio acercándose a Sonata para que quedaran frente a frente. -¡Eso es un bajo precio para conseguir juventud eterna y poderes más allá de la compresión!_

 _-No Adagio, es un gran y terrible precio, ahora me doy cuenta… gracias a la rainbooms. –Comento Sonata sonriendo inocentemente, pero no como lo hacía antes para chantajear o engañar, era una sonrisa de verdad de un ser bueno y dulce, provocándole a Adagio un sentimiento que no pudo definir en ese momento, era el mismo tipo de alegría que sentía ahora Sonata. -¿De qué nos serviría vivir para siempre estando cada una sola? Debe ser un martirio peor que la muerte, irónico, cuando conseguimos las gemas envidiábamos a las alicornios y a ese draconequs, ahora… siento lastima por ellos, si no consiguen a alguien como ellos verán con quien decidan enamorarse verlos morir, y nunca los podrán alcanzar, ya que si sé intentan suicidar no irán a donde están ellos, no sé si nos pase a nosotras pero por lo menos nos tenemos a nosotras tres, por eso les voy a decir esto Aria y Adagio… las quiero mucho chicas… ustedes ahora son mi familia… voy a quererlas y cuidarlas lo más que pueda hermanas. –Al terminar de hablar Adagio le suelta una fuerte cachetada a Sonata derribándola y haciéndola sangrar más, Aria al ver esto se molesta con Adagio pero no puede moverse por el shock (¿Qué… me pasa? antes golpeábamos a Sonata incluso más fuerte, pero ahora al ver esto me dio mucho coraje, sentí dentro mío que ella no se merecía esta agresión, ella… siempre ha sido estúpida… no, no es estúpida, es inocente como un niño)_

 _-¡SIEMPRE FUISTE LA SIRENA MAS IDIOTA DE LAS TRES SONATA, ES MÁS, ERES LA SIRENA MAS ESTÚPIDA DE TODAS! –Grito Adagio mientras recogía su chaqueta para volver a salir. -¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE PUDRIERA EL CEREBRO TAN RÁPIDO DESPUÉS DE PERDER NUESTROS PODERES, SOLO NOS QUITAS AIRE A LOS DEMÁS, DEBERÍAS MORIRTE CON UNA GRAN AGONÍA!_

- _Adagio… no le deberías desearle eso a Sonata… existen cosas peores que perder esas gemas... y ella no tiene la culpa de lo que nos pasó. –Dijo con una voz muy baja Aria, pero Adagio no quiso escuchar. -¡Mejor ustedes piensen las idioteces que están diciendo par de pendejas, yo me voy, mañana hablaremos más seriamente de lo que vamos a hacer! -Dijo furiosa Adagio a punto de salir, entonces Sonata se despide muy dulcemente de ella a pesar de como la trato. –Nos vemos hermana mayor, cuídate mucho._

 _-¡PUES YO DESEO DE VERDAD QUE TE MUERAS RETRASADA! –Grito Adagio azotando la puerta al salir, entonces Sonata se hinca y empieza a llorar muy fuerte, Aria se le acerca, pero no la insulta, se hinca con ella y la abraza consolándola sin decir nada, esta al sentir el pequeño gesto de Aria la abraza igual._

 _Después de varias horas Adagio regresa a su casa, de nuevo azoto la puerta para abrirla. -¡ESCUCHEN PAR DE INÚTILES, YA REGRESE, COMO DIJE ES HORA!... –La mujer se calló de golpe, todo el departamento estaba destrozado con muchas marcas de sangre en todas partes, espantándose de inmediato. -… Gran kelpie… Que paso aquí…_

 _-Solo te cumplí tu deseo sirenita. –Menciono alguien de detrás de ella muy siniestramente, Adagio toda pálida y sudando muy frio se da media vuelta, viendo algo horrible, la ker Sonata cubierta de sangre tenia atravesada con sus garras a Sonata sirena, notándose en los ojos de la primera una gran maldad y alegría malsana y en la segunda un horrible sufrimiento y tristeza. –Tenías razón, es… o era una retardada buena para nada._

 _-Sonata… no… por favor no… yo quería…_

 _-¿Qué no querías? Por favor Adagio, dijiste clarito que querías que se muriera, pues ya lo cumplí –Comento la ker con un gesto que imitaba la inocencia de su contraparte, gesto que Adagio sintió muy terrible, sacando su garra de Sonata sirena dejándola caer, rápidamente Adagio la va y la agarra. –Y muy bien sabes que le hice algo peor que solo atravesarla, debes estar muy feliz, por lo menos está completa ahora._

 _-Sonata… no te preocupes… yo te cuido... Vamos al hospital… -Dijo Adagio tratando de sonreír infructuosamente para no parecer preocupada, pero su Sonata la toma de cara y la acaricia sonriéndole amablemente. -Adagio…de verdad te quiero mucho… hermana mayor… -Entonces fallece en sus brazos. -¡SONATA, NO POR FAVOR, ELLA ERA UNA NIÑA INOCENTE, SI SE VOLVIÓ MALA FUE POR MI CULPA, NUNCA DEBÍ TOMAR ESAS TRES MALDITAS GEMAS!_

 _-De verdad fue tu culpa Adagio, tú querías poder, no te interesaron los sentimientos de este par. –Señalo Sonata ker abriendo una puerta, viendo adentro el cuerpo desmembrado de Aria. –No… no también Aria…_

 _-Y ella solo quería ayudarte, pobre idiota, y no olvidemos el plato principal. –Entonces la ker toma del cabello a Adagio, llevándosela a su cuarto, en su cama estaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Darksteel. –Este pobre estúpido se sacrificó por ti, una cosa que es menos que un gusano._

 _-Bebé… lo siento… Yo no quería…_

 _-Pero lo deseaste Adagio, le deseaste la muerte a Sonata y paso, igual sentiste lo mismo por Aria, y con Darksteel solo te aprovechaste de él, pero no te preocupes más, en unos momento te voy a matar y te reunirás con ellos en la oscuridad perpetua._

 _-¡Adagio reacciona! –Grito alguien muy fuerte, la sirena y la Ker voltean a ver, era Sonata Sirena. -¡Tú todavía puedes salvarte y salvar a nuestra hermana Aria, reacciona, que el sacrificio de tu novio no sea en balde!_

 _-Sonata… mi hermanita menor…_

 _-¡Vamos ya reacciona!_ –Entonces la imagen de Sonata se empieza a cambiar ahora era la figura de una niña, Ying Sparkle. -¡Adagio reacciona! ¡¿Puedes verme y oírme bien?!

-¿Qué pasa? –Se preguntó Adagio, había tenido un colapso nervioso empezando a alucinar recordando lo que paso cuando perdieron en el concurso, pero después se distorsiono por lo que le había pasado hace algunos momentos, la sirena lloraba muy fuerte, triste y rota abrazando muy fuerte el cuerpo de su novio asesinado, Darksteel, que se sacrificó salvándola a ellas y a las hijas de Twilight humana quienes estaban completamente aterradas, en ese momento Sonata Ker con sus horribles poderes tenía el control de la situación en el mundo humano, al asesinar al ex heraldo todos se enfurecieron, haciendo más fuerte al demonio y casi invencible.

-¡Esto es malo, nuestra madre y sus compañeros cayeron en la trampa de esa maldita zorra! –Dijo Yang tratando de consolar a Adagio. -¡Y no los culpo después de lo que paso!

-¡¿Qué hacemos Yang?! ¡Ya no quiero que haya más víctimas, alguien debe detener a esa cosa! ¡¿Pero quién?! –Dijo Desesperada Ying soltándose a llorar golpeando el piso, en ese momento las niñas escucharon una voz inocente que las calmo. –No sufran pequeños angelitos, verán que todo saldrá bien, ya es hora de terminar con esto, no se desesperen y tengan mucha fe.

-¿Eh, quien es el que hablo? –Se preguntó Yang abrazando a su hermana. –No se Yang, pero su voz me tranquilizo, ¡ahora creo que de verdad todo saldrá bien!

-¡Igual yo hermanita, todo va estar muy bien! –Dijo Yang empezando a sonreír junto con Ying, Adagio al verlas así se irrito más. –Estas niñas… son tan buenas, no es justo que esa Sonata las vaya a matar como a mi Steel y a mi hermanita, y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, soy una buena para nada, de nosotras tres siempre fui la más inútil, solo manipulaba a los demás aprovechándome de ellos, pero Aria… Se dio a respetar por los demás, y Sonata… Ella siempre fue buena… Solo estaba confundida... Yo hice que se confundiera… y todo esto paso por mi culpa… debí sospechar, solo viéndole los ojos a esa cosa era para darme cuenta que no era mi hermana…

-Adagio no deberías ser tan pesimista, ese es el trabajo de Aria, de las tres eras la más positiva, lo que era raro, debería haber sido yo, pero solo hacia chistes tontos y hablar cosas sin sentido, debí agarrar y leer más libros, no que solo veía comics.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se preguntó Adagio levantando la mirada, noto que Sonata vestida como hace años estaba hincada sonriéndole con mucha empatía, voltea a atrás de ella y vio a Sonata ker luchando los elementos y Aria, ahora se veía más fuerte e invencible, Adagio rio muy deprimida. –Ja, tenía que pasar, al fin enloquecí de pena.

-No amiga, no enloqueciste, pero lo que ocurrió es verdad, lamento que perdieras a tu novio… y que me perdieras a mí. –Menciono Sonata sirena abrazando a su amiga consolándola, Adagio seguía pensando que estaba delirando, pero un comentario de Yang la hizo pensar diferente. -¡Y-y-ying eso e-e-es un fantasma?

-Si Yang, pero yo no la llamaría "Fantasma" más bien la llamaría "espíritu protector y guía" como los "mane" romanos, o como los maestro jedi de "Stars Wars".

-¡¿CÓMO DICES NIÑA, SONATA ES VERDAD LO QUE DICE YING?! –Le cuestiono Adagio a su Sonata, esta asintió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. -¡No es posible, los espíritus no existen!

-Vamos Adagio, eres una sirena mágica que encantaba a sus víctimas con su voz ¿Cómo no vas a creer que algunos espíritus no andan cuidando a sus seres queridos?

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi bebé?...

-Lo siento hermana, pero el ya no se encuentra aquí, cuando uno muere de inmediato va hacia la luz para su juicio, pero te digo algo… lo salvaste de que se fuera al lugar oscuro, ira a donde yo llegue, en ese lugar purgara sus culpas, para después ir al lugar de la luz si lo desea para que descanse.

-¿Y tú porque no fuiste a ese lugar hermanita? –Pregunto Adagio abrazando muy fuerte a Sonata sirena, mientras ella la abrazaba maternalmente. -De nosotras tres tú eres la que mereces estar ahí, tú te diste cuenta de la maldad de las gemas, y admitiste que nos querías, pero yo en cambio… desee que te murieras… es mi culpa que te mataran...

-No tontita, solo estabas enojada después de los que nos pasó en el concurso, era obvio que reaccionaras mal por perder nuestros poderes como lo hizo Aria, yo sabía que no hablabas en serio, solo me afligí un poco por cómo me gritaste, perdóname por haberte molestado.

-Tú… no hiciste nada malo hermanita… dijiste que me cuidara y te desee lo peor, nunca te dije te quiero… yo no fui un buen ejemplo… lo lamento… por mi culpa de ser yo la retardada no puedes descansar en paz.

-Ay Adagio, ¿sabes cuantas veces los hermanos dicen esa frase sin sentirlo realmente? Eso te paso a ti, y no necesitabas decirme que me querías, yo ya lo sabía solamente viéndote tus ojos, seguro Steel se fijó en eso primero, en tu linda mirada, ellos le mostraron tu verdadera alma, no la cosa que creo esa gema, y no pienses que por tu culpa no descanso, lo que ocurre es que no podía dejarlas a merced de esa cosa que comparte mi rostro, le pregunte al encargado que si yo podía ser su guardián, el acepto y me puso dos chicas muy agradables como mis maestras, ya que ellas también se arrepintieron del mal que hicieron como yo, me enseñaron bastante y muy bien, pero no estuve lista cuando te dieron esa gema maldita, lo siento, apenas estuve lista hace algunas horas, en esa fiesta…

-Tú… inspiraste a Aria, lograste que Aria me salvara con su bella voz…

-Yo solo le susurre que no se diera por vencida, nada más, pero después de lo que te paso no podía susurrártelo, tenía que decírtelo de frente, Adagio no te rindas, hazlo por Aria que nunca dejo de intentar salvarte, por sus amigas y amigos que a pesar de que querías hacerles daño te ayudaron a pesar de todo, por Steel que sacrifico su existencia para que tu siguieras viviendo, y por estas tres hermosas pequeñas para que crezcan como mujeres de bien, se la buena sirena que en realidad eres.

-Pero Sonata, yo no tengo fuerzas para intentar hacer algo, a diferencia de Aria quien recupero sus poderes y obtuvo una nueva gema, en cambio yo… sigo lanzando lamentos al cantar.

-Adagio ya no te subestimes, cantantes muy bien hace un momento para Steel, solo desentonaste un poco seguro por el tiempo que no lo hacías, y en cuanto a la gema de Aria, ese es una herencia de sus padres, las sirenas del norte, solo sirve como faro de su magia nada más, puede usar su magia musical sin ella, seguro pronto se dará cuenta de eso, pero si tú de verdad quieres una gema, ya la tienes, la recuperaste hace algunos días.

-Sonata no sé qué me quieres decir, la gema esa que me dieron…esa cosa y Doll me estaba volviendo cenizas el alma.

-Adagio sigues siendo una tontita. -Dijo Sonata burlándose como cuando vivía, lo que hizo que Adagio sonriera un poco. –Lo digo porque Darksteel te hizo el regalo de la gema más valiosa que alguien te haya dado nunca, y no era esa baratija, es algo mucho más valioso que todas las gemas juntas de todas las realidades. –En ese momento Sonata acaricia tiernamente el vientre de Adagio. -¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad hermana mayor?

-Sonata… no queras decir… que yo y Darksteel…

-Recuerda que cualquier método anticonceptivo no es 100% seguro hermana. –Se burló Sonata sacando su lengua. –Es una verdadera lástima que esta pequeña no conocerá a su padre, pero estoy segura que sentirá mucho orgullo de ser su hija, y su padre la cuidara desde donde este, igual a ti.

-Por eso… mencionaste a tres niñas en lugar de dos. –Dijo Adagio sonriendo mientras tomaba su vientre llorando feliz. –El ultimo regalo que me dio Steel… es lo mejor que me pudo pasar… es cierto, toda la magia y gemas no se comparan con esto… voy a ser madre… la madre de la hija de mi amado… no dejare… ¡No dejare que esa arpía le quite su futuro a mi hija como se lo quito a su padre! –Al decir esto Adagio se llenó de esperanza y determinación, destellando con una luz blanca que salió de su vientre, transformándose de nuevo en sirena mágica, creciéndole el pelo, saliéndole sus orejas de pony y obteniendo sus alas-aletas, solo que estas eran más grandes, bellas y multicolores. –Este cambio a diferencia de los anteriores… ¡se siente muy bien!

-Me alegra que por fin lograras todo tu potencial Adagio. –Dijo Sonata llorando de satisfacción. –Yo ya no puedo hacer más por ti, por eso te pido que vayas a ayudar a Aria y a sus amigos, termina con el odio para que esa ker ya no se fortalezca, y cuídate, recuerda que tú ya no estás sola.

-¡Yo nunca estuve sola Sonata, ahora me doy cuenta, siempre tuve a mis hermanas menores para cuidarnos entre sí! –Explico Adagio tomando de las manos a Sonata, de inmediato le beso su frente. -¡Ahora menos que nunca estoy sola hermanita, no dejare que le pase algo a mi compañera o a mí misma! ¿Pero qué voy a hacer con las hijas de Twi y el cuerpo de mi bebé? Esa súcubo puede entrar al escudo.

-Ya no más. –Entonces Sonata sirena pone su mano sobre el escudo aplicando un sello. –Esta marca divina evitara que seres como esa ker y ese anabelchucky entren tele transportándose, ahora estos querubines están a salvo. –Sonata saca un par de pergaminos dándoselos a Yang. -Jóvenes protectoras del orden y del caos, entreguen estos pergaminos a Sunset y a la princesa de la amistad, con esto ellas podrán aprender a usar este sello, y también tiene un hechizo que evitara que Dark Doll brinque entre Equestria y este lugar como si abriera una puerta, tendría que hacer un portal que le tomaría más tiempo abrir que esperar las fases de la luna, dejando que el portal que hacen con la tableta o con el diario intacto, y como les dije antes, tengan fe en que todo se va a solucionar.

-Si señorita Sonata, gracias. -Dijo Yang Recibiendo los pergaminos y guardándolos. –Y siento mucho la cosa horrible que le ocurrió.

-No te preocupes linda, lo que paso, paso, me habría gustado tener angelitos como ustedes, por eso les pido que cuiden y sean amigas de mis futuros sobrinos y sobrinas ¿vale?

-Por supuesto Srta. Sonata, será muy divertido jugar con todos ellos. –Menciono Ying sonriendo haciendo junto con Yang una pinkie promesa. –Gracias jóvenes protectoras, Adagio ya me tengo que ir, por lo menos me podre despedir ahora de ti, después de unos días regresare con Aria para hacerlo con ella.

-Adiós… hermanita, siempre te quise mucho, discúlpame por no decírtelo antes, por insultarte por ser una chica buena e inocente, por no haber podido defenderte y no haberte llevado a comer los tacos a ese restaurante fino.

-Tú también discúlpame por haberme ido hermana mayor, por no decirte que te quiero más veces, y no te preocupes, cuando llegues a donde ahora resido iremos a comer en donde tu desees, solo que no sea muy pronto, tárdate por lo menos unos 70 años para que me prepare bien.

-¡Promesa de hermanas! –Menciono Adagio dándose un choque de manos con Sonata, esta se despidió con la mano apareciéndole un par de alas blancas ascendiendo lentamente hacia una pequeña luz, entrando en ella y desapareciendo, la sirena fue a donde estaba el cuerpo de su novio y le beso tiernamente la frente. –Descansa en paz mi amor, yo y tu hijita terminaremos tu misión, no te preocupes y gracias por tus maravillosos regalos que me diste. –Usando un chaleco que le dio Aria para cubrirse del frio le cubre el rostro y la herida. –Niñas no salgan del escudo, voy a ayudar a mi hermana, a su madre y sus compañeros, no pierdan la esperanza, ya verán que todo estará muy bien como indico mi hermanita.

-¡Si Srta. Adagio, que tenga suerte! –Dijeron unísonamente las gemelas, Adagio sonrió muy confiada saliendo del escudo. -¡No necesito depender de la suerte para esto jovencitas!

Los elementos estaban completamente desesperados, atacan al mismo tiempo a la ker pero no podían hacerle nada, Apple Jack le lanzaba una lluvia de puñetazos, mientras atacaba con su sax con ondas de choques, Scootalo hacia combinaciones de patadas y golpes de karate, Pinkie le disparaba furiosa con sus cañones de fiesta, Sweetie pony se puso sus ondas mágicas en los puños, Bloom humana tiraba rápidas y contundentes patadas, Dash disparaba grandes tornados desde el aire, Fluttershy intentaba acuchillarla a como diera lugar, Skydancer le dispara sus saetas a los puntos vitales, Lighting humano le tiraba cortes muy rápidos, Sweetie humana cantaba para intentar paralizarla, Rarity aparecía gemas muy filosas desde el suelo, la princesa Twilight hizo dos espadas mágicas en sus brazos para intentar cortarla, Bloom pony tomo del cuello a la ker y la azoto en el suelo con toda su fuerza, pareciendo que le rompió los huesos, pera Sonata solo se rio volviendo a su posición natural retorciéndose, Sunset y Twi humana combinaron sus poderes en un solo rayo de energía que le dio de frente, pero ni siquiera la movieron de donde estaba, Igual Lighting pony y Spike humano combinaron sus ataque del gran corte y su aliento de fuego, haciendo un ataque de fuego cortante, el cual Sonata increíblemente tomo con una de sus garras desnudas. –Mmmh, esta tibio. –Se burló la ker mientras Spike humano caí en picada tratando de darle un gran golpe, con su garra libre Sonata lo detiene muy fácilmente. –Aburrido. –Después lo arroja sobre Apple Jack y Skydancer, (¡YA BASTA, TE VOY A HACER PAGAR TODO EL DAÑO QUE NOS HAS HECHO MISERABLE ARPÍA!) Pensó Aria acercándose sigilosamente a Sonata preparándose para hacerle explotar la cabeza rápidamente con un gran grito, a punto de hacerlo Sonata voltea a verla siniestramente. -¿Qué te parece? Aun no olvidas algunas costumbres de una sirena maligna Aria, pero no estas mi nivel, es como si un cachorro quisiera cazar a la líder de las leonas, nunca lo lograra por su falta de experiencia, tú eres una mocosa de mil años y yo una diosa de más de cuatro mil, permíteme te lo demuestro. –Entonces la ker lanza un gran grito que se oye en toda la ciudad rompiendo casi todos los vidrios de esta, a todos los elementos, a los dragones y a Aria les rompe los tímpanos con un horrible dolor derribándolos a todos, Sonata se acerca a donde cayó Aria sonriendo malignamente. –Se acabó, ustedes pierden, yo gano. –No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Aria. –Lo olvide, les rompí los tímpanos, gracias por su odio, me hizo invencible, ahora les voy a cortar la cabeza, y las testas de las mulas me las voy a llevar para hacer un guisado con Doll con ellas, pero primero te voy a matar a ti Aria, honestamente tú eres muy patética y me das mucha lástima.

-No ker, tú eres la patética y la que causas mucha lastima, me provoca una gran tristeza verte. –Menciono alguien detrás de la ker con un gran tono de melancolía, Sonata furiosa por ese comentario voltea a ver, noto que era Adagio viéndola muy acongojada. -¿Conque esto pasa cuando buscas el poder para uno mismo?

-¡Eres tú pendeja, incluso te volviste a transformar sin la gema! -Dijo Sonata riéndose malvadamente, ahora podría cosechar el odio y la magia de Adagio. -¡Seguro vienes para vengar la muerte del guajolote, vamos dame tu mejor tiro!

-Eso no me regresara a mi bebé. –Menciono empezando a llorar Adagio, haciendo que Sonata sintiera un gran escalofrió. –Por mi culpa me lo quitaste, por mi debilidad se fue, si hubiera sido fuerte habría podido defenderme de ti, no habría aceptado esa gema, habría convencido a Darcy que nos fuéramos para vivir felices como pareja, pero no pude… no pude salvarlo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA ESTÚPIDA?! ¡YO MATE A ESE HIJO DE PUTA, Y LO VOLVERÍA A HACER PARA VOLVER A VER EL ROSTRO DE AMBOS, VAMOS, ÓDIAME, ÓDIAME!

-No me malentiendas Sonata, claro que te odio, sería imposible no hacerlo. –Dijo tristemente Adagio poniéndose sus manos en su vientre y en su corazón. –Pero no voy a dejar que ese sentimiento me domine y me vuelva un monstruo como tú, se lo debo a mi adorado Steel, y a mi luz que viene, tampoco voy a dejar que ese sentimiento corrompa a mi hermana y amigos. –Adagio empieza a cantar un canto gregoriano, saliendo de su boca una nube mágica anaranjada, yendo a los oídos de los caídos y entrando en ellos, curándoles los tímpanos y empezando a escuchar ese bello canto y empezando a tener las ideas claras de nuevo, pero Sonata de verdad parecía que ese canto le está ocasionando lo mismo que la causo a los elementos, sus odios empezaron a sangrar. -¡CÁLLATE MALDITA BANSHEE, CÁLLATE! –Al mismo tiempo se empezó a recuperar Aria y reconoció la voz, era el mismo tipo de canto que le cantaba su madre para calmarla y para cuidarla cuando estaba enferma. -¿Adagio?, oh no, caímos en el juego de esta bruja, la volvimos más fuerte al dejarnos llevar por el odio.

-No fue su culpa Aria, reaccionaron como cualquier persona en este tipo de situación. –Menciono Adagio tomándole la mano a Aria para que se levantara. –Pero la próxima vez piensa un poco, que no te controle la ira de nuevo, podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas después, ¿de que serviría vengarse si pierdes tu luz en el proceso? Piensa en tu Sunny, ella se enamoró de un chica muy indiferente, pero cuando la conoces bien te das cuenta que tiene un gran corazón, algo que sabía nuestra Sonata de siempre.

-Pero esta Sonata… nos robó a nuestra hermana… mato a esos policías, a esos niños… te quito a tu novio… no es justo. –Dijo Aria empezando a llorar afligidamente, Entonces Adagio la abraza y empieza a reconfórtala llorando ella también. –Ya, ya mi hermanita, llora lo que quieras, igual yo lo hare, sé que parece que es muy injusto, pero así es la vida, las cosas pasan y no podemos dejarnos abatir por el rencor y la angustia que sentimos, no es justo para los que ya se fueron, voy a apoyarte para que ambas superemos el dolor de la perdida de nuestra hermanita Sonata.

-Igual yo te reconfortare por la pérdida de tu novio Steel hermana. –Menciono Aria abrazando muy fuerte a Adagio quien hizo lo mismo, entonces abrazadas Aria sintió una energía diferente muy positiva dentro de Adagio, dándose cuenta de lo que se trataba de inmediato. -¿Adagio… tú y Darksteel…?

-Así es hermana, Esta hermosa luz es la que me da más fuerzas ahora, ahora te pido que recobres el aliento, ya hiciste más que lo suficiente esta noche, yo me encargo de esta finísima persona de una buena vez.

-¡No Adagio, si antes no quería que enfrentaras a esta súcubo ahora menos, esa infeliz si sabe que tu… Podría…!

-Si sabe mi estado o no, no importa Aria, ella quiere matarnos de todas formas. –Señalo Adagio mientras hacía que Aria se sentara. –Te prometo ser muy cuidadosa, no dejare que apague mi luz, cuando te recuperes con mucho gusto aceptare tu ayuda, la de tu novia y tus compañeros.

-E-e-está bien Adagio, pero cuídate mucho a ti y tu luz, seguro ni Steel y Sonata querrán verlas pronto.

-Descuida, ya lo sé. -Respondió Adagio sonriendo, voló a donde se recuperaba Sonata ker, cambio su expresión de melancolía de nuevo al verla, encabritando a la demonio inmediatamente. -¡DESGRACIADA PERRA, DEJA DE MIRARME DE ESA MANERA!

-No puedo hacerlo Sonata, es que de verdad me das mucha lástima, ¿de pequeña eras así, solitaria? Seguro que sí, apuesto que muchas de tus compañeras keres se te acercaban, seguro la contraparte mía y la de Aria lo hicieron, pero tú te alejaste pensando seguramente que ellas solo debían estar bajo tus pies… o las cosas que tienes en su lugar, piensas que estabas mejor sola, por eso empezaste a matar para seguir sola, estas enferma de la cabeza, sufres misantropía patológica severa, como la sufría mi hermanita Sonata. –Los elementos se sorprende al oír esa revelación. –pero nos juntamos Aria y yo con ella, y de a poco fue superando el desagrado que sentía de tenernos cerca, abriendo su corazón un poco con nosotras y comportándose como era realmente detrás de esa enfermedad, una chica tonta, pero muy inocente y alegre, por lo menos fue feliz con nosotras. –Adagio empezó a llorar recordando los buenos momentos que paso con Aria y Sonata. –Intentamos hacer cosas malas, pero estábamos juntas y nos queríamos aunque sin decirlo, realmente no era necesario, ahora que lo pienso bien mi Steel era igual, decía que era mejor estar solo, pero realmente nunca lo estuvo, ese aracne a pesar de darle una paliza una vez lo ayudaba siempre aparentemente de mala gana, pero lo curo muy bien después de la cosa horrible que le hice, por lo menos lo respetaba como compañero, casi estoy segura que ambos se consideraban amigos, si odiaba a esa Skyshadow era porque le recordaba a la chica que lo derroto, ciertamente era un soberbio que se le iba la lengua de más… pero conmigo fue tan dulce y caballeroso, me trataba como si yo fuera una reina y el solo un humilde peón cuando en realidad éramos iguales, algo que tú nunca podrás sentir jamás a estas alturas ker, si tenías algo de bondad en tu alma tú misma la borraste hace siglos a diferencia de mi hermana que logro que esta creciera, quien sabe cuántos "síndromes de Amok" has tenido en toda tú vida quitándote cualquier resto de humanidad o como quieras llamarla, veo como terminaste y me da mucha tristeza, así pudo terminar mi hermanita, sola, odiando a toda la creación, sin ningún rastro de compasión y sin conocer la verdadera felicidad, si alguna de tus compañeras se hubiera dado cuenta de tu enfermedad te habrían podido ayudar en su momento, pero ahora ya es muy tarde para ti, lo siento mucho.

-¡YA DEJA DECIR ESTUPIDECES PINCHE BRUJA DEL DEMONIO! -Grito Sonata completamente iracunda, lo que le dijo Adagio la describió perfectamente, de inmediato se arrojó sobre la sirena. -¡VOY A HACERTE LO MISMO QUE A ESA INÚTIL DE TU HERMANA, TE VOY A DESOLLAR, PICAR Y DESTRIPAR EN VIDA!

-Entre más te veo y oigo más tristeza me das… lo siento por ti, ya que tú ya no puedes sentir otra cosa que no sea odio y maldad. –Menciono Adagio poniéndose en guardia aun llorando, gesto que desespera más a Sonata. -¡YA BASTA, DEJA DE MIRARME, DEJA DE MIRARME DE ESA MANERA! –Grito la ker con más potencia que la última vez, todos se taparon los oídos a excepción de Adagio, quien solo tarareo, con eso fue suficiente para cancelar ambas ondas sónicas. -¡Imposible, si con un grito menos fuerte derribe a toda esta basura, pero tú ni siquiera cantaste fuerte y la detuviste!

-Es simple, cualquiera de mis compañeros músicos aquí presentes la hubieran podido detener como yo, muy fácilmente, pero como sentían mucho odio por ti corrompía su magia y te fortaleció, pero yo siento ahora más pena por ti que enojo, por eso no me podrás ganar, ríndete y lárgate lo más lejos que puedas y nunca vuelvas.

-¡Estúpida, ya deja de decir tanta mierda! –Dijo Sonata cubriéndose con su Aura Oscura. –¡Ya no quiero tu maldita energía podrida, ahora solo quiero matarte provocándote una gran agonía, voy a despedazarte con mis garras y nadie te va salvar, te iras con el sucio guajolote al infierno! –Entonces la ker le lanza un zarpazo a la sirena, parecía un golpe seguro, pero Adagio quien sabe cómo toma la garra a punto de hacer contacto en su rostro. -¡¿Qué rayos?!

-Darksteel no era un sucio guajolote. –Comento muy molesta Adagio, entonces empieza a abofetear a Sonata con todas sus fuerzas y rápidamente. -¡ERA UN PODEROSO HIPOGRIFO EN EQUESTRIA Y UN GRAN HOMBRE AQUÍ MALDITA PARASITO, YA NO LO INSULTARAS EN MI PRESENCIA!

-¡HIJA DE PUTA, SUÉLTAME! –Se quejaba Sonata intentando zafarse del agarre de la sirena, intento golpearla con su mano libre, Adagio esquiva el golpe apenas, entonces deja de lanzar cachetadas, le da un puñetazo limpio a la ker en el rostro, mandándola contra un árbol. -¡Infeliz! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?!

-¡Y yo si tengo que soportar tu golpes, ya nunca más ker, voy a defenderme como quieren mi novio y mi hermana que lo haga!

-¡Cabrona loca, te voy a mutilar, desearas morirte pero no lo voy a permitir, te quitare todas la extremidades para convertirte en el gusano que eres, serás mi mascota que se revolcara en tu propia porquería!

-Inténtalo, yo ya no seré una presa fácil Sonata. –Menciono Adagio a punto de transformar sus manos en garras, pero las vio y sonrió. –No... No puedo hacer esto, a mi bebé le gustaban mis manos así, creo que voy a intentar otra cosa, algo parecido a lo que hizo la unicornio Sweetie. –Entonces volvió a cantar un poco Adagio, la música se transformó en un par de guanteletes con garras poniéndose de inmediato en las dorsales. –Muy bien, esto es más de mi estilo, ven aquí Sonata, veras lo que me enseño mi querido Steel.

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE VERÉ SERA TU CARA DE SUFRIMIENTO CUANDO TE DESANGRE COMO LA CERDA QUE ERES ADAGIO! –Aulló Sonata atacando a Adagio como si fuera un animal rabioso y herido, le lanzo un golpe directamente al cuello de la sirena, esta se cubrió rápidamente ahí, como si alguien le hubiera avisado de antemano. -¡Imposible, fue mi ataque muy rápido y tú lo pudiste detener!

-Te advertí qué no me rebajaras Sonata. –Señalo Adagio alejando a Sonata separando sus garras y atacándola de inmediato, lesionándola en el abdomen, la ker se iba a burlar de que ese ataque no era la gran cosa, pero hubo un destello pasándole por la cabeza, de inmediato se agarró la herida mientras que su rostro se notaba gran dolor. –A pesar de todo si eres nuestra contraparte demonio, al igual que nosotras compartes nuestra fortaleza... pero esa también es nuestra debilidad, la magia del sonido, como podemos dar un gran daño también podemos recibirlo.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –Sonata empezó a atacar de nuevo de manera rápida y furiosa, Adagio entro también al intercambio de golpes, al chocar las garras de la demonio con las garras mágicas de la sirena sacaban grandes chispas y se escuchaba el choque en todo en lugar, los elementos recuperándose veían esto impactados por la fuerza y valor de Adagio. -¡Impresionante, Adagio ideo una manera muy interesante de usar su magia sónica, yo solo cubro mis cascos… puños y piernas con ondas sónicas, pero ella creo un arma completamente funcional con sus ondas, no tiene diferencia con un arma de metal real! –Comento Sweetie pony viendo la gran fuerza que ahora tiene la sirena. –Esta triste por lo que acaba de pasarle, pero no quiere rendirse a pesar de eso.

-Siempre ha sido así mi hermana mayor Sweetie, es muy lista, determinada y hábil, no por nada era nuestra líder, bueno también ayudaba que era ella la que peor genio tiene. –Dijo con mucho orgullo de su hermana Aria. –Ella defenderá a su familia en nombre de su novio con toda su fuerza.

-¿Su familia? –Pregunto extrañada Sweetie pony cuando escucharon dos grandes impactos, Voltearon a ver para notar que Adagio le conecto dos patadas seguidas al rostro de Sonata hiriéndola muy fuertemente, entonces la sirena con su garra le atraviesa el corazón a la ker. -¡Pendeja! ¡¿Quieres hacerme lo mismo que me hizo el dodo?! ¡Patética babosa, ya les dije que soy inmortal, pero ustedes no, voy a hacerte lo mismo Adagio pero multiplicado por mil, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ARGH! –Se estaba burlando Sonata cuando Adagio la empieza a golpear el estómago con puñetazos y patadas. –¡Cállate bruja, él no era un dodo, recuerda lo que te dijo mi Steel, eres inmortal, no a prueba de golpes, agradece que no estoy mutilando como lo haría él y como te lo mereces!

-¡Desgraciada suéltame! –Menciono Aria cuando empezó a juntar una gran bola de fuego oscuro en sus manos. -¡LIBÉRAME EN ESTE MOMENTO SIRENA, O TE COCINO A LAS BRASAS!

-Mentirosa, aunque te suelte me vas atacar con eso. –Dijo Adagio poniendo una mueca, pero aun así la libero, de inmediato Sonata lanza su ataque a toda velocidad. –Eres tan predecible ker. –Entonces tatareo Adagio desvaneciendo el fuego, pero noto que Sonata había desaparecido. –Todavía no término contigo Sonata ¿Adónde te fuiste? – Empezó Adagio a buscar a su rival con la vista, de la sombra de los edificios se empezó a forma la forma de Sonata muy siniestramente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, (no sé qué pasa contigo Adagio, te volviste muy fuerte de golpe, aún más que Aria, hasta me parece que estoy luchando con dos o hasta tres de ustedes, pero se te acabo la suerte, te voy a eliminar ahora) entonces Sonata levanto su brazo derecho para ganar impulso y abrió su garra lo más que podía haciéndola sonar metálicamente sus cuchillas, lanzando su corte directo al torso de la sirena, cuando de repente se escuchó una voz infantil lejana y angelical. -¡Mamá a tu izquierda! –De inmediato Adagio gira y se cubre del ataque de Sonata, esta ataca con su mano libre pero igual Adagio la detiene, empezando a forcejear de nuevo. -¿Así que te encontrabas aquí, escondida entre las sombras como un animalito temeroso, no que eres muy poderosa Sonata, no podrías atacar de frente o será que tienes miedo?

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ?! –Se quejó muy irritada Sonata mientras se trataba de liberar del forcejeo. -¡YA IBA A FILETEAR A ESTE PESCADO CUANDO DE REPENTE ME PARECIÓ QUE ALGUIEN LE AVISO DE MI ATAQUE! –En aquel momento Sonata ve a un ser de energía blanca con el contorno de una niña de entre seis y nueve años prestándole su fuerza a Adagio, su presencia hizo que la ker sintiera lo más horrible en toda su existencia. -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ERES TÚ?!

-No dejare que nos quites a mi mami y a mí lo que le quitaste a mi papi bruja.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, POR MAS QUÉ INTENTO EXTERMINAR A TODA ESA RAZA DE RATAS QUE ME RETAN NO PUEDO, SE REPRODUCEN COMO CONEJOS, MALDITO SEAS DARKSTEEL, OCUPASTE MUY BIEN TU TIEMPO CON TU PUTA!

-¡¿Qué?! –Se preguntó Adagio, ella no podía ver y oír al espíritu de su hija no nacida, cuando su hija le aviso del ataque de la ker lo sintió como una premonición, pero ella le está cuidando la espalda. –¡¿Con quién estás hablando demente?!

-¡Ya me tienen harta tu maldita familia guajolote, ahora esta sirena ya comparte tu sangre al llevar a tu maldita engendro de hija en su interior! –Aulló Sonata completamente desquiciada, Adagio se sorprendió que supiera que ya estaba embarazada, entonces la ker empezó a mover su pierna para patear en el vientre a Adagio. -¡Te voy a hacer que abortes a ese engendro, y cuando estés más abatida y desconsolada te voy a matar a ti también!

-¡TU NO ME QUITARAS A MI LUZ MONSTRUO DE LA OSCURIDAD, TU NUNCA PODRÁS LOGRAR ESO, ELLA ME DA FUERZAS, YO LA PROTEJO, TU NUNCA SABRÁS LA ALEGRÍA DE TENER A UN SER HERMOSO DENTRO DE TI, POR TU CULPA SU PADRE NO LA VERA CRECER FUERTE, ELLA NO APRENDERÁ DE EL, YA NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGAS DESTRUYENDO FAMILIAS SOLO PORQUE TIENES PURA MIERDA EN LUGAR DE CEREBRO!

-¡CIERRA EL HOCICO DESGRACIADA! –Grito Sonata dando su rodillazo, Adagio iba a quitarse, pero no se movió, sintió que no le pasaría a su hija nada malo, la rodilla de la ker hizo contacto con su vientre… pero esta se rompió al hacer contacto, como si hubiera pateado una pared invisible de acero muy gruesa. -¡ADAGIO MALVADA, ME ROMPISTE LA RODILLA!

-¿Que paso? –Se cuestionó Adagio sintiendo su vientre, noto la fuerza de Darksteel ahí, como si él hubiera construido un escudo ahí. –Bebé… aun nos sigues protegiendo a pesar de que ya no estás aquí… gracias.

-¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME ESTO, ES IMPOSIBLE! –Se gimoteó Sonata sosteniendo su pierna rota, su factor de curación también se alentó por los ataques de Adagio, tuvo que empezar a volar ya que el dolor no le permitía conservarse en pie. -¡TENGO LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE, EL PODER DE TODAS LAS OTRAS ESTÚPIDAS KERES, INMORTALIDAD, ELIMINE A TODOS ESOS BASTARDOS QUE ME RETARON, ASESINE A ESE GUAJOLOTE HACIÉNDOLO SUFRIR INCONMENSURABLEMENTE, SOY MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE NUNCA, Y AÚN ASÍ, UNA MISERABLE SIRENA JUNTO CON ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA SE PUEDE LLAMAR FETO ME ESTÁN VENCIENDO Y YO NO PUEDO NI TOCARLA! ¡¿DE DONDE SACA TANTO PODER?!

-Lo saca de su corazón Dusk, ese poder se llama amor. –Le reveló Aria poniéndose al lado de Adagio tomándola de la mano sonriéndose ambas. –Ese poder es como han podido enfrentarte a ti desde hace siglos, tú solo sabes odiar y nunca quisiste sentir otra cosa a diferencia de mi hermanita, ella pudo comprender esta gran fuerza, el amor nos fortalece, no nos hace débiles como tú piensas, por eso Darksteel antes de morir era una de las personas más fuertes que conocí, mi hermana lo ayudo para lograrlo como el la ayudo recíprocamente, antes ambos eran débiles por creer que estando solos era lo mejor para ellos, pero gracias a la luz sus caminos se cruzaron, ambos pudieron salir del abismo en donde se encontraban abriendo sus corazones, pero tu… en lugar de intentar salir te enterraste más, mi hermana tiene razón, te odiamos mucho y hubo un momento en que queríamos eliminarte, pero eso no revivirá a los que asesinaste, ahora estoy segura que TODOS ya sentimos pena y compasión por ti, ya no tienes ningún tipo de salvación como ese Dark Doll, como te lo dijo antes Adagio ya no puedes entenderlo, tu alma se pudrió, cuando mueras será tan triste… no habrá nadie que te acompañe en tu último aliento, es tan deprimente.

-¡¿Están tristes por mi… malditos gusanos?! -Sonata estaba chirriando sus dientes horriblemente, entonces su aura se convierte en una gran flama oscura furiosa, entonces se arroja furiosa contra las dos sirenas. -¡YA BASTA DE SU MALDITA TONTERÍAS, YA ME CANSE DE VERLAS A AMBAS, VOY A ARRANCARLES SU CORAZÓN, QUE NO ES MAS QUE UN MUGROSO MUSCULO, NO LA TONTERÍA QUE USTEDES CREEN QUE ES!

-Pobre ker, ni siquiera comprendes la poesía de los sentimientos. –Comento Adagio. –Por eso no podíamos cantar como se debía Aria y yo, pero hoy al fin lo comprendimos y ahora podemos hacerlo, pero tú… ¡Le quitaste eso a mi hermana al matarla! –Entonces las dos sirenas esquivan el ataque de Sonata, entonces contraatacan las dos juntas pateándola lo más fuerte que podían, haciendo que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre y arrojándola de nuevo contra el árbol, provocando que se le cayera encima, esta se levantó haciéndolo cenizas. –Ya basta ker, si tienes un poco de cerebro será mejor que te rindas

(Las que se van rendir suplicándome que las mate son ustedes par de perras) Pensó Sonata chirriando los dientes, volteo a ver a las niñas, (estas engendros me servirá, como se volvieron idiotas Adagio y Aria intentaran rescatarlas, lo cual aprovechare para matarlas, y de inmediato asesinare a las monstruos estas, así el odio estará en su apogeo) Entonces la ker desaparece, de inmediato Aria dedujo lo que quería hacer. -¡No, esa demonio va por las niñas!

-No te inquietes Aria. –Dijo Adagio muy tranquila. –Esas niñas están a salvo, ya que las protege un gran ángel de la guarda.

-¡¿Qué?! –Aria se extrañó mucho por lo que dijo su hermana, entonces Sonata reaparece. -¡Muy bien mocosas, ahora me pertenecen! ¡¿Uhh?! –La ker vio que había aparecido afuera del escudo, mientras que Yang la veía molesta y Ying le sacaba la lengua. -¿Qué te pasa desgraciada, que no le atinaste a tu destino bien?

-¡Maldita cuatro lámparas, tú y tu hermana hiperactiva se atreven a burlarse de mí! –Grito Sonata volviéndose a tele transportar, pero no volvió a poder entrar, empezó a hacerlo alocadamente, pero no pudo entrar. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS OCURRE?! ¡HACE UNOS MOMENTOS PASE FÁCIL ESTA COSA PARA MATAR A ESE IDIOTA DE DARKSTEEL Y AHORA NO PUEDO VOLVER A HACERLO, NO PUEDO MATAR A ESTAS BASTARDAS!

-¡YA BASTA DE QUE ASESINES A INOCENTES DEMONIO DEL INFIERNO! –Grito Aria volando rápidamente contra la ker, empezando a dar un golpe como el de los de Adagio y Sweetie, Sonata se puso su propio escudo, pero la sirena de inmediato lo fragmenta con su puño izquierdo y de inmediato ataca con el derecho, mandándola al escudo de las niñas, rebotando en este y dándole de nuevo una patada, alejándola de las niñas. -¡A LOS NIÑOS NO SE LES TOCA NI CON EL PÉTALO DE UNA ROSA PERRA, A ELLOS SE LE DEBE PROTEGER Y QUERER!

-No... Imposible… estas sirenas son mucho más fuertes que sus contrapartes. –Entonces Sonata vio que los demás ya se estaban recuperando y de inmediato empezaron a ir contra ella, empezó a temblar, tenía miedo, una ker siendo inmortal tenía mucho miedo, a pesar de obtener ventaja después de matar a Darksteel, ahora era lo opuesto, Adagio se volvió muy fuerte por el amor a su novio y hermana caídos y por el amor que siente por su futura hija, se dio cuenta que cometió un gran error. –Maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN! -Se empezó a ponerse en posición para lanzar un gran rayo de energía mágica. -¡Perversas sirenas, voy a borrarlas de la existencia, todo el odio y magia negra que he reunido por siglos, la voy a disparar contra ustedes, desgraciadamente no sufrirán pero al menos desaparecerán para siempre, y no podrán poner un escudo ya que voy a usar el conocimiento que me dio Doll de su magitanio!

-Adagio retírate, yo me encargo de esto. -Menciono Aria tratando de ponerse enfrente de su hermana mayor, pero esta no soltó su mano. –Oh no Aria, no te voy a dejarte hacer esto sola, recuerda lo que dijimos, el amor nos da fuerza, debemos cantar juntas, como lo hacíamos antes, pero sin malas intenciones, por nuestra hermana y mi novio.

-Adagio… ¡tienes razón, alguien como esa ker que no sabe del amor y la amistad nunca podrá este gran poder, cantemos como nunca hermana mayor, que Sonata y Darksteel nos escuchen en donde quieran qué estén!

-¡Así mi gusta hermanita, esta versión tuya más positiva me agrada más que la apática de antes! –Menciono Adagio muy confiada, Aria puso su rostro insensible pero sus ojos se notaba mucha fe. –Bien… ¡Pero no te acostumbres mucho Adagio, seré más positiva pero seguiré siendo yo, voy a ser muy sarcástica como siempre!

-¡No te permitiría otra cosa hermana!

-¡YA BASTA DE TANTA MIERDA TAN EMPALAGOSA, SU MALDITO AMOR ENTRE USTEDES NO LAS VA SALVAR DE MORIR, COMO NO SALVO A DARKSTEEL Y A ESA ESTÚPIDA SONATA, VÁYANSE A LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO! –Aúllo la ker disparando su gran rayo oscuro, las sirenas empezaron a cantar a coro, el canto se transformó en sus marcas, estas chocaron con la magia negra, el canto apenas podía contener el rayo que avanzaba poco a poco. -¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, PARECE QUE SU "AMISTAD" NO PUEDE CONTRA TODO MI ODIO, VOY A HACERLAS POLVO! – Se empezó a reír diabólicamente Sonata, En ese momento Sunset voló y se puso al lado de Aria transformándose en Daydream, disparando su rayo de fuego, este se combinó con el canto, haciendo que el ataque de Sonata fuera más lento. -¡SUCIA PERRA, COMO TE ATREVES!

-¡Me atrevo porque no voy a dejar que lastimes a la mujer que amo, a su hermana y a mi sobrina bastarda de satanás! –Grito Daydream encendiéndose completamente. -¡Aria no te rindas, juntas detendremos a esta cosa de una buena vez!

-¡Tú tampoco desfallezcas Sunny, ya que quiero verte en un hermoso vestido blanco de novia, yo usare un smoking negro, muy ceñido al cuerpo!

-¡Aria… que bonita imagen! –Dijo Sunset empezando a babear, pero recupera la compostura. -¿Adagio quieres ser la madrina de anillos?

-¡Sera un honor para mí Sunset, si ustedes quieren ser las madrinas de mi pequeña cuando nazca!

-¡Por supuesto Adagio, no tienes que preguntarlo!

-¡ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR PORQUE TODAS USTEDES VAN A DESAPARECER HOY! –Gimió Sonata al oír la plática alegre de las sirenas con Daydream, aplicó más fuerza a su magia haciendo que creciera y avanzara más. -¡PATÉTICAS SOÑADORAS, SE CONFORMAN CON TAN POCO, ME DAN MUCHO ASCO, EN LUGAR DE APROVECHAR PARA ESCAPAR TE METISTE SHIMMER, TU PAGO SERA MORIRTE JUNTO CON TU NOVIA DESGRACIADA LESBIANA!

-¡Eso no va pasar ni ahora ni nunca monstruo! –Grito Lighting pony, desenvaino su espada y entonces el, Sweetie y Apple Bloom pony la tomaron los tres al mismo tiempo, y realizaron un ataque que combino la magia sónica de la unicornio, la electricidad del corcel y la fuerza de la terrestre, combinándose con el ataque de sus compañeras, deteniendo de nuevo a la magia oscura. -¡Querer ser feliz con la persona que amas no es conformarse, es ser positivo, si te pones una meta te esfuerzas para conseguirla, y eso te fortalece, pero tú no hiciste esto, solo le robabas a los demás y no conforme las destruías de inmediato, no eres más que una buitre que come carroña, ni siquiera realmente eres como los buitres, más bien eres un gusano de un cementerio, así de pequeña eres "diosa"!

-¡Maldita mula! ¡¿Cómo Darksteel no te elimino?! ¡Siempre fue un inútil, como lo fueron sus padres y su ancestros, nunca pudo hacer nada bien además de "de montarse y preñar" a esta sirena patética!

-¡No hables mal de este chico Sonata! –Grito Skydancer lanzando también magia, mientras Fluttershy a su lado le arrojo un corte de aire. -¡El amo mucho a su Adagio, si hacia cosas malas era porque un monstruo como tú le lavo el cerebro, pero gracias al amor pudo volver a la luz, él no fue inútil, fue todo lo contrario al final de su vida, por lo menos fue muy feliz en sus últimos momentos!

-¡FELIZ, AMOR, AMISTAD, ESPERANZA, LEALTAD, HONOR, SINCERIDAD, ALTRUISMO, SON TODAS PALABRAS VACÍAS Y SIN SENTIDO, LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA ES UNO MISMO, LOS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA SOLO SON UN LASTRE, DEL CUAL YO ME LIBERE, A DIFERENCIA DE USTEDES PATÉTICOS IDIOTAS YO NO PREOCUPO POR NADIE ADEMÁS DE MI!

-¡PATÉTICA BRUJA EGOÍSTA, SOBERBIA, CODICIOSA E IRACUNDA! -Grito Rainbow Dash empezando a volar. -¡La gran mayoría de la humanidad siente repulsión hacia infelices como tú, si tanto nos odias a todos te hubieras largado a una cueva o a una isla desierta, así habrías estado sola y porque no decirlo, también estado en paz, pero no, tú eres una pinche loca que solo le gusta ver sufrir a los demás, pero eso se acabó, vamos a demostrarte el poder de todos los elementos! –Entonces Rainbow se lanzó en picada lo más rápido que nunca antes lo había hecho, entonces empezó a sacar una estela multicolor, realizando una rainplosión en ese mundo, esta energía fortalece el ataque combinado de todos sus compañeros, Sonata apenas estaba asimilando lo que hizo la piloto cuando Pinkie le arrojo varias gemas cortesía de Rarity cubriéndolas con su magia explosiva, volándole en el cuerpo de la ker algunas y otras combinándose con el rayo. -¡Sonata… tu… tú eres… la representación de todo lo contrario que busco… a mí me gusta ver a todos felices… tu verlos sufrir… ver a niños vivir sus sueños… a ti matarlos… ver parejas de novios felices… pero tú matas a uno para que el otro enloquezca de tristeza para matarlo después para provocarte gozo, eso no puedo llamarlo felicidad, eso es perversidad!

-¡Por favor Pie, no me interesa lo que dices loca, ustedes no comprenden la felicidad real como yo, no tienen el cerebro para eso, deberían agradecerme por ser tan generosa al matarlos y terminar su existencia sin propósito! -Grito Sonata recuperando terreno, al escuchar estas palabras Rarity se enfurece y lanza su escudo contra la demonio combinándolo con el rayo. -¡¿Te llamaste generosa, por asesinar?! ¡Lighting tiene razón, eres menos que un parasito, la verdadera generosidad es dar algo tuyo a quien lo necesite, no quitárselos, como lo haces tú al matarlos Sonata!

-¡Mi esposa tiene razón, pero como estas completamente desquiciada ker nunca lo entenderás, tu conceptos de amabilidad y generosidad son tan retorcidos, tu vez todo para tu propia conveniencia, desgraciada vas a pagar por todos tu interminables crímenes! –Dijo Spike Humano lanzando una gran bola de fuego, Scootalo la rodeo formando un tornado y encendiéndolo con la flama de Spike. -¡Tu robaste tus poderes Sonata, a diferencia de nosotros que nos ayudamos entre sí, nuestros poderes por eso son mejores que los tuyos, más bien de los que tú crees tuyos, los poderes robados a otros nunca te pertenecerán!

-Scoot tienes mucha razón, en algún momento de tu "vida" te diste cuenta que matando podías robar la fuerza de tus víctimas, eres una especie de vampiro… o sanguijuela, necesitas a los que nos llamas "inferiores" para sobrevivir, ¿entonces quién es el ser superior realmente Sonata? Piénsalo bien. –Indico Cool Jazz empezando a tocar su Saxofón para acompañar a las sirenas. -¡MALDITO MÚSICO DE CUARTA, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE YO SOY INFERIOR A USTEDES, USTEDES SON LOS PARÁSITOS DE NOSOTROS LOS SERES INMORTALES!

-¡Eso por lo menos en tu caso es una GRAN MENTIRA SONATA! -Menciono Apple Jack tomando a Daydream de su brazo para compartir su gran fuerza física al rayo mágico. -¡Estas tan loca que crees todas las mentiras que nos dices y que te dices a ti misma son verdad, tu existencia siempre ha sido mediocre, no sabes el orgullo que tenemos cada uno después de entrenar mucho y hacerlo bien, hasta Darksteel conoció ese sentimiento, pero tú no, jamás lo entendiste o entenderás!

-¡Me da asco pensar... que pude terminar como tu Sonata! –Señalo Twi humana disparándole a La ker desde el aire. -¡Buscando robar magia para mi beneficio personal, estuve a punto de matar como tú lo haces, pero a diferencia tuya mis amigos sí pudieron llegar a mi corazón, no que tu rechazaste la ayuda que te ofrecieron!

-Eres una niña egoísta y mimada que nunca maduro Sonata. –Indico Bloom humana preparándose para dar el mayor golpe que jamás haya dado en su vida. –Pensaste que te lo merecías todo y que por eso debías tomarlo y si no te lo daban sentías mucho odio y le hacías algo horrible al que te lo negó, cuando en realidad debiste buscar otra solución.

-¡YA BASTA, YA CÁLLENSE TODOS USTEDES, CÁLLENSE! –Grito ya completamente desesperada Sonata. -¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CON LOS QUE SE ENFRENTAN A MI, ME QUIEREN DAR LECCIONES DE SU SUPUESTA MORALINA, PERO NO ENTIENDEN QUE A MI ME VALE MADRES LO QUE DICEN, YO HAGO LAS COSAS PARA MI PROPIA CONVENIENCIA, LA ÚNICA QUE IMPORTA SOY YO!

-Bruja patética, ni siquiera sabes justificarte bien, Plumier tenía razón, sin tu mugroso collar te habrías muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. –Señalo Sweetie humana poniendo su fuerza mágica en las manos de Bloom humana. –Ni siquiera te arrepientes un poco de haber asesinado a toda tu raza.

-¡¿PERDÓN, TÚ QUIERES DARME SERMONES DE TOLERANCIA DAMITA?! ¡SI TU ODIASTE CON TODA TU ALMA A ESTA CAMPESINA INMUNDA, SI AHORA SE DIZQUE PERDONARON ES PARA APROVECHARSE DE LA OTRA PINCHES HIPÓCRITAS, SI DE MILAGRO ME GANAN USTEDES VOLVERÁN A ODIARSE, YA QUE ALGUNA DE USTEDES NO OBTENDRÁ LO QUE QUIERE!

-Sí, existe esa posibilidad. –Menciona Sweetie humana volteando a ver al piso triste poniendo su mano en el pecho, pero de inmediato sonríe un poco. –Pero ahora sé que si mi amiga tiene suerte con mi amigo no será su culpa, ni tampoco de él porque solo seguirá su corazón, algo de lo que careces Sonata, me odiaría a mí misma, pero ahora si voy a apoyarme en mi hermana para superarlo.

-E igual yo te apoyare amiga… no mi hermana. –Menciono Bloom humana preparándose para golpear el rayo de energía. –Igual yo te pido que me ayudes a mí si la suerte te favorece a ti "damita".

-Por supuesto, mi hermana "campesina", es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. –Menciono Sweetie humana abrazando a Bloom humana, haciendo que Sonata sintiera una gran repulsión por la recuperada amistad de las chicas, las sirenas abrieron un espacio entre ellas, Bell se puso ahí y empezó a cantar a coro con Aria y Adagio, mientras Apple Bloom se puso a esperar el momento justo, Sonata empieza a levitar de detrás de ella una de las garras de un dron caído, formando una daga muy afilada (de todos los parásitos humanos los que me causan más repugnancia son los que son como ustedes par de idiotas, se dan cuenta que no pueden confiar en la otra intentado quitarla de su camino, pero después "se perdonan como hermanas", voy a hacerle un favor a la banshee, ¡VOY A ATRAVESARLE EL CORAZÓN A LA MANZANITA!) Entonces Sonata arroja con su magia la daga directamente a Bloom humana, nadie se dio cuenta o por estar ocupados o por la velocidad que llevaba, la Apple se dio cuenta a centímetros de recibir el ataque, ya no le daba tiempo de esquivarla o cubrirse, se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero un rayo apareció frente a ella, quien agarro la daga con las manos cortándose, fue Lighting humano quien detuvo la daga, sorprendió por igual a su a amiga y a la ker. -¡Jolt tonto, te lastimaste la mano! ¡¿Porque hiciste esto?!

-¡Porque es mejor tener una mano cortada que una amiga muerta Bloom, nunca me perdonaría que tu o Sweetie les pase algo así! –Dijo Sinceramente Lighting admitiendo sus sentimientos por las dos chicas, haciendo que las dos se ruborizaran y sonrieran. –Bueno…. Gracias Joltie, pero nosotras estamos igual, no queremos que te pase algo malo, en lugar de agarrar esa cosa la hubieras desviado con tu espada nueva, sé que tuviste que pesar rápido pero no fue la mejor decisión.

-Si lo sé, debo practicar más con mi madre y Fluttershy para tomar las decisiones correctas. –Contesto Lighting mientras usaba un pañuelo para vendarse la mano, tomo su espada aun con el dolor y lanzo un rayo eléctrico con ella. -¡Ni se como logre esto, solo sabía que podía hacerlo, se terminó Sonata!

-¡SABANDIJAS MOLESTAS, QUE MANERA TAN PATÉTICA DE PELEAR TIENEN USTEDES! –Aulló la ker sacando toda su fuerza al rayo, empezando este a avanzar hacia los elementos. -¡Usan la fuerza de los demás como si fuera suya, en lugar de solo depender de la propia, son débiles e inútiles, basura que no pueden sobrevivir solos, por eso deben ser eliminados!

-¡Te equivocas Sonata! –Grito la princesa Twilight volando en el centro del grupo junto con su Spike. -¡Tú dices que es debilidad usar la fuerza de los demás, pero es exactamente lo contrario, el saber que tenemos el respaldo de nuestros seres queridos nos hace más fuertes, más fuertes que cualquiera, la amistad, el amor y la esperanza pueden lograr que el ser que tu consideras más débil físicamente haga cosas extraordinarias, pero nunca lo entenderás, como nunca lo entendió Tyrek y Dark Doll, pueden robar magia y las vidas de sus víctimas, pero eso no es el verdadero poder, EL VERDADERO PODER ES LA FUERZA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD! –Entonces la princesa dispara su rayo uniéndose con el resto del ataque de sus compañeros, formando una gran energía multicolor, poniéndose a la par con el ataque de la ker, esta se empieza a reír de nuevo. -¡SUCIOS INSECTOS, USTEDES SON 21 GUSANOS Y APENAS PUEDEN EQUILIBRAR MI FUERZA, SOLO TENGO QUE PONER EL RESTO DE MI PODER PARA ELIMINARNOS Y PODER CONQUISTAR ESTE MUNDO ELIMINADO AL RESTO DE LOS INSECTOS!

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS SONATA, NO SOLO SOMOS 21, SOMOS MUCHOS MAS! –Dijo Apple Bloom humana soltando su golpe, Spike dragón hizo igual hacia el rayo haciendo que este empezará a ganarle al rayo de Sonata, esta empezó también a ponerle más poder, cuando vio atrás de los elementos a todos su seres queridos brindándoles su fuerza también. –No es posible…

-Si es posible "hermana". –Dijo alguien al lado de la ker, esta reconoció la voz y empezó a voltear lentamente, vio a Sonata sirena viéndola con mucho desagrado. –Este es la fuerza de lo que siempre rechazaste y despreciabas bruja, el verdadero poder, el amor.

–No es posible… tu estas muerta… yo te mate. –Dijo temblando la ker, entonces la sirena le susurra al oído. –Eso no está a discusión, me asesinaste sin motivo, como asesinaste a todas tus víctimas, pero tu hora de pagar se acerca, disfruta cada segundo perra, por cierto tu Adagio, Aria y Darksteel te desean que recibas todo lo que te mereces, chaito. –Se despidió Sonata sirena inocentemente desapareciendo, en ese instante, el rayo de los elementos deshace el de la ker yendo rápidamente hacia ella. -¡NO PUEDE SER, UNOS HUMANOS, SIRENAS Y MULAS ME GANARON A PESAR DE TENER TODO MI PODER, AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! –Entonces el rayo le pega desapareciendo rápidamente dentro de el, después el rayo se elevó y exploto convirtiéndose en varias estrellas fugases con arcoíris como estelas. -¡SI, LO LOGRAMOS, LO LOGRAMOS, DERROTAMOS A SONATA! –Menciono Lighting humano abrazando a su Sweetie a su Apple Bloom completamente emocionado, dando brincos y fuera de compostura, Apenando mucho a sus amigas, pero disfrutando ese momento de todos modos. -¡Ups, lo siento amigas, no quería tratarlas así!

-No te preocupes Joltie, solo te emocionaste un poco. –Menciono Sweetie humana jugando con su cabello. Mientras Bloom humana jugaba con sus dedos. -Bell tiene razón, hiciste lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza, pero no fue nada malo, (y nos gustó que lo hicieras amigo)

-Eso no es tener clase y nada de compostura para celebrar, es algo muy indigno. –Menciono Lighting pony al ver la reacción de su contraparte, ya que a él le enseñaron en la academia de guardias diurnos a no reaccionar así en la victoria, pero se extrañó lo que dijeron sus amigas Sweetie y Apple Bloom. –Que suertudas son, resolvieron su problema, le ganaron a una bestia y su Lighting el abrazo con mucho cariño, que envidia.

-Tienes razón Sweet, ellas tienen a un Lighting que expresa lo que siente de una manera libre y alegre, mientras nosotras tenemos a un soldadito que siempre anda todo serio y amargado, tal vez quieran hacer un intercambio…

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto Lighting muy frustrado del comentario de sus amigas, pero estas lo abrazaron al ver su berrinche. -¡Tranquilo Lighting, nosotras te queremos tal como eres, un pony indiferente que no demuestra sus sentimientos, pero que uno sabe que los siente y que tiene muy mal genio!

-Eso no se escuchó nada bien Bloomie. –Dijo Lighting con un rostro de fastidio completamente rojo. –Sé que no demuestro ser tan efusivo, pero por ustedes lo intentare, ya que merecen que yo me comporte como ustedes me tratan a mí.

-De verdad nos gustara ver esa faceta tuya Lighting, y no solo a nosotras, también a tu mami a al resto de nuestros amigos. –Menciono Apple Bloom acercándose al pecho de Lighting, entonces la chica noto que Aria y Adagio iban a donde el rayo se elevó viéndose ambas molestas. -¡¿Aria que pasa?!

-No puede ser… recibiste ese ataque de frente y sigues aquí bestia. –Dijo muy molesta Aria, todos los demás entendieron y de inmediato fueron con sus compañeras sirenas, llegaron al lugar y vieron que Sonata estaba en su forma humana ahí, toda demacrada y lastimada con muchas heridas, sus extremidades en posiciones anormales, sangrando mucho en todas partes, con un ojo hinchado y el otro sin brillo. -…. Desgraciados… con todo mi poder… me dejaron al borde de la tumba… pero yo soy… inmortal…

-¡Maldita, es imposible que sigas viva! –Grito con mucha frustración Adagio, la ker se ríe lastimosamente burlándose de ella. -… Lo siento… estúpida… nunca podrás vengar a tu guajolote… cof… cof, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me recupere y te extermine junto con tu parasito. –Entonces Adagio le suelta un gran golpe a la ker, esta ni siquiera puede gritar por cómo estaba. -¡YA DEJA DE DECIR QUE MI AMADO ERA UN GUAJOLOTE INSECTO DE MIERDA!

-¡Rayos, lo que dice es verdad! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡No podemos despedazarla, se volvería a juntar como de película, le atravesamos quien sabe cuántas veces el corazón y nada, tampoco podemos encerrarla en alguna cárcel! –Menciono Apple Jack dando un puñetazo al piso. –Yo…. Tengo una idea amigas.

-¡Entonces dila Twilight! –Dijo rápidamente Sunset, La princesa empezó a explicar. –La verdad cuando la dije la primera vez esta idea fue una estupidez, pero ahora… vamos a exiliarla a la dimensión sin vida más lejana de Equestria y la tierra, y para asegurarnos de que no escape vamos a "lanzar" una prisión sobre ella… -Mientras decía su idea Twi pony, tembló la tierra y el cielo y empezaron a caer rayos oscuros, de la nada se cortó la realidad saliendo de ahí Dark Doll echando chispas. -¡DARK DOLL! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ MALDITO OJETE!?

-¡LO MISMO QUE TU PRINCESITA IDIOTA, RESCATANDO A UN PODEROSO ALIADO! –Menciono Doll poniendo un escudo muy grueso sobre él y Sonata, los elementos empezaron a intentar tirarlo, pero por el cansancio de la pelea solo lo empezaron a cuartear muy poco. -¡SONATA NO PUEDO CREER QUE A PESAR DE TENER TUS PODERES COMPLETOS ESTOS TIPOS TE DERROTARON!

-Lo se… Dark… subestime a estos gusanos… además obtuvieron una extraña ayuda, los signos… son muy fuertes.

-Descuida, yo también en mi ataque en el tártaro me lleve varias sorpresas muy desagradables, por eso debemos reagruparnos e intentar un hechizo muy poderoso que cree, esto nos servirá para enfrentarnos a los signos, pero debemos hacerlo en Equestria, ya que hay más magia ahí, esa misma magia hará que te recuperes rápido, hablando de eso ¿te deshiciste de la mascota inútil como acordamos?

-Por supuesto… Dark no sabes como me gusto ver su último aliento…

-Excelente, un patético esclavo menos, faltan tres. –Menciono Doll con un rostro perverso. –Te recomiendo que guardes la información sobre el fallecimiento del pavo, el escorpión y la lagartija podrían reaccionar mal y aun los necesitamos vivos, es hora de irnos mi querida súcubo.

-¿Pero… Dark… no vas a… vengarme de lo que me hicieron estos…?

-Son demasiados Sonata, terminaría muerto ya que a diferencia de ti solo tengo juventud eterna y factor de curación, además de que tuve que enfrentarme a cuatro alicornios en Equestria, todavía no me recupero de esa confrontación, tuve suerte que Luna no llegara también. –Entonces Doll levito a Sonata levitándola haciéndola entrar al portal, entonces usando su sombrero se despidió. -¡Nos volveremos a ver en Equestria su majestad Twilight junto con tus cuatro peones acompañantes, Tyrek, Sonata y Yo esperamos nuestra revancha, y no te preocupes Shimmer, después de exterminar a Celestia y compañía sigue tu mundo adoptivo, no comas ansias, no veremos muy pronto, Whua, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡NOOOOOOO! –Grito furiosa la princesa Twilight encendiéndose en llamas y lanzando un rayo muy fuerte al escudo, rompiéndolo pero ya era tarde, Doll ya había pasado por su portal y este desapareció de inmediato, dejando una sensación de derrota en los elementos a pesar de haberle ganado a Sonata.


	51. Honras fúnebres para un Enemigo

**Capítulo 51.**

 **Honras fúnebres para un Enemigo.**

Al día siguiente del enfrentamiento con la ker, Lighting pony se vestía con un traje con gabardina negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra con su emblema remendado, se veía en el espejo arreglándose los pequeños detalles. –No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, por cómo comenzó mi viaje a este mundo, intentaba ayudar a una yegua con melena de flamas para que Darksteel no la lastimara pero ahora… -Estaba hablando solo cuando alguien toca a la puerta. -¿Lighting sigues ahí, podemos pasar, no estas… presentable?

-No Apple Bloom, ya estoy solo revisándome en el espejo, pueden entrar. –Entonces Sweetie y Bloom pony entran, Bell con falda media y chaqueta manga larga con un collar con su marca. Bloom con vestido campirano sureño ambas vestidas igual de negro. -¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo mis amigas?

-Es que… desde que ese tipo rescato a su… zorra no has hablado nada, llegamos aquí y de inmediato te metiste a tu habitación, no has comido nada en la absoluto, y cuando Black Moth trajo tu ropa tu solo le agradeciste con gestos, estamos muy preocupadas, sé que eres callado pero esto es extremo ¿estás bien?

-No Sweetie, no estoy bien. –Menciono Lighting con un gran gesto de frustración. –Ese tipo lanzo un anzuelo para separarnos y yo caí redondito, si no hubiera venido aquí habríamos evitado a Dark Doll que liberara a Tyrek.

-No digas tonterías amigo, solo te comportaste como siempre, un gran y noble corcel. –Menciono Apple Bloom tomando del hombro derecho a Lighting. –Fuiste a ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba, yo habría hecho lo mismo de inmediato.

-Igual yo, aunque Rarity seguro me habría regañado hasta el cansancio, pero igual ella lo habría hecho exactamente idéntico. –Menciono Sweetie tomando las manos de Lighting sonriéndole. –Todos lo habrían hecho igual, también Spike, solo que tu reaccionaste antes que el entrando al portal, se asustó y fue por ayuda, eso aprovecho Doll, sabía que nadie de nosotros abandonaría a alguien en peligro, sabia igual que te quedarías para ayudar aquí, lo que no sabía que vendríamos a ayudarte, lo que irónicamente le ayudo a ese infeliz.

-Y lo peor, nos quedamos aquí y no evitamos que Sonata recuperara su magia negra, esa maldita asesino a Darksteel que no pudo corregir sus faltas, ahora nuestros enemigos son más fuertes, fallamos en serio, sobre todo yo, debí pensar antes de pasar por el portal en todas las posibilidades. –Menciono Lighting esto muy deprimidamente, las chicas no pudieron animarlo ya que se sentían igual, en serio se arrepintieron de venir ambas junto con Twilight, ya que por eso sus compañeros en Equestria perdieron más fuerza, pero una voz les llamo la atención. -Muchachitos tontos, solo se están concentrando en lo malo.

-¿Srta. Adagio? –Pregunto Lighting reconociendo la voz, la sirena entro llevando un vestido negro de una sola pieza, con una bufanda blanca, y también llevaba un collar nuevo de plata, con un corazón en el con un diamante tallado como un hipogrifo en el centro. –No sé lo que quiere decir, no era necesario que yo viniera, Fluttershy habría salvado a Sunset.

-Tal vez… pero gracias a ustedes ocurrieron muchas cosas buenas chico. -Indico Adagio acercándose una silla y sentándose enfrente de los equestriences. –Si no fuera por ustedes tres las dos tontas de sus "gemelas" seguirían con su pleito absurdo, por eso no podían usar sus poderes bien, gracias a ustedes tres se empezaron a perdonar, fueron un buen ejemplo para ellas, y porque no decirlo, estaban celosas de cómo se trataban.

-De todas formas yo creo que se hubieran perdonado Adagio. –Menciono Apple Bloom, Adagio sonríe un poco al oírla. –Cierto, pero adelantaron mucho el proceso, ellas habrían tardado años, tiempo que no teníamos.

-¿A qué te refieres Adagio?

-Es simple Sweetie, lo resumiré de este modo, Dash habría descubierto la misma información del collar y habrían ido todos los elementos a esa fiesta, pero todo habría terminado peor, habríamos hecho una masacre, ya que sus amigos no tenían experiencia contra los drones, tu contra parte Apple Bloom al seguir con su coraje no me habría hablado sinceramente conmigo como lo hizo, yo me habría transformado en una bestia sin alma, no habrían salvado a tu contra parte Lighting y a la de Twilight, serian esclavos como yo, a todos los elementos de aquí los habrían eliminado, a mi bebé lo habrían asesinado de todos modos, pero sin poder arrepentirse, sin haber recordado su pasado y conocer la verdad, y la bestia que yo sería… -Entonces la sirena acaricia su vientre llorando un poco. -Habría destruido la gema valiosa de mi Steel y mía, por eso yo les agradezco mucho su ayuda.

-No… lo había pensado de este modo. -Menciono Lighting levantando la mirada. –incluso si solo hubiéramos venido Twilight, Spike y yo era muy probable que ocurriera lo que dijo Srta. Adagio.

-Así es Lighting, hicieron muchas cosas buenas aquí, y ustedes chicas si hubieran quedado en Equestria ese Doll igual habría liberado a Tyrek, y habrían perdido a su mejor amigo en el proceso, no se arrepientan de la decisiones que toman con ayuda de su corazón, normalmente estas no fallan, yo soy el ejemplo de eso. –Comento Adagio, este comentario le levanto el ánimo a los jóvenes, cuando llego Aria vestida con falda larga, chaqueta y sombrero negro a la habitación. –Amigos ya es hora, nos están esperando en el salón principal.

-Gracias Aria. –Menciono Apple Bloom, los tres muchachos antes de salir abrazaron a cada sirena dándoles condolencias. –Lamentamos no haber podido hacer más por ustedes dos.

-Descuida amiga, hicieron más que suficiente, le agradecemos Adagio y yo su valor y amabilidad. –Agradeció Aria la ayuda que les dieron los equestriences, estos se fueron al salón dejando a las sirenas atrás. -¿Adagio puedes hacer esto?, todos comprenderán si tú no vas a la ceremonia.

-No Aria, es algo que quiero hacer, además entonces tú tampoco deberías ir por la razón que dijiste. –Menciono Adagio llorando un poco, Aria empieza igual a llorar. –Es que… quiero despedirme como se debe Adagio.

-Entonces vamos de una vez Aria, seguro nos esperan solo a nosotras ahora. –Entonces las dos sirenas se tomaron de la mano y bajaron al salón de la mansión de Fluttershy, los elementos ya estaban ahí todos vestidos de luto, Sunset se acerca a Aria y la besa en la mejilla. -¿Ya están listas mi vida? –Pregunto Sunset y las dos sirenas asintieron, entonces las dos mujeres llegaron al centro del salón, ahí había dos ataúdes, uno tenía la foto de Sonata sonriendo. Aria le poso una rosa blanca sobre él. –Tu alma a pesar de todo lo malo que te obligamos hacer siempre fue muy pura hermanita, como esta rosa. –Entonces Aria fue al lado de Fluttershy, Brave y Mist. –Gracias por encontrar… a mi hermanita comandante.

-Es que tuvimos… no sé si llamarla suerte Srta. Aria, es que se encontró el cuerpo dentro de un barril hace años cuando apenas era un policía de calle, por ser parecido el modus de ese crimen con otros los forenses conservaron los restos lo mejor que pudieron en los refrigeradores de la morgue, tuve que usar todas mi influencias para poder recupéralos, ya iban a enviarlos a la fosa común muy pronto, y perdone no haber podido identificarla en su momento, así habría sabido que convivía con un demonio.

-No se preocupe, recuerde que somos sirenas, seguro nuestro ADN es diferente al suyo, no la habrían podido identificar, sé que mi hermana sufrió mucho al morir, pero sé que ahora descansa en paz.

-Seguro así es señorita, a pesar de todavía no hemos podido detener a su asesina, ella confía que se lograra. –Indico Mist, Mientras Adagio permaneció un buen momento viendo el otro ataúd, el cual tenía una foto que le saco a Darksteel con su traje antes de salir a la fiesta, puso un girasol sobre este. -Siempre te gustaron los atardeceres y los amaneceres mucho Steel como a mí, gracias por los maravillosos instantes, y no te preocupes, tu hija crecerá grande y fuerte como eras tú. –Entonces fue con la princesa Twilight. –Ya puedes empezar con la ceremonia Twilight.

-Todavía no Adagio, faltan algunas personas por llegar.

-¿Otras personas, quienes? –Pregunto Adagio volteando a ver según ella ya estaban todos presentes, incluso Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie y Twilight humana trajeron a sus hijas y parejas con excepción de la última. –¿A poco va a venir el Discord de esta dimensión?

-No Adagio, el no pudo venir por los negocios que tiene en Japón, pero igual te envía sus condolencias y lamenta no haber estado aquí para ayudarte.

-Cuando lo conozca le agradeceré y le diré que no tiene por qué disculparse, ¿entonces quiénes son los que faltan princesa?

-Es… son los familiares de Dark… Darcy Steel Adagio, Gilda, su esposo, su hija y su tío. –Respondió la princesa volteando al piso. –Rainbow y Skydancer nada más recuperaron un poco el aliento fueron a avisarle de inmediato, al principio no podían creerlo… pero Gilda sabe que Dash no bromearía con algo así.

-No… no es justo… van a sentir el dolor de perder a un familiar dos veces… y esta vez definitivamente, seguro tenían la esperanza de volverlo a ver con vida, pero ahora… por mi culpa… -En ese momento la jefe de servidumbre entra guiando a Gilda y su familia. –Por aquí madame, en un momento empezara la ceremonia, y reciba mi más sinceras condolencias y que tengan una pronta resignación.

-Gracias muchacha. –Menciono Gilda tomando de la mano a su hija, ambas eran muy parecidas con excepción del color del cabello ya que la de la pequeña era castaño como el de su esposo, el cual su tez de piel era morena y de ojos negros, y su padre, un hombre de aproximadamente 55-60 años, se veía bastante vigoroso para su edad, Rainbow se le acerca y la abraza en silencio, entonces le señala el ataúd de su primo, entonces los cuatro van allá, la primera en hablar es Sam. –Tío, la verdad no recuerdo mucho de ti, lo único que recuerdo como película eran los pleitos con mi mamá, eran… divertidos, en fin, espero que estés descansando y siento mucho lo que te paso. –La pequeña se retira y va con su amigas Illusion y Brave con una cara neutra, al llegar con ellas cambia completamente a un rostro muy triste y soltándose a llorar, sus dos amigas la abrazan empezando a consolarla, entonces el esposo de Gilda, Ethan. –Siempre fuiste muy imprudente Steel, para mi eras la más grande ladilla, no del país, sino del mundo entero, pero por lo que te paso… no te culpo por caer en la trampa de un maldito infeliz, no querías quedar lisiado, debimos cuidarte más… ¡RAYOS, SI ALGUIEN SE HUBIERA QUEDADO EN LAS HABITACIÓN CONTIGO, ASÍ HABRÍAS SABIDO QUE NO ESTABAS SOLO Y NO TE HUBIERA ABORDADO ESE DESGRACIADO! -Grito alterado el hombre cayendo apesadumbrado sobre la caja y golpeándola, Gilda Tuvo que quitarlo de ahí porque era capaz de romperla, entonces siguió el padre de la mujer, Germain, se le veía un rostro frio e insensible, volteo a ver la foto con de Steel con mucho desprecio, Gilda ya iba a reclamar que no lo insultara cuando el hombre se cayó agarrando el féretro sufriendo mucho. -¡Sobrino perdóname, si yo te hubiera tratado mejor no te habrías vuelto tan solitario, yo nunca te iba a correr de nuestra casa, yo solo te estaba fastidiando un poco, fui yo quien te guio al mal camino por como te maltrataba, no odies a tu tía, solo yo soy responsable, si debes odiar a alguien que sea a mí!

-Papá no digas eso, Steel si se enojaba contigo y tenían pleitos muy feos pero no creo que haya llegado hasta el odio, Ethan tiene razón, no debimos dejarlo solo, fue culpa de todos nosotros incluyéndolo, ahora trata de calmarte, no quiero que sufras un infarto. -Dijo Gilda levantado a su padre, entonces volteo a ver el ataúd, empezó a llorar muy fuerte. –Steel… tonto… cómo pudiste tomar esa decisión tan horrible… ¡PERDÓNAME POR NO HABERTE CUIDADO COMO ME LO PIDIÓ MI TÍO Y MI TÍA, POR FAVOR DIOS, QUE EL VAYA CON ELLOS, SE QUE HIZO COSAS MUY MALAS, PERO EL ESTABA BAJO EL PODER DE UN DEMONIO, NO ES JUSTO LO QUE LE PASO, EL IBA A COMPETIR EN LAS OLIMPIADAS, NO SER EL MATÓN DE UN MONSTRUO DEL INFIERNO, NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO!

-Gilda ya tranquila, te prometo que este crimen no quedara impune, ahora ve con tu familia, todos ustedes se necesitan, mi amiga debe empezar el velorio de Steel y Sonata. –Dijo Rainbow animando a su amiga quitándola de ahí, cuando pasaron al lado de Adagio, Gilda la volteo a ver molesta, pero no dijo nada, (seguro esta mujer me odia, y no la culpo, si Steel no se hubiera fijado en mi… es posible que siguiera vivo) pensó muy deprimida Adagio, pero sintió que alguien le llamaba la atención, (pero... no tendría a mi bella luz, y eso no le habría gustado a mi Steel) pensó esto último sonriendo un poco.

Mientras en el Equestria, en Canterlot más precisamente, estaba reunidas Celestia, Luna y Fluttershy, la nueva alicornio les conto lo última comunicación que tuvo con el mundo humano con lujo de detalle, de cómo a punto de exiliar a la ker Doll lo impidió, y la traición a su seguidor. –Fluttershy, después de que nos diste el informe de lo que paso con Twilight esta mañana estas muy callada, incluso más de lo normal, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… bueno… tengo sentimientos muy encontrados Celestia. –Menciono Fluttershy volteando al ver al piso. –Es que a pesar de ser una alicornio no pude ayudarlas para prevenir que Doll liberara a Tyrek, a pesar que pudimos salvar muchas vidas, que ahora sea una soberana y que me pueda transformar con la fuerza arcoíris… me siento muy fracasada, y también estoy alegre que Twi y los demás hayan podido ganarle a esa… cosa en el mundo humano, pero igual Doll la salvo, pero antes… no puedo creer… que hayan asesinado a Darksteel, sé que ese tipo y esa ker eran capaces de eso, pero...

-Se cómo te sientes Fluttershy, a pesar de que le tenías rencor a Darksteel definitivamente no querías que muriera de esa manera, seguro querías cumplir el deseo de tu sobrina de salvarlo, ¿Por cierto ella sabe esto?

-Desgraciadamente sí, llegamos a su humilde reino y entramos a mi habitación para revisarnos las heridas, entonces vi mi Tablet timbrar y vibrar… -En aquel momento entra la joven alicornio roja al salón de conferencias. -¿Skydancer, que haces aquí? Todavía no es necesaria tu presencia.

-¿Eh? –Se preguntó extrañada Skydancer, entonces noto donde estaba. –Perdón tía, es que me puse a caminar… a caminar pensando… sin querer llegue aquí, disculpen si las interrumpí sus majestades, enseguida me retiro.

-No joven Skydancer, quédate. –Indico dulcemente Luna, Skydancer asintió en silencio y se puso entre ella y su tía. –Me parece que necesitas compañía, seguro te afecto mucho lo que le paso a Darksteel ayer.

-¿Afectarme, porque debería? –Respondió Skydancer sonriendo patéticamente con las orejas bajas. -¿De saber que ni siquiera era de Equestria, que lo separaron de su familia, que me trato mal porque le recordaba a alguien que conoció que lo humillo, que su contraparte murió con su familia en el mismo ataque que mis padres, de que al igual que a mi Doll manipulo su tristeza y rabia, de que se quiso disculpar conmigo y yo no pude responderle, de que Demon… Demian está en la misma situación, de que cuando ya lo sea útil lo va eliminar junto con Deathsaurus, de que me caía muy mal… y a pesar de eso me dolió mucho lo que le paso al pobre, ya que no pudo vivir su sueño, ya que no siguió con la persona que amaba, dejándola como madre soltera, como podría afectarme lo que le paso al guajolote princesa Luna, COMO? -Al terminar de habrá Skydancer se suelta a llorar tristemente. -¡¿POR QUÉ NO ACEPTASTE LA AYUDA QUE SE TE OFRECIÓ VARIAS VECES GUAJOLOTE TONTO?¡ ¡DEBÍ SER MAS PERSISTENTE, ES MI CULPA!

-¡Mi niña, no es tu culpa! –Menciono Fluttershy abrazando a Skydancer. -¡El tomo sus propias decisiones como tú lo hiciste, no podías hacer más, fuiste buena compañera de el a pesar de todo!

-¡¿Y porque no lo siento así tía Flu?! ¡Soy una miserable, cuando me libere de las garras de Doll debí rescatar no solo a Darksteel, también a Demian y a Deathsaurus, pero no lo hice, solo pensé en mi conveniencia ya que no los busque después!

-Jovencita, recuerda que las cosas no pasaron de ese modo, tú no pudiste liberarlos ya que se fueron antes de que pudieras hacerlo cuando te sanaste. –Comento la princesa Luna poniéndole un casco sobre el hombro a Skydancer. -¿Y a donde los hubieras buscado? Nuestros mejores rastreadores no pudieron localizarlos, sé que te duele, pero medita esto, él se sacrificó por la persona que amaba, esto ayudo para que ella resplandeciera, seguro eso le sirvió para que su castigo no fuera tan grande.

-Me gustaría que fuera así princesa Luna. –Respondió Skydancer calmándose un poco. –Por lo menos siento que murió feliz porque estaba protegiendo a quien amaba.

-Y seguro así fue mi joven bailarina, ahora lo que debemos hacer es que Demian y Deathsaurus no corran con la misma suerte, seguro Sonata ya debe tener en la mira al escorpión, y el dragón con su honorable forma de ser debe estar en mucho riesgo, pero ahora lo más importante es… -Entonces Fluttershy muestra en la Tablet el escaneo del hechizo que le entrego Sonata sirena a las otras Ying y Yang. -Debemos realizar este hechizo para que Doll no vuelva al mundo humano tan fácilmente.

-Por lo que puedo entender de este hechizo se tiene que realizar en los dos reinos al mismo tiempo, esto hará que las puertas que creo Doll se cierren, además servirá que ambos mundos su energía no se convine como cuando yo pasaba al mundo de mi querido Sombra, me pregunto quién habrá realizado tan poderoso hechizo, está al nivel de Starswirl, Starlight y Twilight.

-Ni idea Celestia, solo me enviaron esto, mas no como lo obtuvieron, me enviaran un mensaje avisando cuando estarán listo para realizarlo allá, para que sea perfecto deben realizarlo 4 alicornios, allá lo realizaran Twilight "al cuadrado", Sunset y su Skyli, aquí deben hacerlo usted princesa Celestia, Luna, Hope y Cadance…

-Fluttershy, ni Hope ni Cadance están en condiciones de ayudarnos, recuerda que la princesa del amor está todavía convaleciente y la esposa de Sombra la lastimo mucho Rabia ayer.

-Entonces seguro el, Starlight o incluso Rarity puedan sustituirlas, tienen el nivel de un alicornio…

-Desgraciadamente no podrán ayudarnos Fluttershy, Sombra y Starlight están en la misma situación de Hope, y Rarity comandando ayer a las guardias se cansó demasiado, pedirle que vuelva usar su magia a tope tan pronto seria abusar mucho de ella, tendrán que sustituirlas Skydancer y…

-¿Mi suegra? -Pregunto Fluttershy inocentemente, haciendo que Luna se cubriera la cara con su casco, Celestia volteara a ver a otro lado fastidiada y que Skydancer se cubriera el rostro con su gorro. –Ay tía, claro que no están hablando de Chrysalis, ella se está recuperando por sustituir a mi maestra Twi, la princesa Celestia está hablando de ti, tú eres el cuarto alicornio.

-¡¿Quién, yo?! ¡Pero Celestia, apenas hace algunas horas soy un alicornio, y era antes una pegaso, no una unicornio como Twi o Sunset, con trabajo Mistery me ha enseñado a levitar algunas cosas, mucho menos se realizar hechizos!

-Igual Cadance era un pegaso Fluttershy, y ya sabe muy bien usar su magia, y deja te digo esto… tú tienes más talento para eso, ya que tele transportaste tu botiquín de inmediato y curaste con tu magia a Cerbero ayer, a mi sobrina le costó hacer algo parecido en dos semanas, y no te preocupes, nosotras te vamos a guiar, solo sigue las instrucciones que daremos Luna y yo junto con tu sobrina y veras que lo harás bien.

-Gracias por esa confianza que me brindan, espero no regarla en algo tan importante Celestia. –Menciono Fluttershy ruborizada. –Relacionado con eso… me gustaría pedirles… bueno que si alguna de ustedes pudiera enseñarme, ya que no quiero molestar a Twilight, ya que ella ya le instruye a mi hija…

-Yo voy a ser tu maestra joven alicornio. –Señalo Luna. –He notado que tu estas más en contacto con tu lado oscuro por tu trasformación en pony-vampiro, y sabes controlar muy bien tu subconsciente, no en vano no puedo entrar en tu sueños si tú no lo deseas, pero te advierto que seré muy dura contigo, pero es porque espero mucho de ti Fluttershy.

-Igual yo no espero menos de usted princesa Luna, solo le pido que no me grite tanto, sino vamos a ponernos a discutir a gritos ambas, y no vamos a avanzar así.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, mantendré la voz real "guardada" cuando te enseñe, y solo dime Luna, deberías llamarme así desde hace años, y ahora somos princesas o reinas de nuestros respectivos reinos, ya no eres una súbdita, eres una gobernante como mi hermana y yo, ya no me digas princesa como a Celestia, a menos que quieres que te diga "reina de los changeling Fluttershy".

-No es necesario, que solo mencionen mi nombre basta princesa… ¡Ups! Disculpa mi amiga Luna, fuerza de la costumbre.

-Descuida Fluttershy, ahora te voy a dar tu primera lección, voy a ayudarte a comprender este hechizo para que entiendas las partes de la que está compuesto. –Indico Luna poniéndose al lado de Fluttershy explicándole las palabras y símbolos del hechizo.

Demonsting salió furioso de su habitación, no pudo dormir absolutamente nada, paso por el cuarto que era de Skyshadow, volteo y vio que ya estaba completamente vacío, murmuro varias maldiciones, pero no dedicadas a su excompañera, fueron para alguien más, después vio donde era la habitación de Darksteel los drones sirvientes tiraban sin ningún tipo de cuidado las cosas del hipogrifo hacia afuera del castillo por la ventana, esto literalmente enciende al aracne y rápidamente va con el dron que dirigía eso, tomándolo del cuello. -¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS DEL TÁRTARO TE ORDENO QUE HICIERAS ESTO DESCEREBRADO?! ¡Yo indique ayer que guardaría estas cosas como guarde las de Skyshadow! –Pero no obtuvo respuesta, intentaba razonar con un muñeco. -¡Maldición, responde cosa, sé que puedes decirme quien fue!

-Sí que estas molesto alacrán, sabes que el dron no te responderá, pero no será necesario, ya que yo fui quien lo ordeno. –Dijo diabólicamente una yegua de detrás de Demonsting, el de inmediato reconoció la voz y giro completamente iracundo, vio a una especie de pony que la definición correcta seria "monstruosa", en lugar de pezuñas tenia garras de ave de rapiña muy afiladas en sus cuatro patas, sus alas emplumadas de demonio negras, con dos cuernos oscuros en la cabeza, era Sonata en su forma de Ker de Equestria, pero se veía toda vendada, si no fuera que Doll la rescato trayéndola a esta dimensión, habría quedado parapléjica para siempre. –Es que era taaan deprimente ver las cosas del guajolote muerto aquí, enfrente de mi habitación, así que le pedí a Dark si podía hacer… "limpieza otoñal".

-¡Desgraciada bruja! -Grito furioso Demonsting, esto provoca que le corte el cuello al dron, rápidamente se pone enfrente de Sonata. -¡No le digas guajolote a… mi amigo muerto!

-Eres muy hipócrita "arañito". –Comento sarcásticamente Sonata diciéndole el apodo que le puso Steel a Demonsting, haciendo que se moleste más. -¿No siempre lo llamabas así, o que, ya se te olvido?

-¡CIERRA TU ASQUEROSO HOCICO ENFERMA ESQUIZOFRÉNICA, COMO YO LE HABLABA A MI AMIGO ES MI PINCHE PROBLEMA, PERO TU NO MERECES NI DECIR SU NOMBRE, MURIÓ A CAUSA TUYA!

-Por favor Demonsting, a Darksteel lo mataron los elementos de esa dimensión. –Mintió Sonata poniendo una cara de sufrimiento, pero que Demonsting lo sintió muy falso. –No pudo contra ellos, a pesar de que creía estúpidamente que era más fuerte que esa basura.

-¡¿Entonces porque no lo ayudaste cabrona?! –Reclamo Demonsting haciendo brillar su aguijón a punto de atacar a Sonata con su veneno más letal, al verlo Sonata sonríe maniáticamente. –Es que solo le devolví el favor de dejar divertirse el solo, como me lo hicieron a mi Demonsting, por cierto, Doll quiere hablar de eso contigo cuando termine de revisar a Tyrek, yo que tú me prepararía para suplicar mucho.

-¡Estúpida, te explico Darksteel que teníamos que poner tierra de por medio (maldito collar, de haber sabido que tu porquería de magia se iría a ti yo mismo lo rompo antes de regresar), yo no suplico como tú lo has hecho perra, yo explico las cosas!

-¡¿QUIERES PROBAR QUE SI PUEDES SUPLICAR OJETE?! –Amenazo la ker encendiendo su aura oscura, Demonsting también se puso en guardia, su aguijón ya echaba chispas. -¡Me vale madres que seas inmortal arpía, te voy a aplicar el veneno del que te conté en tu mundo de locos! –Ya se estaban acercándose amenazadoramente ambos dispuestos a hacerse pedazos cuando entro intempestivamente Deathsaurus al escuchar el escándalo. -¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES OCURRE AQUÍ?! ¡EL GRAN DOLL EXIGE SILENCIO!

-¡Oh, discúlpanos Deathsaurus, es que solo discutíamos un poco Demonsting y yo! –Respondió Sonata poniendo su cara de inocencia, gesto que ahora irritaba a Demonsting ya que lo reconocía, era una burla cruel de la ker. –Discutíamos sobre la magia sonora, casi lo mata al pobre ese poder al pobrecito, ¿no es verdad lindo y chiquito Demonstingsito?

-(¡Bésame el culo perra!)Así es Deathsaurus, y también discutíamos de a pesar de tener sus poderes completos las Rainbooms casi la hacen (mierda) polvo. –Entonces Sonata vuelve a mirar al aracne con ira. –Y que tuvo suerte de que el gran Doll haya tenido suerte en su operación, gracias a mí por supuesto, apuesto que la Fluttershy de este mundo te desaparece con sus nuevos poderes.

-Veras quien desaparece alimaña. –Amenazo de nuevo Sonata, entonces Deathsaurus tosió un poco para llamar la atención. –Lady Sonata, lamento interrumpir… lo que sea que esté haciendo con Demonsting, pero lord Doll desea verla en el laboratorio lo antes posible.

-Gracias Deathsaurus, por lo menos uno de los heraldos sabe su lugar. –Comento Sonata saliendo, al pasar junto a Deathsaurus este exhalo por la nariz vapor muy caliente poniendo una mueca colérica con los ojos cerrados, antes de irse voltea a ver a Demonsting. –Oh no te preocupes insecto, ya terminaremos esta discusión después, comprobaras que mi argumento es mejor que el tuyo.

-Esperare con ansias ese momento Sonata. –Menciono Demonsting haciendo tronar sus tenazas, cuando se fue lo suficientemente lejos le comento algo a Deathsaurus. –Me sorprende tu autocontrol Deathsaurus, creí que la harías a las brasas cuando entraste.

-Es que atacar por la espalda sin avisar no es honorable, aunque sea… lo que es esa ker. -Señalo Deathsaurus mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Sé que es una bruja traidora por lo que me decías en tus cartas Demonsting, y por eso no pudo creer que a Darksteel lo hayan eliminado las rainbooms.

-¿A qué te refieres Deathsaurus?

-Porque esos humanos son muy parecidos a los ponys, además de tener la influencia de cinco de ellos que estaban allá, y yo creo que su plan era conservarlo vivo para dizque ayudarlo, y enviar a esa ker exiliada a algún lado.

-Por lo que veo no le creíste la historia de cómo murió nuestro compañero ¿no es así Deathsaurus?

-Nop, ni una palabra. –Contesto el dragón notándose muy enojado. -¿Y tú Demonsting?

-A esa perra no le creo nada desde que tuve la desgracia de conocerla, sospeche desde el principio que no era la Sonata "sirena", pero lo que resulto ser es mucho peor. –Indico el escorpión poniendo sus pinzas en su lomo. –Entonces debemos planear nuestra jugada muy bien, no vaya a pasarnos lo que a Steel con esta perra, debemos ser muy cautelosos ya que tiene el favor de lord Doll, espero que esto no te cause conflicto de intereses Deathsaurus.

-Para nada, mi lealtad es con Dark Doll, no con ella, aprenderá a la mala que no debe meterse con los heraldos. –Comentó Deathsaurus haciéndose sonar los nudillos.

Sonata llego al laboratorio, donde en ese momento Dark Doll vestido con bata y usando gafas le realizaba pruebas a Tyrek, quien corría en una banda con muchos cables conectados a él y a medidores y pantallas mágicas, el centauro ya había recuperado rápidamente su nivel de poder cuando fue por las tres princesas mayores de Equestria. –Para ser que reaccionaste muy bien al trasplante de magia que te realice al regresar del mundo humano Tyrek, has recuperado tu nivel normal de poder, pero debo seguir haciéndote unas pruebas, no lo mismo tomar algo lentamente por varios meses que comer todo eso de golpe.

-Como lo dices suena razonable Doll, pero espero que no estés envenenándome con esta magia que me diste, recuerda que puedo robar la magia deshaciéndome de la podrida fácilmente, y aquí tengo muchas potenciales víctimas, como los umbrums y tus drones básicos, yo no te mataría con magia, te rompería el cuello, tengo la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo.

-Igual yo, no te atacaría con magia ya que solo te fortalecería… te arrancaría el corazón sacándolo por tu cuello y boca, pero como te dije antes, queremos lo mismo, hacer sufrir a los ponys, después de que conquistemos este mundo haremos una invasión a varias dimensiones, cada uno de nosotros tres tendrá un infinito imperio, no debemos tener problemas entre nosotros, en cuanto los umbrums todavía no te los "almuerces", los necesitamos todavía, cuando ganemos serán parte de tu cena de la victoria, pero desgraciadamente al ser seres muy mágicos… morirán de inmediato, qué pena. –Indico Doll sarcásticamente mientras hacía varias anotaciones a su libreta, Tyrek igual sonrió malvadamente al escuchar al anabelchucky, entonces Doll vio que Sonata ya estaba ahí. –Pero que agradable sorpresa, has llegado mi querida súcubo, ¿Cómo te sientes mi bello demonio?

-Gracias a Ti Dark me siento mucho mejor, lo que no me gusta es como me veo aquí. –Menciono Sonata viéndose en un espejo que había ahí con mucho desagrado. -¿Por qué tuve que cambiar así?

-Es porque las keres de este mundo se ven así Sonata, era obvio que tú tomarías esta forma, descuida, intentare crear un hechizo para que recuperes tu belleza original, para volvamos a ser… completamente "compatibles".

-No sabes cómo esperare con mucha lujuria ese momento Dark. –Expreso Sonata lamiéndose la garra, Tyrek hizo un gesto de repulsión y Doll puso una cara apática. –Lo lamento mi súcubo, pero verte en ese cuerpo no me enciende nada, por cierto te escuche discutir con Demonsting hasta aquí.

-¡Me lleva! –Se quejó Sonata frustrada sexualmente. –Es cierto Dark, estaba discutiendo con ese mentecato, me estaba reclamando la muerte del estúpido dodo, si está molesto ahora que porque no lo ayude, imagínate que pasara cuando sepa que yo lo mate.

-Por eso te recomendé que no le digas Sonata, Demonsting es muy peligroso, sabe mucho de venenos, es capaz de crear una toxina especial para ti, dejándote prisionera de tu propio cuerpo.

-Si no fuera porque todavía te es útil Dark, no sabes cómo deseo descuartizarlo, por intentar no entregarme mi collar y abandonándome con esas perras. –Comento Sonata con mucha ira. –Voy a hacer que ese escorpión se retuerza de dolor, voy hace que suplique que lo mate, pero definitivamente lo dejare vivo posible para disfrutar siempre su sufrimiento, ya que no pude hacer eso con Darksteel, él lo sufrirá al doble ¡No al triple, será un sueño hecho realidad, maldecirá a su amigo por provocarle eso, no comprendo porque le diste poder al guajolote Dark!

-Es otro heraldo que no cumplió mis expectativas Sonata, él se comportaba de una manera salvaje y cruel, sin mostrar piedad, buscando poder para su beneficio personal, era tan agradable ver su maldad, pero esa sirena, Adagio, lo arruino todo, no sé como se conectaron entre sí, el amor es un sentimiento que hace débiles a los que lo siente, por eso Darksteel y ella se volvieron seres muy débiles, por esa debilidad deben pagar, si pudiera haría que siguiera sufriendo después de muerto.

-Hablando de eso Dark, quisiera regresar por unas horas a ese mundo, quisiera asesinar a Aria, ya que ella fue la culpable de todo esto al rechazar nuestra gema especial, y para hacer vivir un infierno en vida a Shimmer y a Dazzle antes de que las eliminemos definitivamente. –Dijo Sonata poniendo un rostro con gran perversidad, igual a Doll le brillan sus ojos en rojo. -¡Por supuesto Sonata, faltaba más, deja que termine de revisar a Tyrek para que te abra tu portal, aunque Demonsting podría hacerlo si lo deseas en este momento!

-No Dark, ese maldito escorpión es capaz de aparecerme en el desierto, en medio del océano o en el ártico, prefiero que lo hagas tú, puedo esperar un poco, así pensare varias maneras de como torturar a Aria Blaze.

-Se hará como pides entonces Sonata, te avisare cuando esté listo. –Entonces Sonata sale del laboratorio, dejando a Doll y a Tyrek solos, este vio y escucho toda la conversación muy detenidamente en silencio. -Esto fue interesante Doll, tratas muy bien a esa ker ¿no estarás cayendo en la misma trampa que se puso solo tu recién fallecido heraldo?

-Por supuesto que no Tyrek. –Respondió Dark Doll poniendo un rostro siniestro tocándose las puntas de los dedos. –Sonata solo es un "juguete" que me sirve para "descargar" mis frustraciones pero si intenta pasarse de lista… la cortare y esparciré sus piezas en varias dimensiones, a ver como se rearma después de eso.

-¡Así que solo es tu "muñeca inflable" Doll, ahora comprendo, yo igual haría lo mismo! (seguro con esta información podre convencer a esa ker que se una a mí en tu contra, y cuando te despedacemos también le voy a quitar su magia, obteniendo inmortalidad, y destruyéndola de inmediato) –Pensó Tyrek planeando ya su traición contra Doll, pero este también ya estaba planeando su jugada. –(Seguro intentaras sacar provecho de lo que acabo de decir centauro, pero no me sorprenderás, estoy medio kilómetro delante de ti, lo que pienses hacer lo usare a mi beneficio, a ti y a Sonata los hare sufrir tanto que pensaras que tu tiempo en el Tártaro eran vacaciones pagadas) Es perfecto que estés en sintonía con lo que buscamos Tyrek, pero debemos concentrarnos en revisar tu estado físico y mágico, aumentare la velocidad y la resistencia de la banda para continuar con tu examen. –Los demonios no notaron que Sonata se quedó detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, parecía molesta pero de inmediato puso su cara de felicidad psicótica. –Pues para mí no eres más que un pinche "consolador" Doll, tal vez sea bueno, pero todo por servir se acaba y aburre a uno, y ya me estas aburriendo, deja investigo para matarte a ti y a Tyrek al mismo tiempo, así seré la soberana del multiverso infinito, me encantara hacer masacres sin fin en todas partes., me gustara ver todo ese océano de sangre… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

En el mundo humano seguía el velorio de Darksteel y Sonata sirena, ya habían pasado varios de los elementos al estrado para hablar de los fallecidos, pero el problema era que casi no los conocieron realmente y que habían luchado contra ellos para defenderse, Rainbow dijo que Darksteel era bueno luchando y que quería mucho a Adagio, tanto para sacrificarse por ella, y que Sonata era una chica inocente pero algo tonta y latosa, Rarity comento que le pareció que el muchacho tenia buen gusto al vestirse formalmente, ya que su ropa común no le llamaba la atención, y que le habría gustado que la chica modelara un poco para ella ya que era muy bonita, Pinkie menciono que le habría gustado ser amiga de Sonata, ya que sentía que tenían mucho en común, a las dos les gustaba mucho sonreír y estar contentas, de Darksteel solo dijo que le gusto su cambio al final de estos capítulos y que no le importaba lo que los lectores pensaran, confundiendo a los demás, Jazz no pudo hablar de la sirena ya que no la había conocido, pero de Darksteel menciono que era un prepotente arrogante, pero que tenía motivos más que suficientes para sentirse así ya que era un genio en la pista, solo le faltó ser más humilde, Skydancer no pudo decir nada y solo se soltó a llorar pidiéndole perdón a Darksteel por haberle ganado gracias a su accidente, que le habría ganado muy fácil, que le habría gustado tener una rivalidad más sana con él, entonces tomo el trofeo que gano esa vez, pero ya no tenía su nombre en él, tenía inscrito "para Darcy Steel, que pudo ganar a pesar de todo la carrera más importante", y lo puso al lado de la foto, Apple Jack menciono que Sonata era agradable, si en lugar de huir de después de la pelea de bandas su hubiera quedado como lo hizo Sunset, las tres sirenas habrían escapado definitivamente de la oscuridad y la habrían podido defender de la ker, Apple Bloom humana lamento no haberlo encontrado entre todas sus copias en la fiesta de ayer, pero lo último que sintió de el antes de que muriera que se había arrepentido de sus errores y que amaba con todo su ser a Adagio, no pudo hablar de Sonata ya que solo la conoció de lejos, igual que su Sweetie y Scootalo que no pudieron decir nada de ninguno, Twilight y Spike humanos ni pasaron al estrado, ni siquiera cruzaron palabras con el heraldo y a la sirena ni la conocieron, Spike dragón solo comento que Darksteel era muy necio y terco, que esa era su fuerza y debilidad, seguro que ser así le sirvió en su relación con Adagio, Gilda hablo de como era de niño el heraldo, rudo, un bravucón en potencia, que diario lo enviaban a la dirección, incluso ya tenía su lugar asignado en la oficina, pero que quería mucho a sus padres, que se volvió muy amargado por la muerte de estos, Gilda de nuevo se soltó a llorar diciendo que debió pasar más tiempo con él aunque no haya querido, ya no pudo decir más ya que sufrió un colapso nervioso, su esposo y su padre tuvieron que quitarla de ahí, Ahora era el turno de la que perdió a dos seres muy queridos por ella, Adagio. –Bueno, la verdad no sé qué decir, ya saben lo que siento para mi bebé y mi hermanita…

-Solo di lo que siente tu corazón ahora Adagio. –Recomendó Fluttershy poniendo una sonrisa leve. –Comparte el amor que sentías por ellos con nosotros.

-Bueno… recuerdo como me peleaba con Sonata por ser tan tonta, no entendía los juegos de palabras, me burlaba en su cara de ella, pero ella se defendía… o lo intentaba, ya que lo hacía como una niña inocente que hablaba con un adulto, me agradaba eso de ella, a pesar de decir que este mundo no era de su agrado, le gustaban varias cosas de aquí, como la comida mexicana, le fascinaba jugar con su teléfono jueguitos sencillos como tetris o esas aplicaciones de esos programas para niñas, siempre pensé que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, pero ella era feliz jugando esas tonterías, seguro era porque de potranca… niña no jugaba mucho seguramente por su enfermedad, gracias a la luz pudimos abrirla, en los días anteriores de su partida fue muy buena con Aria y conmigo, nos daba regalos, nos hacía de comer, limpiaba nuestras habitaciones a pesar de llegar cansada de su trabajo como camarera, su última comida me supo a gloria, fue la mejor cena que preparo, seguro habría logrado ser cocinera en un gran restaurante si no se pone en su camino… olviden a esa bruja, pero por su manera inocente de ser seguro habría chocado mucho con Darcy, lo habría visto como el aprovechado que le intentaba quitar a su hermana mayor, y el la habría visto como la tonta que no soportaba ver a su hermana ya como una novia, pero después seguramente Sonata por ser tan buena lo habría visto como yo…un muchacho que me quería mucho, como se dio cuenta Aria, dos días después de que llego fuimos al parque de diversiones porque se lo pedí, al él le chocaban ese tipo de lugares…

-De siempre no le gustaban esos sitios a Steel, prefería ir al parque municipal en su bici o en su patineta. -Menciono sonriendo Gilda a la plática de Adagio, ambas chicas se sonrieron y la sirena continuo hablando. -Lo lleve a los juegos más absurdos, a las tazas, al carrusel, a las canoas, a los carros chocones, a la rueda de la fortuna, tenía una cara de gran aborrecimiento, pero note que sonreía al verme feliz, decidí que lo llevara a otras atracciones que disfrutara más, lo lleve a los juegos de puntería, no quiso usar los dardos que le dieron, tampoco uso sus naipes, uso un dardo que tenía guardado en su pantalón, me gano un gran peluche de un panda, que… ella me hizo pedazos antes de darme un golpiza… perdón, volví a mencionar a la desagradable, en fin, después nos entramos a la casa de los sustos, todo mundo salía gritando de ahí, menos nosotros, hasta salimos riendo, creo que haber vivido en Equestria nos hizo más tolerantes a los monstruos, después nos subimos a la montaña rusa, yo gritaba como loca en las caídas pero el no, el volaba más rápido que eso en picada, pero cuando gritaba me abrazaba diciéndome que nunca dejaría que algo malo me pasara, cosa que cumplió en su totalidad, al final de esa maravillosa cita fuimos al túnel del amor… bueno ya sabrán lo que paso ahí, estábamos tan contentos después de salir de ahí.

-¿Contentos porque? Si es una atracción que das una vuelta muy lenta con música boba, no veo lo emocionante ahí, y lo sé porque mis hermanas y yo nos colamos en ese juego. –Comento Purple Pie, su madre muy apenada tuvo que taparle la boca, Blue no comprendía porque hizo eso su madre y Orange se apeno mucho, al ir ya a secundaria ya sabía perfectamente que hacen ahí las parejas. –Perdón Adagio, no quería que Purple te interrumpiera, por favor continua.

-No te preocupes Pinkie, la verdad ya casi término, pero te doy este consejo a ti y a todos los que ya tienen la suerte de tener a niños en su vida, disfruten su inocencia todo lo que puedan ya que estos momentos no volverán, y pequeña Orange sigue siendo una niña todavía, no trates de crecer tan rápido, solo porque ya vayas a secundaria no quiere decir que te vuelvas una adolescente anticipadamente, sigue jugando con tus hermanas y amigos como la pequeña que eres, lo que te enseñen en la escuela que todavía no comprenden estos no se los digas si no es necesario.

-Si Srta. Adagio, lo hare como me dice, gracias por el consejo.

-No hay de que mi cielo, para concluir diré que el mucho tiempo que pase con Sonata y el poco con Steel fueron de los momentos más felices de mi vida, pero no puedo estancarme en el pasado, se lo debo a ellos y a mi luz, voy a hacer que mi retoño y yo seamos muy felices para que su padre y tía no se preocupen cuando nos cuiden. –Entonces besa la foto de Darksteel seguida por la de Sonata. –Descansen en paz mis amados…y gracias por los bellos recuerdos. -Bajo llorando silenciosamente Adagio, pero lo hacía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, fue con Aria quien lloraba como ella. -¿Aria, no quieres despedirte de Sonata?

-Sabes… que no soy buena expresándome Adagio. –Menciono Aria poniendo su pose característica pero con los ojos llorosos, pero sonrió un poco de inmediato. –Además... creo que mi hermanita sabe lo que siempre sentí por ella, que a pesar de pelearnos siempre la quise mucho, y que le agradezco todo lo que hizo y sigue haciendo por mí.

-Con lo que dijiste es más que suficiente hermana, Sonata estaba al tanto tus sentimientos y por eso eras su mejor amiga, como ella lo era de ti. –Indico Adagio mientras se sentaba, ya no paso nadie al estrado, entonces la princesa Twilight siguió con la ceremonia. –Bien en unos momento saldremos rumbo al crematorio donde los cuerpos serán incinerados, como petición de la familia de Steel sus cenizas serán colocadas en el mausoleo donde se encuentran sus padres, y las cenizas de Sonata volverán conmigo a Equestria donde serán arrojadas al mar donde nació, saldremos en unos veinte o treinta minutos. –Entonces la princesa nada más término de hablar fue con su contraparte, Sunset, Fluttershy y Skydancer. –Chicas sé que pedir esto ahora es muy chocante, pero no podemos perder tiempo, esa ker podría regresar aquí con refuerzos.

-¿No crees que sea mejor que regrese Dusk aquí Twilight? Así cuando llegue podríamos encerrarla en esta dimensión.

-No Sunset, si esperamos podría atacar sorpresivamente a alguien y matarlo de inmediato, y como menciono Sweetie cuando llegamos, en Equestria haya más seres mágicos que son poderosos aliados de los ponys, hay más posibilidad de detenerlos allá, y si… nosotros fallamos por lo menos les daremos tiempo para que se preparen mejor y ustedes terminen el trabajo.

-No me gusta lo que dices hermana… pero creo que tienes razón. -Menciono Twi humana analizando la situación. –Solo Sunset y Fluttershy están completamente acostumbradas a sus transformaciones, los demás todavía no ya que nos cansamos muy pronto, es más nuestro Lighting apenas aprendió hacerlo ayer, y somos los únicos humanos con magia además de mi esposo, Hope y Sombra, mi madre, Mist y su equipo especial nos podrían ayudar con sus armas pero realmente solo nos estorbarían, nos prepararemos lo mejor posible.

-Entonces no se diga más, preparen el hechizo, le avisare a tu Fluttershy que ya empiecen ellos también princesa. –Menciono la veterinaria sacando su Tablet y escribiendo su mensaje rápidamente. –Solo esperemos la confirmación para empezar.

-Creo que será mejor hacerlo el hechizo en el patio tías, seria irrespetuoso hacerlo aquí por los dolientes. –Sugirió Skydancer, las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron, entonces llego la confirmación de Equestria. –Ya están listos allá en mundo pony, ya pueden empezar amigas.

-Bien amigas mías, como lo ensayamos. –Dijo la princesa Twilight, entonces las cuatro mujeres se transformaron para usar sus poderes a tope, entonces empezaron a decir el hechizo en arameo antiguo tomándose de las manos, mientras en Equestria las cuatro alicornios igual se pusieron en círculo también haciendo el hechizo en el mismo idioma tocando sus cuernos empezando a sacar chispas multicolor de ellos, igual las manos de la humanas, entonces de ambos círculos salió un relámpago multicolor que cubrió los cielos de ambas dimensiones al mismo tiempo y en perfecta sincronía, los habitantes de ambos mundos notaron el fenómeno espantándose, pero la mayoría después de un rato solo vieron lo hermoso de la magia, sintieron que no era peligroso, después de unos minutos ambos equipos dejaron de emanar su hechizo, en Equestria cayó Fluttershy muy fatigada por realizar un poderoso hechizo por primera vez. -¿Tía estas bien?

-Si Skyli, estoy bien, solo es que me canse como nunca en mi vida, ni cuando tuve a tu prima me sentí así, y fueron dos días de labor de parto.

-Es que apenas "renaciste" como alicornio Fluttershy, y tuviste que hacer una magia muy poderosa casi de inmediato, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado, pero si practicas a diario muy pronto tendrás la fuerza para resistir esto y mucho más. –Comento Celestia levitando un vaso con agua a Fluttershy, que se tomó de inmediato. –Pero tú magia es fuerte, hicimos el hechizo a la perfección gracias a ustedes dos Fluttershy y Skydancer.

-¿Princesa Celestia usted cree que el conjuro funciono? –Pregunto Skydancer Levantando a su tía para que se apoyara en ella. –Siento un pequeño cambio en la magia del ambiente, pero no sé si sea por esto.

-Desgraciadamente no lo sé Skydancer, tendremos que esperar, si ya no aparecen Doll, Sonata u otros de sus esbirros en el mundo humano sabremos que funciono, pero si aparecen…

-No te preocupes hermana, siento que este hechizo funciono como debía. –Indico Luna dándole seguridad a sus compañeras alicornios.

En castillo de Doll este ya estaba a punto de partir la realidad. –Muy bien Sonata, es hora de que vayas a castigar a esa Aria, te llevare exactamente la casa de Shimmer, seguro ahora no habrá nadie porque a pesar de haber matado a Darksteel deben estar realizando su funeral.

-Vengare su muerte Dark, pagara Aria y Adagio el asesinato de tu heraldo- Menciono Sonata afilando sus garras, pero ni Demonsting ni Deathsaurus le creyeron su mentira, la veían con mucho rencor. -¡También aprovechare para eliminar a Sunset Shimmer, ella es la que le dio el último golpe a Darksteel!

-Entonces que así sea Sonata, te deseo suerte en tu misión, abriré otro portal de regreso cuando lo indiques. –Menciono Doll empezando a cortar la realidad, pero ocurrió algo, tan rápido como cortaba el paso dimensional se cerraba. -¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA OCURRE AQUÍ?!

-¡Ya deja de jugar Dark, Aria debe estar desesperada para que la mate! –Indico empezando a sentirse molesta Sonata, entonces Dark Doll realiza un corte con toda su fuerza e igual cuando realiza el corte este se cierra, intento hacerlo con una dando zarpazos casi seguidos, con el mismo resultado. -¡Demonios, que rayos está pasando Dark!

-¡NO TENGO IDEA KER, HAY UNA MAGIA QUE IMPIDE QUE ABRA EL PORTAL A ESE MUNDO, DEMONSTING REALIZA EL PORTAL TU, A CUALQUIER LUGAR DE ESE MUNDO, NO A DONDE RESIDE SHIMMER!

-¡Enseguida grandioso Doll! –Respondió el aracne haciendo de inmediato su corte, pero le ocurrió lo mismo que a su jefe. -¡Imposible una especie de fuerza impide realizar el portal!

-¡Hay que realizar el corte al mismo tiempo Demonsting en el mismo lugar! –Indico Doll, Demonsting de nuevo uso su aguijón y de inmediato Doll con todas sus garras, parecía al principio que lograban abrirlo pero más rápidamente se cerró el gran corte, lanzando un rayo al heraldo y su jefe lanzándolos lejos del corte, Doll se levantó echando madres y chispas. -¡¿QUÉ HECHICERÍA ES ESTA?! ¡HAY UNA ESPECIE DE MAGIA QUE IMPIDE QUE ABRAMOS LA PUERTA AL MUNDO HUMANO, ES MAGIA Y LA PUEDO CORTAR, PERO DE INMEDIATO SE REGENERA AUN MAS FUERTE!

-¡¿Quieres decir… que no podre regresar a mi dimensión… quien es el responsable?! –Se cuestionó enojada Sonata, cuando a solo a ella se le apareció el espíritu de Sonata sirena en su forma pony con sus alas blancas, haciéndole un gesto de burla sacándole la lengua para desaparecer rápidamente, de inmediato la ker lo entiende ahora si enfureciéndose. –Sonata… la pendeja de Sonata lo hizo… esa sirena de alguna manera me atrapo aquí… ¡Eres una maldita, después de muerta me sigues fastidiando bastarda tarada!

-¿Qué le pasa a esta ker? –Se preguntó Deathsaurus al ver a Sonata, para el punto de vista de los demás estaba peleándose con alguien imaginario, Tyrek se burló de eso. –Seguro alucina con su doble que mato, y discute con ella misma.

-¡Yo no estoy loca pinche centauro, si me lo vuelves a decir te hago retazo para caldo! –Aulló furiosa Sonata por el chiste de Tyrek. -¡Por lo menos a yo mate a todas los que me traicionaron, no que a ti te hizo pendejo tu hermano Scorpan tomando tu lugar al trono cuando te traicionó con las mulas!

-¡Cállate maldita arpía, de mi hermano traidor me encargare luego de destruir a Twilight y a Discord, ya no me lo menciones o yo voy a cantar lo que hiciste realmente en el mundo gorila! –Amenazo Tyrek a punto de empezar a pelear con Sonata. -¡YA CÁLMENSE PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS, ESTE NO ES UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA QUE HAGAN ESO! –Gimió Doll después de realizar varios cortes seguidos sin éxito, incluso sus garras humeaban. –¡Demonsting analiza este maldita anomalía AHORA!

-¡Enseguida jefe! –El escorpión realizo un corte y de inmediato se puso rápidamente a estudiarla, a pesar de cerrarse de nuevo Demonsting pudo analizarla un poco, poniéndose todo pálido. –Esta magia… evita la apertura de nuevos portales… que sean diferentes a los hechos por Starswirl, no solo no podemos abrir portales a la tierra… también a otras dimensiones que visito el hechicero antes, podríamos romper la magia, pero nos tomaría meses, tal vez años volver a poner en sintonías las energías involucradas, ocupando la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo y energías en eso.

-¡MALDITA SEAS SIEMPRE SIRENA, NO SE COMO PERO TU ERES LA RESPONSABLE DE ESTO, ME VENGARE DE TI DESPEDAZANDO A TUS MALDITAS AMIGAS DE UNA MANERA U OTRA! –Grito completamente furiosa Sonata dando un zarpazo que derriba la pared del cuarto donde estaban.

En el mundo humano los elementos y compañía salían en procesión del crematorio hacia el mausoleo de la familia de Gilda, ya llevaban dos urnas, una café que cargaba Gilda y otra blanca que llevaba Aria, que eran la de Darksteel y Sonata respectivamente, llegaron al pequeño edificio, abrieron Ethan y Germain una gran puerta de herrería, en el pequeño salón en un pedestal estaban dos urnas parecidas a la de Steel, eran las urnas donde reposaban los restos de sus padres, Gilda y ya iba a entrar a colocar los restos de su primo, cuando se detuvo de repente, antes que su esposo le preguntara que le ocurría Fue con Adagio y la tomo de la mano. –Ven amiga, tú también debes hacer esto, eres la persona que al que mi primo le entrego todo su corazón, mereces ponerlo a descansar tanto como yo, quizá más.

-Gilda yo… está bien… -Entonces ambas mujeres tomaron muy cuidadosamente la urna y la colocaron muy minuciosa y amorosamente entre los otras dos. –Estoy segura que ya nunca más estarás solo primo, de nuevo estas con tus padres, y nosotros siempre te recordaremos por todas las cosas buenas que hiciste, jamás por las malas.

-Así es Steel, siempre estarás conmigo en mi corazón, e igual vivirá una parte de ti a través de nuestra pequeña, voy a intentar ser la mejor madre para que no cometa nuestros mismos errores, como dije antes gracias por tu amor y cariño, te prometo que tu hija crecerá fuerte, sana y muy feliz, adiós mi amor. –Entonces las dos mujeres salieron de la sala sonriendo, ellas mismas cerraron la puerta mientras lloraban un poco silenciosamente.

Cuando regresaban todos a donde tenían sus autos para regresar Gilda empezó a caminar al lado de Adagio. –Escucha sirena, se todo lo que hiciste en Canterlot High hace años y lo que hiciste también hace algunos días, Dash me lo conto muy detalladamente.

-Lo sé. –Dijo tristemente Adagio viendo al piso. –Sé que cometí crímenes horribles durante toda mi vida, que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para disculparme de esto aunque viviera otros dos mil años, aunque no asesinaba a mis victimas pero si las mataba en vida haciéndolas sentir odio y tristeza, por mi culpa se murió tu primo., no sé ni cómo voy a compensarte eso…

-¡Por favor mujer, ya deja de auto compadecerte! –Señalo Gilda Agarrando a Adagio y haciendo que la viera a los ojos. -¡Sé que cometiste muchos errores de los cuales te arrepentiste y que ahora estas muy triste por perder al amor de tu vida, pero estar en este modo patético lo único que hará es que te enfermes de depresión, estoy segura de esta no es la chica de se enamoró mi primo, él se enamoró de una chica muy fuerte y orgullosa, tan orgullosa como el! –Adagio intento responderle pero Gilda no la dejo hablar. -¡Rayos, sé que estas adolorida, yo estoy igual, pero debes ver hacia el futuro, estoy segura que Steel quería eso, que fueras feliz, respeta el sacrificio que hizo por ti!… y fue gracias a ti que mi primo salió de la oscuridad en que lo aprisiono ese demonio, no sería justo para el que por la tristeza que sientes vuelvas tu a caer en las sombras.

-Gilda de verdad agradezco mucho lo que hizo Steel por mí, no solo me salvo, también a mi futura pequeña.

-Y es por eso que debes ser más fuerte que nunca Adagio, por mi sobrina, para que la protejas y enseñes bien, que cumpla su sueños, mientras no sean malos, si ese es el caso debes tener la fuerza para hacerla comprender sus errores y que se vuelva una persona de bien… como lo fue su padre y como lo eres tú. –Entonces el rostro triste de Adagio cambia de uno deprimido a uno decidido. –Tienes razón Gilda, tengo mucho porque vivir, debo arreglar mis errores y cuidar a mi luz, y para eso debo ser fuerte, descuida, educare a mi hija para que sea una gran persona.

-Más te vale, recuerda que ella debe tener un poco de mi sangre, por eso también voy a vigilar que la cuides bien, no en vano va ser mi primera sobrina, será tu gran dolor de cabeza, seguro tendrá en su carácter rasgos míos, de su abuelo, tuyos y peor, de Steel, te compadezco amiga.

-Ni me digas eso, ya estoy bastante traumada pensando en eso, seguro voy a necesitar ayuda psiquiátrica para educarla. –Entonces tanto Adagio como Gilda se ríen un poco, todavía sonriendo Gilda le pregunta algo a su nueva amiga. –Seguro vas a intentar algo peligroso ¿no es así?

-Sabes leer a la gente Gilda, así es, como dijo esa arpía, ya tengo la sangre de Steel dentro de mí, y si lo que me conto Aria es cierto, yo soy la única en este momento que puedo…

-Como me gustaría ser prima más cercana de Steel en este instante, desgraciadamente tienes razón, solamente puedes hacer esto tú en este momento, sé que nadie te podrá detener, por eso te pido que seas muy cuidadosa, por ti y tu hija ¿ya se lo dijiste a tu hermana y a la princesa?

-A la princesa se lo mencione esta mañana, y reacciono como tú, no está de acuerdo pero sabe qué debo y tengo que hacerlo, y a Aria se lo diré en el último momento, no solo porque ella intente impedirlo, sino también porque no me vaya a arrepentir.

-Pues te deseo que tengas mucha suerte Adagio. –Dijo Gilda mientras ambas mujeres se abrazaban. –Cuando regreses puedes vivir con mi familia, claro hasta que logres reestablecerte bien.

-Déjame pensarlo Gilda, ya que Aria y su novia me ofrecieron lo mismo, pero sinceramente debo aprender a ser responsable y a mantenerme yo sola.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes Adagio, pero tendrá que ser después de que tu hija nazca, te recomiendo que lo pienses mucho después de que regreses, ¿Por qué vas a regresar verdad?

-Claro que voy a regresar amiga, toda mi familia y la de mi Steel son de este lugar, además realmente ya me gusta vivir aquí.

-¡Ya me estabas preocupando, creí que no conocería a mi sobrina! En fin, te aconsejo que debes estudiar algo que te guste para trabajar de eso después, como por ejemplo música, podrías ser una maestra de canto, e igual cantar tú.

-Es buen consejo Gilda, lo tomare mucho en cuenta. –Respondió agradecida la sirena, después de unos momentos regresaron a la mansión de Fluttershy para comer algo.

A la mañana siguiente el equipo de Twilight ya estaba a punto de regresar a Equestria, todos sus compañeros humanos ya se encontraban ahí. –Twilight lamento que las cosas ocurrieran de este modo, por ayudarnos Dark Doll libero a Tyrek, y no pudimos detener a Sonata.

-No te preocupes Sunset, no siempre se puede ganar. –Señalo Twilight pony mientras le entregaba un nuevo libro a su amiga. –Ya verás que detendremos a Doll y a sus aliados rescatando a los últimos dos heraldos, si necesitamos su ayuda le avisaremos a Fluttershy y a ti, y este libro ya tiene un hechizo de protección muy fuerte, no será destruido tan fácilmente, y no creo que nuestra visita haya sido una total pérdida de tiempo. –Comento la princesa volteado a ver como Lighting, Sweetie y Apple Bloom se despedían de sus contra partes. –Más te vale no irte huyendo otra vez de tus problemas viejo, porque si me entero regresare y te cazare y te regresare de la crin… cabello de vuelta aquí.

-Qué bonito pensamiento, pero estoy de acuerdo que lo hagas compadre. –Comento Lighting humano a la amenaza de equestrience. –Igual si sé que lastimas a alguna de estas bellas señoritas no tendrás un lugar en que puedas esconderte de mí.

-Me parece justo, te deseo mucha suerte Lighting, -Dijo Lighting pony estrechando muy fuerte la mano de Lighting humano. –Debes aprender a manejar tu elemento y la espada que te arreglo Skydancer y avísale a tu Paper lo que paso, debe estar muy preocupada porque desapareciste hace dos días y no debe saber nada de ti.

-Descuida, hoy mismo empezare a practicar con Fluttershy, y también ella ya le aviso a mi madre lo que paso, ella regresara y nos reinstalaremos en nuestra vieja casa en por lo menos tres días.

-Fue agradable conocerte Sweetie Bell, perdón por llamarte perra cuando nos conocimos. –Menciono Sweetie pony dando un abrazo a la adolescente. –Por favor trata de ser sincera con tus sentimientos contigo misma y los demás, recuerda que tienes una hermana, que a pesar de que a veces parece que no te soporta ella en realidad te quiere mucho, igual tus padres, cuando te enojes habla con ellos y te aseguro que veras las cosas diferentes después.

-Lo hare como dices Sweetie, y también te doy un consejo, defiéndete más de las agresiones, cuando te insulto mi Apple Bloom te pusiste a llorar, sé que te dolió mucho ya que pensaste que era tu amiga, pero debiste reaccionar, no a golpes y con insultos… como yo seguro lo habría hecho, solo con palabras siendo tu misma, si te agreden físicamente entonces si puedes defenderte como sea.

-Tranquila, es como siempre lo hago, e igual te pido que ya no seas tan violenta, si los paparazzi se enteran de tu mal genio aprovecharían para hacer un gran escándalo con eso, seguro son fastidio aquí como en Equestria.

-Lo se, pero si enteran y hacen mi vida un fastidio lo tendría bien merecido por cómo me comporte con una de mis mejores amigas, en fin, te deseo la mejor de las suertes hermana "llorona", estoy segura que detendrás a esa cosa y a su matones, venme a visitar para que me cuentes todos los detalles.

-Igual yo te deseo lo mismo, mi hermana "amargada", espero volverte a ver muy pronto e igual quiero que visites tú. –Señalo Sweetie Pony mientras ambas cantantes se dejaban de abrazar, Mientras Bloom Humana estaba recargada sobre la estatua viéndose agobiada con la mirada perdida y sus manos dentro de su sudadera, entonces lo nota su contraparte de Equestria y va a hablar con ella. -¿Oye que tienes? Te veo muy mal amiga, ¿te duele algo?

-¿Disculpa?... No "hermana", no me duele nada, estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en los exámenes finales del semestre de la escuela.

-Ahora sé lo que siente Apple Jack cuando le trato de mentir con algo relacionado con mis sentimientos, es muy chocante. –Indico la pony poniendo una mueca de fastidio. –Tu no estas preocupada por tus exámenes, estas preocupada por todo lo que paso.

-Súper, la frase de "uno no puede mentirse a si mismo" con nosotras llega a otro nivel. –Comento Bloom humana llevándose la mano al rostro. –Es que… estoy algo deprimida, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos no evitamos que Sonata recupera sus poderes y que matara a Darksteel, solo pudimos salvar a Adagio, y ni eso hubiéramos podido hacer sin su ayuda Apple Bloom.

-No te preocupes tanto hermana, todos tenemos la sensación de vacío de que pudimos hacer más, pero no es todo un fracaso, ya que tú pudiste ayudar a Aria a salvar a Adagio, y después tú y tu hermana Bell salvaron a su Lighting de la oscuridad, si no fuera por ustedes ellos dos se habrían transformado en demonios completos.

-Y todo porque mi mejor amigo se sentía culpable del odio y celos que nos teníamos Sweet y yo, cuando la culpa fue solo de nosotras haciendo que tomara una decisión muy errónea, me siento tal mal.

-Pero creí que ustedes tres ya habían hablado sobre eso y que ya se habían perdonado ¿Qué paso Bloom?

-Es que… tengo miedo de que vaya a recaer en lo mismo. –Respondió Bloom humana sentándose en posición fetal. –Con ese pleito me volví muy antisocial y violenta, sé que Sweet seguía su relación normal con su familiares, y el grupo de Scoot, pero yo no… me aleje de mi familia y de mis amigos, me engañe diciéndome que era lo mejor para no romper más amistades, pero era un engaño, solo pensaba en mí y en ya no tener que preocuparme en los sentimientos de los demás, y me lo dijo mi amiga Silver muchas veces, pero no le hacía caso, y cuando me peleaba por cualquier razón con alguien lo dejaba muy mal sintiendo una felicidad muy malsana, ya me estaba volviendo… como era Darksteel, pero a diferencia de el sin la influencia de alguien, yo lo estaba haciendo solita, por eso me da miedo que cualquier pleito que tenga con Apple Jack, Jazz o cualquiera de los demás recaiga y que definitivamente no pueda volver a salir de ahí.

-No seas tan pesimista Bloom, lo único que debes hacer para que no te pase lo que temes es sencillamente hablar con alguien de eso. –Menciono Bloom pony sentándose y abrazando en los hombros a la su contraparte. –Si tienes un pleito cuenta hasta diez para calmarte, si no puedes hablar con el que estas peleando vete de ahí en silencio y háblalo con alguien que sea neutral, por ejemplo si te peleas con tu hermana habla con Cherry Lee, si te peleas con Lighting habla con Skydancer, veras que ellos te ayudaran a ver las cosas como son y si son los demás los que tienen pleito con alguien ayúdalos igual tú, recuerda que eres la empatía, sabes ver y escuchar los sentimientos de los demás, no rechaces eso de tu personalidad.

-Tienes razón, mejor hablar las cosas como son antes de que se vuelva esas situaciones más grandes, lo hare como me aconsejas.

-Así me gusta, y trata de pasar más tiempo con tu familia, ellos de verdad te extrañan mucho, sé que ahora vives en el dormitorio de tu escuela, pero realmente no esta tan lejos de tu granja, puedes darte un tiempo a veces para estar con ellos, sobre todo con Ilu y Big Cherry, ellos te adoran.

-Igual yo los quiero mucho, definitivamente voy a estar más tiempo con mis sobrinos, a Illusion voy a llevarla a competir en la "Hermandad de las manos".

-Supongo que así deben conocer a "la hermandad de los cascos" en este lugar, entonces te deseo mucho éxito Apple Bloom.

-Y tú cuídate mucho, recuerda que debes ganarle a cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente. – Indico ya más animada Bloom humana dándole un choque de puños a la pony. –No me quiero enterar de que perdiste con esa cosa.

-Y eso no ocurrirá amiga, tengo la seguridad que nuestros amigos de Equestria triunfaran en su misión. –Expresó Fluttershy mientras escribía en su Tablet, cuando termino se abrió el portal. –Creo que es hora del adiós.

-No un adiós Flutters, es un hasta pronto. -Indico Spike dragón, entonces todos los presentes se empiezan a despedirse. –Cuídense mucho y recuerden que queremos que nos inviten a su compromiso Sunset y Aria.

-Claro Spike, faltaba más. –Menciono Aria muy sonrojada viendo a los ojos a Sunset quien la tomo de las manos. –Pero será después de esta situación.

-Oigan ahora que me fijo Adagio no está aquí. –Menciono Jazz buscando a la sirena con la vista, al notarlo los demás elementos humanos hacen lo mismo. -Es cierto Jazz, mi hermana no está, aunque no me sorprende por su forma de ser, debe dolerle despedirse, aunque seguramente dirá lo contrario cuando le pregunte. –En ese momento llega un taxi de donde baja Adagio, entonces toma una mochila y se la pone en su espalda. –Muchas gracias señor por venir tan rápido, tome y quédese el cambio como propina. –Después de pagar la sirena corre rápidamente hacia el grupo. –Perdón por la demora, es que no encontraba mi peineta favorita.

-¡¿Adagio, estas aquí?! ¡Pensé que no vendrías, espera un segundo! ¡¿Por qué traes esa mochila?! –Pregunto estupefacta Aria, los demás empezaron a sospechar la respuesta, Adagio respiro muy profundamente y le contesto a su compañera con mucha honradez. –Es que… me voy a Equestria con la princesa.

-¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA ADAGIO?! –Grito desesperada Aria mientras tomaba de los brazos a la otra sirena. -¡RECUERDA QUE NOS DESTERRARON DE AHÍ, ADEMÁS EQUESTRIA AHORA ES MUY PELIGROSA, ESTÁN EN CONFLICTO CON ESE DOLL, Y ADEMÁS RECUERDA QUE ESA PÉRFIDA KER ESTA ALLÁ!

-Por eso precisamente por lo que voy Aria, por ella, y nuestro destierro ya lo perdono Twilight y las soberanas del sol y la luna. –Indico tranquilamente Adagio. –No puedo permitir que esa arpía siga haciendo atrocidades en donde sea, y no digas que me pongo en más riesgo a mí y a mi hija estando allá, el riesgo es el mismo aquí, ya puedo ayudar a Twi y a los elementos contra ella, recuerda que yo pude lastimarla mucho gracias a Steel.

-¡Pero ella será más fuerte en Equestria por la magia de ahí Adagio, no vayas por favor!

-Igual yo seré más fuerte Aria. -Comento Adagio viéndose muy segura. –Sé que no quieres que vaya, pero no podrás impedirlo, ya me decidí completamente y no voy a dar marcha atrás, pero me gustaría tener tu bendición antes de irme, te prometo que voy a cuidarme mucho y que tratare de regresar con bien.

-Adagio… tonta. –Dijo Aria agarrando su brazo mientras veía al suelo llorando con su rostro molesto. –Veo que ya te decidiste y sé que es casi imposible que cambies de opinión de siempre. –Entonces Aria y Adagio se abrazan. –Cuídate mucho hermanita mayor, y cuida también a tu luz, recuerda que vas a ser mi madrina, no te perdonare nunca si me llegas a fallar en eso.

-No me perdería eso por nada Aria, igual tu cuídate mucho. –Dijo Adagio mientras sonreía llorando, Aria tenía su mueca molesta pero poco a poco la fue cambiando a una gran sonrisa como la de su amiga. –Sunset protégela si algo me llegara a pasar.

-No pienses en eso tan tonto Adagio, nada te va a pasar, regresaras con bien aquí con nosotros. –Dijo Sunset uniéndose a ese abrazo. –Twi por favor cuida mucho a mi futura cuñada.

-Descuida Sunset, se hará como pides, no dejaremos que le pase nada a Adagio. –Entonces la princesa se pone enfrente del portal a punto de entrar. –Les pido por favor que permanezcan juntos pase lo que pase, como señaló Sunset una vez, la fuerza real de los elementos esta cuando están unidos, y ustedes dos Aria y Spike ya son parte de eso, no lo olviden.

-Lo sabemos hermana y ahora estamos todos conscientes de ello. –Comento Twi humana despidiéndose de la princesa. –Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, a mis hijas les caíste muy bien, y ama y protege mucho a las tuyas.

-¡Igual tu Twi, espero que tú también las conozcas pronto, hasta pronto y cuídense todos! –Dijo la princesa entrando al portal, seguido por Spike que se despidió chocándolas con su doble. –Ya veraz que la próxima vez veremos quién es el más fuerte de los dos, ya que no pudimos hacerlo por todo lo que paso.

-Deberías agradecerlo "lagartija", si hubiéramos luchado seguro te humillo frente a tu hermana.

-Más bien yo te habría humillado frente a tu mujer "faldero", pero lo sabremos después, cuida mucho a Rarity y a tu hija.

-Igual tú, recuerda que lo más importante para un caballero es su familia.

-Es lo mismo para un dragón hermano. – Dijo Spike Dragón entrando al portal, Sweetie hizo una reverencia antes de partir. –Muchas gracias por esta experiencia mis amigos, le prometo que detendremos a esos monstruos.

-No Sweetie, gracias a ti por ayudar a estas cabezas duras. –Menciono Skydancer. –Y me gusto como cantaste, a ver si me regalas uno de tus discos.

-¡Oye Skyli, ella canta exactamente igual que yo y a mí no has pedido eso! –Reclamo Sweetie humana. –Es que por cómo te comportabas no quería pedirte eso, pero si demuestra que ya eres madura y no una mocosa idiota te lo pediré. ¡Hasta pronto Bell "cool"!

-¡Por supuesto que te daré un disco, hasta pronto Skyli "que nunca fue una bruja"! –Entonces Sweetie pony entra al portal, dejando muy fastidiada a la humana por la broma que recibió, Era el turno de Apple Bloom de despedirse. -Lamento no haberlos logrado ayudarlos más mis amigos, recuerda lo que platicamos Bloom y Apple Jack gracias por ser tan estricta conmigo, me trataste como tu igual y no como una recién nacida.

-¡No podía hacer otra cosa caramelo, te aconsejo que hables con tu hermana mayor muy seriamente, dile que ya no te trate como flor, que te trate como una manzana madura!

-¡Así lo hare AJ! –Dijo Apple Bloom pony cruzando corriendo, Lighting solo se puso enfrente del portal, sin decir nada hizo un ademan juntando los dedos índice y medio, Fluttershy hizo un ademan de pulgar arriba, el pony aprendió a usar sus manos y dedos bien, entonces Lighting pony cruzo de nuevo a su hogar, entonces Adagio se despidió mientras empezaba a cruzar. –No importa si no nosotros tenemos suerte o no amigos, prepárense lo mejor que puedan, no podemos depender de la princesa y sus compañeros siempre.

-Lo sabemos Adagio, pero si nos quieren ayudar con gusto eso será bien recibido, como nosotros se lo brindaremos cuando sea necesario.

-Eso que dices es muy cierto Sunny, cuídate mucho, no quiero ver a Aria amargada de nuevo, y los demás igual, espero no tardarme, hasta pronto. –Dijo la sirena terminando de pasar, entonces de inmediato el portal se cierra. –Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora, debemos regresar a nuestras actividades diarias, es lunes y tenemos que trabajar o volver a nuestras clases normales.

-¡Es cierto, gracias por recordarme algo que se me olvido Sunset! –Menciono Fluttershy extrañando a todos, entonces se le acerca a Apple Bloom y le da un cheque. -Toma Bloom, es el resto de tu pago por ayudarnos, son $15,000.00 lo que te falto lo use para las reparaciones de mi casa después de tu chiste, ya tienes media beca y tu Wi-fi privado, con eso estamos a mano.

-¡¿LE COBRASTE A FLUTTERSHY POR HACER ESTO APPLE BLOOM?! –Pregunto completamente roja e histérica Apple Jack a su hermana, quien se puso roja de vergüenza. -¡¿Quién te crees que eres para cobrar cosas que tienes que hacer gratis?!

-¡Bueno... es que… yo tenía muchas ideas tontas en la cabeza... Y de verdad necesitaba el wi-fi… además el dinero era para arreglar mi moto y el auto de Silver… y una media beca es… demonios soy una idiota!

-¡Claro que eres una idiota pequeña víbora codiciosa, pero esto no se va a quedar así!

-Tranquila Apple Jack, fue un arreglo entre nosotras que hicimos después de que medio mato a la pandilla de Garble…

-¡Y para colmo te volviste a pelear con ese güey! –Dijo aún más molesta Apple Jack dándole un coscorrón y tomando de inmediato la oreja su hermana. –¡Le vas a devolver todo ese dinero a Fluttershy, y le pagaras tu carrera completa sin descuentos, nuestra familia lo puede solventar, no le quites la beca a alguien que de verdad lo necesita, y en cuanto al wi-fi también se lo pagaras!

-¡Si hermana, lo hare como dices pero no puedo regresarle el primer pago, ya me lo gaste, por favor suéltame!

-¡¿Ya te gastaste 20,000, pues que le pusiste a tu moto y al auto de Silver Spoon ruedas de oro?! ¡Entonces se lo pagaras a Fluttershy con trabajo, Sra. Directora te presento a tu jardinera y niñera por los próximos tres meses!

-Apple Jack no es necesario, yo estuve de acuerdo con… -Trato la directora de ayudar a su joven alumna, pero vio el rostro de Apple Jack y se espantó como no lo hacía en años. –E-s-s-está bien Apple Jack, se hará como dices.

-Fluttershy te agradezco que coincidas conmigo. –Dijo Apple Jack mientras soltaba a su hermana de su agarre. –Voy a revisar tu horario hermana para poder establecer como trabajaras, eso te enseñara a no ser una mercenaria con tu propia familia, no eres ni Flim y Flam.

-Que amable y honrada eres Apple Jack, gracias. -Dijo muy sarcásticamente Apple Bloom mientras se sobaba su oreja, los demás elementos y Aria trataban de no reírse de ella inútilmente, cuando Pinkie comento algo viendo al monitor. –Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya se le había olvidado al autor el chiste del cobro de Apple Bloom.

-A la que se lo olvido fue a mí prima. –Dijo llorando un poco por el dolor Apple Bloom.

 ** _Con esto termina el tercer arco de la historia, no lo termine en el capítulo anterior ya que sentía que debía terminar la parte de la historia en el mundo humano y la de Darksteel, ahora viene la parte final, la cual creo que será más larga comparando con las primeras tres, así que voy a terminar "los Doce Signos de la Luz" ya que soy 51 capítulos, iniciando otro libro titulado "Los Doce Defensores de Equestria" ya que creo que una historia con más de 50 Capítulos es difícil de navegar, el arco final le calculo unos veinte o treinta capítulos, espero no hacerla tan cansada y predecible, ya que voy a dar cierre a varias historias secundarias, gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios, mucha suerte a todos._**


End file.
